The Green Shinobi Ranger
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Chosen by veteran ranger Tommy Oliver, Naruto takes up the mantle of the Green Ranger to combat the forces of evil with a new team of rangers at his side. NaruxSakuxInoxShizu
1. The Chosen one

**(I know this was by far my most popular of fics, but it will be reborn again.)**

In the village of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki remained tied to a stump after he and his so called team failed the first part of their test of teamwork, but managed to pull through after Kakashi taught them about not abandoning their comrades. But after which his squad just left him tied there despite his calls to help him.

"Those jerks and they get off acting like they wouldn't abandon a comrade yet look what they did to me?" Naruto asked reaching a file to cut the ropes binding him. He got free and flexed his arms and looked seeing the sun was just about setting "Great the days just about done and I wasted it being tied up." He sighed walking away.

He walked through the forest heading back to the village, "I want to work with them, but how can I when they all hate me? Sakura thinks I'm pathetic and Sasuke thinks I'm a dobe. Well I'll show them, I'm gonna be a great shinobi so I can protect my village from whatever." Suddenly he was surrounded by a white energy wave that lifted up into the air and flew across the sky where Naruto's screaming was heard until that wave entered the Hokage monument where Naruto landed onto the ground.

"Oh what the hell?" Naruto groaned as he got up on his feet. He looked around seeing he was in a facility with control boards with buttons and such while the scenery around him looked like a night sky with stars all around. "Where am I?" he wandered around until he spotted the control board, "Maybe this thing has some answers." He went to press some buttons but a high robotic squeaky voice called.

Naruto looked seeing a metal humanoid shaped creature with a red torso with a lightning bolt design on his chest and a saucer shaped head running for him, "No you mustn't touch that! It's very sensitive!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he screamed falling back down, "What the hell who're you?" he tried to grab a kunai but his outburst caused the creature to jump back, "Ai-yai-yai so loud!"

Naruto got up grabbing his kunai, "Who are you what do you want? Did you bring me here?"

"Oh please try to calm down." The being said until a voice called.

"That's enough you two!"

Naruto looked around wondering where that voice came from until appearing before him was an adult man with black hair in a spiked hair style and a bit of stubble on his chin, "Welcome Naruto."

Naruto lowered his kunai a bit seeing how he looked normal, "Who're you and where am I?"

"My name's Tommy Oliver and this is the Command Center my base of operation. I see you've already met Alpha here."

"Yeah in a rough way." Alpha groaned from the boy's outburst.

"Hold on how do you know my name?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Well I've been watching you for a long time Naruto, and I think you may be just the one I've been looking for." Tommy explained.

"Looking for?" Naruto raised a brow.

"That's right; you Naruto have been chosen to carry on the legacy of a team of heroes that have protected this planet from countless forces of evil. Heroes known as the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?"

"Correct. Look behind you."

Naruto turned seeing lights started coming on and he gasped for he saw numerous display tubes containing multiple colored spandex suits with some having animal motifs, weaponry, and gadgets with some containing gold coins with symbols of creatures on them matching the animal motif of the suits.

"Wow."

"What you see before you are the original suits and morphers of past generations of Power Rangers, each one with a story behind it." Tommy explained as he showed the blonde around.

"What kind of stories?"

"You're about to find out." Tommy said as the room went black and numerous screens started appearing showing figures wearing the ranger costumes taking on monsters of all kinds. Tommy started narrating as Naruto listened closely watching one screen after another.

"_My story begins many years ago in a place called Angel Grove. Five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaurs to become the earth first Power Rangers,"_ Naruto watched as the five teens were combating gray soldiers, and monsters with the help of giant metal creatures, _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini bravely defended earth. Rita was soon forced to create her own Ranger."_

Naruto saw Tommy in some sort of school facility talking with Kimberly, 'Wow that Kimberly is cute like Sakura.' He thought until he saw Tommy get captured and brainwashed into becoming a green ranger.

Tommy continued _"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up on me. They destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed me from Rita's power. And that's when I joined the team."_

"Wow you must've been totally amazing." Naruto interrupted.

"Well it was an honor. However my time as a ranger didn't last forever."

"What do you mean?"

"_After some events the Green Ranger's power became only temporary. Soon enough the green ranger powers were extinguished from me. It was then Zordon bestowed upon me a new power of my own. The power of the White Ranger. And at a good time, because a new villain named Lord Zedd was attempting to crush earth, and with three rangers leaving their powers had to be passed on. Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stepped forward as the three new rangers."_

"_Because at that time Rita and Zedd teamed up to become our most powerful foes yet bringing with them a new terror Rito Revolto; Rita's brother."_

Naruto looked at the skeletal being, "He's related to her?"

"Weird I know," Tommy nodded, _"The team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords and our powers with them. But we never gave up; Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor; a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest was completed giving us new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

Naruto watched seeing the rangers fighting against black bird like creatures known as Tengas, "Whoa, those birds are nasty." Naruto gagged.

"_But along with enemies came new friends,"_ Tommy added, _"When Kimberly chose to leave Katherine was the only choice. Kat assumed the Pink Ranger powers and just in time. A new villain known as Master Vile the father of Rita and Rito unleashed his terror on the planet. He succeeded in turning back the clock returning us all to kids. Without our powers we couldn't combat him and his evil."_

"_Desperate we sought the help of the Alien Rangers of the planet Aquitar to combat Master Vile. While the Alien Rangers protected the planet, my friends and I had our own mission as well. We were each teleported to different time periods to obtain pieces of a fragment known as the Zeo Crystal which would be the only chance we had in returning to our regular time and ages."_

"_When the final piece was recovered Aisha chose to remain in the time period sending in a replacement Tanya who would assume the yellow ranger powers, however when we thought things were back to normal they took a turn for the worse. Rita and Zedd's henchmen Goldar and Rito planted a bomb inside the heart of the Command Center, we were teleported out just in time. Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal had guided us to the next chapter of our lives."_

"And then?"

"_We became the Zeo Power Rangers. And at that time a new evil moved in on Rita and Zedd's territory. The Machine Empire. King Mondo and his minions planned to conquer our world, but when we needed help we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger."_

"Those Zeo powers were awesome, but what happened with Zedd and Rita?"

"_King Mondo's forces were too strong and forced them to flee from the moon. Anyway when high school graduation was under way we were ready to face the world. But not before taking one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The Turbo Rangers were born, because at that time Divatox an evil space pirate launched an attack on earth. We were given the powers of Turbo and headed out, but with Rocky indisposed of we had to rely on a new ally. Justin."_

"Wow he looks no older than me. He must be the youngest ranger there ever was" Naruto noticed Justin.

Tommy continued, _"Soon it was time for me and my fellow rangers to move on. So it was then we had to choose candidates to take up the mantle. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved themselves worthy and assumed the powers of Turbo. Divatox and her Piranhatrons were relentless she staged an attack on the rangers destroying the power chamber and their powers with it."_

Naruto watched in shock as the henchmen started tearing their base apart, _"Divatox headed for space for the plan of earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers had to follow Divatox through space to stop her, leaving behind the world they knew and Justin. The journey into space was treacherous, and a line between friend and foe was a pinpoint. Andros proved to be more than a friend but a true leader to lead them against the new enemy. An enemy named Astronema. They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing together a new team. But five wasn't enough, so they freed the silver ranger Zane who was a noble addition to the team."_

Naruto watched as the Space Rangers fight new monsters and villains, and even evil versions of themselves. _"Together they defeated Astronema and all the forces of evil from conquering the galaxy, but at the cost of Zordon's life."_

Naruto saw Andros break Zordon's tube releasing powerful energy that turned the villains to sand, "Wow I guess that's where it ends huh, I mean all your villains are dust."

"_That's what everyone thought as well," _Tommy replied,_ "But deep in space another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_

"Awesome." Naruto watched the five rangers morph.

"_They had to combine their powers to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena. She threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture, and took on a horrible new form. The red ranger and his battilizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Lost Galaxy rangers."_

"Just how many rangers are there?" Naruto asked as Alpha shushed him.

"_Meanwhile back on earth a new elite team was being established to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. Carter, Joel, Kelsey, Chad, and Dana took the position of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers helping those in need. The rangers however needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team as the Titanium Ranger. With their powers combined they sealed the demon Queen Bansheera back into the tomb she and her army came from."_

Naruto waited knowing it still wasn't over and looked to another screen seeing a ship flying through a vortex and crashing onto a beach, "Whoa what's that?" Naruto asked seeing four figures step out of it being two boys with one having green hair and a gem on his forehead, and two girls. They met up with another guy and morphed into a new team.

"Who're they Tommy?" Naruto asked.

"_Rangers from the far future who chased a mutant criminal named Ransik through time,"_ Tommy answered, _"But it took a modern day hero to finish the job,"_ Naruto saw one guy acquired a morpher and morphed into a splitting image of the Red Time Force Ranger. _"It took Eric a while to realize that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

"That Eric guy reminds me of my teammate," Naruto thought of Sasuke, "But hold it if those rangers came from the far future then does that mean they have the answers to history of what's going to happen?"

"It's dangerous to tamper with time Naruto, that's why the Time Force Rangers had to bring Ransik back in order to restore the time stream." Alpha explained.

"I see." Naruto saw another group of rangers with animal motif suits.

"_In search of his destiny Cole Evans joined the Wildforce Rangers along side Danny, Alyssa, Taylor, and Max. Using the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs; creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf Ranger. With their powers they brought an end to Master Org and saved not only the Animarium but Turtle Cove as well."_

"These guys keep getting more and more awesome." Naruto smiled.

"_It's not over yet,"_ Tommy motioned to another screen where three figures being two boys and a girl morphing into rangers, _"Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water. It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenges, but their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. But when the earth was on the brink of destruction another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all, the power of the Green Samurai Ranger. In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice by giving up their powers to banish Lothor into the abyss of evil."_

"_I was enjoying my ranger retirement until I decided to take up being a teacher at Reefside High School. There I met three teenagers with attitude Ethan, Kira, and Conner. With the return of a Jurassic creep Mesogog, it was needed to invoke the power of the dino gems giving birth to a new team."_ Naruto watched the three students morph into Dino Rangers.

"_But three alone wasn't enough. I had to invoke the power of the black dino gem and become the Black Dino Ranger. Mesogog wasn't going to take anymore chances. Like Rita and Lothor he enlisted the help of his own ranger Trent became the White Dino Ranger and nearly destroyed us. It was thanks to convincement from Trent's father Anton who was fighting Mesogog's influence to defect from evil and help us in rescuing him. By sacrificing the power of the Dino gems we defeated Mesogog and moved onto bigger and better things."_

The screens vanished and the lights came back on, "And that my friend was a brief history about the Power Rangers."

"Wow you guys are like us ninja only you have giant things, and blasting weapons, and all that other stuff." Naruto went into fan boy mode.

"Being a ranger is cool, but it's also a big responsibility," Tommy explained, "Ranger powers must not be used for personal gain or vengeance, they're made to protect and serve."

"And that's why you and all those other rangers were chosen?"

"Yes Zordon and all other mentors chose humans they know would give their lives to protect their planet."

"So ok how did you get here, and if this was years ago shouldn't you be much older?" Naruto asked studying his appearance.

"True. After my time at Reefside ended I continued Ranger research and ended up finding another dimension and wound up here. I studied your ninja lands system and it left me surprised to see how your system operates, instead of protecting your world you're mostly just protecting your own land."

"Yeah that's why each village trains shinobi."

"Anyway when I arrived here I set up my own Command Center hidden here inside this mountain using force fields to keep unwanted ninja out. When I brought Alpha with me I had him encode into the base a time warp that would keep me going like this without dying."

"You can really do that?" Naruto asked the robot.

"All that and more." Alpha chuckled.

"With the help of Alpha I was also able to restore most of the powers from past rangers and replicated some as well, including past zords that were originally destroyed."

"Wicked." Naruto grinned.

"So Naruto why did you want to become a ninja?" Tommy asked.

"Well I grew up having a lousy life. Ever since I was born an orphan people have hated me, ostracized me, even attempted to kill me. I wouldn't last forever with all these attempts getting worse so I enrolled into the ninja academy. I failed three times because for some reason even the teachers hated me and tried to get me to quit. But one teacher I found out did care about me. And he defended me when I found out why people hated me."

"Because of what you hold inside you right?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed.

"Well your sensei was right to defend you. Having a demon inside of you doesn't make you one as well," Tommy answered, "You've always pushed yourself forward determined to make something for yourself. I can tell you'd do anything for your home despite how they treated you."

"Yes, if they treated me like crap here who knows how other villages would treat me."

Tommy placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "You really are a good person Naruto. These people are too blinded by their own hate to see that."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled, "So you think I have what it takes to become a ranger?"

"I do, and I'm willing to teach you all I know so that you can use my knowledge to defend others just as me and my fellow rangers have always done. But I can't force you to do it. That's something you must decide for yourself."

Naruto thinks about it for a bit before turning to him, "I do want to protect my home, and others as well. Please teach me the art of the Power Ranger Tommy-sensei."

Tommy smiled, "You made a good choice. I look forward to working with you. We shall start your training tomorrow."

"Great though it'll have to be when I'm not on missions."

"Fair enough." Tommy nodded.

Naruto looked around for an exit, "So how do I get out of here again?"

"Alpha." Tommy motioned to Alpha who approached him with a device, "Use this communicator when you want to teleport out or to the command center."

Naruto strapped it to his wrist and pressed onto it as he teleported out, "He really is a fine one Tommy," Alpha said, "Sort of like how you guys started out as rangers."

"I know Alpha, and I'll make sure to make a real ranger out of him."

Naruto then landed back into his bedroom in his messy apartment, "Wow it really worked. But that sure felt weird," he went to his window looking out at the night sky,

"Me a Power Ranger fighting evil and defending good, I think my life as a ninja will be even better than I thought." He said to himself before going to bed.

**(And that's the opening chapter. I know it may seem like you're re-reading it but there are some things I have to redo. So enjoy it all over again.)**


	2. In the Green

**(Welcome back my friends. I understand you all are still confused, but believe me there's more to me redoing this than meets the eye. I'm redoing this to avoid any unintentional dialogue over usage that I used in my other ones. At least most of which that I can redo.)**

A week had passed since Naruto was brought to the Command Center where he met Tommy Oliver and Alpha. After that Naruto took up D-rank missions with his ninja squad, and when it was completed he would return to the Command Center and train with Tommy in his own martial arts skill while studying up on Power Ranger history from rangers, weapons, zords, allies, villains, and monsters. During that time with his squad they questioned about Naruto's change in behavior like him not being so loud and easily agitated like he used to be. He simply told them he was growing up.

One night after a long day of missions, Naruto teleported to the Command Center. Since that day Naruto started growing his hair out a bit around the back, and ditched the orange garbs replacing it with red shinobi pants, white wrist bands, and a black and green tight fitting shirt. He ran to the center's training dojo where Tommy and Alpha were waiting,

"I'm here Tommy-sensei, what's today's training going to cover?"

"Actually Naruto, there won't be any training tonight." Tommy answered.

"Say what?"

Tommy and Alpha walked over, "I believe the time has come for you."

"What time?"

"You've trained long and hard under my wing Naruto, it's time to pass on a ranger mantle to you."

"Me a ranger? You serious?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

"I am, but remember a rangers power is not meant for personal gain or an instrument of vengeance. Remember that and the power will protect you."

Naruto nodded understanding, "So what ranger will I become?"

"You are given a choice of these." Alpha said as four containment tubes appeared each one containing a ranger costume. The first contained the Green Ranger suit, the second contained the White Ranger suit, the third contained the Red Zeo Ranger suit, and the fourth contained the Black Dino Ranger suit. Below each tube was the morpher with the first two being the original morphers each containing either the green power coin or the white power coin, along with the Zeo morpher and the Black Dino morpher.

"But sensei these are your ranger suits." Naruto said.

"Precisely, you are allowed choosing of one of my previous ranger powers. I've taught you everything about each of them, and now the choice is yours."

Naruto looked at each ranger suit knowing any one of them would be a wonderful choice, but knew it had to be only one. Naruto turned to his sensei, "Well Tommy-sensei, I've decided I wish to take up the mantle of the Green Ranger."

Tommy smiled at his choice, "Then take the morpher and become one with the Green Ranger's power."

Naruto approached the one tube and took the morpher he stepped in the center of the dojo as Tommy and Alpha watched him do the same morphing pose as he did with his ranger friends years ago.

"It's morphing time!" Naruto called holding out the morpher as the affects started, "Dragonzord!" In a flash Naruto stood wearing the Green Ranger costume, shield and all.

"Whoa, is this for real?" he looked at his costume.

"It is Naruto, or should I say Green Ranger?" Tommy approached him, "The power is now yours Naruto."

"As you rangers said back in the day its morphinominal." Naruto noticed he was missing something, "Hey where's the Dragon Dagger?"

"You still need to prove yourself worthy to be given it, but I know you will eventually," Tommy explained, "But remember this, it's important to keep this a secret even from friends."

"But didn't most of your secrets get revealed to others?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but that was under different circumstances. I trust you can keep this hidden from your enemies?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's a long shot, but I think I got just the way to keep my identity secret." Naruto replied having a plan.

The very next day at the Hokage's office Squad Seven was presented before the Hokage waiting for their next mission. As the old man was reading off more D-ranks Naruto had to get them out of it, "Jiji haven't we done enough D-Rank missions to qualify for a C-rank at least?"

"He does have a point." Sasuke admitted while brooding.

"Yeah I agree." Sakura added.

"Hmm, what do you think Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked the cycloptic Jonin.

"Well I do think they've proven themselves ready, that is if you're willing to allow it." Kakashi answered.

Sarutobi looked through a list of missions, "Ah here's one, a simple escort mission to the Land of Waves."

"An escort?" Sasuke asked.

"So who're we escorting?" Sakura asked.

"Me little lady," A voice called. They looked to the doorway seeing an old many carrying a bottle of sake, "My name's Tazuna, I'm a bridge builder from the land of Waves. I came here to get some supplies to help build a bridge I'm working on back home, and now I need protection now that I'm going back."

The Genin looked at him almost disappointed, "Not exactly the kind of person I was hoping to protect, but I guess it can't be helped right?" he asked his squad who didn't dignify it with an answer.

Tazuna looked at the group skeptically, "You hired a bunch of kids? Well I'm as good as dead." He said making the Genin frown but Kakashi intervened before they snapped.

"Rest assured Tazuna with me around you're guaranteed to be safe."

"If you say so." Tazuna answered still in doubt.

"Squad seven, return home and pack the essentials, let's meet at the village gates in thirty minutes." Kakashi ordered and the three students took off.

After Naruto packed the essentials he teleported to the command center, "Tommy-sensei!" he called.

"What's up Naruto?" Tommy walked over.

"I just got my first C-rank mission out of the village." Naruto explained.

"That's great Naruto congratulations."

"Oh happy days!" Alpha cheered.

"I'm just letting you know I could be gone for a few days, just for a heads up."

"No problem, just be careful out there." Tommy ordered.

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded his head, "Well see you in a few days." He teleported out.

He teleported behind a wall close to the village gates and came out going to his squad, "Made it."

"Just barely." Sasuke replied.

"Who asked you?" Naruto asked.

"All right now that we're all here let's be on our way." Kakashi ordered as they headed off.

Two hours passed since they left the village gates. They were walking down a road surrounded by forest areas. Naruto was walking along with Sakura and Sasuke up front and Kakashi and Tazuna behind them. They traveled along the path until Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road, 'Hmm, a puddle on a bright sunny day like this?' He thought until he shouted, "Squad seven arm yourselves! Protect Tazuna!"

Shocked by his cry, the squad formed a protective ring around the bridge builder. They soon saw a camouflaged cloaked man with a gasmask emerge from the puddle and moved to attack Kakashi.

"We got you now!" the figure called.

"We?" Kakashi gasped realizing this guy wasn't alone.

Another figure dressed similar to the first one came at Kakashi's back and the two released spiked chains from their giant sized gauntlets and binded Kakashi.

"Sensei!" the squad gasped.

The two assassins tug on their chains binding Kakashi more until poof he vanished.

"Kawarimi!" one of the figures gasped as they saw Kakashi charging at them with lightning in his fists.

The two gained some distance so the jutsu didn't reach them. They backed up a bit and stared the Konoha ninjas down.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They're the Oni brothers." Kakashi answered.

"Oni brothers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Meizu and Gouzu; nuke-nin from Kiri." Kakashi explained.

"Why would nuke-nin like you be all the way out here?" Naruto asked.

"We've got orders from our employer to dispose of the bridge builder." Meizu answered.

"So stand aside and we just might spare you." Gouzu added.

"Try and make us." Kakashi armed himself with a kunai as did Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had to get away.

'This better work.' Naruto thought as he attempted to attack one of the brothers.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi called as he allowed Meizu to deliver a punch sending him crashing into a bush.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura called.

"Pathetic boy." Meizu said as Naruto stumbled out of the bush, "That didn't hurt."

"Maybe not but this will!" Gouzu launched at him readying his giant metal claw.

"Naruto move! That claw is dipped in poison!" Kakashi called.

Naruto jumped out of the way avoiding the blow, but another Naruto was watching from the same bush he fell in, 'Good while my clone occupies them I can slip into something stronger.' He thought going off behind a tree, "It's morphing time." and through the same affects Naruto was the Green Ranger and decided to jump in. "Yahh!"

"Who is that?" Meizu asked in surprise.

"You don't know either?" Tazuna asked equally shocked as the ninjas were.

"Sorry to barge in without an invitation." Green Ranger said doing some moves.

"Are you a friend or foe?" Sakura asked worried.

"If he's a foe, I'll deal with him." Sasuke got ready to strike.

"You presume too much by appearances. Maybe this will convince you." He jumped up back flipping over them landing in between the two brothers.

"Shall we, brother?" Meizu asked.

"By all means, brother." Gouzu replied as they launched to fight the new challenger.

Before the two could lay a hand on him Green Ranger back flipped avoiding the double attack, "You guys are slow."

"We'll show you slow!" Gouzu called as they ran going at it with him in hand to hand while the Green Ranger was deflecting their attacks long enough for Kakashi to approach them behind and delivered a double head clonk knocking them out.

"Good move." Green Ranger said.

"Thanks, not bad yourself." Kakashi admitted.

Green Ranger was ready to leave until Sakura called, "Wait who are you?"

"Call me Green Ranger."

"Green Ranger?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on how'd you know to show up here have you been following us?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke is that any way to thank someone who saved us?" Naruto's clone asked and his teammate huffed while crossing his arms.

"Let's just say I have a knack for knowing when people need help," Green Ranger replied, "Well you look like you can handle it from here time for me to go." He teleported away when really he teleported behind one of the trees and powered down using kawarimi to replace himself with his clone that dispelled away.

"Wow that guy was cool!" Naruto said.

"Show off." Sasuke grumbled.

"That's good work everyone in protecting the merchant," Kakashi turned to said merchant, "And now Tazuna you have some explaining to do," The Genin looked to the bridge builder wondering what was up, "You knew you'd be targeted by nuke-nin didn't you? Missions that involve nukenin is classified as a B-Rank mission."

Tazuna had no choice but to confess, "You got me, but I had a reason for deceiving you all. The land of Waves is a poor country. I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank. We used to be a happy country... but that all changed when a man by the name of Gato came to the land."

"Gato?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes. He's a greedy evil con man and owner of a shipping and distributing company from my country. He forces people to rely on his industry only so he can charge ya at unfair prices. Anyone who tried to fight him ended up dead," Tazuna said freaking Sakura out. "That's why I have to finish the bridge I'm building, because he controls the waters around the land. If we can bypass that we won't be forced to rely on him anymore."

"Very thorough plan there old man." Naruto admitted.

"What should we do sensei?" Sakura asked Kakashi who started thinking about the situation.

He sighed giving in, "Very well. We'll stay and protect you for the time it takes you to build the bridge."

"Arigato, you have no idea how much this means to me." Tazuna thanked them almost like he was going to cry.

"Well come on let's continue." Kakashi said as they were ready to continue on.

"Hold on, call of nature," Naruto said rushing into the forest. What Naruto really did was go behind a tree and clicked his communicator, "Tommy do you read me?"

"_Tommy here, what's up Naruto?"_

"I may be away longer then planned." Naruto said in edge.

Meanwhile far away at the Wave country in a forest a compound was set up and inside a midget man was meeting someone who was in the shadows, "My men have informed me that your partners the Oni brothers have failed in disposing of the bridge builder, so disappointing."

"I'm not broken up about it," The figure replied, "They were weaklings anyway."

"One of my spies saw they were defeated by ninja from Konoha." The midget said.

"Konoha you say? It's been a long time since I've killed someone from that village." The figure said.

"And another figure was reported as well. One wearing a green outfit with a helmet, and golden shield chest." The midget added catching the others attention.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah he didn't appear to be one of the Konoha ninja, but he still aided them." He added making the other figure look interested.

"That's unusual," He replied as he stuck out a giant sword out of the shadows, "I'll have to check this out for myself then." He snickered.

**(And that's the chapter. I promise you I will bring this back up to date.)**


	3. Swordsman vs Ranger

**(Here's the next chapter for you.)**

After the fight with the Oni brothers, squad seven, and Tazuna were riding on a ferry that was on its way to the land of Waves. After arriving at the port the group was walking down a path heading for town, until Naruto looked at a bush seeing it rustle, "Hold it," He stopped them and drew a kunai throwing it at the bush and out came a white rabbit.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Just a rabbit."

Kakashi stared cautiously at the white rabbit and thought, "A white rabbit at this time of year?' Suddenly Kakashi's senses went off, "Everybody down!" Suddenly a gigantic sword spun through the air like a shuriken. Everyone but Kakashi had to dive to the side to avoid the weapon that ended up getting lodged into the side of a tree.

"That is one big sword." Naruto looked wide eyed.

"I'm glad you like it." A voice answered.

Everyone looked seeing a man wearing brown and white camouflage pants, arm covers, a mist village head band, and white clothe wrapped around his mouth and nose, who was standing on the handle of the huge sword.

"Whoa." Sakura gasped.

Kakashi firmed his opened eye and readied himself as the figure spoke, "Well, if this isn't an honor? I finally get to meet the infamous copy-ninja... Hatake Kakashi."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered, and the three genin ran in front of Tazuna in a triangular formation.

"You're leaving and old man's life in the hands of mere children?" the assassin asked.

"I trust them completely. That sword... that headband. You're Momochi Zabuza."

"Well I do have a certain reputation." Zabuza slightly laughed.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, otherwise known as the demon of the hidden mist; a rogue ninja from Kiri that used to work on the Assassination group. He's also one of the legendary Seven-Shinobi swordsmen. But years ago the group disbanded after a failed attempt in the assassination of the Mizukage."

"All in the past," Zabuza answered and looked amongst everyone, "So where's the one in green?"

"The what?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Kakashi, the one who aided you in defeating the Oni brothers."

"Well he's not with us. He didn't even travel here accompanying us."

"No matter, you're just as good," Zabuza said as he took his sword out of the tree and landed on the ground, "I am ready for you Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in confusion 'What? 'Of the Sharingan'? That can't be...'

"If you're my opponent I'll have to use this..." Kakashi grabbed his head band and pulled it up revealing his eye, which he opened and there was the Sharingan and a scar vertically over it.

"Kakashi-sensei's got the Sharingan?" Sakura wondered in astonishment, for she heard rumors about the legendary Kekkei Genkai said to belong to the Uchiha clan alone.

"Well then let us begin." Zabuza formed a hand sign and the natural mist around the area started picking up.

"What the?" Sakura asked, "The mist is getting thicker?"

"Be careful guys!" Kakashi warned them.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist technique)!" Zabuza called.

And with that, the mist burst out from the lake where Zabuza stood and consumed the entire section of the forest they were in, so thick was this mist the guys could barely see who they were next to.

"This is bad" Sasuke said.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto thought, 'I got to slip out and morph. I don't know if I stand a chance against this Zabuza with my powers but with sensei at my side I should be ok,' He summoned a Kage Bunshin and tried gaining distance from everyone and spoke quietly, "It's morphing time." and he morphed. Naruto looked through his helmets visor suddenly seeing things clearly, 'Wow I guess Tommy had Alpha install some new modifications to the ranger suits when he got their powers restored.' He thought.

Kakashi formed a hand sign and chakra burst from his body and dissipated the mist near them and the immediate around them.

"So many vital spots to easily kill you from..." Zabuza's voice echoed out "What will you do?"

Zabuza appeared in between squad seven and in front of Tazuna, with his sword held on his back as he crouched slightly, and Kakashi looked back and saw him.

"Now you DIE!" Zabuza exclaimed as he prepared to swing his sword but heard a cry.

"HIYAH!" Green Ranger delivered a flying kick to Zabuza's back knocking him off balance long enough for squad seven to get Tazuna away, while Green Ranger ended up falling backwards but rolled back onto his feet thinking, 'Man that was like kicking a brick wall.'

Zabuza turned seeing him, "So you're the one the spies spoke off, how did someone like you take down the Oni brothers?"

"Well I wasn't alone, I had help." The ranger motioned to Kakashi and squad seven.

"You have impeccable timing." Kakashi said.

"This can't still be coincidence you happened to show up here." Sasuke said.

"Talk later!" Green Ranger answered as Zabuza started trying to attack him but kept dodging until Kakashi charged in punching Zabuza right in the abdomen only for his hand to go right through it. At that moment Zabuza melted into water.

Zabuza reappeared behind Kakashi and the disguised Naruto, "You saw through my Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone), impressive, but... this is over." Zabuza swung his massive sword horizontally, and shredded through Kakashi's torso, effectively slicing him in two

"KAKASHI -SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Whoa!" Naruto's clone gasped as did Green Ranger.

The cleaved man that was once Kakashi's body broke up into water that landed on the ground, "So he used Mizu Bunshin as well!" Zabuza noticed Kakashi was behind him holding a kunai near his throat.

"No Zabuza... NOW it's over!" Kakashi declared.

Zabuza laughed gaining a look of stun from everyone "I couldn't agree more!" he broke down into water and Kakashi's eyes widened.

Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi, and swung his sword horizontally, and Kakashi turned around and jumped back avoiding the slash and landed beside the Green Ranger, "I'm not sure how good you are in terms of someone like him, but I could use your help."

"Don't worry, I got your back." Green Ranger said as the two started circling Zabuza.

"You can try to surround me, but it won't work!" Zabuza said taking another swing of his sword at the two who kept dodging while trying to get close to fighting him, 'At times like this I wish I had a weapon.' Green Ranger thought as he kept dodging sword swipes.

"Normally I can defeat two without needing help but how about a little double team on my end?" Zabuza summoned another Mizu Bunshin that evened the playing field. The two Zabuza's attacked their targets as if they were forcing them into a specific area.

Suddenly the Jonin and ranger found themselves standing in puddles of water and Zabuza called out, "Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison technique)!" he held his hands out and in an instant Kakashi and Green Ranger were each caught in a sphere of swirling water.

"This prison is made of water, but its harder then steel. You two won't be getting out, so now I'll take care of your little rats over there, and then I'll kill you two." Zabuza said as his clone stood guard for him.

'He's more skilled then I gave him credit for... major mistake on my part.' Kakashi thought.

Green Ranger thought, 'Oh man I don't know how much air I can sustain before my helmet fills up with water.'

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura panicked for her life.

Naruto's clone knew he had to help his real self before he loses conscious and gets dispelled, "RUN! Get out of here while you still can! His Mizu Bunshin can't go far from him, so if you run he can't follow! You must protect the bridge builder not me!" Kakashi shouted through the water that bounded him.

'Speak for yourself sensei.' Green Ranger thought knowing it wouldn't matter if his clone accomplished the mission because if he died the clone would go to and his secret will have been exposed.

"Run away...?" Sasuke asked "We can't run away... he'll just hunt us down and kill us, the only hope we have of beating him is with your help." he finished.

"Yeah! We're not going to abandon you or the Green Ranger!" Naruto's clone added.

"We're going to get you both out of there!" Sakura finished, "After all you taught us those who abandon comrades are worse than scum!"

Kakashi couldn't really argue with that. They stood no chance against this Jonin level ninja, and those were his words.

"Well kiddies... if you've made up your minds... it's time for me to end this." Zabuza's clone said.

'Come on clone help me.' Green Ranger thought as his helmet slowly started taking in water.

Naruto's clone summoned some more clones that tried getting past the Zabuza clone but had no effort.

"I got this next one!" Sasuke ran up going for a round house kick at his head, but the clone leaned back avoiding it.

The clone grabbed Sasuke's foot and threw him back over by Sakura and Naruto's clone, "You call yourselves ninja? Heh, once you lingered between life and death like me, maybe then you can call yourself ninja. once killing people is a second nature to you, maybe then you can be called ninja, once you've become powerful and vicious enough to be put in the Bingo book, then maybe your a ninja,... but you... your low level, out ranked, out classed weaklings, that don't deserve to be recognized as shinobi." Zabuza lectured them.

Naruto's clone frowned, "Do not talk down on us like we're nothing! After all you were obviously once like us too. And like you we're shinobi, and we won't let our comrades die!" he grabbed a windmill shuriken, "Sasuke here!" he tossed it to the Uchiha.

'So that's your plan, impressive.' He thought throwing the demon wind shuriken at Zabuza's clone.

"Shruriken will never touch me!" the clone said ready to grab it out of thin air only for it to transform into a Naruto clone, "What?"

"Gotcha!" the second clone quickly threw a spare windmill shuriken past the clone aiming for the real one.

"Crap!" Zabuza cursed dropping Kakashi from the water prison, and it disappeared leaving Kakashi gasping for air and Zabuza jumped away avoiding the shuriken.

"Not... bad Naruto Sasuke," Kakashi said as he tried catching air in his deprived lungs before getting his strength back, "Now then release our allie!" he attacked Zabuza making him drop the other one releasing the Green Ranger.

"That was bogus," Green Ranger coughed through his helmet as the mouth section opened up as the water poured out and closed again. "Now then the clone is mine." He whipped out a shuriken with a paper bomb wrapped in it throwing it at the Mizu Bunshin that exploded on contact making it melt.

"We'll let you two take care of this." Naruto's clone said.

"Alright!" Kakashi and the Green Ranger stared Zabuza down, "You may want to back up, this is gonna get rough."

Green Ranger took his word for it and gained some distance as the group watched as Kakashi started toying with Zabuza by using his Sharingan to mimic the assassin's every move.

Zabuza and Kakashi formed hand signs together and called out the same technique, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water style: Water Dragon projectile technique)!" two massive bursts of water shot out from the lake and formed into two different water dragons that dashed at each other and started tearing the other one apart.

Zabuza dashed in and slashed at Kakashi with his sword but he blocked it with a kunai with Green Ranger jumping into the air flipping over landing on top of the blade, "Surprise!" he delivered an upward kick to Zabuza's jaw knocking him off balance again.

Green Ranger landed away from Zabuza as Kakashi delivered a powerful tackle at the mist ninja knocking him to the ground, "It's over Zabuza." Kakashi glared.

The rogue Kiri ninja looked up at Kakashi "C-Can you read the future?"

"Yes... and you future is death!" Kakashi declared but just then two senbon flew through the air and pierced into Zabuza's neck and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Kakashi, and everyone else's eye's widened as the saw him fall, and looked over to where they came from. Suddenly a ninja in blue clothing with a white mask and a red swirl on it appeared.

"Arigato, I have been tracking Zabuza for some time now, and now thanks to you I have him." the boy said.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked "By the mask, it seems you're a tracker ninja from Kiri."

"I am as you say," the boy answered "And I've been sent here to make sure the secrets in that body are not discovered."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse, "No vital signs. He really is dead." he said which got the Genin sighing in relief, especially Tazuna.

The boy went by Zabuza, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must. Thank you again." the boy disappeared with Zabuza's corpse.

"Who was that guy?" Green Ranger wondered.

Kakashi turned to Green Ranger, "Once again thanks for your help. Sorry you got dragged into our affairs."

"No problem. I needed a work out," Green Ranger said trying to be a professional for fear his cover would be blown, "Now if you'll excuse me, I better go."

"But wait you're also hurt." Sakura said.

"Don't worry I'll be all right," Green Ranger hurried off, 'I'll meet up with them later.' He thought knowing if he swapped with his clone now they would recognize his injuries from fighting Zabuza.

So the group started off again, "My daughter and grandson might be worried, we should hurry." Tazuna said before Kakashi in mid-step fell to the ground.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, and everyone ran up to him.

"Here let's get him to my home, my daughter is fairly good at treating wounds." Tazuna said as they carried their sensei with Tazuna leading them.

Naruto's clone thought glancing back where the real one left, 'I'll dispel sometime after we've arrived that way he'll know where to find Tazuna's place.'

**(And that's the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.)**


	4. Back to basics

**(And here you go.)**

After the incident with Zabuza, Tazuna and squad seven brought Kakashi back to the bridge builder's place where he could rest. While Kakashi was asleep in one room Naruto's clone saw Sasuke was too preoccupied from Sakura's constant fawning giving him the opportunity to slip away. He went outside and by the forest area close to the house. "All right, hopefully my real self is rested up enough." The clone dispelled.

Meanwhile by a lake in the forest Naruto was out of his ranger suit recuperating until he received the info his clone had on the location of where Tazuna's place was. "Good I got the info." Naruto activated his communicator that teleported him to where his clone dispelled. When he got to Tazuna's place he went inside noticing Sasuke and Sakura didn't see his clone leave which put relief on his face, 'Good thing they didn't notice.' He thought.

About an hour later Kakashi started waking up with his eye slowly flickering open and saw the ceiling before turning to a beautiful woman with blue hair. "Oh you're awake now?" she asked

"Nnmm, yes," Kakashi sat up slightly, instantly falling back into the bed "Ugh, I used a little too much chakra, with my Sharingan."

"So why do you use it if it put such a strain on you?" Kakashi heard Sakura ask as his squad and Tazuna entered the room.

"Well you know what they say... desperate times, call for desperate measures." Kakashi answered.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do now with you bed ridden for the next few days?" Naruto asked.

"Well... they probably won't send anyone for a few days at most, but there's something I'm feeling I'm missing."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Well how many hours since we saw the tracker, and Zabuza?"

"About three... why?" Sasuke asked.

"That tracker ninja, he used senbon, and those aren't usually meant to kill unless they hit a vital spot..."

"Aren't you over thinking this a little?" Tazuna asked.

"Maybe..."

In the forest near the ocean, the tracker ninja laid Zabuza's body out and rolled out a cloth that had many tools of different shapes and purposes. He reached for a knife like tool and went up to Zabuza's head with it but just then the swordsman's hand gripped tightly to his wrist and Zabuza opened his eye's and stared at the tracker.

"Wow, you woke up fasted than I thought." the boy said.

"Dammit Haku, what the hell were you trying to do?" Zabuza sat up pulling the two senbon from his neck.

"I was just saving your life." Haku chuckled a little.

"Did you have to put me in a temporary death state by stabbing me in the neck?" the swordsman growled.

"Well I had to move quickly, and the most effective way to induce temporary death is through those pressure points. And it worked right?" he asked bluntly. Zabza only grunted as the boy continued, "What are you going to do now?"

"First I'll rest, then I'll find Kakashi, and next time... I'll see right through his Sharingan. And that green one, I've also got a score with him too. And when are you going to take off that mask?"

"I have many memories with this mask... very many." Haku took of the mask revealing his face looked rather feminine than masculine.

While back at Tazuna's place, "So Kakashi-sensei, what is bugging you so much?" Naruto asked.

"It's a fact that one can induce a temporary state of death, if done precisely, that tracker ninja was saving Zabuza... not killing him" Kakashi explained.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Well guess that makes sense. His timing was too obvious. Especially when you and Zabuza were about to go at it to the death." Naruto replied.

"If that guys good enough to do that to anyone, he and Zabuza make a deadly combination." Sasuke feared.

"Which means I need to train you to get you as ready as possible." Their sensei said

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto began, "You can't even move."

"It's simple really..." Kakashi began as a small boy walked in from behind Tazuna.

"Why bother? You'll just die." the boy spat.

"Oh Inari." Tazuna's daughter Tsunami said.

"You're just wasting you time, there's nothing you can do!" Inari shouted.

Naruto looked at the kid and replied, "Look kid this is between us Konoha ninja leave us to our job. Besides I'm interested in what our sensei has in store."

"Who cares you'll die before you even have a chance to use the training! You should all just go home!" Inari shouted with tears streaking down his cheeks and he ran off.

"Now what's his problem?" Naruto asked and Tazuna and his daughter looked down.

"Ahem, now as I was saying..." Kakashi continued.

Moments later they were outside of Tazuna's home and Kakashi was on crutches,

"Are you sure you should be doing this sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine, now let's go," Kakashi began leading them towards the forest. After a short walk they came to a small clearing. "Okay now I'm going to tech a way to control the most important thing a ninja has... their chakra. Chakra is the most important weapon to a Shinobi, if you can control it you won't strain more then you need to for Jutsus and such. Learning this will make you better at using jutsu and techniques that require chakra."

Kakashi walked up to a tree stopping at it and closed his visible eye. Dirt swirled around his feet as he put one foot on the tree and then the other and began to effortlessly walk up the tree.

"Whoa." Naruto and Sakura gasped.

The copy-nin found his way to the bottom of a branch and looked down at them as he hung upside down. "Focusing chakra at the bottom of your feet is the hardest place to focus it, if you can get this down, I'll teach you an even better way to control your chakra and jutsu. Now... you try."

Kakashi threw kunai down into the ground in front of each of them "Use those to cut the trunk at your highest point and try to beat it the next time, and then so on and so forth." he instructed. They all picked up a kunai and looked at tree of their own and all took off at them.

They focused their chakra to their soles and ran up the tree. Kakashi looked on impressed as they continued, "Well looks like they so far got it down." he chuckled.

"Hey down there." Sakura's called from up above.

Kakashi looked up seeing Sakura sitting on a branch above, "Well done Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Yeah well done indeed." Naruto said as he sat on the same branch as Sakura making her jump in surprise.

"Na-Naruto, when did you?"

"Get up here? Same way you did," Naruto replied, 'I thank Tommy-sensei's countless training and exercises for this.'

"That can't be you had to have cheated!" Sasuke called from below.

Naruto smirked, "Is that your best excuse for your own failure Sasuke? Because that's pathetic."

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's remark but Kakashi spoke up, "Well seeing as how Sakura has completed this step, she can help assist Tazuna while you Sasuke continue this exercise until you reach the top. Naruto you come with me and I'll show you the second exercise."

"Hai!" Naruto called as he and Sakura got down and followed him leaving Sasuke alone more angered than ever.

While Sakura went off to join Tazuna in collecting stuff in the market Kakashi took Naruto to a stream, "This looks right enough. All right Naruto this exercise is almost like the last one, except this time you'll be trying it on water."

"On water?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, observe." Kakashi demonstrated gathering chakra to his feet as he walked onto the stream standing on top of the water itself.

"Amazing." Naruto admitted.

"Right now you give it a try." Kakashi said as Naruto did so but his feet dropped in.

"Rats." Naruto sighed.

"Well not everybody can be expected to master everything on their first try. You just keep at it."

"You got it." Naruto continued practicing as Kakashi watched him.

While the one eyed Jonin watched Naruto he thought to himself, 'Naruto,' He flashed back to the encounters with the Green Ranger and every time he looked at the clone Naruto with Sharingan it could read he was a clone while the real one he believed was in the green outfit, 'I don't know how you got that costume or that power Naruto, but it's nothing I've ever seen before. I know you probably have your reasons for not telling us this, and I respect that and hope you'll talk about it when you're ready. But you almost had me fooled seeing somehow that costume altered your height as well.'

When it was reaching nightfall they headed back to Tazuna's where they sat around the dinner table chowing down. "This is some good stuff." Naruto said with a full mouth.

"The food is incredibly delicious Ms. Tsunami." Sakura said politely.

"Arigato, eat up everyone there's plenty." Tsunami smiled.

So they continued eating until Naruto saw Sakura looked worried, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Well let's just say I found out the Wave country's predicament is worse than what Tazuna told us." Sakura whispered back.

"So Sasuke how did you do in the chakra exercise?" Kakashi asked interested.

"I managed halfway, but tomorrow I'll make it to the top in my first try." Sasuke replied confidently, "What about the dobe's how'd he do in his exercise."

Naruto frowned, "For your information Sasuke I have the second exercise just about down as well."

"Now you two." Kakashi broke them up, while the boy Inari watched them with his head down, stood up and left without saying a word which really confused them all while Tazuna and Tsunami sighed.

Naruto watched him leave but said nothing. Soon while everyone was asleep Naruto left for the forest to train as the Green Ranger. With Kage Bunshin's training at his side in standard martial arts moves he learned twice as much as he would've. "I can't believe I've been able to fool my own squad using a single clone. Just hope I can keep it up a little longer."

As he continued training Kakashi had been watching him from a tree branch on a tree at a good enough distance from his student so he wouldn't be spotted, 'You really are a wonder Naruto.' He thought.

The next morning out in the woods, Haku was walking through the forest in a pink yukata carrying a basket while picking herbs. He looked over and to his surprise saw Naruto sleeping with his back against a tree trunk. 'It's him...' Haku recognized Naruto as part of Kakashi's genin squad. He walked over to him kneeling down. He slowly reached his hand to Naruto's throat and inches before he grabbed it he stopped and grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up." Haku shook him and Naruto opened his eyes seeing Haku

"Oh man I don't like mornings." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Haku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, so why are you out here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just picking herbs, for medicines." He answered.

"Are you a medic?"

"Sort of."

"Want some help I got the time." Naruto offered.

"Sure, arigato."

So they started collecting many herbs until Naruto spoke, "You sure start work dontcha?"

"I like it early; it's when things are calmer, though I didn't think I'd find anybody sleeping out here." Haku explained.

"Well I wasn't exactly sleeping. I was training and dozed off from exhaustion." Naruto answered.

"I see. Are you a ninja because I noticed that headband on you."

"You did, well to answer your question. I am a ninja. The headband symbolizes my loyalty to my village." Naruto answered.

"I bet you're very strong. Is there someone in your life that's precious to you?"

"Sure I got a lot of people that are important to me."

"That's good, because once you have something precious to fight for, then and only then you'll be at your strongest." Haku said.

Naruto smiled and thought, 'Tommy-sensei would agree with that all the way.'

"Well I have enough herbs now, thanks for your help. I must be going now." Haku started walking away.

"No problem, Ma'am." Naruto replied.

"Um, I'm a boy." Haku answered.

Naruto was left in shock as he spoke to himself, "Awkward… Although Tommy-sensei's let his hair grow out long as well but he in no way ever looked anything like that," He shook it off, "Guess I better head back for something to eat." He hurried back to Tazuna's.

As he walked in Tsunami was the first to see him, "Oh welcome back Naruto, are you all right?"

"Never better Ms. Tsunami," Naruto took some leftovers from breakfast and started eating. "So where's everybody?"

"Your sensei went off to rest still needing some time to recover, Sasuke went off training while Sakura went with Oji to monitor his bridge work." Tsunami explained as she did some dishes.

"I see. Well after this I better get back out and train as well." Naruto took some bites of his food.

"Don't push yourself too hard after all you're still young and have a life to live."

"I know. I'll try not to overdo it." Naruto promised.

After Naruto finished eating, he went back to the stream in the forest perfecting the water walking technique with his clones until he started walking on top of the water with no problem, "Yes, I did it! Ok boys take five," He dispelled his clones, "Now for some more combat training," Naruto said surveying the area seeing no one in sight and morphed into the Green Ranger practicing martial arts, 'With that Hunter-nin and Zabuza on the loose I gotta be ready for next time.' he thought.

That night when the Genin got back they explained to Kakashi about how their day was with both Sasuke and Naruto claiming they finished their exercises. When everyone finished dinner Kakashi gave out instructions, "Well seeing as how you've all completed your training exercise starting tomorrow you're all bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi explains.

"Hmm." Sasuke smirks.

"Perfect!" Naruto smiled.

"Well in a few more days, the bridge will be finished," Tazuna began, "I have all of you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, however you should still be careful." Tsunami warned them.

"You bet we will." Naruto answered but noticed Inari flinching a bit.

Inari looked at Naruto disgusted by his carefree attitude, "But why?" he asked looking down letting a few tears drop. Naruto and the others looked over confused until Inari stood up slamming his hands on the table shocking everyone, "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army that will kill you!" Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked by the boy's outburst. "All these cool things you all say doesn't mean anything! No matter what the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Look kid I said it before leave us to do our job," Naruto began, "Besides you've never even heard that quality isn't always what counts. And besides I've learned that those who possess great power all things can be possible."

"Just shut up!" Inari snapped, "Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt! You know nothing of what anyone here has ever dealt with!"

Naruto whose kept his cool up until now couldn't take it anymore even from a child, "SHUT UP!" this got Inari frightened, "You think you know what suffering is? Kid what you've been through was simple everyday bad luck. You think you know everything about me? Well you don't! You think it's easy to assume you know people just by the way they act? You're just a gaki who knows nothing about what it's really like to go through hell. Until you've gone through it like I have, only then you can say what real suffering is like! Until then a whiny little coward like you has no place to judge someone like me!" he looked at Inari with mixed emotions of anger, rage, and pain.

Sakura turned to him looking upset, "Naruto you went too far!" Naruto scoffed at his teammate feeling he did nothing wrong and left before he got madder, "Naruto." She sighed.

Kakashi spoke, "Let him go Sakura, he'll be all right."

Both Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto leave in a huff while Inari just whimpered trying not to accept what Naruto said about him. Out in the forest Naruto was in his ranger form taking any frustration he had out on some trees. Soon after an hour of training he stood surrounded by fallen trees panting before he demorphed with his body covered in sweat, "There I needed that," He finally calmed down, "I know I was a little harsh on that kid, but I guess sometimes being harsh is the only way to get through to someone as stubborn as he was. Tommy-sensei probably wouldn't have approved of that method, but he was beyond listening to reason," He rested on a log, "I just realized I practically quoted Zabuza at Inari. How embarrassing."

Meanwhile at Gato's lair Zabuza and Haku stood ready, "All right Haku tomorrow's the day."

"Yes Zabuza."

**(All finished with this.)**


	5. Battle on the Bridge

**(Welcome to chapter five.)**

The next morning, Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked into Naruto's room seeing him out cold on his futon, "So Naruto came home late last night?" Tazuna asked

"Yes. Since he wore himself out last night from non-stop training he'll have to sit this one out until he gets his energy back." Kakashi replied.

"Don't worry he'll be ok so long as he rests." Tsunami assured them.

"Well let's head for the bridge." Kakashi said as they all took off.

Meanwhile Zabuza and Haku stood in a boat under the bridge, hearing the communication device crackle as Gato spoke "_All right here's your last chance failure's, get it righ-" _the signal was cut off when Zabuza stomped on the device which he had seconds before dropped on the floor of the boat.

"This isn't for you anymore," Zabuza answered, "Are you ready, Haku?" he asked, and received a nod, before they both looked up at the bridge.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna walked onto the bridge, and saw it was empty and unusually misty, as they worked their way to the farthest point in an attempt to find anyone.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Tazuna asked, "I know they're not slackers."

They heard a chuckle through the faint mist, "I knew it." Kakashi said as he and the genin jumped to Tazuna's surroundings protecting him.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sakura trembled.

"Well Kakashi... you said my future was death, but you were wrong... this time it's your future that will be death!" Zabuza declared as squad seven realized there were four Zabuza's around them and they reared their swords back.

"DIE!" Zabuza shouted.

"Now Sasuke!" Kakashi called and Sasuke disappeared. Suddenly all of the Zabuza's took giant gashes in their abdomens in seconds, and Sasuke reappeared as the water clones broke down into harmless puddles water.

"Oh he saw through them huh?" Zabuza asked as he and Haku walked up. Haku wore his mask, and hunter clothes as before, "It seems you have a rival Haku."

"So it seems." Haku agreed.

"I knew you two were working together!" Kakashi eye frowned.

"Really? Well if you could really have seen the future you would have seen that happening." Zabuza mocked Kakashi.

"We're not going to let you harm Tazuna!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh I'm not only going to kill him. I going to kill you all! Show them what true speed is, Haku." he ordered.

"Very well..." Haku said in a reluctant tone. He disappeared reappearing in front of Sasuke, and went to slash at him with a senbon, but Sasuke pulled up a kunai at the last second and blocked it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called wanting to go to his aide, but a water clone of Zabuza blocked her.

"Going somewhere, kid?" the water clone asked.

"Don't touch my squad!" Kakashi used a water dragon projectile at the clone dissolving it.

Meanwhile back at Tazuna's place Naruto suddenly woke up hearing dishes break, "Huh?" he looked to the door of his room and peaked out seeing Tsunami cornered by two mercenaries wielding samurai swords.

"What do you want?" Tsunami trembled seeing no way out.

"You're gonna be coming with us hot stuff." Samurai Waraji said.

"Yeah Gato's got something special in store for you." Samurai Zouri added.

"No please." Tsunami begged.

'I can't let this happen to Tsunami, I gotta…' Naruto thought reaching for his morpher but stopped seeing a shoe get throw at Waraji.

"What the hell?" the samurai asked seeing the small shoe.

"Get away from my mom!" Inari shouted holding his other shoe to throw.

"You little gaki!" Zouri frowned.

"Inari go save yourself!" Tsunami pleaded her boy.

"No mom, I'm not running away like a coward anymore! I'm gonna protect you with my life!" the boy declared.

Naruto smiled from his room, 'Well said kid.'

"All right we'll take your boy as an added bonus." Waraji said as he went for the boy who stood his ground. Before he could grab Inari, Zouri was thrown at his partner and the two fell down. Inari and his mother looked seeing Naruto.

"It's not nice to attack women and children."

"Naruto!" the mother and son gasped in joy.

"Well look at this Waraji, a wannabe ninja." Zouri said as they grabbed their swords.

"I'm no wannabe." Naruto frowned and the next thing the two samurai knew they were knocked out of the house.

The two samurai got up, "What's with that kid?" Waraji asked.

"I don't know, but he's in the way." Zouri drew his sword again.

"Actually you're in the way, of my friend." Naruto smirked as they turned seeing Green Ranger flying at them with a flying kick, "YAH!" the ranger kicked both down.

Inari and Tsunami watched as Naruto and Green Ranger knocked the two samurai out cold and tied them up. "All right!" Inari cheered.

Green Ranger spoke into his communicator, "Hey Alpha I got a couple of bozos wrapped and ready to go."

At the Command Center, Alpha was pressing some buttons on the consul, "I'm teleporting them to the nearest jail now."

Back at Tazuna's the two samurai glowed white and teleported. "Where'd they go?" Tsunami asked.

"To where they belong." Green Ranger answered.

"Who're you?" Inari asked.

"I'm the Green Ranger."

"Green Ranger?" Inari tilted his head.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine." Naruto said putting an arm around the spandex dressed fighter.

"Arigato both of you." Tsunami shedded tears of happiness.

"All in days work ma'am," Green Ranger said as Naruto turned to Inari, "You did good protecting your mom there kid. You're braver than I thought." He ruffled the kid's hair as he laughed.

"I owe it all to you." Inari smiled.

Naruto realized, "Wait a minute, did sensei and the others go to the bridge?"

"That's right." Tsunami replied.

"They must be in trouble. We better go." Green Ranger said he and Naruto took off.

As the two ran Green Ranger spoke to Naruto, "Good think you stalled them so I could slip out and morph."

Naruto who was actually a clone replied, "Yeah we fooled them too."

"Well come on we gotta hurry." Green Ranger Naruto said as they continued heading for the bridge.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Haku were still going at it, with Haku using Senbon needles as darts. Haku slunk past Sasuke and restrained his right arm.

"Why don't you give up? I don't want to kill you..." Haku said "And besides I've gained two key advantages already."

"And what would those be?" Sasuke asked.

"First we're completely surrounded by water, and second I have one of your hands occupied." Haku explained as he raised his free hand and began forming hand signs with it alone.

"What? Hand signs with one hand... I've never seen that before." Kakashi gasped.

"Hyouton; Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)!" Haku called while stepping on a puddle under him kicking the water into the air where it froze in to thin senbon icicles. Sasuke acted quickly and maneuvered away from the ice needles but couldn't perform a jutsu to block it.

"All you can do is defend," Haku said as the icicles all came crashing in on Sasuke with such force the bridge cracked and dust got knocked up.

"Doesn't want to kill him?" Zabuza asked himself "Good Kami where did I go wrong with raising him?"

Haku saw when the dust cleared Sasuke was gone, "What?" Haku gasped until he looked up and saw Sasuke coming down and slammed the bottom of his fists in his head knocking him into a bent position, but he quickly recovered and disappeared only to reappear behind Sasuke where he went for a slash, but Sasuke caught it. Sasuke flipped his kunai into reverse and went to stab it in Haku's face but the fake hunter brought up his forearms and blocked the blow, but Sasuke flipped and tossed the kunai at his face, making Haku duck down, but as he did Sasuke went for a kick to the face which he barely blocked, and spun around low to the ground and tripped Sasuke who flipped and landed before charging back at Haku.

They blocked a few blows with their kunai/senbon few times as Sasuke kneed Haku in the gut and side stepped before chopping Haku in the neck. Haku dropped down low and threw his senbon into Sasuke's chest, just below the left collar bone, and then jumped back. Haku landed and looked at Sasuke as he pulled the needle out of his body and threw it to the ground 'He's faster than I thought..." Haku thought.

"Haku! Stop fooling around and finish him!" Zabuza ordered.

Haku sighed lightly and formed a hand sign, "I never thought I'd have to use a move like this here"

"What move?" Sasuke asked.

"Ice Spears!" Haku said and large ridged but not jagged, ice spikes shot out of the ground in a line straight for Sasuke to fast for him to counter and the farthest spike rammed into his chest and sent him flying back and sliding across the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called.

"Haku, kill the rest of them." Zabuza ordered.

"But Zabuza... why kill more then the bridge builder as ordered?" Haku asked.

"I don't care about what that little midget tells me to do... I want to fight Kakashi, you kill the others." Zabuza ordered as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Very well…" Haku reluctantly agreed but before he could continue a shout was heard.

"You're not killing anyone!" Naruto arrived summoning a dozen clones that all drop onto Haku who threw one off after another. Sakura spotted them, "Naruto you made it!"

"Yeah and I brought backup." Naruto said as the Green Ranger entered the fray.

"Sorry we keep running into each other, but what can ya do?" Green Ranger asked and looked to Haku, "So while Kakashi's got Zabuza, I can deal with you huh?"

"Listen, he's strong." Sasuke warned his partner and their allie.

"So let's attack together." Green Ranger said as he, his undercover clone, and Sasuke got ready. All three attacked while clone Naruto summoned a bunch of other clones to mix himself up into so he wouldn't dispel in front of his squad.

As Green Ranger got close enough while fighting he thought, 'This guy's familiar like I met him before. But how?'

Soon Haku gained some distance form them, "Now... its time to end it." he formed a hand sign with two hands this time "Hyouton; Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)!" ice like stalagmites slowly grew from the ground in a 360 degree radius and then some rectangles formed above him and they all took the shape of mirror objects.

Haku walked up to the outside of one of the mirror's and put his hand on it and it seemed to melt into the mirror slowly stepping into it until his whole body was inside the mirror and all of the other mirrors that held the three captives from all directions, a reflection of Haku appeared.

"What jutsu is this?" Sasuke gasped.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Green Ranger answered.

All the images of Haku held up senbon in unison, just the needles from all directions started flying by and slashing and cutting the good guys bodies and a few sticking into their bodies in a few non lethal places. Green Ranger Naruto had to defend his clone otherwise his dispelling could spill his secret.

Back outside the jutsu Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna saw a barrier on the bridge, "Oh no!" Kakashi gasped.

"It's no use Kakashi, you won't be able to get your students out of there," Zabuza started, "You see Haku is a special ninja born with the Hyouton (Ice) element."

"Born with a kekkei genkai." Kakashi realized.

"That's right, when I found him years ago I trained him to master those abilities making him into the perfect weapon." Zabuza explained.

"Is that all he is to you?" Kakashi gasped.

"Of course, nothing more, nothing less. And I finally know the truth about that Sharingan of yours. It's a mere trick to make me think you were copying me, by hypnotizing me into thinking I was in control of my own movements." Zabuza said as he vanished into the mist.

Kakashi pulled the head band up from over his left eye and opened it, to use his Sharingan. Just then a punch came from his right and he barely blocked it, before he saw a sword sweep down at him from the front and jumped away just in time, a few seconds past before a kick came from his left and he barely blocked it with his forearm.

"Your Sharingan is useless when you can't see me!" Zabuza said.

Inside the crystal ice mirrors, Clone Naruto and Green Ranger continued to deflect the incoming senbon needles while Sasuke released a fireball jutsu.

"Direct hit!" Naruto cheered but gasped when nothing happened.

"The ice didn't melt, but how?" Green Ranger gasped.

"It's no ordinary ice." Haku explained from one of the mirrors.

Haku continued throwing needles from the mirrors to attack them but much sooner Sasuke was able to avoid them. He opened his eyes to reveal they were red with a single black tomoe symbol in each eye. "Say hello to my Sharingan!" Sasuke called.

'He awoke his bloodline.' Green Ranger thought.

Sasuke continued using his Sharingan to avoid the senbon while Green Ranger Naruto and his regular Naruto clone continued dodging and blocking the launched projectiles.

"There's gotta be someway out of here." Green Ranger looked around.

"Easier said than done." Sasuke replied.

Naruto's clone called Haku out, "Why does someone like you work for Zabuza anyway?"

"I fight for someone who is precious to... someone who gave me a purpose... someone who gave me a reason to live. I was alone until I met Zabuza. Years ago I killed my father because he killed my mother and tried to kill me, because bloodlines were thought to bring only war, but I lost control of my power and killed him. After that I lived alone on the street for a year, in the cold winter scavenging for food and anything to survive off of. Then Zabuza found me, and trained me. I will help him reach his goal, for that is my reason to live." Haku said.

"Wait a minute, fight for someone precious to you?" Naruto's clone asked until he and his real self realized it, "You're the one from the forest!"

"I am, you may call me Haku." Haku answered.

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet seeing he was helping him pick medicine herbs to treat Zabuza making him partly to blame for Zabuza's quicker heal and knew he had to make it right.

"I'm sorry but I must kill you and your comrades now." Haku fired senbon.

Green Ranger saw they were aiming for his clone, 'No if he dispels my cover is blown. I gotta…' before he could do anything he and his clone saw Sasuke step in taking the senbon.

Sasuke fell backwards as the Naruto clone caught him, "Sasuke! Sasuke, are you all right?"

"That really hurt." The Uchiha groaned.

"Why do it?" Green Ranger asked in confusion yet somewhat relieved he kept his clone intact so his secret was preserved.

"Who knows my body just moved on its own." He replied.

"Sure it did." The clone answered.

"I think this is it. Naruto don't lose sight of your dream whatever happens." Sasuke fell unconscious. While the clone was sad the real one suffering was Naruto himself.

Haku looked down, "I'm sorry... The senbon were not meant to hit him, but the loss of life... is part of what it means to be shinobi."

The Green Ranger started growling, "Shut up! Just shut up!" Suddenly the black visor of his helmet started glowing red on the inside because his real eyes were turning red. Red chakra erupted from him and suddenly it started affecting the clone making him dispel, but with Sasuke dead it didn't matter.

"You killed him and now I'm gonna kill you!" Green Ranger declared with his voice in a tone Tommy spoke in when he was the Evil Green Ranger right down to a similar maniacal laugh. He launched at the crystal ice mirrors shattering them like they were nothing. He was moving so fast Haku barely had any time to move to any other mirrors.

"This chakra... it's not like anything I've ever seen... what is this warrior?" Haku asked himself before throwing senbon at Green Rangers back. He caught the senbon and broke them in half like they were nothing.

When the mirrors were practically gone Green Ranger started pounding the hell out of Haku showing no mercy. He reared his fist back and slammed it hard into Haku's masked face launching him through the air before he landed hard on the ground and slid to a stop. Haku slowly pushed himself to his feet with his mask falling off. He noticed Green Ranger rushing right for him readying his fist to deal the final blow.

'I'm sorry Zabuza I've failed you. I am no match for him.' Haku thought. He took the punch and fell onto his back. He looked up with a bruised eye and the enraged Green Ranger looked down on him. "Go ahead... make me pay for taking the life of your allie." Haku said.

Green Ranger raised his fist ready until he heard Tommy's voice in his memories, _'Remember Naruto. A ranger's power must not be used for personal gain or vengeance.'_

Suddenly his visor's redness dimmed down as he dropped his fist surprising Haku, "Why didn't you finish me?"

"Two reasons, one you're not worth it. And two I swore not to use this power for vengeance," He replied, "I swore to use this power to protect those I care about, not to harm."

Haku looked up at him and could almost see his eyes through the visor, "It's you." He realized who he was talking to.

"Yeah." Naruto powered down not wanting to be in ranger mode now. He walked away from Haku picking Sasuke's corpse up bringing it closer to the others with Sakura by Tazuna's side, while Kakashi and Zabuza were still neck and neck.

"It's Naruto!" Tazuna gasped.

"Naruto!" Sakura called relieved that he was ok but saw Sasuke on his back, "What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto said nothing as he laid his fallen teammate on the ground, "No!" Sakura gasped rushing to them and helped lay Sasuke down.

Zabuza was exhausted running at Kakashi as the copycat ninja back handed him across the face, jumped up kicked him in the left arm nearly shattering the bone then throwing a punch right in Zabuza's gut, before unloading a flurry of punches and kicks that knocked Zabuza around. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and ran up to him slashing him in the chest and clashed his kunai with Zabuza's sword before being pushed away.

"You're going to lose Zabuza, give it up!" Kakashi pulled out two more kunai and threw all three hitting Zabuza's arm, one in the bicep, and another in the forearm, and the third lodging its self into his chest.

"Urgh!" Zabuza grunted stumbling back.

"Stop trying to take the bridge builder." Kakashi ordered.

"Its not about him anymore... this is between me and you Kakashi!" Zabuza declared swinging his sword horizontally at Kakashi who disappeared and reappeared a few yards behind him forming hand signs "Ninpou: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Ninja art: Summoning Earth style Tracking Fang Technique)!" he placed a scroll on the ground and cracks went out.

Just then ninja hounds started popping up latching their teeth into Zabuza's body holding him in place. Kakashi began forming hand signs and he ended it with his hand held down and his left hand holding his right wrist, and his right hand lit up and blast of electricity and lightning.

"His chakra... he turned it into lightning!" Zabuza thought as he was totally bound by the nin-dogs' sharp teeth and strong jaws. Kakashi was heading right for Zabuza,

"Raikiri (Lightning Edge)!" he shouted, but before he could reach the mist ninja he ended up piercing Haku who jumped in front like a human shield.

"Haku?" Zabuza gasped.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, I hope this makes up for failing to kill them." Haku gasped loosing blood from the jutsu strike and fell down dead.

"A truly dedicated ninja." Kakashi sighed.

Zabuza looked down at his former tool and scoffed, "He's served his purpose."

"Is that all his life was to you, a tool?" Naruto called, "That's pathetic! He looked up to you like a father, you raised him and trained him and this is how you feel about him? He swore to protect you with his life! He sacrificed himself for you, and you let him die with no respect? You really are a demon!" he growled.

"Zabuza!" a voice called.

Approaching was Gato with a mob of mercenaries behind him, "I ordered you to eliminate Tazuna and you still haven't done it!"

"So much for the demon of the mist." One mercenary mocked.

"Well then I guess I'll have all of you killed here and now!" Gato ranted.

"If you want them you'll have to go through all of us!" a voice shouted.

They looked and on the opposite side of Gato and his thugs were Inari, Tsunami, and many residents of Wave holding blunt instruments for weapons. "We're through listening to you Gato!" one shouted.

"This is our land!"

"And we want you and your thugs out of it!"

Zabuza glared at Gato, "You know Gato, even the unremarkable Demon of the Hidden Mist can die and become a real Demon in hell!" he shouted using what energy he had left and ran at Gato using his sword to behead the midget.

"Hey he killed our employer!" a mercenary shouted.

"Now who's going to pay us?" another shouted.

Zabuza strained and dropped his sword in pain, "Hey you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but my arms are spent!" Zabuza strained.

Squad seven looked at him concerned until they heard a moaning. They looked to Sasuke and his eyes slowly open.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

"Did I miss anything?" Sasuke groaned.

"Not much." Naruto smiled seeing he was still alive.

Zabuza saw Sasuke was still alive and knew what this meant, 'Haku never did aim for a fatal area,' He thought before turning to Naruto, "Hey kid," Naruto looked at Zabuza seeing tears in his eyes, "Your words, cut deep, deeper than any blade. All that stuff I said about Haku being nothing more than my tool and weapon… I lied. I did care about him. He was like a son to me! I thank you for helping me remember that, and to make up for what I've done. I'm going to help you." Zabuza used what energy he had to pull the bandage off his mouth. "Can ya spare a weapon?"

Naruto smiled throwing a kunai to him, "Take it!"

Zabuza caught it in his mouth, "Arigato." He took off running at the mob. The mercenaries threw whatever weapons they had at Zabuza piercing him but the demon of the mist still ran using Naruto's kunai to assassinate the mercenaries. After a majority of the mercenaries were killed, the remaining few fled the scene not wanting to return ever again. Zabuza with no energy left fell on his back, "Ugh!" he grunted in pain, "Guess this is the end for me."

"Zabuza." Kakashi said as squad seven and Tazuna gather around.

Zabuza looked up to Naruto, "Kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, I thank you for helping me see the light," Zabuza says, "Shame that Green Ranger didn't stick around, I would've wanted to match him once again before my time was up."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'd feel the same way."

"Kakashi, I have one request for you. Set me next to Haku, if I'm going to die here and now. I'd want it to be next to him."

"Yes Zabuza." Kakashi carried Zabuza's body setting him down next to Haku where the swordsman looked at the side to Haku's lifeless face.

"You were always at my side. The least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it can not be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone, Haku." Zabuza said before his eyes closed signaling his death.

Suddenly a strange phenomenon occurred, the sky started raining snow. "Snow in the middle of summer?" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi looked up, "Could this be the power of Haku's bloodline?"

Later that day two memorials were set up outside the village to honor the acts of Haku and Zabuza with Zabuza's sword stuck in the ground by his memorial.

Squad seven bowed their head giving the two respect, "Goodbye Zabuza, goodbye Haku." Naruto said.

"You two were without a doubt, honorable." Kakashi added.

Naruto smiled and thought of Haku, "Arigato Haku, for the important lesson you taught me. And you now carry my secret identity to the afterlife."

Later on they were all meeting at the bridge that was finally completed where everyone in the Land of Waves were bidding them farewell. "Goodbye and thank you for everything." Tazuna said.

"You're welcome." Kakashi says and his squad nods especially Naruto.

"Naruto." Inari began, "Did I do good?"

Naruto smirked and patted the boys head, "You did great Inari you showed no fear out there even when the odds were against you all."

"Arigato." Inari hugged him.

"What's say we head home?" Kakashi asked and they took off.

Back at the bridge Tazuna was looking up at his finished bridge, "Still need a name for the bridge though, and I got just the one."

"What's that grandpa?" Inari asked.

"We'll name after the hero our village will remember always, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Tazuna said watching the heroes of the Wave leave.

As Naruto walked he thought, 'Tommy-sensei will want to hear all of this when I get back.' he was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, what happened to Green Ranger?"

"Yeah where'd he go after we somehow escaped?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto answered, "After we escaped he knew we could handle things from there so he left it to us."

"Wonder if we'll see him again." Sakura pondered.

"Who knows." Kakashi answered slightly glancing to Naruto.

**(The bridge battle is done, next is the Chunin Exams.)**


	6. Home Sweet Village

**(Chapter six is all set.)**

It wasn't too long before Squad seven returned to Konoha with their mission to Wave a success. When they made it back they presented themselves before the Sandaime ready to report. "Mission completed Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said.

"Very good Kakashi, now then the three of you are dismissed until further notice." The Hokage ordered.

"Hai!" they agreed as Naruto bolted out faster than his teammates.

When Naruto made it outside and went around a corner, "Time to check in with sensei." He clicked his communicator and teleported.

When he ported into the Command Center he was greeted by Alpha, "Welcome back homie."

"Nice to see you too Alpha." Naruto chuckled as they locked hands.

Tommy approached, "Welcome back from your mission Naruto."

"Thanks sensei, and have I got a lot to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

So Naruto told Tommy and Alpha all that happened with him on the mission and what he learned. "And that's everything." Naruto finished.

"Ai-yai-yai! That Zabuza sounded about as worse as Goldar." Alpha said.

"No kidding," Tommy agreed, "But I'm impressed you were able to deceive your teammates using a simple clone as a stand in."

"Yeah they bought it like a bowl of ramen." Naruto chuckled.

Tommy looked serious, "But I'm afraid you neglected something."

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"You may have fooled your teammates but one found out who you were."

"But Haku's dead. There's no way he can pass that off to anyone even if he wanted to."

"I'm not talking about Haku, Naruto," Tommy corrected, "Observe the viewing globe."

Naruto turned around and looked at it seeing it display a scene of him back in the forest close to Tazuna's with him morphing into Green Ranger and training. It zoomed to the side revealing Kakashi was hidden in the trees watching.

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto was dumbstruck.

"Ai-yai-yai! Naruto's secret has been exposed." Alpha gasped.

"I believe it was exposed when Naruto fought along side them as Green Ranger," Tommy began, "I've done some reviews of Kakashi Hatake and it's as they say he has Sharingan eye and that bloodline allows him not only the ability to copy movements, but can see through all illusions. And he managed to see right through your shadow clone."

"Sensei I am sorry had I known the Sharingan would've done that I would've taken extra precautions."

"What's done is done Naruto and so long as it remains him we shall be fine." Tommy replied.

"But why didn't he come to me and tell me he found out?" Naruto asked.

"Because, he feels as his student you would come to him when you were ready."

"What do you think I should do sensei?"

"That's up to you to decide Naruto." His sensei answered.

"Right, well I'll think it over." Naruto teleported out.

"What do you think he'll do Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"The right thing I know." Tommy replied.

Later that day, Naruto teleported to the training ground where he was practicing his martial arts, 'Kakashi sensei wouldn't go ratting me out to Jiji would he? Well he hasn't called me yet so I assume sensei hasn't, but I better talk to him before he does.' He thought doing a tornado kick.

As he flexed his arm muscles he heard someone speak, "Ah afternoon youthful exerciser!"

Naruto turned and to his shock saw two people approach one was an adult man with black hair in a soup bowl style, huge eyebrows, and worse a green leotard with a Chunin vets over it. The second was a boy who looked like a miniature version of the adult without the Chunin vest.

'Whoa those eyebrows are freaky,' Naruto thought before answering, "Um afternoon to both of you."

"Sorry to pry but my pupil and I noticed your taijutsu skills and were astounded by how skilled you were." The older man said.

"Thanks, but who're you two?"

"I am Konoha's beautiful green beast Might Guy, and this here is my adorable student Rock Lee."

"Hai, I am pleased to meet such an impressive fighter." Lee answered.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah yes I heard tell of a Naruto, you're a student of Kakashi Hatake am I right?"

"Yeah that's right, you know him?"

"Oh do I know Kakashi? Well the fact is he and I are eternal rivals."

"Really? Sensei's never mentioned anything to me about having an eternal rival." Naruto replied.

Guy face faulted and growled, "Curse you and your coolness Kakashi!" he calmed down, "Anyway Lee and I noticed your exercising and I dare say I am impressed with your skill. Kakashi taught you well."

"Oh these moves? Kakashi-sensei didn't teach me these. I learned elsewhere."

"Oh, well I say they are very impressive aren't they Lee?"

"Hai, very impressive Guy-sensei. In fact Naruto, I wish to spar with you using only our fists."

"A simple hand to hand spar huh? All right Lee, bring it on." Naruto said as they took a stance in a sparing circle bowing their heads before getting into a stance.

"Hajime!" Guy called as Naruto and Lee took off and started going at it using their hand to hand skills.

To Naruto's surprise his opponent was moving incredibly fast, almost as fast as Haku, 'Whoa this guy's good. This ain't gonna be the cakewalk I thought it would be that's for sure.' He thought.

'This Naruto is quite skilled; I think I may have found a worthy opponent,' Lee thought as he blocked some punches and kicks, "Very good Naruto, but here's something from me. Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)! He delivered a roundhouse kick to Naruto who blocked it with his arm, but Lee spun delivering another from the other side. Naruto managed to duck avoiding the attack and gained some distance.

"Not bad Lee. I haven't fought anybody with your talent well since a few days ago."

"Arigato Naruto and I was right about you as well." Lee said as they continued sparing until Guy called out.

"All right boys that'll be it," the two stopped looking at him, "I can see both of you are near evenly matched. Naruto I can see in your eyes the flames of youth burn bright just like the morning sun just the same as my Lee."

"Guy-sensei!" Lee started tearing.

"Lee!" Guy was tearing up.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

A beautiful sunset appeared behind them as they embraced while Naruto watched gawking, 'Oh dear Kami what a nightmare.' He thought.

"I am grateful to have sparred with you Naruto, we should do this again sometime." Lee said.

"I agree we should." Naruto smiled.

"Well Naruto we must be off, come Lee a thousand laps around the village!" Guy called as they both took off running.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh they're like father and son. Well better head home and rest." He hurried back to his apartment and rested up. When morning came Naruto met up with his squad and did a few D-rank missions.

When the D-ranks were completed Kakashi called, "Well that's about it for today I'll see you all later." But before he could leave.

"Sensei." Naruto called.

"Hmm?"

"Could I have a moment of your time, there's something I need to talk to you about… Privately." He eyes his teammates.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked but was actually expecting it.

"Why does it have to be secret, if you got something to say to our leader you can say it to all of us can't you?" Sasuke challenged him.

"Like I said, it's a private matter." Naruto glared back.

"Sasuke Sakura you two go on," Kakashi ordered and Sakura nodded and left while Sasuke hesitated before leaving, "Ok Naruto what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Walk with me," Naruto said as the two did so, "The thing is sensei I haven't been totally honest with you about the full extent of my abilities."

"Really?'

"Yeah you know how I was there on the mission helping out my team? Well the truth is I was never the one really there."

"You weren't?" Kakashi asked pretending to be surprised.

"You don't have to pretend to be so shocked sensei, I know you know it."

Kakashi was confused, "You know?"

"Yeah. You knew it was me fighting along side you even if I didn't look like myself."

"So you are…" Kakashi was hushed as Naruto whispered.

"Yes I am the Green Ranger, but don't publicly announce it to the village."

Kakashi spoke quieter, "Ok I won't, but Naruto how did you take on such a form that couldn't be a henge."

"And it wasn't, but I don't think I'm the right one to explain this."

"Then who is?"

"The one who made me the Green Ranger."

"And who's that?"

"You're about to find out," Naruto clicked his communicator, "Alpha bring us in."

Kakashi was surprised hearing a high voice coming form his strange looking watch.

_"Righty-O."_

Suddenly Naruto turned green and teleported while Kakashi was surrounded by white light and teleported with Naruto. Both reappeared in the Command Center. "Where are we?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"You're at the Command Center." Alpha answered.

"What's that?" Kakashi whipped out a kunai until Naruto blocked him.

"Sensei relax he's legit."

Kakashi lowered his guard until Tommy approached, "Kakashi Hatake welcome."

"Who're you?" the Cyclops asked.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. I've been training Naruto secretly after your squad meetings."

"You have? Forgive me but I've never seen you around the village before."

"That's because I cannot leave the Command Center." The former ranger answered.

"Can't leave?"

"Tommy-sensei, I think you better fill in Kakashi sensei about everything you first told me."

"I agree, walk with me Kakashi." Tommy led the Jonin into the chamber to tell him the tale about the Power Rangers just as he told Naruto when he first came to the Command Center.

After the long talk Kakashi and Tommy returned to the main chamber, "I didn't think I could believe it, but after seeing all of those battles I do now."

"Naruto felt the same way," Tommy admitted, "Question now is how do you feel about this thing now that you know your own student is a Power Ranger?"

"Well it doesn't change the fact he's still a ninja and my squad member, and his secret is safe with me." Kakashi answered.

"Sensei." Naruto felt touched.

"Good answer Kakashi, and who knows his secret may not have to be between us alone." Tommy said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Alpha and I have been determining whether or not any other ninja Naruto's age are worthy to become rangers as well. But it's being hard to decide from their academy records alone."

"Well having more wouldn't be so bad, I mean granted I would act as ranger leader, but mostly I wouldn't mind having a ranger team like you and your team had." Naruto replied.

"I know, but still we could use someway of determining who would make worthy rangers."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure there might be a way for you to observe." Kakashi answered.

"Really?" Naruto asked until Kakashi's head shot up.

"Oh no I just remembered there was someplace I'm suppose to be. How can I get out of here?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple. Alpha teleport him."

"Right away Tommy." Alpha teleported Kakashi out and the Jonin reappeared where he was first teleported from.

"Whoa! That was something." Kakashi admitted before he hurried off.

Back at the Command Center Naruto looked to Tommy, "So what'd ya think of him?"

"He's really a nice guy, kinda reminds me a little bit of myself when I was a sensei." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah even though he's punctual he said he'd do whatever he could to protect his squad even lay his life on the line. Just as I will."

"Glad to hear that Naruto, and since you're here Alpha and I want to have a check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yes you know how you were able to escape through Haku's ice mirrors?"

"Well I felt this surge in my chakra and… Oh man that was the Kyubi's chakra wasn't it?"

"Afraid so Naruto." Alpha chuckled sheepishly.

"While you were able to use the demon chakra you still attacked in a rampage. If we can synthesize both yours and his chakra you may be able to use it to your will." Tommy explained.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but there requires the cooperation of the Kyubi itself." Alpha explained.

"What do I do?"

"Lay there as we do a scan." Tommy explained as Naruto laid on a table that slid into a CAT scan device.

As the machine analyzed appearing in Zordon's old energy tank was the demon fox itself, **"Hey what's going on here?"**

"Ai-yai-yai it's a real demon." Alpha gasped.

"**Someone answer me here!"** the demon fox demanded.

Tommy approached, "Kyubi no Kitsune, welcome I'm Tommy Oliver, and you are in…"

"**Yes this Command Center I already know that pretty boy."**

"You do?" Alpha was confused.

"**I've watched everything through the eyes of Naruto ever since he was born."**

"And you were sealed within him." Tommy added.

"**Unfortunately."** He grumbled.

"How was Naruto able to tap into your chakra back on his mission that time?" Tommy asked as Naruto listened.

"**Simple, my chakra feeds off overwhelming emotions, when he thought his comrade died from that one attack he gave into his anger which fueled my chakra allowing him to tap into it."**

"Interesting, would there be a way for him to harness his chakra without having to feel overly upset?" Tommy asked.

"**Possibly, but why would I want to tell any of you?"**

"Because you're in my body, and as my roommate you have to earn you keep." Naruto called.

"**You think I enjoy being trapped in you boy?"**

"Probably not, but you're stuck in it so if I were you I'd make the most of it."

"**Just tell me this boy say I give you access to my chakra what would you use it for?"**

"Come on if you've been inside my since birth you'd know me better than anyone. I'd use it to defend those I care about."

Kyubi debated on this before sighing, **"Well I guess it's better than using it to fulfill selfish desires as others have tried to do so in the past."**

"So does that mean I can use it?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"**Do not be hasty boy, while I will allow you usage of my chakra, however taking too much of it will corrupt you making you like a miniature version of myself."**

"Then for the time I'll use it as a last resort." Naruto replied.

"**Whatever you decide makes no difference to me, though may I ask one request of you?"**

"What's that?"

"**Stop calling me Kyubi, that's a title, not my name."**

"And you're name is?" Naruto asked.

"**Kurama."**

"Well then Kurama, we're glad you have an understanding." Tommy said.

"**Whatever."** Kurama said vanishing from the tube.

Soon Naruto was unhooked from the machine and got off the table, "That was sure something. Well at least I may be able to use my stronger chakra now."

"Yes, but remember Naruto don't give into the demon chakra too much otherwise it could very well destroy you. After all some villains even rangers became too hooked on power they forget what really matters. The power from inside."

"I won't forget that ever sensei." Naruto and Tommy hand locked.

**(And that's the chapter. Enjoy.)**


	7. Exams Beginning

**(Chapter seven's all ready.)**

The next day after Naruto, Tommy, and Alpha came into contact with Kurama the Kyubi Naruto and his team were waiting by the training field for Kakashi to arrive until he did.

"Yo!"

"You took your sweet time." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yes, well I have good news for you all." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi answered.

"The Chunin Exams, us?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered while handing them some forms, "You are to fill these out and bring them to the ninja academy two days from now."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

"Don't mention it, think carefully about this now." Kakashi left.

"Well guys, the Chunin Exams, hard to imagine huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

'Finally a chance to take on some real opponents.' Sasuke thought.

"Well then I'll catch you all there." Naruto hurried off.

As he ran smirking to himself he thought, 'So this is what sensei meant for Tommy-sensei having the chance to observe who could be selected to be power rangers.'

Suddenly Naruto froze hearing a scream and rushed to find out where it came from. When he came around a corner he stopped seeing three kids that looked like they just started the ninja academy. They were composed of two boys and one girl. One boy had glasses a bit of snot dripping from his nostril, the girl had long red pigtails sticking up forming a 'Y' shape, and the third boy who he recognized as the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru was being held up by an older boy who was with another girl.

Both these older kids were wearing headbands that signaled they were from Suna in the Land of Wind. The boy was wearing a solid black outfit. He had purple paint lines across his face, and a hood over his head that looked like cat ears. Attached to his back was a strange bandaged up object. The girl had blonde hair and wore a short purple dress outfit, with fishnets underneath. Strapped across her back was a large fan. Her hair was done up into four pig tails, two on top and two on the bottom.

"What the hells going on here?" Naruto demanded out of the black clad one.

"Aniki!" Konohamaru addressed Naruto.

"This shrimp ran into me. I'm just gonna teach him a lesson." The one in black answered.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would drop the child now!" Naruto ordered him.

"And if I don't?"

"Then yo gotta deal with me!" Naruto answered.

"I'm shaking?" The Suna boy mocked.

"Kankuro, please before he shows up." The girl warned him.

"Don't worry Temari this won't take long." The one known as Kankuro said until he heard a karate call and saw Naruto up in the air nailing him in the face with a roundhouse kick causing him to drop Konohamaru who ran to his friends.

"I warned you." Naruto frowned.

"You hit me in the face!" Kankuro growled reaching for the object on his back, "Now I'm gonna!"

"That's enough!" an eerie voice ordered.

Everyone paused and looked up towards a tree to see a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy standing upside down on a tree limb. He had thick, black circles around his eyes, a giant gourd strapped to his back, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"Kankuro you disgrace our village by picking fights with mere children?"

"Gaara… I can explain!" Kankuro begged.

"Shut up or I'll kill you…" he replied.

Kankuro immediately backed off. The red head glared back down at Naruto and Ino, followed by jumping down from the tree, and landing on the ground gracefully. He turned around and looked at them before walking back towards Temari and Kankuro.

"I apologize for the trouble my brother caused…" he said as they began to leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto called them back.

"Yes?" Gaara asked as they stopped.

"Those headbands…" Naruto said, "I recognize that emblem. You guys are from Suna, right? While both our villages are allies you're still not supposed to cross the border without proper authorization."

"Oh we're allowed to be here," The girl named Temari pulled out a passport. "We're three genin of the from Suna here to take the Chunin Exams by order of our father the Yondaime Kazekage."

The Sand ninja walked off again but were once again called back, "Hold on redhead, identify yourself." Naruto ordered.

Gaara turns to face them, "I am Sabaku no Gaara, and I'm curious about yours as well."

"Names Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara and Naruto shared a glare before Gaara spoke, "I look forward to meeting you again, Naruto."

"So do I, Gaara." With that the three Suna shinobi walked off.

"Aniki!" Konohamaru and his two friends ran up to him, "That was so cool with the kick you delivered to his face."

"Just doing my job in keeping the peace Konohamaru. So who're your friends?"

"This is Udon and Moegi and we're the Konohamaru corps!" Konohamaru announced as they posed.

Naruto chuckled, "Good group. Well catch you kids later. I got places to be." He hurried off around the corner before teleporting to the command center.

When he reappeared before Tommy and Alpha, "Tommy-sensei."

"Welcome Naruto I assume you come with good news?"

"Yeah we're… Hold it haven't you been watching through the viewing globe?" he asked suspiciously.

Alpha replied with a sheepish chuckle, "We may have pried a bit."

"So then sensei you know how to pick out who may become power rangers."

"Yeah. The Chunin Exams are a perfect way to see how strong ninja from the other nations are, and a chance to see if any Konoha shinobi are ranger material." Tommy nodded.

"Well choose wisely. After all while some have strengths some do have attitude problems." Naruto warned him.

"Don't worry I've been around the block many times to see it in their character." Tommy assured him.

"If you say so, though I ask you what if I'm in a tough bind and need to use my ranger powers to get out of it. I could expose myself."

"I know which is why I'm allowing you the use of your ranger powers, but only in dire situations. Provided you don't morph in front of people, but should someone besides Kakashi guess your identity I'll deal with them and see what to do about it."

"You won't do anything rash right?" Naruto hoped.

"Don't worry about that." Tommy chuckled.

"Well then I guess I better train up. I hear the Chunin Exams are just as tough as the academy exams."

"As always I'm here to help you train." Tommy replied.

"Then let's get started." Naruto said eagerly while Tommy smiled.

Two days later outside the academy, Naruto met up with his team, "All right gang we're all here, let's get this underway." Naruto said as they entered the academy. As they walked along the halls they looked up ahead seeing several genin teams standing outside a door that was being blocked by two shinobi refusing to let others pass by. Naruto noticed among those genin was Rock Lee and his teammates Tenten and Neji Hyuga.

Naruto looked up seeing it was supposed to be on the third floor but knew the floor they were currently on was the second despite what the sign above the door said. Naruto saw Sasuke was about to speak but elbowed him.

"What the hell…"

"Shut it!" Naruto whispered, "Just keep going straight and don't make eye contact or say anything."

Sakura wondered what they meant until it dawned on her and what Naruto was planning so decided not to say anything either as they slinked by the groups. When they walked past Lee's team Naruto motioned Lee upward giving him the hint and he smiled. Squad Seven made it to an open training area until they heard a voice call, "You there!"

They looked up seeing Rock Lee on the catwalk. He jumped down and landed perfectly at their level. "I am Rock Lee, and you are Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

"I am." Sasuke nodded.

"I wish to have a spar with you." Lee challenged.

"A challenge but be don't have time for it." Sakura said.

"Don't worry I'll make this a quick one." Sasuke replied with a confident smirk.

"Sasuke don't do it. You're out of his league." Naruto warned him.

"Who asked you?" he asked rudely.

"Since when did I need permission?"

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke and Lee took off fighting in hand to hand combat, Sasuke activated his Sharingan that had two tomoe signs in them.

'So Sasuke thinks he can read Lee's movements can he well he's got another thing coming.' Naruto thought waiting for the big stuff to happen.

They continued watching as Sasuke and Lee fought, though Lee was proving to be superior to Sasuke. It got more dangerous when Lee performed a move known as the Konoha Kage Buyou (Leaf Shadow Dance), but before Lee could finish his move a pinwheel nailed Lee's arm tape to the wall. They turned seeing Guy, "Lee what have I told you about that move?"

"I am so sorry Guy-sensei; I guess I got a little carried away." Lee apologized.

Guy turns to Squad Seven, "So you are the squad of Kakashi right?"

"You know sensei?" Sakura asked.

Guy laughed, "Well you might say he and I are eternal rivals. In fact I'm stronger and faster than Kakashi."

"Seriously?" Sakura gasped.

"Do not underestimate Guy-sensei he is the best." Lee started as Guy turned to his student with tears.

"Everyone look away!" Naruto ordered making his teammates turn around not to look at them, "Whatever you do don't turn around." Naruto warned them.

"What, why do you want us to?" Sakura started as she turned to see the horrid sight Naruto saw the first time he met the student and sensei. She gawked at the sight of it all.

Naruto sighed, "I told you not to silly girl."

Soon Guy left and Lee went to catch up with his teammates, "Sasuke, you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Never better in fact, that felt good." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"If that guy can give me this much of a fight, I can only imagine who else can give me a challenge." Sasuke answered.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto said as they walked on.

The three soon approach a pair of doors, "Well guys this is it." Naruto said as they entered.

As they went in they looked around seeing the room was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja had scowls and frowns, giving off negative and scary vibes.

'So this is our competition huh?' Naruto thought until a female voice called out.

"Sasuke!" They turned to see Ino Yamanaka; Sakura's supposed rival for love cling to Sasuke, "I've been wondering when you'd show up."

"Get your hands off him you pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh let you here to billboard brow?" Ino asked making Sakura angrier until the bleach blonde looked around, "Hey where's, Naruto?"

"Come on Ino, haven't seen me for a few weeks and already forget what I look like?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Ino finally recognizing Naruto blushed at his new appearance having not seen him since they left the academy didn't recognize him without his jumpsuit, "Na-Naruto, wha-what the hell happened to you?"

"A lot of things Ino." Naruto grinned noticing the blush forming on her face.

Suddenly the girl's teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji approached, "So you're here too, man things got more troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru your complaining never ends." Naruto replied.

"Well look at this," A voice said belonging to Kiba Inuzuka the cocky dog boy with his team of Shino Aburame the bug user and Hinata Hyuga the heiress to her clan, "Who would've thought we'd all be back together again.

"

"Hi guys." Hinata greeted.

"Well hello to you to Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto is that you?" Kiba asked.

"Who else Kiba?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Kiba frowned, "Just because you got new clothes and a longer hairstyle doesn't make you any cooler."

"Did I say I was trying to be cooler? I think not." Naruto teased.

Kiba frowned some more until a new voice called, "Hey over there."

All nine kids turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them.

"You guys are all rookie genin, right?" the genin asked.

"Yes what's it to you?" Sasuke asked.

" Take it from someone who has taken this test a few times. Stop drawing attention to yourselves so much, especially if you want to live." The genin explained.

"Well thanks, but who're you?" Chouji asked.

"Oh sorry, my name's Kabuto Yakushi. And like I said I've taken this a few times, this is about my seventh time, so I've been taking it for two years so far." He said.

"Two years, I guess it's true about the Chunin Exams being difficult." Sakura said.

"You know you seem like a nice bunch of kids so how about I help you out using my ninja info cards." Kabuto offered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"What're ninja info cards?" Ino asked.

"Cards that I channel chakra into, which then display information depending on what it is I want to see. I have over two hundred cards containing info I've obtained over the last few years." Kabuto explained.

"Kabuto, can your cards show info on each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked.

"Well as a matter of fact yes. While it's not completely flawless, I do have cards that pertain at least some basic information on the genin from this year's set of applicants, even you guys for that matter."

"Give me what you know about Rock Lee from Konoha." Sasuke requested.

"And while you're at it give me what you have on Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto added.

"Knowing their names and villages makes it all the more easy," Kabuto took two cards from his deck and laid the first one down putting chakra into it exposing status on Lee, "First up is Rock Lee. Squad leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranks. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, but his other methods are very shaky."

Kabuto took another card doing the same thing revealing status on Gaara, "Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience 8 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. Though there's not much information on this guy, except that he survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

This provoked shocks out of the genin while Naruto squinted across the room spotting Gaara in the crowd of candidates along side his team.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He was wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face.

"Welcome participants! My name is Ibiki Morion and I will be your first proctor for the Chunin Exams. Everyone line up here and turn in your application. We'll then give you one of these seating assignment cards. When everyone is seated, we will hand out the written tests."

So they did as they were told and everyone was in a seat with most of the teams spread out from their respective squads.

Ibiki then started explaining the first part, "The rules are very important, so pay attention because I'm not going to answer any questions," Ibiki started, "Rule number one, each of you starts with ten points with a total of ten questions, but the tenth one will be given to you when the time is up. Each question is worth one worth. For every question you get wrong, you will lose a point. Rule number two, the written test is a team event, all your teams scores count together. The last rule, if during the exam one of your fellow candidates does anything that leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating and you get caught, it will cost two points." Ibiki addressed to the sentinels stationed in the room.

'So strict with the rules.' Sakura thought.

"If any of you end up losing all ten points than you and your squad will be forced to leave."

There were various murmurs among the crowd as they looked at their tests before them and the sentinels that were scattered about the room. Naruto's eyes widened, 'I hate this.' He thought.

"You all have one hour," Ibiki started, "You may begin!"

Immediately, the takers got to work. Naruto sighed in disgust as he flipped his paper over and looked it over, 'Ok here we go,' Naruto thought to himself as he paused and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the first question. 'What the hell? No basic genin in this room should be capable of answering these questions.'

'Ok Naruto, relax so you can figure this out,' He thought until he thought of what Ibiki said about cheating until it dawned on him, 'So they want us to cheat without getting caught. Too bad I don't have any real methods of cheating out in the open, and my morphing powers are useless to. Guess I better improvise.' He started writing what he could.

Soon enough the number of students had been reduced from there once was. Soon the hour was up as they all awaited for the tenth question, only to find out it was optional. Ibiki explained that if even one of them chose not to take it then the whole team would have to leave, but if they all decided to take it and fail they'd be banned from taking the exams again. This threw the remaining contestants into fright making some drop out thus taking their team with them.

Naruto watched in shock that the man had shaken everyone up, 'Oh man if I risk it and blow it I can never move on from Genin, but if I walk away I'm only looking like a coward. Tommy-sensei what do I do?' he thought until he recalled his training with Tommy and that he promised no matter what he wouldn't give up because that's one of the things that the power rangers were all about. He then slammed his hand on the table grabbing everyone's attention.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, "I'm not a quitter! I'm a ninja, and a ninja would never give up in any situation. Even if I'm stuck being a Genin for life, I'll still be the best shinobi there ever was. So bring on the tenth question!" he declared glaring at Ibiki.

Inspired by his confidence the other Konoha genin and several other ninja stuck around. While watching from the viewing globe of the Command Center was Tommy and Alpha both feeling very impressed by Naruto's exclaim.

The proctor seeing no one else was leaving broke into a hearty laugh. Everyone looked confused at him for a moment, before he regained his cool and suddenly smiled brightly at them, "Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"What? What you mean we're done?" Temari asked in shock. "What about the last question?"

"There never was a tenth question. I just wanted to see your choice!'" Ibiki chuckled until he paused as he looked over to the window.

A large black shadow began to make its way to the window. The glass shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through the window. A banner launched from behind her, which had her name and shinobi rank painted on it.

"All right brats, listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor, Anko Mitarashi!"

Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again." Anko looked incredibly awkward especially after pulling such a stunt.

Anko turned to him, "Maybe I wouldn't be early if you weren't so slow!" she noticed all the participants and scowled, "You passed all these teams? Ibiki you're getting soft."

"Or did you ever think maybe we got some interesting candidates this time?" Ibiki challenged her.

"Well that's gonna change when I'm done with them!" Anko answered and addressed everyone, "I'll explain the details of the exam at the next testing area tomorrow. You all return and rest up, your squad leaders will let you know where you are to meet for the second part of the exam!" Anko announced before poofing away in smoke.

Taking the hint the others started leaving. Once they were outside Naruto called, "See you two tomorrow." He ran off until he was alone and teleported away to the Command Center.

"Welcome back Naruto I see you finished the first part of the Chunin Exams." Tommy said.

"And I assume you saw everything?"

"That's right." Alpha nodded.

"That's an impressive finish there Naruto, congratulations." Tommy said.

"Thanks sensei."

"But I have the feeling tomorrow's test will be harder and not a written one."

"You mean I may be doing some fighting tomorrow?" the blonde asked with hope.

"Precisely, that's why I've decided to award you with two gifts to help you. Alpha." Tommy turned to Alpha who approached carrying a pillow with two weapons rested on it. The first one Naruto recognized as Tommy's old Dragon Dagger and the second was a sword with a green and black handle with the green ranger power coin symbol on the center. Tommy took the dagger, "First the Dragon Dagger, the weapon I used to call upon the Dragonzord. But for now you will use it as a weapon."

"Thanks." Naruto took it as Tommy took the sword.

"Alpha and I also created for you your own sword based off the Green Ranger powers, the Dragon Sword," Tommy handed it to him as Naruto held both weapons. "Both will aid you as the Green Ranger."

"Thanks sensei, this is awesome." Naruto did some forms with the weapons before they vanished.

"Now hurry and head home you've got a lot of resting up to do." Tommy ordered.

"Hai." Naruto nodded before teleporting out.

Tommy smiled before he started looking cautious, "Is something wrong Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"Just a feeling Alpha, like Zordon I now sense great evil afoot here in the village." Tommy answered.

**(Don't miss next time readers.)**


	8. Forest Ranger

**(And here we got chapter eight.)**

The very next morning all participants for the Chunin Exams showed up at a training ground that was nothing like the other village training areas. The grounds around the area looked as if it had been forgotten about for years. The genin gazed in awe at the large wired and chained fence that held a giant forest with in it.

"All right applicants welcome to the Forest of Death. This is where part two of the Chunin exams shall take place!" Anko announced, "You will all be sent out into the forest for a game of capture the scroll," she pulled out two scrolls with one being black and another white with kanji written on them, "You will be given either a heaven or earth scroll and are to capture another teams scroll inside the forest. Once you have both scrolls you must head for the tower located in the center. You'll need both scrolls if you aim to pass the second part. Not only that but there is a time limit added. The exam lasts for five days, hopefully giving you plenty of time to capture your designated scroll and make it out of there alive."

"And remember your competition will be the least of your worries in there," she continued, "This forest is home to some of the most poisonous and deadliest of creatures. So be prepared for the worse. And now for the next set of rules. One, if you fail to reach the tower before time expires, as a three-member squad, or with both scrolls in your possession, then you are out, second, any team that loses a member during the test itself are also out, third, if you leave the forest for any reason during the test, you're out, and finally, you are forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the inside of the tower. Should you look at them... Well let's just say it will be the last mistake you ever make." She smirked sending chills up their backs.

The teams were dispersed and went to a hut and to acquire a scroll. A black curtain was attached to the front of the booth to shroud what would go on inside. Naruto was watching from the side as Sasuke was getting the scroll and thought, 'So that's how they intend to trick us by concealing which scroll we have that way no other team knows who to go after.'

Soon after a few minutes the genin squads were stationed outside separate gates to head into the forest. Squad seven was ready to enter theirs, "Ok this is it." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded ready to take off.

The gates to the forest suddenly flew open. Immediately, all the various squads took to the forest, bouncing along the various trees and branches that lined the area. Anko smiled as she watched them take off.

While inside the forest, squad seven was making their way around hoping to find a targeted team to get a scroll. Soon they stopped on the ground to go over their plan.

"Ok first things first, which scroll do we have?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out the scroll revealing to be a heaven scroll, "A heaven scroll."

"This means we'll have to find some team who has an earth scroll," Sakura noticed, "But first how do we hide our scroll?"

"Let me hold onto it," Naruto took it and tucked it away in his satchel, "Now we just need to find a heaven scroll and get to the tower."

"We better play this carefully," Sasuke began, "We don't know who has a heaven scroll among all the competitors."

"Looks like all we can do is chance it," Sakura said and they took off trying to plan a strategy on finding their designated scroll. Suddenly Naruto stopped and motioned for his team to stop as well, "Hey what's the hold up Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He turned to them, "Keep it down, we're not alone here."

Sasuke and Sakura squinted as they grabbed kunais to defend themselves. Naruto reached for a few shuriken. He threw the shuriken in the direction of a bush. Jumping out into the open was a Kusagakure (Village hidden in grass) ninja.

"A Kusa shinobi!" Naruto gasped

"So you sensed me?" The ninja asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke frowned.

"Nothing much just your scroll."

"Well you can't have it!" Sakura barked.

"Oh dear, then I guess I'll have to fight for it." The ninja used wind release and blew them all backwards crashing into the trees.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Naruto groaned, "This guys tough for a mere genin. I better see what this is all about." He summoned a shadow clone and sent him to join Sakura and Sasuke.

When squad seven prepared themselves the Kusa ninja formed some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the ninja palm slammed the ground and in a poof of smoke appeared a giant snake.

"Giant snake!" Sakura panicked.

"Bon appetite." The Kusa ninja said as the giant snake was ready to feast.

"Hey ugly!"

Suddenly a yellow energy bolt was fired at the giant snake injuring it and it poofed away.

"Where'd that come from?" the Kusa ninja looked for the source, until the four ninja looked up on a tree branch seeing the Green Ranger holding the Dragon Dagger and Dragon Sword.

"A party and I wasn't invited?" he asked feeling hurt.

"Green Ranger!" Sakura gasped happily.

"What?" the Kusa ninja gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here for the Chunin Exams of course," He dropped down, "And it looks like this guy's a problem for ya."

"Stay out of this worm! This does not concern you!" the ninja warned the ranger.

"Actually these guys are like friends of mine so technically it does concern me." Green Ranger replied.

The ninja performed some hand signs that Sasuke knew, "Get back that's the fireball jutsu!"

Green Ranger instead held up the Dragon Dagger to the mouth piece of his helmet and played fanfare from it as the fireball was launched straight at him. Sasuke and Sakura thought he was a goner but saw as he played the dagger flute the shield on his chest glowed green and repelled the fire leaving him unharmed.

"What?" the Kusa ninja was outraged.

"Your opponent is me now." Green Ranger readied his sword and went at it with the ninja. Even with a sword however Green Ranger still was being bested by his opponent. When Green Ranger was knocked down he saw the ninja form some hand signs.

"Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" emerging from his sleeves were multiple snakes coming right for him.

"NO!" Naruto's clone jumped in taking the blow but poofed away.

This act shocked Green Ranger seeing how loyal even his clones were to himself, but that also could blow his cover. Sasuke and Sakura saw it and were more shocked, "That was a clone?" Sasuke asked.

"Then where's the real Naruto?" Sakura wondered as Green Ranger got up.

"Take this!" he crossed the Dragon Dagger and Dragon Sword firing the same yellow energy bolt at the ninja knocking him to the ground.

"You got him!" Sakura cheered.

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from the ninja who started speaking in a different voice, a slithery one, "Amazing, I've haven't seen such strength in so long." The ninja emerged got up revealing his face was pale white, with beady yellow eyes and on his forehead was the headband of the Sound village.

"That's a headband from Sound." Sasuke gasped recalling three of the Chunin Exam participants had that same headband.

"Talk! Who are you?" Green Ranger demanded readying his weapons.

He snickered, "I am Orochimaru, former Konoha shinobi, and your demise." He licked his lips with a long tongue.

"The hell you are!" Sasuke shouted lunging at Orochimaru throwing a punch only to see he really hit a mud clone that melted, "It was a fake!" Sasuke cried in shock.

They spotted Orochimaru by a tree, "I've been waiting for you Sasuke Uchiha." He made a few hand signs and stretched his neck forward biting Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in pain and when Orochimaru let go, Sasuke fell to the ground as three comma markings appeared on his neck.

"What'd you do to him?" Sakura gasped.

"Just a simple token of my appreciation, he will eventually seek me out for power." Orochimaru answered as he started sinking into the ground.

Naruto's eyes glowed red with Kurama's chakra beneath his Green Ranger helmet, "You teme!" he shouted jumping the Hebi as he was taken into the ground with him.

"Green Ranger!" Sakura called out but heard Sasuke cry in agony, "Oh no Sasuke!" she tried to help him up but noticed the marking on his neck. "I got to get you safe." She took him under a hollow tree and looked out into the forest. Naruto where are you?"

Meanwhile Green Ranger and Orochimaru popped out of the ground and continued going at it with neither one showing mercy, "Such persistence, what keeps you going so much?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's my job to see evil doesn't triumph!" Green Ranger called using his sword and dagger to fight the ninja.

"A very noble act for one such as yourself, but sadly I have other matters to attend to. See you around." He vanished.

"Wait!" Green Ranger called but knew it was pointless, "That was weird. Wait a minute Sakura, Sasuke! Oh man I gotta find them," he spoke to his communicator, "Tommy-sensei you copy?"

'_Naruto I can… barely… make out… your…'_ Tommy's voice fizzed out.

"Oh no we're cut off." Green Ranger sighed.

At the Command Center Alpha was panicking, "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! The trees in the forest are too thick! We cannot reach the signal on Naruto's communicator."

"Calm down Alpha, Naruto's fine. Check the viewing globe," Tommy replied as they looked seeing Naruto still alive, "But he will have to find his way back to his comrades himself. All we can do now is wait."

"Oh this is so hard to watch." Alpha sighed.

Green Ranger started jumping through the trees to find his team, but due to the forest being so big, dense, and thick he wasn't having much luck especially with it turning into nighttime, "I won't be able to find them in the dark now. I better stop and rest," He took shelter in a tree trunk making sure he wouldn't be seen.

"May as well stay in Ranger form, who knows what could find me," He decided to summon some Green Ranger shadow clones as well to guard and warn him of any danger. When morning came, the sun peaked through and Green Ranger woke up yawning, "Ah morning. Well done guys, now fan out and search for my teammates. If you find them dispel." The clones took off.

Soon Naruto felt one of his clones dispel and his memories transfer back to him, "That's them," He dispelled his other clones and took off where the one clone found his comrades.

He finally made it to the location but surveyed the scene noticing Sasuke was lying under a tree unconscious, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji were defending Sakura who's hair was cut shortened, and a knocked out Rock Lee being supported by his teammates, Ino was being taken care of by Shikamaru because she used her mind transfer Jutsu to possess the Sound girl named Kin, "Looks like they'll need help," Naruto was ready to jump in but felt a surge of heavy chakra in the air, and saw it radiating from Sasuke who shot up and seemed to be covered in black flame markings on his body like tattoos, 'Sasuke?' Naruto gasped in this thoughts.

Naruto watched the scene as Sasuke started attacked Sound member Zaku dirtily. Naruto and everyone else watched as Sasuke pulled so hard the bones in Zaku's arms snapped.

'That's it I'm stepping in and taking him out!' Naruto thought ready to move but froze seeing Sakura run to Sasuke and held his back pleading for him to stop.

Suddenly the tattooed flames on Sasuke's body went back into the seal on his neck and he fell unconscious. Ino returned to her body and Kin and Dosu collect the injured Zaku and offered their Earth Scroll before vanishing.

Sakura checked on Sasuke seeing he fell unconscious and while everyone was recollecting their strength, Ino offered to fix Sakura's hair making it less messy and evened out. Naruto knew he had to go back to his team but didn't want to come up to them and pretended nothing happened so he tried a different approach. He approached them still as the Green Ranger surprising everyone as Kiba and Neji got defensive.

"Who're you?" Neji demanded.

"You here for some trouble?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Guys wait!" Sakura blocked them, "It's ok he's an allie."

"He is?" Chouji asked and Sakura nodded in assurance.

"So who are you?" Ino asked him.

"I'm the Green Ranger." He answered.

"Green Ranger?" Shikamaru asked.

"What kind of name is that?" Kiba scoffed.

"I think it might be a title actually." Hinata corrected him but felt nervous for speaking her thoughts.

"She's right, and I'm glad to see all of you are ok. I'd love to stay and get to know you all but Sasuke there needs attention. Come on Sakura I'll help you take him to the tower." Green Ranger hefted Sasuke over his shoulder.

"But wait what about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I know where to find him just follow me." He replied as they took off.

"That Green Ranger has an excellent choice in color." Lee admired before the teams went their separate ways.

As Green Ranger and Sakura helped the unconscious Uchiha around Sakura asked him, "By the way what happened to that Orochimaru?"

"He got away I'm afraid, but I got a feeling no one's seen the last of him." Green Ranger replied.

"I don't get it why'd Naruto just vanish leaving a shadow clone?" Sakura asked making Green Ranger nervous but knew that he couldn't hide it now that she saw his clone dispelled and he wasn't there to help them. Soon they reached the tower as the Green Ranger sat Sasuke down.

"Hey you said you knew where to find Naruto, where is he?" Sakura looked around as the Green Ranger stood.

"Sakura I have not been completely honest with you about who I am."

"What're you talking about?" Sakura asked in confusion but watched as her allie de-transformed and standing before her was none other than her own teammate, "Naruto? You're the…" she was cut off as Naruto put a hand over her mouth.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get Sasuke inside the tower where we're safe. Ok?"

Sakura nodded as Naruto took his hand away from her mouth and they took Sasuke into the tower. They walked through a hallway until they reached the center, "You still have our given scroll Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Naruto pulled it out of his satchel.

Sakura pulled out their earned scroll and they opened both before dropping them on the ground and in a poof of smoke there stood Iruka Umino their academy instructor,

"Hey guys glad to see you made it."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Those scrolls you were assigned to obtain was actually a summoning scroll. When you obtained both and opened them together you were able to summon me here," Iruka explained, "And I'm here to congratulate you for passing the second part of the Chunin exams."

"Well thank you." Naruto answered.

Iruka noticed Sasuke's condition, "What happened to Sasuke?"

"It's all right he was just knocked out, but he should be fine." Naruto assured him.

"Well since you have three days to spare before the five days are up you're free to wait around here until then.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto replied.

Soon Naruto and Sakura brought Sasuke to their selected room until the Chunin Exams continued with Sasuke lying in bed.

"All right Naruto I'm all ears. I want to know how you are the Green Ranger." Sakura said.

"Ok Sakura I'll tell you, but take note what I'm about to say is going to totally sound farfetched."

"I still want to know."

"All right," Naruto took a deep breath and told her everything about how he became a ranger. "And that's everything that's happened."

Sakura was left in shock from Naruto's story and just as Naruto warned her to her it did sound farfetched, "I can't believe it all this time you were able to deceive us with your shadow clone?"

"Well I still had worries about keeping my clone from dispelling, but yeah that's how I pulled it off."

"I got to admit that was clever on your part." Sakura admitted.

"Arigato, but now that I told you Sakura, I must also ask you to keep this a secret form everyone. Including Sasuke," He warned her.

"But why?"

"It's the code of the Power Ranger. No one is supposed to know what I am. In fact I'm already on thin ice for having to have told you this, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to act like I abandoned you guys in the middle of the fight with a shadow clone."

"Oh Naruto."

"That's why I'm asking you as both a comrade and as a friend to keep this between us Sakura. Promise?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed never seeing Naruto as serious as she's ever seen him but smiled, "I promise Naruto."

"Arigato." Naruto was about to leave to get something to eat until…

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto turned and suddenly found himself embraced by his teammate who cried in his shoulder.

"Arigato for all you've done for us as both Green Ranger and yourself." She shedded some tears.

Naruto smiled returning the embrace, "You're welcome."

As it turned out their tender moment was being watched by both Alpha and Tommy, "Ah isn't that a wonderful sight?" Alpha asked.

"Sure is Alpha." Tommy smiled as he remembered himself with Kimberly as he watched the two. And deep down Tommy knew Sakura could prove quite useful sometime soon.

**(And the chapter is done.)**


	9. Preliminary Competition

**(Chapter nine's all set.)**

_It's been a day since the events of squad seven going up against Orochimaru and Sasuke going mad back in the forest, the group made it to the tower with Sasuke waking up the next day. He questioned what happened back in the forest, about why Naruto suddenly vanished replacing a clone while Green Ranger appeared. Naruto explained that he went to find help and left a clone so Orochimaru wouldn't know he snuck off. He also added he found Green Ranger who went on ahead of him. Sasuke was doubtful about Naruto's explanation but was too tired to bother arguing or prying for more questions because there were bigger things to deal with, like the continuation of the Chunin Exams._

* * *

Soon enough the five days had passed and all the genin that made it stood before the Sandaime, the proctors for the exams, and the Jonin Senseis. Among teams that arrived included the rookies, Gaara's, Kabuto's, and the Sound ninja.

"I would like to congratulate each of you for making it this far in the Chunin exams!" The Hokage announced, "However, due to having more passers we'll need to have a preliminary match to shorten things."

"Before we begin, is there anyone wishing to withdraw?" Anko asked.

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "Yes I am wishing to withdraw."

Naruto glanced at Kabuto "Backing out Kabuto? What's the deal?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm worn out from my fights in the forest to get here. I guess I need to wait another few more years." Kabuto left while Naruto squinted his eyes feeling something's amiss.

As Kabuto left the Sandaime began again, "If that's all, then I'll hand this over to your new instructor, Hayate Gekkou." A pale white skinned Jonin with bags under his eyes approached.

The proctor let out a cough before speaking, "Welcome. In these preliminaries you'll all be randomly fighting each other through a lottery." He motioned to a huge screen above them that displayed the competitor's names.

"Let the match-ups begin!" The Hokage called as the machine started mixing up the names and after a minute the first two names that came up were 'Sasuke Uchiha' and 'Yoroi Akadou'.

Sasuke smirked eager to fight in the opening as his team were worried about him flipping out like before.

"Ok, will those who were selected remain here? While the rest of you go above where it's safe." Hayate instructed.

So everyone besides Sasuke and Yoroi left for the catwalks. The Konoha genin were on one side, while the foreign ninjas were on the opposite side.

Naruto watched from the railing and looked on to each other genin wondering which of them he would be forced to fight but heard Kiba's voice, "Hey Hinata, Shino you see that green guy anywhere?"

"Nowhere." Shino noticed.

"Wonder where he is?" Hinata asked.

"Where who is?" Kurenai asked.

"We ran into this guy in the forest decked out in green calling himself the Green Ranger," Kiba explained and turned to Sakura, "What happened to him Sakura you know?"

Sakura was nervous but remembered her promise to Naruto, "Well he helped me find Naruto, and told me he had to take his leave."

"Well if he's not here that means he didn't make the cut hah!" Kiba joked as Naruto's fist tightened, "What a bummer I wish he would've made it that way I can show him a thing or two." He chuckled cockily.

'Why you!' Naruto thought in irritation before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder signaling for him to keep calm and he did so. They watched as the match was about ready to proceed.

"This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou," Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

(Match goes the same way)

After Sasuke's match both him and Yoroi were taken to the hospital as they awaited the next match which was between Shino and Zaku who had his arms in slings. As Zaku and Shino fought Zaku was finally able to use his arms only for the air holes in his palms used for jutsu were plugged up by Shino's bugs. Eventually Zaku's arms blew off granting Shino victory. After watching Kankuro of Suna defeat Kabuto's teammate Misumi, the next two names drawn were Sakura and Ino.

"Well Sakura, this is your chance." Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei." Sakura went down to the field with Ino and the match began.

Naruto watched suddenly hearing Kurama speak in his thoughts, **'So Naruto who do you think is going to win this one? Your teammate?'**

'In all seriousness Kurama, it could be a close match.' Naruto admitted as he continued watching. Sakura and Ino continued fighting getting more violent until they both delivered a double punch knocking each other out.

"Due to a double knockout, neither genin will advance." Hayate called.

Kakashi and Asuma shunshined down and carried their respective student back up to the catwalk where they laid them down to rest up. "They should be fine nothing too serious." Kakashi said as they woke up and were briefed on what happened.

"Well Ino let's make a new promise, we'll both train even harder for next time." Sakura said.

"Agreed." Ino shook hands with Sakura as Naruto smiled.

After watching Temari defeat Tenten and her weaponry with wind jutsu, along with Shikamaru defeating Kin with his shadow possessing jutsu the next two names drawn were Naruto's and Kiba's.

"Well looks like it's my lucky day." Kiba smirked arrogantly.

"It's about time; I was getting bored standing around." Naruto added.

Around him the ones closest to him were thinking, 'Good luck Naruto. Do your best.' Sandaime thought.

'Show everyone just how strong you've become.' Kakashi thought.

'I know you can win Naruto.' Sakura thought.

Naruto jumped from the catwalk landing on the arena as Kiba made his way down with the two standing on opposite ends. "Hope you're ready Kiba, because I'm gonna put you down."

Kiba growled, "All so full of talk Naruto, well I'll show you."

Meanwhile watching from the viewing globe was Tommy and Alpha, "Oh goody Naruto's match is here I'm so excited!" Alpha held a bag of popcorn.

"I know Alpha. All right Naruto this is it." Tommy said.

Hayate stood in the center, "This next match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka will now commence, If you are ready fight!"

"Stay back Akamaru I got this one." Kiba smirked as Naruto frowned.

"Insulting me thinking you don't need your partner? Well guess you'll have to learn the hard way." Naruto got into a stance.

"We'll see!" Kiba took off to attack Naruto but before he could make contact Naruto flipped over Kiba and delivered a roundhouse kick knocking Kiba off his feet.

"Whoa?" Kankuro gasped.

"He's better than we thought." Temari added.

"All right if you wanna play tough, then I will to. Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged technique)!" Kiba called as his body started looking feral, "Now here I come!" he tackled Naruto who either dodged or blocked his strikes.

"You're gonna need Akamaru for this one Kiba, because I'm not your only opponent," Naruto summoned five shadow clones, "Let's go boys!" Naruto ordered as they surrounded Kiba delivering some martial arts moves impressing the Jonin.

"Kakashi did you teach Naruto those moves?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, it could only have been the work of you my eternal rival!" Guy ranted as Kakashi looked at him.

"You say something, Guy?"

Guy groaned, "Curse you and your coolness Kakashi!"

"But seriously Kakashi, did you teach him those moves?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually I didn't." he answered.

"Then what have you been teaching him?" Kurenai asked irritated that he makes it like he taught nothing to Naruto.

Before Kakashi could speak Sakura's cheering for her teammate broke their conversation and they watched Naruto beat Kiba senselessly. Naruto and his clones stood together, "Gee Kiba is that all?" Naruto asked.

Kiba frowned, "Hardly! Akamaru let's go," He downed a soldier pill and fed one to Akamaru whose coat turned red, "Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man clone)!" Kiba called as Akamaru transformed into Kiba making two of them. "Now let's you see how you stand up to this, Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)!" the two struck for him and his clones resulting in a crash with smoke to follow.

"Naruto!" Sakura called in worry.

When the smoke cleared it showed the clones were gone and Naruto on the ground looking beaten and bruised, "Hah, guess that's it for him." Kiba chuckled until Naruto poofed.

"What? How did?" Kiba gasped until he looked up seeing Naruto drop kick the top of his head sending him crashing onto the ground.

Akamaru Kiba jumped backwards as Naruto went to face him but found Kiba holding onto his ankles, "Let go!" Naruto tried shaking him off.

"Akamaru now!" Kiba called as Akamaru Kiba used the Piercing Fang move heading right for Naruto.

'Closer, now!' Naruto thought grabbing Akamaru Kiba before his attack connected with him and threw the dog onto his owner putting them in a pile. Akamaru returned to his dog form as Kiba got up.

"Ok Naruto, you asked for it!" he charged at Naruto and the two engaged in hand to hand combat until Naruto tripped him up and Kiba laid on his back but rolled backwards up to his feet and continued going at it with Naruto.

'Hope you're watching Tommy-sensei because I'm about to end this.' Naruto thought as he summoned a dozen clones that each went at Kiba confusing him until two clones threw their right arms back with a windup before upper cutting him into the air a bit as the two clones were catapulted upward above Kiba and slugged him downward as he crashed into the arena not moving.

Hayate noticed he couldn't continue and announced, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner."

"That's my teammate!" Sakura cheered.

'Wow Naruto's definitely not the same as before. I think I like this new him.' Ino thought.

Kakashi eye smiled at his performance while at the Command Center Tommy and Alpha were also overjoyed at Naruto's performance.

After Kiba was taken away by medics Naruto had returned to the catwalk being congratulated by Sakura and Kakashi before they waited for the next two names. The next two names that popped out were 'Hinata Hyuga' & 'Neji Hyuga'. Both of them walked down to the floor below. The two stood on opposite ends waiting for Hayate to give the word.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate shouted before jumping back.

Hinata got ready to fight but Neji spoke causing her to halt, "You should give up."

Hinata suddenly froze in place while the genin were surprised as Neji continued speaking about how it was fate that he would win and Hinata's destiny to lose. As he spoke Naruto kept frowning at his attitude to his friend, but saw Hinata wasn't backing down and smiled.

The two engaged in combat with their fighting styles and bloodline eyes activated. Naruto smiled while watching Hinata fight feeling she'd definitely make a good ranger. Suddenly his thoughts were broken as he watched Neji striking her lethal organs. When Neji was about ready to kill here Hayate, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai restrained him declaring him the winner.

Neji stopped and Hinata coughed up some blood before falling backwards. Before she could hit the ground Kurenai caught her.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped as he went down to check on her.

Kurenai looked Hinata over, "She needs to get to the hospital quickly."

So the medics collected her and Naruto watched her leave looking sad until a scoff broke him out of his thoughts and saw it came from Neji, "Don't waste any tears for that weakling. She was doomed a failure like all failures." Neji said not feeling any regret.

Naruto growled as he grabbed Neji by the collar while the Hyuga showed no sign of fear, "You are a shameful Konoha shinobi! You had no right to talk down upon Hinata like that! Should we ever meet in battle I'll show you Hinata was no failure as I am not!"

Naruto released him and walked away followed by Kakashi. As Alpha and Tommy watched them Alpha spoke, "That Neji has a bad attitude."

"I wouldn't say that's the only reason Alpha," Tommy replied, "He's just has his own problems and refuses to let them go."

A few minutes later everyone waited for the next names to be drawn, and the two that came up were 'Gaara' & 'Rock Lee'.

"Yosh, Now to show my flames of youth!" Lee ranted before leaping from the catwalk and onto the arena. Gaara vanished in a Shunshin of sand and appeared on the arena.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate called.

The group watched as Lee unleashed his Taijutsu skills on Gaara only for his attacks to be blocked by sand emitting from the Suna ninja's gourd.

As Naruto watched the match he heard Kurama call out to him, 'Kurama, what's up?'

'**Naruto. That boy Gaara, he's got one of my brethren bijuu inside him.'**

'He what?'

'Yes. He contains the Ichibi known as Shukaku. That's how he's able to manipulate that sand to such degree.'

'You think Lee stands a chance against him?'

'Personally no.' he answered making Naruto mentally scowl at Kurama's lack of faith, but then again he knew more about the bijuu than Naruto did so he had no place to argue.

As the fight continued, Lee pulled out all the stops to get around Gaara's defense from removing weights to opening chakra gates. After Gaara took so many hits his skin cracked off revealing to be a shield while his real body was good as new. He started using his sand to crush Lee's legs making Lee's condition even worse with all the damage his body took from opening the celestial gates.

"Now to finish him off!" Gaara was ready to kill Lee only for Guy to intervene.

With Guy's interference the match was called to Gaara. When Gaara went back to his sibs, Naruto overheard the medics talking about how Lee's injuries were so severe he may never be a ninja again. The sound of that brought Naruto down knowing he would've made a great Ranger. With only two more names the final genin of Chouji and Dosu went onto the arena floor, unfortunately for Chouji he was taken out by one move bringing the prelims to an end.

The winning genin composed of Naruto, Shino, Neji, Dosu, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena presenting themselves in front of the Hokage, Hayate, Anko, and Ibiki. "With this the third exam preliminaries are finished!" Sarutobi finished.

With only nine competitors now, they were each assigned a random number by Anko. After stating their drawn number a tournament chart was drawn up for them.

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Dosu vs Shikamaru_

_Match5: Temari vs winner of match four_

"You now know who you are fighting in one month. Good luck to all of you." The Sandaime looked at the competitors.

Naruto turned to Neji who could tell he was going to look at him, "See you in a month." He dashed out of the tower heading back for the village. While back at the Command Center Tommy spoke to Alpha, "You finish recording all the battles Alpha?"

"They're all filed Tommy."

"Good, I think now's the time to put the full ranger team together." Tommy said.

**(And this chapter is done.)**


	10. The New Ranger Team

**(And welcome to chapter ten.)**

After the Chunin exams, Naruto returned to the village trying to figure out what to do, "I can go to Tommy-sensei for more training but will that be enough against someone like Neji or even Gaara for that matter?" Naruto asked himself, "Maybe Jiji would have some answers for me." He headed for the administration building.

When he arrived, he saw Sarutobi was at his desk looking up, "Ah Naruto. I was waiting for you to show up."

"You were?"

"Of course. I figured you'd be looking for someone to help you train for the finals."

"Yeah I figured Kakashi-sensei would be training Sasuke of course."

"Well I'm glad you came here, I have sent in word for someone to train you up for the finals." The Hokage explained.

"And who is that?"

"Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha."

"Jiraiya? Legendary Sannin of Konoha?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Yes Jiraiya was once my student along with two others who one day became recognized as the Legendary Sannin." Sarutobi explained.

"May I take a guess at one of the others?"

"You may."

"Orochimaru."

The elder froze surprised that he got it right but answered cautiously, "Where did you hear that name?"

"From the guy himself. My squad and I ran into him in the forest. He slapped something on Sasuke's neck causing him to go berserk."

"Just as I feared." Sarutobi feared.

"Jiji, who is Orochimaru and how did he become a nuke-nin?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Remember Naruto some ninja go rogue because of several reasons, one of course being ambitions."

"And…"

"Orochimaru was the same case as that, he was an orphan just like you, but like other gifted ninja he showed skill beyond that an ordinary genin…" Naruto got irritated by that, "I once had high hopes for him thinking he would be my successor, but all that changed. We discovered he began learning forbidden jutsu as well as experimenting on human lives to further his twisted research to fulfill his ambition."

"Ambition?"

"He wanted to learn all the worlds' jutsu."

"Every jutsu?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes he felt by mastering all jutsu he would become the ultimate shinobi." Sarutobi explained.

"Psycho much?"

"After we busted him he defected from Konoha and we've been trying to find him ever since." Sarutobi finished.

"Well he found my squad and like I said slapped a mark on Sasuke."

"That mark was originally placed on Anko but he abandoned her. Now he's put it on Sasuke because it will tempt him to join Orochimaru for Sasuke has the one thing that could help Orochimaru fulfill his ambition."

"His Sharingan." Naruto realized it.

"Precisely."

"So what's happened to this Orochimaru now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid he's vanished from our sights." The elder sighed.

Naruto sighed at this but got back to the point, "And you say the one who would be teaching me Jiraiya was also your student?"

"Yes in fact in many ways he was a lot like you, or still is."

"Really?" the blonde raised a brow.

"Yes. I put out a word for him to return to the village and help you."

"Is he as good as sensei as you trained him?" Naruto was curious.

"Well he did train the Yondaime Hokage, does that answer your question?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wow he trained our previous Hokage?"

"That's right."

"Hmm, this could be perfect for me. Let me know when he arrives Jiji." Naruto headed off and upon exiting the building her teleported to the Command Center.

"Welcome back Naruto." Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha, you two see the Chunin Exam prelims?"

"We did, and there were a lot of interesting fights, and some were just brutal." Tommy said.

"I know what ya mean," Naruto recalled Neji and Gaara's fights, "So has anyone left a good enough impression so far?"

"Me and Alpha are still observing the fights to reach our final conclusion, when we do we'll let you know." Tommy replied.

"Good because I'm also going to need some extra sparing to prepare me for the finals." Naruto said.

"And you shall." Tommy assured him.

"Well I just came to check in so I'll catch you all tomorrow after I meet up with my new sensei." Naruto teleported out.

When Naruto returned to his apartment he was deep in thought, 'More rangers, and me as their leader. I wonder who sensei would chose, just hope Neji's not one of them, after what he did to Hinata he could never be trusted with this kind of power. Perhaps I can shake him up at the finals when I beat him.'

'**Let's hope so because even if you do get past him in the finals what will you do if you have to face Gaara?'** Kurama thought.

'I've been thinking about that. You said Gaara's a Jinchuriki like me right, meaning he has a demon as well. Shukaku was his name?'

'**Yes and though he's only one tail he's still a dangerous piece of work. With my chakra it would make you evenly matched but it's a long shot.'**

'Well guess I got to train hard as I said I would.' Naruto thought back with a chuckle.

Elsewhere somewhere in the village Orochimaru was hiding out in an old shack as a ninja wearing a cloak and an Anbu mask appeared behind him, "What news do you have?" Orochimaru asked.

"Only this, Sasuke's disappeared from the hospital." The masked ninja answered.

"Hmm, you don't say?" Orochimaru asked with a sick smirk, "They can try as hard as they can but they'll never be able to keep Sasuke hidden from me forever."

"What else do you intend on doing now my lord? After all the Chunin exam finals are still a month away."

"Not to worry. I already have Suna tightly wrapped around my finger, all we have to do until then is make sure no one else knows of our connections otherwise our cause will be lost!"

"I understand my lord." The ninja bowed his head.

"Good and I trust you can handle things here without blowing your cover?"

"You can count on me, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Out of all my subordinates only you I can really rely on… Kabuto." Orochimaru said as the ninja removed his Anbu mask revealing it was Kabuto Yakushi.

"I live to serve you, Orochimaru-sama," Orochimaru snickered at his subordinate's reply before his thoughts trailed off, "Is something wrong?" Kabuto asked.

"I could just be over thinking this, but that green warrior I fought in the forest… I have this feeling I haven't seen the last of him."

"Do you think there are more just like him?" Kabuto questioned.

"If it's the case I will have to double my army." Orochimaru answered.

The very next day, Naruto woke up, got cleaned up, and dressed before he noticed an Anbu by his window, "Yeah?"

"Naruto Uzumaki the Sandaime requests your presence immediately."

"I'll be there," Naruto answered as the Anbu vanished, "My sensei must've finally arrived." After a bite to eat he went off to the administration building and upon entering he saw the Hokage at his desk as always and off to the side was another old man with white hair and decked out in sage robes.

"Morning." He greeted the two.

"Right on time Naruto." Sarutobi said as the second old man looked at him.

"So this is Naruto?"

"Yes Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi assured him.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well kid nice to finally meet ya, I'm Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, and the old man here's told me so much about you." He extended his hand.

"Has he, well he's told me about you as well," Naruto shook his hand. He then turned to Sarutobi, "So he'll be training me for the finals?"

"Yes Naruto. Jiraiya I leave him under your care."

"You can count on me sensei," Jiraiya answered, "Well kid, what say we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sounds good." Naruto started walking out as Jiraiya turned to his sensei.

"I go away for thirteen years and this is what my godson has grown into?"

"Yes Jiraiya. I trust you can handle your student's son?"

"I think I can manage." Jiraiya replied as he went off to follow Naruto.

Later the two were sitting by a waterfall in Konoha's forest relaxing, "The old man told me about what's been happening Naruto, including how well you've become in the field of Taijutsu."

"Well I practice it a lot." Naruto admitted.

"Well I'd like to see how well it goes in terms against a ninja such as myself." Jiraiya stood up.

"All right then." Naruto got up as they took a stance.

"Hajime!" Jiraiya called as Naruto took off and the two engaged in a simple spar of hand to hand skills.

As Jiraiya was blocking blows from Naruto he smirked, 'Well I'll be. I've never seen such fine hand to hand skills since that Guy squirt.' He thought.

'Oh man! For an old guy he really does live up to his reputation as Jiji's student.' Naruto continued striking and blocking attacks from the old man.

Soon the two wore themselves out and were resting by the stream again, "So what'd ya think?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "Well kid, you surprised me there. I haven't fought that hard since well last week."

"Really, and what did you have to fight against so hard to compare our fight to?" Naruto asked interested.

Jiraiya actually looked sheepish, "Well it was against a mob of angry women."

" And what could you have done to piss off an entire mob of women?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You really wouldn't want to know." Jiraiya didn't really want to explain why.

"Hey I insist."

Jiraiya sweated but reluctantly explained, "Well you see I'm an author and I require a source of inspiration and material to make them. That's where women come in."

Naruto squinted his eyes at the old man curious as to where it was going until he realized something he should've asked him, "Just what kind of books do you write?" Jiraiya pulled out an familiar orange book Naruto recognized as the same book Kakashi would always be seen reading, "What, you write that repulsive work that my sensei reads!"

"Repulsive?! I'll have you know this is a work of art, but what would you know you're still just a kid!" Jiraiya shot back.

"Touché." Naruto admitted, "So then tomorrow we meet here for more training?"

"Hai."

"Well then I'll catch you later." Naruto hurried off.

The rest of the day, Naruto went to the Command Center and continued training in ninja abilities with Tommy, "That's enough for now Naruto. Head home and rest, you still got a lot ahead of you for the month."

"Hai sensei." Naruto teleported out, and when he was gone Tommy and Alpha were left alone.

"Well Tommy shall we get started?"

"Yes Alpha." Tommy acknowledged as Alpha pressed some buttons on the control consul. Then throughout the village nine white lights were being teleported to the Command Center.

When morning came Naruto got up, "Oh what a night," He groaned, "Oh man I gotta get ready and meet Jiraiya." He got ready and headed off. But when he reached the waterfall Jiraiya was nowhere to be found, "Oh don't tell me he stood me up! What a rip!" he kicked some dirt until his communicator beeped, "Yeah sensei?"

_"Naruto, I need you at the command center immediately."_

Naruto seeing Jiraiya hadn't even shown up thought he had nothing to lose, "I'm on my way." He teleports himself and appeared at the Command Center.

"Right on time Naruto." Alpha greeted.

"So what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Well first Naruto I'd like to first reintroduce you to our new allies who would aid us in future battles." Tommy said as Naruto saw approaching were the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Senseis?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, you didn't tell us you had such a cool hangout." Asuma looked around.

"And it's been right here in the monument this whole time." Kurenai added.

"Sensei why did you?" Naruto turned to Tommy.

"Well Naruto, one reason is now you have at least some people who you can trust your secret too aside from Kakashi, but I called them here to bare witness the inauguration of the next ranger team." Tommy said as he turned and Naruto saw stepping out from another room was none other than Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba with Akamaru.

"Guys?" Naruto gasped.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said.

"Tommy filled us in on everything, what a history lesson." Ino said.

"Hurt my head having to listen to it all." Shikamaru grumbled.

"So you guys…" Naruto stammered.

"Yeah we're gonna be like you now." Chouji said.

Naruto turned to Tommy, "So you chose these five based on what grounds?"

"Alpha," Tommy motioned to his helper to project fights on the viewing globe and first up was Shikamaru's fight against the Sound genin in the forest that Naruto had not seen as well as the Nara's fight against Kin in the preliminaries. "Shikamaru showed superb tactical planning when in combat analyzing the situation without jumping into conclusions. Capabilities fitting for a ranger."

"Oh jeez." Shikamaru groaned from the praise.

Next showed Chouji who was also helping combat the sound genin in the forest, "Chouji though lost his battle in the preliminaries did manage to help hold out with his team in the battle in the forest. Plus he's shown to have a kind heart and would be willing to protect his team no matter what the odds."

"Awe shucks." Chouji smiled.

Naruto then saw Sakura tending to Sasuke along with her fight against Ino, "Sakura's proven to have a loving heart and true kindness. When she defended Sasuke and Lee while they were unconscious she greatly risked her own safety for theirs. And her battle with Ino proved that she could step up and become stronger." Naruto looked to Sakura who blushed.

Naruto then saw Ino working together with her team against the Sound genin in the forest along with her fight against Sakura, "Ino proved to be a loyal friend when assisting her teammates against those from Sound, even to help one she considered a rival. And like Sakura she proved she could also get stronger when the two faced off."

Ino smiled, "Arigato, Tommy."

"And Kiba," Tommy said as Naruto watched Kiba help defend Sakura from the Sound genin as well as his fight with Naruto, "Though brash, arrogant, and cocky proved to have what it takes to make it as a ranger, and though he lost to you in the prelims Naruto, it's only a push for him to plan for future fights so he would not lose."

"Oh yeah." Kiba smirked while Naruto frowned still feeling he was acting cocky.

"I think you should give him some obedience tests." The blonde requested.

"Hey!" Kiba growled, "I admit I was bummed that you beat me, and I am still a little bitter, but even I won't hold out a petty grudge like that."

"Well if you say so," Naruto replied, "So only they impressed you enough?"

Tommy sighed, "I had hoped to also enlist the aid of Hinata and Lee but from their fights they could be indisposed of for a while. Neji however shows to have pride and superiority issues, and giving him power would only increase his ego and look down upon others even more."

"That's for sure." Naruto replied.

"As for Tenten and Shino, I've yet to determine what powers would be best for them so for now they remain on standby as do Hinata and Lee. That is if Lee ever manages too…" Tommy sighed knowing what happened to him.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "And Sasuke?"

"Kakashi talked to me and told me he'll take care of Sasuke personally."

"I see."

"But anyway Naruto, these five shall be your ranger teammates when they're not on missions." Tommy instructed.

"Tommy has filled us in on the events that have happened with him and you, and we're willing to help you by any means." Sarutobi added.

"Awesome." Naruto admitted.

Tommy smiled and turned to the five, "Now then rangers, it's time for you to awaken the power deep within you and become the new Power Rangers."

"Well guys guess this is it," Shikamaru said in his regular bored nature as the five reached in back holding their morphers, "It's morphing time!"

And with the same morphing affects the five genin became one with their ranger powers.

"Mastodon!" Chouji called.

"Pterodactyl!" Sakura called.

"Triceratops!" Kiba called.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Ino called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Shikamaru called as a line appeared going down the center of his face that split to both sides showing his red ranger helmet.

Suddenly the five stood before their sensei's and mentors in their new ranger suits striking a pose. "Oh wow!" Kiba gasped seeing his outfit.

"This is incredible." Ino said marveling her costume.

"Hey I slimmed down!" Chouji said noticing he looked thinner.

"Do we look taller?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look like it." Sakura noticed.

Akamaru barked having also morphed with Kiba, he was wearing a blue dog body suit while also wearing a little triceratops shaped helmet, "Good look for you Akamaru." Kiba said.

Tommy smiled seeing the original suits of the first generation of Power Rangers being worn again and turned to Naruto, "Join them Naruto make the team complete."

"Hai." Naruto took his morpher and morphed, "Dragonzord!"

Naruto stood as Green Ranger and took a position with the other five, "Now that all six of you are together let's see how well you fight as a team." Tommy said.

"Ok how?" Ino asked.

"Go through that room and you will face your test." Tommy motioned to another room and the six rangers walked on going inside.

"Come on let's get the ringside seats." Jiraiya said as the adults went to watch from a viewing window.

They watched as the six rangers suddenly found themselves in some desert area, "What is this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"A virtual battlefield, I come in here to train against holographic programs Tommy-sensei installed." Naruto answered.

"So what're we here to face?" Chouji asked.

"I'll give ya one guess, that!" Ino motioned upward as they saw swooping down from the sky were multiple black bird creatures.

"What are those things?" Kiba asked.

"Tenga Warriors." Naruto answered.

"Tenga Warriors?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah according to Tommy they're described as the most ferocious creatures this side of the universe." Naruto explained.

"Ferocious and ugly." Ino said as the birds descended.

Naruto turned to his team, "Come on team we have to work together to defeat these things, that's what Tommy sensei wants us to do."

"I agree with Naruto, come on guys." Sakura encouraged.

"All right then, let's do it!" Shikamaru called as they got ready and went into battle with the birds.

Naruto and Kiba started facing two delivering punches and kicks while also avoiding strikes from their enemies. Two more Tengas come up from behind them but they grabbed the birds from behind and flipped them over their shoulders and they landed on the ground.

Chouji and Shikamaru were also dealing with four Tengas, with Chouji grabbing a Tenga by the wing and swung it around into a second, "Definitely nothing we've ever faced before huh Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Shikamaru groaned as he tripped up one Tenga.

Even the girls were holding their own against the Tengas, "Ino give me a boost!" Sakura called as Ino held out her hands as the Pink Ranger jumped into her palms and the Yellow Ranger boosted her into the air where she delivered a flying kick to one Tenga sending it crashing into three more.

"Good one Sakura!" Ino cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura cheered as she and Ino locked fists but had to get back into the fight.

Naruto and Shikamaru started getting cornered by some Tengas, "Shikamaru hold on."

"What?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto grabbed his arms and swung him around with his legs knocking out the Tengas surrounding them. When Naruto released him Shikamaru panted, "Warn me when you're going to do something like that!"

Naruto and his fellow rangers got together and started fighting the Tengas together knocking out one after another.

Soon the rangers had knocked all of the Tengas to the ground and they vanished as well as the scenery leaving them in the powered down simulation room.

"Wow we did it!" Sakura cheered.

"We actually did!" Kiba was ecstatic.

"That was intense!" Ino was overjoyed.

"You all weren't so bad." Naruto admitted.

The door opened as Tommy walked in clapping along with the other adults and Alpha, "You all performed excellently. True displays of teamwork."

"A splendid job indeed." The Sandaime said.

"Yeah and we haven't seen such teamwork in years." Asuma admitted.

"All right guys power down." Naruto instructed as they un-morph.

Tommy approached, "You all have shown you have what it takes to be Power Rangers, but now the rest is up to you."

Naruto turned to them holding his hand out, "What do ya say guys?"

Sakura smiled, "Count me in Naruto." She put her hand on his.

"I'm game as well." Chouji added putting in his hand.

"You know it." Kiba placed in his.

"Certainly." Ino placed in hers and they turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I say this whole thing is a real pain and troublesome. I never asked for this responsibility and I know I'm not cut out for it," Shikamaru began while the others waited for his final answer, "But I'm not about to fink out on my own fellow ninja, and you guys are my closest friends despite how annoying you all can be. So count me in." he put his hand on top of the others.

"Then allow me to officially declare you all as the new legacy of the Power Rangers, may the power protect you all." Tommy said as the new team smiled before throwing their hands up into the air, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(And now the team is formed.)**


	11. Zordon's Return

**(Welcome to number eleven.)**

One day at the Command Center, Naruto and his group of rangers were fighting simulations of Quantrons and Piranhatrons without the use of their ranger forms. After a number of exercise rounds without using their ranger powers they started getting the hang of things.

Naruto and Shikamaru delivered a double flying kick to one Quantron knocking it into a bunch of others causing them all to fall down, "And that's game." Naruto said as the simulation ended.

Tommy walked into the room, "Good work today rangers, your training has paid off."

"I hope so, with this training and Asuma-sensei's training I got my hands full enough." Shikamaru groaned.

"Don't speak for yourself. After all I also got training with Ero-sennin as well." Naruto remarked.

"Come on boys we're all worn out from this training." Sakura calmed them.

"Yeah soon as I get home I'm jumping straight into the bath and relieve my stress." Ino moaned stretching her arms.

"I'm gonna stuff myself till I puke." Chouji added.

"You all worked hard today return home and rest up for tomorrow." Tommy ordered.

"Hai sensei." They said before teleporting out and back to their homes.

When Naruto got back home he started reminiscing about the first time he trained with Jiraiya.

_Flashback_

_The day after Naruto was introduced to his Ranger team he arrived at the waterfall in the village forest where both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were waiting for him. "Ero-sennin! Jiji!"_

_Jiraiya cringed at that nickname while Sarutobi held in a chuckle._

_"Naruto we're glad to see you made it." Jiraiya said._

_"Before I leave you to train with Jiraiya Naruto, there's something important I should've told you when you became a ninja." Sarutobi said._

_"What's that?"_

_"Naruto you know what your childhood was like because of what happened thirteen years ago."_

_"Yes." Naruto nodded feeling there was more to it._

_"Well there was a very good reason why the Yondaime chose you to become the vessel for Kurama."_

_"What was so special about me that I had to become a sacrificial lamb?" Naruto asked wanting them to spit it out already._

_"Look Naruto the reason why the Yondaime used you for a sacrifice because he couldn't ask anyone else's' child if he didn't have one of his own!" Jiraiya spat it out._

_Naruto froze from hearing that and answered, "Could you repeat that? I think I have a load of wax in my ears."_

_Sarutobi sighed, "What Jiraiya said was true Naruto. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime chose you because you were his son and couldn't ask any one else to give up their child."_

_"The Yondaime's my… Oh thank Kami and I thought it was just me!" Naruto sighed in relief surprising the old men._

_"You knew?" Sarutobi asked curiously._

_"Not right away actually. At first I thought it was because we looked so very similar. I mean I've seen his face in the history books. He looks like an older version of myself and vice versa I look like a younger him except for these marks." He felt the whisker marks on his face._

"_Well yes Naruto, the Yondaime was your father, and as Hokage he couldn't simply ask for any family to offer their own child as a sacrifice." Sarutobi explained._

_Naruto frowned but sighed, "Well that would make him selfish, but still does he have any idea what horrors his act has put me through?"_

"_Minato would be very sorry for what he's burdened you with Naruto, and even more so disappointed in the village for their treatment on you." Jiraiya said._

_Naruto took all of this in, "Well I still feel bitter about what dad did, but I realize that sacrifices are part of the shinobi life. But if you guys know my father, what about my mother, who was she?"_

_Jiraiya fielded this one, "Well Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and in a way she was a lot like you."_

"_Like me?"_

"_Oh yeah, she was mischievous little rascal always getting into trouble," he chuckled, "But what can you expect from a tomboy who didn't take crap from anyone, anyone who tried getting on her bad side would get smashed. That's how she earned her nickname the Red Hot Habanero. But man did she grow up to be a beauty."_

"_Was mom the only Uzumaki in the village even before me?"_

"_Well Naruto Kushina wasn't always a Konoha ninja. She and her family the Uzumaki's once lived in a land known as Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides). A village that was most famous for their knowledge of sealing jutsu and longevity. Our village and Uzushiogakure had close ties considering Uzushio's spiral symbol is imprinted on the back of Konoha jackets. In fact our Shodaime Hokage was in fact married to an Uzushio kunoichi named Mito Uzumaki, and who was in fact a previous Jinchuriki to Kurama as you call him." Sarutobi explained._

"_She what?" _

"_Yes and when she grew too old to bear the Kyubi inside of her another Uzumaki was brought to the village as the next vessel."_

"_Don't tell me…"_

"_Yes Naruto your mother was the next in line to carry Kurama inside her."_

"_Hold on you said the Uzumaki came from another land, but what happened to it?" the blonde asked._

"_Rivaling nations grew feared of Uzushio's reputation and destroyed it. Very few surviving members fled to safety and it's unknown to determine how many are still alive to this day." The Hokage explained._

"_I see. Something's still bothering me, Kurama invaded the village thirteen years ago but how could he if he was imprisoned inside my mom?" Naruto wondered._

"_We don't know the full details, but we do know that someone had removed Kurama from Kushina and brainwashed him into attacking the village." The Hokage continued._

"_Hmm, that qualifies for looking into." Naruto pondered._

_"And how are you with all you've just been told?" Sarutobi worried._

_"Well surprised, confused, and disappointed. But to be the son of a hero and a kunoichi from a legendary clan makes me happy that not only did they really love me but gave their lives to protect me. And I won't let their sacrifice be in vain." Naruto smiled._

_Jiraiya and Sarutobi sighed in relief that he didn't go on a rampage, "Well Naruto I'm glad to see you're taking this so well. I'm just sorry I had to keep this secret from you. But you must understand it was to protect you from Minato's enemies or worse enemies."_

_"I see, even though that excuse sounds overused, I'm willing to let it go. I mean ever since dads one mission involving Iwa. Ninja from there would probably be after me, or even Kumo ninja."_

_Jiraiya smiled, "Well Naruto, guess we better start your training now."_

_"Agreed. I leave him in your care Jiraiya." Sarutobi said vanishing in a swirl of leaves._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto held up the Dragon Dagger marveling at it, "Dragonzord, I can't wait to fight along side you." He soon fell asleep knowing he'd need rest for tomorrow's training.

The next day, after Naruto's regular training exercises with Jiraiya as well as the others getting in regular exercises, they met at the Command Center that night where they underwent training in the simulation room fighting some random unknown monster in their ranger forms.

"All right you guys let's put them together." Shikamaru ordered.

"Hai!" they agreed as they held their Ranger weapons.

"Power Axe!" Chouji threw his axe up into the air with it facing backwards looking like a cannon.

"Power Bow!" Sakura threw her bow up as it connected to the axe.

"Power Daggers!" Ino threw her daggers up that turned around connecting to the bow with their handles looking like miniature blasters.

"Power Lance!" Kiba threw his two lances up that connected to the bow becoming two more miniature cannons.

"Power Sword!" Shikamaru called.

"Dragon Sword!" Naruto called as the two rangers jumped up to the combined weapons finishing it by placing their swords on top of it. They landed down holding the weapon out as Sakura and Kiba stood on Naruto's right side, while Ino and Chouji stood on Shikamaru's left side.

"Power Rangers!" they called as the six combined weapons fire a giant blast at the random monster thus destroying it as the simulation ended.

"All right that was awesome!" Chouji pumped a fist up.

"Totally cool!" Kiba added.

"A perfect field test. My sword was able to combine with the original five weapons." Naruto added as they powered down.

"Rangers," Tommy entered the room, "I congratulate you on the field test of your weapons. You wielded them very well just like the original rangers."

"We owe it all to you sensei." Ino answered.

"Much appreciate it, but now I think it's time to see if you have what it takes to pull off this new test that Alpha and I have been working on for the last number of years."

"What test?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Follow me," Tommy led them back into the Power Chamber and motioned to the energy tube that once housed the Rangers greatest mentor. "That energy tube was once the link that kept our benevolent mentor Zordon in a time warp."

"Yeah we knew all that from the history you showed us." Shikamaru replied dryly.

"Yes and you all know that in an effort to destroy the forces of darkness Zordon had his other energy tube destroyed where the goodness contained inside him wiped out the forces of darkness." Tommy explained.

"So what're you getting at?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Me and Alpha have been working on this theory for years, and we think we know of a way to bring Zordon back to life." Tommy answered.

"What?" the new rangers were surprised.

"But how can it work?" Sakura asked.

"Before Andros destroyed Zordon's tube he told Andros that his spirit would live on forever in the hearts of all that is good, you are all fine examples of such good. If we can harness and release that spirit from within you, we might restore him to life." Alpha explained.

"So how can we release it inside us?" Naruto asked.

"You recall how I temporary got my Green Ranger powers back by having Zordon transfer a large portion of his own energy to re-energize it, but doing so also caused Zordon to become lost. Jason and the others then used their own power coins to re-energize Zordon."

"We believe that your power coins will be able to help release the good spirits inside you and restore Zordon." Alpha concluded.

"Sounds logical, but what're the chances of it succeeding?" Naruto asked.

"Fifty-fifty if best." Tommy answered.

"And what may happen if it proves a failure?" Chouji asked.

"The affects could bounce back and destroy you." Alpha warned them.

"Whoa." Kiba and Ino gasped.

"Sounds like too big a risk." Shikamaru noted.

Naruto looking up at the empty plasma tube and recalled from the history lesson how much Zordon has done for the rangers and what an inspiration he had on them, "I'll help."

"What?" the others gasped.

"Naruto are you crazy?" Sakura asked.

"If it fails it'll destroy you." Ino added.

"I'm well aware of the consequences girls. However I'm interested in meeting Zordon, the first generation of rangers brought him back, and I think we can to. Even if it takes up all my power I want to help the one who started the first team of Power Rangers." He took his power coin out.

"Naruto," Sakura gasped but got confident enough, "You don't have to do it alone Naruto, I'll help too." She stood by his side pulling out her power coin.

"Hey I'm not about to let you look like the only courageous one Sakura. I'll join in." Ino stood by them taking out her coin.

"Hey I'm game." Chouji joined them with his coin.

"Well I'm curious about this Zordon as well." Kiba agreed joining them.

"I hope this is worth it." Shikamaru sighed as he joined the rangers.

As they stood together Tommy instructed, "Look deep within yourself and find the goodness inside of you and let it out."

The six rangers nodded and closed their eyes concentrating while holding their power coins before the empty tube. Suddenly their coins started glowing in the respective colors as the rangers as a gold speck of light emerged from their hearts that started darting around the chamber passing Alpha and Tommy. As the beams of light started taking in some of the ranger's strength they were struggling to stand while still trying to concentrate.

"Come on guys pull it together!" Naruto ordered and they concentrated harder.

Suddenly the beams of light got enough energy form the coins and went into the plasma tube that started glowing. They watched as suddenly a floating head materialized inside the tube and slowly opened his eyes before looking around wondering where he was until Tommy and Alpha got closer to it.

"Zordon!" the two gasped.

The being known as Zordon recognized the two, "Tommy! Alpha!" he gasped in joy.

"He's alive! He's really alive!" Alpha cried in joy as he and Tommy hugged each other while jumping around in excitement before Tommy looked up at his old mentor, "I never thought we'd…"

"It's good to see you again to, old friends." Zordon felt the same way.

"Oh Zordon a lot has changed since you've been gone." Alpha said.

"I can see that you are right. What has been going on since I've been gone?" Zordon asked curiously.

"Well first of all Zordon, I want to introduce to you the team that restored you." Tommy walked past each of them, "First meet Shikamaru Nara the new Red Ranger."

"Hey there." Shikamaru waved dryly.

"This is Ino Yamanaka the new Yellow Ranger."

"Nice to meet you, Zordon." Ino bowed her head.

"Here's Kiba Inuzuka the new Blue Ranger and his partner Akamaru."

"Hey there Zordon. Wow I never thought I'd meet the old ranger mentor." Kiba greeted.

"Sakura Haruno the new Pink Ranger."

"A pleasure to meet you, Zordon." Sakura bowed in respect.

"Chouji Akimichi the new Black Ranger."

"Welcome to the new century, sir." Chouji greeted.

"And finally my chosen heir to the Green Ranger mantle Naruto Uzumaki."

"Welcome back Zordon. I'm honored to meet you." Naruto bowed his head.

"And I thank you young ones for giving me life once again, but how has this become possible?" Zordon questioned.

"Zordon hope you're ready for a long and complicated story," Tommy said as he was ready to tell his mentor all that's happened since the near destruction from the forces of darkness. When Tommy finished what happened with the last team of rangers he went on to discuss what happened afterward with him and Alpha in Konoha along with how they formed the new ranger team, "And that's how they were able to restore you to life." Tommy finished.

"A very amusing story Tommy and I am proud to say you have done a fine job in training and leading not only these fine examples of rangers who stand before me but the previous generation as well."

"Thanks, Zordon." Tommy smiled.

"And to you Power Rangers, I am humbled to see that you carry on the will and spirit of the Rangers that came before you. You make us all proud."

"Coming from you that means a lot." Naruto replied.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked.

"With Zordon and myself we'll both be here to guide you on your quest to keep the forces of darkness at bay," Tommy explained, "And I fear a great battle will lie ahead yet."

"How do you figure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Behold the viewing globe and what we have discovered since the end of the Chunin exam preliminaries." Tommy answered.

They checked the viewing globe as it displayed Orochimaru in an old shack, "That's Orochimaru." Sakura gasped.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"He's a ninja that attacked us in the forest of death and branded Sasuke with a cursed seal. He's a nasty guy." Naruto answered.

_They listened in as they saw the meeting between Orochimaru and Kabuto that one night, "What news do you have?" Orochimaru asked._

_"Only this, Sasuke's disappeared from the hospital." The masked ninja answered._

_"Hmm, you don't say?" Orochimaru asked with a sick smirk, "They can try as hard as they can but they'll never be able to keep Sasuke hidden from me forever."_

_"What else do you intend on doing now my lord? After all the Chunin exam finals are still a month away."_

_"Not to worry. I already have Suna tightly wrapped around my finger, all we have to do until then is make sure no one else knows of our connections otherwise our cause will be lost!"_

_"I understand my lord." The ninja bowed his head._

_"Good and I trust you can handle things here without blowing your cover?"_

_"You can count on me, Orochimaru-sama."_

_"Good. Out of all my subordinates only you I can really rely on… Kabuto." Orochimaru said as the ninja removed his Anbu mask revealing it was Kabuto Yakushi._

_"I live to serve you, Orochimaru-sama."_

"What that's Kabuto!" Kiba called.

"What's he doing with Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura, Kabuto played us," Naruto answered, "He was never our allie to begin with, he's been a spy this whole time."

"A spy?" Chouji gasped.

"Now things have gotten more troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"But you heard what he said about Suna right? He's using them." Ino reminded.

"Yes we have reason to believe he's going to use Suna to invade Konoha and destroy it." Alpha said.

"We can't let that happen." Sakura said.

"I agree," Naruto put in, "We gotta stop Orochimaru and keep Suna from breaking our alliance so big it could never be restored."

"And how do propose we do that?" Kiba asked.

"Admittedly I don't know yet, but I do know we can't let them destroy our village." Naruto answered.

"Alpha and I will continue to monitor the situation in the village and we'll inform the Sandaime of it as well." Tommy assured them.

"Good idea sensei, keep us posted if anything changes." Naruto said.

"Come on guys let's go, and nice meeting you again Zordon." Shikamaru said as they teleported out.

"Well Zordon what do you think of them?" Alpha asked.

"Just like Tommy and all the other rangers they have unique characteristics, qualities, and a strong sense of teamwork. I feel they will continue to grow into a fine ranger team, as long as you Tommy continue leading them in the right direction as you have thus far." Zordon answered.

"And I will, Zordon." Tommy answered.

"But I do however sense a stir in the morphing grid emanating from Naruto, a very powerful source comparable to the other forces I've witnessed throughout the past."

"Well Zordon, Naruto has a complicated back story you should know of if you wish to understand him." Tommy answered as Zordon looked interested.

Later as the guys returned home Sakura and Ino decided to join Naruto for some dinner at Ichiraku, "Well Naruto first time you brought other friends with you." Teuchi noticed.

"Yeah well it's nice to bring others to join you once in awhile." Naruto admitted but actually wished it happened more often in the past.

"Well here you go guys eat up." Ayame served them their ramen.

So the three started eating and Ino spoke in-between bites, "So Naruto what're you going to do about Neji if you can't use your abilities?"

"I don't need them against Neji, besides he's the least of my worries." Naruto replied after a bite.

"You mean Gaara." Sakura realized.

"Yeah, Sasuke's fighting him after me. If Sasuke fails it'll be up to be to fight Gaara."

"But you saw what he did to Lee, how can you hope to defeat him?" Ino worried.

"Because Ino, Gaara and I are more alike than anybody knows."

"How so?" Ino asked.

Naruto didn't want to tell them yet so he smiled, "I'll tell you someday."

So they all enjoyed their dinner and afterwards decided to take a walk around the village. As they walked Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura and Ino talk like friends instead of rivals. When the girls noticed his smile Ino asked, "What's up Naruto?"

"It's nothing, it's just… It's good to see you two acting like friends again like during our academy days."

The two girls blushed and realized not once have they been arguing about love, Sasuke, or anything involving the two. "Yeah you're right." Sakura smiled.

"I really did miss us doing this kind of stuff." Ino admitted.

Naruto smiled, "It was your match against each other, it rekindled your friendship I know that. You two both missed being friends but were afraid if you acknowledged each other then none of you would get stronger. But you have to realize the more you push each other away the more you're really hurting each other and yourselves."

They stopped as Sakura and Ino looked at each other, "I can't believe we let a single boy come between us." Sakura said.

"I feel just awful." Ino admitted.

The two felt Naruto put a hand on their shoulders and he spoke, "What's important is you can start anew again, become better friends than you were before."

They turned to each other smiling, "How about it Ino friends?" Sakura offered her hand.

Ino took her hand shaking it a bit before pulling her into a friendly embrace, "The best." Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled happily returning the embrace. Naruto watched seeing their friendship restored, "Well it's getting late we should head back home."

Sakura and Ino looked to each other nodding and turned back to Naruto, "Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"Me and Ino want to give you something."

"Give me what?"

"This." Sakura said before pressing her lips onto Naruto's. The blonde ninja was surprised but soon found himself accepting the gesture and returned it.

When the two parted Naruto was left in a daze but not enough to see Ino cup his face, "And this one's from me." Ino pulled his lips onto hers and they kissed as well with Naruto blushing from the feeling. When the two parted Naruto was left in a bigger daze.

"That was… wow." Naruto stammered.

The kunoichi giggled, "Hope that makes up for your accidental one at the academy." Ino said.

"I try to block out that horrid memory." Naruto replied.

"Well don't worry about it," Sakura smiled, "See you tomorrow Naruto." The girls headed off leaving Naruto.

Naruto after processing what he just received smiled happily, "I love my life." He skipped home.

**(There you all go.)**


	12. Protect Konoha

**(Still on a roll guys.)**

It was the night before the Chunin Exam Finals. The rangers had just finished their training at the Command Center, while Naruto was still in the dojo training. Just then Tommy entered, "Naruto training ended an hour ago."

"I know sensei, but I can't help it. I'm too psyched for the finals tomorrow." Naruto replied.

"All the more reason you should return home and get some rest. After all the finals isn't the only thing going down tomorrow." Tommy reminded him.

Naruto remembered, "You're right sensei. All right I'll turn in," he walked out of the dojo to the main chamber, "Night Alpha, night Zordon."

"Goodnight Naruto." Alpha replied.

"Have a goodnight Naruto and may the power protect you." Zordon said as Naruto teleported out.

"I sure hope he and the rest of the rangers will be prepared for the war tomorrow." Alpha worried.

"I know they will Alpha, they've learned about all they could and now it's time they put themselves to the test." Tommy replied.

"Agreed Tommy, and just as I've always had faith in you and your fellow rangers I have faith in them as well." Zordon replied.

When morning came, Naruto woke up and got ready. When he took care of everything he tied his headband around his forehead and stood outside his apartment, "Time to go." He teleported to the Chunin exams stadium and went in to join his competition.

At the stadium people were filling the stands eager to watch the matches and were already placing their bets. Up in the royal box was Sarutobi and approaching was the Kazekage which Sarutobi knew from the info Tommy gave him was Orochimaru in disguise.

In the stands were Kiba and Hinata sitting next to Hiashi and Hinata's little sister Hanabi, while Sakura sat with Ino and Chouji.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Ino said in excitement.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed looking down at the crowd seeing Naruto but no sign of Sasuke.

Soon Naruto, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru stood in the arena. Naruto looked all around seeing no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"Listen up. My name's Genma Shiranui and I shall serve proctor for the Chunin Exam finals," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all once again the final match ups as a reminder." He said pulling out the tournament graph.

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Temari vs Shikamaru_

Shikamaru gasped, 'What Dosu was dropped, what happened to him?' he thought unaware of Gaara smirking at the change in the match ups.

Naruto glanced to Neji feeling eager to fight him until Genma continued, "Now listen up Naruto and Neji must remain down here for the first match while the rest of wait in the balcony above until your match is called. If one doesn't make it to the arena when their name is called then they automatically forfeit their match to their opponent. Now let's get this tournament underway."

So the other contestants minus Naruto and Neji left for above. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before you lose?" Neji asked his opponent.

"Only this… Come and get me!" Naruto declared.

"Hajime!" Genma called.

Naruto started rushing for Neji while the Hyuga thought, "That baka rushing right in without thinking how pathetic.' He thought but suddenly saw Naruto jump over him and as he landed behind him he did a spin while still in the air throwing a punch right for the prodigy who managed to block it and the two pushed each other back.

Neji grunted, "You really should've quit before the match began."

"Don't you go pulling all that cheap talk on me Neji," Naruto began, "Just because they worked on Hinata doesn't mean they're gonna work on me!"

Naruto summoned some shadow clones and they all fought Neji head one using their martial arts skill while Neji kept blocking or dodging. While up in the crowds Tenten watched in amazement, "That Naruto's sure got skills, maybe more than Lee, but let's see how they match against Neji."

Meanwhile by the Hyugas and Kiba, they were also watching in amazement while Kiba thought, 'Try and save some energy Naruto you'll need it.'

'Neji is fighting just like the prodigy he is, but Naruto to keep up with him at a degree like this...' Hiashi thought.

Meanwhile watching from the Command Center was Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon, "Naruto is doing quite well, but it doesn't look like Neji is letting up." Alpha said.

"It's not over yet Alpha." Tommy replied.

"Correct let's continue seeing what else Naruto has up his sleeves." Zordon added.

Back at the stadium, Naruto and Neji were still going at it until Neji extended channeled chakra through his body and thrusted his palm forward, "Hakke Kuushou (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm)!" he shouted destroying the clones while Naruto was forced back but flipped backwards onto his feet.

"Not bad Neji but I still got a lot more fight in me." Naruto smirked.

"This battle is pointless, why don't you just surrender?" Neji asked.

"Surrender's something I never do." He replied.

"Then don't blame me if you get yourself killed!" Neji called as they engaged in combat again with Naruto making sure to dodge the Hyuga's Gentle Fist strikes to avoid getting his chakra disrupted.

"You know Neji, you're a great fighter. Sadly you're fighting is only blinded by your own bitterness." Naruto explained.

"My what?"

"I talked with Hinata about you, and she gave me quite the info. You feel because of an incident involving Kumo years ago resulting in your father being sacrificed you take all frustrations out on others who weren't even involved in it. That's the problem with you."

"What would an orphan like you know about someone like me?" Neji barked in anger at the lecture.

Naruto scowled as he blocked a blow and pushed Neji back, "Yeah what could an orphan like me possibly know?" Naruto asked in sarcasm, "Well let me tell you Neji, I know more about pain and suffering than you do. You grew up with a family even after your dad died. I never had a family to begin with. You were loved and appreciated, I was hated and scorned!" he ran to Neji, "Hiyah!" he jumped up delivering a flying kick at the Hyuga knocking him onto the ground.

"And do you know why I'm scorned? It's not because I'm a prankster or a trouble maker it's for what I have inside me."

"Inside you?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Yes and I'll tell you what I mean," Naruto began as the spectators were listening with interest, "Thirteen years ago our Yondaime Hokage fought the Kyubi no kitsune that attacked our village! They say he killed the demon sacrificing himself in the process, but what really happened was that the Yondaime sealed the fox inside a baby born that very night. And that baby was me!" he shouted earning gasps out of his fellow rookies and Neji, "And more disappointing was that the Yondaime wished the village would see his own son would be seen as a hero!"

"I don't believe it." Neji gasped.

"Well believe it Neji, because I'm about to show you that being a prodigy doesn't make you the best!" Naruto called as he accessed Kurama's chakra and was enveloped in it, "Here I come!" he started striking at Neji from all sides moving like lightning while Neji couldn't even dodge or block.

"Now for the final blow!" Naruto delivered a tornado kicking nailing Neji and he was sent rolling across the ground looking dazed.

Neji tried to get up but was too worn out from taking so many blows. "There Neji, maybe now you'll realize that fate and destiny don't determine a person, but rather we make it for ourselves." He finished.

Seeing as how Neji was getting up Genma called out, "Winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced.

It was silent for a moment until Sakura and Ino cried out, "YOU DID IT, NARUTO!"

And with that the whole stadium roared with applause and cheers. Naruto smiled looking all around seeing he was finally starting to get accepted. While by the Hyuga's Hinata smiled and thought, "Congratulations Naruto.'

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Kiba ranted.

While watching from the Command Center, "Yes he did it! I knew he could do it! I knew he would!" Alpha ranted while Tommy and Zordon chuckle at Alpha's ranting.

At the stadium after Neji was taken away by medics as Naruto got back to the stands where the other challengers were waiting. "Well guys how about that?" Naruto asked Shikamaru and Shino.

Shikamaru sighed but admitted, "Well you did good, Naruto?"

"Just good?" he asked in outrage, "Well coming from you that's more than I could ask for."

They looked down with Genma ready to call the next competitors; sadly one of them was still a no show. Before Genma could call for Gaara and Sasuke, a Konoha Jonin appeared at his side and whispered something to him before vanishing, "Due to conditions Sasuke's and Gaara's match will be postponed until further notice, until then the match ups will continue following the next match."

When Genma called for Kankuro and Shino, the puppet ninja declared forfeit before it even began, earning confusion out of everyone. With Shikamaru's match being next he knew he had to do something or risk this whole invasion thing happening sooner than planned. So he reluctantly went to the arena to face Temari. They both fought valiantly using their respective jutsu upon another until Shikamaru caught her shadow and made her raise her hand with his.

"I forfeit the match." Shikamaru called and everyone was outraged.

"Due by forfeiting this match goes to Temari!" Genma announced.

"That baka!" Ino groaned.

"Not too surprising, this is Shikamaru after all." Chouji reminded her.

Shikamaru soon left the stadium and joined the others. Suddenly appearing in a Shunshin of leaves were Kakashi and Sasuke back to back. Sasuke was now wearing a black shirt with his family emblem on back, black shorts, and had longer bangs.

"And you are?" Genma asked the genin.

Sasuke answered, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowds started cheering while up with the group, Guy and Lee finally made it to the stands.

"Guy-sensei, Lee." Sakura gasped.

"Hey Sakura, sorry we're late. What'd we miss?" Guy asked.

"Well Sasuke's about to fight Gaara, while you just missed Naruto beating Neji in the opening match." Chouji explained. Needless to say both student and sensei were in shock.

Gaara shunshined down to the arena in sand, as Kakashi left the arena to join the other ninja. After Genma announced the match to begin, Sasuke went at it in blinding speed able to get past Gaara's sand shields.

Gaara suddenly started encasing himself in a cocoon of sand which shocked Temari and Kankuro, "Oh no, this bad." She gasped.

"For real." Kankuro agreed.

Naruto thought, 'It's almost time for the invasion to kick off.' Naruto noticed what Sasuke did next.

Sasuke performed a few hand seals and struck his hand on the ground where he appeared to be charging up some static electrical energy, "That looks like Kakashi sensei's Raikiri, but it doesn't look as powerful as it. So that's what you've been teaching him for a month sensei?"

Sasuke with his jutsu charged rushed at the sand sphere tearing up the ground with his move before thrusting his fist forward, "CHIDORI!" he shouted punching into the sphere.

"No!" Temari gasped.

"He broke Gaara's sand sphere." Baki the Suna ninja was equally shocked.

Inside the barrier, Gaara felt Sasuke's hand at his shoulder and could feel something dripping onto his finger, "What is…" Gaara wondered until he saw blood, "AHHHHHH! I'M BLEEDING!"

In the audience, everyone was freaking out until Baki saw this as a sign as a cloaked Anbu formed a hand sign, "Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana technique)!" he called and feathers began flying all around causing people to fall asleep while most Jonin, Naruto, and his fellow genin use the release sign to not be affected by it. Baki then threw a smoke bomb onto the field shrouding it, "Kankuro, Temari go!" Baki commanded. So the two genin jumped to the arena, grabbed their little brother and hurried off.

As Tommy and the others watched from the Command Center, Alpha was flipping out, "Aiyai-yai-yai-yai! The stadium is under attack, what're we going to do?"

"Calm down Alpha. It's up to the rangers now." Zordon reminded him.

"Yeah. Good luck you guys." Tommy said watching them from the viewing globe.

Back at the arena, the six genin met together and Sakura looked at the arena seeing both Sasuke and Gaara were gone, "Oh no where'd they go?"

Naruto spoke into his communicator, "Alpha can you get a fix on Sasuke's location?"

"_I got it, it seems he's in Konoha's forest."_

"Thanks, alright guys. It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

In a flash the six rangers stood striking a pose, "All right guys you protect the village with the others. I'll go find Sasuke and Gaara." Naruto instructed.

"Ok let's break." Shikamaru said as they did so going their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree trying to catch up with Gaara and his sibs determined to finish the match with his opponent. When he finally halted them Gaara shook his sibs off, "If you desire to bleed over this forest, I'll be happy to oblige!" Gaara called as sand started swarming around him and he was taking on a miniature raccoon dog demon form. As Gaara attacked mercilessly Sasuke was letting his curse mark control him, unfortunately the flames only covered one side of him and didn't take up most of him. He knew he had to contain it so he managed not to let the seal take him. But he found himself getting weaker from using so much chakra and was about to pass out at Half Demon Gaara pinned him to a tree with a large claw extending from his arm.

"Now you die!" Gaara called until a green blast cut his claw reducing it to sand freeing Sasuke, "WHO!"

The sibs looked seeing the Green Ranger jump over, "Sorry ugly, we have low tolerance for letting our shinobi get killed." He went to Sasuke speaking to his communicator, "Alpha teleport Sasuke someplace safe."

"Right away."

Sasuke was suddenly teleported away to a secure location in the village away from the war. Green Ranger got into a stance as Gaara stared him down, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Green Ranger; protector of Konoha and all that is good in the world."

"Let's see how you protect yourself from this!" Gaara launched sand shuriken from his claw at the ranger who dodged and used his chest shield to deflect them.

"Not bad, but here's something from me!" GR jumped around the trees before landing a kick onto Gaara knocking him onto a lower branch.

The Suna ninja held out his arms launching the claws at GR who used his sword to swat them away before he crossed his sword and Dragon Dagger together and send a blast from them at Gaara knocking him further down the trees before landing on the ground.

"That's game." GR said until he saw Gaara get up with most of the sand crumbling off him.

"I will not be erased from this world!" he shouted while sand continued piling onto him giving him a new form.

Meanwhile prior to what was happening with Naruto, in the village citizens were being evacuated to safer locations as Sound and Sand ninja were causing chaos. But fighting back against them was some of the Anbu, Jonin, even the other Rangers.

Shikamaru was fighting three Sound ninja, and when a Suna ninja tried attacking from behind he caught his attacker throwing him into a pile of crates from a shop. "Remember guys don't hurt any Suna ninja."

"Hai!" they agreed as they were each taking on Suna or sound ninja.

Chouji formed hand signs and surprisingly was able to use his expansion jutsu even while in his ranger form and bowled some ninja over, while Kiba and Akamaru were using their Piercing Fang technique together on more Sound ninja.

"I'm surprised you guys can still use your regular jutsu while in your ranger outfits." Sakura said after she knocked out a Sound ninja.

"I guess the ranger outfits have adapted to our bodies as well making us able to use our jutsu." Ino suggested.

Suddenly the earth started rumbling, "Earthquake?" Kiba asked until they look out into the forest area and saw in the distance a giant Raccoon Dog, "Ok not an earthquake."

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Shikamaru answered.

While back with Naruto he looked up seeing before him a 100ft tall Shukaku, "So that's the size of a demon." He said freaked out.

"Oh no, Kankuro we gotta get out of here!" Temari took off.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kankuro made a run for it as well.

Naruto stood his ground staring up at the giant creature, "Now Green Ranger," Gaara's voice came from the giant Shukaku, "I shall show you true power!" he shouted sending sand at him but GR jumped away.

"Against him like this alone I don't stand a chance, guess it's time I brought him out of his slumber," he held up the Dragon Dagger, "Dragonzord arise!" he held it up to the mouthpiece of his helmet and played fanfare on it that echoed throughout the village.

Meanwhile far from the ninja land in another body of water, laid a giant metal dragon creature in a deep slumber until the sound of fanfare rang into its system. Its eyes turned red and it stood up walking into a portal that materialized out of thin air. Suddenly the lake in Konoha started to bubble and rising up from it was the Dragonzord itself swinging its tail and letting out a massive roar. It walked through the lake before coming onto shore storming to Shukaku.

Letting out some roars, it slapped Shukaku's face with its right claw, and swung its tail at the giant demon forcing it backwards, "You amuse me Green Ranger, but you will fall at the hands of Shukaku!" Gaara's voice came as more sand shuriken were launched at Dragonzord forcing it backwards as sparks flew from its body.

"Time for Dragonzord missiles!" GR played another fanfare as the red orbs on the Dragonzord's chest blinked and missiles popped out of its fingers before being launched at the full Shukaku form knocking it off balance, "All right!" GR cheered until he saw Gaara emerge from the forehead of the sand creature.

"Tanukineiri no Jutsu (Feigning sleep technique)!" Gaara muttered before closing his eyes and fell limp.

"Oh no." Naruto gasps as the eyes in the Shukaku grow yellow.

**"WHOO-HOO, I'm finally free, now for some action!" **Shukaku screamed.

"So that's the true Shukaku spirit." GR said to himself while Kurama thought to him.

'**I forgot what a nut job he was.'**

Shukaku looked seeing the Dragonzord, **"I hope you're ready to die because that's what I'm here to do!"**

"Dragonzord look out!" GR called as Shukaku took a deep breath**, "Futon; Renkuudan **(Drilling Air Projectile)**!" **he shouted slamming his claw on his stomach releasing a blast of air from his mouth. The huge blast of wind pushed Dragonzord off the ground sending him flying backwards and rolled across the land.

"No!" GR called.

Meanwhile with the other rangers who had still been helping the other ninja defend the village had witnessed the battle going on between the two giants, "Dragonzord's getting pummeled." Sakura worried.

"I've got to go help him! You guys continue helping the others," Shikamaru ordered as he teleported to Naruto's location, "Naruto you all right?"

"I've been better." He replied.

"So what're we up against?" Shikamaru asked.

"That thing's Shukaku the Ichibi biju."

"I don't know if I'm ready to fight a demon, but I will for the sake of our village," Shikamaru extended his hand outward, "I need Dinozord power now!"

Suddenly the ground opened up and rising up from it was the Tyrannosaurus zord. Shikamaru jumped into the cockpit, "All right, if what Tommy said was right these controls here will help me move it, and these are the attack controls." He moved his zord forward as both the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord stood side by side roaring at Shukaku.

"**So you both wish to die, very well I'm more than happy to oblige!"** Shukaku called firing sand shuriken and both sending sparks fly.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru called trying to hold on, "All right let's see how you like this!" The Tyrannosaurus zord bounced onto its tail sending him flying forward delivering a double kick to Shukaku knocking him back while sand was slowly falling off.

"Good move, Shikamaru!" Naruto called.

"Thanks. Now let's attack together," Shikamaru called as the two zords charged at Shukaku swatting him with their claws and whipping their tails at him but Shikamaru ended up getting his zord caught in an extended Shukaku claw. "I can't break free!"

"I'm all over it!" Naruto played another fanfare and the Dragonzord's drill tail activates and swung it destroying Shukaku's one arm. He thought to Kurama, 'Kurama we can't keep this up forever what can we do to stop him?'

'**Shukaku's power is at its peak so long as Gaara remains asleep. Wake him up and you put Shukaku back.'**

"Shikamaru I got an idea! Try and get Shukaku to hold still!" Naruto ordered.

"I'll try." Shikamaru answered as the two zords struggled to keep a hold on Shukaku as Naruto jumped up to the Dragonzord and ran onto Shukaku heading towards Gaara still in the forehead asleep. Suddenly sand was coming around trying to keep Naruto from reaching Gaara, but the Green Ranger used Kurama's chakra to destroy the incoming sand. Finally he reached the sand Jinchuriki and threw his arm back, "Time for a wake up call!" he slugged Gaara causing him to groan.

**"No I just got out!" **Shukaku whined as he vanished back into Gaara.

Gaara's eyes open, "You disrupted the Jutsu!" he shouted until he saw Green Ranger glowing with red chakra.

"And you're next!" Naruto screamed throwing a Kurama enhanced punch to Gaara's head.

The impact caused the giant Shukaku to crumble into sand and both Gaara and Naruto fell to the earth with Gaara crashing, but Naruto managed to grab hold of a tree branch and swung down safely to the ground.

Gaara lied on the ground covered in bruises, cuts, and some of his blood, 'How could I have lost?' he thought until he turned to see Green Ranger approaching him, "No, stay away!" Gaara panicked.

He then stopped a few feet away from him, "You know something Gaara, you and I have a lot in common," Naruto began, "I know what it's like, being hated, treated harshly, wishing you could just die. But I never accepted what others thought about me, because I found friends, and mentors. Their love and kindness fueled me, and kept me going for so many years."

'Love, is this what makes him stronger than myself?' Gaara pondered.

"Because it's obvious you've never had stuff like that to begin with I can only give you pity, and advice," Naruto continued, "Find someone worth fighting for and just maybe you'll find a purpose in life instead of killing," He approached Gaara more and stuck his hand out, "To start it off, I would like you to be my newest friend."

"A friend?" Gaara asks and for the first time a tear of happiness falls out of his eye, "I'd like that Green Ranger." He took his hand and was helped to his feet.

"Please call me by my real name." Green Ranger removed his helmet revealing himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Gaara gasped.

Landing behind the two were Kankuro and Temari, "Hey it's you!" Kankuro recognized Naruto.

"You're the one in green?" Temari gasped.

"Let's get him." Kankuro was ready until Gaara held out his arms.

"No, Kankuro, Temari. We're done here, let's go." Gaara said and the two gasped not only from hearing those words but seeing him completely beaten up.

Naruto watched in smiles as Gaara left with his siblings and looked up at the two zords, "Good job Shikamaru!"

"It's what we do." Shikamaru reminded him as the Dragonzord put his claw on the Tyrannosaurus zords claw and they pump them up before letting out a victory roar each.

"But we're not done yet," Naruto said putting his helmet back on and jumped up to the Dragonzord's head, "Back to the stadium hurry!"

So the two zords made their way through the forest and found themselves back at the stadium where numerous Sound and Suna ninja were running in fright of the two colossal metal beings. Naruto looked down seeing a barrier was set up on one of the roofs of the stadium sections.

"Orochimaru's doing," Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "So I guess we'll just have to break it!" he played fanfare on the Dragon Dagger as the Dragonzord's drill started spinning and slammed it down on top of the barrier drilling through it sending sparks everywhere. Suddenly the barrier shattered giving Naruto a chance to see what was up jumped down from his zord landing onto the roof.

He landed beside the Sandaime Hokage who was wearing battle armor, "Jiji are you ok?"

"Better now, but Orochimaru's still breathing." Sarutobi said frowning at his former student.

"You again!" Green Ranger noticed the rogue ninja.

"I knew we'd meet again, Green Ranger. Now I shall crush you and my former sensei." Orochimaru smirked.

"You're wrong Orochimaru, because I'm not alone!" Green Ranger answered as Shikamaru dropped down and suddenly the other ranger's teleported to them striking a pose.

"So there are more of you?" Orochimaru gasped.

"That's right. We're the Power Rangers and we're stopping you here and now!" Kiba called.

"Blade Blasters ready!" Shikamaru called as he and the other four whipped out their blade blasters and fired a combined blast at Orochimaru knocking him off his feet rolling onto the ground.

"Now let's put them together!" Naruto called as they threw their weapons up and they combined, "Power Blaster fire!" the six called firing a blast nailing Orochimaru who screamed in agony before falling back down again.

"All right!" the rangers cheered feeling they've won until multiple snakes flew from where Orochimaru was latching on Naruto.

"Hey let go!" Naruto struggled.

Orochimaru got back up looked weakened, "I will take you to death with me!"

"No you won't!" Naruto called reaching the Dragon Dagger again playing fanfare causing his shield to glow green and the snakes that latched around it started glowing and traveled back to Orochimaru who started screaming in agonizing pain as his arms started turning dark.

"What's happening to him?" Ino asked.

"It's absorbing his life force." Sarutobi answered.

Soon the snakes on Naruto turned to dust freeing him, "My arms. It's like they're on fire!" the Sannin cried in pain.

"And now Orochimaru you're finished." Naruto crossed his two weapons to launch an attack until the fake Anbu ninja threw a smoke bomb enabling him to escape with Orochimaru and any forces he had left.

"So is over?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Shikamaru answered.

"Arigato everyone, now I can rest." Sarutobi panted as Naruto helped him up, "Take it easy Jiji, help should arrive shortly." And soon enough the Jonin and Anbu arrived to take the Hokage to rest until Ibiki called to the Rangers, "Hold on, who are you six and why have you decided to help us?"

"We're the Power Rangers, and our mission is to ensure the safety of Konoha." Naruto answered.

"Is this true?" Ibiki asked the Hokage who smiled.

"Yes Ibiki, they are our allies to the very end."

"Now if you'll excuse us we have other places to be," Naruto answered as the six teleported away appearing outside the stadium, "All right guys power down." Naruto ordered and they un-morphed.

"Guys we actually did it!" Sakura cheered.

"We saved the village!" Chouji cheered as well.

Naruto spoke into his communicator, "Tommy-sensei, we've defeated Gaara, and Orochimaru failed his invasion."

"_You've done an excellent job rangers."_

"Come on we better go meet back up with our senseis and see how everyone else is." Naruto ordered and they all headed off.

Within the course of the day after everyone had returned from their battle, Naruto had talked to Jiraiya into working on Gaara's seal making it stronger which allowed him to sleep and become less hostile. When this was done, Kankuro and Temari were surprised but felt happy not that they could finally get to love their brother like a real sibling.

Afterwards Gaara, his sibs, and all Suna shinobi returned back to their village to discover the corpse of their Kazekage and several guards. Realizing they were played like tools by Orochimaru they completely surrendered to Konoha and offered whatever they could in helping rebuild their home.

The day after the invasion it was a gloomy day and was lightly raining as Naruto, his team, fellow rangers, and everyone in the village gathered at the administration building where Sarutobi and his two teammates stood giving a ceremonial farewell to the various shinobi that lost their lives in the invasion.

'I can't believe these ninja actually lost their lives.' Naruto thought as he and several others placed a white rose on the table with the fallen ninjas pictures. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing Kakashi.

"I know facing your first war never is easy," Kakashi explained, "But all ninja can learn from war and become stronger."

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. While at the Command Center the Rangers mentors watched the ceremony as well also praying for the lives lost to the war. When the war had ended everyone had went their separate ways until Naruto heard his communicator beep, "What's up sensei?"

"_Naruto, I need you and the other rangers at the Command Center immediately."_

"On it." Naruto answered as he teleported to the Command Center meeting with his fellow rangers.

"So what's up sensei?" Chouji asked.

"First of all I once again want to congratulate you guys on a job well done for defending the village." Tommy said.

"Yeah you sent that Orochimaru punk packin'!" Alpha attempted slang just as Zack tried to teach him.

"Indeed, though Orochimaru had escaped he was still weakened and could very well take a long time to recover." Zordon added.

"Don't worry if we ever see him again, we'll finish the job." Naruto assured him.

"Agreed, and should a new villain or worse threatens the village you all won't be alone." Tommy added.

"What're you saying sensei?" Ino asked.

"Last night, Zordon, Alpha, and I have talked and have decided to enlist more rangers to help you in future battles."

"Who did you choose?" Sakura asked.

"Behold." Alpha opened a chamber door and walking in were five figures that surprised the six rangers, for they were Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Tenten.

"Hinata, Shino?" Kiba gasped.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura gasped.

"Neji, Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Hey guys." Kakashi waved.

"Now we know just what you've been doing with your spare time since the prelims Kiba." Shino added.

"All this time Naruto that Green Ranger was you." Hinata added.

"I can say this much it was destiny that led you to becoming the Green Ranger." Neji added.

"I'll accept that much about destiny from you." Naruto replied glad he's not using it in the negative way.

"So they told you guys everything?" Chouji asked.

"That's right, and Tommy-sensei called us here because he's decided to initiate us into the Power Ranger ranks." Tenten added.

"All of you?" Naruto asked looking at each of them knowing Tenten and Hinata were some of Tommy's choices but were on hold due to them recovering from their injuries at the preliminaries, and turned to Kakashi and Neji.

"Well ever since I found out Tommy had been secretly meeting with me and discussing on my abilities and methods and after the invasion he reached his decision." Kakashi added.

"And you really accepted?" Naruto asked.

"Well why not, just another chance to get close to my students of course." Kakashi eye smiled.

"And you Neji?" Naruto turned to his opening opponent for the finals.

Neji looked up to him, "Yes. I have also come to apologize to you as I have already done to Hinata, for all that I've said about the two of you," he smiled at his cousin who returned it, "After all I now know the truth about my father."

"The truth?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. My father may have died, but he wasn't forced to pose as Hiashi-sama, but rather he suggested it himself because he cared for his brother enough to die for him. It was his own free will and not fate. Now I've been inspired to follow my own path. A path being a ranger will help me."

Naruto smiled, "You made a wise choice."

"What about you, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently Tommy-sensei was impressed with not only how I managed to hold my own in the prelims and the Forest of Death, but how I also managed to help protect the village against the invading Sound ninja."

"And you've all accepted this responsibility?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have." Hinata nodded.

"And have you already been given a ranger power?" Ino asked.

"As a matter of fact we have," Kakashi answered as Tommy nodded to him. So Kakashi pulled out a morpher similar to the first six rangers and did the routine, "It's morphing time! Tigerzord!"

Suddenly Kakashi stood as the White Tiger Ranger another one of Tommy's original ranger personas. "Whoa, looking good sensei." Naruto admired.

"Arigato. I have to admit this is a good look." He checked himself out.

"Kakashi's proven to be quite an affecting leader not only to squad seven but when it comes to rallying his fellow Jonin as well. Therefore the power of the White Ranger is now his. He will also have my original weapon Saba to guide him." Tommy motioned to Saba who was strapped to Kakashi's waist who picked him up.

"I shall serve you with all my spirit and will Kakashi." Saba spoke.

"Wow he really does talk." Naruto said.

"Ok Hinata, show them." Tommy motioned her to do so.

Hinata approached and showed them her morpher on her wrist with a blue disk in it, "Ninja Storm Ranger form! Hah!" suddenly she was engulfed into a blue suit with a dolphin tail emblem on her chest as a blue helmet appeared on her head and her face was visible before being concealed by a black visor, "Power of Water!"

"Wow Hinata cool." Kiba said.

"Not bad a power." Naruto added.

Hinata's visor powered down exposing her smiling face, "I'm glad I could become part of the team."

"Hinata's kindness, and force as the raging waters have proven she has what it takes to assume the power of the Blue Wind Ranger and harness the power of water." Kakashi explained.

"Welcome to the ranks, Hinata." Ino patted her shoulder.

"I will do my best for all of you." Hinata bowed her head.

Tommy and Zordon smiled as Neji and Shino approached and everyone watched them hold up their wrist morphers, "Thunder Storm Ranger form! Hah!" they morphed with their bodies becoming engulfed into their ranger costumes while two bug like helmets landed on their heads and their visors closed, "Power of Thunder!"

The group saw as Neji stood as the Crimson Thunder Ranger while Shino stood as the Navy Thunder Ranger. "Wow guys, you look great." Naruto admitted.

The two let their visors power down exposing their faces as Tommy put a hand on their shoulders, "With the power of Thunder at your side, you two will make fine rangers."

"We won't let you down sensei." Neji said as the two bowed their heads.

"And now Tenten, harness the power of the Dino gem and become the newest ranger." Zordon instructed.

Tenten nodded as a gold wristband with a yellow gem in the center on her wrist transformed into a morpher looking like a yellow pterodactyl, "Dino Thunder Power up!" she clicked on it as a yellow uniform appeared on her. She back flipped and landed on the ground, and once she lifted her head up a yellow pterodactyl styled helmet concealed her head. "Dino Power!" she declared. Tenten stood before the others as the Yellow Dino Ranger, "Oh yeah!" she checked herself out.

Naruto smiled seeing the new group but suddenly remembered, "If only Lee were here he'd make an excellent choice."

"We know Naruto, but given Lee's condition he may not be a ninja again." Neji said.

"That's what must be hard for him, well let's all do our best for Lee and everyone else in the village." Naruto smirked pumping a fist up and they all agreed.

"Oh what a momentous sight." Alpha said seeing the bigger ranger group come together.

"I am once again pleased to see such a group of young heroes such as yourselves come together to make the planet a better place free from the forces of evil." Zordon said.

Naruto smiled seeing more help has been added to the ranger team and knew there would be battles and probably worse than Shukaku that they would one day fight with additional help, "Well guys one thing left to do," Naruto put his hand in followed by his five fellow rangers along with the new ones with Kakashi putting his on top, "Till the very end the power will protect us all."

They threw their hands up while jumping calling out, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(And the invasion is done.)**


	13. The Rangers Newest Mission

**(Welcome back again.)**

The next day after the memorial for the village, Naruto woke up stretching his arms up, "What a good night. Well time to start the day." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he got out of the bathroom dressed in his regular attire he sat down to some morning ramen, "Wonder if Ero-Sennin has any new training for me today?" he asked himself before finishing his ramen and heard a tap on his window.

He turned seeing Neko the Anbu standing outside it. He went to his balcony opening the sliding door, "What's up?"

"Naruto, the Sandaime requests your presence at his office immediately." Neko explained.

"I'll be there," Naruto nodded as Neko left. "Wonder what's up?" he asked himself before teleporting and appearing in the Hokage's office where Sarutobi and Jiraiya were waiting.

"What's going on?"

"Well Naruto for starters, after much talk with the Daimyo's and such they've decided to award you with this." Sarutobi held up a Chunin vest for him.

"A Chunin vest?" Naruto gasped in shock.

"Yes Naruto, you have been granted the title of Chunin, as well as Shikamaru Nara for his clever tactical planning during his match with Temari." Sarutobi answered.

"Awesome!"

"Yes but now we need to talk business. I've decided to step down as Hokage to preserve whatever years I have left." Sarutobi explained.

"So then who's gonna be in charge?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I've decided to send you and Jiraiya on a search for my third student Tsunade Senju and bring her here so she can take my place."

"Really? What made you choose her?"

"Because Tsunade is the third and last student among the Sannin and while her habits are how should I say...questionable at times, I think she can hold the title of Hokage long enough for you to inherit it." The old Hokage explained.

"Very well, but I want a few people to come along with us just in case."

"Who do you have in mind?" the Sandaime raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and the boy smirked at him ready to give him his answer.

Later that day at the Command Center, Naruto was gathered before Tommy, Zordon, Alpha, and his fellow Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

"You've been requested to go and find the next Hokage?" Ino gasped and Naruto nodded.

"And you want us to come?" Chouji asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Awesome a big time mission like this, now that's what I'm talking about." Kiba pumped his fists up while Akamaru barked.

"Though why only us five what about Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid those four are still undergoing ranger training it'd be too soon to let them use their powers in a battle too early." Tommy answered for Naruto.

"And you think we'll end up in a battle just for a search mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"My mission with Sakura to Wave was supposed to be an escort mission and we ended up in a battle anyway." Naruto explained knowing to see through the simplest of missions.

"But what about our?" Ino was cut off.

"Ero-sennin went ahead and got your parents permission to join us, though they wonder why, but he is a good negotiator."

"Really, well that's a relief I don't think my mom would've let me on this mission if I requested it myself." Kiba said.

"And it's really getting troublesome having to keep our ranger identities from our parents. I mean just about all of them are ninja it's not like we'd be putting them in harms place would we?" Shikamaru asked.

"While they can take care of themselves, you should still try and keep them from knowing the truth unless of dire situations." Naruto replied.

"So Naruto, when do we head out?" Chouji asked.

"Immediately, so I suggest you pack the essentials. We'll meet up with Ero-sennin at the center of the village."

"Until then you're dismissed." Tommy ordered as the rangers ported out.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village, two strangers in black cloaks and red clouds on them, while also wearing bamboo hats were wandering around a river. One was short and the second was taller with some sword wrapped in bandages hilted on his back.

"Are you sure we'll be able to find him here Itachi?" the tall one asked.

"I'm positive Kisame." The second answered until they were halted by Asuma and Kurenai.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Asuma asked.

"On the contrary Asuma, Kurenai, I am. And it's been quite a long time." the short one answered.

"The fact you know who we are must mean you are a ninja from the village, or former." Kurenai replied.

The shorter figure lifted his bamboo hat up revealing familiar red eyes causing the Jonin to gasp. He removed his hat and undoes the collar of his cloak revealing to be a guy who looked like an older version of Sasuke only older, and around his forehead was a leaf headband with a gash across the leaf symbol.

"Well how about that? Uchiha Itachi." Asuma replied.

"Friends of yours Itachi?" the tall one asked, "Well I guess I should introduce myself," He removed his hat revealing to have pale shark-colored eyes and skin, sharp teeth, slits resembling gills located on each cheek, tall blue hair, and a mist headband around his forehead with a gash in it, "I sure wish we could get better acquainted, my name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Why wait, we got all the time in the world to get to know each other," Asuma answered.

Kisame smirked, "Seems you're just as infamous here as you are in my village Itachi."

"Itachi, you got the balls showing your face here after what you did." Asuma frowned.

"I'm warning you two, don't get in my way. I have no intention of killing you." Itachi explained in his stoic tone.

Asuma smirked, "That's an interesting choice of words coming from someone who murdered his own family."

Kisame reached for the hilt of his clothed up sword and dropped it to the ground with a thud, "This guy's really starting to bug me Itachi, can I please kill him?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose since we're not going anywhere without a fight. Just try not to overdue it." Itachi warned him.

Asuma charged with his knuckle knives ready as Kisame dropped his sword down and the two were in a stalemate to suppress each other's strength. While Kurenai went through hand signs as she slowly vanished into thin air using genjutsu.

Asuma and Kisame finally broke the stalemate revealing Kisame's sword was composed of sharp shark scales. Suddenly Kisame and Itachi found the earth consuming them and Itachi was bounded to a tree, but the Uchiha Prodigy didn't even try to struggle. Kurenai emerged from the tree above Itachi with a kunai in hand, "Time to end this!" she attempted to stab him but Itachi smirked.

Kurenai then found herself in Itachi's place bounded to the tree while Itachi was freed, "I'm much stronger than to be subdued by simple tricks." Itachi rushed to stab her, but Kurenai managed to avoid the blow, but Itachi managed to her sending her into the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called.

"I wouldn't be looking over there if I were you!" Kisame replied as they still went at it.

Itachi approached Kurenai on the river, "Your reputation still precedes you Kurenai, however…"

"However this is the end of the line, for you anyway." Kakashi appeared behind Itachi with a kunai.

Kisame started doing hand signs, "Suiton; Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Shark Projectile technique)!" he called but his was deflected by the same Jutsu used by Kakashi. "He used the same Jutsu!"

"Not saying I'm not happy to see you, but what're you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Well I knew you guys looked more than capable of handling the situation," Kakashi began, but the one helping Kurenai took it from there, "But I decided to pitch in for the hell of it."

"It's you, Kakashi." Itachi said emotionally as he turned with their Sharingan eyes glaring at each other.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, aren't you two quite the duo." Kakashi said.

"The famous non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder. I heard you went toe to toe with Zabuza awhile back, and won." Kisame's brows scrunched.

"That's right, and he died." Kakashi spited the rogue Kiri ninja.

Kisame frowned, "Well I assure you, Zabuza was a mere child compared to me."

"Against both of us Kakashi even with a Sharingan and two others even you are outmatched." Itachi added.

"True," he admitted, "Then I guess I should try something else."

"Kakashi what're you?" Asuma asked until he and Kurenai noticed him hold something familiar out.

"Isn't that?" Kurenai pondered.

Itachi and Kisame were fixated on the device Kakashi held as he announced, "It's morphing time! Tigerzord!"

Suddenly there stood Kakashi in his ranger form surprising Kisame and the usually emotionless Itachi, "What, what's this?" Kisame asked.

"You first knew me as the Copycat Ninja, but now I'm the White Ranger." Kakashi got into a stance.

Kisame scoffed, "You think putting on some costume can help you Kakashi?"

Kakashi pulled out Saba, "Well let's find out." He went at it in swordplay against Kisame while Kakashi's clone was going at it with Itachi in terms of Sharingan battle.

Meanwhile at the Command Center the alarm went off startling Alpha, "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! There's a disturbance in the village."

"Track it." Tommy ordered as he watched from the viewing globe seeing Kakashi fighting the two rogue ninja.

"It's Kakashi, but who's he fighting against?"

"I'm not sure Alpha, but contact the others right away." Zordon instructed.

"Right away." Alpha did so.

Elsewhere at the rendezvous point Naruto and his fellow rangers were meeting with Jiraiya, "Alright everyone accounted for then let's go." Jiraiya ordered until Naruto's communicator beeped alerting the rangers.

"What is it Tommy-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"_Rangers Kakashi's being subdued by two unknown ninjas by the park, you must hurry."_

Naruto turned to Jiraiya who nodded in approval, "We're on our way!" Naruto assured him, "Let's do it guys. It's morphing time!"

Once all six were morphed they were teleported to the location. When they arrived, they saw Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai being subdued by the nuke-nin. "Hey!" Naruto called averting their attention.

"Now what?" Kisame asked.

"You mess with one ranger you mess with all of us." Naruto answered.

"And you are exactly?" Itachi asked.

"We're the Power Rangers." Shikamaru answered.

"Power Rangers?" Kisame asked, "Heh, teams today will call themselves anything won't they?" he froze suddenly getting a look at Green Ranger, "Itachi, that one in green he's who we're looking for. I feel it in my chakra, and Samehada can taste it to." He motioned to his sword.

Itachi squinted at the Green Ranger, "Naruto Uzumaki," The rangers were surprised that they knew his name, "I am Itachi Uchiha, my partner and I request you come with us or we'll have to force you."

'Itachi Uchiha?' the rangers thought in shock.

Jiraiya stood before them, "Guys stay back! Those two are both out of your league."

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

"These two are with the organization known as Akatsuki, and they're bad news." Jiraiya explained.

"But Kakashi-sensei needs our help." Sakura said.

Before any of the rangers could do anything a voice yelled, "ITACHI!"

They turned seeing Sasuke standing behind the Jonin with his Sharingan eyes activated and looking mad, "You've finally come back after all this time. I'll make you wish you hadn't!"

"Itachi isn't that your kid brother whom you spared?" Kisame asked.

"Yes."

"I did exactly as you told me, Itachi. I've bee channeling my anger into you and lived for the purpose to have you die at my hands!" Sasuke shouted while charging a Chidori in his hand.

"Sasuke!" the rangers gasped.

"Now you die!" Sasuke screamed charging at Itachi head on dragging his Chidori across the ground tearing it up. As Sasuke was on top of his brother he thrusted it forward while Itachi didn't even flinch.

Suddenly in an explosion everyone was shocked, for there stood Itachi who was holding Sasuke's arm with Chidori powering down. "He caught Sasuke's move!" Kiba gasped.

Itachi looked down at his brother, "Is that all? Why you're the same as you were years ago." He tightened his grip on his bro's arm until he broke Sasuke's arm and threw him back as he rolled across the ground.

"Sasuke!" The rangers gasped wanting to go and help him but suddenly found themselves blocked by a wall of water set up by Kisame.

"Let's leave them to it, after all its family business." The Kiri ninja smirked.

They watched as Itachi walked over to his brother picking him up by the collar pinning him against a tree, "You don't interest me at the moment Sasuke. Why don't you go off and train another few years and obtain more hate."

"Shut up I'm not going to lose to you ever again!" Sasuke bellowed trying to break free.

Itachi sighed "So stubborn. Perhaps I need to remind you the difference between us…" he looked at his brother as his left Sharingan eye took a new shape, "Mangekyo Sharingan!" he called.

Sasuke was suddenly crying in pain even when Itachi wasn't doing anything to him. Soon Sasuke fell limp and was unconscious, "What'd you do to him?" Sakura asked in fright.

"That was nothing compared to what I'll do to you if Naruto doesn't come along with us." Kisame warned her.

"Not so fast!" a voice called as Sarutobi shunshined before them accompanied by Anko, Ibiki, and several other ninja.

"Itachi." Sarutobi scowled.

"Sandaime-sama you're looking well." Itachi replied.

"Finally a decent fight." Kisame was ready until Itachi replied.

"No Kisame, we have to fall back."

"What, don't tell you're afraid of these fools?"

"We wanted to do this quietly without starting a scene, now that the Sandaime and others have arrived our cover's blown." Itachi jumped into the air aiming his right eye downward, "Amaterasu!" In a flash there was a crater in the earth with black fire in it.

"They're gone!" Chouji gasped.

"Let's hope you're right." Shikamaru replied.

Soon Asuma and Kurenai were being taken by their fellow ninja to the hospital to rest while Kakashi and Jiraiya looked over Sasuke, "It's no use he used Tsukuyomi." Kakashi answered.

"Itachi, his techniques are more deadly than ever." Anko feared.

"Yes and to use Amaterasu," Ibiki watched Jiraiya seal the flames into a scroll, "He really went all out."

"What's going to happen to Sasuke?" Ino asked as the rangers slipped out and powered down to come back as themselves.

"Regular healing jutsu won't help him. It would require the strength from a professional." Kakashi answered.

"A professional like Tsunade." Jiraiya answered.

"Correct so you all better get a move on." Sarutobi answered as Sasuke was taken to the hospital as well.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're counting on you and the others to hold down the fort until we get back." Naruto said.

"You can count on me Naruto. I'll inform the situation to Tommy." he teleported.

Soon Jiraiya and the six young ninja were walking down a road outside the village. Things were pretty quiet until Sakura spoke, "Jiraiya-sama what exactly did those guys want with Naruto anyway?"

"Yeah what'd he do to them?" Kiba asked.

"It's not what Naruto did, it's what he has." Jiraiya began.

"You mean Kurama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, the group those two are a part of is known as the Akatsuki," Jiraiya explained, "From what I've gathered during my travels, I know they're a group of rogue ninja who abandoned their villages for their own reasons. And what they're after is the tailed beasts, one of them belonging to Naruto."

"No way." Ino gasped and Jiraiya nodded.

"But as for what reasons I have no idea. My only hunch is to find a way to control its massive power and use it for their unknown purposes." Jiraiya theorized.

Naruto turned to them, "So you see guys not only has having Kurama inside me affected my childhood in terms of people being prejudice against what I am and not who I am, but now it's also made me a target for others. Can you go on being my friends knowing the dangers I will attract?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kiba called, "You think because of one problem we're all gonna start avoiding you like a plague?"

"Naruto you're our friend till the end." Chouji added.

"And our comrade." Ino added.

"We'll always have your back as you've always had ours." Sakura put in.

"As troublesome as the situation is, even I'm not backing out." Shikamaru added.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys."

Jiraiya spoke, "And you better be ready Naruto because I'm got two Jutsu for you for you to work with, master them and you will be closer to surpassing your dad."

"Awesome." Naruto smirked.

Elsewhere in an area known as the Rice Field Country, in an underground compound in a dark room lit by candlelight on one side of the room was Orochimaru with his arms and hands wrapped in bandages.

"Taken down by a pack of brats! I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto was pacing, "It was quite a shock that the one in green did have allies. Well at least you managed to make it out alive."

Orochimaru lost patience, "SHUT UP! Do not patronize me or I'll kill you!"

"You're right my apologies, but one good thing did come out of it," Kabuto began, "You managed to give Sasuke the cursed seal." He looked at a drawing on the wall of the cursed seal marking.

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes and all it costed me was my arms, and my Jutsu. But never mind that. Have you done what I asked of you Kabuto?"

"Yes my Lord I tracked down the one known as Tsunade of the Sannin and discovered her last location was in a place called Tanzaku Town."

Orochimaru smirked, "Excellent, well then make the preparations, we're going to Tanzaku town."

"At once." Kabuto nodded.

"But I got a feeling we may need some support as well." Orochimaru added.

"Shall I dispatch the sound four to join us?"

"No need. I have something better in mind. See that box on the table?" he motioned to a black box on his work table, "Open it up and take out the contents."

Kabuto did so revealing a scroll inside it, "What is this?"

"Open it."

Kabuto unraveled it revealing an assortment of pictures of monsters with seals being around them, "What are they?"

"During the month in preparation for the Chunin Exams, I stumbled across this scroll hidden in a temple beneath the deserts of Suna. I found out it's a special kind of summoning scroll containing monstrous beings that were once part of a great evil alliance and had their spirits chronicled into a scroll and hidden beneath the earth. Now I feel I can make great use of these monsters, but it however requires a human sacrifice to bring them to life."

"I'll go and get some prisoners; once we release these monsters we'll have our revenge." Kabuto was about to leave.

"Let's not be hasty, Kabuto. Given our current condition if we release all of them they'll only rise up against us. So instead we'll start with merely one."

"Then I'll get a test subject," Kabuto left returning with a man wearing a plain grey shirt and white shorts.

"You called me Orochimaru-sama?" the prisoner asked nervously.

"Yes. I have a way for you to become useful to me. Do you accept it?" The snake licked his lips.

"Yes my lord, I'd do anything to please you."

"Good. Kabuto select number fourteen on the scroll in section one," Kabuto searched it before stopping at a monster marked number fourteen which looked like a cross between a lizard and a snake, "Now start the procedure."

Kabuto nodded as he read the instructions before performing hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Monster Reincarnation!" suddenly the image of the monster on the scroll glowed as energy was transferring from it to the subject who cried in pain while spazzing around before his eyes glowed and he transformed into the monster on the page.

The monster looked like a lizard creature with snake heads for hands, and a pair of legs that were covered in snakes like Medusa's hair style only legs. "I am Snizzard, at your service." The monster hissed.

"Welcome Snizzard, we will make fine use for you." Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto smirked until he looked at the scroll seeing another image that looked like a white gemstone, "Hold on what's this?" he formed the release sign and appearing out of the scroll was a metal bracelet with the white stone in it that stuck to Kabuto's hand.

"Kabuto what is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm not sure." Kabuto poked the gem and it released energy that started surging around him putting a concerned look on Orochimaru while Snizzard backed away. Suddenly they gasped because from where Kabuto stood now stood a figure dressed in a white ranger costume with black markings on it, and a helmet with a small black forehead horn, and red visor.

"Kabuto is that you?" Orochimaru asked.

The figure looked up and spoke in Kabuto's voice a bit distortedly, "Yes Orochimaru-sama, and I feel magnificent."

Orochimaru smirked, "I think I may have found an extra bit of an edge."

**(Now the search is on.)**


	14. The Bet is on

**(And here we go again.)**

Jiraiya, Naruto, and his fellow rangers had been traveling for a week so far in search for Tsunade. Jiraiya was in a town flirting with women, while in real life he was using that method of getting information on Tsunade's whereabouts.

Meanwhile outside the town Naruto was working on his father's famous jutsu Rasengan at the step where he was working with a rubber ball, while the other rangers were practicing their ninja skills.

"So I guess this is about all we can do huh?" Kiba asked while blocking a punch from Shikamaru.

"Until Jiraiya-sama gets back, unfortunately." The Nara answered.

"I just hope we're on the right trail and not going around in circles." Chouji worried.

"You and me both Chouji." Ino admitted as she and Sakura were preparing lunch.

"Lunch will be ready soon." Sakura announced.

"Good I'm getting hungry." Naruto said while moving his free hand from all sides and such of the rubber ball in his other hand, suddenly the rubber ball burst sending water.

"Naruto ya did it!" Chouji cheered.

"Bout time to." Kiba added while Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, man that really did a number on my palm." Naruto looked at his palm covered in blisters from all the chakra friction.

"Here let me have a look at it," Sakura took him over and started bandaging it up, "There all better."

"Thanks Sakura. This'll keep my hand free of more pain until Kurama heals it."

"Hey what's up?" Jiraiya called while walking over.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said.

"Hey Ero-sennin I actually made the ball burst." Naruto said showing up his bandaged hand.

"I can see that. Well until your palm heals learning step three will be for later."

"So did ya find anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually yes, last checked Tsunade was reported in Tanzaku Gai." Jiraiya explained.

Shikamaru checked a map, "Hmm, that's not too far from here, think she's still there?"

"Only one way to find out," The Sennin answered ready to pick up until his stomach gurgled, "Well after grub."

The others agreed to that and started digging in, Wow this is really good." Naruto said in between bites.

"Yeah Sakura Ino you girls sure know how to make a meal." Chouji added.

"Thanks guys." The girls chuckled.

When they finished their lunch, they took off heading for Tanzaku. When they arrived they spent the whole day looking until Akamaru caught a whiff of something and started following a trail.

"How much farther?" Naruto asked as they followed Akamaru.

"Not sure, anything yet boy?" Kiba asked his dog who stopped motioning inside a bar.

"Typical Tsunade," Jiraiya sighed, "Well let's go." They walked inside as Jiraiya looked around the place and paused at a booth seeing two women sitting, his sight was focused on the blonde woman and the woman herself squinted her eyes to see who was looking at her. Finally Jiraiya called out "TSUNADE!"

"JIRAIYA? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you." Jiraiya went over.

The rookies got a good look at Tsunade, 'That's Tsunade, wow.' Naruto thought.

'She's beautiful.' The girls thought.

'She's supposed to be age of Jiraiya-sama?' Shikamaru was confused.

'Damn she's hot.' Kiba thought.

'Wonder what kind of food this bar has?' Chouji thought.

Soon everyone was able to get into the booth as Jiraiya and Tsunade shared sake, "It's one reunion after another for me today with all these old faces." Tsunade mumbled to herself.

Upon hearing the way she phrased her words Jiraiya asked suspiciously, "So you met Orochimaru to? What happened?"

"Nothing much, we said hello and he left," Tsunade replied while everyone knew it couldn't have been just that. "So why'd you come looking for me? Because if this about you once again trying to ask me out…" she trailed off.

"Nothing like that Tsunade," Jiraiya acted serious, "I've come here by request of sensei. He wants you to come back to Konoha and take up the mantle of Hokage."

Tsunade only scowled at that request, "Forget it."

The rookies were surprised as Naruto spoke, "The way you answered so quickly makes it sound like you knew it was coming."

"So who're these kids you brought with you? Are you running a daycare center now?" Tsunade asked.

"Daycare?" Kiba frowned but Shikamaru held him down.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Sakura Haruno, ma'am."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze."

Tsunade looked taken aback by that name and thought, 'This is Minato and Kushina's son?'

"So we can go now that we found her?" Naruto asked turning to Tsunade.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you gaki. I'm not going." Tsunade frowned while her assistant Shizune was worried.

Naruto frowned, "Why would you give up the position? I would kill to be Hokage."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Sorry kid, but being the Hokage is a fool's game."

Naruto snapped and shot out of his seat, "Watch it woman! Every one of our Hokage's were heroes of the village that your own grandfather and granduncle once ruled! Especially since my old man was last to rule it."

"Well being a hero didn't keep your dad from dying young." Tsunade replied bluntly.

Naruto frowned ready to blow but held it together, "Talk all you can but don't diss my dad."

"Oh really and what could you do about it?" Tsunade tempted him.

"Why not find out for yourself?" Naruto tempted her back.

Tsunade smirked at his challenge, "All right then let's take this outside kid."

"Oh no." Shizune feared.

"Is he dead?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Most likely." The lazy ninja replied nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't we stop them Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked as the Sannin and Jinchuriki left for outside.

"Not unless you want a death wish courtesy of Tsunade." He warned the Pinkette as they followed the two out of the bar

Tsunade and Naruto stared each other down from opposite sides in the street like a western showdown, "A member of the legendary Sannin taking on a newbie Chunin, actually makes me ashamed of myself." Tsunade chuckled proudly.

"The only thing you're going to be ashamed of is underestimating me!" Naruto frowned.

Tsunade held out her index finger which Jiraiya could tell what it meant, "Come on Tsunade don't show boat like before."

"One finger's all I'm gonna need against you." Tsunade ignored Shizune's pleas.

Naruto frowned, "You mocking me now? Well I'll show you who only needs one finger!" he ran and jumped into the air delivering a flying kick right for her.

The rookies were surprised at his move thinking he was going to make it until Tsunade used her hand to flick Naruto's foot upward causing his body to flip forward until it looked like he doing Matrix. When he came face to face with Tsunade she had her fingers in a flicking position to his forehead, and with one flick he was sent skidding backwards onto the ground.

"Naruto!" The rookies called as they rushed over, "You ok?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, oh man!" Naruto rubbed his forehead feeling a bruise.

"Hey kid!" Tsunade called getting his attention, "Why're you so touchy about the Hokage title, is it because of your dad alone?"

"No, not just because my dad was Hokage, but because it's something I strive for. And I will become Hokage just you wait! It's my dream!" Naruto replied.

Tsunade looked taken back by that proclamation as a pool of memories were rushing back to her about her brother and lover. Naruto smirked, 'Dropped guard, now's my chance. I know it's not perfected yet, but it's probably the only thing I got.' He pulled the bandages off his hand and conjured a Rasengan.

Jiraiya noticed it and eagerly watched while Tsunade snapped out of her stupor seeing Naruto coming right for her, 'That jutsu!'

"You're mine!" Naruto shoved it forward.

Tsunade quickly slammed her fist down on the street causing a fissure and Naruto fell down pointing his Rasengan into the ground as it exploded sending him backwards.

"Whoa!" The rookies gasped.

"She split that street just like that," Kiba was wide eyed, "She's scarier than my mom."

"Mine too." Shikamaru added feeling the same way.

Naruto got up thanks to Sakura as Tsunade turned to her old teammate, "Jiraiya have been teaching him Rasengan?"

"Well duh he's my student plus Minato would want his own child to learn his techniques." Jiraiya answered feeling it was obvious.

"Regardless, his is nothing compared to Minato's."

"Hey!" Naruto called, "Maybe it's not perfect yet, but I've come this far in a week since I started. Give me a few days and it'll be ready!"

Tsunade smirked, "I actually might hold you to that."

"So why don't you?" Naruto beckoned her.

Tsunade's smirk grew wider, "All right then how about a little bet?"

"A bet?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll give you one week. If you can master that Jutsu, I'll admit I'm wrong, and that you're worthy of becoming Hokage, along with coming back with you to Konoha," She then pointed to a green object hanging around her neck, "I'll even throw in my necklace to sweeten the deal.

"Lady Tsunade please tell me you're joking?" Shizune pleaded.

"What's the big deal it's just a necklace." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Shows how little you know," Jiraiya shot back, "That necklace was first worn by the Shodaime Hokage, there are only two of them in the whole world."

"No kidding?" Kiba asked in surprise with the other rookies.

"Yes, in fact that little thing is worth about three gold mines to boot."

"Whoa." Chouji and Shikamaru gasped.

Naruto knew there had to be a catch, "So what do you hope to gain out of this bet?"

"Well you admit you were wrong and I was right. And I get all the money here." She held up Naruto's frog wallet filled with his savings.

"Hey my wallet, that's pick pocketing!" Naruto protested at how she managed to snatch that from him during the fight, "Oh forget it, I got plenty of savings left by my parents back home. All right grandma the bet's on."

"What?" the rookies gasped while Tsunade smirked.

"Naruto why go through with this?" Sakura asked.

"Like we have a choice Sakura." Naruto reminded her.

"But…"

"The kid's made up his mind," Tsunade put in, "Come on Shizune." Shizune followed in concern.

"Well that coulda gone better." Kiba said while Akamaru nodded moaning.

Jiraiya pondered for a minute, "You all go on back to the hotel, there's still something I need to figure out."

Soon at their hotel room Naruto was trying to figure out how to perfect the Rasengan, "Man how was dad able to do this?"

"Probably had more chakra control than you." Kiba put in making the girls frown at his blunt answer while Naruto turned to him.

"Thanks Kiba, I really needed that." The blonde said in sarcasm.

"Just doing my job." Kiba smiled as the others face faulted.

"If I had used my ranger powers against Tsunade I wouldn't be in this mess." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto you know what Tommy-sensei said…" Sakura began but was cut off.

"Of course I know Sakura, but still…" Naruto sighed.

"Aside from Naruto's bet guys, we really need to talk." Shikamaru spoke up.

"About what Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"About what Tsunade said at the bar, she ran into Orochimaru earlier."

They remembered, "Yeah but what would he be doing out here?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru squinted his eyes, "I have a hunch he's here to get his energy back."

Naruto caught on and knew where he was going with it, "You're right. Tsunade's the best ninja in terms of healing jutsu. I'll bet she even has the power to restore the energy in his arms."

"What?" the other rookies gasped.

"Why the hell would Tsunade do something like that for a guy like Orochimaru?" Kiba barked.

"Because Orochimaru knows her just like Jiraiya-sama knows her, and we can be sure he's tempting her." Shikamaru answered.

"Tempting her with what?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea." The Nara replied.

"But whatever it is it can't be good." Naruto finished.

"So what can we do?" Chouji asked.

"All we can do is wait the week out and hope I can get Rasengan down by then and see if she intends to keep her promise." Naruto replied.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tanzaku, hiding out in a different hotel room were Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Snizzard, "Must we really wait a whole week for her answer?" Kabuto asked his master in boredom.

"Do not be hasty Kabuto. After all I know Tsunade better than anyone, a direct attempt to over power her would fail, even with Snizzard here." Orochimaru answered.

"Yeah but I have to wait a whole week before doing any damage?" the monster complained.

"Don't pout Snizzard. You'll have your chance to have some fun soon enough, but until then we must be patient." Orochimaru snickered.

"Of course, master." Snizzard bowed his head.

**(And there it goes.)**


	15. Snizzard attack

**(Welcome back again.)**

In an open area by the river outside the city about six days later, Naruto was practicing the Rasengan while the other rangers watched him for support. Naruto would have one of them head back to the city to collect some food and drink for them all. Occasionally Tsunade or Shizune would watch from a distance just to make sure he didn't kill himself while practicing.

Naruto stood around the field that was torn up from so much training and chakra leveling, "Dammit still not enough!" he cursed.

"Naruto maybe you should call it for the night!" Sakura suggested.

"She's right Naruto you're overexerting yourself more than ever." Shikamaru added in worry.

"Not an option. I have until tomorrow, and I can't quit now!" Naruto strained.

"If you continue like this you won't live by tomorrow!" Kiba shot at Naruto's stubbornness.

"If I stop now, then it'll be all for nothing!" Naruto shouted back, "Besides I think I have one final shot at this."

"But how you've exhausted your chakra enough already." Ino reminded him.

"I know. That's why I'm going to use another source." Naruto reached into his pocket holding onto his power coin.

"Whoa Naruto let's talk about this!" Shikamaru gasped knowing what he was up to.

"I know it's a big risk, but I need to try it." Naruto clenched his power coin into his left hand and held out his right hand concentrating on his Rasengan. They watched as green energy was sparking from his left fist transferring through his arm all the way to his right arm where Rasengan was beginning to form.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried wanting to stop him but Shikamaru and Chouji held her back.

"Sakura if you try to stop him now who knows what will happen." Shikamaru reasoned with her as the Pink ranger stood back watching the Rasengan finally take shape.

"I got it!" Naruto called as the rangers were amazed, "All right now for a test," He spotted a boulder, "Perfect!" he ran for it thrusting his jutsu forward, "Rasengan!"

Upon contact with the jutsu, the boulder exploded into little pieces leaving nothing left. The other rangers were left speechless at the technique, "Whoa, what a move." Chouji gasped.

"It looked more powerful than Sasuke's Chidori." Ino added.

"Naruto!" they cried rushing over to their friend who got up feeling tired.

"I did it!" Naruto panted but collapsed landing in Sakura's arms much to Ino's envy.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked her teammate as he laid in her embrace.

"I'll be fine, because tomorrow I'll show Grandma Tsunade the bet is mine." He fell asleep.

"Is he all right?" Kiba asked.

"He's fine he just fell asleep, come on we better get him back to the hotel." Sakura said as they carried him off unaware of Tsunade had been watching them.

"Well how about that?" she asked to herself with a bemused smile.

Later at the ranger's hotel room, Naruto was lying in bed clonked out while the others were sitting around, "You think he'll be up by tomorrow to prove Lady Tsunade wrong?" Chouji asked.

"Knowing how stubborn he is he'll probably force himself up." Sakura replied.

"Well we better hit the sack as well if we're going to be ready for tomorrow." Shikamaru suggested as they turned in.

When morning came the group was being awakened by Naruto, Shizune, and Jiraiya, "Guys wake up come on!" Naruto shook Shikamaru who woke up.

"All right I'm up quit shaking me!" Shikamaru groaned as they sat up from their beds.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Chouji asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"It's Lady Tsunade, she's gone." Shizune replied in worry.

"Gone? Where?" Sakura asked in a shock.

"To Orochimaru." Jiraiya replied.

"WHAT?" The ninja gasped.

"I knew it." Shikamaru sighed.

"We have to find her before she decides to fix his arms." Naruto ordered them.

"What about you, Naruto?" Ino asked about his health.

"Never better. My strength's back to its peak." Naruto replied flexing his arm.

"Come one we haven't got any time to lose." Jiraiya ordered and they all headed out.

Meanwhile out in the field there were several craters in the earth, while Tsunade and Kabuto were going head to head with each other while Orochimaru watched from the side smirking.

"Now to finish you!" Kabuto called rushing to fight Tsunade for another go until a poof of smoke filled around.

Appearing before the medic and rogue Sannin was Naruto and his allies. Orochimaru looked to Jiraiya with a smirk, "Jiraiya. It's certainly been a long time hasn't it?"

Jiraiya was frowning but smiled in sarcasm, "Indeed it has Orochimaru, can't say you're looking too well." He mocked.

Orochimaru just snickered until the rangers spotted Kabuto, "Kabuto!" they called.

The medic ninja looks to the group and smirked, "Well hello again."

Naruto spoke exposing Kabuto, "You're a bloody traitor whose been playing on our good sides.

Ino pointed accusing at the fake as well, "You were never a Konoha ninja allie! You were a spy this whole time!"

"Guilty as charged, Ino." Kabuto shrugged his shoulders casually.

Kiba growled, "Nobody spies on our village and gets away with it!" before Kiba could jump and attack Naruto held him back.

"Don't be hasty Kiba, after all Kabuto isn't a pushover." Kiba backed down and waited but Tsunade however pushed Jiraiya out of the way and continued her onslaught with Kabuto. Things were going smoothly for Tsunade until Kabuto was able to use his kunai to stab at her shoulder causing her blood to splatter around and even on her.

Tsunade started quivering with fear seeing the blood on herself, "Blood." She shivered

.

"What's wrong with her?" Ino asked as her frozen state.

"Hemophobia." Sakura explained.

"That's one Sannin down!" Kabuto shouted slugging Tsunade and she flew back landing in Shizune's arms.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried.

Naruto frowned, "That's no way to treat a woman Kabuto!"

"Since when have I been merciful?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

Jiraiya motioned to the kids, "You guys can handle him, Orochimaru's mine."

"On the contrary Jiraiya, we are not your only worries. Snizzard come forth!" The rogue Sannin called as snakes slithered around and came together taking the form of Snizzard who laughed sinisterly.

"Whoa!" the group gasped.

"Guys isn't that?" Chouji asked.

"That's the Snizzard monster." Naruto recognized it from the monster history of their Ranger training.

"How did Orochimaru learn to summon it?" Sakura questioned.

"Well Orochimaru this is a new trick I hadn't counted on." Jiraiya admitted.

"Yes, even without Jutsu I still have an ace up my sleeve." The Hebi replied.

"Don't worry we'll handle him." Naruto stepped forward with his friends.

"You brats? What a joke!" Orochimaru laughed.

"Don't mock us Orochimaru after all I took care of you before didn't I?" Naruto smirked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Orochimaru frowned.

"Then maybe this will shed some light," Naruto and his friends grabbed their morphers, "It's morphing time!"

Suddenly the six rangers morphed and struck a pose shocking the Sannin and Kabuto, "You brats are them?" the Hebi asked in anger.

"That's right. It's us." Naruto replied.

Tsunade who had watched was surprised as Orochimaru, "What in the?"

"Who're?" Shizune was shocked as well as Jiraiya smirked.

"Well ladies let me introduce to you… The Power Rangers."

Kabuto shook off his stupor remembering he had his own ace, "Well I never would've guessed it was you six, but sadly for you you're not the only ones with power." He held up his wrist showing a metal wrist band with a white gem in it.

"Wait a minute isn't that?" Kiba asked but Kabuto had activated it.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Kabuto morphed into his ranger form and stood before the other rangers.

"No way!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"In the flesh, so to speak." The Evil White Dino Ranger answered with a mix of Kabuto's voice and a distorted one.

"Now it looks like the playing field is even, Kabuto Snizzard deal with our guests will you?" Orochimaru ordered.

"Right!" they agreed as Jiraiya and Orochimaru went at it.

"All right guys let's do it!" Naruto ordered as he and his rangers charged into battle against the Evil Ranger and the monster.

"Let's crush this snake!" Kiba called whipping out his lances fighting Snizzard while Chouji attacked with his axe and Ino with her daggers.

"Is that the best you got?" Snizzard hissed as he punched Kiba in the chest and kicked Chouji in the gut, followed by using his tail to trip Ino.

Meanwhile Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura were facing against Kabuto, "Kabuto where did you get that morpher?" Naruto demanded.

"I'll never tell!" Kabuto punched Naruto away and spun kicked Shikamaru.

"Let's see ya like this!" Sakura whipped out her Power bow launching an arrow but Kabuto deflected it.

"Nice try Sakura, but it's not enough." Kabuto spat.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto called as he and Shikamaru drew their swords and went at it at Kabuto who took a few blows before jumping back gaining distance, "So you wanna play swords huh?" he summoned his own weapon the Drago Sword. So the three went at it in swordplay until Kabuto fired laser arrows form his sword striking at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Man that guy's strong." Shikamaru groaned.

"Even so, we still outmatch him in quantity." Naruto replied as they got back up.

Back at with the other three rangers Snizzard has summoned a snake arrow and launched it at the three knocking them down, "As it turns out this is harder than a simulation." Kiba groaned.

"Ya think?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Give it up rangers you're no match for me!" the monster hissed.

"Not an option!" Chouji used the cannon part of his axe to blast him but the apple on top of its head absorbed and deflected it back at Chouji.

"Chouji!" Ino called helping him up.

"My attack bounced back." Chouji gasped.

"And so will all others." Snizzard chuckled as his mouth opened up all the way as snakes extended form it and wrapped around the three.

"Ugh what're these?" Kiba groaned trying to get them off him while Akamaru was struggling against one coiling around his body.

"Guys I'm getting weaker!" Chouji groaned as he struggled to get out of the snakes hold.

"Me too." Ino added while her energy was slowly being drained.

"It's these snakes we got to get them off!" Kiba called.

As Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru continued fighting against Kabuto they noticed their friends needed them, "Shikamaru Sakura go help them I'll deal with Kabuto!" Naruto ordered.

"All right, but be careful." Sakura reminded him as they went to help the other three.

"Hand on guys we'll get you out!" Shikamaru used his power sword while Sakura used her blade blaster dagger to cut the other rangers free from the snakes helping their energy get restored.

"Thanks guys, now we can attack together." Chouji said as they armed themselves with their weapons and started attacking Snizzard with all their might.

Back with Naruto, it was still a fight between Green Ranger and White Dino Ranger with neither one letting up, "Not bad Naruto, even though I can't say I have more experience with this than you. You still provide an excellent challenge." Kabuto said blocking a punch from Naruto and attempted to throw him over his shoulder but Naruto landed back on his feet and delivered a spin kick at his enemy.

"Cleary you don't know the true purpose of having a power ranger's power Kabuto!" Naruto frowned beneath his helmet.

"I don't do I?" Kabuto asked amusingly, "Then enlighten me."

"The power is not meant for evil, it's made to protect others. You give rangers a bad name by besmirching the power of the White Dino Ranger." Naruto lectured him.

"You give a very stirring speech Naruto, but the sad fact is this power has no trace of good in it. It's pure evil." Kabuto laughed.

Naruto thought, 'There's no way that's the real White Dino Thunder morpher, but how can it be? I'll have to ask sensei about this when we get back if we do.' He formed hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called summoning seven clones that took on Kabuto giving him all they had.

Kabuto struggled to fight back, 'Against this many of him with that kind of strength will wear me down, I have to do it now!' he called, "Super Dino mode power up!" he called as his outfit glowed and all of a sudden the black marks on his suit extended to form black spikes.

"Whoa! What in the?" Naruto gasped.

"Behold Super Dino mode Naruto, and your downfall!" the powered up Kabuto called charging at Naruto's ranger clones destroying one after another with his enhanced power.

When he reached Naruto he began bashing him right and left with Naruto not even capable of planning to strategize a blow. Kabuto ended up grabbing him and threw him to the side as he rolled across the field, "If this keeps up I'm gonna be down and out. There's only one option I have to use Rasengan or it's all over," He saw Kabuto approach him readying to deliver a killing blow but Naruto had concentrated his chakra into his palm charging a Rasengan, "I'm not going to lose to you Kabuto! Let me show ya something new! Rasengan!" he jumped from his spot shoving it into Kabuto's chest forcing him back but Kabuto didn't seem affected by it.

"Nice try Naruto, but that jutsu can't affect me in this mode," he laughed in mockery until he gasped, "Wait my energy it's fading!" he called as his Super Dino mode powered back to regular ranger mode and the Rasengans full affect nailed him sending him flying backwards into Snizzard who was starting to get pummeled by the other five rangers.

"Whoa, Naruto!" Sakura gasped as their leader went over to them.

"You guys all right?"

"We are now." Shikamaru admitted.

Watching from the sides was Orochimaru and Jiraiya, "He nailed Kabuto with a single blow, but how?"

Jiraiya smirked, "That's my apprentice for ya."

While on the other side Shizune and Tsunade had also witnessed the attack, "He did it." Shizune gasped with joy.

Tsunade smiled, "He sure did," She stood up and walked over. She reached Naruto, "You really did it Naruto. You mastered that jutsu just like you said you would."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled, "Not a bit. And as promised, this is now yours." She placed the necklace around his neck.

"I'll wear it with honor." He put his hand on hers in assurance.

"Sorry to interrupt the tender moment." Kabuto said as he and Snizzard got up.

"Oh great." Kiba sighed.

Kabuto however still struggled to stay on his feet, 'Guess using Super Dino mode too soon wasn't the best choice it gave out from using it too quickly. No matter.'

Shizune rushed over, "Lady Tsunade?"

"Don't worry about me Shizune, I'm ok. In fact this is the best I've felt all day." She smirked making Shizune relieved.

Jiraiya landed beside them, "Good to see you've finally come out of it Tsunade."

"Kabuto, it's time." Orochimaru removed the bandages on his left arm.

Everyone managed to notice the tattoo marking of the snake summoning. "Tsunade let's do it!" Jiraiya says gathering some of his blood.

"Hai!" Tsunade agreed wiping her own blood.

Kabuto took Orochimaru's blood trailing it down his summoning tattoo and he did the hand signs for his master. Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same and they shouted while slamming their palms to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In three large poofs there popped three large creatures, one being the chief toad Gamabunta, the second being a purple snake named Manda, and a white and blue slug named Katsuyu.

"Well Manda, Orochimaru, Katsuyu, and Tsunade," Bunta began, "I never would've thought we'd all end up like this again eh Jiraiya?"

"You're always a riot Bunta, but the time for joking is over. Today we finish this rivalry for good." Jiraiya explained.

"Why did you drag me out here, Orochimaru?" Manda hissed, "You know as well as anyone that I don't like being summoned."

"We understand your feelings, Lord Mana," Kabuto began in a pleading tone, "But we have every intent to award you with your price of a hundred human sacrifices."

"Go back on that promise and I'll have to settle for you two." Manda hissed.

"Whoa." Naruto and the rangers gasped as they looked up at the three summonings.

"They're giants." Chouji gasped.

Back on top of the snake, Orochimaru took something out of a pouch and handed it to Kabuto. It looked like a black food pellet with red streaks, "Time to see how our friends deal with another giant." Kabuto said as he flung the pellet down to Snizzard who caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. His body started glowing and soon he grew to giant size matching the size of the three summonings.

"I'm feeling large and in charge!" Snizzard hissed taking a place by Manda.

"He's huge." Ino gasped.

"Then let's take it up a notch guys," Shikamaru ordered as they extended their hands to the sky, "We need Dino zord power now!" they called.

Emerging from the ground was the Tyrannosaurus zord, while the Mastodon emerged from the arctic, the Triceratops traveled across the desert, the Saber-tooth tiger ran through a forest before leaping over trees, and the Pterodactyl zord emerged from a volcano flying through the sky.

"Let's do it!" Shikamaru called as the five rangers jumped into their zords cockpits.

"This is so cool." Kiba chuckled.

"Wicked." Chouji admitted.

"I could get used to this." Ino looked at her controls.

"So could I." Sakura agreed.

The Summonings and Snizzard turned seeing the new beings enter the battlefield, "What're they?" Bunta gasped almost choking on his pipe.

"I don't know." Katsuyu replied.

"Don't worry if I know my apprentice they're with us." Jiraiya assured them.

"Orochimaru you better double up on my sacrifices for this." Manda hissed as he and Snizzard got ready.

"Let's do it! Attack!" Shikamaru called as his rangers fellow zords launched their cannons, lasers, and blasters against the two snakes that took the blow with Snizzard rolling across the ground but got back up.

"Wow they're good, but can't let them have all the fun!" Bunta hopped around drawing his sword and was swiping at Manda with it who tried biting him.

Snizzard hissed, "I'm not out yet!" he charged and began going at it with the Tyrannosaurus zord in hand to hand combat but the snake hands on Snizzard were gripping hard on the zords claws sending sparks from them.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru felt his zord shake up, "All right now you're in for it!" he had his zord perform his kangaroo technique bouncing off his tail and delivered a double kick knocking Snizzard back onto the ground but got up.

"That's it!" Snizzard launched a snake arrow at the zords dealing some damage to them,

"Rangers we need to put them together now," Shikamaru ordered as the five zords came together with the Saber-tooth tiger folding downward and the Triceratops tail folding up onto his back that connected to the Tyrannosaurus' knees, the Mastodon zord folded up and connected to the back of the Tyrannosaurus and soon the combined zords moved along the ground as Shikamaru called, "Switching to battle-mode now!"

The arms of the Mastodon folded into actual hands as a robotic voice came from the combined zords, _"Megazord sequence has been initiated!"_ The zord started folding upward as it appeared to finally be standing up straight. The Pterodactyl zord flew around and the head and wings folded up turning into a chest plate. The Tyrannosaurus head folded into its chest revealing a different head as the chest plate attached. On the zords new head the horns from behind it folded out appearing on both sides of its head, _"Megazord activated!"_ The Megazord stood ready for battle.

Back on the ground, Naruto looked up, "Guess it's time to join the fun. I need Dragonzord power now!" he pulled out his Dragon dagger and played his fanfare tune as Dragonzord rose up from the nearest body of water roaring and walked onto the land to join up with the others as the two zords stood side by side ready for battle. "All right Rangers let's do it!" Naruto called.

"Snizzard, attack!" Orochimaru called.

"I'm on it!" Snizzard called as he charged for the zords attacking them each with his snake hands and long tail.

The Megazord blocked one punch from the monster and threw one of his own right back knocking Snizzard away, "So ya wanna play rough huh?" Snizzard opened his mouth extending his snakes that wrapped around the Megazord that started draining his energy.

"We're losing power!" Kiba called.

"We need to break free!" Shikamaru added trying to break the grip.

"Hang on kids!" Bunta called trying to go to help but Manda slammed his tail at the toad.

"I wouldn't be worried about them toad!" the purple snake hissed.

"Naruto!" Sakura called from the cockpit.

"Hang on rangers!" Naruto played a different tune on his dagger as Dragonzord's chest lit up and his drill tail spun. With a swing of it he sliced the snakes extending from Snizzard and the Megazord broke free.

"Thanks Naruto, now for the Power Sword!" Shikamaru called as the Power Sword dropped from the sky and the Megazord caught it in his right hand. He charged at Snizzard swiping his sword at the monster that wasn't backing down. As the Megazord was about to deliver another sword swipe Manda slithered up from behind and wrapped himself around Megazord.

"He's got us in a bind, we can't move!" Ino gasped.

"Thanks for the help!" Snizzard said as he started punching the Megazord making sure not to hit Manda. The Megazord struggled to break Manda off but the huge snake kept binding to it even more.

"Let my friends go!" Naruto played his dagger as the Dragonzord launched its missiles from its fingers at Snizzard forcing him away while it weakened Manda enough for the Megazord to break free.

"Let's get rid of this snake once and for all!" Chouji called.

"Right Power Sword battle ready!" the rangers called as the Megazord raised it's sword to the sky as lightning struck it powering it up, "Power Sword strike!" they called as the Megazord swung the sword down at Snizzard slicing him.

Snizzard screamed in pain from the attack and fell backwards exploding into nothing. "All right we did it!" The rangers called.

On top of Manda, Orochimaru was shocked, "No how could this be?! My monster was destroyed!" he hissed in anger.

"It's unbelievable!" Kabuto added.

Manda hissed, "You may have defeated him, but I am not so easily beaten!" he launched right for the Megazord and Dragonzord until Bunta leaped high and landed down with his sword pointed at the snake, "Wanna bet?"

His sword pierced the middle of Manda pinning him into the ground, "OW!" Manda hissed.

"Rangers let put both zords together!" Naruto suggested.

"Hai, activate Mega-Dragonzord mode!" Shikamaru and the rangers called.

The Megazord jumped up high as the Dragonzord's torso was removed and his body folded up and was worn by the Megazord like shoulder pads, "Mega-Dragonzord finisher now!" the six rangers called as the two insignias on the Dragonzord's feet glowed and combined with the energy from the Megazord's chest plate into an energy blast that was fired right at Manda.

"Abandon snake!" Kabuto called as he and his master jumped from Manda who took the finishing blow screaming in pain before falling flat and blowing up. The Mega-Dragonzord lowered its arms knowing it won the fight.

"Way to go guys!" Naruto called as the rangers cheered.

Orochimaru landed on the ground growling, "Foiled by brats, Kabuto we're leaving!"

"Not so fast!" Tsunade called as she charged ta her former teammate delivering a pounding blow to his face sending him crashing into a boulder. Jiraiya, Shizune, and the six rangers appeared ready to take him and Kabuto on again as Orochimaru struggled to get up.

"Tsunade I had hoped you'd be willing to heal my arms, but I can see you are beyond cooperating. It matters not however. I have other methods of regaining my arms." Orochimaru said lifting his head up revealing the left side of his face was torn up around the eye revealing Orochimaru's face was a mask. This got shocked faces from everyone.

"Whoa." Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Dear Kami." Shikamaru gasped in horror.

"When next we meet I will have my arms back and you will all cower before my wrath." Orochimaru hissed before sinking into the ground.

"Until next time Power Rangers." Kabuto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"It's all over." Shizune sighed in relief.

Naruto turned to his team, "All right rangers power down," Suddenly the six un-morphed.

"Can you believe it guys? We actually did it." Chouji cheered.

"We stopped Orochimaru and defeated a monster! Do we rock or what?" Kiba cheered earning some high fives from Chouji and Shikamaru.

"We all did great." Naruto smiled proudly at his team.

Suddenly Tsunade gasped, "My energy."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune gasped.

Tsunade's body started looking older with wrinkles, "Don't worry if I rest a bit my younger form will be restored. Then once we're healed up we'll head home."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya worried for his teammate's health.

Tsunade let out a small chuckle, "Sorry Jiraiya, but there's a new identity you have to address me by now."

About two hours later back in town everyone was rested and recovered as Tsunade and Shizune exited their inn to see Jiraiya and the six rangers waiting for them, "Well shall we go now?" Tsunade asked.

"Now quite yet, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto replied stepping forward.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I wanna have one final spar with you to see if you're worthy for the title of Hokage." Naruto declared.

"What, you don't think I'm worthy for it now?" Tsunade asked confused at his attitude.

"Beat me and I might change my mind." Naruto smirked.

"Bring it on kid." Tsunade smirked.

Once again they stood on opposite ends, "Well I may not be the definition of perfect, but I am going to be Hokage now. And even though I shouldn't be roughing up one of my own Shinobi," Tsunade began as she held her index finger up like before, "One finger is all I still need."

"Watch what you say woman, because you won't always be sitting at the Hokage desk. Once you've retired I'll take it off your chest," Naruto smirked, "And I'll make you, my old man, and everyone here proud that I will be your successor!" he charged and threw a punch like before, but just the same Tsunade ducked, knocked his head upward, and placed her fingers to his forehead in a flinging position, 'Oh Kami not again!' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain.

But suddenly he gasped opening his eyes. Instead of flicking him on the forehead like before he saw her gripping his chin with her right thumb and index finger while kissing his forehead. Jiraiya, Shizune, and the five rangers were shocked, amazed, and glad to see that Tsunade wasn't going to rough him up like before. Shikamaru had uttered 'troublesome' while Chouji's mouth fell open, Kiba was mumbling 'lucky bastard' under his breath, while Ino and Sakura blushed in surprise at the Hokage's move.

After her kiss Naruto was still wide eyed and surprised. Tsunade smiled at him while blushing, "You'll make a great man one day... Green Ranger," She then thought, 'And a great Hokage as well.' Naruto shed a tear smiling, "Ya darn right I will!"

Everyone smiled knowing alls well now, "Well come on everyone let's go home." Jiraiya called.

"Well it could take a while." Shizune reminded them and the six rookies chuckled.

"Not the way we're going back," Naruto replied and clicked his communicator, "Alpha mission complete bring us home!"

The two ladies heard a high squeaky voice come from the device, _"Righty-O Naruto!"_

"What was that?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Don't worry all will be explained once we get back home, hang tight." Naruto answered as he and his rangers turned their respective colors while the three adults turned white and were teleported off on their way back to Konoha to restore it to glory.

**(And there you have it.)**


	16. Back Home

**(And we're back again.)**

As Naruto and his whole group were teleported, they traveled all the way from Tanzaku and landed in the Command Center, "Whoa what just happened?" Shizune asked taking a few breaths.

"Where are we?" Tsunade looked around.

"Welcome to the Command Center," Naruto welcomed them, "And let me introduce to you ladies our mentor."

The two ladies looked seeing coming out through a door was Tommy and Alpha, "Welcome to the Command Center Lady Tsunade Ms. Shizune." Tommy bowed his head.

"We're honored you could be here." Alpha greeted them.

Zordon suddenly appeared in his tube, "We're very glad to see you have helped our Power Rangers."

Tsunade and Shizune who were already startled by Alpha's appearance were put in even more shock seeing a giant floating head, "So who're all of you?" Tsunade asked the three.

"I'm Tommy Oliver; the one who made these teens with attitude into the Power Rangers." Tommy shook their hands.

"I am Zordon of the Planet Eltar, the original mentor to the first rangers that came before these six."

"And I am Alpha 5." Alpha greeted the ladies.

"Wow you kids know some interesting people." Tsunade admitted.

"Thanks." Chouji and Ino said.

"Congratulations rangers your mission was a success, and I see you handled your zords well." Tommy added.

"You bet we did." Kiba smiled in pride.

"Sensei there's still something we need to talk to you about." Naruto spoke to Tommy.

"I understand Naruto, but for now don't you have other places to be?" The veteran ranger asked.

"Of course, we gotta get back to Jiji," Naruto said, "We'll be back later." And with that they were teleported out and into the village.

As they walked through the village Tsunade looked around the place, "Village doesn't looks like it's changed a bit."

"Well with you running the show maybe you can make some changes for the best." Naruto smirked as they reached the administration building.

Inside his office Sarutobi was going over some files until he heard the door knock, "Come in."

The door opened as Naruto, Jiraiya, and the five rangers entered, "We're back Jiji, and the mission's completed." Naruto said.

Before Sarutobi could say anything, he saw his third and final student enter the room with the apprentice she took along with her many years ago. "Tsunade." He got up from his desk.

"Hey old man," Tsunade approached him and the student and sensei hugged for a minute, "You're looking much younger." Tsunade joked.

"I wish." He responded and Tsunade laughed with the teens.

"So has everything been taken care of, sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai. The preparations have already been made all that's left is for the Daimyo to recognize Tsunade as Godaime officially." The older man explained.

"Right sensei, but I want to make sure you make this job worth while for me because if I have to put up with crap from your old teammates especially Danzo or the civilians."

"Rest assured Tsunade, I will be helping you out. The council of my teammates and the civilians may push you around, but with me at your side I'll make sure they know when to keep their mouths shut." Sarutobi assured his student.

"Well now that that's cleared up we better hurry and check on Sasuke." Naruto said.

"And quick." Sakura added.

"Well then let's go I can't wait to see how the hospital staff's been handling things without me." Tsunade said as they headed off.

Soon they entered the hospital where the entire staff was surprised and honored to see Tsunade back. They then headed for Sasuke's room seeing him still the same as they left, with Kakashi waiting.

"May I come in?" Tsunade entered.

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi gasped.

"Well-well Kakashi Hatake, hard to imagine you used to be that little squirt of a Jonin." Tsunade teased.

"Yeah well you know." Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey sensei." Naruto said as he and Sakura answered.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Still the same I'm afraid." Kakashi sighed.

"Think you can do something Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Well I still got the old healing charm in me." Tsunade walked over to Sasuke placing her hand above his forehead, and her hand glowed green. Soon Tsunade's hand stopped glowing and Sasuke was moaning until his eyes opened looking glazed.

"Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sat up in his bed still tired, "What happened?"

"You had quite a spill." Naruto answered.

Suddenly skidding into the room was Guy, "Lady Tsunade welcome back!"

"Well if I'm not mistaken by your hair and outfit Might Guy." Tsunade analyzed him.

"Correct! I heard you returned to the village, and at a perfect time. My adorable student Lee could use some of your work."

Kakashi turned to his students, "You two go on ahead I'll meet up with you later."

"Hai, sensei." They replied before heading off.

Later they were walking around the village talking, "With a new Hokage imagine the possibilities." Sakura said in joy.

"Yeah and now that we're home I can finally move into my family's estate, it can be like our second base of operations." Naruto added.

"That'd be cool." Sakura smiled.

"Speaking of cool Sakura, you and the others were amazing back there when we fought Snizzard."

"Really? Well you were great too Naruto. The way you took on Kabuto." Sakura added walking closer to Naruto so their shoulders were touching.

"Oh come on I was just doing my job like the others were." Naruto said feeling modest until Sakura stood before him making him blush at her halting.

"That may be Naruto, but still out of all of us you truly are the greatest of us rangers." She smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Sakura," Naruto gasped as she leaned in closer to him closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Taking the hint Naruto puckered his own lips before closing his eyes and the two kissed passionately on the streets of Konoha where numerous civilians watched with hoots and howls much to their annoyance. When they broke Naruto spoke, "Let's get out of here."

"Ok, race ya!" Sakura called running off.

"Head start no fair!" Naruto called running after her and they laughed.

By the late afternoon Naruto, his group of rangers, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata were at the Command Center to discuss what happened on the last mission involving Snizzard and the White Dino Thunder morpher.

"Sensei I don't get it. I thought the White Dino Thunder morpher was here." Naruto said to Tommy.

"Well remember when Trent joined the good side after defecting from Mesogog?" Tommy began, "Well after that his minion Zeltrax used bits of data from the white dino gem left over and created an evil clone copy of the ranger himself. But the thing was like what I went through back then when facing my clone just as two Tommy's couldn't exist in the same time, the two white rangers couldn't exist together. So that was the end of the evil ranger. I guess someone decided to reproduce the white dino gem and remake the evil White Dino Ranger." He feared.

"Now what about Snizzard, weren't all those monsters from your past destroyed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes but remember some monsters have been summoned back on more than one occasion, especially monsters that have been created. But in Orochimaru's case he must've found it."

"Found what sensei?" Ino asked.

"The scroll of monsters."

"Scroll of monsters?" Tenten asked.

"The scroll is said to have been created by the dark forces of the universe cataloguing just about every monster me and my team have ever faced maybe even more."

"And if Orochimaru has his hands on this scroll I fear the worse for this land." Zordon added.

"Well what can we do?" Neji asked.

"Your mission as of now is to ensure the safety of the ninja land from whatever threat Orochimaru will send your way." Tommy said.

"You can count on us sensei." Naruto assured him.

Tommy smiled and turned to the rookie rangers, "And the rest of you. Your training while the others were away have proven to be astounding. You should be proud."

"We are." Hinata nodded.

"I can't wait to see you guys in action." Kiba said.

"Yeah you got to show us what you've learned." Chouji added.

"There will be time for that later, Chouji." Kakashi said.

"Yeah we got to get ready Lady Tsunade will be initiated as the Hokage soon." Tenten added.

"Right and you should all be there to honor her." Tommy added.

"Wish you could join us sensei." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry about me. I can watch it from here."

"And after that you should also give Tsunade and Shizune a run by of the Power Rangers history if they really want to understand about us." Naruto suggested.

"An excellent suggestion Naruto, this way Tsunade will have a better understanding of what Orochimaru has now under his command." Zordon replied.

"Until then we better get ready for the inauguration." Kakashi said as they were about to teleport out until Tommy spoke.

"Before you go Naruto, there's something we need to talk with you."

"With me?"

"What'd ya do this time Naruto?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"Oh shut it Kiba." Naruto frowned at his accusation.

"Don't worry. Naruto's not in any trouble. There's just a matter we wish to talk to him about. See you all later." Tommy said as the group teleported out.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Remember that day when we analyzed the seal on your stomach Naruto?" Alpha asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered and could tell there was more to it.

"Well we've still been running scans through the seals formula and we think there might be something else encoded in it." Alpha explained.

"What else is there?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We're still trying to figure that out, but we think we're very close." Tommy answered.

"Yes and once we decode what else has been written inside your seal we'll make sure to notify you immediately." Zordon added.

"Sure thanks guys." Naruto said before he teleported out.

About two days later, everyone in the village was gathered around the administration building for the inauguration. On top of the building was Sarutobi, his teammates, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade.

"As the Sandaime Hokage it is my final act as leader of this village to pass on my title to my student and successor Tsunade of the Sannin." Sarutobi announced as he handed his hat over to Tsunade.

"Arigato, sensei," She took the hat, "From this day forward I shall rule and protect Konoha with my life as the Godaime Hokage!" she announced while putting the hat on.

The citizens and Shinobi of the village broke out in applause and cheer.

About five days later, the village was back to the way it used to be, but with some Konoha shinobi who lost their lives, Chunin, Jonin, and even Genin were being assigned extra missions, and some were even getting solo just to pick up the slack. Then one night at the Command Center, Naruto was lying on the same table that read the seal on his stomach as Tommy and Alpha were working the controls for the scanner.

Off to the side were all his fellow rangers, the rookie rangers, Asuma, Kurenai, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tsunade asked Alpha.

"I'm at least ninety percent sure." Alpha chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure this does not harm Naruto in anyway." Tommy assured as he typed in some controls as another energy tube emerged from the floor right next to Zordon's.

"What's that for?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"You'll find out. Are you ready Naruto?" Alpha asked.

"Do it." Naruto answered.

"Initializing scan process." Alpha started as he threw a switch that made the machine start scanning Naruto's seal.

"I'm feeling a little weird here." Naruto admitted as the scanner was decoding the seal on his stomach.

"Hey something's coming into that other tube." Kiba noticed as something inside the tube was trying to take form.

"What is it?" Sakura asked until Kakashi and the other Jonin shushed them.

"Let's just wait and see." The Cyclops Jonin answered.

They watched as two objects were taking form inside the tube with one having a hint of yellow and another with a hint of red, "It's coming into clear now." Alpha announced.

"We're almost there." Tommy added as they continued working.

Naruto had been watching while lying down was on edge wondering what was coming into the tube that's been encoded into his seal. Suddenly the thing inside started getting clearer and clearer until they could make out the parts yellow and red were the colors of hair in two styles and fashions that Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade were shocked.

"No way." Asuma gasped as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"It can't be." Kakashi gasped with a single wide eye.

"Is that?" Jiraiya was trembling.

"It is." The Sandaime almost dropped his pipe.

Appearing inside the second tube was a blonde haired man wearing a familiar white jacket and a beautiful red haired woman, "Oh man what happened?" the man asked the woman.

"I don't know Minato," she replied and they saw what they were in, "Where are we?"

"Minato, Kushina!" Jiraiya and Sarutobi gasped.

"Sensei!" Kakashi cried.

The two inside Minato and Kushina looked down, "Sarutobi, sensei?" Minato asked, "Kakashi you've sure grown up."

"Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, and Guy, you three grew up well." Kushina added.

"Wait a minute isn't that?" Neji got a look at Minato.

"It's the Yondaime Hokage." Tenten gasped.

"And who's that woman?" Hinata asked.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Children allow me to introduce to you Minato Namikaze; the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and with him his wife Kushina Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" they gasped turning to Naruto who finally got out of the scanner and looked up at the tube.

"Mom, dad, is that really you two?"

The couple looked down at one look at him and they were ready to burst into tears, "Naruto? My baby, is that you?"

"It is Kushina. Our son." Minato gasped.

Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears, "MOM! DAD!" he jumped over the control panels to the tube they were in putting his hands on it, "It really is you guys."

Kushina and Minato went to the glass to look their son in the eyes, "Naruto, our son. It's good to see you again." Minato smiled.

"My baby you've grown up." Kushina shedded some tears.

"Naruto's mom and dad?" Sakura gasped.

"He's the son of a Kage?" Kiba gawked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"How about that? Our leader is the son of another leader." Chouji chuckled.

"And his mother, she's so beautiful." Hinata added.

"Minato, how did this happen, how did you and Kushina emerge from the seal?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato smiled, "Well sensei, that night when I sealed Kyubi inside Naruto, both me and Kushina embedded portions of our chakra within it so that one day if such an event occurred the seal would reveal us so we could see our son once again."

"But we didn't expect this to happen." Kushina said looking around.

"Regardless, we're here and our son is alive as well." Minato smiled at his boy through the tube.

"Mom dad…" Naruto smiled, "You have to meet my friends!" he jumped down to his fellow rangers, "First of this is Sakura Haruno my teammate under Kakashi-sensei."

"Very nice to meet you Sakura, I love your hair." Kushina smiled.

Sakura blushed, "Thanks, I love yours too."

"Kakashi, you're training my son? That's so thoughtful of you." Minato smirked.

"It's the least I can do for you, sensei." Kakashi replied.

"This big guy here's Chouji Akimichi, my eating pal."

"Chouza's son you sure take after your dad in more ways than one." Minato chuckled.

"Thanks I think." Chouji replied.

"Ino Yamanaka, a friend of mine who I by flower seeds from her family's shop."

"Inoichi and Izumi's daughter, you definitely have your mothers looks." Kushina said.

"Though not sure about your dad though." Minato added.

"I know." Ino giggled.

"Shikamaru Nara, my lazy pal."

"How about that Shikaku and Yoshino did have a son, you owe me Minato." Kushina smirked.

"Kinda hard for that due to our current situation." Minato reminded his wife.

"You betted on what baby gender my parents would have?" Shikamaru asked, "Troublesome."

"Just like his father." Kushina giggled.

"This guy's Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru."

"So Tsume had a boy this time, wish we could've been there to see it." Minato said.

"And you have such an adorable partner Kiba." Kushina added.

"Arigato, Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked.

"Next we have Shino Aburame, the silent bug boy." Shino's eyes shifted to Naruto at his comment.

"A pleasure to meet you two." Shino bowed his head slightly.

"Stiffer than his family, huh?" Minato joked.

"Minato be nice." Kushina scolded him.

"And these two are Hinata and Neji Hyuga."

"A main house and branch member of the Hyuga clan together?" Minato asked.

"Hai, things in the Hyuga clan have been drastically trying to improve the last number of weeks." Hinata explained.

"And it's all for the better too, all thanks to your son, Yondaime-sama." Neji added.

"My boy helped make the Hyuga clan better, well son congratulations." Minato smirked.

"Well you know… Moving on this is Tenten, she owns the weapons shop I get my ninja tools."

"Kushina Uzumaki, I've heard so much about you in Konoha's archives. You're about one of the greatest kunoichi there was probably second only to Tsunade-sama!"

"Well I do have a certain reputation." Kushina admitted.

"Tsunade's here though, when did she come back?" Minato was curious.

"Minato a lot of things have happened in the village. More than you'll know," Jiraiya began as Tommy approached, "And some of which I can explain as well."

So the two had listened for about two hours at what the Konoha adult shinobi had to say what's happened since their deaths, as well as Naruto who had a lot to tell them as well. Once Minato and Kushina had taken in all they had to say it was Tommy's turn to tell them what's happened on his part as well. By the time both stories were told Naruto's parents were left in total shock.

"Unbelievable." Kushina gasped.

"I had no idea." Minato added.

"It's true I'm afraid everything." Sarutobi confessed.

"I see. Naruto I am so sorry, I had no intention of leaving you with such a heavy load due to my actions. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to live such a negative life." Minato apologized.

"We're both sorry for not being there for you when we should've been." Kushina added feeling guilt as well.

"I know you meant well both of you, and hey if you didn't do what you did I probably wouldn't even have a home anyway."

"He does have a point. Almost none of us would've had a home." Chouji added and the others nodded.

Minato then turned to Tommy, "And you Tommy. I'm glad to see what you've made our son into."

"He's lucky to have a second mentor as caring and understanding as you." Kushina added.

"When it comes to teenagers with attitude, I know how to handle them." Tommy admitted.

"And so do I." Zordon added.

"So are my mom and dad going to be like that forever?" Naruto asked about their situation.

"I wouldn't mind really actually. I love being this close." Minato smirked seeing how close he was to his wife.

"That's my student." Jiraiya wiped away a tear.

"Actually Alpha and I have been wondering about that too." Tommy replied.

"It may be possible for us to materialize your parents into flesh and blood, but that could take some time." Alpha explained.

"Do whatever you can, if there is a way to make my parents solid again I'd like that to happen," Naruto looked up at his parents, "We'll be together like a real family again, if we pull this off."

"Then I can hold you in my arms again like I did those years ago?" Kushina asked in joy.

"I hope so." Naruto replied.

Minato smiled, "Well you guys do what you gotta do… Power Rangers."

"Can do, dad." Naruto gave him a thumb's up.

Meanwhile back in Orochimaru's underground lair, the Sannin was groaning and spazzing in pain as Kabuto entered, "Orochimaru-sama."

"This pain it's becoming too unbearable for me!" Orochimaru groaned in pain.

"I'll get your sedatives." Kabuto was ready to go until Orochimaru replied.

"That won't do it anymore! I can't stay in this body for much longer. I need Sasuke and I need him now!"

"I understand. I'll go and pick him up personally." Kabuto was ready to morph but was interrupted again.

"No Kabuto, for this mission it will require more than what you have. Bring in the five."

"Well you're not wasting time if you want them," Kabuto smirked, "All right then."

"And Kabuto, bring in five prisoners as well."

"As you wish." Kabuto said taking his leave.

Soon standing before Orochimaru and Kabuto were the Sound Five, his five best ninja. They were considered his best because they each bore a cursed seal on their person just like Sasuke.

"Welcome all of you, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Tayuya." Orochimaru snickered.

"What can we do for you Orochimaru-sama?" Sakon asked.

"I've called you five here because there's a special package in Konoha I want delivered to me."

"You mean him?" Jirobo asked in surprise.

"Yes you know who I'm talking about."

"But what if he puts up a fight?" Kidomaru asked.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Kidomaru. After all once you've had a taste of curse seal. You'll always come back for more. After all look at the five of you," The five nodded, "So are you up for it?"

"You're damn right we are." Tayuya answered.

"But master my condition?" Kimimaro gasped.

"Not to worry Kabuto has a special super affective drug for you that'll help stabilize you." Their master explained.

"So then shall we get going?" Sakon asked.

"Not so fast," Orochimaru spoke up, "Konoha has other ninja. Ones with powers that could rival that of your own, therefore I'm sending in backup as insurance."

"What kind of backup?" Kidomaru asked.

"Kabuto, the prisoners."

Kabuto brought in five prisoners, "Here master."

"Excellent, now then unravel the scroll and unleash numbers 1, 5, 18, 31, and 37 in section one."

"Hai," Kabuto said unraveling the scroll and started hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Monster Reincarnation!" suddenly the five monster images glowed as energy transferred from them to the subjects who started transforming like the one prisoner that became Snizzard.

Suddenly the five prisoners had taken on the monsters forms, the first monster looked like a living Skeleton with a black scarecrow hat and red clothe wrapped around it with a white feather sticking out, a cape black on the outside and red on the inside, and a sword hilted on his side. The second one was a spider looking monster, the third looked like a chimera creature with two heads and a lizard like tail, the main head was a lions while on the torso was the head of a goat, the fourth was a mole looking monster with giant claws, and the fifth monster was a gnome person carrying an accordion.

"Behold your partners, Bones." Orochimaru introduced them.

"At your service." Bones the skeleton monster removed his head instead of just removing his hat. Kimimaro eyed this particular monster.

"Spidertron." The spider monster made grunting and growling noises while Kidomaru smirked at his appearance.

"Goatan the lion goat."

"Finally another chance for some storm bringing." The Lion head said.

"And this time the earth will be in for a bigger one." The Goat head chuckled. Sakon smirked looking interested at this two headed monster while looking over his shoulder and what looked like another head behind his own.

"Dramole." The mole monster growled and grunted while jumping around, while Jirobo crossed his arms looking at him.

"And the Gnarly Gnome." Orochimaru finished.

"Is anybody up for some music? Because I'm willing to play all day." The gnome was readying his accordion while Tayuya looked at him disturbingly.

"There will be time for that later Gnome. Right now you ten have a mission to complete." Orochimaru explained.

"And that would be master?" Bones asked.

"Go to Konoha and bring me Sasuke Uchiha." He ordered.

"As you wish, master." The ninja and monsters said as they left the room to prepare for their mission.

Orochimaru smirked, "Soon the Sharingan will be mine, and the ninja world will fall before me!"

**(There you go.)**


	17. Pride and Anger

**(And I got another for you.)**

One night, about two days after Naruto had came into contact with his parents, Tsunade and Sarutobi were in the meeting room of the administration building with the clan heads, head council, and civilian council to discuss village matters.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Tsunade sighed wanting to go to bed.

"Next item involves… The six fighters that helped defend Konoha during the Suna and Sound invasion." An Anbu read from a scroll.

Sarutobi and Tsunade were prepared to discuss about them, "Yes I heard from sensei about the six fighters that protected our village from Orochimaru. What about them?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh come now princess it's obvious isn't it?" Danzo asked, "After seeing what these warriors could do could play well to our advantage."

"Our advantage?" Tsunade questioned.

"I agree with Danzo. If we can incorporate them into our ninja ranks we can with their abilities and power we could become a greater nation than we ever were." Koharu said.

"Exactly," Danzo smirked, "With them on our side and their two giant metal lizards we'll have the entire shinobi world quaking in fear. No other nation will dare try to start a war with us, and if they foolishly try the six will make them wish they hadn't."

Tsunade secretly frowned at Danzo's plot but kept it cool, "An interesting plan Danzo, but with one flaw."

"And that would be?" the war monger questioned.

"You have no way of contacting them."

This raised questions out of the civilians, "That's right. We don't know how to contact them."

"And it's not like they're just going to come out into the open."

Danzo smirked, "Touché Tsunade, however anyone can be drawn out into battle with the proper… motivation."

Tsunade growled seeing where he was going, "See here! You are not planning to stage a fake attack just to draw them out. Things aren't like they were before and I won't allow us to go back to the old methods!"

"And even more so, that team has a title. They called themselves the Power Rangers." Sarutobi added.

"Power Rangers?" Homura asked.

"Yes and they are not some ninja assassin team you can hire with payment." Sarutobi added.

"You speak as if you know them personally, Hiruzen." Danzo pried on the Sandaime.

"You forget Danzo they saved my life from Orochimaru. I never ordered them to but they did it anyway and do you know why? Because it was the right thing to do in their eyes. They fight for good and for justice, something you've always failed to comprehend." Danzo frowned at Sarutobi's words.

"Thank you sensei, so any talk involving the Power Rangers working for us to bring the rivaling nations in fear is out of the question," Tsunade ordered. Danzo backed down with nothing more to say, "Now then this meeting is adjourned." With that the room was clearing out.

The very next morning, at a lavish compound that made the Hyuga and Uchiha clan compounds look like playgrounds. After everything was resolved with Naruto's heritage Naruto was given the rights to the Namikaze compound owned by his father. The compound would officially not only be Naruto's new home, but the rangers second HQ aside from the Command Center. The master bedroom of the Namikaze compound was complete with a huge king sized bed. Naruto who was in the huge bed woke up yawning.

He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Oh mornings," He groaned before he stepped out of bed with his feel touching the cold floor. He walked into his bathroom and got cleaned up before stepping out in his regular attire, "All right time to get something to eat and head to the training ground with the guys." Naruto had some breakfast and left the compound heading for the training ground where his fellow rookies minus Sasuke were waiting.

"Morning, everybody." Naruto greeted them.

"Morning, Naruto." They greeted.

"So everybody ready for some combat practice?" Naruto asked and they all confirmed they were, "Excellent."

For two hours the ten rangers were finishing up their hand to hand combat skills against each other. After their workout they were taking a breather, "Well this has been quite a work out huh?" Kiba asked the guys while feeding Akamaru.

"Yeah. I think I'm really slimming down." Chouji added.

"Knowing you Chouji you'll probably get all those pounds back in a day or two." Ino remarked.

"You're probably right." The big boned ninja chuckled.

"Hey guys something's been bugging me the last few days." Shikamaru said.

"What's that Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"You know how we promised to protect Konoha from Orochimaru or these Akatsuki goons?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"What if Orochimaru sicks any of his monsters on the other nations ones we don't exactly have ties with like Iwa, Kumo, or Kiri?"

"You bring up a valiant point Shikamaru. If our reputation spreads and people piece together that we only protect Konoha they may catch on and discover the Power Rangers are Konoha residents." Neji theorized.

"Well if Iwa and Kumo get attacked, why should we help them? They've never done anything for us." Kiba raised his opinion.

Naruto turned to him, "Even so Kiba, would acting like they do to us make anything right?"

"I see where Naruto's coming from. As Power Rangers we're supposed to keep the world protected, and if we didn't help any other nation other than Konoha that would only make us selfish." Sakura put in.

"Agreed. We should discuss this sometime with Grandmas Tsunade." Naruto said until they saw Sasuke approaching them looking mad.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Naruto asked but had a bad feeling about Sasuke's expression.

"What's this you all having a training exercise and didn't invite me?" Sasuke asked.

"We didn't know where to find you; you're not exactly easy to spot like others." Kiba remarked.

"Never mind," Sasuke blew Kiba off and turned to Naruto, "Naruto I want you to fight me."

The others were surprised as Naruto asked, "What?"

"You heard me, fight me." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke. I admire your need to get stronger but fighting you is not a challenge fore me anymore."

"What was that?" Sasuke growled.

"Fighting you is pointless for two reasons. One, you're out of your league against me, and two, I don't have a reason to fight you." Naruto continued.

"But I have a reason to fight you!" Sasuke called.

"Hey Sasuke what's your deal all of a sudden?" Kiba frowned at the Uchiha's behavior.

"Shut your mouth dog breath." Sasuke replied irking Kiba.

"What was that you jerk?" Kiba frowned wanting to pound him but Shino held him back signaling Naruto had it covered.

"Are you that desperate to prove yourself you need to challenge me?" Naruto asked,

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you insist on learning things the hard way."

"Then follow me." Sasuke said leading Naruto off.

"What's gotten into him?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but we better make sure nothing goes wrong because I have this feeling things could get troublesome." Shikamaru said as the others followed the two.

Soon the boys were standing on top of a building's roof top taking stances while the others were watching from the sides, "I really thought you had more control Sasuke, but having to challenge me just so you can prove your worth?" Naruto mocked.

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke bellowed.

"That's all you have to say, snide remarks? Man you can't even come up with a good excuse because you know I'm right." Naruto replied.

"I told you to shut up!" Sasuke charged at Naruto to deliver a punch but Naruto caught his fist and threw him over his shoulders but Sasuke landed on his feet. Sasuke continued throwing blow after blow against Naruto who kept dodging it one way or another with little difficult.

Naruto did a spin kick at Sasuke's face knocking him to the ground, "Had enough yet Sasuke because I'm tired of this."

Sasuke responded with a jutsu, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he blew fireballs.

"Typical." Naruto said as he dodged the fireballs.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed but continued to fight Naruto even with his two tomoe Sharingan activated.

Naruto summoned two Kage Bunshin's that proceeded to restrain Sasuke to make him give up but he wasn't about to. He lifted his legs and pulled the clones together bashing their heads together making them dispel.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew his fireball.

"Whoa!" Naruto called as he dodged the fireball getting a few burns on his shirt.

"What the hell is Sasuke trying to do?" Chouji asked in outrage.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's really trying to force something out of Naruto." Neji crossed his arms while analyzing the fight.

Sasuke and Naruto stood on opposite ends catching their breaths, "Well Naruto, what're you waiting for?"

"What're you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto eyed him.

"Don't play me for a baka like yourself Naruto. I'm waiting for you to go Green Ranger."

The others were shocked as Naruto kept his cool, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke."

"I told you to stop playing me like a baka! I know you're the Green Ranger. That story you told me about what happened in the forest? One big fat lie. And if you're the Green Ranger then that means everyone else here's one too. The same ones that defended our village."

"So what if we are Sasuke, what's it to you?" Naruto asked.

"Why should you and every one of these losers be given power while I get nothing?!"

"Hey shut up teme! The only loser around here is you and your attitude!" Kiba barked.

"That is right we were chosen by the powers themselves they guided us to them." Neji explained.

"Besides you'd never be able to hand the kind of power we were given because you fight for the wrong reasons." Ino shot.

"Wrong reasons?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes Sasuke," Naruto called his attention back, "Our powers were made to protect not as a way of achieving vengeance."

Sasuke growled in frustration, "If you won't become the Green Ranger, then I'll force it out of you myself!" Sasuke jumped onto the water tower and into the air forming a Chidori.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura called.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Kiba shouted.

"Chidori? Now you've really gone overboard!" Naruto warned him as Sasuke was flying right down at Naruto but Naruto quickly dodged and spun kicked Sasuke resulting in rolling on the ground as his Chidori powered down, "I suggest you stop now Sasuke, unless you wanna be charged with attempted murder!" Naruto warned him.

"Murder? Oh no. That's something I'm saving for Itachi. I'm just gonna mess you up so bad no one will recognize you! And then I'll take that power of yours myself!" he charged another Chidori bigger than the last one.

'If I dodge that Chidori who knows what damage it could do to this building, or worse.' He thought summoning a Rasengan in palm, 'If I can aim it just right I can graze Sasuke's side and not hit him directly.'

The two launch themselves at each other with Rasengan vs Chidori. Sakura jumped off where she watched and ran for her teammates screaming, "STOP IT!"

"Sakura no!" Ino called as she and the others tried to stop her from getting in between the two.

The group was almost in the crossfire of the two attacks until as quick as a flash Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy caught them pushing them away while Kakashi grabbed the boys by their arms and flung them into different directions away from each other. And both ended up crashing to a water tower.

"Sensei." The rookies gasped.

"Is everyone alright?" Kurenai asked them.

"We're fine now sensei." Hinata said.

"That was too close." Shikamaru added.

Kakashi landed on the roof looking at his two students as they were against their own water towers, "What the hell is going on up here?" he asked.

Naruto pulled his hand off the water tower revealing a palm sized crater in it with a small hole in the center causing drops of water to squirt out, "No question about that jutsu. Rasengan."

Sasuke pulled his arm out of a cracked up water tower and the water poured out of it like a fire hydrant. He looked over and saw how much more damage his move did to the water tower than Naruto's attack and smirked arrogantly, "What were you thinking, we're you really planning to kill him Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and the Uchiha looked up to his sensei resting on top of the water tower and frowned at his lecture, "I did no teach you that Chidori to use on comrades." He warned him.

Sasuke tired lectures jumped down from the roof and landed on a lower area, but when he looks up he gasps. On the back of the tower Naruto hit it was burst open thus being more affective than Chidori. He growled and slammed his fist into the wall, "Dammit Naruto!" he growled and left.

Back on the roof, the rookies were recovering while Sakura cried, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke was trying to…" She cried.

Kakashi sighed, "So much for teamwork."

Sakura and the others went to Naruto helping him up, "Naruto are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Shikamaru." Naruto panted until Sakura pulled him into an embrace.

"Naruto, don't ever do that again! You know how worried I was for you?" she cried on his shoulder.

Before Naruto could respond Ino hugged him with her friend, "We were all worried Naruto. Please don't be so reckless next time."

Naruto smiled hugging them back, "I'm sorry to have worried you girls, and the rest of you."

The four Jonin watched them as Asuma spoke, "That was too close for comfort."

"If we didn't get here when we did…" Kurenai began until Guy shushed her.

"Don't even say it Kurenai."

Kakashi sighed until Jiraiya appeared by them, "You four sure handled things well here."

"Jiraiya-sama." Guy gasped at his sudden appearance.

"So it was you that taught Naruto Rasengan?" Kakashi began, "I hope he hasn't been using that jutsu on other ninja in our village before this time."

"I assure you Kakashi he has not, but as I'm sure you've noticed Sasuke was the first to have started his Chidori. I can't believe you would teach that kind of technique to someone like him." The Sannin lectured him.

"I didn't think things would've gotten so bad he'd be willing to use it on Naruto," Kakashi explained, "But I guess I was wrong. And worse Sasuke knows the identities of the others. And if he found out my own identity he'd be even madder."

"So what'll you do now?" Asuma asked.

"Well I'll be giving Sasuke a good talking to." Kakashi said taking off.

"Naruto, I don't understand why you accepted his duel?" Tenten asked.

Naruto turned away, "Because he asked for it. If he doesn't learn that there are others he cannot surpass than he'll only end up getting himself killed. He's underestimated me and the rest of us one too many times. So I gave him some tough reality."

"Personally you did the right thing." Kiba replied.

"If there really was a right thing." Shikamaru noted.

Naruto started walking away, "Naruto where're you going now?" Chouji asked concerned.

"For a walk. I need some air." Naruto answered taking his leave.

"Naruto." Sakura sighed worrying for him.

Naruto walked through the village by himself in thought, 'Great Sasuke knows my identity, what do I do about it now? If he blows my identity to anyone in the village I can't imagine how some might take it.' Suddenly he found himself being teleported and reappeared in the Command Center, "Tommy-sensei Zordon, something wrong?"

"Nothing urgent Naruto, but we need to talk." Tommy said.

"About what, sensei?" Naruto asked until his mother called from the second tube.

"About your so called spar today against Sasuke."

"Um about that…" Naruto began as Minato spoke.

"I know you had no intentions of harming Sasuke, but did it really have to come down to using my own jutsu against him?"

"Dad you have to understand. I had no intention of harming Sasuke I just needed a strong jutsu to counter his Chidori."

"Whatever reasons you had Naruto you must always remember to be careful with how you handle a situation." Zordon said.

"I understand." Naruto bowed his head.

"But on the upside you did manage to hold your own against Sasuke without letting him provoking you into morphing." Alpha said.

"That's right, but now Sasuke knows your identity and probably the others." Tommy added.

"Do you think anyone would even believe him?" Naruto asked.

"The civilians might not, but that doesn't mean the council won't," Tommy began, "I've been doing monitors on Sarutobi's teammates Koharu and Homura, while not exactly bad guy material the Sandaime has said they sometimes prefer old methods of handling things rather than try negotiating."

"Yeah they're real sticks in the mud." Kushina commented.

"But then there's Danzo Shimura," Tommy continued looking at his image on the viewing globe, "Him and Sarutobi have been rivals ever since they were kids. They competed for just about everything, even the position of Hokage. This rivalry lead to Danzo's bitterness between Sarutobi and anyone closely associated with him like Tsunade and Jiraiya because of his peaceful teachings. So he became war obsessed wanting to rule Konoha by power and fear. He's done on more than one occasion to try and worm his way into becoming Hokage."

"Yeah and when I became Hokage he didn't even bother to attend the inauguration." Minato added.

"Yes. Well here's something you may want to see that we picked up last night, Alpha."

"Right away, Tommy." Alpha pressed some buttons and coming up on the viewing globe was the meeting last night.

Naruto watched and listened to what Danzo suggested to everyone and frowned at what he suggested. When it ended, "What the hell?"

"I know. I can't believe he would try and suggest something like that either." Tommy added.

"Which brings up another thing I was talking about with the guy's today, sensei…" Naruto began.

"I know Naruto, but that'll have to wait till tomorrow. I think you've had a long day." Tommy replied.

"Thanks. I'll catch you all tomorrow." Naruto teleported out reappearing back in the village and decided to head home.

When he was close to home he saw Sakura and Ino waiting around the corner, "Hey girls what's up?"

"We wanted to see if you were doing ok Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Yeah after you know." Ino tried not to remind him.

"It's ok girls. I'm fine really. I was just heading back." Naruto said as Sakura and Ino approached him.

"If it's all right with you Naruto, we'd like to stay with you tonight." Sakura said.

"What really?"

"Yeah, we just want to make sure you're not lonely tonight after what happened." Ino replied.

"Well I suppose you could, but your parents…"

"Already taken care of, now let's go." Sakura said as she and Ino led Naruto back to his place.

Soon enough at the Namikaze compound inside Naruto's room, the boy himself had just gotten into bed but before he could lye down Sakura and Ino walked in wearing sleepwear of the respective color of their clothing.

"Evening, Naruto." Sakura and Ino purred.

"Evening, ladies." Naruto replied as his eyes gazed upon their beautiful figures.

"Wow this bed sure is comfy." Ino said as she climbed into it on Naruto's left.

"Yeah. A lot comfier than my own bed." Sakura added getting in on Naruto's right.

"I'll bet." Naruto stretched his arms up and upon bringing them down he saw Sakura and Ino positioned themselves so his arms landed around them.

Sakura smiled pacing her right hand on Naruto's left cheek turning him to face her, "Goodnight Naruto." She leaned in and the two passionately kissed.

When they broke, Ino laid her left hand on Naruto's right cheek turning him to her, "We love you Naruto." She kissed him passionately as well which he graciously returned.

When they parted he replied, "I love you girls too." He smiled as the three fell asleep in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was in his room still pissed off what went on today, "If I can get my hands on some of that power I could not only eliminate Itachi, but become the most powerful shinobi in this world."

He looked out a window seeing a group figures. He quickly leaped out his window getting into a stance, "Who's there, show yourselves!"

He saw the moon shine off the ten intruders who the Sound five and their monster assistants, "Well nice night we're having." Sakon said.

"Who're you guys?" Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"I am Jirobo of the South Gate," Jirobo introduced and motioned to his assistant, "And this is Dramole."

"I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate, and this is Spidertron." Kidomaru introduced him and the monster spider.

"I am Sakon of the West Gate, and this is Goatan."

"I'm Tayuya of the North Gate, and this ugly fella is Gnarly Gnome." The Gnome frowned at that insult.

"And I am Kimimaro Kaguya and with me is Bones."

"Together we are known as the Sound Five and the Monster Five." Sakon said as they stood together.

"Sound Five?" Sasuke asked until he saw their sound headbands, "You're Orochimaru's goons aren't you?"

"Watch what you say duck butt or we just might have to break you." Tayuya growled.

"Easy Tayuya we're not here to start a fight, we have a job to do." Kidomaru said.

"A job?" Sasuke asked.

"We've been sent by Lord Orochimaru to escort you to the Sound village." Kimimaro explained.

"What?"

"Come on you should've seen this coming." Kidomaru said.

"You know what power Orochimaru is capable of, he can make you stronger beyond your wildest imagination, just as he did to each of us." Sakon tempted.

Sasuke remembered his cursed seal and recalled how powerful it really did make him. After the invasion he sought to not use it as ordered by his sensei but after what's been happening with him he was tired of not being the strongest, "You're sure he can make me stronger?"

"Possibly. Maybe even stronger than us, you never know." Sakon smirked.

"All you have to do is come with us." Jirobo added.

Sasuke pondered on this, 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage. I'm not getting anywhere with this useless training in Konoha.'

"So what is your answer?" Kidomaru asked.

Sasuke looked at them, "Alright I'll go with you."

"Excellent choice." Kimimaro said.

"After all you do look troubled. Not getting what you're hoping for here?" Bones questioned.

"You got that right. A complete loser has this power that he claims I do not deserve."

"The power of the Power Rangers?" Goatan questioned him.

"Yes…" Sasuke answered cautiously.

"We may be able to help you get a power like that as well." Gnarly Gnome answered.

"But how?" Sasuke gasped.

"We monsters can sense the energy where their powers are emitting from and its right over there." Bones motioned to the monument.

"The Hokage monument?" Sasuke gasped, "Perfect, but they might have the place rigged with security."

"That would be where Dramole comes in," Bones said, "He shall burry underground and create a tunnel for you there so you won't trigger any alarms on the outside."

Sasuke smirked turning to the mole monster, "Get burying."

The mole monster started as he dug into the ground below making a tunnel that Sasuke could follow. Soon enough the monster had dug a tunnel underneath the command center making an opening in the floor. Sasuke climbed out of it and looked around seeing he was in the room that contained the Ranger history mementos, "Whoa."

He walked around seeing the suits and morphers, "So many which should I pick?" he asked himself until the room darkened and he saw the movie featuring the history of the Power Rangers while listening to Tommy's narration on a recording. Sasuke listened in well committing the history to memory but felt disgusted by the whole fight for good concept the rangers were dedicated to. When the film finished he looked around at the morphers until it stopped at a particular red and black wristband morpher.

He approached it removing it from its case and strapped it onto his wrist, "The Quantum morpher. With this I will eliminate Itachi for sure." He smirked before rushing back to the hole in the floor going back down it.

When morning came at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was still asleep with Sakura and Ino in his embrace until Shikamaru teleported in, "Naruto wake up we gotta!" he paused as the three woke up and they stared awkwardly from both sides, "Ooh, awkward." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru what's going on?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it's early." Naruto added.

"Guys it's Sasuke."

Naruto frowned, "Tell him I'll talk to him later."

"No Naruto you don't understand he left the village last night." Shikamaru replied.

"What?" the three rangers gasped.

"And what's worse, he stole the Quantum morpher!" Shikamaru added.

The three were horrified hearing what Sasuke did not only to their village but for stealing a morpher as well, 'Dammit Sasuke, what the hell have you done?' Naruto thought.

**(And the chase is on.)**


	18. The Monster 5

**(Welcome back.)**

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru rallied up their fellow rangers save for Kakashi who was already out on another mission. Their goal was to track down Sasuke and bring him back, "Ok rangers listen up." Naruto began getting their attention.

Shikamaru took it, "As you know our mission is to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village at all costs."

"I can't believe that jerk just got up and ran out of here, and with a stolen morpher to boot!" Kiba growled and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I agree with you Kiba, but he's let his ego and his ambitions go too far. I know he left on his own for Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"According to the Hokage, and Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru intends on transferring his soul and mind into Sasuke's body to acquire the Sharingan." Shikamaru explained.

"And with the Sharingan, he will be able to learn all of the world's jutsus." Neji caught on.

"Exactly," Naruto answered, "So he tempted Sasuke with his power and that curse mark, and being Sasuke who'd take any chance to kill Itachi will be willing to give himself up just to get his revenge."

"So how can we stop that from happening?" Tenten asked.

"It's simple. So long as we get Sasuke and keep him from going to Orochimaru then he'll never acquire the Sharingan." Shikamaru explained.

"But what'll happen to Sasuke once we bring him back?" Hinata asked.

"He'll have to face criminal punishment Hinata. Sasuke left the village on his own accord. He can be tried for treason." Shino explained.

"Plus for stealing the Quantum morpher is taking it too far. We can't let him get off easy." Naruto added.

"Well then let's go!" Kiba called.

"Before we go I'd like to say something," Shikamaru began, "Even though Sasuke's defected he's still one of us, and it's possible we might have to fight him. I cannot guarantee how this will all work out, but we're' going to make sure we all return."

"With that be said let's morph rangers!" Naruto began as they whipped out their morphers and morphed into action.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru called as the ten rangers headed off to catch their ex-comrade.

Sometime later the group was following the trail of the Sound Five with the use of Kiba's and Akamaru's sense of smell along with Hinata and Neji's Byakugan eyes, "We're getting close." Neji said.

"Affirmative." Hinata agreed.

"All right guys this is it." Naruto said as they could feel them closing in on their foes.

They finally saw in the distance the Sound five and the monsters carrying some kind of casket, "I can see a chakra signature inside the casket they're carrying. It's Sasuke's." Neji gasped.

"Sakura!" Naruto ordered.

"I'm on it!" Sakura whipped out her bow and launched an arrow at a tree branch above the villains making it fall right for them but they disperse and land on the ground seeing who tried to attack them.

"It looks like we've been followed." Kidomaru said.

"No shit, asshole." Tayuya replied.

All ten rangers surrounded them and were surprised to see five Sound ninja, but five monsters as well, "Judging from our monster history, that's Bones, Dramole, Goatan, Spidertron, and the Gnarly Gnome." Naruto warned everyone.

"We're here for Sasuke!" Shikamaru ordered the Sound Five.

"Sorry, but we have orders from our master. And we must follow it." Kimimaro explained.

"Well we're not letting you go. As you can see you're surrounded." Kiba reminded them.

"I guess we won't be leaving here without a fight." Sakon noticed.

"Hey two-head, we're on a tight schedule remember?" Tayuya reminded him.

"So then use your Doki spirits Tayuya, the master didn't say it had to be us to get Sasuke to him." Kidomaru replied.

Tayuya frowned at his remark. She summoned her three demon spirits and played a tune on her flute ordering them to take the casket, "They're getting away!" Naruto called.

"Naruto you go after them. We'll handle things here." Sakura ordered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes now go!" Shikamaru ordered as the Green Ranger took off.

"All right Rangers remember we're in this together." Sakura said as the nine rangers stood ready as the ten enemies stood opposite of them.

"Attack!" Sakon ordered as they did so.

The Rangers and enemies launched into battle with Chouji going up against Jirobo grappling, "Whoa you're pretty strong." Chouji groaned.

"Yes. I could crush you in my palm!" he threw Chouji over his shoulder but he landed on his feet pulling out his Power Axe and used it's cannon blast at Jirobo who took a few hits but recovered. Dramole joined the big sound ninja giving Chouji more competition than he had with the sound ninja alone.

Bones was fighting against Tenten using his sword, while the Yellow Dino Ranger used her Thundermax Saber, "Not bad for a bag of bones!" Tenten shot at the monster.

"This bag of bones has a few tricks up his sleeve." He fired red beams from his eyes that knocked Tenten off her feet and onto the ground.

"Tenten!" Neji and Ino called trying to go to her aid but Kidomaru and the Spidertron monster were distracting them with their webbing abilities.

The spider ninja spat some webs at them with his monster Allie that got them stuck, "I can't move!" Ino called.

"This webbing's embedded with chakra, it can't be cut regularly." Neji said struggling to break free.

"I'll help!" Hinata called as she got into her family's traditional stance, "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!" she expelled sharp, strong, and flexible chakra that was able to cut the webbing trapping her fellow rangers.

"Way to go Hinata!" Ino cheered.

"Yes, well done." Neji added as the three fought the spider duo.

Kimimaro was using a sword made form his own bone and fought Shikamaru fighting back with his Power Sword, "Why did you come? Sasuke chose to go to Orochimaru-sama all on his own." The bone ninja spoke.

"Because he's still a Konoha ninja and must be brought in!" Shikamaru answered as he fought back.

"A meaningless effort." The bone ninja said continuing to fight.

Sakura and Shino were meanwhile facing off against Tayuya and Gnarly Gnome who were using their combined instruments to distort the ranger's senses, "My ears!" Sakura cried clutching her head.

"Hang on guys!" Chouji called as he got away from Jirobo and Dramole firing a blast from his cannon at the two music makers disrupting their performance.

"Thanks, Chouji." Shino said as he and the Pink Rranger fought the two music enemies again.

Kiba and Akamaru meanwhile were going up against Sakon and Goatan using the Inuzuka clan's tag team combat like he used against Naruto in the Chunin prelims, "Gatsuuga!" Kiba called as the two used the move on their enemies.

The five ninja and monsters were forced back with Sakon frowning, "It seems we've underestimated them haven't we?"

"Agreed. So let's take it up." Kidomaru said as parts of their bodies glowed and their bodies started transforming. Soon the five sound ninja stood in rather monstrous forms.

"Whoa." The rangers gasped.

"Their chakra they've become similar to the type Sasuke used when his marking first took hold of him." Neji gasped as he and Hinata looked at them with their Byakugans.

"But Sasuke's never become anything like that." Sakura said.

"That's because Sasuke didn't undergo the initiation we did when he activated his the first time." Sakon explained.

"But when he emerges from that casket he will." Jirobo added.

"But you won't be alive to see it." Kimimaro finished as the five Sound ninjas and the monsters continued going at it with the rangers.

The rangers were finding it harder and harder against the Sound five with their power ups but knew they had to defeat them. Tenten had formulated a plan and whispered to Hinata who nodded in understanding as she went and used the Heavenly Spin technique keeping them back while Tenten used her weapons storm forcing the Five Sound ninja together.

Catching on the first five power Rangers and Thunder Rangers caught on and summoned their weapons and combined them.

"All right guys now!" Shikamaru called as he, his fellow rangers, and the Thunder Rangers fired two energy blasts that combined and struck the five sound ninja making them fall down and die reverting back to their regular human forms.

"We did it!" Ino cheered.

"All right!" Chouji cheered.

"You may have defeated them, but we're still around." Goatan said as he and his fellow monsters took the food pellet used to make Snizzard grow. After downing them the five monsters grew a hundred feet tall surprising the rangers.

"All right guys, we need Dinozord power now!" Shikamaru called.

Soon the five Dinozords emerged and the five rangers got into their cockpits, before putting them together to form the Megazord.

"Shino it's time!" Neji said and Shino nodded as they summoned their morphers, "Crimson Thunder Power!"

"Navy Thunder Power!" Shino added.

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Thunder struck the ground where they stood as Neji called, "Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!" Shino called as their two thunder zords emerged.

They jumped into their zords cockpits, "Thunder Megazord transformation!" they called as their two zords combined to form the Thunder Megazord, "Thunder Megazord powered up!" Neji called.

"Our turn." Hinata said as she and Tenten called forth the Dolphin zord and Pterazord heading to join them until they Heard Tommy over their communicators.

"_Hinata, Tenten, I'm going to control the other zords with a remote so you can combine them to form the Megazords."_

Soon joining them was the Hawk zord, Lion zord, Tyrannozord, and Tricerazord. With the four additional zord Hinata combined the three ninja storm zords forming the Storm Megazord and Tenten formed the three Dino zords into the Thundersaurus zord.

Soon the four Megazords took the playing field standing together ready to fight. "All right looks like it's time for some fun!" Gnome cheered as the zords and the monsters went into battle.

The first Megazord was using the power sword against Bone's sword but Spidertron countered by launching its webs at it and electrocuting it.

"We're losing power!" Sakura called.

"Hang on guys!" Hinata called as she used a power sphere granting her Megazord the serpent sword and struck the two monsters releasing the Megazord from the web.

"Thanks Hinata." Shikamaru called.

"No problem." Hinata assured them.

Goatan concentrated, "Time to freeze things up!" he summoned a blizzard around the zords.

"I can't see! And the controls are starting to freeze up!" Neji called as the Thunder Megazord started freezing up and stopped moving.

"Help is on the way!" Shikamaru called as he made the Megazord fire beams from its eyes at the Thunder Megazord unfreezing it.

"All right, now it's personal." Neji said as he launched a power sphere giving the zord the Spin blade that he launched at Goatan knocking him down.

Dramole and Gnome meanwhile were cornering Tenten and the Thundersaurus Megazord, "Guys a little help here!" she called but noticed the others were tied up at the moment.

"Little preoccupied." Chouji called.

"Tenten bracing herself for impact until a fireball was launched at the two monsters knocking them down surprising the group.

"Where'd that come from?" Ino asked.

"Look!" Sakura called as they looked into a distance seeing the White Tiger Zord charging into battle and the White Ranger riding on top.

"White Tigerzord battle ready now!" Kakashi and Saba called as they got into the cockpit.

"Convert to Warrior mode now!" Kakashi installed Saba as the zord transformed into warrior mode, before joining the other zords.

The White Tigerzord used its sword diverting the two monsters away from Tenten, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Tenten sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. Now let's attack them together!" Kakashi ordered as the five zords took on the five monsters with the Megazord going at it with Bones, White Tigerzord against Goatan, the Thunder Megazord against Dramole, Storm Megazord against Gnome, and Thundersaurus Megazord against Spidertron.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi saw no sign of him.

"He went off to get Sasuke." Sakura replied as the Megazord parried Bones' sword.

"I see." Kakashi replied wanting to end this battle to try and locate his two squad members.

With the zords evened up each one had a match but the monsters were still over powering the zords. Soon the monsters were backing the zords into a corner, "And now let's finish them!" Bones ordered until they were blasted from the sky by lasers.

"Now what?" Kiba asked.

Flying out from the clouds was another zord like a helicopter, "Whoa where'd that come from?" Tenten asked.

"It's the Samurai Star Zord." Hinata gasped.

"But whose piloting it?" Neji asked until they heard a voice come from it, a very familiar voice.

"Friends, I have come to offer my support!"

"Wait a minute." Tenten gasped.

"LEE!" Neji and Tenten cried.

Indeed inside the new zord was Lee in the Green Samurai Ranger costume, "Yes my friends, I hope I'm not too late."

"Lee, you got here just in time!" Sakura called, "But what about your…"

"Don't worry. I'm recovered enough to help you all. It's my first duty as a Power Ranger," Lee began, "Hinata, Neji, Shino we must combine our zords together, the power spheres are being sent to you."

And with that the rangers received two coins while Lee took his, once the three were activated the zords combined into the Hurricane Megazord surprising the rangers and the monsters. And in the new zords cockpit was Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Lee, "All right everyone let's see what this zord can do!" Shino ordered as they activated it's making the chest blade spin releasing a destructive whirlwind that picked up Goatan into the sky where the attack destroyed him.

"One down, four to go." Tenten said activating the Thundersaurus Megazord's Dino Drill into Spidertron's chest putting a hole in it and the monster fell down blowing up.

"Megazord Power Sword finish!" Shikamaru and the four rangers called using the power Sword to strike Gnarly Gnome destroying it.

"My turn!" Kakashi called using his Megazord's sword to destroy Bone's body but the head detached and floated off, "You're not getting away, White Tiger Thunder Bolt!" Kakashi installed some ammo and firing from the zords chest was a powerful blast that destroyed the monster's head causing his headless skeleton body to fall to pieces and blow up.

"We got this last one!" Sakura called as the Megazord used its cranial laser on the head zapping Dramole into nothingness.

"All right! We did it!" All the rangers cheered at the monsters defeat.

At the Command Center the group had been watching as Alpha and Tommy cheered, "They did it!" Alpha cheered as Zordon smiled in satisfaction.

Tommy went to the controls, "All right guys, you can join Naruto now… guys?" he got no response. As it turned out in the cockpits the ranger groups were lying face down on their control consuls passed out from exhaustion due to all the fighting and Lee was exhausted due to almost overdoing it after his operation.

Kakashi contacted Tommy, "Tommy, it seems they're too worn out. They need to get back to the village. I'll go try and catch up with Naruto and Sasuke."

"All right, but be careful, Kakashi." Tommy said.

"And make sure Naruto's alright." Minato added.

"Will do, sensei." Kakashi said jumping out of his zord and rushed to find his students while the other rangers were teleported back to the village while the zords were called back.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair, the rogue ninja himself sat on a chair in a new body with his face bandage up save for one of his eyes and his hair was now short and white. Kabuto stood before him as the master was ready to speak, "The Sound Five failed me, because of their tardiness I had to swap bodies. And now I can't change for another few years."

"I still say you should've let me do it my lord." Kabuto grumbled.

"What's done is done Kabuto we cannot change that. We can however hope that Sasuke will still make it here on his own." Orochimaru finished.

**(See ya next time.)**


	19. Green vs Quantum

**(Here you go.)**

Naruto still in ranger form, ran through a cave as fast as he could, 'Dammit Sasuke, why'd it have to come to this?' He thought. After getting around the sound ninja and monsters he chased Tayuya's doki summonings until he noticed they disappeared signaling that Tayuya was dead and that his friends were victorious. However when the casket containing Sasuke exploded Sasuke had taken off on his own without even looking back at Naruto.

Soon Naruto came to a speeding halt as he found himself at the Valley of the End; the border of the fire country. There stood by the waterfall two statues of people, on the right side where Naruto was on was a statue of the Shodaime Hokage. He looked ahead seeing Sasuke with his back turned standing on top of another statue of Madara Uchiha; founder of the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to the avenger who slowly turned and faced Naruto.

Half of Sasuke's face had been covered by the black flame markings from the cursed seal and his one eye appeared yellow and demonic and he smirks, "What took you so long dobe?"

"I've been given the order to bring you back to Konoha, and I'm going to do so!" Naruto jumped over to him.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke challenged him.

"So be it!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to his comrade and they fought hand to hand. Sasuke taking an opening punched Naruto and he gained some distance.

Sasuke's eye turned back to normal and the markings returned to the seal, "Things aren't like before Naruto. Thanks to Orochimaru's seal I have newfound power. Along with this." He held up the Quantum morpher on his wrist.

"You don't deserve that morpher for stealing it, Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"In this world Naruto you have to steal power to obtain it. I figured that out about life. Now I'm stronger like you and the others."

"You're nuts Sasuke! The power of the Power Rangers was not meant to harm others or to be used as a weapon of vengeance. It was made to protect…"

"Cut the bullshit of a story Naruto! I looked at the history told by that idiot Tommy. They made such power and they waste in on helping those who had no meaning." Sasuke spat.

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "First of all, never call Tommy-sensei an idiot. And most importantly… NEVER SAY THOSE PEOPLE HAD NO MEANING!" he started attacking Sasuke on top of the statue until Sasuke jumped on top of the statues head.

"Let's not get too serious until I've changed into something more casual," he activated the morpher, "Quantum Power!" he went through the morphing cycle and soon stood as the Quantum Ranger, "Now this is what I've been waiting for."

"Just because you found that kind of power doesn't mean you're a better ranger than I am." Naruto warned him.

"Let's just see about that!" Sasuke tackled Naruto causing both of them to fall off the statue and plummet into the waters below.

When they emerged, they used their chakra to balance on the water, "Don't do this Sasuke, you're only going to destroy what little pride you have left."

"I don't need to take advice from a dobe with no family, never experience the lost of anyone, never being deceived by your own blood!" Sasuke shouted.

"You think you're the only one who's had to put up with shit in his life? Well let me tell you something you're not!" Naruto shouted back.

"Spare me the talk Naruto and let me introduce you to my newest weapon," he held the morpher to his mouth, "Q-Rex arise!" suddenly from the forest rising up out of the earth was the Q-Rex growling as it charged for where his master was.

"You want a zord fight you got it! Dragonzord arise!" Naruto played his Dragon Dagger summoning the Dragonzord to the surface.

Soon the two lizard zords were going at it in a claw swapping tail whipping fight sending sparks everywhere while not getting so close they could damage the valley's historic monuments. While on the ground Sasuke whipped out his weapon, "Quantum Defender!" he started blasting at Naruto who ran at Sasuke avoiding the blasts until he reached his former teammate using his Dragon Sword to strike him.

Sasuke rolled across the water before getting back up, "So you want a little sword play Naruto? All right then." He converted his blaster into sword mode and the two began going at it sword clashing.

"I got to admit Sasuke, for a first time ranger you're not so bad. It's too bad I have more experience!" Naruto managed to knock the sword right out of Sasuke's hand as it vanished.

"You'll pay for that Naruto!" Sasuke called as the mouthpiece of his helmet opened up allowing him to launch a fireball jutsu at the Green Ranger who took the attack but had his weapon knocked out of his hand and vanished like Sasuke's.

"All right let's settle this with our fists!" Naruto called as he and Sasuke engaged in hand to hand combat with Naruto pitting his ranger martial arts against Sasuke and the Taijutsu he copied from Lee.

While up with the zords, Dragonzord swung its tail at the Q-Rex knocking it on its side which went noticed by Sasuke, "Quantasaurus Megazord mode!" he ordered as his zord morphed into his Megazord mode.

"Oh no." Naruto gasped.

"Fire missiles!" Sasuke ordered as his Megazord launched its missiles at the Dragonzord pushing him backwards.

"You wanna play with missiles Sasuke? Then you're on!" Naruto played his dagger making the Dragonzord launch his own missiles at the Q-Rex forcing it to back off as well.

"I'm finishing things here! Q-Rex launch flying fist!" Sasuke ordered as his zord launched its left fist punching the Dragonzord knocking it off its feet only to get back up.

The Dragonzord activated its drill tail and swiped at the Q-Rex sending sparks flying. As Naruto and Sasuke and their zords continued going at it the Quantum morpher beeped as a voice spoke, "Warning Quantasaurus Megazord overheating."

"You heard it Sasuke. The Q-Rex has taken too much damage to count. If you leave it out any longer it'll blow up and you'll never be able to get a new one." Naruto tempted him.

Sasuke hesitated before calling into his morpher, "Q-Rex fallback!" The Quantasaurus Megazord reverted back to dinosaur mode before leaving.

Naruto looked up at the weakened Dragonzord, 'Dragonzord's had it too, gotta send him back to reenergize,' He thought playing his dagger and the zord left as well going back to the waters it rose up from. He looked over at Sasuke, "You did the right thing Sasuke. A zord is not just a ranger's personal weapon; it's also like a ranger's best friend. The fact you called it off means there's still a bit of the Sasuke I know who cares what happens to others left inside you."

Sasuke replied, "Naruto, you simpleton. I don't need the Q-Rex to beat you. I can do that by myself!" he charged at Naruto as they continued going at it hand to hand with neither one letting up.

Naruto summoned five Kage Bunshins that went at it with Sasuke distracting him long enough for Naruto to charge a Rasengan into his palm and charged at Sasuke who managed to get the five clones off him but too late to avoid the jutsu that was aiming right for him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto thrusted it at Sasuke's chest sending sparks throughout his suit before he was launched back landing onto the land. When Sasuke struggled to get up his suit sparked before powering down.

Sasuke looked at himself shocked, "No what happened?"

"Your ranger suit couldn't handle the impact Sasuke so you un-morphed." Naruto explained.

"No matter. I've still got my family ace." He revealed his completed Sharingan.

Naruto got into a stance as the two went at it again, but this time Sasuke was able to read Naruto's fighting movements predicting what move he was about to make before he could even plan. Sasuke suddenly formed a Chidori in his palm and attacked Naruto with it nailing at his chest shield knocking him backwards as he lied on the water un-morphing as well.

"Looks like you un-morphed as well." Sasuke spat.

Naruto got up, "I may be demorphed, but I still have enough energy to fight you!" he continued going at it with Sasuke while thinking, 'That Sharingan is making him predict my movements. I'm not fast enough.'

'**Then it seems you'll need more power.'** Kurama thought to him.

'Kurama, you're right I need more strength.' Naruto thought.

'**Well brace yourself because I got it right here for ya!'**

Naruto suddenly started growing a red fox cloak aura around him while his eyes glowed red, **"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm not holding back even against you!"** Naruto growled as he started tackling Sasuke mercilessly throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Sasuke shocked by Naruto's new speed was unable to keep up with him this time even with his Sharingan.

'What the hell is this chakra?' Sasuke thought as he was getting pummeled before he was slugged sending him crashing into a wall beside the Uchiha statue.

"**If you don't surrender now Sasuke you're going to lose your life."** Naruto warned him as the Uchiha emerged from the rubble laughing. Naruto saw half of his face was covered in the black patterns coming from his curse mark.

"I'm not losing my life, Naruto. I still have an ambition to fulfill!" Soon the patterns started spreading all over Sasuke's body transforming him into a new demonic looking form. His skin became dark gray, his finger and toe nails were longer and sharp, a black star symbol was embedded on his face between his eyes and going down his nose, and his hair was longer and was now darkish blue. Emerging from his back were two giant webbed demonic hands that functioned as wings.

Naruto stood on his side looking at the new Sasuke and thinking, 'Yikes, that's one ugly look.'

Sasuke conjured a Chidori, only the lightning started turning black, "Now Naruto I will show you here and now that nothing will stop me from achieving my revenge! Not even you!"

Naruto using Kurama's chakra was able to summon a biju enhanced Rasengan in his palm, **"All right Sasuke, I'm taking you down here and now!"** Naruto shouted.

The two then launch themselves from their respective sides flying right for each other thrusting their attacks forward.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The two attacks collided resulting in a huge explosion that had almost leveled the valley but caused no harm to the two statues. While from afar Kakashi still in ranger mode and his tracker hound Pakkun saw the explosion in the distance, "That's them all right!" Kakashi hurried with Pakkun.

Back at the valley, the stone walls were extremely cracked due to so much explosions and huge chakra surges. Lying on the ground by the lake was an unconscious Naruto, whose fox chakra cloak wore off. Lying on the opposite side of him was Sasuke who was also unconscious and returned to his regular human self. Suddenly appearing before the fallen ninja was Kabuto in White Dino Ranger mode.

"So much damage caused here by these two," he looked around before spotting Sasuke, "Orochimaru will be pleased when I deliver this to him," He picked up the unconscious Uchiha holding him over his shoulders before glancing at the unconscious Naruto, "I should destroy Naruto here and now…" but before he could try anything.

"Naruto!"

"Damn Kakashi, oh well next time." he used the power of the gem to become invisible with Sasuke and hurried off.

Kakashi had just arrived seeing his student lying unconsciously on the ground, "Naruto!" he jumped down with Pakkun as the White Ranger looked his student over, "He's still alive, but badly beaten," he noticed the condition of the valley, "Just what happened here?"

Pakkun sniffed around, "There were others here Kakashi, and one of them smells like Sasuke."

"Sasuke was part of the cause of this?" Kakashi looked around, "And what of the other scent?"

"I don't know, but somehow it and Sasuke's scent just vanished into thin air." Pakkun finished.

"Well thanks for your help Pakkun. I'll take it from here," he ordered as his hound poofed away and he spoke into his communicator, "Tommy I found Naruto but he's in critical condition."

"_We're bringing you in now."_ Tommy's voice came from the communicator as both Kakashi and Naruto were teleported away unaware of someone else watching them.

Emerging from the ground was a man with a two sided body with one being white and the other black while surrounding his shoulders was a Venus flytrap, but was stood out the most was his cloak that was worn by Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki organization.

"So that's it isn't it?" White Zetsu asked.

"Yes, we should inform the others about this." Black Zetsu answered.

"Then let's go." The white side said as he sunk into the ground.

Meanwhile through the POV of Naruto, everything was dark until he started hearing voices.

_"Is he ok?"_

_"Don't move him."_

_"Hey I think his eyes are opening."_

Naruto opened his eyes seeing Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and all his fellow rangers wearing a few bandages gathered around him looking concerned for him.

"What happened?" Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up but groaned seeing his torso wrapped in bandages.

"Easy, Naruto." Sakura made him lye down.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"If by ok you mean my body aches then yeah I'm ok." He groaned.

"What a relief." Alpha came from the crowd.

"Alpha what're you doing here?" Naruto asked shocked that Alpha would step out of the Command Center.

"I came to set these up for you." Alpha placed a holographic simulator on a table which projected holograms of Tommy, Zordon, Minato, and Kushina.

"_Naruto are you alright?" Tommy asked._

"Never better sensei." Naruto replied.

"_We are very relieved." Zordon said._

"_Naruto you are so reckless." Kushina scolded him._

"_He gets that from you ya know?" Minato reminded his wife using her trademark quote._

"_Don't start Minato." Kushina warned him._

"Naruto what happened out there?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours first." Naruto replied.

So the other rangers told him what happened between them, the Sound ninja, and the monsters. Once they finished Naruto told them what happened between him and Sasuke in the valley leaving everyone in shock to hear what happened with their former allie.

"So that's it, huh?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"It appears so." Neji nodded.

"This is awful. Sasuke's now a nukenin." Ino said in despair.

"And with the Quantum morpher, too." Tenten added.

Naruto looked down, "It's all my fault. If I had been stronger I could've stopped him."

"Naruto, you did your best." Sakura tried calming him.

"But my best wasn't enough! I let my own comrade escape to a nukenin with one of the more powerful morphers!"

"_Naruto!"_ Tommy called, _"While it's true you failed your mission to get the morpher back and stop Sasuke. What matters in the end was that you and your fellow rangers made it back alive."_

"Still…" Naruto felt down.

"_Naruto let me tell you something about guilt over a loss,"_ Tommy began, _"When I first lost the green ranger powers, Jason put all the blame on himself since he was the one who tried to stop it. That failure haunted him for quite awhile. But Jason learned not to dwell on past mistakes, but to learn from them and know not to make that kind of mistake again."_

"_Tommy is correct many rangers have also felt guilty over a loss they blamed themselves on. But they learned to look past them and learn not to make the same mistakes, and you can as well, Naruto."_ Zordon explained.

"He's right son. I've done a lot of things I've felt guilty over like what I did to you." Minato added.

"But you did it for the village." His son corrected him.

"Yes because if not more than my life would've been lost that day," The Yondaime said, "Don't let this one mistake shape your ranger life Naruto, you can become stronger. We know you can."

"But remember son you're not alone in this." Kushina reminded him.

Naruto looked at all his friends seeing their supporting smiles prompting him to smile as well, "Thanks guys. And you're all right. I won't let this affect me for life. Sasuke may have escaped but he's still out there, and we'll find him together. After all we're the Power Rangers."

"Till the end of time." Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's prompting the other rangers to do so.

"All right guys new promise, we won't give up till we find Sasuke and secure the Quantum morpher." Naruto said.

"Agreed." They all answered while Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Alpha, and the Rangers mentors smiled.

Meanwhile far from Konoha in Orochimaru's lair Orochimaru sat on his throne while Kabuto presented himself before his master while Sasuke stood as well bearing a neutral expression, "Well done Kabuto, your success pleases me." Orochimaru congratulated his henchman.

"My pleasure Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed his head.

Orochimaru turned to his latest recruit that would one day become his vessel, "And you Sasuke, so nice of you to join me."

"Skip the pleasantries Orochimaru. I came here for one purpose and one purpose only. To gain power and destroy Itachi."

"And so you shall, and by the time I'm done you'll be more than a match for Itachi." Orochimaru snickered.

"I should hope so, otherwise I will use this to crush you!" he showed them the Quantum morpher. Orochimaru could only snicker at his threat feeling no worries at all.

**(Finished with this.)**


	20. The White Snakes

**(Chapter twenty here.)**

In a dark damp cave somewhere in the River country of the ninja land, appeared nine apparitions each wearing the cloak of Akatsuki. It was the organization itself composed of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, along with its other members Pain and Konan from Amegakure, Sasori from Sunagakure, Deidara from Iwagakure, Hidan from Yugakure, Kakuzu from Takigakure, and Zetsu.

"So we're all here? Good the meeting can begin." Pain instructed.

"It's been a long time since we all gathered here." Kisame noted.

"Yes. Not since Orochimaru defected from us." Sasori answered.

"And now he has the Sharingan, tragic isn't it Itachi?" Kakuzu asked while Itachi didn't say a word.

"But that's not all Orochimaru has," Zetsu added, "Through my observations on the fight Sasuke Uchiha and our target Naruto Uzumaki now have newfound powers. Powers that could very well rival us."

"Oh come on Zetsu they just put on some ridiculous costumes." Kisame answered.

"If you recall Kisame, you weren't exactly at the top of your game when you fought Kakashi and he dawned a costume change." Itachi reminded him resulting in the scourge of Kiri cringing.

"Hey it just wasn't one of my best days!"

A snicker was heard from the Iwa nuke-nin, "So you actually do have off days, Kisame? Shocking."

"Oh shut your trap, Deidara!"

"That's enough!" Pain ordered shutting them up before motioning to Zetsu, "Continue."

"Yes. As I was saying not only do these two ninja possess these new powers but it's apparent that more of them do. My other half witnessed from the sidelines that these new powers grant the user the power to call upon colossal titanic beasts more powerful than a summoning maybe more than the tailed beasts."

"Ridiculous! Nothing can compare to the power of a tailed beast." Kakuzu interjected.

"Oh ye of little faith, Kakuzu." Hidan snickered.

"Shut up Hidan or I will kill you."

"But these titans aren't the only nuisance we have to worry about," Zetsu continued, "Apparently Orochimaru has found a way to summon other unearthly creatures, how he can I do not know."

"Let's say if he has. This will put a very large dent in our plans." Pain answered.

"What can we do about it, Pain?" Konan asked her partner.

"Let us observe things as they are until we can concoct a strategy that will pull things to our advantage." The leader instructed as the Akatsuki listened in while Itachi's eyes stiffened more than usual.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair, the rogue ninja himself was following Kabuto into a lab composed of numerous vats with organs and parts from humans, animals, etc, "What is it you wanted to show me Kabuto I have business with Sasuke soon."

"I'd thought you'd want to take a look at this right away," Kabuto answered as he approached one vat and opened it up. Stepping out of it and landing before them looked like a white version of Snizzard but the face looked like a snake version of Orochimaru's face, and a mop of black hair like his own.

Orochimaru stood in shock looking at the creature as Kabuto explained, "By analyzing the data I took from Snizzard and mixing it together with some of your own genes I have created us the perfect henchman, I call it the White Snake."

The henchman hissed while Orochimaru snickered, "I'm impressed, but can it get the job done?"

"Perhaps you require a field test?" Kabuto suggested.

"Perhaps I would, but this one alone hardly seems like it can stand against those rangers." Orochimaru replied.

Kabuto smirked, "Well my lord, where there's one there's more!" he turned seeing hundreds of other vats each containing another White Snake.

Meanwhile in Konoha at the Command Center, Hinata, Shino, and Neji were in the simulation room practicing their skills. When their workout ended they left the room and were greeted by Tommy, "That was a good workout team, your skills have been improving."

"Arigato, sensei." Hinata and Neji bowed their heads.

"With Naruto indisposed of for another few days, Lee still resting from his operation, and the others out on missions or training themselves with our senseis we'll need to work harder." Shino added.

"That's correct," Zordon began, "Even though not all your fellow rangers are here you must still be strong. Strong enough so that you will not always need them to fight along side you every mission."

Suddenly the alarm went off, "Ai-yai-yai trouble!" Alpha ranted.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"We're picking up a disturbance in a town outside Konoha. We're projecting it on the viewing globe now." Tommy explained as the three rookies looked at it seeing snake creatures causing havoc around the town scaring civilians and causing damage to property.

"What are those things?" Hinata gasped.

"Sensei?" Shino turned to Tommy who shook his head.

"I've never seen creatures like them before."

"And they're not catalogued in any of our history archives." Alpha added.

"I can only surmise these creatures are Orochimaru's doing." Zordon theorized.

"If he had those things back then when he was one of us he could've really overthrown the village." Minato added.

"We gotta do something." Hinata said.

"And we shall." Neji assured his cousin.

"Go with care rangers and may the power protect you." Tommy instructed.

"Hai!" the three answered as the three pulled out their morphers, "Ninja/Thunder Storm Ranger form! Power of Water/Thunder!"

Suddenly the three rangers were teleported to the town where the disturbance was and saw the snake creatures still at their work, "All right team let's proceed with as much caution as we can. We don't know what these creatures are capable of." Neji instructed.

"Hai!" the two agreed.

"Let's go," Neji ordered as they got closer. As the snakes were pillaging, one got blasted via Hinata's Laser Blaster drawing their attention, "Your pillaging is over!" Neji declared.

One of the White Snakes hissed in its own language to the others as they charged in for the attack, "Spread out!" Shino ordered as the three split up each taking on five White Snakes each.

"Ready to fight?" Hinata asked as she started fighting against them hand to hand.

Neji was blocking punch and kick from the five White Snakes coming after him before activating his family bloodline, "Hakkeshou Kaiten" he spun like a top sending the five henchmen back a bit before they could get up. As Neji fought he spotted a little boy getting cornered, acting quickly he summoned his Crimson Blaster and blasted the White Snake making it faint, "Hurry, go to safety!" he instructed the little boy.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" the boy called as he went to safety with his mom.

Shino had combined his Navy Antler with his Thunder staff and used it to strike against two of the snake creatures with one coming up from behind and grabbed onto him only to discover it was an insect clone and the insects started covering the White Snake causing it to itch all over. The real Shino appeared in a strike of thunder, "Itches doesn't it?" he asked.

Hinata used the gentle fist art striking against her opponents, but got tail whipped from behind by one of them knocking her on the ground but jumped back up, "Dirty move! But this will clean up your act! Power of Water!" she conjured a blast of water sending it at the White Snakes she was fighting washing them away.

The three rangers came together, as the fifteen White Snakes came together having taken enough hits before they broke down into hundreds of little white snakes that dove into the ground burying their escape.

"They're gone." Hinata gasped.

"Back to Orochimaru of course." Shino added.

Suddenly they heard cheers of applause as the villagers came out of hiding and crowded around their three saviors, "Arigato for saving us." A man thanked them.

"It was no problem at all." Neji replied.

"We're just here to do our best to keep the peace." Shino added.

"Whoever you are your families must be very proud." A woman said.

"Hai they are." Hinata nodded.

"Come on you two we better get back," Neji instructed until he felt a tug on his leg, he looked down seeing the boy he saved holding out paper and ink brush.

"Um can I have your autograph sir?" the boy asked.

Neji was surprised at the request and looked back at this team who he could tell were encouraging him to do it, "Well why not?" he signed the boy an autograph.

"Thanks Crimson Thunder Ranger." The boy thanked Neji who ruffled the boy's hair.

"No problem. All right you two let's go!" Neji ordered as the three teleported off leaving the villagers cheering.

Later at the Command Center, they were telling their story to their mentors, "And that's what happened." Hinata finished.

"Well looks like Orochimaru made some formidable henchmen. They definitely have the putties beaten." Tommy admitted.

"Indeed, but we can be sure this was merely a test to soften you three up. Orochimaru must have other plans in store." Zordon said.

"We'll be ready, Zordon." Neji assured him.

Back at Orochimaru's lair, Kabuto stood before his master who spoke to him, "While your creations have lost their first battle their skills met my expectations enough to keep them around."

"Arigato, my lord." Kabuto bowed his head.

"But now's the time to act now with my latest plot. Bring in two prisoners."

"As you wish." Kabuto left and came back with two prisoners.

"Perfect. Now open the scroll to section three and select numbers 22 and 23," he commanded as Kabuto unraveled the scroll and started the monster reincarnation procedure and the two prisoners transformed into two identical monsters with one colored blue and the other orange while both carried swords.

"Yo whazup bros, the Barbaric Brothers are ready to rock and roll!" the Blue one spoke in a surfer accent.

"For real." The Orange one answered in the same accent.

Orochimaru snickered "Erik and Merrick, I have a most lucrative assignment for you two."

"You want us you got us!" Merrick answered.

"Good. For this mission I'll be sending you to Kiri." Their boss explained.

**(And that's it.)**


	21. The Ninja Storm in Kiri

**(Welcome to another set.)**

Over by the docks at a port, Merrick and Erik stood looking out into the sea, "All right bro you heard Orochimaru's orders right?" Erik asked.

"Yeah collect the swords of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen and bring them back." Merrick answered.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Erik asked as the two dove right into the sea and started swimming off faster than a fish.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Neji, Shino, and Hinata were telling Naruto the story of what happened with them earlier that day, "And that's everything." Neji finished.

"Oh man. Now Orochimaru has henchmen outside Kabuto? Well at least you guys handled them with no trouble, so that's good to hear." Naruto said as he lied in bed.

"But we can be sure if Orochimaru sent them then he must be planning something." Shino put in.

Suddenly their communicators beeped and Hinata answered hers, "Come in, Tommy-sensei."

"_Rangers you must come to the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way. Naruto we'll fill you in on the details when we get back." Neji assured him as the three teleported out.

"Good luck guys." Naruto said.

As the three were teleported to the Command Center, "What's the situation?" Shino asked.

"Oh it's horrible! It's disastrous!" Alpha panicked.

"We've just pinpointed a disturbance all the way out in Kirigakure. Observe the viewing globe." Tommy instructed as the rangers looked at it seeing the two monsters emerge from the water surrounding Kiri.

"Who're those two?" Neji asked.

"They're Erik and Merrick; the Barbaric Brothers." Tommy answered.

"What would they be doing all the way in Kirigakure?" Hinata asked confused.

"I can only assume Orochimaru is attempting to steal the blades of Kiri's famous Seven Swordsmen." Minato answered.

"Seven Swordsmen?" Shino asked.

"Correct," Zordon answered, "Kirigakure's history tells a tale of seven Kiri shinobi who're excellent swordsmen; wielders known by reputation not only for their swordsman skills, but for their legendary swords as well."

Tommy showed on the viewing globe each of the former swordsmen wielding a specific and odd looking styles sword, "Naruto already told you of Zabuza Momochi the Demon of Kiri. His weapon Kubikiri Bouchou (Decapitating Carving Knife) is not only big and sharp, but can also repair itself using the iron from the blood of the people it cuts down. Next is Kisame Hoshigaki who you know now is a member of the Akatsuki Organization; his reputation as the Scourge of Kiri lives up to his name along with having a large towering figure and massive chakra supply. His sword Samehada (Shark Skin) has the power to absorb chakra from anyone who comes near it and feeds it to the wielder itself. Ameyuri Ringo with her Kiba (Fang) swords allowed her to use some of the strongest Raiton jutsus. Jinin Akebino and his Kabutowari (Helmsplitter) sword has the power to pierce and hammer through any defense. Mangetsu Hoozuki was known for his ability to use all seven of the legendary swords but his favorite was the Hiramekarei (Twin Sword); a double sword capable of being encased in chakra taking the form of other striking weapons. Kushimaru Kuriarare and the Nuibari (Sewing Needle); a sword capable of cutting through and sewing together anyone cut by it. Finally there's Jinpachi Munashi and his sword Shibuki (Splash); a sword capable of cutting through and explode using a built in explosive tag scroll."

"Such powerful weapons." Neji gasped.

"If Orochimaru gets his hands on five of those swords it could pose as a dangerous threat." Zordon feared.

"Well we got to get to Kiri and stop them." Hinata said.

"I'm entering the coordinates now." Alpha typed in some stuff.

"Go now rangers and good luck." Tommy said.

The three nodded readying their morphers, "Ninja/Thunder Storm Ranger Form! HAH!"

With the three ninjas morphed they were teleported off to Kiri. While in said village the two monsters made their way into the village looking around, "All right bro you get the swords and I'll stall." Erik instructed.

"You got it bro!" Merrick chuckled as the brothers split up.

Soon the rangers landed in Kiri, and looked around, "We're actually in Kirigakure." Hinata gasped.

"Any sign of the Barbaric Brothers?" Shino asked as Neji looked around with his Byakugan.

"I found them! What they're splitting up?" Neji gasped.

"What?" Shino and Hinata asked.

"One of them is heading for a building, but the other's going to the shipping docks." Neji explained.

"What're they up to?" Shino asked.

"They must be planning two things." Hinata suspected.

"Hinata, Shino and I will go after Merrick. You follow Erik." Neji ordered.

"Hai!" Hinata nodded as they split up.

At the docks, most of the fishermen and workers were running from the sight of Erik as he strutted his way to the dock without a care in the world. He stopped by the edge of the dock looking down at the water, "What a gnarly looking body of water, hope it doesn't mind getting a little touch up," he pulled out a vial containing a purple liquid, "Hope the fishes don't mind swimming in a little toxic." He chuckled as he popped the cork and got ready to pour it in until…

"Hiyah!" Hinata swing in kicking Erik away from the docks making while the monster made sure not to drop the vial.

"Hey what gives dudette?"

"I can't allow you to poison the water surrounding Kiri." Hinata got in a defensive pose.

"Why not? With the water toxicated with this special acid the boats and all will end up dissolving leaving the village no way of acquiring their exported goods."

"That's precisely why I can't allow you to do that." Hinata got ready.

"So ya wanna fight huh? All right then!" Erik summoned his sword while Hinata summoned her own ninja sword as the two started clashing.

Meanwhile in the building, Merrick entered with little trouble against the guards on the inside. He entered a weapons room and saw a huge box in the center, "Awesomundo! I found them!" he went to the box and opened it seeing a few swords in them, "Let's see one, two, three, four… Hey the boss said there were five in this village's possession. So where is number five?"

"Hold it!"

Merrick turned seeing a few Kiri guards blocking the doorway until three entered. The first was a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress and the Mizukage hat, the second was an adult man with an eye patch over his right eye, and a young boy carrying something on his back wrapped in bandages.

"Who are you, why're you here?" the lady demanded.

"Sorry dudette but I'm on a mission that's hush-hush." Merrick chuckled.

"Why you!" the man wanted to attack but the lady held him back.

"Easy Ao. We don't know what this thing is."

"But Mizukage-sama… Hai." Ao understood the situation.

Merrick spotted the sword on the boys back, "You there! Shrimpy dude."

"Uh me?" he asked.

"Yeah. That sword you're carrying, is it for sale?"

"Choujuro don't give him the sword. I can see he's come here to collect the swords from the Seven Swordsmen." The Mizukage explained.

"Don't worry my lady I won't hand it over." Choujuro answered while gripping the handle tightly.

"Trying to be tough huh? Then I'm just gonna have to take it." Merrick approached until the Mizukage called.

"Seize him!"

The Kiri guards charged at Merrick who knocked each of them out like they were nothing, "Hah! You guys are mondo pathetic."

"What now?" Choujuro gasped.

The Mizukage approached, "I'll deal with this one myself."

But before she could attack another voice rang, "Now there's no need for the Mizukage to dirty her fingers."

The group looked back seeing the Thunder Rangers, "Who're you two?" The Mizukage asked in shock.

"We're the Thunder Rangers." Neji answered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ao asked cautiously while ready to fight.

"Look at him. Look at us," Shino began comparing them to Merrick, "Who do you think you could trust more?"

"I think I prefer them." Choujuro told his superiors while motioning to the Thunder Rangers.

"Wise answer." Neji replied as he and Shino approached Merrick while summoning their staffs.

"So you want some punishment too huh? All right then." Merrick said summoning his sword while holding the sword box under his left arm and fought the two Thunder Rangers.

Back outside by the docks, Hinata was still tangling with Erik who summoned eight White Snakes, "These things again?" Hinata gasped but knew she had to deal with them.

She summoned her blaster and blasted a few of them confusing them in the process allowing her to fight past them and knock the vial out of Erik's hand as it shattered on the ground, "That was not cool dudette!" Erik called.

"And neither are you!" Hinata launched herself at Erik fighting him, but was being over crowded by the White Snakes surrounding her.

Back inside the building, Merrick had fired a blast form his sword at a wall giving him an opening to escape, "Adios bros!" he jumped out of the hole.

"Stop him! He's got the swords of the Seven Swordsmen!" The Mizukage ordered.

"We're on it!" Shino assured her as he and Neji jump through the hole to follow the monster.

Merrick landed beside his brother, "Hey bro how's it going?"

"Fine until this killjoy ruined the fun." Erik motioned to Hinata who was too busy fighting the White Snakes.

"Then let's teach her a lesson." Merrick suggested as the two brothers move in for her until they were blasted courtesy of Neji and his Crimson Blaster. The result of this caused Merrick to drop the box containing the swords. When the Thunder Rangers entered the fray Hinata had just finished defeating the White Snakes that retreated.

"Hinata are you ok?" Shino asked.

"Yes. Arigato." Hinata replied.

"All right Barbaric Brothers the games over for you two." Neji ordered them.

"Oh say it isn't so man. We're just getting started." Erik answered as the two pulled out a pellet.

"Bro let's grow!" Merrick called as they downed their pellet and grew giant sized along with acquiring torso armor as a power-up.

"We got to stop them now." Shino said.

"Then let's do it!" Hinata called as they summoned their zords.

Soon the Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord stood side by side facing down the Barbaric Brothers while all four stood in the waters surrounding the continent of Kiri. The Mizukage and her guards looked up in astonishment, "Remarkable." The woman gasped.

"What kind of creatures are those?" Choujuro asked.

"I don't know." Ao answered.

"Let's get in the game bro!" Erik called as the brothers charged at the two zords who fought back with the Storm Megazord taking on Merrick, while Erik was fighting the Thunder Megazord.

"Time to even things up." Hinata said inserting a power disk and gave the Megazord the Serpent sword that was able to match against Merrick. The monster continued swiping it's sword at the Megazord while Hinata maneuvered it to strike back knocking Merrick to the water.

The Thunder Megazord was able to take the sword swipes from Erik better due to its heavier armor, "Neji we need the power sphere." Shino ordered.

"Right away." Neji dropped the power disk and out from the sphere came the Spin Blade which their zord used to fight back against Erik.

The two zords continued fighting back against the monsters while their fighting was causing some raising tides and waves, "Neji, Shino, we have to be careful or our fighting will cause a tidal wave on Kiri." Hinata warned them.

"Hinata's right, Neji. We have to end this fight as soon as possible." Shino agreed as Neji nodded.

"It's zord trashing time!" Erik called as he and his brother rammed at the two zords knocking them back causing them to fall back into the water.

"Hinata are you all right?" Neji called to his communicator.

"I'm fine, what about you two?" she asked.

"We're all right." Shino said as the Thunder Megazord helped the Storm Megazord up but both weren't prepared for what came next.

"Cross em bro!" Merrick called as the two crossed their swords firing a powerful blast at the two zords sending sparks flying and the rangers held onto their control panels to keep them from falling out of their seats.

"If we take another hit like that we won't last much longer." Shino said.

"What can we do?" Hinata asked until Tommy's voice came.

"_Rangers, the time has come for you to combine the powers of Wind and Thunder."_

"But how sensei?" Neji asked.

"_Use these disks I'm sending you to call upon the Minizord."_ Tommy answered as the disks were transferred to Hinata and Neji.

"Minizord?" Hinata asked.

"_Trust me."_

Taking their sensei's word, the two rangers dropped their disks in and from both zords chests popped two spheres and bumped together before opening up revealing two separate pieces that combined to form a miniaturized looking ninja zord that hovered above the two bigger zords.

"Whoa." Shino gasped.

"Amazing." Hinata gasped.

The little zord announced, "I am Minizord!" he pointed at the two zords respectively each, "Storm Megazord! Thunder Megazord! Combine! Thunderstorm Megazord formation!" it formed hand signs.

"Thunderstorm Megazord! Yah!" the three rangers called as both Megazords combined with the Minizord and suddenly their stood one big and powerful looking zord the Thunderstorm Megazord with all three rangers in one cockpit.

"Whoa they're one!" Merrick gasped.

"So what they only made it better for us with only one zord to destroy." Erik replied as the monster charged at the new zord that fought back against the two monsters proving to be an even stronger match.

"Let's see how you two like this." Neji called as the zord punched them both causing their swords to break into two.

"Hey no fair!" Erik called.

The rangers liked seeing the odds were back in their favor knew it was time to end this, "Minizord what should we do now?" Neji asked.

The Minizord appeared on the monitor and spoke to them, "Use the Lion Blaster. It will be your best defense!"

"You heard him," Neji told his partners as they called out, "Lion Blaster activate!" with a pull of a ripcord through the lion head on the zords torso that powered up launching a blast from it along with other blasts coming from the blasters on it's shoulders.

The brothers got hit from the blast and couldn't survive, "Wipe out dudes!" they called falling backwards into the water and blew up.

The Thunderstorm Megazord powered down, "All right!" Hinata called.

"We did it." Shino added.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Neji asked.

While down below, the Mizukage and her guards cheered and clapped on their savior's bravery. While back in Oto, Kabuto had received Intel of their monsters defeat had reported to his master.

"Blast! The swords of the Seven Swordsmen would've made fine additions to my arsenal." Orochimaru growled.

"Next time we'll have to rethink our strategy." Kabuto answered.

Back in Kiri, the three rangers were back on the ground as Shino presented the box of swords at the Mizukage, "Here are the swords Mizukage-sama."

Ao took them as the Mizukage approached them, "Please call me Mei, but who are you three and why did you help us?"

Neji answered, "We're Power Rangers."

"And it's our mission to ensure the safety of the ninja land from the forces of evil." Shino added.

"I don't know what to say but, arigato," Mei thanked them, "Will we ever see you again?"

"If anyone like the Barbaric Brothers come here guarantee we won't be far behind." Hinata answered.

"Come on team let's get back." Neji ordered as the two nodded and they all were teleported off leaving Mei to look up to the sky.

"It seems the ninja land does have heroes." She smiled.

**(That's this one.)**


	22. Picture Perfect part 1

**(And here's another.)**

At the hospital one morning, Naruto and Lee stepped outside the building taking in some fresh air, "Ah fresh air and sunlight. I missed it from being stuck inside that hospital room all day." Lee took a deep breath of air.

"You and my both." Naruto agreed.

"Well I'm off to see Guy-sensei and get back into training, and what about you Naruto?"

"I'm going to the Command Center and see how everybody's doing."

"See you later then." Lee said running off.

"All right time to check on the guys." Naruto said activating his communicator and teleported to the Command Center where he saw Tommy and his fellow five rangers looking through an archive of pictures.

"Hey Naruto, you're back." Chouji greeted him.

"Didn't think I'd stay in that hospital forever did you?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly we half expected you to try sneaking out of it." Kiba joked.

"Har-har." Naruto replied.

"You're just in time. Sensei was showing us some old pictures from his days as a ranger." Sakura said bringing their lead ranger to look with them.

Naruto looked at a picture of the first Power Ranger team with their helmets off including Tommy, "Hey sensei, nice hairdo." He noticed the long hair.

"Hey that style was in at the time." Tommy countered.

"I think it was a suitable style for you sensei." Ino complimented him.

"That Kimberly and Trini sure were gorgeous." Kiba looked at the girls.

"Yeah and they got style too." Ino added.

"They were all good friends, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Justin. I'll never forget the good times I had with them, but they're not the only ones I won't forget." Tommy flipped to another page with a collage of two other people one fat and one skinny both dressed as punks.

"Who're these two?" Shikamaru asked.

"Rangers allow me to introduce you to Bulk and Skull former high school bullies."

"Bullies?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, but they were more comically inept than actual bullies. In fact they actually tried to find out who me and the guys were, and one time they actually did but had their memories erased after they saved us and restored our memories. While they may have been bullies they did show they had hearts of gold not to mention they were a mountain of laughs in our high school years."

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked.

"See for yourself." Tommy said activating the viewing globe as the new rangers watched countless footage of antics featuring Bulk and Skulls mishaps and funny moments. Most of them laughed while Shikamaru chuckled a bit, while Naruto however was on the floor laughing hard.

"Oh Kami, my ribs are killing me!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

"Naruto!" Kushina called, "You know it's not polite to laugh at others misfortunes."

"But I can't help it mom, they're so funny." Naruto chuckled.

"Kids got a point." Minato replied as his wife sighed.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair, the ex-Sannin was pacing around with Kabuto leaning against a wall, "What have we been truly doing wrong when trying to eliminate those Rangers?"

"Maybe it's the number of monsters we use." Kabuto suggested.

"No it's got to be more than that, if only there were a way we could render them useless..." he stopped, "Wait a minute, that's it!"

"Master?" Kabuto asked.

"The best way to eliminate the rangers is to render them useless by trapping them. Kabuto prepare me a prisoner while I pick out a monster best suited for this task."

"As you wish." Kabuto said leaving his masters chamber to the dungeon.

"But in the meantime. I'll give the rangers a little something to do." Orochimaru snickered.

As the rangers continued looking through Tommy's album the alarm went off, "Ai-yai-yai! The alarm!" Alpha panicked.

"What's going on?" Chouji asked.

"Look." Sakura gasped as they checked the viewing globe seeing White Snakes heading right for the village.

"Orochimaru's snake minions." Tommy said.

"They're coming to the village gates." Shikamaru gasped.

"We gotta stop them, come on guys. It's morphing time!" Naruto called as they morphed into action.

By the village gates Izumo and Kotetsu were ready to defend their village, "Think we can take these guys?" Izumo asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kotetsu answered as the White Snakes closed in on them.

Suddenly they stopped as the six rangers flipped over the two Chunin, "Hey, the Power Rangers." Izumo gasped at their presence.

"We'll handle them out here, but if they get into village be ready." Naruto ordered the two Chunin who nodded and went to inform Lady Tsunade.

"All right guys. Hinata, Neji, and Shino told us about these creeps, so let's see if they live up to their words." Shikamaru said as the six engaged in combat against the White Snakes.

Naruto and Shikamaru were fighting against one each while the snake creatures whipped their tails at the two rangers who almost fell to the ground but maneuvered their bodies to keep up, "I missed this feeling." Naruto told the Red Ranger.

"What, fighting for your life?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, getting a good workout." Naruto replied as he grabbed a White Snake by its arm throwing it over his shoulder.

Kiba used his Power Lances stuck together like a bo-staff striking at two White Snakes while Akamaru went jumping around confusing the White Snakes leaving his owner to knock them off their feet, "Good job Akamaru!" Kiba gave his dog a thumb's up and the dog barked in response.

One White Snake came up behind Ino and grabbed her from behind, "Let go you freak!" Ino struggled to break out of its grip.

"Hang on Ino!" Sakura called whipping out her bow and fired an arrow in the back of the one restraining her fellow ranger allowing Ino to break free and kick the White Snake away from her.

Chouji pulled out his Power Axe and aimed the cannon at three White Snakes surrounding him, "Come and get some boys!" he blasted the three who fell.

Soon all the White Snakes were defeated and retreated into the earth as multiple little snakes, "All right guys we did it!" Naruto called as the six rangers came together high fiving and such until they saw Tsunade approaching with several Chunin and such.

"Bow. Make it natural," Shikamaru whispered to the others as they bowed their heads, "Hokage-sama, it seems we arrived just in time." he said.

"Indeed. You guys sure know when to show up." Tsunade played along.

"That's how a ranger is." Kiba said.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta split. Come on guys." Naruto ordered as the six teleported off leaving the Kage and the Chunin.

"Amazing." Izumo gasped.

"We're sure lucky to have people like them for allies." Kotetsu added.

"Indeed we are," Tsunade nodded, "All right everyone back to work." So the Hokage and the Chunin headed back to the village who were all unaware of an Anbu dressed ninja watching from a tree.

"Better report this to Danzo-sama." And with that he vanished.

Meanwhile back in Otogakure, Orochimaru watched as Kabuto came in with a female prisoner, "Splendid Kabuto, now use the jutsu and bring out number 34 in section 2."

"As you wish my lord." Kabuto answered as he started the jutsu and the female prisoner was consumed by chakra and energy until she transformed into a camera looking monster.

"I am at your command master." The monster bowed its head.

"Photomare, I want you to trap the Power Rangers into a photograph so they will be out of my way. Can you do it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Of course I can."

"Good, now go!" Orochimaru ordered as Photomare vanished.

Back at the Command Center, the rangers were meeting with their mentors while their helmets rested on the ledge of the control panels, "Those snakes sure were tough." Shikamaru admitted.

"But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Kiba replied.

"Still Kiba if those White Snakes could make it this far then there's more chances Orochimaru could send a monster to attack our village making it past the outer gates and walls. After all Neji told us the Barbaric Brothers were able to get into Kiri with no problem." Naruto added.

"We'll be ready for whatever happens." Ino assured Naruto.

"That's a promise." Sakura added.

Suddenly the alarm buzzed, "Oh no not again!" Alpha cried.

"What now?" Chouji asked.

"There's a disturbance in the village. Behold the viewing globe." Zordon ordered.

The rangers looked into it seeing the Photomare monster taking pictures of Chunin, Anbu, and civilians but the people themselves vanish and reappear as photographs, "Oh no. The Photomare." Tommy gasped.

"What's happened to those people?" Sakura asked.

"The Photomare monster has the ability to capture people in photographs, believe me I've experienced it." Tommy replied.

"We gotta stop that thing." Chouji said.

"Be careful Power Rangers, if you are caught in range of the Photomare you too will be trapped in photographs." Zordon warned them.

"We'll be careful Zordon. Come on guys. Back to action!" Naruto called and soon the rangers were back in the village with their helmets on.

"There it is!" Shikamaru called as they spotted Photomare being cornered by Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gasped.

"We got to help them!" Sakura gasped.

The six rangers rushed to help them but were too late to prevent what happened next, "Group shot boys!" The Photomare used her camera power on the three Chunin trapping them in a photograph.

"NO!" Naruto called as they arrived too late to stop them.

"Release them now!" Kiba ordered the monster.

"Power Rangers, so nice of you to join me. Let me introduce you to my guests." Photomare summoned some White Snakes.

"Let's do it guys!" Naruto called as the Rangers rushed into battle against the White Snakes and Photomare.

As the rangers fought the henchmen Naruto was being separated from his fellow rangers by two White Snakes, while he noticed the other ones were closing in on the rangers forcing them together. The rangers were so preoccupied fighting the henchmen they couldn't see what they were trying to do.

"Guys look out!" Naruto called.

The rangers looked seeing the White Snakes cornered them in the path of Photomare, "Picture time rangers! Say cheese!" the Photomare said activating her camera torso and the rains froze in place before vanishing. Popping out of the Photomare was a picture of all five rangers in the frozen poses they made before they were captured.

"Guys!" Naruto called as he defeated the two White Snakes attempting to get to the Photograph but three White Snakes sicked long snake cables from their hands restraining Naruto's arms and legs, "Let me go!"

Photomare laughed while picking up the picture, "What a perfect snapshot. Although it would be complete if it had number six. So let's make some adjustments," it turned to the restrained Naruto, "Green Ranger time for your close-up."

"Oh no." Naruto gasped knowing if he's caught in the flash he'll be trapped to.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	23. Picture Perfect part 2

**(Welcome to the next.)**

Naruto was still being restrained by White Snakes as Photomare closed in on him, "Smile and say cheese." But before the monster could trap Naruto.

"Cheese!" The White Ranger jumped from behind aiming Saba at the monster with the tiger head launching blasts from its eyes at knocking the monster off balance along with the photograph of the rangers flying out of its hand.

White Ranger landed on the ground picking up the photograph, "No one harms my fellow rangers."

Naruto broke free of the henchmen and joined his sensei, "Sensei you have impeccable timing."

"Come on we got to get back to the Command Center and fix this." Kakashi ordered.

"All right." Naruto agreed as they teleported off.

"Hey where'd they go?!" Photomare called.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was scanning the photograph while Naruto and Kakashi waited, "Well?" Naruto asked.

"We are capable of restoring the rangers but it could take some time." Alpha explained.

"Unfortunately time isn't on our side. Photomare is still out there." Kakashi replied.

"And we gotta get back before more of our ninja are turned into pictures." Naruto added.

Suddenly the alarm rang again, "Oh no." Kakashi said as they looked the viewing globe. What they saw was a giant Photomare stomping around the forest of Konoha.

"Photomare made itself bigger." Alpha said.

"And that's not all." Naruto motioned to more White Snakes still causing havoc around the village.

"You two have to go and stop Photomare and the White Snakes." Tommy ordered.

"I'll handle flash face. Sensei you ok with handling the snakes?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine." The Cyclops assured his student.

"All right, back to action!" Naruto called as the two rangers returned to the village and split up.

"I call on the power of the Dragonzord!" Naruto played the tune on his Dragon Dagger summoning his zord who rose up from the waters and stormed onto the shore heading for battle.

"Ah so you finally showed up, perfect!" Photomare called as it went at the Dragonzord throwing a punch but in return got a tail whip from the Dragonzord and got knocked on the ground before getting back up.

"So you want to play that way huh? Well I have a special surprise in store for you!" The monster's copier head opened and falling from its head and onto the ground was a large photograph of the Dragonzord. Red beams zapped from the monster's visor at the photograph and appearing before them was a duplicate of the Dragonzord.

"What? No way!" Naruto gasped seeing a duplicate of his zord.

"Copyzord, attack!" Photomare ordered as the two Dragonzord's went at it.

Watching from the administration building roof was Tsunade and Shizune both looking worried, "Tsunade-sama, will Naruto be all right?"

"We have to believe Shizune. That's as much we can do for now." Tsunade replied.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Kakashi was fighting against the White Snakes, "It's like looking at ten Orochimaru's." he sighed at their appearances.

"Such a morbid sight." Saba added as Kakashi spun kicked one sending it into two more.

Two of the White Snakes suddenly surrounded him from both sides trying to grab him, but he back flipped and sent their heads clonking into each others.

Up with the Dragonzord, he was struggling to fight against both the combined forces of Photomare and the copyzord to boot. "Dragonzord missiles!" Naruto played another tune as the Dragonzord launched its missiles only to have them repelled by the copyzord's missiles. The copyzord then swung its own drill tail at Dragonzord knocking him backwards along with getting a kick from Photomare.

"Hang on buddy, I'm coming aboard!" Naruto called as he jumped up and back flipped onto his zords head and soon was inside the Dragonzord cockpit, "All right let's get 'em."

Naruto now in control of the Dragonzord's movements from the inside made his zord attack its enemies but being outnumbered by a monster and a copy of the Dragonzord was still too much for Naruto's one zord to handle alone, 'Come on Tommy-sensei what's taking so long?'

Back at the Command Center Alpha had finished putting together a device, "There this should do the trick." He said.

"All set Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Perfecto Tommy."

"Then hurry Alpha. Naruto needs the other rangers." Zordon ordered.

Alpha used a device that shot a beam into the picture scanning the rangers and suddenly they all stood before them, "Whoa what happened?" Sakura asked.

"We're back at the Command Center." Chouji noticed.

"Rangers thank goodness you're all right." Tommy said.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Photomare captured you five into a photograph." Alpha explained.

"Hold on where's Naruto?" Ino looked around.

"Behold the viewing globe and you shall see." Tommy said.

They looked seeing the battle between the three giants, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kiba asked.

"How can there be two Dragonzord's?" Sakura asked.

"The Photomare monster has created a copy of the Dragonzord from a picture." Zordon explained.

"We got to help him. Come on guys! Back to action!" Shikamaru called as the five teleported to where the fight was, "We need Dinozord power now!"

And soon the five Dinozords emerged and went into battle, "Naruto we made it!" Sakura called.

"Excellent timing guys. Now let's show him some Megazord power!" Naruto ordered as the Dragonzord jumped up while the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber tooth Tiger zords started combining with and soon there stood Dragonzord in Battle mode with the Tyrannosaurus zord at its side.

Inside the cockpit of the Dragonzord was Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, and Ino, "Dragonzord Battle mode power up!"

"So it's a tag team huh?" Photomare called as it and copyzord went into battle against the two with the Shikamaru handling Photomare and the Dragonzord BM taking on the copyzord.

Dragonzord BM delivered a punch to the copyzord followed by an upward kick only to meet a drill tail whip from copyzord sending sparks everywhere, "We need the MegaDragonzord Drill!" Naruto called as the zord summoned its drill weapon and started striking at the copyzord with it forcing it back. And with another powerful blow from the drill strike sent it falling over.

The BM Dragonzord picked up the Dragonzord copy holding it up high over its head, spun around a few times before throwing the copyzord down, "All right guys we got 'em on the ropes let's keep it up."

"Right!" Kiba and Ino agreed.

"Morphin!" Sakura and Chouji agreed.

Soon the BM Dragonzord was holding onto the Dragonzord copy by its tail swinging it around and around until it let the copyzord go as it crashed onto the ground.

"All right. I'm coming for ya." Shikamaru said as the Tyrannosaurus grappled with Photomare for a bit before their grip broke and the zord swung its tail at the monster forcing it backwards.

"Now that really hurt!" Photomare complained.

"This'll hurt a lot more!" Shikamaru made his zord perform its kicking maneuver knocking the monster backwards and onto the ground.

"I think it's time we ended this Naruto called, "We call upon Titanus, the power of the Ultrazord!"

Emerging from one of the surrounding mountains in the village was none other than the Titanus carrier zord. With the appearance of the new zord the BM Dragonzord disengaged and the zords combined with the Tyrannosaurus to form the Megazord who then combined with the Dragonzord to form the MegaDragonzord. Once that zord was formed it combined with the Titanus to form the Ultrazord with all six rangers in the cockpit.

"What the?" Photomare gasped as the big zord was charging right for the two.

"Ultrazord ready!" Naruto called.

"Lock on and fire!" the six rangers ordered together as the Ultrazord unleashed a barrage of blasts from its weapons nailing the Photomare and Dragonzord copy. Both the monster and copy couldn't stand the blows and both fell down exploding into nothing. The Megazord lowered its arms down as the Titanus let out a roar.

"All right we did it!" Chouji cheered.

"Morphinominal." Kiba cheered.

Suddenly Shikamaru's communicator beeped, "Yes Tommy-sensei?"

"_Rangers I've just picked up the signal all the ninja and civilians that were trapped as photographs have been restored."_

"All right!" The rangers cheered.

Down below on the ground, Kakashi had just finished off the White Snakes that retreated leaving him to see all the Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu that were captured be restored, "Well that takes care of that," Kakashi looked up at the Ultrazord, "Well done guys."

In Orochimaru's lair, the Sannin was fuming, "No! I can't believe they beat us!"

"This won't happen again my lord." Kabuto assured his master who was still too busy growling in frustration.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was still on the roof of the administration building pondering, 'Orochimaru's own enforcers able to get in Konoha like that, this is becoming dangerous, especially with what those monsters he's sending are capable of.'

"Tsunade." An elder female voice said as the Hokage turned seeing the elder Koharu, Homura, and Sarutobi who was giving his student a cautious look as if telling her to be prepared for the worse.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"We need to talk." Homura said.

Elsewhere at the Command Center, Naruto, all his fellow rangers, and Jiraiya stood before their mentors, "You've all done a marvelous job, rangers. We're very proud of you." Tommy said.

"Hey you know it's our job." Naruto replied.

"And we're glad you came Naruto, because we're finally ready." Alpha said.

"Ready?" Naruto asked in shock.

"That's right. It's time your parents became whole again," Tommy said as he and Alpha took Naruto over to a machine, "Alpha and I designed this machine to convert chakra into matter, therefore it should materialize Minato and Kushina into flesh and blood."

"This is so exciting!" Kushina cheered.

"Say son how about doing the honors?" Minato suggested.

Naruto smiled, "Gladly dad." He pulled a switch on the machine as it started up with the chakra apparitions of the Yondaime and his wife leaving the other plasma tube. The energy was then being transmitted through the machine as it materialized Kushina and Minato slowly until they stood in the Command Center restored to life.

The two opened their eyes and moved around, "Minato, Kushina are you two all right?" Jiraiya asked.

"We feel whole." Minato explained.

"And happy to be alive!" Kushina cheered.

Naruto's eyes started getting watery, "Mom! Dad!" he ran to the two pulling them into a bear hug as he cried while embracing them.

"Oh son it's good to finally hold you like this." Kushina shed some tears while hugging her son.

"My boy, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to be at my side in real life." Minato ruffled his son's hair.

"They look so happy together." Sakura smiled.

"It's a Kodak moment." Ino added.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said earning a nudge from Chouji, "I mean I'm happy for them."

"It's good to finally have you up and about Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Tommy greeted them.

"Well arigato to you and Alpha for giving us life again." Minato thanked him.

"We really appreciate what you've done for us." Kushina pecked the top of Alpha's head.

"Ah gee." Alpha chuckled sheepishly.

"And now that you two are back there's some ground rules at home I want to tell you two." Naruto began.

"You're setting ground rules for us?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, for starters… The master bedroom is still mine!" Naruto called it surprising his parents.

"Uh I don't think so son." Minato said.

"Oh yes I do, you and mom are going to have to settle for a guest bedroom!" Naruto countered as the two continued going at it as they left the Command Center while the other rangers chuckled.

**(Got this out of the way.)**


	24. Catch a Cab

**(Here you go.)**

That night after the defeat of Photomare, inside the Administration building, Tsunade sat on a couch with her sensei and a nervous Shizune behind them, while on opposite of them was the council trio of Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

"So what's this emergency meeting about?" Tsunade asked flatly while Shizune was worried.

"Don't think we didn't see what happened today Tsunade." Homura frowned.

"We saw that giant monster and those metal titans belonging to the Power Rangers, how is it that monster and those snake creatures were able to get into the village?" Koharu demanded.

"As you've been told before Orochimaru has gained a different power to summon these monsters, and those minions of his have been reported to travel through the ground very far below." Tsunade answered.

"We hardly find that excuse understandable." Danzo replied making Tsunade frown.

"And how is it that these Power Rangers conveniently show up right when a monster arrives?" Koharu added.

"You say it's conveniently? They go where they are needed!" the busty blonde argued back.

"Well it seems they go to Konoha the most." Danzo replied to pressure her.

"Well it can't be helped since it's Orochimaru behind those attacks." Tsunade countered.

"Correct, and remember the rangers are our allies." Sarutobi reminded them.

"Funny you mention that," Danzo started again, "We have picked up Intel that Kiri was also under attack by two monsters not long ago and more rangers showed up and saved their village. It seems there not as loyal as you claim."

"And as I just mentioned before, they go where they are needed! They don't pick sides." Tsunade continued getting angrier at the pressure.

"Funny you say that Tsunade. I believe they are on your side," Danzo continued making Tsunade squint at him, "When those snake creatures attacked outside the village earlier today eyewitnesses claimed that you acted very close to them."

Tsunade shot up out of her seat, "You've been spying on us!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped.

"Tsunade refrain from going overboard." Sarutobi ordered also trying to keep his cool.

"Tsunade if you really know the ranger's identities you would be charged of treason for keeping such a secret from us." Danzo warned her.

Sarutobi knew how to handle this, "Very strong words Danzo. Especially when you and the others should speak for yourselves."

The three other elders eyes widened as Koharu muttered, "Sarutobi."

"Just saying." He replied.

"Point is the rangers are not our enemies, and if you attempt to do anything to make them our enemies by all means do so because if Orochimaru launches another attack on the village, they won't be here to help us, and only they have the kind of power and abilities to handle those situations. This meeting is over, get out!" Tsunade ordered.

The three elders stood up without saying a word before leaving. Once they were out of sight Tsunade let out a giant sigh of relief, "This is not what I wanted to deal with tonight."

"I'm worried. If this continues on they'll threaten you even more Tsunade-sama you could lose your position." Shizune warned her.

"I'm aware of that Shizune, but they will eventually know that messing with the Power Rangers would be their own undoing." Tsunade replied.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze compound, Minato and Kushina were walking around the foyer, "Ah the place looks incredible. Just the way we left it." Minato smiled.

"And we're finally with our son Minato. We're a family again." Kushina smiled as she moved closer to her husband.

"Oh, Kushina." Minato smiled wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Minato." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

Naruto was watching from atop the stairs smiling, 'I'm gonna do my best to be the best son they could ever want.' He thought.

'**All honesty, Naruto. I think you being with them is all they could want.'** Kurama thought.

When morning came, Naruto and his fellow rangers minus Neji, Lee, and Tenten were at meeting with Tsunade at the Command Center, "Removed from the Hokage position?" Naruto and Sakura cried.

"That's what they're threatening to do to me if I confess I know who you all are." Tsunade explained.

"They can't do that!" Kiba growled.

"I'm afraid they can Kiba, and they will if they deem it necessary." Tsunade replied.

Tommy sighed, "Things were simpler back then for me where everyone was appreciative of what my friends and I did, but the ninja lands law system is just unpredictable." Tommy sighed.

"Well the Mizukage was very grateful for what we've done." Hinata said.

"Unfortunately not everyone can be as accepting as her." Shino replied.

"What can we do?" Chouji asked.

"All we can do as of now if continue our mission to protect the lands from Orochimaru's attacks." Tommy explained.

"Hai, sensei." The rangers bowed their heads.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair, Kabuto arrived in his master's chamber, "My lord I bring news. I've just received Intel Might Guy and his squad is on their way back to their village from a mission."

"Excellent. Trapping three rangers should be an easy task. Kabuto dispatch the White Snakes while I search for a monster."

"At once my lord." Kabuto took his leave.

Meanwhile Guy and his squad were on their way back from a mission, "We should be in range of Konoha soon." Guy suspected.

"I hope the guys are handling things ok back in the village." Tenten said.

"If we were needed Tommy-sensei would've alerted us if they were in trouble." Neji assured Tenten.

"Neji's right Tenten, although I wish something would happen I still have some ranger skill to break in." Lee admitted.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here."

The group froze but got defensive as Kabuto approached with a dozen of White Snakes, "Kabuto." Guy frowned.

"Sorry to drop in like this, but I seriously need a good work out and you four are just the practice I need." Kabuto explained while activating his dino gem that became the morpher, "White Ranger Dino Power!" he morphed into the White Dino Ranger.

"All right you two let's do it!" Neji whipped out his morpher, "Thunder Storm! Ranger form! Power of Thunder!"

Lee pulled out the Samurai sphere that was given to him, "Samurai Storm Ranger form! Hah!" Lee was sitting in seiza and the ranger outfit appeared on him followed by the helmet, "Green Samurai power!"

Tenten activated her morpher, "Dino Thunder Power up! Dino power!" she stood as the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Attack!" Kabuto ordered.

The White Snakes charged as Neji and Lee moved like ninja striking at the white snakes with their weapons. Tenten glided around knocking into some White Snakes making them fall over, "Good work my students." Guy called as he grabbed one White Snake and threw it into three.

"Good move you four, but try some of this!" Kabuto drew his sword and charged at them knocking one away after another but the three rangers got back up with Neji grabbing his blaster and blasted at Kabuto who was knocked down, "Impressive Neji, but I'm just getting started. Super Dino Mode! Hah!" Kabuto called powering up to Super Dino mode. He charged and fought Guy matching him blow to blow before knocking him into a tree.

"Guy Sensei!" the three called.

"He was just a warm up. Now for you three!" Kabuto charged and attacked them throwing them aside.

"Nobody messes with Guy sensei or my team!" Lee called, "Super Samurai mode activate!" he shedded his torso armor and rotated his visor, "Let's dance Kabuto!" he called as the two powered up rangers went at it matching blow to blow while Tenten and Neji continued fighting the White Snakes until the henchmen retreated and the two powered up rangers stood on opposite ends.

Kabuto chuckled, "Well thanks for the work out guys, but I gotta split." He formed a hand sign and poofed away.

"What was that all about?" Guy asked his students.

"White Snake attack. It's become a daily thing." Tenten chuckled sheepishly.

"Come on let's get going." Neji said as they pressed on before something else followed.

Back in Oto, Kabuto reappeared before his master powering his ranger form down, "They're softened up my lord, have you picked a monster?"

"Yes and I already have a prisoner to go." Orochimaru motioned to a prisoner chained up trying to break free.

"So which one are we using?" Kabuto picked up the monster scroll.

"Section 3 number 13."

Kabuto took the scroll and started the procedure on the prisoner. When the prisoner transformed he broke free from his chains and became a yellow monster that looked like a vehicle, "How ya doin'? Crabby Cabbie, at your service. I don't break for no one no how no way. I will however give passengers the ride of their lives. Their last ride!" He laughed.

"I'm sure you will Cabbie, but I have some special passengers I want delivered to me." Orochimaru ordered.

"You want em' you got em' boss!" Orochimaru snickered at the monster's response.

Meanwhile back with Team Guy who were still in ranger form just in case, were reaching closer to Konoha suddenly heard something as they stopped in place, "You hear that?" Neji asked.

"I do." Guy admitted.

"Sounds like wheels and a motor." Lee listened in.

"But where's it coming from?" Tenten looked around until suddenly something drove right by them striking at them knocking them down.

They got up and saw the cab monster, "How ya doin' rangers?"

"What is that thing?" Guy asked.

"The Crabby Cabbie." Neji answered remembering monster history.

"One and the same, and you fellas are about to take the ride of a life time."

"Sorry but we don't accept lifts from strangers." Lee replied.

"Well hate to break it to ya, but this is something you can't refuse!" Crabby Cabbie sent a blast from his hands at the three rangers and their sensei and they vanished, "Four passengers all ready to go, time to ride!" he took off.

Inside the Crabby Cabbie, it was a void where the four captives were inside an actual cab, "Where are we?" Guy asked.

Neji looked with his Byakugan but it couldn't penetrate the monster's interior, "We're inside the monster, but my Byakugan can't see out of it."

"What do we do now?" Lee asked.

"We have to hope Tommy-sensei's already alerting the others of our situation." Tenten explained.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto and the other rangers had just finish training practice, "Well that was a successful workout wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll say it was." Kiba agreed.

"Made me tired. I'm about ready for a nap," Shikamaru yawned until their communicators beeped and they stopped as Shikamaru answered, "Come in sensei."

"_Power Rangers you're needed at the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way." Naruto replied as they teleported to the Command Center where Kakashi was waiting.

"What's the situation?" Sakura asked.

"We've just picked up a disturbance outside the village, behold the viewing globe." Zordon ordered as they looked at it seeing the monster.

"Orochimaru has unleashed the Crabby Cabbie and is causing trouble," Tommy began, "But that's not the worse of it."

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

"Alpha, enhance the signal." Tommy ordered.

"Right away." Alpha worked the controls as they saw Team Guy inside it.

"That's Guy and his squad!" Kakashi gasped.

"Where are they?" Hinata asked.

"The Crabby Cabbie's absorbed them into his body and is now driving them back to Orochimaru." Tommy explained.

"Oh no, we got to get them out of there." Naruto said.

"But how?" Shino asked.

"Not to worry, we've dealt with this before," Alpha answered, "With the molecular scrambler we should be able to draw them out of the monster."

"But that is not the only worry. To catch this monster you will need faster vehicles." Zordon explained.

"Faster vehicles?" Kiba asked.

Tommy answered, "Yes, and it couldn't have been at a better time. Look behind you rangers."

They turned and gasped seeing seven shark like motorcycles ranging from the colors of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, and White, "Whoa rad!" Naruto gasped going to the green one.

"Amazing." Sakura gasped.

"Intriguing." Kakashi admitted.

"These are your shark cycles. They shall serve you as land transportation," Tommy explained, "And Shino, Hinata, I also have these for you." He revealed two them their own types of motorcycles.

"How thoughtful." Shino admitted.

"They're incredible." Hinata gasped.

"Behold the Tsunami cycles; original transportation of the original Wind and Thunder Power Rangers, now yours." Tommy explained.

"Time is of the essence rangers you must go now." Zordon ordered.

"We're on it!" Naruto began, "It's morphing time!"

Hinata and Shino nodded and pulled out their morphers, "Ninja/Thunderstorm Ranger form! Hah! Power of Water/Thunder!"

Soon the nine rangers were already heading out on these vehicles, "Oh man this is awesome!" Kiba cheered as he rode.

"Keep your head in the game Kiba. Remember we're on a mission." Naruto reminded him.

"It shouldn't be hard keeping up with the monster on these vehicles." Kakashi noted.

"Come on we better hurry." Shikamaru said as they picked up the pace.

Not too far up ahead the Crabby Cabbie was driving through the next town singing to himself like a trucker. Suddenly he heard revving right behind him and saw Naruto and Kakashi drive alongside him, "Pull over! Let me see your drivers permit!" Naruto called.

"I don't need no stinkin' permit!" Crabby Cabbie called as he attempted to ram Naruto but the Green Ranger pulled back avoiding it.

"Bad move Cabbie!" Naruto said as his shark cycle started sending blasts in the back of the cab.

"Ow! Hey watch the bumper!"

"Come on Shino!" Hinata called as they drove closer and fired their own blasts from their Tsunami cycles at the monster forcing it to pull over followed by the rangers pulling over.

"All right Cabbie, release our friends now!" Naruto ordered.

"Sorry green boy but I got orders from the boss, and I aim to keep it!" the monster downed a pellet and suddenly grew giant sized.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

"All right guys let's bring out our zords," Shikamaru ordered until his communicator beeped, "Yeah sensei?"

"_Rangers I'm afraid your Dinozords are still being repaired from their last fight with the Photomare."_

"What?" the rangers gasped.

"What about the Dragonzord?" Naruto asked concerned.

"_It's still working but the Dragonzord alone will not be enough against the monster."_

"So what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"_Call upon the power of the Ninja Zords, they will prove very resourceful to you."_

"You heard him guys, let's do it!" Tommy ordered as the six rangers called out, "We need ninja zord power now!"

"Red Ape Ninja Zord power up!" Shikamaru called as the ape rushed into battle.

"Black Frog Ninja Zord power up!" Chouji called as the frog hopped into battle.

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord power up!" Sakura called as the crane flew into battle.

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord power up!" Kiba called as the wolf ran into battle.

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord power up!" Ino called as the bear went into battle.

"White Ninja Falcon Zord power up!" Kakashi called as the Falconzord flew into battle.

Soon they jumped to their zords and were ready to fight, "Oh ya wanna fight you got it!" Cabbie called as he rolled into fight while wielding a sword.

The Ape zord fought against his sword using his two swords against the monster and combined them forming a double blade sword striking the cab, "Oh that smarts!"

"Come on wolf let's give him a taste of power!" Kiba called as the blue wolf zord jumped up whipping its tail at the monster knocking it back.

The Crane zord fired blasts while the Frog zord fired a fire blast from its mouth at Crabby Cabbie. On the inside team Guy felt the place rocking, "What's going on out there?" Guy asked.

"The guys must be fighting the monster." Tenten cheered knowing they're being rescued.

"Friends I wonder… if they destroy the monster would that destroy us to?" Lee asked as they gasped at the realization and screamed.

Back on the outside, the ninja zords were coming together and combined to form the Ninja Megazord, "Ninja Megazord battle ready!" The rangers called.

"Dragonzord come forth!" Naruto played his dagger and the Dragonzord was on it's way to the fight and met up with the Ninja Megazord.

"All right then I'll take you both on!" The cabbie drove forward while Dragonzord tail whipped the monster stopping it and grappled with the monster before breaking free. With another tune on his dagger the Dragonzord fired its finger missiles at the monster knocking it off balance.

"All right guys we're going in!" Shikamaru ordered as the Ninja Megazord stomped into battle.

The Ninja Megazord met with the Cabbie and they grappled for a bit before breaking and the Ninja Megazord punched it with its left wolf arm nailing the monster. It followed up with a punch from its right ape arm for another blow forcing it back.

"All right guys time for my shot!" Kakashi called as the Falconzord's wings folded up aiming at the monster and fired blasts at the monster knocking it back.

The Ninja Megazord and Dragonzord continued assaulting the Cabbie, while back at the Command Center Alpha had finished the device, "All right time to get Team Guy out of there." He aimed the device in a direction releasing vibrations that traveled all the way to the fight engulfing the monster.

Inside the monster, Team Guy were still shaking until they vanished and were flying out of the monster's exhaust pipe landing on the ground.

"Everyone all right?" Guy asked.

"I'm fine." Neji answered.

"So am I.' Tenten added.

"Me too," Lee looked up, "Guys look!"

They looked up seeing the zords, "Yes, I knew it was them!" Guy cheered as they ran for cover so not to get stepped on.

"All right Rangers time to finish this fight!" Kakashi ordered as the Ninja Megazord looked up at the Falconzord.

The Megazord jumped up and the Falconzord attached to the back of the zord forming the Ninja Mega Falconzord, "Ninja Mega Falconzord finisher! Yah!" The rangers called.

The zord came flyingdown at Crabby Cabbie delivering a double punch making the monster cry in pain as it was falling over, "No charge for this ride!" he landed on it's side and blew up. The Ninja Mega Falconzord and Dragonzord stood victoriously as Team Guy cheered from down below.

"Way to go team." Neji nodded.

"I knew they could do it!" Lee added.

At Orochimaru's lair, he had just received word, "Those rangers have done it again!" he destroyed a lab table much to Kabuto's worry about his masters anger, "I can't rely on anybody these days!"

When the day was done, the rangers met back up at the Command Center congratulating everyone, "Congratulations Rangers. You handled the Shark cycles and Tsunami cycles very well. Same said with your Ninja zords. Until your Dinozords are properly fixed they will be of service to you." Tommy explained.

"I hope they won't be fixed too fast. I like having a wolf zord." Kiba said.

"Of course you would," Naruto replied, "Well if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go take my Shark Cycle out for a spin." He ran off with Kushina running after him.

"Hold it right there, Naruto! You might break your neck!" the rangers chuckled at Kushina's warning as she followed her son out of the Command Center.

**(And that covers this.)**


	25. Howling Wolf

**(And this is the chapter.)**

One night a few miles away from Konoha, a girl about age ten was running for her life through a forest as if something was after her. The girl's hair was a pale sliver color like the moon above and her eyes were golden amber. She was dressed in a small kimono in the same color as the night sky. She kept running until she tripped and rolled down a hill groaning and moaning from the leaves and twigs she brushed up against.

When she landed at the bottom she looked seeing a pair of black boots. She looked further up seeing a figure decked out in black armor with glowing yellow eyes, and carrying a sword on his back.

"You're really trying my patience with this game of cat and mouse," the figure began, "Be a good little human and come along with me peacefully." he ordered.

The child backed up scared, but growled at the figure with her eyes lightly glowing. The figure only laughed at the child's effort, "You think I'm afraid of a little growl? I've read about your family ability and I've faced worse than that," he pulled out a collar with multiple red glowing orbs embedded on it, "With this you will become my tracker."

The girl braced herself for the worse, but before he could place it on her he was blasted from behind, "GAH! Who dares?" he turned around as the girl looked as well.

Flipping onto the scene were Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru in ranger form who struck a pose, "Don't you know it's not nice to pick on children?" Naruto asked.

"Stay out of this infidels, this does not concern any of you!" The figure ordered them, but noticed the girl trying to creep away but she froze as he grabbed his sword sticking it in the ground scaring her stiff.

"When it involves harming an innocent life it does concern us!" Ino called.

"So leave the girl alone and get out of here." Shikamaru ordered.

"Try and make me."

Naruto took out the Dragon Sword and spoke to the others, "On guard guys, but make sure no harm comes to the girl." The others nodded.

Naruto and Shikamaru went at it with the figure in a three-way swordplay, "Come on." Sakura ordered Chouji, Ino, and Kiba as they went to secure the girl.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked the girl who only whimpered.

"She's a bit shaken up. We need to get her someplace safe." Sakura said.

"Should we take her back to the village?" Chouji asked.

"It may be the only chance we got." Ino replied.

Sakura picked her up, "All right let's go." she said as they teleported off.

The figure looked around, "Hey where'd she go?"

"She's someplace safe and out of your reach." Naruto answered as he and Shikamaru teleported off too.

"Hey get back here I'm not through with you yet!" he called and slammed his fist in a tree, "She was in my grasp and she escaped!" He suddenly heard chuckling.

"It seems they pulled a fast one on you."

"Who's there, show yourself!" The figure demanded while readying his sword. Suddenly Kabuto in White Dino Ranger form appeared, "Who're you?"

"On this planet it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." Kabuto replied.

The figure grunted but answered, "I am Zorgano; the deadliest and swiftest alien mercenary in the closest five galaxies."

"I am Kabuto Yakushi; the White Dino Ranger. Now then what would an out of this world being like yourself be doing here on earth and after a child?"

Zorgano laughed, "How can I trust someone who wears a similar outfit to the ones who just stole my bounty?"

"Because I'm not like them. They are my enemies as they've just become yours."

Zorgano lowered his sword, "I see, very well. That girl possesses an ability that could prove very useful to me. She somehow is capable of transforming into an earthly tracking animal. With her as my tracker I will collect more bounties than I've ever collected before."

"Hmm judging from that girl's look and your description I'd say she's from the Ookami clan." Kabuto theorized.

"You seem to know about this clan."

"I have a lot of resources with the help of my master of course." The White Dino Ranger admitted.

"When I find that girl I will make her my captive and tear those six meddlers to pieces." Zorgano promised.

"Well going after them single-handed with no plan would fail," Kabuto replied as he approached him face to face, "Why don't you come with me? My master just might be able to help you."

"Are you sure he can deliver?" Zorgano asked skeptically.

Kabuto smiled beneath his helmet, "With his powers and your talents, we can very well pull it off."

"I'm intrigued. Take me to this master of yours." Zorgano ordered.

"Follow me." Kabuto led Zorgano off into the forest.

Meanwhile the six ranger's teleported back to Konoha, "We should take her to see Tsunade-sama." Sakura suggested until she saw the girl clinging to her.

"You better take her. We're gonna go check in with Tommy-sensei." Naruto said.

"All right then. Come on I'm taking you to meet someone," she told the girl who still whimpered. She picked the girl up bringing her to the administration building, "So what's your name?" Sakura asked but got no word out of her, her attention was focused on the village she was in, "This is Konoha. It's a safe village. That guy won't find you here."

She then touched the girl's hair, "I know you must be shaken up but me and my friends, we're the good guys."

The girl spoke, "M-my name is Tsuki."

"Tsuki, that's a nice name." Sakura admitted.

Tsuki smiled and spoke still a little scared, "Arigato, but who are you guys?"

"My friends and I, we're the Power Rangers." Sakura answered.

Tsuki tilted her head, "Power Rangers?"

"That's right. Think of us as heroes." The pink ranger explained as she brought her into Tsunade's office.

"Pink Ranger?" Tsunade asked knowing to play it safe from saying her name.

"Tsunade-sama, while my team and I were out scouting the perimeter close to your village we found this girl being attacked by some creature."

Tsunade looked at the girl seeing the scrapes and dirt on her and turned to Shizune, "Shizune take this girl and get her healed up."

"At once my lady." Shizune replied as the girl was handed off to her.

"You'll come see me right?" Tsuki asked Sakura.

Sakura patted her head, "Of course."

Tsunade spoke as Shizune took the girl to the hospital, "Was this one of Orochimaru's tricks?"

"No chance. He wasn't accompanied by White Snakes. He was acting on his own," Sakura answered, "But what would that guy want with her?"

Meanwhile in Oto's underground base, Zorgano walked into the main chamber with Kabuto as Orochimaru sat on his chair, "Well… I love what you've done to this place. It certainly has that underground base touch to it."

Orochimaru looked at him, "Welcome Zorgano. I've heard from my number 2 man Kabuto that you've had a little run in with some acquaintances of mine."

"So you know about those six?" Zorgano asked.

"Yes and sadly there are more than them."

"What a pity." Zorgano replied.

"Kabuto tells me they got in the way of your hunting. He says you were pursuing someone from the Ookami clan."

"That I was."

"Well I'm afraid you're out of luck so long as the rangers are in custody of her, getting to her won't be an easy task. Fortunately for you I have the army and knowledge of how to deal with them. And I'd be more than willing to offer you my support if you're willing to work together." Orochimaru tempted him while getting off his chair and approached the mercenary.

"What do you want out of me?" Zorgano asked cautiously.

"All I desire is someone with your skills and talent. Good help is so hard to come by these days." Kabuto cringed at his master's claim.

Zorgano thought it over before answering, "As long as I get that girl I'll help."

"Then we have a deal?" Orochimaru extended his hand.

"Deal." Zorgano shook the Sannin's hand.

"Kabuto be so kind and show our guest around."

"Hai." Kabuto nodded as she took Zorgano showing him around the lair until they opened the door to a training room where Zorgano heard sword clashing against targets.

He looked deeper into the shadows seeing a figure wearing another suit similar to the rangers, "Who is that?"

"My master's apprentice," Kabuto answered and called, "Hey Sasuke!"

The figure being Sasuke stopped his practice and removed his helmet and turned to face them with his Sharingan eyes activated, "What is it?" he asked irritated.

"Starting today we have a new guest with us. This is Zorgano; a mercenary from beyond our world," Kabuto introduced, "Zorgano this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Zorgano's interest perked up, "Uchiha huh? I've heard a lot about that clan. So the rumors are true."

"Buzz off!" Sasuke answered as he squint his eyes. Zorgano gasped as he found himself paralyzed as if his body was being tormented.

Kabuto sensing what was happening called, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and put his helmet back on, returning to his training. Zorgano was released from the Sharingan hold panting, "What in the name of?"

"Sorry. Sasuke still hasn't learned to respect his superiors. A word of caution… Don't try to go at him. He could very well destroy you." Kabuto warned him.

"I do not fear some earthly juvenile." Zorgano answered as he followed Kabuto out.

Meanwhile at the Command Center the guys were sitting around with their helmets off waiting for answers, "I don't get it. Who was that guy and why was he after one girl?" Chouji asked.

"He's definitely not one of Orochimaru's for sure." Shikamaru replied.

"And he was planning on putting a collar on her. What does he think she is an animal?" he asked in a pissed off mood while petting Akamaru.

"What can you tell us sensei?" Ino asked their mentor.

"Our analysis shows that guy was Zorgano; a wanted mercenary throughout the galaxies interested in collecting the rarest of creatures and talented beings." Tommy explained.

"So what does he find special about that girl?" Chouji asked.

"We've run a background check on the details of that girl." Alpha explained looking at some notes.

"Well she was definitely scared and terrified almost as if she knew what he wanted." Naruto added.

"According to our notes she is a member of the Ookami clan." Alpha explained.

Kiba's head shot up looking surprised, "But Alpha that can't be though!"

"Kiba?" Shikamaru turned to him.

"Is there something you want to share with us?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked down and answered, "The Ookami clan was actually a long distant relative to my own clan that hailed from Kumo."

"Kumo?" they gasped.

"Yeah. One though much like the Uchiha it was completely destroyed during the time when bloodlines were considered to be weapons of war."

"Just like with Haku." Naruto gasped.

Kiba continued, "While we of the Inuzuka clan specialize in animal partners in conjuncture with our own talents. Members of the Ookami clan have a special bloodline ability that enables them to morph into dogs themselves."

"And I'd be willing to bet that's why Zorgano was after her, to use her clan abilities for his own purposes." Tommy believed.

"Ookami clan members were said to be just as good at tracking as my own clan." Kiba added.

"Just what a mercenary would want." Shikamaru pieced it together.

"Kiba you said the Ookami clan was wiped out. You think there still may be survivors like her?" Ino asked.

"Well there have been rumors, which is why the clan has been given the nickname 'Anastasia' based off the legend." Kiba explained about some members have escaped.

"If there are other survivors they might be worried about her." Naruto said.

"Hence the 'if'," Kiba reminded him, "I need to tell my mom about this. Since she is relative to the Inuzuka this will have to be our matter." Kiba said teleporting off.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Tsuki was undergoing medical healing as she lied back staying calm. She was still afraid as she watched Shizune and others heal her. Suddenly Neji and Hinata came in, "Shizune we heard the news." Hinata said.

Neji noticed the girl, "How's her condition?"

"Well no fatal injuries thank goodness." Shizune explained.

Hinata noticed her face, "She looks so shaken up."

Neji replied, "Any normal person after confronting a monster would be."

Hinata went over to her, "Hi, don't worry we're friends of your saviors."

Tsuki asked, "You know the Power Rangers?"

"Yes. Just as you can trust them, you can trust us as well." Neji noted.

"Arigato. I'm just feeling a little scared." She said.

"I'm sure your family must be worried about you." Hinata said.

"I'd wish, because I don't have one." Tsuki looked down.

Hinata, Neji, and Shizune were surprised, "You mean you got nobody?" Shizune asked.

"None. All I have is my kimono that was given to me by my mother. I read that we had a brother clan here. So I ran, and that's when he came."

"What did he want with you?" Neji asked.

"He said he had plans for me and my clan talents."

Kiba then entered with Akamaru on his head along with his mother Tsume behind him, "Where is she?" the Inuzuka head asked.

Tsuki noticed the woman and the boy, "You. You're of the Inuzuka clan! I've been looking for you."

Tsume touched Tsuki's head while looking at her son, "My son had told me that someone from the Ookami clan came to our village. I was surprised to hear it was a young girl."

"My name's Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba introduced himself as his partner barked.

"And I'm his mother Tsume. I know it must be hard not having your own clan, but the Ookami clan is like family to us. And we'd be honored to welcome you to our clan if you want that is."

"Arigato, but I'm not sure. He's still out there." Tsuki feared.

"He wouldn't dare come to Konoha, and if he did your new big bro would protect you." Kiba assured her

Tsuki smiled but remembered, "But he has something of mine, it's in a small silver bag. He took it from me when he found me. It was something my grandfather found years ago while he was training. It's my treasure."

"A treasure?" Tsuki looked in the doorway seeing the Green, Red, and Pink Rangers.

"Rangers!" Tsuki cheered.

"What is this treasure?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a crystal."

"A crystal?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and it had the image of a wolf inside it." She added.

The rangers thought, 'Crystal with a wolf in it… Oh no.'

"Please rangers, you must find it, it's my treasure and all I have left of my family!" she pleaded.

"We'll get it back." Naruto assured her.

"Arigato." She smiled.

Soon the rangers were back in the Command Center telling the details to Tommy, Zordon, and Alpha, "This is most surprising." Zordon admitted.

"Tommy-sensei I don't understand. I thought Princess Shayla took the Wildzords up in the Animarium after the Wild Force Rangers defeated Master Org." Naruto said.

"She did, but I got this feeling the Princess has been watching over our actions as of late. I guess if the animal crystal of the wolf zord has landed in the girls' hands, this must be Princess Shayla's way of telling us the Wild Force Rangers are needed again." Tommy explained.

"But what can we do? Zorgano has the animal crystal." Chouji reminded them.

"And we don't even know where to find him." Shikamaru added.

"Do not panic rangers. We shall monitor the land in case Zorgano reveals himself again." Zordon assured them.

Later that night with Tsuki, Hana was showing her around the Inuzuka compound, "This is our kennel where we keep most of our training hounds."

Tsuki looked at the dogs petting them, "There's so many of them nee-chan."

"What would you expect from your cousin clan?" Hana asked.

Tsuki smiled just then the dogs started to growl, "Hmm, odd they barely act that way unless around strangers," Hana said but sensed something putting Tsuki behind her, "Stay calm, but we're not alone."

Suddenly emerging from the ground stood six White Snakes, "Oh no. Tsuki stay down." She nodded. Tsuki watched as Hana was dealing with the White Snakes using her own taijutsu moves until Kiba arrived seeing a White Snake trip Hana.

"Hey no one messes with my older sister except me!" he joined in the fight with his sister who spoke.

"Inuzuka triple team!"

"You heard her boy!" Kiba called as all three used their family jutsu, "Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)! They knocked all the White Snakes down who retreated.

'First that weirdo and now these things?' Tsuki thought.

Kiba thought realizing, 'Wait a minute, those White Snakes were going for Tsuki, but they wouldn't be in case... Oh great,' he spoke to his sister, "Hana there's something I need to see. I'll be back." he ran off.

Hana looked at her, 'Why were they after her?'

Tsuki looked up at the moon, "The moon is almost full."

"So it is." Hana replied.

"Well you know about my clan abilities, when the moon is full my clan senses are at its peak," Tsuki explained, "And I'm also strong enough to do this." Tsuki morphed into a gray wolf pup.

Hana pat wolf Tsuki, "Wow you Ookami clan members abilities really are something," Tsuki's tail wagged smiling until she took a whiff and headed inside making Hana chuckle, "Guess she can already smell the meat."

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Kiba stood before his mentors, "I'm telling you those White Snakes were after Tsuki. Call me jumping to conclusions but I'm willing to bet Zorgano's already in links with Orochimaru."

"Well it's not impossible, but with those two in links we may be in for some problems." Tommy said.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked.

"All we can do for now is to wait until Orochimaru strikes. Until then all of you must return and rest up." Zordon instructed and the two rangers nodded taking their leave.

Back at the Inuzuka compound, Tsuki was back in human mode eating dinner with Kiba and his family, 'So this is what it's like to have a family? I almost forgot the feeling.' She thought.

"You like it Tsuki?" Kiba asked as she ate some steak.

"It's delicious." She admitted.

"We're glad to see you finally coming around." Tsume said.

"Well I have you all to thank." Tsuki replied as they heard the hounds barking outside.

"Hmm wonder what's up with them?" Tsume asked.

"I guess they can still smell me and aren't used to the scent of an Ookami clan member." Tsuki believed.

"Don't worry in time they'll get used to your scent." Kiba assured her.

Later, Tsuki was sitting out back in the Inuzuka compound, "This village really is full of nice people. Especially those Power Rangers. I sure wish I could be like them. Well I can dream." She chuckled. Suddenly a wolf's howl was heard, but none of the Inuzuka dogs responded to it nor did it sound like it was them anyway.

'Where'd that come from?' she thought while searching around leaving the compound. Kiba went outside seeing no sign of her.

'Where's Tsuki? Oh great she wandered off, well I'll find her." he started sniffing around.

Tsuki followed the wolf howl wandered to a cave in the mountains too preoccupied to be aware of Kiba following her, "Where's she going?" Kiba asked as he continued following.

Tsuki looked around the cave, until she stopped seeing a symbol up ahead of a wolf face imprinted on a cave wall, "Did you call me?" she asked touching it.

"Tsuki?" she turned seeing Kiba, "What're you doing here?"

"It called me."

"What did?"

"The wolf did." She pointed to the imprint.

"Whoa how long as that been there?" Kiba asked in surprise.

Just then a female voice came, "Welcome friends, I'm glad you could come." Appearing out of nowhere was a woman in a white dress looking astral. Kiba's jaw dropped at the sight of the woman.

Suddenly he remembered the Rangers history and could tell who she was, 'That's Princess Shayla.' He thought.

"I am Princess Shayla; guardian of the Wildzords." She introduced herself.

Kiba spoke, "Princess Shayla I've heard everything about you from history." Akamaru barked.

"Ah, Kiba Inuzuka. It's so nice to meet one of the next generation members of the Power Rangers."

Tsuki looked at Kiba smiling, "I knew your scent was familiar. You're the blue ranger."

"Guilty," Kiba admitted and spoke to the Princess, "Did you leave that there?" he asked about the mark.

"Yes. Many years ago I knew the guardians of the earth would be needed again and the ones chosen to take up where the previous generation left off would find them."

"Only Tsuki could hear it, Princess are you saying that?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba. The Wolf Wildzord has chosen Tsuki to be its next guardian."

"I-I don't know what to say." Tsuki replied.

"But there remains a problem. Tsuki you must retrieve the animal crystal." The Princess warned her.

"That's what it was?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes you must secure crystal before it is too late."

"Me and the others will help her secure the crystal Princess, count on it." Kiba assured her.

"Thank you both of you. The earth is in good hands." The Princess disappeared.

"She was more gorgeous than the history video showed her," Kiba said and turned to his new sister, "That's right. Tsuki about what you heard about me."

"Don't worry it's my secret now." She replied.

"And so you know and some of my closest friends are the others. I think since you may become one of us you should talk to our superiors." Kiba explained.

"So she found out?" Naruto came in making Tsuki hold onto Kiba in worry.

"Don't worry he's my friend, this is Naruto, the Green Ranger." Kiba introduced his friend who smiled.

"Nice to meet you out of your costume." Tsuki said.

"So it's true about the animal crystal?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Yeah and we gotta get it back, but first we need to run things by Tommy-sensei." Kiba answered. He saw Tsuki still touching the imprint.

There was another glow emitting from it and coming out of it were two little spheres that dropped in her palm, "What are these?" she asked as Naruto and Kiba looked seeing they were two more animal crystals containing a Hammerhead Shark and an Alligator, "Are these your friends?" she asked the imprint and could hear a wolf moan come from it, "Well don't worry I'll find you again."

Naruto spoke to Kiba, "Merrick's other two animal crystals, but without the wolf she can't call upon the Lunar morpher."

"Come on let's take her to the Command Center and sort this out," Kiba replied. Tsuki looked back at the imprint as Kiba called, "Tsuki come on we have to show you something."

Tsuki nodded giving one last look to the imprint before the three were teleported to the Command center where the other rangers were. Tsuki hid a little still nervous.

"Hey everyone we have a guest with us. So please make her feel welcomed." Naruto introduced everyone.

Sakura approached, "Hi. It's good to see you're feeling better."

Tsuki noticed Sakura's hair and realized, "Pink Ranger!" she called running over and hugged her.

Chouji then noticed the two animal crystals she had with her, "Hey what're those?"

"They're the animal crystals of the Hammerhead shark and Alligator zords." Kiba answered.

"The animal crystals?" Ino gasped.

Tommy replied, "So I was right. Princess Shayla has decided to aid us."

"Who're you?" Tsuki asked the guy.

"I'm Tommy Oliver; mentor and veteran Power Ranger." He introduced himself.

Tsuki bowed while thinking, 'I must be courteous to my elders.'

Ino spoke to Tsuki, "Hi my name's Ino, I'm the Yellow Ranger."

Tsuki looked at the rangers thinking, 'So many rangers.'

Kiba spoke to his little sis, "Everyone here's a fellow ranger. You'll feel right at home here."

Tsuki held out the two crystals, "I have been chosen by these Wildzords to be their new guardian."

"Such a very big responsibility, are you sure you can take it?" Alpha asked her.

"If Princess Shayla thinks I can, then I will not let her down," Tsuki replied, "But I still need to get my wolf one back from Zorgano."

"And we promised we'd get it back." Naruto once again assured her.

Back in Oto, Zorgano was pacing before Orochimaru, "Your men failed!"

"A minor mishap, Zorgano. After all round one is theirs, but we still have round two." he snickered as Kabuto brought in a prisoner.

"What's that for?" Zorgano asked.

"You'll find out," Orochimaru answered turning to Kabuto, "Kabuto section 1 number 41."

"As you wish." he started the jutsu and the prisoner was transforming until he reappeared as the Lizzinator monster who chuckled.

"Oh yeah I'm ready to party!"

"Behold the Lizzinator; he shall serve as the point man." Orochimaru said.

Zorgano smirked, "Perfect." He then looked at the little silver bag thinking, 'Once I find out how to harness the energy of this crystal I shall truly be renowned in the universe.'

The very next morning in Konoha, Tsuki was at the cave talking to the wolf imprint being so far her only way to communicate with the Wolf Zord, "Tommy-sensei let me see the history of the rangers especially yours since we're going to be working together. I had no idea you and all those other Wildzords went through so much. Well I'm going to rescue you, and together we'll make this Orochimaru wish he never attempted to harm others. I also don't like how this Sasuke stole a morpher. He doesn't care about others he's just a jerk who wants power. I would never stoop to such a low."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Tsuki looked at the entry seeing Naruto, "Naruto."

Naruto approached and stood by her side, "You know when I was first asked to become a ranger I was scared a bit."

"You were scared?" she asked finding that hard to believe.

"Ok maybe I wasn't, but I was concerned. Here I was a genin fresh out of the academy asked to become a protector of the land from the forces of evil."

"Ok that does sound like a lot of pressure." Tsuki admitted.

"But after seeing the history of the past rangers I felt inspired. I want to do more than just for my land but for others as well." Naruto explained.

"Well I want to protect my land and all those in it as well." Tsuki added with determination.

Naruto pat her head, "That's true Power Ranger talk."

Kiba ran in, "Hey guys, we got a situation!"

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Zorgano's back and he's got a friend."

Tsuki spoke up, "I wanna help!"

Kiba spoke in worry, "Tsuki it's too dangerous and you only have two animal crystals, if Zorgano gets his hands on them..."

"Nii-san I want to help. After all you've all helped me so much I want to return the favor"

Kiba looked at her and sighed, "Just don't wander from us."

"Come on let's go!" Naruto ordered as they followed him.

Meanwhile, Zorgano, Lizzinator, and the White Snakes were heading for Konoha, "All right, you know the plan, defeat what ranger you can, but bring the girl to me." Zorgano ordered Lizzinator.

"You got it man. It's all part of the plan." The monster nodded.

Suddenly they were all bombarded by laser blasts as the six rangers arrived, "Power Rangers so nice to see you again." Zorgano said.

Shikamaru spoke, "Zorgano you have something that doesn't belong to you!"

"You mean this?" he asked holding the little bag.

"That crystal is not yours!" Ino called.

Zorgano placed it on his waist and spoke, "You want it rangers? Then take it!"

"Very well," Naruto replied, "Let's do it guys!"

Zorgano spoke to Lizzinator, "Well what're you waiting for? Get them!"

"You got it!" the monster said leading the White Snakes.

Zorgano looked around thinking, 'That girl has to be here.'

Tsuki was in a bush thinking while keeping the Hammerhead and Alligator hidden in her pocket and spoke to them, "If I can time this right I can snatch the wolf crystal back." She got ready but was suddenly grabbed by Lizzinator.

"Gotcha girly!" Tsuki struggled by kicking him in the stomach. The monster laughed, "Hah-hah sorry but you can't harm me. I'm as hard as they come."

"Power Lance!" Kiba struck him in the back releasing Tsuki, "Tsuki go!"

Tsuki ran heading toward the open as Zorgano spoke, "White Snakes grab her!"

The White Snakes confronted her as she slunk past their attempts to grab her, "Tsuki look out!" Sakura called as Zorgano grabbed her, "Finally I have my prize."

Tsuki growled at Zorgano, "I've come for my crystal!"

"Sorry but I've grown attached to it." He replied.

Tsuki responded, "Then allow me to detach it from you!" she took a kunai and slashed the bag form him and grabbed it. She opened it seeing the wolf crystal still in there, "There you are!" she cried as Zorgano grabbed her by the hair noticing the other two crystals in her pocket.

"So there are more crystals on you?"

"These don't belong to you!"

"They do now!" he reached to grab them but then the three glowed and circled Tsuki's wrist. Suddenly appearing around her wrist was the Lunar Caller.

Kiba spotting this used his lance striking Zorgano from behind releasing Tsuki who gained some distance. She spoke while smiling at the caller, "Welcome back my friend. Now let's make us a legacy." She took the Lunar Caller and opened it hitting the button, "Wild Access!" She went through the morphing process and soon stood taller in the Lunar Wolf Ranger costume that adapted to her not fully developed feminine body, "Howling Wolf!"

"Not her too!" Zorgano gasped.

"She did it!" Sakura called.

Naruto turned to their latest recruit, "All right Lunar Wolf Ranger let's fight together."

"Hai!" she nodded before pulling out her weapon.

The seven rangers went at it with Lizzinator, who kept fighting back until Naruto crossed his weapons firing his blast at the monster, "All right Tsuki you're up!"

"I'm on it!" Tsuki stood the Lizzinator down swiping her weapon across, "Laser pool!" she caught the monster in her laser pool table, "Rack em up!" she placed her crystals on the edge, "Lunar Break!" she called hitting the crystals with her cue weapon. The crystals flew and nailed the monster that fell down, "All right!"

"She did it!" Kiba cheered.

Lizzinator got up, "I'm not finished here!" he downed a pellet and grew giant sized.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped at the giant monster.

"That's big." Tsuki gasped.

"Well to fight something big you need something big," Shikamaru began, "Let's do it guys." They were ready to summon their zords but Tsuki spoke.

"Guys Zorgano's escaping!"

Naruto seeing this knew they couldn't let him get away, "We gotta stop him!"

"But Lizzinator." Ino began.

"I'll handle him!" Tsuki replied.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"I am. It's time I did what any Power Ranger would do. Go now!"

"I agree with her, Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto seeing no time to argue allowed it, "All right then good luck." The six hurried off.

Tsuki looked up at the monster that was wrecking around the forest and formed another laser pool table aiming it upward while putting her crystals on it, "Wildzords descend!"

She launched them as they flew upward and became embedded into a moon. Soon the Wolf, Hammerhead shark, and Alligator zords charged into battle, "Wildzords combine!" she called. So the three wild zords combined to form the Predazord with the Megazord head popping out.

Tsuki appeared in the cockpit placing her lunar cue into place, "Ready for battle. Predazord awaken!" she called as the Predazord pulled out its sword and stood ready to fight.

"All right time for some fun!" Lizzinator rushed delivering an upward kick knocking the Predazord back only for it to knock the monster back with a punch from the wolf arm.

"All right Lizzinator, try some of this!" The Predazord used it's Gator staff against the monster who was being forced back but Lizzinator got back up and started attacking with punch after punch.

"And you try some of my breath!" he released his stink breath on the Predazord sending sparks from it.

"Whoa!" Tsuki held on.

"How do ya like that Predazord!' he grabbed the zord throwing it aside as it dropped its weapon.

"Whoa! Predazord you gotta get up!" Tsuki called as the zord managed to get back up, "My turn now! Predator Wave fire!" she called as the zord charged up firing the blast at the monster but took the blow well due to its hard body, "Is that all you got?"

'Man that monster is strong, but I can't surrender,' she thought and spoke, "I won't give up not when my friends are with me!" So the Predazord took its weapon back and charged again fighting back not leaving itself open for an attack.

Meanwhile with the other Rangers, they caught up to Zorgano, "Orochimaru said you rangers were persistent, but his description does not do you justice." Zorgano explained.

"Word of advice, pick your allies better. Orochimaru is not the kind of guy you can trust. He'll turn on you the first chance he gets." Naruto warned him.

"I do not fear his power and besides I find him very amusing. I've never met such a being with abilities like his. And so long as he helps me I shall help him in return."

"That's your final answer? Because you leave us no choice." Kiba replied.

"All right rangers attack!" Naruto called as the six went at it with Zorgano who drew his own sword and went through the rangers attacks.

He thought, 'I need to make my escape and fast!' he took something out, "Love to stay rangers, but I've made other arrangements." he threw down a smoke bomb.

The Rangers were blinded until they saw Zorgano escaped, "No!" Naruto cried.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now we got to get back to Tsuki." Shikamaru said as they went back.

Back with Tsuki, the Predazord was holding off Lizzinator in a grapple. She thought, 'I need to finish this once and for all!'

Just then arriving on the scene was the Megazord and Dragonzord, "Hang on Tsuki, help has arrived!" Naruto called as he made the Dragonzord's tail drill spin and nailed at Lizzinator breaking his grapple with the Predazord.

"Our turn!" Shikamaru called as the Megazord swiped at the monster with the power sword.

"Tsuki he's wide open take him now!" Kiba called.

"Hai! Revolver Phantom!" the Predazord's sword moved up creating a crescent moon. The sword was then aimed at Lizzinator moving like a drill before piercing the monster who screamed before falling backwards and blew up, "I did it!" she cheered.

Back in Oto, Zorgano bowed before Orochimaru, "I'm sorry for this failure. I assure you it won't happen again."

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes we shall make sure. Because I have a feeling you won't be leaving this planet anytime soon. After all another ranger has emerged. This will require more careful strategizing." He snickered.

Later that day back in Konoha, Kiba was covering Tsuki's eyes as he and his friends led her somewhere, "What did you guys want to show me?"

"Just be patient." Kiba said.

"We're almost there." Chouji added.

"All right here we are." Kiba removed her hands.

Tsuki gasped seeing a young wolf pup standing before the cave she found the wolf symbol. She smiled hugging the pup, "We figured even if you already are capable of going wolf, you should have a partner just in case." Kiba said.

"Arigato," she turned to the pup, "I'll call you Inu." She said as it barked liking the name.

"And if you look in the cave you'll be in for another surprise." Sakura added.

Tsuki went to the cave touching it a certain way showing her a beautiful field seeing her Wildzords she held Inu, "They all look so happy."

"They do. Tommy-sensei installed this little simulation around here giving the Wildzords a chance to be in their natural habitats." Naruto explained.

Tsuki looked up seeing the Wolf zord go to her and she smiled petting him, "Yes I'm still worried that Zorgano is here, but I'll survive. With you all and the rangers at my side, we'll be all right." The wolf howled as did Inu.

"And Tsuki, if there are other Wildforce Rangers out there, we need to find them and warn them of what dangers there are." Naruto said.

"I understand Naruto."

"Well come here. You're one of us now." Chouji said as she went over to them.

"Let's do this, guys," Shikamaru sighed as all seven put their hands in and jumped up cheering, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	26. Iron Bison and Noble Tiger

**(And we're back again folks.)**

The next day after the fight between the Predazord and the Lizzinator, Tsunade once again found herself and her sensei at meeting with the council trio, "This is getting out of hand Tsunade. First those other Power Rangers show up and now this new ranger. Where are they all coming from?" Koharu demanded.

"You think this is my fault? I'm not the Power Rangers personal consultant!" Tsunade argued.

"So why were they here a few days ago with a girl not from Konoha?" Homura questioned her.

Tsunade almost flinched and thought, 'How did they know?' she shook it off and spoke, "If you must know that girl was coming to us because she is in fact part of the Ookami clan the cousin clan of the Inuzuka's."

"An Ookami clan member is alive?" Danzo asked.

"That's right. She was pursued by a mercenary hoping to use her. If not for the Power Rangers she would've been in the hands of a dangerous threat!"

"And before you even say anything Danzo, we are not handing over the might-be last known member of the Inuzuka's cousin clan to your so-called foundation. She already had to deal with a mercenary she does not need anything from you." Sarutobi butted in before his rival could speak.

"And if you keep trying to interrogate me over every good thing the Power Rangers are doing, you three will find yourselves banished from the council." Tsunade warned them.

"You cannot do that!" Homura protested.

"Can't I? The Hokage makes the rules, not the council," Tsunade replied, "Leave at once."

The three council members left Tsunade who sighed, "They're never going to leave me alone about this."

"Don't worry Tsunade, I won't let them do anything to revoke your position as Hokage, and neither will Naruto or the other Rangers." Sarutobi assured her.

"Arigato, sensei."

Meanwhile at the Namikaze compound, Naruto was having breakfast ramen with his parents, "Ah this is what family's all about. Having a good breakfast together with your cherished ones." Naruto said kicking back.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, son." Minato chuckled.

"All right boys eat up." Kushina gave them their bowls of ramen as they ate up.

"Oh man mom this is good!" Naruto said licking his lips.

"I'm glad you think so. Your father could never get enough of my cooking." Kushina giggled.

Naruto continued to eat until his communicator beeped getting everyone's attention, "Hold on gotta take this," he clicked his communicator, "I read ya."

"_Naruto, I need you at the Command Center right away."_ Tommy's voice came.

"Oh man I just got breakfast." Naruto complained as his mom spoke.

"It's ok Naruto. I'll heat it up for you when you get back."

"I'm on my way, sensei," Naruto said as he teleported to the command center where his fellow rangers were, "So what's up?"

Tsuki answered, "Tommy-sensei says he may have found the whereabouts to some more animal crystals, but it's unknown if they've already found their chosen rangers."

"Where are they located?" Naruto asked his mentors.

"Our scanners have indicated their location lies deep within the village of Kumogakure." Zordon answered.

"Kumo?" Naruto asked.

"We know. It had to be Kumo." Neji sighed.

"But Kumo is my home." Tsuki spoke.

"Say what?" Naruto asked as Kiba approached.

"She's telling the truth. The Ookami clan's true village was in Kumo, and that's how our village was originally in link, but since the Ookami clan was massacred we guess Kumo decided to end all ties with us."

"But if animal crystals really are there and we have Tsuki; the only known Ookami clan member as of now, we may be able to get Kumo back into the alliance with Konoha if it all works out." Tommy said.

"So what do we need to do?" Naruto asked.

"We need some of you to go to Kumo and find the animal crystals before Zorgano and Orochimaru find them." Tommy explained.

"I'll go." Tsuki volunteered.

"Tsuki you can't go alone." Sakura said.

"As a Wild Force Power Ranger I have to ensure no harm comes to the animal crystals, besides it takes a Wild Force Ranger to encourage others to become Wild Force Rangers." Tsuki explained as they all had to agree with her logic.

"Very true Tsuki, however Sakura is right. I can't allow you to take this task by yourself, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, you three will join her. You will see to it that no harm comes to her or each other." Tommy instructed.

"Hai, sensei." They answered.

"You four return home and pack. I'll notify Kurenai and Tsunade right away, the rest of you stand by in case you're needed." Tommy added.

"Hai." They all agreed and teleported out.

Soon after Tommy ran the details by Tsunade and Kurenai, the four rangers were ready to go, "All right you guys this is it." Kiba said as the four stood ready.

"I'm entering the coordinates for Kumo now." Alpha said pressing some buttons and the four rangers were teleported.

"Hope they'll be all right. Kumo can be a dangerous place especially for Konoha shinobi." Naruto said.

"Remember to have faith in your comrades Naruto." Zordon reminded him.

"I do sensei. I always do." Naruto replied.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair, Kabuto approached Orochimaru, "Orochimaru I have just received word from our scattered parties that some of the rangers are in Kumo."

"Kumo?" Orochimaru asked with a chuckle, "Now why would the Rangers want to go to a village that's always had attempts to steal our village bloodlines?"

"I have my hunches," Zorgano began, "I'm willing to bet there are more animal crystals out there and Kumo may have some. Let me go and investigate. After all I still have a score to settle with those Rangers." Zorgano offered.

"So persistent Zorgano? Very well, but first let us have the White Snakes give them a little show, shall we?" Orochimaru asked with a grin.

"Agreed and I have a monster to assist them." Kabuto smirked preparing to retrieve a prisoner.

Later in Kumo, Tsuki, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were walking through the streets wearing heavy cloaks with their hoods up ignoring the stares they were given, "They're watching us." Hinata whispered feeling uncomfortable.

"Just keep moving." Shino whispered back.

"Guys wait a minute." Tsuki stopped them.

"What is it Tsuki?" Kiba asked as she looked over at a section in Kumo that looked like the ruins of an old compound.

"That's it." She said.

"What is what?" Shino asked.

"This is where the Ookami clan compound stood." She motioned to a wolf insignia on one of walls in the ruins.

"You're right it is." Kiba noticed.

Tsuki spoke, "I want to pay my respects to them."

"Tsuki as much as I admire your dedication I don't think there's time to…" Shino was cut off.

"No I agree. She's the only one we know left of her clan. It's only right she pays her respects." Kiba replied.

"I agree." Hinata added.

Shino sighed, "All right but remember we're on a mission."

They approached the ruins planning to go in until a voice called, "Hey!" They stopped seeing three Kumo shinobi about the ages of squad 8 composed of two girls and a boy. One girl and the boy had dark skin with the girl having red hair while the boy had white hair and was munching on a sucker, while the second girl had white skin, short blonde hair, and a large bust.

"You're all trespassing around here, and we don't like trespassers." the dark skinned girl warned her

Tsuki motioned to the compound, "But this is my home."

"What, but that's impossible, isn't it?" the boy asked his two comrades.

"But it is true." Tsuki answered.

The dark skinned girl frowned, "We also don't like liars." She drew her sword. This prompted the others to defend themselves until a voice called out.

"Hey-hey-hey what's the jive going on?" Approaching was a man with dark skin, short blonde hair, shades, and carried multiple swords.

"Bee-sama, we just caught these intruders trespassing on this off limits property." The red haired girl explained.

"We're not trespassing because this is my home!" Tsuki growled at the girl.

"Why you!" the red head was about to attack until the bosomy one stopped her.

"Karui, cool it."

"But, Samui." Karui complained.

"Let me and Bee-sama handle this." She ordered and Karui sighed in defeat.

Bee spoke to Tsuki, "You say this place is home, but it's all alone. The members of this clan compound are gone and this place has been silent as a yawn." He rapped.

Squad 8 was confused by his speaking as Tsuki spoke to Samui, "Is he always like that?"

"He loves to rap." Samui replied as Tsuki and her friends looked at the gate with Bee continuing.

"This compound was once home to the fame Ookami clan buncha dogs." Bee continued.

"I know, and I am an Ookami." Tsuki answered revealing her face much to the shock of her friends.

"But they're dead aren't they?" the Kumo boy asked.

Tsuki smirked, "You forget our nickname is Anastasia?"

The three younger Kumo shinobi were surprised, "Only a member would know that or one of us?" Karui said.

Bee took a look at Tsuki and the shade of her hair and looked to his three fellow Kumo shinobi, "Samui, Omoi, Karui, I think we got ourselves a survivor. And a young one too."

"I just wish to look around and pay my respects, please?" Tsuki pleaded.

Bee looked at his students, "I'll keep an eye on her and her friend, say none of this to my bro ya hear?"

"Uh hai, Bee-sama." Omoi answered while Karui and Samui nodded as they left their master.

Bee escorted them inside, "So who're your friends, more survivors?" Bee asked.

"No but one of them happens to be my cousin from my family's cousin clan." She answered.

"The Inuzuka clan of Konoha?" Bee gasped as Kiba answered.

"Yeah that's right, both our clans are family and this was what kept both our nations together, but when the Ookami clan was massacred our ties ended." Kiba answered.

"Well I won't be ratting any of you out just yet, but try anything fishy and I won't hesitate to fight. That you can bet!" Bee warned them.

"I assure you, we have no intention to cause harm in Kumo." Shino answered.

As they walked through the compound Tsuki spoke touching a wall of a half demolished building, "My poor family compound."

"How is it the compound it still here after so many years?" Hinata asked.

Bee answered, "My bro couldn't find it in his heart to pave over the compound. Though the Ookami are gone, they were a respectable clan here."

"I see even though we were slaughtered by other nations." Tsuki said.

"Ya know ya never told me your names." Bee noted.

"Well I'm Tsuki, these are my friends Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. And you?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm the Rap Master Killer Bee, fool ya fool!" Bee declared.

Squad 8 was disturbed a bit by his rap while Tsuki chuckled, "You're a unique one, Bee-san."

"Hm?" he raised a brow until suddenly the wind blew as Tsuki heard a wolf howl.

"Down!" she called.

"Huh?" her fellow comrades were confused.

"Move it!" she called as a White Snake tried to attack Bee from behind but Tsuki hit him away only for seven more to appear.

"Whoa what be them things in plain sight, slithery and so white?" Bee rapped.

"They're called White Snakes." Shino answered.

"Why they cruisin' on our turf?" Bee asked.

"I don't know," Tsuki then thought, 'Then again after what happened with me, Tommy-sensei said Orochimaru might be looking for the animal crystals.'

Bee quickly blocked one before it attacked Tsuki, "You all right?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. They want something of mine and they won't stop until they get it." She explained.

"Actually little girl..." Arriving onto the scene was a bee monster, "Your crystals no longer matter, my master's after the others."

"The Grumble Bee." Hinata gasped.

"The say what?" Killer Bee asked.

Tsuki called to the monster, "You can't have them you don't even know where they are!"

"But that's where you come in, we'll use you to locate the others." Grumble Bee countered.

"I'll never help you or your master!" Tsuki replied.

"And if you want her you got to go through us." Kiba got defensive with his team.

"Then it seems we'll have to make you!" The Grumble Bee attacked with the White Snakes.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were using their martial arts against the White Snakes. Tsuki managed to trip one up but was knocked away by another.

Bee formed hand signs, "That ain't no way to treat a little girl!" suddenly coming out of his back were two octopi tentacles that swiped them back along with Grumble Bee.

The four Konoha shinobi looked at Bee gasping, "What in the name of?" Kiba asked.

'Tentacles from an octopus, who is this guy?' Tsuki thought. She looked down at her Lunar Caller, 'The guys and I can't risk blowing our cover in front of him, and if we leave he'll wonder where we are.' She continued kicking around more White Snakes with her friends.

Suddenly Grumble Bee called, "We need to rethink our strategy, back to base!" they vanished.

Bee powered down his tentacles, "That was straight up wild."

The four looked at Bee and recalled Naruto and Gaara having creatures inside them. Tsuki approached him and spoke, "Bee-san feel free not to answer but do you have a demon inside you?"

Bee looked at her and the others, "If I did how would yall feel?"

"We wouldn't care if you did." Kiba answered.

"Agreed." Shino added.

"If you did it wouldn't make you any less of who we know you as." Hinata added.

"That's right, in fact we know two people who happen to be friends of ours who have ones inside them and both are very strong." Tsuki finished.

Bee inspired by their answers spoke, "Hmm, in that case, yes I do. Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuriki, fool ya fool!" he struck a pose.

They bowed their heads in respect of what he is as Tsuki spoke, "I didn't really tell you my full name it's Tsukiyomi Ookami, I was called the wolf princess by my family."

"So you really are an Ookami, telling the truth." Bee said.

Tsuki removed her hood, "I am and I guess this would also make me part Kumo."

Bee spoke about the clan, "The Ookami clan were slaughtered by civilians out of fear because of their shape shifting believe them to be more beast than man. You were lucky to have survived through it years ago."

"Lucky you say? To me that night was hell to me I only had very few things I could take," She replied, "One was a supposed good luck charm, but it turned out to be more than that."

"How so?" Bee asked as Squad 8 looked at her hoping she doesn't say too much.

"Because the charm led me to my destiny."

Bee recalled about what Grumble Bee was talking about some crystals, "Was it some kind of crystal?"

The four were surprised, "How do you know?" Tsuki asked.

Bee reached into his pocket and pulled out a black one with a bison inside it surprising the four Konoha ninja, "The bison crystal." They whispered.

"Where'd you get that?" Tsuki asked.

"I found it around my old favorite training area two days ago." He answered.

_~Flashback~_

_Two days ago, Killer Bee was practicing his sword moves around a waterfall until he heard something. He froze and put a hand to his ear to listen closer as he heard it sounded like animal grunting. He followed the sound leading him down a stream to surrounding valley walls. Soon he came across a strange marking which he could recognize a bison's head imprint, "Looks like a bison's head, is this what I heard said?" he asked himself hearing the grunting noise again, "It was." He backed up._

"_Greetings Killer Bee, I have been waiting for you," A female voice said as Bee looked seeing Princess Shayla appear in astral form. He backed away a bit thinking he was seeing a ghost but was amazed by her beauty, " I am Princess Shayla."_

_Bee answered, "I see ya here but you're not really there." He noticed her astral form._

_Shayla chuckled at his rapping and answered, "Well what you see is my spiritual form. I've come to warn you the planet is in danger and I've sent my guardian animals to protect it, but first they much choose new humans to be their guardians, and you Bee have been chosen by the bison zord." A crystal appeared in the ninja's hand._

"_Bison zord?" he asked seeing the bison in the crystal, "This is straight up wicked."_

"_The bison has chosen you to become its guardian and to serve as the new black bison Wild Force Power Ranger." The Princess continued._

"_Power Ranger? Wild Force?" he asked._

_Shayla nodded with a smile, "Yes with this power you will become one of earth's guardians and protect it from all evil."_

_"Evil?" Bee asked._

"_Not like rogue ninja alone, but far greater evils that wish to conquer your very world." She explained._

_Bee looked at the crystal and at the princess multiple times before he looked at her bowing his head, "I shall accept this task without question, as this already has caught my fascination."_

_Shayla smile and spoke before disappearing, "Good luck Killer Bee, the earth's protection is in your hands." She vanished leaving Bee to look at his crystal._

_~end flashback~_

"So you were chosen?" Tsuki gasped.

"Yeah, and I guess you were to." Bee said as she showed him her three animals, "Three animals?"

"Yes all three serve me." She answered.

"Well looks like we're even on the crystals." Bee pulled out two more with a rhino and an armadillo in each.

"The Rhino and Armadillo zords." Kiba noticed.

"Yeah that's right; these are bison's friends, until the very end."

"Well Bee the bison is one of the main Wildzords but there are still four other main ones somewhere." Tsuki explained.

"And we got to find them; Grumble Bee's superior is also looking for them." Shino added.

"That weird Bee thing wanted to use you to find them, how?" Bee asked.

"Well first the Ookami clan members were great trackers if you recall," she began, "And with my tracking I could find the crystals for them, but they are not for me to find right away, but for them to find their guardians first."

"Well we should let them search and not find them ourselves." Bee suggested.

"Hai but I got a hunch Grumble Bee will be back." Tsuki said.

"If that whack bee comes back we're gonna give him such a smack." Bee rapped.

Kiba thought, 'The bison really knows how to pick them.'

Back in Oto, Orochimaru stood before Zorgano and Grumble Bee, "All right boys time for round two, now go!"

"We're on it." Zorgano answered as the two vanished.

Back in Kumo, Tsuki finished paying her respects before the only Ookami clan shrine still standing, "I not only came to see if there really were animal crystals, but to say my goodbyes to my old home."

Bee patted her head, "You deserve to."

Tsuki blushed at the head pat and thought, 'Wow, for a guy obsessed with raps, he's such a nice guy.'

Suddenly at that moment, fifteen White Snakes appeared with Grumble Bee and Zorgano, "We're back!" Grumble Bee called.

"Grumble Bee!" Squad 8 gasped.

"Zorgano!" Tsuki added.

"We've come for the animal crystals." Zorgano said.

Bee took a stance before the four Konoha ninjas, "You want something from us you're gonna leave in such a bust!"

Grumble Bee answered, "Tough talk coming from a guy who speaks rhymes."

Bee frowned, "You don't wanna diss the rhymes of a rap master."

"How quaint, because I'm a master too," Zorgano drew his sword, "A master mercenary."

Kiba turned to his team, "It's now or never guys," they threw off their cloaks, "It's morphing time! Triceratops!" Kiba stood as the Blue Ranger.

"Ninja/Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Hah!" Hinata and Shino called morphing, "Power of Water/Thunder!"

"Wild Access!" Tsuki activated her Lunar Caller and morphed, "Howling Wolf!"

"Four Rangers?" Bee asked.

"Let's go guys!" Kiba called as they went on the attack with Hinata, Shino, and Bee dealing with the White Snakes, while Kiba faced Grumble Bee, and Tsuki fought Zorgano.

"Here's a little something from Killer Bee!" Bee called as he drew his multiple swords holding them with his hands, mouth, under his arm pits, and under his leg joints. He charged around and started striking at the White Snakes.

Grumble Bee after knocking Kiba away jumped up delivering a kick to bee knocking him down, "Downright dirty!" Bee called.

"When you mess with a bee you get the sting." Grumble Bee buzzed before launching his stinging needles knocking the rangers down.

Before Bee could attack again Tsuki spoke to him, "Killer Bee, you have the power to help me not just as yourself."

Bee looked to the bison crystal as it glowed and suddenly a Growl Phone appeared in his possession, "Then let's show him some guardian power. Wild Access!" he went though the same morphing phase as Tsuki and stood as the Black Wild Force Ranger, "Iron Bison!"

"He has the crystals, get him!" Zorgano ordered as Grumble Bee went at it with Killer Bee who fought using his crystal saber.

"I'll take those crystals from you and destroy you!" Grumble Bee buzzed.

"Just try it!" Bee called as he and Tsuki fought the monster and Zorgano who joined in the tag team.

"We're not leaving until I bag me some crystals." Zorgano said fighting Tsuki sword against her Lunar Cue.

"These Snakes don't know when to quit!" Kiba called using his lances to parry two away.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out." Hinata added.

"Then it looks like you could use some help!" Omoi jumped in with his sword striking one White Snake fighting Hinata with his Ranton element.

"What's this?" Zorgano asked.

"You need to get out of here." Tsuki said.

"No chance. I'm not letting these snakes invade my village, besides I got a friend to help as well." Omoi said and jumping onto the scene surprised the rangers. Landing before them was the White Noble Tiger Wild Force Ranger.

"Noble Tiger!" the ranger called.

"Another Wild Force Ranger?" Shino asked.

The third Wild Force Ranger stood at the sides of the other two, "I'm here to lend my support. You all cool with that?"

Bee recognizing the voice and rack size on the ranger whispered, "Samui?"

"I'll explain later." She whispered back.

Tsuki stood with the two rangers, "Guardians of the earth, united we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!" they struck a pose.

"Attack!" Zorgano called as they resumed their fight with Grumble Bee fighting the three Wild Force Rangers while the White Snakes fought Omoi, Shino, and Hinata leaving Kiba to fight Zorgano.

"So what are these things anyway?" Omoi asked Shino.

"White Snakes."

"Guess I should've known something like that." Omoi replied.

Samui continued fighting with Bee and Tsuki knocking Grumble Bee down, "Now to put the sting on this bee, laser pool!" Tsuki caught the monster in a laser pool table, "Rack 'em up!" she placed her animal crystals on the table and readied her weapon, "Lunar break!" she called hitting the crystals and they nailed Grumble Bee destroying him.

Zorgano seeing the monster destroyed and White Snakes retreated growled, "You haven't seen the last of me!" he vanished.

"Yeah, all right!" the rangers cheered.

Omoi looked at them and at the Black Bison Ranger, "Bee-sama, is that really you?"

"Well…"

"I won't tell really I won't. I know it's Samui in that other one and those others there must be the other guys as well." Omoi said.

"Can we trust him?" Kiba asked Bee.

"Ya darn right ya can." Bee said as he and Samui un-morph.

"Samui, you're also a Wild Force Ranger?" Tsuki asked.

"Does this answer your question?" she showed her three animal crystals, one with a tiger inside, another with an elephant inside, and the third contained a deer.

"So she is." Shino said.

"Princess Shayla appeared to me to, and told me everything, about you and Bee-sama. Samui explained.

Bee looked ahead, "Uh-oh here comes my bro!" the rangers wanted to leave but Bee halted them.

The Raikage known as A approached with Karui, and a few other Kumo shinobi, "What was all the commotion here Bee?"

"Some weirdoes tried to invade our place, but we had help who nailed it in their face!" Bee said.

A groaned at his brothers raps and saw the four rangers, "And who're you?"

Omoi spoke, "Sir these guys helped Bee-sama fight our intruders. They helped save our village."

A looked at them again, "Did they now?"

"It's true bro, these guys stopped the dangers. They're called the Power Rangers." Bee rapped.

A studied them, "So these are the Power Rangers the ninja lands are talking about?"

"So you've heard of us to?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yes. You're all the rage the lands have been saying, defending Konoha and Kiri, and now our village?"

"We just go where we know we're needed and we showed up just in time." Kiba answered.

A squint his eyes making Hinata shake from not only how towering he looked, but he looked as if he could break someone in two, literally. "While I'm glad you were able to help my brother. I still have my concern about where your loyalty resides."

"Our loyalty resides with the world, not just a ninja land." Shino answered truthfully.

"Clearly, well arigato for your help. I just hope we don't hear from anymore trouble like that anytime soon." A left them while Bee, Samui, and Omoi followed them.

Karui spoke to Omoi, "Did you and Samui run off to face that danger without telling me?"

"Not on purpose." Omoi said only to get ear grabbed.

"Like I'll believe that!"

In Oto, Zorgano stood before Orochimaru, "So you let the chance to retrieve more animal crystals slip through your hands?"

"Apologies sir. I hadn't counted on the appearance of two more Wild Force Rangers, but all is not lost, there still remain the other missing ones. And I will find them." He promised.

Later that day, Bee, Omoi, and Samui met back up with the others by Bee's training place, "So you found that crystal by one of the training grounds, and Omoi happened to be there?" Kiba asked.

"That's right. The princess told me everything about the Power Rangers Wild Force, the animal crystals, everything." Samui explained.

"Isn't this wonderful Tsuki? We found two chosen guardians of the earth." Hinata said in excitement.

"I know, but you three have to meet our mentor. He has a lot to tell you all." Tsuki added.

"Mentor?" Omoi asked.

"Don't worry with any luck he's been watching us all along, and will be teleporting us right about… now!" Kiba called as all of them were teleported to the Command Center.

"What just happened?" Omoi gasped.

"I brought you here," Tommy approached, "My name's Tommy Oliver. I'm new mentor of the Power Rangers."

"And I'm his assistant Alpha 5," Alpha approached. Bee looked down at the robot knocking on his head a bit, "Oh hey easy with the knocking."

"Funny little metal head." Bee inspected.

"And one big floating head!" Omoi gawked looking up at Zordon.

"Whoa." Samui gasped.

"Welcome Kumo shinobi. I am Zordon a pleasure to meet you."

"What is this place?" Samui asked.

"This is the Command Center," Naruto said walking in with the other rangers, "And you guys are our new allies."

"Allies?" Samui asked.

"Yes, but before that we must show you the history of the Power Rangers." Tommy said leading the three Kumo shinobi into the next room where they watched the history of the rangers including the current history of Naruto and his team.

When it was over the three were surprised, "So you see Bee and Samui, the earth needs all the Wild Force Rangers including you two. Will you help your fellow rangers and protect the earth and not just your nation?"

The two thought of it before Bee spoke, "Without no planet, there won't be any nation. Killer Bee's joining this Ranger faction!"

"Agreed. The planet itself is more important than one nation. Without it there won't be any ninja land," Samui agreed, "I'm in too."

"So then why bring me here? I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Omoi said in worry.

"That you did Omoi, but I've observed your fight against the White Snakes, you helped not only your fellow shinobi, but the rangers as well. You have some impressive skills with the sword and the Lightning element. I think you have what it takes to be one of them." Tommy motioned to the other rangers.

"Me really?" Omoi said almost dropping his sucker from his mouth.

"That's right. So here." Tommy handed him a morpher.

Omoi looked at it, "Ain't this the red wind ninja morpher?" he asked recalling the history he listened to.

"Is it, why don't you see how it works?"

Omoi looked at his allies who nodded and smiled encouraging him to do so. Omoi nodded and recalling from how the Wind Rangers did it, did the same moves, "Ninja Storm Ranger form! Hah!" he went through the Ninja Storm morphing process with the helmet dawning on his head, "Power of Air!"

He stood marveling at his outfit, "Wow this is amazing. I'm really a Power Ranger!"

The others smiled at his satisfaction as Tommy spoke, "The power of air is at your command Omoi. Your fellow ninja rangers Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Lee will be there when you need them."

Omoi's helmet opened up revealing his face, "And should they need me. I'll be there for them sensei."

"As will we." Bee added on behalf of himself and Samui.

"Good, now then I think it's time the Wildzords be moved to a more suitable environment." Tommy said.

Soon Naruto, Tsuki, and their fellow rangers stood as they saw the Wolf, Hammerhead shark, and Alligator zords enjoying themselves, "Hey guys!" Tsuki called getting their attention, "Time to meet your new roommates!" Tsuki called.

So Bee and Samui revealed their animal crystals and appearing in the area was the Bison zord who grunted along with the Rhino and Armadillo. Next came the Noble Tiger zord, followed by the Elephant zord who trumpeted, and the deer zord that stood on a mountain cliff, "They'll fit in quite well." Naruto believed.

"Yeah also the princess said something about that deer zord," Samui began, "He needs someone to sing for him along with someone to play a flute every morning at dawn."

"I can sing for it, and I know the perfect flute player." She motioned to Naruto who saw her.

"What, no-no-no you can't possibly expect me to serenade a zord." Naruto protested.

"Come on Naruto you have the experience with playing a flute." Tsuki reminded him.

"But at the crack of dawn?" Naruto complained until she was giving him a puppy dog pout, "Oh come on you're not giving me that now! No fair! Oh all right I'll do it." He sighed.

"Arigato." Tsuki said.

"Well we better head home before Raikage-sama figures out we're missing." Omoi said.

"Remember to not let him know who you are." Naruto reminded them.

"The lip is zip." Bee assured.

"I promise too Naruto." Samui added.

"So do I." Omoi finished.

"Then go now, and remember the power will protect you." Naruto said.

The three nodded as they used their own communicators to teleport back home, "With more rangers and from another nation, we may very well build stronger bonds." Sakura said.

"I hope so Sakura, I really do." Naruto smiled.

**(Two more of the Wild Force Rangers have been found. Stay tuned.)**


	27. Soaring Eagle

**(How's it going?)**

It was one morning in Konoha, right as the sun came up and at the Wildzord sanctuary. Tsuki and Naruto stood below a hill where the Deer zord stood as they played for it with Naruto playing a flute while Tsuki sang the song of nature. From the Nara clan compound, Shikamaru was in bed until he heard the singing waking him up, "Oh great, because of that song playing every morning I can't sleep in anymore," he grumbled as he looked out his window seeing the deer were enjoying the sound, "Well at least they're enjoying it."

Meanwhile at the weapons shop, above it Tenten was still asleep unaware of a figure looming over her. Suddenly the figure revealed to have been Lee shouted like a mad man, "GOOD MORNING TENTEN!"

This resulted in Tenten waking up in a fright making her release her Ptera scream that not only almost ruptured Lee's ears form being too close to her, but the scream also broke every window in her home and the shop below. Lee who was on the floor of Tenten's room looked wide eyed as his teammate stood before him with her shadow casting over him.

"LEE!" Tenten shouted as Lee screamed in agony.

Out in the village, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were relaxing by Konoha park until they noticed Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were wearing different colored clothes with Konohamaru wearing green, Udon wearing red, and Moegi wearing pink.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called.

"Hey Aniki what's going on?" Konohamaru asked.

"What're you three doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We're playing Power Rangers!" Moegi answered.

"Power Rangers?" Ino asked suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah those cool guys with the giant metal things?" Konohamaru asked as he showed off his green shirt with a dragon symbol drawn on it, "I'm the Green Ranger!"

Udon dried his nose and showed them his red shirt with a tyrannosaurus face drawn on it, "I'm the Red Ranger!"

Moegi showed off her pink shirt with a drawn image of a pterodactyl on it, "And I'm the Pink Ranger!"

The three teens chuckled, "Well it's very convincing." Sakura humored them.

"Ya think so?" Konohamaru asked not seeing the sarcasm.

"For real." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks. The Power Rangers are the coolest, but not as cool as you, Aniki." Konohamaru said.

"Thanks."

"Well if you'll excuse us we're off to save the village from a monster attack!" Konohamaru called as the trio ran off.

"Kids." The three teens chuckled along with a yawn coming from Naruto.

"You all right, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Ever since Tsuki volunteered me for flute duty for Deer Zord I've been getting up since dawn. I can't do this forever! I'm gonna start using clones to fill in." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

The girls giggled until their communicators beeped, Naruto answered his, "What's up Tommy-sensei?"

"_Rangers you need to come to the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on it." Naruto answered as the three teleported.

Soon all the rangers were at the Command Center, "Good you're all here." Tommy said.

Alpha and the others noticed Lee was covered from head to toe with lumps, cuts, bruises, and a black eye to top it off, "Aye-yai-yai! Lee what happened to you?"

Lee turned to him, "I woke up a very angry Ptera ranger," he said before getting smacked in the back of the head by Tenten, "Tenten." He whined only getting a huff out of her.

"So what's the situation?" Neji asked.

"We've just received a signal of more Wildzords emerging, and we must find them before Orochimaru and Zorgano find them." Zordon explained.

"So where are they this time?" Tsuki asked.

"Our scanners have picked up the signal in Suna." Alpha explained.

"Suna? Hey that's where Gaara lives!" Naruto called.

"It's been awhile since we've seen him and his sibs, not since the invasion months ago." Shikamaru noted.

"Well I'm ready," Tsuki said.

"Hey count me in. Gaara's my friend and I can't wait to see him again." Naruto added.

"We might as well come to." Shikamaru sighed while Ino and Chouji looked excited.

"All right then. I'll inform Lady Tsunade, while you all get ready." Tommy instructed.

Meanwhile in Oto, Zorgano approached Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, I've sensed more animal crystals have been uncovered in the village known as Suna. I must go and claim them before it's too late."

"Now hold on Zorgano, remember it's best to go safe than sorry. Kabuto a prisoner!" Orochimaru ordered and his right hand man brought in a prisoner, "Now then choose number 3 in section 2."

"As you wish." Kabuto performed the jutsu and the prisoner transformed into an iguana monster.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for some action!" the monster cheered while laughing.

"Yes Saliguana, you'll have plenty of enemies to fight to satisfy your desire." Orochimaru snickered.

Later after discussing with Tsunade who sent a forward message to Suna about their guests coming, Naruto, Tsuki, and squad 10 stood ready, "Ok Rangers this is it." Alpha said.

"Good luck." Tommy said.

"You can count on us sensei." Tsuki said as the group was teleported.

Soon they reappeared outside Suna's walls where two guards were stationed, "All right guys this is it." Naruto said as they walked until the guards halted them, "We're Naruto, Tsuki, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji of Konoha. We believe Gaara is expecting company?"

One guard checked a list, "Ah yes there you are. You arrived faster than we thought."

"Well we move fast." Chouji answered.

"I see." The guard replied noticing Chouji's size.

"Follow us." The second guard said showing them in through the crack in the wall leading them inside the village.

"Wow this is some village." Tsuki looked around.

"Not as hot as out there." Shikamaru added.

"Well the walls bordering the village help shield the village from much of the suns intense heat." A guard explained as they led the group into Suna's administration building.

They were brought into the building where Gaara was sitting at his desk while his two sibs were off to the side, "Gaara-sama, our guests from Konoha have arrived."

"Excellent, that'll be all." Gaara said dismissing the two guards.

"Hey G, how's it going?" Naruto asked approaching with the others.

"It's been quite a while." Gaara admitted.

"You seem to be holding up quite well since you got your seal tweaked." Naruto noticed.

"I have you and Jiraiya-sama to thank Naruto."

"Hey just doing my job." Naruto admitted, "So are you the Kazekage now?"

"Not officially, but many have recommended me to act as standing leader before I can be officially recognized as village leader." Gaara admitted.

Temari and Kankuro recognized squad 10, but the new girl left them confused, "So who's the new girl?" Kankuro asked.

"Well Kankuro, Temari, Gaara meet our newest allie, Tsuki Ookami." Naruto introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you three. Naruto's told me a lot about you." Tsuki greeted them.

"So what brings you to our humble village?" Kankuro joked.

"Well Kankuro we're looking for something." Shikamaru answered.

"Would this something involve an animal?" Temari asked.

"Yes…" Ino answered confused.

"Inside a crystal?" Temari continued.

"Temari do you?" Tsuki asked as Temari reached into her pocket holding out two crystals, one containing an eagle, and the other two contained a black bear, and a polar bear each.

"The animal crystals." Chouji gasped.

"Temari when did you?" Naruto asked.

"Three days ago actually, I was on patrol one day by the wall surrounding the village." Temari began.

_Flashback_

_Three days ago, Temari was by the village wall on patrol looking bored from the usual patrol. Suddenly she heard the sound of an eagle screech. She looked in the sky seeing no bird in the sky above the village._

"_Weird," she said before resuming her patrol until she heard the screech again and still saw no bird, "Am I hearing things?" she asked as she followed the sound of the eagle screech. She followed it along the great wall until she stopped seeing the same Animarium symbol engraved on the wall, "What is this?" she asked touching the symbol as it glowed forcing her to back away in shock until Princess Shayla appeared in astral form._

"_Greetings Temari of Suna, I am Princess Shayla."_

"_A princess?" Temari gasped._

"_Yes. I am also the guardian of the animal spirits known as the Wildzords," the princess continued, "The earth is in grave danger and the Wildzords are needed again to help protect it."_

"_I can see what you mean. The ninja nations have been having a lot of attacks recently, some non ninja attacks." Temari answered._

"_Then you know of the situation?"_

"_I do, but they're resolved by the Power Rangers. Who just happen to be our allies." Temari added._

"_Yes, but they are not the only Power Rangers. The animal spirits serve and fight along side the Wild Force Power Rangers which you have been chosen to become one by the Eagle Zord." Shayla explained as the Eagle Zord crystal and the Bear zords appeared in her possession._

"_The Eagle Zord?" the Suna girl asked._

"_Yes Temari, with this power you will become one of earth's guardians and protect it from all evil."_

"_Like Naruto and the others have?"_

"_Correct, question is do you choose to accept this responsibility?"_

_Temari thought about this recalling all the monsters that have been attacking Konoha and other nations and knew it would be a matter of time before one showed up in Suna, "Princess Shayla I accept this responsibility."_

"_An excellent choice, Temari. Good luck, the protection of the planet is in your hands." The Princess vanished and Temari looked at her crystals again._

_Flashback end_

"I told Gaara and Kankuro about it because I knew I could trust my own sibs. So I guess this makes me one of you guys doesn't it?" Temari asked.

"It certainly does, because I'm also a Wild Force Power Ranger." Tsuki showed Temari her three crystals.

"How about that?" Kankuro asked his bro who nodded.

"So Tsuki you know of anyone else who's also a Wild Force Ranger?" Temari asked.

"Only two others and they're both Kumo ninja."

"Kumo?" Kankuro gasped.

"Don't worry these two are on the level with us." Naruto assured them.

"Yeah they've also agreed to protect the earth from forces of evil." Shikamaru added.

"We're gonna need to know everything that's been happening from your POV." Gaara requested.

"Well have we got a lot to say." Naruto replied.

So the three sibs listened closely as Naruto and his fellow rangers explained about what's happened since the invasion leaving them surprised, "So Orochimaru who used us is the one behind these monster attacks?" Gaara folded his hands.

"That's right." Ino nodded.

"Man I can't believe him!" Kankuro growled.

"We know. And now that he's got Sasuke, and this alien mercenary Zorgano, he's becoming more dangerous." Naruto added.

"And with two more Wild Force Rangers out there we have to find them before Zorgano does and takes their animal crystals." Tsuki put in.

"Well we're with you," Gaara said, "We'll help you in whatever way we can."

"Thanks G." Naruto said until a guard burst in.

"Gaara-sama, we got a situation!"

"What's the problem?" Gaara asked.

"We got these snake creatures swarming the village, and their being led by some creature in armor and a reptile monster."

The guys were surprised as Gaara ordered, "Double the guards! Secure the civilians now!"

"Hai!" the guard rushed out.

"They won't be able to handle them alone." Chouji noted.

"We got to help them." Tsuki said.

"And we will," Naruto said as he Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru drew their morphers, "It's morphing time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The four Power Rangers stood ready as Tsuki turned to Temari, "Alright Temari, watch me. Wild access!" she called morphing, "Howling Wolf!"

Temari nodded as a growl phone appeared in her possession, "Wild access!" she called morphing into the yellow Wild Force Ranger, "Soaring Eagle!"

Gaara grabbed his gourd while Kankuro grabbed his puppets, "Let's go!" Gaara ordered.

Meanwhile in the village, Zorgano and Saliguana were scowering the village while the White Snakes were tearing it apart, "So how do we find what we're looking for?" Saliguana asked.

"Patience Saliguana, they will come to us." Zorgano assured the monster.

"Hey Zorgano!" Naruto called as the rangers flipped into action.

"See?" Zorgano asked Saliguana who nodded.

"Zorgano, as always." Naruto started.

"And that's Saliguana." Chouji added.

"Good afternoon rangers, hope you don't mind us crashing a desert village." Zorgano said.

"Actually we do." Shikamaru answered.

"And this is our village!" Gaara approached with Kankuro, "As acting village leader I order you to leave."

Saliguana called, "How about an order of this!" he breathed fire from his mouth as the rangers shielded Gaara and Kankuro taking the blow.

"Man that was hot." Temari panted from the attack.

"Well we're not out yet!" Naruto called as they got back drawing their weapons and fought the mercenary, monster, and the White Snakes.

Gaara and Kankuro were helping Chouji, Ino, and Temari fight the White Snakes using sand jutsu to blind them, or Kankuro using his puppets mechanisms, "Here boys try some of this!" Chouji fired his cannon axe at several White Snakes.

Ino was using her martial arts moves against two of the snakes while Temari jumped spreading her arms as they revealed eagle wings allowing her to glide and strike at the White Snakes, "Good one Temari!" Tsuki called as she was fighting Zorgano, while Naruto and Shikamaru were fighting Saliguana.

"So she's the one with the crystals." Zorgano spoke.

"That's right and we won't let you have them!" Tsuki called as they fought weapon to weapon.

Shikamaru and Naruto continued exchanging blows to the Saliguana who kept knocking them off and fighting back, "Things are really heating up aren't they?" The monster asked once again blowing fire at the two who were knocked back.

"Saliguana it's time for you to grow!" Zorgano ordered.

"You got it." Saliguana took a pellet and downed it growing giant sized.

"Whoa, that's big." Temari gasped.

"How do you fight that?" Kankuro asked.

"Like this," Shikamaru said, "We need Dinozord power now!" he called his Dinozord and mounted on board leaving Ino and Chouji to continue fighting the White Snakes.

Naruto pulled out his dagger, "I call on the power of the dragon!" he played his flute and soon the Dragonzord headed from the body of water and joined up with the Tyrannosaurus zord attacking the Saliguana.

Saliguana grappled with the Tyrannosaurus before they broke followed by the monster throwing a punch to the zord followed up by an upward kick, "Whoa!" Shikamaru held on.

The Dragonzord swiped its tail at Saliguana knocking it onto the ground only to get back up, "Here's a little dragon breath for ya!" the monster blew fire at the Dragonzord sending sparks from it.

"Two can play at that game!" Naruto played another tune as the Dragonzord launched its finger missiles knocking the monster back.

Back on the ground, Tsuki had finally knocked Zorgano away and knew she had to help her friends, "Wildzords descend!" she called launching her three animal crystals that combined to form the Predazord.

The Predazord joined the two zords fighting the Saliguana throwing punch after punch until Saliguana called, "How about getting tongue tied?" he launched a long tongue from its mouth that wrapped around the Predazord.

"I can't break free!" Tsuki called trying to free her zord.

"Hang on we're coming!" Shikamaru called as the two zords went to assist their comrade but even with the Saliguana's tongue occupied with keeping the Predazord tied up still was able to block and kick the Tyrannosaurus zord and Dragonzord around.

"Shikamaru!" Ino and Chouji called.

"Sorry but you can't help them now!" Zorgano called as more White Snakes gathered.

Temari looked down at her crystal saber, "Maybe not, but I can!" she drew her saber putting a crystal in, "Bear zords descend!" she raised her saber high and it glowed.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air were the black bear and polar bear zords. The zords growled as they fired their fire and ice blasts at Saliguana making it lose hold on the Predazord.

"Thanks Temari!" Tsuki called.

"No problem. Ok brothers give him the rollout!" Temari ordered as the two bear zords combined together and did a spinning move tackling Saliguana. The two bears flew through the air before landing on the ground.

"Good work bears, now let's show this gecko how it's done! Attach bear zords!" Tsuki called as the wolf and hammerhead detach from the Predazord, while the two bear zords morph into arms and attach to the Predazord, "Predazord Double Knuckle mode!"

Saliguana got up, "I'm not finished with you yet!" he charged attacking the Predazord only to get slugged by the two knuckles back and forth.

"Look at 'em go!" Kankuro called as he used Karasu to attack a White Snake.

"Talk about bear power." Chouji chuckled.

"Alright time for the double bear blasters!" Tsuki called as cannons popped out of the bear's mouths and were aimed at Saliguana blasting him sending him flying onto the ground.

"Take it from here Shikamaru!" Naruto called.

"You got it!" Shikamaru replied using his zords laser from its mouth destroying Saliguana.

The Predazord, Tyrannosaurus, and Dragonzord stood proudly over Saliguana's defeat. On the ground Zorgano scoffed, "Foiled again! Time to retreat!" he vanished with the White Snakes as the rangers, Gaara, and Kankuro cheered in victory.

Back in Oto, Orochimaru frowned, "Zorgano once again you've failed!"

"I promise you Lord Orochimaru, those rangers will be made to pay!"

At Suna once again, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tsuki met up with the others congratulating each other until the Suna guards gathered, "Gaara-sama is everything ok?" they saw the rangers, "Gaara-sama, aren't those?"

"Yes, the Power Rangers." Gaara introduced them.

"We thank you Power Rangers for protecting our village." A guard said.

"All in a days work." Naruto said as the rangers left with Gaara and Kankuro meeting up with them again in privacy at the office.

"Well Temari how'd it feel going out there to fight something you'd never thought you'd ever deal with?" Shikamaru asked.

"That was definitely a wild experience, but I could get used to it." Temari answered.

"Well we're glad to have you on the team." Naruto said as their communicators beeped. Naruto answered his hearing Tommy's voice.

"Congratulations Power Rangers, Suna is safe and sound."

"Naturally." Naruto answered.

"But now it's time you returned to the Command Center and with our guests as well."

"Guests?" Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari asked as all of them were teleported to the Command Center where the other rangers were and to their surprise were Bee, Samui, and Omoi.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called.

"Yo whats happenin' rangers, not bein' strangers?" Bee asked

"You know it, Bee." Tsuki answered.

"Welcome to the Command Center Gaara, Kankuro, Temari," Tommy approached and greeted them, "I'm Tommy Oliver the mentor of the Power Rangers, this is Alpha 5, and Zordon."

"Welcome Suna shinobi." Zordon greeted them.

"Now that's having a big head." Kankuro joked.

Tsuki turned to Bee and Samui, "Hey guys allow me to officially introduce you to our new Wildforce Ranger Sabaku no Temari."

Bee and Samui looked at her, "Hmm, another girl on the team, cool." Samui admitted.

"Kunoichi from the desert, it's an honor and pleasure." Bee greeted.

Temari laughed, "Nice bunch."

Tommy spoke, "I'm glad you three were able to support the rangers in defeating Saliguana, but now it's time you three learned the true history of the Power Rangers, then you'll know more of what we've been dealing with." He showed them into the room where they were given the Ranger history lesson.

When it was over all three were surprised, "Man and I thought nuke-nin were villains, but those guys beat 'em all." Kankuro said.

"And people used to think I was a monster." Gaara added.

"Well you two have the chance to make the world safer just like your sister." Tommy explained.

"We do?" Kankuro asked.

"That's right, ever since the Chunin Exams I monitored your abilities, and I finally believe you're ready to join your allies in ranger ranks," Tommy held out a wind morpher, "For you Gaara," followed by a Dino morpher, "And for you Kankuro."

"A Wind morpher?" Gaara asked.

"And a Dino morpher?" Kankuro asked.

"That's right, morph and become part of the ranger team." Tommy ordered.

Gaara placed his morpher on his wrist and dive the morphing pose, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Hah!" he morphed and became the Yellow Earth Ranger, "Power of Earth!"

Kankuro took his morpher, "Dino Thunder! Power up!" he morphed as well becoming the Blue Dino Ranger, "Dino Thunder hah!"

"Whoa, Gaara look at you!" Kankuro marveled at his costume.

"Look at yourself." Gaara replied as his helmet opened up exposing his face.

"I know this is cool." The puppet user replied.

Tommy and Zordon smiled as Tommy spoke, "Hinata, Neji, Omoi, Shino, and Lee, meet the final member of the Ninja Storm Ranger crew Gaara the Earth Power Ranger."

"Welcome to the team, Gaara." Hinata welcomed him.

"We hope you'll be happy with our group." Shino added.

"Yeah I'm still new to it to." Omoi added.

"An allie of Suna is welcomed to be one of us." Neji welcomed him.

"Yes my youthful friend, join us!" Lee added.

Gaara approached seeing their hands together and smiled, "I would be honored to be a part of you." He put his hand in with theirs.

"And Tenten, meet your newest Dino Ranger teammate." Tommy added as Kankuro approached.

"I know we haven't much time to get to know each other, but hey how about we start by acting like fellow Dino Rangers, whaddaya say?" he held out his hand.

Tenten smiled, "Let's." she locked her hand with his.

"And Temari welcome to the Wild Force Rangers." Samui welcomed her as she, Bee, and Tsuki placed their hands together followed by her.

"Let's protect earth together." Tsuki added.

"Always." Bee put in.

"I'm in." Temari nodded.

"Well rangers it's time we brought the animals to their new home." Tommy said and they nodded.

Soon in the Wildzords habitat the Eagle zord was flying around in the sky screeching, while the Bear zords were roaming around like real bears, "They'll be safe here, and you can call on them when you wish." Tsuki explained.

"Thanks again, and if ever you need me or my brothers," the three held up their wrists showing them their new communicators, "You know how to contact us."

They nodded, "Come on Rangers." Naruto said as they gathered their hands together along with the Suna sibs and called, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(There you go.)**


	28. Surging Shark and Seafood Special

**(Welcome back)**

One morning in Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was relaxing in his family hotspring along with Sakura and Ino both clad in towels sitting on both sides of him who were enjoying themselves as well, "This is heavenly." Sakura moaned as she stretched her arms up.

"Sure is. There's nothing like a warm bath to start the day." Naruto added.

"I'll say I should come here more often." Ino added as she rested her arms on the sides.

Naruto smirked, "Oh don't tell me the only reason you're into me is just so you can exploit my wealth." He faked disappointment.

The two looked at him, "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean it like that." Ino apologized.

"You know we wouldn't choose you because of your heritage and wealth Naruto. We know better than that now." Sakura added.

Naruto smiled, "I know you girls wouldn't for those reasons. That's why I love you both."

He put his arms around the two pulling them closer and each girl kissed Naruto. While on the other side of the hotspring were Minato and Kushina sitting close together, "Ah this is the life." Minato said putting an arm around his wife.

"I know." Kushina nodded.

"Takes you back to those times we'd come in here just to soak or to have a little fun." Minato reminisced.

"How could I forget it, especially when you were involved?" Kushina smirked.

"Yeah," he chuckled and smirked, "Say Kushina, how about a little…" he tried to make some advancements but Kushina playfully held him back.

"Oh Minato," she giggled, "Not while Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are on the other side."

Minato pouted, "Then how about tonight while he's asleep?"

Kushina smirked, "We'll see."

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's lair, Zorgano was pacing around, "Orochimaru, this lair has become too unbearable for my tastes. I feel like a rat hiding in the earth!"

"Oh the living arrangements aren't doing you justice Zorgano?" Orochimaru asked amusingly, "Well we can always move to one of the other hideouts throughout the ninja land."

"That won't do!" Zorgano argued, "Eventually those Power Rangers will find us one way or another and no amount of other bases will stop them."

"Then what do you suggest?" Orochimaru asked.

"I know of a base where no ninja could ever hope to reach us, in fact it's so perfect the rangers wouldn't be able to reach us." The mercenary explained.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru asked, "And where is such a base?"

"Up on the moon." He looked up.

"The moon?" Orochimaru asked in confusion.

"Yes. Many years ago a palace was set up on it and was the dominion of one of the galaxies most notorious of villains Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. But years ago they abandoned their castle when they were overrun by the late Machine Empire. Now their fortress has a vacancy and right for the taking."

"I'm intrigued. Though how can we get to the moon?" the Sannin asked curiously.

"The same way I came here. Through my space transport module, though it would take a few trips back and forth but it would be worth it. From space you can monitor all of the ninja lands. Kabuto can conduct more experiments with their labs, and Sasuke can have all the extra room to train." Zorgano tempted him.

Orochimaru looked interested, "I'm intrigued. So when can we begin?"

"We can begin right away." Zorgano answered until Kabuto came rushing in.

"My lord, I have latest news. There have been reports of more animal crystals surfacing." The spectacled boy explained prompting Zorgano's attention.

"Looks like the plan to transfer will have to wait Zorgano. You have a job to do." Orochimaru ordered.

"I understand."

"Kabuto, where are the crystals this time?"

"Back in Kiri, my lord."

"Kiri again, well what a surprise. Zorgano we may be able to get more than what we bargained for."

"What do you mean Orochimaru?" the mercenary asked suspiciously.

"Prior to your arrival I had sought to acquire special swords that Kiri has kept under high watch over. Possibly you could also acquire them for me?"

Zorgano sighed, "Very well I'll leave at once."

"Ah-ah-ah not so fast. For something as extra as this you would require more muscle. Kabuto the scroll and some prisoners about three this time."

"At once, my lord." Kabuto left and fetched three prisoners and the scroll of monsters.

"Now then select numbers 44 and 47 from section one, and from section two go for the first one." Orochimaru ordered.

"Hai." Kabuto said unraveling the scroll and started the jutsu and soon all three prisoners transformed into three monsters. The first appeared to be a hammerhead shark monster; the second looked like a monster crayfish, while the third was a monster piranha.

"The Slippery Shark is ready to strike!" The shark monster cheered.

"Commander Crayfish reporting for duty, my lord!" The crayfish monster saluted.

"Pirantishead all ready to go!" The piranha monster said.

"Excellent. Zorgano you got work to do." Orochimaru ordered.

"On it, my lord." Zorgano nodded.

Back in Konoha, Tsuki and Kiba were practicing their combo moves until their communicators beeped, "Let's go," Kiba said as they ceased their exercise and answered the communicator, "Come in, sensei."

"_Kiba Tsuki you two are needed at the Command Center immediately."_

"We're coming." Tsuki said as they teleported to the Command Center where their fellow rangers were.

"What's the situation?" Kiba asked.

"Our sensors have indicated Zorgano is on his way to Kiri." Zordon explained.

"Kiri?" Tsuki asked.

"You think Orochimaru's trying to get the swords of the seven swordsmen again?" Hinata asked.

"It could be possible." Neji noted.

"That and it's possible that more animal crystals have been found." Naruto added.

"Then we better hurry." Tsuki said.

"Sensei, allow Shino, Hinata, and I to accompany her. The Mizukage trusts us." Neji offered to Tommy.

"Sorry Neji, but this time Squad Seven will be accompanying her, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi do you accept this mission?" Tommy asked.

"We do." The three rangers nodded.

"Then go now, and may the power protect you." Tommy ordered.

"All right guys, its morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Tigerzord!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Wild Access!"

The four were teleported all the way to Kiri where they landed by the docks, "So this is Kiri?" Sakura looked around seeing it was misty.

"Where do we begin looking?" Tsuki asked.

They suddenly heard cries of fright and Naruto spoke, "Wherever that's coming from." He suggested.

"Come on." Kakashi said as the four raced off to where the calamity was.

When they arrived into the village market, they saw a group of White Snakes causing havoc for the villagers while several Kiri shinobi were attacking them, "They don't look like they'll last that long against the snakes." Sakura said.

"Then let's do it!" Naruto called as the four flipped into action and struck a pose.

"Sorry snakes but you're not welcomed here." Tsuki said.

"It's the Power Rangers." A Kiri guard noticed.

"They don't look like the ones we met last time." another noted.

"Must be different ones. Alert Mizukage-sama." Another said as the two hurried off.

"We'll take it from here." Naruto noted the Kiri shinobi as he and the other three rangers started fighting the White Snakes.

Kakashi tripped one snake up only to get tail whipped from behind by another one, but got back to his feet and spun kicked his attacker away. Naruto pulled out his Dragon Sword and struck five White Snakes that were coming at him. Sakura and Tsuki were tag teaming against a group of six White Snakes using their combat moves.

"Sakura duck!" Tsuki called as her friend ducked as she used her lunar blaster shooting around in a circle nailing the White Snakes.

The White Snakes suddenly retreated making it safer for the villagers to come out of hiding. Soon they were cheering as they gathered around their heroes congratulating them and complimenting them on their moves until Ao approached.

"Power Rangers," he began getting their attention, "Follow me."

"Best do as he says." Kakashi told the other three as the four followed the Kiri ninja.

Watching from behind a tree was Zorgano and the three monsters, "So they're already here to? Oh well while they're busy talking with the leader here, this gives us a chance to find us some crystals."

"What about the swords?" Commander Crayfish asked.

"We'll worry about the swords later." Zorgano answered.

Soon the four rangers were brought into the Mizukage's office, where the Mizukage was at her desk while Choujuro was off to the side looking ecstatic to see the Power Rangers but had to contain his excitement, "Mizukage-sama, the Power Rangers." Ao introduced them as Mei turned her chair around to face them.

"Arigato, Ao." She thanked him.

The four rangers looked at the Mizukage beneath their helmets each thinking, 'The Mizukage's beauty is on par with her reputation.' Kakashi thought.

'She's beautiful like Tsunade-sama.' The girl rangers thought.

'She's hot like Grandma Tsunade.' Naruto thought.

"Welcome Rangers to Kiri. Although you do not look like the previous rangers we met weeks ago." Mei inspected.

"I believe you are referring to the Thunder Rangers and Wind Ninja Ranger." Naruto explained.

"And you are?" Mei asked with a flirtatious smile.

Naruto feeling glad no one could see his expression under his helmet answered, "I'm the Green Ranger team leader, and these are my teammates the White Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Lunar Wolf Ranger."

"Charmed." Mei greeted them.

"We're honored to be here Mizukage-sama." Kakashi bowed with Sakura and Tsuki.

"Oh please let's not be formal here. Call me Mei."

"As you wish." Kakashi answered.

"We're sorry those White Snakes have come here to your village." Sakura apologized.

"For what reason have they decided to come here, trying to score the swords of the seven swordsmen like before?" Mei asked.

"We think they're onto something else." Tsuki replied.

"Something else?" Mei asked.

"That's right. We have reason to believe that their superior or else is looking for something that is crucial to the Ranger team. Can we trust you of all people to keep this a secret?" Naruto asked acting like a leader.

"You rangers saved our village once I owe your team." Mei answered.

"All right. We're looking for a type of crystal." Naruto began.

"A crystal?" Mei asked.

"One that has the symbol of an animal within it." Tsuki added.

Mei pondered, "I'm sorry rangers, but I have not seen anything like that in the village."

The rangers looked disappointed that they did not know, but weren't giving up, "Well then mind if we continue to look around, we got a feeling Kiri is still in danger." Naruto asked.

"Very well, but you will require supervision."

"Allow me Mizukage-sama." Choujuro volunteered.

"All right then Choujuro here will be your tour guide."

"Stick with me rangers and things will be fine." Choujuro said as he led the rangers out.

Meanwhile back in Oto, Kabuto was packing some things, "Tell me again why we're packing up the lair my lord?"

"The reason is Kabuto our guest has found us better living arrangements that will be beneficial to us in the future." Orochimaru explained.

"But it still seems like such a hassle." Kabuto sighed.

Back with the rangers, Choujuro had showed the rangers around the village before going to a secluded area, "Um Choujuro why did you bring us to a place like this?" Sakura asked.

"So I could talk to you all privately, I know what you're looking for." The swordsman answered.

"You do?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," he pulled out two animal crystals, "You're looking for these aren't you?"

"The crystals." Naruto gasped.

"The shark and the giraffe." Tsuki noticed.

"Then have you already met?" Sakura asked.

"Princess Shayla? Yeah about two days ago. She told me everything and that eventually you would be trying to find me once these crystals were revealed."

"Does the Mizukage know about them for real?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I never told her or anyone else about the animal crystals as the princess' orders. Although I wonder am I really worthy to be a Wild Force Power Ranger?" the swordsman asked.

"Being chosen by the shark and the giraffe personally is proof enough of your worthiness." Tsuki answered.

"Agreed, but you must take precaution with them Choujuro. Monsters like the first two that came here will come after them. Will you fight along side us when they do?" Kakashi asked.

"I… I will." He agreed.

"Wise choice friend," Naruto said until they heard screams, "And that would be our cue, coming?"

"Right behind ya." Choujuro said as he followed the rangers until they peaked around the corner of a building seeing Zorgano and the three monsters.

"What're they?" Choujuro asked.

"The one in black armor is Zorgano. Think of him as a general, and those monsters are Slippery Shark, Commander Crayfish and Pirantishead." Tsuki explained.

"What's that monster doing to them?" the swordsman asked as the Pirantishead used it's breath to freeze some of the Kiri guards.

"He's frozen them." Sakura said.

"We gotta stop them. All right Choujuro it's time." Naruto ordered.

Choujuro nodded as his growl phone appeared, "Wild Access!" he went through the morphing phase and came out as the blue Wild Force Ranger, "Surging Shark! Whoa this is incredible." he looked his costume over.

"All right team let's go!" Naruto called.

"Hold up," Choujuro said as he hid his sword in a bush, "Don't want to be seen with this you know?"

"Right." Sakura answered.

"Come on!" Kakashi said as the five rangers headed for the battle.

The White Snakes, the three fish like monsters, and Zorgano were pillaging all around the village, "Leave nothing unchecked!" Zorgano ordered his allies until the monsters were blasted courtesy of Sakura's Blade Blaster.

"That's enough Zorgano!" Tsuki ordered.

"You lot aren't welcomed here." Choujuro added.

"Another ranger?" Commander Crayfish gasped.

"He's got the crystals we seek." Zorgano noted.

"Then let's get him!" Slippery Shark called as they tried to gang up on Choujuro, but Naruto and Kakashi blocked them.

"Don't worry. We won't let them harm a fellow ranger." Naruto assured him.

Choujuro was stricken with awe at how they were willing to give their own safety for their fellow rangers and spoke, "Then I will to!" he said as he started going at it with some White Snakes until one got him from behind and he rolled across the ground but got back up, "That's it!" he whipped out his ranger weapons, "Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" he leaped forward through the White Snakes swiping at them with his fin weapons.

"When he's got confidence he's not too bad." Sakura admitted as she was going at it with Slippery Shark.

Tsuki had been going at it with Pirantishead and two more White Snakes, "Come and get some boys!" he used her Lunar Cue blasting her opponents.

Naruto and Kakashi continued going at it with Commander Crayfish who was fighting with his own sword, "Hey how do ya like this?" The monster swiped at Naruto and Kakashi knocking them back.

"So you wanna play rough huh?" Naruto called as he summoned fifteen Green Ranger clones.

"Whoa! So many!" Crayfish gasped as they all started attacking him together making the monster unable to defend itself from so many attacks.

Kakashi seeing Naruto was doing fine had just noticed Zorgano about to swipe at him with his sword but countered with Saba, "Why don't you give it up Zorgano? You can defeat the side of good."

"I've defeated others before you, and you will fall the same as them!" Zorgano called as he deflected Kakashi's blow.

Soon the two sides stood on opposite ends, "All right you three grow and take that Blue Ranger down." Zorgano ordered.

"We're on it!" Pirantishead said as the three monsters downed their pellets and became giants.

"Whoa! talk about a giant seafood special." Naruto joked.

"Come on Naruto we got to get to work," Kakashi ordered as he raised his sword up, "I need Tigerzord power now!" Soon enough the Tigerzord came charging through the waters surrounding Kiri. Kakashi jumped onto his zord entering the cockpit, "Convert to Warrior mode!" the Tigerzord converted to its warrior mode and stood ready.

"My turn!" Naruto played his Dragon Dagger as the Dragonzord rose up from the water and took a position next to the Tigerzord.

"Two zords against three monsters, isn't enough. Wildzords descend!" Tsuki called summoning her three Wildzords with the Alligator swimming on top of the water with the wolf riding on its back while the Hammerhead shark glided at its side. "Wildzords combine!" the three combined to form the Predazord taking a spot with the other two.

"All right, let's go!" Kakashi called as the three zords went at it with a monster each.

Dragonzord went at it with Crayfish, while Tigerzord tangled with Pirantishead, while the Predazord handled Slippery Shark. Back on the ground, Sakura and Choujuro were left to deal with Zorgano and the White Snakes, "Choujuro, follow my lead!" Sakura ordered as they started fighting against the White Snakes and Zorgano.

Up above with the monster battle, Dragonzord swung its drill tail at Crayfish knocking it off its feet and rolling across the waters, "Time for the heavy artillery." Naruto commanded the Dragonzord to fire its finger missiles which it did making the monster lose more focus.

"Hey kitty, try some of this!" Pirantishead fired a blast of ice from its mouth at the Tigerzord; though it didn't freeze the zord it still sent some sparks flying.

"Nice shot, but here's a little shooting of my own! White Tiger Thunder bolt!" Kakashi ordered his zord that fired a bold from the tiger mouth at Pirantishead.

"That hurt! But this will hurt more!" Pirantishead called whipping out its piranha chucks attacking the white Tigerzord who used it's sword to break the chucks.

While the Predazord was tangling with the Slippery Shark who used its own fin weapon against him, "Crescent Boomerang!" Tsuki launched the piece from the Predazord's chest from the wolf arm at the shark destroying its weapon.

"We got them on the ropes!" Naruto called.

"Come on fellow monsters take charge!" Crayfish ordered as the three monsters came together and charged the three zords tackling them and the three fell down.

"Whoa!" Kakashi and Tsuki called as they held onto their control boards.

Choujuro who had been fighting the White Snakes and Zorgano with Sakura, noticed the zords were starting to get overpowered, "Oh no, they're losing I wish I could help." He suddenly heard the princess' words, _'Call upon your Wildzords Choujuro they will help their fellow animals.'_

"Princess? She's right. As a guardian of the earth I must help protect it!" he pulled out his crystal saber.

"Oh no you don't!" Zorgano attempted to grab him and take the animal crystals.

"Whoa!" Choujuro gasped but Zorgano was knocked away by Ao.

"Blue Ranger, do what you need!" Ao ordered.

Choujuro was relieved Ao saved him and nodded before extending his saber up, "Wildzords descend!" Soon emerging from the water was the blue shark zord while on the land closest to Kiri was the giraffe zord that hitched a ride on the shark zord that flew across the water. The monsters were suddenly tackled as the shark zords glided right by them knocking them off balance.

"Where'd they come from?" Pirantishead gasped.

"Whoa! The Shark and Giraffe zords." Naruto gasped.

"Perfect timing Choujuro!" Tsuki called.

"Arigato, now let's fight together!" Choujuro called.

"Attach Giraffe zord!" Tsuki called as the Giraffe zord jumped off the Shark zord and folded up into its spear mode and became the right arm for the Predazord, "Predazord Spear mode!" Tsuki called.

"What?" The three monsters called as the Predazord started attacking by swiping its spear around while Dragonzord and Tigerzord joined in on the fun.

Down below, Zorgano got past Sakura and was going at it with Choujuro who tried his best to fight without his trademark sword, "I will not quit until those crystals are mine!"

"Well you'll be at it for a long time then!" Choujuro called as he dodged a kick and delivered a punch to Zorgano's gut and a spin kick sending him to the ground.

With the zords, the monsters were being outmatched and the zords were ready to finish it, "White Tiger Thunder bolt full power!" Kakashi called firing another blast from the tiger mouth at Pirantishead making it fall back and blow up.

"My turn!" Naruto called playing his dagger and the Dragonzord's tail spun as the zord spun its tail around and around before a glowing drill launched from the tail and nailed Commander Crayfish dead center putting a hole in it's torso before the drill returned to the Dragonzord. The crayfish monster exploded leaving the shark monster alone.

"Uh-oh."

"Time to finish this fight! Crescent Moon Spear, fire!" Tsuki called as a crescent moon appeared behind the Predazord as it pointed its spear up and launched it at Slippery Shark and destroyed it.

"All right!" Sakura and Choujuro high fived it.

Zorgano grunted as the White Snakes retreated, "I'll be back." He vanished.

Mei and several Kiri guards looked up at the three zords smiling, "Once again heroes save the day."

At Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru frowned, "Once again Zorgano, you disappoint me."

"I will make sure to make up for my mishaps master, make no mistake." Zorgano promised.

Back in Kiri, the Green, Pink, White, Lunar Wolf, and Blue Shark Rangers were presented before the Mizukage, "Arigato once again Power Rangers for saving our village."

"All in a days work ma'am." Naruto replied.

"Now then will all you kindly leave me alone with the rangers for a bit, and do not disturb us." Mei ordered her guards who stepped outside and locked the door.

"Is something wrong Mizukage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"First of all call me Mei, and second of all I have something to ask of you Blue Shark Ranger." She turned to Choujuro who was surprised but kept his cool.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I really was almost fooled because you hid this in the bushes," Mei held up his blade making Choujuro sweat under his helmet, "But I knew something was fishy since Choujuro had not been scene since the monsters attacked. So Blue Shark Ranger or should I say Choujuro, what do you have to say for yourself?" she crossed her arms looking disappointed.

The other four rangers turned to Choujuro who sighed as he de-morphed, "I'm so sorry milady."

"So it was you," She approached the boy who trembled awaiting punishment until he felt a pat on his head, "Splendid job Choujuro."

"What?"

"Even without your sword you handled things very well." She smiled

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not, although I do expect some kind of explanation from you as well as the rest of you rangers." Mei turned to the other four.

Naruto turned to Sakura, Tsuki, and Kakashi who nodded and he approached, "Well Mei, its best you heard Choujuro's side before we say anything."

Mei nodded as Choujuro explained everything that happened to him with the Princess telling him of his destiny and the Power Rangers Wildforce, "And that's everything." He finished.

"That story seems so unreal and yet seeing what happened back there says it all," Mei gasped, "Well Choujuro, it seems you have another responsibility aside from your loyalties in Kiri."

"Don't I know it?" He replied.

"And now for the rest of you." Mei turned to the others.

"Personally you should come and talk with our superior Mei." Naruto explained.

"Superior?"

"That's right, don't worry we'll have ya back in no time." Naruto assured.

Kakashi spoke into his communicator, "Alpha, bring us in."

Suddenly the group was teleported and were at the Command Center, "Who, what, where are we?" Mei looked around.

"Our base of operation." Sakura answered.

"Welcome to the Command Center Mizukage-sama and Choujuro." Zordon greeted.

"Whoa!" Choujuro jumped at the sight of Zordon, "And you are sir?"

"I am Zordon of Eltar, previous mentor of the Power Rangers."

"An honor, sir." Mei curtsied.

"Ah welcome guests, my name is Alpha 5 please feel welcomed." Alpha greeted.

Mei smiled patting Alpha's head, "Well aren't you the cute little thing."

"Awe shucks." Alpha chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you both could come." Tommy approached and Mei's eyes lit up and blushed as she approached him.

"And who might you be, handsome?"

Tommy a little bit drawn by the Mizukage's beauty kept his cool, "I'm Tommy Oliver; the mentor of the Power Rangers, and I can see Choujuro's told you of his story."

"More or less." She admitted.

"Well then both you and Choujuro should now see the full history of the power rangers and the dangers that threaten this world." Tommy said showing the Mizukage and Choujuro into the history room where he gave them the full history lesson. Soon they stepped out and Choujuro was more surprised than before.

"Wow the Princess was right. The earth has indeed been in danger multiple times." Choujuro said.

"And you did all that back in the day, Tommy?" Mei asked.

"Oh yeah. It was no picnic but I survived." Tommy admitted.

"And now you see the importance of why the ranger's identities must be kept secret including Choujuro's." Zordon added.

"I understand," Mei turned to Choujuro, "I won't tell anyone not even Ao."

"Thanks Mizukage-sama." Choujuro smiled.

"And us?" Naruto asked.

"I won't tell a single soul… Naruto Uzumaki." She took hold of his face no longer covered by his helmet and pecked him on the cheek making him blush while Sakura fumed.

"And now Choujuro, I think it's time you met your fellow Wild Force Rangers aside from Tsuki." Tommy said and walking out of another room was Bee, Samui, and Temari.

"I'd like to introduce you to Killer Bee." Naruto introduced.

"Whazzup?" Bee asked.

"Samui."

"Hello."

"And Temari."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet all of you too." Choujuro accepted their greetings.

"From this moment on Choujuro, you will be part of our team, and we will help you through it as you will help us." Naruto explained.

"You can count on me everyone. I won't let you down." Choujuro pumped a fist up.

"Then you'll need this." Alpha said presenting him with a communicator.

"What is it?"

"A communicator. It allows you to communicate with us and the Command Center, and you can teleport here in an emergency." Tommy explained.

Alpha then presented one for Mei, "And one for you."

"Me?" she asked confused.

"You are our allie now Mei, and you have showed to be very trustworthy therefore you shall be allowed to keep in touch with us and report if anything related to Orochimaru or the monster attacks are near Kiri." Tommy explained.

"Arigato, Tommy." Mei smiled and gave him a wink.

"Now then it's time we moved the Shark and Giraffe to better grounds." Tommy suggested and Choujuro and Tsuki agreed.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair Zorgano was packing some things until Kabuto called, "Zorgano!"

"Yes Kabuto, what is it?" Zorgano turned to the spectacled ninja.

"You may have Orochimaru-sama fooled but not me."

"Whatever do you mean?" Zorgano asked.

"You were given an order to not only find the animal crystals which you failed, but you didn't even try to complete your second mission of trying to obtain the swords of the seven swordsmen." Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the mercenary.

"I guess it must've slipped my mind while I was busy fighting the rangers." Zorgano answered.

Kabuto frowned, "I'm warning you… Step out of line with Orochimaru-sama or me, and I will not hesitate to see you be made to suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Zorgano answered as Kabuto left the mercenary who mumbled under his breath, "Worm."

**(Finished with this one.)**


	29. Blazing Lion

**(Here you go.)**

One morning after Naruto and Tsuki serenaded the Deer zord with the song, Naruto and his team of rangers headed to the training ground where they were training in their hand to hand combat skills.

Naruto blocked a strike from Shikamaru and flipped over him before delivering a drop kick tripping the shadow boy to the ground, "Good fight Shikamaru." Naruto helped him up.

"It's troublesome, but yeah I agree." Shikamaru said as he toweled off.

As Tsuki toweled off from her spar with Tenten she spoke, "I tell you with only one Wild Force Ranger to find Zorgano and Orochimaru won't just let us get away with it."

"We know, but with only one Wild Force Ranger left we're this close to securing the final Wildzords, and these ones will allow Bee and the other Wildforce Rangers to summon the other Wild Force Megazords." Tsuki explained.

"That'll be a relief for you won't it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, there's only so much the Predazord can do alone even with one of the other zords you guys control to back it up." His cousin answered.

"Well all we can do is wait, right?" Chouji asked and they all nodded.

Meanwhile about a million miles above the earth on the moon itself, was a large palace with three pointed towers sticking out on both sides, two taller center towers and the middle one had a spherical watch tower with a rotating ring around it. Deep within a section of it known as the Chamber of Command where Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa once resided was Orochimaru on the rotating throne where Zedd once sat.

"Ah yes," he relaxed on his throne, "This moon palace is a wonderful base of operation Zorgano." The Snake Sannin said to Zorgano who stood off to the side.

"I'm glad it pleases you, master. After all, two of the galaxies most notorious of evildoers once lived here. But now it belongs to you." Zorgano bowed his head.

Orochimaru got up and went to the telescope Rita once used to spy on the earthlings, "And with this kind of view we'll know everything that goes down on earth."

Inside the laboratory of the palace, was Kabuto digging through a cabinet of weird clay models of monsters, "So many of these monsters are duds, but with my talent I can mold and create other minions for my master. In fact I already think I have just the ones to make for him to assist the White Snakes." Kabuto smirked as he looked at the monster-matic machine.

Back in Konoha, the guys were just about ready to go for lunch until their communicators beeped. They looked around seeing they weren't being watched and Naruto answered it, "What's up sensei?"

"_Ranger I need you at the command center urgently."_ Tommy's voice came.

"We're on our way." Naruto answered as they teleported to the Command Center.

"What's the situation?" Shikamaru asked.

"Our scanners have just pinpointed the remaining animal crystals and possibly the last Wildforce Ranger." Zordon answered.

"What?" Chouji and Ino gasped.

"You're serious?" Tsuki gasped.

"That's right," Tommy began, "Although we haven't exactly pinpointed the exact location, we have found the section where their signature is emitting from."

"And that would be?" Neji asked.

"Very close to the Katabami Kinzan's mountain in the River country." Alpha answered.

"Well which team will be accompanying Tsuki this time sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Actually, I already have a team in mind." Tommy said as a chamber door opened and entering the room was Killer Bee, Samui, Choujuro, and Temari.

"What's happen Rangers?" Bee called.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Tommy-sensei called us in as soon as he discovered the possible location of the final animal crystals." Temari answered.

"So we teleported right over." Choujuro added.

"Sensei believed now that we're one Wild Force Ranger short, it's time we came together and proved we can fight as a team." Samui finished.

"That's right. All right Tsuki join them." Tommy instructed as Tsuki stood with her fellow Wild Force Rangers.

"You all be careful out there." Naruto reminded them.

"We will. We're ready Alpha." Tsuki said.

"Teleporting now." Alpha typed some coordinates and the Wild Force Rangers teleported out.

Soon the Wild Force Rangers were teleported around the Katabami Kinzan's mountain, "Whoa we made it." Choujuro looked around.

"The teleportation worked." Samui noted.

"So where do we start looking?" Temari asked.

"Our animal crystals should be able to help guide us." Tsuki said as she pulled out her three while the other four pulled out the crystals symbolizing their animals and colors. They noticed they were glowing as they held them in one direction and started following the trail.

While up at Orochimaru's palace on the moon, he had been watching them from his telescope, "Hmm, so it seems the Wild Force Rangers are on the hunt for their sixth and final ranger along with the animal crystals."

Hearing that Zorgano spoke, "Please allow me to seek them out."

"Not so fast Zorgano, if you act too soon they'll be on too high alert. As you know we must soften them up a little that'll make it easier for you." Orochimaru replied.

Zorgano sighed knowing if he questioned him any further it would cause more issues and backed down. Suddenly Kabuto approached, "I shall send down the White Snakes at once my lord, along with a new surprise of my own." Orochimaru was curious at that.

Back on earth the Wild Force Rangers continued looking around, "I don't see anything yet." Samui looked around.

"Keep looking Samui, we're bound to find what the eyes can't see." Bee encouraged her.

As Choujuro looked in the distance he jumped as five White Snakes emerged from the earth, "Whoa!"

"White Snakes." Tsuki said as they huddled together but Bee looked up, "And they ain't alone!"

Flipping over their heads and onto the scene were five familiar gray soldiers they recalled from the Power Rangers history, "Uh aren't these those Putty Patrollers?" Choujuro asked.

"They are, but how did Orochimaru acquire them?" Tsuki was confused.

"Ask questions later, it's time to strike like a gator!" Bee ordered as the five got ready and started attacking the White Snakes and the Putties.

Bee used three of his swords with one being in his mouth and struck two White Snakes and a Putty down.

Choujuro was blocking a strike form one Putty and one White Snake until he whipped out his sword in the back and encased it into chakra making the sword look bigger and swatted at them knocking them down. Temari and Samui were tag teaming against a White Snake and two Putties, "Samui give me a lift!" Temari ordered.

"You got it!" Samui crouched down while Temari ran and jumped onto her back giving her some support to jump higher and kicked down the three goons.

Tsuki was fighting hand to hand with the last Putty and White Snake. Despite her height when not in ranger form, it gave her somewhat of an edge being difficult to grab by the minions as she dove underneath a putty and double kicked it's backside sending it crashing into the White Snake. Then the rangers came together the Putties vanished and the White Snakes retreated as well.

"That was strange." Choujuro gasped.

"For real." Bee agreed.

"I guess Orochimaru's caught on." Samui noted.

"We better hurry and find out where those animal crystals are." Tsuki instructed as they kept on moving.

Back at the palace, Orochimaru frowned at Kabuto, "Those stupid Putties were worthless!"

"Agreed, perhaps you made them all wrong Kabuto." Zorgano added to spite the spectacled medical ninja.

Kabuto frowned at Zorgano for giving him lip but spoke to his master, "I shall see to it the Putties will be made stronger for next time my lord. In the meantime I suggest we send a monster to keep the rangers busy."

"Agreed, and I know just the one. Open the scroll to section 2 and pick number 5, while you Zorgano pick a prisoner."

"At once." Zorgano answered as he left and returned with a prisoner.

Kabuto started the jutsu and the prisoner transformed into the monster on the scroll that appeared to be a goat monster, "I'm ready to serve you my lord." The monster bleated.

"Yes Robogoat. I have a special job for you." Orochimaru snickered.

Back with the rangers, they continued following their crystals signature until they stopped before an old shop where Choujuro read the sign above, "The Curry of Life Shop."

"You sure this is the place?" Samui asked.

"This is where our crystals led us." Temari noted.

"Then let's go, but before we enter," Tsuki said as she hid her Konoha headband, "I think it's best we not reveal what villages we're from, we may cause suspicion to whoever's in there."

"Lunar Wolf's got a point in her claim, time to go undercover like we're the same." He said as he removed his own Kumo headband prompting the others to hide their headband plates as well.

"Let's do this." Temari said as they entered the place and saw it didn't have many customers, in fact they appeared to be the only ones there.

"Ah customers," An elderly voice said as a short old woman entered, "Welcome to the Curry of life shop where our curry gets you up and running like never before! Call me Sanshou-baasan. Can I offer you some of our delicious curry of life?"

"Sure, we'd love some." Tsuki said as they took a seat by a table.

"Karashi five orders of curry!" Sanshou ordered.

Coming out of the back kitchen was a boy about the same age as Temari and Samui if not an age older. He had brown hair done up in a ponytail and dark eyes, "I'm on it mom."

The rangers eyed Karashi and wondered if it was him, but couldn't do anything yet as their plates of curry were sat before them. They eyed the hot looking stuff seeing it bubbling, "Is it suppose to bubble like that?" Choujuro asked only to get nudged by Temari to not be rude.

"Well all right guys let's chow." Tsuki said as they took a spoonful of their curry and downed it. At first they enjoyed it until their faces started heating up and turning red with their eyes bulging white and sweat pouring down their faces, "HOOOOTTTTTT!" they cried as they started guzzling glasses of water as fast as they could.

The only one who didn't seem affected by it was Bee, "You babies can't handle a little spice, insulting your hosts cooking ain't that nice."

"I think my tongue burned off." Choujuro panted.

"Definitely not cool." Samui panted.

"Feels hotter than home." Temari muttered.

"That's the extra hype you'll get from the curry of life!" Sanshou declared.

"Yeah thanks. Listen Sanshou-baasan, is it just you and Karashi living here?" Tsuki asked.

"That's right. We run this shop by ourselves. Most of the customers we get are miners who work in the gold mines of the mountains." The lady explained.

"But where are you folks from?" Karashi asked.

"We're just wandering travelers." Samui answered.

"Yeah and we're looking for something." Temari added.

"Oh?" Sanshou asked while Karashi looked interested but nervous.

"Yeah, in fact Karashi mind if we talk to you out back?" Tsuki asked.

"Uh, well I really have to get back to work…"

"Nonsense Karashi, you're on your break now, go and talk to the nice travelers." Sanshou shooed him.

"Yes mom," He sighed as they took Karashi out back, "So what do you guys need?"

"We want to know Karashi have you met anybody recently that you don't meet everyday, preferably a woman in a white dress." Choujuro began.

Karashi looked at them as Tsuki continued, "She goes by the name of Princess Shayla."

"I don't know anyone by that name." Karashi answered.

"Is that so?" Temari asked as they noticed their animal crystals responding and noticed something glowing in Karashi's pocket.

Each of the rangers held out their animal crystals surprising Karashi, "You all too?"

"Then you do…" Samui noted as Karashi pulled out three animal crystals the Red Lion, the Gorilla, and the Falcon.

"It's true, you are the final ranger." Choujuro said.

"Did you tell anybody this?" Bee asked.

"No way, my mom would think I'm nuts. In fact I'm already nuts for meeting that princess."

"Then she told you of your destiny to help us protect the earth from the forces of evil?" Samui asked.

"More or less." Karashi admitted.

"This is great our team's finally complete." Tsuki said in joy.

"Hold up," Karashi injected, "What do you mean complete?"

"Don't play dumb with us, fool ya fool!" Bee began, "You're a ranger just like us."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm not a fighter. I'm just a cook, a timid, cowardly cook who works in a curry shop." Karashi replied.

"Karashi you've been chosen by the Red Lion, Gorilla, and Falcon. You can't just ignore it." Temari said.

"It's your destiny Karashi to help us." Choujuro pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything." Karashi answered wanting to leave only to be halted by Tsuki.

"You're afraid aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're afraid of what you've been chosen to do." Tsuki pressured him.

"Yeah, so what if I am? You gonna mock me because of it?" Karashi asked already hurt enough.

"No," she answered confusing Karashi, "Because let me tell you, I was afraid too. I was hunted by a mercenary who was after my crystals. I didn't know why he was after them, but I still wouldn't let him take them. When I found out the reason was because I was chosen to protect the earth I was a little afraid, but my friends taught me to be brave. And here I am today ready to defend the earth from anything. I changed because of becoming a ranger Karashi, and I know it can change you too."

Karashi looked moved by Tsuki's words while her fellow rangers stood impressed. Before Karashi could give an answer they heard his mother scream, "Mom!" he cried as they went back inside to see Sanshou passed out on the floor.

"Who did this?" Temari gasped.

"I did!" they looked seeing Robogoat.

"The Robogoat monster." Tsuki gasped.

Acting on impulse Karashi growled, "You'll pay for that!" he ran to attack Robogoat only get caught in a grapple with the monster throwing Karashi aside crashing through the window and landing outside.

"Karashi!" Tsuki called as the rangers fought Robogoat getting him outside the shop. When they got out they saw Zorgano and a group of White Snakes and Putties surrounding Karashi.

"We got to help him come on!" Temari said as they went into battle against the White Snakes and Putties.

As the group fought Karashi went back inside to check on his mom, "Mom are you ok?" he helped her up.

"I'm ok Karashi. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Listen I've got to get you to safety." Karashi tried to help her but Sanshou shook her head.

"Don't worry about me Karashi. What matters is that they need your help."

"What do you mean?" Karashi asked.

"I saw it Karashi, your discussion with the Princess." Karashi gasped.

"You knew this whole time?"

"I didn't want to say anything, it was meant to be your secret. But yes I know."

"Mom I'm sorry if it wasn't for all this…"

"No Karashi. This was meant to be for you. Now you have the chance. Make us both proud." Sanshou encouraged him and he nodded with a determined look before stepping outside.

"Hey!" Karashi called getting everyone's attention.

"When you go messing around my family shop its one thing, but when you mess with my mother, that crosses the line. Rangers are ya ready?" he asked as his crystals created his growl phone.

"Ready!" they called as they all called out, "Wild Access!" and with that the rangers morphed including Karashi standing as the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"Blazing Lion!" Karashi called.

"Soaring Eagle!" Temari called.

"Surging Shark!" Choujuro called.

"Noble Tiger!" Samui called.

"Iron Bison!" Bee called.

"Howling Wolf!" Tsuki called.

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar!" Karashi began as he and his fellow rangers struck their animal signature poses and announced, "Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"Get them!" Zorgano ordered as the henchmen and Robogoat charged into battle with him.

The Wild Force Rangers took off fighting them once again, as Karashi fought some Putties he thought, 'Hey I'm actually fighting! Although this must be from the suit giving me extra strength. Well when I get through this I'm gonna hone my skills for sure.'

Bee, Samui, Temari, and Choujuro fought the White Snakes and Putty Patrollers while Tsuki was handling Zorgano and Robogoat, "So you finally found all five of your Wildforce playmates," Zorgano asked, "Good because you can all go together!"

"Right when we finish you!" Robogoat announced ready to attack from behind.

"No you don't!" Karashi jumped in using his crystal saber striking the monster from behind knocking it off balance.

"Thanks Karashi." Tsuki said as she fought Zorgano.

"No problem." Karashi replied as the two rangers fought the mercenary and the monster.

With the rangers matching their opponents the White Snakes and Putties fled leaving only Zorgano and Robogoat, "It's all over Zorgano." Tsuki declared.

"On the contrary it's still on, Robogoat now!"

"You got it." The monster downed a pellet and grew big.

"Whoa!" Karashi gasped, "Now that's big."

"Guys you handle Robogoat I'll deal with Zorgano!" Tsuki ordered.

"You heard the girl, let's do it!" Bee called while Karashi nodded with the other rangers who drew their crystal sabers and inserted their crystals into the sabers before extending them to the sky.

"Wildzords descend!"

Their sabers unleashed a melodic call and rising up from the earth was the Red Lion zord who let out a roar and soon the other four Wildzords appeared and charged along side it to battle.

"Red Lion attack!" Karashi ordered as the lion zord jumped Robogoat slashing at him.

"Bison ram!" Bee ordered as his zord rammed the monster knocking him off his feet only for him to get up.

"Now I'm mad!" the monster declared.

"Let's put them together guys!" Karashi ordered as they put their sabers together, "Wildzords combine!" and with that the five Wildzords started combining until they became the Wildforce Megazord.

"The Wildforce Megazord." Choujuro gasped.

"Now that's freakin cool." Samui admitted.

"Look!" Temari pointed to the sky as the soul bird descended from the sky.

"The soul bird!" Tsuki gasped and thought, 'Princess Shayla.'

"Let's go!" Samui noted as they jumped and boarded the Soul bird that entered the Wildforce Megazord and were in their cockpit.

"Let's do it rangers!" Bee called as they placed their sabers in place.

The Wildforce Megazord stood on opposite ends of Robogoat; "So you've decided to join me huh, well I'll show you!" the monster summoned his red staff and went at it with the Megazord.

Down on the ground, Tsuki and Zorgano continued going at it, "Looks like you failed Zorgano. You'll never get the animal crystals now!"

"Says who? Just because you found the rangers doesn't mean I still can't claim the crystals as my own!" Zorgano struck her with his sword making her roll across the ground but got back up.

"Here's a little something from me!" she pointed her weapon and fired shots from it at Zorgano who took them but managed to shake them off.

Back with the battle, Robogoat continued their onslaught, "Shark Surge!" Choujuro called as the Megazord thrusted its right arm forward nailing Robogoat.

"Tiger Fury!" Samui called as the Megazord thrusted its left arm at the monster knocking him backwards.

"All right that's it!" Robogoat started thrashing at the Megazord with its pole while the rangers held on inside the cockpit.

"We can't keep this up." Karashi held on.

"Help is on the way!" Samui took her saber and inserted one of her other crystals, "Elephant Zord descend!"

With the call from her saber the Elephant zord came charging in while trumpeting, and rammed Robogoat knocking him backwards.

"Elephant zord attach!" Samui ordered as the Elephant zord split and became a sword and a shield for the Wildforce Megazord, "Wildforce Megazord; Sword and Shield mode!" the rangers called.

"Let's tango!" Robogoat called as the two clashed with their weapons, but the Megazord was proving to have a stronger advantage with both a sword and a shield.

"Elephant Sword Cyclone!" Samui called as the Zord spun around like a top while the Elephant sword was slashing at Robogoat and ended up cutting his pole weapon in half making it useless.

"No fair!" Robogoat shouted.

"Pachyderm Crusher!" Samui called.

"Finish!" the rangers called as the Megazord's sword acted as a whip and slashed at Robogoat. The monster screamed before it fell backwards before exploding.

"Yeah, all right!" the rangers called in victory.

On the ground, Tsuki had knocked Zorgano away and they saw the outcome of the battle. Zorgano growled, "I'll be back!" he vanished.

Tsuki looked up at the Wildforce Megazord, "Way to go guys!"

Later on the guys returned to the shop where Sanshou was all right, "Arigato to you all for saving my shop and for looking after my son."

"In all honesty ma'am, Karashi looked after us; we couldn't have done it without him." Tsuki replied.

"We knew ya had it in ya!" Bee noogied Karashi.

"Ok-ok ease up on the head." Karashi groaned getting free from the headlock.

"I hope you realize Sanshou-baasan, your son is meant to be with us." Temari reasoned.

"I understand, you must go with them Karashi and follow your own path." Sanshou encouraged her son.

"Are you sure mom, what about the shop?"

"I can handle it fine. I may be old, but I'm not helpless." His mother assured.

"Well I'll come and visit you when I can. I promise." Karashi said hugging his mom.

"Before you go how about one last meal?" Sanshou offered while the rangers were horrified not wanting their mouths to be burned off again.

"Uh arigato, but we'll pass. Gotta get back and all." Temari said sheepishly.

"What're yall talking about? All that fightin worked up an appetite!" Bee exclaimed but was hauled outside by Samui and Choujuro followed by the others.

Tsuki spoke into her communicator, "Tommy-sensei we got our sixth ranger."

"_We're bringing you in now."_

"What was…" Karashi was cut off as he and his fellow rangers were teleported off. Sanshou watched as they teleported off into the sky and smiled knowing her son will make her more proud than ever before.

At the Command Center, Naruto and the other rangers who had already been summoned earlier waited as the Wild Force Rangers arrived, "Whoa where are we?" Karashi looked around.

"Welcome to the Command Center," Naruto approached extending his hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; the Green Ranger."

Karashi shook it, "Hi I'm Karashi the Red Wild Force Ranger."

"Welcome Karashi we've been expecting you." Tommy approached.

"We are relieved to finally have the sixth and final Wild Force Ranger in our midst." Zordon added.

"Whoa who're all of you?" Karashi asked.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, the rangers mentor, and this is Zordon my old mentor, and that's Alpha 5."

"Nice to meet ya." Alpha waved.

"And let me guess, this place is the HQ of the rangers?" Karashi asked.

"Precisely." Alpha answered.

"Don't worry Karashi, we'll brief you on everything after you've been given the ranger history lesson." Tommy said walking with Karashi ready to give him the same lecture as he did the other rangers.

After a long and complicated story from their sides Karashi had been briefed about all the past rangers before him even the current threats that have been occurring in the ninja lands as of late, "Wow I've heard there were monsters roaming the lands, but I thought it was all hoaxes. After seeing all this and the battle I just fought in, I believe them." Karashi said.

"So do you accept your position as the Red Wild Force Ranger?" Tommy asked as the other rangers watched.

"You can count on me Tommy-sensei." Karashi nodded.

"Then take this communicator and know if you're needed we'll let you know." Tommy handed him the communicator.

"Arigato." Karashi thanked him.

"Now then it's time we moved your Wildzords to a better place." Tsuki recommended.

Soon the rangers were at the Wildzords sanctuary with Karashi noticing the Red Lion up on a look out rock standing proudly while watching over its fellow Wildzords.

"Red Lion looks like he's enjoying himself." Kiba noticed.

"Same for the Falcon and the Gorilla zords." Tsuki noticed as the Falcon Wildzord was flying around the sky with the Eagle Wildzord, and the Gorilla Wildzord was swinging around some of the trees like a happy ape.

"The Wildzords are present and accounted for." Temari noted.

"And that's cool." Samui finished.

Suddenly there was a glow and they turned seeing Princess Shayla in astral form, "Princess Shayla?" they gasped.

"Congratulations, the guardians of the earth have once again been chosen," She began, "Karashi, Bee, Temari, Choujuro, Samui, and Tsuki. May the Wildzords serve you well as you fulfill your destinies in protecting the earth from all those who threaten it."

"You can count on us Princess." Tsuki answered.

"Always." Choujuro nodded.

"Well come on you guys let's do it." Temari said as she and the other Wildforce Rangers put their hands in with Karashi the last to before they threw their hands up high while jumping.

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!" they announced.

Up in the moon palace, Orochimaru growled, "I can't believe you once again failed in retrieving the animal crystals Zorgano!"

"This isn't over Lord Orochimaru I assure you."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're really worth as you say you are." Orochimaru crossed his arms when Kabuto entered the chamber.

"I agree. Which is why when you were out, I used the monster-matic in the lab to create this," Kabuto began as a creature followed him into the chamber. The creature had the head and sword of Red Ecliptor, the upper body and wings of King Sphinx, the lower body and legs of Elgar, the arms and sword of Darkonda, "I give you Goliptor."

"I am at your command my master." Goliptor bowed to Orochimaru.

"And what do you call this?" Zorgano asked in outrage.

"Just a simple new henchman, after all good help is hard to find these days." Kabuto smirked at Zorgano to spite him while he frowned.

"Intriguing Kabuto, I wonder just how he will do in combat against the rangers." Orochimaru smirked.

"When the time comes he'll be ready Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto assured him.

Zorgano walked off thinking, 'So Kabuto you think you can put me out of a job do you, well we'll see about that.'

Back on earth that night, far from Konoha, in a hotel somewhere in Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village), Itachi and Kisame were asleep in their rented room. Itachi's eyes suddenly shot open as he sat up, "What's this I'm feeling?" he asked himself as he stepped outside onto a patio where he saw a speck of light float down before him and a voice emitting from it.

"_Itachi Uchiha, I've been looking for you."_

**(Wildforce search ends and more chaps to come.)**


	30. The Magna Defender Legacy

**(And welcome to the next one.)**

Two days after Karashi was inducted into Rangerhood, Naruto helped him get a job at Ichiraku Ramen where he would be able to serve his family's famous Curry of Life along side Ichiraku Ramen. And one day Naruto was with Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji chowing down on lunch, "Here ya go guys, the Curry of Life." Karashi sat some plates with curry down.

"Awesome! I can't wait." Chouji said with saliva on his lips.

"All right you guys let's do it." Naruto said as they each took a bite, they seemed ok at first until their eyes bulged and their faces turned red. As steam poured out of their ears they screamed in pain with fire coming out of their mouths before chugging down water as fast as they could.

"My mouth feels like it's been barbequed." Ino panted.

"Talk about heartburn." Sakura panted between gulps of water.

"How're you holding up, Chouji?" Shikamaru panted to his friend.

"Well it's hot, but I'll be all right." Chouji took deep breaths.

"Karashi when you do spicy you spare no expense." Naruto panted.

"That's the Curry of Life for ya guys." Karashi smiled as Teuchi patted his shoulder.

"With your curry and my ramen Karashi we'll go down in history in the food market."

"You really think so?"

"It's a guarantee." The old man answered.

"Well good luck to you guys and that." Ino said as they continued eating with the curry less hot than before as they got used to it.

Later that day, Naruto and his group of Rangers were walking through Konoha's park seeing academy students pretending they were Power Rangers, "We've had quite an impact on the younger generation haven't we?" Kiba asked.

"No kidding. Well it gives them a good inspiration about having role models or people to set a good example to ninja's in training." Naruto agreed.

Suddenly their communicators beeped and they stopped and went behind some trees for privacy as Naruto answered his, "Come in, sensei."

_'Power Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately.'_

'We're on our way now.' Naruto answered as the rangers teleported and arrived at the Command Center where all the other rangers, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were waiting.

"Whoa! What're all of you doing here?" Chouji asked motioning to everyone.

"Tommy-sensei said he wanted all of us here." Temari answered.

"Said it was something important." Kankuro added.

"And this is something you all have to hear." Minato added.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Tommy approached, "First of all, I want you guys to meet our newest allie."

"New allie?" Samui asked.

"So soon?" Choujuro asked.

"Yes. This happened two days ago, and I wasn't completely sure if I should've told you all when it happened. But now it's time you knew." Tommy continued as he looked to the door seeing it opened revealing a Konoha Anbu wearing a weasel mask.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Meet your new allie, Power Rangers." Tommy introduced as the Anbu approached and looked to Naruto and his ranger team.

"Hello again Naruto and friends. You look like you've changed a bit."

"Wait a minute that voice." Naruto gasped as Sakura and the others started to recognize it. The Anbu removed his mask having been Itachi Uchiha with his Sharingan eyes deactivated.

"Itachi Uchiha?" they gasped.

"The rogue ninja who murdered his own clan?" Choujuro gasped at the rumors.

"Why is he here in the village?" Neji asked feeling compelled to strike.

"Because I'm your allie. I've always been." Itachi answered.

"How dare you call yourself an allie after what you did to your own family! Including your own brother?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, calm down." Kushina calmed her son.

"Children there's something about the Uchiha massacre you all don't know." Sarutobi replied.

"What don't we know?" Hinata asked.

"Wasn't it Uchiha Itachi who murdered his clan to test his strength?" Shino asked.

"Yes Shino. Itachi did murder his clan, but it wasn't to test his strength," Sarutobi started making the rangers surprised and they listened in, "The reason he did it is because my teammates, Danzo, and myself ordered him to do so."

"What?" The rangers gasped.

"You ordered the attack on the Uchiha, why?" Lee asked in shock.

"Because the Uchiha clan was threatening to take over the village." Sarutobi answered putting confused looks on everyone.

"Take over the village?" Tenten asked.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

The old man sighed ready to tell the tale, "As you've all been aware about history the founders of Konoha Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha's families have been at war with one another since they were kids. When the two reached adulthood they managed to convince their clans to put aside their rivalry and come together to create the village we now call Konoha."

"Common knowledge." Bee noted.

"However the villages inhabitants elected Hashirama's ruling by peace over Madara's ruling by war. That's how Hashirama became the Shodaime Hokage. Unable to persuade his family, Madara left the village."

"So what then?" Naruto asked wanting the elder to continue.

"Well years ago before and during the Kyubi attack on the village Madara had returned to reignite the flames of war in the Uchiha clan's hearts. Because of this belief everyone in the village began worrying about the possibility of the Uchiha revolting against us. I tried to end the hostilities as best I could without resorting to violence but it was a failure. Then enters Itachi." Sarutobi motioned to the Uchiha.

"During my years as an Anbu I was tasked as acting as both a spy to my family and the Hokage as well. When the Hokage had no other alternative I was ordered to massacre the Uchiha. However I cared too much for Sasuke to kill him." He explained.

"What a tragedy." Karashi gasped.

"Who knew?" Kankuro asked his sibs.

"Hold on, you said Madara Uchiha returned to the village years ago?" Tsuki asked, "But how's that possible, he'd have to be ancient."

"True, but we don't know the full details of the battle between the two in the Valley of the End years ago. Although I do not fully believe he is who he says he is." Itachi answered.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"He claims he is Madara and shows various hints that he is, because he has Sharingan, and a large knowledge of what happened in the battle between the two village's founders to a degree only one of the two would know." Itachi explained.

"But we still don't have enough clues." Jiraiya added.

"So you were just a victim just doing your job for your village even though it meant killing your own family?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. I didn't want to do it either, but I was ordered to put the village before my family otherwise more than the Uchiha clan would've been killed."

"Even if I was alive ruling at the time I probably wouldn't have come up with a solution any better than Sarutobi's." Minato added as Kushina comforted him.

The younger rangers took everything to heart starting to see the ugly truth of the ninja world about sacrifice for the greater good just as Naruto's father did when he sealed Kurama inside him, and like how Neji's father sacrificed himself to prevent a war with Kumo. Ninja like Bee however with his years of experience didn't feel as shaken up as the other ninja knowing that this is what the ninja world revolved around, preserving peace.

"So where is Madara Uchiha now?" Gaara asked curiously.

"He's leading the Akatsuki under the alias of Tobi, only me and select few know who he really is," Itachi added, "Anyway the real plan for my massacre of my family was to have Sasuke grow to hate me with his heart and get stronger so that he would one day kill me and become a hero for avenging our family."

"Yeah that worked real well." Kiba scoffed.

"Even if he did succeed Itachi, he's not going to be the same person we knew him as." Shikamaru explained.

"That's right. He attacked me without mercy using the Quantum morpher and the Q-Rex," Naruto explained, "Like you he's a rogue ninja in the eyes of our village, and unlike you he did it out of his own free will."

"Naruto's right. Sasuke's a rogue ninja now to all of us for not only going to Orochimaru, but for stealing one of our morphers here." Sakura added.

"I understand, and that's why I'm here to help you in stopping my brother and Orochimaru." Itachi bowed his head.

"How're you going to do that?" Bee asked.

"With this." Itachi held up his wrists revealing to the others he was wearing a familiar morpher.

"Wait a minute isn't that?" Neji eyes the morpher.

"The morpher of the Magna Defender." Naruto gasped.

"Sensei did you give that to him?" Omoi asked Tommy.

"No Omoi, rather… The Magna Defender chose him."

"Huh?" they were confused.

"Allow me to explain." Itachi began.

_~Flashback~_

_Two nights ago when Itachi went to the balcony of the hotel he and Kisame were staying in, he met a speck of light and heard a voice from it._

_"Itachi Uchiha, I've been looking for you."_

_"Who're you?" Itachi gasped._

_"A fallen warrior who is once again needed." The voice said and in a flash of light Itachi found himself standing in a bright void._

_"Where am I?" Itachi asked as he looked around until he looked ahead seeing a person dressed in armor and had a cape, "Who're you?"_

_"You may call me Magna Defender."_

_"Magna Defender?" Itachi asked until a thought came to him, "Are you by chance an allie of the Power Rangers?"_

_"Not to the ones you know today. Even so I could hardly call myself their allie, but another used my power well who became their allie."_

_"I don't understand." Itachi replied._

_"Perhaps you would prefer I tell you my tale?"_

_"I would."_

_"Very well. Over 3,000 years ago I hailed from a distant planet on the farthest side of the galaxy as a guardian who fought for justice and peace, until my home world was invaded by a tyrant named Scorpius, who used my only son Zika as a shield unless I surrendered. Blinded by my own hate I tried to destroy him only for Scorpius to take my son's life. After then I disregarded all my nobilities and focused solely on avenging my son and my home planet, not caring who I had to go through be they enemies or innocent."_

_"How sad." Itachi said._

_"Then one day I had fought my arch nemesis Treacheron, but was gravely injured. In the end I was sent plummeting into a pit where I remained trapped for many years, until one day the pit opened up and landing in it was a young man named Mike. I saved him from dying and fused my spirit with his so I could escape. With a new body and restored strength I set out to once again destroy Scorpius. I ended up crossing path with the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. Even though Scorpius was both our enemies I had no intention of aiding them having my vengeance to fulfill. Eventually the spirit of my son came to me and steered me into saving the Space Colony Terra Venture from turmoil at the cost of my life, but Mike was left unharmed. To make up for my own mistakes I had given Mike my very power so that he would finish what we both started. He had proven to be a fine successor to my title, but eventually lost my powers while trying to save the space colony from doom."_

_"A very amusing story, but why tell me this?" Itachi asked in confusion._

_"I have watched you for a long time Itachi because you and I have shared a similar life. Both of us have lived with tragedy in our lives, and just as I made the ultimate sacrifice to save Terra Venture as has Mike, you sacrificed your very reputation and honor as a ninja of Konoha by killing your own family for the greater good of your village. But I'm afraid now this ninja world has shown to be in a state of turmoil more dangerous than in the past now that these monsters have started appearing once again. It is time to once again finish what Mike and I have started."_

_"What're you saying?" Itachi asked getting a feeling where this was headed._

_"You will carry on the work we began," Magna Defender held his hand out to Itachi. While at the Command Center in the display cases the Magna Blaster in sword mode was shaking before it vanished into thin air. It suddenly appeared in Itachi's hands, "My weapon is now yours," he continued as the two part morpher appeared on Itachi's wrists, "You will be the Magna Defender."_

_"Me?" Itachi asked in shock breaking his neutral expression that he's held for years._

_"It is your destiny Itachi Uchiha."_

_"I… I accept the responsibilities." Itachi answered._

_"Very good, but now you must return to the village and meet the wise one who leads the new rangers. Good luck Itachi." The Magna Defender vanished and Itachi returned to the hotel room like he never left._

_~Flashback End~_

"After my time there I quickly headed back to Konoha and spoke to the Sandaime and Tsunade who spoke to Tommy admitting me here where I told him my whole story. Afterwards I learned the entire history of the Power Rangers as you all have learned."

"Looks like Princess Shayla isn't the only one looking out for us." Tsuki said.

"Yes. Although being part of the Akatsuki I cannot always be there for you all. Even now it's hard to fool Kisame as to where I go by myself. I will however do whatever part I can in protecting the ninja lands from Orochimaru's monsters and minions if I am close enough." The oldest Uchiha explained.

"Well even if your aid is limited as a last resort, we'll make fine use of your help." Tommy said.

The other rangers looked at each other debating about Itachi while the fake traitor waited until Naruto approached him, "Itachi we've all taken a vote, and we've decided to welcome you into our Ranger team." He extended his hand.

Itachi hearing this shook Naruto hand, "Arigato everyone. I'm glad to be given this second chance to make things right."

"I too am also proud that you Itachi will once again fight for the forces of good even while masquerading as a rogue ninja. I wish you the best of luck." Zordon added.

"Thank you Zordon, and if you all need me Tommy will let me know" Itachi showed them his communicator, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Kisame before he gets too suspicious." He left the Command Center.

Naruto turned to Tommy, "Sensei, how were you able to remake the Magna Defender morpher?"

"With the help of the scientists on Mirinoi as well as the technology here we were able to restore its power and bring back the Torozord as well with the help of the Galactabeasts spirits and the Lights of Orion." He answered.

"Well let's hope Itachi can commandeer the Torozord with no problem." Kiba said as they all agreed.

While up on the moon palace Orochimaru got up from this throne, "Kabuto, the time has come for Goliptor to prove his worth, but I desire a monster to back him up."

"Of course my lord, I shall fetch a prisoner right away." Kabuto left and soon returned with a prisoner.

"Now then, section 1 number 43." Orochimaru looked through the scroll and performed the jutsu as the prisoner transformed into a Jack-o-lantern monster with an upside down pumpkin head.

"The Pumpkin Rapper's got the beat I'll bring my enemies to their feet!" the monster rapped.

"All right then, Goliptor!" Orochimaru called as said henchman approached.

"Yes master?"

"It's time you proved your worth, go now the both of you." And with that Goliptor and Pumpkin Rapper vanished.

Zorgano was watching from the shadows crossing his arms wondering just how well this creation of Kabuto's will fare against the rangers.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were walking through a forest in a land close to Iwa, "What a glorious afternoon eh Itachi?" Kisame asked but Itachi didn't respond, "Always with the silent talk Itachi. I'm starting to wish I was with Deidara."

Itachi hadn't been paying too much attention to Kisame speak, but rather was focusing on his surroundings feeling something was close, "Kisame I say we split up and cover the sections of this land in case of enemies."

"Oh? That's unlike you Itachi. After all we're twice as strong as anyone we're going to meet out here."

"It's mandatory by our leader to keep a low profile. Therefore we must avoid running into trouble." Itachi reminded him.

"I see your point, well if you insist all right."

"I'll take the western section while you go east," Itachi explained, "We'll meet back in about an hour or so. And try to avoid leaving behind a huge trail."

"Always warning me about that Itachi." Kisame groaned as he took off.

Itachi hurried off to find the source arrived at a town and looked seeing White Snakes and Putties were causing problems. Itachi looked serious, "All right this is it," He summoned his morpher, "Magna Power!" he flipped one of the morpher pieces up and combined the two. He went through his morphing sequence and reappeared as the Magna Defender.

"Amazing," Itachi looked at his new form, "All right time to put this power to good use."

In the town, Orochimaru's henchmen were still causing trouble making the civilians run for cover. A woman and her child were about to be grabbed by a White Snake until Magna Defender jumped in knocking the minion away, "Get out of here go!" he ordered and the woman ran with her child to safety.

The new defender got ready rushing into battle knocking away two Putties by grabbing one and throwing it into another. When a White Snake came up from behind him, he delivered a spin kick, knocking it onto his back. He managed to defeat the Putties and White Snakes forcing them to retreat, "What's this?" a voice asked as MD looked seeing Goliptor with Pumpkin Rapper.

"What's all the jive and who is this guy?" the monster rapped.

"I am the Magna Defender; sworn guardian to all that is good in this land." MD answered.

"Well then you'll be my first victim. Let's get him." Goliptor ordered the monster.

"Yeah!" Pumpkin Rapper agreed as they joined in the fight.

Itachi summoned his Magna Blaster in sword mode and fought against the two with Goliptor fighting back with both his swords, "Let's see you defend yourself from this!" Goliptor fired two fireballs from his wings at MD knocking him off his feet.

"And the warriors down, don't think he'll be coming around!" Pumpkin Rapper rapped.

"That's what you think!" MD got back up and jumped high delivering a double punch at Pumpkin Rapper knocking it off his feet but it got back up.

"That really smarts but pretty soon you're gonna be tarts!" the monster summoned two pumpkins and threw them at MD with them both blowing up upon contact with him.

'I can't use my Sharingan powers with this helmet on.' Itachi thought.

"Good job Pumpkin Rapper, now let's make sure he doesn't get back up." Goliptor called as he flapped his wings at a fast pace blowing MD backwards and rolled across the ground before getting up.

"That's it no more fooling around." MD said as he got back up and using his speed dashed around the two using his sword knocking them both down.

Goliptor growled as he and Pumpkin Rapper got back up, "So you think you're so tough huh? Rapper!"

"I'm gonna stop this defender cold. Just try and escape my vine hold!" he sent his vines ensnaring the MD.

"Ugh can't move!" MD groaned while trying to get out of the grip.

"Now I'm gonna suck you dry. Be a brave man and do not cry!" the monster rapped as energy was being drained from MD.

"Hiyah!" Green Ranger jumped in using his Dragon Dagger and Dragon Sword to cut the vines freeing Itachi.

"Nar, I mean Green Ranger?" MD asked.

"Hey Magna Defender. I thought you could use a little help." GR said.

"Well I'm glad you showed up." MD admitted as the two stared down their opponents.

"So you got the Pumpkin Rapper, but who's that one?" GR asked him about Goliptor.

"He calls himself Goliptor."

"Goliptor, huh?"

"You in green may have cut my vine, but in the end you'll both be mine!" The pumpkin monster rapped.

"Great another rapper." GR sighed thinking of Bee.

Goliptor turned to the monster, "Never mind them! It's time you spiced things up." He gave him his pellet.

"This concludes part one of the show, 1 2 3, it's time to grow!" he downed the pellet and grew giant sized.

"That is big." MD admitted.

"You deal with him. I'll take on Goliptor." GR ordered.

"All right then good luck," MD said as GR headed to fight the henchman. MD looked to the sky and called out, "Torozord charge!"

Suddenly materializing onto the scene was the longhorn bull zord the Torozord. Itachi the Magna Defender stood before his zord, "Magna Defender transform!" beams of light shot from his zord at him as he grew giant sized and appeared in red armor stronger than his original one.

"Torozord transform!" he ordered as the Torozord converted into Defender Torozord and he jumped right into the zord controlling from within.

"I'm gettin' bored with horn headed zord!" the monster rapped and charged, "We're gonna fight! Time to say goodnight!" the monster attacked the zord while it defended itself using its double sided lance.

"I'm getting tired of your rapping you overgrown vegetable!" MD called as he had his zord attack with its lance knocking the monster back.

"I got something for you and it goes boom!" Pumpkin Rapper summoned two pumpkin bombs throwing them at the zord and they exploded on contact.

Back on the ground Naruto was going at it sword to sword with Goliptor, "So you're Orochimaru's new lapdog?"

Goliptor knocked Naruto back, "I am a sworn general to him, and when I'm done with you he will award me gratefully!" he shot a laser from the eye on his torso knocking Naruto off his feet.

"Not bad a move, but try this!" Naruto crossed his sword and dagger firing a blast at Goliptor knocking him off his feet, but got back up.

"Two can play at that game!" Goliptor crossed his swords using the same move on Naruto that looked bigger than Naruto's attack.

"Oh man, that hurt," Naruto groaned but got back up, "All right, let's see how you like this move, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he summoned fifty shadow clones that took off fighting Goliptor crowding him.

"I'm not finished yet!" Goliptor held his arms out with both swords in hand and spun around in a red and blue tornado slashing through Naruto's clones dispelling them while Naruto took the shot and landed backwards.

"Oh man that was one strong hit." Naruto groaned as he got back up.

"What's the matter getting tired?" Goliptor mocked.

"Not yet I'm not. In fact I'm starting to feel all hyped up with stamina!" He called as Kurama's chakra surrounded him and he charged striking Goliptor with everything he had making it hard for the general to keep up with shielding himself even when shielding himself with his wings wasn't able to completely keep him safe from his Jinchuriki powered punches.

Naruto gained some distance charging up a Rasengan before launching himself at the general, "Rasengan!" he thrusted it at his opponent who was launched backwards dropping his swords and landed on the ground.

"That attack was strong. If I stay any longer I'll loose," he got up, "I'll be back boy!" he vanished.

Naruto took in breaths as he looked up seeing Itachi and his zord still fighting the Pumpkin Rapper. "It's time to finish this battle! Defender Torozord, Lightning Spin!" The zord charged up its lance with lightning as it spun around slicing Pumpkin Rapper who cried in gibberish before falling down exploding.

"Well done Torozord." Itachi said as he jumped out and returned to his regular size and form.

Suddenly Naruto approached him and spoke, "Nicely done, Magna Defender."

"Thank you Green Ranger." Itachi answered as the two threw their fists back before launching them forward with a fist pound.

Up in the moon palace, Goliptor was bowing before Orochimaru while Kabuto and an amused Zorgano stood off to the side, "I'm sorry for my failure Orochimaru."

"Stop your squabbling!" Orochimaru ordered making the general get on his feet, "While you may have lost your performance was remarkable against both the Green Ranger and this so called Magna Defender. You've proven your worth keeping around for now."

"Thank you, master." Goliptor thanked him while Kabuto smirked at Zorgano who frowned.

Back on earth, Naruto and Itachi out of their outfits looking out at the town, "That town is safe now, all thanks to you." Naruto said to Itachi.

"It was a team effort from the both of us Naruto." Itachi corrected him.

"You're right," Naruto nodded, "So I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"For now at least." The Uchiha answered.

"Well Itachi until then, may the power protect you." Naruto shook Itachi's hand.

"As it will you." Itachi answered as Naruto teleported back to Konoha while Itachi headed back to rendezvous with Kisame.

**(And that's all she wrote for now.)**


	31. Shifting into High Gear

**(Here we go guys.)**

One day at the Command Center, inside the simulation room, Naruto and his fellow Mighty Morphing Power Rangers were in the middle of a workout against some Quantrons and Piranhatrons. Shikamaru and Chouji tripped up two Quantrons while Ino and Sakura nailed three Piranhatrons in their chests knocking them back. Kiba was using his lance knocking back some Quantrons that tried surrounding him while Naruto crossed his weapons firing a blast at a group of Piranhatrons coming at him.

The simulation ended and the group came out taking their helmets off, "What a work out huh guys?" Naruto asked.

"I'll say all that fighting's made me hungry." Chouji said.

"Man is there ever a time you're not hungry?" Kiba asked.

Tommy approached, "You all worked hard today you're dismissed until further notice."

"Thanks sensei, come on guys let's jet." Naruto said as they teleported out.

"All right they're gone, we can continue on our recruits training." Tommy said looking as another door seeing five figures walk in.

In Konoha, Naruto and his group were at Ichiraku chowing down, "Here ya go guys." Teuchi said putting their ramen down as they ate.

"Ah this sure hits the spot." Naruto sighed.

"Tell me about it." Chouji agreed.

"Hey you guys ever wonder what sensei does when he dismisses us?" Ino asked.

"Probably just monitor what goes on. What else can he do since he's bound to it?" Shikamaru asked rhetorically.

"Just curious." the blonde girl replied.

Kiba turned and saw Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi searching around, "Hey guys check it."

They noticed the three academy students and Naruto called, "Hey Konohamaru, what're ya doing?"

The boy looked over, "Hey aniki!" him and his friends went over.

"So what're you three up to today?" Sakura asked.

"We're on a mission." Moegi answered.

"A mission, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Didn't know they gave missions to academy students." Naruto chuckled.

"Not like that." Udon replied.

"Yeah this is a personal one," Konohamaru began, "We've decided to make it our mission to find out who the Power Rangers really are!" the three struck a pose.

"The Power Rangers, huh?" Kiba asked amusingly.

"Yeah. If we can find out who they are we could be legends!" Udon cheered.

"Maybe we could even join them." Konohamaru added.

"Well good luck with that Konohamaru. Finding the Power Rangers won't be easy." Naruto replied.

"That's what makes it such a challenge. Come on guys let's keep searching around the village for clues from where they fought those monsters." Konohamaru instructed his friends as they left.

"You think they got a chance?" Chouji asked.

"Of course not." Kiba replied.

"Still gotta give them credit for persistence." Sakura replied.

"Too true." Naruto admitted as they went back to eating.

Meanwhile up on the Moon Palace, Orochimaru had been looking down on earth, "What a glorious day for an invasion."

"Glorious indeed, Orochimaru." Zorgano agreed.

"I think I'll give our little ranger friends a little work out." The snake man snickered.

As the guys were continuing to eat and enjoy themselves, appearing behind them were the White Snakes, "Everyone look out!" Teuchi called as Ayame cried in fright as they turn seeing the snake minions.

"Uh-oh," Naruto gasped, "Guys spread out." He ordered as Karashi jumped over the counter to join them. Naruto summoned three clones that each took a White Snake, Sakura jumped onto a pole and off it delivering a kick to one knocking it to the ground.

"I'm gonna bowl you fellas over!" Chouji used his expansion jutsu and human boulder literally bowling them over.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba called as he and Akamaru used their technique on two more of the Snakes.

Karashi meanwhile, blocked a punch from one White Snake before grabbing it by the arm and threw it into a pile of crates, "Wow all those training exercises have been paying off."

Shikamaru was blocking punch after punch from one White Snake before ducking under one punch getting behind the minion and stomped on its tail making it groan in pain, "Hurts doesn't it?"

Ino stood in between two of the White Snakes, "All right boys come and get me!" the two charged only for Ino to duck making their heads collide with each others and Ino got up delivering a spin kick knocking both to the ground.

Naruto and his three clones jumped up delivering a flying kick nailing the final four White Snakes that fell over and they all vanished, "That takes care of them." Naruto said while dusting himself off.

Ayame and her father peeked out, "Are they gone?" she asked.

"Everything's all right now, you two." Karashi answered as the father and daughter sighed in relief.

"Wonder what all that was about?" Ino asked.

"This is Orochimaru of course, like he needs a reason." Shikamaru answered.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru called, "Kabuto have you my prisoner yet?"

"Right here my lord." Kabuto tugged a prisoner inside.

"Excellent, for today's monster go to section 2 and pick number 7."

"As you wish." Kabuto answered as he unraveled the scroll and performed the jutsu transforming his prisoner into a Stag Beetle monster.

"I'm all ready for some fun, just say the word!" the bug monster cheered.

"Yes Stag Beetle, Goliptor!"

"Yes master?"

"Go with Stag Beetle to Tanzaku and stir up some commotion for our little rangers."

"Sir please allow me to go this time. I need to refresh my moves." Zorgano offered.

"He chose me Zorgano, so accept it." Goliptor replied and the two started arguing until Orochimaru called.

"Enough of this petty squabbling! All right you both can go down there, but any hint of you two starting this again while on the job and I'll bring you back here." He warned them.

"Yes sir." They nodded and headed off with the monster.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and his friends walked through Konoha's market, "Wonder what Orochimaru's up to this time?" Chouji wondered.

"Like it's ever a good thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"We should probably check in with sensei." Ino suggested until their communicators beeped.

"Speak of the devil," Naruto replied answering the call, "Come in, sensei."

"_Power Rangers, you must come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're coming." Naruto answered as they teleported to the HQ where the other rangers were.

"What's the situation?" Shikamaru asked.

"Orochimaru has once again launched an attack, behold the viewing globe," Tommy instructed as they looked seeing the Stag Beetle, White Snakes, Putties, Zorgano, and Goliptor causing trouble in Tanzaku.

"Orochimaru has unleashed the Stag Beetle monster along with Zorgano and Goliptor." Zordon explained.

"Goliptor? That's the one who fought you and Itachi, Naruto." Sakura recalled.

"Yeah, and he's one tough customer." Naruto admitted.

"Well we're ready and waiting sensei." Tsuki said.

"Actually guys, I want you to sit this one out." Tommy answered.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Sensei, I don't understand." Neji said.

"Well like I said this is considered your free time, besides I have another group of rangers to break in, and this seems like the perfect opportunity. Behold your new allies!" Tommy announced as the door opened and stepping in was Minato, Kushina, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Sensei?" The rookies and Kakashi gasped.

"Hey guys." Minato greeted.

"You're now rangers?" Hinata asked.

"That's right. Tommy's been giving us some ranger tips and techniques during the nighttime when you guys aren't here." Kurenai explained.

"It is wonderful to be part of this youthful group!" Guy ranted.

"We're glad to be closer to you guys as not just senseis and students." Asuma added.

"Now we'll be fighting as comrades." Kushina finished.

"Well this is awesome!" Naruto cheered, "Sensei you really are giving them ranger status?"

"All five of them not only have experience as shinobi in terms of combat and skill, but because they would also do what it takes to protect their comrades," Tommy turned to the five, "Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi. I'm ready to initiate you into ranger hood. Alpha, their morphers."

"Coming, Tommy." Alpha came by holding a box that had five morphers on them.

"Sensei, those morphers." Naruto noticed.

"That's right. These five have been chosen to take up the mantle of the Turbo Rangers." Tommy answered as the five adults took a morpher.

"And now the time has come, join your fellow rangers and become one with the power of Turbo." Zordon announced.

"All right you guys," Minato began as they got ready, "Shift into Turbo!" they activated their morphers.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kushina powered up as the Pink Ranger.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Kurenai powered up as the Yellow Ranger.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Guy powered up as the Green Ranger.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Asuma powered up as the Blue Ranger.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Minato powered up as the Red Ranger.

The five new Turbo Rangers stood before the others who were surprised, "Wow, they really did it." Chouji said.

"Sensei you look amazing." Hinata said.

"Well the yellow does seem to work." Kurenai admitted.

"Ah what a joyous and youthful color to match my flames of youth!" Guy ranted on his green ranger costume.

"Blue's definitely my color." Asuma admired.

Minato and Kushina look at each other and spoke simultaneously, "Honey! You look great!" they tried to kiss but due to their helmets were unable to.

"Time is of the essence Turbo Rangers, you must go now." Tommy instructed.

"May the power protect you." Zordon added.

"We're out of here!" Minato ordered as the five ranger's teleported to Tanzaku, "All right guys check things around over there." Minato said as they headed through the village but stopped upon seeing the White Snakes and Putties tearing the town up while Zorgano and Goliptor were using their weapons to send blasts at some buildings.

"Hold it!" Kushina called diverting their enemies' attention.

"What's this?" Zorgano asked as the five approached.

"More Rangers?" Goliptor asked.

"Not just any Rangers, the Turbo Rangers." Minato answered.

"Turbo, Schmurbo! I'll take you all on!" Stag Beetle called.

"Let's take them." Asuma called.

"Spread out!" Minato called as the five did so.

Asuma stood before some White Snakes, "All right fellas who wants first?" he asked as the White Snakes started coming at him only to be knocked around by his combat moves.

Kurenai was dealing with three Putties with some taijutsu but performed one of her illusions distorting the clay heads enough for her to knock the three out. Guy charged in delivering a flying kick to five White Snakes, "Dynamic entry!" he nailed them all.

Minato and Kushina maneuvered around the minions To Zorgano, Goliptor and Stag Beetle. Kushina fought the monster but found herself getting caught in the monsters grip, "Let go ya bug!"

"Kushina I'm coming!" Minato called but was still surrounded by the two warriors.

"We don't think so!" they fired blasts form their swords at Minato who vanished before they could hit.

"What?" they gasped until they saw Minato come at them from behind nailing Zorgano with a Rasengan.

"How can you move so fast?" Zorgano groaned from the attack.

"How do you think I got the title of 'Yellow Flash'?" he asked rhetorically, "Though in this case I'll be called the Red Flash." He chuckled.

"You're an annoyance!" Goliptor fired a beam from his eye chest only for Minato to summon his Turbo sword and deflect all the beams shot at him.

Kushina still struggled in Stag Beetle's hold before she concentrated and chakra chains burst from her body and wrapped around the monster who was struggling, "Hey let me out!"

"You squeeze me up, and I'll squeeze you!" Kushina said as she controlled the chains sending the monster flying off to the side and rolling across the ground.

Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma met back up with the two other rangers, "Snakes and Clay heads have been neutralized." Asuma assured.

"Good work guys. Now for them." Minato ordered as they stood ready.

"Stag Beetle, do your thing." Zorgano ordered.

"I'm on it!" the Beetle downed a pellet and grew big before trying to stomp on the rangers who jumped out of the way.

"That was close." Guy said.

"What now?" Kurenai asked.

"Like the kids we bring out the big boys." Minato answered as they extended their arms to the sky.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!"

At the Command Center, in the back of the monument a hatch opened up as the five Turbo vehicles drove out of the lot heading for the location of their drivers, "All right guys let's do it!" Minato called as they mounted in their zords and shifted into high gear.

The five zords started changing and coming together to form the Turbo Megazord that stood ready for battle, "Turbo Megazord Battle Ready!" the five called from the cockpit.

"Let's dance rangers!" Stag Beetle called as it charged into battle swapping its arms at the zord that blocked some strikes but got a kick to the leg forcing it backwards.

"That's the way you want to play? All right then." Kushina called as they maneuvered the zord fighting back against the Beetle until the monster caught the Turbo Zord in its pincer arms and tried crushing it.

"That's it squeeze them up!" Zorgano encouraged the monster.

"Crush them to pieces!" Goliptor ordered.

Up in the cockpit the rangers struggled, "If he crushes us anymore we're going to fall to pieces!" Kurenai called.

"We got to break free!" Asuma called.

"We're trying!" Minato replied until Guy spoke.

"Allow me. This is a lesson from the ranger who fights with the power of youth!" he called while using his controls managing to burst free from Stag Beetle's hold.

"We need the Turbo Sword!" Minato called as the Megazord acquired its weapon and started striking at the Beetle who wasn't fast enough to block all the sword strikes.

"Time to finish it!" Kushina recommended as the others agreed.

"Turbo Megazord charge!" they called as their zord dashed for the Stag Beetle, "Turbo Spin-out!" the zord literally spun out while twirling its sword around while inside the cockpit the rangers were holding on.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Guy called.

"Keep it together Guy!" Kurenai called.

The Turbo Zord slashed through the Stag Beetle doing one final pose while the monster screamed in pain before it exploded, "All right we did it!" Minato cheered as he hugged Kushina in the cockpit.

"That felt good." Asuma said as Kurenai nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Guy asked feeling woozy.

Back on the moon palace, Orochimaru sat irritated, "Another monster gone, but by more rangers! Will this ever end?" he scoffed while Zorgano, Goliptor, and Kabuto remained silent not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was.

Back at the Command Center, the five Turbo rangers returned and were being congratulated by their students, "You guys rocked out there!" Kiba cheered.

"You pulled it off well." Chouji added.

"Just like we would've." Naruto put in.

"Well what'd you expect from a Kage and his wife, and three top Jonin?" Minato asked on behalf of his team.

Tommy approached, "You five performed admirably just as me and my friends did when we were the Turbo Rangers, and we hope you'll continue to do so."

"You can count on us Tommy." Minato assured.

"We won't ever let you down." Kushina added.

"As long as or flames of youth burn bright we shall never falter!" Guy ranted.

"I could definitely get used to this, what about you Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"This definitely was an experience that I think I can also come to enjoy." She admitted.

"Oh happy day." Alpha clapped while Zordon smiled.

"Well guys guess there's only one thing left to do." Minato said as he put his hand out giving his four fellow Turbo rangers the hint as they put their hands on his before they threw them up announcing, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	32. Be a Clown

**(Welcome back again.)**

One day outside Konoha was the annual county fair, where everyone was having a good time. Because Tommy believed the younger rangers had been working very hard he decided to let them attend it. Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Tsuki, and Shikamaru watched as Lee was performing on stilts loaned to him by one of the clowns, "Behold my friends at what you can do with the perfect balance of mind and body!" Lee called as he walked around on the stilts.

"Personally I think his mind lacks a little balance?" Neji whispered to Tenten and Ino who giggled.

"Just don't lose focus Lee!" Naruto warned him.

Chouji who was munching from a bag of popcorn spoke, "There's no way in hell I could ever do anything like that."

"Nonsense Chouji, with balance you can do anything, even this!" Lee did some taijutsu moves on the stilts.

"Lee quit showboating!" Tenten warned him.

"Sorry Tenten," He replied and suddenly started wobbling, "Oh boy!"

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped.

"Take it easy Lee!" Shikamaru warned him to try and relax and regain focus.

"I can't stay up anymore, going down!" Lee cried as he fell forward only to get caught by Neji who was pulled down by his teammate. Lee was on bottom looking up at Neji, "Oh Neji, my hero!" he pulled the Hyuga boys head close pretending to kiss him, "MWAH!"

"Lee, get off me!" Neji pushed him off.

"That's what you get for over exerting yourself Lee." Tsuki warned him as the clown undid the stilts from Lee.

"Hey guys!" a voice called as they saw Gaara and Omoi approaching.

"Gaara Omoi! Glad you two could make it, where're the others?" Naruto looked around.

"Kankuro and Temari are training the newbies, while I left a sand clone to sit in. They'll never know I'm gone." Gaara said.

"And Bee-sama decided to go train at his favorite spot, while Karui and Samui are having one of their girl day outs," Omoi did air quotes and looked around, "Speaking of others, where's Hinata?"

"She'll be with us shortly, said she had to do something." Kiba answered.

"Well come on guys let's go check out some more attractions." Sakura said as the group walked off.

The clown with them watched them leave as its face flashed revealing a White Snake's face before returning to a normal clown face with a frown. Suddenly another clown slid by pulling him close, "Don't frown my fellow clown. We'll get them, we'll get them all!" the two clowns laughed hysterically.

Later on, Hinata had entered the fair grounds with her little sister Hanabi accompanying her, "Come on Hanabi let's go see the clowns."

"Sounds good nee-san." The younger one replied.

They met up with the guys who were watching the clown from before identified as Pineapple the Clown doing some magic with different colored handkerchiefs before he revealed he combined them to a perfectly stitched one, "That is amazing." Omoi admitted.

"It's magic for ya." Ino reminded him.

"Hi guys, I'm here." Hinata said approaching.

"Hey Hinata what kept you?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry but I decided to bring my sister out. She needs some time off from training," Hinata began, "Hanabi these are my friends Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Tsuki, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, and Omoi."

"Nice to meet you all." Hanabi greeted them and watched the clown do some tricks.

"Juggle my eggs and make them fly, how about one of you give it a try?" Pineapple suggested.

"Well I guess I could give it a shot." Shikamaru said as he went up taking some eggs from Pineapple and started juggling.

"Wow look at him go." Tsuki gasped seeing Shikamaru juggle like he was a pro.

"Didn't know he had it in him." Ino said.

Shikamaru then tossed the eggs upward and counted them as they landed in Pineapple's hands, "Impressive skill Shikamaru." Neji admitted.

"Yeah you should probably take up clown antics." Chouji suggested.

"And get laughed at for making an ass out of myself, pass." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey there's some good gymnastics going on over there, let's check it out." Sakura said as they agreed and followed.

Hanabi looked up at Hinata, "You think I could stay here and watch more of Pineapple's tricks?"

"Hanabi father said we're supposed to stay together," Hinata reminded her sister, "Tell you what let's go check out the gymnastics with the others, and then we'll come back for more how about that?"

"Ok." Hanabi admitted as the sisters walked.

"Bye-bye, I'll catch ya later." The clown waved bye while hiding a smirk.

Meanwhile up in the Moon Palace, Orochimaru had been watching the whole scene smirking, "That's right children walk right into my trap," Suddenly Kabuto walked in, "Ah Kabuto perfect timing infiltration of the fair is working as planned. Now about that clown are you sure he can handle the job?"

"Yes my lord, I looked into the scroll. The Pineoctopus monster has the power to transform anyone into cardboard cutouts. Once he's done with those brats, we'll have our own Power Ranger standees." Kabuto explained.

"Excellent, we'll have him trap little Hanabi to show the rangers we mean business." Orochimaru added and got back to the telescope ready to see how things will go.

Back on earth, Naruto and the guys decided to get in on the gymnastics act with the clown working it and were trying to form a pyramid, "Oh Chouji you should've been on the bottom!" Naruto groaned as he was closer to the bottom while Chouji was more on top.

"Are you calling me fat?" Chouji asked taking that insult.

"Of course not, FOR A HIPPOPOTAMUS!" Naruto replied.

"Will you guys keep it steady, or we're gonna cave!" Shikamaru groaned as he tried keeping still.

Hanabi had been giggling as she watched everyone pile on each other as Pineapple was suddenly by the girls side, "Say Hanabi why don't I show you around the fair? I know some of the better spots."

"Really, but I'm not suppose to go off with strangers."

"That's right, but I'm a friendly clown, you can trust me. I'll have you back before they know you're gone." Pineapple reasoned.

Hanabi looked over seeing them still struggling to make the pyramid, "Well I guess a few minutes won't hurt."

"That a girl." He said.

Soon the guys got the pyramid straight with Hinata on top, "Hanabi look at us!" she noticed Hanabi walking away with Pineapple, "Hanabi? Hanabi!" she cried as she lost focus making the pyramid crash.

"Oh I was afraid this would happen." Omoi groaned.

"What went wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry guys I'll be right back!" Hinata said as she hurried off to catch her sister and the clown, but with so many people around it was hard to make her way through.

Pineapple then brought Hanabi around behind a tent, "You really are a nice clown, Mr. Pineapple."

"I got a new trick to show you." The clown said as he pulled out some juggling balls and hummed while preparing his trick until Hinata found them and held onto her sister.

"Hanabi we were suppose to stay together, come on let's go back." She tried to leave until Pineapple stopped them.

"Not so fast sister, let the kid have a little fun without a leash."

"Back off, clown!" Hinata warned him getting ready to defend herself if he tried to grab them again.

Hanabi quickly came between them, "Come on nee-san let's not turn things into a fight."

But suddenly Pineapple sprinkled some dust on Hanabi and she froze turning into a lifeless cardboard cut out, "Whoopsie! I guess she got a little 'bored'!" the clown joked as the cardboard Hanabi fell down.

"What've you done?" Hinata cried as the clown ran off. She picked up her cardboard sister, "Hanabi, no!" she cried as hurried off to find the guys.

The guys meanwhile just got off Ferris Wheel, "Well what should we do next?" Shino asked.

Gaara looked over, "I'm interested in that Tilt-a-whirl over there."

"Guys!" Hinata ran over.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I think this fair might be one of Orochimaru's traps. Look what Pineapple the clown did to Hanabi!" she showed them her sisters state.

"She's a cardboard cut out?" Neji asked.

"We gotta do something." Tsuki said.

"But there are too many people here." Omoi noted.

"We gotta get them out. Hinata take Hanabi back to the Command Center, sensei and Alpha may know how to fix this." Shikamaru ordered.

"All right see you soon." Hinata said as she took her cardboard sister somewhere clear to teleport off.

Naruto looked around seeing someone carrying a loudspeaker and took it turning it up before speaking to get everyone's attention, "Attention everyone, you need to get out the carnivals under attack!"

Luckily the tourists were civilians, and were naïve unlike ninja. They started clearing out as fast as they could while the guys lead them off. Soon enough the whole fair grounds were cleared off save for the clowns that were coming out into the open, "Looks like these guys didn't come here just for fun." Chouji said.

"Don't worry guys we can take on a bunch of clowns." Naruto said as they looked seeing one of them shed its body revealing to be a White Snake.

"Figures Orochimaru wouldn't hire average clowns." Sakura noted as Pineapple suddenly popped up as all the other clowns shed their bodies turning into White Snakes.

"Leave them and come with me if you want to help little Hanabi." Pineapple offered.

Neji approached, "Nobody messes with my family.

"Neji it's a trap!" Tenten warned him to not fall for it.

Neji looked back seeing Pineapple was already leaning against a tent, "Come on I ain't getting any younger!" Neji ran after Pineapple who started running off.

The others meanwhile fought against the White Snakes. Naruto blocked a punch from one, grabbed its arm and threw it into a pile or garbage bags filled with garbage. Sakura ran up to one delivering a kick only to get her leg caught by the henchman. She shook her head signaling it shouldn't have done that and delivered a spin kick knocking it down, "Never grab someone by the leg that way."

"Suna shuriken!" Gaara called conjuring sand from his gourd turning them into shuriken and flung them at two White Snakes knocking them to the ground. Chouji performed his expansion jutsu and human boulder squashing one, while Shikamaru was backing one White Snake up by a ride and smirked, "I'd move if I were you!" The White Snake looked seeing the ride was one of those pendulum rides and was coming right for him nailing him and sending him flying off the ride's platform.

Neji meanwhile, trailed Pineapple to a house a mirrors seeing numerous reflections of the clown move around. He then froze looking at one reflection seeing the clown about to sprinkle stuff on him but he quickly dodged and the clown ended up turning one of the White Snakes into cardboard, "Close call." Neji said as he continued pursuing the clown out of the house of mirrors.

Back on the fair grounds, Lee was using his taijutsu against three White Snakes while Tenten used her Ptera cry on two knocking them to the ground. Omoi was using his sword to parry away one while Shino was using his bugs on two of them. Kiba, Akamaru, and Tsuki were performing a three way Gatsuuga against three more White Snakes. Ino flipped over a table delivering a kick to the final White Snake and they all vanished while Neji met back up with the other rangers who cornered Pineapple, "It's all over for you clown." Naruto warned him but they suddenly saw Pineapple melting.

"Sorry rangers, but the time for clowning around is over." He chuckled hysterically as his body melted but something started emerging from it and soon in place of Pineapple the clown was the sinister Pineoctopus who laughed maniacally.

"The Pineoctopus monster." Chouji gasped as the other rangers were shocked.

"I should've known." Naruto scowled.

At the moon palace Orochimaru smirked, "At last the Pineoctopus has emerged, Zorgano, Goliptor!"

The two hurried in presenting themselves, "You called oh malicious one?" Goliptor asked.

"Both of you go down to earth and assist the Pineoctopus."

"At once." Zorgano said as the two left.

Back on earth, Naruto turned to his comrades, "Let's morph guys!" Naruto ordered.

Soon the six Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, one Dino Thunder Ranger, one Wild Force Ranger, the Thunder Rangers and two Ninja Storm Rangers stood ready as Zorgano and Goliptor showed up with some Putties.

"Let's take them!" Lee called as they launched into battle.

Neji and Shino using the power of thunder were jumping around three Putties confusing them and striking at them. Ino and Sakura were tag teaming against two more Putties before Sakura pulled out her bow, "Hey Ino loan me one of your daggers?"

"Why what're you planning?" Ino asked.

"Trust me." Sakura assured her as Ino handed one of the daggers to her as she put it in her bow and launched it at a Putty knocking it out.

"Cool!" Ino admitted.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, the cardboard Hanabi was on a table as Tommy and Alpha were looking over her with Hinata, "Well what's wrong with her?"

"I've dealt with this before the only thing her body is missing is H20." Alpha answered.

"Water that's all she needs?" Hinata asked.

"That's right." Tommy nodded.

Back at the fair grounds, Zorgano was sword fighting with Naruto and Shikamaru while Goliptor was sword fighting against Tsuki and Kiba, "Once the Pineoctopus has turned you all into standees we'll set you in a nice spot where everyone can look at you." Zorgano promised them.

"I'm not gonna live my life as a standee!" Naruto shot back as he crossed his weapons firing them at Zorgano.

Back at the Command Center, Tommy and Alpha applied some electrodes to the table as Hinata had gotten some water, "Just pour it on and she should return to normal." Tommy instructed as Hinata lathered the water on the cardboard cut out of her sister but saw nothing happening.

"It's not working." Hinata noticed.

"It's takes a minute for it to take affect." Tommy explained.

"Maybe we should use another bit of water just in case." Alpha said grabbing another bucket of the stuff unaware that Hanabi had returned to normal. Hanabi groaned as she tried sitting up, but before Tommy or Hinata could do anything Alpha had splashed the water on Hanabi forcing her to try rubbing the water out of her face.

"Whoops." Alpha said sheepishly.

"Alpha, get them out of here." Tommy instructed as Alpha quickly teleported the sisters back in the village by a picnic area.

"Hanabi are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"What's going on nee-san, why am I soaking wet?" Hanabi asked but only got a tight hug from her sister.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Hinata smiled while holding her sister close, while Hanabi letting things be hugged her back.

While back with the fight, Zorgano and Goliptor overpowered the four rangers forcing them back with the others. Before the two were ready to give another blow Pineoctopus called, "Wait don't finish them! Lord Orochimaru said they were mine to finish!"

"Of course we understand." Goliptor answered.

"Do away with them as you please." Zorgano said as the two and the Putties vanished.

Pineoctopus tried sprinkling his dust on the rangers but nothing happened, "Looks like your suits protect you from my dust, no matter I'll finish you off no problem."

"We'd like to see you try." Naruto warned him.

"You'll be sorry!" the monster unleashed a few spheres of energy on the rangers knocking them off their feet.

The guys got back up, "All right guys attack together!" Naruto called as they drew their weapons and charged at the monster nailing it with everything they had but one by one the monster was swatting them away before unleashing tentacles whipping them back.

"Had enough, because I got plenty more where that came from!" the monster chuckled along with Orochimaru who was watching from the palace.

"Power of water!" a voice called as water blasted at the monster knocking it off its feet. Everyone turned seeing Hinata in ranger form land on the scene.

"Hinata!" Neji and Shino gasped.

"How's Hanabi?" Gaara asked.

"She's all right Alpha and Tommy reversed the affects." Hinata said.

"So what!" the monster bellowed, "She was merely the bait and now I got you rangers right where I want you!"

Hinata got into a stance, "This is for my sister!" she attacked the Pineoctopus with her Ninja sword encouraging the other rangers to attack as well using their weapons.

The monster tried fighting back but this time was getting overpowered now that the rangers were bringing their 'A' game. With the monster distorted from the attacks he couldn't concentrate and soon Naruto crossed his weapons launching his blast at the monster knocking it down, "Storm and Thunder Rangers, how about you take this one?" Naruto offered.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Why not?" Naruto replied.

"All right guys, let's put them together!" Omoi called as he, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, and Neji combine their weapons forming the Thunderstorm cannon.

"Thunderstorm cannon! Fire!" they called launching a blast from their weapon at the Pineoctopus who cried before blowing up.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered as Hinata called out, "I know you're watching Orochimaru! This is what happens when you mess with family!"

Back at the moon palace Orochimaru huffed, "And yet another plan down the drain," His henchmen were awaiting his speech of disappointment but were shocked as Orochimaru snickered, "But no matter. The rangers remain unconvinced of my other plan I've been waiting for."

"Other plan?" Goliptor asked.

"Lord Orochimaru, what do you intend to do?" Kabuto asked.

The snake smirked, "A five way invasion on the five great nations!"

Later that day, the county fair was active again. The rangers found the real clowns were hidden away inside one of the tents but were jumped by the White Snakes and tied up. Hinata brought Hanabi back to the fair with no memory of what happened between her and the clown much to the ranger's relief.

Soon the rangers got off one of the rollercoaster's laughing from the excitement as Hanabi spoke to her sister, "Hinata nee-san I'm really sorry I wandered off without you."

"It's ok, you were just curious, but you should remember sometimes curiosity can lead to danger." Hinata reminded her sister.

"I know, and thanks for bringing me here. I couldn't ask for a kinder sister." Hanabi said as the two girls hugged.

"Hey Hinata Hanabi!" Naruto called.

"We're going to get some food come on!" Chouji called.

"Coming!" Hinata called and looked at her sister, "Shall we go?"

"Let's." she replied as the two sisters ran off to join the others.

**(There we go.)**


	33. Invading the Five Nations

**(And here we are again.)**

One day Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were walking back into the village having returned from a regular mission, "Finally we're home." Naruto yawned.

"It's nice to do regular missions for a change." Sakura added.

"Well let's not forget you are Konoha shinobi as well." Kakashi reminded them.

"Yeah we know, sensei." Naruto answered as they went to check in with Tsunade and they went their separate ways.

Naruto made his way home where his parents were in the dining room relaxing on the couch, "Oh hey son how was the mission?" Minato asked.

"Compared to ranger duty? Relaxing." Naruto replied.

"Well lunch will be ready in half an hour so go and get cleaned up ok?" Kushina asked.

"Sure mom." Naruto left to get cleaned up.

Meanwhile up on the Moon Palace Orochimaru stood waiting until Kabuto entered, "Well Kabuto?"

"I did exactly as you requested my lord, please let me introduce you to your battalion against the five nations," Kabuto began as the monsters he announced approached, "First the Knasty Knight; number fourteen from section one, Samurai Fan Man; number twenty three from section one, Skelekron; number sixteen from section seven, and Dark Warrior; number sixteen from section one."

"We're at your service Lord Orochimaru." The Dark Warrior spoke on behalf of the other monsters.

"Excellent Kabuto. Goliptor!" he announced as Goliptor approached.

"Yes master?"

"You will join these four in attacking the great nations. I don't care which ones you pick just cause as much destruction as you can." Orochimaru ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Goliptor bowed his head while Zorgano glared seeing Goliptor was being sent to fight rather than him.

"Hey!" another voice called as they looked seeing Sasuke dressed in training robes enter the room.

"Yes Sasuke, is there something you need?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want in on this whole invasion thing. I need to test my strength with the Q-Rex." Sasuke insisted.

"Sorry boy, but all the five nations have been filled by us." Skelekron replied.

"Now-now Skelekron, I think there may be something for you to do Sasuke," Orochimaru began, "The land of Ame is said to be one of the lands in which the Akatsuki organization is associated with, you may very well find some clues on Itachi there."

"Then that's where I'll go." Sasuke tightened his eyes.

"Very well. All of you move out," Orochimaru ordered as Goliptor, Sasuke, and the four monsters left. Zorgano watched them leaven until Orochimaru spoke, "Zorgano."

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Follow Sasuke to Ame. Not that he will, but just in case he decides to act on his own and disobeys my orders see to it he comes back."

"As you wish." Zorgano said as he headed out as well.

Kabuto turned to his master, "This should all go very smoothly my lord."

"Indeed Kabuto, indeed." Orochimaru smirked as he went to the scope to get a glimpse on the action that will commence.

Back in Konoha, Naruto had finished his lunch with his parents and rubbed his stomach, "Man mom you make the best ramen."

"Naturally." Kushina giggled.

Minato smiled until their communicators rang. Naruto answered his, "What's up sensei?"

"_Naruto, you and your parents must come to the Command Center urgently."_

"We're coming." Naruto answered as the three teleported to the Command Center to find all their fellow rangers were.

"Sensei what's going on?" Tsuki asked.

"Orochimaru has just unleashed his biggest attack yet. Observe the viewing globe." Tommy instructed as they looked seeing the Knasty Knight large and stomping around.

"The Knasty Knight, and he's heading for Konoha!" Neji gasped.

"That's not even the worse of it." Alpha answered as the monitor kept switching to other monster sightings with the giant Dark Warrior heading for Suna, giant Skelekron walking through the water heading for Kiri, bigger Goliptor heading for Kumo, and Samurai Fan Man heading for Iwa.

"Orochimaru has launched a five way attack on the great ninja nations." Zordon explained.

"A divide and conquer method." Tommy recalled the type of maneuver done by the villains of before.

"We can't let them do this." Choujuro said.

"He's right we got to fight them." Tenten added.

"Agreed," Tommy began instructing them, "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers you'll defend Konoha from the Knight, Ninja Storm and Thunder Rangers you'll fight the Dark Warrior in Suna, Wild Force Rangers Goliptor's yours, Turbo Rangers Skelekron's your opponent, and Dino Thunder Rangers you'll face the Samurai Fan Man in Iwa."

"Do we really need to defend Iwa seeing as how we have no allies with them both ninja and ranger?" Kiba asked.

"No time for that Kiba, we need to go." Shino said.

"Yes, but you Naruto have another mission." Tommy spoke.

"What do you mean sensei?" the blonde asked.

"We've picked up sightings of Sasuke in Ame."

"What?" they gasped.

"What would he be doing there?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Probably looking for Itachi or something," Naruto answered, "I'll deal with him."

"Good luck Power Rangers and may the power protect you." Zordon wished them luck.

The nodded as Naruto spoke, "It's morphing time!" The six rangers off for their fight while Naruto teleported off to Ame. The Ninja Storm rangers morphed as well, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Hah!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form! Hah!" Neji and Shino called, "Power of Thunder!"

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form! Hah!" Lee called as he morphed, "Green Samurai power!"

So the six rangers left for Suna as the Wildforce Rangers morphed, "Wild Access!" they called morphing and headed for Kumo.

"Dino Thunder Power up! Dino Thunder!" Tenten and Kankuro called as they morphed and headed for Iwa.

"Shift into Turbo!" Minato called as the five adults morphed into the Turbo rangers and headed for Kiri.

Outside Konoha, the civilians seeing the Knasty Knight making its way to Konoha were already running for cover, "Run as fast as you can humans!" the Knight chuckled.

On the ground, the rangers looked up, "Against that strong monster we'll need a stronger Megazord," Shikamaru analyzed, "Guys it's time we brought out our Thunderzords."

"I agree with him, the Tigerzord works best along side the Thunder Megazord." Kakashi put in.

"All right then let's do it." Sakura agreed with the others.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they called.

"Mastodon! Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl! Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops! Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger! Gryphon Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus! Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

Their Thunderzords emerged with them jumping into their cockpits. Shikamaru converted his Thunderzord into Warrior Mode that stood before the monster with his bo-staff weapon, "So you finally arrived, well now we can get this party started!" the Knight called as he started attacking the sword as their weapons clashed.

"All right knight you're troublesome and like all things troublesome you have to go!" Shikamaru called as he fought back against the Knight but when their weapons clashed again Shikamaru saw sparks fly from his weapon and saw it was all fried up, "Whoa, he ruined my weapon!"

"Hah!" The Knight fired a blast from his sword at the Red Dragon Thunderzord knocking him off its feet.

"Hang on Shikamaru!" Kakashi called, "I need Tigerzord power now!" his zord came charging onto the scene with Kakashi climbing on board, "Convert to warrior mode!" so the Tigerzord morphed into its warrior mode and entered the fight using it's sword to swipe the Knight away from the fallen zord as the White Tigerzord helped it back to it's feet.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. All right guys let's combine!" Shikamaru ordered as the other zords started transforming.

Soon enough they all attached to the Red Dragon Thunderzord becoming the new Megazord, "Thunder Megazord battle ready!" the rangers called as they sat in the cockpit.

"Now I can have twice the fun!" the Knight announced as it went into battle with the two Thunder zords.

Meanwhile in Suna, the guards surrounding the gate were ready to fire whatever projectiles they can at the Dark Warrior as it approached, "Fire!" Baki called as arrows and boulder were launched at the monster that didn't even flinch.

"Is that the best you can do?" The Dark Warrior chuckled as it used its sword swiping at the wall protecting the village with the guards taking cover.

"Captain Baki, what do we do now?" one guard asked.

"Hold the fort, Gaara-sama did say help would be here," he thought to himself, 'Though he didn't even say in the form of what.' Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as blasting sounds were heard and they all looked seeing the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord descended.

"That's as far as you go!" Omoi announced from the Storm Megazord's cockpit.

"Rangers, glad you could come." Dark Warrior replied.

"The Power Rangers," Baki gasped, "How did Gaara know?"

In Kumo, the Raikage was standing with his guards as they were also launching projectile weapons from catapults at Goliptor who was coming right for their village. "Don't let that thing get past our defense!" he ordered, "Where is that brother of mine?"

With said brother and the other Wildforce Rangers, they watched seeing Goliptor heading for the village, "Time to slay that amalgam cold. Let's get on with this show!" Bee announced.

"Hai. Come on guys!" Karashi called as they held their crystal sabers up, "Wildzords descend!"

Suddenly charging into battle was the Gorilla zord, Bear zords, Rhino zord, and Armadillo zord. "Bear zords fire!" Temari called as the brothers fired their fire and ice blasts at Goliptor getting his attention.

"You!" he called.

"All right Gorilla let him have it!" Karashi called as the Gorilla zord started throwing bananas at Goliptor who took the blows.

Suddenly very close to them were Karui and Yugito Nii the Nibi Jinchuriki, and one of the spare giant bananas landed on top of Karui pinning her to the ground, "ACK! Yugito get this thing off me!"

Yugito looked at the giant fruit, "You could probably get a lot of potassium out of this alone."

"Will you please get it off!" Karui pleaded as Yugito finally decide to pull it off her young comrade.

"Rhino and Armadillo, time for a roll out!" Bee called as the Armadillo curled into a ball with the Rhino whacking it forward sending it crashing into Goliptor.

"You meddling animals, take this!" he crossed his sword blasting them.

"No!" Choujuro gasped.

"Come on you guys we need to put them together!" Karashi ordered as they put their sabers together, "Wildzords combine!" and so the Wildzords combined into the Kongazord Striker. The rangers mounted the Soul Bird that combined into their zord, "Kongazord Striker ready!" they announced.

"Don't overlook me! Wildzords descend!" Tsuki called summoning her three Wildzords and combined them to form the Predazord, "Predazord awaken!" she announced as he zord stood side by side with the Kongazord.

"Finally we can begin!" Goliptor said eagerly as the two zords went at it with him.

Elsewhere in Iwa, the Samurai Fan man was swinging its fan around releasing a breeze sending rocks everywhere while some Iwa ninja were taking cover. Watching from the administration building was the Tsuchikage himself Oonoki along with two of his guards a girl named Kurotsuchi and a big man named Akatsuchi.

"What the devil is that thing?" the old man gasped before his back gave out, "Ooh my back!"

"Take it easy gramps. I'm sure our guards will handle this." Kurotsuchi said but even she had her doubts.

"Wait a minute look!" Akatsuchi gasped as they looked out the window seeing the three main Biozords approach the village ramming at the Samurai monster.

"All right Kankuro let's combine!" Tenten called from he zords cockpit.

"On it Tenten!" Kankuro agreed as their zords and the remote operated Tyrannozord combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Where did that come from?" Oonoki gasped some more.

"I don't know, but hopefully it's friendly." Akatsuchi hoped.

"All right rangers let's have a dance!" the Samurai monster called taking the spike pieces from its helmet and throwing them at the zord sending sparks flying.

"Come on let's give him a taste of our own skill!" Kankuro said as the zord charged at it with the monster.

In Kiri, Mei was watching as Skelekron was getting closer, "I hope the rangers get here soon. My men don't stand a chance." Suddenly her communicator beeped. Seeing no one was watching she answered it, "Yes?"

"_Mei don't worry help is on the way!"_ Tommy's voice came.

"Oh arigato, Tommy," She answered ending the transmission as she looked out seeing the Turbo Megazord approach, "Odd I don't recognize that one. Must be other recruits."

Skelekron watched as the Turbo Megazord stood ready to fight him, "So you finally showed?"

"Like we'd even miss this!" Minato called from the cockpit.

"All right rangers we're going in!" Kushina motioned to the other three who nodded.

The Turbo Megazord and Skelekron began going at it. While nearing Ame, was Sasuke as the Quantum Ranger riding on top the Q-Rex, "I will find clues on Itachi one way or another." He said to himself until he looked at the side seeing the Dragonzord arrive and tail whipped the Q-Rex making it back away.

Naruto who was inside the Dragonzord cockpit called, "Sasuke, what're you doing here?"

"This doesn't concern you Naruto!" he answered, "Get in my way and I'm going to destroy you!"

"What? I'll take that as a challenge! I've been looking forward to a rematch with you." Naruto said.

"Last time was a fluke Naruto, because this time I will terminate you!" Sasuke called, "Q-Rex attack!" the Q-Rex roared.

"Let's go get 'em Dragonzord!" Naruto called as his own zord charged in and the two zords were going at it with their claws scratching and tails whipping sending out sparks.

"Q-Rex convert to Megazord mode!" Sasuke ordered as his zord switched into Megazord mode. The Q-Rex Megazord started attacking the Dragonzord by throwing punches and kicks while the Dragonzord was defending itself as best as it could.

"Fire missiles!" Sasuke ordered as his zord fired some missiles at Dragonzord who fired missiles back at it.

"Drill tail, activate!" Naruto called as his zords tail drill spun and was whipped at the Q-Rex sending sparks from it.

While watching from a tall tower in the rainy village, was none other than Pain and Konan, "So the rumors were true, they do have the power to call upon those titans." Konan said.

"Indeed." Pain nodded as he watched in fascination.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Konan asked.

"No, let's let them do battle." Pain replied.

"But if they get close to our village…"

"Not to worry. At the rate they're going, they'll never reach the village." Pain assured her.

Back in Konoha, the two zords were still fighting against the Knight, unknown that two Root Anbu were watching from a safe distance but close enough to observe the fighting,

"Remember to report this battle to Danzo-sama." One reminded the other who nodded.

Back in the fight, the Thunder Megazord drew its saber and started sword playing with the Knight, but when its sword slashed at their saber it became rusted and fried up, "Oh no he fried our saber!" Chouji gasped.

"Time for the White Tiger Thunder Bolt!" Kakashi called as his zord fired a cannon bolt from its mouth but the Knight deflected it right back at them with his shield.

With another blast from his sword, the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord went down with a crash. The Knight kicked both zords around to deal some extra damage, "And now I'm gonna finish you off!"

Inside the Thunder Megazord's cockpit, Shikamaru spoke, "Guys remember the Knasty Knight takes energy and sends it back at his opponents!"

"Yeah and the only way to stop him is to give him a taste of his own medicine!" Kiba recalled.

"Then let's power up all reflectors!" Ino recommended.

"Hai!" they agreed and right before the knight could finish them energy poured from the zords eyes catching the Knight in a stalemate who was trying to break free.

"Hey let go!" the Knight ordered and looked shocked as the Thunder Megazord and Tiger Zord got back to their feet and delivered a combined punch to his weakened weapon destroying it, "NO!" the Knight cried as the Thunder Saber was restored due to the reserve energy it took from the Knight.

"All right another round and this time full power!" Kakashi called as his zord delivered another cannon bolt that was even bigger.

The Knight once again used his shield but because the blast was more powerful this time the shield was destroyed, "Thanks sensei. We'll take it from here!" Sakura called.

"Thunder Saber battle ready!" the rangers called as the saber powered up with thunder before the Thunder Megazord swiped it at Knasty Knight who fell back and exploded. The Megazord then re-sheathed its saber and stood victorious with the Tiger Zord.

Watching from the administration building was Tsunade and Shizune who smiled knowing the rangers did it. At the Command Center Alpha, Tommy, and Zordon were relieved, "Oh thank goodness Konoha is safe." Alpha sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet Alpha." Tommy reminded him.

"Yes, the other rangers still have their battles to finish." Zordon added.

"Oh, right." Alpha said realizing they weren't out of the clear yet.

Back in Suna, the Dark Warrior was jumping around attacking the Storm, Thunder, and Samurai Star Megazords, "That Dark Warrior is fast." Lee noted.

"There's got to be a way to slow it down." Omoi said.

Hinata gasped, "Omoi! Gaara! Remember the Storm Megazord comes with Lightning mode. It should be fast enough to keep up with him."

"But Hinata that mode only lasts for sixty seconds." Gaara reminded her.

"It may be all the time we need if we're going to get a clear shot." Hinata replied.

"I'm down with is." Omoi said.

"Alright then, convert to Lightning mode!" Gaara initiated the process.

The Storm Megazord shifted into Lightning mode and wasting no time started matching the Dark Warriors speed and agility stalling in time for the Samurai Star Zord to fly at the monster tackling it in thin air and grappled with it as it flew upward. The Storm Megazord's Lightning mode ended as they looked up wondering what Lee will do.

"Let go I say!" The Dark Warrior demanded.

"If you insist!" Lee called as he piloted his zord flying downward before dropping the Dark Warrior into the desert.

"We got him on the run, but now it's time we finished this!" Neji called.

"Agreed, Lee let's combine our zords!" Shino insisted.

"Hai!" Lee agreed as the Samurai Star Megazord combined with the Thunder Megazord.

"Samurai Thunder Megazord!" the three rangers called.

"What?" The Dark Warrior gasped as it finally got on its feet weakened from the drop.

"Lasers charged!" Lee called.

"And ready!" the Thunder Rangers finished.

Their zords cannons and lasers charged up before unleashing a laser barrage on the Dark Warrior who screamed before dissolving into nothingness, "All right!" the Ranger team cheered as the Suna guards cheered with Baki smiling.

In Iwa, the Thundersaurus Megazord and Samurai Fan Man were still going at it with the samurai waving its fan at the zord sending sparks flying, "Come on Kankuro let's get in the game!" Tenten ordered.

"Way ahead of ya!" Kankuro agreed as they made their zord fight back against the monster that was whacking the zord around with its fan, "We got to do something about that fan." He said.

"I got this!" Tenten called activating the Pterarang launching her zord part as a boomerang slicing the fan in half.

"You broke my fan!" The monster bellowed.

"And here's another for you! Tricera Fist!" Kankuro called slugging the monster with the Tricerazord arm piece sending the monster back before both Dino Rangers called, "Now for a taste of fire breath!" the tyrannosaurus mouth on the chest opened up releasing a fire attack at the Samurai monster.

"HOT! HOT!" the monster called as it was jumping around.

"Dino Drill finish!" the zords used its tail drill impaling the Samurai monster that screamed before exploding.

Oonoki watched from his office in surprise, "That metal beast did it."

"Yeah." Kurotsuchi gasped.

"That one really was on our side." Akatsuchi smiled feeling proud he was right.

In Kiri, the Turbo Megazord and Skelekron were going at it with sword clash after sword clash, "We have to be careful around this land guys." Minato warned his fellow rangers.

"He's right. Our fighting's causing shifts in the tide," Kurenai began, "If it gets too wild here Kiri could get flooded."

"Then we have to end this before that." Asuma said.

"Come and face your doom rangers!" Skelekron bellowed.

"Hah, the only thing we'll be facing is victory!" Guy called.

"Here we go!" Kushina called as they charged once again and clashed with Skelekron.

"I'll slice you up!" Skelekron attempted to strike with his sword only for it to be repelled by the Turbo Megazords shield.

"Nice try skull face, but this match is ours!" Minato called as they used their Turbo Saber at full power destroying the monsters sword.

"My weapon, you'll pay for that!" Skelekron warned them.

"The check's in the mail." Asuma joked.

"Now let's finish this!" Minato ordered as the Turbo Megazord started dashed right for Skelekron saber and shield ready and swipe it's sword at the monster sending sparks flying.

"OH NO!" Skelekron cried as it fell into the water and exploded as the Turbo Megazord stood proudly.

"All right we did it!" the Turbo Rangers cheered while pumping their fists in victory.

Mei watched the battle smiled, "Thank you once again rangers." She said softly to herself while smiling.

In Kumo, the Kongazord and Predazord were still tangling with Goliptor who was throwing all he has at them. The Predazord attempted to strike using it's sword but Goliptor struck back using both his swords, "Try this!" Goliptor crossed his swords zapping the Predazord.

"Whoa!" Tsuki called as the Predazord tumbled down.

"Hang on Tsuki!" Temari called as the five Wild Force Rangers had the Kongazord slug Goliptor forcing him away from the Predazord giving it time to gather energy again and get back up.

"Now you're next!" Goliptor flapped its wings rapidly sending the Kongazord off its feet as it rolled across the ground.

"We got to get up!" Choujuro called.

The Kongazord struggled back to its feet as Samui called, "We have to disarm him."

"All over it. It's time for a kick!" Bee called activating the Armadillo zord.

The Kongazord maneuvered the Armadillo like a soccer ball before kicking it nailing Goliptor in the chest forcing him to drop both his swords. "My turn! Crescent Boomerang!" Tsuki called as the Predazord fired its boomerang at Goliptor knocking him off balance.

"Let's finish this here!" Karashi ordered as the cannon popped out of the bears mouths.

"Bear Blasters fire!" the rangers ordered.

"Predator Wave fire!" Tsuki ordered as the combined blasts from both zords nailed Goliptor resulting in an explosion.

Unfortunately for them, Goliptor survived the explosion but was reduced back to normal size and landed on the ground. He got up growling at the Rangers, "I'm not through here!" he vanished.

The Wild Force Rangers cheered in victory as Yugito, Karui, and even the Raikage looked up in wonder, "Just what are you Power Rangers?" he asked himself quietly.

Meanwhile all the way back with Naruto and Sasuke, their zords continued clashing with neither one letting up, "I swear Sasuke once I defeat you I'm dragging you back to Konoha so you can face punishment!"

"I don't think so Naruto!" Sasuke called as the Q-Rex swatted the Dragonzord back, "Defeating you and finding my brother's whereabouts will bring me much happiness!" before the Q-Rex could strike again it was repelled by a double lance.

They saw it came from the Torozord in warrior mode as the Magna Defender's voice came from it, "Happy hour's over pal!"

"Ita- I mean Magna Defender!" Naruto called from his cockpit.

"Seems I dropped in just in time." he replied.

Sasuke growled, "This wasn't your fight, it is now bull!" Sasuke called as he ordered the Q-Rex to fight the Torozord but with the Dragonzord aiding it Sasuke was losing his chances.

"Give it up Sasuke. You can't be both of us!" Naruto warned him.

"I'll destroy you both, one way or another!" Sasuke was about to give a command until Zorgano landed on the Q-Rex next to Sasuke.

"Zorgano!" Naruto gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"The invasion was a failure. Orochimaru said to report back." The mercenary ordered.

'A failure?' Naruto and Itachi thought.

Sasuke replied, "Just because his monsters failed doesn't mean I should pullback."

Zorgano knew he'd be stubborn about the order but had to put his foot down, "Listen here Orochimaru is your superior. He's the one giving you all this training just so you can achieve your vengeance and you swore you'd help him! Do you dare go back on your word?"

Sasuke knowing if he continued to argue with Zorgano like this Dragonzord and Torozord would eliminate them both, "All right you win, this once! Q-Rex retreat!" he called as the two jumped off the Q-Rex that reverted to Dinosaur mode before leaving. Zorgano held Sasuke close as he teleported them both away.

"Gone again!" Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto, there will be other times." Itachi reminded him.

"Hai," Naruto agreed, "I should head back to Konoha, see ya round."

"Bye." Itachi said as the two zords left while Pain watched all the way from his tower.

"These Power Rangers are more interesting than the rumors said."

"They could very well prove to be a problem in our goal, as will Orochimaru." Konan was weary.

"Yes. We'll have to continue observing things and see what news develops." Pain replied as they went back into the tower.

Later that day, all the ranger teams minus Itachi were present before Tommy and Zordon, "Congratulations Power Rangers, you've succeeded in protecting all five nations from Orochimaru's forces. Well done." Tommy congratulated them.

"Thanks sensei, this was a team effort." Sakura said.

"Yeah it took all of our teams to keep the nations safe." Tsuki added.

"And if it weren't for Itachi I probably wouldn't have lasted too much longer against Sasuke." Naruto put in.

"You've all acted valiantly against Orochimaru's forces like true heroes, and you will only get stronger from this and all other obstacles." Zordon said.

"You bet we will. It's a sure thing!" Kiba agreed.

Gaara approached, "Sensei I have a confession to make."

"Yes Gaara?" Tommy asked.

"I know this goes against our code, but I informed Baki of mine and my siblings ranger identities not even my sand clone could completely trick him." Gaara explained.

"I understand." Tommy replied figuring it'd be hard for Gaara to act as stand in village leader and a ranger all together.

Kankuro interrupted, "But he promised he'd keep our secret from the guards and other Suna shinobi."

"Baki's like a second father to us, in fact probably more than our real father was. We know he'd never betray us." Temari added.

Tommy looked at the three siblings seeing the look of seriousness on their faces giving him all he needed to believe them, "All right then if you're so sure Baki will be true to his word than I'll give him the chance."

"Thank you, sensei." The Suna sibs bowed their heads.

Meanwhile up in the moon palace, Orochimaru was looking out through his scope as Zorgano, Goliptor, and Sasuke returned, "We're back." Zorgano said.

"We can see that." Kabuto answered for his master.

"My Lord, I assure you today's failure will be rectified next time!" Goliptor promised Orochimaru who snickered making them all confused.

"My Lord?" Zorgano asked.

Orochimaru turned to them with a slithery smile on his face, "You all played your parts very well."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"But Lord Orochimaru the invasion was a failure." Goliptor reminded him.

"Yes the invasion on the five nations was a failure, but this is all part of my plan." The snake explained.

"Plan?" Zorgano asked.

"Yes. Even though we lost the invasion all of the five nations have just had a taste of my threat as well as being defended by the Power Rangers. Eventually they will have to have word about all these matters. And the only way to do that is for them to meet face to face."

"All five Kages from all five nations?" Kabuto asked seeing his master's plot.

"Precisely Kabuto, and that's something that's never been done before throughout history of the five nations." Orochimaru smirked.

"So this was all a ploy to get you to lure the five leaders under one roof why?" Sasuke asked.

"With all five of them together in one location I will crush them with all my might. And without the village leaders the ninja nations will be at my mercy!"

"A very thought out plan." Zorgano admitted.

"Arigato Zorgano. And each one of you helped make all this possible." Orochimaru said.

"So sending me to Ame wasn't about finding Itachi's whereabouts?" Sasuke asked in outrage.

"So sad, but true Sasuke." Orochimaru admitted.

Sasuke growled as he ran at Orochimaru to attack only to be restrained by Zorgano and Goliptor, "Let go of me you!"

"Calm down boy!" Zorgano ordered him, "Remember your obligation."

Sasuke frowned but calmed down still frowning at Orochimaru, "I swore I'd use the Quantum Morpher should you ever deceive me. But for now I'll let it be," he got out of Zorgano's and Goliptor's restrain, "But do that to me again, and I won't hold back." He stormed off to go back to training.

"He is not pleased." Goliptor told his master.

"All he needs to do is blow off some steam and he'll feel better," Orochimaru replied, "Now leave. I need time to plan." So the two henchmen left as Kabuto was all that's left.

"My lord Ame is the center point where the Akatsuki is located as a former member you know you were telling the truth to Sasuke, why would you lie to him?" Kabuto asked.

"If he knew the truth he would feel tempted to not come back when he was ordered, and I can't have him going off on his own like that. Which is why I will be making him train harder and longer." He smirked.

The very next day, Tsunade was meeting with the ranger teams at the Command Center who had some news for them, "WHAT?" they gasped.

"A meeting between all the five Kages of the ninja nations?" Naruto gasped.

"That's right, the Raikage requested that I, Gaara, Mei, and the Tsuchikage meet with him in Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) to discuss these monster attacks by Orochimaru and about the Power Rangers." Tsunade explained.

"Yes, all five of us are obligated to attend this meeting," Gaara added, "Even though I'm not fully recognized as Kazekage I was still selected to attend."

"But what's going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"She's right, is this meeting mostly to do something about Orochimaru's attacks or is it mostly to try and find out who we are?" Asuma asked skeptically.

"We're not sure, but if the others like the Raikage and Tsuchikage are ever going to accept that the Power Rangers are not their enemies, then we must convince them that they aren't without looking like we know more than what we should." Tsunade explained.

Tommy sighed, "If it's going to be like that then the only way for them to listen is if they talked to me about it."

"But sensei, you can't even leave the Command Center." Ino reminded him.

"I know that Ino, that's why I won't be there directly." Tommy answered.

Meanwhile somewhere below Konoha inside a lair, stood Danzo Shimura with two of his Anbu landing behind him, "Well?" he asked.

"We have received word that there is to be a meeting between all five of the Kages taking place in Tetsu no Kuni." One of them explained.

"I see and I'm to assume it will involve the Power Rangers?" The one eyed old man asked glancing back at his subordinates.

"We have reason to believe my lord." The second answered.

Danzo smirked, "Perfect."

**(Don't miss the meeting next time.)**


	34. Invasion of the Kage Meeting

**(And we're back.)**

A whole day passed since Tsunade explained everything to the rangers as well as the shinobi of Konoha. She stood by the village gates with Kakashi and Guy acting as bodyguards, while all of Konoha from shinobi to civilian were seeing her off, "Take care, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

"You know it, Shizune." Tsunade smiled.

Sarutobi turned to the two Jonin, "Kakashi, Guy, remember your mission is to ensure no harm comes to the Hokage."

"You can count on us sir." Kakashi bowed his head.

"What Kakashi said." Guy agreed.

"All right you two, let's get going." Tsunade ordered the two Jonin as they headed out.

Naruto and his fellow rangers from Konoha watched but knew she wasn't the only one who would be heading out. As Tsunade and the Jonin left they were secretly watched by two Root Anbu.

Meanwhile in Suna, Gaara was wearing the Kazekage hat and his siblings stood by the gates of Suna as the village shinobi and civilians were seeing them off, "Good luck Gaara-sama." One civilian said.

"Be safe." A shinobi added.

Baki looked to Gaara's sibs, "Kankuro Temari, I trust you will both keep Gaara safe?"

"Of course." Temari replied.

"Even though he probably doesn't need it." Kankuro mumbled to himself.

"You can never be too careful, Kankuro." The younger brother replied.

"Hai." He agreed.

"Well we should get going." Temari said as they headed off while the crowd of people bid them a farewell.

As they walked through the desert Kankuro spoke, "I still got a bad feeling about this Gaara. The Kage summit sounds just the kind of place for disaster to happen."

"I know, Kankuro. Which is why all three of us must be prepared for the worse." Gaara replied.

In the land of Kumo, inside the administration building stood the Raikage and his two guards Shi and Darui, while Bee, Samui, Omoi, and Karui were off to the side, "Be careful Raikage-sama." Samui warned him.

"Yeah ya never know what's out there." Omoi added with worry.

"Ah quit whining ya big baby. Nothing could happen to the Raikage!" Karui scolded Omoi.

"That's my big bro for ya, laying it down hard!" Bee rapped.

A ignoring his brother's rant took his hat, "All right everything's set… Cee! Darui! Let's go!" he jumped through his office window landing outside down on the ground with his guards looking out the window.

"He loses more windows that way," Shi sighed, "Well you coming?" he asked Darui.

"Nah, it's a drab. I'm taking the stairs." Darui answered as he left the office while Cee went to follow the Raikage out the window. The four watched them leave with the three Kumo rangers keeping quiet to themselves feeling they will be needed sometime today.

In Iwa, the old Tsuchikage stood with his granddaughter Kurotsuchi and his guard Akatsuchi ready to head out. The old man sighed holding onto his hip, "Oh it's such a pain for someone my age to go to a meeting this far."

"If it's such a problem gramps why not send somebody else?" Kurotsuchi recommended.

"Are ya kidding Kurotsuchi? I may be old but I'm not dead yet!"

"Maybe I should carry your luggage just in case, Tsuchikage-sama." Akatsuchi suggested going to take the bag but Oonoki swatted his hand.

"Hands off my bag, Akatsuchi!"

And in Kiri, Mei, Choujuro, and Ao were standing before Kiri's shinobi as an old man handed the Mizukage hat to Mei, "Please take good care of yourself, and don't let anything go wrong Mei."

Accepting her hat Mei smiled, "I swear in my honor as Mizukage, I will fulfill my duty in the best of my ability."

The old man nodded and turned to her guards, "Choujuro, Ao, guard her well and with your lives."

"Hai!" they agreed as the three headed off.

From all sections of the ninja land, all five Kages and their guards were heading off to rendezvous in the Iron Country. While watching them from the moon, was Orochimaru snickering, "And they're off." He said to himself as Zorgano and Goliptor stood off to the side.

"Shall Goliptor and I head out as well my lord?" Zorgano asked.

"That won't be necessary." Kabuto said entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Goliptor asked.

"I have three new creations all ready to go, and they're guaranteed to be full proof." Kabuto explained.

"Three creations?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes follow me." Kabuto led the three into the lab where they noticed three clay models on the table.

"So this is what you do with your spare time?" Zorgano asked rhetorically.

Kabuto replied, "I'm a creator, experiments are what I do."

"All right Kabuto show me what they can do." Orochimaru ordered.

"As you wish my Lord." Kabuto said putting all three on the machine's conveyor belt before wheeling them into it and pulled the switch. The machine started up as they watched the hose shake up and out from the end of the hose of the machine stood three new creatures stepping out from the smoke.

The first one had the lower body and begs of Deviot, the upper body and wings of Diabolico, head, sword and shield of Skelekron, arms of Zeltrax, and tail of Dragon Olympius.

The second one had the upper body and head of Merrick the Barbaric, the lower body and legs of Loki, and the arms and staff of Diabolico.

The third and final one had the upper body and head of Erik the Barbaric, the lower body and legs of Silo, the arms of Onikage, the sword and shield of Knasty Knight, and the wings of Goldar.

"May I present to you the three generals, Skeletor…" he motioned to the first one, "Zoki," he motioned to the second one, "And Blade Wing." he motioned to the third and final one.

"We are at your command, Lord Orochimaru." Skeletor bowed his head followed by the other two.

"Very impressive Kabuto." Orochimaru admitted.

"Indeed." Goliptor agreed while Zorgano said nothing.

"Send these three to attack the Kage summit. They will show the Kages the true meaning of fear." Kabuto encouraged his master.

"Hmm, they wouldn't suspect a thing, not even the rangers themselves. All right then you three prepare yourselves." Orochimaru ordered the three generals who each pumped a fist up.

Back on earth, all the Kages had finally arrived in the Land of Iron which was cold and snowy. Inside the meeting room each of the delegations from Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri sat in front of the Kanji that signify each of their villages. A person then sat in a separate table from them, his head supported by a wrap of bandages and his long flowing black hair covering his back.

"Good day. I am Mifune; the leader of the Land of Iron, I will represent as the mediator of this meeting."

As the Five Kages sat, Mifune mentioned for them to place their hats on the table, as all the Kages did so. As the Kages were in their seats their guards stood behind them ready in case someone in the room was about to do anything brash, Mifune spoke, "Now we shall commence the start of the summit."

"I shall start," Gaara began as the others eyes the young boy, "This meeting in my opinion is by far pointless seeing as how we already know what the problem is here."

"Correct. These monsters that have been showing up recently, are getting more dangerous each passing day." Mei agreed.

"And worse we don't even know where they're coming from." Oonoki added.

"On the contrary Fence sitter," Tsunade began grabbing the Kage's attention, "I happen to know who's behind these attacks."

"Do you now Princess?" Oonoki asked.

"Yes. Months ago before I was even Hokage our village was invaded by one of our very nuke-nin Orochimaru."

The Kages looked surprised while the Raikage held his expression, "Orochimaru, your fellow Sannin?" Mei asked knowing all about this but had to play dumb.

"Precisely. When my old teammate Jiraiya was sent to find me and bring me back as the Hokage we ran into our old teammate who was accompanied by a serpent monster named Snizzard. Even our two summoning weren't completely enough to take on both this monster and Orochimaru's main summoning. It was then we were aided by a group of fighters who eliminated the monster with their own creatures."

"The Power Rangers?" Gaara asked also playing dumb.

"That's what they're called?" Oonoki asked.

"Yes. They call themselves the Power Rangers and only their power seems to have better affects on the monsters than what regular jutsu can do."

Suddenly everyone noticed the Raikage was getting impatient and out of instinct he stood up and slammed his gigantic gauntlets shattering his part of the table. To this, the remaining occupants of the room immediately jumped in, coming right in front of the table of each of their respective leaders. Each guard was ready to attack only for Mifune to interrupt them.

The mediator spoke, "I suggest you all refrain from doing unnecessary actions! Remember this is a meeting of the village leaders not a public bar! We came here to talk not to engage in squabbles."

Each of the Kages motioned for their guards to stand down and go back to their places. Kakashi listened in closely as he had heard the Raikage about to speak. Guy had whispered to him in a low voice, "This isn't going exactly well."

"I agree." Kakashi answered while Choujuro, Mei, Gaara, Tsunade, Kankuro, and Temari felt the same way.

"I didn't call of you here to talk about the monster attacks alone! I called all of you here to know where the Power Rangers loyalties lie exactly!" the Raikage bellowed.

The Kages raised their eyebrows in question. As they watched the Raikage who was angry at all of the remaining Kages, he continued to scowl as each of the Kages was maintaining their calm. However, it seemed that the Hokage was starting to scowl on her own it was as if the tension was only getting higher and higher.

"All our villages were invaded by monsters and these people just happen to show up when they do and deal with them. Are their loyalties with either of your villages because I for one never sent them anywhere."

"Excuse me perhaps I can help field those questions." A voice spoke up.

The Kages and their guards turned seeing Alpha approach while holding something, "What the hell is that thing!" A bellowed.

"An intruder!" Kurotsuchi frowned as the guards from Iwa and Kumo were prepared to attack along with Ao while the guards of Konoha, Suna, and Choujuro also had to act defensive or risk blowing their cover.

"No wait I mean you no harm!" Alpha pleaded fearing they'll attack him without listening.

"Hold it!" Tsunade called getting their attention, "If you look closer at him you may actually learn something."

The group curiously looked at Alpha and noticed the lightning bolt symbol on his chest, "If I'm not mistaken that is the insignia of the Power Rangers." Gaara said getting A's and Oonoki's attention.

"Correct, I am Alpha 5 and I bring a message from the Power Rangers superior."

"A message?" Mei asked.

"Yes, he is fully prepared to give you his speech." Alpha sat the device he was carrying on the table that activated and projected a large screen displaying Tommy's face.

"Who is that?" Akatsuchi asked.

"_Greetings Kages of the Elemental nations. My name is Tommy Oliver and I am the one who leads the Power Rangers."_

"If you are their leader why don't you come here in person and not send some hunk of junk in your stead?" A asked while Alpha huffed at the insult.

"_I apologize for this, but unfortunately I have certain disabilities that prevent me from moving."_ Tommy explained.

"I could believe that if it was from the old crone here." A continued to be skeptical of Tommy.

"_Believe what you want, but if you want answers on the Power Rangers I would be happy to explain to you, only if you or anyone else here does not interrupt me."_

"Permission to speak Tommy-san." Mifune granted him.

_"Thank you Lord Mifune,"_ Tommy began, _"If you all wonder why the Power Rangers have been helping all of your nations and not just one well let me tell you the Power Rangers aren't a ninja assassin squad for hire like other groups from your nations."_

"That would make you like a neutral group like various other of the less powerful nations here." Mifune understood.

_"Precisely, but unlike your nations we do not fight for power, for pride, or for dominance in this land. We fight and defend because it's what's right."_

"Because it's right?" A bellowed.

Every Kage glared reminding him to not interrupt, _"That's right. Where I came from the law system was nothing like this ninja system your nations have. Constantly at war no trust among nations, killing ninja after ninja to preserve peace just for your land alone. That not what the Power Rangers are all about."_

"Exactly what are these Power Rangers?" Oonoki asked.

_"Well to understand them you'll have to hear the beginning of where the Power Rangers began. It's quite a long tale and you will have to listen if you wish to understand."_ Tommy instructed to the Kages who nodded while the Raikage sighed.

_"Now then this all dates back many years ago."_ Tommy began as the room lit up with clips of Ranger history playing as Tommy narrated as he did to his new rangers when they were inducted. As he explained each of the Kage and their guards watched in wonder as history started getting more shocking by the minute.

The screens ended and Tommy spoke, _"So you see that is the history of the Power Rangers, does this clear anything up for any of you?"_

"Well you've made your point the Power Rangers are neutral and they fight because it's the right thing to do." Oonoki admitted.

"Still why do you and your new rangers meddle in our affairs?" A asked still skeptical.

_"Because Raikage Orochimaru the rogue ninja has found a way to conjure up monsters in which the past generation of rangers have fought before, as you can see this does call for our attention. While you Kages posses abilities that could take them on, your safety's are still at risk. That's why the Power Rangers are mostly suited to deal with these situations."_

"He does bring up a point, when the two monsters known as the Barbaric Brothers invaded Kiri sometime ago, we didn't know what we were up against." Mei put in.

"Same said for the Saliguana monster that invaded Suna." Gaara added.

_"So you understand these monster attacks are not something you should be at each others throats because it would accomplish nothing. Instead you should all act like responsible adults and see reason that the only way for us to truly defeat Orochimaru and his monsters is for all five nations to work together as an aligned nation."_

"An alliance?" the Raikage gasped in outrage.

"Such a thing is unheard of." Oonoki added.

"I agree. There's been downright lack of trust between most of our nations due to past ordeals." Mei explained.

"As a side nation I agree with the lack of trust, but I do agree with you Tommy-san that after that five-way attack on the great nations Orochimaru could possibly do far worse than that." Mifune said.

_"And he will, I know you've all been at each others throats for your own reasons be they personal or petty, but this whole land itself and not your individual lands are at stake. Whether or not you accept or see it but your nations are part of one world and we all share that world. And if anything happened to the world itself than all of you would be in peril. So all I'm asking of you is to see it in your hearts and join forces with me and my rangers in protecting the planet from Orochimaru and his forces."_ Tommy pleaded.

The Kages were silent about this until Tsunade spoke, "I for one agree with Tommy-san."

The Kages looked at her until Gaara spoke, "As do I, after all he's right we may come from different nations, but those nations are all part of one world."

"Very true," Mei agreed, "And judging from all that history we could very well deal with something worse than their Evil alliance and fighting separately we would fall."

Tsunade eyed the Tsuchikage and the Raikage, "And you both know it as well. As strong as each of our nations are, not even we could take on Orochimaru's forces by ourselves. I for one agree to join forces with the Power Rangers."

The two non allied nations were debating on what answer to give until some of the walls burst open and entering were numerous White Snakes putting shocks on everyone's faces while each of the Kages guards armed themselves, "It's those snake creatures that always show up on Orochimaru's behalf." Gaara said.

"Aye-yai-yai!" Alpha cried while Tommy was surprised as well.

"All guards and samurai take them!" Mifune ordered.

And so Mifune's samurai guards and the Kages escorts went into battle against the White Snakes who were fighting back. As they fought Kakashi and Guy spoke, "Kakashi, this is not how the White Snakes fight!"

"Agreed, they're too fast and too perceptive than regular White Snakes, they fight like… Ninja," Kakashi said as he exposed his Sharingan and looked at them, "I'm right! Everyone!" he called the guards and Kages, "These creatures are not who they appear to be!"

Ao, who had veins around the eye hidden behind his patch gasped, "Kakashi-san's right! I see regular human chakra!"

"So they're imposters?" The Raikage gasped.

"Yes and now to find out who they really are." Gaara said as he manipulated his sand catching the White Snakes holding them in place before squeezing them up causing their henge to drop revealing Anbu wearing masks.

"Anbu Black Ops?" Guy gasped.

"Not just Anbu, Root Anbu!" Tsunade frowned.

"Root?" the other Kages asked having heard of such a foundation.

They looked seeing Danzo Shimura entering through one of the holes in the walls, "Samurai are such weak opponents for my Anbu." he said about his Root Anbu having taken care of the samurai guards outside.

"DANZO!" Tsunade bellowed.

"Danzo Shimura?" Mei gasped having heard of his reputation in Konoha.

"The badger of a war hawk." A glared his eyes at the old man.

"What are you doing here Danzo? You are invading on our private meeting!" Tsunade shouted.

"Sorry, but I really was interested in your conversation, especially about the Power Rangers," Danzo began, "Mr. Tommy, I had no idea you all went through so much war and suffering, but imagine with such power added to our arsenal we could do much more than keep peace in our world and free from threats like Orochimaru. All I ask is you let your rangers fight along side my Anbu."

Tommy frowned, _"You're no different from Lord Zedd, Danzo. Power Rangers aren't meant to use their powers for personal gain or vengeance! That's why I'd never hand over innocent lives to someone like you!"_

"It breaks my heart to hear you say that," Danzo replied in sarcasm, 'However I have ways of incorporating others." He ran out through the hole he entered with the guards following him. Suddenly they saw him pull a bandaged up arm hidden in his cloak and formed hand signs before summoning a giant tapir summon.

"Whoa!" the guards gasped as the Kages looked up seeing Danzo stand at the head of his summon.

A and Oonoki looked to Tsunade who spoke, "This was not secretly orchestrated by me I assure you all."

"And I believe her," Gaara added, "Danzo has always been recognized as the shinobi whose done countless acts behind Konoha's back."

Danzo announced to Tommy as Alpha brought his viewing screen out of the meeting room and outside, "You have a choice Tommy summon your rangers to serve under me, or I will destroy everyone here! Do I make myself clear?"

Tommy frowned from his screen until they all looked up at the sky seeing three things heading right from them, "Is that?" Mei asked thinking it might be three of the Megazords.

Danzo smirked, "Ah, so they arrived after all I knew you'd see things my way Tommy Oliver."

But suddenly his look changed as they saw the three things landing weren't zords but the three generals Kabuto created, "We're here!" Zoki announced.

"What are they?" Oonoki asked feeling like his heart could give out from all the shock.

"More of Orochimaru's forces." Gaara theorized but knew he was right.

While the undercover rangers were surprised not expecting three new henchmen to show they still had to keep it together or risk blowing their cover, "Who are you three?" Danzo demanded while looking up at them from his summoning.

"We're under order from our master to eliminate the Five Kage, and you appear to be in our way, therefore you must go as well." Skeletor explained.

"Try and make me!" Danzo said as his summoning inhaled and released a blast of wing at the three pushing them backwards but they kept their feet on the ground.

"Good move, but not good enough!" Blade Wing announced as he fired lightning from his sword, while Zoki fired lightning from his staff, and Skeletor fired lightning from his own sword.

The combined lightning blast nailed the tapir making it poof away resulting Danzo to jump to another platform at the summit building, "This was not part of the plan, time to retreat!" he attempted to leave but was suddenly grabbed by Skeletor's giant hand bringing him up to his face.

"Let's see how you humans taste," he dropped the screaming old man into his mouth and chewed him up before swallowing, "Mmm, taste like chicken!" he chuckled.

"Did that thing just eat him?" Mei gasped as Choujuro clenched his throat.

"And now leaders, let us give you a demonstration of what our master can do to your planet!" Skeletor announced as his two partners started rampaging amok while the Kages, the guards, and the samurai were taking cover.

"You know we could really use the Power Rangers about now." A told the Kages who were all agreeing.

The Kages and their guards continued to avoid the massive stomps from the three large creatures, "How can we fight something that size?" Darui of Kumo asked in shock.

"I should've brought Bee along." The Raikage sighed.

The three generals chuckled as Skeletor spoke, "What's the matter puny Kage's, afraid?"

Kakashi felt tempted to slip out and morph in order to summon the Tigerzord but with so many people around it was hard for him to do so, and even the Tigerzord alone wouldn't be able to take on three monsters. He then noticed Alpha approach, "Don't worry Kakashi help is on the way."

"Thank goodness." Kakashi said as he hurried to help get Tsunade and anyone else to cover.

"We could really use a miracle right now." Tsunade said to Mei and Gaara who nodded.

"A miracle you want? It's a miracle you got!" a voice called as everyone looked seeing the six MM Power Rangers, the Lunar Wolf Rangers, the two Thunder Rangers, and the Green Samurai Ranger appeared.

"The Power Rangers!" Choujuro gasped.

"They came after all." Oonoki said.

"Wow." Akatsuchi gasped.

"Looks like you Kages could use some help." Naruto noticed.

"It would be much appreciated." Tsunade replied.

"Well team let's get to work." Naruto began but was cut off.

"Not so fast." They looked seeing Zorgano appear with an army of White Snakes and Putties.

"Zorgano." Tsuki gasped.

"Power Rangers!" Kakashi called, "You all handle those three we can handle them."

"You heard him guys." Naruto replied.

The five rangers nodded and raised their hands, "We need Shogunzord power now!"

Suddenly appearing were the five Shogunzords, even though Kakashi was too busy to join them and pilot the White Shogun zord Sakura filled in as its pilot.

"Red Shogunzord power up!"

"Yellow Shogunzord power up!"

"Blue Shogunzord power up!"

"White Shogunzord power up!"

"Black Shogunzord power up!"

The five Shogunzords charged into battle before they combined to form their Megazord form, "Shogun Megazord power up!" the five rangers called as it stood ready.

"Time for me to play my part. Wildzords descend!" Tsuki called her three Wildzords and combined them, "Predazord awaken!"

Neji and Shino summoned their zords combining them into the Thunder Megazord followed by Lee summoning his Samurai Star Megazord. Naruto stood by pulling out his flute, "Time for Dragonzord power!" he played his tune as the Dragonzord stormed into battle.

Zordon's voice came from Naruto's communicator, _"Naruto I am sending the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber tooth Tiger zords for you to combine with the Dragonzord."_

"All right then, time for Dragonzord in battle mode!" Naruto called before playing another tune and soon his zord combined with the three Dinozords to become the Mega Dragonzord.

Soon the five zords stood ready with the three generals as they went into battle. Meanwhile back down below, The Kages, their guards, Mifune, and his samurai guards were fending off against Zorgano and his army. A was using all his basic hand to hand combat moves breaking some putties back down into clay pieces. Choujuro, Temari, and Kankuro were using their weapons or in Kankuro's case his puppets against the White Snakes wishing they could morph but had to rely on their ninja skills alone.

As Oonoki was being defended by Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi he thought to himself, 'Maybe I should've sent somebody else in my stead. My heart can't take these kinds of surprises.'

Zorgano was going at it with Kakashi, "Where's Goliptor taking the day off?"

"I do not need that fool against someone like you!" Zorgano shot back drawing his sword and attempted to strike Kakashi who defended himself with a kunai.

"And I don't even need my Sharingan against you." Kakashi mocked as the two fought.

Back up in the zord battle, Blade Wing was sword clashing against the Predazord, "Try some of these!" the general fired bladed feathers from his wings sending sparks flying from the zord.

"Whoa, all right now it's my turn!" Tsuki called, "Crescent boomerang!" the Predazord fired its boomerang at the general knocking him off balance.

"Oh so you want some more? Well here's another!" he shot fire from his sword at the Predazord who was forced back form the explosion.

"Hang on Tsuki!" Lee called as he and the Thunder Rangers were heading to help her only to get blocked by Zoki.

"You're not going anywhere boys!" Zoki turned his free arm into a blaster and blasted the two zords.

"Let's see how you like some of our own fire power!" Shino said dropping the Power Sphere 11 allowing their zord to acquire the Sting blaster and blasted Zoki while the Samurai Star Megazord fired its shuriken chest piece knocking Zoki off balance.

Meanwhile, Skeletor was facing off against the Shogunzord and Dragonzord BM with their weapons clashing, "You all fight well, but not as well as me!" Skeletor announced as he blasted small energy stars from the star insignia on his chest at the two zords who backed up.

Soon the three monsters came together along with the five zords, "All right you two let's give them a lightning show!" the three fired lightning from their weapons right at them but the Shogunzord covered the four taking the most of the attack.

"Whoa!" the rangers called from the cockpit while holding on.

"Guys, you ok?" Lee called.

"Yeah the Shogun Megazord's armor is thicker than yours." Shikamaru explained.

"Well we're not making a lot of head weight against these three." Naruto called from his own cockpit.

"We'll have to attack them together!" Neji recommended.

"Agreed, let's go!" Tsuki called as the five zords charged at the three monsters with both sides trying to push each other back. Soon enough the five zords managed to land combining blows against the three generals making them roll across the ground.

"Yeah now that's teamwork!" Naruto called as the others agreed.

The three generals got up, "You like teamwork well we have some of our own!" Skeletor called as he jumped on top of his partner's shoulders that both stood side by side and created a triangular energy source between them.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Shikamaru called.

"Fire!" the three generals called firing the triangular laser at them and to the rangers surprise the Predazord stepped in taking the blow sending sparks everywhere.

"Tsuki!' they called as the Predazord glowed before being separated into the three Wildzords that made it up who each crashed into the ground while Tsuki still in ranger form fell onto the ground where the other fight was going on.

"Lunar Wolf Ranger!" Guy called as he rushed over helping her up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but that was some attack, my Wildzords took some heavy damage." She looked at her three individual zords who were groaning.

"One down, four to go." Blade Wing said as the three started forward before halting.

"What's happening?" Zoki asked.

"I feel so weak!" Skeletor groaned.

"What's going on?" Neji asked in confusion.

"That last attack must've taken a lot out of them, now's our chance!" Naruto called.

"Then let's combine Neji Shino!" Lee insisted as they nodded combining their zords forming the Samurai Thunder Megazord.

"All right let's let 'em have it!" Naruto ordered as he had his zord summon its drill weapon that spun. His zord then swung his weapon at Skeletor sending sparks from him.

The Samurai Thunder Megazord stood Zoki down as Lee called, "Lasers charged!"

"And ready!" the Thunder Rangers finished. Their zords cannons and lasers charged up unleashing a laser barrage on the general who couldn't move away in time.

Finally the five other rangers had their zord summon its sword, "Shogun Megazord finisher!" their sword became fiery before the sword slashed at Blade Wing followed by a salute as if saying 'see ya'.

The three generals exploded before falling to the ground at regular size. Zorgano seeing them knew they failed their assignment and knew his work was done. He jumped over by the three growing, "You useless! We'll be back!" he vanished with the three weakened generals along with whatever White Snakes and Putties were left.

"That's that." Tsuki sighed in relief while looking up at the Megazords who stood victoriously.

"All right guys let's go." Naruto called as they rangers dismounted from their zords landing before the group.

"Power Rangers, you did it." Choujuro smiled.

"Naturally." Kiba answered.

The five Kages and Mifune approach with Mifune speaking, "We thank you for your help Power Rangers."

"All in a days work sir." Shikamaru answered.

Raikage approached with his firm look making the rangers nervous over his towering figure until he smiled, "It seems there are more to you Power Rangers then meets the eyes."

"So we've been told." Ino said.

_"I'm glad you all feel grateful,"_ Tommy said as Alpha still carried Tommy's communicating screen, _"Now then about this alliance we spoke of earlier, are there any of you wishing to change whatever feeling you previously had about it?"_

Tsunade answered, "I for one am still all for this alliance."

"As am I." Gaara replied.

"Me too." Mei added.

Everyone turned to the two other Kages until Oonoki answered, "After that fight I can see we're going to need the ranger's help, so I'm with you all too."

_"And you Raikage?"_ Tommy asked.

The Lightning Shadow answered, "Normally I've never been one for alliances let alone an all out alliance. But given the circumstances we'd stand no chance against monstrosities like those three or the others we faced alone. Therefore you have my cooperation as well."

"And I shall also give you my support as well." Mifune added making the rangers sigh in relief until the Raikage spoke again.

"However, I find it very hard to cooperate with you Tommy seeing as how you don't show up in public. So unless you want my full cooperation I demand a meeting in your presence."

_"I understand, and as proof of my trust and no secrets between allies I will allow you to set foot in our HQ."_

"And that is where?" Oonoki asked.

_"You're about to find out."_ Tommy answered as suddenly everyone was teleported off.

Meanwhile up on the Moon Palace, the three generals stood before Orochimaru who was frowning, "Blast it! The Kages were almost at my mercy! You three had those rangers right where you wanted them! How did you suddenly fail?"

"Yes how?" Zorgano asked amusingly.

"We don't know it either, after using our combined attack we felt as if our energy had been drained." Skeletor explained.

"Hmm, Kabuto what have you to say?" Orochimaru asked his medic who was prepared to analyze the situation.

"It seems to use their combined attack it requires much energy from all three, after they used it the first time after using so many other moves prior they didn't have as much energy as before to combat the other zords." He explained.

"I see, so the more energy they use in their combine attack the weaker they get," Orochimaru turned to the three, "From now on you three if you are to use that combined attack you will not put so much of your energies into it unless you want to risk your own destruction."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." They answered.

"However, your performances out there were most intriguing therefore your failure shall be overlooked this time."

"Thank you, our lord." They bowed their heads while Zorgano grunted quietly.

Sometime later back on earth at the Command Center, everyone was teleported there, though they still had no idea the HQ was located inside the Hokage monument. After some time of explanation from Zordon and Tommy the other nations were briefed on who was a ranger and who was not as another form of trust with the Kage's of other nations knowing their own shinobi were rangers as well. At least Mei and Tsunade pretended to be surprised by Naruto and the other Konoha shinobi, while A was trying to ring Bee's neck for keeping such a secret from him while Omoi and Samui were relieved that Bee was getting it more than they would. Each Kage hearing Gaara was a ranger was beyond confused but reminded them why being a ranger was important for him to have kept a secret up until now. But none was more shocking then to see Minato Namikaze before them as the Turbo Ranger. The mere sight of him almost caused Oonoki to collapse from cardiac arrest thinking he saw a ghost, but the Yondaime Hokage merely answered that the rumors of his demise were greatly exaggerated.

After everything was covered Tommy spoke, "Now that we've covered everything about Ranger problems, there's also another problem regarding such people as Naruto and Bee."

"What do you mean?" Raikage asked.

"Have any of you heard of the Akatsuki organization?" Tommy asked.

"I have." Tsunade answered still playing like this was their first time meeting.

"I've only heard rumors." Raikage admitted.

Tsunade decided to field it, "Well Akatsuki is said to be a band of rogue ninjas from several of our own nations whose goal is to collect the tailed beasts and utilize their powers for reasons we've yet to determine."

"If they get their hands on all of the tailed beasts they'll be even more of a threat than Orochimaru himself," Tommy explained, "So Naruto and Bee must be extra careful if they run into people dressed in black cloaks with red cloud designs on them."

"I'll make sure Bee will not be too careless to get into such danger." A answered.

"Oh bro." Bee whined thinking he was treated like an infant.

"But don't worry what the Akatsuki doesn't know we have a mole in their rankings." Tommy said.

"A mole?" Oonoki asked.

"That's right, this guy," Tommy explained as Itachi's image appeared, "Itachi Uchiha."

"One of the remaining Uchiha members, and the one who murdered his whole clan to boot?" Darui gasped.

"How can a traitor from your own village be a mole?" Oonoki asked in confusion.

"Well you see Oonoki, the Uchiha clan was actually planning to overthrow our village being persuaded by the unknown leader of the Akatsuki," Tsunade explained not wanting to tell them about Madara Uchiha until they're absolutely sure it really was him, "To avoid countless lives murdered Itachi was ordered to assassinate his clan and become a nuke-nin to get closer to the Akatsuki. We've received as much info as we could get but we still need more info."

Naruto approached, "So you all see Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will plunge our lands into a time of chaos unless we band together and keep both sides from reaching their objective. So once again you'll all agree to work together with us of Konoha?"

The group nodded once again assuring they would gladly fight along side them should they encounter Orochimaru's forces or the Akatsuki, "Well then you should do it with style you know like we rangers do." Kiba suggested.

"Style?" Oonoki asked.

"Wait a minute you're not suggesting we?" Tsunade began.

"Well Lady Tsunade it's only right." Kakashi said.

"I agree," Gaara said putting out his hand, "Join me."

Mei and Tsunade knowing they wouldn't let them leave if they didn't put theirs on top of Gaara's, "Well come on." Mei noted to the other two Kages and Mifune.

A approached as Oonoki and Mifune put their hands on top of the other leaders with the big guys hand covering the others, "Now say something classy and full of life like I don't know Village leaders?" Minato suggested.

"This sounds utterly ridiculous." A replied.

"Hey it's only right." Tommy said.

A sighed and the village groups jumped up with Oonoki using his ability of flight flew up to their level as they all jumped up while throwing their hand up, "Village Leaders!" but when A landed his feet put footprints into the HQ's floor.

"Aye-yai-yai, the floor!" Alpha sighed and the rangers laughed.

About a few days later, Naruto was meeting with his fellow Konoha rangers at his mansion along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, "WHAT?" the Konoha rangers gasped.

"A training mission for three years?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yeah that's what Ero-sennin recommended for me in order to get stronger." Naruto answered.

"What about training here?" Chouji asked.

"There's only so much I can learn here Chouji. Traveling to broaden my horizons and learn some new techniques is what I need, besides you saw what those three generals are capable of, if they could do that kind of damage to the Predazord, imagine what they could do if we fought them at our size."

"I happen to agree with Naruto, plus you all could learn a few more moves with your jutsu as well as other techniques." Kakashi put in.

"But Naruto, you're our leader." Sakura reminded him.

"Don't worry Sakura, until I return Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei will both fill in as leader."

"Really Shikamaru?" Ino asked her teammate.

"As troublesome as it is, I accept the responsibility."

"As will I also." Kakashi added.

"Still Naruto three years is a very long time." Sakura noted.

"I know, but I have to do what's necessary that way when I get back I will be a better leader to you all. Tommy-sensei and Zordon were already briefed and they accepted I depart for three years to train."

"Well Naruto, is this is what you want, then you should do it." Neji said.

"Yeah after all we can't depend on you just because you're the leader." Tenten added.

"Hai, while you're away we'll all get strong, that way when the team is united again we'll stand an even greater chance of defeating Orochimaru." Hinata added.

"And even Sasuke for that matter." Shino added.

"Exactly." Naruto replied.

"Though hold on Naruto, who's going to play the flute for the deer zord while I sing every morning?" Tsuki asked.

"I think I got a good choice in mind." Naruto motioned to Kiba making everyone else do the same.

"What me? Oh no, no way I'm not waking up at the crack of dawn just to play music for one of the zords!" Kiba protested until Tsuki looked at him with puppy eyes, "Oh no, not this that's not fair Tsuki!" she continued to do so getting bigger and bigger before Kiba finally cracked down, "Oh all right! But don't expect me to be all happy if I still act tired." Tsuki giggled at his claim.

"So when do you leave?" Ino asked.

"In two days, that's why I have to get ready ASAP."

"Agreed, so everyone get going my son has a lot of work to do." Kushina dismissed everyone so her boy could get ready and plan all he needs to pack.

Soon it was the night before Naruto's big leave, Naruto had his backpack ready with the supplies he needed for three years sealed in scrolls with the help from his mother. The blonde ninja himself was resting on his bed thinking about tomorrow until there was a knock at his door, "Who is it?"

"It's me and Ino, Naruto." Sakura called from outside.

"Come in," The two girls walked in, "So girls what brings you here come to see me one last time before the send off?"

"Sort of." Sakura said as she and her friend climbed onto Naruto's bed.

"We're not going to be seeing you for three years for ninja duty, ranger duty, or even just hanging out." Ino noted.

"Yeah, it'll get lonely around this place without me, but hey you still have everyone else in the village."

"But none of them could ever match your level of excitement." Sakura reminded him.

"Touché." He replied.

"That's why we want to spend this night with you." Ino said placing her hand on his cheek.

"With me?" Naruto blushed from her soft touch and Sakura turned his head to face her.

"Yes Naruto. Ino and I won't be able to be like this with you for three years, and that's why we want to make the most of tonight." The Pinkette answered.

"Oh girls." Naruto smiled.

Sakura cupped Naruto's face, "So come here boy." She pulled her teammate into a deep kiss which he returned without hesitation. As they kissed their tongues battled it out for dominance with neither one giving in. After their kiss they parted and Naruto found his face turned to Ino.

"It's time for me to get some action." Ino said pulling Naruto into a kiss as well while wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him even closer deepening their kiss.

When they broke Naruto smirked, "I know a better way to enjoy this," Naruto said summoning a single clone, "Whatever he feels I will feel once he dispels."

"Which means we can both make out with you at the same time." Sakura said as they both took a Naruto and proceeded to make out with him.

As the two girls each made out with both Naruto's, they pressed their chests into his and his clone's while Naruto and his clone were feeling both girls up from behind going from their backs even inching downwards to their rears coping a feel, but they didn't mind because they were too busy enjoying themselves with Naruto. They knew they couldn't engage in anything total hard core just yet, but give or take another few years and they probably would eventually. Until then they decided to enjoy each other as best as they could without going too deep for comfort.

It was the very next morning, Naruto was at the Command Center saying his farewells to his mentors and his parents, "Well guys I guess this is it. You won't be seeing me for three years." He hugged his parents.

"Take care of yourself out there Naruto." Kushina said pecking her son's forehead.

"Will do mom."

"And try not to give Jiraiya-sensei a hard time, and vice versa." Minato joked.

"Count on me dad," Naruto went over to Alpha, "Keep it real, Alpha."

"You betcha buddy!" the two pounded it.

Naruto looked up at Zordon, "Thank you for your wisdom and advice Zordon. Wherever I go on my trip I'll always keep your teachings in mind."

"And I know you shall return in good care, Naruto." The floating head replied.

Naruto then approached Tommy, "Once again I want to thank you for everything sensei."

"Naruto, call me Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"I feel you and your fellow rangers have grown enough to not have to call me sensei anymore. And when you return we will all be recognized as equals."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Tommy smiled, "I know it."

"Thanks… Tommy." Naruto said as the two embraced before letting go.

"Go now Naruto, and may the power protect you."

"Hai." Naruto nodded as he teleported out with Kushina shedding a few tears only to get comforted by Minato.

Soon Naruto was standing by the village gates with Jiraiya, as Tsunade, Shizune, and all the other Konoha rangers were ready to see him off, "Well we should get going." Jiraiya said.

"You better look after him Jiraiya." Tsunade warned him.

"You have my word, Tsunade."

Naruto approached Tsunade and Shizune, "Goodbye you two. With Danzo gone you'll be happier won't you, grandma?"

"More than you know. And yet sad I won't be hearing you around here for three years." Tsunade answered.

"Well you just continue running the village and when I get back give me as many high rank missions as you need." He chuckled.

Tsunade smiled as she hugged the boy along with Shizune joining in, "Take care Naruto." The apprentice to Tsunade said.

"Always," Naruto said as he approached Squad 8, "You guys take care, and keep an eye on Tsuki you're closer to her than most of us."

"I heard that!' Tsuki called only to get her hair ruffled by Naruto.

"And I'll miss you to." He said only to get a little raspberry blow from the girl.

"You be careful out there Naruto." Kiba said.

"Hai, you never know what else is out there." Hinata added.

"Yes there's more than just Orochimaru or Akatsuki out there." Kurenai said.

"And we'll make sure the village and the others are protected from Orochimaru's forces." Shino put in.

Naruto smiled walking over to team Guy, "Lee you and Guy-sensei keep it up with the exercises, Neji you help Hinata with her combat skills, and Tenten you keep those weapons of yours up to snuff, cause I'll be expecting some spars from you all."

"Yes Naruto we shall trained extra hard and await the day you return!" Lee called.

"Agreed my youthful pupil!" Guy ranted before Tenten and Neji clonked their heads.

"We'll work hard Naruto as you should as well." Neji noted.

"And don't worry we'll be prepared for your return." Tenten added.

Naruto then approached Squad 10 minus Ino, "You take care guys, and for a note look after Ino for me."

"You can count on us Naruto." Chouji assured him.

"She's in good hands." Asuma added.

"And Shikamaru, good luck managing the team when Kakashi isn't around." Naruto smirked.

"Luck is all I need, troublesome." He sighed.

Naruto chuckled as he approached Karashi, "Take care of the ramen stand Karashi. Teuchi and Ayame will sure be in a rut without their number one customer."

"You can count on me Naruto, and when you get back a good bowl of ramen and plate of curry will be waiting for you." Karashi replied.

Naruto smiled at the thought of the ramen but cringed at the thought of Karashi's spicy curry. He then approached Kakashi, "Sensei take care of Sakura while I'm away, with Sasuke gone you'll be all of Squad 7 left in the village."

"You can count on me Naruto, and let me just say I'm proud to be your sensei."

Naruto nodded before going to Sakura and Ino pulling the two into a hug, "Take care girls, and if mom and dad need company."

"We'll be there for them Naruto." Sakura said.

"Just as we've been there for you." Ino added.

Naruto smiled pulling each of them into a kiss which they each accepted. When they broke Jiraiya whistled, "Come on Naruto while the day's young."

"Coming!" Naruto called as he hurried off with Jiraiya leaving the village heading down the path.

The others watched and started leaving while Sakura and Ino looked at each other before embracing each other for comfort. As Naruto walked Kurama thought to him, **'So three years of nothing but training are you prepared for it Naruto?'**

"Always, Kurama. After all it's to keep you form falling into Akatsuki clutches.' Naruto thought back.

**'I know, just don't overdo it too much I can't keep healing you for every consecutive injury you take.'**

'Har-har.'

Meanwhile up in the Moon Palace, Orochimaru had been watching through his scope, "It looks like Naruto's going off on a training trip with Jiraiya, how very nice for him." He snickered.

"Shall we take him out while he's alone?" Goliptor asked.

"No, we'll leave him to train. After all the ninja lands are my primary goal. And besides without Naruto the rangers have one less strong leader to guide them." Orochimaru answered.

"And we'll be ready for them master." Skeletor added.

Zorgano who was off to the side spoke to himself, "Yes, yes we will." He walked off.

Back on earth inside a dark cave, were the transparent figures of the Akatsuki, "So what's this big emergency for now?" Hidan asked.

"We've received word from Zetsu that Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya-sama have left the village on a little training trip." Pain explained.

Itachi had kept his cool knowing this would as Kisame spoke, "Then that means he should be ripe for the plucking right?"

"Do not be so sure Kisame, after all he does have Jiraiya-sama with him." Itachi replied.

"Come on one old man doesn't seem so tough." Deidara said.

"You don't know Jiraiya–sama like most of us do, Deidara." Kakuzu replied.

"So sue me for not being as aware as most of you are." The bomber replied sarcastically.

"Besides we cannot go after Naruto just yet, and things are still under preparations. We'll have to wait a bit longer before making our move." Pain planned.

"And what of Orochimaru?" Konan asked.

"Yes, he's already caused a stir in the five great nations." Sasori reminded.

"Leave Orochimaru to his thing. We'll have those rangers take care of him," Their leader answered, "No questions? Good we'll meet back in three years, in the meantime all of you keep a low profile."

"Hai!" they answered as they all vanished.

Pain and Konan woke up from their trance in their own HQ in Ame, before looking behind them, "Everything's in order now." Pain said.

"We just need to wait three years." Konan added as a voice spoke form the shadows.

"Three or three thousand, we cannot let anymore delays put us behind schedule! We must acquire all of the tailed beasts and fulfill the Akatsuki's mission!"

"And we shall, Madara." Pain answered as a single Sharingan eye could be seen from the shadows.

While by a waterfall, Itachi and Kisame came out of their meditation, "Well Itachi three years is quite a while to wait. What should we do with our spare time?"

"Whatever we do let's make sure it doesn't attract too much attention," Itachi answered as Kisame started walking off with Itachi following while looking at his morpher, 'Don't worry Naruto. If the others need an extra hand I'll be there.' He thought.

**(And it's about the halfway point to the time skip coming up.)**


	35. The Kunoichi Princess of Nadeshiko

**(And here's the latest for you.)**

It was two years since Naruto and Jiraiya left on their training trip. During the time that passed since then Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling to just about all of the Ninja land, even to places Naruto hadn't even known about. Currently they were in Yugakure (Hotsprings Village) where Jiraiya was off flirting with women while Naruto was left to explore the town.

Naruto had just finished some ramen at a local stand, "Ah that definitely hit the spot," he rubbed his stomach before paying for his meal and leaving, "Now what to do? Maybe see if Ero-sennin's finally done with fooling around."

Suddenly he heard an explosion and he looked down the street seeing some man dressed in a horrendous pink and light purple outfit while piloting a mechanical puppet confronting two women one who was about Naruto's age and wore a beige cloak with the hood up, and a woman in her thirties who had an imposing figure, along with a slender physique and a very angular face framed by short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wore a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armor, along with a pair of arm-length gloves, a long apron skirt opened in the front. She also wore bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. And strapped to her back was an extremely long and thin katana.

"What's going on over there?" Naruto asked himself as he watched.

"Don't you ever give up, Kokuyo? The older woman asked the man identified as Kokuyo.

"My business is not with you. I only desire to fight the princess." He motioned to the cloaked girl.

The woman turned to the girl, "Princess there's no need for you to dirty your hands to this gutter trash."

The girl approached, "Please Tokiwa, allow me." She approached the puppet as Kokuyo spoke.

"Beautiful as always. Why don't you just hurry up and become my bride? It'll save us both so much trouble."

"I've been promised to someone already, Kokuyo. How many times do I have to tell you this?" The girl answered throwing off her cloak revealing herself.

This girl had fair-skin sported a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Behind her bangs was a black forehead protector with the symbol of a flower on it and wore a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that was grey-colored with a right shoulder-armor, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which reveals her cleavage which went noticed by Naruto making him blush but shook it off as he watched what happened next.

"Nadeshiko style! Roaring hurricane kick!" she called jumping high into the air delivering a drop kick onto the robot breaking it's windshield and going further breaking the machine in half. This resulted in it exploding and Kokuyo was sent blasting off into the air screaming.

The pedestrians were in awe and applauded thinking it was a performance, while Naruto stood with an agape jaw, "Wow, that kunoichi's got some serious skills."

'**I'll say, and I thought your mom was wild.'** Kurama thought.

Suddenly he noticed the two ladies looked in his direction and were focused on his headband, "You there, sir!" the woman known as Tokiwa called to Naruto.

The two approached him as Naruto looked confused, "Uh yeah, can I help you ladies?"

The older woman continued, "Judging from your headband you are a shinobi from Konohagakure."

"That's right." Naruto answered.

"May I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"It's about Jiraiya-sama of the legendary Sannin," she continued making Naruto surprised to hear Jiraiya being mentioned, "Do you know anyone in your village or such who was ever his student?"

Naruto was surprised wondering if he should answer, but knew if he withheld his answer he wouldn't understand what she wanted with someone trained by Jiraiya. He thought about saying his dads name but remembered he was suppose to be dead through the eyes of everyone who wasn't in on the Rangers secrets, "Well now that you mention it. I'm his student. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The younger girl was surprised at his answered while Tokiwa looked intrigued, "Are you really?"

"Correct," He answered and noticed the younger girl was blushing a little, "But who're you two and how do you know Ero-sennin?"

"My name is Tokiwa and this is Princess Shizuka," the girl named Shizuka bowed her head in respect as he returned the gesture while Tokiwa continued, "We come from the village Nadeshiko no Sato (Pink Flower Country)."

"Nadeshiko, isn't that supposed to be a village composed of only kunoichi?" he asked.

"It is." The woman answered.

"So why would you two be looking for someone like me?"

"Didn't Jiraiya-sama tell you anything?" Tokiwa asked curiously.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well I guess I'll tell you then," the woman began, "Many years ago Jiraiya-sama had traveled to our village."

"I can't imagine why." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Our former leader who was Shizuka's mother chased Jiraiya until they dueled it out. And the only thing on the line between them was Shizuka's mothers hand in marriage."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Naruto started feeling nervous.

Shizuka spoke, "Our village law is matrilineal, only women are born into our line."

"Right. So?" Naruto asked as she continued.

"Our code is that we kunoichi of Nadeshiko only marry men we deem strong enough to be our husbands."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked not getting where he ties in all this.

Tokiwa continued, "Though Jiraiya-sama and Shizuka's mother fought long and hard, the duel was left unresolved in the end. Finally they compromised that if the future students of the two should ever meet they would continue the fight with the same price on the line."

"Wait so you mean that?" Naruto was shocked as Shizuka approached him and took his hands into hers.

"You and I are meant to duel on behalf of our mentors. Should you win I will gladly make you my husband."

Naruto stumbled backward falling on his back from the shock and surprised the two women as he got back up, "Hey this is all so sudden! I mean I was just told this. You can't honestly expect me to go along with some ridiculous promise my master made!"

"Please denying a request to duel would bring shame to our village." Tokiwa reasoned with him.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint any of you but I already have two girls back home in my village waiting for me." Naruto dismissed them further.

"Please you must do this for Shizuka's sake." Tokiwa pleaded.

Naruto sighed knowing getting rid of them won't be easy and if he tried to make a run for it they would only track him down, "Before I say anything I think it's best Ero-sennin joins us in our conversation," he summoned a Kage Bunshin, "Find Ero-sennin and drag him here by force if you have to!"

The clone saluted before heading off as the two ladies watched in amaze, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu, impressive." Shizuka admitted.

"One of my trademark moves." Naruto nodded.

Soon the clone returned carrying Jiraiya who was roped and tied up extra tightly, "Naruto this better be important! I was this clone to…" he froze noticing the two ladies beside Naruto, "Well what do we have here Naruto? I see you found us both someone to talk to, you make your master so proud." He grinned.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto growled, "When were you planning on telling me you've arranged a marriage duel?"

"What, what're you talking about?" Jiraiya asked playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me! Look at the headbands on these two!"

Jiraiya noticed the Nadeshiko symbol on the kunoichi's forehead protectors making him remember, "Oh that marriage duel," He chuckled sheepishly but could feel the killer intent radiating off Naruto, "Look give me a chance and I can explain everything."

"You imbecile!" Naruto answered as he and his clone went postal on Jiraiya while the two women watched in amusement.

Soon Jiraiya sat beaten to a bloody pulp, while Naruto sat beside him, "I'm sorry I just forgot. I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Regardless sensei, do you realize what you got me into?!"

"Please come back to Nadeshiko with us so we can settle this as Jiraiya-sama and my mother wanted us." Shizuka pleaded.

"But we're on a tight schedule aren't we, Ero-Sennin?" he eyed his master threatening him to agree.

"Now Naruto let's not be rude to the nice girls. Why don't we just join them in their village and work something out?"

"What?!" he shouted but knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he sighed, "All right we'll join you."

"Wonderful. Please meet us at the docks in twenty." Tokiwa said as the two men left to pack their things at the hotel.

"Honestly Ero-sennin, do you have any idea the awkward situation you put me in?"

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Jiraiya asked.

"What will my parents say if they found out what you did? My mom would kill you!" he warned the old man who cringed until it hit him, "And you're just as lucky that they ran into me and not my old man, after all he was your student too!"

"But it wouldn't count seeing as how he's already married and older than Princess Shizuka to boot." Jiraiya countered.

Naruto still scowled, "Whatever happens in the outcome Ero-sennin, I'm still holding you responsible."

Jiraiya sighed accepting his fate as the two met up with Tokiwa and Shizuka at the docks boarding a boat ride that would take them for Nadeshiko. After a two day ride the group arrived at the Nadeshiko village which was located on two small mountains connected by a bridge while both mountains were surrounded by forests.

"So that's the village huh?" Naruto asked.

"Looks just the same when I was last here." Jiraiya noted.

"You better hope the kunoichi there don't remember you." Naruto warned him as he paled on the possibility.

When the boat docked, Shizuka and Tokiwa escorted the group up the mountain to the village. Upon entering they looked around the place seeing numerous kunoichi wearing the same kind of kunoichi attire Shizuka was wearing and what Jiraiya and Naruto were more focused on were their rack sizes that was comparable to Shizuka's. Most of the kunoichi paused and stared at the guests accompanying their leader eyeing Naruto, and Jiraiya being men and all. Naruto walked feeling like a minority from all the staring and being surrounded by so many women where men were not allowed.

When they reached Shizuka's palace, the princess herself turned to her attendant, "See that our guests are properly welcomed here, and make arrangements for tomorrow's match."

"At once my lady." Tokiwa nodded.

Soon Tokiwa had shown the two to their rooms where they got settled in, and within the hour it was dinner time with Naruto and Jiraiya sitting with Shizuka and Tokiwa at a dinner table with a wide spread of food, "Wow this sure looks good." Naruto admitted.

"Eat up." Shizuka beckoned them and so both Naruto and Jiraiya chowed while Tokiwa and Shizuka ate regularly.

After dinner Naruto was sitting out on a balcony in thought, 'I can't believe this tomorrow I'm fighting against a kunoichi for marriage.'

'**I know how lucky can ya get?'** Kurama thought.

'Focus Kurama, because if I win I'm going to have to marry her, and if I lose… Actually I'd rather not even think about the consequences if it goes that far.'

'**Would marrying her be so bad to you?'**

'It's not that I don't like her believe me I won't deny she's hot. But I barely know her, and I have Sakura and Ino.'

'**So add a third one to your list it's not like it'll kill you.'**

'Maybe it won't but Sakura and Ino would!'

'**I see your point, but come on you've always been risky in chances.'**

'I'd rather not be risky for something like this. I'm not that stupid.'

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by Tokiwa, "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped before looking up at the woman, "Oh Tokiwa, I didn't hear ya there."

"I sense you are distressed." She took a seat next to him.

"I'm way past distressed. When I woke up this morning I wasn't counting on an arranged marriage proposal as a result of something my master promised years ago. I mean seriously why does it have to be me?!"

"I know it's so sudden, but I should tell you this is more than just about the promise between yours and Shizuka's masters, but to restore Shizuka's belief in love." She explained.

"Huh?" the blonde was confused.

"Perhaps I ought to explain why Shizuka trains so hard," she began, "You see she's always despised how our village traditions, and many years ago she was in love with a man named Sagiri but due to our village customs was forbidden from seeing him. One day Sagiri was killed and Shizuka resigned never to love again. Since then she's done nothing but train herself so that she would be stronger and never lose someone dearest to her again. Such an act is only punishing herself away and soon she will eventually never be able to love again permanently."

Naruto finally hearing this about Shizuka could only sympathize with her, "I see."

" I'm hoping you fighting her would be able to help her love again and not close herself off."

Naruto started processing all this about Shizuka having originally thought this was all just about a promise made years ago realized it was much more. He smiled before speaking, "All right then, I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Really?" the woman asked surprised at his change in behavior.

"Yeah when it comes to changing people's outlooks I've been known to be a natural at it." Naruto smiled recalling past experiences with Inari, Gaara, and Tsunade.

"I thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. You have no idea how much this will mean for me and Shizuka's mother."

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

When morning came, every kunoichi in the village gathered inside an arena similar to the Chunin exam stadium in terms of size and space. Jiraiya was given a box seat giving him a good view of the arena. In the stands were just about all the kunoichi in Nadeshiko. On the field stood Naruto and Shizuka warming up until Tokiwa walked onto the field.

"Welcome kunoichi of Nadeshiko to the event you've all been waiting for. Today we bare witness on the long awaited match between our late ruler's daughter Shizuka," Tokiwa began as the crowd of kunoichi cheered her on, "And her challenger the student of the legendary Jiraiya-sama all the way from Konohagakure Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto was given boos from the ladies, but he couldn't blame them since he's yet to prove himself to Shizuka or anyone, but heard cheers of support from Jiraiya, "Let the match begin!" Tokiwa called as she stepped away for the fighters to go at it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto!" Shizuka called as she ran forward, "Nadeshiko style! Roaring gale chop!" she called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Naruto jumped back avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shake as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on, 'Wow she's good, but I can't take chances.' He drew a kunai. He looked up seeing her jump above him holding multiple kunai, "Nadeshiko style! Aerial dance!"

She threw the barrage of kunai that proved to have deadly accuracy. Naruto kept dodging them all using all his martial arts moves he's learned and new moves he taught himself,

"Wow her mom taught her well." Jiraiya admitted to himself.

Naruto kept dodging the kunai until he summoned three shadow clones that jumped at Shizuka using their kunai to fight against her only for Shizuka to spin kick all three with the two clones dispelling while Naruto landed onto the ground on his feet along with the girl herself, "How was that for ya?" Naruto asked.

"You are strong indeed Naruto, but I'm not finished. Spinning waltz!" Shizuka jumped into the air spinning like a top launching needles all around.

"Oh jeez!" Naruto gasped as he summoned multiple clones to shield himself taking the blows forcing them to dispel leaving the real one unharmed, "Jeez I was almost a pincushion."

"Gale fan!" Shizuka called using her wind chakra to expel a large breath of wind forcing Naruto back but he crashed on the ground and Shizuka landed on top of him holding a kunai to his throat, "This is over." She declared.

"Naruto." Jiraiya gasped fearing the worse for him when the match would officially be over.

Naruto only smirked, "I agree." He suddenly poofed away, surprising the Nadeshiko kunoichi, Tokiwa, and Jiraiya.

"What?!" Shizuka gasped until she felt a kunai to the back of her neck. She glanced seeing Naruto behind her, "How did you?" she was confused until she saw a hole behind her Naruto was standing above. "I see, while you were being shielded by your clones you buried into the earth leaving a spare clone in your place."

"That's right." Naruto nodded.

Shizuka sighed, "No one's ever gotten behind me before. Go ahead deliver the final blow."

Naruto scowled as he lowered his kunai and stood down surprising Shizuka and her fellow village kunoichi, "I have no reason to finish this."

"But our duel!" she reminded him.

"It'll prove nothing if I finished you off. But the thing is I don't live by your village rules. I'd marry for love not by force."

"Love?" Shizuka asked but before anyone could respond there was a crash in the arena putting all kunoichi on guard. Entering onto the arena was Kokuyo with dozens and dozens of his mechanical puppets contraptions.

"This again?" Tokiwa growled.

"I knew I'd find you back here." Kokuyo smirked.

Shizuka frowned, "You're butting in on our private matter!"

"So sorry, but I came here with one thing in mind, to make you my bride!" he declared, "And I will do it by force!" his puppets started swarming into the arena.

Naruto frowned, "This guy is too persistent."

"All Nadeshiko kunoichi defend Lady Shizuka!" Tokiwa ordered as they all piled into the arena and started fighting Kokuyo's puppets.

Naruto decided to join in on the action, but had to slip into something else. Quickly he summoned a Kage Bunshin to stand in while he went into a blind spot and took out his morpher, "I think it's time the reputation of the Power Rangers was spread to Nadeshiko."

Soon Naruto's clone had gotten to Shizuka who was ready to face one of the puppets until Green Rangers swung in swiping it with his sword as it blew up. The two saw the ranger land before them, "You two ok?"

"Green Ranger, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Naruto's clone said acting relieved.

"Green Ranger?" Shizuka asked until she realized that title, "So this is the green warrior the ninja lands have talked about. A member of the ninja land's renowned Power Rangers."

"Well glad to see you kunoichi here know about us as well. Now what do you say we show this slob what happens when you meddle in others affairs." Green Ranger got into a stance with Shizuka and Naruto's clone as they all went at it with the puppet army.

Jiraiya formed some hand signs, "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld)!" with that a swamp appeared below various puppets pulling them in destroying them.

Soon just about all of the puppets were destroyed by the Nadeshiko kunoichi, leaving only the main mechanical puppet Kokuyo was piloting, "Naruto on my go, be ready!" Green Ranger ordered the fake Naruto. The fake nodded as Green Ranger crossed his weapons firing his blast at the puppet destroying it making Kokuya fall to the ground, "Go!" the ranger ordered.

Naruto's shadow clone had been in fact charging up a Rasengan in his palm but this Rasengan was instead the size of a basketball. He ran at Kokuya ready to shove it, "Try my latest jutsu, Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiral Sphere)!" he thrusted it into the man's chest sending him blasting off into the sky with a ping.

The Nadeshiko kunoichi cheered in victory while Jiraiya smirked as his disguised student and clone pounded it. Shizuka approached Green Ranger with Tokiwa, "We thank you kindly for your help Green Ranger. How can we ever repay you?"

"I only wish I could do more miss," Green Ranger answered, "Well I must go now." He teleported away when really he teleported back to a blind spot and used substituted with his clone that dispelled.

"I'm sorry the duel has been cut short my lady." Tokiwa apologized.

Shizuka held up a hand to silence her, "What's done is done Tokiwa, besides I already know the victor of this match. He's proven himself worthy to me," she looked at Naruto before announcing, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

Before anyone could respond Naruto spoke, "I didn't win because of my strength in jutsu and all. It's because I had something to fight for."

"And that was?" Shizuka asked.

"To bring you back to your senses," He answered confusing her, "It's painful to lose somebody you love I can tell. But training yourself like crazy to protect those you care about can only get you so much, but unless you are able to love then it'll be harder to protect those who mean something to you. Believe me I know. And if I am supposed to marry you I will accept your terms, however I don't know you and you don't know me. I do not want us to be forced together because of your law. I want us to get to know each other more that way your heart will be able to tell if I am the one for you."

Shizuka was surprised at his choice of words while remembering Sagiri and how much he meant to her. And this boy who she was promised to one day face in battle defeated her claiming that he won because he was trying to help her learn to love again. She could only smile and shed a tear, "Naruto, arigato." She embraced him.

Suddenly the kunoichi and Tokiwa applauded for the two while Jiraiya kicked back smiling on a job well done. Later that night, Naruto was once again sitting on his balcony looking up at the night as Shizuka approached, "How are your injuries?"

"Not bad, I heal quickly. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good." He smiled.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you the Green Ranger?" she asked bluntly making Naruto jump.

"What?"

"Are you the Green Ranger?" she repeated.

"Shizuka, how can I be the Green Ranger when I was right there beside you when he arrived?"

Shizuka stared, "Call it woman's intuition, and I know you could've swapped yourself with one of your clones to cover. Talk to me Naruto I won't tell anyone."

Naruto seeing she wasn't going to let it go and he had no other way out decided to come clean, "Yes Shizuka I am as you believe I am."

"How did you acquire such a power?"

"My tale is complicated, but you'll have to hear everything from the beginning of my life." Naruto explained.

Shizuka listened in as Naruto told her his past ranging from his birth to how he became a ninja up to how he became a Power Ranger and all he's dealt with up until now, "I had no idea." Shizuka gasped.

"Well it's all true, the stuff I said about Kurama and Tommy sensei is legit." Naruto assured her.

"What a horrible life you endured." Shizuka was saddened.

"Yeah, but that's all in the past. I've proven to everyone I'm not just some jail cell for a demon, but I'm a ninja who will gladly lay my life on the line for my village as any dedicated ninja would."

"Very noble." She admitted.

"Which is why I must ask you to not tell anyone not even Tokiwa. In fact when I get back Tommy-sensei's going to give me a good talking to even more than Sakura and Ino will when they find out I'm now engaged to you."

Shizuka nodded knowing their arranged marriage has put him in a pickle with two other girls he's been seeing but smiled, "Tell you what, I'll help you write a letter to them and your Hokage explaining the situation and take full responsibility for this."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you've trusted me with your secret, so I shall help you in return." Shizuka nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Shizuka, but we're gonna have Ero-sennin join us in writing this letter. He is still to blame for his recklessness that happened years ago. Still if not for that promise I never would've met you."

"Likewise." Shizuka nodded.

The two smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes, "Let's you and I have a wonderful life together, me, you, Sakura, and Ino." Naruto said.

"Yes, and I'd look forward to meeting these two kunoichi's." Shizuka added as the two leaned in closer until their lips met into a passionate kiss that lasted for five minutes due to both being so caught up in the warm sensation, especially Shizuka who had been closing off her feeling of love for years.

The next day Naruto, Shizuka, and Jiraiya wrote a letter to Tsunade and Naruto's two girls about what happened with them. They sent it my Jiraiya's messenger toad and soon enough got a response from Tsunade. In the letter Tsunade was bashing Jiraiya for his stupidity as always along with Kushina writing a bit of bashing of her own against him much to the guilt Naruto already put on him. Naruto got responses from his dad who was impressed he was able to land a Nadeshiko kunoichi in one of their arranged marriage duels, while Sakura and Ino wrote they would talk to him about this when he got back home.

Soon it was two days afterwards, as Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shizuka stood before Tokiwa ready to depart, "We'll miss you Shizuka." her attendant said.

"So will I Tokiwa, but we'll always be friends. Take care of the village for me." Shizuka answered.

"You can't count on me," Tokiwa said as the two embraced and Tokiwa turned to Naruto, "Take good care of her Naruto-sama."

"Can and will." Naruto replied.

"Well you two we better get going." Jiraiya reminded them as they nodded and followed the old man heading out once again but this time with a third member.

Tokiwa watched them leave and smiled while thinking, 'Your mother would be proud Shizuka.' she thought.

**(And that's the chapter for now.)**


	36. A Ranger Comeback

**(Welcome back my fellow readers.)**

By the village gates, Chunin ninja Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty relaxing in boredom, until they saw three figures walk past them getting their attention, "Hey Kotetsu wasn't that?"

Kotetsu smiled, "Yup no doubt about it."

"But who was that other one?" Izumo asked in confusion.

"Don't know, but whoever she is I'm sure there's a fascinating story behind her." The other answered.

It was Jiraiya, Shizuka, and Naruto back from their trip. Naruto who was taller now wore black shinobi pants, a red shirt with white sleeves, and his headbands clothe was replaced with green fabric. He ran up a pole and stood on top looking out into the village, "Oh man it's so good to be home!" he looked at the Hokage monument noticing an extra head crated in the form of Tsunade, "So they added grandma's head to the monument? It's a nice touch."

"Hey Naruto come on, I ain't getting any younger!" Jiraiya called from below.

"No kidding!" Naruto called back making Jiraiya's eye twitch while Shizuka giggled.

So Naruto touched back down to the ground, "Come on you two we gotta meet up with Tsunade." The old man explained.

"Jiraiya-sama's right Naruto. We really shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting." Shizuka agreed.

"I know. Let's get this over with." Naruto said as they headed for the administration building.

Upon entering they saw no sign of Tsunade and not even Shizune for that matter, "That Tsunade probably off drinking herself mad." Jiraiya sighed.

"Hey there's a note." Shizuka picked up a note on the table with Naruto reading it.

"Naruto and Jiraiya, when you get this note please come to the Command Center right away."

Naruto and Jiraiya looked suspicious but knew it probably had to be done, "All right you two hang onto my arms." Naruto ordered as both Jiraiya and Shizuka held onto Naruto's arms before he activated his communicator teleporting them into the Command Center.

To Naruto's surprise, the whole base was dark with everything down with no sign of Tommy, Alpha, and even Zordon wasn't in his plasma tube, "Is this place always like this?" Shizuka asked.

"No, and that's what worries me." Naruto said feeling tense until suddenly the lights came on with the computers starting up and all his fellow rangers from the village and the other villages popped in with Tsunade, Shizune, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon returning to his plasma tube.

"SURPRISE!" they all announced, "WELCOME HOME NARUTO!"

"Whoa! Guys what's going on?" Naruto asked startled by the shocking surprise.

"It's your welcome home party, Naruto." Sakura approached. Sakura still had her pink hair shortened, a red top, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, pink elbow protectors, and her headband cloth was colored red.

"Well aren't you surprised?" Ino asked. Ino still had her long blonde hair in a ponytail, and had a remarkable chest that just stuck out, and just as she's always been seen wearing purple she continued to do so, only the bandages around her waist and the fabric arm wear on her elbows were removed, and replacing the arm wear was fishnet and also wore fishnet over her knees.

"I sure am, you guys did all of this for me?"

"Of course, what wouldn't we do for our returning leader?" Lee asked who looked no different as he did before only he wore a Konoha flak jacket.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks a lot guys."

Tsunade approached with Tommy, "Welcome back you two. I assume the end results of Naruto's hard work have paid off?"

"Are you implying I haven't been doing my job? Don't answer." Jiraiya quickly replied.

"Yeah he did his job all right." Naruto said flexing his right arm.

"Well in any case it's good to see you're all back, and I declare your three year training mission complete." Tsunade said.

"Sweet." Naruto smirked.

Tommy and his top ranger fist locked, "Good to see you again Naruto."

"Right back at ya, Tommy."

Naruto saw his parents approach, "Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"Hey mom hey dad how's it going?"

"We're doing fabulous." Minato answered as they hugged their boy.

"We missed you so much Naruto." Kushina smiled while shedding a tear.

"So did I." Naruto admitted.

"Ahem." Shizuka cleared her throat as everyone noticed her.

"Naruto, who is this?" Kiba asked feeling envious.

"Oh that's right! Everyone I'd like you to meet Shizuka from the Nadeshiko village. She's my promised fiancé." The blonde introduced them.

Killer Bee whistled, "That's a sweet accomplishment you made! That girl's one hell of a babe." He rapped.

"Shizuka let me introduce you to my fellow rangers," Naruto showed her around, "First we have Sakura and Ino the Pink and Yellow Rangers."

"Hi there." Sakura said while hiding her enviousness of Shizuka's chest size.

"Nice to meet you." Ino added while trying to tell if her own chest size was equal to hers.

"And over here we got Chouji the Black Ranger, Kiba the Blue Ranger with Akamaru, and Shikamaru the Red Ranger."

Chouji now sported a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor was the kanji for 'eat', and his brown hair was longer, "Nice to meet ya, here have some punch." He offered her a drink which she accepted.

"Hey there." Kiba said while checking her out but made it look casual for fear Naruto would clobber him. Kiba wore a black jacket and pants with a black forehead protector and black sandals, and his dog Akamaru was about the size of a large wolf.

"Arf." Akamaru barked.

Shikamaru basically wore the standard outfit for Chunin and Jonin and yawned, "Hi."

Shizuka was confused by Shikamaru's lazy disposition until Naruto whispered, "Don't be fooled by his lazy look. He's quite the ranger," Shizuka nodded as he continued, "And this here is Kakashi the White Ranger."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ms. Shizuka." Kakashi bowed his head.

Naruto smiled until he realized something, "Hey Kakashi sensei I got something for you." He reached into his satchel.

"Oh?" he asked until his single eye widened, "NO WAY! Naruto… Is that really?!" presented before Kakashi was another one of Jiraiya's books only was colored green.

"Behold Make-Out Tactics, the first in the series in the last three years." Naruto said while handing it off to his sensei.

Naruto continued along introducing Shizuka to the others with the Ninja Storm Rangers next, "This is Gaara the Air Ninja Storm Ranger from Suna…"

"And Kazekage." Gaara added.

"So you're finally recognized as Kazekage?" Naruto asked in envy of him becoming a Kage before he did.

"Yes, and it was hard work. But it eventually paid off." Gaara admitted.

"Next we got Omoi the Earth Ninja Storm Ranger from Kumo, and Hinata the Water Ninja Storm Ranger."

"A pleasure to meet you." Gaara greeted her.

"Pleasure's all mine, Kazekage-sama." Shizuka bowed her head.

"Let's not be formal now." The red head replied.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Omoi greeted.

"Yes welcome to Konoha." Hinata greeted. Hinata grew her hair to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. The chin-length strands that frame her face still remain, but are less obvious due to her longer hairstyle, she was wearing a white and lavender zip-up sweater with navy pants and black sandals, and her forehead protector's clothe changed from blue to black.

"Over here we got the Thunder Storm Rangers, Neji and Shino."

"A pleasure." Neji bowed his head. Neji had worn a long white shirt and dark pants.

"Welcome." Shino greeted in his quiet voice which almost went unheard by Shizuka and Naruto. Shino wore an even heavier jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more, and a satchel on his back containing most of his insects.

"And over here is Rock Lee the Green Samurai Ranger."

"A joy to meet you, Shizuka!" Lee greeted her excitedly.

"These are the Dino Thunder Rangers Kankuro the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger and Tenten the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"How's it going?" Kankuro asked. Kankuro still wore his black outfit and changed up his face painting design.

"I heard you Nadeshiko kunoichi were real fighting machines." Tenten added. Tenten wore red pants and a long white shirt while carrying a huge scroll on her back.

"Next we got the Turbo Rangers my parents Minato Namikaze the Red turbo Ranger and the Yondaime Hokage along with my mother Kushina Uzumaki the Pink Turbo Ranger." He introduced his parents.

"So you're the cutie Naruto mentioned in his letters, we now see he wasn't exaggerating about your beauty." Minato grinned only to receive a clonk on the head by his wife.

"Ignore my husband. It's very nice to meet you Shizuka." Kushina greeted.

"Likewise Ma'am." Shizuka smiled admiring her beauty.

"And these are the rest of the Turbo Rangers, Asuma Sarutobi the Blue Turbo Ranger, Might Guy the Green Turbo Ranger, and Kurenai Yuhi the Yellow Turbo Ranger."

She looked at the two men before turning to Kurenai smiling, "Ms. Kurenai, I've heard a lot about you among shinobi. You're incredibly trained in the art of Genjutsu, one of the best."

"Well don't believe everything." Kurenai was modest.

"Now Kurenai, there is no need to be modest!" Guy called.

"Ugh Guy." She sighed at his ranting.

Naruto chuckled showing Shizuka the other group, "And these here are the Wild Force Rangers, Karashi the Blazing Lion, Temari the Soaring Eagle, Choujuro the Surging Shark, Killer Bee the Iron Bison, Samui the Noble Tiger, and Tsuki the Howling Wolf with her partner Inu."

"Nice to meet ya, Shizuka." Karashi greeted.

"You Nadeshiko kunoichi are said to be very strong." Temari greeted. Temari still had her hair in four ponytails, wore a purple tube top that hugged her curvy mounds, a dark blue skirt, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals, with her forehead protector tied around her forehead.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Choujuro greeted.

"Whazzup little lady?! Killer Bee the Hachibi's in the zone, fool ya fool!" Bee rapped his greeting which was disturbing to Shizuka.

"Ignore my sensei he likes to rap a lot. It's nice to meet you though." Samui greeted.

"Nice indeed we welcome you to Konoha." Tsuki greeted. After three years Tsuki switched from a Kimono into a sliver version of Kiba's outfit but on the front of the jacket was the howling wolf symbol Merrick had on his jacket, while her hair was now in a low ponytail and around her forehead was the Konoha headband. Just like the others she also enrolled into the ninja academy in order to be fully recognized as a shinobi and was placed under the private tutor of Kiba's sister Hana.

"Arf!" Inu barked a greeting.

"These are a lot of rangers." Shizuka admitted.

"I know. I'd introduce you to Itachi the Magna Defender, but he's busy right now," Naruto added. He then approached the others, "Of course this is Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage of the village, and Shizune Kato her assistant."

"Lady Tsunade, a pleasure to meet you." Shizuka bowed her head.

"Likewise, and I just hope while you were traveling with Naruto my teammate Jiraiya hasn't tried to do anything to you." Tsunade squinted her eyes at her teammate who looked sheepishly.

"Don't worry Grandma I made sure he didn't," Naruto added much to Jiraiya's discomfort already. Naruto then brought Shizuka over to his mentor and assistant, "And now Shizuka meet the man who made me who I am today Tommy Oliver, the original Green Ranger."

"Welcome to the Command Center, Shizuka." Tommy shook her hand.

"A pleasure, sir." She replied.

"And this guy here is Alpha 5. We'd be lost without this guy to help us."

"Oh Naruto you're embarrassing me." Alpha replied.

Naruto chuckled before turning her attention to the floating head, "And this here is the mentor of all Power Ranger mentors, Zordon of Eltar."

"Welcome Shizuka. I'm sure Naruto has told everything about the Power Rangers and all of us?"

"Just about, sir." Shizuka answered.

"And she's sworn to keep our secret from others even her own village." Naruto added.

"You've taken a big risk protecting our secret Shizuka, and we thank you." Tommy thanked her.

"Don't mention it." She smiled.

"So guys what's been going on while I was away aside from the monster sightings I've been hearing of over the last three years?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, Kankuro and I are no longer the only Dino Thunder Rangers." Tenten explained.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Kankuro nodded.

Tommy went to the control console and opened one of the doors and entering the room to Naruto's shock was Iruka Umino his academy instructor along with a pale faced boy with short black hair wearing a purple suit, "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto gasped.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" Iruka greeted him.

"What? How? When?" Naruto stammered.

"This was a year ago actually Naruto, I've been watching Iruka for a while now and not only is he good with others especially kids, he's proven that he would give his very life on the line for his shinobi. In fact he reminds me of me when I was a teacher." Tommy chuckled.

"I can understand that," Naruto admitted before looking at the new boy, "But who're you?"

"My name is Sai. It's very nice to meet you Naruto." The boy greeted.

"Sai? How come I haven't seen you in the village before?"

"That's because Sai was once a Root Anbu under Danzo's command." Minato explained.

"He was in the Root Foundation?" Naruto gasped.

"That's right," Tommy continued, "After Danzo's death all Root Anbu members were rounded up and taken here to reclaim their sense of humanity again, and believe me it was difficult since most of them have long since forgotten they even had emotions. But among them we have decided to train Sai here. With his time in the foundation he's been very insightful about the ninja land and several nuke-nin. He also possesses some very unique ninja abilities."

"What kind?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Sai's jutsu allows him to paint drawings that can come to life." Alpha explained.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked with Sai nodding, "So then what rangers have you two become then?"

The two looked at Tommy who motioned them to go ahead and they activated their Dino Morphers, "Dino Thunder power up!" they called as they went through the Dino Thunder morphing sequence with Sai coming out as the Red Ranger and Iruka as the Black Ranger.

"Whoa, no way!" Naruto gasped.

"Yes way. Sai is now the new Red Dino Thunder Ranger while Iruka is the new Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy explained.

"Why that's just awesome, but Iruka-sensei are you sure you can manage being a ranger, what about your job at the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto. I've been able to juggle both responsibilities so far." He assured his old student.

"Well in that case I'm glad to have both you and Sai on the team. Although Tommy, there's still no one for the White Dino Ranger?"

"I'm afraid Kabuto still retains control of his evil White Dino power, and the power radiating off it makes the good white dino gem inoperable. The only way for it to be used is if we destroy Kabuto's dino gem." Tommy explained.

"We've tried many times, but it's not easy." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah like us Kabuto's also good at using the power as well, not to mention he's got Zorgano and Goliptor fighting at his side." Kiba added.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He hasn't come out as much," Sakura replied, "We guess Orochimaru's limiting to how many fights he can join. After all he still needs him."

"And those three others who attacked the Kage meeting?"

"They've been a problem too. They're almost as strong as Goliptor and Zorgano." Chouji explained.

"Well then it's good thing I'm home now. I've been waiting to get back in the game." Naruto rubbed his hands together.

Tommy smiled, "Why don't you guys go off and enjoy the day, I'll let you know if something's up."

"Thanks man." Naruto said.

"Sorry but we gotta get back. There's still stuff we have to cover." Gaara said on behalf of him and his sibs.

"Same for the rest of us." Omoi said on behalf of himself, Samui, and Bee.

"Yeah and I got my own duties back home for now." Choujuro added.

"Well you guys do what you need, and I'll see you all later." Naruto bid them adieu.

"Later Naruto." Gaara said as the non Konoha ranger's teleported back to their villages.

"Well come on guys, let's go." Naruto said as the younger ranger's teleported out with Shizuka holding onto Naruto.

As soon as they were gone Kushina and Tsunade turned to Jiraiya with angry glares in their eyes, "Now then Jiraiya." Tsunade began.

"You have some explaining to do about getting my boy set up in an arranged marriage!" Kushina shouted.

"Oh jeez." Jiraiya backed away from the two scariest women he's ever known as Minato spoke.

"I would run, sensei."

"Right!" Jiraiya bolted for the exit of the Command Center with the two scorned ladies chasing after him.

"Ah just like old times." Minato chuckled with Tommy and the other Jonin.

Soon enough, Naruto and his band of friends were walking around the village catching up on old times, "Sounds like you guys have been doing a good job keeping the lands safe, it's a wonder we didn't end up crossing paths during my training trip."

"Well it wasn't easy with the things we had to deal with." Sakura said.

"Yeah Karashi and I were forced to face the Pudgy Pig monster by ourselves while everyone else were away on other missions," Chouji began, "He devoured our weapons and nearly consumed all of Konoha's food supply."

"It was only by tricking him into eating the curry of life we were able to get our weapons back and weaken him enough for us to finish him." Karashi added.

"It took a week for suppliers to get more food supplies." Chouji finished.

"Sounds rough." Naruto admitted.

"You think that was rough? Orochimaru sicked the Spit Flower monster to devour all of the flowers in the land and sicked them on others. He even devoured some of the flowers in my family shop!" Ino called.

"Fighting that monster also wasn't easy seeing as how it drained our energy as well, but once we found its weak spot we took care of it." Sakura added.

"You think that was bad? What about the time the Eye Guy monster captured me and started draining my intelligence?" Shikamaru asked, "If the guys didn't destroy the monster in time I would've been one brainless idiot."

"You think being an idiot would've been bad?" Kiba butted in, "Tsuki and I were attacked by the Fighting Flea monster and infected with an itching rash. Even Akamaru and Inu got infected by it." Kiba explained as Tsuki and their partners shuddered at the memory.

"Well despite me not being available you guys proved you don't always need me," Naruto smiled, "But don't think this means I'll let you guys handle everything by yourselves."

"Like we would ever not include you." Karashi said.

"Yeah since you've been gone for three years you got a lot of slack to pick up." Shikamaru added.

"And I will make up for it." Naruto assured them until they heard cheering and whooping. They looked seeing Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi running around and jumping excitedly. After three years they completed their training at the academy and were already Genin.

"We did it our first C-rank mission in the books!" Konohamaru cheered.

"If we keep this up we'll be going on even more higher ranked missions." Moegi added.

"And we'll be legends!" Udon added as the three did a three way high five.

"Hey guys how're you doing?" Naruto called as the three saw their fave ninja.

"Aniki!" they called rushing over to him in a group hug.

"We missed ya!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Same to you three, so you're finally shinobi too huh?"

"You bet we're full fledged ninja now. In fact we just got back from our greatest mission ever!" Konohamaru declared while Sakura sighed having to listen to his squad and their exaggerating missions when they'd come to the hospital for bandages.

"Greatest mission ever huh? Well you'll have to tell me about it sometime." Naruto said.

"Cool!" the trio cheered.

"By the way how's your hunt for discovering who the Power Rangers are?" Naruto asked curiously.

The three looked at him as Konohamaru answered, "Still nothing, but we haven't given up yet."

"Well good luck you guys."

"Thanks aniki." They said before taking off.

Naruto looked at his friends, "How has their hunt actually been going?"

"Well they've come up with all sorts of schemes but they ended in vain." Shikamaru explained.

"But they are a persistent bunch." Neji admitted.

"Aren't we all?" Naruto joked and they all laughed with Shizuka chuckling as well.

Meanwhile up in the moon palace, Orochimaru had been observing what was going on, "Well what do ya know? Naruto's back."

This got his henchmen's attention as they looked to their master, "He's back?" Zorgano asked.

Kabuto smirked, "I knew he couldn't stay away from the village forever."

"He's probably gotten even stronger while he was away." Goliptor believed.

"Very true," Orochimaru admitted, "So what's say we give the boy a welcome back party of our own?" he snickered.

Back on earth, the guys were still hanging around Konoha Park catching up on old times until their communicators beeped and Naruto answered his, "Come in Tommy."

"_Rangers there's an attack going in the nearest town outside the village."_

"We're on it," Shikamaru answered, "Well Naruto, ya ready to get back in the game?"

Naruto smirked, "I've been waiting for years. Shizuka wait here until we get back."

"Ok, and good luck." She said.

"It's morphing time!" Naruto announced.

"Wild Access!" Karashi and Tsuki called morphing as well.

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm Ranger Form!" Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Lee morphed.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" Tenten morphed

Soon the group teleported to the town to find Zorgano, Putties, and White Snakes tearing the place up, "Hold it right there, Zorgano!" Naruto declared.

Zorgano seeing the rangers spoke, "So nice of you all to join us, and Naruto I was beginning to think you vanished off the face of the planet." He joked.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily." He replied.

"Precisely, which is why I'll show you what you left your friends to do while you were away to play!" Zorgano drew his sword and attacked Naruto who defended with his own sword as the other rangers were fighting against the foot men.

"Hey Naruto, check out a little something I've been learning while you were away!" Sakura said concentrating chakra to her fist before slugging a Putty Patroller sending it crashing into five more that crashed into a wall leaving behind body prints. She cracked her knuckles.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped as he blocked a strike from Zorgano.

"Neji give me a boost!" Lee called as his teammate gave him a boost in his leap and Lee came flying down delivering a spin kick nailing five White Snakes.

"Good one Lee!" Tsuki called as she and Karashi were tag teaming against some Putty Patrollers.

Naruto gained some distance from Zorgano and spoke, "Good moves Karashi, tell me whose been training you?"

"Both Kakashi and Guy, and their exercises are brutal." He groaned before getting attacked by a White Snake only to throw it off him.

The rangers continued fighting against the henchmen, until Zorgano backed away, "This was part one, now it's time for part two!" he started glowing and suddenly grew giant sized.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

"Neji called, "Naruto, you and your team handle Zorgano! We'll take care of things here!"

"All right guys let's do it! We need Dinozord power now!" Shikamaru announced as they called their zords. As the zords charged they combined forming the Megazord while Naruto used his dagger to summon the Dragonzord who stood side by side with the Megazord.

"Come and face your doom rangers!" Zorgano charged against the two zords grappling with the Megazord only to get swatted in the back by the Dragonzord's tail.

Zorgano broke his grapple with the Megazord focusing his attention on the Dragonzord throwing a punch and a kick, "Missiles fire!" Naruto called playing a tune as the zord fired his missiles at the bounty hunter throwing him off guard.

"Time for the Power Sword!" Shikamaru called as the Megazord took its weapon and engaged in swordplay with Zorgano.

"Here's a little welcome back present for you Naruto!" Zorgano crossed his arm across his blade making it glow before launching an energy shockwave at the Dragonzord making it fall on its side.

"Dragonzord, you gotta get up!" Naruto called as he played his dagger giving his zord some extra juice before it got back to his feet.

"Let's show Zorgano some MegaDragonzord power!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Morph it!" they called as the Megazord combined with the Dragonzord forming the MegaDragonzord.

"What?!" Zorgano gasped.

"MegaDragonzord finisher!" the Rangers called as zord fired it's Z energy ball at Zorgano pushing him backwards and he rolled across the ground before getting up weakly.

"Just like old times, huh Zorgano?" Naruto mocked.

"I'll be back!" he vanished into thin air.

The MegaDragonzord lowered its arms down as the rangers cheered from the cockpit. Back on the ground the other rangers had finished off the Putties and White Snakes forcing them to flee, "Victory once again fellow rangers!" Lee pumped his arms up.

"As always." Karashi added.

On the moon palace, Zorgano presented himself to Orochimaru, "Zorgano you have failed." Orochimaru crossed his arms.

"I swear I shall rectify my mistakes my lord." Zorgano apologized.

"See that you do, otherwise I will have these four clean up your messes." Orochimaru motioned to Goliptor and the trio who also looked disappointed in Zorgano's failure. Without a word Zorgano left the chamber.

Later that day, it was nighttime, and Naruto showed Shizuka to his place where they headed for him room and upon entering found Sakura and Ino on his bed, "Welcome home, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Ino, when did you two get here?" Naruto asked feeling a sense of awkwardness in the air.

"About five minutes ago. We never did get the chance to talk to you or Shizuka about this whole arranged marriage thing." Ino added as the two sat up on the bed.

Naruto sensing their agitation had to quickly explain, "Look I know this is awkward for all of us but give me the chance and I'll tell you everything."

"Naruto had nothing to do with this!" Shizuka voiced in her defense for Naruto confusing the three.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's just as I mentioned in the letter. Naruto knew absolutely nothing about the matters between my mother and Jiraiya-sama. He even denied our duel multiple times, but he ended up saving me from a narcissistic man who tried to make me his bride by force." She explained.

Ino and Sakura recalled them mentioning that in there letter but hearing it come straight from Shizuka's mouth made it all the more believable. Naruto then spoke, "Besides I did it not because of the arrangement, but to help Shizuka love again."

"Help her love again?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded as Shizuka told the two girls the same story Tokiwa told Naruto about Shizuka's past love life and how it changed her, until Naruto unchanged her, "I see." Sakura said.

"So that's why he went along with it." Ino added.

"Yeah. Shizuka's been on love-lock ever since her first love died. But now I have become her second chance for her to love again. Which is why I ask you two to try and get along with Shizuka and not go at each others throats over me? I would greatly appreciate it." Naruto pleaded.

Sakura and Ino turned into a huddle to talk while Naruto and Shizuka looked nervous about what they could be discussing. Soon the two girls broke and looked at them, "All right you two Ino and I have decided… We'll humbly share Naruto with Shizuka, provided she does with us and not act like she's the only true girl for Naruto."

"If you can handle these rules then there shouldn't be a problem for all of us to be in a relationship." Ino added.

"Sounds ok by me. Shizuka?" Naruto asked.

"They're reasonable rules. I accept the terms." She answered.

"Perfect," Sakura said as she and Ino approached the two, "And now that we're together again Naruto it's time we caught up on lost times." She leaned on Naruto's left shoulder.

Ino then leaned up against his right shoulder, "So let's take a nice hot bath in the onsen before me and Sakura leave ok?"

Naruto started blushing, "Sure that'd be nice," And suddenly got kissed from both sides by both girls increasing his blush, "Wow!"

The two girls turned to the Nadeshiko girl, "You're welcomed to join us Shizuka." Ino said.

"That is if you don't mind." Sakura added.

Shizuka smiled, "Not at all." The three girls dragged their man off for the onsen.

**(And now Naruto's back and better than ever.)**


	37. Mission to Suna

**(I still have more for you all.)**

Three days after Naruto's return to Konoha, he'd pretty much gotten used to being back home and all. Even his parents had gotten used to having him back even if they would have to limit their nights of quality time alone at their place. Not to mention the fact Naruto had to go back to playing every morning for the Deer Zord with Tsuki. One morning, Naruto was still asleep in his bed until the sun shined through his window washing over his face as a shadow crept over him. Sensing the lack of sun in his face his eyes slowly opened his eyes a little groggy until he saw Shizuka in a black nightgown above him on all fours.

"Rise and shine Na-ru-to…" she purred making Naruto blush as he lost all the sleep in his eyes. Shizuka then puckered her lips, "So how about a good morning kiss?" she leaned in to Naruto who was blushing until she got so close he couldn't back down and went with it and their lips met with them engaging in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he did the same wrapping his around her waist holding her closer.

When they finished their make out Naruto smiled, "This is one hell of a way to wake up." Shizuka could only giggle.

"Better get downstairs for breakfast or your mom will snap at you for sleeping in."

"Yeah," he stretched, "All right I'll be right down."

So Shizuka left for her own room to change, while Naruto did the same along with sending a clone to help Tsuki serenade the Deer Zord. Soon both were at the kitchen table having breakfast, "Mom once again you outdid yourself." Naruto said as he ate his ramen.

"Oh Naruto please, you're embarrassing me." Kushina chuckled.

"But I agree with Naruto, you make such wonderful food. It's no wonder you became Minato-san's wife." Shizuka put in.

"Yup, she knew exactly how to catch my heart." Minato chuckled.

"Oh Minato!" Kushina chuckled while rubbing her husbands head almost a little forceful wanting him to stop or else.

Suddenly Naruto's communicator beeped and he looked worried before answering, "What's up Tommy?"

"_Naruto you must come to the Command Center right away."_

"I'm coming. I'll see you all soon." Naruto said before teleporting out and to the Command Center where Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Shino, Omoi, Hinata, and Tsunade stood waiting.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it's terrible!" Hinata said in worry.

"It's worse than terrible it's a disaster." Omoi added.

"What's up?"

Tsunade answered, "Naruto we just received word from Suna that Gaara was abducted by the Akatsuki last night."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, "That's impossible, how did Akatsuki get past Suna's defense?"

"Apparently someone let them in." Tommy answered.

"Let them in?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"That's correct. According to Itachi the Akatsuki has had a spy in Suna for some time now, but that spy was given temporary amnesia about his link to the organization. Itachi said the only one capable of that technique was Sasori." Zordon explained.

"Sasori of the Red Sands?" Naruto asked recalling his ninja history.

"Yes. The very one who founded the puppet corp. of Suna and made Kankuro's puppets as well." Kakashi added.

"And according to the witnesses, the one who fought Gaara was an expert in explosives," Tommy began, "And the only known bomber in the organization according to Itachi is Deidara of Iwa."

"A puppet master and a bomber? That's a nasty combo." Shino admitted

"So it's our mission to track them down and get Gaara back." Kakashi said.

"I don't believe this, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara weren't able to defeat him even with their ranger powers?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately Temari was off on another mission during that time and Kankuro was ordered to rally more troops. Gaara alone with both his ranger powers and Shukaku wasn't enough to protect him from Deidara's explosives." Tommy answered.

"Oh man, but can't you lock in on Gaara's communicator and teleport him back to Suna?"

"We've been trying to get a fix, but so far it's not responding." Alpha answered.

"Then we'll have to track him on our own." Naruto said.

"Everyone go and pack up you'll need to get to Suna ASAP." Tsunade ordered. They nodded and teleported out.

Meanwhile out in the desert, the two Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara were walking with an unconscious Gaara draped over the bomber's back, "I don't understand why we don't travel back to the lair by sky hmm." Deidara grumbled.

"Do you want to be easily spotted Deidara? On the ground we don't stick out in the open." Sasori replied.

"Fine whatever jeez." Deidara sighed.

Meanwhile up in the moon base, Orochimaru had been watching the whole scene, "Well what do we have here? So my former partner Sasori and little Deidara have captured Gaara and plan to extract the Shukaku from him." He snickered.

"Should we dispatch a squad to deal with them? After all the Akatsuki are your enemies as well, master." Goliptor suggested.

Orochimaru held his hand up ordering him to cease, "No need. We'll let the rangers deal with them, because it matters not it they fail or win. Either way I lose more obstacles." He chuckled.

Soon the group had packed up, and were standing outside the village gates together, "All right everyone the mission is simple we rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki's clutches." Naruto explained.

"It won't be easy, but we'll do whatever it takes to secure our fellow ranger." Kakashi added.

"Hai!" they agreed.

Naruto spoke into his communicator, "We're all ready Alpha."

"Roger, teleporting now." Alpha presses some buttons and the rangers were teleported on their way to Suna where they landed outside the gates where Temari was.

"Temari!" Naruto called as she raced to them looking relieved.

"Oh thank Kami you made it. Kankuro's in trouble." Temari pleaded.

"Take us to him." Sakura ordered and they followed the fan user.

When they reached the medic ward they saw Kankuro on a table screaming and spazzing around in pain while two Suna shinobi held him down, "What happened to him?" Kakashi asked.

"He's been poisoned very badly." One Suna ninja answered.

"We've been trying what we can but we don't know how to deal with one as lethal as this one." The second one added.

Sakura and Hinata looked at Kankuro before nodding to each other, "We can help but we need to collect some herbs to help in the procedure." Sakura explained.

"Well we have a whole greenhouse loaded with them. I'll take you there." A third Suna ninja said as he was about to escort them out until they saw an elderly couple enter. The short old lady squinted at Kakashi curiously until shouting, "THE WHITE FANG OF KONOHA!"

This surprised Naruto, Omoi, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kakashi as the old woman lunged at Kakashi trying to attack him while two more Suna ninja pried her off as the old man spoke, "Sister you know as well as I do the White Fang of Konoha died years ago. Besides take a closer look."

The old lady glanced back at Kakashi and blinked, "Oh you're not the White Fang of Konoha, my bad." She cackled sheepishly as Naruto and the boys face faulted.

"Oye." Neji sighed thinking they'd have an incident.

"Who're these two?" Naruto asked as Temari answered.

"That's Elder Chiyo and Ebizou. They're two of the oldest living Suna ninja in the village now regarded as the Legendary Siblings."

"Wow." Naruto felt impressed.

"So what's going on?" the lady known as Chiyo asked.

"These are the reinforcements from Konoha we sent word to." One Suna ninja explained.

"And I'm here because Gaara's also like my teammate." Omoi added confusing Chiyo.

Baki knowing Chiyo hadn't been aware of a lot of things that's happened having been in retirement and seclusion with her brother had to know, "Lady Chiyo, these are in fact The Power Rangers."

Chiyo eyed the group from Konoha and Omoi, "So you brought them in? You all spared no expense." He said bitterly.

"We're here to help Kankuro, but we'll need to work fast otherwise he won't last long." Hinata said.

"So please Elder Chiyo show our guests to the greenhouse." Temari pleaded.

"Hmm, very well girls follow me." The old lady led the girls out.

Soon enough the girls and Chiyo arrived with medical herbs, "All right Hinata help me out," Sakura motioned to some of the Suna ninja, "You ready the pans for us, while you two hold Kankuro still."

"Hai!" they agreed as they got to work.

While the Suna ninja held Kankuro down and held the pans of water for the poison to be placed in. Sakura and Hinata were using healing jutsu to extract the poison out of Kankuro's body. As the shinobi watched their fellow kunoichi operate Chiyo watched them work feeling impressed, 'Tsunade you've trained some fine medical kunoichi.' She thought.

Naruto watched amazed for he heard Sakura, Ino, and Hinata became apprentices to Tsunade learning medical jutsu, but he didn't expect them to have gotten this good in the course of three years, 'You girls really have learned a lot.'

When the procedure was over, Kankuro was poison free and was treated regularly by the healing jutsu. When Kankuro was healed he was left to rest, but was able to speak, "Oh it's you guys. I should've figured you'd be here."

"Kankuro tell us who did this to you?" Naruto asked.

"It was the Akatsuki. One of them was claiming to be Sasori of the Red Sands." Kankuro answered shocking Chiyo and the other Suna ninja.

"Sasori's alive?" Chiyo asked.

"That's what he said he was, but I managed to get something off him. Check my puppets." He motioned to the Karasu puppet.

Naruto noticed a torn piece of black clothe on it, "This it?"

"Yeah I got it off Sasori's cloak. Kakashi you're supposed to have ninja hounds right?"

"I'm all over it." Kakashi understood and summoned his ninja dogs.

"Hi Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun asked.

"I need you all to track this scent and report back if you've found out where it leads?" Kakashi ordered.

"We're on it." Pakkun said as the group dispersed.

Suddenly Naruto's communicator beeped, "My communicator! Yes Tommy?"

"_Rangers, we're finally getting a close signal to Gaara it's hazy but I think we're close to finding him."_

"Keep searching. We can't let anything happen to him." Naruto ordered.

Meanwhile in the River country, inside a dark damp cave, were Sasori and Deidara who placed Gaara on the ground until an apparition of Pain appeared, "You're late."

"We would've gotten here sooner, but Sasori insisted we walked." Deidara explained.

"Oh shut up." The puppet master replied.

"All right that's enough. Let's get to work," Pain summoned the King of Hell statue before signaling the other Akatsuki members to appear in their apparition forms, "Now that we're all here we can begin."

"This is probably going to take awhile huh?" Hidan asked.

"No matter how long it takes, we need the Ichibi," Pain explained, "Now then let's begin." They started hand signs

Alpha's voice rang to Naruto's communicator, _"We've locked onto Gaara's coordinates! He's teleporting now!"_

Back with the Akatsuki, before they could finish their hand signs, Gaara vanished in a flash of yellow shocking everyone as Sasori and Deidara went down to the spot where Gaara was, "WHAT? NO!" Deidara growled while Sasori grunted.

Back in Suna, Gaara had teleported in the same room as everyone on the floor unconscious, "Gaara!" Temari and the other Suna guards called rushing over to him patting his face until his eyes were opening.

"Kazekage-sama, are you?"

"Speak to us!"

"Ugh can you all be any louder?" he groaned.

"He's all right!" Temari cheered as Baki and the others sighed in relief.

Kankuro smiled as he watched his brother while lying down, 'Thank Kami.' He thought.

Back at the Akatsuki lair, Pain was not pleased, "How did this happen?!"

"Where did he go?" Kisame asked.

"Like we know!" Deidara argued back.

"Look we're not getting anywhere over this meaningless squabble." Sasori broke it up.

"This must be the work of the Power Rangers," Itachi put in making the other members motion to him. He knew he had to cover his tracks, "Think about it how do you think they're able to travel from one place to another? Obviously somehow they managed to teleport one of their own out of here."

"So now what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Sasori, Deidara. You two will go back to Suna and collect Gaara, and do not fail again!" Pain ordered.

"Yes sir." They nodded before heading off.

Back in Suna, Gaara was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing with Kankuro explaining what happened when he was captured, "His clay bombs just got into my ultimate defense and detonated on me. After that I blacked out."

"We're just glad we got ya back in one piece." Naruto said.

"And you really had us worried." Omoi added.

"I'm sorry." Gaara apologized.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's safe to say they'll try and come back for Gaara so we got to find them and take care of them ourselves." Kakashi said as Pakkun appeared.

"Kakashi I found the Akatsuki lair by the River Country."

"Good work Pakkun, and if we follow the trail we'll run right into them." Kakashi congratulated him.

"Then we should hurry and fast." Neji suggested.

"I'm coming too." Gaara tried to get up but groaned.

"Gaara!" Temari said pushing him back down to rest, "You're still too weak from your fight. You should really rest."

"Yeah besides if you go back out there you're only risking your safety." Naruto added.

"But…"

"Gaara," Neji said as the other Storm rangers stood before him, "You are a Ninja Storm Ranger, and as part of our team we have to protect our own when they are too weak."

"He's right Gaara. We'll handle the Akatsuki, you need to recover." Hinata added.

"Don't worry we'll be alright." Lee finished.

"And we'll make sure of it." Naruto confirmed.

"All right then. You win." Gaara chuckled before lying back down.

"Temari, you wait here and keep an eye on your brothers." Baki ordered.

"Hai."

"Well we should get going." Shino noted.

As they were about to leave Chiyo approached, "Excuse me, but I request to join you on this mission."

"Elder Chiyo." Baki gasped.

"And what reason do you have for coming with us?" Naruto questioned her.

"Sasori is my grandson. It's been too long since I've seen him." Chiyo answered.

"You're family?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. When he betrayed our village I was crushed for he besides my brother was the only family I had left since Sasori's parents passed away. This is personal."

Naruto turned to Kakashi wondering what his answer will be, "Very well elder Chiyo welcome aboard."

"Arigato, Kakashi."

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up, elder?" Neji asked.

"Don't you go making old cracks on me young man! I may be old but I still have some fight in me." Chiyo said before she went limp.

"What just happened?" Sakura gasped.

"I think she croaked!" Naruto said in surprise.

Suddenly she woke up looking fine, "Just kidding!" she chuckled as the group face faulted.

"You'll have to forgive my sister she has a habit of playing possum." Ebizou explained.

"All right enough of this, we got work to do. It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Tigerzord!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm Ranger form, hah!" the Storm Rangers morphed.

Chiyo and Ebizo were surprised seeing the rangers stand before them, "All right Pakkun lead the way."

"On it." Pakkun hurried off as the rangers and Chiyo followed while Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara watched.

'Good luck guys.' The Suna sibs thought together.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru watched as the rangers were heading out to find the Akatsuki, "And they're off. Pull up a chair, boys. Get a front row view of the action." Orochimaru snickered as Kabuto, the trio, Zorgano, and Goliptor gathered up front eager to see what will happen.

**(And that covers this.)**


	38. Rangers vs Puppet Master

**(Welcome back again.)**

As the rangers were heading through the desert back into the forest, they began their way to the river country wasting no time, "I sure hope we're ready for this. The Akatsuki are composed of nukenin with abilities and strengths that could be on par with that of the Sannin from what Jiraiya-sama and Itachi said." Hinata said in worry.

"That's true. But remember as long as we stick together and fight like a team then there's nothing we can't do." Neji assured his cousin.

"Neji's right. We just have to stay focused and remember why we're doing this." Naruto added.

Chiyo spoke to Kakashi as they followed the others, "For children they have such spirit."

"Being Power Rangers has made them into better people." Kakashi admitted.

Pakkun started sniffing around, "Hey something's up. The trail is getting closer to us. In fact it's on top of us!"

"What?" Shino and Lee asked.

Kakashi looked up seeing little white sculptures dropping form the sky, "Incoming!" he called as the rangers and old lady took cover as explosives were dropping all around them.

"Who's bombing us?!" Omoi called.

"There!" Kakashi motioned upward as a giant clay bird landed and dismounting from it were the two Akatsuki members.

"Well lookey what we got here Sasori my man." Deidara chuckled.

"More of those accursed Power Rangers," he replied as Chiyo looked at the other one in shock as the legendary puppet master spoke, "Well Grandma Chiyo, still breathing I see."

"Sasori is that really you?" Chiyo asked.

Sasori said nothing as he turned to Naruto, "Deidara the one in green there. According to Kisame he said he sensed Jinchuriki chakra off him when he ran into him in Konoha."

"Oh yeah he must be the one who carries the Kyubi inside him." Deidara smirked.

"His name is Kurama!" Naruto shot.

"How'd you even know to come this way?" Sasori asked.

"We got your scent." Kakashi answered as Pakkun waved bye before poofing away.

"No matter. Now out of our way!" Sasori ordered.

"Yeah we have business to continue." Deidara added.

"You're not going to Suna and nab their Kazekage again." Shino warned them.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah not if we have anything to do about it." Omoi added.

Sasori grunted, "Deidara you go on ahead and get to Suna. I'll take care of them."

"Man you get all the fun." Deidara grumbled.

"Just go!"

"Fine, fine no need to get heavy." Deidara said as he created a clay bird to ride on and started flying off.

"He's getting away!" Hinata cried.

"Naruto, Lee, we have to go after him! The rest of you handle Sasori!" Kakashi ordered.

"You got it sensei." Sakura nodded until Naruto approached her.

"Hold on Sakura. This battle could get nasty and I can't let you be unprotected. Take my shield!" he put her hand on his golden chest shield that glowed and suddenly Sakura found herself wearing it.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Fits nice," Naruto nodded, "All right Lee, sensei, let's go!" and the three headed off to catch Deidara.

The six rangers stood their ground with Chiyo as Sasori glared at them, "You and us now Sasori!" Sakura declared.

"Don't count me alone, after all I'm not called the puppet master for nothing." He replied.

"Agreed. So why don't you fight like a man and get out of that puppet?" Neji asked.

Chiyo turned to them, "You know to?"

"Yes we have sources and know that's not really Sasori's body, but a puppet." Shino said.

"Correct. This form you see me as is my Hiruko puppet, one of my best ones. It serves as a perfect shell to protect me." The puppet master explained.

"Then we take it you won't just come out of there?" Omoi asked.

"Try and make me." He challenged them.

"Very well." Sakura said as the rangers charged to attack.

From Sasori's backside, popped out a metal tail, "Everyone look out!" Chiyo called as the group saw the tail try to strike at them.

Neji and Omoi whipped out their blasters and blasted at the tail forcing it to retreat, "Sakura go!" Neji ordered.

Sakura readied her fist launching a blow onto the Hiruko puppet's back cracking it until it burst open while a figure jumped out of it. They turned seeing what jumped out of Sasori's Hiruko puppet. The being pulled down his hood revealing to be a red haired youth. "That's really him?" Hinata asked.

"Sasori it can't be." Chiyo gasped.

"But it is grandma. Aren't you glad to see me?" Sasori asked with a smile.

Up in the moon base, Zoki came in carrying popcorn containers loaded with the snack, "Hey I'm back with the popcorn! What'd I miss?" he took a seat with his fellow baddies.

"Not much Zoki only now we get to see Sasori in his true form." Orochimaru snickered.

"I can't believe all this time that's who he really was." Kabuto crossed his arms.

"Are you saying you never even once saw what he looked like outside that puppet?" Zorgano asked.

"Sasori never was one to reveal himself." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke walking by, "Oh Sasuke, your former allies are about to go at it with the Akatsuki why don't you come and watch."

Sasuke looked with a scowl, "If Itachi's not part of it, then I couldn't care less." He left.

"He does nothing but train." Blade Wing noted.

"Never mind him. Let's just watch." Goliptor said as they watched the fighting.

Back on earth, Sasori took out a scroll, "Since I'm in such a good mood I think I'll share with you one of my personal favorite puppets." He smirked opening the scroll revealing the kanji for three.

"Three?" Chiyo asked.

In a poof of smoke out from the scroll came a puppet that looked human like and was wearing a dark cloak and had dark hair, "He summoned another puppet?" Omoi asked.

"No it can't be." Chiyo gasped.

"Elder Chiyo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"That puppet, it looks like him. The Sandaime Kazekage."

"The Sandaime Kazekage?" Hinata asked.

Chiyo nodded, "He was said to have mysteriously disappeared years ago. Sasori why do you have a puppet that looks like him?"

"Because Grandma Chiyo the Sandaime Kazekage was the first subject I used for a special style of puppet making." Sasori smirked.

"Special style? Sasori you don't mean?"

"See for yourself." Sasori said as the Sandaime Kazekage puppet started taking in particles of sand.

"What's it doing?" Shino asked.

"This doesn't look good." Omoi feared.

"Everyone that puppet is no ordinary puppet!" Chiyo called, "Sasori used a forbidden style of turning humans into living puppets. That technique not only allows one to change a human into a puppet but the puppet itself retains all the abilities the human has ever known."

"What kind of abilities did the Sandaime Kazekage have?" Hinata asked in worry.

"The ability of manipulating Iron Sand." Chiyo answered.

Suddenly appearing in the puppet's arms were two giant shaped pieces composed of gathered iron sand, "Now then let's fight!" Sasori said as he sends the puppet attacking with iron blocks of sand. The rangers jumped away landing by Chiyo.

"Rangers this is dangerous! You don't know how to handle a master of ninja puppets like Sasori." Chiyo warned them.

"You're right we can't, but you can." Sakura answered.

"What?" Chiyo asked.

"You're also a puppet master and know how one works, connect your chakra strings to me and use me as a puppet the others can follow my lead."

"Sakura…" Chiyo was surprised.

"Please! This is for what they did to Gaara." Sakura encouraged her to.

Chiyo pondered until she reached her decision, "All right then." She extended chakra strings from her fingers attaching to all the joints and such on Sakura's body.

"Everyone follow my lead!" Sakura said as Chiyo maneuvered her around with the other rangers following her.

As Sasori continued using the Sandaime Kazekage puppet to fight back he spoke, "Impressive old lady. I see even in your old age you still have some fight in you."

"I may be old Sasori, but my heart still beats, and as long as it does I will do what I can to see that Suna's Kazekage will be avenged."

"Touching, but stupid." Sasori answered as he maneuvered his puppet knocking Neji away and into a wall.

"Neji!" Hinata called.

"I'm all right!" Neji called as he got back up and joined the rangers fighting against the Sandaime Kazekage puppet to get to Sasori.

Back on the moon, the villains watched in amusement, "Ah just like Sasori a prodigy of puppetry." Orochimaru snickered.

"Yes even when I worked under him his puppet skills were truly that of a master." Kabuto admitted.

"Do you think the rangers stand a chance against this Sasori, Orochimaru?" Zorgano asked.

"Well it's hard to say. The rangers have improved on their abilities in the last three years as well as their ninja skills. It could be a close match, but we'll just have to continue watching." Orochimaru said as they observed.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon were watching the fight between the rangers and Sasori, "Aye-yai-yai! Sasori and his puppet are over powering the rangers."

"They could use some help." Tommy noted.

"We must hurry and contact the Suna siblings." Zordon ordered as Tommy did so.

Back in Suna, Temari was keeping vigil on her brothers, but mostly Gaara until her communicator beeped and the three were surprised as Temari answered, "What's up, Tommy?"

"_Temari, the rangers are being outmatched by Sasori and his puppet art."_ Tommy's voice came.

"I'm on it." She said but before she could morph sand surrounded her.

"Sorry Temari, but I have to do this." He vanished with his sand.

"Gaara!" she cried but sighed seeing he was already gone.

"I think Naruto's stubbornness rubbed off on him." Kankuro said as he lied back.

"Obviously." Temari sighed but smiled.

Gaara stood on top of the administration building, "Time to help my friends. Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Hah!" he morphed, "Power of Earth!"

Back with the other Rangers, Sakura was bravely defending herself against the Sandaime Kazekage puppet with Naruto's shield protecting her from most of the attacks, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" Sakura called.

"Maybe this will help!" They looked up seeing Gaara drop in, "Lion Hammer!" he slammed his hammer down onto the puppet knocking it away from Sasori.

"What?!" Sasori gasped.

Gaara landed besides the rangers, "Everyone ok?"

"G you have impeccable timing." Omoi said.

"Are you sure you're ok to fight?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. Now let's put the Sandaime Kazekage to rest by destroying that puppet." Gaara said as he, Omoi, and Hinata combine their weapons with Gaara's Lion Hammer up front.

"Storm Striker fire!" they announced as a crushing weight was dropped onto the puppet destroying it. Sasori who was too close to the puppet was caught in the crossfire and rolled across the ground with his cloak damaged.

As he got up, Shino noticed through the tears in his cloak was his body but it didn't look like flesh. "Wait a minute." He extended his hands sending some of his bugs at the Akatsuki member that were crawling around his cloak.

"Get off! Get off me!" Sasori demanded but knew the only way to get rid of them was to lose the cloak. So he tore the cloak off and threw it on the ground as the bugs retreated back to Shino.

"I was right." Shino said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Look!" Neji said as they all got a look at Sasori.

Sasori stood with his torso exposed but to their surprise it wasn't human flesh but a puppet like body, "No way." Omoi gasped.

"Sasori you…" Chiyo gasped.

"That's right grandma. I used the same puppet making style on myself!" Sasori declared.

"How you've fallen, Sasori." Chiyo frowned.

"Spare me the lecture grandmother, and watch how your own blood sends you to death." Sasori unraveled a giant scroll and out popped hundreds of human puppets armed with weapons.

"This is bad even I don't have enough puppets against all of those." Chiyo said.

"Don't worry we can take them, come on rangers!" Gaara ordered as they all nodded and launched into battle against Sasori's puppets.

Omoi and Neji were using their blasters against some of the puppets while Shino was using his Navy Antler to knock away the puppets and their weapons. Hinata was using her family trademark jutsus knocking around any puppet that tried to attack her. Gaara was using his power over the earth to make it swallow up the puppets. Sakura was still attached to Chiyo's puppet strings and was still fighting against Sasori whose puppet body was also decked out in bladed weapons.

"You Power Rangers are becoming a nuisance to me!" Sasori growled.

"You know Orochimaru feels the same way." Sakura replied.

"That foolish ex-partner of mine! Once I eliminate you, he will be our next target of elimination."

"Sorry but we got that job covered!" Sakura fought knocking Sasori back.

Chiyo nodded to herself ending her chakra puppet string hold on Sakura, "Sakura, I wish to fight Sasori solo this time."

"What, but elder Chiyo."

"Do not stop me. As Sasori's grandmother it's my job to see my own grandson pay for his crimes. And I got just the puppets to do the job." She took out two scrolls and unraveled them. Out from them came two puppets that shocked Sasori. One of them was a man with red hair like Sasori's and the second was a woman with long brown hair.

"Those puppets." Sasori gasped.

"That's right Sasori. These used to be your favorites." Chiyo replied.

"What are these puppets, Lady Chiyo?" Hinata asked.

"These two puppets were Sasori's first real creations. They were modeled after his mother and father," The group were surprised as the elder continue, "After Sasori's parents passed away I took it upon myself to raise him as best as I could, but no matter how hard I could see Sasori smile I knew deep down he longed for his parents. After teaching him how to make puppets he made these in the image of his parents. I suppose he did this in order to heal the pain of his loss."

"Yes, however I learned they'd be nothing more than regular puppets. I could never bring my real mother or father back to life!" Sasori bellowed.

"That may be true Sasori, but you put your heart and soul into these puppets and I will use them to fight you!" Chiyo declared as she manipulated the two puppets to attack Sasori who was fighting back himself.

As the other rangers watched as Sasori was defending himself, Hinata and Neji had their Byakugans activated under their helmets and observed Sasori's chakra system reading the basic layout of chakra but knew it had to be stemming from something until they focused on a marked symbol on Sasori's chest, "Hinata you see that?"

"Hai, I do."

Neji turned to Gaara, "Gaara use the power of earth and hold Sasori still!"

"Hai!" Gaara nodded as he harnessed the power of earth and conjured the earth to swallow Sasori's feet.

"Hey!" Sasori struggled to pull his feet out only for two rock arms extended from a stone wall close to him grabbed his arms restraining them.

"You got him!" Omoi cheered.

"If you want to destroy him aim for that." Neji motioned to the symbol on the puppets chest.

"Why there?" Sakura asked.

"Because that's where Sasori's heart resides." Hinata answered.

"His heart?" the other rangers asked.

"Of course! He may have been able to keep his body immortal, but he couldn't make everything immortal," the elder began, "He needed to implant his heart into that puppet of himself in order to maintain his subconscious and his abilities."

"So now you know the truth?" Sasori began, "That's right, my heart is the only thing left of me that's human." Sasori answered.

"And it will be your downfall! Power Bo aim and fire!" Sakura aimed her glowing arrow at Sasori launching it before piercing his heart casket causing blood to leak from it.

The rangers and Chiyo gasped seeing this happen as Sasori cried in pain from the attack before the attack ended and he looked like his life was hanging on by a thread, "So you really did it huh?" Sasori coughed some blood, "I'll bet it must've been hard for you to watch your own grandson die in front of you grandmother."

"More than you know Sasori." Chiyo answered while choking back some tears.

Sasori couldn't help but smile, "I never would've imagined this is how it would end for me. Well I guess surprises really do come in all forms. Power Rangers you truly were worthy adversaries." He said before his body went limp indicating his death.

"That's the end of Sasori." Sakura sighed and the others were relieved.

Chiyo looked at the remains of the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage, "Maybe now the spirit of the Sandaime can be at peace now that his lifeless corpse can no longer be used like a puppet." The rangers nodded in agreement.

Gaara suddenly collapsed, "Gaara!" the rangers raced over helping him stand.

"Are you ok?" Omoi asked.

"I'm fine. Guess I shouldn't have overdone it this much after just recovering." Gaara answered.

"We better get you back to Suna so you can rest." Sakura suggested until they heard explosions in the distance.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"It's Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi-sensei." Neji believed.

"We better hurry and get over there right away." Omoi ordered.

Sakura turned to her communicator, "Tommy, Alpha you got to teleport us to Naruto's location."

"_We're already on it, Sakura."_ Alpha assured. Soon enough the rangers and Chiyo were teleporting off.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru and his henchmen had finished watching the first fight, "Ah poor Sasori. It seems the fool had lost his touch." Orochimaru snickered.

"Well on the upside that's one member of the Akatsuki down, making one less threat for us." Kabuto added.

"I think it's time we checked in on the other three," Orochimaru looked through the scope spotting Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi going at it with Deidara and his explosives, "There they are. Little Deidara's once again showing off his explosive talent. Well Naruto let's see if you can handle his art like how your friends were able to handle Sasori's art." He chuckled.

**(Sasori's done next is Deidara.)**


	39. Rangers vs Bomber Man

**(Still coming at ya.)**

Elsewhere, as soon as the groups split up Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi chased Deidara who was on his way back to Suna in hopes of getting Gaara back unaware that he was no longer in the village. Deidara who was flying on a large clay bird called down to the rangers following him, "Hey down there! You fellas wanna see my art? It's a bang!" he dropped multiple miniature clay sculptures of birds.

"Incoming!" Lee called as the three rangers jumped away avoiding the explosions.

"That was close." Kakashi said.

"We got to get him down from there!" Naruto ordered.

"Leave it to me! But I need a boost!" Lee called as he jumped into the hands of both Naruto and Kakashi giving him just enough of a boost for him to jump high enough and land on top of Deidara's bird.

"Hey no excess baggage!" Deidara called as he tried to fight Lee off his bird.

"Sorry, but my skills as a samurai will see to it that I defeat you!" Lee said as he and Deidara started fighting on top of the clay bird in hand to hand combat and with little space to walk on top of the clay bird both fighters had to be careful.

On the moon, the villains had been shifting their watching of Sasori's fight with the other rangers to Deidara and the other three, "Deidara is a very tactical bomber, but he does have his temper issues." Orochimaru smirked.

"And for all we know that might lead to trouble for him." Kabuto added.

Back on earth, Lee and Deidara continued fighting, while Naruto and Kakashi were trying to figure out how to get Deidara to dismount, "We could always blast the bird." Naruto suggested.

"Not with Lee still on it." Kakashi reminded him.

Lee meanwhile, finally landed a blow to Deidara's chest, "Bulls eye! What?!" he gasped as he saw his hand went right through Deidara's body, "What is this?!" Deidara smirked as his entire body turned all white, "A clone?"

"That's right," Deidara emerged from his clay bird, "My clay clones really come in handy."

Lee struggled as the clay clone wouldn't let go of him, and soon his struggling started making him lose his balance on the bird, "Lee be careful!" Naruto called.

Deidara smirked making a hand sign, "Gotcha now!" and with that the clay Lee was stuck in detonated right on him making him fall off the bird and was plummeting to the earth, "I got him!" Kakashi summoned three Kage Bunshins that gave him a boost high enough to catch Lee and land back on the ground safely, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just too close to those explosives." Lee groaned.

"That's it! Deidara take this!" Naruto crossed his sword and dagger blasting the bird causing it to explode with Deidara falling for the earth, "Minute he lands we'll surround him."

"I don't think that's going to work." Kakashi answered as they saw the bomber take more clay and created an owl model that he rode on.

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto groaned.

"I got this. Ready Saba?!" Kakashi asked aiming Saba's head up.

"And fire! YAH!" Saba fired his eye blasts at the clay owl making Deidara completely plummet to the ground unable to make a new flying model fast enough.

"Now let's get him." Naruto said as the three rangers surrounded Deidara who got up.

"You're surrounded Deidara! Give yourself up!" Lee ordered.

"I don't think so boys, but how about I give you some of these?!" he flung small clay spiders around them that detonated resulting in the three being knocked off their feet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got places to be." Deidara said planning to take his leave only to come face to face with Lee's Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind) knocking him backwards. He noticed Lee's ranger form had switched to Super Samurai mode.

"I was strong before, but now I'm better!" Lee said as he fought Deidara hand to hand like before only this time Deidara wasn't fast enough to block every hit giving Naruto and Kakashi a chance at an attack.

Deidara saw both Naruto and Kakashi come at him with their most powerful jutsu, "Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Both combined attacks nailed Deidara, sending him flying backwards skidding across the desert, "We got him!" Naruto pumped a fist but saw Deidara rise back to his feet looking severely wounded with his Akatsuki cloak shredded.

"You think this is over? It's not over until the last bomb explodes!" Deidara bellowed.

"That's tough talk coming from someone who's hanging on by a thread." Kakashi replied.

"You think I'm all talk? Well I got a special move I save as a last resort like now." He ripped open his shirt revealing another mouth on his chest where his heart is with it sewn shut.

"Oh dear kami were you born with that on your chest?" Naruto gagged.

"Mock all you want because I'm gonna show you my ultimate masterpiece," Deidara began as he used a kunai to cut the sewing allowing the mouth to open. He fed the mouth a clump of his clay that started chewing it, "For you see this technique allows me to self destruct myself causing one giant explosion that'll cover a ten mile radius."

"You realize we can teleport away right?" Naruto reminded him.

"Sure you can, but can a whole village?" Deidara smirked as dark veins appeared on his body.

The three realized, "He's right. Suna's in the range of this explosion!" Kakashi gasped.

"Correct!" Deidara chuckled, "Though I'll die at least I'll be taking all of Suna with me!"

Kakashi said as he un-morphed, surprising his two partners.

"Sensei what're you doing?" Naruto asked in shock he'd un-morph at a time like this.

"There may be something I can do!" Kakashi lifted his headband exposing his Sharingan eye and formed a hand seal, "I just need to time it right."

"It doesn't matter what you do! Suna's gonna go bye-bye," Deidara replied as his veins started retreating back to the mouthpiece forming into a sphere with a face on it making his body get absorbed into it as well until all that there was left was the black sphere, "It's been fun Power Rangers, but art is a bang!"

"We got to get out of here!" Lee called as he and Naruto were ready to teleport but saw Kakashi stood his ground as his Sharingan shifted into a new form.

"And now!" Kakashi called as the space around the exploding sphere started warping before collapsing and it vanished into thin air.

"It's gone." Lee gasped until they saw in the sky an explosion that was what they assumed was Deidara's supposed suicide move.

"Sensei, how did you?" Naruto asked until they saw Kakashi drop on his rear with his Sharingan reverting to its normal form, "Sensei!" the two ran over to him helping him up.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"Yeah but that move does take a lot of chakra." Kakashi panted.

"What'd you even do?" Naruto asked.

"Well while you were gone Naruto I not only honed my ranger skills, but certain of my other skills as well like my Sharingan. I called that move Kamui (God's Majesty)." The Jonin explained.

Suddenly teleporting to them were their fellow rangers and Elder Chiyo, "Guys!" Sakura called.

"We saw the explosion." Hinata said.

"What happened here?" Shino asked noticing Kakashi's condition.

"Deidara detonated himself that caused a huge explosion, but Kakashi-sensei used a jutsu to teleport it in the sky before its blast could do anything harmful to Suna," Naruto explained before he noticed Gaara being held up by Omoi, "Gaara what're you doing here?"

"I heard my fellow rangers needed help so I came as soon as I heard." Gaara explained.

"Loyal ranger to the end." Lee nodded.

Sakura approached Naruto, "Here Naruto. Thanks again for loaning me this." She put his hand on the golden shield transferring it back to him.

"Well lets morph," Naruto said as the other rangers de-morphed like Kakashi. Naruto spoke into his communicator, "Tommy the two Akatsuki members have been totaled and we're all ok."

"_Well done rangers."_

"Come on let's get back to the village." Neji said as they started walking back seeing it wasn't that far anyway.

While on the moon, the villains after commenting on Sasori noticed the outcome of Deidara's fight, "Well little Deidara's gone and blew himself up." Orochimaru chuckled amusingly.

"Imagine they actually took out two members of the Akatsuki." Kabuto said impressed.

"And we didn't even need to dirty our hands." Orochimaru laughed.

"With two members of the Akatsuki gone my lord, you have less obstacles in your way." Goliptor noted.

"Very true, but as long as the other members of the Akatsuki are still active as well as the rangers, I will not be at peace," Orochimaru replied before looking at the rangers through his scope, "Enjoy your victor for today Power Rangers because tomorrow's going to be a whole new day!" he declared.

Soon the guys arrived in Suna, where everyone awaited their return with a welcome of cheers and applause. Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and Ebizou approached, "Gaara are you ok?" Kankuro asked.

"Never better, Kankuro." Gaara smiled.

"What about you sister?" Ebizou asked.

"Truth be told I actually felt I was gonna die out there." She cackled humorously.

"Arigato for all your help." Baki thanked them.

"Well it's what we do for our comrades." Kakashi answered.

"You know something? This calls for a celebration!" Temari announced and everyone started agreeing with cheers.

That night, everyone was gathered in the village square of festivities, as Naruto and Gaara sat down on a bench, "So it's finally happening isn't it?" Gaara asked.

"Yup," Naruto answered, "The Akatsuki are on the move now. They've targeted you and soon they'll be targeting others like me and Bee."

"I guess right now Orochimaru won't be our only problem, will he?" Gaara asked.

"He sure won't, but remember we got an ally in the Akatsuki ranks. Next time they plan their move he'll let us know." Naruto smiled prompting Gaara to smile back as they fist pounded.

Suddenly the two were approached by Sakura and a Suna kunoichi identified as Matsuri, "Well come on you two don't just sit out on the whole party." Sakura said.

"Yeah Gaara-sama, this is a joyous event in honor of you and our allies for what they've done." Matsuri added.

Naruto turned to Gaara nodding giving Gaara the hint as they stood up, "Well then ladies shall we dance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes shall we?" Gaara offered.

The girls smiled, "Let's." they answered as Naruto and Sakura walked together while Gaara accompanied Matsuri where they enjoyed the night of excitement.

**(And there goes Deidara. See you next time.)**


	40. Rangers get Shellshocked

**(And this is it.)**

Three days after Naruto's return from Suna, he and the others told their fellow rangers about what happened leaving most of them shocked at theirs and Gaara's safety along with feeling envious they missed a chance to face the Akatsuki. Things got back to normal after that as Naruto and his ranger team was spending their free time relaxing by the park with Kakashi, Karashi, and Tsuki.

Chouji was munching from a bag of chips, Shikamaru was cloud gazing with Karashi, Sakura and Ino working on each others hair, Kiba and Tsuki were feeding their partners, and Naruto and Kakashi were busy sparing in basic hand to hand combat, "This is a gorgeous day isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"You said it." Ino agreed.

"Yeah perfect for cloud gazing." Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh Shikamaru you'll never change." Ino chuckled.

"I'm glad today's been quiet for a change." Naruto said as he blocked a kick from Kakashi.

"For real." Karashi agreed.

Unknown to them, Goliptor was watching from behind a tree, "Perfect, while Orochimaru and Kabuto are out gathering more prisoners overseas and Zorgano off on one of his little hunts I can put my plan of eliminating the Power Rangers into motion." He vanished.

Back on the moon palace, Goliptor was with the trio discussing his plan, "So while Orochimaru is away we'll send down our own monster to defeat the Power Rangers."

"But Goliptor you know he would not approve of us using the scroll without his permission." Zoki reminded him.

"Orochimaru would want us to continue the destruction of the rangers even if he was absent." Goliptor replied.

"But what monster will we be using?" Blade Wing asked curiously.

"Let's see," Goliptor skimmed through the scroll before stopping, "Ah here we are section one number seventeen."

"There still remains a problem Goliptor," Skeletor butted in, "To bring the monster to life we need a prisoner and Kabuto keeps head count memorized completely."

"So we'll grab some other villager from another place as a replacement. There are so many in the dungeon already he won't know which of them is missing and which is new." He replied.

"And we also need someone who can use chakra to perform the jutsu which we unfortunately cannot." Zoki added.

"Leave that to me. Just go to the dungeon and fetch a prisoner." Goliptor explained as he took the scroll heading somewhere else.

In the training room Sasuke was busy practicing with a sword as Goliptor entered, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped training before turning to face him, "What do you want?"

"Just a moment of your time," he walked in, "See with Orochimaru gone he cannot create a monster to send down to earth. However I have a monster planned but it requires someone to use jutsu…"

"So you want me to give this monster of yours life?" Sasuke asked getting to the point.

"Exactly. I mean seeing as how you're the only other one on this palace who can use chakra."

Sasuke looked at him with an emotionless face before answering, "If you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"Goliptor!" Zoki entered with his partners with a male prisoner who was trembling in fright of the monsters.

"We got us a winner." Blade Wing dropped the prisoner onto the floor.

"Perfect. All right Sasuke do it for that one." Goliptor motioned to his monster choice from the scroll.

Sasuke looked at the scroll image before sighing as he performed the jutsu making the prisoner transform. Where he once stood now stood the ravenous turtle monster Shellshock, "Shellshock ready to go!" the turtle monster announced as the lights in his traffic light blinked one at a time.

"Perfect. Now then I would appreciate it Sasuke if you did not tell Orochimaru this. After all, some things are best left unsaid." Goliptor explained.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered as he went back to training.

"Come on we got work to do." Goliptor said as they began walking.

"How about we send the White Snakes down to soften the rangers up?" Blade Wing suggested.

"Perfect suggestion." Goliptor complimented him. As they left the training room they were unaware they were being spied on by a familiar bounty hunter.

'Gotcha.' He thought.

Back on earth, the guys were still engaging in their activities until a horde of White Snakes rose up from the ground ready for a fight, "Oh great, who invited them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Party crashers." Karashi added.

"Come on guys!" Naruto ordered as they all spread out and took on the White Snakes. Naruto was blocking a punch from one before delivering a spin kick knocking him down.

One White Snake swatted Ino almost knocking her to the ground but used her hands to push herself back on her feet where she grabbed the henchman throwing it to the side.

Shikamaru and Kakashi knock one White Snake to the ground before jumping onto it using it as support to jump up and deliver a double corkscrew kick to two more of the snakes.

While Kiba and Tsuki along with their partners attacked three of the Snakes Sakura, Chouji, and Karashi finished off the final three making the snakes retreat, "Well that was definitely not on the list of things to do today." Chouji joked.

"It never is." Shikamaru replied.

Back on the moon, Goliptor had watched everything from the scope, "Phase one is complete. Now Shellshock, are you ready?"

"I was born ready, let's do this!" Shellshock cheered.

Back with the rangers, they were just about ready to pack it in, "I'll catch you all later. Inu and I have got our own self training to do." Tsuki said as she and her partner hurried off.

Watching from the bushes were Goliptor, the trio, and Shellshock, "Ok Shellshock there they are." Goliptor said.

"I see them. All right let's see how they like some of this!" Shellshock's yellow light glowed before launching a blast that almost hit the rangers.

"Where'd that come from?" Karashi asked.

"I'll give ya one guess!" Naruto motioned to where it came from.

"Goliptor and the trio!" Sakura frowned.

"And the Shellshock monster too." Ino added.

"Let's do it guys!" Naruto said as the group stood together prepared to morph but weren't fast enough to avoid what happened next.

"I don't think so. Try my go beam!" Shellshock's green light zapped Chouji and he started running around.

"Whoa, guys help!" Chouji cried unable to stop running.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called as Chouji started running away from the fight.

"The monster's go beam's forcing him to keep running." Ino noted.

"Chouji will be fine for now. It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Wild Access!" Karashi called.

The rangers launched into battle against the turtle monster and Orochimaru's top henchmen. Soon the two groups stand on opposing sides, "You guys are finished!" Naruto warned them.

"That's what you think." Zoki replied as Shellshock got ready.

"How about a little game rangers?" he withdrew his right arm into his shell and it popped back out holding a baseball bat, "All right rangers, batter up!" he tossed a ball up before knocking it which multiplied into multiple balls nailing the rangers as they tried blocking but weren't successful.

"Now Shellshock, use the stop light!" Goliptor ordered.

"You got it master Goliptor!" Shellshock's red light glowed zapping all but Karashi freezing them in place in odd poses.

"Oh no! Guys!" Karashi gasped.

"Now to finish them off!" Shellshock sucked his head into his shell and out came a cannon's top.

"All right aim and fire!" Zoki called.

"No!" Karashi called jumping in taking the blow to protect his friends. He got back up grabbing his weapon, "Lion Blaster, fire!" he blasted the four knocking them down. He quickly contacted Tommy, "Tommy you gotta get us out of here and quick!"

"_We're on it!"_

And suddenly Karashi and the frozen rangers were teleported off shocking the monsters, "Hey where'd they go?!" Shellshock called.

"They got away!" Goliptor grumbled.

"They always do." Skeletor sighed.

"No matter. We still have other ways of luring them out." Goliptor held up a grow pellet.

At the Command Center, Karashi stood off to the side with his helmet off as Alpha scanned the rangers, "Oh dejavu all over again." Alpha sighed.

"How can I stop Shellshock?" Karashi asked.

"You won't be doing it alone. We're bringing in the other Wildforce Rangers to help you." Tommy answered.

"But what about Chouji?" Karashi asked in worry.

"Chouji has his own mission," Zordon answered, "Tommy and I have dispatched him to retrieve the deandra flower the only known cure that can save the rangers."

Karashi noticed Chouji running around a mountain on the viewing globe looking around for the flower, "Oh man if I don't find that flower soon I'm gonna puke from all this running!"

"Good luck, Chouji." Karashi said as Tommy finished contacting the other Wildforce Rangers as they teleported in.

"We made it." Choujuro said as the others noticed the state of the other rangers.

"Whoa you weren't kidding. They are frozen." Temari noticed.

Suddenly the alarm sounded, "Aye-yai-yai the alarm!" Alpha cried.

"Look!" Bee noticed the viewing globe as they all saw a giant Shellshock stomping around near the village.

"That's a big turtle." Samui noted.

"You must hurry rangers and may the power protect you." Tommy said.

"Right, come on guys!" Tsuki ordered.

"Wild access!" the other rangers called as they morphed and teleported to where Shellshock was attacking.

"Let's do it guys!" Karashi ordered as they held out their sabers while Tsuki readied her cue, "Wild Zords descend!"

Soon their trademark wild zords were summoned and combined to form the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord, "All right rangers let's have some fun!" Shellshock called as his yellow light fired a blast at the zords knocking them back but they recovered.

"Two can play at that game! Let's go!" Tsuki called as the two zords charged into battle each delivering a double punch knocking Shellshock off his feet and onto the ground.

The monster got back up, "So that's how ya wanna play? All right then!" he withdrew both his arms and they popped out with his right hand holding the baseball bat while his left hand had a pirate's hook. He charged into battle swatting the two zords with his bat and hook weapons.

Meanwhile, Chouji was still around the mountain searching, until he spotted the flower up ahead, "There it is! Now if I can just time it right!" he concentrated as he continued running and as he got closer he grabbed the flowers pulling them out of the ground, "Yeah! I got them!" he spoke into his communicator, "Tommy I got the flowers!"

"_Good work Chouji, prepare for teleportation to the others."_

Back at the battle, the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord were still going at it with Shellshock who was knocking them around. "We need help!" Choujuro called.

"And I know just who to call," Samui took the deer's animal crystal, "Deer zord descend!" Answering the call the deer zord appeared charging into battle. Samui then called out, "Attach Deer zord!"

And replacing the Tiger on the Wildforce Megazord was the Deer zord, "Wildforce Megazord Clutcher mode!" the rangers called.

"I'll stop ya!" Shellshock withdrew his head popping his cannon out blasting the zords who shook it off.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Tsuki called as the Predazord fired its boomerang at Shellshock nailing him in the face making him recoil.

"Oh my face I'm blinded!' he turned covering his face.

"We got him, now let's finish him!" Karashi called.

Shellshock turned around, "Psyche!" his stop light flashed freezing the two zords in place.

"He's frozen our zords!" Temari gasped.

"So not cool!" Samui called.

On the ground watching were Goliptor and the trio, "Yes they're frozen and helpless now we can finish them off!" Goliptor declared as the trio cheered.

"That's what you think!" They gasped seeing Chouji running right for them, "I'm putting an end to your turtle!" he was teleported up on top of the monster's head, "Here's a little present from me Shellshock!" he sprinkled the pollen from the deandra flowers on the monster that started messing with his powers.

"Hey stop that! Cut it out!" Shellshock called as his traffic lights were flickering on and off making him spark.

Back at the Command Center, Naruto and his team were unfrozen, "Whoa what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I feel all stiff." Shikamaru groaned as he moved around.

"Alpha what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"The Shellshock monster froze you all with his stop light." The robot explained.

"But Chouji freed you with the deandra flower." Tommy added.

"Good old Chouji." Ino smiled.

"Wait a minute what about Karashi?" Kiba asked.

"See for yourself rangers. Behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed as they watched the fight.

Back at said fight, Chouji jumped off Shellshock also free from his control, "Oh finally no more running." He sighed in relief.

Finally the zords were unfrozen much to the horror of Goliptor, "No this can't be!"

"You're turtle soup now Shellshock!" Tsuki called making the Predazord use his sword to slice his bat weapon in two.

"Oh no!" Shellshock cried.

"All right guys time to finish it!" Karashi ordered.

"Bubble Capture ready!" they announced.

The Wildforce Megazord used the deer antlers to create an energy bubble around the monster who tried to break out. The bubble then exploded along with Shellshock inside of it, "All right! We did it!" the rangers called.

Back at the Command Center, the other rangers were celebrating with Tommy and Alpha, "Yeah we knew they could do it!" Naruto cheered.

"That was awesome!" Kiba called.

"They did splendid." Kakashi added.

On the moon palace, Goliptor was grumbling over his failure, "I was so close!" he slammed his fists on the railings of the balcony.

"There's still next time, Goliptor." Zoki reminded him.

Goliptor turned to them, "No one is to know what happened today!"

"We understand." Skeletor answered as the trio nodded.

As they left the chamber, Zorgano emerged from hiding looking pleased, "I finally got you where I want you Goliptor." He drummed his fingers together.

Back on earth, the un-morphed Wildforce rangers met up with the others, "Guys you did it!" Sakura congratulated them.

"You sent that turtle out of here!" Naruto added using an 'out of here' gesture.

"Thanks guys, but we couldn't have done it without Chouji here." Karashi said patting the guy's shoulders.

"It was all a cinch for you to come through in a pinch!" Bee rapped for the big guy.

"Awe thanks guys," Chouji smiled, "I'm just glad I'm not running anymore. That really hurt my feet," He rubbed the soles of his sandals before his stomach gurgled, "And all that running worked up an appetite."

The guys laughed as Naruto spoke, "Let's go back to my place for dinner. My mom loves cooking for a huge crowd." The guys agreed with a cheer as they headed off in happiness for their victory.

**(There you go.)**


	41. General's Fusion part 1

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

One morning, Naruto and his three girls were inside the mansions indoor pool. After four days since their fight with Shellshock things were quiet in terms of Orochimaru and his goons. In the pool, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka were busy splashing around and having fun. Naruto chuckled as he did a hand stand in the water before coming back up and shook his hair around like a dog, "Ah this is the life." He said to himself as he gazed at his three girls fooling around like each other which looked like the same kind of action Jiraiya would watch at the waterfall where the girls would gather at.

Each of the girls was wearing a two piece bikini that showed off their seductive forms. Sakura's was red, Ino's was purple, while Shizuka's was black, though Ino's and Shizuka's chests being bigger than Sakura's looked tight inside their tops which Naruto didn't mind at all, "Having fun girls?" Naruto asked as he kicked back against the ladder.

"Oh yes Naruto, this is amazing." Shizuka smiled in enjoyment.

"We're so grateful you let us come here with you Naruto. If you ever need anything from us in return we'll be more than happy to return the favor," Ino said unaware that while she was talking Sakura winked at Shizuka before sneaking up behind her friend and unhooked Ino's top. The top started falling, but Ino caught it holding it to her chest. This scene got the Shizuka and Sakura giggling while Ino looked back at her friend, "Not funny Sakura!" she said while laughing.

"Sorry Ino, I couldn't help myself," Sakura said covering her mouth to suppress a laugh. She was however unaware of Shizuka sneaking up behind her and did the same trick Sakura did on Ino to the Pinkette with the same results, "Shizuka!" Sakura giggled in shock as she held her top to her chest.

"You should've been observant Sakura." Shizuka teased and laughed.

Naruto smirked as he put his hands under the water secretly summoning four clones into the water. Shizuka was too busy laughing to herself to notice one clone was coming up behind her, while Sakura and Ino didn't notice it having been too busy holding their tops to their chests. Suddenly Shizuka felt her own top get undone and caught it holding it to her chest just like Sakura and Ino, but before the three could say anything they felt something come off below, "What just happened?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I feel lighter." Sakura said.

"Me too." Shizuka agreed until they realized something and spun seeing the four Naruto clones with one of them having been the one who removed Shizuka's top, while the other three each held one of the girls bikini bottoms out for them to see.

"Naruto you sneak!" Ino gasped at their man's trick.

"All's fair in love and war my dear Ino." The real Naruto explained as he relaxed enjoying the sight of his three girls holding their tops to their chests while they kept their waists under the water.

"Naruto clones would you please give us back our bikini bottoms and help us with our tops?" Sakura asked the clones.

The clones smirked as one spoke, "We might, if you can catch us!" and with that the clones started swimming all around the pool while the girls waded through the water after them still holding their tops to their chests while the real Naruto watched the show, "Man this is entertainment." Naruto chuckled.

Kurama thought to him, **'How long are you gonna let your clones do this to them?'**

"Until I get bored." He answered jokingly.

Meanwhile up on the moon palace, Orochimaru sat on his throne wondering what move he should make on the rangers, "Oh decisions, decisions." He drummed his hands on his throne's arm rests.

Zorgano approached, "My lord, might I make a suggestion?"

"Speak." Orochimaru granted him permission.

"I have a plan for a trap but it will require the use of Goliptor here." Zorgano motioned to Goliptor who turned to face him.

"What do you need me for, why not just the White Snakes or the Putties with you?" he questioned his motives.

"My plan doesn't require their aid. It requires yours and yours alone." Zorgano explained.

Goliptor still felt suspicious about Zorgano's actions as he looked at his master waiting the order, "Go with him Goliptor, and see that you both do not fail."

"At once, my lord." Goliptor said as he followed Zorgano out of the chamber.

Soon enough on earth, the two appeared in the forest outside Konoha, "So tell me what is this so called plan to trap the rangers that you've up your sleeve?" Goliptor asked.

"All in good time, but for now let's talk about you," Zorgano said walking around Goliptor, "I know all about your little attempt to crush the rangers by using a monster you brought out on your own without his authorization."

Goliptor was confused at how Zorgano knew but remained stoic, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do, Goliptor," the mercenary continued, "You created the Shellshock monster with the help of Sasuke and one of the prisoners which you then had one of the trio find a spare to put in the cell amongst the others. You tried and failed to eliminate the rangers." He pressured the henchman.

"And how would you know? You weren't even there when it happened, unless…" he thought of Sasuke being used as a mole by Zorgano.

"Sasuke had nothing to do with this. Truth is I never did leave the palace to begin with. I simply told Orochimaru I was going on a hunt to make him believe I wouldn't be there so I could keep an eye on you, and boy did I have my eyes on you." He snickered.

"Why you insolent!" Goliptor wanted to attack but Zorgano waved a finger.

"Ah-ah-ah. Attack me and I may feel very tempted to tell Orochimaru what you and the trio did behind his back." He sneered.

Goliptor backed down before speaking in a growling manner, "Name your price."

"Just help me with this trap and we'll call it even." Zorgano explained as the two started blasting the trees in the forest feeling this would get the rangers attention.

Back at Naruto's, him and his girls were out of the pool and had just finished changing, "That was a good swim wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"It was until we had to chase your clones around the pool while trying to preserve our modesty." Shizuka said.

"But wasn't it a little funny?" Naruto asked with a smile.

The three looked at each other remember it was funny a tad watching each of them suffer with one another, "All right Naruto we admit it was funny." Sakura smiled.

"But you better watch it, because we might do it to you." Ino grinned.

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto challenged them until their communicators went off.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were startled as Ino answered her communicator, "Come in Tommy."

"_Rangers, you have to come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on our way." Ino answered.

Naruto turned to Shizuka, "We'll be back, Shizuka."

"Good luck." She said as the three teleported out.

When they arrived at the Command Center they saw Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, and Chouji were already there, "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"We've just picked up a disturbance outside Konoha." Alpha explained.

"Our scanners show it's the work of Zorgano and Goliptor." Zordon explained.

"What're they after this time?" Chouji asked.

"We don't know yet, they're just simply causing mindless destruction." Alpha explained.

"What do you think, Tommy?" Kakashi asked the veteran ranger.

"It's obviously a trap." Tommy explained.

"Well we can't just let this go unturned." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto, if it is a trap we'll have to take that chance." Shikamaru said.

"I'm with them too." Chouji agreed.

Tommy and Zordon taking the hint nodded, "All right then rangers go now, and may the power protect you." Tommy dismissed them.

"Alright guys its morphing time!" Naruto announced.

Soon the seven rangers landed on top of hill looking down on the two henchmen, "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Naruto called.

"Rangers so nice of you to join us." Zorgano welcomed them.

"Power Rangers!" The seven announced as they posed.

"Let's get them traitor." Goliptor said to his partner.

"After you." Zorgano offered.

With that, Goliptor drew his swords and charged while Naruto and Shikamaru leaped down with their own swords drawn clashed with Goliptor leading to a stalemate. Suddenly from behind, Zorgano struck Goliptor with his sword making the two rangers lose their stalemate. Zorgano then launched an electric cable from his wrist at his partner's back sending sparks everywhere making the two rangers roll away for cover as the other five head down to join them.

Goliptor dropped down on one knee weakened, "Zorgano, what're you doing?!" he demanded.

"Something I should've done the moment you were created," the mercenary began, "Orochimaru will think you've gone down in battle!"

"What?! You won't get away with this!"

"I already have! First I'll take your powers then the trios!" he declared as he turned into energy and forced his way into Goliptor who strained while sparking. Suddenly he started warping with Zorgano's body as said bounty hunter's laughter was heard coming from him.

"What's happening to them?" Sakura gasped.

"They appear to be transforming, but into what I don't know." Kakashi answered.

Suddenly sparks were sent flying everywhere knocking the rangers back. They got up looking at a cloud of smoke, "What is that thing?" Chouji gasped.

Suddenly Zorgano's laugh was heard again as a new figure stepped out from the smoke. This new figure had Zorgano's left leg, torso's right side, left shoulder and arm holding his regular sword, and head. It also had Goliptor's right leg, torso's left side, right shoulder and arm holding his Darkonda sword, his wings, and the upper half of the head was red like his, "Don't be in a panic rangers it's just me, Zorgliptor!" the being announced in both Zorgano's and Goliptor's voices but showed Zorgano was the one in control, "I was bad before, but I'm even badder now!" he declared while crossing his swords.

"Hah, and just when we thought you couldn't get any uglier!" Naruto joked.

"Naruto be careful, he might be stronger now." Kakashi warned him.

"I know, so let's see how strong." Naruto summoned a dozen clones each drawing their swords and attacked Zorgliptor only for him to channel his energy into his sword swords and blasted all of Naruto's clones poofing them all away while the real Naruto rolled back but got back up.

"Our best shot is to put our weapons together." Shikamaru ordered.

"Hai!" they agreed as the rangers put their weapons together and fired the power blaster at Zorgliptor only for the guy to repel it back at them using his swords.

The rangers getting hit by their own blast were knocked to the ground, "And now you rangers are mine!" he struck his swords into the ground sending a fissure at the group. Naruto and Kakashi having more energy than the others were able to roll away but the others were consumed by steam and suddenly appeared frozen solid in a large cube.

"Guys!" Naruto called rushing to try and help them.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi called.

"Not so fast ranger!" Zorgliptor created an energy ball between his swords and swung it nailing Naruto who was launched backwards landing into Kakashi's embrace.

"We need to fall back and come up with a new plan." Kakashi ordered.

"But the guys!" Naruto strained recoiling from too many strong hits.

"We'll rescue them once we're back at full strength. Come on!" Kakashi activated his communicator and the two ranger's teleported off.

Zorgliptor sighed at the two escapees, "No matter with these five in my grasp, I can easily get the other two. And with this power I will eliminate the trio as well." He laughed maniacally.

**To be continued**

**(And that's part one.)**


	42. General's Fusion part 2

**(Welcome to part two)**

At the Command Center Kakashi and Naruto teleported in with their helmets off, "Ai-yai-yai, are you both ok?" Alpha asked concerned.

"We're fine Alpha, but Naruto took a couple of hard hits." Kakashi explained.

"Don't worry sensei, I'm fine…" Naruto almost fell until Kakashi caught him and held him back up.

"Obviously you're not, come here and sit down Naruto," Tommy helped him along sitting in on a table, "What happened out there?"

"Only the worse thing you could imagine," Naruto began, "Zorgano fused himself into Goliptor and now he calls himself Zorgliptor."

"And worse he got Shikamaru and the others captured." Kakashi added.

"Most troubling." Zordon said.

"Ai-yai-yai so horrible!" Alpha was exasperated.

Meanwhile far from Konoha inside a cave, resided Zorgliptor who was keeping an eye on his captive rangers until he looked seeing Orochimaru enter the cave accompanied by Kabuto, the trio, and a horde of White Snakes, "All right who summoned me here?" Orochimaru demanded until Zorgliptor approached.

"Welcome." He greeted.

"What are you?" Orochimaru was surprised at Zorgano seeing him in a new form.

"Zorgano?" Skeletor asked.

"What happened to Goliptor?" Kabuto asked suspiciously.

"Do not be alarmed everyone," he began, "Goliptor attacked me when I turned my back. If I let him continue to run amok the rangers would've destroyed us both, so I captured him for safekeeping. Fear not his consciousness is safe within me." He patted his chest.

Orochimaru crossed his arms in amusement.

"You truly astound me Zorgano… What's this five rangers captured? Well this truly pleases me. Destroy them." The White Snakes were prepared to attack but Zorgliptor blocked them surprising Orochimaru.

"Wait a minute! I still need them as bait, but rest assured darkness will soon consume all of the rangers!" he laughed.

"Do what you need. We'll be waiting for your return." Orochimaru said as he left followed by his followers.

"I can't believe Goliptor would just attack Zorgano behind his back." Zoki whispered to the others.

"Doesn't really seem like him." Skeletor put in.

"Guess we didn't know him as we thought we did." Blade Wing added.

"Something doesn't feel right." Kabuto said suspiciously as he glanced back at Zorgliptor.

Back at the Command Center, Shizuka had went to the HQ herself by going through the secret entry behind the monument once they knew it was her and not a random trespasser. She was bandaging up Naruto's chest, "You must've taken quite a hit Naruto." She said.

"That's putting it mildly." He replied.

Suddenly the computer beeped, "What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"We're receiving some kind of message." Alpha said going to the control board.

"Well put it up on the viewing globe." Tommy ordered.

"Right away." The robot answered as he did his job.

The group looked on the viewing globe seeing Zorgliptor standing by a quarry outside Konoha with the frozen rangers behind him, _"Hello White and Green rangers! If you want your friends back you will come and face me here, and don't think about going to your Hokage otherwise their lives will be done!"_ he laughed as the transmission ended.

"That creep!" Naruto growled.

"I gotta do something." Kakashi said.

"You mean 'we'." Naruto said as he tried to get up but recoiled as Shizuka laid him back down.

"Naruto, you're still recovering." Tommy said.

"But Kakashi-sensei can't go alone." Naruto rebutted.

"Agreed. So I'll join him instead." Shizuka volunteered.

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"Shizuka be sensible about this." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right, he's unlike anyone you've ever seen before. Plus you don't have any powers." Kakashi reasoned.

"Maybe I don't, but the others are off on missions and all. Kakashi-san you may be strong but you can't do everything by yourself." She explained looking serious signaling she wasn't going to back down.

Tommy knowing they had no time to argue about this spoke, "All right Shizuka you can go, but you must follow Kakashi's lead understand?"

"I do." Shizuka answered.

"Then go now, and be careful." Zordon ordered.

"All right, back to action!" Kakashi called as he and Shizuka were teleported to the quarry.

Zorgliptor was pacing around waiting for the rangers until he looked ahead seeing two figures approaching, "Ah about time."

"I'm here Zorgliptor!" Kakashi called.

"White Ranger I have been waiting," he noticed Shizuka, "Who's she? Where's the Green Ranger?"

"I'm Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village, and I'm filling in. You got a problem with that?" she answered while grabbing two kunai.

"Nothing's worth what I'm gonna do to you girl. I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" Zorgliptor promised.

"Come and try it." Shizuka beckoned.

Zorgliptor summoned his regular sword and Goliptor's Ecliptor sword and attacked while Kakashi drew Saba and parried him, "Sorry ranger, but I got my eyes on you!" and the eye on his chest glowed before blasting Kakashi back sending him rolling across the ground but got back up.

"Where are my friends?!" Kakashi demanded.

Zorgliptor chuckled, "Over there of course," He motioned to the trapped rangers on top of a cliff, "You can have them if you can defeat me."

"And I will!" Kakashi attacked him again using Saba's eye blasts knocking Zorgliptor back.

"So that's how ya want it huh? All right!" Zorgliptor held his swords out and started spinning out of control while zipping past Kakashi from multiple sides while the White Ranger couldn't dodge. Soon Kakashi was knocked back onto the ground.

"Hang on, Kakashi!" Shizuka called as she jumped from a rock pile up into the air and drew some kunai, "Nadeshiko style; Deep Crimson Dance Performance!" she threw a continuous barrage of kunai that rained down on Zorgliptor who was taking a few hits while deflecting some with his swords.

"Good move girl, but not good enough!" he called.

"I'm not finished yet!" she called, "Dance Performance; Second Step!" she spun around like a small twister launching another barrage of kunai but like before Zorgliptor was deflecting most while taking only a few hits, "And now for this! Nadeshiko style; Hardliner Revolving Cut!" she covered her leg with her wind chakra and nailed Zorgliptor in the back of the head knocking his head facing down.

She back flipped away as Kakashi formed hand signs and summoned a Chidori. He ran at Zorgliptor nailing him in the chest forcing him to skid back but remained on his feet, "Nice try White Ranger, but me… I'm unstoppable!" he announced channeling energy into his swords and blasted Kakashi sending him backwards.

He turned to Shizuka, "And now it's your turn!" he flapped his wings like crazy sending Shizuka flying off the ground backwards and crashed into a rocky wall.

Back at the Command Center, Naruto had been watching the fight from the viewing globe, "This is not looking good for them," Naruto said, "Tommy ya gotta send me back to help them!"

"What about your injuries?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Kurama's healed me enough to last in the fight. Please?" He pleaded.

Tommy seeing the two could use Naruto's assistance spoke, "All right Naruto but be careful."

"I will. Back to action!" he announced.

As Zorgliptor approached his two opponents were getting exhausted they heard a familiar battle cry, "Hiyah!" Naruto jumped in blasting him with his crossed sword and dagger forcing him back.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gasped.

"You made it!" Shizuka gasped in relief.

"Heroes always arrive at the last minute." Naruto reminded her and she smiled.

Zorgliptor got back up, "So you finally decided to show up, Green Ranger."

"And just in time. Kakashi-sensei how're you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine Naruto, you got a plan?"

"Oh yeah, just follow my lead!" Naruto called as the two rangers rushed at Zorgliptor and summoned a dozen clones each that started attacking Zorgliptor all around.

Zorgliptor defended from their sword swipes before using his double sword spin move form before eliminating the clones, "Now for the real ones!" he suddenly gasped seeing Naruto crossing his weapons like before while Kakashi held Saba in between the two crossed weapons and fired a more powerful blast than before and Zorgliptor which was strong enough to make him drop his weapons.

"All right Kakashi, let's get our friends back." Naruto offered him his sword.

Kakashi took it, "Gladly, but I'll need a boost."

"You got it!" Naruto said, "Shizuka come over here!"

Shizuka stood by Naruto as they both held their hands out. Kakashi ran and jumped onto their hands getting an extra boost into the air. Kakashi held both Naruto's sword and Saba out and struck Zorgliptor. The powerful attack sent sparks through him as he glowed and defused back into Zorgano and Goliptor. With the separation of the two henchmen, the rangers were released from their imprisonment.

The rangers jumped back down, "Kakashi-sensei Naruto, everything ok?" Sakura asked.

"Fine but what about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Better now that we're not frozen anymore. This is the second time!" Kiba groaned.

"First time for me." Chouji said.

Zorgano got up seeing he was only himself again, "No, this cannot be!"

"But it is, Zorgano." Kakashi replied as the rangers and Shizuka stood together.

"When rangers work together, anything's possible." Naruto declared.

Zorgano noticing Goliptor was still dizzy from the separation had to do something. He ran over and held him up, "Quickly, we must rejoin!" and suddenly they fused back together and grew giant sized.

"Whoa, so that's how big they look up close." Shizuka said having always watched mother fights from a safe distance.

"Shizuka, take cover we got this!" Naruto ordered as the Nadeshiko kunoichi did so hiding behind a pile of boulders.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the rangers called as their zords emerged. They got into their cockpits and combined to form the Megazord.

"Time for Dragonzord power!" Naruto played fanfare on his flute summoning the roaring Dragonzord who stood side by side with the Megazord.

"I need Tigerzord power now!" Kakashi called as he summoned his own zord. After entering the cockpit it converted to warrior mode and joined the other two zords.

"Cool." Shizuka gasped in awe as she watched the fight from below.

Zorgliptor attacked the three with his swords while the Tigerzord was paring him back with his own sword. Naruto played fanfare on his flute activating the Dragonzord's drill tail that whipped at Zorgliptor managing to knock one of his swords out of his hands,

"You'll pay for that!" Zorgliptor called as he attempted to strike the Dragonzord resulting in the two zords grappling before Dragonzord broke their grapple and tried to tail whip him a second time. Zorgliptor somersaulted on the ground avoiding the attack.

"Let's get him!" Shikamaru ordered as the Megazord grappled with Zorgliptor. The henchman struck the Megazord with his sword, but when it went for a second blow the zord punched his sword wielding arm down and elbowed him in the chest forcing him to back away.

"White Tiger thunder bolt go!" Kakashi ordered loading his zords cannon that fired at Zorgliptor knocking his other sword out of his hand.

"Why you, take this!" Zorgliptor fired his eye laser from his torso at the three zords.

"Whoa!" the rangers called as they held on.

"Dragonzord missiles!" Naruto played another tune as the Dragonzord loaded its missiles and fired them at Zorgliptor knocking him back.

"I think it's time we ended this fight don't you guys?" Shikamaru asked his friends who agreed.

"We need MegaDragonzord power now!" they called. So the Megazord combined with the Dragonzord and stood ready. "MegaDragonzord battle ready!"

The MegaDragonzord summoned its Z sphere and fired it. Zorgliptor gasped and suddenly defused with Goliptor holding him out in front like a shield, "You're taking the ball!" Suddenly the MegaDragonzord's attack nailed Goliptor resulting in an explosion. The two henchmen landed back on the ground with Goliptor still alive but weakened from defusing and taking the MegaDragonzord's blow.

Zorgano growled while looking up at the zords, "This isn't the end of it rangers!" he promised and looked down at Goliptor's state, "And look at you, you're pathetic! However Orochimaru expects me to bring you home. And I still have use for you." He said as the two henchmen vanished.

Sometime later back on the Moon Palace, Goliptor who finally recovered was speaking to Zorgano privately while the mercenary was explaining their conditions, "If you tell Orochimaru I attacked you and he'll throw me out! But then I have some stories of my own to tell, then he'll have us both made to suffer!" he explained.

"Not if I destroy you here and now!" Goliptor was about to attack.

"I don't think so!" Zorgano warned him.

"Ah-hah! So it was true!" a familiar slithery voice called startling them. They looked seeing Orochimaru approach them with a frown, "I actually had my doubts about Zorgano when he said _you_ attacked _him_! I expected much more from you Goliptor!" he lectured having come right in at the part Goliptor threatened to destroy Zorgano having not heard what Zorgano said before that.

"No please listen…" Goliptor tried to reason but was cut off.

"No you listen!" Orochimaru ordered before turning to Zorgano, "From this point on, Zorgano is your general." He walked off.

Goliptor was shocked and turned to Zorgano who snickered in pride. Zorgano's plan did in fact work in one way. Because with Goliptor framed by him he got a better position and back in Orochimaru's grace while Goliptor was now labeled untrustworthy by their master. But Goliptor wasn't going to let Zorgano get away with this.

At the Command Center, the rangers were being congratulated on their victory, "Congratulations Power Rangers, you've made the ninja lands safe once again." Zordon congratulated them.

"I also believe a special thanks is reserved for Shizuka." Tommy said patting the kunoichi's head.

"I agree if it weren't for her I wouldn't have lasted half the time I did against Zorgano, even if she didn't have ranger powers." Kakashi agreed.

"You rock dudette!" Alpha pumped a fist making Shizuka giggle.

The others swarmed around her giving her congrats while Naruto spoke, "You really pulled through for us today Shizuka, we may make a ranger of you yet."

"I'll be waiting, but until then I'm sticking with my natural talents." Shizuka smiled.

"Come on guys let's do it." Sakura said as they all put their hands in while Shikamaru motioned to Shizuka, "Come on there's room for one more."

Shizuka smiled putting her hand on top before they all threw their hands up and jumped calling, "Power Rangers!"

**(And there you go.)**


	43. Mighty Morphing Power Rangers part 1

**(Here you go.)**

It was one morning at Naruto's place where the blonde himself and Shizuka were in his room looking at the photo albums Tommy left him to look at. Naruto flipped a page seeing Tommy with his old ranger team composed of Rocky, Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Kim, **"Naruto you've already looked through this countless times. What motivates you to look at it more?"** Kurama asked.

'Because Kurama, these pictures and old video files from the Command Center are probably the closest thing me or any of the guys will ever have to getting close to the other rangers besides Tommy himself.' He thought to him.

"**I see your point; all the other rangers died years ago and what not while Tommy's life remains forever young thanks to that time warp in the Command Center for himself."**

'Exactly. Still I wish I could've met the other rangers. I'm sure they were even cooler up close and in person.' Naruto smiled.

Meanwhile up on the moon palace, Orochimaru entered the chamber where Kabuto, Zorgano, Goliptor, and the trio waited, "My friends I have found something that'll put an end to the Power Rangers once and for all?"

"Really Lord Orochimaru, what do you have?" Kabuto asked.

"I have this Kabuto." Orochimaru placed a black box on a pedestal opening it up revealing a crystal ball with little images of past events playing through it.

Zorgano seeing this shoved the trio aside and looked at it, "Can it be? The Clockwork Crystal?"

"The Clockwork Crystal?" Kabuto raised a brow intrigued.

"Yes, a crystal with the power to take one or others through time itself to any given year be it in the past or future," Zorgano explained, "Did Lord Zedd have it this whole time?"

"I am not sure, but I was looking through various cabinets containing magic spells and incantations used by Rita herself, and I found this hidden behind the cabinets back panel." Orochimaru explained.

"With that we can travel to any time we want at anywhere." Goliptor saw the possibilities already.

"Yes. With this we will make sure Naruto and those others never became rangers in the first place." Orochimaru planned.

"But how sir?" Skeletor asked.

Orochimaru smirked, "By destroying the source." He snickered.

Half an hour later, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zorgano, and Goliptor stood in the center holding the crystal, "Kabuto, Goliptor, Zorgano, and I are heading to the past. You three stay in the present and monitor the earth, and keep an eye on Sasuke if he decides to go out." The Sannin ordered.

"As you wish sir." Skeletor saluted with his partners.

"Ok everyone stay together. Here we go!" Orochimaru started chanting in Latin. As he chanted the crystal started glowing and the group was suddenly surrounded by a cyclone that started spinning around them faster and in a flash of lightning they vanished, "They're gone." Blade Wing gasped.

"Just like that." Zoki gasped.

"It's unknown when they will be back, so we might as well get comfy." Skeletor ordered as they kicked back.

Back in Konoha, as Naruto continued looking through old photos the earth started shaking, "What's happening?" Shizuka asked.

"Earthquake?" Naruto asked as he held onto his bed.

'**No I feel something else a rift in space and time,'** Kurama thought, **'You better get to the Command Center and talk with Tommy.'**

"Shizuka we have to go to the Command Center. I'll warn the others," Naruto clicked his communicator, "Guys meet me and the Command Center right away!" he then teleported off.

Soon Naruto and his fellow Konoha rangers arrived at the Command Center. When they arrived, they noticed the whole place was dark, and Alpha was leaning forward onto one of the computer boards not moving, "What's going on here?" Kiba asked.

"Alpha's gone offline." Shikamaru noticed.

"And all the computer's have shut down." Kushina added.

"That's not all Zordon's not there, and Tommy's nowhere to be found either." Kakashi added seeing no sign of the two mentors.

"That earthquake, you think it was Orochimaru's doing?" Chouji asked.

"It's possible, but how we can't be sure." Asuma said.

Meanwhile somewhere in the far past on the moon in the very same palace, resided the evil couple themselves Rita and Zedd with their minions. The palace went dark and started shaking as they held on for their lives, "What's happening here?!" Zedd demanded.

"Moonquake!" Squatt cried.

"Finster did you forget to pay the electric bill again!?" Rita shouted as in a flash of lightning four new figures appeared in the castle shrouded by smoke.

"What, who dares enter my palace unannounced?!" Zedd demanded.

Emerging from the smoke was Orochimaru and his henchmen, "My apologies for the intrusion, but I just had to come and finally meet you Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Who the heck are you?" Rita asked disturbed by his appearance.

"Oh of course where are my manners?" he snickered as he presented himself, "I am Orochimaru, sworn enemy to all that is good in the land."

"Orochi-who?" Zedd asked.

Kabuto answered, "Orochimaru; master of serpents, and soon to be the greatest ninja in the land."

Zedd turned to Goldar and Rito, "Seize these intruders!"

"As you wish, my Lord." Goldar answered.

"Yeah on it, Ed!" Rito added as the two charged for them.

Orochimaru smirked while holding out his arms, "Senei Ta Jashu (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" snakes extended from his sleeves grabbing Goldar and Rito throwing them each into a wall, "Ooh he's got style." Baboo spoke to Squatt and Finster.

Zedd pondered, "An interesting ability, Orochimaru is it?" the snake man nodded, "Where did you come from and why have you come here?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Well be prepared for quite a story you evilness, because I have much to tell you."

Back in the present, the Command Center sparked and everything was running again with Alpha starting back up, and Zordon and Tommy reappearing, "Tommy what happened here?" Naruto asked.

"The Command Centers power was temporarily interrupted." Tommy answered.

"Interrupted by what?" Kurenai asked.

"An enormous power surge emitting from the moon had just been activated casting darkness throughout the land." Zordon explained.

"On the moon?" Chouji asked.

"Yes and it's just as we suspected Orochimaru has been hiding out on the moon base once belonging to Rita and Zedd." Alpha explained.

"Well no wonder we could never find any traces of him or his enforcers on earth no matter what part of the ninja land we looked." Minato noted.

"But how did this power surge erupt?" Sakura asked.

"It can only be from the one thing we feared that existed. The Clockwork Crystal." Zordon answered.

"The Clockwork Crystal?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. It is a crystal that has existed since the dawn of time itself that has the power to take one through the past and future." The floating head explained.

"How did Orochimaru get a hold of it?" Naruto asked.

"We can only guess that the crystal has been hidden away on the moon palace for sometime in case there was ever a desperate time." Tommy believed.

"If our hunches are correct Orochimaru has used the crystal to travel through time." Zordon added.

"But to where?" Naruto asked.

"We should find out momentarily," Alpha said clicking a few controls until a paper printed out and he looked it over, "Ai-yai-yai, this is not good!"

"What is it Alpha?" Tommy looked at the results, "Oh no, this definitely isn't good.

"

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Orochimaru has landed in the past during the time me and the guys attained the powers given to us by Ninjor." Tommy answered.

"What?" they gasped.

Back in the past, Orochimaru had finished telling Rita and Zedd about himself and where he came from leaving out the fact he used the Clockwork Crystal to time travel knowing if they used the one from their time they would cause a disturbance in the space time continuum if two of the same object was being used at the same time, "A very amusing story, Orochimaru." Zedd said.

"Yeah. It's good to see evil is still active in the universe, but so are those meddling Power Rangers. Blech!" Rita gagged.

"I know, in my time they're more of an annoyance I tell you," Orochimaru said, "But anyway I've come to this time in hopes of an alliance of some sorts." He stood by Rita and Zedd.

"I see. I'm listening." Zedd answered with fascination.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Rita asked.

"A plan, but it would require the use of your henchmen and army," Orochimaru explained, "After all with your powers and magic, and my ninjutsu and skill, we could put an end to the rangers of this time, thus taking the rangers of the future down as well."

"Hmm, Zeddy I think this guy might be onto something even if he does look repulsive." Rita admitted.

"You know I agree with you Rita. Orochimaru if you truly mean what you say, we trust you will cooperate with us?" Zedd asked.

"Of course, I am a ninja of my word." He extended a hand.

"Then let's work together by ridding the world of the Power Rangers." Zedd shook his hand.

Off to the side Kabuto, Zorgano, and Goliptor were getting to know Goldar and Rito, "Wow your boss there looks as nasty as Ed." Rito said.

"And you'd be wise to show him respect." Kabuto warned him.

"Oh you really think so?" Goldar asked.

"Of course, that stunt he pulled on you two back there was nothing compared to the other kinds of stuff he could do." Goliptor added.

"Well my lord could do worse to you guys." Goldar warned them.

"We bet he could." Zorgano replied.

"Goldar!" Zedd called.

"Yes my Lord?" Goldar asked shoving Rito aside to make room.

"Take the Tengas down to Angel Grove park and terminate the rangers." Zedd ordered.

"At once my lord." He bowed his head.

"Hold on, the Tengas alone will not suffice. So allow me to assist you with some minions of my own." Orochimaru pulled out a few little white garden snakes and dropped them to the ground before they grew into the White Snake minions.

"What are these?" Zedd asked astounded.

"Behold my own army, the White Snakes."

"They're disgusting! Just looking at them makes me sick! They're perfect." Rita cheered.

"Zorgano, you will assist Goldar and our army." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes master." Zorgano bowed his head while Goliptor crossed his arms in envy.

Meanwhile down on earth in Angel Grove park, the teenagers themselves Tommy, Rocky, Kim, Billy, Adam, and Aisha were just hanging under a tree reading until Goldar appeared with the Tengas, "Morning Power Punks!" he chuckled.

"Oh no, Goldar!" Tommy gasped.

"And he's not alone, look!" Aisha called as Zorgano and the White Snakes arrived.

"Greetings Power Rangers so nice to finally meet you." Zorgano chuckled.

"Who is that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but he gives me the creeps." Kim said.

"Come on guys. Ninja Ranger power now!" Tommy called as they morphed into their ninjetti robes. So they took off fighting.

In the present, the alarm sounded at the Command Center, "Ai-yai-yai!" Alpha cried.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked.

"We've detected a disturbance from the past, behold the viewing globe." Zordon answered as they looked seeing the fight going on.

"That's us fighting Goldar and the Tengas, but Zorgano and the White Snakes?" Tommy gasped.

"Orochimaru is already on the move." Alpha said.

"We got to stop them, is there anyway to teleport us to that time?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but it will take much of the Command Center's energy and may take awhile to get enough of it back to bring you home." Alpha answered.

"We have to risk it." Kakashi said.

"Yes, however I must only allow Kakashi and the rookies to travel back to that time." Zordon said.

"What?" Karashi gasped.

"And miss out on the action?" Tsuki complained.

Naruto spoke, "It has to be done. Bringing your Wildforce powers and the Turbo powers before they were even known back then could damage the time stream."

"But…" Karashi wanted to argue.

"Don't worry I'll go along as support." Shizuka offered.

"And we'll inform Tsunade of these events." Minato said.

"Be careful in the past rangers do not explain too much that could alter our history." Tommy warned them.

"We won't Tommy." Naruto assured.

"May the power protect you rangers!" Zordon announced as the seven rangers and Shizuka were teleported out causing the Command Center to darken a bit from low energy used to teleport them to the past.

Soon the seven landed in Angel Grove park in the past, "Wow guys we're actually in Angel Grove in the past." Naruto said in nostalgia.

"Keep your mind focused Naruto, you know why we're here." Kakashi reminded him.

"I know, I know." He replied.

"Look over there!" Ino called motioning to the ninjetti rangers fighting the Tengas, White Snakes, Goldar, and Zorgano.

"Well guys let's go!" Shikamaru called as they hurried.

**(And there's part one of the first time travel arc.)**


	44. Mighty Morphing Power Rangers part 2

**(Welcome to the next one.)**

The Konoha shinobi were heading for the fight between the Ninjetti rangers, Tengas, White Snakes Goldar, and Zorgano. "It's morphing time!" Naruto called as the seven morphed and joined in the fight with Shizuka.

The Ninjetti rangers did a double take seeing their new arrivals, "Whoa, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Yeah who're these guys?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Tommy answered noticing both White Ranger and Green Ranger.

"So these are the ones you warned us about?" Goldar asked Zorgano as the new arrivals stared them down.

"Precisely." Zorgano answered.

"What're you doing here in this time, Zorgano?" Naruto asked.

"Just making a new friend is all rangers." Zorgano said patting Goldar's shoulder as the golden armored creature snickered.

"Oh man we're actually facing down 'the' Goldar." Chouji gasped.

"Keep your head in clear Chouji, no time for nostalgia." Ino warned him.

Kakashi turned to the ninjetti rangers nodding his head trying to give them a hint. "Get them!" Goldar ordered as the Tengas and White Snakes attacked.

So the past rangers and ninjas as rangers fought back, while Tommy watched the Green Ranger who formed a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" and poofing up were seven more Green Rangers.

"Whoa! I could never do that when I was Green Ranger." Tommy gasped.

Some Tengas were swarming around Sakura and Kim. Sakura motioned to Kim, "Get behind me!"

"Um ok," Kim said going along wondering if this other Pink ranger had plan. Sakura channeled her chakra into her fist punching the ground hard sending a fissure at the Tengas knocking them off their feet, "Whoa." Kim gasped at what Sakura did.

Chouji and Adam were facing a combo of Snakes and Tengas as Chouji got ready, "Time for a game of bowling." He used his family jutsu turning into a bowling ball of black and white before rolling like a boulder bowling the minions over.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Adam asked.

Shizuka was using her traditional taijutsu skills against some of the Tengas while Billy and Rocky noticed her, "Wow that girl's good." Rocky admitted.

"Very good." Billy added.

Kakashi and Tommy teamed up delivering a double kick to both Goldar and Zorgano knocking them down only for them to get right back up. Soon the Tengas retreated along with the white Snakes as Goldar and Zorgano stood together, "We'll see ya later Power Rangers!" Goldar declared as the two vanished.

"Gone!" Tommy sighed as the two teams stood on opposite sides, "All right who are you guys?"

"We mean you no harm, we promise you." Kakashi explained.

"Sorry, but we've dealt with ranger clones before. So we're gonna need some proof." Kim said.

"Well guys let's do it." Naruto said as they un-morphed revealing themselves.

"Does this give you enough trust? If not then this is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Who are you guys and where did you come from?" Rocky asked.

"Actually this isn't the best place to talk about this, so let's go elsewhere." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah like the Command Center." Naruto added.

"We should let them come, after all Zordon and Alpha will want to hear about this." Billy said as they all teleported while Shizuka held onto Naruto being teleported as well.

Soon the whole group arrived as Alpha noticed the excess company, "Ai-yai-yai, who're they?"

"Easy Alpha, whoever these people are they helped us." Tommy explained.

"Welcome humans I am Zordon an interdimensional being trapped in a time warp." Zordon greeted them.

"And my name is Alpha 5."

"Yeah we know all about you guys." Chouji explained.

"How?" Adam asked.

"Because we're from the future. We're a new generation of Power Rangers." Naruto explained as the seven showed them their power coins.

"Check it out, it's our old coins." Rocky gasped.

"No way." Aisha gasped.

"Yeah and this kid's got the Green Ranger coin." Tommy noticed.

"But if they're rangers, then what're you?" Billy asked Shizuka.

"I'm back up." She answered.

"I think a proper introduction is in order." Zordon spoke up.

"Agreed, we already know everyone here. Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kimberly, Aisha, and Adam," Naruto named the past rangers, "My name's Naruto."

"I'm Kakashi."

"Sakura."

"Ino."

"My name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru."

"Arf!"

"I'm Chouji."

"Names Shikamaru."

"And I'm Shizuka."

Billy noticed the headbands on most of them being leaf symbols, while Shizuka had a flower symbol, "Interesting headwear."

"Thanks. These represent what villages we're from." Naruto explained.

"Villages?" Tommy asked.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning." Alpha suggested.

"Agreed, you all pay close attention because this is going to sound unreal to you." Kakashi warned them.

"Hey we're rangers, we hear all sorts of unreal stuff every day." Adam put in.

So wasting no time the future rangers told the past rangers about who they are and where they came from. When they got around about how they all got their powers they kept the fact it was Tommy who chose them worrying that letting too much info out could damage time, so they kept their mentor as anonymous, "So you guys are from a future in a land divided up into other nations that train ninjas to protect and fight for their said nation?" Tommy asked.

"Basically yes." Naruto nodded.

"The future sounds totally out there." Kim said.

"No kidding." Aisha agreed.

"I find it very interesting, ninjas acting like a modern civilization and more than just hired assassins," Billy began as he approached Akamaru, "And apparently they breed dogs to giant sizes."

"And this Orochimaru is attempting to crush your villages using monsters we've already faced or have yet to face?" Rocky asked.

"Troublesome I know." Shikamaru replied.

"If he stays here and eliminates you all, our powers will also go with you as if we never even became Power Rangers." Ino explained.

"Most troubling." Zordon answered.

"Which is why we have to work together to fight against Orochimaru, Rita, and Zedd if we're to preserve our places in history." Naruto added.

Tommy looked up at their mentor, "What do you think Zordon?"

"I agree. If this Orochimaru is as powerful as they claim he is, Zedd and Rita will be harder to combat." Zordon voiced his opinion.

"So what can we do?" Rocky asked.

"For the time being you must return and wait until they strike." Zordon suggested.

"And them?" Adam motioned to their guests.

"Hey we can join you guys after all we've only seen Angel Grove through documentary footage." Naruto said.

"Well then let's go." Tommy said as they all teleported out.

Back on the Moon Palace, Goldar and Zorgano stood before their masters, "What the rangers from our time have arrived?" Orochimaru asked.

"Unfortunately." Zorgano answered s Orochimaru growled before calming down.

Rita spoke, "Great it was bad enough dealing with one group of rangers, but two? The thought gives me such a headache!"

"Well Orochimaru what do you suggest we do about it?" Zedd asked open for suggestions.

Before Orochimaru could speak, Kabuto entered with Finster, "Might we make a suggestion?" the spectacled boy asked.

"Kabuto and I put our heads together and found a way for us to trap the Power Rangers using this." Finster said as they held up a black and red rope.

"What is that?" Rito asked rubbing his head.

"This rope is powered by chakra and with an extra fuel from your magic evil ones it will not only bind the rangers together it will render them powerless as well." Finster explained.

"Ah ingenious you two!" Orochimaru snickered.

"It's perfect." Zedd added.

"Yeah, with all of them helpless to fight, we'll crush them like bugs!" Rita cackled.

Back on earth, the group of teens and Kakashi stood outside the famed Juice Bar, "Wow the Angel Grove Juice Bar." Naruto gasped.

"The perfect hangout in Angel Grove." Chouji smiled.

"You really have studied our history." Aisha noticed.

"Of course." Ino replied.

"Well let's go in." Kiba said.

"Uh one problem Kiba. I don't think the youth center's ready for a dog at that size." Billy motioned to Akamaru.

"No problem," Kiba said as he approached Kiba and performed the hand sign and in a henge Akamaru was in man beast clone mode, "There now no one can tell the difference."

"Unless he starts eating like a dog." Kimberly warned him.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Kiba assured her.

"Well what're we waiting for let's go in." Naruto said as they all went inside.

As they entered, the ninjas gasped seeing the youth center was crawling with activity from gymnastics, martial arts, arcade gamers, dancers, and all sorts of activities, "Whoa baby." Ino gasped.

"Now this is a hang out." Kiba chuckled.

"Meh it's all right." Shikamaru added.

"Come on guys let's have a seat." Tommy said as they sat down.

Spotting his top customers was none other than Ernie; owner of the juice bar, "Well hey guys how's it going?"

"Hiya Ernie." they were greeting him.

Ernie noticed the newcomers, "And who've we got here today?"

"These are some new friends of ours; this is Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shizuka, and Kiba." Tommy introduced them.

"And my… twin brother Kido." Kiba held Man Beast Clone Akamaru close while the undercover dog himself gave a thumbs up."

"Well welcome to the youth center, and as a welcome complimentary milkshakes on the house." Ernie said as the group looked excited.

Kim noticed Kakashi looked eager as well even though he was wearing a mask, "Hey Naruto what does Kakashi look like under that mask?"

"Don't know, we've never seen him take it off." Naruto admitted.

"He can't always wear that mask." Rocky said.

"Well he's worn that even when he was younger than us." Sakura added.

The teens confused by that just let it go, knowing it's best to try and not to dive too deep into others details. Naruto then turned and noticed two others sitting at a table covered in food.

**(Insert Bulk and Skull theme)**

"About time we caught a break." Bulk said while scarfing on a giant sandwich.

"Yeah Lt. Stone's been giving us assignment after assignment." Skull said as he was eating a sundae.

Naruto smiling, got up and went over to their table, "Hey there you're Bulk and Skull right?"

"Who wants to know?" Bulk asked suspiciously.

"Yeah who?" Skull repeated.

"No one. I just wanted to meet you two," he began, "My name's Naruto. I'm a new friend of the guys there." He motioned to Tommy and the others, "The others there are my pals too."

"How'd you guys hook up?" Bulk asked.

"We ran into each other, they told us a lot about you two."

"Did they?" Bulk asked amusingly.

"Yeah did they?" Skull repeated.

"Yup, said you two were bumbling, goofy, dense, jerks…" Bulk was frowning as Skull laughed.

"That's us to a 'T' eh Bulk?" Skull laughed.

Bulk frowned, making Skull stop as Naruto continued, "But they also said you guys are dedicated and determined no matter what stands in your way."

Bulk and Skull looked interested, "They said that?"

"Oh yes, and for you two to actually be junior cops takes a lot of guts. I know you guys will make big time accomplishments in your lives." Naruto smiled.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other seeing this kid wasn't egging them on like others did, "Well thanks." Bulk said.

"Yeah thanks a lot." Skull added.

"Hey no prob." He patted their shoulders and went back to his seat.

"That was nice of you." Tommy said.

"Hey they may not be the smartest guys out there, but they do have hearts of gold when they need to." Naruto said.

Suddenly coming up form behind the two junior cops was Lt. Stone, "Bulkmeier! Skullovitch!" the two hearing their superior rose up fast paste and saluted while Skull who had a spoonful of his sundae nailed Stone in the face when he saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" they announced before turning seeing some of the sundae on his cheek.

"Uh here, sir." Skull said sheepishly handing him a napkin which the lieutenant accepted and cleaned his face.

"Boys I just got a new assignment for you." Stone explained.

"But sir it's our break." Bulk replied.

"Are you questioning me, Bulkmeier?" Stone said getting into Bulks face intimidating him.

"No-no sir, never!"

"Then get going you two!" he ordered as the two junior cops intimidated by their superior stumbled out of the juice bar on the double.

The teens chuckled, "And they still have plenty of time for laughs." Naruto chuckled.

Back on the moon, Goldar, Rito, Zorgano, Kabuto, and Goliptor stood ready with the Tengas and White Snakes, "All right you imbeciles, go down to earth and capture the Power Rangers!" Zedd ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," Goldar saluted and when Rito did he ended up hitting his head, "Ooh that hurt."

Orochimaru turned to his three henchmen, preferably Goliptor and spoke, "And Goliptor I expect you to keep in mind where your loyalties truly reside."

Goliptor could only nod given the fact Zorgano has made him look deceptive by Orochimaru cold not say otherwise, "Well what're you waiting for? Get going!" Rita ordered as they vanished while Zorgano carried the power rope.

Back at the juice bar, the guys were enjoying their drinks and talking about each other's lives, while Kakashi instead was reading his book, "Kakashi what're you reading there?" Billy asked.

"This? Oh it's nothing you kids should know about." He answered with his nose deep in it.

"It's reserved for those above twenty." Naruto quoted what Jiraiya once said.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"My Godfather wrote it."

"He's a writer?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but his method of getting inspiration I cannot tell you." Naruto said knowing Kim and Aisha would take it even worse than any kunoichi could.

Sakura then noticed a flier, "Hey there's a karaoke night tonight at the center?"

"Yeah, you know you guys should really stick around if ya can." Rocky encouraged them.

"That'd be cool." Naruto admitted.

"But remember Naruto, we're here on a mission." Shizuka reminded him.

"Of course… mother." Naruto joked with Chouji and Kiba laughing.

Suddenly they were cut off as their communicators beeped. They stood up and went into a quiet spot before Tommy answered his, "Come in, Zordon."

"_Power Rangers come to the Command Center at once!"_

"We're on our way." Tommy answered as the whole group teleported to the Command Center.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Zedd and Orochimaru have launched another attack in Angel grove Park with more forces than before," Zordon began, "Behold the viewing globe."

They looked seeing the White Snakes, Tengas, and the other henchmen terrorizing civilians, "Them again." Rocky said.

Billy noticed newcomers, "Hold on who're those two?"

"Goliptor another one of Orochimaru's cronies." Naruto began.

"And that guy there is Kabuto Yakushi; a spy Orochimaru's been using to keep watch on our village for years." Kakashi explained.

"Well guess we'll have a chance to get acquainted." Adam said.

"Hurry Power Rangers and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Guys, it's morphing time!" Tommy called as the group of rangers got ready.

"Dragonzord!"

"White Ranger Power/Tigerzord!"

"Black Ranger Power/Mastodon!"

"Pink Ranger Power/Pterodactyl!"

"Blue Ranger Power/Triceratops!"

"Yellow Ranger Power/Saber Tooth tiger!"

"Red Ranger Power/Tyrannosaurus!"

Soon the group of rangers and Shizuka arrived on the scene, "Hold it right there!" Naruto called.

"Ah Rangers, it's so nice of you to join us." Goliptor greeted them.

"And I see you brought company." Kabuto smirked.

"Hope you're ready for a fight because we're gonna clean your clocks!" Rocky warned him.

"You really think so, well how about I slip into something just for the occasion?" he held out his gem that became a morpher, "White Ranger Dino Power!" he activated it and transformed into the White Dino Ranger.

"Whoa what kind of ranger is that?" Billy asked.

"You don't know wanna know." Shikamaru answered.

"Attack!" Goldar ordered as they all went in on it.

Shikamaru and Rocky were using their swords against some of the White Snakes, "Hey you're pretty good." Rocky said.

"Yeah. You too." Shikamaru replied.

Kim and Sakura were doing back flips before delivering a double kick to two Tengas, "Now that's girl power!" Kim said as she and Sakura locked hands.

Billy and Kiba were facing some White Snakes while Akamaru in his Triceratops ranger outfit tackled them to the ground, "Careful Akamaru I can imagine they don't taste good." Kiba joked until he and Billy saw more White Snakes were swarming.

Ino seeing this ran forward before jumping, "Going up Aisha!"

"Right!" Aisha held out her hands catching Ino giving her an extra boost as the newest Yellow Ranger was launched upward before coming down delivering a kick to two of the White Snakes giving the Blue Rangers a chance to recover.

"Thank, Ino." Billy said.

"No problem." She replied.

Adam and Chouji were facing down four Tengas, "Hey can ya do that thing again with your body?" Adam asked.

"I do other things besides that." Chouji answered using his jutsu to enlarge his arms grabbing two of the Tengas before throwing them aside.

"Awesome. But how about this?" Adam asked leaping through the air with his hands grabbing onto the bird's shoulders and clonked their heads together knocking them down.

Kakashi and Tommy were busy against Goldar and Rito with Kakashi keeping up against Goldar, "Well you're no Zabuza, but you're a decent challenge."

"Only decent, that's harsh!" Goldar said as they sword clashed.

Shizuka meanwhile was tangling with Zorgano while Naruto summoning dozens of clones was sword fighting with Goliptor and Kabuto, "Once this is over we're taking you and your boss back to our time." Naruto warned Kabuto.

"Pretty soon you won't have a time to return to!" Kabuto replied, "Now!"

Suddenly the Tengas grabbed the rope they brought and flew around the rangers catching all but Naruto, Kakashi, and Tommy. "Oh no, guys!" Tommy called.

"Not so fast!" Goliptor crossed his weapons and blasted him.

"All right Zedd and Rita it's yours now!" Kabuto called.

Zedd and Rita laughed while aiming their weapons down sending energy from them that powered the rope binding the rangers and Shizuka that un-morphed the rangers, "Akamaru!" Kiba called as his partner charged to help only to get blasted by Goldar's sword and un-morphed as well.

Rito brought the giant dog over while straining from how heavy he was, "Sorry to fight and run but we've made other arrangements!" Zorgano called as they vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" Naruto called and grunted while Kakashi and Tommy were shocked, "We gotta get back to the Command Center and regroup come on!" the three teleported off.

Later outside a cave the rangers were still tied up while back to back to a pole, "What happened, where are we?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba looked seeing Akamaru in a cage, "Akamaru!"

Sakura struggled, "I can't break out!"

"Struggling is pointless my dear." Orochimaru approached with Zedd and Rita and all their henchmen.

"Ew gross." Kim gagged at Orochimaru's appearance.

"Well Power Rangers so nice of you to join us, and with new friends as well," Zedd laughed, "Well let us properly introduce ourselves, I am Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent, and this is my darling wife Rita."

"Greetings kiddies!" she cackled.

"And to you rangers of this time I am Lord Orochimaru." He bowed his head.

"Well now that we got the greetings out of the way let us go!" Rocky demanded.

"I don't think so dear boy, after all we need you as bait to lure the other three rangers to their doom." Orochimaru snickered.

"And without these you're powerless!" Zorgano showed them a chest containing their coins and morphers.

"I'm so happy I could just sing in fact I will!" Rita cheered.

"Uh-oh better put on ear plugs." Rito joked to Shizuka who didn't even bother to laugh at his humor.

So Rita started singing as Baboo started playing a flute, Finster on a drum, while Squatt was on an accordion. The guys groaned at her singing as they watched their enemies dance in a circle as the three goons continued playing their instruments while Rita sang some more.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tommy were waiting, "Ah-hah I managed to pinpoint the location of the rangers their in the mountains outside Angel Grove."

"We should get on it." Naruto said.

"Not so fast Naruto, the three of us alone probably won't be enough against all of them." Kakashi said.

"Yeah we need help." Tommy said.

"Agreed, therefore to aid you in this mission it is imperative we summon Ninjor!" Zordon said and before another word could be said appearing in the Command Center was the warrior himself.

"Someone call?" Ninjor asked.

"Whoa Kakashi-sensei it's really Ninjor." Naruto gasped.

"Yeah."

Ninjor saw them, "What's this? Two White Rangers and the Green Ranger?"

"We'll explain later Ninjor, but the other rangers have been captured by Zedd." Tommy explained.

"Yeah and we gotta rescue them." Naruto added.

"Well why didn't ya say so? I'm always up for a rescue mission." Ninjor said eagerly.

"You must hurry rangers, and good luck." Zordon said.

"You can count on us Zordon." Tommy assured.

"All right guys, back to action!" Naruto called as they teleported out ready to save their friends.

**(And that's part two.)**


	45. Mighty Morphing Power Rangers part 3

**(And the last installment of the first time travel arc.)**

Soon Naruto, Kakashi, Tommy, and Ninjor were wandering the mountains outside Angel Grove in search of their comrades. As they searched around Naruto had briefed their blue allie about what was going on, "This story you told me sounds unbelievable, and yet here you are." Ninjor said.

"Yeah, never thought me or sensei would end up seeing you as well." Naruto admitted.

"Keep it down you guys." Tommy shushed them.

"He's right. Orochimaru and Zedd are probably already onto us." Kakashi added.

"And you're right!" Ninjor gasped as four White Snakes appeared.

"Let's do it!" Naruto called as they each fought a White Snake before they retreated.

"We must be on the right trail." Tommy said.

"Let's keep moving." Kakashi ordered as they did so.

Soon they looked around the corner of a cave and saw their friends still tied up while the villains were still partying.

"To the destruction of the Power Rangers!" Orochimaru raised a drink.

"And to the destruction of the world!" Zedd cheered raising his drink with his wife.

The four watched as their comrades were forced to watch their enemies celebrate, "All right you guys let's rescue our friends!" Tommy said as the four jumped onto the scene.

"The jig is up, Zedd and Orochimaru!" Naruto called.

"Ah Naruto and Kakashi, how very nice of you all to join us." Orochimaru snickered.

"Release the rangers at once!" Ninjor ordered.

"Sorry Ninjor, but finder's keepers, and losers weepers!" Zedd held out his staff zapping around them trapping them inside a barrier.

"It's a trap!" Tommy called.

Ninjor tried punching his way out but to no avail while the villains laughed. Kabuto walked around the captives, "Now you'll all watch helplessly as we eliminate your friends." Kabuto whipped out his kunai aiming it for Kimberly who was terrified.

"Kim!" Tommy called.

"And afterwards we'll eliminate the rangers from the future starting with the cute ones." Goldar said as he and Rito aimed their swords at Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka.

"You won't!" Naruto growled as he could feel his anger churn.

"Isn't that cute, the baby's getting mad!" Rita cackled while Orochimaru noticed this and actually looked nervous.

"Rita Zedd, you might want to increase the force field surrounding them!" the snake man suggested.

"What for?" Zedd asked.

"Because of that!" Kabuto said motioning to Naruto as they started feeling the scenery around them getting heavier along with a red aura surrounding Naruto.

"You will not harm my fellow rangers!" Naruto roared as red orbs glowed through the visor of his helmet.

"What's happening?" Rita gasped as Squatt and Baboo cowered while holding onto each other.

"You've made Naruto too angry than you should've." Kabuto warned the empress.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Remember when we told you during our history about our village that Naruto had a demon sealed inside him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah?" Tommy answered.

"Well sometimes if he gets pushed past his tolerance he'll let the demon's power out."

"Incredible." Ninjor gasped already feeling the chakra emit from Naruto.

Naruto's demon chakra emitted waves that pierced through the force field surrounding the four releasing them, "All right guys, let's get busy!" Naruto ordered as they charged into battle.

"Don't stand there you fools get them!" Zedd called as the Tengas and Snakes charged into battle.

Naruto charged past the henchmen heading for his friends and allies, "Hand on guys I'm coming!" he jumped high pulling out his sword channeling Kurama's chakra through it slicing the rope freeing them and allowing the ninja to use their chakra again.

"We're free!" Adam cheered.

"Our morphers!" Aisha called seeing the box with their morphers.

"I'll get them!" Shizuka called jumping into the air throwing a barrage of kunai knocking Zorgano and Goliptor back. She landed besides the box snatching it and brought it over to the others.

"They're all here." Rocky noticed.

"Well then come on guys, let's morph!" Shikamaru called as they morphed again with all of them joining together.

"All right Zedd, now you're facing all of us!" Tommy warned as they struck a pose with colored smoke from all of their colors explode from behind them.

"Attack!" Orochimaru called as they went in for the attack.

As the rangers, Shizuka, and Ninjor fought the villains forces, each of them were proving their worth to the villain they were not used to facing. Rito went to attack Sakura with his sword but the Pinkette grabbed him by the arm and spun throwing him into Goldar resulting in both crashing onto the ground.

"Get off you idiot!" Goldar shoved Rito off.

Rocky and Tommy started sword fighting with Zorgano and Goliptor. Goliptor crossed his weapons launching a blast at the two rangers followed up by Zorgano sticking his sword into the ground sending a fissure at them, "Try this!" Tommy called aiming Saba at them as he released his eyes blasts knocking them to the ground.

Rita frowned, "We're out of here!" she called as she, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster retreated back to the moon while Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Zedd stuck around.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Ninjor stared down the three villains, "Looks like it's just us now." Ninjor said striking a pose.

"So it seems." Orochimaru smirked as he reached down his throat and pulled out his sword.

"That's disgusting." Ninjor groaned.

The three faced off with White Dino ranger Kabuto in Super Dino mode fighting Ninjor, Kakashi fighting Orochimaru, and Naruto fighting Zedd. The blue warrior and Kabuto faced off like real ninja but Ninjor never seeing Kabuto's ranger powers did no what to expect as Kabuto's enhanced strength from the Dino gem was giving him a bit of an edge,

"I don't know who you are, but your power reeks of evil." Ninjor said.

"Arigato. It goes well with me." Kabuto answered as he threw a punch only to get caught by Ninjor who gave an upward kick knocking him back.

Orochimaru and Kakashi sword clashed, "Very impressive Kakashi, perhaps if you had these powers back then you probably would've been able to finish me last time and Sasuke would still be with you." Orochimaru mocked as Kakashi remembered when he was putting another seal on Sasuke to try and suppress the cursed one. Orochimaru had dropped in to give Kakashi a warning while the cycloptic ninja was scared knowing even he knew trying to take on a member of the Sannin was suicide even for him.

"What's done is done Orochimaru, but now I'm certain I can defeat you!" Kakashi called channeling Saba with his lightning chakra and managed to slice Orochimaru's body in half splitting his upper and lower halves, "And that's that. What?!"

Suddenly emerging from the lower half was Orochimaru's upper half making him good as new while his former upper half was nothing but shedded skin, "Sorry Kakashi, but even with your powers I still got an ace up my sleeves!" he releases his snakes for Kakashi who wrap around him only to use substitution avoiding the snakes.

Naruto still enhanced by Kurama's chakra faced Zedd making karate grunts while the lord spoke, "All right boy if you wish to face true evil head on I'll be happy to oblige! Now come and get me!" Naruto attempted to do a roundhouse kick but Zedd used his staff to block him. The Green Ranger then threw a punch only for Zedd to use his staff again to block it and elbow the ranger in the chest but shook it off.

"I've read everything about you Zedd, and I won't let you walk all over me!" Naruto called as he charged throwing everything he had.

Zedd who had trouble this time around blocking the onslaught of attacks was surprised, "What is this child, he cannot be human!" his red visor glowed looking deep into him and could feel Kurama's chakra, "What is that thing?!" he gasped feeling Kurama's chakra send shivers throughout his body.

Naruto seeing Zedd was shaken off focus whipped out his Dragon sword and swatted the emperor away, "And now Zedd, let me show ya a little something I worked three years on!" he channeled chakra into his palm summoning his bigger Rasengan, "Oodama Rasengan!" he thrusted the jutsu into Zedd who flew back crashing into a wall.

"My lord!" Goldar called as he and Rito raced over helping him to his feet.

"Ugh that power, I've never felt anything so strong!" Zedd groaned as he clutched his staff.

"Looks like he really knocked it out of ya, Ed." Rito joked.

"It's Zedd you imbecile! Ugh! Orochimaru back to the moon!"

"Right away, Kabuto, you and the others stick around." Orochimaru said as the two villains vanished.

The rangers stood opposite of Kabuto, Goldar, Rito, Zorgano, and Goliptor who were ready for another round. While back on the moon, Zedd was still recovering from Naruto's jutsu, "I can't believe that little brat nailed me that hard!"

"Oh suck it up and get over here!" Rita tugged him to the balcony.

"If those rangers think this is the end, they're gravely mistaken!" Zedd called as the evil couple crossed their staffs sending lightning down to earth that grew Goldar, Zorgano, Goliptor, and Rito to enormous proportions.

"Whoa!" they all backed it up.

"We gotta do something." Adam called.

"But what about Kabuto?" Aisha asked.

"I'll handle him," Shizuka said taking a stance along with Kabuto, "You all have to stop them."

"She's right," Tommy said as his fellow rangers powered up, "We need Ninja Zord power now!"

And soon the six ninja zords charged into battle but before the rangers could enter Chouji spoke, "Hey since we couldn't bring any of our zords to our time, think we can co-pilot with you guys?"

"Of course, come on!" Tommy called as the rangers mounted their zords and combined them to form the Ninja Megazord with both sets of rangers in the cockpit.

"Don't leave me out on all the fun!" Ninjor called as he grew giant size.

"Let's show no mercy!" Goliptor ordered.

"Attack!" Zorgano ordered as the four charged.

Rito and Goliptor fought the Ninja Megazord while Ninjor was preoccupied with Goldar and Zorgano. Rito fired a laser from his sword at the Ninja Megazord forcing it back, "My turn!" Goliptor fired fireballs from both his wings.

"Whoa!" The rangers called as they hung on.

Ninjor pulled out his ninja sword and went at it with Zorgano and Goldar until the two henchmen channeled their energy into their swords blasting Ninjor who rolled across the ground before getting back up, "Oh now you've made me angry!" he called a fire burned in the reflection of his visor and he morphed into his samurai form.

"Now let's tango!" Ninjor called as he combined his sword with his hilt and started attacking the two knocking them back but they still fought back.

Naruto watched seeing his friends and allies didn't stand a chance against four of them. "I wonder…" Naruto looked at his dragon dagger, "I have to try. Dragonzord come forth!" he held his flute up and played fanfare on it twice but nothing happened, "Not working. All right I have to put all my heart and soul into summoning him!" he played his flute even harder than he did and suddenly from the nearest body of water a pair of glowing red eyes traveled through it.

Suddenly the water bubbled, and emerging from it was the Dragonzord letting out its battle roar. Storming into the fight it tail whipped the four henchmen knocking them aside. They got up and looked shocked at what attacked them, "It's the Dragonzord!" Billy gasped.

"Where'd he come from?" Rito gasped.

Dragonzord took a spot next to the Ninja Megazord and Ninjor looking ready for battle, "Here I come guys!" Naruto called as he mounted onto the Dragonzord entering the cockpit.

"Let's get them! Charge!" Ninjor cried as the three zords rushed into battle.

Back on the ground, Kabuto still in ranger form was exchanging blows with Shizuka, "You must have a death wish taking me on when I'm in this form." Kabuto said as he blocked Shizuka's kick.

"I've been taught to not let danger scare me!" Shizuka replied as she blocked a punch from Kabuto and threw him aside.

Back with the rangers, Tommy and Kakashi in the Falconzord glided right past Goldar and Rito striking them with its wing, "Good work Tommy, now for the other two!"

Kakashi said as the Falconzord folded its wings in the front and fired missiles at Zorgano and Goliptor who backed away from the explosions.

"Time for some of our own!" Naruto called as the Dragonzord fired his own missiles at all four henchmen.

"My turn!" Ninjor fired his red energy ball at the four dealing more damage as the four dropped to the ground.

"I think it's time for Ninja Mega Falconzord power!" Rocky called.

"Right!" they all agreed as the Ninja Megazord looked up at the Falconzord The Megazord jumped up and the Falconzord attached to the back of the zord forming the Ninja Mega Falconzord.

"Ninja Mega Falconzord battle ready!" the rangers announced. Goliptor spread his wings and took it to the air as the Ninja Mega Falconzord flew up after him.

The henchman and Zord fought in the air throwing punches and kicks at one another with neither letting up. When Goliptor fired a laser from his torso eye the zord maneuvered the sky avoiding the blow. It followed up with a spin kick sending Goliptor plummeting to the ground landing on Zorgano, Rito, and Goldar.

"Get off you fool!" Zorgano shoved Goliptor off.

"Let's give it one more go!" Kiba called.

"Right!" The past rangers agreed.

"Morphing!" The rangers from Konoha agreed. The Ninja Mega Falconzord flew through the sky looking down on the battlefield.

"Ninja Mega Falconzord finisher! Yah!" The rangers called.

The zord came flying at Zorgano and Goliptor delivering a double punch making the two fly backwards crashing into Goldar and Rito resulting in them crashing on the ground before vanishing into thin air, "Yes!" The Rangers called.

Ninjor morphed back to his ninja mode, "Congratulations rangers'! Victory is once again in the hands of good!"

Back on the ground, Shizuka delivered a powerful gale chop at Kabuto sending him backwards and rolled across the ground. He looked up seeing the disappearance of the four henchmen meant the battle was over and vanished. Shizuka looked up seeing the rangers zords giving them an 'ok' sign that everything was fine by her, "All right Rangers let's go!" Tommy said as all of the rangers dismounted their zords and returned to solid ground while Ninjor returned to human size.

"You've all done well especially you ninjas of Konoha." Ninjor congratulated them.

"Thanks Ninjor, and coming from you means a lot." Sakura said.

"Now that this is over it's time Dragonzord returned to the sea." Tommy said as Naruto looked up at the zord.

"Dragonzord, it's time to return you to the sea." Naruto began but saw the Dragonzord let out a mournful roar. Naruto saw that the Dragonzord was sad having to go back to his slumber after finally awakened for so many years and reunited with his master.

"He sounds sad." Ino noticed.

"Yeah." Chouji agreed.

Naruto approached as the Dragonzord lowered its head down to the Green Ranger, "I'm sorry old friend, but there will come a time when you truly are needed again. Until that time comes you just have to hang in there," He patted the zords nose, "I'll come back for you one day. I promise." The Dragonzord stood back up and with a tune on the dragon dagger the zord returned to the sea to sleep for more years to come.

While back on the moon palace, Zedd was slamming his fist on the balcony railing in frustration, "I can't believe those goody-goods did it again!"

"And you know who we have to blame right?" Rita asked as Zedd's head shot up and spun looking at Orochimaru and his lackeys.

"Right, this is all your fault!" Zedd accused.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted either of them!" Goldar voiced his opinion.

Orochimaru only smiled, "It's true what we heard about you all. You don't take defeat so well. We're more alike than we thought. Too bad this visit must come to an end. Boys we're going home." Orochimaru said activating the clockwork crystal and they vanished back to their own time.

"They're gone." Squatt gasped.

"Good riddance!" Zedd scoffed.

"I don't know I think I liked them." Rito admitted.

"Shut up you bumbling goon!" Zedd ordered.

"Oh I have such a headache!" Rita groaned.

Later that night, at the juice bar, was karaoke night as the flier said with both groups attending. The current contestant finished up and the crowds applauded. Ernie stood up speaking into a mike, "And next we have our final contestant for the night. Please welcome newcomer Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowds cheered and applauded as Naruto went up on stage taking the mike, "Thanks Ernie! And I wanna thank you all for attending. This song I chose goes out to the greatest heroes this world has ever known. The Power Rangers." He started the machine as the music played. Soon Naruto started singing.

The guys were smiling as they watched Naruto sing from the heart, and even Alpha and Zordon from the past Command Center were watching. When Naruto finished the crowds cheered and applauded and Ernie came up, "Well the votes are in and the winner of tonight's Karaoke night… Naruto Uzumaki!" he awarded Naruto the blue ribbon which Naruto showed everyone as they clapped.

Naruto came down from the stage as his friends swarmed him, "All right, Naruto!" Chouji cheered.

"That was morphinominal!" Kiba added.

"It was alright." Shikamaru admitted.

"Alright, it was great!" Adam countered.

"You were amazing, Naruto." Sakura kissed him.

"Fantastic job." Ino said kissing him as well.

"You deserved this win." Shizuka kissed him.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Billy congratulated him.

"Yeah man, congrats." Rocky added.

"We knew you could do it." Tommy patted Naruto's back.

"You could definitely be a singer." Aisha said.

"I know right?" Kim asked.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." Naruto smiled from their support.

Later that night, at the Command Center, both teams stood on opposite ends as Zordon spoke, "Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shizuka, Chouji, and Kakashi. We thank you for your efforts and support in helping us defeat our enemies."

"You saved us!" Alpha cheered.

"We just did what any ranger would do." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah that's what we rangers are for right?" Chouji asked.

"Got that right." Tommy answered.

"Now it is time for you all to return home to your own timeline and leave the rangers of this time to continue their mission." Zordon added.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Rocky asked.

"Not goodbye Rocky," Kakashi began, "Though we may never see each other again, we've forged a bond of friendship that will test the length of time itself."

"He's right. Even if we don't see each other again, as long as we remember each other we'll always be together." Billy saw what he meant.

So they each said their goodbyes with Shikamaru and Rocky locking fists, "Take care, Shikamaru."

"You too, Rocky."

Kim and Sakura hugged, "You take care of Naruto, Sakura."

"I will, and you take care of yourself."

Kiba and Billy shook hands, "You keep using that brain for good, Billy."

"I guarantee I will. You and Akamaru keep up your teamwork." The genius patted Akamaru's head as the dog enjoyed it.

Ino hugged Aisha, "I'm glad I got to meet you Aisha."

"Right back at ya, Ino."

Chouji and Adam locked fists, "It was great to meet ya, Adam."

"Same here Chouji, glad to have met another black ranger with skills like yours."

Kakashi and Naruto both shook hands with Tommy, "It's good to see both the White Ranger powers and Green Ranger Powers could be in the hands of dedicated people like you two."

"Well we couldn't have asked for any other powers." Kakashi admitted.

"Yeah and we're glad to have the powers of a ranger like you Tommy." Naruto said as they shook hands.

Shizuka then hugged both girls, "You two would be a fine example to the kunoichi of Nadeshiko."

"Thanks." Sakura admitted.

"Well guys one last thing before we go." Naruto said holding his hand out.

Taking the hint all the others did so while Akamaru stood on his hind legs putting his paw on top of their hands and they all jumped throwing their hands up, "POWER RANGERS!"

"All right Alpha send us home." Naruto said as Alpha nodded typing in some coordinates onto their time line and the group of ninja teleported back to their present and their Command Center.

"You're back!" Kushina called as she and Minato hugged Naruto.

"We were worried!" Tsuki hugged Kiba.

Tommy and Tsunade smiled and approached, "Congratulations everyone you did well." Tsunade said.

"Thanks grandma, but still Orochimaru still has the clockwork crystal." Naruto reminded everyone.

"And he can still time jump to any given year." Sakura added.

"Don't worry if Orochimaru uses it again, we'll be ready to let you all know," Tommy assured them, "And guys, I knew we'd meet again." He smiled as he gathered the group into a hug while Zordon nodded while Alpha wiped away a fake tear.

**(And the first time travel arc is done, but still more to come.)**


	46. Power Rangers Turbo part 1

**(Welcome to the next part of the time travel arc.)**

One afternoon in Konoha, the Jonin composed of Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai were enjoying some barbeque, "Feels good to come here without having to treat Chouji to all you can eat." Asuma said as he relaxed knowing his wallet would be safe.

"And all the back to back missions that followed after traveling to the past. I seriously need this break." Kakashi said while reading his book.

Watching from the moon, was Orochimaru who snickered, "A break you say Kakashi? Well I'll give you all a permanent break when I destroy all your powers through the past." He grabbed the clockwork crystal as Goliptor, Zorgano, and Kabuto join him.

"Where're we going now master?" Goliptor asked.

"That is for you to find out Goliptor. Blade Wing, Skeletor, Zoki!" Orochimaru called as the trio entered.

"You called master?" Skeletor answered.

"I believe it's time you three joined us in the past after all the rangers of that time won't stand a chance against you three."

"We accept the mission master." Blade Wing answered.

"Then gather around my friends because we're going back." Orochimaru activated the crystal and they vanished.

Back in Konoha, the Jonin's communicators beeped. They looked seeing no one was paying attention to them so Asuma answered, "We read ya, Tommy."

"_Turbo Rangers you three have to come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on our way." Kurenai answered as they turned to Kakashi.

"Keep me posted." He said as the three Jonin went outside around a corner and teleported to the Command Center where Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Minato, and Kushina were waiting.

"What's going on?" Guy asked.

"It's horrible! Orochimaru has activated the Clockwork Crystal again!" Alpha answered.

"Where's he gone?" Kurenai asked.

"See for yourselves." Tommy said as they looked at the viewing globe seeing White Snakes attacking the Turbo Rangers.

"That's us." Guy gasped.

"No, that's the Turbo Rangers before us." Asuma corrected his fellow Jonin.

"Correct Asuma, our scanner has pinpointed Orochimaru and his forces have traveled back to the time of the Turbo Rangers." Zordon explained.

"And the year indicates he's around the time Kat, Adam, Tanya, and I stepped down." Tommy added.

"We gotta get there. Those guys aren't ready for Orochimaru's forces." Minato said.

"We're entering the coordinates now." Alpha said typing some coordinates.

"Be careful Turbo Rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"We will." Minato said as he and his fellow Turbo Rangers were teleported.

Meanwhile in the past, the rangers T.J, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Justin were walking around Angel Grove's shopping district minutes before they were fighting anything, "Can you believe the sales today?" Ashley asked.

"I know, right?" Cassie added.

T.J and Carlos spoke together, "Women." Justin only chuckled until suddenly White Snakes pop out.

"Whoa!" they gasped.

"What're these things?" Justin asked.

"One of Divatox's tricks?" T.J asked.

"I don't know but they're in the wrong place at a bad time." Cassie said.

"Let's do it! Shift into Turbo!" T.J called as the five morphed into action but before a punch could be thrown the White Snakes made space as Orochimaru and his cronies approached.

"Who is that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Justin answered.

"He looks disgusting." Cassie whispered.

"Good afternoon Turbo Rangers," Orochimaru began, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Orochimaru. And accompanying me are my men Kabuto Yakushi."

"Greetings." Kabuto smirked.

"Zorgano."

"A pleasure." The bounty hunter greeted.

"Goliptor."

"Charmed." He answered.

"And finally my three generals, Skeletor, Blade Wing, and Zoki." Orochimaru finished and the three grunted.

"What do you want?" Ashley demanded.

"What any other villain wants, dominion over the planet." He chuckled as he sent the White Snakes to attack them. Deep down the Snake Sannin knew the villain of this time period Divatox would be watching.

And indeed she was all the way up in her space base observing the arrival of the new villain, "Porto!" she bellowed as her henchman stumbled over.

"Yes your evilness?"

"Look at our data logs! Find out anything about this Orochimaru." She ordered.

"Right away," He looked at some files, "Oh dear. Lady Divatox, there seems to be no data on this Orochimaru fellow."

"What?!" he shouted scaring him. She sighed and called again, "Elgar! Rygog!"

The two walked in, "Ready and waiting Aunty D." Elgar said.

"Shut up. Go to earth and bring me that guy." She ordered.

"As you wish." Rygog said as he and Elgar teleported.

Orochimaru watched as his minions fought the Turbo Rangers who were struggling against them until Rygog and Elgar showed up, "Hey you pale guy!" Elgar addressed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked to him and with his menacing snake eyes made Elgar quiver, "Yes?" he asked.

Rygog seeing Elgar was too terrified to answer spoke, "Our mistress Divatox wishes to see you up in her ship right away."

Orochimaru crossed his arms, "I see. All right then take us to Divatox. I'll leave my minions to the rangers." And soon the whole group vanished.

Meanwhile, the rangers had been struggling against the White Snakes, "These creeps are even tougher than Piranhatrons." Justin said as he threw one White Snake aside only to get attacked from behind by another.

Another White Snake extended his hands launching a snake from each palm that ensnared T.J, "Ugh! I can't break free!"

"T.J!" the others called as the White Snake was about to attack their friend some dashed by slicing the White Snake's snake whips freeing T.J.

"Whoa, what was that?" The past Red Turbo Ranger gasped and to his and his friends shock stood another Red Turbo Ranger.

"How can there be two Red Rangers?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but he didn't come alone." Carlos said as they saw four more rangers matching their colors appear.

The second Red Ranger spoke, "All right team let's get to work."

Soon the two Turbo teams fought together, while T.J and his group were still unsure about their supposed allies, but as long as they weren't fighting them then they weren't going to ask questions. Soon the White Snakes retreated as the two teams stood on opposing sides, "We appreciate the help but who are you guys?" Carlos asked.

"And why're you wearing our ranger outfits?" Justin added.

"We don't mean you any trouble." Minato began.

"We're actually here to help you." Kushina added.

"Help us?" Cassie asked.

"That's right, this may be hard to believe but the five of us are from the future." Asuma tried to reason without sounding to nuts.

"The future?" T.J asked.

"Perhaps we should explain this elsewhere." Kurenai suggested.

"We better talk to Dimitria about this." Carlos suggested and suddenly found Guy holding him close with an arm around him.

"An excellent suggestion my fellow green ranger! So let's go!" he teleported off.

"He sounded energetic." Justin noticed.

Minato and Kushina chuckled as the former Kage spoke, "Let's go." They all teleported off for the Power Chamber.

**(That starts the Turbo travel arc.)**


	47. Power Rangers Turbo part 2

**(And here we go with the next part.)**

Suddenly the two teams landed in the Power Chamber where Alpha 6 was startled, "Yo-yo-yo! What's goin' on here two ranger teams?!" he spoke in his bad Brooklyn accent.

Asuma whispered to Kurenai, "Wow, Alpha 6 really did have a jive personality before they went into Space."

"For real." She agreed.

Dimitria looked down upon the two teams, "It seems we have visitors. To whom do we owe the pleasure?"

Minato turned to his team as they powered down revealing their true forms. Taking the hint the present Rangers powered down as well. Minato approached on behalf of his team, "Greetings Dimitria and Turbo Rangers my name is Minato Namikaze I am in fact a leader of my village in the far future."

"Da future?" Alpha asked.

"Yes but we'll get to that soon," the blonde man held his wife close, "This here is my darling wife Kushina Uzumaki."

"Oh Minato you spoil me!" Kushina reached up pulling her husband in a playful headlock.

The older boys were awestruck from Kushina's beauty having never met anyone as beautiful as her before and her scarlet hair made her all the more alluring to them. Even Justin was awestruck by her appearance. Cassie and Ashley were envious of Kushina's charm and gorgeousness already planning to ask her for tips on how she attains her image, Asuma then approached, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, very nice to meet you all."

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, a pleasure as well." The genjutsu mistress bowed her head. Like before the boys were marveled at Kurenai but could also sense she had a bit of an ice queen persona deep down if anyone did something stupid before her. And like before the girls were envious of Kurenai's beauty.

Guy then approached putting on his smile, "AND I AM KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST MIGHT GUY!" he gave a thumb's up while his teeth pinged.

The group was freaked out by his outburst like before while Carlos thought, 'Eyebrows really can get that big?'

'How can his teeth ping like that?' Cassie thought.

Justin spoke, "What's with that weird hairstyle?"

Guy looked outraged, "DO NOT MOCK THE BEAUTY OF THE HAIR IT HELPS MY FLAMING YOUTH BURN AS BRIGHT AS THE MORNING SUN!"

Kushina getting a tick mark in her head clenched her fist in agitation before screaming, "ENOUGH WITH YOUR RANTING!" she clonked his head making him fall to the floor.

"Too rough Kushina." He moaned.

Minato chuckled sheepishly as everyone around was looking at them in shock from that little display, "My wife can be a bit hotheaded."

"Hot headed?" Kushina leaned over breathing down his neck making her husband cringe.

"I mean level headed!"

"As much as I enjoy this comedy routine perhaps we should focus here?" T.J suggested.

"Yes please start at the beginning Minato." Dimitria ordered.

"As you wish." Minato agreed prepared to give them the details.

Meanwhile up in Divatox's space station, entered Orochimaru and his men, "Well nice place you have, though not like the moon palace it does have its perks." The snake explained.

"Yeah-yeah that's enough home admiration, just who are you Orochimaru?" Divatox demanded.

"And why're you here?" Elgar added putting on a tough face but with one growl from Skeletor he backed off in fright.

"My apologies for my sudden arrival Divatox but I must tell you I come from a distant future." Orochimaru began.

"The future?" Divatox asked in skepticism.

"He speaks the truth, and where we're from the Power Rangers are still meddling in the affairs of such people as us." Kabuto warned her.

"You don't say?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes and that's why I've come here in terms of a partnership." Orochimaru stood at her side.

"Partnership?" the pirate woman asked.

"Correct with my knowledge and minions along with your planning we can defeat the rangers of this time, and by doing so eliminate the rangers from my time. That is if you're willing to cooperate." He smirked.

Divatox taking all this in, shifted her annoyance look to an interested look, "I see. I'm all ears if you have a plan, Orochimaru." Orochimaru only snickered having gotten Divatox's trust.

Back at the Power Chamber, Minato and the Jonin finished explaining the details of what was going on just as Naruto and his ranger team explained to the previous rangers during Zedd and Rita's reign of terror. T.J and the other rangers were shocked and amazed of the future Minato explained they were from, "I don't believe it, but you're serious?" T.J asked.

"We are." Minato nodded.

"And I do recall hearing of such an event that happened before." Dimitria added.

"Right, the file should be somewhere here." Alpha 6 said pressing some buttons as they watched the monitor seeing the team up of Tommy and his team with Naruto and his group.

"Unbelievable." Carlos gasped.

"That Green Ranger is your son?" Ashley asked Kushina.

"That's right, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shizuka fought along side your ranger sempais years ago because our enemy Orochimaru traveled back to that time." the redhead explained.

"And now he's come to this time for another shot?" Justin asked.

"That sums it up." Asuma answered.

"Judging form your description about him he's dangerous." Cassie said.

"Worse." Minato said with a shudder.

"So what can we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. If Orochimaru's partnered up with Divatox then who knows what kind of danger they'll cause." T.J added.

"You all must return to Angel Grove until Alpha and I determine when they will strike next, and meanwhile all of you keep your guards up in case you notice something." Their mentor ordered.

"You got it Dimitria. Let's go." T.J said as both teams teleported out.

Soon both teams were at Angel Grove's juice bar, where Kushina was showing the girls pictures of herself and Minato growing up along with shots of them with Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, his old team, even recent shots they've taken of themselves with Naruto,

"Wow Naruto's sure cute." Cassie said.

"He's got your husbands hair and his eyes." Ashley noticed.

"Well he may have his father's looks but he gets his personality from me. That's what made him a troublemaker growing up." Kushina chuckled.

"He's a chip off the old block for sure." Minato added.

Justin was talking to Asuma, "So you used to be sort of rebellious?"

"Rebellious is such a harsh word Justin. I prefer the term spirited." Asuma corrected him.

"So being spirited includes running away from the village to join a temple of guardians?" Kurenai teased him.

"Kurenai, please." Asuma pleaded.

Carlos and T.J talked with Guy, "So you basically focus on hand to hand combat?" T.J asked.

"Indeed I do, and two of my students have their own field, while my apprentice Lee was incapable of using ninjutsu or genjutsu. So to make up for this I trained him in the art of Taijutsu and what a successful student he turned out to be." Guy chuckled proudly.

"And you and this Kakashi have a rivalry?" Carlos asked.

"That's right he and I are rivals for eternity!" Guy ranted.

Meanwhile back in the future, in Konoha Kakashi who was reading his book sneezed, "Whew excuse me. I hope I'm not coming down with anything."

Back in the past, Orochimaru and Divatox stood before their minions and Orochimaru spoke, "Alright everyone you know your orders."

"Now move out!" Divatox ordered as they teleported away.

Back on earth, Zorgano and Goliptor appeared with a number of Piranhatrons and White Snakes outside a power plant, "All right you heard your masters orders we destroy this nuclear power plant that will generate an explosion covering the city in radiation, now go!" Zorgano ordered as the two foot soldier groups started clearing the workers out.

Goliptor turned to Zorgano, "I still have nothing but loathing of you Zorgano for what you've done."

"You only have yourself to blame for attempting to attack me when Orochimaru walked in on us, so deal with it." Zorgano replied.

"You won't be able to keep this charade up forever. Sooner or later you will let your guard down. And when you do I will make you pay." Goliptor warned him.

Zorgano responded calmly, "Keep talking like that and someone's bound to hear you."

Goliptor grunted as they joined the foot soldiers.

Meanwhile back with the rangers who were enjoying some milkshakes, their communicators beeped catching their attention, "Come on," T.J said as both teams went by the lockers in the entry room and T.J activated his communicator, "What's up?"

"_Yo-yo its horrible man! Piranhatrons and snake creatures are attacking the nuclear Power Plant!"_ Alpha's voice rang.

"We're on it!" Minato answered and in a flash they arrived at the Nuclear Power Plant, Hold it!"

The foot soldiers, Zorgano, and Goliptor halted, "Well-well it's abut time you showed up Power Rangers." Zorgano said.

"This is where it ends Zorgano." Minato warned him.

"Ready?" T.J asked both teams.

"Ready!"

"Shift into Turbo!" T.J and Minato called as both teams morphed together and stood ready.

"Attack!" Zorgano and Goliptor ordered as the two sides went into battle.

Meanwhile watching from the side, were Orochimaru and Divatox who teleported down just before the rangers arrived, "Oh this is a perfect day for a massacre." Divatox said in delight.

"Indeed," Orochimaru nodded, "Kabuto be prepared to jump in when the time is right."

"Yes my lord." The bespectacled ninja nodded.

"And us sir?" Skeletor asked.

"The same goes for you three as well."

Back with the fight, T.J and Minato summoned their Lightning Swords and started striking Zorgano and Goliptor, while Guy was using his Taijutsu moves.

"Feel the power of youth!" Guy ranted going into a whirlwind of kicks knocking down some Piranhatrons that tried surrounding him.

Carlos who fought two Piranhatrons noticed his fight, "He wasn't kidding about being a hand to hand combat fanatic."

Kurenai and Ashley were facing some White Snakes as Kurenai spoke to her fellow Yellow Ranger, "Ashley, leave this to me."

"Ok." She said as Kurenai made hand signs and the two vanished.

The Snakes were confused as they looked around until the two rangers came at from behind delivering flying kicks knocking them to the ground, "That was cool!" Ashley admitted.

Asuma and Justin were fighting against two White Snakes and two Piranhatrons, "Not bad kid you got some skill in you." Asuma admitted as he tripped a White Snake and elbowed a Piranhatron in the gut.

"I thank this growth spurt that comes with morphing." Justin joked as he grabbed a Piranhatron throwing it into a White Snake.

Cassie had been getting surrounded by White Snakes that just kept piling around her until chakra chains emerged from the ground and entangled each of them. The girl saw it came from Kushina, "Kushina, how'd you do that?"

"We Uzumaki's are full of surprises, Cassie."

Orochimaru frowned seeing their foot soldiers were getting tossed around, "Kabuto get in there now!"

"I'm on it!" Kabuto said as he morphed into his Dino Ranger form and landed onto the scene.

"Whoa, who is that?" T.J asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi and he's using a morpher from a different team of rangers that haven't been born yet." Minato warned them.

"Correct and this power greatly surpasses any of yours." Kabuto said whipping out his sword and started attacking them.

Kabuto slashed through T.J and swiped at Cassie with ease but was matched by Asuma, Guy, and Minato who managed to disarm him and they started fighting hand to hand.

Divatox watched in agitation seeing the rangers weren't winning but it didn't look like they were losing as well, "This is getting us nowhere Orochimaru."

Orochimaru seeing Divatox wasn't starting to lose her faith in Orochimaru's words turned to the trio, "You three the time has come to rejoin your allies on the battlefield!"

"Yes sir!" they agreed and lasers were fired onto the scene as the rangers looked ahead.

"What?" Kurenai gasped as the trio approached.

"Oh great." Asuma sighed.

"Who're they?" Justin asked.

"Skeletor, Zoki, and Blade Wing a trio of fighters that serve Orochimaru. They're quite powerful even for ninja of our level." Minato explained.

Skeletor turned to Zorgano, Goliptor, and Kabuto, "We got this one." The trio stood ready to battle as the already weakened rangers stood up.

"Well if we're going down." T.J began.

"We're going down fighting." Minato added as they charged to fight.

**(And that's this chapter.)**


	48. Power Rangers Turbo part 3

**(And here's the Turbo Time Travel finale.)**

The trio whipped out their weapons, and started striking at the Turbo Rangers who were retaliating with their own weapons, "Sorry rangers, but against the likes of us you don't stand a chance!" Skeletor announced as he fired lightning from his sword, while Blade Wing launched fire from his sword, and Zoki launched lightning from his staff knocking both teams down.

"Come on guys we gotta get up!" T.J ordered as both teams got to their feet.

"Attack!" Minato called as they went back into battle against the trio who were giving the rangers a tough time.

"I've got my eyes on you!" Zoki fired lasers from his eyes, knocking them back down again.

Back by the villains Divatox was clapping with joy, "Yes they got them on the run, now finish them off!"

"Of course," Orochimaru nodded, "Boys do it!"

"Right." They answered as they approached the fallen rangers ready to strike until something blasted them.

"What, who did that?!" Skeletor demanded.

The group looked over seeing their friend the Blue Senturion arrive on his Senturion Cycle. He pulled up and dismounted his bike, "I am the Blue Senturion, Defender of Intergalactic Law!' he announced.

"Not him!" Divatox groaned.

The rangers ran over to their allie, "All right you made it just in time." Carlos said.

"Dimitria briefed me on the situation. Rangers from the future I'm honored to meet you." B.S greeted the shinobi rangers.

"Likewise, I was hoping we'd get a chance to run into you." Minato said.

"And now let's kick some tail!" Justin pumped a fist up as all eleven fighters flipped over and stood ready to battle.

Zorgano groaned, "Doesn't look like things will be easy now."

"Not if I can help it!" Divatox pulled out a communicator, "Rygog, fire the torpedoes!"

Back in the base Rygog went to the control board, "Torpedoes launch!" he pressed a button launching some torpedoes to earth where they struck the trio making them grow bigger.

The rangers backed away as the present Turbo Rangers called out, "We need Turbo Megazord power now!"

Soon their Turbo zords drove up from the opening hatch in the street and the rangers mounted them and combined to form the Turbo Megazord, "Turbo Megazord battle ready!"

"My turn!" B.S summons his Robo Racer as it joins the battlefield and transforms.

"Let's mangle them!" Blade Wing called as the three rushed into battle with Skeletor and the Turbo Megazord grappling, while Robo Racer was deflecting blows from Zoki and Blade Wing.

The Turbo Megazord punched Skeletor's sword down and slammed its fist into his chest knocking him back, "So that's how you want to play, fine by me!" Skeletor breathed fire from his torso skull at the Turbo Megazord resulting in the rangers struggling to hold on.

Zoki and Blade Wing crossed their weapons firing a powerful lightning blast at the Robo Racer, "Whoa!" B.S held onto his control board.

Down below Minato and his group watched, "They need help." Kurenai said.

"Yeah but what can we do?" Asuma asked.

Minato heard his communicator ring and they heard Alpha, _"Yo there's something ya can do, call forth the Rescue Zords!"_

"Alpha's right, we gotta do it!" Minato said as they called onto the Rescue zords that came out of their compartments in Artillatron and combined to form the Rescue Megazord.

As the trio was ready to once again attack Turbo Megazord and Robo Racer, they got blasted by the Rescue Megazords twin lasers, "We too late for the party?" Minato called.

"Just in time." T.J answered as the three zords stood together.

"Don't just stand there fools, get them!" Skeletor announced as the three charged with Skeletor fighting the Rescue Megazord, Zoki against Robo Racer, and Blade Wing against the Turbo Megazord.

Skeletor was slashing with his sword followed up by star blasts forcing the Rescue Megazord back, "Now it's our turn!" Guy called as the Rescue Megazord fought back punching at Skeletor forcing him backwards.

Blade Wing shot blades from his wings at the Turbo Megazord who summoned his sword to deflect most of them but did take a few hits, "That was a small helping, this is the main course!" Blade Wing called as he shot fire from his sword forcing the Turbo Megazord back.

"Engage full power!" T.J ordered as they agreed doing what they were ordered and charged for Blade Wing as they sword clashed.

Zoki turned his own arm into a blaster and started blasting the Robo Racer as B.S called from inside, "Let's see you get out of this!" his zord used its giant handcuffs catching Zoki's blaster arm.

"Good move, but not enough!" Zoki morphed his other arm into a sword a cut the chain connected to the cuff releasing his restraint, "Now for some of this!" he fired some ice from his horns at the zord sending sparks.

The three zords came together as the three generals were ready for more, "I've had enough of this, let's finish them here!" Minato called.

"Right!" they agreed.

"Affirmative." B.S agreed as his zord grabbed its Synergizer Blaster and blasted the three monsters distorting their senses.

"Our turn now!" Minato called as they armed the Rescue Megazord with the cannons from Artillatron and fired at them making them drop their weapons.

"Turbo Megazord charge!" the present rangers called as their zord dashed for the three, "Turbo Spin-out!" the zord spun out while twirling its sword around before slashing at the three.

The three generals groaned before they fell and exploded followed by landing by their master, Kabuto, Zorgano, and Goliptor at their original sizes.

"Blast it!" Orochimaru hissed.

Divatox growled turning to Orochimaru, "I knew I shouldn't have partnered with you!"

Orochimaru kept a cool expression, "Likewise, but I feel this time period is a bore. So we'll be going now." He held up the Clockwork Crystal

Minato seeing Orochimaru with the crystal had to get it, "No I gotta stop him!" He jumped from the Megazord's cockpit and landed ready to grab the crystal.

"Until next time." Orochimaru said activating the crystal as he and his forces teleported away before Minato could catch them.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Divatox scoffed, "I'm going home!" she vanished.

Back in the future, Orochimaru was in his palace sitting on his throne frustrated, "Twice we've gone to the past and foiled!"

"I assure you master things will be different next time." Goliptor assured his master while the other minions felt the same way.

Back in the past, Minato and his team were with T.J and his team at the Power Chamber ready to be sent off, "We cannot thank you enough for what you've done for us." Dimitria thanked the Shinobi Rangers.

"We're Power Rangers Dimitria." Kushina reminded her.

"Yeah it comes with the job." Asuma noted.

"Hey it's time for you dudes to go." Alpha reminded them.

Minato and T.J locked fists, "Take care of yourself, Minato."

"Thanks T.J, right back at ya."

Cassie and Kushina hugged along with Ashley and Kurenai, "You girls will make fine women someday." Kushina said.

"We know you will." Kurenai added.

"Thanks." They replied.

Asuma shook hands with Justin as the boy spoke, "You were a cool blue ranger, Asuma. It was fun working with you."

"Thanks kid. You know you really remind me of my nephew Konohamaru."

"I do?"

"Yeah, and with any luck he'll grow into a good man like you will." Asuma smiled.

Guy and Carlos shook hands, "That was some great fighting style out there Guy."

"Thank you Carlos, and I know your flames of youth will burn as bright as the sun for years to come!"

"Thanks I guess." Carlos said still uncomfortable with Guy's flames of youth rant.

Minato and his team stood ready for teleportation, "See ya round Turbo Rangers." Minato said as his group teleported back to their time.

When they returned to the Command Center in Konoha Tommy, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Jonin's students awaited their return, "Welcome back." Tommy said.

"So how was the past sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"It was an adventure Kakashi." Minato replied.

"Yeah, a real adventure." Kushina agreed.

"Now you know how we felt when we traveled into the past." Naruto replied.

"It was fantastic!" Guy ranted with a laugh.

"Oh I cannot wait for the chance myself!" Lee said excitedly.

"Well you've all had a long day, rest up and be prepared for anything else." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" they agreed as they all teleported out while Tommy paced.

"Tommy what distresses you?" Zordon asked.

"The fact that Orochimaru still has the crystal, he'll appear in any timeline. I just hope the other rangers will be prepared for it." Tommy said.

"I have great faith in them Tommy as you do." The floating head replied.

"Correct they've met every obstacle so far, and they always will." Alpha added.

Tommy smiled, "Right."

Meanwhile that night, Itachi and Kisame were taking shelter in a cave to replenish their strengths while Itachi was sitting on a boulder outside the cave looking up at the night sky, "So much is happening. The defeat of Deidara and Sasori, who knows who will be next?" He looked at his morpher, "Well I'll fight to the very end when it comes down to it."

**(And there you go.)**


	49. Lost Galaxy part 1

**(And here we go with Itachi going solo.)**

It was one morning somewhere in Kusa, where Itachi and Kisame were lounging about with Kisame looking bored out of his mind while Itachi remained stoic. Kisame finally grunted, "I can't wait lounging around anymore, Itachi!"

"Keep calm, Kisame. Remember it's important to keep a level head about situations." Itachi replied not breaking his meditating state.

Kisame scowled, "But we're not in a situation as of now, Itachi."

"You never know what might happen, Kisame." The Uchiha answered.

Kisame's scowl got bigger, "You can stay here as long as you want, but I'm going on ahead of you."

"I'll catch up." Itachi answered without even opening his eyes as Kisame walked on.

Meanwhile up in the moon base, Orochimaru gathered his minions and spoke, "Listen up, it's once again time to conquer another section of the past. I will conquer not planet earth but somewhere else."

"What do you mean my lord?" Goliptor asked.

"Patience Goliptor and everyone gather around." He ordered as his six minions gathered around as he activated the Clockwork Crystal and they teleported off.

Back with Itachi, the earth around him started shaking waking him from his meditating, "What's going on?" he asked looking around as the sky darkened.

At the Command Center, Tommy and Tsunade who were busy playing cards, started feeling the Command Center shake grabbing their attention, "What's going on?" Tsunade gasped as she stood up looking around.

"I'll give ya one guess," Tommy began, "Orochimaru's used the Clockwork Crystal again."

"Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! What do we do now?" Alpha panicked.

"Scan the time stream Alpha and find out where Orochimaru has gone." Zordon ordered.

"Right away." Alpha said as he started scanning.

Meanwhile far in the past across the Galaxy, inside a scorpion styled ship, Princess Trakeena and her minions of Villamax, Deviot, and Kegler started feeling their ship shake up, "What's happening?!" Trakeena demanded.

"Oh dear, something's come aboard this ship!" Kegler said nervously as they saw a group come aboard their ship.

"Who goes there? Show yourselves!" Trakeena demanded.

Coming into the clear was Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zorgano, Goliptor, Zoki, Skeletor, and Blade Wing, "Sorry for the intrusion, Princess Trakeena." Orochimaru greeted.

"Who are you, why're you here?" Villamax demanded as he got ready to attack.

As Zorgano and Goliptor were planning to attack, Orochimaru held out his arms halting them, "I am Orochimaru and I come to pay my respects to Princess Trakeena here in hopes she could help me with a problem of mine."

"Why should I help someone like you?" Trakeena questioned while pointing her weapon at him while Orochimaru showed no fear.

"Because Trakeena," Orochimaru put on a serious face, "The Power Rangers are my enemies as they are yours."

Trakeena hearing about the Power Rangers coming from this newcomer made her lower her weapon, "How do you know about the Power Rangers?" she asked as Orochimaru snickered knowing he got her curious.

Back in the present, Itachi was planning to go and catch up to Kisame until his communicator beeped. He looked seeing no one around and answered it, "Come in, Tommy?"

_"Itachi, you must come to the Command Center immediately."_

"I'm on it," Itachi answered as he teleported to the Command Center, "What's going on, does this have anything to do with the earthquake that just happened?"

"Unfortunately yes." Zordon answered.

Tommy spoke, "You are aware of what Orochimaru's been up to have you?"

"You said he was using some sort of crystal to travel through time." the Uchiha answered following up.

"Exactly, and we've pinpointed his location in time." Alpha explained.

"So where is he?"

"Our sensors have picked him up around the time Terra Venture was established and sent into the galaxy." Zordon explained.

"The time of the Lost Galaxy Rangers?" Itachi asked.

"Precisely," Tommy answered, "And I want you to go there and stop him."

"Just me?"

"It's the only way to keep time in tact. We can't risk sending the others with you." Alpha replied.

"I understand." Itachi nodded.

"We've set the teleportation to send you to the exact time Orochimaru landed," Tommy explained, "Good luck Itachi and let the power protect you."

"Hai." Itachi said as he was teleported out.

Soon enough he landed on the space colony Terra Venture, and looked around, "I made it. I'm on Terra Venture that's off in space." He then noticed some were giving him looks on his choice of attire.

"Perhaps I should be less conspicuous." Itachi said as he went somewhere else.

Back on Trakeena's ship, Orochimaru had discussed with Trakeena and her forces about himself and about the rangers, "Your answer oh malevolent one?" Orochimaru asked.

Trakeena answered, "So if we can annihilate the rangers of this time it could set off a chain reaction that will eliminate the ranger teams that have followed since now?"

"Exactly, with my knowledge and your powers we can crush the rangers of this time thus eliminating the rangers from my time as well… Including the new Magna Defender." He said silently to himself.

"My princess, are you absolutely sure we can trust him?" Deviot questioned her, only for Trakeena to glare at him.

"Silence, Deviot!" he backed away not wanting to upset her, "If you really think you can help us defeat the Power Rangers Orochimaru then you're welcomed here."

"Thank you."

"However," Trakeena continued, "Fail and I will annihilate you and your forces."

"I understand Princess," Orochimaru answered, "Now then let's go and talk business shall we?" he suggested as they headed to another room.

As they all walked, Zorgano trailed behind noticing something wrapped in chains, "That's the cocoon," he said to himself, "Whoever goes into it will be granted magnificent power." He wanted to go for it but Kabuto stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, Zorgano."

"I was just admiring it, Kabuto." Zorgano answered.

"Just watch yourself." The bespectacled ninja warned him as Zorgano followed.

Back on Terra Venture, Itachi had substituted his Akatsuki cloak and gashed Konoha headband with some casual threads composed of, sandals, black jeans, and a violent shirt, "This will do fine. Now I need to see if I can find the Lost Galaxy Rangers and warn them." He started exploring Terra Venture.

He was amazed to have seen civilization could actually be created in space, "I wonder if there would ever be a ninja village launched into space?" he asked himself until he noticed Sting Wingers appearing accompanying by White Snakes that were terrorizing pedestrians, "Looks like it's time to join the party." He said ready to morph until he saw someone beat him to it.

Appearing on the scene were the Lost Galaxy Rangers themselves, Leo, Maya, Damon, Kai, and Karone along with the last successor to the Magna Defender Mike, "It's them." He gasped.

In the battle, the group was using their Quasar Sabers to strike the Sting Wingers and White Snakes, "Man what are these snakes?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but they're not friendly." Kai added as he spun kicked one White Snake.

Leo and Mike used their swords to deflect two Sting Wingers and two White Snakes, "Guess Trakeena's called in some new enforcements." Leo said.

"No kidding and they're disgusting too." Mike said kicking a White Snake in the stomach as it bumped into a Sting Winger.

The six were getting cornered as the henchmen closed in on them, only to get blasted by an unknown source, "Where'd that come from?" Maya asked.

"Look!" Leo called as they looked to the side seeing another Magna Defender approach.

"Magna Defender?" Kai asked looking back and forth at Mike and the newcomer.

"I don't get it how can Magna Defender be right there?" Mike asked equally confused.

The new Magna Defender held his blaster and as fast as one could blink vanished and the Sting Wingers and White Snakes were getting blasted right and left, while the Galaxy Rangers tried to figure out what was going on until the new Magna Defender stopped moving presenting himself as the White Snakes and Sting Wingers retreated.

The rangers and Mike were surprised and nervous as the new Magna Defender approached them, "Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I mean you no harm. I am your ally." Itachi explained while holding his hands up not wanting them to start attacking him.

"Our ally?" Kai asked.

Itachi powered down revealing his true form surprising the Galaxy Rangers, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I've come from the future to save your time." he explained.

**(There you go.)**


	50. Lost Galaxy part 2

**(And welcome to part two of Itachi's solo mission.)**

"Wait you're from the future?" Damon asked.

"I am indeed, Damon." Itachi answered.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know everyone in this group," he continued, "Leo Galaxy Red, Kai Galaxy Blue, you Damon Galaxy Green, Maya Galaxy Yellow, Karone successor to Galaxy Pink Kendrix, and you Mike the previous Magna Defender before me."

"So if you're from the future why did you come to this time?" Kai asked.

"To warn you."

"About what?" Maya asked.

"Those snake creatures you fought along side the Sting Wingers, they're the henchmen to my time's big bad Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Leo asked.

"I've never heard of a villain named Orochimaru, and I should know." Karone added having been one before.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere, preferably the Megaship." Itachi suggested.

The rangers looked at each other wondering if bringing him to the ship was safe but if he saved them while using the Magna Defender power than he couldn't be as bad as they were wondering he was, "All right let's go." Leo said as they hurried off.

Back in the Scorpion Stinger, Orochimaru and Trakeena had viewed what happened, "Two Magna Defenders?" the princess gasped in outrage.

"How is that possible?" Villamax asked.

"That one Magna Defender that showed up to help them is from my time. Though I can't say I know his identity I can tell you he is no less of an irritation than the rangers of this time." Orochimaru explained.

"So then how do you suggest we deal with him?" Deviot asked intrigued.

"You all just leave everything to me, I have a plan." Orochimaru snickered while Zorgano and Goliptor were ready when ordered.

Back on Terra Venture, the group took Itachi to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 the upgraded model noticed them, "Oh Power Rangers, is something wrong?" he spotted Itachi, "Who're you?"

"He says he's from the future, Alpha." Leo explained.

"The future?" Alpha asked getting a dejavu feeling.

"Yes, Alpha," Itachi answered, "I believe you know some acquaintances of mine. Do you recall the names Minato, Kushina, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai?"

"Ai-yai-yai, so you're from the village of Konoha in the future too?" the robot gasped.

"I am, and Orochimaru is back in this time." the Uchiha explained.

"Oh this is big trouble." Alpha feared.

"So you've seen this before Alpha?" Damon asked.

"Oh yes, back before I got this upgrade to my program I was assisting the Turbo Rangers who got an unexpected visit by five rangers from the future. They were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Guy. They came to that time to help the rangers in stopping Orochimaru who was teamed up with Divatox to destroy them."

"And this Orochimaru is in this time to do the same?" Maya asked.

"That's what it appears to be." Alpha replied.

"Itachi, if we're going to understand what we're up against you're going to have to tell us everything about Orochimaru and where you're from." Karone said.

"I understand Karone but I should warn you I can't tell you everything about the future such as who my superior is."

"Tell us anything." Leo said.

"All right then," Itachi began as he began telling them the story of what the future is like from his time the same way the other rangers told past rangers. Like all the past rangers told the story, the Galaxy Rangers were shocked and surprised at what they were told but with Alpha backing Itachi up saying it was all true from when the future Turbo Rangers told him they were convinced more, "And that's it." Itachi explained.

"Unbelievable." Maya gasped.

"Who woulda thought?" Damon asked and Kai nodded.

"So then the rangers are still active in the future?" Mike asked.

"Not all groups, just a select batch." The Uchiha explained.

"You must be quite the hero being the new Magna Defender." Leo said.

"Maybe as the Magna Defender but as myself… I'm anything but a hero." Itachi said looking down.

"What're you talking about?" Karone asked.

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life, made endless sacrifices, took innocent lives all to preserve peace in my village."

"Took innocent lives?" Kai asked.

"Yes, to protect my own village I was forced to kill my entire clan."

The group did a double take at what he confessed, "You killed your family?" Mike asked.

"I did." Itachi admitted it regretfully.

"But why?" Karone asked confused.

"Because they were threatening to take over the village."

"Take it over?" Kai asked.

"Correct but to know this you'll have to understand my family history," Itachi began, "Our clan started with two brothers Madara and Izuna Uchiha. They were always competing against each other determined to prove their strength. They were also known most of all for having activated the ocular power known as the Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Mike asked.

"Yes it is an ocular bloodline that runs through the blood born Uchiha clan members. It has the power to copy jutsu from another ninja unless it's a bloodline from another clan, along with the power to read an opponent's movements before they can make it."

"Sounds like a strong power." Karone admitted.

"It does have a certain reputation, but it has an even stronger form called Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Mangekyo?" Damon asked.

"Yes, obtaining that jutsu requires sacrifice. You have to kill your closest friend to awaken it."

"Does everything involve murder with your family?" Leo asked rhetorically while Itachi continued not wanting to answer that.

"Anyway, the Mangekyo Sharingan allows the Uchiha member access to even stronger abilities. The three common powers include Tsukuyomi the ability to torture a person's mind making them experience years of pain when in real time only a minute passes by, Amaterasu a move that projects black fire that can burn through just about anything and cannot be put out by water, and the Susanoo which provides as the ultimate attack and defense for a ninja."

"Man with power like that one's invincible." Damon said thinking of all that power.

"Maybe, but Mangekyo comes with a price. The more it is constantly overused it will drain away your sight until you are left blinded for life."

"Whoa." Damon asked seeing that the most invincible of power does have its drawbacks.

"Back to the founders of your clan now." Karone wanting to continue on the topic.

"Ah yes," Itachi continued, "Through their rivalry both Madara and Izuna gained their own Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, however Madara realized the price of using it. Not willing to accept going blind Madara murdered his brother Izuna and implanted his own Mangekyo Sharingan eyes into himself restoring his vision."

"Betraying a brother, how low." Leo said while Mike nodded noticing Itachi looked dismal at that claim knowing he had more to tell.

"It was years later Madara would clash with another ninja known as Hashirama Senju of the Senju clan. Hashirama had the power to use wood style jutsu which was strong enough to suppress a tailed beast as I've told you about. Both clans of Senju and Uchiha grew tired from the constant war between each other so a compromise was made and the two clans founded my home village of Konoha."

"However when it was time to select a leader for the village, both clans sided with Hashirama's method of rule by peace as opposed by Madara's ruling by war. Unable to persuade his clan, he fled Konoha but returned another time and fought Hashirama again in a land that was molded into a valley through their fierce battling. It became known as the Valley of the End. Not much is known about the full details but apparently Madara survived and returned to Konoha during my pre-adolescent years to rekindle the bonds of war with the Uchiha of the time convincing them to rise up and revolt."

"Oh man." Kai gasped.

"One man could turn a whole clan against their village just like that?" Damon asked.

"Yes. During my time I was also a member of the Anbu Black Ops. I was forced between both my family and our leader the Hokage to pass off information to each other. But my clan was suspicious of my actions, especially when our clan member Shisui Uchiha was found dead and they had their suspicions on me because I was closest to Shisui like we were best friends."

"Did you?" Maya asked in worry.

"I did it in order to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan, and the fact of the matter was Shisui was also siding with me because he knew the actions of the coup d'etat our family would pull off would be devastating to the village. When he tried to stop it on his own a man named Danzo Shimura of the Konoha council stole one of his eyes to use it for his own twisted way of protecting the village, while Shisui entrusted his other eye to me and allowed me to kill him and erase his whole existence leaving no corpse behind."

The Rangers continued listening getting more shocked by the second as Itachi continued his history lesson, "Our Hokage tried to negotiate with the Uchiha clan so it wouldn't come down to the ultimate sacrifice, but in the end I was ordered to eliminate my clan. When I struck my parents they said they had their suspicions I was acting as a double agent for the village alone. When I tried to explain to them they told me that they understood and that they still loved me like they always did because they were my parents."

Maya and Karone were choking back tears at the tragedies in Itachi's life as Leo asked, "So what happened then?"

"I was then labeled a traitor in my village and I fled joining an organization known as the Akatsuki secretly led by Madara Uchiha himself. Although I feel as if he isn't who he says."

"You mean he's not Madara?" Kai asked.

"I'm still not sure yet. But anyway I may have killed my family, but I only left one alive, and that was my little brother Sasuke. Sasuke always looked up to me like a role model. But when he saw me kill our clan his outlook on me changed and he grew to hate and loathe me. It was my intention through this coup was that he would grow stronger and kill me to avenge our clan without learning the truth behind the massacre. However due to his rivalry with a boy named Naruto who had become a ranger himself grew jealous and stole another morpher before going to Orochimaru for more power. Even if he killed me he would probably go after Naruto next, and I can't let that happen."

"Itachi," Mike began, "How can you sleep at night knowing what you did against your will?"

Everyone else wondered about that as Itachi sighed, "It's never easy Mike. Every member in the Akatsuki organization and those of Konoha see me as a stone cold murderer who won't hesitate to kill. When deep down inside I'm scared because that incident haunts me still. I just happen to be very good at suppressing my emotions."

The rangers continued to look at the tragic man and saw it in his eyes he regretted every sacrifice he made just to preserve peace for his village, "I think this whole preserving peace thing in your future is an outrage." Leo said with a clenched fist.

"Leo." Maya gasped at his opinion.

"Is that really what your world revolves around?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid so, preserving peace is a necessity to avoid war between clans or nations alike. And the ninja land is what the Akatsuki leader might say is ruled by war."

"Well I don't like the idea." Leo replied.

"There are many who don't, but they are powerless to do anything to prevent war," Itachi answered, "However given the state of how things are currently in the future the five Great Nations have forged an alliance in order to deal with not only Orochimaru and his monsters, but the Akatsuki Organization as well."

"What's the deal with this Akatsuki Organization?" Kai asked.

"It is an organization made up of nuke-nin from certain villages that fled for their own personal reasons such as my own. I however joined it because the so-called Madara who knew about my ulterior motives against my family threatened to tell Sasuke the truth unless I followed his orders."

"So what does this organization want?" Mike asked.

"You remember I told you of there existing nine tailed beasts in the ninja land that have existed for centuries along with three residing in three of my ranger allies?" they nodded, "Well the supposed goal according to the stand in leader named Pain is to collect them all and used them to control war."

"Control war? How can that happen?" Karone asked.

"The first step according to Pain is to acquire a large amount of money and use it to establish a mercenary shinobi army," Itachi explained, "The organization would use the collected demons as a weapon that could wipe out one of the five great nations in an instant. And if one nation did not have any or enough active ninja in a war they would hire the Akatsuki and their weapon. Whichever side becomes the highest bidder the organization would use the technique for it and would wipe out the opposing country."

The rangers were shocked at the idea of a group creating a super weapon strong enough to destroy a whole nation, but being Power Rangers they grew to expect twisted ideas like that, especially Karone who back when she was a villainess had a plan to wipe out the planet with a bomb but was used on her superior killing him.

Itachi continued from there, "The plan following is after witnessing the mass destruction caused by the weapon, the other remaining countries would become too afraid to start wars for fear of being wiped out as well. Thus, through this mutual fear, war would cease to exist and the world would know peace, until the people forget that fear and use the weapon again. Therefore the cycle would repeat creating small periods of peace in an endless chain of hatred thus meaning the Akatsuki would have control over the world."

Damon spoke, "Sounds like this organization is just looking to make money rather than promote peace."

"Given the fact this is only the plan created by Pain who is pretending to be leader, I highly doubt Madara plans to follow that goal."

"Then what is their true goal?" Maya asked.

"I'm afraid I still have no clue," Itachi answered, "So you see Orochimaru is not just my allies only problem but the Akatsuki as well. They've already gotten on the move trying to capture one of the demon's hosts to extract it but failed thanks to the work my Konoha Ranger allies."

"Itachi, man you live one hectic life." Leo said.

"I know." Itachi answered.

Back with the villains, Orochimaru and Trakeena stood before their forces, "All right, you all know the plan!" Trakeena called as the Sting Wingers and White Snakes cheered.

"While Zorgano and Goliptor attack the city, you will all follow Kabuto, Deviot, Villamax, and my trio of monsters and attack from the ground!" Orochimaru ordered and turned to Zorgano and Goliptor, "And you two better work together or else." He warned them.

Goliptor hesitantly nodded knowing it was mostly directed at him while Zorgano spoke, "Of course my Lord."

"Well get going!" Trakeena ordered as they headed off.

Back on the Megaship, D.E.C.A spoke, "Warning sensors indicate two disturbances on Terra venture!"

They pulled it up on the monitor seeing Zorgano and Goliptor had grown big and started attacking the city while Skeletot, Zoki, Blade Wing, Deviot, Villamax, the White Snakes, and Sting Wingers were attacking pedestrians as the civilians were running for cover.

"We got to stop those two." Leo said about the giant henchmen.

"But we can't leave those people defenseless." Karone reminded him.

"Agreed, Mike and I will protect the civilians you all deal with Zorgano and Goliptor." Itachi ordered.

"Then let's hurry." Mike said as Leo agreed.

"Ready?" Leo asked as the group nodded.

"Go Galactic!" The rangers called as they morphed.

Mike and Itachi stood ready activating their morphers and called out together, "Magna Power!" they both morphed into their Magna Defender forms which cut into a seven way split screen featuring the five Lost Galaxy Rangers and two Magna Defenders.

**(Chapter done for now.)**


	51. Lost Galaxy part 3

**(And here's the conclusion to Itachi's arc.)**

As Zorgano and Goliptor were still trashing the city from above, Deviot, Villamax, and Orochimaru's other forces continued wreaking havoc on the ground level. Kabuto who was morphed as the White Dino Ranger noticed the arrival of their adversaries, "Well so nice of you all to make it."

"You're not welcomed on Terra Venture." Leo warned them.

"Didn't know we needed an invite." Skeletor joked to his two partners.

"Look out!" Kai called as Zorgano and Goliptor almost stomped on them.

"Come on guys!" Leo got them together and they shouted, "Galactabeasts arise!"

And with that the Galactabeasts arrived and transformed to their robot mode before combining to form the Galaxy Megazord, "Let's get them." Zorgano ordered Goliptor.

"After you." Goliptor motioned him to go first. Taking the offer, Zorgano does so and started striking at the Megazord with his sword, while the zord itself retaliated with its own sword.

On the ground level, Orochimaru and Trakeena arrived seeing the two Magna Defenders go at it with their forces, "Seeing him up close I can see that new Magna Defender is quite the formidable foe." Trakeena admitted.

"Indeed he is," Orochimaru noted as he noticed the Magna Defender from his time use ninja taijutsu skill to a very advanced degree, "Wait, there is something familiar about him."

Itachi had fought through three White Snakes before blocking Deviot's blasters with his sword, "I haven't had such a good workout like this before," He admitted in amusement until he started straining, "No, not now!" he dropped on one knee clutching his head while through his vision saw it was going hazy.

"Hey are you all right?" Mike asked his fellow Magna Defender before blasting some Sting Wingers and Loki away from him. He tried to go to his friend's aid but Blade Wing and Skeletor blocked him.

Itachi got back up just in time, seeing Kabuto come at him with his Drago Sword, and quickly blocked with his own sword, "Feeling a little ill are we, Magna Defender?" Kabuto mocked him.

"Just not right in the head today, Kabuto." Itachi answered as he swiped at the evil Dino Ranger with his sword.

Kabuto and Itachi continued sword clashing until Itachi's vision was failing him and started missing most of his shots at his enemy, "Looks like that second Magna Defender is blind." Loki joked.

"Let's see if he sees this coming!" Blade Wing said as he sent lightning from his sword nailing the weakened Itachi who rolled across the ground.

Back to the Megazord fight, Goliptor joined in the fight with Zorgano launching fire balls from his wings forcing the Galaxy Megazord back, "Man these guys are no joke." Leo said.

"Guys look down there!" Karone gasped as they saw Itachi fighting poorly due to his failing vision.

"What's wrong with Itachi?" Damon asked.

"It's like he doesn't know what he's fighting." Kai said.

"Wait a minute. Guys you remember what Itachi said about the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Maya asked as they listened, "While it's very powerful it also eats away at your vision until you're permanently blind."

"Yeah and Itachi said he acquired the Mangekyo years ago." Damon added.

"I guess since he's been using it for so many years it's finally taking its toll on him." Karone theorized.

"And the goons aren't letting Mike anywhere near him." Leo added.

As Itachi forcibly tried fighting back Orochimaru suddenly appeared before him, "What's wrong having a bad day?"

"Orochimaru." Itachi gasped recognizing his voice without needing to see him.

"That's right, and judging from your poor attempts as of now I already know who you are, Magna Defender. Or do you prefer I call you… Itachi Uchiha?" he grinned.

Itachi remained silent, "So now you know huh?"

"Yes, I don't understand why a cold blooded killer of his own clan would be doing on the side of both Good and the Akatsuki? Are you really a traitor to the organization as well?" Orochimaru tempted.

"That's none of your concern." Itachi answered.

"Isn't it? After all we were both fellow members." The snake man continued taunting.

"You left us when you tried to take my body. Therefore you're nothing but a traitor."

"Guilty, but now I have someone new in mind," he chuckled, "Though imagine what dear little Sasuke would say if he found out his family murdering sibling fights along side his most hated rival?"

"You wouldn't dare, Orochimaru!" Itachi growled.

"Who's to stop me from doing so, you? You can barely even see past your own hand now," The ex-Sannin snickered, "Perhaps I should do Sasuke a favor and eliminate you here and now." He pulled out his Kusanagi sword.

"Itachi get out of there!" Mike tried to go to him only to be intercepted by Trakeena.

"Let's leave them to their thing shall we?" they started fighting.

Orochimaru was about to bring down his sword as the rangers called, "ITACHI!"

And suddenly responding to their emotions were the Lights of Orion that came together from all five rangers and went down blinding Orochimaru forcing him to back off, "Impossible!"

Itachi seeing the faint glow above him looked up as the Lights of Orion went into his torso armor and illuminated him. Suddenly Itachi stood there with his Magna Defender form in advanced golden armor, the horns on his helmet were bigger and longer, and his cape was all black. His weapon also looked stronger from being merged with the Lights,

"Is that Itachi?" Karone gasped.

"He's merged with the Lights of Orion." Maya gasped.

Itachi looked at himself, "I feel stronger than ever before, and my eyes I can see again!" he attacked Orochimaru and the two went at it.

"Well looks like he can handle himself again." Mike said as he fought Trakeena and Kabuto while Deviot and Villamax butted out.

The Galaxy Megazord continued striking at Zorgano and Goliptor, who crossed weapons and blasted the Zord forcing the rangers to hold on, "We need the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords!" Leo called.

Soon the Zenith Carrierzord released the little zords that each combined forming the two lost Galactabeasts that joined in the fight. Zorgano swiped his sword at Stratoforce who parried it with its boomerang and struck him back, "My turn!" Goliptor tried to swipe at Stratoforce only for Centaurus to blast at him forcing him back.

Back on the ground, the powered up Itachi was sword playing with Orochimaru, before knocking his sword out of Orochimaru's hand and blasted him with his blaster putting multiple holes in him, "I really like this power." He chuckled to himself until he noticed Orochimaru shed his skin and came out of it good as new.

"Not bad Itachi, but I won't be as easily defeated by you like before!" he got his sword back and they continued fighting.

Itachi noticed the Galaxy Megazord wasn't doing as well against Zorgano and Goliptor even with the two lost Galactabeasts helping them, "They need the Lights of Orion now more than I do!" he transferred the lights back to the rangers powering up the Galaxy Megazord to its Orion form while he returned to his regular Magna Defender form.

Zorgano and Goliptor were in shock at the powered up Galaxy Megazord, "Even we don't stand a chance against the power of the Lights of Orion," Zorgano said turning to Goliptor, "What say we merge so that we stand a better chance?"

"I'll never let you into my mind again!" Goliptor replied not wanting to be used like a time share again.

"Now while they're distracted!" Leo called, "Galaxy Megazord Saber full power!"

The Galaxy Megazord with it's charged up weapon swiped at the two henchmen resulting in an explosion and the two landed on the ground at their regular size, "They lost!" Kabuto groaned.

Itachi turned to Orochimaru, "And you're next Orochimaru!"

"I don't think so! Come on boys we're going home. It was nice meeting you Trakeena, but I don't think we'll meet again." Orochimaru gathered his forces activating the crystal bringing them back to their time.

Trakeena growled that her so called partner in crime left her hanging, "We're leaving too!" she said as she and her group vanished as well.

"Hey way to go guys!" Mike called up.

"All in a days work!" Leo replied as the three zords stood triumphantly.

Sometime later the guys met back up with Mike and Itachi, "Itachi you did great." Karone said.

"Yeah the way you merged with the Lights of Orion and fought Orochimaru." Damon added.

"Well I couldn't have done it without all of you," Itachi smiled, "The Lights after all responded to your worry for me and made me stronger, and now my eyes are better than ever. So thank you all." Itachi said.

"No problem, I'm sure you woulda done the same for us." Leo replied.

"A hundred times more as well," Itachi added, "But now I see it's time for me to go."

"So soon?" Kai asked.

"I have to. I've done my job here and now I have to go back to my own time."

"He's right," Mike said, "He's got his own time to protect like we do."

"Exactly," The Uchiha answered, "I'm glad to have gotten to know each and everyone of you. I know our friendship will last forever."

Maya hugged him, "And we won't forget you ever."

Itachi hugged her back before Kai approached, "You take care, Itachi."

"As do you, Kai." They shook on it.

Damon approached, "You keep on protecting your land and all your allies."

"Thank you, Damon." The two high fived.

Karone hugged him, "I of all people understand what it's been like being a villain, but I've managed to change, maybe one day things will get better for you."

"Thank you, Karone."

Leo approached and they shook hands, "Good luck in trying to make your land as safe as can be from Orochimaru."

"And you take care of Terra Venture, Leo." He replied.

When Mike approached Itachi spoke, "I'm glad I got to fight along side the last successor to the Magna Defender."

"If he were here he'd be proud of both of us." Mike replied as Itachi whispered to him.

"Look out for Leo as best as you can Mike. Losing a little brother can be a very painful experience."

"I understand and I will," The two hugged before Itachi backed away from the group and spoke into his communicator, "Itachi to Command Center, bring me in." and with that Itachi was teleported back to his time.

When he landed in the Command Center Tommy welcomed him back, "Congratulations Itachi you pulled it off."

"Thank you Tommy, and now that my eyes are restored I shall fight twice as hard as I've ever done for my nation, but now I gotta get back to Kisame."

"Goodbye for now Itachi, and know the power will always protect you." Zordon bid him a farewell as Itachi teleported back to where he was last before going to the Command Center back in his Akatsuki garb where he went ahead finding Kisame.

"Kisame?" he asked.

His partner looked back, "Oh Itachi, only away for a minute? I half expected you to trail behind longer." He smirked.

Itachi thought of what Kisame meant and smiled to himself realizing he really hadn't been gone long to Kisame despite how he felt being away for years in the past., 'Time travel you gotta love it.'

Up in the moon base, Kabuto spoke to his master, "How ironic isn't it an Akatsuki member an allie of the Power Rangers?"

"It is rather unusual. Why would Itachi who murdered his own family suddenly be joining with Konoha again when everyone knows what he did?" Orochimaru pondered.

"Perhaps there is something we are not aware of with Itachi?" Kabuto suggested.

"Maybe, but it'll have to wait for another time. I got other things to deal with."

"But sir I wonder," Zorgano spoke, "Do you really intend to tell Sasuke his brother is the Magna Defender and Naruto's allie?"

Orochimaru snickered, "If I were to tell him that he'd go gallivanting off to find him and never come back. And I can't afford to lose my vessel now can I?"

"So this'll be our secret." Kabuto said as they all agreed to not tell Sasuke anything.

**(And that concludes Lost Galaxy. Wild Force is next.)**


	52. Wild Force part 1

**(Welcome to Wild Force part one.)**

It was one morning in Konoha, as the sun came up at the Wildzord sanctuary Tsuki and Naruto stood below a hill where the Deer zord stood as they played for it with Naruto playing a flute while Tsuki sang. Karashi was watching from the side as his fellow Wild Force Ranger sang for the Deer Zord followed by the other Wildzords coming together eager to listen to the soothing sound.

'Every morning it's the same routine for these two,' Karashi thought as he looked up at Red Lion resting while enjoying the song, 'But so long as the Wildzords enjoy it, why should I complain?' he chuckled while kicking back.

Up on the moon base, Orochimaru had been watching from his scope seeing Tsuki sing for the Wildzords, "Oh isn't that sweet? Little Tsuki serenading the Wildzords." He chuckled.

"It's disgusting in my opinion." Zoki snorted.

"For real." Blade Wing agreed.

Zorgano's head shot up, "Lord Orochimaru I have an ingenious plan if you're willing to listen."

Goliptor and Kabuto turned to him and wondered if Orochimaru would listen, "Well Zorgano since you sound so sure, I'm all ears."

"I know I haven't been able to acquire the animal crystals of this time, but what if we went back to Turtle Cove in the past during the time of the previous Wild Force Rangers and steal the crystals from them?" Zorgano suggested.

"Hmm," Orochimaru pondered, "That would mean the Wild Force Rangers of this time wouldn't become rangers without the animal crystals. I like it!" he grinned.

"I thought you might." Zorgano replied seeing he pleased his master while Goliptor crossed his arms disgusted by how Zorgano continues to make him look bad.

Back on the Wildzord sanctuary, Tsuki and Naruto finished their daily serenade with Naruto yawning, "Well glad that's over with. I'm going back home and catch me a few more winks. See ya later."

"Bye, Naruto." Tsuki and Karashi said as the Green Ranger teleported off.

"The guys should be here soon." Karashi said and soon enough Temari, Samui, Choujuro, and Bee teleported in.

"Guys ya made it." Tsuki said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Choujuro replied.

"We made it right on time, now let's get down to sparring in one fine chime!" Bee rapped while posing while Samui sighed at her sensei's rapping.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru stood with Zorgano, Goliptor, and Kabuto preparing to leave, "All right Skeletor when we come back we'll have one less ranger team to deal with."

"We look forward to your return oh master." Skeletor said as the trio saluted.

"Ok boys, to Turtle Cove we go!" Orochimaru called activating the Clockwork Crystal as it glowed and the group teleported.

Suddenly they reappeared in the middle of a city, "We're here." Kabuto said.

"Turtle Cove." Orochimaru looked around.

"We should get to work right away." Goliptor suggested.

"Yes, first we draw the Wild Force Rangers out." Zorgano added.

"Then let's put on a show." Orochimaru summoned his White Snakes to terrorize the city.

Meanwhile the Wild Force Rangers of that time, were hanging around in the park relaxing, "Man we seriously needed this day off." Max said.

"I know." Danny agreed.

Suddenly their growl phones went off as Cole answered his, "Come in Princess."

"There's a disturbance in Turtle Cove, but it doesn't appear to be org spirits." Princess Shayla explained through her necklace.

"Let's go." Cole said as they hurried off to find the source.

When they arrived they met up with Merrick, "I came as soon I heard what was happening." Merrick said as they looked ahead seeing the White Snakes causing havoc.

"What are those things?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like them." Taylor replied.

"Let's do it!" Cole ordered as they whipped out their Growl Phones.

"Wild Access!" they morphed and jumped into battle.

"Guardians of the Earth united we roar!" Cole began.

"Power Rangers Wild Force!" they struck their trademark stances.

The White Snakes seeing them arrived stood down and cleared space as Orochimaru approached them, "Greetings Wild Force Power Rangers, charmed to meet you."

"Who is that?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Taylor replied.

"He reeks of evil." Merrick added.

"I am Lord Orochimaru, and I've come to your beautiful city not only to eliminate it, but to terminate you as well." He snickered.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Cole shouted, "Let's go guys!" they whipped out their sabers and charged.

"Attack!" Orochimaru ordered and his White Snakes charge with Zorgano and Goliptor.

The Rangers fought against Orochimaru's forces unaware of two others spying on them. As it turned out it was Jindrax and Toxica in their more powerful forms upgraded by Master Org who brainwashed them when they discovered his secret, "There are the rangers." Toxica said.

"I can see that, but who's that they're fighting?" Jindrax asked.

"I don't know, but we better report to the Master about this." Toxica replied as the two teleported off.

Meanwhile back in the future, the Ninja Wild Force Rangers were still sparing until their communicators rung. They ceased their training to answer the call, "Come in, Tommy." Tsuki said.

"_Wild Force Rangers you're needed at the Command Center right away."_

"We're on our way." Karashi answered as they teleported into the base.

"What's going on Tommy?" Choujuro asked.

"It's as we feared. Orochimaru has gone back in time again and is in Turtle Cove." Tommy explained.

"Turtle Cove?" Temari gasped.

"That's where the previous Wild Force Rangers lived." Samui remembered.

"Clearly Orochimaru intends on capturing their animal crystals therefore making sure the six of you never gained yours." Zordon explained.

"Aye-yai-yai, and that means Turtle Cove will be doomed!" Alpha cried.

"We gotta do something." Bee said.

"And you will. We're sending you to Turtle Cove in the past so you can help Cole and the others," Tommy explained as they looked at the viewing globe seeing the past rangers getting tossed around by the White Snakes, "As you can see they need help."

"We're on it." Tsuki said.

"Be careful Power Rangers." Zordon warned them.

"Wild Access!" they morphed and were soon teleported across time landing in Turtle Cove.

"We made it!" Choujuro cheered.

"And in the right spot, look over there!" Samui said as they saw the past rangers fighting the White Snakes.

"Let's float like a butterfly and sting like a Killer Bee!" Bee rapped as they jumped into battle.

"Whoa, who're they?" Max gasped as they saw double Wild Force Rangers.

"More Wild Force Rangers?" Cole asked.

"Ah the future rangers, so nice of you to join me in this time." Orochimaru snickered.

"You're coming back to the future with us, Orochimaru!" Karashi ordered.

"You didn't say 'please'." Orochimaru taunted.

"Come on guys let's go!" Tsuki called as they rushed into battle helping the other rangers fend off against the White Snakes.

With their combined efforts the White Snakes were defeated as Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zorgano, and Goliptor stood together, "That was only a taste of my wrath, I'll be back." They teleported away.

"They got away." Danny sighed.

"They'll be back." Temari said and soon the two teams stood on opposing sides.

"Who are all of you?" Cole asked.

"Cole Evans, my name is Karashi," Karashi began, "My friends and I are from the future, and we've come back to stop Orochimaru from finishing you all off."

"The future?" Max asked.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Taylor crossed her arms.

"Wow the history files were right Taylor was a bit of a stubborn one." Choujuro said to Bee.

"What was that?" Taylor stepped forward but Alyssa and Danny held her back.

"We know everything about you all, Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, and Merrick." Samui said.

"Ok so you know our names, but who're you?" Merrick asked.

They each powered down, "My name's Karashi."

"I'm Temari."

"My name's Choujuro."

"Name's Samui."

"I'm the rap master Killer Bee, fool ya fool!"

"And my name's Tsuki."

The other Wild Force team powered down as well, "How can we be sure you really are Wild Force Power Rangers any could mimic the costumes." Taylor said still being skeptical.

"Yes, but is it easy to mimic these?" Temari asked as they each held out their trademark animal crystals which made the crystals of the past rangers glow as they pulled them out.

"They're real." Danny said.

"Then you are from the future." Max gasped.

"That's what we've been sayin', in this case we ain't playin' fool ya fool!" Bee rapped surprising Max and Danny.

"We better talk to the Princess right away." Alyssa suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!" Tsuki said as they hurried off.

Meanwhile in a secluded abandoned building in the construction district of Turtle Cove, Orochimaru and his group were getting themselves together, until Master Org and his two cronies teleported in, putting Zorgano and Goliptor on the offense, "Stand down men, they're our guests." Orochimaru said and they did so as the master approached.

"I've heard from my Duke Orgs you're new to this city." Master Org began.

"Of course Master Org," Orochimaru began, "I am Lord Orochimaru and I've come from the future in hopes you will consider an alliance of sorts."

"An alliance?" Jindrax asked.

"Just what're you going on about?" Toxica asked suspiciously.

"To put an end to Power Rangers as we speak and you Master Org are the only one who can help me in doing so." The Snake man explained.

"And how?"

"If we help each other, we can eliminate the rangers of this time erasing the ones from my time leaving you to pollute Turtle Cove as much as you want. It's a win-win situation for both of us." He tempted the master.

"Hmm, I see. Jindrax Toxica!" the two presented themselves, "Remain here with his henchmen while we discuss matters, but make sure the rangers don't see you until the time is right."

"Yes Master Org." they replied as Master Org and Orochimaru vanish back to the Nexus.

Goliptor whispered to Kabuto, "Can he really be trusted since that Master Org isn't what he is?"

"He may not be the true one, but in the end he proves to be as powerful as the original." Kabuto whispered back.

"So don't cross wires with him or you'll end up worse than what he did to those two." Zorgano motioned to Jindrax and Toxica.

**(There you go.)**


	53. Wild Force part 2

**(Here's part two.)**

Far above the clouds on the Animarium Princess, Shayla awaited the return of her rangers. Soon she saw them approach the meeting area, and with the second group as well, "Oh man, guys we are actually on the Animarium." Choujuro gasped.

"And we're such a long way up from the ground." Tsuki added until they stopped seeing Princess Shayla.

"Welcome friends to the Animarium, I am Princess Shayla." She greeted.

"Princess Shayla." The ninja gasped as they bowed their heads with Karashi speaking.

"We're honored to be here Princess, my name is Karashi and these are my teammates, Tsuki, Choujuro, Temari, Samui, and Bee."

"Any Wild Force Power Ranger from any given time is always welcomed here." The princess added.

"Princess, we got a new villain on the loose in Turtle Cove." Cole began.

"Yeah and he's got these weird snake minions." Max added.

"He calls himself Orochimaru." Alyssa put in.

"Strange I've never heard of such a villain." She replied.

"That's because he's from our time." Samui explained.

"He's come back here in hopes of gaining the animal crystals from your rangers so that in the future we wouldn't be able to acquire ours." Tsuki added.

"You'll have to explain things to us." Taylor wanted to know.

"And we will, but what we're going to tell you will sound unusual on your terms." Temari warned her.

"We're still interested." Danny assured.

"All right then." Tsuki said as they all sat down with the ninjas telling the rangers and princess their situation and what the future was like without telling them about Tommy and what not since Cole hadn't met Tommy yet.

"And that's just about everything." Karashi finished.

"You're actual ninjas?" Danny gasped.

"That is too cool." Max said excitedly.

"Even more cool, the Power Rangers are still doing their job in keeping the world safe." Cole added.

"It's our game man! We're doing our thing in bustin up Orochimaru's can!" Bee rapped.

The rangers were once again weirded out by Bee's rapping as Taylor spoke, "That's great and all but what're we going to do about Orochimaru?"

"Well we can't leave here until we either force him to leave or destroy the crystal that brought him here." Choujuro explained.

"And seeing as how our other allies have tried to do it before, they just weren't fast enough to get it." Samui added.

"Only option we can do is wait him out, after all if he wants the animal crystals he'll have to attack sooner or later." Tsuki put in.

Agreeing they all decided to make most of them time by getting to know one another. Cole and Karashi were sitting by a hill as Red Lion was resting, "I can see it must be hard not knowing anything about your parents Cole." Karashi said.

"Don't worry Karashi, because as long as I'm still alive I won't let my parents memories be in vain. When I was chosen to be the red Wild Force Ranger I was confused, I only came to Turtle Cove in search of my destiny."

"Well I almost tried to ignore the call," Karashi explained, "Truth is I was scared. But the guys convinced me it was where I belong, and I have to tell you being a Power Ranger's been good for me. I'm using skills I never thought I'd ever have."

"Being a ranger changes you." Cole smiled as the two chuckled.

Alyssa and Samui were meanwhile conversing by the meeting area, "I've read from your history Alyssa that you're very good at hand to hand combat." Samui noted.

"Well I did study under my father until I left to go to college." Alyssa admitted.

"Yes, you're studying to be a teacher."

"That's right."

Samui smiled knowing that Alyssa becomes successful but couldn't spoil anything, "Well you keep up your hard work and I know you'll succeed."

"Thanks Samui, so what about you, have you got any dreams?"

"Well actually I've been sort of interested in being a sensei and teach younger ninja the responsibilities about becoming shinobi." Samui admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll make a wonderful sensei." Alyssa replied and the two girls smiled.

Elsewhere on the Animarium, Temari and Taylor were walking through the meadow looking up seeing the Eagle Zord fly over head, "So you were chosen by the eagle as well?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, must be due to the fact I specialize in wind jutsu." Temari replied.

"Nothing personal but your team is a little dysfunctional."

"I'll admit they all have their strange habits, especially Bee, but hey they're the best team someone like me could ask for." Temari joked.

"I guess, personally I thought Cole wasn't serious enough to be the leader, but I realized the problem wasn't with him but with me I was able to understand him more." Taylor admitted.

"So you see having a dysfunctional team can be a good thing." Temari said and the girls laughed.

By the lake, Max and Danny were getting to know Bee and Choujuro, "You're actually a swordsman Choujuro?" Max asked.

"Yeah. The sword I'm carrying was one of the seven blades wielded by the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri." Choujuro explained while motioning to his sword.

"That's sweet." Max admitted.

"Yeah, though I sometimes wish my superiors wouldn't treat me too much like a kid."

"Hey I feel the same way." Max said patting the swordsman's shoulder.

"Well at least my leader the Mizukage treats me responsibly." Choujuro admitted.

Danny and Bee were sitting down by the lake, "Growing up like that with a demon sealed inside you must've been hard Bee."

"It wasn't no jive really. I'd just brush off any hate and continue with my rhymes," Bee started, "Being a Jinchuriki was nothing compared to other times."

"You really do love to rap." Danny noticed.

"It's who I am fool ya fool! Now how about sharing some of this?" Bee held his fist out.

Danny seeing the gesture knew what it meant and fist pounded with Bee, "Well I love your rap, I'm glad to know ya, like a lucky chap." He tried to rap.

Bee smiled, "Word."

Finally Tsuki and Merrick were standing by the hill where Merrick and Shayla would serenade the Deer Zord, "So the new Wild Force team began with you?" Merrick asked.

"That's right. Some alien mercenary named Zorgano now only was after me for my clan abilities but to gain my animal crystals as well. He nearly succeeded until my friends from Konoha helped me get them back. Zorgano tried to acquire the other crystals as well but I managed to find the other chosen ones and soon enough we became a six ranger team." Tsuki explained.

"Well it's shocking I never expected the Lunar Wolf power to be given to someone so young." Merrick ruffled her hair.

"I'm not that young anymore," Tsuki replied but did a double take, "Oh great now I sound like an old geezer."

"Well I could be considered one since I am over three thousand years old." Merrick joked.

"And you don't look a day over it." Tsuki added and the two chuckled.

Meanwhile in the Nexus, Master Org turned to the main face statue, "I feel it, two org spirits are about to arise."

"Perfect we can incorporate them into our plan and eliminate the Wild Force Rangers." Orochimaru snickered.

Meanwhile in an entomology research lab in Turtle Cove, two org spirits flew inside the building into a lab containing insect samples in containers and habitats. The two stopped before one habitat holding a scorpion and another holding a mantis. The two insects glowed and soon standing in the lab were a Scorpion org and a Mantis org.

The Scorpion org looked like a humanoid scorpion with his left arm being a scorpion's stinger and his right arm a scorpion's claw along with three little horns on his head. The Mantis org looked like a humanoid mantis with sickles for hands and two Viking like horns on his head.

"At last we've arrived!" Scorpion org cheered.

"And ready to make havoc." Mantis org added.

"Indeed." A female voice said as they turned seeing Jindrax, Toxica, Zorgano, and Goliptor.

The two orgs recognized Jindrax and Toxica having one horn each and they bowed, "How may we be of service to you duke orgs?" Scorpion org asked.

"The Master requests your assistance in eliminating some pests." Jindrax explained.

"We humbly serve Master Org, just tell us what to do." Mantis org said.

"Just come with us, and we'll tell you all the details." Zorgano said as they all chuckled while teleporting out.

Back on the Animarium, the rangers were relaxing around the meeting area until the fountain started bubbling. They went to it as it projected the disturbance seeing the two new orgs.

"Two orgs?" Max asked.

"And they didn't come alone." Merrick said as they notice the four henchmen, the Putrids, and the White Snakes.

"Jindrax and Toxica." Cole said.

"Along with Zorgano and Goliptor." Temari added.

"You must hurry rangers and be careful." Shayla warned them.

"You can count on us princess," Cole said turning to his team, "Ready?"

"Ready!" his team stood ready.

"Ready?" Karashi asked his team.

"Ready!" the ninjas stood ready.

"Wild Access!" they all called morphing together.

**(Don't miss the third part.)**


	54. Wild Force part 3

**(And here's the Wild Force Finale.)**

In Turtle Cove, the two org spirits, Jindrax, Toxica, Zorgano, Goliptor, the Putrids, and the White Snakes were tearing the district up, "That's right cause as much havoc as you can." Zorgano said.

"This is so fun I can't begin to fathom on how fun it is." Scorpion org said releasing a blast from his stinger arm destroying a tree.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called as both teams arrived on the scene.

"Blazing Lion!" the two reds announced.

"Soaring Eagle!" the two yellows announced.

"Surging Shark!" the two blues announced.

"Noble Tiger!" the two whites announced.

"Iron Bison!" the two blacks announced.

"Howling Wolf!" the two Lunar wolves announced.

"Guardians of the Earth united we roar!" Cole began.

"Power Rangers!" Karashi continued as they all announced together.

"Wild Force!"

"Attack!" Goliptor ordered as the monsters and minions went into battle.

Soon the battle ensured, as Alyssa and Samui were using their hand to hand skills against two Putrids and three White Snakes. Max and Choujuro just as their chosen animals struck at two White Snakes like sharks, "Let's soar like eagles Taylor." Temari encouraged.

"Right!" Taylor agreed as they spread their wing attachments to their suits arms and soared down tackling both Jindrax and Toxica. When they got up Toxica started fighting against Temari who used her Eagle sword to block her staff, while Taylor fought Jindrax in the same manner.

Danny and Bee started ramming through the Putrids like the bisons they presented, "Coming through!" Bee called as he and Danny tackled the Putrids.

Tsuki and Merrick were using their Lunar cue's to fight against Zorgano and Goliptor who were sword playing with them, "Let's see how bright your future is once I destroy Merrick you will be erased from history as the next Lunar Wolf Ranger." Zorgano said as he struck Tsuki down with his sword only for her to get back up.

"Not a chance." She replied while fighting back.

Finally Cole was fighting the Scorpion org, who was sending blasts form his stinger arm while Cole dodged them. When he got close enough he summoned his Lion Blaster and blasted the org knocking it back. Karashi was dodging the pincer swipes from the Mantis org before striking it in the stomach forcing it backwards, "You think you're so tough well take that!" the org swiped at Karashi forcing him back.

Watching from the sides were Orochimaru and Master Org, "Once they force the rangers together they'll snatch the animal crystals." Master Org smirked.

"I told you it was an ingenious plan." Orochimaru snickered.

So the group continued fighting until their enemies were forcing them all together as Zorgano called out, "Now!"

And dashing onto the scene was Kabuto in ranger mode enhanced by Super Dino mode knocking at the rangers, "Whoa who was that?" Cole gasped.

"Some other kind of ranger?" Max asked.

"Kabuto and he's with Orochimaru." Karashi explained.

"Indeed, and I will ensure you past rangers will be nothing but a figment of the past." He attacked again and the rangers weren't fast or strong enough to block him due to Super Dino Mode enhancing his power.

As the rangers were knocked down, from the past rangers rolled away from them were the animal crystals of their main animals and in Merrick's case his three crystals, "Our animal crystals!" Danny called.

"At last," Zorgano said as he picked the eight crystals up, "When I destroy these I'll destroy the future Wild Force Rangers as well." He chuckled prepare to crush them.

"Get yo hands off those crystals!" Bee called extending a single Hachibi tentacle that swiped at Zorgano knocking the crystals out of the mercenary's hands and into the air.

"No!" Zorgano shouted.

"You fool!" Goliptor growled.

Each of the past rangers regained their animals, "Thanks Bee, you saved our animal crystals."

"But how'd you do that?" Alyssa asked about how the tentacle came out through the ranger costume.

"Ranger suits adapt to my body and skill," Bee explained, "And now for those orgs, let's go for the kill!" he sprung another tentacle and used the two to knock the orgs off their feet.

"Now let's put them together guys." Karashi ordered as the ninjas combined their weapons to form the Jungle Sword.

Tsuki converted her Lunar cue into cue mode and caught the Mantis org in the laser pool. Through a split screen both attacks were initiated, "Savage Slash/Lunar Break!" the attacks were launched as Scorpion org and Mantis org took the blows and blew up.

"Alright!" the rangers cheered.

"Toxica do your thing!" Jindrax ordered as the duchess of orgs aimed her staff at the remnants of the two orgs and chanted.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give these fallen orgs new life!" her staff launched the magic beans that restored the two orgs as giants.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

Cole spoke, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" they agreed and pointed their crystal sabers up as Merrick placed his crystals on a laser pool, "Wild Zords descend!" and with that came the rangers regular Wild Zords and Merrick's three ones.

After the zords combined the rangers mounted the Soul Bird and entered the Wildforce Megazord, "Come on Tsuki, you can pilot the Predazord with me." Merrick offered.

"Ok." She said as the two entered the Predazord.

"Let's tangle!" Scorpion org called as he started attacking the Wildforce with his claw and stinger as it fought back.

"Try some of this!" Mantis org was striking at the Predazord with its sickles while the Predazord was blocking as many blows as it could before taking one.

The ninja rangers watched from below as their predecessors take on the two orgs, "I wish there was something we could do to help." Choujuro said.

Karashi suddenly got an idea, "Maybe we can."

"How?" Temari asked.

"Who's to say our animal crystals won't work in the past?" Karashi asked.

Samui looked intrigued, "Sounds like a cool plan Karashi."

"Then let's do it!" Bee called as they pulled out other animal crystals into their sabers.

"Wild Zords descend!"

And arriving on the scene were the Gorilla, the Bears, the Rhino, and the Armadillo that combined to form the Kongazord that stood beside the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord, "Mind if we join the party?" Karashi asked.

"Plenty of room." Cole replied as they prepared themselves.

"All right, now we'll have three times the fun!" Scorpion org called as the two orgs attacked again.

The Kongazord using its powerful arms blocked the Mantis org's sickles and used the Rhino head to kick it sending it rolling across the ground. When the Scorpion org went to strike with its claw arm, it caught the shark arm of the Megazord, "He's got us in a hold!" Max called.

"Hang on guys!" Merrick called as he and Tsuki made the Predazord draw its weapon and slammed it onto the org's claw making it lose its hold.

"Let's see how ya like this!" the Mantis org jumps high delivering a double kick at the Predazord knocking it down.

"Whoa!" Merrick and Tsuki gasped as they held on.

"Now let's finish that one off!" Scorpion org suggested as they were ready to finish the Predazord only to get knocked away by the Armadillo Zord that was kicked by the Kongazord knocking him back.

"No one touches our friends!" Samui declared.

"That's right!" Alyssa agreed.

The Mantis org charged for the Wildforce Megazord only to get hit with a Shark Surge and Tiger Fury punch and crashed into the Scorpion org, "Time we finished this." Cole said as his team agreed.

"Same here." Karashi added with his team agreeing.

"Soul Cannon ready!" the Past Wild Force Rangers called.

"Bear Blasters ready!" the Ninja Wild Force Rangers called.

"And fire!" they all called as the two zords blasted the Mantis and Scorpion orgs who both explode.

The three zords stood victoriously while on the ground Jindrax and Toxica groaned while Orochimaru frowned and Master Org spoke, "Your plan was a failure! What do you have to say?"

Orochimaru turned to him with a scowl, "I've grown bored of this time period. Boys time to go!" his minions joined him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Master Org tried to blast him with his staff but they teleported off just in time. The Master growled in frustration and he left with his two Duke orgs.

Back in the present, Orochimaru reappeared with his group on the moon palace, "Foiled yet again, and Zorgano your plan to retrieve the crystals from the past failed like you did in this time!"

"I shall not make the same mistake again my lord." Zorgano replied.

Back in the past on the Animarium, everyone was partying for today's victory and driving Orochimaru back to the future. Suddenly Samui approached, "Presenting his rapping greatness Killer Bee!" she announced sounding sarcastic as she stepped aside and Bee danced into the clearing with the guys clapping and suddenly he began to rap. Max and Danny started moving their shoulders to the rhythm with Karashi while the other rangers weren't sure what to make while Taylor just crossed her arms.

Princess suppressed a chuckle as she listened to the future Iron Bison ranger while Merrick looked as if he'll never understand this type of music and singing. When Bee finished his rap he struck a pose while the guys watched awkwardly but they applauded before Bee felt he was being insulted from not getting a response, "Thank you, thank you all thank you! The rap Master Killer Bee has spoken, fool ya fool!" he gave a double thumb's up.

"Thank you all for what you've done today but now I feel it's time for us to part ways." Princess Shayla suggested.

"She's right. We can't stay here more than we need to." Temari reminded them.

"I guess this is it huh?" Choujuro asked.

"Yeah, but hey we're glad we got to know you all. So take care, Choujuro." Max said as he and Choujuro locked fists.

Temari and Taylor hugged, "Good luck in looking after your team." Temari said.

"Same to you." Taylor replied.

"It was great to have met ya, Bee." Danny said.

"One bison to another meeting you was just as funner, fool ya fool!" Bee rapped as the two bumped fists.

Samui and Alyssa hugged with Samui feeling her breasts get smushed a bit but ignored it, "Stay cool Alyssa and follow your dream."

"Same to you, Samui." Alyssa said.

Karashi and Cole shook hands, "I really hope you find out more about your past Cole."

"Thanks Karashi and good luck to you in the future."

"Thanks."

Merrick knelt down a bit to Tsuki, "Make sure you take care of the Wolf, Hammerhead, and Alligator. They're very special."

"And I know that more than I did thanks to you Merrick." Tsuki hugged him and he hugged her back.

Soon both teams stood on opposite sides as Karashi spoke into his communicator, "Alls taken care of we're ready."

Suddenly the six were teleported off and back to the Command Center in their own time, "Congratulations Wild Force Rangers you've kept Turtle Cove safe from Orochimaru and preserved the other rangers place in history." Tommy congratulated them.

"That's what being guardians of the earth are for." Karashi replied with a thumb's up.

"Oh happy days." Alpha cheered while Zordon smiled.

"Come on guys let's go to Ichiraku and I'll make us some curry." Karashi offered while some of them were nervous Bee nudged them all along and they followed.

**(Wild Force in the books.)**


	55. Ninja Storm part 1

**(And now we begin the Ninja Storm arc.)**

One day at the Command Center's training room, Neji and Lee were going at it in hand to hand combat using only their natural skills with Neji not using his Byakugan or gentle fist abilities. Off to the side were Omoi, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, and Tommy watching them, "All right Neji, let's see you handle some of this!" Lee did a spin kick only to get it blocked by Neji's arm.

"Good move Lee, but you left yourself open!" Neji knocked Lee's leg away and struck Lee in the gut sending him crashing onto the ground.

"Well done Neji and Lee both of you are really improving as are the rest of you." Tommy said while handing the two sparring buddies a towel each to dry off.

"Well like the Ninja storm rangers they're the closest to being ninjas and what not." Omoi said.

"That's right." Shino agreed.

"And like them we also have to learn to improve on our chosen elements." Hinata added.

"And you all have been improving on them better than I expected." Tommy replied.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru grabbed the crystal, "All right boys this time we're going to a place where our field of ninjutsu will be beneficial."

So his henchmen gathered together, as Orochimaru activated the crystal and they teleported off. Suddenly somewhere in the past up in space, was a space lair that was under the command of Lothor and his forces. The tyrant felt the ship shake up as the Kelzaks held on for their lives, while his nieces were in fright, "What's going on here?" Lothor demanded.

"I don't know but I think I'm gonna throw up." Kapri groaned.

"Ugh don't do it on me!" Marah shoved her sister aside.

Suddenly they saw others appear on the ship and Orochimaru approached, "Ah we made it as always."

"Intruders!" Zurgane growled as he went to charge only for Zorgano and Goliptor to block his path. However that didn't stop Zurgane as he fought through the two henchmen and went for Orochimaru who used his shadow snakes to toss Zurgane into the wall impressing the other generals while Lothor squinted his eyes.

"I did not come here for squabbles. I came here to speak to your superior, Lothor." He smirked.

"And just who are you?" Lothor asked.

"I am Orochimaru, and I have a proposition for you that will make you the strongest villain in this time."

Lothor curious about this at first, allowed a smile to curl onto his face. Meanwhile back in the present, the alarm ran off as the new Ninja Storm Rangers and Tommy rushed back to the main room, "What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"We've just detected another rift in time, Alpha is currently trying to pin point it now." Zordon answered.

"Orochimaru doesn't quit." Lee said.

Back in the past, Orochimaru discussed things with Lothor about the situation, "Hmm a very amusing story Orochimaru, and you feel by teaming up we can eliminate both the rangers of this time and the future ones?"

"Exactly? After all I am a true embodiment of a ninja master." Orochimaru said.

"Not very modest are you?" Vexacus asked.

"How dare you mock master Lothor?!" Zurgane growled.

"Believe me I hate to say this, but in my time Lothor would be considered a disgrace to the name of ninja." Orochimaru smirked.

Lothor feeling irked by that insult stood up making Choobo and Shimazu nervous knowing things could get nasty, "Then perhaps you require proof of my worth?"

"Not exactly, but if you really want to know what real ninja are capable of I'll be happy to oblige." Orochimaru said as Lothor went at it with Orochimaru in hand to hand combat before the villain kicked the Sannin in the chest and launched an energy blast at him.

Orochimaru upon contact with the attacked turned out to be a mud clone that dissolved, "Whoa." The two nieces gasped.

"Impressive." Vexacus admitted.

Lothor turned seeing Orochimaru spin kick him, sending him crashing onto the floor only for Lothor to get back up, "Good move, but I'm just getting started." He flipped over Orochimaru and delivered a punch to his chest but he didn't even flinch only smirked.

"Bad move." Orochimaru said as snakes extended from his sleeves and clothes that started ensnaring Lothor's body making him unable to move from the tightness.

"Sir!" Motodrone gasped as he and Zurgane tried to help but the trio and Kabuto blocked them off.

"Get out of our way!" Zurgane ordered.

"Sorry but this is between our masters." Kabuto replied.

"So let's let them have their way." Skeletor added.

"So Lothor are you convinced?" Orochimaru asked while licking his lip.

Lothor relaxed, "I'm impressed. You future ninja really are full of surprises."

"I'm glad you agree." Orochimaru said releasing Lothor from the snake hold.

"The rangers you deal with of this time will having absolutely nothing on our ninja abilities." Kabuto said.

"So about my alliance proposition?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm intrigued by it now." Lothor admitted.

"Sir you cannot be serious about this…" Zurgane wanted in inject but was silenced by his master.

"Silence Zurgane, my mind is made up."

Zurgane backed down knowing not to disrespect his master while the other generals accepted their master's words as well.

In the present Alpha typed in a few more buttons, "There we got a lock."

"Let's see," Tommy said as they pulled up an image on the viewing globe seeing Blue Bay Harbor, "He's gone to Blue Bay Harbor."

"The location where the previous Ninja Rangers lived." Gaara noted.

"Well there's no better team to go there than us." Lee said.

"I agree, Tommy can you get us there?" Neji asked.

"Already on it," Tommy said as he and Alpha worked on the controls, "Good luck you guys." They nodded and were teleported off.

Back in Blue Bay Harbor, the past rangers got wind there was a disturbance outside the city in the forest. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake stopped when they reached the middle of it, "You sure this is the place?" Shane asked.

"Positive, the monitor pinpointed the disturbance to this location." Cam assured.

"Well I don't see anything." Dustin looked around.

"Or hear anything out of the ordinary." Hunter added.

Suddenly they heard a snickering which got them on alert and they spun seeing Orochimaru walk out from behind a tree, "Greetings rangers so nice to finally meet you."

"Who is that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Cam replied.

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"I am Orochimaru, one of the strongest ninjas you'll ever know." The Sannin answered.

"Seriously?" Dustin asked, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I was hoping you'd say that my dear boy," Orochimaru said extending his arms out, "Senhai Jashu!" snakes flew from his sleeves going for the rangers.

"Whoa, look out!" Shane called as they jumped away and pulled out their morphers, "Ready?"

"Ready! Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm Ranger form! Hah!" they morphed.

"Power of Earth/Air/Water/ Thunder! Green Samurai power!"

So the six rangers stood together drawing their weapons, "So you all wish to challenge me? Very well then." Orochimaru drew his sword from his throat.

"Oh that is nasty." Dustin groaned while clutching his throat.

With Orochimaru sword drawn, he charged at the ninjas who fought back but without even trying he served the rangers like they were on a platter one by one. "All right at what point did we lose control here?" Dustin asked with a groan.

"I don't know, but he's no joke." Shane panted.

"Yeah what kind of ninja is able to use the moves he knows?" Blake asked.

"Obviously a ninja we're not familiar with." Cam replied.

"Correct you are," Orochimaru said, "The six of you are out of your league against me, for I am not your average ninja. And now for the pleasure of finishing you off!" he was ready to strike again until…"

"Shukaku no Hoko (Halberd of Shukaku)!" a halberd nearly nailed Orochimaru had he not jumped away in time. When he noticed the halberd dissolved into sand he looked seeing the Ninja rangers from his own time.

"Back away from them!" Neji ordered.

"Who're they?" Tori asked in confusion about seeing others in their ranger suits.

"More rangers?" Hunter asked.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah welcome rangers, so nice of you to join me in this time."

"When will you learn Orochimaru?" Shino asked.

"No matter what time you travel to, you'll never defeat the Power Rangers!" Lee declared.

"That's where you're wrong boy, for in this time my jutsu will work well with my allies," Orochimaru explained, "Speaking of, I best be getting back so I'll leave you with some friends!" he summoned a group of White Snakes.

"Oh great more snakes." Tori sighed.

"We can handle these things." Shane said.

"Have fun." Orochimaru chuckled as he teleported off.

Soon the other six rangers appeared at the past rangers sides, "You all ready for this?" Omoi asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be expecting answers out of all of you when this is over." Shane replied.

"And we'll answer anything, but for now let's get through this." Neji said as the twelve rangers went into battle against the White Snakes.

Omoi used a combination of his Raiton release, and his ninja sword striking at two White Snakes giving them a little shock. Shane watched as he defeated one White Snake, "Whoa, how'd he do that?"

Neji and Hunter were fighting against four White Snakes as Hunter grabbed one and flung it into another, "Very good move Hunter, but let me show you something more damaging," Neji said concentrating on two other White Snakes, "Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist)!" he thrusted his palm into one of the Snakes and a chakra wave pushed him back crashing into another White Snake and the two crashed into a tree.

"Wow." Hunter said in shock.

"Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)!" Lee delivered an assault of spinning kicks to five White Snakes while Cam was delivering his own blows to three, "Wow he's fast." He admitted.

Tori and Blake were each fighting a White Snake until three more were approaching them from behind, "Look out!" Hinata called as she slid in and used the gentle fist art on one of the Snakes knocking it back while Shino appeared and used his destruction bugs on the other two.

"That one fights with bugs?" Blake asked.

"These new ninjas are so unpredictable." Tori said.

Soon the White Snakes vanished off, as the two teams stood on opposite sides, "All right who are you guys and where'd you come from?" Shane asked.

The group un-morphed and introduced themselves, "My name's Omoi."

"I'm Hinata."

"Gaara."

"Neji."

"Shino."

"And I'm Rock Lee."

"Well I'm…" Shane began but was cut off by Gaara.

"We already know about you all, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam."

"Dude how do you know us?" Dustin asked as they all un-morph.

"Because we're from the future." Hinata answered.

"The future? Get out." Hunter dismissed the idea.

"My cousin speaks the truth, we are from the future." Neji said.

"We've come here because Orochimaru intends to destroy you all and thereby keeping us from acquiring our powers in the future." Omoi explained.

Shane sighed, "Cam do you believe this?"

"Well remember I traveled to the past once, so it's not illogical. But how were you able to do this?" Cam asked.

"First thing's first, we should go and talk to sensei Watnabe, he should hear this as well." Shino suggested.

"Can we trust them bringing them back to base?" Dustin asked.

"Well they did help us and they know more about that Orochimaru then we do." Tori reminded him.

"Agreed, let's go." Cam said as they all left the forest.

Back in Lothor's ship, Orochimaru returned, "Against my White Snakes they prove to have some skill, but against me they're just academy student level."

"Then why didn't you stick around and finish them?" Zurgane questioned him.

"Because I have a more fitting end to them and it will require use of your army Lothor." Orochimaru said.

"Of course, now then why don't we go and discuss plans over a drink huh?" Lothor suggested.

"Delighted." Orochimaru snickered as the two left the main room.

Zorgano then walked to Vexacus, "Vexacus your reputation in the mercenary business is well known throughout the galaxy."

"That goes with having a reputation s good as mine." Vexacus admitted.

"Clearly, why don't you and I discuss some hunting tips?" he walked off with his supposed mentor.

Back on earth inside Ninja Ops, the group of rangers entered as their transformed sensei as a guinea pig welcomed them, "Welcome back my students. I see you've brought company."

"Yeah these guys say they're from the future." Dustin said.

The future rangers stood before the sensei, "Sensei Watanabe, we are Omoi, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Rock Lee, and Gaara." Omoi introduced them.

"We are future inheritors to the Wind morphers, Thunder morphers, and the Samurai Cyclone morpher." Hinata explained.

"Clearly the powers chose interesting new wielders," The guinea pig noted, "Perhaps you should explain your situation from the beginning."

"Yes sensei we'll tell you everything we can." Neji said as the six ninjas explained about the future making sure to leave Tommy's name out.

"And that's our story." Shino finished.

The ninjas and sensei were surprised, "Whoa, in the future ninjas are the dominant people in the world?" Dustin asked.

"That's right." Gaara nodded.

"However our ninja abilities and skills go beyond what you all have ever been taught." Neji explained.

"After seeing what snake boy was capable of I believe you." Blake said.

"So if he destroys our powers you six won't inherit them in your time?" Shane asked.

"That's the general idea." Hinata replied.

"So what do we do now?" Hunter asked.

"Our best chance is to wait Orochimaru out until then, so be ready power rangers." Sensei instructed.

"Right sensei, come on why don't we share with these guys some cultural exchange." Dustin said as they brought the shinobi out of HQ.

Soon Shane was skateboarding around a skate park with Omoi wearing all kinds of pads and a helmet was trying to keep up with him, "Doing good Omoi, just keep steady."

"But what if I fall and break my head, what if the concussion causes me to lose my memories? I won't be able to help you all if I can't even remember you!" Omoi was panicking.

"Omoi heads up!" Shane called as Omoi saw he was headed for some stairs going down and fell from it rolling down some of the stairs before stopping.

"Ow." Omoi groaned.

Shane rushed down to check on him, "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"This is what happens when you're not focused." Shane lectured him.

"Sorry Shane, it's just I worry about certain things." Omoi said as he removed his helmet.

"Personally I think you worry too much."

"My partners Karui and Samui tell me that every day."

"Well they're right." Shane replied.

"I'm lucky to have teammates who tolerate me and my negativity." Omoi said.

"The good friends will always be by your side." Shane added.

"True."

"So tell me more about these jutsu abilities." Shane requested.

"Well just as you and your team can harness your elements to a certain degree we've learned to harness them to higher lengths. It requires us to utilize the chakra in our systems with your body and mind to perform a certain jutsu as you've witnessed today. In some cases a shinobi can channel an element to their chakra creating an elemental jutsu. Every certain ninja has one or more of the basic elements ranging from fire, earth, wind, water, and lightning. In some cases other types of ninja are capable of learning an element that comes from combining two or more of the elements. Like one of the ninja in my village named Darui can utilize the Storm element."

"How many elements are there outside the basic five?" Shane asked.

"Nobody quite knows." Omoi admitted.

"Well I'll say this you guys definitely know how to use elements."

"Arigato."

Meanwhile by the beachm Tori and Hinata were off on the water each on a surfboard while wearing surfing gear, "Thanks for bringing me out here Tori I've never done surfing before."

"What're fellow water rangers for?" Tori asked, "So Hinata you and your cousin come from some kind of big time clan?"

"Yes the Hyuga clan is one of the most respected clans in Konoha. But we used to have such tension between our main and branch families."

"Due to your main house using some kind of seal on branch members to keep them in line?" Tori asked recalling the history part Hinata and Neji explained.

"Hai, but as of now things have been improving. And I hope when I become clan head I can bring peace to both main and branch families."

"Well with a confident attitude like that I'm sure you will." Tori said and the girls smiled.

Elsewhere by the race track Dustin, Blake, and Hunter were riding around on their bikes while Gaara, Neji, and Shino watched. When the three motocross specialists pulled up they got off and removed their helmets, "Well what do you think?" Dustin asked.

"Such an interesting pastime." Neji admitted.

"And you three are very good at it." Shino added.

"Being able to ride on vehicles like that as a ranger and not as a ranger is impressive." Gaara put in.

"Well thanks." Hunter said.

"So Gaara you actually rule your own village?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, I serve as Suna's leader the Kazekage, a title is passed onto those who're the strongest and highly respected in the village." Gaara explained.

"And every village has a Kage for a leader?" Blake asked.

"Not exactly, only the five great nations have the privilege to have their leaders recognized as Kage," Shino began, "The land of Fire's village of Konoha has their Hokage, the land of Wind's village of Suna has their Kazekage, the land of Water's village of Kiri has the Mizukage, the land of Lightning's Kumo has their Raikage, and the land of Earth's village of Iwa has their Tsuchikage. Every other minor nation and country has its own village leader but is not recognized as a Kage by the country's Daimyo."

"Being a Kage must be a big job." Hunter said.

"It is, but so long as there is peace and tranquility in my village I will gladly put my life on the line to protect it from any dangers as did the previous Kages that came before me or anyone else." Gaara explained.

"And you said there was a friend of yours who also wants to become a Kage?" Dustin asked.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki, his dream is to become Hokage of his village. In fact if it weren't for him I probably never would've become the Kazekage at all. He changed me when I acted nothing more than a monster, but through his friendship and love he opened my eyes and showed me the importance of having people in your lives and something to protect."

"He's given each and every one of us hope to change for the better." Neji added.

"Speaking from experience?" Hunter asked.

"Precisely." Neji replied.

"Sounds like quite a guy." Blake said.

"If you knew him during our academy days you wouldn't believe the changes he went through." Shino said and the three chuckled.

Back at Ninja Ops outside by the waterfall, Lee was showing off some Taijutsu moves for Cam, "And that my friend is how a master performs a technique." Lee said.

"You certainly know an assortment of hand to hand combat skills." Cam noticed.

Lee laughed proudly, "That's because my heart and passion burn with the flames of youth!"

"Flames of youth?" Cam asked not liking where this was going.

"YES! Taught by my sensei Might Guy, I learned the secrets to becoming a wonderful shinobi through the flames of youth! A force that burns brighter than the blazing sun itself!" Lee ranted.

Cam spoke to himself, "How did my powers get passed onto a nutball like this guy?"

Lee chuckled as he pulled Cam close, "It is but a driving force that guided the green samurai power to me, and finally I've gotten this wonderful chance to meet my fellow green samurai buddy!"

"Could you please remove your arm?" Cam asked and Lee sheepishly did, "Are you ever serious in a matter?"

"Of course I am, in battle I'm always serious. Nothing is a game to me. I work hard and train at my peak to prove to all that I can become a strong ninja without being special. After all in the end hard work triumphs over talent." Lee replied.

Sensei walked onto the scene, "Lee has such a strong motivation Cameron."

"I guess so dad." Cam admitted.

"Judging from your past Lee you said you are incapable of using ninjutsu or genjutsu." Sensei said.

"That's correct, that is why my sensei Guy has trained me solely in the field of Taijutsu." Lee explained.

"And your skills show you have learned a lot from your sensei."

"I have, Sensei Watanabe." Lee bowed his head.

When they went back inside HQ, Cam noticed the monitor and spotted an attack in the city composed of Orochimaru, Lothor, and their entire forces, "Oh great." Cam sighed.

"Cam you must contact the others." His father ordered.

"Right," Cam said as he contacted the others, "Rangers get to downtown Blue Bay Harbor Lothor and Orochimaru have united and brought in their big guns."

Meanwhile downtown, both villains and their armies were causing destruction, "Ah yes this is just what I like to see." Lothor said looking around seeing civilians run in fear.

"Soon the city will be at your mercy sir." Zurgane said.

"Yes." Lothor laughed.

"And once this city is destroyed the rangers will be next." Orochimaru snickered.

"I don't think so!" a voice called as they saw all twelve rangers stand together.

"Well looks like the whole gang has come together." Kabuto said.

"What excellent timing now we can finish them all here and now." Motodrone added.

"Let's do it." Gaara said as all twelve of them morphed and stood ready for battle.

"Attack!" Orochimaru ordered as his and Lothor's goons went on the attack with the rangers charging into battle as well.

**(There we go.)**


	56. Ninja Storm part 2

**(Welcome back readers.)**

Back to the battle, both Ninja Ranger teams were going head to head with Orochimaru's and Lothor's forces. Tori and Hinata were using their martial arts moves against some Kelzaks, while Gaara used his sand to crush some White Snakes, "I got this." Goliptor fried a combined blast from his swords at Gaara who formed hand signs before calling out.

"Shukaku no Tate (Shield of Shukaku)!" he created a Shukaku esque shield using Shukaku's power with his own sand and the minerals on the ground that blocked the attack.

"My turn!" Zorgano channeled energy into his sword releasing a shockwave that was too much for the shield taking another blow and knocked Gaara down.

"Gaara!" Omoi called.

"I'm ok!" Gaara said getting back up.

Omoi turned to Zorgano, "No one attacks my friends!" He pulled out his Eagle Blaster and blasted the mercenary knocking him off his feet.

Shino used his insect technique on the Kelzaks making them itch all over, "Kelzaks are hardly tough at all."

Hunter and Blake were taking on some White Snakes as Hunter whipped out his Crimson Blaster nailing the White Snakes coming at them, "That'll teach 'em."

"I'll teach you something!" Kabuto jumped in and morphed into the White Dino Ranger drawing his sword, "Come and get some boys." He attacked the two who defended each other only for Kabuto to attack them once they left themselves open. Orochimaru snickered at Kabuto's performance.

As the rangers continued fighting against the foot soldiers Lothor watched, "I think it's time I joined in the fight."

"Be careful Lothor, even with your skills the rangers of my time may have an advantage." Orochimaru warned him.

"I'll worry about that," Lothor jumped in getting into a stance, "Come on rangers try me on for size."

"You'll be sorry." Neji said as he, Lee, Cam, and Shane went at it with Lothor who fought back.

Lothor was able to block Shane and Cam's punches and throw them over his shoulders, "Whoa he's better than we gave him credit." Lee said.

"You can thank Orochimaru who taught me a few hand to hand moves." Lothor replied as Neji attacked him causing Lothor to defend himself.

"Orochimaru may have taught you a few moves, but he wouldn't teach you everything!" Neji spoke, "Hinata!"

Hinata jumped to her cousin's side and they called out together, "Hakke Kuuhekishou (Eight Divination Signs Air Wall Palm)!" They both performed a combined Hakke Kuushou knocking Lothor back and off his feet, but lucky for him he managed to land back on his feet rather than crashing.

"Not enough!" Lothor launched a blast at the cousins who jumped away only for Lee to stare Lothor down.

"Let see how you like some of this! Super Samurai mode!" Lee morphed into his second mode and attacked Lothor using his ranger power enhanced Strong Fist style to send attack after attack on Lothor before delivering a powerful Leaf Great Whirlwind knocking Lothor back and this time was able to land on his feet.

"Sir!" Zurgane called as he and Shimazu rushed to him.

"Are you ok?" Shimazu asked.

"I'm fine you idiots, but no more playing around." Lothor growled.

"Allow us sir." Skeletor offered himself and his partners to be the ones to take care of things.

"Very well." Lothor said as he used the scroll of empowerment on the three as they grow giant size.

The Ranger teams looked up in shock, as Skeletor tried to pierce them with his sword only for them to jump out of the way. Cam spoke into his communicator, "Cyber Cam our zords!"

At Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam was at the computer already on it, "Already on their way, bro!"

Soon their zords arrived and the two teams mounted them forming the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord, "All right guys this is it, ready?" Shane asked.

"Right!" the shinobi rangers replied as the zords went into battle with the Storm Megazord fighting Skeletor, Thunder Megazord against Zoki, and Samurai Star Megazord against Blade Wing.

Skeletor was using his sword against the Storm Megazord, who punched the weapon downward and elbowed the general in his gut knocking him back and onto the ground, "Ready or not here I come!" Zoki came charging.

"We're ready!" Hunter called.

"Affirmative." Shino agreed.

Zoki and the Thunder Megazord grappled a bit, before the Thunder Megazord broke it by kicking Zoki upward and grabbed him throwing him onto the ground, "Cheap shot, so here's one of my own!" Zoki fired ice from his horns onto the Thunder Megazord.

"The controls are freezing up." Blake said.

"Increasing temperature now." Neji said turning up the heat to help the zord. The Thunder Megazord went back to battle Zoki, who converted his arm into a blaster and started shooting the zord only for it to walk right through the blasts like it was nothing. The Thunder Megazord then punched the blaster aside and delivered an upward kick knocking Zoki backward.

Blade Wing extended his wings and launched fireballs at the Samurai Star Megazord forcing it to back up, "All right if that's the way you want it." Cam began.

"Then we'll be happy to oblige." Lee called as their zord grabbed the star on its chest and threw it like a shuriken nailing Blade Wing knocking him back.

"Zoki, Blade Wing! Let's put our powers together and crush these rangers!" Skeletor ordered as they nodded and stood together.

Skeletor jumped onto his comrade's shoulders standing in the center, "Whoa what're they up to?" Dustin asked.

"Something not good." Tori said.

"Brace yourselves!" Neji called as they hung on.

The trio of generals concentrated and fired their triangular laser attack at the three zords knocking them to the ground, "Man that was a strong attack." Shane groaned.

"Our only chance is if we combine all of our zords." Lee said.

"Agreed, so let's do it!" Cam called.

"Right!" they agreed as Shane, Hunter, and Cam dropped in their disks that created the Ninja Firebird. The three zords combined with it to create the Hurricane Megazord.

"What?" Skeletor asked.

"Typhoon power!" the rangers called as the zord gathers wind energy into its chest, "Fire!"

A powerful windstorm was released from the spinning star on the chest, aimed at the three generals. They were caught up in the vortex spinning out of control and in an explosion they shrunk back to normal size landing by Zorgano, Goliptor, and Kabuto,

"Mission accomplished!" Shane said.

"Well done rangers." Gaara added.

Lothor growled turning to Orochimaru, "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

Orochimaru turned to Lothor with the same look of anger, "And I knew I shouldn't have trusted _you_! Even though I cannot destroy you or otherwise upset the time stream I can always toss you around as means to take my frustrations out!" And with that Orochimaru and Lothor went into battle.

"We may as well join him." Zorgano said as he and Goliptor were ready to attack only to be blocked by Zurgane and Vexacus.

"Sorry but this is between our masters." Zurgane replied.

"So let's let them have their way." Vexacus added.

Zorgano and Goliptor were ticked they were using the words they previously said to Lothor's forces, when they tried to stop the battle that took place on their ship, "To hell with their way!" Goliptor shouted as he fought Zurgane head on while Zorgano took on Goliptor.

As the White Snakes fought off the Kelzaks, while defending the trio who were still weakened from the fight, Kabuto fought Shimazu and Motodrone. Lee saw the fight, "Perfect while they're fighting I'll try and get the Clockwork Crystal from Orochimaru!" he jumped from the zord landing between Lothor and Orochimaru, "Your time hopping days are over Orochimaru!" Lee attacked Orochimaru who kept blocking his blows only to swat Lee away with his arm.

"Zorgano, Goliptor, everyone! It's time we left!" everyone ceased fighting and went to their master, "Goodbye for now Power Rangers!" they teleported off.

"NO!" Lee grunted.

"Well good riddance to him," Lothor began as he broke the fourth wall, "Not to self never partner with ninjas from the future ever again." And with that his forces teleported off.

Later on back at Ninja Ops, the shinobi stood on opposite side of the past rangers as sensei spoke, "A big congratulations to all of you, especially you shinobi of the future. Cam." He ordered as Cam stepped aside and took a pile of folded robes and stood before each ranger.

"Here, compliments of us." Cam said.

Omoi gasped as he picked up one of the ninja uniforms emblazoned with the Ninja Storm fire symbol, "Whoa, for real?"

"You have all proven yourselves to be true successors of the Ninja and the elements as well. Wear these with honor and in memory of your predecessors." Sensei explained as they each took a uniform with their Ninja Ranger emblem.

"We thank you for this gift sensei." Neji bowed his head followed by the other shinobi.

"And a thank you to all of you for helping in keeping the world safe, and now it's time for you to go." Sensei replied.

They each approached the previous ranger they represented with Lee and Cam shaking hands, "Thanks for your help Lee. I never thought I'd say this, but you truly have inherited the skill of the Green Samurai Ranger."

"Thank you Cam and I couldn't have asked for a better power!" Lee pulled him into an embrace, "And I shall continue to honor the power of the Green Samurai just as you did!"

Cam had to end Lee's hugging, "Three second rule." He broke the embrace.

Dustin and Gaara shook hands, "You go on and continue protecting your home, Gaara."

"And you Dustin, continue to keep Blue Bay Harbor safe with your fellow rangers." Gaara replied.

"You know it." They bumped fists.

Tori and Hinata hugged, "It was great having to have met you, Tori."

"Right back at you, Hinata. You go continue to improve your skill and bring a new legacy to your clan."

"I will." Hinata promised.

Hunter shook hands with Neji, "You really impressed me out there with your skills, Neji. I wished I could've learned moves like those."

"Actually Hunter, I don't think this style is your field." Neji replied.

"You're probably right." He agreed.

Blake shook Shino's hand, "You keep on training Shino, and try to converse more when you can."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shino replied.

Finally Shane and Omoi shook hands, "You keep on being a good red rangers, Omoi, and try not to over react or think negatively too much ok?"

"I'll try, Shane. I really will." Omoi promised.

So the shinobi rangers stood together and activated their communicator's teleporting back to the Command Center in their present, "Tommy it was a success." Neji said.

"Congratulations guys you've all done well," Tommy said but noticed Lee looking a little down, "Lee?"

"I was this close to getting the Clockwork Crystal from Orochimaru, but I let him escape." Lee sighed.

"It's not over yet Lee." Gaara reminded him.

"That's right, you've come this close to getting it therefore you're all getting much stronger than before." Alpha said.

"Alpha is correct, just keep training and know someday you will defeat Orochimaru." Zordon said.

"Hai Zordon." The group answered while bowing their heads.

"Guys let's do it." Omoi said as they put their hands in and jumped up calling.

"POWER RANGERS!"

**(There you go.)**


	57. Dino Thunder part 1

**(And here's the beginning of the last time travel arc.)**

One day at the Ninja academy, Iruka had just dismissed class, "Goodbye class, and remember to study hard. The things we talked about today will be covered on the test next week!" he called.

When everyone was cleared out he sighed in relief, "Well now that that's over with. Time for me to get to my own training." He clicked his communicator and teleported to the Command Center.

"Iruka, how was class today?" Tommy asked.

"Oh those kids, they can be quite a handful. But if I could students like Naruto and Konohamaru I can handle any student." Iruka joked.

"Well the others are in the training area waiting for you." Tommy motioned to the training room.

"Hai." Iruka went to the room seeing Sai and Tenten engaging in hand to hand combat with Kankuro watching from the sides, and Alpha acting as ref.

"Hey Iruka-san, glad you could finally make it." Kankuro waved.

"How's it going?" Iruka asked taking a seat watching Tenten and Sai spar.

"They're on their fifth match." Kankuro motioned to the two.

"What's the score?"

"Tied up now, and this match will determine the victor."

Sai delivered a kick only for it to be blocked by Tenten. The pale boy smirked as he did a reverse spin kick to Tenten, knocking her back. The weapons girl then flung some shuriken at Sai who grabbed his tanto deflecting them, "Man you're good." Tenten said with envy.

"I may no longer be part of the Root Foundation, but that old training still comes in handy." Sai replied as he blocked a punch from Tenten as she continued attacking while he defended.

Finally Tenten got behind Sai and tripped him up, but Sai chopped her leg making her fall down with him, "Game match is a draw." Alpha declared.

Sai and Tenten got back up and shook hands, "Well done Tenten, you've gotten better."

"Likewise." Tenten replied.

"I tell ya we haven't had too much action as of late." Kankuro said getting off the bench.

"Yeah just about everyone else has had some action. When will it be our turn?" Tenten asked.

"In time Tenten it will happen," Iruka assured her, "We just need patience."

Meanwhile up on the moon base, Orochimaru had gotten off his throne and took the crystal, "This time it's no more Mister Nice Shinobi. We're going to the next part in the past, and this time there won't be any mistakes."

"And where is that, Lord Orochimaru?" Zoki asked.

"We're going to the time Mesogog once lived." Orochimaru said as he gathered his forces together and used the crystal to teleport.

Suddenly the villains appeared at downtown Reefside, "Ah Reefside, this city will do just fine." Orochimaru snickered as he summons his White Snakes and sent them on the attack.

Meanwhile at the Dino Labs, Hayley heard the monitor beep and she rushed over followed by the rangers Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Tommy himself, "What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Is it Mesogog?" Connor asked.

"No it's something else." Hayley pulled up the disturbance on screen as they noticed the White Snakes thrashing about along with a white faced man with long black hair.

"What're those things?" Trent asked.

"And who's that?" Kira asked seeing the man.

The teens looked at their teacher who looked in shock at what was on screen, "Orochimaru."

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Dr. O you know that guy?" Ethan asked.

"No time to explain we have to go!" Tommy said as he hurried off with the others following him.

Back in the city, Orochimaru's forces continued to tear up the city, "They should be arriving right about… now!" and suddenly the five rangers arrived.

"Hold it right there, Orochimaru!" Tommy ordered.

Orochimaru snickered as his forces made way for him, "Ah Tommy, you look positively years younger when we last met."

"And you're still as ugly and demented as ever." Tommy replied as the others were confused.

"Words cannot hurt me boy, but I can hurt you as well as your new comrades." He snickered.

"Guys let's morph!" Connor ordered as all five of them morphed.

"Be careful those snakes are tricky ones." Tommy instructed as they nodded and went on the attack with Tommy going straight for Zorgano and Goliptor.

Trent fought two White Snakes until Kabuto appeared, "Your battle is with me now. White Ranger Dino Power!" he morphed into his own White Dino Ranger.

"What again?" Trent asked.

"Surprised?" Kabuto asked.

"More like outraged why does my gem have to be so special everyone evil has to use it?" The good White Ranger asked.

"Just luck I guess." Kabuto replied as both pulled out their swords and went at it.

As the two sides fought another had been watching the fight, that another being Mesogog, "Elsa."

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Bring that man to me." He motioned to Orochimaru.

"As you wish." Elsa replied as she went off.

Back in the present, the Dino Thunder Rangers heard the alarm go off and rushed to the main room, "What's going on?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh Orochimaru's done it again." Alpha said.

"He's traveled back in time again?" Tenten asked having heard from the others about their villains schemes.

"Yes and he's just where we expected he'd be based on Tommy's records, behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

As they looked they noticed who Orochimaru's forces attacking Reefside and the rangers of that time, "Tommy that's…" Tenten gasped.

"Yes. That was the last part of my life I was a power ranger. And now it's up to all of you to keep the past as it is." Tommy ordered.

"We'll do what we can." Sai assured.

"Then hurry rangers, time is of the essence." Zordon ordered.

The four rangers stood ready and morphed, "Dino Thunder Power up!" they morphed and were teleported to the past.

Back in the past, the Dino Rangers save for Tommy were having trouble against the White Snakes, "These things don't know when to quit." Ethan said as he threw one of the White Snakes into another.

"I said they were tricky." Tommy reminded them.

"Now the time is right, finish them off!" Orochimaru ordered as Zorgano, Goliptor, and the trio, were ready to finish things they were blasted.

"Now what?" Kira asked as they suddenly saw four more rangers bearing all but the white ranger color arrive on the scene.

"You mess with one Dino team you mess with another." Kankuro warned Orochimaru.

"Typical of you showing up to spoil my fun." Orochimaru replied.

"You all ok?" Iruka asked the past team.

"We're fine, but who're all of you?" Ethan asked.

"They'll have to explain later, right now we still got work to do." Tommy said as the group went back to fighting driving off the White Snakes forcing Orochimaru and his henchmen to flee.

"That was intense." Connor admitted.

"Hardcore cool!" Ethan added.

"Glad we arrived just in time." Sai said.

"Come on we need to get back to the lab." Tommy said as the nine headed off.

Orochimaru meanwhile was watching from atop a building with his men, "It appears that Tommy really hadn't been slacking off since we last met in the past."

"What do we do now that the other team is here?" Blade Wing asked.

"I'll tell you what you'll do," A new voice said as they turned seeing Elsa, "You'll be coming with me. My master Mesogog is anxious to see you."

Orochimaru smirked, "But of course my dear, I was just on my way to see him as well. Just lead the way."

Back at the lab, Hayley was surprised seeing two team of the same rangers arrive, "Am I seeing double here?"

"It's ok Hayley, they're allies." Tommy assured her.

"Ok but who are they?" Kira asked.

"Friends from the future." Iruka said as they demorphed followed by the present rangers.

"The future?" Trent asked.

"I'm lost here." Ethan added.

"It's all right guys these people are ninja from a future where the world is divided up into nations ruled by ninja." Tommy explained.

"Have you dealt with this before?" Connor asked.

"I have, and judging from Naruto's description about his other fellow rangers you guys must be Iruka, Tenten, Kankuro, and Sai."

"You're right." Kankuro replied.

"Hey how is Naruto and the rest of the guys?" Tommy asked.

"They're doing great actually. I know from your POV you haven't seen any of them in years." Tenten replied.

"I haven't. However, I have been keeping tracks on the other rangers that have came after me such as the future Turbo Rangers, The Magna Defender, the future Wild Force Rangers, and the Ninja Storm Rangers. So I figured it would be a matter of time before I'd run into you guys from the future and Orochimaru again."

"Can you really fill us in on what's happening here?" Kira asked.

"Yeah like who is this Orochimaru?" Ethan asked.

"All right we'll tell you all." Sai said as they were prepared to explain their history with Tommy ready to give any more detail from his side.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lair, the Dinosaur villain sat on his chair as Elsa returned with Orochimaru and his minions, "Ah I simply love the décor, reminds me of my old lairs throughout the ninja land." The Sannin chuckled.

"Greetings one called Orochimaru," Mesogog began with a hiss, "I've heard from history you've made quite an impact on a few past villains and rangers."

"Well don't believe everything, but as you know there's no such thing as bad publicity am I right?"

"Indeed." Mesogog agreed.

"So then you know by far why I've come to this time stream, Mesogog?" Orochimaru approached as the Dino villain stood up.

"I do. You wish to help me to eliminate the rangers from my time therefore eliminating the rangers in the future."

"Precisely," Orochimaru said and thought, 'And seeing that fool Tommy is here if I can eliminate him this time around he won't live to turn the others into Power Rangers.'

"Well, I suppose I could use a spare hand. After all my last attempt to try and partner up with another proved to be a mistake." Mesogog explained.

Orochimaru patted Mesogog's shoulder, "Well I assure you, I am ten times the better villain than Lothor ever was, and a superior ninja."

"I for one find that hard to believe seeing as how your previous work in the past wasn't as successful." Mesogog replied.

Orochimaru frowned not wanting the villain to talk down upon him all of a sudden, "That's because the villains back then were not nearly as competent as you are, Mesogog."

"Then prove your worth to this partnership by helping me eliminate the Rangers!"

"And so I shall." Orochimaru smirked.

Back at the lab, the ninjas and Tommy finished telling them both sides to their story leaving the other four in shock, "Whoa, this whole Power Rangers thing has gotten more complicated." Kira said.

"I know, and I can't believe it imagine our powers still being used." Ethan added.

"So you understand we have to stop Orochimaru and bring him back to our time and put an end to his time jumping." Iruka said.

"Well we're with you all the way." Connor assured.

"Thanks guys." Kankuro smiled.

"Well guys it's unknown when Orochimaru will strike again, so go off and wait until further instructions." Tommy ordered.

Taking their teachers word the three left, taking Tenten, Kankuro, and Sai with them while Trent stayed behind. Soon enough on a soccer field, Connor was practicing some moves with a soccer ball before shooting for the goal. Sai who had watched clapped and went over to him, "Truly impressive, Connor."

"Thanks, by the way you seriously need some sun you look pale."

"I always do." Sai replied.

"Well that's a bummer," Connor continued, "So tell me about your ninja life, how'd you start off as one?"

"Well the details of my life aren't exactly happy."

"Hey I should get to know my future inheritor to my power."

"Well the truth is I don't even remember much about my family. When I was a child I was drafted and trained in a special Anbu foundation known as Root."

"How is it special?" Connor asked.

"Those in Root are trained to lose their emotions by growing up as brothers from a young age, only to later be made to kill each other. This is done to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment. I did this before and I grew up along side many others afterward training to be nothing more than a tool to carry out my missions without questions. For you see the Root faction does missions that not even the Hokage is aware of but believed by our superior that they would benefit our village. Most of the missions we undertook were dark, risky, and could affect any ties our village has with others. Our old leader Danzo Shimura described us as the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth and that in Root you have no name, no feelings, no past, and no future. There is only the mission."

"Sounds like this Danzo fella's a serious guy." Connor noted by how extreme he sounded.

"He's been noted as a warhawk who believed very much in preserving peace through war. He'd tried many times to become Konoha's Hokage but failed every time. When he tried to incorporate the Power Rangers into joining him, he met his own fate at the hands of Orochimaru's forces."

"Whoa."

"Yes, afterwards everyone in Root was rounded up and was able to reclaim their lost emotions through various methods. When I was reborn as the one you know me as I was chosen by the Red Dino Gem and became the new Dino Red Ranger. I felt it was a perfect chance to begin a new and erase the painful memories of Root."

"Well I won't question that." Connor replied.

"I now hope to be the best ranger I can be."

"Well I have my hunches you'll do just fine Sai." Connor said as Sai smiled happily.

At the Cyber Café, Ethan was showing Kankuro some videogames, "These are some of the best games out there."

"Wow these really are your hobby." Kankuro said seeing the data he read about Ethan through Ranger archives was right.

"Yup, you got any?"

"Well I'm sort of a puppeteer."

"You work with dummies?" Ethan asked.

"No they're puppets, or actually ninja puppets."

"Ninja puppets?"

"Yes, in Suna we have a special training corp that teaches ninja how to use puppets in combat through use of chakra strings from our own fingertips."

"Then I take it these puppets you work with are more than just hunks of wood?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah certain puppets are equipped with special weapons and all that work in conjuncture with the ninja wielding them."

"Sounds like quite a fighting style."

"It does have its benefits." Kankuro admitted.

"By the way what's with the make up?" Ethan asked.

"It's face paint!" Kankuro shouted.

With Kira and Tenten, the two girls were walking around Reefside high, "So you fight with weapons?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. I'm known as the weapons mistress of Konoha. There's not a single weapon in the ninja land I've never heard of. And you Kira are a singer?"

"Yeah I'm hoping to make it big one day." Kira said.

"Well I know you will if you stick to it." Tenten replied.

"Thanks, now about your teammates what're they like?"

"Well Neji used to be arrogant and cold to everyone acting like he was superior to anyone. But when Naruto knocked some sense into him he's become much nicer for the better. Lee is actually a hyper one that acts too much like our sensei. In fact one day he screamed me a good morning in my ear forcing me to use my dino gem's power totaling all the windows in my family shop."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, though he can be crazy at times he is a good friend."

"That's nice, at first Ethan, Connor, and I weren't even a group at all, but after becoming rangers we're quite close."

"And I know you always will be." Tenten added.

"So do you know exactly what's going to happen with Mesogog?" Kira pried but Tenten caught on.

"Sorry no spoilers."

"Oh well guess we'll have to wait it out." The girls chuckled.

At the Dino Lab, Iruka and Tommy were talking like teachers, "So you trained Naruto and the other rookies minus Shizuka at the ninja academy?"

"That's right. They were all unique ones and troublemakers, mostly Naruto. But they were the best kind of students I could have taught."

"Well you taught them well, Iruka."

"And I know you taught these guys well too." Iruka admitted.

Trent spoke, "So this Kabuto guy has an evil version of my powers?"

"Yes and because of that the White Dino gem cannot activate and choose its owner." Iruka answered.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to do something about it." Trent said.

"Let's not be hasty Trent, Kabuto is someone you've never dealt with before in your life. He's way different than that white ranger clone." Tommy said.

"I understand Doctor. O."

Suddenly the monitor beeped, and they saw Orochimaru's and Mesogog's minions in Reefside's shopping district causing trouble, with Orochimaru and Mesogog watching in enjoyment, "He's back and he brought a friend." Hayley said.

"I'll contact the others." Tommy said only for Iruka to halt him.

"Please allow me." He held up his communicator.

"I missed wearing that one." Tommy admitted.

Iruka touched his communicator, "Kankuro, Tenten, Sai come in."

"_We read ya Iruka-sensei what's going on?"_ Tenten's voice came.

"Orochimaru's back, and Mesogog's with him. Meet us at Reefside's shopping district." Iruka explained.

"_We're on it!"_ Sai answered.

"Well guys let's go." Tommy said and in a nine split screen all the rangers morphed and were heading out to battle.

**(This begins Dino Thunder arc.)**


	58. Dino Thunder part 2

**(And here's the Time Travel finale.)**

At the shopping district, Orochimaru's White Snakes and Mesogog's Tyrannodrones were tearing the place up destroying several shops, while Zorgano, Goliptor, Kabuto, and the Trio were blasting the area, "This plan had better work Orochimaru." Mesogog warned him.

"And so it shall Mesogog." The Sannin answered.

"Hold it!"

They saw the group of rangers arrive, "That's as far as you!" Connor warned them.

"Welcome rangers to your ultimate destruction." Mesogog greeted them.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Tenten replied.

"So bring it on!" Ethan beckoned.

"As you wish. Attack!" Orochimaru called as both forces went into battle against the rangers who fought with all their might.

As the rangers fought, Trent made his way until he and Kabuto met mask to mask, "This time ain't big enough for two White Dino Rangers." Trent said.

"I agree, so one of us will have to go." Kabuto replied as the two drew their swords and went at it.

Back at the big battle, Tommy had been fighting Goliptor while Iruka fought Zorgano, "Hard to imagine a ranger who would have the power of white ended up switching to black." Goliptor mocked Tommy.

"Hey it suits me just fine." The veteran ranger answered as he slashed his Brachio Staff at Goliptor who used both his swords against Tommy.

Zorgano and Iruka fought at the villain spoke, "Pretty good for an old guy."

"If Naruto and the others could beat you I think I'm more than capable of handling you myself." Iruka replied as he blocked Zorgano's arm and kicked him in the shin making him flip backwards and onto his back.

The other rangers meanwhile were facing off against either the trio or the foot soldiers. Connor and Sai handled three Tyrannodrones and when two White Snakes were charging for them on both sides Sai spoke, "Hey Connor what's white, orange, and goes 'quack-quack?"

"A duck?" Connor asked.

"Correct!" Sai called as the two ducked resulting in the two White Snakes head-butting into each other.

Kira and Tenten were fighting two White Snakes, each forcing them backwards while Ethan and Kankuro were behind the two goons and rolled two blue garbage barrels forward making the Snakes fall backwards, "Oh yeah!" Ethan and Kankuro high fived.

Back with the two White Dino Rangers, Trent and Kabuto weren't backing down but were evenly matched, "That's it no more playing around! Super Dino Mode!" Kabuto powered himself up.

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent called as he did the same and they engaged in battle again sending sparks around them from the clash of power.

As the two grappled Trent spoke, "You're just like all the other villains, you're too blind to see evil will never triumph over good!"

"We'll just see about that!" Kabuto answered as he drop kicked Trent and pinned him to the ground with his foot, "Looks like this is the end, Trent." Kabuto chuckled.

Trent frowned beneath his mask, while recalling his battle against the clone White Ranger, "I didn't lose my last battle with my ranger clone, and I won't lose to an unworthy wielder like you!" he used all the strength he could to push Kabuto off him and he landed on the ground.

"What strength." Kabuto gasped as he got to his feet.

"This ends here! HYAH!" Trent jumped up he delivered a powerful kick to Kabuto knocking him backwards and crashing onto the ground with a thud.

The force was so strong he un-morphed, "What?" he gasped looking at himself. Before he could reach the dino gem again Trent dashed in striking the bracelet and gem with the Drago sword that fell onto the ground.

"It's over." Trent smashed the evil White Dino Gem with his sword shattering it to pieces that dissolved.

"NO!" Kabuto cried in outrage.

Trent stood still ready for more, "Think you can still take me now?"

Kabuto without saying a word, hurried back to his master as Trent followed. When they arrived back they saw the White Snakes and Tyrannodrones were defeated and Zorgano and Goliptor looked ready for round two, "Kabuto what happened to you?" Orochimaru asked seeing his follower looked roughed up.

"Trent proved to be too powerful, and he destroyed my Dino gem." Kabuto growled.

"What?!" Orochimaru shouted as he growled at the rangers, "Zorgano, Goliptor it's time!"

The two nodded and concentrated growing to their giant sizes, "Whoa!" the rangers gasped before they summoned their zords with the Brachiozord carrying them inside.

The three main zords were released and charged into battle turning into the Thundersaurus Megazord with the three Dino Rangers accompanied by the three shinobi Dino Rangers to pilot it. Trent summoned his own Dragozord and formed it with the Stegazord to form the Dino Stegazord that stood along side the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Let's tangle!" Zorgano called as he attacked the Thundersaurus Megazord while Goliptor dealt with the Dino Stegazord.

Zorgano struck at the ranger's zord with his sword a few times but finally used the Dino drill to parry the mercenary backwards. Goliptor blasted fireballs from his wings at the Dino Stegazord who shook it off before punching Goliptor making him back away, "That's what you get for messing with me." Trent said.

"I do not fear some human!" Goliptor crossed his swords and fired an energy blast at Trent's zord knocking him back.

"Whoa!" Trent held on.

"We're gonna need some help." Kankuro said.

"And help is what we're going to get." Tommy replied as he called forth the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord.

The Cephalazord charged in, delivering a few punches to Zorgano forcing him back, while the Dimetrozord swung its tail at Goliptor drop one of his swords, "Now combine!" Tommy ordered as the Cephalazord combined with the Thundersaurus zord putting it in Cephala mode while the Dimetrozord combined with the Dino Stegazord putting it in Dimetro mode.

"Now let's really bring the fight to them." Sai declared.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Connor replied as the two zords went back into the battle attacking the two henchmen.

Zorgano and Goliptor were taking more beatings than before do to the zords increase in power, "Alright guys let's finish it here." Connor said and they all agreed.

"Cephala Power Punch! Hyah!" the rangers called as their zord performed the attack knocking Zorgano out.

"My turn. Dimetro Saw Blade!" Trent called as his sword performed the attack on Goliptor knocking him back and the two henchmen shrunk back to their normal sizes landing by their master.

"Once again you two disappoint me!" Orochimaru growled at the two before Mesogog spoke.

"And you have disappointed _me_!" he hissed.

Orochimaru seeing the big bad of this time was ticked didn't want to stick around, "No matter time we plan to take over another part of time." He pulled out the crystal.

"Not this time!" Tenten called as they all dismounted their zords with Tenten firing a blast from her Thundermax Laser knocking the crystal out of Orochimaru's hand and into the air.

"Let's put them to together!" Sai called as he, Kankuro, Iruka, and Tenten combined their weapons forming the Z-Rex Blaster, "Z-Rex Blaster ready!" the ex Root ninja began.

"Ready! Fire!" they called unleashing a blast of energy destroying the Clockwork Crystal for good.

"NOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed.

"The Clockwork Crystal was our only means of getting back to our own time!" Kabuto growled.

"Without it we're trapped in this timeline!" Zorgano shouted.

Kankuro chuckled, "If you wanna go home so badly, we can help ya with that," He held up his communicator, "Hey Alpha we got some guys here who miss the future."

_"All over it Kankuro."_ Alpha chuckled through the communicator.

"What're you?" Kabuto was confused until Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zorgano, Goliptor, and the trio were engulfed in a white light and teleported.

Suddenly in the present time, in the ninja land, the villains landed in a meadow far from Konoha, "We're back in the present!" Skeletor was relieved.

"But we lost the Clockwork Crystal." Goliptor reminded him.

"And my power!" Kabuto growled.

Orochimaru shouted, "I can't believe those rangers ruined my whole plan!"

"I assure you master those rangers will pay dearly for this!" Zorgano said as Orochimaru growled and they all went back to the moon base.

Back in the past, Mesogog and Elsa turned to the two teams, "Enjoy your victory today rangers, for next time will be different." The two vanished.

"All right we did it!" Connor cheered as the rangers were excited on their victory.

Soon back at Dino Labs the two teams stood on opposite sides, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, thank you for all your help shinobi of the future." Tommy said.

"We really couldn't have done it without you." Connor added.

"Thanks." Sai said.

"And thanks to you Trent you destroyed Kabuto's evil dino gem." Tenten added.

"No problem." He replied.

"Now that leaves only one enemy ranger left." Kankuro replied thinking of Sasuke.

"Well we leave the rest up to you from your time." Ethan said.

"Good luck rangers." Tommy said as Iruka shook his hand and the other rangers shook hands with their future inheritors.

"See ya round." Kankuro said as the four teleported off.

When they arrived Tommy, Alpha, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto were waiting, "Welcome back." Naruto said.

"How'd it go?" Tsunade asked.

"Is everyone ok?" Shizune asked.

"We're all fine and we got great news." Sai said.

"We destroyed Kabuto's evil White Dino Gem and the Clockwork Crystal." Tenten explained.

"Orochimaru won't be time hopping again anytime soon." Kankuro added putting a smile on Tommy's face.

"Congratulations rangers you've all done a successful job in keeping time in tact." Tommy said.

"Yes, you carried out like true Power Rangers. I am very proud of you." Zordon added.

"You all rock out loud!" Alpha cheered and the rangers chuckled.

Naruto spoke, "Well guys let's go and tell the other rangers the good news."

"We're in!" they replied as they teleported off.

That night at the Command Center, Tommy, Alpha, Zordon, Tsunade, and Shizune waited patiently as all the ranger teams including Itachi were teleported to the Command Center, "Tommy what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Is Orochimaru at it again?" Neji asked.

"No actually, there's just something I want to show you all," Tommy said showing them over to multiple screens, "We've just received these transmissions from the certain parts of time."

The rangers looked seeing in one of the screens was past Tommy and his fellow rangers Naruto and his team assisted, and the other screens held the other teams from Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder, "Tommy? Guys?" Sakura gasped.

"Hey how's it going?" Kim asked from the one screen.

"What's going on?" Kushina gasped.

"We just wanted to once again thank you all for what you've done for us." T.J said.

"If it weren't for all of you our times would've been destroyed or worse." Kai added.

Itachi smiled, "We're all part of the Rangers legacy, it's only right."

"And we know you guys will continue to look after your planet and protect it from all evil." Merrick said.

"Count on it!" Tsuki gave a thumb's up.

"So remember to stick together and trust each other." Cam said.

"And remember the power will protect you." Dino Thunder Tommy said as his present self smiled.

The rangers smiled and cheered for their performance as they all thought about their experiences and fights in the past. Naruto remembered when he gave Lord Zedd a taste of his Rasengan. Kakashi recalled his fight with Goldar. Sakura remembered how she and Kim worked together against some Tengas along with Ino doing the same with Aisha. Chouji remembered the Juice Bar in Angel grove. Shikamaru recalled how troublesome it was fighting Zorgano, Goliptor, Goldar, and Rito when they were big. Kiba remembered how fun it was getting to know the past rangers and how their reputations preceded them.

Minato and Kushina remembered how fun it was to meet the Turbo Rangers when they couldn't go out in public in Konoha seeing as everyone knows them to dead. Asuma enjoyed getting to know Justin and hoped he would one day have a child as spirited as him. Kurenai remembered how Cassie and Ashley asked how she was able to look so beautiful, and Guy remembered how exciting his was to demonstrate his flames of youth to the past rangers.

Itachi recalled fighting along side the Galaxy Rangers and being temporarily powered by the Lights of Orion that restored his vision. Karashi remembered how nice it was to get to know Cole, while Tsuki remembered how nice and loyal guard Merrick was. Choujuro felt happy remembering his time conversing with Max who related with him about being treated like a child. Temari and Samui remembered how good it was to get to know the past girl rangers, while all Bee could remember the most was him showing off his rapping to the others.

Omoi remembered when Shane taught him about skateboarding and falling down on his first number of tries. Hinata felt happy remembering Tori teaching her how to surf. Lee recalled how he enjoyed getting to know Cam even if the guy didn't share his belief on the flames of youth. Even Gaara, Shino, and Neji recalled the enjoyment they felt while watching Dustin, Hunter, and Blake around the track.

Finally Tenten, Sai, Iruka, and Kankuro recalled their battle and how they destroyed the Clockwork Crystal thus putting an end to the time traveling, "Come on guys let's do it." Naruto said as the whole battalion of shinobi rangers put their hands in and jumped throwing their hands up calling with all their hearts, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(And the time traveling arc is done.)**


	59. Naruto's Birthday

**(Here you go guys.)**

One night at the Namikaze compound, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and all of Naruto's friends, and their senseis were decorating the place for a special occasion. The special occasion being Naruto's birthday, and they decided to throw him a surprise party. Teuchi and Ayame were handling the cake preparations at the shop while at the compound Sakura and the others were putting up streamers, balloons, decorations, and a banner,

"Man I love decorating." Ino said as she was working on the banner.

"Me to, and at this rate it'll be done in time for tomorrow evening." Sakura added.

"Naruto is going to be excited for this surprise birthday party." Shizuka put in while tying up some balloons.

"That is if we can get it all done in time." Shikamaru sighed.

"Of course we will, we just need to work harder is all!" Lee ranted.

Meanwhile up on the moon base, Orochimaru had been spying on them and laughed, "A birthday? In that case we must make a present for dear little Naruto."

"Yes, and I have just the gift to give him my lord." Kabuto answered while Orochimaru snickered.

Back at the compound, the group was just about finished with the preparations, "And that about does it." Kiba said as he and Chouji hung the banner up reading, 'Happy Birthday Naruto.'

"Perfect if I do say so." Jiraiya said.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, thanks again for letting us decorate tonight for Naruto's birthday party." Sakura said.

"Boy he's gonna be surprised." Minato said.

"He should be, after all this is his first birthday with us here." Kushina added.

Shikamaru came rushing in, "Guys I just saw Naruto, he's coming this way!"

"Everyone hide!" Minato called as Kurenai used her illusion jutsu to hide all of the birthday decorations while everyone went into hiding.

Naruto walked inside seeing his parents on the sofa while Jiraiya was kicking back in the armchair, "Mom, dad, Ero-sennin what's up?"

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" Minato asked.

"You guys seen Sakura around by any chance? I talked to her parents and her mom said something about coming over here." Naruto said.

Minato and Jiraiya were worried until Kushina spoke, "Yes. Sakura just wanted to borrow one of our books on healing jutsu."

"Oh, all right," Naruto said in disappointment as he went to the door, "Well I'm going out to do some training, be back later." He walked off.

"All clear." Jiraiya called and the others came out from hiding.

"That was close." Kakashi said.

"Too close." Neji admitted.

"What're we going to do about tomorrow though?" Ino asked.

"Not to worry. I already put in a word to Tsunade about how to handle it." Minato answered.

"All we gotta do is wait until tomorrow night." Asuma added.

"Hai!" they all agreed.

Back on the moon palace, Orochimaru stood ready with a prisoner while speaking, "Alright Kabuto what monster have you suggested for Naruto's birthday present?"

"Yes number 8 in section 8." Kabuto answered as Orochimaru looked.

"Ah yes its perfect!" Orochimaru snickered and begun the jutsu as the prisoner transformed into a monster.

The monster was covered in spikes with two lightning bolt shaped horns on both sides of his head and carried a trident like weapon. The monster laughed and spoke, "I am Striking; at your command." He bowed his head as Orochimaru smirked.

"Perfect." He chuckled.

"Naruto will have a birthday he will never forget." Zorgano added.

The very next morning, Naruto bright and early in a happy mood, "It's my birthday! Yes!" he jumped out of bed and got ready. Fully clothed he came downstairs, "Mom! Dad! Ero-sennin!" he called entering the kitchen only to see a container of minute made ramen with a note on it.

"Dear Naruto, your father and I went with our team to investigate something by Tommy's orders. Be back later, love mom and dad," He read the note, "Well this is great." He sighed and decided to make his ramen.

Later that day, he was on his way to the administration building after receiving word from Anbu Neko that Tsunade had a mission for him. As he reached the building he saw Sakura, "Hey Sakura!"

"Oh Naruto, ohayo." She greeted him.

"So Sakura be honest do I look any different?"

"Different?" she asked.

"You know do I look any older?" Naruto continued to hint at her.

"Older?" she continued to question.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked shocked, "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot, how could I have been so blind?"

Naruto smiled, "Well don't worry about it the point is you remembered."

"Yeah. I almost forgot to tell Ino we were supposed to meet up with Hinata and Tenten today at barbeque for a girl's get together." Sakura said making Naruto look down.

"Oh right." He said as he walked on passing the guys.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Chouji asked.

"Nothing." He said walking past them.

The guys went to Sakura in concern, "What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Guys he thinks we really forgot about his birthday? You think maybe the surprise party was a good idea?" she asked in worry.

"Sure it is, come this evening he's going to flip." Ino said.

"I'm not sure Ino, he did look real bummed." Sakura said unsure.

"Don't worry Sakura, after all his disappointment now will only leave him to be extra excited when he finds out." Shikamaru explained.

"Let's hope you're right." Sakura replied.

"Come on we still got some last minute preparations to do." Kakashi said as they hurried off.

Inside Tsunade's office Naruto entered, "Morning Baa-san."

"Morning, Naruto." Tsunade spoke acting serious.

"Isn't there anything you wanted to say to me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Only that you have a mission today of the utmost importance." She answered bringing his morale down.

"Of course." He said with his head down.

"Now you are to go and investigate the quarry outside the village," she began, "There have been reports of bandit sightings there and I want you to take care of them."

"So who's joining me?"

"None, this is your mission alone. Now get going!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said taking off still looking dismal.

When Naruto left the room Tsunade sighed as Shizune spoke, "Looks like he thinks we all forgot his birthday, Tsunade-sama."

"Don't worry Shizune he'll be fine," Tsunade explained, "After all it's our job to see to it he is distracted long enough for everyone to finish his party preparations."

"Yeah, but still." Shizune said hoping Naruto won't be too dismal to miss his own party.

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached the quarry outside the village patrolling it, "Man there are no signs of any bandits around here. Figures Baa-san would send me on a wild goose chase and on my birthday no less. And I guess everyone else and my own parents had better stuff to do," he sat on a boulder.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" a voice called as he jumped up looking atop the hills seeing Orochimaru, Zorgano, Kabuto, and Goliptor, "We're throwing you a party!" Orochimaru laughed.

"We made sure it would be extra special for you." Kabuto added as Naruto looked at the trio.

"And we brought you an extra special present," Skeletor began as Striking arrived, "Meet Striking!"

Striking chuckled as he jumped from the hill and landed on Naruto's level. Naruto jumped up and grabbed his morpher morphing, "Dragonzord!"

With Naruto in ranger mode he called, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' he summoned five clones and the six Green Rangers attacked Striking. Striking fired his spikes energized with lightning at the clones dispersing them, "All right then plan B!" Naruto drew his Dragon sword and Dragon Dagger and fought against Striking with both weapons.

Striking blasted Naruto with lightning knocking him backwards causing him to drop both his weapons.

"Oh this is so exciting." Orochimaru snickered as he watched Naruto getting his ass handed to him.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze compound, the guys were finishing up the last minute preparations until their communicators beeped. They gathered as Shikamaru answered, "Go ahead, Tommy."

_"Naruto is being cornered by a monster in the quarry you must help him at once."_ Tommy explained.

"We're on it!" Shikamaru answered as the six morphed and arrived in the quarry helping Naruto up.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Never better now that you're all here." Naruto replied.

"Like we'd do that to you?" Kiba asked.

"So you're all here? That gives me more fun!" Striking called as the seven rangers rushed at him striking with their weapons.

Shikamaru and Kakashi tried to strike with their swords but Striking caught their weapons with his trident and tossed them aside. "My turn!" Kiba combined his lances together and fought Striking until the monster jabbed his weapon at Kiba shocking him.

The others went to check on Kiba as Orochimaru spoke, "You all think that was something, well just you wait until he grows!" he laughed as Striking downed a pellet and grew giant size.

"Come on rangers let's do it!" Shikamaru began as they called out.

"We need Thunder Zord power now!" they called as they summoned their Thunderzords that combined, "Thunder Megazord battle ready!"

"I need Tigerzord power now!" Kakashi called summoning his zord and jumped into the cockpit, "Convert to warrior mode!" and his zord converted to its warrior mode and stood ready for battle.

"Time for Dragonzord power!" Naruto played his dagger calling forth the Dragonzord who roared before standing side by side with the two Thunder zords.

"I must destroy!" Striking called as he charged.

The Thunder Megazord grappled with the monster, before Striking gave an upward kick breaking the grapple. The Tigerzord then came by throwing a punch knocking the monster back, "Let's see you rangers try some of these!" Striking launched his lightning spikes at the two Thunderzords sending sparks everywhere.

"Whoa!" the rangers held onto their controls.

Naruto played on his flute, as the Dragonzord fired its missiles at Striking, distorting it. The monster shook it off and charged at the Dragonzord whacking it with his trident making it go back. The Dragonzord struck back whipping its drill tail at the monster knocking the lightning monster back. Striking once again fired more lightning shocks at the three zords knocking them to the ground. Orochimaru watching from below applauded, "Splendid work, Striking. Now finish them off!"

"Yes master." Striking answered as he was prepared to finish them.

"I don't think so!" Kakashi called, "White Tiger Thunder Bolt fire!"

And firing from his zords tiger mouth was his cannon that knocked Striking back, "Whoa!" the monster called.

"All right Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called.

"Now let's get back up!" Shikamaru called as the two zords got back to their feet.

"What?" Striking gasped.

Naruto heard his communicator beep, "Yes Tommy?"

"_Naruto, Alpha and I have done some reconstruction of the Tigerzord and it should now be able to combine with the Dragonzord."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, it's time for you and Kakashi to call upon the Dragon Tigerzord."_

"Then let's do it!" Naruto called as he jumped to the Dragonzord's head and entered the cockpit, "Ready sensei?"

"Ready!" Kakashi answered as the two spoke, "Dragon Tigerzord power up!"

The Tigerzord jumped up with its shoulders folding downward. The Dragonzord's chest was removed as its body folded out becoming shoulder pads for the Tigerzord with the zords head underneath the Dragonzord's head. Striking was surprised as the newly formed zord launched a White Tiger fireball from the Tiger head at him. The Thunder Megazord then drew its Thunder Saber and sliced Striking's trident breaking it into two.

"Oh no!" Striking was scared.

Naruto and Kakashi in the combined cockpit similar to the Tigerzord's cockpit called out, "Dragon Tigerzord Cannon fire!" they called.

The zord stood ready as the two symbols under the Dragonzord's feet formed a 'Z' sphere in the center and was combined with a Tigerzord Thunderbolt launching it at Striking who blew up, Orochimaru growled, "I'm out of here, but I'll be back!" he vanished.

Later that night at the Namikaze compound, the seven were walking inside the dark home, "Hey why's it so dark in here?" Naruto asked as Kakashi turned the lights on and to Naruto's surprise he saw his parents, Jiraiya, the Jonin, his other fellow rangers from the other nations, and all those close to him in Konoha in a room filled with birthday decorations and a banner hanging up.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Naruto!" they all announced.

"Happy Birthday!" his seven fellow rangers called.

"Oh man!" Naruto cried in joy as he went over to them in a group hug.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Sakura and Ino said.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Kakashi congratulated him.

"Oh guys."

"You thought we forgot didn't you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah and I was seriously bummed. Man I should've known you guys wouldn't forget it on purpose." Naruto said.

"Well of course we wouldn't." Kushina said as she and Minato hugged their son.

"Well come on son, the guest of honor sits in the middle." Minato and his wife showed their son to the center seat.

"Sorry about sending you on that fake mission, Naruto." Tsunade apologized as she sat near him.

"Hey how can I stay mad at you, baa-san? Since this was your reason." Naruto chuckled as he relaxed.

And soon the festivities began with dancing, singing, food, and all sorts of activities while Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon watched via the viewing globe. Soon Sakura, Ino, and Shizuna went on a stage and spoke into a mike, "This is our special birthday present for our main man Naruto."

"Who led us to more victories than we ever imagined." Ino added.

"And who would love us as much as we love him." Shizuka finished as Naruto blushed.

And with that music started playing as the three girls started singing a little number called Harmonia. Naruto smiled as he listened to the three sing, while reminiscing about the times he finally attained each of their love. Naruto smiled happily at his three girlfriends who winked and each blew a kiss at him, causing him to blush. Everyone continued to party including Naruto who would remember this as the best birthday he ever had in his life, and hoped more like this would come.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	60. Kiba's Unlucky Day

**(And welcome to my next one.)**

One day at Amagiriama sweets shop, Naruto, his fellow rangers, and Shizuka were relaxing while snacking on some dango, "Man this is good." Sakura said taking a bite.

"And even better, the discount we got for a whole party." Naruto added as each one of them were munching.

"So guys you know the annual Konoha festival is coming in two days?" Ino asked.

"Yes, it's one of the biggest events in the village." Hinata replied.

"It's gonna be great, with lots of good food." Chouji salivated.

"Sounds troublesome as always to me." Shikamaru replied.

"Is it because you've got no one to go with you?" Ino teased.

"What? Don't make me laugh, Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Well it's easy for you to say that since you're not into dating." Kiba said sourly.

"What's with you, Kiba?" Shino asked.

"Nothing it's just for once I'd like to go to this festival with someone I like, not just friends of mine." Kiba explained.

Not too far from them on another bench, were Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi enjoying some dango as well when Konohamaru spoke, "I tell ya guys, this whole festival thing seems kinda cheesy."

"Oh don't be so sour, Konohamaru. I happen to think it's entertaining." Moegi replied.

"Yeah, me too." Udon agreed.

Suddenly walking around by the dango shop was three more shinobi around the Konohamaru corps ages. It was two girls and one boy. The first girl had brown hair, wore brown shinobi pants, and a blue shirt, the second girl was stout, had red hair in a short ponytail, wore a purple shirt, and black shinobi pants, and the boy wore nerd like glasses, short and neat brown hair, a bit of an overbite, a red shirt covered by a blue vest, and green shorts, "Yoo-hoo." The first girl called as the three looked around.

The two groups looked at the three as Naruto and his friends were jaw agape thinking they were seeing Konohamaru and friends doppelgangers, while the grandson of the third and his two friends were horrified and looked at each other with hands at the side of their heads to block others view of them, "Guys, we gotta get out of here or we're in hot water!" Konohamaru warned them.

"Kono-kun!" the first girl who was identified as Mawari called.

"Moegi-chan!" the nerd boy known as Kaji called.

"Udon-kun!" the stout girl identified as Maki called.

The three continued to cower hoping to not get spotted as Naruto called, "Hey, what's wrong guys?"

"They wanna ask us to the festival!" Moegi answered.

"We should go guys." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be late for team meeting, you know how Ebisu-sensei gets!" Udon said as the three bolted from their bench.

The three others seeing them leave bolted after them determined to catch them. Naruto and his friends chuckled at their misfortune, "Guess even they have charm to them." Sakura said.

Kiba only looked more down, "Well this is depressing. Even those three are going, if those kids manage to catch them."

"Kiba." Naruto said feeling sorry for the guy taking this thing so hard.

"No-no its ok. I can use that time to hone my skills. I'll catch you guys later, come on Akamaru." Kiba said as he and his companion walked off.

"I feel bad for the guy." Chouji said.

"Yeah, but hey if he was less brash and arrogant maybe he would've attracted someone." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, that's not nice." Shizuka said.

"Meh, whatever." Shikamaru yawned.

Up in the Moon Palace, Orochimaru had been watching through the scope, "Ah, poor little Kiba, dateless for the festival. So sad."

"We should take advantage of his depression my lord, so that we can crush him and the others." Kabuto suggested.

"Yes, but how?" Orochimaru asked as he started pondering until Goliptor, Zorgano, and the trio entered the chamber, "My lord!" Goliptor called.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm thinking here?" Orochimaru asked in agitation.

"Yes sir, but we've just picked up an unidentified force heading right for us." Skeletor explained.

"What? I better see about this." Orochimaru went to his scope to see what it was. He could see a glowing gold sphere flying right at the palace.

"Everyone take cover!" Zoki called as they made space as the sphere entered the throne room and appearing before them was a woman.

She had long black hair sticking out of a red dragon head helmet, and was decked out in a red breastplate while her midriff was exposed. She also had red shoulder pads with a single spike sticking out of each one, red tight fitting pants, and red armored boots. On her back was a sheath that had a sword in it, "Identify yourself." Orochimaru demanded as Goliptor got ready.

The woman approached and walked flauntingly around the henchmen, "Of course sir. I am Ariah; the Dragon Warrior Huntress," she bowed her head, "I've come to this particular spot in the galaxy because an acquaintance of mine was here as well."

"Acquaintance?" Kabuto asked as Zorgano approached.

"Ariah?"

"Zorgano, my you haven't changed a bit." She smirked.

Zorgano rushed over to her taking her hands, "I really did not expect you to come here looking for me."

"Zorgano, you know this creature?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, everyone this is Ariah," Zorgano began, "We've done a lot of hunting together. Ariah allow me to introduce to you my current employer Orochimaru, and my fellow cohorts Kabuto Yakushi, Goliptor, Skeletor, Zoki, and Blade Wing. I'd introduce you to Sasuke, but one look at him and you'll be in severe mental pain."

"Well then, welcome Ariah to our home. And for what reason have you come here?" Orochimaru asked.

"I've heard my partner here has been having trouble with some complications here, and I've decided to help him out." Ariah smirked at Zorgano.

"I'm appreciative of your offer Ariah, but it's not like I'm helpless in this matter." Zorgano answered not wanting to get humiliated by her teasing.

"Actually Zorgano, your performance as of late has proven to be questionable," Orochimaru began as the other henchmen snickered seeing Zorgano was being bashed, "And its apparent Ariah here knows how you work better than we do. So it's obvious you could use a partner since you cannot cooperate with Goliptor."

"Yes sir," Zorgano nodded and turned to Ariah, "I'd much rather have you for a partner anyway." Goliptor growled.

"And your presence could be at no better time my dear Ariah, for I have just the job for you." Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm listening." Ariah said.

Back on earth, Konohamaru was rushing over to Udon and Moegi who were in the park, "Guys!"

"Konohamaru you're all out of breath, what's wrong?" Moegi asked.

"Guys read this." He held out a letter and handed it to Udon to read.

"Meet me in the hallway of the ninja academy after school. We have what you've been looking for." Udon read.

"I found that in my mailbox. You know what this means?" Konohamaru asked.

"Some random stranger knows where you live?" Udon asked.

"No Udon! It means whoever wrote this knows something about the Power Rangers."

"Seriously?" Moegi gasped.

"Yeah! We're one step closer to finding out who they really are." Konohamaru cheered.

"Well if we wanna meet this somebody we better hurry, classes are almost over." Udon said.

"Then let's go!" Konohamaru called as they ran.

Soon it was after classes at the ninja academy, and Konohamaru and his team were inside of one of the empty rooms looking out into the halls for someone who shouldn't be there,

"I don't see anybody who might know what we want." Udon looked.

"The note said they'd be here after school." Konohamaru reminded him until they saw Mawari, Kaji, and Maki looking around.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the three called as the corps gasped and shuddered before closing the door and leaned their backs against it in shock.

"What're they doing here?" Moegi asked.

"Looking for Power Rangers like us?" Udon suggested.

"Whoever wrote that secret note will think we never showed up unless we go out there." Konohamaru looked back.

"Konohamaru, what do we do?" Moegi asked as Udon awaited an answer as well.

Konohamaru answered looking back knowing what's outside the room, "I'd rather never find out about the Power Rangers than face those three." He shuddered.

The three looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, "Out the window!" so they ran to the window and escaped through it.

Meanwhile, Kiba was walking with Akamaru through the village until Ino was running over to him, "Kiba!"

Kiba turned, "Oh, hey Ino. What's up?"

"Ok you know Akeno Mitsuko from our academy years?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it turns out she doesn't have a date for the festival either," Ino explained, "When I told her about your situation she was ecstatic that she wasn't the only one. She asked me if you could meet her in the park in ten so she can talk to you about the festival!"

"What, really?" Kiba gasped.

"Yeah, so if you still want a date, you should hurry." Ino beckoned him.

"Well, all right! Come on Akamaru, thanks Ino." Kiba said as he headed off.

Watching from the moon, Orochimaru smirked, "Now's time to put the phase of my plan into action." He laughed.

Kiba was almost to the park, until suddenly White Snakes and Putty's appeared, "Oh no, not you guys! I don't have time for you!" he started fighting back against the foot soldiers with Akamaru's help.

Soon he managed to defeat the minions forcing them to retreat, "Oh damn, I'm late!" he ran to the park spot but saw no sign of the girl he was meant to rendezvous with, "Dammit! Stupid Puttys and White Snakes!" He started grunting in frustration while Akamaru sighed seeing his partner frustrated.

Kiba started punching and pounding a tree in frustration until he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. He and Akamaru looked off to the side seeing they were being watched by a teen girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore blue shinobi sandals, a light blue shirt with red short shorts underneath, and a red and yellow Chinese style shirt that left her midriff exposed. Kiba looked sheepish as she stared at him until he spoke, "I'm uh… training."

The girl looked at the tree and spoke, "The tree does not make a worthy opponent does it?" she asked and Kiba looked embarrassed as she approached sticking her palm out,

"I am ready." She said.

"Are ya sure?" he asked not sure if he should spar with a girl he just met.

"Come." She beckoned.

"Ok, so serious." Kiba said as he started punching her palms which she blocked as they spared.

After an hour of sparing the two sat down on the grass, "Wow you're good. Are you also a shinobi?"

"No, I self taught myself." She answered.

"Well, you taught yourself well. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Sariana, and yours?" she asked.

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru."

Akamaru looked at the girl but started growling surprising Kiba, "Akamaru, what's with you? Sorry he acts this way around strangers."

"No problem, so you going to tell me the real reason you were punching the hell out of the tree?" Sariana asked.

"I was supposed to meet someone today here hoping we could go to the Konoha festival together but I got sidetracked and was late." Kiba sighed.

"Dateless for the festival?" she asked and he nodded, "Well actually now that you mention it, I don't have a date either."

"Really?!" Kiba jumped excitedly but calmed down, "I mean, really?"

"Yeah, so how about you be my date?" Sariana offered.

"Wow. I'd be honored, but I just met you all." Kiba said.

"Well in that case, how about we grab a bite and talk?"

"Delighted." Kiba said as they stood up and started walking with Akamaru following still suspicious about Sariana.

**(And that's that for now.)**


	61. Ariah the Huntress

**(Welcome to my next installment.)**

Both Kiba and Sariana were having a bite to eat over by Barbeque, "Mm, delicious." Sariana said taking a bite.

"Yup, this place is great." Kiba said.

"Not as great as you." The girl replied.

"What? Me great?" Kiba acted modestly when deep down he was begging her to continue.

"Yeah, the way you spared against me. I've never met a fighter like you before."

"Well, I try hard." Kiba boasted while Akamaru put his paws on his face in

embarrassment.

"So then you interested in being my date for the festival?" Sariana asked.

"Well, I don't have anyone else asking me. So I guess I can be your date." Kiba said.

"Sweet, you're such a nice guy." She pecked his cheek making him blush.

"Hey Kiba!" Tsuki said as she and Ino came over.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Kiba asked as they came over.

"How'd it go with Akeno?" Ino asked.

"Didn't show, but that's ok. Something better came along."

They looked at the girl he was with surprised, "Oh, hello." Tsuki said.

"Girls meet Sariana. Sariana this is Ino Yamanaka and my cousin Tsuki Ookami."

"Nice to meet you." Ino shook her hand.

"Likewise Ino and I love your hair."

"Thanks." Ino smiled.

Sariana turned to Tsuki, "And aren't you just precious?" she ruffled her hair while Tsuki looked annoyed.

"Get this, Sariana's my new date." Kiba said.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"That's right." Sariana said putting an arm around Kiba.

"Well that's great we should tell the guys." Ino suggested.

"Yes, we should." Tsuki said with a hint of sour.

"Come on let's go." Kiba said as the group left and passed Ichiraku where Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi arrived, "That was a close one." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, if those three found us we'd be goners." Moegi added.

"Well let's have some ramen. It'll take our minds off things." Udon said as they sat down until Ebisu appeared behind them.

"Team."

"Ebisu-sensei? Oh don't tell me we got a mission?" Konohamaru asked feeling tired.

"No actually. I came looking for you because I was requested to deliver this letter to you." He handed them a letter.

"Who requested you to send it?" Moegi asked.

"They wished to remain anonymous." Ebisu said as he vanished.

"Konohamaru, open it." Udon said as he did so and read it.

"Ichiraku ramen, in five minutes… Same handwriting as before." Konohamaru said.

"This time we'll see them for sure." Moegi said as they waited patiently.

But coming around the corner down the street looking around, were Mawari, Kaji, and Maki. Udon spotting them gasped, "What is it?" Konohamaru asked wondering why his friend was acting jumpy.

"Guys look." The boy said as the other two looked back and saw the three making them stammer in fright.

"What're we going to do Konohamaru?" Moegi asked in fright.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Udon asked only for Konohamaru to climb over the counter of Ichiraku. Taking their friends advice Moegi and Udon climb over as well hiding from the inside.

Teuchi noticed them, "Hey, you three shouldn't be back here."

The three held fingers to their lips, "Please Teuchi, just until they go away." Konohamaru begged him.

"This is a matter of life and death." Udon added while trembling.

"And I'm too young!" Moegi trembled in fright.

The three kids seeing no sign of their supposed dates, went to the ramen stand, "Mr. Ichiraku, have you seen my Udon-kun?" Maki asked.

"Or my lovely Moegi-chan?" Kaji asked.

"Or my darling Kono-kun?" Mawari asked.

Teuchi seeing his three other fave customers were serious about this decided to play along, "Sorry kids, not today." The three hiders sighed in relief.

"Well they always come around here for a bite at this time." Kaji said.

"Yeah so we'll wait here until they come." Maki added making the hiders tremble.

"Well all right then, Ayame why don't you go out back and get more ingredients?" Teuchi said giving her the hint.

"Sure dad." Ayame said as she glanced down signaling the corps to follow.

So they crawled out through the back of the shop and sighed in relief, "Thanks Ayame-neesan." Konohamaru said.

"No problem, though try not to make a habit of it." She said.

"We won't." Moegi said as the three took off.

"Konohamaru, what about finding out about the Power Rangers?" Udon asked.

"We'll find out another time. I don't wanna risk going back there." The scarf boy said as they continued running.

Meanwhile Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Tsuki, and Sariana, were walking through the park trying to find any of the others to tell them the good news, "I can't wait to tell them, Naruto's going to be jealous." Kiba said.

"What's he got to be jealous for Kiba, when he has me, Sakura, and Shizuka?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, maybe wishing he had a fourth." Kiba suggested as the two girls sighed.

"Sounds like you know quite a guy." Sariana said.

"Yeah, he's ok." Kiba admitted.

On the moon, Orochimaru had been watching and smirked, "How about that? Three rangers, this makes things even better. Zorgano, are you ready?"

"Ready, and waiting my lord." Zorgano stood tall.

As the group continued walking, Zorgano appeared accompanied by the White Snakes, "How's it going guys?" the mercenary asked.

"Take cover over there, Sariana! Don't come out until we tell you!" Kiba ordered as he, Akamaru, Ino, and Tsuki got ready.

Sariana however took a few steps away from them and spoke, "Thanks for the advice Power Ranger, but I can take care of myself just fine." She glowed and revealed to be Ariah, surprising the rangers.

"What the hell?" Ino gasped.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Ariah the huntress and your worst nightmare." She laughed.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you, besides your repulsive scent." Tsuki barked while Akamaru growled knowing he was right.

"Now you're gonna make me cry." Ariah replied as Zorgano and her fired blue energy ropes from their swords that bounded the group to a nearby tree and tied Akamaru's paws up.

"Now you're trapped and right where I want you." Zorgano laughed.

"I can't reach my morpher or my communicator." Kiba said.

"Neither can we." Tsuki added as they struggled.

Ariah walked over to Zorgano, "Like old times, huh?" she asked him.

"Yes, those were the days." He said as they laughed together.

"So you know each other?" Ino asked.

"Oh yes, we were a hunting duo back in the day." Zorgano said.

"And much more at that." Ariah said putting an arm around her partner.

"So everything you said about me?" Kiba frowned.

"Sorry Kiba, it pained me to lie like that. But I have better taste in guys." She kissed Zorgano who returned it making the three rangers gag.

Elsewhere, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji were training until their communicators beeped. Naruto answered his, "Go Tommy."

_"Rangers, you must come to the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on it." Naruto replied as the three teleported.

At the Command Center, Naruto asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid Orochimaru has gotten a jump on Kiba, Ino, and Tsuki, behold the viewing globe." Tommy instructed as they looked at it seeing their friends tied up with Zorgano and Ariah guarding them.

"Oh no, Ino, Kiba, and Tsuki." Sakura gasped.

"Zorgano's got them." Naruto added.

"But who's that with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"She is called Ariah; the Dragon Warrior Huntress." Zordon answered.

"Her reputation as a huntress is known throughout the galaxy, and she was partners with Zorgano." Alpha added.

"Well Zorgano chose a fine time to bring a friend out," Chouji said, "We gotta help them."

"Hurry rangers, and good luck." Tommy said.

"It's morphing time!" Naruto called as the four morphed and arrived on the scene,

"Guys!" Naruto called.

"Thank goodness you came." Ino said.

"Get us out of here." Tsuki called.

"Hold still." Chouji summoned his Power Axe and chopped the energy rope freeing their friends.

"You guys all right?" Sakura asked.

"I'm ok." Ino said.

"Yeah, me too." Tsuki added.

"Not me," Kiba began as he looked down, "I feel used, humiliated, crushed, as if my heart was ripped out and shattered into a million pieces," he looked up frowning at Ariah, "But I know who I can take it out on!" him, Ino, and Tsuki morphed and they went into battle.

As the guys fought the White Snakes Naruto went up against Zorgano and Kiba fought Ariah. As the Blue Ranger fought the huntress with his lances against her sword she spoke, "Hurts doesn't it, being rejected?"

"That does hurt, but not as much as this will to you!" Kiba fought Ariah while she defended herself.

Ariah gained some distance crossing her arm across her sword lighting it on fire and blasted Kiba with it knocking him down, "Kiba!" Naruto called.

"I'm ok!" Kiba got up and turned to his partner, "Akamaru, let's go!"

Akamaru barked as the two used their combination techniques against Ariah knocking her to the ground and Zorgano went over helping her up, "You were right Zorgano, these rangers are a pain."

"Then let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Yeah!" she agreed as the two pointed their swords up as lightning struck their weapons and suddenly the two grew giant sized.

"We got to do something." Ino said.

"What about the Snakes?" Chouji asked.

"I'll take care of them, you guys handle those two." Tsuki said.

"All right guys," Shikamaru began as they called out, "We need Shogunzord power now!"

Arriving into battle were the five Shogunzords that combined to form the Shogun Megazord, "Shogun Megazord, power up!"

Naruto played his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord arrived on the scene. The two mercenaries and zords stood ready and went into battle, with Ariah going up against the Shogun Megazord and Zorgano against the Dragonzord. Zorgano and the Dragonzord grappled before the zord broke it and gave a kick to Zorgano's leg knocking him down. Zorgano got back up, and was slashing at the Dragonzord with his sword. With another tune on the dagger the Dragonzord fired its missiles at Zorgano knocking him down again.

Meanwhile, Ariah was striking at the Shogun Megazord with her sword a few times, as the zord itself took the blows before catching the sword and punched Ariah knocking her away, "Let's give her everything we got." Kiba said as they all agreed and continued fighting.

Ariah jumped back and took a deep breath breathing fire at the zord, sending sparks everywhere as the rangers held onto the control board, "Guys!" Naruto called as he sent the Dragonzord to defend it but was surrounded by Zorgano and Ariah.

"Double time!" Zorgano called as the two hunters crossed their swords sending a blast at the Dragonzord knocking it down with the Shogun Megazord.

"All right we got them on the ropes, now let's finish them off!" Ariah called as the two were about to finish them only to get blasted from the sky.

"What?" Zorgano gasped as the two saw the Falconzord fly in.

"Hang tight guys, I'm here!" Kakashi called.

"Good timing, sensei." Sakura said as the two zords got up.

"Huh?" Ariah asked as the Shogun Megazord summoned its sword and parried the two mercenaries.

"Let's finish this!" Kiba ordered as the Shogun Megazord charged up its sword and swiped at the two knocking them down only for them to get back up.

"We're not through rangers!" Ariah called.

"We'll be back!" Zorgano added as the two vanished.

The ranger's cheered, while on the ground Tsuki had finished off the White Snakes and looked up seeing her friends did their job with no problem, "Victory is ours once again."

On the moon, both mercenaries were kneeling before Orochimaru, "I can only say I am most disappointed in you two."

"Seems the huntress wasn't as good as she claimed to be." Goliptor said as Ariah growled and spoke.

"Next time I will not let those rangers best me!"

Orochimaru looked at the huntress and spoke, "Very well Ariah. I shall continue to have you in my troops. But prove to be useless to me and you will suffer."

"I understand." Ariah nodded and the two were dismissed.

As they left the chamber they talked, "I may need you more than ever." Zorgano whispered.

"How so, doesn't Orochimaru still trust you more than Goliptor?" Ariah asked.

"Yes, but I cannot be sure for how much longer."

"Don't worry Zorgano, as long as I'm with you, no one's gonna lay a hand on you." Ariah smirked.

Soon it was the night of the Konoha Festival, and the village square was happening with partygoers dancing and having loads of fun. Naruto was dancing with Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka as they and the others noticed Kiba, "Sorry about being dateless again Kiba." Ino said.

"It could've been worse. You could've gone with Ariah." Naruto joked and they laughed.

"It's ok guys, I'd rather be with my friends anyway," Kiba said as he enjoyed himself as best as he could. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned seeing a brunette girl, "Akeno?"

The girl Akeno, who Kiba was supposed to meet instead of Ariah spoke, "Hi Kiba."

Kiba had to make an excuse for looking like he ditched her in the park, "Look I'm really sorry about the thing at the park."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry," she replied confusing Kiba, "I know I was late, but my parents needed me to help with something at the last second. I tried to get their as fast as I could but I didn't find you. I hope you can forgive me for making it look like I left you hanging."

Kiba was surprised thinking he was the one that stood her up, but it turned out she got held up. Smiling he answered, "It's no problem Akeno. So you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." Akeno said as the two went out to dance while Kiba looked back at all his friends smiling while they returned a smile.

Meanwhile the K corps were at the food table having punch, "Man, we never got a chance to find the writers of those notes." Konohamaru sighed.

"So much for finding out about the Power Rangers." Moegi sighed.

"Well at least there's some decent grindage at this festival." Udon tried to cheer his friends up who only nodded.

Ebisu walked by, "Konohamaru, another letter for you. But please get a secretary or something." He walked away.

Konohamaru took the letter as the three looked at it, "We still have what you've been looking for," Konohamaru read, "Turn around!"

The three were excited feeling they were gonna meet someone who knew about the Power Rangers, but when they turned around they came face to face with the three they've been hiding from for the last two days. They stared with agape jaws and wide eyes, "Hi Udon-kun." Maki greeted him.

"You look cute tonight, Moegi-chan." Kaji greeted the girl.

"Miss me, Kono-kun?" Mawari asked hopefully.

"What're you doing three here?" Konohamaru asked in shock not wanting to have run into them.

"Yeah why?" Moegi asked.

"How?" Udon asked.

"Did you get our little notes?" Maki asked.

"Wait a minute, you wrote those?!" Konohamaru asked in outrage.

"All of them?" Udon asked.

"Of course." Kaji answered.

"And we still have what you've been looking for." Mawari added.

The corps looked at each other in confusion, wondering if they really knew something about the Power Rangers, but to make sure Konohamaru asked them, "What could you three possibly have that we would want?"

"Yeah, what?" Moegi asked.

"True love!" the three answered, "Hit it!" and with that the three kids took their respective crush and tangoed with them against their will.

The three then lowered the corps down each planting a big wet one on their crushes leaving the K corps to faint on the ground while the other three kids danced in accomplishment. Naruto and his friends laughed humorously at their misfortune as Konohamaru spoke to his friends, "You know what? Love stinks!" Konohamaru declared.

"And it hurts too." Moegi added.

"For real." Udon agreed.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	62. Immortal Duo

**(Here you go guys.)**

It was one morning in the village of Kumo, Bee was busy training Omoi, Karui, and Samui at Kumo's training grounds, "All right, little dudes, time for rap master Killer Bee's training lesson, class is now in session!" Bee rapped.

"Uh sensei," Karui began, "Why isn't Yugito here? I mean wasn't today supposed to be her day to train us?"

"What's this I hear, Karui? Are you preferring Yugito over your own sensei? Fool ya fool!" Bee asked giving off a hint of killer intent to scare her.

Omoi hushed Karui and spoke, "No sensei, nothing like that. She's just wondering where Yugito is today."

Bee explained, "Today my bro's got Yugito on a mission, that's top secret. Hush-hush top secret."

"Hope she comes back soon, Kumo without her it's just not cool." Samui said as he comrades nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains outside Kumo, Yugito was patrolling the perimeter, "Everything looks normal and quiet enough." Yugito said.

'**But you never like it when it's this quiet.'** Her own tailed beast Matatabi thought to her.

"Yeah, nothing's ever this quiet," She replied. Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance of another mountain, "I was right." She hurried off to where the explosion was.

When she arrived at the sight, she found five Kumo guards lying on the ground badly wounded, "Oh no," she looked them over trying to shake one of them but he was dead, "This is bad Matatabi."

'**Who do you think could've done this?'** the demon thought.

"I'll give ya one guess, and it's over there." Yugito motioned to the distance seeing two figures approach from smoke caused by the explosion.

The first figure had slick backed white hair wore a Yugakure headband with a gash in it, and carried a three bladed red scythe, and the second figure had bulging green eyes, dark skin, a mask covering his mouth, a hood on his head , and a Takigakure headband with a gash in it. The common trait about them was that they wore Akatsuki robes.

"Well look what the cat dragged in eh, Kakuzu?" the scythe wielding one asked the other.

"No jokes, Hidan." The one named Kakuzu replied.

Yugito frowned, "Those robes, you're of the Akatsuki Organization aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Hidan asked.

"The cloaks give it all away asshole." Yugito said deadpanned.

Hidan frowned, "Who're you calling an asshole, you bitch?"

"Hidan, keep it together." Kakuzu said.

"So you've come here for me have you?" Yugito asked.

"Again we're that obvious." Hidan said with a sigh.

"Well I assure you, you're not getting your hands on Matatabi." Yugito said getting in a fighters stance.

Hidan smirked turning to his partner, "You want this one, or should I?"

"Does it really matter?" Kakuzu asked annoyed.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Hidan asked as he stepped forward speaking to Yugito, "Well then I guess your opponent is me."

"That suits me just fine." Yugito said as Matatabi thought.

'**Shouldn't you go and get help?'**

'If I ran now they'd follow me back to my village and I'd be putting more in danger. I'll just hold it out until help arrives.' Yugito thought.

"Here I come!" Hidan called as he ran at her wielding his scythe while Yugito jumped away avoiding the attack.

"Ok, if I'm going up against member of the Akatsuki I'm gonna have to take it up a notch." Yugito said as she was surrounded by chakra putting her in her chakra cloak form with one tail while her finger and toenails extended into claws. She once again went back into fighting against Hidan while Kakuzu just stood back knowing Hidan wouldn't ask for his help even if he needed it.

On the moon base, Orochimaru who had been looking through his scope hoping to find something eye catching. Suddenly he stopped, "Well what have we here?"

His forces approached, "Something going on my lord?" Kabuto asked.

"It seems my dear old friends from the Akatsuki are at it again." Orochimaru snickered.

"Akatsuki? The organization you told me about?" Ariah asked.

"Yes, take a look." Orochimaru offered her to look through the scope.

She did so and saw the battle between Yugito and the two members of the Akatsuki, "Just who are those two?" she asked.

"Well my dear," Orochimaru began, "The one you see fighting the woman right now is Hidan of the village Yugakure. He abandoned his village when it deteriorated from a shinobi village to a tourist site. He held onto his belief that shinobi were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbors before leaving it, and joining the cult-like faith known as Jashin."

"Jashin?" Zorgano asked.

"Yes. Jashin is a religion that apparently worships a deity of that very name. The primary teaching of this faith is outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin," the Sannin continued, "But this religion seems to have given him immortality. For you see he has a technique that allows him to kill others by wounding himself."

"How is that possible?" Goliptor asked.

"By downing a small sample of his victims blood while standing in the Jashin symbol drawn on the ground by his own blood, anything he does to his body will affect the victim. Since he's immortal he can feel as much pain as he wants but he still will not die. The only way out of it is to get Hidan to step out of the symbol causing the bond between him and his target to break."

"Ok, so who's the one standing off to the side?" Ariah asked.

"That would be Kakuzu of Takigakure. Years ago during the reign of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, Kakuzu was sent to assassinate him but failed. Despite the danger he undertook, what awaited his return home was harsh punishment. In response to this treatment, a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life and limb on the line for his village, Kakuzu developed a violent hatred to his village and escaped from imprisonment. He then killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques." Orochimaru explained.

"Took their hearts?" Ariah asked.

"Yes, for one of his villages secret jutsu allowed him to steal the hearts of others as well as their chakra elements. If you were to actually stab him in the heart he would still have four left over and would simply replace any of his fallen ones with new ones. No one's ever lived long enough to take out all of his hearts."

"Sounds like these two are practically immortal men." Skeletor said.

"Indeed, but even they have their weaknesses. Let's just see if their opponent can find them." Kabuto said.

Meanwhile back in Kumo, Bee and his three students finished their training, "Well done my homies! A successful training lesson in the books."

Omoi and Karui sighed in relief having been exhausted from their sensei's intense lessons, "Finally now we can go home." Karui sighed in relief.

"Good idea." Omoi said as he and Karui started walking off while Samui and Bee were about to go their separate ways until their communicators beeped.

Bee and Samui saw Omoi was too tired to join them so they let him go and get some rest. They looked around seeing no one in sight and answered the call, "Go Tommy." Samui said.

_"Samui, you and Bee are to come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on it." Samui answered as the two teleported to the Command Center seeing Tsuki, Karashi, Choujuro, and Temari.

"What's going on?" Bee asked.

"It's the Akatsuki; they're up to no good again." Temari said.

"Oh don't tell me..." Samui said having a bad feeling about it.

"No Gaara is fine." The Suna kunoichi replied.

"Then who is in trouble?" Samui asked.

"Behold the viewing globe and you'll see what we mean." Tommy said as Samui and Bee looked at it and was in shock at the fight taking place.

"Yugito!" Samui gasped.

"They _are_ Akatsuki members." Bee saw the cloaks and knew Temari was right.

"And not just any members." Alpha put in as Zordon explained.

"They are Hidan and Kakuzu the self acclaimed zombie brothers, due to their inability to die easily."

"Against a duo like those two won't be easy. We'll need to be prepared for anything." Choujuro said and they all agreed.

"Karashi," Tommy began, "If it comes down to it in the fight you will have to bring out your trump card for this."

"I understand. I just hope I'll be ready to use it. I haven't had any real practice with it." Karashi answered.

"Time is of the essence rangers," Zordon said, "Go now Wild Force Rangers, and may the power protect you."

"Let's do it guys." Karashi began as they took their growl phones.

"Wild Access!" they morphed.

Back at the fight Yugito continued to hold her own against Hidan, but was starting to wish she had some help. Suddenly Hidan was blasted away and arriving onto the scene were the Wild Force Rangers with Karashi holding his Lion Blaster and Tsuki holding her Lunar Cue in gun mode, "What the hell is this?" Hidan asked while Kakuzu and Yugito were just as surprised.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" Karashi began, "Power Rangers…"

The group struck their animal stances, "Wild Force!"

"So these are some of the infamous Power Rangers," Kakuzu pondered, "Wonder if they got any decent bounties on their heads?"

"Power Rangers?" Yugito asked as she landed at their sides.

"Think you could use a little help?" Karashi asked.

"Against any other opponent I would say I can handle it alone, but against shinobi like these guys, I'll make an exception." She replied.

"Then let's work together and bring these two to their end." Temari said.

"Let's." Yugito said as the seven of them stood ready to fight the two supposed immortal shinobi.

**(Part one of the Zombie bros of the Akatsuki down.)**


	63. Eternally Defeated

**(Back again with more.)**

When the battle began Karashi, Tsuki, and Yugito took off fighting Hidan, while the rest dealt with Kakuzu even though he was still off to the side. Tsuki used her Lunar Cue in sword mode to block Hidan's scythe strikes while Karashi and Yugito attacked from behind. Hidan rolled across the ground but got back up, "Damn you!"

"Your supposed powers are useless against us in our current forms." Karashi explained.

"That's right. We're protected by our suits, meaning you cannot draw any of our blood." Tsuki added.

"Maybe not you two, but the Jinchuriki is vulnerable." Hidan smirked as he went to attack her only for Yugito to dodge and suddenly become incased in dark chakra and sprouting two tails making her a miniature version of Matatabi.

"Let's see if I'm vulnerable now." Yugito said as she attacked Hidan head on as the religious freak took the blows.

With the other rangers, each of them was fighting against Kakuzu. Sadly for them it wasn't easy given the fact he had all chakra elements and could counter any elemental jutsu they throw at him with the element stronger than theirs. Kakuzu blocked a sword attack from Choujuro and knocked him away, "That's one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen! Why do you have it?"

"Like I'd tell you." Choujuro replied.

The rangers once again attacked Kakuzu from all sides, until he unleashed his dark tendrils at the rangers who backed away seeing the tendrils shredded Kakuzu's cloak and two black tendril creatures with masks appeared at his side, "Whoa." The rangers gasped.

"Hearts are a total of five, those masks there must keep him alive." Bee rapped.

"Yes, remarkable aren't they?" Kakuzu asked.

"We'll have to land perfect blows on him, if we aim to destroy his hearts." Samui planned.

"Then let's get to work." Temari said as the rangers went at him dodging the tendrils.

"Out of our way!" Choujuro used his sword encasing it in chakra to slice any tendrils that tried to grab them.

"Let's see you rangers deal with the heat!" Kakuzu said as one of the masked spirits unleashed a blast of fire from its mouth on a direct course for them.

"Look out!" Temari called as Choujuro formed a hand sign launching the water dragon projectile at the attack but gasped seeing the second spirit go right through the water attack knocking Choujuro over but got back up, "Ok that one must represent Earth."

"So you see it? With all chakra elements I can retaliate using the element that defeats the one you use." Kakuzu declared.

"You may got the element down, but I be fast enough to turn it around!" Bee called as he charged himself with his lightning affinity and delivered a powerful punch to the earth spirit fast enough to not get blocked by any jutsu Kakuzu could use.

The earth spirit was suddenly shattered, and Choujuro taking advantage of Kakuzu's unprotected fire spirit used his water Jutsu again destroying it, "You destroyed two of my hearts!" Kakuzu bellowed.

"Which leaves you with three left." Temari added.

Kakuzu only growled. While up on the moon, Orochimaru and his forces continued to watch the fighting, "Looks like they're managing fine so far against Kakuzu and Hidan." Orochimaru noticed.

"Agreed, and with only three hearts left Kakuzu better rethink his strategy." Kabuto added.

Back down in the fight, the Wildforce Rangers drew their weapons and attacked Kakuzu, who shoved all their attacks aside and got ready as he released his two other hearts representing wind and lighting. The lightning mask released a strong bolt of electricity from its mouth.

"Incoming!" Choujuro called.

"This one's mine!" Temari drew her fan, "Ookamaitachi (Big Cutting Whirlwind)!" she blew her fan creating multiple wind gusts.

"I'm not through!" Kakuzu called as he activated his Wind spirit releasing a crushing blast of air to counter Temari's Wind jutsu forcing the others to take cover behind some boulders for fear of getting caught in the winds pressure.

Choujuro watched seeing Temari and Kakuzu's wind attacks were still colliding and got an idea, "Bee!"

"What?"

"Use your tentacle and give me a boost up into the air!"

"What good would that do fool?!"

"Just do it, I got an idea!"

"Better be right about it." Bee said extending one of his tentacles around Choujuro launching him upward above the two ninja and grabbed his sword encasing it in chakra again making it into a mallet.

"You're mine!" Choujuro called as he landed down striking the wind spirit mask, thus ending Kakuzu's wind jutsu.

"What?!" The Akatsuki member gasped seeing his third spirit destroyed.

"Now for your lightning mask!" Temari said refocusing her jutsu back to the lightning mask destroying it.

"You've destroyed my beautiful hearts!" Kakuzu growled.

"All you need is one heart. It's all anyone needs." Samui said.

"All right, let's get him!" Choujuro called as he, Samui, and Temari attacked Kakuzu while Bee stood back preparing himself.

"Gyuuki it's time." Bee said as he went full tailed beast form and started taking in chakra.

As Kakuzu continued fighting the three rangers using his tendrils, he was starting to lose having taken so many hits as he already had earlier.

"Send him up!" Samui called as Temari used her wind jutsu launching Kakuzu high up.

The Akatsuki member looked seeing the Hachibi taking chakra into its mouth and from it launched the Bijuudama (Bijuu Ball) right at Kakuzu who couldn't dodge or take such a blow given his condition. When it made contact the rogue ninja was blown to pieces,

"All right we did it!" Choujuro called as the three rangers and Jinchuriki cheered.

"Come on we gotta go and help Tsuki, Karashi, and Yugito!" Samui said as Bee went back to Ranger form and they hurried off.

On the moon, the villains saw the explosion, "That's one hell of a lightshow." Blade Wing said.

"They actually pulled it off." Goliptor gasped.

"If I fought Kakuzu I would've done the same thing." Zorgano said to spite Goliptor.

"Quiet, let's see what becomes of Hidan." Orochimaru said as he looked through his scope.

Back on earth, Karashi, Yugito, Tsuki, and Hidan saw the explosion in the sky and Tsuki spoke to the Jashinist, "Looks like your partner is history."

"Dammit Kakuzu, leaving me to clean up your damn mess!" Hidan cursed as he went back fighting the two rangers and Jinchuriki.

Suddenly Hidan was blasted from behind by Bee holding his Rhino Shooter weapon. The four rangers joined the other two and Yugito, "So you guys got Kakuzu?" Karashi asked.

"If we didn't we wouldn't be here." Temari reminded him.

"Touché." Karashi replied.

"Just because you defeated Kakuzu, doesn't mean I will be defeated as easily!" Hidan barked as he twirled his scythe.

"Maybe not by our standard attacks, so I'll be using something different," Karashi summoned a red buckler and called, "Animarium Armor!" and in a flash he was wearing the battilizer of the Red Wildforce Ranger.

"What is that?" Hidan gasped.

"My trump card!" Karashi called as the wings spread and he flew off striking Hidan from one side after another distorting him.

"Why you, take this!" Hidan threw his scythe at Karashi who landed and the wings of his armor folded around him into a shield deflecting Hidan's weapon.

"Good try, but not good enough!" Karashi fired energy blasts form his armor at Hidan who couldn't defend himself.

"My turn!" Tsuki called as she turned her weapon into cue mode, "Laser pool!" she caught Hidan in her laser pool table, "Rack 'em up!" she put her crystals on the table, "Lunar Break!" she fired them at Hidan as he took the attack.

Hidan was experiencing so much pain it was almost unbearable. He then laughed, "You little heathens don't get it! I am immortal. I cannot die!"

"We know," Karashi said as he deactivated his armor, "But just because we can't kill you."

"We can still decapitate you!" Samui called as they put their weapons together forming the Jungle Sword.

"Jungle Sword, Savage Slash!" Karashi called as they moved their weapon in a half clockwise motion before dropping it down slashing Hidan's right off his head.

The head rolled across the ground as the body fell down lifeless. "We got him!" Choujuro called as the rangers cheered with Yugito powering down her chakra mode.

"Dammit! I can't believe you did this to me!" Hidan shouted as his head laid on its side on the ground.

"Oh jeez he is still alive." Choujuro jumped back freaked out by such a sight.

"What's say we get rid of this nutcase cult, otherwise we gonna listen to another insult." Bee rapped.

"I will." Yugito grabbed Hidan by his hair.

"Hey! Hey watch it you bitch!" Hidan cursed as his head was carried at the edge of a cliff above a chasm, "Don't you dare! You do that and I swear Lord Jashin will smite thee and all who oppose him!"

"Give it a rest, creep," Yugito began, "I nor anybody else here believes in your damn Jashin. We follow our own beliefs, and right now I believe it's time for you to go. So long dead head!" she threw the screaming head down into the chasm.

"That's the end of him." Karashi said as the guys powered down.

"We actually defeated two Akatsuki members." Temari smiled.

"That was ice cold cool." Samui added.

"But what do we do with that?" Choujuro asked looking at Hidan's headless and lifeless body.

"We'll let Tommy properly dispose of it," Tsuki answered and contacted him, "Tommy, can you do something about this corpse?"

_"Already on it."_

Suddenly the body of Hidan vanished in white light, "All right, we should get to Kumo and explain the situation." Karashi said as they all headed off unaware of Zetsu popping up from the ground.

"The bosses aren't going to like this." White Zetsu said.

"Well it's not like we can lie to them." Black Zetsu replied.

"I know." W.Z said as he went back into the ground.

On the moon, Orochimaru snickered, "Well how about that? It seems like the immortal pair weren't as immortal as they claimed to be."

"And with two more Akatsuki members out of the picture that's one less threat to us." Zorgano added.

"Yes," Orochimaru snickered, "Come now. It's time we discussed what my next plan will be." He said as he left the throne room.

Later on in Kumo, the Wild Force team and Yugito stood before the Raikage, "Excellent work everyone for assisting Yugito."

"Arigato." They replied.

"Yugito, I'm sorry I put you in danger," A began, "If I had known Akatsuki members would be lurking around our mountains I never would've let you go alone."

"I hold no grudge against this Raikage-sama, after all my friends here helped me out, and all that matters is I am safe and the two have fallen." Yugito replied.

"I can't wait till we tell Naruto and the guys, they're going to flip." Karashi said.

"By the way, what did Tommy do with Hidan's body?" A asked.

"He teleported it into the sea, hopefully it'll be satisfying to some sea creature." Tsuki joked and the others laughed.

Elsewhere in a cave, appeared the astral forms of the remaining Akatsuki members, "So the zombie brothers have fallen, what a tragedy." Kisame chuckled.

"Kisame!" Pain called, "Hidan and Kakuzu were devoted members, do not mock their defeat."

"I apologize." Kisame replied.

"With two more members gone, we're all that's left." Black Zetsu said motioning to his five comrades.

"And we missed the chance of acquiring two of the tailed beasts." Konan added.

"No matter, we simply move onto the next one and hope nothing gets in our way of that." Pain said.

"And what about the Power Rangers?" Kisame asked while Itachi remained silent.

"They have proven they are more trouble than we're worth, should you ever run into any of them. Show no mercy." Pain answered.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Kisame chuckled.

"We'll continue this another time, until then remain out of sight." Pain said as their astral forms vanish.

In Ame at the center tower of the village, Pain and Konan were watching the rain as Tobi or 'Madara' as Itachi believed approached, "My patient is thin. We have lost two chances to acquire Jinchuriki and four fellow members!" The masked man shouted.

"Yes, we know. And we're going to do whatever it takes to rectify these failures." Pain assured.

"See that you do, otherwise you may find yourself meeting our fallen members where they went." Tobi warned him as he left the tower in a swirl.

**(Finished with this.)**


	64. Dragon Armor

**(And here's another one.)**

It was one morning in Konoha at the Namikaze compound, inside Naruto's room. Naruto was still in bed in his boxers making out with Ino who was also in her underwear and had her hair out of its ponytail. As they lip locked Naruto rubbed her right breast pleasurably,

"Oh yes, Naruto!" Ino moaned between their kissing, "That's the spot, that's the right spot!"

"You love it, Ino. Tell me you love it!" Naruto said as he continued to pleasure her.

"I love it!" Ino moaned as she rubbed herself against Naruto.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window, and the two quickly ceased their make out fearing Jiraiya was spying on them, but to their relief it was just one of the messenger birds, "Thank Kami." Naruto said as he got up to open the window.

"Oh Naruto, come back to bed. This is the first in a long time you and I have been able to have some down time without Sakura or Shizuka." Ino moaned.

"Duty calls, babe. You know that," Naruto said as he opened the window and took the message tied onto the bird's leg. After reading it he sighed, "Looks like grandma needs me for a mission."

"What?" Ino complained and huffed, "Sometimes I wonder if she does this because she knows what we do with our free time."

"Well don't you have your own work to do around your shop today?" Naruto reminded her as he changed in his bathroom.

"Unfortunately." Ino sighed.

Naruto came out fully dressed and kissed Ino, "Don't worry tonight it'll be you and me. I promise."

"Ok." Ino said with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight," Naruto left to go out his window and headed for the administration building. Upon arriving he entered the office, "Somebody better be dead or dying Grandma."

Tsunade and Shizune noticed Naruto enter the room as the blonde himself noticed a third person in the office. This person was a boy about sixteen years old, with tan skin, black spiky hair, brown eyes, a white clothed Konoha headband, a white shirt with a black dragon design, a Chunin ninja vest, black pants, and black steel toed shoes. What was most captivating about this guy was that strapped onto his back was a giant sword, not nearly like Zabuza's sword size, but big enough, "Naruto, please come in." Tsunade ordered as the blonde entered.

"So what's up, I hear you got a mission for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but before that I'd like you to meet someone. This is Alex Ryukane of the Ryukane clan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Alex bowed his head.

"Ryukane clan?" Naruto pondered, "Aren't they that one clan who specialize in dragon style techniques?"

"We are as you say," Alex began, "In fact we also specialize in fire jutsu. One might say our knowledge of fire jutsu is on par with that of the Uchiha clan."

"You don't say?" Naruto smirked.

"All right you two listen up," Tsunade got their attention, "Since you two are currently the only ninja not away on a mission I'd like you two to cover this one."

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"A reconnaissance mission in the mountains outside Konoha," she began, "There have been eyewitnesses of some unknown ninja lurking around, I want you boys to take a look and confirm if such suspicions are true."

"I for one accept this mission Lady Tsunade." Alex said.

"Sounds like a good workout for me." Naruto admitted.

"Then get right on it!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" they answered and took their leave.

Shizune turned to her master, "You really think this is such a good idea my lady, what if turns out this ninja is more than what these two could handle?"

"I have confidence in them, besides Alex has mastered just about every technique in his clan and made Chunin at the last exams. And if you recall he did take on five nukenin with no trouble. So if this mysterious shinobi is at all tough, both of them could take him on."

"Yes my lady." Shizune nodded.

Soon Naruto and Alex met by the village gates, "Ok, you all ready to go?" Alex asked Naruto.

"I was born ready, let's do this." The two started heading off.

Watching from up above, Orochimaru saw what was going on, "Hmm, Naruto's on a mission with a ninja from the Ryukane clan. Isn't that nice?" He snickered.

"Wasn't the Ryukane clan one of the ninja clans you sought to experiment on, but never got the chance?" Kabuto asked.

"Unfortunately, their clan techniques would go marvelous with me. But seeing one member up close like this gives me another chance to do so, Ariah!" he bellowed.

The huntress suddenly appeared, "You called, oh grotesque one?"

"I have an assignment for you, do you choose to accept?"

"Yes, I need some exercise."

"Good." Orochimaru chuckled.

Back on earth, Naruto and Alex were nearing the mountains but stopped for a break, "So you became Chunin at the last exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there was some fierce competition there, but they weren't anything compared to the exams three years ago." Alex said.

"Ah, you mean the one where Suna and Oto invaded the village?"

"Yeah, the competition back then was even fiercer, I probably never would've survived it back then." Alex said.

"Well, I did." Naruto replied.

"Of course. You're the one who defeated Neji Hyuga in the opening match. A lot of the spectators didn't think you'd be able to defeat the prodigy of the Hyuga clan."

"But I did. So are you the prodigy of your clan?"

"Well I could hardly call myself a prodigy, but I am otherwise a strong shinobi," He admitted, "In fact, I'm strong enough to earn the title of Dragon Master by my peers."

"Dragon Master huh?"

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I think there's an even greater Dragon Master out there."

"And who would that be?"

"Green Ranger." Alex answered.

"Green Ranger?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, of the Power Rangers, don't tell me you never heard of them."

"Of course. I mean who hasn't?" Naruto asked keeping it cool.

"I say this because he can harness the power of the dragon," Alex continued, "His Dragonzord took on the Ichibi bijuu and several monsters along side several other zords on various occasions."

Naruto was trying his best to not boast or risk blowing his cover, "Well the Green Ranger is a great ranger I'll say that."

"He's my favorite." Alex said as they were about to continue on their hike until the Putties and White Snakes suddenly appeared.

"Oh, no!" Naruto gasped as he and Alex were back to back.

"Why're they after us?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but we have to fight. You ready?"

"You bet." Alex assured as the two went into battle with Naruto blocking a Putty's strike and knocking it off its feet. A White Snake attempted to attack Alex but the Chunin drew the sword strapped to his back and started swatting away the White Snakes that tried coming at him.

"Alex, hang on!" Naruto called at he struck a White Snake trying to attack Alex from behind. The two nodded and came together finishing the Snakes and the Putties who fled.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

"Daily attack courtesy of Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"But why target us?" Alex asked.

"I got a feeling he's interested in your clan and was trying to capture you." Naruto theorized.

"He finds me of value?"

"His reputation always has been to do demented experiments on ninja who have astounding abilities." Naruto replied.

"Well, that's just great." Alex sighed.

"Come on let's get up the mountain. Once we complete our mission we'll head back to the village." Naruto explained.

"Ok." So they started up the mountain trail until there was a faint green glow coming from inside Alex's shirt.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked.

Alex pulled it out showing a small dragon head charm that was glowing faintly, "Whoa, it's glowing." Alex gasped.

"What is that?"

"This dragon pendant's been in my family for generations, it's said to contain a special power that'll only be granted on the one destined for it."

"Do you believe that?" Naruto asked.

"Most of my clan believes it to be a myth, I just follow along." Alex admitted as the glow stopped.

"Hey it stopped." Naruto noticed.

"Weird." Alex admitted.

"Well come on, we're wasting time." Naruto said as the two continued on.

Alpha and Tommy who had been watching them through the viewing globe were surprised, "Aye-yai-yai. Orochimaru is on the attack, but the other rangers are all off busy with other missions."

"Calm down Alpha, Naruto can handle himself." Zordon calmed the robot.

"He's right, as long as Naruto stays focus and avoids exposing himself, he'll be fine." Tommy assured him.

"Oh I hope so." Alpha sighed.

Orochimaru continued watching the two ninja, "That was just a small dosage of what I have in store for you Naruto. Ariah, are you ready?"

"Yes my lord, I'll make space dust out of Green Ranger." Ariah assured him.

"Good." Orochimaru snickered.

Back with Naruto, he and Alex had just made it up the top of the mountain, "Well we made it." Naruto said.

"Yeah, now we gotta wait and see if this mysterious ninja will show up." Alex added.

"Well might as well be prepared." Naruto said as they started patrolling.

Soon Naruto listened into the wind and stopped. Alex seeing this spoke, "What's wrong?" he asked until he sensed it to.

Suddenly shuriken were thrown at the two, but they jumped away avoiding the attack, "Look!" Naruto called as they saw a ninja drop in. He had short brown hair, a scar on his left cheek, and brown eyes, and wearing a brown cloak.

"Darn, my aim is off." The ninja snickered.

"Who're you?" Alex demanded while grabbing his sword.

"I'm gonna be your worst nightmare, unless you Konoha shinobi surrender all your village secrets to…" he was cut off as the sound of stabbing was heard and he gasped looking down seeing a sword piercing through his heart.

This left Naruto and Alex in shock seeing their target had already been killed. The ninja fell to the ground with a sword in his back. To Naruto that sword was too familiar, and his suspicions were correct as Ariah suddenly appeared and pulled the sword out of his corpse, "That takes care of the annoyance." She said holding her sword to her side.

"Who're you?" Alex gasped while Naruto stood his ground.

"I am Ariah the huntress, and you Alex Ryukane of the Ryukane clan are my prey." She declared while pointing her sword at him.

Alex drew his own sword, "I'm nobody's prey."

"And if you want him, you gotta go through me." Naruto added drawing a kunai.

"With pleasure, after all I didn't come alone." Ariah called as a bunch of boulders started falling from the mountain and they started coming together to form the Rockstar monster.

The monster laughed, "Anybody up for rock and roll?"

"Whoa." The two ninjas backed away a bit in surprise.

"So which one you want?" Naruto asked.

"I'll take rock head, at least if you're not afraid to hit a girl." Alex said.

"I got no problem with that." Naruto smirked as the two went into battle.

Alex was striking at the rock monster with his sword as hard as he could but it wasn't even putting a scratch on him, "Guess it's time I took it up," He concentrated his chakra into his sword giving it a fiery outline, "Dance of the Dragon Fire Sword!" he started striking at the monster putting more dents in the rocks making it up.

"Very good, now try some of this!" the monster summoned a boulder and threw it at Alex pinning him to the ground and knocking his sword away from him.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Alex struggled to get it off him.

Naruto was defending himself from Ariah's sword strikes but eventually took a hit and fell to the ground, "All right, that's it!" he got back up, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he summoned seven clones that attacked Ariah but she struck back leaving one left.

Unknown to her, the real Naruto hid around a corner and pulled out his morpher, "Time to get my game face on." And in a quick morph he became the Green Ranger and crossed his two weapons blasting Ariah and the Rockstar off their feet.

"Green Ranger." Naruto's clone gasped.

"We just keep running into each other like this," Green Ranger joked and saw Alex, "Come on, he needs help!" they rushed over and pried the rock off him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto's clone asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he got up and noticed their new arrival, "Green Ranger?"

"The one and only." He replied.

Ariah growled, "You'll pay for this!"

"The checks in the mail, baby," Green Ranger called as he drew his sword and motioned to his undercover clone and Alex, "Stone face is yours. I got the hottie." He charged and started fighting Ariah sword to sword.

When they met at a stalemate the huntress whispered, "Using a clone to cover your tracks, clever little boy aren't you?"

"I have my moments." He whispered back as their stalemate broke.

With the Rockstar, Alex had put his sword away and formed hand signs, "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Fire style: Great Dragon Fire technique)!" he expelled dragon head fireballs from his mouth at the Rockstar knocking it backwards and into the wall of the mountain.

The monster peeled off the wall, "Man that was hot."

"It's about to get hotter." Naruto's clone called as he summoned a Rasengan and nailed the monster with it putting it back to the wall, but shook it off.

"Man that thing just doesn't quit." Alex said.

"No kidding." Naruto's clone said until he noticed his real self still going at it with Ariah with neither letting up.

Green Ranger jumped back and concentrated some of his ranger energy in a green glowing sphere and shot it at Ariah (Technique Tommy used when he was evil). The huntress took the blow but got back up, "Rockstar get him!" she ordered.

"Yeah!" The Rockstar turned his attention towards Green Ranger and started launching boulders at him as he tried defending himself.

"Oh no, he's in trouble." Alex said until he and Naruto's clone saw the glow again.

He pulled out his pendant that was glowing brighter than before. Suddenly it broke off Alex's necklace and flew before Green Ranger, "Huh, what's going on?" he asked himself before realizing it, "Could it be, for me?" he took it in his palm and was enveloped into a green sphere.

Inside the sphere, Green Ranger's costume was morphing and soon the sphere broke and he landed on the ground with an upgrade to his outfit. His chest shield became a golden dragon head shield with an open mouth, his golden shoulder bands each had a green gem embedded in it, his Dragon Sword looked bigger and stronger, and in his left arm he carried a golden shield in the shape of the symbol on his power coin, "Whoa, this is awesome." Green Ranger gasped.

"So this is the pendant's chosen one." Alex gasped.

"Cool." Naruto's clone said.

"Huh?" Orochimaru gasped while observing the fight through his scope.

At the Command Center Alpha wa surprised, "Oh, look Tommy, Zordon!"

"Looks like our Green Ranger just found himself a new edge." Tommy said.

"Yes, this is a momentous occasion." Zordon added

Back at the battle, Ariah and Rockstar growled, "Let's get him!" Ariah ordered.

"Right!" the monster agreed as they charged for him.

"Big mistake," Green Ranger said putting his arms in front of his dragon head shield, "Dragon blast, fire!" an energy ball was blasted from the dragon's mouth on the shield and knocked the two back.

Ariah summoned her sword, and started attacking the armored Green Ranger but wasn't going much damage since the armor was protecting Naruto; especially as his new dragon crest shield blocked most of her strikes, "Nice try Ariah, now you've earned a taste of this!" he crossed his sword and dagger blasting Ariah back. He turned to the Rockstar, "And you're next!"

"What?!" the monster gasped.

Green Ranger suddenly grew metal golden dragon wings from his back and flew up above them. He held out it's sword as energy started surrounding it and spun turning it into a drill, "Dragon Drill, hah!" he dove right down at Rockstar thrusting his weapon into the monster's torso putting a hole through it.

The monster groaned in agony as it fell down and exploded into nothing, "All right!" Naruto's clone and Alex cheered at the defeat of the monster.

Green Ranger turned to Ariah, "You want some? Because I got a lot more where that came from."

Ariah growled, "Next time." she vanished.

On the moon palace, Orochimaru growled, "I can't believe that gaki won!"

"I promise you master, I will not let that boy best me again!" Ariah promised.

Back on earth Green Ranger powered down his armor and spoke to the two, "You boys ok?"

"We're all right, thanks to you." Alex said.

"Well, you guys did a good job in holding those two off until I arrived," he turned to Alex, "Listen about this pendant."

Alex brushed it off, "Keep it, my family will be proud to hear it's found its chosen wielder and to a dragon-esque fighter as well."

"You have some good moves yourself," the ranger admitted, "I'll take good care of your pendant for your family. See ya all later." He teleported off.

"Wow! That really was the Green Ranger." Alex gasped.

"Yeah." Naruto's clone agreed and swapped places with his real self while Alex was still looking up at the sky where the ranger teleported off.

"I can't wait to tell my family I got to fight along side one of the Power Rangers." Alex said.

"Think they'll believe you?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not."

"Hey no sweat, I can vouch for you."

"Really, thanks man." The two pounded it.

"Though what do you think we should tell Grandma Tsunade about our target being killed by someone else?" Naruto asked.

"How about the truth?" Alex suggested.

"Well honesty isn't always the best policy when it comes to her, but I guess we can take our chances." Naruto said as they left the mountain.

After clearing things up with Tsunade, the woman decided to let it slide seeing as how the enemy was killed either way even if it wasn't by them. When nighttime came Naruto had returned to his home telling his parents and Jiraiya about the mission and his new armor leaving them surprised and impressed. When he decided to head for bed, he entered his room and saw Ino lying on his bed already in her lingerie in a seductive pose, "Good evening Naruto." She purred.

"Evening Ino," Naruto said with a smile, "Were you waiting long?"

"Not at all, so you gonna come over here and tell me about your day?" she rubbed a spot for Naruto to sit down.

"On my way!" Naruto went over and plopped a spot next to her as she got on her knees and started massaging his shoulders, "Oh yeah that's good Ino." He moaned.

"So how was your mission?"

"Well it was going fine, until Ariah showed up with the Rockstar monster."

"Really?" Ino asked trying to contain her surprise.

"Yeah, but don't worry I took care of them thanks to a little power up supplied by my comrade. I've got my own battlizer now."

"Cool, I can't wait to see it in action." She said as she started removing Naruto's shirt.

"You'll be amazed." Naruto admitted.

Suddenly she pushed him to lie down on the bed and started undoing his pants, "I'm already amazed by you." She said as she lay atop him and they started making out in heat just as they were that very morning.

**(And this one's done.)**


	65. White Dino Power

**(And here's number 65.)**

One afternoon at the Command Center training facility, The Dino Ranger team was practicing their combat moves. Kankuro was using his gem enhanced strength to attack Sai who used his gem's speed to avoid crushing attacks, "You may be strong Kankuro, but no amount of strength can defeat an enemy who moves as fast as lightning." Sai said as he kept dodging Kankuro's strikes.

"Yeah, and some people who're fast as lightning can't control the breaks on their feet!" Kankuro said as Sai tried to ram him with his speed, but Kankuro stepped aside and stuck a leg out tripping the artist who fell flat on his face.

"Ouch." He groaned.

Iruka was blocking some combat moves from Tenten, who jumped back releasing her Ptera Scream knocking Iruka back only for him to land on his feet, "That's good Tenten, but how will you attack something you can't see?" Iruka suddenly vanished.

Tenten gasped and was attacked all around, before falling down. She got up and thought, 'Concentrate Tenten, remember training. If you cannot use your eyes, use your other senses.' So she concentrated using her sense of hearing and could suddenly hear Iruka's breathing. She grabbed Iruka out of thin air and pinned him to the ground ending his invisibility.

"Good move, Tenten." Iruka admitted.

Tommy entered the chamber with Alpha, "You've all really improved, but now it's time you went home and rested."

"Thanks, Tommy." Kankuro said.

"Keep us posted if something comes up." Tenten added.

"Will do." Alpha said as the four left.

"This reminds me of my days as a Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy said.

"I can imagine," Alpha replied, "Though this team still looks incomplete without the fifth ranger."

"I know what you mean, and I think it's time we got to work on that." Tommy said as the two left the chamber.

On the Moon palace, Orochimaru was looking through his scope, "Those insufferable rangers are always getting my way. I've got to put a stop to them and fast. Wait, I got an idea… Kabuto, Goliptor, come here!" he went to find them.

Back in the village, Tenten was sparing with Lee and Neji, "Impressive Tenten, your skills have gotten even better." Neji said.

"Yes, a truly wonderful improvement." Lee added.

"Thanks guy, but you know something's been bugging me lately."

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

"Well it's not me, it's my team," the weapons girl explained, "We destroyed the evil White Dino gem of Kabuto's awhile back, so the good Dino gem in the Command Center is able to be used now. So far Tommy says it hasn't been responding to anyone. Even though we're strong already we could use a fifth player."

"Understandable, after all, without a White Dino Ranger you won't be able to call upon the Dino Stegazord to assist your own Megazord." Lee added.

"Yeah, especially if you and the others are already off on missions and all." The girl added.

"Try not to think too hard about it Tenten, it'll only make you lose focus. Just wait and hope for the best." Neji suggested and she nodded as they went back to sparing.

On the moon, Orochimaru stood before Kabuto and Goliptor with two prisoners while Zorgano stood off to the side with Ariah, "All right, both of you are to go down to earth and ambush the rangers."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto nodded.

"We understand." Goliptor added.

"I don't see why you're sending Kabuto down there," Zorgano began, "How much worth can he be since he lost his powers?"

Kabuto turned to the mercenary frowning, "I may no longer have my ranger powers, but that doesn't make me obsolete!"

"That's enough you two!" Orochimaru ordered and the two backed down, "Now then to start the ritual." He used the jutsu on the two prisoners and they transformed into two monsters.

The first monster was the White Terrorsaurus and the second was the second version of the White Terrorsaurus, "We're at your command master." White Terrorsaurus 1 said.

"Say it and we will follow." White Terrorsaurus 2 added.

"Splendid, alright you four get going!" Orochimaru ordered as they disappeared leaving Zorgano to scowl with Ariah.

When they arrived in Konoha Forest, they looked around, "The both of you go on ahead and secure the perimeter." Goliptor ordered the monsters who did so leaving him with Kabuto.

"Ok, the rangers will show up as soon as they sense us so we'll need to be ready." Kabuto said as the amalgam creature spoke.

"Kabuto, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Zorgano."

"What about him?"

"He's been playing me and all of you."

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.

"Remember when he said I attacked him from behind forcing him to capture me and hold my spirit captive from within. There's more to it than that."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"He tricked me into joining him so that he could attack me and steal my powers. He staged that whole story about me just so he could get in better graces with Orochimaru. And now Orochimaru believes his story and sees me as untrusting."

"Hmm, it does sound too good to be true. Personally I wouldn't be too surprised," Kabuto began, "Zorgano has been one to try and make himself out to be better than us, especially the way he's been flouting his position as general."

"That's why I need you to back me up. If he continues to do this he will eventually turn Orochimaru against us all."

"Don't worry Goliptor, as long as I'm around that will never happen." Kabuto promised. Goliptor nodded as the two went back to join the two monsters.

Team Guy continued to spar they heard their communicators beep. They halted their training and Neji answered his, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Rangers, we've just spotted Goliptor, Kabuto, and two monsters near Konoha's forest. You must hurry. I'll contact Iruka, Kankuro, and Sai to have them meet up with you."_

"We're on it." Neji said as he and Lee drew their morphers.

"Thunder/Samurai Storm, Ranger form! Hah!"

"Dino Thunder, power up!"

Soon the three rangers arrived at the forest where their four targets and a bunch of Putty's and White Snakes stood ready for battle, "Well hello, rangers." Kabuto greeted them.

"So nice you could come." Goliptor added.

"We'll make you sorry you ever showed up here." Tenten warned them.

"Let's go team!" Lee called as they rushed into battle.

Neji fought against a bunch of Putty's using his family's techniques; Tenten fought some of the White Snakes, while Lee went for Goliptor and Kabuto, "It must be hard fighting without your morpher, Kabuto." Lee said as he delivered a spin kick to the medic shinobi who shook it off.

"I've defeated ninja twice your age without a morpher!" Kabuto warned him.

"But none of them had abilities like this." Lee continued using his samurai skills to fight back until Goliptor fired fireballs from his wings knocking Lee away.

"Lee!" Tenten called as she and Neji helped him up.

"Rangers, your destruction will bring us much happiness." Goliptor said until they were blasted.

Arriving on the scene were Kankuro, Iruka, and Sai already morphed in the Dino Ranger outfits, "Happy hour's over boys." Kankuro said.

"Everyone ok?" Iruka asked.

"We're fine now." Neji said.

"So you brought backup, it won't matter against our backup." Kabuto said as the two monsters took the field.

"Those are the two forms of the White Terrorsaurus." Sai noted.

"Everyone stand together, we'll attack with everything we got." Iruka ordered.

"Let's go!" Neji called as they went into battle.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee fought the first White Terrorsaurus while Iruka, Kankuro, and Sai fought the more powerful second version. Neji tried striking with his fists only to be punched aside, "Lucky move. Let's see how you defend from this!" he pulled out his Crimson Blaster and tried blasting White Terrorsaurus only for his attacks to bounce back off.

"My blaster's not strong enough!"

Lee tried attacking with his saber but the monster grabbed it and threw Lee over his shoulder, "No doubt about it, that monster is strong."

"Yeah, well this one's even stronger!" Kankuro called as he and Sai were getting their asses handed to them by the more powerful White Terrorsaurus.

Iruka pulled out his Brachio Staff and struck White Terrorsaurus 2 only to get knocked aside by the monster, "This getting us nowhere, we'll have to resort to going Super Dino mode."

"Hai!" Tenten, Sai, and Kankuro agreed and were about to tap into their Dino gems.

"Not so fast!" White Terrorsaurus 2 said as he started absorbing the powers of their Dino gems leaving them weakened.

"He sucked up our power!" Tenten groaned feeling drained.

"And it'll all belong to Lord Orochimaru." The monster said as Goliptor and Kabuto laughed victory.

"Hang on guys we're coming!" Lee called as he and Neji rushed to help them only for Goliptor to fire a laser blast from his torso eye knocking the two rangers aside.

Orochimaru watching from the moon laughed in amusement, "Yes, finally we're winning!"

At the Command Center, Tommy had been watching the fight take place, "Oh man, things aren't looking well for them."

"Should we call Naruto and the others, Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"No need Alpha, I got someone else in mind." Tommy said.

"Who?" the robot asked until the door opened and he looked gasping, "Aye-yai-yai, it's you."

Tommy looked at the figure standing in the shadow of the door way and approached it, "Glad you could make it. I hope you're ready for your first real battle. It won't be easy, but the guys could use your help, so do you accept?" he held out the White Dino Gem.

A hand reached out and took the gem, "Wise choice." The veteran ranger said.

"Then go now, and may the power protect you!" Zordon said.

Back at the battle, the rangers were struggling to keep on their toes against the two strong monsters, but were losing, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Lee panted.

"I know what you mean." Sai panted as he tried getting up.

"This is the end Power Rangers." White Terrorsaurus 1 said as the two monsters approached them ready to finish the job until they were hit by a barrage of kunai forcing them back.

"Who did that?!" White Terrorsaurus 2 demanded.

"I did." A voice said and suddenly appearing out of thin air was Shizuka.

"What?" Kabuto and Goliptor gasped.

"Shizuka!" the rangers gasped.

"Hey you guys, did I miss anything?"

"Wha, but how did you?" Kankuro asked as she showed them the white dino gem.

"Power of camouflage, it's very handy." She smirked.

"The White Dino Gem!" Tenten gasped.

"Shizuka, are you?" Iruka asked.

"That's right."

"Kabuto, she has…" Goliptor began but was cut off by the medic.

"I can see that!"

Shizuka held her gem that became her morpher, "White Dino Thunder, power up!" suddenly she morphed and appeared in the White Dino Ranger costume, "Oh wow, this is awesome!" She checked out her costume, "And surprisingly my chest doesn't feel as cramped as I thought it'd be."

Kabuto frowned, "How dare you use a power that's rightfully mine!"

Shizuka pointed at him, "This power is nothing like the one you used Kabuto! This is filled with goodness and light, but yours was filled with evil!" she then motioned to the two monsters, "And you two, give my friends their powers back!"

"Try and take it!" White Terrorsaurus 2 beckoned her.

"Very well." Shizuka drew her Drago sword and ran at the monsters striking with everything she had showing no mercy.

The monsters were taking several blows shaking them off as best as they could until Shizuka spoke, "I'll say it again! Give their powers back!" she fired laser arrows from her weapon at the two while the Dino Gem powers were released from White Terrorsaurus 2 and returned to the other Dino Rangers who felt rejuvenated.

"All right we got our powers back!" Kankuro cheered as they got to their feet.

"Thanks Shizuka." Tenten said.

"Anytime." She replied.

Kabuto growled, "This battle isn't over. Ok boys time to take it up!" he flicked two grow pellets to the monsters who downed them and grew giant size.

"Whoa, looks like we should take it up a notch too." Iruka said.

"What about Goliptor and Kabuto?" Tenten asked.

"Lee and I will handle them, hurry." Neji said as he and Lee were prepared for another round.

"All right guys let's do it!" Iruka called as he summoned the Brachiozord whose compartments open up as the other ranger's zords were released.

Sai's, Tenten's, and Kankuro's zords combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord, while Shizuka now piloting the Dragozord combined with the Stegazord forming the Dino Stegazord. The two zords stood ready as they charged into battle against their monster opponents. The Thundersaurus Megazord threw a punch at the first White Terrorsaurus only for the monster to retaliate with a kick to the zords leg.

Meanwhile Shizuka piloted the Dino Stegazord, "Ok, I can do this." She maneuvered the zord to attack White Terrorsaurus 2 as the monster swatted its claw at the zord forcing it back.

"Oh so that's how you're going to play, alright we'll play by your rules!" Shizuka called as the Dino Stegazord fought back using the Stega Stinger.

Both monsters stood side by side and rammed the two zords knocking them to the ground, "We got to get up!" Tenten called.

"I know!" Sai replied as they managed to get their zord back to its feet while Shizuka did the same with her zord.

"You're all gluttons for punishment!" White Terrorsaurus 2 called as he and the first one went to attack again, only this time the zords struck back knocking the monsters away.

"I think it's time we ended this." Shizuka called.

"Right, I'm bringing in the Ankylozord and the Cephalazord!" Iruka called as he summoned the two Dinozords. The Ankylozord combined with the Thundersaurus zord while the Cephalazord combined with the Dino Stegazord.

"Hey what?!" White Terrorsaurus version one asked in shock.

"Akylo Double Drill!" The three rangers called.

"Cephala Power Punch!" Shizuka called.

The two zords combined attacks collided at the two monsters who blew up. The zords powered down, while down below Goliptor and Kabuto who had been fighting with Neji and Lee saw their monsters were toast, "Goliptor, time to go!" Kabuto ordered.

"We'll be back." Goliptor said as the two vanished.

"Way to go guys!" Lee called as the zords looked down at their comrades.

"Everything all right, down there?" Iruka asked.

"Never better!" Neji called.

On the moon, Orochimaru frowned at the two, "I give you two a simple assignment, and you botch it all up!"

"But sir, we had them on the ropes," Goliptor began, "If it weren't for that White Dino Ranger showing up we would've been done with them."

"Silence! I do not want your excuses. The next time I send you out, I expect better results. Leave at once!" he ordered and the two left the chamber.

As they left Goliptor spoke, "Thanks to this, he trusts me even less than before."

"Fear not Goliptor, because as long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to you. After all you're my greatest creation."

"It's good to have you for an allie, Kabuto." Goliptor answered.

Later on at the Command Center, The Dino Rangers and other rangers were welcoming Shizuka into the ranks, "You really pulled through for us Shizuka, thanks." Kankuro thanked her.

"Yes, you used the power of the White Dino Gem well." Sai added.

"Thanks you guys, and I'm glad to be part of the team." Shizuka said.

"Good to hear, because this fight is only the beginning for you as you continue to fight along side your team." Tommy said.

"I'll be ready for whatever comes, Tommy."

"Spoken like a true ranger." Naruto kissed her.

"Well come on Shizuka, let's do it," Tenten said as she went over to her fellow Dino Rangers who put their hands in and jumped up calling, "POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER!"

**(Finished for now.)**


	66. Return of Zen-Aku

**(And here you go guys.)**

One day by the training grounds, Karashi, Tsuki, and the other Wild Force Rangers were going through a training exercise. Karashi was sparing against Temari, Tsuki against Bee, and Choujuro against Samui. Eventually they tired themselves out and toweled off, "Another successful workout in the books, guys." Karashi said drinking some water.

"For real. Man I could go for a soak in the Konoha hotsprings for awhile." Temari stretched her arms up.

"Sounds cool to me." Samui added.

"Well then let's go." Bee ordered until their communicators beeped.

"Looks like our bath will have to wait." Choujuro said.

Tsuki answered her communicator, "What's up, Tommy?"

"_A horde of White Snakes have just been spotted outside the village and are causing chaos."_

"We're on it." Tsuki answered as the guys pulled out their growl phones.

"Wild Access!"

So the morphed rangers took off on their Savage Cycles, arriving at the area seeing a whole group of Orochimaru's snake henchmen terrorizing the people, "Come on guys, let's go." Karashi said as they went into battle fighting off the horde of snakes.

They fought at their peak, but with more White Snakes present than before, they were struggling, "Man, we could really use some back up right about now." Choujuro said as he grappled with a White Snake before throwing it off him.

Soon the six rangers were tossed together into a pile as the White Snakes started surrounding them. When they were ready to finish the rangers off they froze as the sound of flute music was being heard. The Snakes looked all around in confusion while the rangers were just as surprised, "What is that?" Choujuro asked.

"No idea." Karashi answered.

"Uh guys, you might wanna look at that." Temari said as they noticed a nearby tunnel was where the music was coming from.

Through the tunnel, they could see a pair of yellow eyes through it, and finally stepping out through the tunnel was a creature decked out in black armor with gray lining, black leather cloth flaps behind his legs, and his head looked like a wolves with s silver horn poking out of his head. He continued to play music on his black flute shaped like a crescent moon as he stood before the two sides, "Guys, am I going crazy or is that who I think it is?" Karashi asked.

"If he is who you think he is, then we're all crazy." Tsuki added.

"But that can't be him, can it?" Samui asked.

"It is." Bee nodded.

"Zen-Aku." Choujuro gasped.

Zen-Aku stopped playing his flute and looked towards the snakes, "There will be no room for trouble, so long as I'm around." The snakes and the rangers looked confused at that statement as Zen-Aku drew his Crescent Blade and moved like lightning slashing at the White Snakes.

"Whoa." The rangers gasped.

"He's fast." Temari gasped.

"Very fast." Bee added.

Zen-Aku readied his blade powering it up, "Crescent Wave!" he swung it back and forward releasing a wave of energy at the Snakes knocking them all down. The henchmen quickly retreated and Zen-Aku powered down his blade. He turned and looked over at the Wild Force Rangers.

"What do we do now?" Choujuro asked.

"Shouldn't we fight?" Samui asked, "After all he is an org, and orgs are bad news."

"But remember what happened with Merrick? After they defeated Master Org he and Merrick set off on a journey of redemption." Tsuki reminded them.

The Rangers were hesitant to grab their weapons until they saw Zen-Aku hold out a hand, "Please, I mean you no harm. I come in peace."

"Peace?" Choujuro asked.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Karashi asked.

"Yeah, you're an org." Temari added.

"Yes, I know, but my org days are nothing but a distant memory. I've turned over a new leaf and now I only wish to offer my help." The wolf org explained.

"Give us a minute." Choujuro said as the group huddled.

"Well what do you think?" Karashi asked.

"Can he really be trusted?" Temari asked.

"He did have a wide record of trouble in the past." Samui noted.

"And we don't know exactly what he did with Merrick once they roamed the globe together." Choujuro added.

"But even villains have proven to become good, like Ransik, Nadira, Kapri, and Marah." Tsuki reminded them.

"We better let the big cheese know about this." Bee said.

The group broke and turned to Zen-Aku with Karashi speaking, "All right Zen-Aku, we'll bring you to Tommy and see what he has to say about this."

"Thank you." Zen-Aku said.

"But we will be watching you for any and all questionable behavior." Samui warned him.

"I understand." He nodded.

Tsuki spoke into her communicator, "Alpha, bring us all in." And with that the seven of them were teleported.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru had been observing the whole fight, "What's this? An org helping the rangers?"

"It's unheard of." Goliptor said.

"Orgs do not have hearts. So why would one choose to help the rangers?" Ariah asked.

"It can only be the duke org of all duke orgs, Zen-Aku." Zorgano answered.

"Hmm, this will require a new strategy." Orochimaru said as he started to think.

Later on at the Command Center, Zen-Aku stood before Tommy, Tsunade, Shizune, and every ranger. Alpha was cowering behind Kakashi, not liking the idea of being in the presence of an org, "Welcome to the Command Center, Zen-Aku." Tommy welcomed.

"Thank you for allowing me here, Tommy."

"So you seriously have turned to the side of good?" Naruto asked.

"I have."

"And what brought this on?" Neji asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, last checked you were out to get Merrick's head only to be defeated," Kiba continued, "How did you come back to life a third time?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it myself," the wolf tried to explain, "But I remember it was when Merrick and his friend defeated me, everything was going dark and I was falling into an abyss of darkness. I could tell my time was finally up, until I wound up in some realm of light with my horn restored. And then she appeared before me."

"She, who?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe in this land, you would refer to the being as Kami."

"Kami?" the ninjas gasped.

Zen-Aku nodded and continued, "I asked the being why I was there and not sent to some underworld where the others have gone. She told me that deep down inside I pleaded for redemption even when I was not aware I was actually requesting such a request. When I told her how I could possibly feel such emotions when orgs have no heart, she said that my time spent fused with Merrick has also affected me in general."

"Affected you?" Choujuro asked.

"Yes, for some of Merrick's humanity had rubbed off on me allowing me to feel real emotions as I did when we were bonded. Kami saw deep down I really wanted to make redemption, so she gave me life again. To begin, I decided I would join Merrick so that together a pack of lone wolves like us would find atonement."

"And have you found, such atonement?" Tsunade asked.

"According to Kami, I had done more than enough to repay my debt to the world. But I still wandered feeling that I still had more to do for myself. Seeing as how orgs have incredibly long life spans I decided to use my new life to find work, but not many have been as accepting of a creature like me compared to others."

"So how did you know to show up where we were?" Karashi asked.

"I learned of what's been happening around these lands, the appearance of these monsters, and you Power Rangers. I was once their enemy, but now I feel the ultimate act of atonement would be to help the team I have brought chaos upon by helping them in defeating their enemies."

The group looked curious about his story as Samui spoke, "You really want to help us protect the planet from Orochimaru?"

"Yes, should you choose to accept me as an allie."

"I don't know. It all seems too sudden for all of us to take in right now." Shino said feeling unsure.

"Yeah, you did cause a lot of problems for the rangers we were successors to." Temari added.

"Even going so far to steal their Wildzords, fool ya fool!" Bee put in.

"Hey guys, come on!" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah seriously, leave him alone!" Tsuki snapped.

"It's ok," Zen-Aku began, "I expected such responses, and they have every right to feel that way. I'll give you all time to talk it out. I'm sure you'll know where to find me." Zen-Aku vanished.

Naruto and Tsuki looked at the guys with looks of disappointment, "Now look what you guys did, you scared him away." Naruto lectured them.

"Yeah, you didn't have to hurt his feelings like that." Tsuki added.

"Well he didn't have feelings when he tried to destroy Cole and the others." Kiba reminded his cousin.

"But you heard his story; all he was looking for now is redemption!" Naruto argued.

"Rangers!" Zordon spoke, "There'll be no need for arguments amongst each other."

"Zordon's right, and personally I feel we should give Zen-Aku a chance." Tommy said.

"Tommy, how are you able to just decide that?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"Because Zen-Aku wasn't the only one evil and decided to turn good. If you recall my history, Trent's history, Blake's, Hunter's, or even Ryan's."

"But Tommy, they were human." Choujuro said.

"Regardless, you may not feel it, but Naruto and Tsuki were able to look past his outer appearance and could see deep down Zen-Aku really has become good. I suggest you all go home and think hard on this, and hope you do make the right choice."

The rangers nodded and teleported off leaving Naruto and Tsuki, "You go on ahead, Naruto. I'm going to find him."

"All right, then." he teleported out followed by Tsuki.

"Oh aye-yai-yai, and I thought today was going to be a good day." Alpha sighed.

Back on the moon, Kabuto approached his master, "My lord since we will be dealing with fighting a dog, perhaps we should bring a few dogs of our own. And I have just the ones right here in section 11."

"Show me," Orochimaru said as Kabuto unrolled the scroll of monsters and showed his master who he was referring to, "Ah yes, perfect. Bring in three prisoners." He ordered the trio who went to the dungeon retrieving three prisoners.

"And next, my favorite part." Orochimaru performed the jutsu and the three prisoners had transformed into the three Wolfblades, who each let out a wolf howl while Orochimaru snickered.

Back on earth, Tsuki and Inu had looked through Konoha's forest and saw Zen-Aku sitting by a pond, "There you are." She went over with her familiar.

"Oh it's you, and your name is?" Zen-Aku asked.

"I'm Tsuki Ookami, and this here is Inu." She introduced herself as her dog went to Zen-Aku licking his leg while the Duke Org rubbed the dogs head.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I came to look for you actually."

"And why?"

"To let you know, the guys didn't actually mean by what they said. They're just… scared. Not because of what you are, but because of what choice they want to make. I can tell you mean no harm for real, but they just take time to get used to new things."

"How come, you are so accepting of me?"

"Well for one thing my clan has a pact with wolves, and given the fact you are also part wolf, I feel sort of a connection between us."

"I see."

"They may not yet believe you, but I do. And I will support you. I will prove to my friends that you mean what you say!" Tsuki promised.

Zen-Aku was taken by surprise at this human promising others to show he has really changed, and can be trusted to help protect the world. If he was able to make a facial expression he would've smiled. But to show how he felt he pat the girls head, "Thank you. You really have the nobility of a wolf."

Tsuki smiled until her growl phone went off, "Tsuki here, what's up?"

"_There's trouble in the form of three monsters, we need your help."_ Karashi's voice came.

"I'm coming!" she looked to Zen-Aku, "Ready?"

"Me?" he asked.

"You want a chance to prove yourself, well now's the perfect chance."

Zen-Aku nodded, "Ok." And with that the two headed off to find the other Wild Force Rangers.

**(And there you have it.)**


	67. Wolf of the Night

**(Welcome back.)**

By the nearest town outside Konoha, the Wolfblades and a group of Putties and White Snakes were terrorizing civilians. Suddenly the Wild Force rangers arrived on the scene, "So we got us three rabid dogs?" Samui asked.

"So let's give them their shots." Karashi added as they drew their weapons and started fighting.

Bee got through two White Snakes and went for one of the Wolfblades, "You dogs are bark and plenty to bite, watch as I take control of this fight!" he attacked the one.

Choujuro used a water technique to wash the Putties into a pond and they vanished. Temari used her wind jutsu to blow the White Snakes off their feet and they eventually retreated. The rangers stared down the three Wolfblades, "All right guys, let's get them!" Karashi called as they went into battle.

As the rangers fought the three Wolfblades, they found themselves getting thrown around given the rank of the monsters power. While Orochimaru watched the fight he was chuckling, "Yes, this is what I'm talking about."

Choujuro was thrown aside onto a crate by one of the Wolfblades, "Ouch." He groaned.

Temari attacked one with her Golden Eagle Sword but the Wolfblade used its claw to block it and used its other claw to strike Temari knocking her down.

"Man, where's Tsuki when you need her?" The Suna girl groaned.

The three monsters started ganging up on the five until a shockwave hit them forcing them backwards, "What?" the rangers gasped as Zen-Aku and Tsuki who was already morphed arrived.

"Tsuki you made it." Choujuro said.

"And at a good time too." Temari added.

"Thanks for the assist." Samui said.

"That wasn't me. That was Zen-Aku." She motioned to the org.

"Really?" Bee asked.

"That's right, so how about it? Partners?" he offered his hand to Karashi.

The Red Wild Force Ranger took it, "Partners." He looked to the others.

"Partners!" they agreed and got into position.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"And I am the Wolf of the Night!" Zen-Aku added posing as well.

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar!" Karashi began.

"Power Rangers Wildforce!"

The Wolfblades growled and charged for another attack. The seven member team charged and fought the Wolfblades with everything they had. When one was about to strike Samui from behind, Zen-Aku used his blade to catch the incoming claw and knocked the Wolfblade away, "Thanks, that was cool." Samui admitted.

"Thanks."

Soon it was the rangers forcing the three monsters back, "We got them on the run now!" Choujuro cheered.

"Not for long!" A voice said as Goliptor appeared.

"Goliptor!" Karashi gasped.

"Who's that?" Zen-Aku asked.

"Someone you don't wanna get mixed up with." Temari answered.

"How disappointing Zen-Aku, a duke org of such power and skill reduced to fighting along side the same kind of warriors who defeated you." Goliptor taunted as he stood by the Wolfblades.

"I am no longer a duke org! I am now a guardian of all that's good. And though I am a creature of darkness, the rangers here will be my light!"

"Then I will put out that light." Goliptor fed the Wolfblades the pellets and they grew giant sized.

"We gotta stop them." Bee said.

"What about Goliptor?" Tsuki asked.

"Leave him to me. You got a job to do." Zen-Aku said as he prepared himself to fight Goliptor.

"All right guys, let's do it! Wildzords descend!" Karashi called summoning the Wildzords.

The Red Lion, Eagle, Shark, Tiger, Rhino, and Armadillo combined making the Wildforce Megazord in Striker mode, and the Predazord was formed as well. The two zords stood ready to face the three monsters and charged into battle, "Shark Surge!" The Wildforce Megazord's right arm slugged one of the monsters.

"Tiger Fury!" the left arm slugged it again knocking it to the ground.

The Predazord meanwhile was struggling against the other two Wolfblades, "Crescent Boomerang!" Tsuki called as the Predazord used its attack striking both monsters leaving them distorted.

The Predazord grabbed its Gator Staff and started swiping at the two monsters. When one of them caught the staff, he parried it and swatted back making the Predazord drop its weapon while Tsuki held on. The Wildforce Megazord jumped up and using the Rhino legs started kicking the one Wolfblade repeatedly, but remained on its feet. Soon the three Wolfblades stood together and combined into a three headed Wolfblade, "They combined!" Choujuro gasped.

The new more powerful Wolfblade charged, taking on both zords. On the ground, Goliptor and Zen-Aku engaged in their own fight with their weapons clashing, "That's very good for an old dog!" Goliptor launched fireballs from his wings knocking Zen-Aku back.

"I may be old, but this dog has plenty of tricks!" Zen-Aku dashed back and forth striking Goliptor.

Goliptor and Zen-Aku were once again clashing with their weapons, sending sparks flying as Zen-Aku jumped up and delivered a flying kick knocking Goliptor down and making him drop his swords, "Leave now, you can't beat me." Zen-Aku warned him while pointing his blade at him.

"Until next time." Goliptor vanished.

Zen-Aku looked up seeing the two zords were getting backed away by the powerful Wolfblade, "Oh no, they need help. And help is what they'll get!" he concentrated and suddenly grew giant size as well.

Zen-Aku swiped at the Wolfblade with his weapon forcing it off the Predazord, "Zen-Aku, you came!" Tsuki cried.

"Of course." He replied.

"All right, we'll attack together!" Karashi called as the two zords and org attacked the Wolfblade.

The Predazord attacked with its Hammerhead Shark arm followed by its Wolf arm, while Zen-Aku readied his weapon, "Crescent Wave!" he struck the monster.

With another shot from the Predazord's Crescent Boomerang, Karashi spoke, "Time to finish this fight."

"Right, let's go Armadillo!" Bee called activating its crystal.

The Armadillo crawled out of its spot in the legs and curled up, "Wildforce Megazord Striker mode!" their Megazord started kicking the Armadillo around like a soccer ball and started kicking it like it was going for a goal, "Final Strike!" they called as the Wildforce Megazord gave one large kick sending the Armadillo forward nailing the Wolfblade making it explode. The Armadillo returned to its spot in the feet as the three victors stood proudly.

"We did it!" Tsuki cheered.

"I knew we would!" Choujuro called.

"A job well done rangers!" Zen-Aku finished.

On the moon Orochimaru growled, "Those gakis have done it again! Why can't I have a day where I can win?!" he grunted.

Later that day at the Wildzords sanctuary, the rangers from all teams were present and partying. Tsuki noticed Zen-Aku off to the side and ran over, "Come on Zen-Aku, you're the guest of honor after all." She tugged him over.

"Sorry, I'm not used to such festivities such as this." The wolf org explained.

"Well get used to it pal, because there will be plenty more of these in the future." Kiba said.

Tommy's voice came from one of the communicators, _"You did well today Wild Force Rangers, especially you Zen-Aku."_

"You really came through for us." Choujuro said.

"We were wrong about you." Samui added.

"Can you forgive us?" Neji asked.

Zen-Aku answered, "Of course. And guarantee if you ever need help, I won't be too far away."

"That's great!" Tsuki embraced the org and spoke, "By the way, I may have use for your flute playing skills."

"You do?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but how early do you wake up?"

"I get up plenty early."

"Then you're perfect." She replied as Naruto shook the orgs hands.

"Arigato Zen-Aku, you'll be relieving me of one duty I won't miss."

"Uh, you're welcome?" The org answered unsure of what he meant.

"Let's do it guys." Karashi said putting his hand in followed by the other Wildforce Rangers.

Temari looked to Zen-Aku, "Well, get in here."

"Can I?" he asked.

"You're with us now bro, it'd be wrong if you said no." Bee rapped.

Zen-Aku feeling accepted put his hand on top of theirs and they jumped up cheering, "POWER RANGERS WILDFORCE!"

**(And now Zen-Aku's one of them.)**


	68. Christmas Catastrophe part 1

**(And we're back again.)**

It was the day before Christmas in Konoha, and at the ninja academy, the place was all decorated for the holidays. Academy instructors, the students, and any ninja around were there helping to decorate it and partaking in other activities such as making Christmas treats with Karashi and Tenten helping with the cooking, arts and crafts with Sai painting a few Christmas pictures, and singing.

In fact, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were helping a few of the academy kids practice for the Christmas concert the academy was going to be hosting that night. Sakura was playing a guitar while Ino and Hinata were orchestrating the kids making sure they were in proper etiquette. Sakura stopped playing and Ino spoke, "That was good work kids."

"Let's meet back here in thirty for another practice." Hinata added and the kids agreed and left to help with more of the activities.

Watching was Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Shino, "Isn't this great to see the whole academy getting in on the holidays?" Naruto asked.

"Sure is." Kiba agreed.

"And I can't wait for the party, all the treats to eat." Chouji said while salivating.

"And yet you'll still have plenty of room for Christmas dinner." Shikamaru added.

"Yup." He agreed.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as the girls approached.

"That sounded magnificent everyone." Lee said.

"Thanks, the kids have really been working hard." Ino replied.

"We can certainly see that. Must be because they have great instructors." Neji complimented them as Hinata blushed from the compliment.

"Here it is guys!" Iruka walked by carrying a Christmas star, "The Christmas tree wouldn't be complete without it."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said taking the star. He looked to the side and noticed an academy student girl with short brown hair and wore ninja sandals, a yellow shirt, and red pants, was sitting down in a chair looking gloomy.

Naruto smiled as he got an idea and turned to his friends, "Be right back guys," he walked over to the girl, "Hey there! You're just the person I was looking for. Wanna help put the star on top of the tree?" he offered.

"But I can't reach that high." She sighed.

"Hey don't worry, I got a plan," he brought her over to the tree and gave her the star, "All right here ya go. Ready, one two, three!" he hoisted her up and she placed the ornament perfectly on the tree.

He brought her down and she spoke, "Thanks Mr. Uzumaki."

"Hey forget formalities, its Naruto." He patted her head.

"Thanks again." She walked off.

Naruto went back over to the group as Kiba smirked, "Well isn't that nice of you, Naruto."

"Thanks, you should do it sometime." He teased.

"Hey!"

"Still that was a good thing you did Naruto," Iruka began, "Poor Kiyomi's been very down lately. See her father's been on mission after mission, and I don't know if he'll make it home in time for the holidays to spend with her."

"Poor child." Neji said.

"Yes, she skipped out on last rehearsal, now we know why." Hinata said.

"Know why, what?" a voice asked.

The group turned seeing Shizuka and Tsuki, along with another guy who was dressed in shinobi sandals, black pants, and a black shirt, but what was surprising about him was that he bore a striking resemblance to Merrick Baliton, "Hey girls whose this?" Chouji asked.

"It's Zen-Aku, Chouji." Tsuki whispered.

"Zen-Aku?" they asked.

"Yes. I felt this would be the perfect human disguise for me so I can walk among the rest of you," Zen-Aku explained, "Although when I look like this you'll have to address me as Kazuma in public."

"Hai." They agreed.

"Come on, Karashi's making some of his special holiday curry." Tsuki said as they went to sample it.

Elsewhere, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were busy putting up some decorations as Ebisu was supervising them, "That's good work you three keep it up and everything will be perfect." Ebisu said as he continued the supervision.

"Man, can you believe it guys? This is the best assignment Tsunade-bassan's ever given us. We get to help out at the Ninja academy's Christmas party." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, and maybe if we do a good job we'll get something extra special for Christmas." Moegi added.

"That'd be cool." Udon put in.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru was observing things through the scope, "Ah yes. Everyone in Konoha's getting together for the holidays. Oh I used to enjoy those times. I'd spend countless hours at home peeling back ninja after ninja for my experiments. But this year I think I'll do something a little bit different."

"Oh really, like what?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll do the most devastating thing to every happen on Christmas. I'm going to kidnap Santa and turn his workshop into a sweat shop where the elves will be forced to make ninja weapons for me and all of you."

"Excellent, with no Santa around to deliver presents to all the good children of the world…" Goliptor began.

"It'll be a gloomy year for all the brats." Zorgano chuckled.

"Exactly! Kabuto, Zorgano, I want you two to go down there any carry out the plan." Orochimaru ordered.

"But sir, what if the rangers get involved?" Ariah asked.

"Not to worry Ariah. I have a special holiday treat in store for them." Orochimaru snickered.

Back at the academy, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were leading the academy students in another song, but noticed Kiyomi didn't appear to be singing and looked depressed. They dismissed the students and talked to Kiyomi, "Kiyomi, why weren't you singing?" Ino asked.

"Yes, you've got a good voice for it too." Hinata added.

"Like it'll matter. Nobody will be here to listen to me anyway." She said before leaving.

The three watched her leave as Sakura spoke, "She's even worse than what Iruka-sensei said."

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

"She could use some cheering up." Hinata said.

"I'm all over it," Sakura said as she put her guitar down and decided to catch up to the girl. Sakura went outside the academy seeing Kiyomi sitting on the academy swing looking down, "Hey!" she went over, "Come on Kiyomi, its Christmas eve. You should be happy."

"I'm trying Sakura, but it's so hard to get into it with my dad out on a mission." She sighed.

"Yeah ninja life can get in the way of a personal life and family, especially for a parent," Sakura explained, "But you know I bet he wishes he could be with you as much as you do."

"You mean it?" she asked as the Pinkette nodded.

"But you know, even when someone's not always here. As long as you keep them close to you in your heart, then they'll never truly be away."

"Arigato, Sakura." Kiyomi thanked her.

"Hey, that's friends are for," Sakura hugged the academy girl, "Come on let's go back inside and see everyone."

"Ok." Kiyomi said as the two went back inside the academy.

Meanwhile, way up North at Santa's workshop, elves were busy making toys and wrapping presents for the children of the world where Santa's Number One elf was doing the supervising. Soon enough the jolly man walked in, "Ho-ho-ho, how's progress looking number one?"

"Well Santa everything's coming along just fine. We should be finished momentarily." The female elf answered.

"That's good to hear. In the meantime I'm gonna go around back and check on the reindeer." Santa explained.

Suddenly they heard another voice, "Seasons greetings everybody!"

The elves and Santa turned to see Zorgano, Kabuto, and a number of White Snakes. The elves were shocked as Santa spoke, "What's the meaning of this? What do you want?"

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Zorgano the mercenary and with me is Kabuto Yakushi."

"A pleasure." Kabuto smirked.

"I know who you both are, and you've been very naughty boys this year." Santa waved his finger in disappointment.

"Tell us something we don't know." Zorgano snarked.

"All right listen up," Kabuto began, "There's going to be some changes around here. For example, this workshop will now be under the command of our lord and master Orochimaru."

"And his orders are for us to see that you all do as we say!" Zorgano added.

The number one elf stood up to them, "Hey! You can't just come barging in here and push us around!"

"Such gustiness for an elf, but I think you'll find we can be very persuasive, especially when your big guy's life is on the line." Kabuto motioned to Santa who was being ensnared by the White Snakes snake ropes.

"Now then, your first job is to start mass producing ninja weapons for my master, and they'll be the only thing you'll be making from now on!" Zorgano laughed.

**(And there's the holiday part one.)**


	69. Christmas Catastrophe part 2

**(Welcome back again.)**

After Sakura had a brief talk to Kiyomi, the two went back inside where Naruto, Shizuka, and Ino noticed her, "So how'd it go?" Ino asked.

"She'll be all right," Sakura said until Naruto motioned her to look up. When she did she noticed she was under mistletoe with Naruto, Shizuka, and Ino, "Why what luck." They chuckled but right before Naruto could kiss any of them their communicators beeped.

"Uh-oh." Naruto gasped.

Shizuka motioned for the other rangers to come over. When they did Naruto answered his communicator, "What's up, Tommy?"

'_Rangers, you must come to the Command Center at once.'_

"We're on our way." Naruto replied as they teleported.

At the Command Center, the control boards and such were decorated with Christmas decorations. Soon Naruto, and every other ranger save for Itachi arrived, "What's going on?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, what's the trouble?" Asuma asked.

"The worse you can imagine." Alpha replied.

"Zorgano and Kabuto have taken over the North Pole," Tommy explained, "They've captured Santa and are using the elves to mass produce ninja weapons for Orochimaru."

"Turning Santa's workshop into a sweatshop, now that's low." Minato said.

"Yeah, just like when Zedd forced the elves to make his own toys." Tommy added.

"They're going to ruin Christmas." Choujuro added.

"We got to stop them." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, but there's still a problem." Alpha put in.

"Because of a combination of the North Pole's unique polarity, and a cross current of holiday magic, your morphing powers won't work there," Zordon explained, "We can teleport you there, but you'll have to rely on only your ninja abilities if you wish to defeat Zorgano and Kabuto."

"That's not a problem for us." Naruto assured him.

Meanwhile back on the moon. Orochimaru rolled out the monster scroll while standing before two prisoners, "And now for a special holiday treat for the rangers." He activated the jutsu and the prisoners turned into monsters.

The first monster looked like a mutant creature with two horns on its head, a Santa cap, and carried a Christmas tree designed staff. The second monster looked like a reindeer/mulberry mutant dressed like Santa Claus, "Holiday Org and Rude Elf, I want you to go down to earth and eliminate the Power Rangers." Orochimaru ordered.

"Right!" they nodded and teleported.

Back at the Command Center, the alarm sounded, "Ai-yai-yai!" Alpha cried.

"What's happening now?" Shizuka asked.

"We've just picked up a disturbance in the land. Behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

They did so and saw the two monsters Orochimaru just unleashed. They were already at giant size and were causing a disturbance in the ninja land, "Guess this is Orochimaru's idea of holiday fun." Tommy said.

"Well what do we do? We can't just leave the land defenseless." Kushina said.

"And we won't," Naruto said, "My team and I will get to the North Pole and save Santa."

"Wildforce Rangers, Zen-Aku, Turbo Rangers, you stay behind and deal with the monsters. The rest of you head back to the academy and make sure everyone remains safe." Tommy instructed.

"Hai!"

"Let's go guys." Karashi began.

"Wild access!" the Wild Force rangers called as they morphed. Zen-Aku meanwhile thrusted his arms and he reverted back to his org form.

"Shift into Turbo!" the Turbo Rangers called as they morphed.

Soon the groups were split up and went to do their separate jobs. The Wild Force Rangers called, "Wildzords descend!"

The Wildzords were summoned as the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord stood ready for battle "My turn!" Zen-Aku called as he grew himself.

When Minato and the others combined their turbo zords, the three zords and Zen-Aku stood ready for battle, "All right, let's spread some holiday chaos!" Holiday org called.

"Let's take 'em!" Bee called as the groups went into battle.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru were teleported outside the workshop at the North Pole, "Guys, check it out. It's Santa's house." Naruto gasped.

"Wow now this is cool." Ino admitted.

"Cool? It's freezing up here!" Shikamaru bundled up.

"Keep it down you guys. We don't wanna give ourselves away." Kakashi warned them as they crept to the front door.

Naruto creaked the door open a tad, and peeked in seeing Zorgano and Kabuto harassing the elves into working, while the White Snakes were guarding a captive Santa. He slowly closed the door to confirm the situation, "Yeah it's bad in there."

"We'll have to draw them away from Santa and the elves so they don't get hurt." Shikamaru said.

"How're we gonna do that?" Chouji asked.

"Remember what Tommy said," Ino reminded him, "Not only do our powers don't work here, but neither will Zorgano's nor any villains."

"And that's our advantage." Kiba added.

"If we play our cards right, our plan will work." Kakashi added.

"Then let's do it." Sakura said.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru was enjoying a glass of wine until Goliptor called, "My lord we got problems."

"What is it? I'm trying to enjoy my favorite wine." Orochimaru grumbled.

"Not only are Zorgano and Kabuto failing to keep the elves in perfect order, but the rangers have showed up." Ariah explained.

"What?" Orochimaru got up and looked through the scope seeing they were right, "And I thought for sure the monsters would be able to keep them all preoccupied. Goliptor, you and Ariah go to the workshop and help Zorgano and Kabuto out!"

"We're on it." Goliptor said as the two teleported.

"I will not let my Christmas be ruined by those blasted rangers." Orochimaru growled as he looked through his scope seeing Holiday org and Rude Elf fighting the Wildforce Megazord, Predazord, Turbo Megazord, and Zen-Aku. At least those two are doing their job right."

At the workshop, Zorgano and Kabuto were still ordering the elves around, "Come on, I've never seen a slower group of elves before in my life!" Zorgano grumbled.

"Just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you!" the number one elf warned him.

"And how is that?" Zorgano asked.

"This has happened to us before, and we were still saved." She continued.

"How very nice, but this time will be different for you," Kabuto went over, "Because this time, we will be the ones with the last laugh."

"Merry Christmas Zorgano, Kabuto!"

The two villains looked seeing Naruto smirking, "Naruto, don't you have other places to be?" Kabuto asked.

"Well I came here because I got an extra special gift for you guy's right outside." Naruto called as he rushed off.

"Get back here you!" Zorgano called.

Kabuto turned to the Snakes, "You all keep the elves busy." Kabuto left to follow Zorgano outside unaware of the elves secretly plotting.

The two went outside, "Where could he have gone?" Kabuto asked.

"He couldn't have gone far," Zorgano said, "Where are you, Naruto?"

"Surprise!" Naruto called as the seven rangers flipped into battle and posed.

"Nice trick, well let me show you mine!" Zorgano powered his sword and tried to fire a blast only for it to short out, "What? Why isn't it working?"

"Your powers can't work here Zorgano. You just lost your edge." Kakashi explained.

"You think this is so funny, well we'll give you something to laugh at." Kabuto warned them as Goliptor and Ariah appeared.

"Whoa, them too?" Sakura gasped.

"What're you two doing here?" Zorgano asked.

"Cleaning up your mess of course." Goliptor replied.

"All right guys, now!" Naruto called as the group ran and started fighting the four, using only their ninjutsu and taijutsu.

Ariah was fighting Kiba, Sakura, and Ino while they avoided her sword chops, "Here's a little something from me!" Sakura slugged the huntress.

Kakashi with his Sharingan activated, was going at it with Goliptor, while avoiding his own sword strikes. Finally Naruto and the boys were fighting Kabuto and Zorgano looking evenly matched. Naruto smirked as he was about to put the next phase of his plan into action, "You know you guys are wasting your time with us."

"What was that?" Kabuto asked.

"I secretly left a clone inside. He should be rescuing Santa any moment now."

"No! We gotta get back inside!" Zorgano ordered.

As the four raced back in, the elves used streamers stretched out making them trip on their legs and fall flat. The White Snakes left their post of guarding Santa to help their superiors only for the elves to release marbles on the floor resulting in them slipping,

"Now for the final touch, get 'em guys!" Elf Number one ordered as several other elves started wrapping the villains up in one big bundle complete with a ribbon.

The guys came in seeing their villains tied up, "Now this is one package I want to return." Naruto said.

Shikamaru touched his communicator, "Alpha we got a little parcel for Orochimaru."

'I'm all over it Shikamaru.'

Suddenly the villains glowed and were teleported away. They suddenly reappeared before Orochimaru, "What is this? UGH! You imbeciles can't even defeat those idiots when they didn't have their powers!" he got off his throne and kicked the air, "Well we haven't lost yet. Time to check in on my monsters," He looked through the scope, "Yes, they're still going at it."

Back in the workshop, the number one elf spoke to everyone who was still excited for freeing Santa, "We shouldn't be celebrating so soon, this whole setback has put us really behind schedule."

"Well you know who we can count on for support." Santa said turning to the guys.

"Right, we'll stay and help out. And we'll do it ninja style. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto summoned multiple clones.

"Let's get to work." Sakura added as the ninja were prepared.

**(And that's it for this chapter.)**


	70. Christmas Catastrophe part 3

**(And here's the ending to the Christmas parter.)**

While Naruto and his team had been up at the North Pole saving Santa and his elves, the Wild Force Rangers, Turbo Rangers, and Zen-Aku were fighting the Rude Elf and Holiday Org. The Holiday Org was striking at the Wild Force Megazord with his staff, but when it tried to strike another time his weapon was blocked by the combined efforts of Zen-Aku's and the Predazord's weapons. The Predazord and Zen-Aku delivered a double upward kick knocking the Holiday Org off his feet and dropped his weapon,

"Thanks guys!" Karashi called to their allies as Zen-Aku and Predazord pumped a fist up.

With the Turbo Megazord, it was engaging in battle against the Rude Elf, throwing punch at the monster nailing it in the shoulder making it back away.

In the cockpit, Minato spoke to his fellow rangers, "You know I never thought we'd be doing something like this ever."

"What do you mean? We've normally taken missions around the holidays." Guy replied about past experiences.

"Yeah, but we've never done missions for the holidays like this before." Kurenai added.

"And unless we stop these two, the holidays will still be ruined." Asuma put in.

"Then let's give it all we got!" Kushina declared.

"Hai!" they agreed.

The Turbo Megazord continued fighting the Rude Elf, but the monster started fighting back. With the Holiday Org, Zen-Aku was striking it with his blade while the org blocked it with his staff, "Give it up, you can't beat me!" the Holiday org demanded.

"The humans love this holiday, and I will not let you ruin it!" Zen-Aku used his Crescent Wave attack distorting the org.

"Good job Zen-Aku, now's our chance!" Karashi said as his fellow rangers nodded in agreement.

"Soul Cannon ready!"

"Predator Wave!"

"Fire!" they called as both zords fire their combined blasts annihilating the Holiday Org,

"And that's the end of him." Choujuro said.

"Come on, we gotta help the Turbo Rangers." Tsuki said as all three went to the Turbo Megazord who was grappling with the Rude Elf.

"Give it up!" Rude Elf ordered.

"Never!" The Turbo Rangers answered as their zord broke the grapple and punched the monster knocking it backwards right in the path of the Wild Force Megazord.

"Shark Surge!" Choujuro called as the zords right arm punched the monster into the direction of the Predazord who punched it back using its own right arm.

The Rude Elf was hurdling back in the direction of the Wild Force Megazord as Samui called, "Tiger Fury!"

And with a punch using the left arm, the monster was sent back into the direction of the Predazord again only to meet a blow from the wolf arm. The monster rolled across the ground and struggled to its feet distorted, "We'll leave it to you guys!" Bee called to the Turbo Rangers.

"You heard him guys. Let's finish it!" Minato called as their zord summoned its saber. The Turbo Megazord charged up and dashed right at the monster delivering a final slash. The Rude Elf cried in agony before it fell down and exploded into nothingness.

"Yeah, we did it!" Tsuki called.

"And just in time," Karashi said as he clicked his communicator, "Naruto, we defeated the monsters, how's everything on your end?"

'_We're doing fine Karashi; we're just helping Santa get back on track. We'll see you at the party.'_ Naruto's voice was heard.

"See you then." Karashi replied.

And indeed back up at the North Pole, Naruto and his whole team were pitching in with helping the elves wrap presents and load up the sleigh. In no time everyone was finished.

Santa chuckled, "Christmas is safe, thanks to the help of you Power Rangers, just as your predecessors did for us in the past."

"It's what we do Santa." Kakashi admitted.

"What about the ninja weapons Kabuto and Zorgano made you create?" Kiba asked.

"Don't you worry Kiba. They'll make excellent fuel for our fireplace," Santa replied, "But right now I think there's someplace you should all be right now."

"He's right, we gotta get back." Sakura gasped.

"Oh, here take this with you," Santa gave them a big red sack of toys, "It's filled with special presents for the academy students."

"Boy, they're sure gonna love this, Santa." Naruto said as they all headed outside and were teleported away.

Meanwhile up on a moon, Orochimaru's henchmen who finally got free from the gift wrapping noticed a big Christmas present suddenly appear before them, "What is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"A Christmas present?" Blade Wing asked.

"I can see that, but why would anybody give us anything?" Orochimaru asked.

"It could be a trap." Goliptor warned him.

"Yes, Kabuto, you open it." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kabuto said as he removed the lid and looked in frowning.

"What is it?" Zorgano asked.

"Coal, of course." Kabuto held up a piece of coal in his hand.

"Listen to this," Orochimaru said as he read the card that came with it, "If you all start working very hard on improving your acts, come next year you'll find something else under your tree. Happy Holidays!" he grunted.

Goliptor noticed Zoki looking a little suspicious with his arms behind his back, "What is that? What're you hiding?"

"Well, in keeping with the holiday's tradition, I decided to get you this." He held out a present for Goliptor.

Goliptor took it and held it in his hand, while looking confused, "You mean this is for me?"

"Goliptor, happy holidays, ya big lug you!" Zoki cheered while patting the general's shoulder.

Zorgano shook his head, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh Zorgano." Ariah said in sing-song.

Zorgano turned to Ariah who was smiling, "What is it?"

"Look up." She said motioning upward.

Zorgano looked up seeing what was above the two, "Is that mistletoe?"

"Mm-hm." Ariah answered and pulled Zorgano into a kiss.

Orochimaru watched in despair at what was going on around him, before going back to his rotating throne to brood, "I hate this time of year."

Back on earth in Konoha, the party at the Ninja academy was still going on while Sai, Shizuka, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Iruka, Gaara, Kankuro, and even Omoi were still keeping the academy students happy, "Iruka-sensei when will Santa be here?" a boy asked.

"Just be patient, after all Santa wouldn't disappoint you children." Iruka replied.

"He's right, why he's probably on his way even as we speak." Kankuro added.

Hinata whispered to Tenten and Shizuka, "I sure hope our friends get back ok."

Sai looked over smiling, "I think they already have."

Everyone looked over seeing Naruto and the others with Zen-Aku in human form again enter the academy room, "Sorry we're late, but Santa wanted us to bring these." Naruto sat down the sack of toys as each academy student gathered around to get something.

Sakura looked and saw Kiyomi and went over, "Kiyomi!"

"Sakura!" the girl hugged her, "I was wondering where you went. I thought you forgot about me."

"I'd never do that," she looked over and smiled, "And I see somebody else who hasn't forgotten you either."

Kiyomi turned and saw an adult man dressed as Chunin, "Daddy!" she hugged the man.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Kiyomi, you mean more to me than anything in the world." Her father said.

"Thanks daddy." They hugged.

"What say we get some hot chocolate and marshmallows?" he offered.

"Yay!" she cheered as the father and daughter walked together.

Naruto smiled as he went to Sakura, "She looks happy."

"She should be." Sakura added.

"There you all are." A voice said as they turned seeing Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sarutobi approach.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto gasped.

"Hey kiddo, heard about what you all did, well done." Jiraiya congratulated him.

"Thanks to all of you Christmas was saved." Tsunade added.

"And now the academy party can continue as planned." Shizune put in.

"Afternoon everyone." Another voice said.

They looked and to their surprise were the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage each accompanied by their escorts, "Ah, welcome fellow Kages," Tsunade greeted them, "So glad you could come."

"It's been such a long journey. I just want to rest." Oonoki said feeling tired.

"Come on Jiji, this party looks like it'll be fun." Kurotsuchi encouraged him.

"And it's just begun." Naruto said as he and his friends led their guests to the festivities and soon more people started showing up.

Later Naruto watched from the sides seeing his friends with their families. He smiled until he was nudged by Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka, "Hey girls, what's up?"

"We're doing ok Naruto, how about you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I mean we know your parents can't be here what with them supposed to be dead and all." Ino added.

"Don't worry; they're keeping Alpha, Tommy, and Zordon some company for the holidays. Tonight we'll be having Christmas dinner at home. So I can wait till then." He then looked up seeing they were once again under the mistletoe. The girls smiled and decided to act before something came up. So Naruto kissed each of the girls and when they broke the three girls spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas, girls."

Soon it was the time for the children to sing in choir, so Sakura, Ino, and Hinata got to their positions to direct the children. Everyone sat in the crowd as the children were ready to sing when Sakura started the music. Kiyomi was in the middle leading the choir, and seeing her father in the crowd gave her the confidence to sing to her fullest as she led the other children.

At the Command Center, Naruto's parents, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon were watching the pageant through the viewing globe. The three adults smiled along with Kushina kissing Minato out of happiness, with him returning it. Soon everyone from the academy kids, the ninja of Konoha, and even their guests were gathering around until they were all sitting or standing together for a group picture. They announced together with passion in their hearts, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

**(And that concludes it for now.)**


	71. Giant Shark

**(Welcome to my next installment.)**

Inside the dark dimension Goldar once used as a prison, another had been using it as a training room. The one using it was practicing with a Kusanagi sword. This trainer was in fact Sasuke Uchiha; second known living Uchiha clan member, traitor to Konoha, and stealer of the Quantum Morpher. He was now taller and his outfit consisted of black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, a sleeveless dark gray shirt, and bandages on his wrists.

For the last three years he'd been training with Orochimaru to learn new jutsu and hone his Sharingan eyes, so that he would one day destroy his older brother for what he did to their clan. And with the Quantum morpher and Q-Rex, came extra power he could use in his arsenal, 'Three years and yet I still haven't heard word of Itachi from Orochimaru. Could he be holding back on me? I know he intends on taking my body for himself, but I refuse to be taken by him until I achieve my vengeance.' Sasuke thought to himself as he performed with his sword.

Meanwhile in a dark cave, the apparitions of the remaining Akatsuki members Pain, Tobi, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame were seen, "This is becoming a nuisance. We missed our chances to acquire the Ichibi and Nibi thanks to the failures of Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan." Pain explained.

"It's also the fault of those Power Rangers is what's keeping us from succeeding." Zetsu added.

"Agreed, but perhaps we should go back after those two another time and collect the Sanbi and following, after all Gaara is a Power Ranger, and won't be easy to capture a second time." Itachi said.

"But we can't seal any of the other Jinchuriki until we seal the first two." Konan reminded him.

"Then we'll just have to keep the other Jinchuriki captive until we secure with first two." Itachi replied.

"And with us a number of members short, it'll be even harder to seal them away." Kisame added.

Pain sighed, "Perhaps we should start looking for more members to synchronize with the Gedou Mazou. While I do that, the rest of you carry on your missions."

"Hai!" and with that the members astral forms vanished.

Kisame and Itachi woke up from their positions, with Kisame speaking, "Boy Itachi, at this rate we're gonna be out of business."

"Indeed." Itachi replied stoically.

"Oh well, if it came down to that I could always go back to my usual life of killing for fun," Kisame chuckled, "What about you?"

"I don't know." Itachi answered.

"I'll never understand what goes on in that head of yours." Kisame sighed.

"It's best you don't know what goes on inside." Itachi replied.

"Yeah, well come on let's go see if we can find something to eat, I'm hungry." Kisame said as the two began walking.

Watching from his scope, Orochimaru spotted the two Akatsuki members, "Ah yes the Akatsuki are slowly falling thanks to the rangers, but perhaps I should also do something to help them eliminate the organization. After all I want them gone more than they do. Wait, that's it!" he went to look for his henchmen.

Back on earth, Naruto and his friends were in the simulation room with Naruto honing his Dragon armor power. "Try this!" Naruto called as his sword glowed and he flew through the air on his armor wings slashing the simulated monsters.

"Whoa." Chouji and Kiba gasped.

"That Dragon armor is amazing." Ino gasped.

"And powerful." Sakura added.

"Seems like a big drag." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto landed on the ground with the simulation ending. The rangers un-morph and exited the room, "Good practice run you guys, and how's the armor treating you Naruto?" Tommy asked.

"Not bad, Tommy."

"That's good, just remember to not go overboard with using it."

"Wouldn't even think of it."

"It's been awfully quiet today hasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you think Orochimaru's taking the day off?" Kiba asked.

"Hardly." Kakashi answered.

"He's right, villains never take the day off, and when they do someone else fills in for them." Tommy explained.

"Well keep us posted if something comes up, we're out." Naruto said as the group teleported back into the village.

Back with Itachi and Kisame, the shark member looked ahead seeing a dango shop, "Hey Itachi, look there. It's a dango shop. What's say we take a breather here?"

"If you insist." Itachi said as the two headed to the shop and waited outside.

"So where do you think we should go after this?" Kisame asked.

"As long as we don't attract attention."

"Arigato for waiting." An old woman said coming outside with a plate of two dango sticks.

"Ooh, this looks delicious." Kisame said taking one.

"Enjoy." The woman went back inside.

Kisame took the first bite of one, "Hmm, quite a flavor to it."

Itachi sighed and was about to take a bite out of his until he heard his partner moaning in agony, "Kisame?" he noticed Kisame dropped his dango stick and clutched his stomach, "What's wrong?"

"I think this dango has expired." Kisame said feeling nauseous.

Itachi looked at his dango stick and thought, 'Is this poison?'

Kisame started spazzing, until he started growing before Itachi's eyes. Soon there stood a giant Kisame with a giant version of Samehada, "Whoa!" Itachi gasped.

"What the?" Kisame asked in a larger voice due to his size and looked down at his partner, "Itachi, I'm huge!"

"I can see that, but how?" Itachi asked as he looked at the supposed dango, "Grow pellets!" he deduced.

"Bravo, for figuring it out." The old lady said as she transformed into Ariah and the dango shop vanished revealing to have been an illusion.

"You, you're Ariah." Itachi gasped having heard of the huntress through his ranger allies.

"The very same, Uchiha boy." Ariah winked at him while he did not respond.

"You tried to trick us both into downing Orochimaru's size growing pellets." Itachi revealed her plan.

"You got that right, expect company very soon." Ariah vanished while Itachi looked up at Kisame who wasn't sure what to do.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru smirked, "Yes, phase one is complete, now for phase two. Goliptor, bring Sasuke here."

"As you wish.' Goliptor left the chamber.

"Such a plan your evilness." Blade Wing said.

"You'll have Sasuke fight Kisame and take him out in hopes of luring Itachi into fighting." Skeletor added.

"But what if the other rangers show up?" Zoki asked.

"Let them, after all Sasuke would need all the help he can get against someone of Kisame's caliber." Orochimaru answered.

Suddenly Goliptor returned with Sasuke, "What is it Orochimaru? I don't like to be disturbed."

"Of course, Sasuke," he began, "But I thought you might want to see what's happening on earth. It may intrigue you."

Sasuke still scowling went to the scope, and peered through it seeing the giant Kisame still wondering what to do about his giant size, "Wait a minute, I know him. He was with my brother that time years ago. And if he's there Itachi must be there too! But how did he grow that size?"

"Who cares point is you're close to finding your brother." Zoki said wanting Sasuke to dismiss the wonder of Kisame getting giant sized.

"I know, Orochimaru I'll be back," Sasuke said as he activated his morpher, "Quantum power!" he morphed and suddenly appeared on earth looking up at Kisame, "Hey you!"

Kisame in the confusion looked over seeing the ranger while Itachi gasped, 'Oh no, Sasuke.' He thought.

"Hey, you're one of those Power Rangers." Kisame said.

"I'm not associated with those losers. I'm my own ranger."

"So what do you want?"

"I recognize you from before you're partners with Itachi Uchiha, where is he?"

"Well he's right…" Kisame looked down seeing Itachi wasn't there, "Itachi, where'd you go?" he tried looking all around him but saw no one.

"You're obviously hiding him, where is he?" Sasuke demanded.

"Look gaki, I don't know where he went!"

"If you're not going to talk, then I'll force it out of you!" Sasuke spoke into his morpher, "Q-Rex, arise!" and soon the Q-Rex rose up and charged to Kisame tackling him while Kisame shoved the zord back.

"What the hell is this?" Kisame demanded.

"My Q-Rex, and unless you tell me where Itachi is, I'm gonna have it rip you limb from limb." Sasuke warned him.

"Don't make me laugh," Kisame chuckled as he held Samehada, "Well I suppose as long as I'm at this size, I should take advantage of it."

"Q-Rex, attack!" Sasuke ordered as his zord continued striking at Kisame who retaliated with swiping the zord with his sword.

Meanwhile Itachi had been watching the fight from behind a tree, "This looks bad, I gotta call for help," He clicked his communicator, "Tommy, do you read me?"

'_Loud and clear Itachi and I'm aware of the situation.'_

"What do I do?"

'_For now, keep yourself hidden. This is obviously a way to lure you out so you can join the fight.'_

"But what about them?"

'_Help will be on the way.'_

"All right then." Itachi ended his transmission.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Zordon spoke to Alpha, "Alpha, teleport the rangers here at once."

"Right, Zordon." The robot pressed some buttons as Naruto, his team, the Wildforce Rangers, and Zen-Aku appeared.

"What's going on, Tommy?" Naruto asked.

"Bad news, check the viewing globe." Tommy ordered as they all did so seeing Kisame and the Q-Rex fighting.

"Is this for real?" Temari asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki has become a giant." Choujuro gasped.

"And look who he's fighting." Shikamaru added.

"The Q-Rex." Ino gasped.

"Which means Sasuke's not far from there." Naruto put in.

"So what do we do? Sasuke's not our allie." Kiba said.

"True, but we can't just let Kisame destroy the Q-Rex." Tommy said.

"How did this all happen?" Samui asked.

"Orochimaru tricked Kisame into downing one of his monster growing pellets." Alpha explained.

"It was also meant to be used on Itachi so that Sasuke would be lured out to fight them both." Zordon explained.

"What about Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"For now I ordered him to keep hidden, for this is what Orochimaru wants." Tommy explained.

"Well we gotta do something. Those two will do more damage to the land than each other if we let them be." Naruto said.

"Correct, you all must hurry, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Guys, its morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Wild access!" the Wild Force Rangers called.

Soon the morphed rangers and Zen-Aku arrived, looking up at the fight between Kisame and the Q-Rex. "All right guys, let's get to work." Naruto said.

"Hai! We need Shogunzord power now!" they called as they summoned the Shogunzords to combine into the Shogun Megazord, "Shogun Megazord battle ready!"

"Wildzord descend!" the Wildforce Rangers called summoning their Wildzords that combined to create the Kongazord Striker and the Predazord.

"Time for Dragonzord power!" Naruto played fanfare on his flute as the Dragonzord came onto shore.

"My turn!" Zen-Aku concentrated and grew giant sized.

The Q-Rex and Kisame grappled, with the giant Akatsuki member trying to pry the zord off, "You're seriously getting annoying!" he broke free of the grapple and swiped at the Q-Rex with Samehada who unleashed most of it's sharp scales from the wrappings.

Sasuke growled seeing his zord was starting to get outmatched, and just when Kisame was about to deliver another strike he was struck by two attacks knocking him off his feet, "Who did that?!" he demanded until he saw the Predazord and Zen-Aku.

"Huh?" Sasuke gasped until he saw the Kongazord, Shogun Megazord, and Dragonzord enter the battlefield.

"Is this a private party, or open to all?" Tsuki asked.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" Naruto asked from atop the Dragonzord's head.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to the guys who came here to save your worthless ass?" Kiba asked.

"I don't need saving." Sasuke replied.

"True, you don't, but the Q-Rex does." Karashi said seeing how Sasuke doesn't have to mount his zord to join the fight but gets to stand back and watch.

"I'm warning you all to stay out of my way; this guy is my ticket to finding Itachi."

"Well unless you have an actual plan and strategy to fight this guy, you won't last for another minute." Zen-Aku warned him.

"Face it Sasuke, Kisame's one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki, fighting him single handedly would be suicide," Naruto said, "And if you want to get your answers you're gonna have to listen."

Sasuke stood there on the ground conflicted on what to do before he spoke, "Just don't hold me back."

"Deal." Naruto said as the Q-Rex stood beside the other zords ready to do battle against Kisame.

"Well, by defeating you rangers, you won't be able to stand in our way of collecting the Jinchuriki. So I hope you're all ready to die!" Kisame declared.

**(And that's the opening to Kisame's fight.)**


	72. Wet and Wild Fight

**(And here's the second part.)**

Kisame readied his sword, as he rushed into battle striking at the Kongazord who used its knuckles to catch it only for some of the scale spikes to scratch its arms, "Samehada will feed on all your chakra when I finish you." Kisame promised them.

"I don't think so!" Choujuro called, "Being inside our zords protects us from getting our chakra absorbed.

"For now." Kisame said as he attempted to strike again only for his sword to be blocked by the Shogun Megazord and punched the shark man right in the face knocking him back.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on our friends!" Sakura called.

"So you wanna play too huh? All right!" Kisame formed hand signs, "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water style: Water Shark Projectile technique)!" he called as a column of water from a nearby lake erupted and attempted to strike the Shogun Megazord.

"Look out!" Kakashi called as they tried to move away but Zen-Aku stepped in taking the blow.

"As long as I'm around, I'll protect my comrades." Zen-Aku assured as he recovered from the attack.

"Thanks, Zen-Aku." Ino called.

"Meddler." Kisame frowned as he prepared to se another jutsu.

"Dragonzord missiles!" Naruto played his flute as his zord fired its missiles at Kisame knocking him off concentration.

"Two can play like that Naruto, Q-Rex Megazord mode!" Sasuke ordered as the Q-Rex converted to Megazord mode, "Missiles fire!"

So Sasuke's zord fired his own missiles at Kisame, once again distorting him. Kisame growled, "Gang up on me will you, well I got news for you. I have my own group." He did hand signs and from the waters emerged three Mizu Bunshins.

"Mizu Bunshins!" Choujuro gasped.

"Now the competition has gotten harder." Temari said.

"Don't be taken by lure, that jutsu has a weakness, of that I'm sure." Bee rapped.

"Bee's right," Samui began, "Mizu Bunshins can only stay solid if they're close to their caster."

"All we gotta do is lure them away from Kisame." Tsuki added.

"Then let's do it!" Shikamaru called.

So the Shogun Megazord, Kongazord, and Predazord, started attacking the three clones while Dragonzord, Q-Rex, and Zen-Aku were focusing on the real Kisame, "We need the sword." Shikamaru called as the Shogun Megazord summoned its sword and struck the one clone making it partially melt only for it to reenergize.

"Time to roll out Armadillo!" Temari called putting the crystal into her saber and the Kongazord kicked the Armadillo nailing it into the chest of another clone putting a hole in the chest only for the hole to restore itself.

"I got this!" Tsuki called, "Predator Wave, fire!" the Predazord launched its blast that was strong enough to destroy one of the water clones.

Kisame frowned seeing one of his clones destroyed while he was still struggling against the Dragonzord and Q-Rex, "Sasuke, double tail whip!" Naruto called.

"Hai!' Sasuke replied as their zords both used a tail whip tripping Kisame off his feet.

On the moon, Orochimaru snickered, "Oh, I never get tired of watching my former partners take a pounding."

"I'm surprised Itachi hasn't joined in the fight yet." Kabuto noticed.

"Don't worry, Kabuto. Eventually he will." Orochimaru smirked.

Back on the battlefield, the Shogun Megazord finally pushed the one clone far enough away from Kisame resulting in it turning back into water, "Two down, one to go." Chouji said.

"Now for the third." Shikamaru said as the third managed to break a grapple with the Kongazord and went to attack until it looked up at the sky.

Flying through the air was the Falconzord who folded its wings forward and blasted the clone making it melt a bit, "Good timing!" Kakashi nodded.

"Max Blizzard!" Sasuke ordered the Q-Rex as it used its freezing attack on the last clone freezing it, "Q-Rex Thunder Fist!" the zord fired its left fist at the clone breaking it into water thus destroyed.

Kisame frowned, "You may beat my clones, but I still have plenty of fight within me!"

"We'll see about that Kisame!" Naruto played his flute as the Dragonzord's chest glowed. The zord roared into the distance summoning the Triceratops, Mastodon, and Saber-tooth Tiger zords that combined with him.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode, battle ready!" Naruto called from inside the cockpit.

"Change mode all you want, in the end I will be the last one standing!" he attacked Dragonzord B.M with his sword only for it to summon its Power Staff to block Samehada's strike.

"Nice try Kisame, Tsuki, Zen-Aku now!" Naruto called.

Kisame seeing he was being distracted as the Predazord and Zen-Aku struck Kisame from behind with their weapons making him cry in pain. The Dragonzord B.M taking advantage delivered an upward kick to Kisame making him fall backwards but got back up, "All right, I've had it with your games! Now I'm playing rough!" he stuck Samehada into the ground and started hand signs, "Suiton: Daibaku Suishouha (Great Exploding Water Collision Waves)!"

Kisame expelled a great amount of water from his mouth and the water formed into a colossal massive dome covering about half the land, and trapping the zords inside the dome with them floating through the water, "Whoa!" Sasuke gasped as he jumped further away do he wouldn't get pulled into the dome of water.

Itachi who had already moved further away since seeing Kisame expel all that water thought, 'Oh no, Kisame's using that technique? Sasuke and the others won't be able to stop him inside his own playing field.'

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Tsuki called as the Predazord tried swimming but was failing.

"He's encased us in a dome of water making it impossible for our zords to attack him." Kakashi called.

"And that isn't all," Kisame said as he grabbed Samehada by the hilt, "You all know Samehada has the power to absorb chakra from my opponents and pass it onto me, but it also comes with another special power." Suddenly Samehada started merging with Kisame making the rangers gag.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." Sakura groaned.

Suddenly where Kisame stood, he now stood with his Akatsuki cloak shredded while looking more shark-like than before, "Meet the new and improved Kisame Hoshigaki!"

"That is beyond the levels of disgusting!" Kiba gagged.

"For real." Shikamaru agreed.

"In this bubble, I have the advantage," Kisame continued, "Allow me to show you!" he started swimming through the water with the speed and agile of a real shark striking at the zords and Zen-Aku who were unable to defend themselves.

"Whoa!" the rangers called as they each tried to hold on.

At the Command Center, Alpha, Tommy, and Zordon watched in despair, "Aye-yai-yai! The Rangers are in trouble, what're we going to do?"

"All we can do is hope they can find a way out of that bubble of water." Tommy answered.

On the moon, the villains were still observing the fight, "Looks like Kisame's got the rangers in a tight spot." Skeletor said.

"Aren't you worried about Sasuke my lord?" Goliptor asked.

"Yes, if he fails you lose your vessel." Ariah added.

"Not to worry, just as others put their faith in the rangers, I should do the same for Sasuke." Orochimaru smirked as his henchmen still remained questionable.

Back at the fight, the rangers struggled to keep it together while their zords were functioning poorly in the watery dome, "Oh man we can barely keep our zords still." Karashi groaned.

"And Kisame's moving faster than lightning." Samui added.

Choujuro spoke, "Looks like to fight a shark we'll need a shark. Shark zord descend!" Suddenly the blue Shark zord appeared diving right into the dome of water and swam at Kisame.

"What is this?" the shark hybrid man asked.

"A shark of my own Kisame-sempai." Choujuro answered.

"Quick thinking, Choujuro." Naruto called as the Shark zord continued fighting against Kisame matching him in speed and agility.

"Stupid metal beast, get away from me!" Kisame ordered as he fought against the Wildzord.

Itachi watched thinking, 'Good thinking, but it won't save them forever. I know Tommy told me not to do anything, but I can't help it,' He readied his morpher, "Magna Power!"

Back in the water dome, Kisame finally knocked the Shark zord away, "There's only room for what shark in this bubble!"

"Then allow me to make room!" a voice called as a familiar spear struck through the bubble and knocked Kisame right out of the dome.

Without Kisame inside the dome, all the water collapsed freeing the zords and Zen-Aku, "That was too close." Zen-Aku coughed.

"But how?" Naruto asked until they all looked to the side seeing the Torozord.

"Want some help?" Itachi's voice came from it.

"Magna Defender!" The rangers gasped.

"More party crashers?" Sasuke crossed his arms still unable to tell it was his brother who was the Magna Defender.

Kisame frowned as he got up, "This wasn't your fight, but I guess it is now Magna Blunder!"

The Torozord took a position next to the other zords and were once again ready for battle, "We got to separate Samehada from Kisame." Kakashi said.

"But how're we going to do that?" Sakura asked.

"By forcing it out," Shikamaru answered, "Everyone hit Kisame with your best attacks repeatedly!"

The rangers, Sasuke, Magna Defender, and Zen-Aku acknowledged that plan and put it to action. The Shogun Megazord powered up its sword before striking Kisame who cried in pain, "Our turn, Bear Blasters fire!" The Wildforce Rangers called as the Kongazord blasted Kisame who was starting to lose his footing.

"Q-Rex, attack with missiles!" Sasuke ordered as his zord did so knocking Kisame off his feet.

He slowly descended as Karashi spoke, "We got him on the run!"

"A few more attacks should do it!" Naruto added as the Dragonzord B.M launched the crescent like headpiece on its head at Kisame who clutched his face, "Wow it worked, and every other time the past rangers used that move it always bounced back." Naruto said to himself.

"Crescent Wave!" Zen-Aku fired his attack at Kisame who fell onto his side unable to bear with so many incoming attacks.

"Predator Wave, fire!" Tsuki called as the Predazord launched another Predator Wave at Kisame who took the blow full shot.

Kisame had taken enough blows, ended up defusing with Samehada and was back in his regular form while looking weaker, "I need to restore my chakra!" he reached for Samehada's hilt only for the Torozord to stab his arm with its weapon.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that!"

"Better contain the sword," Samui put the deer crystal into her crystal saber, "Deer zord descend!"

Soon the Deer Zord arrived and attached to the Kongazord putting it into Striker Clutcher mode, "Bubble capture!" they called as their zord using the power of the deer captured Samehada into a bubble and out of Kisame's reach, "You stupid rangers! Give me back Samehada!" Kisame demanded.

"No can do Kisame, your chakra stealing days are over." Kakashi answered as the rangers called out, "Shogun FalconMegazord power, now!"

Soon the Shogun Megazord combined with the Falconzord and the rangers called again, "Fire!" and the zord blasted Kisame injuring him even further.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto called as his zord summoned its Power Staff again, "Dragonzord Battle Mode finisher! Hiyah!" Dragonzord B.M gripped its drill staff as it drilled and with a big thrust it was lodged into Kisame who screamed in pain.

When the zord pulled the staff out of Kisame, it left a gigantic hole right in his torso. Kisame cried in pain while barfing up his own blood, "What a way to go." He said weakly as he fell backwards landing into the lake and blew up.

The zords stood down as Itachi thought, 'Farewell Kisame, I will not forget you as a partner.'

Soon the rangers dismounted from their zords, while Zen-Aku shrunk back down to regular size, and Sasuke stood before them, "Well Sasuke, thanks for your help." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, "Why did you do that?!"

"What?" he asked while the others were confused.

"You killed him before I could get any answers out of him!" the Quantum ranger bellowed.

"Somehow Sasuke, I don't think Kisame was going to tell you anything no matter what." Naruto shot back.

"This battle was all for nothing!" Sasuke grunted.

"Don't even say that man!" Kiba shot.

"You did the right thing by stopping Kisame, and all you can think about is yourself?" Tsuki asked.

"So not cool." Samui added.

"Don't ya know that's low?" Bee asked.

"I could care less what happens if it doesn't include the destruction of my brother." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you to listen to reason and give up on revenge." Kakashi ordered him.

Sasuke scoffed, "Don't talk like you're still my sensei, Hatake."

"What will you even do if you achieve your vengeance, what will you have then?" Itachi asked trying to keep it cool and hope Sasuke doesn't see through it, "You'll have nothing to continue to live for."

"All of you shut up!" Sasuke bellowed, "What would any one of you know about me?! You've never experienced anything like me, so none of you could ever understand!"

Tsuki frowned underneath her helmet, "Go on and talk like that, because those are desperate words of a loser! You think you're the only one who lost their family?! Well let me tell you something, so did I! You got to at least spend some time with yours, but my memories of my family are blurry."

"That does not matter to me." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Wow, Naruto was right about you from the start. You are a heartless and selfish jerk who cares about no one." She finished.

"I'm out of here." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Hey you get back here!" Kiba ran at him.

"Kiba, wait!" Naruto called.

When Kiba was prepared to attack Sasuke with his lance staff Sasuke's body was suddenly protected by a zone of electricity with the same properties as the Chidori. Kiba was shocked and pushed back. The guys ran over to Kiba with Shikamaru and Karashi helping him up, "You all right, Kiba?" Karashi asked.

"Yeah, but that was a shock." Kiba groaned.

"A full body Chidori?" Sakura gasped at Sasuke's technique.

"How far have you gone with my technique Sasuke?" Kakashi asked under his breath.

Sasuke looked back, "Thanks for nothing." He vanished.

Back on the moon, Sasuke who demorphed walked through the throne as the henchmen were congratulating him, "That was good work out there, Sasuke." Zoki said.

"You and the Q-Rex did a number on Kisame." Blade Wing added.

Sasuke said nothing, until Orochimaru stood before him, "I never had any doubt you would come back alive. Congratulations on your victory."

"It was all a waste." Sasuke grumbled as he walked away.

Ariah spoke to Zorgano, "No satisfaction at all."

"He will not find satisfaction until he accomplishes his ambition." Kabuto replied.

"Well thanks to him, I have one less Akatsuki member to worry about, and soon the whole organization will fall apart." Orochimaru snickered.

Later that day at the Command Center, everyone returned there with Samehada strapped to Bee's back, "The Akatsuki is going to start trying to find new members?" Naruto asked.

"That's what it's coming down to, especially when they find out Kisame fell in battle." Itachi explained.

"Itachi, being in the Akatsuki is becoming less and less safe for you." Sakura warned him.

"I know, if it comes down to it, I may just have to split all together."

"Until it comes down to it Itachi, you will still remain our mole in the Akatsuki." Tommy instructed.

"I understand."

Tommy turned to Bee, "And you Bee, now that Samehada has taken a liking to you and your chakra, you're officially its new wielder."

"Yeah, me and this fella are like two peas in a pod now." Bee replied as he motioned to the sword on his back.

Later that night, Naruto was at home sitting on the balcony until Minato and Kushina spotted him, "Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Oh hey guys." He said noticing them.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked as they sat down with him.

"I finally saw Sasuke again after three years, and he's only gotten worse. I knew he was beyond help, but still to have fallen to such a degree as this." Naruto sighed.

"Many nukenin originally did have loved ones and friends, and those people feel the same way you do when their close comrades went nukenin all for their reasons," Minato explained, "Even Jiraiya-sensei felt the same when he could not persuade Orochimaru to give up on his ambitions."

"I know," Naruto said as he stood up, "Next time Sasuke and I meet, we'll see which of us has learned more." The adults smiled seeing their son's spirit was lifted.

**(And Kisame's down and out.)**


	73. New Ranger

**(Here you go.)**

One evening in the Command center's lab, Alpha was working on something while Tommy and Zordon were going over the notes, "Well Alpha, how's it going?" Tommy asked.

"It's all ready Tommy." Alpha replied as he pressed a few more buttons and suddenly a cryo tube started opening up as Tommy smiled.

"Perfect, now all that we need is a candidate." Tommy turned to a computer displaying the images of several people.

"We must choose wisely now, Tommy." Zordon reminded him and he nodded in agreement.

The very next day at the Ninja academy, Naruto and Shikamaru were in the training hall showing some basic hand to hand combat moves to the academy class. Naruto blocked a punch from Shikamaru, but the Nara boy delivered a sweep kick from below knocking Naruto off his feet. Naruto quickly leaped back onto his feet and delivered a tornado kick to Shikamaru who crossed his body with his arms, but wasn't strong enough to take it and was knocked back down. Naruto helped Shikamaru up and they turned to class, "And that class is how two professional Konoha shinobi fight in hand to hand combat." Naruto explained.

"That was cool!" one boy cheered.

"It was awesome!" another added.

"Indeed it was, but remember that being a ninja isn't all about looking cool," Shikamaru began, "It's all about protecting your closest people and your home. If you have the guts to put your very life on the line to protect your home like me and Naruto, then we believe you will become excellent shinobi."

Iruka clapped, "Well said Shikamaru, and thanks again for you and Naruto to volunteer as demonstrators for the kids."

"Meh, it's troublesome, but what're ya gonna do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well class that's it for this lesson." Iruka said as the kids left the room.

"Come on Shikamaru, let's go get a beverage." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah." The two headed out.

On the moon, Orochimaru had been watching and smirked, "Look at them working together. It makes me sick that you two aren't more like that!" he turned to Zorgano and Goliptor who huffed at each other.

Ariah approached, "Master, allow me to go and dispose of them."

"Eager aren't we, Ariah? Very well then, get going." Orochimaru ordered.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Shikamaru were walking along taking sips of their drinks, "So what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Personally, I'm gonna go back to bed." Shikamaru answered.

"How can you sleep on a perfect day like this?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I try." The lazy ninja replied until they gasped as Putty Patrollers suddenly appeared.

"Putty's." Naruto gasped.

"And they're not alone!" Shikamaru called as Ariah jumped into battle knocking the two boys down.

"Hiya boys, walking my way?"

"Not by choice." Naruto frowned.

"Let's do it Naruto." Shikamaru said as they grabbed their morphers.

"Dragonzord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Green and Red Rangers stood ready, as Ariah called out, "Putty's attack!"

So the Putty's rush into battle against the two who fought back using their martial arts moves, "Get off!" Shikamaru threw one off him and into another.

"Good try, but not good enough." Naruto said as he started back flipping through some Putties who tried to grab him only to headbutt with each other.

"Here I come!" Ariah called as she jumped into battle, while drawing her sword.

She started striking the two rangers who in return summoned their own swords to fight back against her. Ariah parried them back before launching lasers from her eyes knocking the two rangers to the ground, "Stay down Power Rangers, or I'll knock you down again." She warned them.

"You do that, and we'll just get back up like before." Naruto replied as the two descended to their feet.

"Tried to warn you." Ariah powered up her sword and released a shockwave from it knocking the two back to their feet.

"Oh that's gonna leave a mark." Shikamaru groaned.

"Now to finish you!" Ariah was ready to deliver another attack.

"Not so fast!" Ariah looked up as White Ranger Kakashi jumped into action and knocked Ariah onto the ground.

"Meddling White Ranger!" Ariah growled.

"Sorry, but meddling comes in ranger territory," Kakashi said as he saw Naruto and Shikamaru get back up, "You two all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for showing up." Shikamaru said.

Ariah spoke, "Catch you later, Power Rangers!" she vanished.

"Hey!" Naruto called, "Great."

"Wonder what that was all about." Shikamaru wondered.

"Better go find the guys and warn them to be on the look out." Naruto said as the three left.

On the moon, Ariah kneeled before Orochimaru, "I promise you I will succeed next time, my lord."

Orochimaru growled, "I don't have time for your pleading. I want those rangers destroyed!"

"And I have just the monster from section 10, behold number 18; Cyclopter!" Kabuto announced as a bulky orange and black Cyclops monster with spikes on his shoulders and wore some wrestling championship belt on his waist walked into the throne room.

The monster laughed, "I'm just itching for a fight, bring them on!"

"Brilliant, Kabuto. It's brilliant." Orochimaru snickered.

Back on earth, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba were enjoying some barbeque until Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru came in, "Oh, there you guys are." Naruto panted.

"Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Ariah and the Putties attacked us. We think Orochimaru might be planning something." Shikamaru answered.

"Well he didn't stage any attacks on us." Chouji replied.

"Just be on alert, you never know when he'll strike next." Kakashi warned them.

"Hai." They agreed.

Soon Cyclopter appeared in the village, "Now to find me someone who can fight!" he started roaming around scaring the civilians until several Chunin tried to attack him but were getting thrown around like socks.

"You're all weaklings!" Cyclopter called.

Back with the guys at the barbeque, their communicators went off. Hearing that they left the restaurant and Shikamaru answered it, "We read ya Tommy."

"_Rangers, we've just spotted a monster sighting in the shopping district of Konoha. You must hurry!"_

"We're on our way, its morphing time!" Naruto called as the seven of them morphed and arrived at their designation.

"There he is!" Kiba called as they ran to the Cyclopter who just finished pushing over a cart stand.

"Well what have we here, Power Rangers come to play." Cyclopter mocked them.

"We're gonna show you what happens when you cause trouble in Konoha." Naruto warned him.

"Bring it on!" Cyclopter beckoned them as they ran into battle with Cyclopter knocking one ranger around after another.

Kakashi jumped up firing a blast from Saba at the monster who was knocked backwards, but got back up, "I got him!" Sakura jumped up firing an arrow form her bow only for Cyclopter to knock it away.

"Not good enough!" Cyclopter said as he jumped up delivering a kick to Sakura knocking her down.

"Sakura!" Ino helped her up.

"Coming through!" Cyclopter called as he started running at them like he was playing rugby knocking them all down.

"Man he's strong even with all of us together." Chouji groaned.

"We need to fall back and come up with a new plan." Kakashi ordered as they teleported off.

Cyclopter seeing this called out, "Go and run rangers, because I'll be waiting!"

Orochimaru laughed, "Yes, look at them run away like cowards! But they'll have to come out of hiding sooner or later, and when they do Cyclopter will finish them!"

Back at the Command Center, the guys arrived un-morphed, "That Cyclopter was some fighter, Tommy." Ino said.

"Yeah, he just bulldozed through us all!" Kiba added.

"Calm down rangers, this is no time to be hysterical." Zordon ordered.

"He's right, you all have to be ready for when you face the Cyclopter next." Tommy added.

"You honestly think we'll be ready next time?" Shikamaru asked.

"With a little additional help yes." Alpha answered.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Rangers, it's time for us to show you something we've been working on the last two weeks," Tommy began as Alpha went to the control board and pressed some buttons, "Zordon, Alpha, and I have put our heads together and created a new ranger for your team."

"A new ranger?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, look behind you." Zordon ordered.

They turned around as a light was shinning above them. Suddenly descending to the ground was the new ranger. The costume designed looked like the ranger outfits to Naruto's friends costume with the color being white while the boots and gloves were colored black and bore a chest shield like the White Rangers only the design looked like the chest plate of the Titanus carrierzord, on the waist was a power morpher buckle that contained a power coin with the face of the Titanus on it, and the helmet had the visor of the Blue Rangers with teeth surrounding it red eye designs above the visor and in the center of the head going from front to back was a fin similar to the fin headpiece of the Titanus' head. On its sides were two miniature versions of the carrierzord's cannons.

The ranger looked around at the others as Tommy spoke, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you, the Titanus Ranger."

"Titanus Ranger?" They asked in surprise.

"Correct, we've made it so the Titanus can have a ranger to control it in battle." Alpha answered.

"But who is this new ranger?" Kiba asked.

"You may remove your helmet Titanus ranger." Tommy ordered as the ranger undid its helmet and revealed its true face revealing to be a girl with short black hair and wore an Iwa headband.

"How's it going rangers?" she asked.

The guys were confused not having recognized this girl due to her being from Iwa until Kakashi spoke, "I recognize you, you're the Tsuchikage's granddaughter."

"That's right, name's Kurotsuchi. Nice to meet you all." She greeted.

"You finally chose an Iwa ninja to become a ranger, on what grounds?" Naruto asked.

"Kurotsuchi based off her records show she is a talented kunoichi not only for her skills and rank as her grandfather's guard, but because she also possesses Kekkei genkai making her a valuable asset." Tommy answered.

"Kekkei genkai, what do you have?" Sakura asked the girl.

"I can use the Youton element just like the Mizukage can." She explained.

"You're sure you're up for being a ranger though?" Kiba asked.

"Totally, I can't let every other shinobi in the other nations who's a ranger get all the credit in protecting the planet."

"Well, we got us a problem in the village. You think you can help us?" Naruto held out his hand.

"Count me in!" she took his hand and shook it.

Suddenly the alarm rang surprising them, "The Cyclopter is at it again, rangers." Zordon said.

"You must hurry to the mountains outside the village." Tommy ordered.

"All right guys, its morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Titanus power!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Soon the eight rangers flipped onto the scene where Cyclopter stood, "Rangers, back again for more?"

"We're suckers for a good fight." Kiba replied.

"And this time we brought a friend." Naruto said as Kurotsuchi approached.

"Who is that?" Cyclopter asked.

"I'm the Titanus ranger! And you're my test dummy!"

"I'll show you a dummy!" he went to charge at them as they drew their weapons and attacked Cyclopter.

Orochimaru watching this gasped, "What, who's that ranger?"

"I don't know my lord." Kabuto answered in worry.

"Cyclopter's in trouble since he doesn't know anything about this new one." Zorgano added.

Chouji jumped up delivering a chop with his Power axe, knocking Cyclopter back. "My turn!" Kurotsuchi whipped out her two gun cannons, "Power cannons!" she blasted Cyclopter knocking him off his feet.

"Nice shootin' Tex!" Naruto called.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson!" Kiba called as he and Chouji jumped up striking him with their weapons.

As they stood together, Ino and Sakura jumped onto their shoulders and struck the monster with their own weapons. From them Naruto and Shikamaru struck him with their swords, and finally Kakashi and Kurotsuchi jumped up blasting him with her cannons and Saba's eye blasts knocking Cyclopter to the ground, "Let's finish this fight guys!" Naruto called.

"Hai!" they prepared to combine their weapons.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power cannons!" Kurotsuchi's cannons attach on both sides of the power daggers.

"Power sword!"

"Dragon sword!"

Once the blaster was complete they held the blaster out, "Power Rangers!" they blasted Cyclopter who groaned and fell to the ground exploding.

The rangers cheered in victory as Kurotsuchi called, "Hey Orochimaru, how does it feel getting beaten by a newbie ranger?"

On the moon, Orochimaru growled, "Kabuto you picked such a lousy monster!"

"Next time, my lord I shall not choose a failure." Kabuto assured.

Back on earth sometime later, Naruto and his team along with Kurotsuchi stood before Tsunade, "So you're officially one of them huh?" the Kage asked.

"Yes, and should they need my help Tommy will alert me." Kurotsuchi assured.

"Well then, consider yourself welcomed in Konoha Kurotsuchi."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

"Well come on, Kurotsuchi." Sakura said putting an arm around her.

Ino did the same and spoke, "Now that you're one of us, it's time you joined me and Sakura for a little girls day out!"

"Huh?' she asked and was pulled off by the two kunoichi while the guys laughed knowing Kurotsuchi's getting one little taste of what hanging out with Konoha kunoichi will be like.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	74. Rise of the Blob part 1

**(And here's the next one.)**

One afternoon by the lake in Konoha, Naruto and his fellow rangers were having some rest and relaxation, "Cannonball!" Chouji called as he cannon balled into the water creating a wave that splashed Ino and Sakura who were sunbathing.

"Oh real mature Chouji!" Ino called.

"I give ya ten points man!" Kiba chuckled.

"Thanks, been working on 'em using my expansion jutsu." Chouji said as he floated on the water.

"I'm just glad you didn't use that jutsu when you cannon balled otherwise the entire lake would be empty." Shikamaru said as Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"I'm so glad we can relax for a change." Sakura said as she stretched her arms.

"That's as long as Orochimaru isn't looking for trouble today." Ino added.

"I hear that." Naruto said as he swam up to the edge of the lake close to the girls.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had been watching them and spoke to his henchmen, "Not looking for trouble? That's exactly what I love looking for! And speaking of I have just the plan to eliminate those rangers for good."

"Share with us my lord." Goliptor said.

"Of course, but first I require a prisoner." The snake man instructed as Skeletor left to fetch one and came back with it.

"Excellent Skeletor and now to use this monster from section three." Orochimaru started the jutsu as the prisoner started transforming until it appeared in Orochimaru's arms as a green egg.

His henchmen looked at it in disbelief as Ariah spoke, "You turned a prisoner into a useless egg?!"

"Patience Ariah, the monster I have in store resides within the egg," Orochimaru began as he cracked the egg open as blue goo poured out of it and onto the floor creating a puddle, "Behold!" he said as the puddle of blue goo on the ground started coagulating into a lump that slowly rose up, "The Blue Globbor!"

The little creature born from it, walked stiffly, and began to glow and flash. Suddenly the monster grew human size, while trembling its oversized arms into the air while growling in a gargling fashion, "He's absolutely disgusting!" Ariah gagged.

"He's awesome!" Zoki replied.

"So what's your big plan my lord?" Zorgano asked.

"It's simple, I'm going to use the Globbor to capture Naruto and drain his ranger powers. Then I will have him use the Green Ranger's powers against the other rangers and have him absorb their powers as well. With the rangers weakened, Globbor will crush them leaving the ninja land at my mercy!"

"An excellent plan." Goliptor replied.

"I suggest you send down the White Snakes to lure Naruto out so that Globbor can capture him." Ariah spoke.

"Of course," Orochimaru snickered, "Soon the power of the Green Ranger will be in our control!"

Back in Konoha, Naruto and the guys were drying off after a long swim and got dressed. They were prepared to get lunch until their communicators beeped. Naruto went to his bag and answered the call, "We read ya, Tommy."

"_Rangers, a horde of White Snakes have been spotted outside the Fire Temple, you must hurry!"_

"We're on our way," Naruto answered, "It's morphing time!"

Soon the six rangers were morphed and suddenly appeared outside the Fire Temple where White Snakes were causing trouble for the temple monks, "Hold it right there serpents!" Naruto called as the rangers stood ready.

"Why don't you all slither back under the rocks you crawled out from under?" Sakura called. The White Snakes charged at the rangers as they all fought. Sakura used her strength to punch one in the gut making it fly right into three more. Chouji used his expansion jutsu to bowl over two of them. Shikamaru used his sword striking one White Snake after another. Kiba and Akamaru were using their combo attacks. Ino punched one snake before karate chopping the back of its head knocking it down. Naruto was tangling with three snakes with no problem at all.

Orochimaru watching from his scope smirked, "Excellent, the rats taken the bait. Globbor! Go forth!" Globbor nodded before turning into a glowing blue energy blob and vanished.

Back at the fight, Naruto had knocked two White Snakes down, "We got them on the run guys, let's keep it up!" Suddenly an energy blob swirled around Naruto who struggled to keep the energy away from him. The energy then attached to his back, forming into Globbor, who grabbed Naruto from behind and restrained him in place, "Hey, let me go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as the rangers tried to help him only for the White Snakes to block them off.

Naruto struggled against the monster trying to break free until Globbor's hands became it's larger tentacle like form again, "Now your powers shall be mine forever!" he announced as he stuck his hands onto Green Ranger's torso shield as energy started crackling all over the rangers body. Naruto screamed as he felt like he was being electrocuted with his whole body shaking. Naruto continued to struggle through the electrocution until both he and the monster glowed blue and green and they vanished out of sight.

"That monster got Naruto!" Ino called only to get knocked away by a White Snake.

Soon the White Snakes started overpowering the rangers, until they were blasted. The rangers looked up seeing Kakashi and Kurotsuchi jump into battle in their ranger suits,

"Kakashi-sensei! Kurotsuchi!" Sakura gasped.

"Everyone all right?" Kakashi asked.

"We're fine, but Naruto's been kidnapped." Kiba explained.

"What?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"We'll explain later, but we got a fight to finish." Shikamaru said as the group fought back against the White Snakes until they retreated.

"That was a close one." Chouji panted.

"We got to get to the Command Center right away, prepare to teleport." Shikamaru said as they all teleported away.

Meanwhile in the Dark Dimension, Naruto was lying on the misty floor un-morphed with his body roped in chains. He stirred before waking up, "Oh Kami, what a migraine," He groaned until he realized his situation, "Hey, what the hell is this?!" he struggled until he saw Orochimaru appear.

"Finally awake I see, Naruto." He snickered.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled as he tried to get up but to no avail.

"It's useless for you to struggle. The Globbor has already absorbed your ranger powers." Orochimaru explained.

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto replied in sarcasm.

"And with your powers aiding my monster, I will crush all of your friends and your village." Orochimaru proclaimed.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Naruto shouted.

"I already have!" Orochimaru responded, "Once my monster absorbs your friends ranger powers no one will stand in my way ever again!" he cackled while Naruto watched helplessly.

At the Command Center, the rangers had finished telling their mentors and Tsunade the story, "What can we do Tommy?" Ino asked.

"Fighting the Blue Globbor is not easy; he can absorb energy from both you and your zords." Tommy explained.

"Well we can't just leave Naruto." Chouji said.

"And you won't," Zordon answered, "Alpha, Tommy, and I will begin a search for Naruto, and in the meantime you must all be prepared."

Back in the Moon Palace, Orochimaru turned to his monster, "Globbor!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"The time has come to initiate part two of my plan. Go down to earth and attack!"

"Right!" he vanished.

Back at the Command Center, the alarm started going off putting them on the alert, "Aye-yai-yai, trouble!" Alpha called.

"What's going on?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Look at the viewing globe." Kakashi said as they all looked through seeing a giant sized Globbor terrorizing a village.

"The Blue Globbor is on the rampage." Zordon said.

"If he gets any closer he'll be ready to destroy Konoha." Tsunade added.

"Rangers, you got to put a stop to him." Tommy ordered them.

"And we will, come on guys, it's morphing time!" Kakashi called as they morphed and appeared on the ground.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the rangers called as their zords appeared and combined to form the Megazord.

"I need Tigerzord power now!" Kakashi called summoning his zord and jumped into the cockpit, "Convert to warrior mode!" and his zord converted to its warrior mode and stood ready for battle.

"My turn," Kurotsuchi began as she extended her palm into the air, "I call on the power of Titanus!" On her call the Titanus appeared into battle as Kurotsuchi jumped up landing on the top its head, "All right buddy, let's win one for the team." Titanus roared in response.

The Megazord and Tigerzord stood ready for battle, as they stared down the Globbor, "All right Globbor, we're gonna make you pay for what you did to our friend!" Shikamaru warned him.

"Green Ranger was just a small appetizer, while you all are the main course!" Globbor called.

"This is it you guys, let's get him!" Kakashi called.

"Hai!" they all agreed and prepared to fight.

_To be continued._

**(And that's the beginning of the Globbor arc.)**


	75. Rise of the Blob part 2

**(And here's the second part.)**

Back at the battle, Megazord and Tigerzord charged to fight Globbor. The blue monster first grappled with the Megazord before breaking it and slugged the zord in its chest before delivering an upward kick. Tigerzord charged in and blocked another punch before delivering one of its own sending the Globbor rolling across the ground before it got back up, "I'll teach you!" Globbor called as he started attacking the Tigerzord as well.

At the Namikaze compound, Tsunade and Shizune had been discussing the situation with Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina, "WHAT?!" Kushina shouted.

"Naruto's been captured by one of Orochimaru's monsters?" Minato gasped.

"I'm afraid so, and we've yet to pinpoint his location." Tsunade explained.

Kushina growled while tightening her fists, "When I get my hands on that pale faced freak I'm gonna ring his neck!"

"Kushina please try and calm down," Jiraiya tried to calm her only to get slugged in the gut, "Or maybe not." He wheezed before dropping to the floor.

"Panicking like that won't make a difference." Shizune added.

"But we gotta get out there and help." Minato said.

"I'm afraid Tommy is against that, you know the Globbor is dangerous." Tsunade reminded them.

"But we can't just leave them out there." Minato said.

"Minato," Jiraiya groaned as he finally got up, "We have to believe in them. You know that."

"Yes sensei, but still." He sighed.

Back at the fight, Globbor grabbed the Tigerzord throwing him so he'd crash into Megazord.

"Why do we seem to be getting worse at this?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that we're getting worse, our zords power is dropping rapidly." Shikamaru explained.

"It's the monster! He's sucking out both our Megazords power." Kakashi called.

"We need to switch to emergency power." Shikamaru called.

"On it." Ino said as she did so.

But that wasn't enough, as Globbor started absorbing the backup power as well. Suddenly appearing on top of a building was Orochimaru looking up at the fighting, "Yes Globbor, fight till the end!"

"Look, it's Orochimaru!" Kiba gasped.

"Rangers, how do you like my new monster? Fine piece of work if I do say so myself."

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Who? Oh you mean him?" Orochimaru stepped aside seeing Naruto sitting down while still bound in chains.

"Naruto!" the rangers called.

"Guys!" Naruto called.

"Sorry, but Naruto can't come out to play today. He's grounded," Orochimaru chuckled, "And so will your zords!"

Globbor suddenly spat black blobs of goo forward, with some covering the chests and heads of both the Megazord and Tigerzord, the Megazords right fist, the Tigerzords left fist. From the goo came huge sparks that threw the zords off balance, "Whoa, we gotta hang on!" Shikamaru called.

"Easier said than done!" Kiba called.

"Now Globbor go and finish them!" Orochimaru called.

"Yeah!" Globbor called until Kurotsuchi called out.

"Titanus cannons, fire!"

Titanus blasted the Globbor with its twin cannons, knocking him away from the Megazord and Tigerzord, "Thanks Kurotsuchi, now we can take back the fight!" Kakashi called, "White Tiger Thunderbolt fire!" so the Tigerzord fired its cannon at Globbor distorting it.

"Now for the power sword!" Shikamaru called as the sword dropped from above with the Megazord catching it.

"What?" Globbor gasped.

"Megazord finisher!" the rangers called as the Megazord swiped Globbor with its sword as his cried out before falling down and exploded.

"All right we did it!" Chouji called.

"Now to we need to get Naruto back." Shikamaru said until Orochimaru called out.

"Globbor on your feet!"

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped.

Globbor emerged from the flames that were dying down back to his feet looking unharmed, "You think this is over? The second round is just starting rangers!" he crossed his arms before uncrossing and lowering them as blue and green energy was surrounding him. Suddenly the monster's hands started morphing and became almost human like with a gold outline around the forearms. On the monster's chest appearing was a familiar golden chest shield. On Globbor's face appeared a familiar black visor with teeth surrounding it. Above his elbows appeared two golden cuffs and strapped to his waist was a familiar sword and dagger.

Suddenly standing before the zords, was a Green Ranger looking Globbor, "That monster's got Naruto's armor and weapons." Sakura gasped.

"Now Globbor, attack!" Orochimaru called.

"Right!" Globbor drew his sword before striking at the Megazord and Tigerzord in swordplay before disarming them of their weapons.

"Hang on guys!" Kurotsuchi called as she had Titanus fire a fireball hitting Globbor who backed off.

On the building, Naruto cried in pain as he fell back down. The others noticing this gasped, "Naruto's hurt!" Ino called.

Globbor got back up and created a green energy ball in his palm, before launching it at the Megazord sending sparks all around as the rangers held on. The Megazord quickly got its sword back and struck at Globbor only for Naruto to continue to cry in pain,

"Again, what's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Guys, Globbor has absorbed Naruto's power just when it did to Ninjor years ago." Kakashi explained.

"Which means they're linked together." Sakura added.

"Anything we throw at Globbor will only hurt Naruto." Shikamaru concluded.

"But we can't hurt him." Chouji reminded them.

"And we can't let Globbor win." Kiba added.

"Guys!" Naruto called, "Don't be distracted keep fighting!"

"But Naruto, what about you?" Ino called.

"I'll be all right! Remember you can't let Orochimaru win!"

"We'll try." Kakashi called as Titanus and Kurotsuchi launched another fireball only for Globbor to activate dragon armor and grew the metal dragon wings and took flight into the air.

"How about this!" Globbor blasted fireballs from his dragon head shield at Titanus forcing Kurotsuchi to hang on for her life.

"Whoa!" she cried, "We've been hit hard!"

Globbor touched back down and Orochimaru spoke, "Now Globbor, call in your new partner!"

Globbor reached down and pulled out the Dragon Dagger and started playing fanfare, "No, he can't be!" Sakura called.

As the Globbor continued playing, Dragonzord rose up from the waters with its tail swinging around knocking at some work equipment. When the Dragonzord was emerged it headed into battle stomping anything in its path while civilians were running for cover,

"It's Dragonzord!" Ino called.

"Oh man." Shikamaru groaned knowing this was not gonna be good.

When the Dragonzord arrived, it started fighting against the Megazord and Tigerzord, with punches and drill tail whips, all being ordered by Globbor, "Dragonzord, no!" Naruto called wanting it to stop.

"It's useless Naruto. The Dragonzord has a new master now." Orochimaru laughed as the boy watched helplessly as his zord was fighting his allies.

"We gotta do something!" Kakashi called.

"But we can't hurt Dragonzord." Sakura said.

"Either it's that or we're toast." Shikamaru said as their zords who were already low on energy from Globbor draining them.

As the zords tried to fight back, Dragonzord just blasted them with its missiles before Globbor stood by the zords side, "That's good work, now I'll finish them off!" Globbor crossed his sword and his dagger and fired an energy blast at the three zords that was too overpowering forcing all seven of the rangers to eject while the Megazord, Tigerzord, and Titanus collapsed.

"Oh no, he trashed the zords!" Kurotsuchi gasped.

"I don't believe this!" Kiba grunted.

"That's good work Globbor, now finish the zords off!"

"Right!" the monster replied.

At the command Center, Tommy called, "Alpha you have to recall the zords and return them to their hiding places so they can reenergize.

"Hurry Alpha, we don't have much time." Zordon ordered.

"Oh, aye-yai-yai-yai-yai." Alpha said as he clicked on some buttons.

Back at the battlefield, Megazord, Tigerzord, and Titanus vanished in a bright light, "Huh, where'd they go?" Globbor asked.

Shikamaru answered his communicator, "Tommy, what's going on?"

"_Everything's all right rangers, your zords have been returned to their hiding places to reenergize. But you must hurry and get yourselves back here."_

"What about Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah we can't just leave him." Sakura added.

_"Naruto will be fine, once you've rested up you can return to battle."_

"Globbor don't let the rangers escape!" Orochimaru called as his monster shrunk down to regular size still retaining his Green Ranger form, only with his giant absorbing tendrils ready to be used.

"Going so soon rangers? But I'm just feeling the urge for a snack!" he called as energy from the rangers in their respective colors were being drawn from them and into the Globbor making them weaker.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Ino groaned while feeling weak until they fell to the ground.

"Now you're helpless, I'll finish you off once and for all!" Globbor approached them.

"Lion Blaster, fire!" a voice called as Karashi in ranger form jumped in blasting Globbor back as his arms returned to their regular size.

"Guys!" Tsuki called as the Wildforce rangers ran over and helped them up.

"You all ok?" Temari asked.

"We'll be fine, but we need rest." Kiba groaned.

"Let's get out of here!" Samui said as they all teleported away.

When Globbor got back up, he saw they were gone, "Hey! Get back here! I'm not through with you yet! Lord Orochimaru's really gonna be mad at me!" he cried in despair.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru frowned, "Drat, they got away! No matter as long as Globbor has absorbed half of their energy, they won't stand a chance."

"I can't believe it actually happened, but we have the rangers running scared." Goliptor gasped.

"As soon, the rest of the ninja land will be in fear." Zorgano added.

"Yes!" Ariah cheered.

Naruto was still on the floor struggling, "This isn't the end of it Orochimaru!"

"You're right, it's not the end… Yet!" Orochimaru and his subordinates laughed.

At the Command Center, Kakashi and the rest of the younger rangers were trying to rest, while the Wildforce rangers helped them up, "If it weren't for you guys, Globbor would've drained us until we were empty." Shikamaru said.

"You were fortunate." Zordon added.

"Can't say the same for Naruto though." Kurotsuchi said.

"How can we fight the monster as long as he has Naruto linked to him?" Sakura asked.

"And control over the Dragonzord as well." Ino added.

"Do not be discouraged guys, my friends and I defeated Globbor once and I know you can as well." Tommy said.

"How long will it take for the zords to be ready?" Kiba asked.

"About four hours." Alpha answered.

"Four hours, I don't know if we can wait that long with Globbor out there." Chouji said.

"We'll have to, and we can't fight him until we have a plan." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru's right, we'll need to really think hard on our strategy if we're to stop that monster and save Naruto." Kakashi said as the rangers nodded knowing they'd have to really pull it together to rescue their friend who remains at the mercy of Orochimaru.

**(Don't miss next time guys.)**


	76. Rise of the Blob part 3

**(Here's the first daily update.)**

At the Command Center, Minato and Jiraiya were comforting Kushina who wept for her captured son, "Oh, Naruto." She cried.

"There-there Kushina, I know." Minato soothed her.

"How can we fight Globbor if he's got Naruto's powers, our powers, and control over the Dragonzord?" Sakura asked.

"First thing we gotta do is figure out a way to sever the link Globbor has with Naruto, that'll end his control over the Dragonzord." Tommy began.

"But how?" Chouji asked.

"We're continuing to analyze the last battle for any potential weak spots the monster has." Zordon explained.

On the moon, Orochimaru and all his henchmen were enjoying a feast, "To the destruction of the Power Rangers!" Zorgano toasted.

"And the ninja land as well!" Kabuto toasted.

"It was a perfect concocted plan, and now the end is near!" Orochimaru cheered.

"And soon it'll be the end of all other planets as well." Ariah said as she took a sip of her drink.

Naruto continued lying on the floor while frowning and thought, 'I got to get out of here somehow. The guys need my help. But without my ranger powers and my hands bounded I can't use my jutsu.'

Orochimaru then turned to the monster, "The time is now Globbor, return to earth and put the final part of my plan into motion."

"I'm on it!" Green Ranger Globbor nodded before teleporting back to the ninja land where he stood on top of a mountain, "And now I call on the Dragonzord!" he played fanfare on the dagger as the Dragonzord rose up from out of the water once again causing as much damage and destruction to anything around it. Orochimaru and his henchmen laughed triumphantly seeing one of the very zords that stood in their way was now working for them.

While back at the Command Center the alarm rang, "What's going on?" Temari asked.

"I'm afraid Globbor has once again summoned the Dragonzord to destroy the land." Zordon explained.

"We can't let that happen," Kiba said, "We gotta go."

"Kiba, you and the others are still recuperating from your last fight." Tsuki reminded her cousin.

"She's right, we'll handle the Dragonzord." Karashi put in.

"Good luck rangers." Tommy said.

"Come guys, Wild access!" Karashi called as they morphed and landed at the scene where Dragonzord was whipping its drill tail into a building.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Choujuro called as they drew their crystal sabers.

"Wildzords descend!"

Soon the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord stood ready for battle, as Karashi spoke, "Sorry to do this Naruto, but we need to stop the Dragonzord before Globbor uses him to destroy the land."

The two zords charged at the Dragonzord, who swapped at them with its one claw and followed up by a tail whip only for the Predazord to catch it in mid swing. The Dragonzord's chest lit up as the drill activated making it harder for the Predazord to hold on. Suddenly the Predazord lost hold and the drill struck it while Tsuki held on,

"Whoa! Sorry to do this, but you leave me no choice." Tsuki said as the Predazord summoned its Gator Staff and started striking the Dragonzord forcing it to back off.

"You can't stop the Dragonzord!" Globbor played another tune on the dagger as the Dragonzord readied its missiles and fired at Predazord.

"Guys, I need some help!" Tsuki called.

"We're on our way!" Karashi called as the Wildforce Megazord stomped over and punched the Dragonzord with its shark arm followed by the tiger arm.

"I still hate the idea of us attacking our own zord allie." Choujuro said.

"Remember what we're doing this for. A few punches won't make it a big sore." Bee rapped.

"Besides I'm sure Naruto would want us to do this in order to help him." Samui added.

"Hai." Choujuro agreed as the Wildforce Megazord and Dragonzord continued fighting until the reptilic zord swung its tail at the Megazord knocking it backwards while the rangers held on.

"We need help!" Karashi called.

"And it's on the way!" Samui inserted a crystal into her saber, "Elephant zord arise!"

Answering the call, the Elephant zord came charging in while trumpeting. It rammed against the Dragonzord forcing it back, "Elephant zord transform!" They called as the Elephant zord became the sword and shield, "Wildforce Megazord, Sword and Shield mode!" the rangers called.

Globbor continued playing fanfare, as the Dragonzord fought against the Wildforce Megazord whipping its tail only for it to be deflected by the Elephant sword and got punched by the shield, "Sorry Dragonzord but we have to do this." Karashi spoke.

"Pachyderm crusher!" Their zord performed its attack striking the Dragonzord who lost balance and fell on its side.

Orochimaru watching from the scope frowned, "Globbor, forget the zord! Get out there!"

Globbor growled, "Now it's my turn!" he grew giant size again.

"Whoa, it's Globbor." Choujuro gasped.

"That's one ugly monster." Temari said.

"Especially, since he's trying to pull off the Green Ranger look." Samui added.

"Here I come, rangers!" Globbor called as he charged into battle using the Dragon sword and Dragon Dagger to strike at the Wildforce Megazord.

"We gotta fight back." Karashi said.

"Even if it means hurting Naruto." Tsuki added.

So the two zords started striking at Globbor only for Naruto to receive the pain, "Easy with the hitting!" Naruto cried.

Orochimaru watched frowning seeing that they'd still be willing to attack Globbor, "Globbor don't let them push you around! Use the absorbed power you stole from the other rangers!"

Hearing his master's orders Globbor concentrated and suddenly underwent another transformation. This new form he took was buffer, but this time he wore the White Rangers chest shield and the Green Rangers gold shoulder bands. Going down his right arm were the emblems of the Titanus, Tyrannosaurus, and Mastodon power coins, down his left arm were the emblems of the Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Saber-tooth tiger power coins, while on his back was an imprint of the Dragon coin. His head had actually become four sided, the front side was that of the Titanus Ranger's helmet, the left side had the Red Ranger's helmet, the right side had the Blue Ranger's helmet, and the back side had the Black Ranger's helmet, "How do you like me now rangers? I got the same powers as your friends!" Globbor called as he held the Dragon sword and Red Ranger's Power sword and started fighting back against the two zords.

"Look at him go!" Blade Wing called.

"He's really sticking it to them!" Zoki cheered.

"Yes." Goliptor nodded.

Orochimaru turned to Naruto, "Come Naruto, and watch your friends taste defeat."

Zorgano and Ariah pull the chained Naruto to his feet and made him look into the scope seeing the Wildforce Rangers zords be attacked, "Guys, no!"

Orochimaru cackled, "Yes!"

At the Command Center, the guys continued watching until Sakura spoke, "We can't wait any longer, they need out help."

"I'm with Sakura. They're only going to end up worse than we did." Ino added.

"Tommy we have to go." Shikamaru said.

"Alpha, are their zords ready?" Tommy asked.

"They're all reenergized and are ready for battle." Alpha answered.

"Good, all right guys, go for it." Tommy said.

"We're out of here," Shikamaru said as they got ready, "It's morphing time!"

So the rangers appeared below the fight, and called out, "I/We need Dinozord/Tigerzord/Titanus power now!"

Soon the Dinozords arrived and morphed into Megazord, while the Tigerzord converted to warrior mode and Titanus charged into battle, "What?" Globbor asked.

"Hey Globbor, did ya miss us?" Kurotsuchi asked.

The Megazord and Tigerzord stood side by side the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord, "Perfect timing guys!" Tsuki called.

"We could use the help." Karashi added.

"You'll need all the help you can get!" Globbor summoned the Power Bow and shot arrows at the Megazord.

"That was my attack!" Sakura called.

"So let's give him one of out own!" Shikamaru called as the Power sword came down and the zord caught it.

"Let's dance!" Globbor called using the Red Rangers sword and Dragon sword to fight against the Megazord and Tigerzord.

"Hey ugly!" Kurotsuchi called getting Globbor's attention as Titanus launched a fireball at him knocking him down and dropping his swords.

Naruto groaned from the attacking reflected on him, "Oh when I get free they're so going to get it!"

"Don't count on it boy." Zorgano replied.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha had checked some readings, "Yes that should do it."

"Whatcha got?" Jiraiya asked.

"We've managed to put together a program that'll drain Globbor of all its energy and return that energy to their rightful owners." Alpha explained.

"Hurry Alpha, the rangers need the help." Zordon ordered.

"Right away." Alpha said as he pressed some buttons as the eyes in the Kage Mountain glowed before aiming a set of ten beams upwards to the sky.

Suddenly the combined beams shined down into one light surrounding the Globbor distorting him, "Whoa, what's happening?" Temari asked.

"Tommy, what's up?" Kakashi asked speaking into his communicator.

"_Don't worry rangers, this will put a stop to Globbor's absorption ability."_

On the moon, Orochimaru could see what was happening to his monster, "Globbor, what's wrong?!"

Naruto gasped, "I can feel my strength coming back."

"No it can't be!" Orochimaru gasped.

Suddenly Globbor's body started sparking right from left, until he glowed. When the glowed died down he was returned to his original form, "He's lost his form." Chouji gasped.

"And I feel the power he took from us is back!" Kiba called.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

On the moon, the chained up Naruto had suddenly re-morphed into his Green Ranger suit surprising the villains, "All right guys, payback time!" he finally had enough energy to break out of the chains.

"Stop him!" Orochimaru ordered as the trio ran to attack him.

"I'm out of here!" Naruto teleported away and the trio fell on each other while Orochimaru growled.

Naruto reappeared on the same mountain cliff Globbor stood on, "All right Dragonzord, we got friends to help!" he played fanfare on the Dragon Dagger that reenergized his zord that got back onto its feet.

"Look Dragonzord's getting up!" Ino called.

"Down there!" Shikamaru called as they looked down.

"Hey guys, I made it!" Naruto waved.

"All right Naruto!" the rangers cheered.

Globbor saw as the Dragonzord joined the Megazord, Wildforce Megazord, and Predazord, "This isn't good."

"And it's about to get worse!" Naruto played another tune as Dragonzord charged at Globbor delivering a punch and a tail whip knocking the monster onto the ground, "That was for using my zord to attack my friends! And this is for taking my powers!" he played a tune as Dragonzord fired its missiles at him.

"We got him on the ropes now." Kurotsuchi said.

"So let's finish him." Kiba suggested.

"Hai, we call upon the power of the Ultrazord!" Shikamaru called as the Megazord combined with the Dragonzord.

"Titanus, carrier mode!" Kurotsuchi ordered as her zord converted before the MegaDragonzord landed in the cockpit and soon Ultrazord was ready for battle.

Inside the cockpit Kurotsuchi and Naruto were standing behind Shikamaru's seat and the rangers called, "Ready, lock on and fire!" So the Ultrazord unleashed its barrage of blasts at Globbor who cried in agony before falling down and exploded.

The Ultrazord powered down as Titanus let out a victory roar, while inside the guys were cheering on their victory, "_Congratulations rangers, well done. And Naruto welcome back."_ Tommy's voice came from their communicators.

"Arigato, Tommy." He replied.

At the moon palace, Orochimaru growled in frustration while slamming his hands onto the railing, "NO! IT WAS A FULL PROOF PLAN AND IT WAS RUINED!"

"We'll get them next time." Kabuto promised feeling mutual.

When the rangers returned to Konoha at the administration building, the first thing Naruto got was a bone crushing hug from Kushina, "Naruto! Thank Kami you're all right!"

"Ok ma please, I've had enough pain for today!" Naruto groaned.

"How do you feel?" Jiraiya asked.

"Better then ever now that I got my powers back."

"That's a relief." Minato sighed in relief.

"You all did a good job out there, congratulations." Tsunade congratulated them.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama/baasan."

"Well Naruto, since you're back and all, why don't we go out to celebrate?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm, I'd like that, but before that I still have some loose ends to tie up." He answered.

"Loose ends?" Samui asked as everyone else looked curious.

"Yes. I'm still trying to recover from the hits I took when you attacked Globbor. Even though I knew you had no choice I can't let this go unpunished."

"What're you going to do?" Choujuro asked in confusion.

Naruto only smirked as he formed hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" and suddenly behind him were several clones, "GET THEM!" he ordered his clones as they were ready to attack. Fearing his wrath the others piled out of the office and ran for it while Naruto and his clones chased after them, while leaving behind Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina who were laughing.

* * *

_Next time on Green Shinobi Ranger: Kurenai's feeling under the weather but not in the way she expects._

_A blast hits the village knocking Kurenai into Tommy's arms as Tommy noticed something about Kurenai's stomach. _

_Tommy: Oh my God! Kurenai...you're pregnant!_

_Kurenai: No I'm not._

_Tommy: Yes you are and for your safety you'll have to pick someone to replace you as the yellow turbo ranger until further notice._

_Will Orochimaru take advantage of this little development, who will Kurenai choose as her replacement, and just who's the father? Find out next time on Green Shinobi Ranger._

**(And there you have it.)**


	77. Shifting of Yellow

**(Next installment.)**

One morning in Konoha, Kushina, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade were at the Namikaze compound having lunch, "Mm, Kushina you've outdid yourself as always." Kurenai said as she ate.

"Arigato Kurenai, I always try my best," Kushina answered as she sat down to join her fellow ladies, "So then Kurenai, be honest how're things going with you and Asuma?"

"What?" the genjutsu mistress gasped.

"Yeah quite frankly I've been curious too." Shizune added while leaning in.

"Honestly ladies such a thing must be kept privately between a woman and her husband." The red eyed woman replied.

"Oh now that's not being fair to us, Kurenai." Tsunade pouted.

"Yeah, we hardly ever get to hear good romance stories seeing as how we've heard just about every one of Kushina's and Minato's tales." Shizune added.

"So now it's your time in the spotlight." Kushina leaned in.

Kurenai looked seeing the three ladies weren't going to back down, but found an excuse, "Sorry ladies but I'm starving, and I can't eat and talk at the same time." Kurenai said as she began to eat much to the chagrin of her three fellow women.

Meanwhile out back in the training area of the compound, Minato, Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy were training or kicking back, "Ain't this a peaceful day guys?" Minato asked as he did some stretches.

"Yes Minato it's a glorious day indeed!" Guy said doing his basic hand stand push ups.

"If you say so." Kakashi said as he read his book.

Asuma looked at his fellow men and spoke, "Can I tell you guys something?"

The three turned to the chain smoker wondering what he had to say, "Have you guys been noticing Kurenai's been acting a little differently lately?"

"Different?" Kakashi asked.

"How different?" Minato asked.

"Well for one thing she's been eating a lot more than usual when we would go out even snagging bits of my dessert, and personally I think she's been very moody as of late." Asuma explained.

"Moody?" Guy asked while walking over on his hands.

"Yeah one minute she's acting all nice and kind, but one slip up and you would not believe how much she could go postal on anyone or anything," Asuma dreaded, "You ever seen behavior like that before?"

Kakashi and Guy were not sure until Minato spoke, "You know now that you mention it Kushina was once like that."

"Once?" Asuma asked knowing her history.

"Besides from that," Minato countered, "Though she acted more like that around the time she…" he was suddenly cut off as his communicator beeped. The men looked curious as Minato answered it, "Come in, Tommy."

_"Minato, I need you and the other Turbo Rangers at the Command Center right away."_

"We're on it, Kakashi…"

"Don't worry. I can wait till you get back."

"Well boys, let's go." Minato said as he, Asuma, and Guy teleported to the Command Center along with Kushina and Kurenai.

"What's going on Tommy?" Asuma asked.

"Trouble as always, check the viewing globe." Tommy ordered.

The rangers did so as they noticed a hornet like monster accompanied by the White Snakes and Putty's was causing trouble in a nearby town, "Orochimaru has unleashed the terrible Sting King on earth." Zordon explained.

"That bug looks like bad news." Minato said.

"We better hurry before it's too late." Kushina added.

"Agreed, you should hurry rangers." Tommy ordered.

"All right guys, shift into Turbo!" Minato called as the five morphed and headed out for battle.

Soon the Turbo Rangers arrived in the town, and Minato called out, "Hold it Stingy!"

Sting King turned to them, "Rangers, my master Orochimaru said you'd come."

"Well you can go back and tell your master no matter what he plans he'll never win!" Kushina declared.

"We'll see about that. Get them!" he ordered the minions who went on the attack with the Turbo Rangers.

Each of the Turbo Rangers went at it with either a White Snake or a Putty Patroller, while Minato made it past the henchmen and attacked the monster. Guy delivered a whirlwind kick knocking three of the Putty's away. Asuma caught the arm of one of the snakes that tried to punch him and threw him over his shoulder. Kushina was facing two White Snakes until one of the Putties grabbed her from behind. That however proved to be a mistake as Kushina threw the Putty to the ground, "Take that you scoundrel!"

Minato used his Lightning Sword against Sting King, "You think you're so tough, well try some of this!" Sting King blasted Minato with his stinger arm knocking the ranger to the ground.

"Minato I'm coming!" Kurenai called as she rushed to try and help her leader, but suddenly she started slowing down and panted while rubbing her stomach.

"Kurenai look out!" Asuma called as two White Snakes jumped Kurenai and restrained her.

"Get off me!" Kurenai demanded while struggling.

"Hang on!" Guy called as he delivered a Dynamic entry kick at one of the White Snakes making it easier for Kurenai to escape her restraint but she still was walking slowly.

"Minato!" Kushina helped her husband up, "We gotta regroup, something's up with Kurenai."

"You're not going anywhere!" Sting King went to attack again only for him and the goons to be blasted by Asuma's Hand Blasters.

"Let's go!" Asuma called as they teleported away.

Sting King growled and turned to his lackeys, "Back to the moon." They vanished. Soon enough Sting King was explaining the situation to Orochimaru and Kabuto, "And what's what happened."

"So the yellow ranger was slowing down and you failed to take advantage of that moment?" Orochimaru frowned at his monster's performance until Kabuto spoke up.

"Let's not be quick to punish my lord, after all I think this would work well to our advantage."

"How so?" Orochimaru asked.

"During my recent observations in the village with the scope I have noticed Kurenai's been acting a little different so to speak. And her condition and the symptoms point to only one possible thing she could be experiencing." He smirked.

Orochimaru raised a brow while trying to read Kabuto's face, until it dawned upon him with the clues Sting King provided for him on Kurenai's performance in the fight, "Of course. There's no question about it."

"What is it my lord?" Goliptor asked as Orochimaru turned to his men prepared to give them an answer.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, the un-morphed Turbo Rangers stood before Tommy, "That battle was certainly something," Tommy began, "But Kurenai I noticed your performance wasn't your best and you normally are at the peak of your strength and abilities."

"So I'm having a slow day Tommy, doesn't everyone?" she asked.

"It's not just today, over the last few days you've been different. Your performance during combat training has gotten a bit sloppy, and you look like you've been putting on a few pounds. Pardon me for saying so."

"He's right Kurenai you have been packing the food away for awhile." Kushina agreed.

"Look I appreciate your concern but I don't think…" suddenly there was an earthquake and the place shook and Kurenai was knocked into Tommy's arms as Tommy caught her and helped her up but as his hand was on her stomach he looked shocked, "Tommy?"

After Tommy helped her up he spoke, "Oh my God! Kurenai… you're pregnant!"

The Jonin, Kushina, and Yondaime gasped at this until Kurenai spoke, "No! No I'm not!" She denied it.

"Yes you are," Tommy replied, "And for your safety you'll have to pick someone to replace you as the yellow turbo ranger until further notice."

"Tommy don't be ridiculous I can handle it…"

"Don't be foolish, Kurenai," Zordon began, "While it is important to keep the safety of the planet in check, it is also important for you to make sure no harm comes to the child you are now carrying."

"Don't worry we won't hold this against you." Tommy assured her.

"Thank you both." Kurenai said bowing her head.

"You're having a baby Kurenai? Since when?" Kushina asked.

"Well about a week or so ago I started feeling different." She admitted.

"Why didn't you tell any of us sooner?" Guy asked.

"I didn't want to be a burden to the team I guess." She replied.

"Even so Kurenai now that we know, your new mission is to care for the child." Tommy said.

"And if you're pregnant then that must mean the father is..." Minato trailed off as everyone and a sheepish Kurenai turned their gaze to Asuma who was just as shocked.

"So you mean, that time when we..." Asuma asked.

"Yes Asuma." she answered.

"I knew I should've worn protection." Asuma sighed.

Kushina smiled, "Oh come now Asuma after all you two got married two years ago. It's about time this happened."

"And Asuma, as the father we will not hold it against you if you decide to spend more time taking care of Kurenai and her condition rather than join your fellow rangers." Zordon explained.

"Thanks Zordon, and they're right Kurenai, you're gonna have to find a replacement."

"And with Sting King still out there, you'll have to think fast." Guy added.

"Hai." She agreed.

"Right now you all return home and rest up, especially you Kurenai." Tommy ordered as they teleported out.

"Aye-yai-yai. I hope Asuma and Kurenai become wonderful parents." Alpha said.

"So do I Alpha." Tommy agreed.

The next morning, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were supposed to be waiting for Kurenai for training but found Asuma arriving instead, "Asuma-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I'm afraid Kurenai can't continue to be your sensei anymore."

"What?!" Kiba called.

"I don't understand." Hinata gasped.

"We request an explanation, sensei." Shino added.

"Well guys the reason is that Kurenai and I… are gonna have a baby." Asuma said sheepishly.

The three were surprised as Kiba cleaned his ear out, "Could you repeat that? I must've missed that."

"I think you heard him correctly, Kiba," Shino began, "Kurenai-sensei is carrying Asuma-sensei's child."

"Oh my goodness, is this really true?" Hinata asked.

"It is. So as you can see Kurenai must try and take it easy as much as possible, with me helping her when she needs it. Plus this means Kurenai must resign from Ranger duty."

"So then whose going to be Yellow for your team?" Shino asked.

"That's all up to Kurenai I'm afraid. She did say she'd have her choice made up today but she hasn't said a word." Asuma answered.

"Maybe we should go and see how she's doing." Hinata suggested.

"Good idea Hinata let's go." Kiba said as the group started walking.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had been watching through his scope chuckled, "So it's as you say Kabuto, Kurenai is pregnant."

"Yes, and with her now needing to protect that baby she is now vulnerable." Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru snickered, "Sting King!"

"Yes master?"

"Go to Konoha and destroy the Yellow Turbo Ranger."

"You got it." Sting King vanished.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Kurenai was outside her place getting some fresh air while rubbing her stomach, "I hear being a mother is supposed to be a wonderful feeling and a challenge. That's what Kushina told me. I hope you will be born beautiful and healthy." She smiled at her still yet to be born child.

"How about mutilated and destroyed?" a familiar voice called as Sting King appeared, "Hello Kurenai."

"You again?" Kurenai gasped.

"Carrying that child must be a burden, so I how about I end it by putting you out of your misery?" the monster suggested.

"I don't think so." Kurenai reached for her morpher only to be grabbed by two White Snakes.

"Now-now, you can't risk morphing and fighting. After all think of the backlash it will have on your child during its growing phase." Sting King said as he approached.

Kurenai frowned, "I won't let you get away with this."

"I already have, my master will award me gratefully for your destruction." He aimed his sting arm at her.

"Hold it!" Sting King looked up seeing Kiba and Shino in ranger form jump at Sting King with their lance weapons striking the hornet monster and knocking it to the ground.

"Kiba, Shino!" Kurenai gasped.

"We're here to help sensei." Shino said.

Suddenly the two White Snakes were attacked from behind by Asuma and Hinata who were in ranger form as well, "Asuma, Hinata!"

"Don't worry Kurenai, we gotcha." Asuma said keeping her up.

"Asuma-sensei, take Kurenai-sensei to the Command Center. We'll handle hornet head." Kiba ordered.

"Hai!" Asuma said as he and Kurenai teleported away.

"You three rangers don't stand a chance, especially after I take this!" Sting King downed the growth pellet and grew giant sized.

"Whoa!" Hinata, Kiba, and Shino gasped.

"We gotta do something." Kiba said.

"But our teams aren't with us." Hinata reminded him.

"We'll have to make due." Shino said.

"I need Shogunzord power now!" Kiba called summoning his Blue Shogunzord and got into the cockpit. Hinata and Shino called forth the Dolphin zord and Navy Beetlezord and the three separate zords went on the attack against Sting King that blasted them with his sting arm.

Meanwhile at the Command Center where the other Turbo Rangers were, Asuma and Alpha sat Kurenai down on a med table, "Take it easy Kurenai." Asuma comforted her.

"Arigato, Asuma, Alpha." She said and calmed down.

"You're lucky the others arrived in time, Kurenai." Tommy said.

"Yes, you were indeed fortunate." Zordon agreed.

"I know. This does prove I really need to resign from ranger duty." The Genjutsu mistress said.

"Then have you chosen someone to fill in?" Guy asked.

"I have. I talked it over with her last night and she agreed."

"Who?" Minato asked.

"Alpha." Kurenai said.

"Right away." Alpha said as he pressed some buttons and teleporting in was Shizune.

"Hi guys." She greeted them.

"Shizune?" they asked.

"Yes. I feel she will make a fine replacement should I ever return to my ranger position she will be the Yellow Turbo Ranger." Kurenai explained.

"Zordon and I have already approved of her as well." Tommy added.

"I know the risks that come with being a ranger, and like all of you and the others I'll gladly put my life on the line." Shizune declared.

"Well said Shizune." Zordon answered.

Suddenly the alarm sounded, "Oh no, the alarm." Asuma gasped.

They looked at the viewing globe seeing the monster fighting the three separate zords, "Sting King's making mincemeat out of their zords." Minato said.

"We gotta hurry." Guy said.

Kurenai held her morpher out to Shizune, "You'll need this."

"Arigato Kurenai, I won't you or anyone else down." Shizune took the morpher.

"Go now rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon ordered.

"All right guys, shift into Turbo!" Minato called as the roll call morphing sequence began.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kushina powered up.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Shizune powered up.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Guy powered up.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Asuma powered up.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Minato powered up.

At the battle, Sting King blasted the Blue Shogunzord knocking it onto the ground, "Man we could really use some help right about now!" Kiba called.

"Help is on the way!" Guy called as his Rescue zord Thunder Loader launched iron balls at Sting King knocking him back.

"Everyone all right?" Kushina called as her Rescue zord Wind Rescue helped the Blue Shogunzord up.

"We're fine, but what about Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"She found a replacement." Minato answered.

"Hope it's not a problem." Shizune called from the Star Racer's cockpit.

"Shizune!" Hinata gasped.

"No problem at all." Shino answered.

"We'll take it from here guys." Asuma called as he had Siren Blaster charge and deliver a punch to Sting King.

"My turn!" Minato called as Lightning Fire Tamer send a blast of water at the monster soaking him.

"Just try some of this!" Stink King blasted them with his stinger sending sparks all around.

"Whoa!" Shizune hung onto her controls, "So this is what it's like getting hit."

"Regretting becoming a ranger already?" Asuma asked.

"No, I'm just getting started." Shizune said as Star Racer attacked Sting King with an upward kick to its shin making it flip and fall down.

"Good work Shizune, but now it's time we put them together." Minato called.

"Rescue Megazord power up!" the Turbo rangers called as their five separate zords combined to form the Rescue Megazord.

"What?" Sting King gasped.

"We're going in!" Minato ordered as their zord charged into battle and fought against Sting King throwing a punch at the monster followed by a kick. Sting King retaliated with a punch of his own but due to the zords armor being thicker and heavier, it didn't feel a thing. The Rescue Megazord responded to such a small attack with an elbow to Sting King's chest knocking him onto the ground, "Let's finish this, Shizune, would you do the honors?" Minato asked.

"Gladly Minato," Shizune answered and called out, "We call upon Artillatron the carrier!"

Artillatron rolled in and formed its Megazord form. The Rescue Megazord held its arms up and acquired Artillatron's two cannons, "Ready, fire!" the rangers called as the Rescue Megazord blasted Sting King until he blew up. The Megazord lowered its cannons as the Turbo Rangers cheered in victory.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru growled, "So help me Power Rangers I will make you pay dearly!"

Back at the Command Center, all the rangers in Konoha were there to welcome Shizune into their ranks, "I propose a toast!" Naruto raised his glass of punch, "To the Turbo Rangers victory, and the best of luck to Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei's future child."

"Kampai!" the rangers called.

"I can't believe you're actually going to be a father Asuma-sensei." Ino said.

"Surprised me too, and my dad even more. He almost had a heart attack." Asuma chuckled until Hiruzen appeared behind him, "Asuma let's not start making death jokes."

"Sorry dad." Asuma chuckled.

"I say you just got into a whole new level of troublesome Asuma." Shikamaru said.

"Don't say it like that Shikamaru, being a parent's a wonderful thing." Minato said.

"One day you'll understand the joys of parenthood," Kushina added, "And the occasional problems."

"I'm really gonna miss not being on the battlefield with you guys." Kurenai admitted.

"Don't worry Kurenai, remember once a ranger always a ranger." Kakashi replied.

"Truer words could never have been spoken better, Kakashi." Tommy replied.

Shizune smiled and turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama I apologize if I happen to be called away when you'll least expect it."

"You have nothing to worry about Shizune, after all the fate of the planet is far more important than me demanding you bring me more sake." Tsunade replied.

"Well hell just froze over." Naruto joked.

"Naruto, be nice." Kushina lectured her boy.

"Well I hope to serve in protecting the ninja land from Orochimaru's monsters and henchmen as best I can." Shizune said.

"Welcome to team Shizune." Minato said as he and the other Turbo Rangers and Kurenai welcomed her in as she put her hand in with theirs and they called out while throwing their hands up.

"POWER RANGERS TURBO!"

* * *

List of monsters I've used so far:

**Snizzard**

**Bones**

**Dramole**

**Gnarly Gnome**

**Spidertron**

**Goatan**

**Erik and Merrick the Barbaric Brothers**

**Photomare**

**Crabby Cabbie**

**Lizzinator**

**Grumble Bee**

**Saliguana**

**Slippery Shark**

**Commander Crayfish**

**Pirantishead**

**Robogoat**

**Pumpkin Rapper**

**Stag Beetle**

**Pineoctopus**

**Knasty Knight**

**Dark Warrior**

**Skelekron**

**Samurai Fan Man**

**Pudgy Pig (Reference in chapter 38)**

**Spit Flower (Reference in chapter 38)**

**Eye Guy (Reference in chapter 38)**

**Fighting Flea (Reference in chapter 38)**

**Shellshock**

**Striking**

**Rockstar**

**White Terrorsaurus 1 and 2**

**Wolfblade trio**

**Holiday Org**

**Rude Elf**

**Cyclopter**

**Globbor**

**Sting King**

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	78. Alternate World

**(Here's my classic arc you may recall.)**

In Amegakure the rainy village, Pain and Konan were looking out from their tall watchtower over the village. Suddenly they turned around seeing Tobi or Madara as he claims to be and Zetsu, "You two finally arrived." Pain said.

"We had to tie up some loose ends." Zetsu answered.

"So then, Madara," Konan began, "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Those Power Rangers and Orochimaru," he began, "Their constant struggle is getting in the way of our plans in collecting the bijuu. If we wish to accomplish our goal we must get rid of them once and for all."

"Agreed, but how do you propose we do that? Not even Kisame being enhanced to a giant was able to defeat them." Pain reminded them.

"I have been working on a jutsu using my ocular power. This jutsu will teleport me and anyone close to me into an alternate universe where we will be cut off from all ties here. The downside is I will not be able to use the jutsu for 24 hours after the first time."

"Just what are you attempting to do?" Konan said.

"It's simple, by trapping the rangers and Orochimaru in an alternate world I will leave them to do their squabble while I use the jutsu to bring myself and Naruto back."

"Do you really think you can accomplish this by yourself?" Pain asked.

"I am more than a match against either of them, but to be on the safe side I'll bring Itachi with me." Tobi answered.

"Itachi? Are you absolutely sure about that?" Konan asked.

"Zetsu is a non-combatant member, and you two need to remain here at post," Tobi explained, "Besides, I want to make sure Itachi knows where his loyalties reside."

"Loyalties? Is there something you're not telling us?" Pain asked.

"Never mind, I have to go now. Keep up your work." Tobi used his jutsu to swirl out of existence while Zetsu sunk into the floor.

"Nagato, do you really think we can still trust Madara as of now? Since we lost half our members and finding new ones have proven to be failure." Konan reminded her partner.

"I admit I am also questioning Madara and his tactics, but right now we have more important things to deal with." Pain answered while Konan nodded.

Meanwhile by a temple, Itachi stood looking out from the temple entrance onto the forest beyond it. Without even blinking he could tell the new presence behind him, "Madara." He answered.

Tobi approached, "Without Kisame around you seem even more quiet than usual."

"It only means I can get my job done easier without any distractions." Itachi answered without even turning around until Tobi stood by his side.

"Well for now you have a new job with me."

Itachi turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"We're going to take out the Power Rangers and Orochimaru together and you're going to help me."

"Both the rangers and Orochimaru?" Itachi asked while Tobi said nothing, "How do you intend to do that?"

"All in good time Itachi, now come on we got work to do. Unless you don't feel like you can." He questioned the Uchiha survivor.

Itachi was secretly shocked that Tobi had backed him into a corner this quickly. If he denied helping Madara now with so many other members fallen he would be more suspicious to the Akatsuki mastermind than he's already been. And with him watching his move he couldn't contact the Command Center and warn the others. His only option for now was to go along with it, "Of course I can." Itachi answered.

"Good." Tobi said as the two walked off.

Elsewhere in Konoha, Naruto Sakura, and Shikamaru were walking until they noticed some architect workers working on a new building being set up, "Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know." Sakura said.

"We're getting another building," Shikamaru sighed, "What more could our village possibly need?"

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!"

The two looked around and to their surprise saw a familiar old man they hadn't seen in such a long time. It was none other than Tazuna, "Tazuna!" they gasped.

"It's been awhile guys." Tazuna chuckled.

"Well it's good seeing you again." Naruto shook his hand.

"Nii-san!" Naruto looked seeing an eleven to twelve year old Inari carrying a work towel on his shoulders.

"Inari, is that really you?" Naruto gasped.

"You bet!" the boy gave a thumb's up.

Naruto ruffled the boys hair, "Boy, you're sure not a short crybaby anymore."

"You can say that again." Inari chuckled.

"You know these guys?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"Oh right, Shikamaru this is Tazuna and Inari from Wave," Sakura introduced them, "We met them on our first C-rank mission three years ago."

"Guys this is Shikamaru Nara." Naruto introduced them.

"Well any friend of Naruto's and Sakura's is a friend of ours," Tazuna shook his hand, "Speaking of friends, where's Sasuke?"

The three weren't exactly sure what to tell him and Inari until Naruto made up a lie, "He's out on another mission and could be gone for a week or longer. Sorry."

"Well at least we got to see you guys." Inari said.

"So what're you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We're leading this here operation." Tazuna explained while motioning to the construction.

"So what're you building this time? Doesn't look like another bridge." Naruto noticed the layout.

"Actually this building's going to be someplace for both civilians and ninjas." Tazuna explained.

"Who in the village hired you for this?" Naruto asked.

"I did."

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru turned and saw Teuchi and Ayame, "Teuchi, Ayame?" Naruto asked.

"Hey guys." Ayame greeted them.

"What have you got building here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well thanks to the constant stops and all from Naruto we've finally saved up enough money to build a bigger building where we can sell more than just ramen now." Teuchi explained.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a full on food bar, plus an extra bit of space for ninja to come and train at. Of course all elemental ninjutsu training will be outside." Ayame explained.

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were surprised as the blonde thought, 'Awesome, Ichiraku's gonna really be like our own gym and juice bar now.'

"You'll all be there when we hit the grand opening right?" Teuchi asked.

"You bet we will." Naruto replied.

"Well we better get back to work, this place ain't gonna build itself." Tazuna said as he and Inari got back to work while Teuchi and Ayame monitored the progress.

"Come on we gotta tell the others." Sakura said as she and the boys hurried off.

Suddenly their communicators went off and they stopped to answer the call, "Go Tommy." Naruto said.

_"Rangers, you must come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on our way." Naruto answered as the three teleported in where Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, and Kurotsuchi were waiting.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Orochimaru has launched another attack near a factory outside the village." Tommy explained.

"What's he up to this time?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"We do not know, but whatever it is we cannot let it go unchecked." Zordon answered.

"They're right, there's no telling what Orochimaru's planning." Naruto said.

"You better hurry rangers." Alpha suggested.

"All right guys. It's morphing time!" Shikamaru called as the eight morphed and arrived at the factory seeing the White Snakes were causing trouble.

"All right guys, let's take them!" Naruto ordered as the eight went on the attack.

Watching up from the moon was Orochimaru, who looked confused, "Wait a minute, I didn't order the White Snakes to attack that factory," he turned to his henchmen, "Did any of you send them behind my back?"

"No sir I did nothing." Kabuto said.

"Me neither." Ariah added.

"It wasn't us." Skeletor said on behalf of himself, Blade Wing, and Zoki.

"If anything it was probably Goliptor like before." Zorgano said motioning to the created warrior just to get him in trouble more.

"If you're gonna point fingers Zorgano why not point at yourself?" Goliptor growled.

"Enough!" Orochimaru shouted.

Kabuto who after claiming his innocence in this matter went to check on the henchmen and came back, "My lord, all of our snakes are present and accounted for."

"What?!" Orochimaru gasped as he looked out the scope again, "Someone is trying to set us up! Zorgano, Goliptor, Ariah, you three are coming with me. We'll show them what happens when you try to frame Orochimaru!"

Back on earth, Naruto and the other still fought against the White Snakes until suddenly the henchmen were blasted. The Rangers were shocked until they saw Orochimaru standing with Zorgano, Ariah, and Goliptor, "What, Orochimaru?" Chouji asked.

"He attacked his own henchmen." Ino asked in confusion.

"Rangers," Orochimaru began, "Whoever's behind this set you up and is playing me for a fool."

"What do you mean?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Those Snakes are nothing but phonies." Zorgano motioned to the fallen White Snakes who started morphing and soon they appeared to be white creatures that were in fact full White Zetsu clones.

"That's Zetsu of the Akatsuki, or some form of him." Naruto said to the rangers.

"Zetsu." Orochimaru growled.

The Zetsu clones submerged into the ground as Tobi and Itachi appeared, "Itachi." Naruto gasped shock.

"And that one in the orange mask must be him, Madara Uchiha." Kakashi added.

"Welcome Power Rangers and Orochimaru," the masked man greeted, "I am known as Madara Uchiha but if you do not believe I am who I say then call me by my other name, Tobi."

"It won't matter what you will be called when you're dead!" Zorgano went to strike Tobi with his sword but ended up passing right through him while Tobi didn't even move.

"Whoa." Sakura and Ino gasped.

"He passed right through." Chouji gasped.

"My lord, could he be a ghost?" Goliptor asked.

"Hardly." Orochimaru frowned.

"Why are you two here, and why stage it that it was Orochimaru's doing?" Naruto demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know." Orochimaru added.

"Simple, I wanted you all here for my latest jutsu, one that will put you out of my misery for good!" Tobi announced as he formed a hand and suddenly they were all encased in a dome of chakra.

"Hey what is this?" Kurotsuchi called as she pounded on the dome.

"We're trapped!" Ariah called seeing her sword strikes weren't piercing it.

Naruto looked over at Itachi, who wasn't saying a word nor was he trying to prevent it, 'Itachi, I know you can't blow your cover but what is Madara trying to do?' he thought.

Suddenly the dome of chakra vanished into thin air, leaving behind a crater sized burn mark. In a blue swirling vortex the rangers, Orochimaru, his goons, Tobi, and Itachi were falling for the center like they were going down a drain while screaming. Suddenly they appeared in some kind of city, "Oh what a ride." Naruto groaned.

They all got up and looked around, "Hey where are we?" Kiba asked.

"This sure isn't anywhere in the ninja land." Kurotsuchi noted.

"For some reason it reminds me of Angel Grove, but it's different." Sakura added.

"Tobi, where did you send us?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Someplace you will spend the rest of your lives in," Tobi answered, "Unfortunately I cannot use this jutsu again for another twenty four hours. But when I can Itachi and I will be out of here and you Naruto will be the only one coming back with us. We'll see you until then." Tobi said as he swirled out of existence with Itachi vanishing as well.

Orochimaru frowned and turned to his henchmen, "We must also go into hiding for now. See you soon Power Rangers!" they vanished.

"Hey!" Naruto called but saw they were already gone.

"We gotta contact Tommy and Zordon." Shikamaru suggested.

Kakashi spoke into his communicator; "Tommy, Zordon come in." he tapped it but got an unresponsive beep, "Tommy, Zordon do you copy?"

"Our communicators aren't working." Ino gasped.

"Teleportation is down as well." Kiba added.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's not panic, we just need to think this out." Naruto said until they heard screams.

"Something must be up." Chouji said.

"Let's check it out." Kiba suggested as the eight went to find the source while trying to keep hidden.

When they looked ahead, they thought they were going crazy. They saw the rangers red, blue, yellow, pink, and black of the original team that Shikamaru and the others represented fighting a squad of putties, "That's us." Kiba gasped.

"No, that's past rangers." Shikamaru corrected him.

"You mean Tobi teleported us back to the past like when we went before?" Chouji asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure if it's the same." Kakashi noted.

"What do you mean?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I don't see a green ranger or a white ranger, and those putties look like Rita's original putties." Kakashi explained.

"You're right, sensei." Sakura and the others noticed.

"Then that would mean these guys are Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, and Zack." Naruto concluded.

"Think we should help them?" Kiba asked.

"Might as well, maybe they can help us get to the Command Center." Shikamaru noted.

"Well let's go!" Kurotsuchi called as the eight rangers jumped into action fighting off the putties while the current five rangers were shocked seeing others dressed as them, and two unfamiliar rangers.

Needless to say they made fine work out of the putties that retreated. The eight looked over at the five and were surprised as the other red ranger ran over to them crying out, "Nii-san!"

"Nii-san?" they asked until the other red ranger ran to Naruto, throwing his arms around him in an embrace much to theirs and Naruto's shock.

"Nii-san, I can't believe you're alive!" the red ranger cried in joy.

"Hey easy man!" Naruto got out of the awkward hug, "I don't know what's going up, but I'm not your brother."

"Nii-san, don't you remember me?"

"Well I know who you are Jason, but I doubt you and I are…" Naruto began until the red ranger spoke.

"Jason? That's not my name."

"It's not?" Naruto asked.

"It's me Geki!" the ranger answered before he reverted to his human form which shocked everyone. This guy wasn't Jason at all. This guy had short black hair, and his outfit was composed of black boots, white pants, a black shirt, and a red opened jacket.

The guys were shocked as the other rangers returned to their human forms revealing they weren't Zack, Trini, Billy or Kimberly either. Each of the eight rangers was shocked beyond belief. The four other rangers wore warrior like garb in their ranger colors while the pink ranger wore a mix of pink and purple. Ino was shocked to see the other yellow ranger was a boy, "Burai, how can you not remember us?" the other black ranger asked.

"Burai?" Naruto asked, "Sorry but that's not my name." he demorphed revealing himself which shocked not expecting to see Naruto instead of their so-called Burai.

"You're not Burai." The other blue ranger said.

"Duh." Naruto replied.

"Then who're all of you?" the male yellow ranger asked as the other rangers accompanying Naruto demorphed as well.

"That's what we'd like to know about you guys." Shikamaru replied.

**(Don't miss part two of this arc.)**


	79. Revelations

**(Here's part two of my latest arc.)**

The two teams continued to stare down one another, until the other red leader Geki spoke, "Who're the eight of you and why do you wear the outfits of me and my team?"

"Well to start we're not from around here." Naruto answered.

"Then where are you from?" the other pink ranger asked.

"We come from a village that's probably not familiar to this place." Ino answered.

"You see we were teleported here by one of our enemies and he just left us here." Chouji explained.

"Before we continue, I believe introductions are in order." Kakashi suggested.

"Agreed," Geki began, "I am Prince Geki; Tyranno Ranger of the Yamato tribe."

The Black Ranger spoke, "I am Goushi; Mammoth Ranger and knight of the Sharma tribe."

The Blue Ranger went next, "My name's Dan; I'm the Tricera Ranger and knight of the Etof tribe."

The girl went next, "I'm Princess Mei of the Risha tribe and I'm the Ptera Ranger.

The male Yellow Ranger finished, "And I'm Boi; the Tiger Ranger and knight of the Daim tribe."

"And together we are known as Kyoryu Sentai Zyurangers!" Geki said as they all posed.

"Zyurangers?" Kurotsuchi asked the group who were just as confused.

"Well nice to meet you guys, my name's Naruto Uzumaki I'm the Green Ranger."

"I'm Chouji Akimichi; the Black Ranger."

"Sakura Haruna; the Pink Ranger."

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, I'm the Blue Ranger."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm the Yellow Ranger."

"Shikamaru Nara; even though it's troublesome I'm the Red Ranger."

"Kakashi Hatake I'm White Tiger Ranger."

"And I'm Kurotsuchi; the Titanus Ranger."

"And our team is called the Power Rangers." Naruto finished.

Geki looked at Kakashi and Kurotsuchi, who hadn't been familiar with the costumes they were wearing along with his team, "We have never heard of a White Tiger Ranger or a Titanus Ranger."

"Seriously?" Kiba asked.

"No, sorry." Mei said.

Naruto huddled his friends, "Guys this is really weird. Wherever Tobi teleported us these guys apparently don't know of other rangers besides themselves."

"And if our communicators and teleportation doesn't work." Kiba added.

"This must be some kind of alternate world from Tommy's ranger years." Kakashi finished.

"So what do we do?" Ino asked.

"For now we follow along with these guys, maybe they can help us get back home." Naruto suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Sakura agreed and so did the rest.

They turned to them, "Listen you may not know about us but we're also alternate rangers of who you are, or at least successors to alternate rangers of yourselves." Naruto explained.

"Alternate rangers?" Goushi asked.

"Yeah, we're from another dimension and we need help getting back." Chouji explained.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Dan asked.

"We're not joking. Look us in the eyes and see if we look like liars to you." Ino pleaded.

Geki saw they were serious in their claims and turned to his team, "We better take them to Barza, maybe he can help."

"Geki are you sure abut this?" Goushi asked.

"What if this is a trick by Bandora?" Mei asked.

"I don't know how to say it, but there's something about these people that makes me feel we can trust them." Geki answered. The others still wondering about his answer went along with it.

"Follow us." Goushi said as the eight shinobi followed the alternate rangers.

Meanwhile Orochimaru, Zorgano, Goliptor, and Ariah were hiding out inside an abandoned building, while looking out into the city. Orochimaru frowned, "I cannot let the Akatsuki trap me in this bizarre world."

"Does it really make a difference, I mean can't we just take over this world instead?" Ariah asked.

Orochimaru turned to her still frowning, "I do not care for this unknown world. I seek only the ninja land! But I cannot conquer it if I'm trapped here!"

"What can we do?" Zorgano asked.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." A female voice said with a laugh and they turned seeing Rita Repulsa, but something felt different about her.

"What, Rita? What're you doing here?" Orochimaru was shocked.

"Huh? Who is this Rita you speak of? I am the great and evil witch Bandora!" she declared.

"Bandora?" they were curious until Orochimaru decided to play along to avoid further suspicion.

"Of course, silly me, you just reminded me of someone." Orochimaru replied.

"And you all are?" The witch asked.

"I am Lord Orochimaru, and with me are my associates Zorgano, Goliptor, and Ariah."

"To what do we owe this drop in unannounced?" Goliptor asked.

"I've watched you arrive and I wondered just where you are from and why you're here?" Bandora asked.

"We were teleported by an enemy of mine and wishes to keep us stranded here." Orochimaru explained.

"I see, well perhaps we can forge an alliance of sorts provided you help me with a problem of my own." Bandora said walking around Orochimaru.

"Let me guess does it have twelve legs and come in six colors?" the snake man guessed.

"There are only five colors actually, but they're no less of an irritation." The witch answered.

"We feel your pain." Zorgano replied.

"Come with me to my palace and I will explain everything." Bandora suggested.

"Very well." Orochimaru answered and suddenly the five teleported.

Elsewhere Tobi was looking out from atop a skyscraper while Itachi was sitting down, "Twenty four hours to wait before we can leave." Itachi counted down.

"Do not be such a stick in the mud Itachi, all will go according to plan. I'm sure of it." Tobi said.

"Even if we succeed in bringing only Naruto back with us, what of the other Power Ranger teams that are still in the ninja land? One less team won't make that much of a difference."

"You really think so? Well don't worry because I plan to do the same to the other teams as well." Tobi answered while Itachi deep down felt worried about what to do now.

Back with the rangers, the Zyurangers led the ninjas into an underground cavern located at the bottom of an apartment building. The ninjas gasped in amaze at the palace, "Wow it's some kind of shrine." Kiba said.

"And look." Ino motioned to five statues that represented the dinosaurs their powers drew form.

"Those are the dinosaurs on our power coins." Sakura gasped.

"Barza!" Geki and his friends started calling out until an old man dressed as a sage while carrying a staff appeared.

"Zyurangers, what's all the fuss?" the old man asked.

Naruto and the others noticed the old man and the blonde boy spoke to his team, "Wow, he's got Zordon vibes all around him."

"Barza, we met other rangers, they have the same suits and medals as we do." Dan explained excitedly.

"What?" Barza asked as the Zyurangers stepped aside revealing the eight to him, "These eight, but how?"

"Maybe this will give you proof." Naruto said as the eight of them showed their power coins to the wizard.

"These are the guardian beasts medals, but I don't recognize these two." He noticed Kakashi's and Kurotsuchi's power coins.

"Apparently they're from another dimension." Goushi explained.

"Another dimension?"

"Yes, where we're from, ninjas are the more domineering people of the land. We take missions to protect our home and other smaller nations that are willing to pay us." Kakashi began.

"You'll have to explain everything." Barza insisted.

"Very well." Kakashi answered and started telling them the whole story about the ninja land. When he was finished Naruto took it from there and explained things about how they became Power Rangers, and actually mentioned about Tommy seeing how this wouldn't meddle with time given the fact they were in an alternate dimension.

"And that's everything." Naruto finished.

The five Zyurangers and Barza were shocked until Geki spoke, "You mean to say in your dimension there were more rangers than us?"

"And there were more villains out there who wanted to conquer the planet?" Boi asked.

"Exactly." Naruto answered.

"That's quite a tale." Goushi admitted.

"Well it's all true." Sakura replied.

"The past rangers you inherited your powers from sound like they went through the same ordeals as we have been going through." Dan realized.

"Yeah." Mei agreed.

"So what's your story?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well the tale of the five warriors dates back 170 million years ago." Barza began.

_What you and everyone else might know as the age of the dinosaurs, the fact was humans also existed back then at their side. An ancient civilization evolved from the dinosaurs and was made up of five clans each with its own dinosaur guardian. The people lived in peace and prosperity. Until one day the evil witch Bandora accompanied by her minions Grifforzer, Bukbak, Tottopat, Puripurikan, Lami, and her golems appeared with a plot to destroy humanity and turn the earth into a wasteland. Eventually the people were saved by the five guardian beasts of the five tribes. By combining into the God Daizyujin they captured Bandora and her minions sealing them on the planet Nemesis. The ancestors feared she would be true to her threat of returning and chose five warriors to be placed into a long slumber, only to be awakened should Bandora return._

"And that's us." Dan noted.

"So Geki, why did you call me your brother Burai?" Naruto asked.

"You Naruto wield the power of the Dragon Ranger, my older brother Burai," Geki explained, "Years ago we were both sons of the Black Knight who didn't agree on terms with the Yamato King. I was given up to the king and raised like a prince. But the knight fought the king and was struck down dead. Burai who witnessed his father's death hated the King and swore vengeance upon me for being the adopted son of him. Like the rest of us he was put into a state of slumber, but when he was awakened he attacked us. It took a lot of convincing but we managed to convince him to forget about revenge and fight along side us. And he did, but he would always disappear after the battle. We eventually found out Burai actually died during his slumber and that he's been living on borrowed time by a spirit. He spent his time in a chamber room where time stood still. Anytime he left the chamber his life would be drained. Eventually his time ran out and he passed on his weapon, armor, and Dragon Caesar to me."

"Caesar? So that's what the Dragonzord is called here." Naruto said to himself.

"Looks like your villains sound just as pure evil as Rita and her minions in our dimension." Shikamaru said.

"But like Rita Bandora also wants to destroy the planet." Kiba said.

"That's not all." Boi replied.

"She also wants to put an end to the dinosaurs as well." Mei added.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh in case you're not aware, but the dinosaurs are extinct." Kurotsuchi said.

"Not yet they're not," Barza began, "Two dinosaur eggs remained behind over the millions of years. Those eggs are the only chance for the dinosaur race to keep from dying out. So it's our mission to keep those eggs safe from Bandora."

"Well we don't know what the future holds for you Zyurangers, but we know you have what it takes to protect the eggs and the earth." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Kakashi added.

Meanwhile up on the moon, laid what was Rita's palace was known as Bandora Palace in this dimension. The place and the residence in it looked exactly the same when Orochimaru traveled to the past but found out each of them had different names and the alternate form of Scorpina known as Lami was actually the wife of Goldar's dimensional counterpart Grifforzer, "So as you can see that is how my cohorts and I were brought here." Orochimaru finished explaining everything clearly to Bandora and her gang.

"Wow, villains from an alternate dimension!" Bukbak cheered.

"It's so marvelous." Tottopat said in his fast voice with a chuckle.

"Yes it's almost illogical. Puri puri!" Puripurikan mumbled.

"I love your sense of style Lami." Ariah admired the scorpion warrior's look.

"You appear to have some style as well, and an interesting choice of companion." Lami motioned to Zorgano who was talking with Grifforzer.

"Yes, but unlike you I am not married."

"Well when you do decide to settle down be sure that he does not do himself in." Lami recommended.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So this Madara Uchiha aims to capture this boy Naruto and extract a powerful creature from deep within him?" Bandora asked.

"Correct. The existence of Madara and the Akatsuki organization threatens my own plans to conquer my home dimension." Orochimaru said.

"That's why we must get back home before the rangers do." Goliptor added.

"And we shall help you return to your dimension prior you help me destroy those Zyurangers." Bandora said.

"Of course, I am a ninja of my word, Bandora." Orochimaru kissed her hand while Bukbak and Tottopat gasped and stammered at such boldness onto their master.

That night, Naruto was standing on top of the apartment that Barza was running until Geki arrived, "You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah, Geki. I'm just a little worried. Madara wants Kurama inside of me. If he gets his hands on his power who knows what he'll do to the ninja land."

"I understand, but you still have your team with you," Geki reminded him, "And you all look out for one another just as we Zyurangers do for each other."

Naruto smiled at Geki, "Thanks Geki. Tomorrow let's fight our hardest for both our sakes."

"Yeah." Geki agreed as they locked hands.

Soon morning came, as both teams were walking around the city seeing children playing, "So Bandora's schemes always seems to revolve around her taking children hostage?" Ino asked.

"Hai, it's the lowest of the low." Boi explained.

"I agree. After all the children are the future inheritors of our villages belief in the Will of Fire," Shikamaru explained, "My sensei's wife is pregnant with child, and he said one day I would become his child's sensei."

"Sounds like an honor." Goushi said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look it's the Zyurangers!" a boy called as all the kids ran over and swarming the group with talk of admiration while the Zyurangers smiled.

The ninjas watched as Kiba spoke, "So they don't need secret identities?"

"Well they don't exactly have friends or family since they left it all behind so it's obvious they don't have anything to hide from others." Kurotsuchi replied.

"Lucky." Chouji said.

Suddenly surrounding the groups were Bandora's golems which scared the kids, "Golems!" Dan called.

"And they're not alone!" Sakura called as Grifforzer, Lami, Zorgano, Goliptor, and Ariah dropped onto the scene drawing their weapons, "Morning Power Rangers and Zyurangers." Zorgano greeted them.

"This is definitely not a good way to start the day." Naruto said.

"Transform everyone!" Geki ordered as they drew their bucklers from their belts, "Dino Buckler!" and soon they morphed into their ranger outfits.

"Ready?" Naruto asked his team who nodded, "It's morphing time!" And soon the eight rangers were morphed and ready for battle as well.

"Attack!" Grifforzer ordered as they all went at it.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called summoning Green Ranger clones that took care of the golems.

"You know shadow doppelganger to?" Boi gasped.

"This is a classic of mine." Naruto replied as they went for the generals.

Geki and Shikamaru fought Zorgano and Goliptor sword to sword, Mei, Goushi, Sakura, and Ino fought Lami, Kurotsuchi, Dan, Chouji, and Kiba fought Ariah, while Naruto, Kakashi, and Boi fought Grifforzer. Watching from above a building was Tobi and Itachi, "The time is near Itachi, we just need to get close enough to grab Naruto."

"Hai." Itachi agreed.

When Naruto crossed his weapons and blasted Grifforzer the gryphon creature rolled across the ground before getting back on his feet. Naruto was about to run and strike until he heard Kurama call, '**Naruto behind you!'**

Naruto spun seeing Tobi and Itachi about to drop in with Itachi forming familiar hand signs and released a fireball jutsu on him but was tackled out of the way by Kakashi who took the blow and ended up un-morphing, "Sensei!" Sakura called.

Bandora's and Orochimaru's generals stopped seeing the sudden appearance of the two intruders, "Madara, Itachi!" Naruto growled as Sakura and Geki helped Kakashi up.

"Are you ok?" Geki asked the Jonin.

"I'm fine." Kakashi said as he was able to stand up.

"Naruto, I'm your only way back home. Why don't you forget about your friends and hitch a ride back with me?" Madara offered.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna just abandon my friends!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not? Do you honestly think you can remain loyal to them for life? Partners and teammates have a habit of turning on each other. You know that more than anyone." Madara reminded him.

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet but before he could attack another beat him to it, "Senei Ta Jashu!" and suddenly a torrent of snakes were launched by Orochimaru who ensnared the two Akatsuki members, "Orochimaru!" Naruto gasped.

"Isn't this a find predicament for you Itachi and Madara?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Indeed." Bandora appeared.

"Bandora!" Geki gasped.

"Now we need to eliminate these two and I shall send you back with my own magic." Bandora attempted to blast the Akatsuki members but they vanished and reappeared unharmed.

Orochimaru frowned as Itachi spoke, "You still have no chance against me Orochimaru."

Kiba spoke, "So I'm confused, who're we fighting now?" Akamaru moaned as if not sure either.

"Orochimaru, you can have the rest of the rangers, but how about leaving Naruto to me?" Madara asked.

"I will not let you do my job Madara! I will eliminate the rangers and leave no one else to destroy them!"

"If that's the case then might I recommend you all fight me." Madara answered.

"You think you stand a chance against all of us?" Grifforzer asked.

"You're just a fool." Lami mocked.

"If you're so sure then why not attack me and prove I'm a fool."

"With pleasure!" Grifforzer and Lami attacked but their attacks just kept slipping right through like all the attacks the rangers previously used on him.

Kakashi saw the generals distracting Madara, and took this as an opportunity to create a Raikiri and charged trying to nail him but Madara sunk into the ground resulting in Kakashi missing. Madara and Itachi suddenly appeared by a tree looking at them, "Such a pathetic attempt Kakashi, you truly are as pathetic as you used to be."

"Used to be? What're you talking about?" Kakashi eye frowned.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Well if I'm going to be leaving you here I might as well leave you here with something to feel guilty over." Madara reached for his orange mask and pulled it off his face revealing his true face which showed the right half of his face appeared to have been heavily scarred.

The rangers gasped having finally seeing the true face behind the mask of the Akatsuki mastermind, but Kakashi was in even more surprise than the others, "No, it can't be." Kakashi gasped.

Orochimaru raised a brow in confusion, unable to believe that this was really Madara Uchiha. Even Itachi was weary of Madara's true face. Madara noticed Kakashi's expression and smirked, "What's the matter Kakashi, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"But you, you can't be." Kakashi gasped while standing still like a deer in headlights.

"Kakashi-sensei do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"How can he? Madara existed long before Kakashi was born, even if Madara did stay alive." Shikamaru said.

"No you guys don't understand. That's not Madara Uchiha." Kakashi answered surprising everyone.

"What?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"He's not?" Chouji asked.

"Then who is he, sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi glared into the fake Madara's left eye knowing that was not really his, and answered, "Obito."

The ninja did a double take at Kakashi as Naruto spoke, "Obito? As in Obito Uchiha your teammate and dad's third student?"

"The same Obito who lost his life years ago?" Sakura asked.

"That would be me indeed, little Sakura." Obito Uchiha answered.

"Obito, I don't understand how're you still here when we thought you died!" Kakashi called hoping this isn't a trick.

"You and everyone thought wrong, Kakashi. The fact is during that fight years ago when the cave caved in on me… I survived."

"Why didn't you come back to Konoha if you've been alive this whole time?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"In case you have forgotten I was greatly injured and was incapable of making it back. However while underground I managed to recuperate with some help."

"Someone helped you, who?" Kakashi asked.

"The real Madara Uchiha." He answered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Madara Uchiha really is alive?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes or should I say was alive," Obito answered, "He did in fact survive the battle between the Shodaime Hokage, but was greatly injured. He had in fact been living by a thread all those years. When I landed into his domain he fixed my body up good as new using body parts he created using Hashirama's cells. At first I wanted to return and find you all, but Madara started talking to me and explained to me the harsh nature of reality and told me he had a plan to change all that."

"A plan?" Ino asked.

"Soon enough after I became fully healed I learned Kakashi and our teammate Rin were close by being pursued by Kiri shinobi. I managed to escape the mountain and tried to find them while on my way through my left eye I saw a vision of Rin being attacked. At first I dismissed it, but what I found next only led to my ultimate change. Kakashi Hatake my friend, comrade, brother impaled a Raikiri into our friend and comrade Rin." He said with venom in his tone.

The ninjas gasped as they turned to Kakashi with Naruto speaking, "Sensei, is that true?"

Kakashi rather than answer Naruto spoke to Obito, "You saw that?"

"Yes, not only did that awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan of the eye you had of mine, but awakened mine as well," Obito continued, "With Kakashi not knowing I slaughtered those Kiri ninja and vowed to Rin I would create a perfect world in which she would be alive."

"Perfect world?" Orochimaru wondered.

"I returned to Madara who originally told me of a plan to create a world where I would reign supreme. His life ended and I took a vow to carry out his plans using my second in command Pain and his Rinnegan."

"Then this has to involve the collection of the bijuu." Kurotsuchi noted.

"Correct, at first I sought to acquire Kyubi sixteen years ago by extracting it from Kushina Uzumaki. But due to the meddling efforts of my former sensei I failed and Kyubi was let free to run amok. You know the rest that followed."

"You were responsible for that attack?!" Naruto growled.

"I was. So for years I continued to pose as Madara Uchiha gaining any nukenin into my organization, like you Orochimaru."

Orochimaru frowned, "The true leader was nothing more than a supposed dead Uchiha member?"

"But your actions in our organization threatened my plan and Itachi fortunately was able to handle you. Following the years I continued leading Akatsuki form the shadows to gain the bijuu."

"How do the bijuu fit in with this plan of yours?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's simple really, it all dates back to the beginning with the Sage of Six Paths."

"Sage of Six Paths?" Goushi asked.

"Yes. Thousands of years ago the Sage of Six Paths stopped an apocalyptic creature form destroying the world. A creature known as the Juubi."

"Juubi?" the ninjas gasped never hearing about a ten tailed demon.

"The Juubi was a monster that was the origin of the nine bijuu. The Sage of Six Paths sealed the Juubi into his own body and acted as the very first Jinchuriki. He then sealed the body of the beast up on the moon that which he created."

"What?" Bandora and Orochimaru gasped seeing the place their lairs reside on is actually housing a demons body, or Orochimaru's world's moon.

"On his deathbed, the Sage of Six paths was worried that the Juubi would roam again, therefore, he divided the chakra of the monster to nine different beasts on their own, known today as the Bijuu."

'Kurama?' Naruto thought.

'**He speaks the truth Naruto, Shukaku, Matatabi, Gyuuki, and every other bijuu and I were once one being.'**

"The plan set by Madara and myself to carry out is like this, I will collect every bijuu there is and fuse them back together into one and seal it in me. And with that power, I will ascend to the moon and fuse with the Juubi to project onto the land the most powerful Genjutsu; Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi). With that, there will be neither conflict nor wars, all within that illusion, shall fall into a dream like trance making in the perfect world."

The rangers hearing the true mission of the Akatsuki were not pleased, "You call that real peace? You're only locking away the consciousness of every human being!" Shikamaru called.

"What is there for people who cannot strive for their hopes and dreams in a world of illusions?" Sakura added.

"This sounds no different from a psychopathic madman on some insane quest to fulfill pathetic delusions." Kurotsuchi added.

"All you're doing is pounding on our freedom! You've got no right to talk about peace when you're the one who decided to cause all of this pain in the first place!" Naruto accused.

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to create an ideal world Naruto. And I aim to make it so there never will be sacrifice, war, strife, or anything."

"We're already doing that, Orochimaru's threat and your own already has all five nations coming together to fight side by side." Kakashi warned his former teammate.

"But how long will it last?" Obito countered, "If you defeat Orochimaru or by luck myself, you think this little alliance of yours will continue to last? Eventually the five nations will turn on each other once again and everything will be back to the way they were before."

Kurotsuchi spoke, "My gramps would've said the same thing, but since we started our alliance he's changed a lot. He no longer believes in gaining power, but rather now wants to help protect all in the land. And I'm honoring his choice by putting any rivalry away with the other nations and am doing my part as a power ranger to see to it that scum like you never succeeds."

"Way to say it, Kurotsuchi." Naruto clapped a bit.

Obito's eyes tightened, "You all still remain naïve, but I will soon fix that once you hand Naruto over to me."

"Fat chance." Chouji replied.

Obito turned to Itachi, "Itachi, deal with them," Itachi said nothing nor did he move almost like he was in a trance, "Itachi?" Suddenly Itachi made an attempt to stab Obito with a kunai, but even he wasn't fast enough to hit him before he activated his space time jutsu, "Itachi, how dare you, have you forgotten who your master is?"

"I do not serve you! My loyalties are with the village, not you or the Uchiha clan."

"What?"

"You staged me into fighting my family by corrupting them! You threatened to tell my little brother the truth had I not join your organization. You are the reason I cannot show my face in Konoha again!" he activated his morpher, "Magna power!" he morphed into the Magna Defender.

"What?" Obito gasped.

"Who is that?" Dan gasped while even the villains were surprised.

"The Magna Defender." Kakashi answered.

"Itachi, all that time it was you?" Obito asked.

"Yes, I was the one who aided Naruto against my brother and Kisame. And now I will use this power to destroy you!" Itachi called ready to attack.

**(And there's this chapter.)**


	80. Fall of the Mastermind

**(And this concludes the alternate world arc.)**

Itachi rushed to slice Obito, but as always his attack phased right through and missed. Nice try Itachi, but you're dealing with someone far greater in terms of the Uchiha clan than yourself." Obito mocked.

'He's right. Not even I'm fast enough to attack before he utilizes his jutsu. We'll have to play it differently.' Itachi thought.

Kakashi spoke, "Everyone, Minato-sensei fought Obito once before under this same guise! He found out that while he can make himself intangible to dodge attacks, he can however be solid when he tries to use his jutsu to absorb others."

"And that's not all," Itachi added, "He can only keep himself continuously intangible for five minutes!"

"Well then we'll have to time it right." Geki said as he and his team drew their weapons.

They all went at it against Obito who was just dodging their attacks and used whatever taijutsu moves he knew to knock them away and he used a summoning jutsu to summon a battle fan with the Sharingan symbol on it, "This once belonged to Uchiha Madara, but now I have inherited it and shall use it to defeat you!" he attacked the Zyurangers knocking them out one after another.

"Come on!" Naruto called as they joined the Zyurangers.

"I don't even think I'll need to use my space time jutsu against you children." Obito mocked.

"We'll see!" Kakashi jumped in readying a Chidori hoping to be fast enough but Obito having pushed the rangers off him activated his jutsu making Kakashi pass through.

"Dammit." The White Ranger cursed.

Zorgano, Ariah, and Goliptor turned to their master, "Well sir what do we do?" Goliptor asked.

"It seems for the time being we'll have no choice but to aid our enemies, after all the enemies of my enemy can be a friend." Orochimaru explained.

"Let's hope it's not a long friendship!" Zorgano said as the three joined the fight.

"You two get in there as well." Bandora ordered Grifforzer and Lami who joined them.

"Hey Obito! Try a taste of my sting!" Lami threw her powered up weapon at the Uchiha who did his jutsu like before avoiding the lethal strike.

"How can we expect to defeat an opponent who can avoid any blow?" Zorgano asked Itachi.

"By beating him using speed." Itachi answered.

"Well we're not making any head weight here!" Goushi called seeing they weren't fighting fast or hard enough to hit him before he activated his space time jutsu.

Obito then jumped above them, "Let's see how good you all are at avoiding this." He formed hand signs and a fire jutsu at them knocking them all to the ground.

They all got up as Shikamaru called, "Guys I know this is ultimately troublesome but we can't surrender. If we do we'll not only lose our lives, but Naruto as well!"

"Shikamaru's right." Sakura agreed as they all got back to their feet and stood together.

"You're all more foolish than I used to be." Obito mocked.

"You're still a fool!" Kakashi called as he whipped out Saba and started attacking Obito who used his fan to continued blocking his former teammate, "After we thought you died I'd visit your grave every morning for hours. I had to make excuses to others for being so late to team meetings and everything."

"Then it's a bite of karma for you isn't it? Everything I used to be you've become, but now I've become everything you used to be," His former teammate continued to mock him. He swatted Kakashi away along with Goliptor who tried using both swords but to no avail, "And once I've got Naruto, I'll also be bringing the real Madara to the party."

"The real Madara, how?" Chouji gasped.

"There's no way you know the Edo tensei!" Orochimaru called.

"Correct I don't, that's why I'm using something better thanks to my pawn Pain. With the Rinnegan I'll have him use a special restoration jutsu that will bring Madara back to life new and improved."

"Well we're not going to let that happen!" Naruto crossed his weapons attempting to blast him but Obito sunk into the ground avoiding the attack and popped back up once again.

Naruto and Kakashi tried attacking Obito with their swords only to get deflected by the fan and were sent backwards, "Kakashi-sensei this is getting ridiculous. We're not even nailing him." Naruto said.

"There must be someway… Wait there is," Kakashi said, "Naruto you do know the formula to Hiraishin don't you?"

"Of course, why?" Naruto asked.

"Just listen to me." Kakashi started whispering something to Naruto. When he finished Naruto turned to him.

"It just might work!" he put his hand on Kakashi's back and helped him to his feet.

"All right let's go!" Kakashi called as Naruto summoned a hundred clones.

"Guys clear some space!" Naruto called as he, Kakashi, and the clones ran forward. Everyone made a path as the chargers ran at Obito who was defeating one clone after another.

As he kept eliminating clones Kakashi was heading for Obito with a Raikiri, "I'm sorry to do this to you Obito, but it must be done!" he thrusted the Raikiri at him.

"Oh please." Obito said using his jutsu again making Kakashi pass through him.

"Now Naruto!" Kakashi called as Naruto had been behind Kakashi's charge with an Oodama Rasengan ready.

"How about a second helping?" Naruto asked prepared to attack.

"Once I teleport you into my pocket dimension Naruto, we'll be on our way back to our dimension," Obito called ready to grab Naruto by the throat only for Naruto to suddenly vanish into thin air, "What?!" and suddenly felt something painful collide with his back.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto called as he attacked Obito's back sending the Uchiha flying forward and rolled across the ground with a burn in the back of his cloak exposing his bare back with some burn marks from the jutsu shoved at him.

"Whoa." The Zyurangers gasped.

"How'd Naruto move so fast?" Mei gasped.

"I blinked and he was suddenly behind Obito." Boi added.

Obito still on the ground, looked up and back at Naruto and Kakashi but noticed a summoning formula on Kakashi's back, "Of course." He gasped as he recalled years ago when he tried to send Kurama to attack Konoha, he had to fight his former sensei.

Minato had thrown his kunai at Obito's masked face which passed through him and when Minato tried to attack with a Rasengan Obito made an attempt to absorb him but ended up teleporting to his thrown kunai behind Obito managing to nail him with his Rasengan,

"Minato did the same thing to me." Obito growled.

"That he did, and I'm glad he told us that story." Naruto added.

Obito struggled to get up, "I'll make sure not to fall for the same attack next time!"

"**There will not be a next time!"** a booming voice echoed.

Everyone looked up wondering where that voice came from, and to the ninjas surprise they saw their Megazord standing before them, "Daizyujin!" Geki and the Zyurangers called in joy.

"What is this?" Obito gasped.

Daizyujin; the alternate counterpart of the rangers Megazord stood looking down at Obito's weakened form, "**Obito Uchiha; bane of the Uchiha clan from the alternate world,"** Daizyujin began, **"You have come to our universe bringing with you a trail of terror. Corrupted by false ideals of peace and brainwashed to carry out the orders of an equally disturbed madman. I shall not stand by and let your evil roam free on this planet. Therefore I shall see to it you never use your abilities to harm others again!"** a beam was shot from the cranial piece on top of Daizyujin's head, and onto Obito making him groan and cry in agony.

"What's happening to him?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I hope it's good." Ino replied.

Suddenly the beam stopped shining on Obito as he finally got up, "Nice try, but now I'll show you what happens when you defy the law of Madara Uchiha," he prepared to use his bloodline eyes but saw nothing was happening, "What? What's going on? Where's my Sharingan?"

"**Sealed off with all your other abilities."** Daizyujin answered.

"What?!" Obito cried.

"If he can't use his jutsu and Sharingan, then the playing field's back in our favor!" Kiba cried in joy.

"Perfect." Goliptor added.

"This can't be!" Obito cried seeing he lost all his edges.

"Now let's see how good you are without your Sharingan!" Naruto called as he, Geki, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Zorgano, Goliptor, and Ariah attacked him with their swords.

Obito continued to use the fan to block them but without his space time jutsu as insurance he was thrown off his game, "Fire!" Kurotsuchi called as she, Chouji, and Goushi blasted Obito from behind with their cannons knocking him back to the ground.

"Let's finish Obito off once and for all!" Naruto ordered and they all agreed.

"Let's use the Howling Cannon!" Geki called to his team who agreed and combined their weapons.

"Let's join too guys!" Shikamaru ordered as they agreed.

"Hai!" they agreed and combined their weapons together forming the more powerful blaster.

Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other nodding as they combined their weapons with the others blaster and placed the two sets of combined weapons on top of each other as they all held onto it, "Howling Cannon Power Blaster! Fire!" they all called as a large blast fired from the combined cannons nailing Obito who screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Madara, I've failed you." He uttered his last words before dying.

"All right we did it!" Naruto called.

"We beat him!" Geki cheered.

"Hello, have you forgotten about us?" Goliptor called as he attacked them with his twin sword tornado move striking the rangers knocking them down.

"You didn't think we'd continue to help you after Obito was defeated did you?" Orochimaru asked with a chuckle.

"Bandora-sama!" Grifforzer called.

"Hai! O spirits that dwell within the depths of the earth! Bestow your evil power on our minions!" Bandora threw her staff down to the ground and through the same growing process Rita used on her monsters the same affect was used on the five.

Soon Zorgano, Goliptor, Ariah, Grifforzer, and Lami-Scorpion were giant sized, "Oh man, things just got bigger in terms of bad." Chouji said.

"And it's about to get worse!" Bandora called as she summoned her golems.

"What do we do?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"We'll handle Grifforzer and the others, you guys handle the golems!" Geki ordered as the Zyurangers mounted Daizyujin and the mecha took off and battled the five giants while the others were left to fight the golems.

"These things are almost as tough as the Putties." Shikamaru said emphasizing on almost.

"Yeah." Chouji agreed as he used his expansion jutsu to bowl some over.

Up with the battle against the giants, Daizyujin was trying his best to hold his own against his opponents but one against five wasn't doing him much favor. Geki called out, "Dinosword! God Horn!" And with that Daizyujin's sword dropped from the sky and into his hand and started fighting back against the henchmen's own swords. Grifforzer fired blasts of fire from his sword at Daizyujin followed by Goliptor crossing his two swords together along with Zorgano and Ariah crossing theirs firing a double blast at the mecha sending sparks everywhere. The Zyurangers held onto their controls, "Everyone hang on!" Geki called as they did so.

The ninjas looked up seeing things weren't going well for the Zyurangers, "Oh no they're in trouble!" Sakura gasped.

"We gotta do something." Ino said.

"How we can't call upon any of our other zords in this universe." Kiba reminded her.

"You can't, but I can." Naruto said pulling out his Dragon Dagger.

"Naruto, we have no idea if the alternate universe's Dragonzord or Dragon Caesar will even respond to it." Kakashi warned him.

"I'll have to try! Appear! Guardian Beast, Dragon Caesar!" Naruto said as he started playing his weapon and heard a different pitch of its original fanfare play from it.

The Zyurangers gasped seeing Naruto play his own version of their Dragon Ranger's Zyusouken and wondered if Dragon Caesar will respond. Out by the Tokyo Bay the water started bubbling and rising up from it was Dragon Caesar the alternate universes Dragonzord. The dragon guardian beast stormed onto the shore and using its tail it whipped Lami-Scorpion and Grifforzer back. Dragon Caesar looked down and looked surprised seeing the Dragon Ranger believing him to be Burai and let out a happy roar.

Kakashi whispered to Naruto, "Naruto, Dragon Caesar thinks you're Burai like Geki and the others did. I think it's safe to try and play along."

"But how am I gonna convince him since Burai is dead?"

"Use that brain of yours."

Naruto taking his sensei's words spoke, "Dragon Caesar. I have been temporarily reborn to help the Zyurangers against this different enemy and I request we team up together for one last time!"

The guardian best nodded in agreement, and stood ready to fight as it launched missiles from its fingers blasting Zorgano, Ariah, and Goliptor off Daizyujin. Dragon Caesar took a position next to Daizyujin as the two mechas were ready to fight together, "Let's teach them a lesson!" Zorgano called as the five warriors charged and attacked the two who fought back with all their might.

Back down on the ground, the ninjas finished off the golems as Orochimaru stepped forward, "Now you shall deal with me rangers!" he summoned his sword.

"Take him!" Kakashi ordered as the ninjas fought the Sannin.

"Taste my cannons!" Kurotsuchi fired her twin cannons at Orochimaru knocking him down.

He got back up and used his trademark shadow snakes on the Rangers ensnaring them all. Naruto looked over seeing his friends were in trouble frowned and concentrated, "Dragon Armor activate!" he called as he transformed into his dragon armor and flew up and forward slashing the snakes with his sword freeing his friends.

"Arigato Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Dragon cannon fire!" Naruto called as he fired his dragon cannon at Orochimaru knocking him off his feet but saw him shed out of his body.

"That's sick." Kurotsuchi gagged.

Orochimaru groaned but looked up seeing Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar were still getting pushed around by his and Bandora's warriors, "Yes finish them Zorgano, Goliptor, Ariah!"

The warriors were about to launch their attacks until they were suddenly blasted, "What was that?" Ariah called until they saw what was supposed to be Titanus charge into battle with its cannons blasting them.

"King Brachion!" Goushi gasped.

"Just in time!" Dan called.

"Everyone we must combine together to form Ultimate Daizyujin!" Geki ordered and they agreed. So King Brachion converted into carrier form as Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar combined with it and there stood Ultimate Daizyujin ready for battle.

"Uh-oh." Goliptor gasped.

"Grand banisher!" the Zyurangers called as Ultimate Daizyujin fired its barrage of blasts at the five knocking them to the ground and they returned to their regular sizes.

Bandora grunted and turned to Orochimaru, "Our alliance is off, we're out of here!" Bandora, Grifforzer, and Lami vanished.

"Well she may not be interested in fighting still, but I do!" Orochimaru called ready for another round until Barza appeared and called out.

"Transport now!" he zapped Orochimaru and his warriors who vanished. Geki and his team un-morphed and ran over to their mentor with the ninjas who un-morphed as well.

"Barza what happened to them?" Geki asked.

"Where'd Orochimaru and the others go?" Chouji asked.

"Back to your dimension Chouji, where I hope they'll stay." Barza answered.

And indeed he meant it, for Orochimaru, Goliptor, Zorgano, and Ariah returned to the moon before Kabuto, Skeletor, Zoki, and Blade Wing, "My lord, are you ok?" Kabuto gasped while helping Orochimaru up.

"Where'd you guys go?" Zoki asked helping Goliptor up.

"We watched you vanish into thin air with the rangers and some masked guy." Skeletor said helping Zorgano and Ariah up.

"We were sent to another universe where the rangers were even more meddling," Orochimaru began, "The only good thing that came out of this was that the true mastermind behind the Akatsuki is dead, and soon the remaining three will be as well."

Back in the alternate world, Naruto spoke to Barza, "Barza can you use the same spell you used on Orochimaru to send us back home as well?"

"Of course."

"All right!" Sakura and Ino cheered while the others smiled.

"**Power Rangers of the other universe,"** Ultimate Daizyujin addressed, **"Your will and courage as rangers have shown us that while we may come from two alternate worlds our objectives are still the same. We pray you will succeed in defeating Orochimaru for good."**

"You can count on us." Naruto confirmed.

"So I guess this is goodbye isn't it?" Geki asked.

"Afraid so, Geki." Kakashi answered as he collected Obito's corpse not wanting to leave it behind.

"It's a shame, we really liked being with you guys." Boi said.

"Right back at ya." Kiba replied.

"You Power Rangers do your best to keep your world safe from Orochimaru." Geki said.

"Same to you guys protecting the planet from Bandora." Naruto replied.

"Rangers it's time." Barza said using the same spell he used before and the eight Power Rangers vanished and reappeared at the Command Center startling Alpha and Tommy.

"Aye-yai-yai, rangers where were you?" Alpha gasped as he helped them up.

"We've been scouting all over the land but found no trace of you." Tommy added.

"Kakashi who is that on your back?" Zordon noticed.

"An old friend, but bring the others here. There's something you all have to know." Kakashi said.

"All right then." Tommy nodded.

Later on as Tommy gathered all the other rangers, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi, Kakashi and the others explained to them about the alternate universe, the truth about the Akatsuki, and the real man behind the mask who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. Needless to say the Jonin senseis of Konoha, Sarutobi, Minato, and Kushina were absolutely crushed to have learned one of their own shinobi who was supposed to have been dead was alive and had become manipulated by the supposed to be deceased Uchiha founder to carry out his mission of false peace, "And there you have it." Kakashi finished.

"So back then, it was Obito this whole time?" Minato asked realizing he'd fought his own student back then.

"I'm afraid so, sensei." Kakashi said in equal sorrow.

"So even Madara survived his last encounter with my grandfather?" Tsunade asked in equal shock.

"So it appears he did, but he's actually been dead." Sakura corrected.

Minato looked at Obito's corpse, "Obito, I'm sorry. If we knew you were really alive I never would've…"

"Sensei please don't," Kakashi stopped him, "What happened has happened, we all thought he was dead, and were still in the middle of a mission. But I will say this to Obito, while you may have been turned against Konoha and the entire ninja land; it was you that helped make me a better shinobi than I've ever been."

They nodded in agreement as Choujuro spoke, "So with the true master behind the Akatsuki dead are we any closer to bringing down the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"We should but the remained aren't easy given the fact two of the remaining three are my previous disciples." Jiraiya replied.

"I'm afraid you're right. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Zetsu now to let him know what happen." Itachi said.

"What're you going to tell him?" Shizuka asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to eliminate him," Itachi answered, "Zetsu despite being two separate halves are in fact creations using cells from Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha himself. Once he's eliminated I'll finally be through with the Akatsuki, but I won't be coming back to live here."

"What?" the rookies gasped.

"But Itachi where will you go?" Hinata asked.

"I'll have to remain in seclusion from Pain or Konan, but don't worry should you need me I will answer the call." Itachi assured him.

"Thanks for your help today Itachi we really appreciate it." Naruto smiled.

"Anytime my friends." Itachi said as he teleported away.

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, is it true? Did you kill your teammate Rin?" Sakura asked while all the younger ninja and foreign ninja wondered as well.

Kakashi looked seeing he couldn't deny it and replied, "Yes Sakura, I did."

"Sensei why did you do such a thing?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well this was years ago before you Naruto and your friends were even born. Rin and I were still kids but we still took up bigger missions. One of which involved us being ambushed by Kiri shinobi," Kakashi explained while Choujuro looked nervous wondering what this would lead to about his village.

"Rin was captured by the shinobi who had a plan for her. They intended on sealing the Sanbi inside of her and let her be rescued. Once she would return to Konoha with us Kiri would release the Sanbi from her leaving it to run amok in Konoha. When I tried to attack one of the Kiri shinobi, Rin intercepted the attack and took it to keep the Kiri shinobi's plans from succeeding. In the end she let herself get killed by my jutsu." Kakashi said with his visible eye on the verge of tears.

The younger shinobi were shocked, "You really killed her, by accidnet?" Ino gasped.

"Accident yes, but I felt like I killed her on purpose."

"And Obito just had to see that happen." Naruto said seeing it was true what led to him turning into a villain.

"I probably shouldn't really say this, but Kisame-sempai was also the same," Choujuro said, "According to records he was taught by his master Fuguki Suikazan to protect the intel at all cost even if it meant eliminating your comrades to keep it out of enemies hands."

Sarutobi nodded, "Indeed. Back then one of the most brutal of teachings in certain ninja's training was to protect information at the cost of not only your life but anyone else's life."

Kakashi nodded, "Even though I've moved on from it, I still regret what happened to my teammate and the only on who had deep emotions for me."

Minato comforted Kakashi letting him know it was ok. Later on Obito's body was being cremated to keep his Sharingan eyes out of enemy hands. Kakashi watched his old comrade's body burn to ash and thought, 'Obito, I wished this didn't happen to you.'

Suddenly the computer started beeping and Alpha went to it, "Oh my, it seems someone is trying to send us something through teleportation." He clicked some buttons and appearing before them was a huge chest.

"Whoa, who sent this?" Naruto asked while taking the message from on top and read it, "As a thank you for your help in protecting our home the Zyurangers and I would like to award you rangers with these. Signed Barza."

"What is it?" Kiba asked as Sakura and Shikamaru opened the chest and looked in side.

"Oh Kami." Sakura gasped.

"What, what is it?" Ino asked.

"Check it out!" Sakura called as she held up an outfit that was in fact a replica of Mei's warrior outfit when she wasn't in ranger form.

"Clothes." Shikamaru sighed holding up a replica of Geki's outfit.

"Whoa, awesome." Kiba said taking the blue uniform worn by Dan.

"Our own uniforms." Ino gasped holding up a girls' version of Boi's outfit.

"And in just the right size." Chouji added seeing his replica of Goushi's uniform.

"I may have to wear this on a mission." Naruto said holding up what was a replica of Burai's outfit.

"Hope this doesn't stain too easily." Kakashi said seeing he was given his own white and gold warrior garb with black boots.

"This is great." Kurotsuchi said checking hers out which was silver and white with gold boots.

"I'm gonna go home and try mine on right away." Sakura said.

"Me too!" Ino added as the older shinobi laughed at the rangers' excitement.

* * *

_Next time on Green Shinobi Ranger; Orochimaru sends the wicked cupid Miss Chief to cast a love spell throughout various unsuspecting individuals._

_Mei Terumi: Tommy, you are definitely my type._

_Tommy: Mei, are you all right?"_

_Mei: Never better Tommy._

_And also turn others against each other in the process._

_Karashi: You and me, hear and now for Tsuki!_

_Zen-Aku: Bring it on curry boy!_

_Can the Power Rangers put an end to this false love madness before it is too late? Tune in next time on Green Shinobi Ranger!_

**(And that's this arc.)**


	81. Crazy Insane Love

**(Welcome to the daily update.)**

One day in Konoha, Naruto and his group had entered the new and improved Ichiraku gym and ramen bar. Ninjas were using the gym area to practice their combat techniques, while villagers were enjoying a beverage or a bite to eat at the food lounge, "Oh man, this is awesome!" Naruto gasped.

"Far out!" Kiba added.

"It's ok." Shikamaru said plainly.

"What an improvement to the old ramen stand." Chouji said with a watering mouth.

"Hey guys over here!" Karashi called from behind a counter.

"Karashi!" Naruto called as they went over to the counter.

"The place looks amazing." Ino said.

"Doesn't it?" Karashi asked.

"Bet service is going to be twice as big now that this place is welcomed to more ninja and civilians alike." Sakura nudged.

"It sure will be. That means I have to work twice as hard, but it also means a bigger paycheck." Karashi smiled.

"Hey guys look at this." Shizuka came by carrying a flyer stuck on one of the support beams.

"Whatcha got?" Naruto looked at it, "Valentines Dance this weekend held here?"

"Of course, I almost forgot about Valentines day." Sakura realized.

"And a dance is perfect." Ino added.

"It sounds wonderful." Hinata put in.

"I definitely have to bring Akeno." Kiba said.

"Hey guys!" Tsuki called as she and Zen-Aku/Kazuma showed up.

"Hey Tsuki, Kazuma how's it going?" Ino asked.

"Doing great just getting the layout of this building, now we have some extra spots to train." Tsuki said.

"And a place to get a bite to eat." Kazuma added.

"So Tsuki who're you going to the Valentines day dance with?" Sakura asked.

"Well I…" she glanced at Kazuma but looked away, "I haven't decided yet. Please excuse me." She walked off hiding a blush on her face.

"What's with her?" Kazuma asked.

Naruto sighed, "Kaz you got a lot more to learn about girls."

Up on the moon palace, Orochimaru had observed what was going on, "How cute Valentines day. And love is in the air."

"How lovely." Ariah admitted while Zorgano looked away sheepishly.

"Perhaps we can make use of this love going around." Goliptor suggested.

"You're right, Kabuto fetch a prisoner while I pick out our monster."

"Right away." Kabuto left for the dungeon. Soon he came back holding a prisoner as Orochimaru spoke.

"Now for my choice of number nine in section three." He performed the jutsu and the prisoner morphed into the monster known as Miss Chief.

"Yes, I'm ready to battle my lord." The monster saluted.

"Yes, and I have special plans for you my dear." Orochimaru snickered.

Back on earth, Naruto and his fellow rookies left the gym and ramen bar and decided to relax in the park where they met up with Konohamaru and his pals, "Hey Konohamaru how're you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Doing great, we just finished up some training with sensei." Konohamaru said.

"Good for you guys." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and we're getting stronger from it all." Moegi added.

"But right now we're going to relax." Udon added.

"Good for you, by the way you three going to the Valentines dance?" Naruto asked as the three paled when they remembered the dance.

"Oh Kami, no!" Konohamaru gasped.

"You think they know about it too?" Udon asked his friends.

"They?" Sakura asked until they heard calls.

"Kono-kun!"

"Moegi-chan!"

"Udon-kun!"

The corps paled seeing their stalkers with a crush Mawari, Kaji, and Maki charging for them, "Uh-oh, here we go again!" Moegi cried.

"Later guys!" Konohamaru called as the three took off running from the three stalkers.

The teens chuckled seeing those three still couldn't shake their stalkers off since the last festival. While up on the moon, Orochimaru chuckled, "I'll give you rangers something to laugh at."

As the guys continued walking, five White Snakes and Putties came up, "Oh great." Shikamaru sighed.

"Everyone spread out!" Naruto ordered and the twelve shinobi started engaging in combat against the two sets of minions.

They each handled both sets of minions with little to no difficulty and soon the minions retreated, "What was that all about?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but you can be sure Orochimaru's up to no good as always." Shikamaru said.

"Typical." Kiba sighed.

On the moon, Orochimaru turned to his monster, "All right Miss Chief, now's your time."

"I'm on it sir," The monster vanished and appeared on earth hiding behind a tree, "Now to cause some mischief." She aimed her love beam and blasted it at Sakura who was looking in Kiba's direction. Hearts formed around her head before they popped and she was blushing.

"Kiba." Sakura gasped.

"Yeah?" Kiba turned and looked shocked seeing Sakura was getting up into his face with a blush on her face, "Sakura?"

"Kiba, I can't help but notice how incredibly handsome you look." Sakura said still blushing.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, "Sakura what're you saying?!"

"Yeah that's not like you." Ino added.

"Perhaps she's come down with some sort of fatigue that's making her hallucinate." Neji suggested until Miss Chief infected Neji as well who looked at Ino while blushing.

"Neji, why're you looking at me like that?" Ino asked nervously.

"Because I've been so blind as to not notice true beauty in front of me." Neji said as he cupped Ino's hands into his.

"Neji?" Tenten and Lee asked in confusion.

"Whoa, hey back it up Neji. I got Naruto remember?" Ino reminded him.

"Dump the baka." He replied.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at Neji's insult and trying to steal Ino.

"This is so troublesome so I'm getting out of here." Shikamaru said prepared to leave, but not before Miss Chief ended up blasting Shizuka with his beam and she was looking at the Nara.

"I agree Shikamaru it's all troublesome," she linked arms with him, "So what's say we go someplace less troublesome?"

"Not you too, Shizuka!" Naruto cried in despair.

"Naruto get her off me!" Shikamaru called trying to unlatch his arm with hers.

"Something's definitely wrong here." Tenten said only for Lee to get infected next.

"Tenten, your beauty only intensifies my flames of youth as brighter than the sun!" Lee tried lunching at her only for her to dodge.

"Not you too Lee!" Tenten cried wondering what was going on with everyone.

"I gotta contact Tommy now." Naruto said preparing to call Tommy but suddenly Hinata was blasted and she covered Naruto's communicator.

"Forget Tommy Naruto, three's a crowd for us."

"Us?!" Naruto gasped and found Hinata clinging to him, "Hinata let go!"

"Never!" she declared.

Shino and Chouji looked completely confused, as Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru were desperately trying to get away from the sudden romantic interested ninja, "What's going on here?" Chouji asked the bug user.

"I don't know, but we better check in with Tommy," Shino said as they were prepared to contact them but their communicators weren't responding, "Odd our communicators are offline."

"And looks like teleportation's down too." Chouji added.

"We'll have to get to the Command Center on foot." Shino suggested.

"What about them?"

"Yeah you're not gonna leave us like this are you?!" Naruto asked trying to pry Hinata off his waist.

"Don't worry we'll be back." Shino promised as he and Chouji took off.

"This is fun now who else can I toy with?" Miss Chief asked as she teleported off and appeared hiding in the administration building where Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were conversing about the latest reports, 'This is perfect.' She used her love beam on Tsunade who was looking at Jiraiya and blushed.

"Jiraiya," she began sweetly, "I never did realize just how incredibly handsome you were."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune gasped in shock.

"Really Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked in confusion but secretly was enjoying this.

"Oh yes, I've really been judging you too much I just couldn't see your true charm." She walked over to Jiraiya while resting her hands on his shoulder with her head resting on her hands.

"Lady Tsunade, where is all this coming from?" Shizune asked in confusion only for the Hokage to turn around with a frown.

"Beat it, Shizune!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Shizune stammered as she ran out.

"Now then, why don't you and I have some quiet time in my office?" she asked.

"But you have so much work to do Tsunade."

"Work schmurk." She replied as she caressed her teammates face while he blushed and felt his uncontrollable hormones go haywire.

"Oh I could do this all day! In fact I will!" Miss Chief said as she left the building and reappeared in the village seeing Konohamaru and his corps still trying to stay clear of their stalkers, "Ah childhood crush is such a beautiful thing." She used her love beam on the corps who gasped as they stared at their respective stalkers with blushes.

"Mawari, I didn't know you were so cute." Konohamaru gasped.

"Really?" Mawari asked seeing him change his mind about her out of the blue.

"Really," He said as he approached her and took her hands into hers, "Would you be my date for the Valentines day dance?"

"I'd love to." She answered.

Moegi sashayed over to Kaji while running a finger down his arm, "Kaji, I'm so dateless for the dance myself, would you like to be my date?"

"Delighted." Kaji panted.

Udon approached Maki smiling and cleaned his nose, "How about you Maki? I'd only ask the most beautiful girl I know to the dance."

The stout girl giggled, "You are so cute." Maki said as she cupped his face and began kissing the boy passionately who returned the gesture.

Miss Chief chuckled, "I'm so clever I amaze myself." She vanished again and appeared outside the gym and ramen bar as Karashi exited being off his shift and decided to join Tsuki and Kazuma for some training.

"Ooh, this will be interesting." He zapped Karashi and Kazuma who both happened to be looking at Tsuki.

"Tsuki, please come with me to the Valentines Day dance!" they both announced.

"Huh?" Tsuki asked by their sudden outburst but the two ended up looking at each other.

"Hey back off Zen-Aku, I asked her first."

"No way Karashi, I was the one to ask her before you."

"Not likely."

"Guys!" Tsuki tried to come between them but they ignored her.

"Tsuki's much better off with me." Karashi argued.

"No!" Kazuma/Zen-Aku argued back.

"I'm a good cook, I have a job, and more importantly… I'm human." He sneered.

Kazuma frowned, "You wanna fight, human?"

"If you have the guts too."

"Then let's take this to the sparing circle." Kazuma said as they went to the back training area.

"I'll show you as the Wildforce Ranger leader I deserve Tsuki more."

"As a wolf I feel closer to her than you do!"

"Let's prove that then. Wild Access! Blazing Lion!" Kazuma transformed back into Zen-Aku, "You and me here and now!" Karashi drew his crystal saber.

"Bring it on curry boy!" Zen-Aku drew his blade and the two went at it in a fight.

"Guy, stop it!" Tsuki pleaded but the two weren't paying attention to her.

"Love can really turn others against each other." Miss Chief chuckled to herself until she heard something in her thoughts.

'Miss Chief, its Orochimaru. I have a new target in mind I want you to infect. And she's all the way in Kiri, can you do it?'

'All over it my lord.' She vanished.

She reappeared in Kiri's administration building, and saw Mei conversing with Tommy through a miniature viewing globe so she could talk to Tommy about any suspicious threats or disturbances that would require the rangers attention, "Well no trouble today, Tommy."

"That's good news keep me posted if something comes up."

"I will," She nodded but was suddenly affected by the monster's love spell and saw Tommy through the viewing Globe and blushed, "Tommy…"

"Uh yes?" Tommy asked but suddenly Mei used her own communicator to teleport herself to the Command Center, "Mei is something wrong?" he asked as Alpha and Zordon were confused by the look she was giving him.

"Tommy, you are definitely my type." She batted her eyes at him while slowly walking towards him as he started backing up.

"Mei, are you all right?" he asked.

"Never better Tommy," She smiled as she leaned her back against him, "I never said this before but I definitely have a thing for you."

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" Tommy asked feeling confused.

"I just didn't have it in me to tell you before." She rested her head into his chest.

"Aye-yai-yai, this is so confusing!" Alpha said while holding his head.

Suddenly the alarms went off, "Oh no, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"There is a disturbance in Konoha Tommy, check the viewing globe." Zordon ordered.

"Oh let's just leave the rangers to see to it, I'm sure they can handle it." Mei tried to dismiss him from checking.

"Sorry, but duty calls." Tommy managed to maneuver around her and went to the viewing globe while Mei just draped her arms down his torso. He looked seeing Naruto and some of his friends trying to pry their fellow rookies off them.

"Oh man, this can only be one thing." Tommy said until Chouji and Shino enter the Command Center through the back entrance.

"Tommy!" they called.

"Chouji Shino!" Tommy turned seeing them.

"Something funny's going down..." Chouji said until the two notices the position Tommy was in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Shino asked.

"I'm afraid you are boys." Mei tried to shoo them away.

"No, you're not interrupting anything," Tommy began, "Alpha teleport the rangers here at once."

Alpha did so, and the group was teleported with Hinata, Sakura, Shizuka, Neji, and Lee being placed inside a force field, "Oh thank Kami." Naruto panted.

"No fair let us out of here!" Sakura whined.

"You cannot keep me from my Tenten!" Lee tried to break out but to no avail.

"What's going on here Tom…my?" Shikamaru asked as they all saw Mei draping herself over their mentor.

"Go Tommy, go." Kiba couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kiba it's not like that. Mei and the others have fallen victim to a love spell."

"Love spell?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, this is the work of Miss Chief, who uses a special love spell to make someone fall madly in love with the first person they see." Tommy explained.

"Well we gotta stop her." Ino said.

Suddenly teleporting in was Bee, Temari, Samui, Omoi, Choujuro, Gaara, and Kankuro teleported in, "Guys, we got trouble." Omoi said.

"We know, take a look." Tenten said as they noticed their friends in the force field acting love crazy.

"Yikes." Bee said.

"Well that's not all Tsuki alerted us and told us Karashi and Zen-Aku are going at it to determine who gets to take her to the dance." Choujuro explained.

"What?" they asked.

"Aye-yai-yai!" Alpha gasped.

On the moon, Orochimaru watched as Miss Chief continued putting more unsuspecting individuals under her love spell, "Ah love is such a powerful weapon, especially when used on others." Orochimaru chuckled.

"But what of the rangers? If they divert Karashi and Zen-Aku, then Miss Chief won't stand a chance." Zorgano said.

"Then you and Ariah get down there and make sure that doesn't happen." Orochimaru ordered as the two saluted.

Back at the fight, Tsuki tried coming between Zen-Aku and Karashi but to no avail, "Guys stop this! I don't want you fighting over me!"

"But Tsuki you should be honored." Ariah said as she and Zorgano walked onto the scene.

"Oh no, you two?" Tsuki gasped.

"Two individuals fighting for your attention, you should be proud you're so popular." Zorgano teased.

"I don't want them to do this to each other, because they're friends." She said.

"Were friends." Ariah corrected her, as Zen-Aku and Karashi were too busy fighting each other to know the minions presence.

"Guys, Zorgano and Ariah are here!" she called.

"What?" they turned seeing them as they grabbed Tsuki preventing her from morphing.

"Hey let her go!" Karashi tried to attack but Zen-Aku blocked him.

"Forget it, I'm rescuing her!" Zen-Aku tried to go to them but Karashi pulled him back.

"Fat chance!"

"Guys!" Tsuki pleaded.

Back at the Command Center, they picked up what was happening on the viewing globe, "Oh no, Zorgano and Ariah got Tsuki and Karashi and Zen-Aku aren't cooperating." Kiba gasped.

"And Miss Chief is still out there making more people fall in love." Naruto added.

"Naruto, you and the rest of the rangers deal with Miss Chief while the Wild Force Rangers will rescue Tsuki." Tommy ordered.

"But what about the others?" Chouji asked.

"Once Alpha can find a cure we'll restore everyone and send them down." Zordon answered.

"Hurry rangers, time is short." Tommy warned them.

"Guys, its morphing time!" Shikamaru called.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ninja/Thunder Storm Ranger form hah! Power of Earth/Air/Water/Thunder!"

"Wild Access!"

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

Soon Naruto, his team, Tenten, and Kankuro arrived on the scene where Miss Chief had finished using her spell on two couples turning them against their respective lovers,

"Your loves game's over Miss Chief!" Naruto ordered.

"Rangers! I will not let you stand in my way of spreading love."

"This isn't real love, its fake love!" Ino called.

"And it's troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Don't be such party poopers." The monster replied.

"Let's go guys!" Shikamaru called as they all charged at Miss Chief who attacked one ranger after another.

Meanwhile Tsuki struggled against Ariah and Zorgano, while Karashi and Zen-Aku continued to bicker and argue over who would get to help Tsuki, "Rhino Shooter!" Bee called as he jumped in blasting Zorgano and Ariah freeing Tsuki.

"Thanks guys." Tsuki said going back over to her team.

"Hey I was gonna rescue her!" Zen-Aku and Karashi argued at Bee who didn't seem stunned at all.

"You two had no right to rescue her because you're squabbling like children!" Temari scolded them.

"Well I refuse to fight along side a human who can't accept that someone prefers me over him." Zen-Aku said.

"That's a load of…" Karashi began.

"Oh shut up!" Zorgano called as he blasted them with his sword laser knocking them down.

Orochimaru laughed seeing the rangers weren't standing a chance at all, "Finally the rangers will fall at my will!"

At the Command Center, Tommy was struggling to keep Mei from planting her lips on him as Alpha spoke, "Eureka I found a cure."

"Good job, Alpha." Tommy said as he struggled against Mei's flirtatious attempts.

"I'm going to use it as a beam and aim it on the monster reversing the affect." Alpha said pressing some buttons as the eyes of the five Kage heads glowed and fired a combined beam that landed on Miss Chief knocking her to the ground disrupting her love spell.

Back at the Command Center, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shizuka, and Hinata were snapped out of their love trance as did Mei. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Tommy?" Mei asked until she noticed she was in the position she was in with him and immediately pulled her arms off him, "Oh how embarrassing." She said sheepishly.

As the rangers were released from the force field, Lee asked, "What happened to us?"

"You were all under the influence of a love spell caused by Miss Chief." Alpha explained.

"Love spell?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, Naruto and the others are currently dealing with the monster as of now." Zordon explained.

Back at the battle, Miss Chief fell on her side, "Oh that felt weird." She groaned.

"You think her love spell's broken?" Shino asked the group.

"I hope so." Tenten said.

Meanwhile with the K corps still flirting with their stalkers, each of them snapped out of it. Konohamaru saw his hands were holding Mawari's, "Ah, what am I doing?" he took his hands off and ran for it.

"Are we still going to the dance together?" she asked.

Moegi finally snapped out of it seeing Kaji was inches away from kissing her, "Ew yuck!" Moegi blocked his face and bolted, "Konohamaru wait for me!"

"Moegi-chan?" Kaji asked confused.

Udon and Maki were still making out, and by the time Udon snapped out of his love trance he was too dizzy from the passionate make out with the stout girl, "What a woman." He panted as Maki giggled.

Even at the administration building, as Jiraiya was about ready to lay a hand on Tsunade the woman snapped out of it, "So Tsunade, still up for cuddling with a real man?" he grinned while winking his eyes flirtatiously.

Outside the building, Jiraiya was blasted out through the window and was rocketing all the way across the village. Tsunade walked to the broken window frowning and called out, "In your dreams!" she huffed.

Finally with the Wildforce Rangers, who were struggling against the combined forces of Ariah and Zorgano, Karashi and Zen-Aku finally snapped out of it, "Whoa, Zen-Aku what're we doing?"

"I don't know." They noticed their friends fighting the two generals and Tsuki being restrained by two White Snakes.

"Hey leave our friends alone!" Karashi called as he pulled out his Falcon Summoner and blasted the generals.

"Crescent Blade!" Zen-Aku struck the two White Snakes freeing Tsuki who pulled out her morpher.

"Wild access! Howling Wolf!"

"Karashi, Zen-Aku!" Samui called as the rangers went over to their two friends.

"Are you two ok?" Choujuro asked.

"Better than we've felt all day." Karashi said and turned to Zen-Aku, "Hey Z about what I said…"

"Yeah, me too." Zen-Aku said as they shook hands renewing their friendship.

"All right guys, let's teach these two a lesson. Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Wolf of the Night!"

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar!" Karashi called.

"Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"Snakes!" Zorgano called summoning a bunch of White Snakes.

"Come on!" Zen-Aku called as they all ran into battle.

Back with the other rangers, Miss Chief got back up seeing the rangers staring her down, "Your false love spreading days are over!" Ino warned the monster.

"Putties!" the monster called as a horde of Putties appeared and the rangers went into battle.

At the Command Center, Lee spoke, "We can't let our friends fight without us."

"We gotta go." Neji said.

"Go then Rangers." Tommy ordered.

With a quick morph the five rangers appeared in battler, "Guys, we're here!" Sakura called.

"You guys have perfect timing." Naruto said as he knocked one of the Putties to the ground.

"More rangers the merrier!" Miss Chief called as she joined in the fight with the Putties against the rangers.

The rangers quickly made work of the Putties, and focused their attacks on Miss Chief striking at her with their weapons. While she was disoriented from taking so many attacks Omoi turned to his team, "Let's put them together guys!"

"Hai!" they agreed and combined their weapons.

"Thunderstorm cannon! Fire!" they called launching a blast from their weapon at the monster blowing her up.

"Alright!" the rangers cheered.

Meanwhile with the Wild Force Rangers, they finished off the Putties and surrounded Zorgano and Ariah, "Ariah, back to the moon!"

"Yeah!" she agreed as they vanished.

"Way to go guys!" Karashi said as they all high fived each other.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru growled, "Can't you idiots do anything right?"

"Don't look at me, Zorgano and Ariah were the ones out there fighting!" Goliptor started playing the blame game.

"Mind your tongue, Goliptor!" Zorgano called to him.

"Silence!" Orochimaru ordered them and went to the balcony, "Next time Power Rangers I will make you regret every crossing my path!"

That Saturday night at the gym and ramen bar, slow music played as several people were dancing. Tsuki watched as Kazuma entered the place, "Tsuki."

"Hey thought you weren't going to show." She said.

"Well I knew you wanted a date so I decided to. Not out of pity, but because I want to."

"Want to?" she asked.

"Yes, I really care about you, Tsuki." He said holding her close.

She smiled, "Well you know what? I care about you too."

"Hey guys." Karashi came over.

"Hey Karashi, sorry I didn't go with you here." Tsuki said.

"It's no problem, I found someone else." He said as Ayame stood by his side.

"Ayame?" Tsuki asked.

"Well you didn't think I'd be spending this whole dance as a waitress did you?" she asked.

"Hadn't crossed my mind." Tsuki smiled.

"Well let's dance." Kazuma said taking Tsuki to the dance floor while Karashi did the same to Ayame.

As the others watched preparing to go out to the dance floor to, Konohamaru and Moegi went to them, "Aniki you haven't seen Udon have you?" Konohamaru asked.

"No why he's not with you?" Naruto asked.

"He was supposed to meet us here." Moegi said.

Sakura looked into the crowd and smiled, "Well it looks like he has his hands full."

The two turned and saw him actually dancing with Maki, "What the?" Konohamaru asked as they went over.

"Udon?" They asked.

Udon seeing the two catching him with the girl he wanted to avoid since the academy days chuckled sheepishly at them, while shrugging his shoulders like he was telling them he can't help it. They sighed until Mawari and Kaji appeared behind them, "Well Kono-kun, wanna dance?" Mawari asked.

"How about you Moegi-chan?" Kaji asked.

Moegi turned to Konohamaru, "What do you think, Konohamaru?"

The boy looked seeing Udon gave Maki a chance, before answering his teammate, "Hey, go nuts." He went to escort Mawari to the dance floor.

Moegi turned to Kaji, "Ok, but just one dance." She warned him until Kaji took her hand and held her close.

"One dance is all I'm gonna need." he said leading her to the dance floor.

The older shinobi chuckled seeing the three gave into their stalkers seeing they had them all wrong, "Well there's a surprise." Naruto chuckled.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Tommy brought Mei into the simulation room that transformed into a simulation of a ballroom with slow music playing, "Tommy, what's all this?"

"Well I didn't want you to be alone on Valentines Day, and since I can't leave the Command Center I thought I could do this for you." Tommy explained.

"Well you sure know how to surprise a lady." Mei admitted as Tommy held out a hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Delighted," She said as he escorted her to the floor and they began dancing, "You're very good on your feet." She admitted.

"I've done this kind of thing countless times." He replied.

"Clearly."

"Mei, I'm flattered you think so highly of me, though I'm not sure how it could work out," Tommy began, "I'm over many years old, heck probably even older than the Sandaime Hokage and the Sandaime Tsuchikage combined. It's the time warp in the Command Center that's kept me living so long and so young."

Mei nodded, "I know Tommy, and I don't hold it responsible on you. But you got a lot of qualities I look for in a man. You're handsome, kind, caring, responsible, and a true leader, you're more of a man then I've ever seen in any other. The world should have more people such as you, Tommy Oliver."

Tommy felt drawn into her, until both their lips met and they kissed passionately before breaking, "Wow," The man gasped, "I haven't done that in years."

Mei smiled, "And how was it?"

"Great." He admitted.

"I'm glad." Mei said as the two continued to waltz to the music.

**(And there's the chapter as I now move onto to the next best arc.)**


	82. Psycho Trouble

**(And here's the start of the next big arc.)**

One afternoon, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba were at the training ground getting some personal training done, "So where's Naruto?" Chouji asked as he was sitting down while eating lunch.

"He went up by the mountain range to practice his jutsu." Sakura said as she spared with Ino.

"Well he's got the right idea. After all we need to keep our jutsu skills up to date as well." Ino said as she managed to dodge a hit from Sakura.

"Yeah, especially when going up against Zorgano, Goliptor, Ariah, Blade Wing, Skeletor, and Zoki." Shikamaru said while doing some stretches.

"Well we'll just put the hurt on them like we've always been doing." Kiba said as he was sparing against Akamaru in man-beast clone form.

Up on the moon, Zoki frowned while observing them through the scope, "I can't believe they're just mocking us like that!"

"Easy Zoki, this is just the way they want you to feel." Skeletor calmed him.

"Though Kiba does have a point," Orochimaru said, "Each and every one of you has been getting yourselves thrown around by the rangers one too many times." His henchmen winced at how painful it sounded especially when receiving it from their master.

"Let us go down there and prove ourselves we can truly destroy the rangers." Goliptor pleaded.

"I must pass on your offer, Goliptor," Orochimaru said, "Given the status of your history in fights sending you out there would be a disaster."

"What?" Goliptor asked while Zorgano and Ariah chuckled to each other only for Orochimaru to glare at them hinting that it goes also for them.

"What I really need are competent fighters. Ones who can bring the heads of the rangers to me on a platter," Orochimaru said as he looked through the scroll of monsters, "There must be some useful ones in here I can use! Ugh it'll take a miracle to find good help," He sighed dropping the scroll on the floor as it rolled out to a certain page, "Hm?" Orochimaru noticed the page, and picked the scroll back up looking at it. Upon seeing the contents, a malicious grin appeared on his face, "Yes, yes!"

"What is it Lord Orochimaru?" Zorgano asked.

"The key to eliminating the Power Rangers once and for all Zorgano." He snickered.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"First thing's first Kabuto bring me up some prisoners. Five to be exact."

"Right away." Kabuto left for the dungeon.

Orochimaru smirked, "In the meantime, I'll give the rangers a little something to play with."

Back in Konoha, the five were ready to call in it, "What say we go to the center and grab a bite?" Chouji suggested.

"Good idea, I'm famished." Sakura said.

"Same here." Ino agreed.

As they were about to leave, seven White Snakes appeared ready to fight, "Oh great." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's get them guys!" Kiba called as they prepared themselves.

One White Snake attacked Shikamaru who blocked its punch, kneed it in the gut, and threw it into another one. Sakura and Chouji each fought one and ended up making the two snakes hit each other. Kiba and Akamaru used their combination attack on one knocking it out. Ino had gotten her arms grabbed by two snakes only for her to do a flip and broke out of their hold and delivered a spin kick to their faces knocking them to the ground. Soon the White Snakes fled, "Well that was an extra bit of workout." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but we don't even know what Orochimaru's planning now." Shikamaru said.

"Well let's see if we can find any of the others and warn them about what's happening." Ino suggested as they hurried off.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru stood before the five cowering prisoners Kabuto brought up from the dungeon, "You five are they keys to bringing the Power Rangers at an end! Once I give you new life." He chuckled and started the jutsu. The five prisoners started screaming as they were slowly transforming. Soon there came a mist as Orochimaru saw five figures through the smoke, "Yes, yes!" Orochimaru snickered.

At the center, the five shinobi were enjoying some food by the counter as Karashi and Ayame waited on them, "So how'd practice work out for you guys today?" Karashi asked them.

"Same as always, Karashi." Sakura answered.

"This is just what we need after a good workout." Chouji said as he scarfed his food.

"Well you guys enjoy your lunch, Ayame and I need to check on table 3." Karashi said as the two continued their job.

Suddenly their communicators beeped, and the five looked cautious, "Come on," Shikamaru whispered as he pulled them aside so no one could notice them. When they were in a quiet spot Shikamaru answered the call, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Power Rangers, you need to come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on it." Shikamaru answered as they teleported.

When they arrived at the Command Center Sakura spoke, "What's the situation?"

"Orochimaru has finally hit us where it really hurts guys." Tommy explained.

"What're you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Observe the viewing globe, and you will get your answer." Zordon answered.

The five did so, and to their shock they saw themselves in their ranger forms causing havoc in a nearby village, "Is this some kind of joke?" Kiba asked.

"That's us, but that can't be us because we're right here." Chouji added.

"Then who're they?" Sakura asked.

"Ranger copies," Tommy explained, "The rangers from all times had to deal with a threat like this, even me and my first team did twice."

"How'd Orochimaru even make ranger copies?" Ino asked.

"We're not sure, but whatever those fakes are, they must be stopped or your very reputations will be ruined." Zordon said.

"Shouldn't you contact Naruto, Kakashi-sensei or Kurotsuchi?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll keep trying and see which of them we can reach." Alpha replied.

"Hurry Rangers, and may the power protect you." Tommy said.

"Guys, its morphing time!" Shikamaru called as they morphed.

At the village the fake rangers were causing mayhem at the villagers, "Why're the Power Rangers attacking us, mommy?" a boy asked his mom as they were taking cover.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." The woman said while shielding her child.

The villagers were just about ready to meet their end, until the copy rangers were blasted by the real ones Blade Blasters, "What? There are two teams?" a man asked in shock.

Kiba spoke to the copies, "You copycats messed with the wrong guys."

"There's no replacing the real Power Rangers!" Sakura added.

The fakes said nothing but got into fighter stances, "I see you guys are the silent type," Shikamaru began, "Good, then we don't have to hear any lame rants from either of you. Let's get them!" they flipped into action and each ranger went up against their respective colored fake.

The villagers cheered the real rangers on, as Orochimaru watched from his scope, "That's right rangers take the bait."

Back at the fight, the good rangers had the five fakes on the run, "Rangers tower formation!" Shikamaru called as they nodded as Sakura and Ino flipped onto the boys shoulders and they held their Blade Blasters together, "Fire!" and they send a combined blast at the fake rangers resulting in an explosion.

"All right we got them!" Ino cheered.

"Awesome!" Chouji added.

"Hold on, what's that?" Sakura asked as they looked through the smoke seeing five silhouettes approaching.

"No way!" Kiba gasped seeing the five fakes survived but grew more shocked as they heard a maniacal metallic laughs coming from them.

The five stepped out of the mist, revealing to be the clones above all evil ranger clones, "We're the Psycho Rangers!" Psycho Red greeted while Shikamaru was surprised.

"We're faster than you." Psycho Black explained while Chouji stepped back in fright.

"Smarter than you." Psycho Blue continued while Kiba and Akamaru growled.

"Stronger than you." Psycho Yellow put in while Ino was surprised.

"But we're evil!" Psycho Pink declared while Sakura was shocked like her team.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"And now puny shinobi rangers, we'll show you what we Psycho Rangers are all about!" Psycho Red called as the Psycho's charged at their respective colored ranger plowing through them like they were nothing.

"They weren't this strong!" Kiba groaned as he took a blow from Psycho Blue. Akamaru made an attempt to tackle Psycho Blue but the evil ranger turned to him.

"Down boy!" he gripped the dog's throat and threw him to the ground.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called while trying to get up.

"They must've been holding back." Sakura said as her Psycho counterpart tripped her off her feet.

"They may have moves, but let's see them match this!" Chouji called as he inflated and performed his human boulder attack on Psycho Black but the evil ranger merely slugged the incoming attack sending Chouji backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Chouji!" Ino called only to get struck by Psycho Yellow.

Shikamaru was fighting Psycho Red, as the evil ranger spoke, "You five are pathetic excuses for rangers."

"Nobody's perfect!" Shikamaru replied as he threw a punch at the Psycho only for said evil ranger to take the blow without feeling a thing.

"But we are!" Psycho Red countered as he grabbed Shikamaru and threw him to the ground.

Suddenly the five Psycho's put their palms to the rangers helmets, and started absorbing something out of them, "Now we'll know exactly how you fight."

"We need help!" Sakura cried.

At the Command Cente,r Alpha was scared, "Aye-yai-yai, the Power Rangers are in trouble, what're we going to do?!"

"We have to contact Naruto, hurry Alpha." Tommy instructed.

"Right away." Alpha said going to the control board.

Meanwhile up by the mountain, Naruto had been in constant training with his jutsu and was about ready to call it quits and head back until his communicator beeped, "Talk to me Tommy, what's up?"

"_The rangers are being cornered by the Psycho Rangers in the next village, they need your help."_

"I'm on my way," he grabbed his morpher and morphed, "Dragonzord!" There stood Green Ranger who said to himself, "Against Psycho Rangers, that's not gonna be easy. I think it's time I brought my A-game." He concentrated and suddenly his whole body was engulfed in yellow flames with the full Kyubi seal lock visible on his body.

Back with the guys, they were struggling to break free from the Psycho's hold, "We can't let them do this to us!" Kiba struggled against Psycho Blue.

"It'll be all over soon Rangers." Psycho Red chuckled along with the other Psycho's.

"Hey Psycho's, leave my pals alone!" a voice called as they saw Naruto charge at them with five chakra arms concentrating five Rasengans from his back, "Rasen Rangan (Spiral Turbulence Spheres)!" the chakra arms extended from his back holding a Rasengan and aimed it at each of the Psycho's making them lose their link onto the rangers and landed backwards onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Guys!" Naruto called as he helped his team up while powering down his chakra mode, "Are you all ok?"

"Fine, now that you arrived." Shikamaru said while groaning.

"Hey where'd they go?" Naruto asked as they saw the Psycho's vanished into thin air.

"They up and vanished." Sakura gasped.

"Great." Kiba sighed in frustration.

"What matters is we're all ok." Ino reminded Kiba.

"Those guys were really no joke at all." Shikamaru added.

"Rangers!" they heard cries from the villagers as they gathered around.

A woman spoke, "We knew you'd never go rogue."

"Those fake rangers could never blackmail you guys." A boy said.

"Thanks guys, but if you'll excuse us we got to go." Shikamaru said as they teleported off.

Up on the moon, the Psycho Rangers presented themselves before Orochimaru, "Your performance out that was amazing. You've exceeded all my expectations. The energy absorption was successful?"

"Yes," Psycho Red answered, "We've each tapped into one of the rangers each. It was hardly even difficult to do."

"Good work Red, but know this. There are several other teams of rangers, so you must be sure to know their abilities as well. You five are dismissed until further notice." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes sir." They answered before going off.

"Their skills were rather impressive." Kabuto admitted.

"Though I worry my lord, these Psycho Rangers have a unique history about disloyalty." Skeletor said.

"Don't worry Skeletor; if they get out of hand or step out of line, I will remind them of their place." Orochimaru smirked.

At the Command Center, the five rangers were on tables as Tsunade and Shizune were tending to their wounds through bandages or healing jutsu, "Those Psycho's were no joke, Tommy." Sakura said.

"Yeah, they were stronger then they let on." Shikamaru added.

"Well now that they absorbed your energies they'll be able to match your fighting skills." Tommy warned them.

"And that will make them harder to defeat." Zordon added.

"Surely these Psycho's have some weakness." Tsunade said.

"They do, but even when their weakness is exposed they're still not easy." Tommy answered.

"So what can we do?" Kiba asked.

"Prepare yourselves Rangers, you and your other fellow rangers are about to face what could be your greatest opponents yet." Tommy warned the rangers who nodded.

"We'll be ready when the Psycho Rangers come back." Naruto assured the veteran ranger.

**(And this is the Psycho Ranger arc kick off.)**


	83. Lack of Teamwork

**(And here's the next one.)**

That very same day where the guys fought the Psycho's, it had already reached nighttime. At the Command Center, Tommy was at meeting with the five Kage and Mifune in the meeting room, "So what's the emergency meeting about?" Oonoki asked while Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi stood behind him.

"You said it was important." A said looking at Tommy.

"And it is," Tommy began, "But first welcome Kage of the five nations and Mifune. Tonight I called you all here for this emergency meeting, because Orochimaru has unleashed upon the rangers today a group that could be the toughest obstacle he's ever unleashed."

"What's he done this time?" Gaara asked.

"He's unleashed the Psycho Rangers." Tommy answered.

At that moment, Choujuro, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Kurotsuchi gasped recalling their story from the ranger history better than the Kage, "Are you serious?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I am. They practically plowed right through the rangers as if they were nothing." Tommy explained.

"Psycho Rangers?" Mifune asked.

"They're a lot worse than their title, Mifune."

"What are these Psycho Rangers, and what makes them so dangerous?" Mei asked.

"This all dates back to the time the Space Rangers were active." Tommy began narrating.

_When Karone was brainwashed into becoming Astronema again, she had somehow created five evil ranger counterparts to the Space Rangers. They were faster and stronger than Andros and his team, nearly impossible to defeat. They had the ability to absorb energies from the rangers that allowed them to copy their moves and fighting styles almost like they had Sharingan. Each one of them proved to be deadly even when they went solo._

"So they have no weaknesses?" Oonoki asked.

"Not necessarily," Tommy interjected, "They do have some flaw. They lack perfect teamwork and they are impatient. While they fight side by side, they'll do anything to get to their rival ranger even if they have to go through one of their own. The only possible way the rangers could fight them is if they don't fight their respective color since they don't know the other rangers style. But like I said, even a Psycho going solo can be more than enough for a team to handle."

"They do sound like a force to be reckoned with." Mifune admitted.

"That's why I called you here to warn you all about them. Any of the rangers from your villages like Gaara, Choujuro, Kurotsuchi, any of them could be targeted by the Psycho's." Tommy said.

"Then I suggest we train harder and longer should it ever occur." Gaara suggested.

"I'm all for that." Choujuro said fearing about losing to a Psycho Ranger.

"And you will have to be careful, not only will they have knowledge of your fighting styles from absorbing your energy, they'll also be able to hone in on your voices, and possibly your communicators."

"Oh that I needed to hear." Kankuro sighed.

"So if any of you happen to see these Psycho Rangers in your own lands, be sure to alert us right away." Tsunade said as the other Kage nodded.

So the Kage and Mifune were teleported out, as Tsunade turned to Tommy, "Tommy, there are only five Psycho's right?"

"That's right."

"And they're the standard red, blue, yellow, black, and pink?"

"Correct."

"Then shouldn't the other rangers like Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, and Tsuki be safe?"

"That's what I wondered to, but when the Psycho Rangers were reused by Trakeena Psycho Black didn't hesitate to take on Damon and he was a green ranger."

"So they're unpredictable even with that fact?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well keep us all posted in case more comes up." Tsunade said as she teleported out. Tommy sighed as he watched clips of the past fights with the Psycho's to better understand a way to beat them since they'd be too smart to fall for the same tricks the Space Rangers used on them.

Meanwhile up on the moon inside the training area, the Psycho's were watching Sasuke train against some prisoners, "So who is this boy?" Yellow asked.

"He's the one Orochimaru intends to possess to acquire his eyes." Black answered.

"He watched his whole clan get murdered by his own older brother; the only one he really looked up to." Red explained.

"So now he trains up here using a morpher he stole from the rangers HQ." Blue added.

"Good thing he's not after the rangers like we are." Pink said.

"What I don't understand is why isn't he destroying all those targets?" Blue asked as Sasuke merely decapitated his opponents but not kill them.

"That's because he only wishes to kill one and that's his brother." Goliptor appeared beside them.

"Why did you come here?" Red asked.

"Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru wish to see you five immediately."

"Let's go." Red ordered as the Psychos followed Goliptor back to the main room where the trio, Zorgano, and Ariah waited.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped into the room as the snake looked to the Psycho's, "Ah welcome Psycho's I have good news for you all."

"You're ready to send us out to eliminate the Power Rangers?" Red asked.

"Let's not be hasty Red, after all not only are there more teams of rangers, but different colors as well." Orochimaru explained.

"So what?" Pink asked.

"While you may be a five member team, some of the rangers have more than six." Orochimaru continued.

"And to that end I have been able to create these for your team," Kabuto began and coming into the room were two more Psycho Rangers. One represented green while the other represented white, "Psycho Rangers meet your new teammates; Psycho Green and Psycho White."

The two new Psycho Rangers presented themselves before the five, "This is what you called us in for?" Blue asked.

"Do not think so lowly of them Blue, they will provide perfect teammates for you all." Kabuto assured as Green approached and held his hand out to Red.

"Let's get along well shall we?" Green said.

"We'll make mincemeat out of the Power Rangers." White added.

Red looked at each of them, "Very well, but know this. I am the leader of the Psycho Rangers, you got that?"

"I could care less about being leader so long as I annihilate any the Green Rangers." Green replied.

"And I'm only interested in destroying any White Ranger that crosses my path." White put in.

"So now there are seven of you Psychos," Orochimaru stated, "And you seven will eliminate the Power Rangers so that the ninja land will be left defenseless. Go now and seek the rangers out." The seven Psychos stood together and nodded, before heading off. Orochimaru snickered as his fighters left knowing the rangers wouldn't stand a chance.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto had been at the training field practicing his moves, 'I gotta be extra prepared against those Psycho Rangers. Even with my Jinchuriki power I still don't know the full capabilities of their powers. Oh well at least there's no Psycho Green Ranger after me.' He thought with a chuckled until he was blasted off his feet and he rolled across the ground.

"Oh what the hell was that?" he groaned while getting up. He looked ahead and gasped.

Psycho Green approached with a chuckle, "Well hello Naruto Uzumaki, so nice to see you."

"Me and my stupid thoughts." Naruto cursed himself for thinking about there not being a Psycho Green Ranger.

"Lord Orochimaru requested I terminate you."

"Yeah well your lord as you call him can go to hell!" Naruto called as he morphed, "Let's dance, Psycho." He drew his Dragon sword.

"With pleasure." Psycho Green pulled out his own sword which turned out to be the Sword of Darkness.

The two charged and went at it in swordplay. The Psycho was able to match Naruto's speed and skill with the sword and struck him sending him off his feet, "Good move, but try this on for size!" Naruto summoned a thousand clones that all started going at the Psycho Ranger but he just kept slicing one after another dispelling them.

"Now why don't you try this?" Green asked as he extended his sword out and spun like a top at a fast pace while plowing right through all the clones and knocked the real Naruto into a tree.

"Oh bogus!" Naruto groaned.

Meanwhile Kakashi had been walking through the park reading his book, until he stopped before lowering his book from his face. His visible eye glanced right from left before he jumped away avoiding a blast, "That was close." Kakashi said until he saw the new White Psycho Ranger.

"Kakashi Hatake, I must destroy you for my master!"

"Well this is surprising." He stood his ground in a defensive position.

"Didn't expect to see a White Psycho did you?" White asked.

"Wasn't on my list of expectations I'm afraid." Kakashi admitted.

"Well expect this, I will annihilate you." White drew his sword which looked like a dark version of Saba and even the tiger head on the hilt had a more savage tiger looking head.

"Try me!" Kakashi morphed and drew Saba and the two started going at it in swordplay.

Psycho White managed to blast Kakashi with a laser from his sword tip knocking him down, "Stay down White Ranger, or I'll keep knocking you down myself."

Kakashi spoke into his communicator, "Naruto do you copy?"

Back with Naruto who was still fighting Psycho Green, answered the call, "Sensei what's up?"

"_I'm in a bit of jam and could really use your help."_

"I'm in a pickle myself here sensei, got a psycho on my back."

'_Me too, I'll try and throw mine off and meet up with you.'_

"Hurry!" Naruto called as Psycho Green stuck his sword into the ground sending a fissure at Naruto knocking him off his feet with sparks flying.

Back with Kakashi and Psycho White, Kakashi held Saba out who fired his eye blasts at Psycho White knocking him off his feet, "Sorry to go Psycho, but gotta go!" Kakashi teleported off.

"You will not escape!" Psycho White dashed after him like a bullet.

Naruto and Psycho Green continued going at it until Psycho Green grabbed onto Naruto's head, "Probing time!" he started sucking the energy out of Naruto.

"No! Let go of me!" Naruto struggled.

"He said let go!" Kakashi jumped in and fired Saba's eye blasts at Psycho Green knocking him off, "Naruto, are you ok?" he helped his student up.

"Fine now, but he got to me. What about you?"

"Didn't lay a hand on me." Kakashi answered.

"Think again!" Psycho White appeared and grabbed Kakashi's head and started sucking his energy.

"Sensei!" Naruto tried to help Kakashi but Psycho Green blocked his path.

At the Command Center, the alarms started ringing, "Aye-yai-yai!" Alpha cried.

"Pull up the disturbance Alpha." Tommy ordered as Alpha did so while Tommy checked the viewing globe seeing Naruto fighting his Psycho counterpart while Kakashi was being mind probed by his.

"It appears Orochimaru has stepped up his attack force and has created Psycho counterparts for Naruto and Kakashi." Zordon said.

"Alpha, call up the rangers and send them right away!" Tommy ordered.

"Already on it!" Alpha pressed some buttons as Tommy spoke into the monitor.

"Rangers, Naruto and Kakashi are being overrun by two other Psycho Rangers and they need your help!"

"_We're on it!"_ Shikamaru's voice came.

Back with Naruto and Kakashi, the Green Ranger struggled to help the White Ranger form getting completely probed, "By the time I'm done with you White Ranger, I'll know your every move inside and out!" White mocked Kakashi.

"Get off my sensei!" A voice called as Sakura jumped in launching an arrow at Psycho White ending his mind probing.

Running onto the scene were Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Karashi, Tsuki, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Neji, Shizuka, Sai, and Tenten, "Are you ok?" Ino asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine but we gotta help Naruto." Kakashi said as they looked seeing Naruto struggling against Psycho Green.

"Let's go!" Sai called but before they could the five regular Psychos suddenly appeared before them.

"Surprise!" Pink called.

"We knew you'd come to save your two teammates so we could gather you all here and eliminate you all together." Black said.

"That'll never happen!" Shikamaru called as they drew their weapons.

"We'll see!" Red and the other Psychos drew their psycho weapons and the group went into battle

Red was facing Shikamaru, Neji, Karashi, and Sai, Blue was facing Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, Pink was fighting Sakura, Yellow was fighting Ino and Tenten, Black fought Chouji, and White fought Kakashi, Shizuka, and Tsuki. Lee seeing Naruto was fighting Psycho Green jumped in, "Hang on Naruto!" he jumped in and kicked Psycho Green off.

"Thanks Lee, now let's show this Psycho real green ranger power." Naruto suggested.

"I'm way ahead of you. Super Samurai mode!" Lee converted modes while Naruto powered up his Dragon armor.

The two powered up green rangers started fighting Psycho Green to the peaks of their strength but Psycho Green using what knowledge he absorbed from Naruto was able to block most of their strongest attacks. Green managed to strike at Naruto hard enough making his Dragon armor disengage, "Oh man, he's worse than the other Psychos." Naruto groaned.

'**Naruto, remember what you learned about the history of the Power Rangers, including the Psychos?'** Kurama thought.

'Yeah so?' Naruto thought back.

'**If he's anything like the Psycho Rangers, what do they all have in common?'**

'They're all evil, they're strong, fast, smart… And they don't act like a real team!'

'**Exactly, now use that mind of yours and turn them against each other!'**

'All over it,' Naruto thought back and went back into fighting Psycho Green while surveying the scene noticing all his friends were getting pulverized by the Psychos, 'Ok Naruto, it's teamwork meddling time!' he whipped out both his sword and dagger and fought Green.

"You're really starting to bore me to death, Naruto!" Green warned him.

"Is that so, because you're all about boredom!" Naruto mocked him.

"What?"

"That's right, you may think your attacks are hurting me, but the truth is I'm barely feeling a thing!"

"I'll show you not to mock me!" Psycho Green powered up his Sword of Darkness and fired an energy shockwave.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as Psycho Green's attack nailed Psycho Red who was trying to absorb energy from Sai. Psycho Red looked to see who attacked him and saw Psycho Green in plain sight, "You!" he growled and forgot about the two red rangers to attack the Psycho Green one, "What is the meaning of attacking me?!"

"Don't blame me. Naruto was the one who tricked me!" Green answered while grappling with Red.

"Do not cover your tracks! All that talk about not wanting to be leader was all an act!" Red called as he and Green sword clashed.

As Red tried blasting Green the Psycho who used his sword to deflect the blast, but ended up hitting Psycho White. Taking that as a challenge he forgot about Kakashi and Shizuka and joined Red in attacking Green. The more attacks they launched and deflected onto the other Psycho Rangers started a chain reaction leading to the Psychos fighting with each other, "All right, we turned the tables!" Kiba cheered.

"We should finish them now while we have the chance." Neji suggested but before they could, the Psycho Rangers were suddenly teleported.

"Where'd they go?" Hinata asked.

The Psychos landed back in the moon palace on the floor, before seeing Orochimaru looking down on them with a frown signaling they were in trouble, "We need to talk." Orochimaru said sternly.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, the rangers were recovering from their fight, "That was brutal out there." Karashi said while being tended by Shizune.

"Naruto if you didn't manage to trick Psycho Green into turning the others against each other we probably would've had it." Neji added.

"Yeah, but the Psychos did manage to absorb some of your energies each which will make them harder to fight next time." Naruto sighed.

"What matters is you all came back in one piece." Alpha assured them.

"Yeah, but now that Orochimaru's created a Psycho White and Green the competition's more problematic." Tommy reminded them.

"We'll be ready next time they show." Kakashi replied.

"All of you return home and rest until further notice." Zordon ordered and they nodded before heading off.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru paced around the seven Psychos, "Was that a joke out there? Did I hire children? I give you seven a simple mission and you all muck it up by getting into squabbles like a pack of ninja academy brats?!"

The psychos recoiled until Red spoke, "My Lord everything was going smoothly until Green here tried to double cross me!"

"I was not trying to double cross you!" Green argued back.

"Then why did you end up attacking us?" White argued.

"He wanted the rangers all to himself!" Blue argued.

"SILENCE!" Orochimaru shouted as he used his shadow snakes to restrain the seven, "I watched through the scope and saw Naruto did in fact trick Green in launching his attack where Red stood. If you all continue to fight like this with no trust in each other you will fall apart and the rangers will destroy you!" he snapped his fingers and the Psychos vanished and reappeared in the Dark dimension prison.

"Hey what is this?" Black gasped.

"Where are we?" Pink asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" White demanded.

"The seven of you will remain here in the dark dimension until you've learned to overcome your lack of trust and work together like a real team." Orochimaru's voice was heard. The Psychos seeing they were unable to teleport out knew they had no choice but to follow their masters orders or be stuck there forever. Back in the moon palace's throne room, Orochimaru sighed.

"It seems I was too eager to let the seven of them out right away without breaking Green and White in their crowd." Orochimaru said.

"Don't worry sir, with any luck they will have to learn to work together or risk being there forever." Skeletor encouraged.

"That is if they don't destroy each other." Ariah replied. Orochimaru only grunted as he left the throne room wanting to be alone.

That night by the Inuzuka residence, Kiba, Kazuma, and Tsuki were putting all the hunting dogs into the kennel, "Well that's about it for now, let's hurry and see if my mom has dinner ready." Kiba suggested.

"Good idea, I'm famished." Tsuki replied.

As they started heading inside, Tsuki started straining, "Tsuki what's up?" Kiba asked as Tsuki started transforming until she was in her wolf form much to her own confusion,

"Mom, Hana, get out here!" Kiba called from outside.

Soon Tsume and Hana were looking her over as the Inuzuka head sighed, "Well I figured this was bound to happen."

"What do you mean mom?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, what's up with Tsuki?" Kiba asked.

"Look up." Tsume motioned for them to do so as they see a half way eclipse.

"An eclipse?" Kiba asked.

"I'm afraid so, that's known as the Lunar Wolf eclipse, a phenomenon that happens once every hundred years. The eclipse has a strange affect on members of the Ookami clan due to their animalistic bond with nature. It forces the clan members to take their dog form and they cannot change back until the eclipse ends. The problem mostly is while the clan members are in their dog forms they become more animalistic than they are when changing at will."

"How long will this eclipse last?" Kazuma asked.

"For four days I'm afraid." She answered.

"Well this is definitely something you weren't expecting was it?" Kiba joked to dog Tsuki who rolled her eyes.

While on the moon Zorgano had been watching the whole scene through the scope, "Well what do you know?" he snickered.

* * *

_Next time on Green Shinobi Ranger; Tsuki is stuck in her wolf form and is unable to help her fellow rangers in fights._

_Kiba: When will this eclipse end?_

_Hana: Not for another two days._

_And to make matters worse Zorgano has abducted her and uses her for what he originally had planned to use her for._

_Zorgano: (Tossing two new animal crystals in his hand) Two crystals._

_Will the rangers rescue their comrade and save the animal crystals as well? Don't miss next time on Green Shinobi Ranger!_

**(Don't miss next time guys.)**


	84. Hunter and Tracker

**(And here you go.)**

One night outside the Inuzuka compound, Tsuki still in her wolf mode was fighting over a piece of meat with Akamaru growling like dogs. Kiba watched the scene play out while sighing, "Tsuki's gotten even worse, since the eclipse started two days ago. When is this ordeal gonna end?"

Hana approached with Kazuma, "Not for another two days, I'm afraid." His sister replied a she headed inside.

"This is just great; we got the Psychos out there and Tsuki's undergoing animal conversion," Kiba sighed until the wolf girl looked up at him, "Just hang in there Tsuki, another two days and you'll be through with this."

Tsuki then got into a play position, making Kiba groan, "Play again?" and suddenly she pounced him before Kiba called, "Hey Kazuma, it's your shift!"

"Since when did we start taking shifts?" the undercover org asked.

"Now, since I've played with her fifteen times today!"

"Seems like she wants it to be you." The org replied as Tsuki kept giving Kiba the puppy eyes, and to make it worse for the boy, his mom walked over.

"Kiba, be a good cousin to Tsuki and play with her!"

"Yes mom." Kiba got up and grumbled.

Meanwhile on the moon, Zorgano spoke to Orochimaru, "So you see my lord, with Tsuki under the influence of this eclipse she will be easier to catch and once I have her I'll find more of the animal crystals that we know the rangers do not have."

"The plan has an interesting plot, all right then Zorgano. I leave it to you."

"Thank you, my lord. I shall not disappoint you." Zorgano said as he took off to plan.

Skeletor and the trio turned to their master, "You think Zorgano can reclaim the other Wildzords that have yet to surface?" Skeletor asked.

"There are more than the current Wildzords the rangers of the past used, and with Tsuki stuck in dog form she will not fight back so easily." Orochimaru explained.

"But sir, can Zorgano really be trusted?" Zoki asked.

"His performance hasn't exactly been successful." Blade Wing added.

"When it comes to hunting boys, you must rely on a hunter to get the job done." Orochimaru snickered while Ariah watched from around the corner.

Later that night, when Kiba and his family were asleep, Tsuki snuck out intending to use the little dog's room. After she finished her business she heard the wind blow and thought, 'Something's calling out.' She started sniffing around and left the compound and headed into a field.

'Something smells familiar, but what is it?' she thought until she saw a glowing light among the flowers in the field, 'Wait a minute,' She headed into the field and found the source of the light. It turned out to be an animal crystal with a bat inside of it, 'An animal crystal! I better secure this.' She tried to pick it up into her mouth only to be knocked away.

She looked up and was surrounded by Five White Snakes and Zorgano who picked the crystal up, Well-well, what have we got here?" he looked at the crystal. Tsuki growled as Zorgano looked at her, "And now for my bonus," The White Snakes ensnared her with their little snake tendrils. Tsuki growled while struggling, as Zorgano approached her, "Now I will finish what I began when I first met you," He placed the special black metal collar around her neck. Tsuki tried to attack but Zorgano waved a finger, "I don't think so. He clicked a remote on his gauntlet and the collar shocked her.

She whimpered while falling down, as Zorgano chuckled, "Perfect, quick back to the moon!" he ordered the snakes that collected Tsuki and they vanished.

Back on the moon, Zorgano stood aside while the Snakes held wolf Tsuki in place with a leash. Orochimaru and the others seeing this turned to Zorgano as their boss spoke, "I'm impressed, Zorgano."

"Thank you, my lord. Now that I have the girl I'll secure all the other animal crystals and put and end to the Power Rangers once and for all," he said holding up the bat animal crystal. Tsuki growled trying to get the collar off but Zorgano spoke, "It's pointless for you to try and escape." Zorgano warned the wolf girl who growled.

"Zorgano, continue to collect the animal crystals." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes sir," Zorgano nodded, "Come along my pet." He dragged her off.

"Sir why didn't you have him hand over the animal crystal he currently has?" Goliptor asked.

"Because Goliptor even if I did, one animal crystal in my hands would not be enough against the rangers. Let him collect more for me and then we'll show the rangers what happens when they're hoisted by their own petard." Orochimaru snickered.

The very next morning, Kiba was searching all around with Akamaru leading to the field, "This is where her scent ends," Akamaru whimpered, "Don't worry we'll find her."

Zen-Aku arrived, "Any luck?"

"Nothing."

"Well I alerted everyone else and they're on the look out."

Meanwhile Zorgano had Tsuki sniffing out for other animal crystals around a forest outside Konoha, "Keep sniffing!" she growled angrily but Zorgano replied, "Ah-ah-ah," he flipped the switch and she got shocked, "Need I remind you who holds the cards in this pact?" she growled again, "You will help me locate more lost Wildzords or suffer," He held the bat crystal and spoke to it, "You will be the first of many I will use. Get moving!" he ordered Tsuki who did who whimpering.

''If I could change back, I can bust out of here,' She thought as she tried but failed, 'It's no use. Until the eclipse passes I'm unable to return to human form."

"Come on, don't hold us up!" Zorgano ordered only for Tsuki to growl but reluctantly followed orders.

Meanwhile Kiba and Zen-Aku continued searching, until Kiba's communicator rung, "Come in, Tommy."

_'Kiba, I have news regarding Tsuki. Come to the Command Center at once.'_

"Be there in a jiff," He and Zen-Aku teleported and found the Wildforce Rangers were already there, "What's going on guys, what've you got?"

"Zorgano has once again pulled a fast one. He's captured Tsuki and is using her to sniff out other animal crystals." Zordon explained.

"Using the nose that knows right down to her toes." Bee rapped.

"We gotta help her." Karashi said.

"Yes, but securing Tsuki will not be your only option." Alpha answered.

"Behold the viewing globe and you'll see." Tommy instructed.

They turned their attention towards it and saw Zorgano holding an animal crystal, "That's an animal crystal, but not one of Tsuki's." Temari gasped.

"Don't tell me he's already found one?" Samui asked.

"Actually while Tsuki was out that night, she herself came across it." Alpha explained.

"So that's why she went out." Kiba realized.

"We got to secure Tsuki and that crystal as well." Zen-Aku said.

"Well what're we standing around for?" Choujuro asked.

"He's right, let's go!" Karashi ordered as they morphed and teleported out.

Back with Tsuki, she continued sniffing around until she froze and let out a howl signaling she found one, "Good girl." Zorgano said ordering her to follow the trail.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' She thought until she reached a small tree and saw an animal crystal around the hollow. She looked close recognizing it, 'The peacock crystal.'

"Yes," Zorgano chuckled as he picked it up, "Two crystals. Lord Orochimaru will award me gratefully for this," he looked at the wolf, "And I'll make sure you're rewarded too, in dog treats." He joked.

Tsuki spoke as the eclipse was slowly ending, "Don't count on it! Once the eclipse is done…"

"That will not matter so long as you continue to wear the collar, and I hold the control. Meaning you'll be serving me for life!" Zorgano reminded her. She tired to attack again and Zorgano spoke, "Still forgetting?" he clicked the switch and shocker her.

"Get your hands off my cousin!" Blue Ranger jumped in knocking at Zorgano with his lance. Kiba went to Tsuki who was whimpering as he and Bee looked her over, "Tsuki are you ok?" her cousin asked.

Tsuki whimpered a bit from the shock, as Bee pat her head, "Easy little pup."

Zorgano got up seeing the other Wildforce rangers and Zen-Aku approach, "Well Power Rangers, finally caught on have you?"

"Surrender Tsuki and the crystals!" Samui ordered.

"You mean these?" he held the two crystals in between his fingers. Tsuki growled as Karashi spoke.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you out of this."

"Don't count on it." Zorgano replied.

"Rangers, get that control from him!" Kiba ordered as they charged only for Zorgano to summon the White Snakes that attacked them. As Kiba fought his way through the snakes he reached Zorgano, "I'm gonna put that collar on you!"

"Just try it!" Zorgano answered as he knocked the Blue Ranger away.

Tsuki looked up and noticed the eclipse was just about out of the sun's way, 'Once it passes I can return to human and morph. First I gotta get this collar off. There's still gotta be something I can do.' She thought until she saw Zorgano swipe his sword at Kiba knocking him to the ground, "Kiba!" she cried as she tackled Zorgano biting his arm that had the control on it as it sparked a bit.

"Get off you mutt!" Zorgano ordered as he threw her to the ground.

"Tsuki!" Kiba cried.

"Time to put this dog down!" Zorgano was about to strike until Karashi blasted him with his falcon summoner knocking him away.

Karashi and Zen-Aku ran over to her, "You ok?" Zen-Aku asked.

"Never better guys." She replied.

"Now I'm gonna shock you till you drop!" Zorgano clicked the switch but nothing happened, "What? Why isn't it working? You! You jammed it!"

"Yes, now you can no longer shock me!" Tsuki warned him as she transformed back into human, "It's good to be back and under control," she grabbed the collar and ripped it off her. She grabbed her morpher, "And I'll make sure you never do it to me again! Wild Access!" she morphed, "Howling Wolf! I'm ready guys, let's get those crystals!"

So the whole group after eliminating the White Snakes, went at Zorgano who fought back striking as hard as he could not wanting to let them catch him off guard. Tsuki managed to dive behind Zorgano and blasted him with her Lunar Cue making him throw the two crystals up into the air and she caught them, "She's got the crystals!" Choujuro cheered.

"Give those back!" Zorgano ordered.

"Sorry no can do." Tsuki replied.

"Good work Tsuki." Karashi congratulated her until the two crystals glowed with the peacock going to Temari while the bat stayed with Tsuki.

"Impossible!" Zorgano bellowed.

"The peacock." Temari gasped.

Zorgano growled, "You just wait, I'm gonna tear you all apart!" he concentrated and grew giant size.

Zen-Aku turned to the Rangers, "You guys can take this one from here."

"Let's do it guys!" Karashi called.

"Hai! Wildzords descend!" they called as their Wildzords arrived and became the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord.

"I need Shogunzord power now!" Kiba called as he piloted the Blue Shogunzord.

"I'll teach you not to disrespect the Wildzords!" Tsuki called to Zorgano from inside the Predazord.

So Zorgano and the Predazord engaged in combat, with the zord punching the mercenary with his shark arm and wolf arm, but Zorgano retaliated with a strike from his sword, "Now try this!" Zorgano was about to strike again until the Wildforce Megazord blocked his attack with his shark fin sword and punched him away.

The Blue Shogunzord approached, and started striking at the hunter with his staff weapon. Kiba seemed to have had Zorgano on the ropes but the mercenary deflected the staff strike and swiped at him using his blade, "Sorry blue boy, but without your fellow rangers you're just a stepping stone!" he struck him with his sword.

"Whoa!" Kiba hung onto his controls.

When Zorgano was about to go for another strike Tsuki blocked him with the Predazord's tail and called, "Back away form my cousin."

"All right then, I'll attack you!" Zorgano struck the Predazord, "Once this is over I'll be putting another collar on your neck!"

Tsuki spoke holding the bat zord crystal that glowed, "Not going to happen!" she held out the new animal crystal, "Bat zord descend!"

At that moment inside the forest of death was a cave. Inside it a pair of red eyes opened and a screeching sound was heard. Flying out from it was said Bat Wildzord whose body was black and silver. It flew above the group as Zorgano noticed it, "What? No!"

The bat zord glided down swooping past Zorgano knocking him down to the ground. The guys gasped in amazement, "Check it out, the bat zord!" Karashi gasped.

"Well I guess it's time we tried out the other one," Temari put her new crystal into her saber, "Peacock zord descend!"

Suddenly descending from the sky, was a beautiful peacock. The very same Wildzord that helped the rangers finish off Master Org years ago, "Not the other!" Zorgano gasped as the feathers on the zord glowed and launched at Zorgano like darts nailing him.

The Predazord helped the Blue Shogunzord to its feet as Kiba spoke, "Thanks Tsuki, how about you see that that bat can really do?"

"You got it! Attach Bat zord!" she called. The bat flew to the Predazord and began transforming. The head part and a portion of the body detached from the wings and reattached to the Hammerhead shark with the bats long ears acted like a pair of pincers while the bat zords wings attached to the back of the Predazord, "Predazord flight mode!" Tsuki announced as he new Megazord mode stood ready, "This is so awesome!"

"This isn't good." Zorgano feared.

"Now it's time to take it to the air!" Tsuki ordered as the Predazord flapped its wings and flew up into the sky. When the Predazord was high above the other zords and Zorgano she announced, "Power dive!" the zord came flying down aiming its pincers at Zorgano.

"Wait a second!" Zorgano cried until the Predazord struck him with the pincers knocking him back onto the ground.

"That bat zords amazing. But now let's see what this bird can do. Attach Peacock zord!" Temari announced. The Peacock zord attached itself to the back of the Wildforce Megazord with its tail feathers folding upward making it look like the zord had peacock feathers sticking up.

"Now what can it so?" Kiba asked.

"Let's find out. Peacock Feather strike ready!" Karashi announced with his team. Then the peacock's tail feathers waved like a fan sending forth a breeze and peacock feather darts at Zorgano knocking him back.

"Blasted Wildzords!" he disappeared leaving the rangers to cheer in victory while Zen-Aku down below nodded knowing they did it with no problem. Up on the moon, Zorgano stood before Orochimaru, "Zorgano your plan has gone down the drain!"

"I will not fail again my lord, those power rangers will be made to pay!" Zorgano announced before taking his leave.

As he left Ariah walked by his side, "You were right. The girl's clan's bloodline is valuable to tracking. If we had her we could find any bounty we wanted."

"Yes, but as long as I work for Orochimaru, his orders come first." Zorgano replied.

Ariah leaned on his shoulder and spoke smiling evilly, "I never thought I'd see the day you take orders from another."

"Only until I get strong enough to overthrow Orochimaru and to do that I have to eliminate my obstacles." Zorgano replied.

"Now there's the dark hunter I love." she smirked while running a hand down the back of his head.

Zorgano chuckled as it cut back to the rangers taking the bat and peacock zords to the sanctuary. Afterwards Samui was examining Tsuki's neck and throat due to the shocks Zorgano gave her, "How does it look?" Tsuki asked.

"Not too serious, your voice should be fine so long as you rest it for awhile." Samui suggested.

"I will," Tsuki replied as they heard the deer zord. She spoke to it, "Sorry Deer zord, I'm gonna have to take a break from singing until my throat heals, but I promise when I sing to you again. I'll sing like I've never sung before," the deer looked at her and nodded making its noise and Tsuki actually answered back to it as if understanding it, "Arigato for understanding," She noticed the guys looking at her, "What?"

"You realize you got another Wildzord that Merrick never had." Choujuro reminded her.

"You're right."

"And it looks like there are still Wildzords out there." Temari added.

Tsuki spoke seeing the bat flying with the Eagle and Falcon, "Which also means Zorgano and Orochimaru will try to find them as well."

"Well we won't let them take them." Karashi assured them.

They all nodded as Tsuki and Kiba headed home. When they got back Tsume hugged Tsuki, "Tsuki! Thank goodness you're all right."

"I'm ok Auntie Tsume, really I am."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" The Inuzuka head warned her.

Kiba watched with Hana and spoke to his sister, "Why doesn't she hug me like that?"

"Because she knows you're more than capable of coming back ok," Hana replied and looked at Tsuki, "She still has more to learn even after three years of training."

Kiba nodded and noticed the bandages around his cousin's neck, "Next time I see Zorgano, I'm gonna turn him inside out."

Meanwhile inside the dark dimension prison, the Psychos were brooding until Red spoke, "Psychos our lord is right."

"What?" Blue asked.

"How do you mean?" White asked.

"Look at us? The reason why we've been bested back then and now is because we lack our own self control and teamwork with each other."

"So what do you suggest?" Pink asked.

"Exactly what Lord Orochimaru sent us here for. We have to learn to trust each other and work together, if not then we'll never leave this prison!"

"I for one agree with Red." Green stood by him.

"So do I." Black agreed as he and Green put their hands together with Reds.

"What about the rest of you?" Red asked White, Pink, Yellow, and Blue.

The four remaining Psychos looked at the other four before each of them went up and placed their hands on top of theirs, "Let's show the rangers we can be just a dominant team as they are." Blue announced.

"We'll make them sorry they ever crossed our paths." Yellow added.

They then threw their arms down and then up while jumping, "Psychos Forever!"

**(Don't miss next time guys.)**


	85. Reunited Sibs

**(And this is the fifth installment of Rangers for the day.)**

One evening in Kumo, Bee was in the administration building reading over some files. He was pulling out more and more files like he knew what he was looking for, but wasn't finding it right away. As he looked at one file a voice startled him, "Bee-sensei?"

Bee jumped and turned seeing Omoi, "Omoi you gave me a fright, you probably didn't even use all yo might!"

"Sorry, but what're you looking at?" Omoi asked walking over.

"Just checking out some of our files on past clans. I needed something to do at this hour." Bee explained

"Do these clans include Tsuki's?"

"I'm afraid so." The Jinchuriki admitted.

"Isn't there anything there that can help us find any living family members of hers?" the sucker sucking boy asked.

"That's what Im trying to find," He admitted until he spotted something, "What's this?"

"Find something?"

"Possibly." Bee handed the report to Omoi as the red wind ranger read it out loud.

"Ookami clan members were reported to have perished during the bloodline purge, however select members had survived and tried to begin anew with offspring of their own, however when word got out another purging took place, with so far only two known survivors both young children. Two?"

"I know Tsuki had to be one of them since her parents and grandfather didn't survive," Bee explained, "But who could this second be?"

"Think we should tell Tsuki?" Omoi asked.

"I think we should hold this off until we get enough info. After all we don't wanna get her hopes up only for them to be shot the next minute, but still let's keep this between you, me, and Samui." Bee said as Omoi nodded before the two started searching for more info in secret.

Meanwhile Orochimaru had been looking through the scope, "Well another Ookami clan member may be alive? How interesting."

"But it could very well be a dead end my lord." Ariah warned him.

"Possibly, we'll let them find any more secrets." Orochimaru snickered.

After looking through the records so much, Bee decided to get some answers out of his brother. He entered the office seeing the Raikage at his desk, "Yo bro!" he started his brother who was doing paperwork.

"Bee, this better be important!"

Bee decided to get to the point, "Did you know there were two possible living Ookami members?"

A scowled, "Have you been snooping in the records?"

"Just answer me, bro."

A sighed and confessed, "Yes, I've been aware there were said to be two known survivors. One the young wolf princess Tsukiyomi."

"Princess?!" Bee gasped.

"Let me finish!" A bellowed before continuing calmly, "Yes the princess and that also includes her brother."

"A brother?" Bee asked.

"Yes who was also a survivor."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Yukio."

"Anything special about him being the brother of a princess, like wouldn't that make him a prince?" Bee asked.

"Indeed, however he acted more than a prince to his sister. He was her knight and protector. They were never seen without each other. Some say he was like a servant to her, but they were close. Not many are sure what happened that drove them both apart since the purging."

"You think he's still alive?" Bee asked.

"I have no answer."

"Then it's possible he is?"

"Who knows?" A replied.

Meanwhile at the Wildzord sanctuary, Tsuki was looking up at the sky with the Wildzords. The wolf laid next to her as she pat it, "I tell ya, these last three years have been great," the wolf looked at her, "Bring a ranger has completely changed my outlook on life. Yukio would you be proud of me?" the zord looked at her tilting its head.

"Oh that's right, I never told you. The two of us spilt up when our family was being pursued. He said it be harder for them to catch us I went one direction he went another we promised we met again..."

"A lost sibling?" Tsuki jumped and she looked aside seeing Zen-Aku, "Sorry for intruding."

"No problem at all, Zen-Aku."

Zen-Aku sat down and spoke, "So you really have a sibling?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't seen him in years?"

"I haven't. I wonder if he even wants to see me…" she said with a hint of worry which Zen-Aku noticed.

Meanwhile somewhere far from the Land of Fire, a figure was sitting outside a cave. He was a young man with black hair, amber eyes like Tsuki's but his pupils looked like slits. He wore black boots, dark gray shorts, a silver shirt, and had bracers on his arms that looked like wolf paws, "Three years, it's been over three years since I've seen her," He looked up at the crescent moon, "Tsuki, I know you're out there somewhere. If only I had a lead to find her."

"What's wrong? You look down." a voice said as the boy spun and saw Zorgano standing by his camp.

"Who're you?" He asked while preparing to attack.

"My name is Zorgano, and I couldn't help but feel you looked distressed."

He sighed lowering his guard feeling he wasn't about to be attacked, "Just missing someone."

"I see, it must be someone very important." Zorgano said putting on a sympathy act.

"It is. My little sister."

"Sister? What's she like?"

"Well she looks almost like me. She's even got my eyes." He explained.

"Go on." Zorgano encouraged him to.

"Well her name is Tsukiyomi, but I always called her Tsuki."

"Tsuki?" Zorgano asked.

"Last time I saw her was three years ago," he noticed Zorgano was looking at him curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"What's your name boy?"

"Yukio, Yukio Ookami." He answered while Zorgano looked as if he got his confirmation.

"Well Yukio, I think I know where to find her."

"You do?" Yukio gasped.

"Yes, but if you want me to take you to her, I will require your assistance."

"What do you want from me?" Yukio asked.

"You see I'm looking for something, but I need a strong nose to find it. You and your clan abilities can help me."

"What sort of something are you looking for?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Crystals. Very special crystals." The hunter answered.

Yukio looked at the stranger wondering how he could know about his sister, but was so interested in seeing her again didn't have time to debate, "All right but only if you take me to my sister."

"I promise," Zorgano shook on it with Yukio. Suddenly the boy concentrated and became a black version of Tsuki's wolf form, "Splendid," Zorgano said while thinking, 'What joyous luck.'

Meanwhile back in Kumo, Omoi was talking to the ninja in charge of the tomb in dedication to the deceased members of the Ookami clan, "All of them were buried here?"

"All those accounted for." The ninja answered.

"Are you sure none were missing?"

"None that we were aware of."

Omoi nodded, "Arigato."

Bee saw him and spoke, "Decided to do some investigating of your own?"

"Tsuki deserves to know..."

"I understand, but we still don't know where to look." Bee reminded him.

"She already knows." Zen-Aku said appearing as Kazuma.

"Zen-Aku, um Kazuma, what're you doing here?" Omoi asked.

"I heard from Samui you were looking around for secrets behind Tsuki's clan. Well I should tell you she knows of her brother. They were separated three years ago before she ran into Zorgano."

"Whoa." The two rangers gasped.

"Yes, she told me that they promised they'd see each other again." Kazuma continued.

"So I guess we worried for nothing about breaking it to her." Omoi said.

"Looks that way." Bee replied.

When morning came, Zorgano and Yukio were roaming the ninja land with Yukio sniffing out what Zorgano ordered him to look for. Yukio sniffed while thinking to himself, 'I can't believe I'm acting like a tracker hound nin, but if it means seeing Tsuki again I'll do it,' He then caught the scent, "Hey I think I got something."

"Follow it!" Zorgano ordered as Yukio did while Samui had been watching.

"Zorgano," She frowned and noticed the wolf, "But who's that with him?"

Meanwhile at the ninja bar, Tsuki was eating some curry, while Karashi looked at his fellow Wildforce Ranger, "What's up Tsuki, something got ya down?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The past, mostly how I was back then…"

"Yeah I didn't know you when you first came to the village." Karashi replied.

Tsuki spoke remembering her past self, before she was on her own, before running from Zorgano and becoming a ranger, "I just had myself and my brother. I couldn't take care of myself. I was called the wolf princess by my peers because my brother did almost everything for me, but now that I've been here I think I have changed a bit and looking back I wonder if I was spoiled..."

"Really, that's not what Naruto and the guys said you acted like." Karashi replied.

"Being in the woods and taking care of yourself gives you insight. The first time I ran into Zorgano was a few months that I've been living alone trying to get here." She explained.

"I can't imagine what it was like running into him." Karashi said.

"It's scary to a girl who watched her family die before her." She explained.

Meanwhile Yukio's nose led him to a pond, and spoke to Zorgano, "It's in the water."

"Wait here." Zorgano ordered as he dove into the water.

"Better him diving in than me," Yukio said to himself before sniffing the air, "What's that other smell?"

Samui who had been hiding behind some trees spoke into her communicator, "Tommy, do you copy?"

"_Tommy here, what's up, Samui?"_

"I've spotted Zorgano and it looks like he's got himself another hound sniffing out the animal crystals."

"_Keep monitoring them, I'll alert the others."_ Tommy instructed.

"Gotcha," She said ending her contact but heard growling, "Uh-oh, did he catch on?" she saw the hound cornering her, "Easy, I mean you no harm."

"What're you doing here?" Yukio growled feeling he was being stalked.

"You can talk?" she gasped.

Yukio noticing Samui's headband on her side spoke, "You're a Kumo kunoichi."

"That I am." She confirmed.

"Your past generation barely helped my family escape the bloodline purging!" he barked at her.

"The bloodline purging? Wait a minute… you're an Ookami clan member! Hold on… What is your name?"

"I am Yukio Ookami."

Samui mentally gasped at his last name and spoke, "You have to understand. I was not part of what happened to your clan. And I can help you." Samui reasoned with him.

"Help me how?"

Before Samui could say anything, three White Snakes grabbed her as Zorgano came up and spoke, "Well-well little Noble Tiger, so nice of you to join us."

"Let me go!" Samui struggled.

"Yukio, do not trust this girl. She is bad news." Zorgano explained to the boy.

"You're the one that's bad news!" Samui bellowed.

"What's going on here?" Yukio asked feeling conflicted and confused.

Samui noticed the animal crystal in Zorgano's hand seeing a stingray inside it, "An animal crystal!"

Yukio noticed the crystal, "That looks like…" he flashed back any years ago when the Ookami clan was active in Kumo.

_A younger Tsuki was looking at the wolf crystal that was at first regarded as a family heirloom, "It's pretty."_

"_Grandpa said it as founded by our clan years ago." Yukio explained._

"_I want it one day onii."_

"_One day you will." Yukio answered with a smile._

The flashback ended as Yukio looked at the hunter with anger, "You lied to me!"

"Lie? Where's this coming from?" Zorgano playfully pleaded ignorance.

"That crystal, it must have something to do with the wolf crystal that my families looked after for years."

"It might," Zorgano snickered, "Thanks for your help."

Yukio tried to pounce him only for Zorgano to spin kick the dog knocking him back and he reverted to his human form, "You liar!" he growled.

"Well I got what I wanted, time for me to go." he vanished along with the White snakes releasing Samui.

Yukio punched the ground angrily, "I can't believe this!"

Samui rushed over trying to calm him, when Bee and Omoi rushed over, "Samui!" they called.

"You all right?" Omoi asked.

"I'm fine, but Zorgano got away with an animal crystal." She answered.

Omoi noticed Yukio and asked, "Who's that?"

"This is Yukio, he's part of the Ookami clan."

"I can't believe I was tricked!" Yukio continued putting himself down.

"You didn't know anything about this guy. It could've happen to anyone." Omoi calmed him.

Yukio cried a bit, "I know, but I would've given anything to see my sister again…"

"Tsuki?" Bee asked as Yukio looked up at him.

"How do you know?"

Bee smiled and rapped, "Come with us, and when this is over there will be no fuss!"

Meanwhile up on the moon, Zorgano showed them the animal crystal, "Well how about that?"

"I think you should give that crystal to one of us now before you lose it like you did with the others." Goliptor suggested.

"Yes, after all we wouldn't want the rangers to snatch it like before do we?" Kabuto added as the two cornered Zorgano.

"Orochimaru, these two are seriously trying to ridicule my skill!" Zorgano called to their master.

"That's enough out of you three!" Orochimaru called, "Ariah, go down to earth with the Putties and eliminate the rangers."

"As you wish." Ariah took off.

Zorgano watched her leave, wishing he could get in on the action, but would only be risking the rangers getting the crystal from him. Meanwhile at the Inuzuka compound, Tsuki was looking at the sky singing something about how her brother was always there for her even when she felt she was spoiled and didn't appreciate it. Now wishing she could see him again. As she was about to sing the final part, someone sang with her, which was a male voice she hadn't heard in years. She spun around coming face to face with Yukio as they sang the final verse about if they ever met again they'd be the best of friends.

Tsuki smiled sadly as he held his arms out giving her the signal, "ONII-SAN!" she jumped into his embrace crying.

"Tsuki, I knew you were still alive." He smiled.

"Yukio, but how?"

"You can thank your interesting friends." He motioned to Samui, Bee, and Omoi who waved.

Kiba arrived and stood next to the three, "So this is the brother you mentioned?"

"Kiba of the Inuzuka clan; we meet at last." Yukio greeted.

"So you're Tsuki's brother. I can see the resemblance." Kiba replied.

"Yeah, but I got the better looks." Yuki said.

"You did not!" Tsuki argued.

Kiba chuckled, "Well I guess we got us another roommate."

Yukio ruffled his sister's hair, "Perfect, I haven't had real company in years."

"But Kiba, we still have a problem." Samui reminded him.

"I know Zorgano got a hold of an animal crystal." Kiba noted.

"Tsuki is there something more to the crystals then we know?" Yukio asked.

"A lot more." She clarified.

"Our superior knows it all." Bee added.

"Come with us and we'll show you." Omoi suggested and Yukio nodded.

Soon they brought the boy to the Command Center. Yuki looked around in wonder, "Amazing." He said until Tommy and Alpha approached.

"Welcome to the Command Center." Tommy greeted him.

"Who're you?"

"My name's Tommy Oliver, veteran ranger and their superior."

"My name is Alpha 5."

"And I am Zordon of the planet Eltar."

Yukio bowed his head, "I'm pleased to meet you all."

"As I'm sure you've been briefed Yukio here is my brother." Tsuki said.

"Yes, and we saw he had a close encounter with our enemy." Tommy noted.

"Zorgano, he tricked me into finding him one of those animal crystals." Yukio said.

"What matters is you found out the truth about him before you helped him even further." Zordon consoled him.

"Yeah, but now I want to help get it back."

"Are you kidding me? You don't stand a chance against Zorgano." Omoi said.

"He's right. My team and I will retrieve the crystal." Tsuki assured him.

"You're serious about this." He said noting the determination in her eyes.

"You bet I am."

Suddenly the alarm rang, "What's going on?" Yukio asked.

"We've just picked up a disturbance in the village, behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed as they did seeing Ariah with some Putties terrorizing several villagers.

"It's Ariah." Omoi gasped.

Yukio blushed, "How can someone so bad look so good?"

"That's how they get you." Bee said.

"Tommy, alert our teams and have them meet us at the sight." Tsuki requested.

"Will do, Kiba you'll wait here in case they need extra support." Tommy ordered.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Go now Power Rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Wild Access!" Bee, Tsuki, and Samui called.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" Omoi called.

Soon the four rangers arrived on the scene, "It's over, Ariah!" Samui called.

"Welcome rangers so nice of you to join me." Ariah laughed.

"Your partner has something that belongs to us!" Tsuki declared.

"Well sorry but I can't help you with that. Putties!" Ariah called as the Putty Patrol started attacking the rangers who fought back.

Orochimaru watched through the scope laughing, "Yes Ariah, show no mercy!"

As Omoi knocked two Putties off their feet Karashi, Temari, Choujuro, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Zen-Aku showed up, "Guys!" Karashi called as they helped out against the Putties.

"We heard the news Tsuki, congrats on being reunited with your bro." Choujuro said using his shark fin weapons against a Putty Patroller.

"Thanks." She replied as she attacked one herself.

While the Wild Force Rangers were dealing with the Putties the Wind Rangers started fighting Ariah. The huntress fought back using her sword against the Wind Rangers weapons, "Lion Hammer!" Gaara called about to slam his weapon down on Ariah who blocked it with her sword and swiped it at Gaara knocking him back.

"Power of Water!" Hinata called unleashing a spray of water at Ariah distorting her long enough for Lee and Shino to strike her and sending her rolling across the ground.

Zorgano watching his partner and love getting the fight turned on her, couldn't help it, "Ariah, hang on I'm coming!"

"No you fool!" Kabuto called as Zorgano teleported off.

As Omoi and Neji were facing Ariah, Zorgano came in and swatted them away with his sword, "Zorgano!" Neji gasped.

"No one touches my partner." Zorgano warned them.

"Zorgano, I could've handled them with no problem." Ariah said getting to her feet.

"I know, but I felt like coming anyway." He replied.

When the Putties were defeated, the Wild Force Rangers noticed the arrival of the other hunter, "Zorgano!" Tsuki called as the Wild Force team joined the Ninja Storm team.

"You have an animal crystal, and we want it!" Karashi called.

"You mean this?" he held out the crystal, "Try and take it from me!"

"We can, and we will!" Choujuro called as the Wild Force Team fought Zorgano.

As Tsuki started fighting Zorgano, she called, "You used my brother, and now I'm going to make you pay!"

"I held my end of our bargain I got him reunited with you didn't I?" he tempted.

"Don't try and candy coat it now, because it's not going to get you out of it!" she blasted Zorgano as he rolled across the ground but held onto the crystal.

"Now while he's down!" Karashi called as they put their weapons together forming the Jungle Sword, "Jungle Sword; Savage Slash!" they used their attack striking Zorgano who lost hold of the crystal as it rolled across the ground.

"The crystal!" the rangers gasped.

"Ariah, get it!" Zorgano called as he tried getting up.

"Right!" Ariah went to grab it.

"Crescent Blade!" Zen-Aku used his attack knocking it out of her hand and it went on the ground again. The wolf org picked the crystal up, "This is coming to where it rightfully belongs."

Orochimaru grunted, "Goliptor! Blade Wing! Skeletor! Zoki! Get down there now!"

The four nodded and teleported. Back on earth, Zorgano and Ariah were about to fight back until the four appeared before them, "What you guys?" Zorgano asked.

"You both have done enough, so we'll take it from here." Goliptor said.

"Now don't send them away. That won't be any fun." Karashi joked.

"Let's see how much fun you'll think this is!" Skeletor called as the trio and Goliptor grew giant sized.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

"Let's do it guys!" Karashi said.

"What about them?" Omoi motioned to Zorgano and Ariah.

"Zen-Aku and I will handle these two." Tsuki assured them as she and Zen-Aku looked ready to fight.

"All right guys, Wildzords descend!" Karashi and the rangers called as their trademark Wildzords arrived and combined, "Wildforce Megazord awaken!"

"Alpha our zords!" Omoi spoke into his communicator.

"_They're on their way."_

Soon their zords arrived and formed the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord that stood beside the Wildforce Megazord ready for battle,

"Let's go!" Karashi ordered as the four zords charged into battle with the Wildforce Megazord fighting Goliptor, Storm Megazord against Skeletor, Thunder Megazord against Zoki, and Samurai Star Megazord against Blade Wing.

Goliptor slugged the Wild Force Megazord who retaliated with the Shark Surge and Tiger Fury attacks. Goliptor was forced to back up before he whipped out his swords and started striking the zord with them, "We need the Elephant zord!" Karashi called.

"Elephant zord is on its way!" Samui said putting the crystal into her saber and said Wildzord came trumpeting into battle before ramming Goliptor back.

"Attach Elephant Zord!" They announced as it combined with their zord, "Wild Force Megazord; Sword and Shield mode!"

So they engaged into swordplay while the Storm Megazord summoned its own sword and fought Skeletor, "Let's see how you like these!" Skeletor fired star blasts from his chest at the zord sending sparks flying as the rangers braced themselves.

"We need to pull it together!" Hinata called.

"We know." Gaara replied.

Meanwhile Zoki and the Thunder Megazord had been engaging in battle as well. The minion had started blasting the zord with its blaster arm. The Thunder Megazord recovered and stomped over, elbowing the minion and threw him aside, "That hurt, but not as much as this will to you!" Zoki conjured a red and orange tornado that started sucking up the zord and was caught inside it.

"Shino hold on!" Neji called.

"I am!" Shino replied as the tornado spat the zord out as it crashed onto the ground.

While with Blade Wing and Lee fighting, the Green Samui Ranger had his zord use the star on its chest like a shuriken and nailed the minion, "So that's how you wanna play? Fine by me!" Blade Wing shot fire from his sword at the zord followed up by launching blades from his wings.

"I don't know how much more I can take this!" Lee called to his friends.

Back on the ground, as Tsuki and Zen-Aku fought the two hunters they noticed their friends were in a bind, "Oh no, they need help." Tsuki said.

"Yes but we can't leave these two." Zen-Aku reminded her of the hunters.

Suddenly the crystal Zen-Aku was holding glowed and flew out of his hand and up to the Wildforce Megazord surprising the rangers, "Whoa." They gasped.

The crystal landed right in Samui's hand, "The animal crystal, it's mine?"

"Now's a good time to use it." Temari said.

Samui nodded and placed it in her saber, "Stingray zord arise!" rising up from a nearby lake, came the Stingray zord that headed off to battle firing two blasts at Goliptor distorting him long enough for the Wild Force Megazord to knock him back with its Elephant shield.

"All right Elephant, sorry but it's time we saw what this Stingray can do," Samui said detaching the Elephant Sword and Shield and gave her new command, "Stingray zord combine!"

The tail and part of the back of the Stingray zord separated. The tail piece and backside was held by the shark arm like it was another sword, while the rest of the Stingray zord attached to the back of the Wild Force Megazord, "Wild Force Megazord Aqua Diver mode!"

"What?" Goliptor gasped.

"Wow, check that out!" Omoi gasped.

"Not bad." Shino admitted.

"It's wonderful!" Lee called.

The new formed Megazord activated the now jetpack on its back, and blasted off into the air, "Get back here!" Goliptor called as he tried flying up after them.

When they got high above the clouds, they stopped and started swordplay, but this time the rangers had their zord perform a spin swipe knocking the swords out of Goliptor's hands before tackling him downward. They crashed into the lake where the Stingray zord emerged from. Under the water they started fighting with Goliptor having a disadvantage under water while the new Wildzord combined with the Wild Force Megazord allowed it to properly function under water. The zord held out its sword launching a cyclone water blast at Goliptor knocking him out of the water and onto the land looking weakened, "What happened?" Skeletor asked.

"That blasted zord!" Goliptor growled.

"Let's finish this battle guys!" Karashi called to the other rangers.

"Hai!" they agreed as the Samurai Star Megazord created the two drone duplicates that combined with the Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord separately.

"Diver Blast ready!" the Wild Force Rangers called as their zord fired a blast of concentrated water while the Samurai Storm Megazord and Samurai Thunder Megazord fired their finishing blasts as well at the four minions resulting in an explosion making them roll across the ground.

"Until next time!" Goliptor called as the four retreated.

The rangers cheered, while on the ground Zorgano and Ariah saw the four were defeated, "We'll be back!" Ariah called as they vanished as well.

"Way to go guys!" Tsuki called.

"Well done!" Zen-Aku pumped an arm up.

At the Command Center, Tommy, Alpha, Kiba, and Yukio were cheering as well, "Yeah they did it!" Kiba cheered.

"That was amazing!" Yukio gasped.

"So you see your sister's been doing all right with us." Tommy said.

"I can understand why." Yukio added.

At the Moon Palace, Orochimaru was scolding the five, "Those gakis have done it again! You six dunces are an embarrassment!"

"We will not fail again master." Goliptor promised him.

Later after bringing the Stingray zord to the Wildzord sanctuary, they were meeting at the Command Center, where Yukio was getting to know the other rangers, "Congratulations on a well earned victory rangers." Tommy said.

"You've all performed excellently." Zordon added.

"Thanks guys." Omoi said.

"And even more so Tsuki and Yukio are reunited, oh what a happy day this is." Alpha added.

"Indeed and now that you know the secret of the rangers Yukio, do you swear all this to complete secrecy?" Zordon asked.

"I'll carry it to my death." Yukio promised.

"Now what to do with you." Tsuki added.

"Hey Alpha and I could use an assistant around the Command Center for the time." Tommy said.

"As long as you learn how to handle the controls." Alpha spoke to Yukio.

"I'm a fast learner." Yukio answered and they chuckled.

"Well if you're gonna be working with us you'll need this." Tommy presented him a communicator.

"Wow this is neat." Yukio accepted it.

"Come on we better get home, Auntie Tsume's gonna wanna see you." Tsuki said as the sibs and Kiba left.

Meanwhile in the Dark Dimension, the Psycho Rangers were practicing their teamwork and combined moves. Psycho Red was running to a target as he jumped into Blues hands and was boosted up before launching a sword strike at the practice target. Green and Black were busy engaging in a practice hand to hand combat spar. Pink, Yellow, and White were busy practicing with their weapons. Suddenly appearing in the prison was Orochimaru, "Psycho Rangers!" he addressed them.

Hearing their master call them, they ceased their sparing and presented themselves before him, "Yes master."

"I trust you seven are cooperating with each other?"

"Yes master, we've been training successfully together." Red answered.

"We're becoming even stronger by working together." Green added.

"This pleases me, because I'll be needing your help again." Orochimaru explained.

"Just say the word and we'll be ready to crush the Power Rangers." White said.

"Just what I like to hear." Orochimaru chuckled before vanishing.

"Soon we will have the Power Rangers at our mercy!" Red declared as the Psychos threw their fists up agreeing with the Red Psycho.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	86. Psychos in Demon Country

**(Here we go with today's updates guys.)**

One day in Konoha, Naruto was sparing with Shizuka in hand to hand combat at his home's gym, "That's good Shizuka, keep it up now." Naruto ordered as both were concentrating.

When they finished their spar they toweled off and took a seat on the bench, "Thanks for working out with me, Naruto." The Nadeshiko girl said.

"No problem, after all with more threats on the ninja land we all need to be prepared for what's out there." Naruto said looking out a window thinking of Psycho Green and the other Psycho Rangers.

Up on the moon palace, the seven Psycho Rangers stood before Orochimaru as his minions stood off to the side, "Psycho Rangers, for the last week you were sent to the dark dimension prison because you lacked teamwork and were easily turned on each other through the efforts of the Power Rangers," Orochimaru began, "But now you say you've finally learned how to work together. I should hope you remain true to your word, otherwise I will send you someplace far more unpleasant than the dark dimension prison."

"I assure you Lord Orochimaru; we will not let the rangers turn us against each other again." Red answered.

"See that you don't," Orochimaru answered as he went to his scope, "Ah I found a perfect target for you all to invade."

"What do you have in mind my Lord?" Green asked.

"There's a quaint kingdom known as the Demon Country. It's said their shrine maiden Lady Shion is regarded as their noble ruler. Putting a threat on her will most definitely bring the Rangers out." Orochimaru snickered.

"Then that's where we'll go." White replied.

"Do not take off so sudden," Orochimaru stopped them, "We want to lure the rangers out, but we don't want them to know where you exactly are."

"We got it stealth." Black said as they caught on.

"We're all over it." Pink said as the Psychos teleported off.

Kabuto spoke, "Sir, you really think they're ready to be let out so quickly? I mean you think a week is enough time to teach them to work together?"

"Now Kabuto, we must have faith." Orochimaru replied.

Back on earth in the Land of Demons, the seven Psychos appeared in the village and suddenly transformed taking on human appearances. Red looked to be a young man with orange red hair. He was dressed in sandals, brown pants, and a black shirt. Black had short black hair was dressed in boots, gray pants, and a brown cloak. Blue had short brown hair. His attire included sandals, black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a black jacket.

Green had long brown hair. His attire was composed of sandals, red pants, and a black shirt. White had short silver hair. His outfit included sandals, blue pants, and a white and black shirt. Pink had brown hair in a bob style, black dress shoes, pink knee stockings, a red dress, and black elbow length fingerless gloves. Yellow had long blonde hair, brown dress shoes, black knee stockings, and a blue dress.

"We have our orders. Split up." Red ordered as they all did so.

Orochimaru looked through his scope snickering, "Excellent, and now let's give their dear priestess a little entertainment."

Inside the lands shrine, sat a young lady about Naruto's age. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fell past her waist and was kept tied at the end with a bow. She wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. Entering was a man wearing glasses, "Lady Shion, lunch shall be prepared shortly."

"Arigato, Taruho," She answered and was prepared to get up until a swarm of White Snakes appeared. She let out a scream of fright, "Intruders!"

"Don't worry my lady I'll protect you!" Taruho said as he defended her while signaling the guards to come.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Shizuka were enjoying lunch until their communicators rang. Naruto and Shizuka looked worried as the blonde answered the call, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Naruto, I need you and Shizuka at the Command Center right away."_

"We're on our way." He answered as the two teleported and found Naruto's team and the rest of the Dino Rangers were already there.

"What's going on?" Shizuka asked.

"Orochimaru has launched an attack in what's known as the Land of Demons." Zordon explained.

"Land of Demons?" Naruto gasped.

"That's right, check the viewing globe." Tommy instructed and they did so.

They saw the White Snakes causing trouble for Shion, as her guards struggled to fight the Snakes but their efforts were proving to be ineffective, "What're they doing?" Kankuro asked.

"That's the shrine maiden of the land, Shion the Priestess." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, how do you know her?" Sakura asked n confusion.

"No time, we have to hurry." Naruto instructed.

"Go now Power Rangers." Tommy instructed.

"Ready? It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" The Dino Rangers called as they morphed.

Soon the two ranger teams appeared inside the room, and started fighting the White Snakes. Shion gasped with Taruho, "Lady Shion look!" He gasped.

"The Power Rangers." Shion gasped.

Each of the rangers fought against the White Snakes with the Dino Rangers, using their dino gem powers as an advantage. Within a matter of moments the White Snakes fled as the rangers turned to Shion, "Priestess, are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, arigato Power Rangers," Shion said as her gaze fell upon the Green Ranger, "It's good to see you again, Naruto."

The rangers gasped upon hearing the priestess address Naruto by name, wondering how she knew. Naruto on the other hand responded to her, "Hey Shion, you're looking great."

"Green Ranger, what're you doing?" Shikamaru asked in irritation.

"Relax guys, Shion knows me and I know her." Naruto answered as he powered down.

"He's correct, you all have nothing to worry about with me." Shion assured the rangers who hesitantly powered down like Naruto did.

"Welcome Naruto's friends, I am Taruho and this is Shion; the shrine maiden and priestess of the Land of Demons." Taruho introduced themselves.

"Uh arigato for the welcome." Sakura replied not sure of how to react.

"So these are the friends you've told me so much about Naruto?" Shion asked.

"That's right, this is Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Kurotsuchi, Iruka-sensei, Sai, Tenten, Shizuka, and Kankuro." Naruto introduced her to them.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Shion replied.

"And very nice to meet you too." Iruka added.

"We're sorry you had to go through the trouble with the White Snakes." Kankuro apologized.

"So that's what they're called? I know Naruto told me about white snake like creatures appearing all over the ninja land causing trouble, but I never expected they'd come here."

"Why would Orochimaru send his White Snakes here though?" Chouji asked.

"No idea, but it can't be good." Tenten said.

Suddenly their communicators beeped as Naruto answered it, "Go ahead."

Yukio's voice came, _"Guys, we're still picking up signs of disturbance in the land of Demons, but we've yet to determine what it is. Tommy suggests you all stay put until further notice."_

"You got it, Yukio." Naruto answered ending the transmission.

"So Naruto, how do you know the priestess here?" Ino asked suspiciously while the others were curious as well.

"All will be explained, but first why don't you all join me for lunch?" Shion offered.

"Lunch?" Chouji gasped in excitement, "I'm sold!"

Soon they were all in agreement, and the next thing they knew they were sitting at a large table with lots of gourmet food prepared for them. As they started eating Chouji was stuffing himself as if he were at an all you can eat barbeque feast, "Man this stuff is good." Chouji said with a full mouth.

"Chouji, eat properly!" Ino scolded him.

"Goodness he has such a big appetite." Shion said with a giggle.

"So Naruto how is it you know of Shion here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I actually met her on my training trip with Ero-sennin," he began, "It was by luck we ended up running into her, and the two of us didn't get along as well, eh Shion?"

Shion nodded in agreement, "Why didn't you two get along at first?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well she grew up a sad life when her mother was used in a sacrificial ceremony, plus she had this power of her own that was also like a curse."

"Curse?" Chouji asked.

"She has the power to foresee people's deaths." Naruto explained making the group cringe in fright.

"What ceremony was your mother sacrificed for?" Kiba asked Shion.

"Well for many years my land had been the sealment of a demon known as Mouryou. One of his top generals wanted to release him, and had to kill me for I was the one person capable of stopping the demon's release." She explained.

"You?" the others asked.

She nodded, "My family has been a long line of priestess' whose mission was to keep Mouryuou from escaping. Back then I held a deep belief of fate and destiny, because I foresaw Naruto's death thinking he was going to die by being stabbed through the heart. However Naruto showed me about following your own kind of path and I decided to save him from his demise. We ended up working together to defeat Mouryou. I was able to awaken my true powers and granted it into Naruto's Rasengan that took down Mouryuou for good."

"What an amusing story." Kakashi admitted.

"Naruto did you end up morphing into Green Ranger before her?" Sakura asked.

"Actually when she first saw my death I was morphed, and when I supposedly died I un-morphed before her. In her vision at least, so she knew what I was." he answered.

"After that I explained about my power needing to be passed onto a new priestess when the time came to need a new one, and I asked Naruto if I would like to help me with that."

Suddenly Kiba, Iruka, Kankuro, Sai, Kakashi, and Chouji's eyes widened in shock as they stammered while the girls looked shocked as well, "And what answer did you give her?" Sakura asked as she Ino and Shizuka scowled.

"I told her I had to pass on the request. Granted it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, what kind of life would the child have if they knew their father couldn't live with them due to living in another village, and it's not like Shion and I could just move to each other's lands."

"I humbly respected his choice," Shion finished, "And I swore to keep his secret as a Power Ranger from anyone."

"So you see?" Naruto asked.

"Well that clears that up." Iruka said.

Suddenly their communicators rang as Naruto answered it, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Rangers, we've just discovered the source of danger in the land. It's the Psycho Rangers."_

"What?" the rangers gasped.

"Are you sure?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"_Yes, but they're currently in disguise, and our scanners aren't picking up they're disguised selves."_

"Don't worry we'll check out the scenery." Sai confirmed.

"Hold it; you guys don't know your way around the land. But I do." Naruto said as they got up from the table. Naruto summoned a shadow clone for each of his fellow rangers and they all took off to search while Shion watched them.

"Be safe." She said under her breath.

Out in the land surrounding Shion's home at the shrine, the rangers were looking around for any signs of suspicious looking people. Each of Naruto's clones made sure his allies were keeping an eye out. Unknown to them each of the disguised Psychos had been watching them from afar in several parts of the land and started moving out. As Sai and Naruto's clone were walking the disguised Psycho Red was walking right past and suddenly grabbed Sai's arm putting it in an arm lock.

"Hey!" Sai called while Naruto's clone was surprised.

"Gotcha now Dino Thunder Red!" Psycho Red shed his human disguise and was back in his normal Psycho ranger form.

"Psycho Red!" Naruto's clone gasped and was about to contact the others only for the Psycho to attack him hard enough to dispel him.

"You and me now!" Red declared to Sai.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" Sai quickly morphed and started fighting the Psycho.

"You're different from Red Ranger Shikamaru," Red began, "I guess that means your mind is chalk full of interesting moves for me to read!" he made several attempts to reach Sai's forehead but the painting ninja wasn't about to let that happen.

At the Command Center, Alpha and Yukio saw the fight, "On no, Sai's in trouble." Yukio gasped.

"Alpha, contact the others." Tommy ordered.

"Right away!" Alpha said as he contacted the others.

Everyone answered their communicators as Alpha spoke, _"Rangers, Sai's in trouble by the village square, you must hurry at once!"_

"We're on our way!" Kakashi answered only for the Naruto clone accompanying him to get dispelled by Psycho White shedding his human form.

"Miss me, Kakashi?" White asked.

"Honestly no." Kakashi answered only for Psycho White to attack him.

All around the village, the rangers were getting ambushed by the Psychos forcing them to morph. Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Chouji, Tenten, and Kankuro were able to teleport to Sai's location while Kurotsuchi used his power cannons to blast Red away from Sai, "Sai!" Tenten called as she and Shizuka helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm fine, where are the others?"

"One guess." Kankuro answered.

"Correct by now my Psycho comrades should be making mincemeat out of them." Psycho Red warned them.

"That's what you think!" Naruto called as he jumped in crossing his weapons and blasted Psycho Red off his feet.

The Psycho leader looked up seeing Naruto and the other rangers arrive to help the ones that came to defend Sai, "How did you get past my comrades?"

"To tell you the truth I actually slipped a few henged clones of the guys to fool your Psycho buddies." Naruto explained.

"We just waited in the shadows for you guys to take the bait." Shikamaru added.

Psycho Red growled until his comrades reappeared, "Sorry Red, they had us all fooled." Green explained.

"No matter, we got them all here and right where we want them." Red answered.

"Let's get them guys!" Naruto called as the group of rangers fought against the Psychos.

As the rangers fought the Psychos, the results were practically the same as before with the rangers struggling harder than ever even if this time Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Kakashi had help from Iruka, Sai, Tenten, Kankuro, Shizuka, and Kurotsuchi for help.

Psycho Red clashed weapons with Sai and Shikamaru, "Two Red Rangers will make for quite a meal once I probe your minds."

"You won't be probing anything." Sai remarked as he blocked the Psychos strike.

As Naruto and Green clashed with their swords, Naruto crossed his sword and dagger blasting Green off his feet. Psycho Black who had been throwing Chouji and Iruka around noticed Green was getting overrun by Naruto, "Leave him alone!" Black called as he flipped over and kicked Naruto to the ground. Naruto was shocked as he saw Black rush over to Green and help him up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Green admitted, "We'll attack him together."

"Works for me!" Black agreed as the two Psychos fought Naruto head on.

"This is a surprise!" Naruto called but formed hand signs and summoned a dozen shadow clones. As he and his clones attacked the two Psychos they ended up getting plowed down by the two villains.

When Naruto's clones were dispelled Psycho Black knocked Naruto down, "He's all yours to probe, Green."

"Don't mind if I do." Green said grabbing Naruto's head and started reading his mind.

"No, get off!" Naruto struggled.

"Naruto!" Chouji called pulling out his Power Axe and blasted Psycho Green off.

"I got him!" Black told Green as he went back to fighting Chouji with Iruka trying to help his former student.

As Kakashi, Shizuka, and Kurotsuchi fought Psycho White, they noticed the other Psychos were helping their comrades when they could, "What've you guys been up to since we last saw you?" Kakashi asked White.

"We've learned to work together and acting together we can and we will eliminate you for our master!" Psycho White declared as he swiped his sword at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Kurotsuchi called only to get attacked as well.

Psycho White turned to Shizuka, "And you are next!"

"Not likely, Super Dino mode!" Shizuka called as her ranger form powered up. She charged and the two went at it in a fist pounding brawl.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru laughed as he watched his Psycho Rangers perform better than before, "Yes, do you see that? This is exactly what I've been waiting to see from them!"

"I guess their training in teamwork has really paid off." Kabuto replied while leaning against the wall.

The rangers kept on fighting to their fullest against the Psychos, but their newfound teamwork was becoming overwhelming for them, "And now let's finish them all off!" Red declared as the Psychos were ready to attack.

"Magna Blaster!"

"Crescent Wave!"

Two blasts came out of nowhere nailing the seven Psycho Rangers, knocking them off their feet. The Rangers looked up seeing Magna Defender and Zen-Aku rush over, "Are you all ok?" Magna Defender asked.

"We're fine now that you guys are here." Naruto said as Zen-Aku helped him up.

"Intruders!" Psycho Red growled.

"As long as we're here we shall defend our friends with our lives!" Zen-Aku promised them.

To the Psychos surprise, Psycho Black stepped forward declaring, "So shall I!" smoke started spurting around him and suddenly he grew into his giant rock monster form.

The rangers were surprised as Naruto spoke, "Guys we gotta stop him."

"But what about the other Psychos?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of them." Magna Defender assured her.

"Hurry and go!" Zen-Aku ordered.

"All right guys you heard him!" Shikamaru called as they called out, "We need Ninja Zord Power now!"

Soon the six Ninja zord appeared and combined with the rangers in the cockpit while Kakashi was flying around inside the Falconzord, "Our turn!" Iruka called as he summoned the Brachiozord that released the other ranger's biozords Soon the Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord stood ready for battle.

"I call on the power of the Dragon!" Naruto played his flute summoning the Dragonzord who stood side by side with the three Megazords.

"Let's rumble!" Psycho Black called as he charged and started throwing punches at the Ninja Megazord who was using its ninja reflexes to avoid most of the blows.

From the shrine Shion watched as the zords fought against Psycho Black, "Rangers, be careful." She prayed.

As Psycho Black fought the zords, down on the ground, Zen-Aku and Magna Defender were holding their own against the Psychos, "I can see through the history images you lot were nothing but trouble." Zen-Aku said as he knocked Psycho Blue off him.

"What do you expect? We're Psycho Rangers after all." Blue answered.

"Yes and your existence is a threat to all of the land!" Magna Defender warned him as he got into swordplay with Red, Green, and White.

Back with the zord fight, the Thundersaurus Megazord using its tail weapon knocked Psycho Black off the Ninja Megazord, "Thanks guys!" Sakura called.

"No problem." Sai called back.

Shizuka motioned her zord forward, while the Dragonzord joined her. Dragonzord whipped its tail at the monster knocking it back a bit, "My turn!" Shizuka called as her zord struck the monster more.

"I've had it with you!" Psycho Black called as he used his strength to pound the Dino Stegazord and Dragonzord.

"Dragonzord, use your missiles!" Naruto played his flute as his zord launched his barrage of missiles onto Psycho Black.

"I'm gonna rip you piece by piece!" Black declared until the Falconzord swooped down knocking its wing against the monster throwing him off balance.

The Ninja Megazord approached and used its Wolf and Ape punches knocking Black to the ground, only to get up once again, "We got him on the run now guys!" Iruka called.

"We could use some help though!" Tenten called.

"Right, we're calling in the Dimetrozord!" Sai called as said zord charged into battle and combined with the zord granting it the Dimetro Saw Blade. With the weapon it was swatting at Psycho Black with the buzz saw.

"Time for a surprise of my own!" Kakashi called as the Falconzord folded its wings forward and blasted Psycho Black from behind.

"Way to go sensei, but now let's finish it!" Shikamaru called as the Ninja Megazord jumped up and combined with the Falconzord.

"Ninja Mega Falconzord, battle ready!" the rangers called as the zord delivered a spin kick to the Psycho monster.

"All right guys, go for it!" Naruto called.

So the Ninja Mega Falconzord glided down with both fists glowing and delivered its double punch knocking the Psycho monster backwards. When he fell to the ground he blew up leaving nothing behind, "Yes, we did it!" the rangers cheered.

While on the ground the Psychos noticed what became of their comrade, "NO!" they cried.

"We're pulling out now!" Red ordered as they fled.

"Not bad, Itachi." Zen-Aku said as the two fist pounded.

"Not bad yourself, Zen-Aku." He replied.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru frowned, "Rangers, you may have defeated one of my Psychos but you will eventually fall at their might and mine!"

Later that day, Naruto and his friends stood before Shion who was thanking them, "I thank you all for what you have done in protecting my home from those Psycho Rangers."

"All in a days work, Shion." Kakashi answered.

"And with one Psycho down, we have six more to go." Kankuro added.

"They won't be easy though." Sakura reminded him.

"So we gotta get stronger if we're gonna take on the rest of them." Naruto agreed.

"And we will." Iruka confirmed it.

Shion smiled as she approached them, "Good luck to all of you and your lifes mission," she stood before Naruto, "Especially you, Naruto." She pecked him on the cheek making him blush and the guys shocked.

Before Naruto could say anything, Shizuka hugged him from behind pressing her bust into his back making him blush further, while Ino and Sakura held onto his arms,

"Look at the time, we gotta go." Sakura said.

"Agreed." Ino said as they all teleported off while Shion giggled seeing the three girls cared about him so much.

Later on the moon base, Psycho Red paced before the other Psycho Rangers, "Today we suffered a tragic loss. Psycho Black put his life on the line to eliminate our opponents. Though he may be gone, his spirit will live on in our memories. We will not let his defeat be in vain. We will crush the Power Rangers in honor of him!" he declared as the Psychos stood together with their hands out before throwing them up.

"PSYCHOS FOREVER!"

**(One Psycho down, six more to go.)**


	87. Turbo Cop

**(Here's the next chapter.)**

One afternoon in Konoha at the Namikaze compound, Naruto was sparing with his father inside their dojo, as Shizuka and Kushina watched from the side bench. Naruto blocked a kick from his dad, only for the former Kage to back flip gaining distance form his son, "Good move dad."

"Arigato, and here's another one!" Minato charged throwing a punch only for it to get blocked by Naruto crossing his chest with his arms.

As they continued sparing, Shizuka spoke to Kushina, "Minato-san is an amazing fighter. It's no wonder he was picked to become the Yondaime Hokage."

"That's my Minato for you," Kushina smiled, "Of course he's not the only one with moves."

"Yes, you yourself Kushina-san are an excellent kunoichi and inspiration to all." Shizuka said as they continued watching their lovers spar.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru spoke to Kabuto, "Kabuto, where are the Psychos?"

"In the training hall, my lord." Kabuto answered as the snake man left.

The villain entered said training hall, seeing the six Psycho Rangers sparing with each other. Upon seeing his arrival they ceased their practice and stood before him, "I am pleased to see you all making good use of your time." Orochimaru paced before them.

"After the Power Rangers destroyed Psycho Black, we vowed his sacrifice would not be in vain." Red said.

"Which means we have to train even harder than ever before." White added.

"So when the time comes we will crush the rangers!" Yellow declared.

"Just what I like to hear." Orochimaru chuckled.

Back on earth at the Namikaze compound, Minato and Naruto finished their spar, "Arigato for the work out Naruto."

"No problem dad." Naruto said as they toweled off.

"Arigato for sparing with us, after that fight with the Psycho Rangers, we need more practice." Shizuka said.

"Defeating Psycho Black wasn't easy, and defeating the rest of them won't be simple." Naruto added.

"Especially since they already absorbed half of our energies and know our moves." Shizuka finished.

"Don't worry we'll all get through this like we have been with every other threat Orochimaru's thrown at us." Kushina rubbed their heads.

"We know," Naruto said, "Shizuka come on let's head for the Ichiraku bar."

"Hai." The two left the adults.

When they were out of sight, Kushina sighed, "It must be nice to go out in public."

"I know what you mean Kushina, but what can we do? We can't set foot out in the village what with being declared dead and all, and even if we used henge any ninja in the village would be able to sense when someone's using henge. This is just something we have to deal with." The blonde comforted his wife.

"I know, but this only makes me feel trapped." Kushina sighed as she hugged her husband.

Orochimaru watching from his scope, chuckled, "Poor Minato and Kushina can't come out and play. Well I'll give you something to enjoy."

Minato and Kushina were walking through their courtyard enjoying the nice weather, until five White Snakes appeared surprising them, "Oh great." Minato sighed.

"You creeps aren't welcomed here!" Kushina called as the minions prepared themselves to fight.

"I don't think they're listening." The Yondaime replied.

"Then we'll make them listen!" Kushina called as the fiery redhead started fighting against the White Snakes prompting Minato to do the same.

Minato blocked on of their punches, and threw them over a bench. Kushina tripped one of them up, and jumped on and off it to get higher into the air before striking another White Snake. Soon enough the couple defeated the White Snakes and the minions vanished. Orochimaru observing this smirked, "Well that was entertaining. Psychos!" he called and the six psychos entered.

"Yes sir?" Red asked.

"I have a new assignment for you all," he began, "Go to Kusa and cause as much mayhem as you can to draw the rangers out."

"As you wish." Green said.

"Hold on!"

Orochimaru and the Psychos looked seeing Sasuke approach, "I want in on this as well."

"Sasuke? Why show a sudden interest now?" Orochimaru asked.

"If they're going to draw Naruto or anyone else out they'll need all the help they can get."

"What?!" Blue shouted.

"Besides they're a ranger short." He added.

"You could never replace Psycho Black!" Pink called.

"Easy you two!" Red calmed them, "Lord Orochimaru, do we really need this boy to join us?"

"Personally you don't, however if Sasuke wants to stretch his legs then be my guest. Just don't interfere with the Psychos work, Sasuke."

"Whatever." The Uchiha brushed it off.

"Then go." Orochimaru ordered as the Psychos vanished and Sasuke morphed and teleported.

Back at the compound, Kushina and Minato were enjoying some tea while sitting on their living room's couch. Suddenly their communicators beeped and they got up and answered the call, "Come in, Tommy." Minato said.

"_Minato, Kushina, we need you two here at the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way." Kushina replied as the two ranger's teleported to see Asuma, Shizune, and Guy were already there.

"Good to see you're here, Asuma." Minato said.

"Well I just finished helping Kurenai, but Anko and Hinata came by to relieve me of that for now." Asuma answered.

"So what's going on?" Shizune asked.

"We've just pinpointed the Psycho Rangers and Sasuke causing havoc in Kusa," Zordon began, "Behold the viewing globe."

They looked and saw on the globe the Psycho Rangers and Sasuke as Quantum Ranger causing a panic, while Sasuke while not harming anybody was just blasting some buildings and signs, "This is not good." Guy said.

"We got to get there and stop them." Minato added.

"Yes, however Minato going up against the six Psycho Rangers and Sasuke will not be enough for the five of you." Alpha explained.

"So what're you suggesting?" Kushina asked.

"You guys need help and we've got just the allie for you." Tommy said as Yukio typed some buttons on the control board.

One of the doors opened up releasing a bit of smoke. Suddenly stepping into the clear was one of the Turbo Rangers allies, the Blue Senturion, "Hey, guys isn't he?" Asuma asked.

"I am the Blue Senturion, Defender of Intergalactic Law!" The cop saluted and continued, "So let's get down and dirty dudes!"

"He wasn't like that according to history." Kushina noted and remembered when they fought at his side in the past.

"This is actually a remake of the Blue Senturion based off the original blueprints of the design from the first one. We also gave this version more personality." Yukio explained.

"We hope he works well with you five." Tommy added.

"Well we'll need the help," Minato replied, "Ok Blue Senturion, up for serving a little justice?"

"Bring it on!" he pumped a fist.

"Go now Rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Come on guys. Shift into Turbo!" Minato called as the five rangers morphed and the six were teleported to Kusa.

"Over there!" Guy called as they ran over to the disturbance.

When they spotted the Psychos about to gang up on a family, Blue Senturion whipped out his blaster and blasted the Psychos making it possible for the family to escape them. The Psychos noticed the Turbo Ranger team appear, "Rangers so nice of you to come out and play." Red greeted.

"Your days of trouble are over Psychos." Minato declared.

"So beat it before you force us to make you." Kushina added.

"We'd be more than willing to let you try." Yellow chuckled.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking the day off." Asuma replied smugly.

Sasuke grunted, "He was the only one who could even provide a challenge."

"Well you're stuck with us, so tough luck for you." Guy replied.

"Psychos attack!" Red ordered as the Psycho Rangers and Sasuke rushed into battle.

As the Turbo Rangers fought their respective Psycho color, Psycho White and Sasuke fought Blue Senturion with their swords as he countered with his Senturion Synergizer in sword mode, "When this battle is over you'll all be under arrest and taken into custody." The Blue Senturion warned them.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke called as he swiped his Quantum Defender sword at BS making him back away followed by Psycho White delivering a powerful kick knocking the robotic cop off his feet and onto the ground.

"Blue Senturion!" Minato called as he grappled with Red.

"You should be more worried out yourself!" Red called as he broke grapple with Minato and elbowed him in the gut.

Guy was currently using his strength and wits to keep Psycho Green from trying to read his mind, "Your skills are impressive, but your evil will never best my flames of youth!"

"Your flames will be doused!" Green warned him as they fought to the peak of their strengths with Green using combat moves he read from Naruto's mind

Asuma, Kushina, and Shizune were fighting against their own Psychos using teamwork, but sadly the Psycho Rangers were doing the same thing, "The guys weren't kidding. The Psycho Rangers have learned to work together." Asuma said to the ladies.

"Who would've thought they'd be this good at it." Shizune added.

"Come on you two, if the kids could beat Psycho Black then we can defeat them too." Kushina encouraged them as they fought.

The Blue Senturion was once again back on his feet fighting Sasuke and Psycho White, "Whatever you are, you're seriously becoming a bore." Sasuke said.

"If I am not amusing to you, I'm sorry for your boredom!" he converted his weapon into blaster mode and shot at them knocking them off their feet.

Sasuke frowned as he jumped up and over Blue Senturion firing his own shots from his blaster at the Turbo teams allie. Watching from the moon was Orochimaru and his henchmen, "Yes take a look boys, that's the way to do it!"

"It's a good thing Sasuke isn't getting in the way of their teamwork." Zorgano noted.

"Agreed." Skeletor replied.

Back on earth, the Turbo team came together staring down their opponents, "We got them on the ropes now." Blue chuckled.

"I'll see to it they never get in our way again!" Psycho Yellow called as her body was emitting steam and soon she grew into her monster form.

The rangers gasped seeing the Psycho go giant monster on them, "All right rangers let's do it," Minato began as they all called out, "We need Turbo Megazord power now!"

The five turbo vehicles headed off to their rangers as they mounted them, "All right guys, show time!" Minato called as their zords combined.

The zords combined forming their Megazord, "Turbo Megazord battle ready!"

"My turn!" Blue Senturion blew a whistle and coming onto the scene was his Robo Racer, "Robo Racer, online!" he mounted his zord as it drove into battle, "Robo Racer, Battle Mode!" his car zord shifted into its Megazord mode and stood next to the Turbo Megazord.

"I'll turn your zords into junk piles!" Psycho Yellow called as she attacked the two zords that fought back.

The Turbo Megazord blocked one of her punches and attempted to throw one back, but the Psycho monster ducked and got behind the zord striking from behind, "She's swift." Shizune noted.

"Then we'll have to be swifter." Minato replied as the zord attacked faster.

The Psycho monster released electricity onto the two zords, who fell onto their sides, "We gotta get up!" Kushina called as both zords made it back to their feet.

"Lawbreakers must be punished with extreme justice!" Blue Senturion called as his Robo Racer whipped out his blaster and blasted Psycho Yellow distorting her.

"Now's our chance!" Asuma called as their zord struck her.

Psycho Yellow rolled across the ground as her comrades looked up, "Yellow!" they called.

"We have to help her!" Blue called.

"Leave that to me," Sasuke called into his morpher, "Q-Rex, arise!"

Arriving onto the scene was the Q-Rex who rammed the two Megazords, "Oh great now we got more problems." Asuma sighed.

"Q-Rex, Megazord mode!"

So the Q-Rex converted to Megazord mode and stood ready, "Who invited you?" Psycho Yellow asked.

"Let's go!" Blue Senturion called as the two zords fought against their opponents.

As the Turbo Megazord fought Psycho Yellow, the Robo Racer dealt with the Q-Rex, "Q-Rex missiles fire!" Sasuke ordered as his zord fired missiles at the Robo Racer who took the blows.

"You are under arrest!" Blue Senturion ordered as his zord summoned its giant handcuffs and threw it at the Q-Rex latching onto its left arm.

"Release my zord!" Sasuke ordered.

As the Q-Rex struggled, the Robo Racer held the zord in place so it wouldn't try to aid Psycho Yellow. With said monster she launched more electricity at the Turbo Megazord who charged through the attacks and rammed its elbow into the monster knocking her back, "Why you!" Psycho Yellow called as she fought back only to receive a swipe from the Turbo Megazords saber.

"We got her on the ropes now!" Shizune called.

"I'm not finished with you!" she released more lightning strikes on them causing them to hold on in their cockpit.

"Guys, I got an idea," Kushina said, "When she attacks us with lightning we can use it to power charge our saber and send it right back at her."

"Good thinking, Kushina," Minato said and looked to the team, "All right guys, we're going in!"

The Turbo Megazord charged Psycho Yellow throwing punches at her, "Ok Rangers this is where it ends!" she powered up her lightning at their Megazord.

This time however, the Megazord extended its saber and the lightning was being channeled into it like a lightning rod, "All right guys, Turbo Spin out!" Minato called as the sword performed its move and with a powered up sword was able to deal a colossal amount of damage to Psycho Yellow.

"You'll pay for this, Rangers!" the Psycho monster exploded.

"NO!" the Psychos cried.

"Not Yellow too!" Pink cried.

Sasuke growled seeing the Q-Rex would be next, "Q-Rex, go!"

So the Q-Rex broke out of the cuffs and retreated, "Halt in the name of the law!" Blue Senturion called as he tried to go after it but the Q-Rex already vanished.

"Back to the moon!" Red called as the group teleported.

"We did it!" the rangers cheered from inside the cockpit as the Blue Senturion kicked back in his own cockpit and spoke.

"And that's the end of that chapter."

On the moon, Orochimaru growled seeing his minions loss, but the Psychos were too distraught to care about his feelings, "Psycho Yellow's fallen in battle. We've lost two of our comrades!" Blue called.

"If Psycho Yellow couldn't get the job done then this was meant to be for her." Sasuke replied as he leaned against a wall.

"What was that?" Psycho Green called.

"You didn't do any better yourself out there in the fight!" White reminded him.

"At least I wasn't the one who blew up." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Why you little!" Psycho Pink was about ready to attack the cocky ninja only for Red and Zorgano to restrain her.

"Psycho Pink, calm down!" Red ordered until she stopped lashing about.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, what you need to understand is their loss of both Psychos Black and Yellow mean as much to them as the loss of your clan is to you."

Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru, but said nothing as he left to go train as always, "That brat has such a mouth." Pink growled.

"Temper Pink, remember what our training was meant for." Green warned her to keep a cool head.

"The Rangers may have had their victory today, but next time we'll make sure they never win again." Blue promised. The Psycho Rangers left the throne room to go plan for their next assault.

Back on earth at the Command Center, the Turbo Rangers and Blue Senturion stood before their mentor, "You all did great, better than my expectations." Tommy said.

"Arigato, Tommy." They replied.

"And I assume working with the new Blue Senturion was no problem for you all?" Tommy asked.

"No trouble at all." Asuma replied.

"Yeah, he was perfect help for us." Shizune added.

"A real team player." Minato finished.

"And what of your own thoughts, Blue Senturion?" Zordon asked.

"I enjoyed fighting along side them as much as they did with me." The robotic officer explained.

"Then its official, the Blue Senturion will be fighting along side you guys from this point on." Tommy decreed.

"Hooray!" Alpha cheered as he and Yukio high fived while Zordon smiled.

"Come on guys let's do it." Minato began as they put their hands in with the Blue Senturion putting his on top.

"Power Rangers Turbo!" they called while jumping up.

**(Now that the new Turbo Team has a allie they'll be an even stronger force. See ya next time.)**


	88. Ice Cold

**(Welcome back fellow readers.)**

One day in Konoha, the weather was what one might say roasting due to a heat wave that's been covering the land. It was so hot that several of the ninjas were wearing shorter clothes compared to their usual attire. Kiba and Shino were heading over to the training ground where Naruto and the other rangers in Konoha were waiting, "Where've you guys been? We've been waiting for like ever." Naruto said.

"Blame Shino here for taking so long with managing his bugs." Kiba answered.

"And what about how many times Akamaru had to stop for his business?" Shino countered in deadpan.

"Hey he has a child's bladder." Kiba argued.

"Boys please!" Hinata cried, "There's enough heat in the air as it is."

Chouji after finishing a drink, looked at Naruto with sweat dripping from him, "These drinks aren't doing the job, Naruto. I'M TURNING INTO A BOILED LOBSTER! IT'S SO HOT OUT HERE!"

"It feels like a hundred and fifty degrees out here." Tenten added while fanning herself.

"We can't spar today, Naruto. We have to call it for a day." Shikamaru added as everyone started agreeing with him.

Naruto with no way to deny the temperature spoke, "Ok guys you got me. So what can we do to cool off?"

"Well we can't go to the Ichiraku bar. It's all held up with customers trying to escape the heat." Tsuki answered.

"Hotsprings are a definite no say." Ino added.

"So where can we go?" Lee asked while sweating.

"Well my place does have A.C, so let's go there." Naruto offered as everyone started agreeing and headed off.

As they left, Orochimaru had observed things from his scope, "Poor Power Rangers. Can't take the heat," he chuckled, "Well I'll give you all something to cool you down!"

As the ninjas walked heading for Naruto's place without a care in the world Putties and White Snakes appeared and surrounded them, "Oh no, Putties and Snakes." Chouji gasped.

"Guys spread out!" Naruto called as they all took off fighting the henchmen.

"You guys picked a wrong time to fight us!" Sakura called as she threw one of the Putties into one of the Snakes.

Soon enough the guys defeated their opponents that fled, "That was definitely not a way to cool off." Kiba panted.

"Come on let's go." Shikamaru said as they continued on.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru frowned, "I am so sick of those Power Rangers."

"Lord Orochimaru." Zorgano said as he and Ariah entered.

"What is it?"

"Ariah and I are going to go on a little hunt." He explained.

"We hear the Land of Snow's ruler Princess Koyuki is not only royalty, but a very popular actress." Ariah continued.

"We feel we could make quite a ransom profit off of her." Zorgano finished.

Orochimaru was about ready to object to their plan, until an idea popped into his head, "Actually that could be perfect."

"It could?" the hunters were confused.

"Yes, it'll be the perfect way to lure the Rangers to disaster," He chuckled, "Psychos, get in here!"

The Psycho Rangers entered the throne, "Yes, Orochimaru?" Red asked.

"I'm sending you all on a mission to the Land of Snow," He began, "Zorgano and Ariah will capture their beloved princess while you Psychos will cause as much havoc in the land luring the rangers to their doom."

"Ingenious." Blue admitted.

"I trust you can all work together?" Orochimaru eyed the Psychos and mercenaries.

"You have our word." Zorgano saluted as they left the room.

As they walked, Goliptor motioned to Psycho Red to come over, which he did, "If I were you I'd be weary of Zorgano. First chance he gets he'll turn on you."

"I don't need advice from a paranoid amalgam." Red answered and continued on leaving Goliptor growling.

Soon the two hunters and Psychos appeared in the land of snow's city, "Amazing, it's like a winter paradise." Blue marveled.

"So what now?" Green asked.

"Ariah and I will be taking the princess captive. In the meantime you all do your thing." Zorgano explained as the Psychos nodded and split up.

"Shall we?" Ariah asked her partner.

"After you." Zorgano answered as the two teleported.

Soon inside the castle above the capital city, sat the lands ruler Kazahana Koyuki, who was giving orders to her guards and servants who left to do their respective jobs, "Ah being princess and an actress can be tiring, but these are the moments to treasure." She said relaxing on her throne, until Zorgano and Ariah appeared.

"Greetings your majesty!" Zorgano called.

Koyuki cried in fright at the two intruders. Hearing her call the guards rushed into the throne room and were surprised at the two intruders, "Protect the princess!" one of the guards ordered.

So the guards started fighting the two as best as they could, while one of the guards tried leading Koyuki to safety. Zorgano seeing this readied his sword, "I don't think so!" he sent a shockwave from his weapon at the guard, knocking him to the ground leaving him weakened.

Ariah leaped over the guards, and landed beside the princess before wrapping an arm around her, "Zorgano let's go!" she called and the two teleported.

"No!" the guards called.

"Where'd the princess go?"

"I don't know."

Meanwhile inside a cave somewhere, Zorgano and Ariah stood before Princess Koyuki, who was tied to a boulder. She struggled to break free, but her efforts were futile, "Unhand me you monsters!" she demanded.

"Sorry princess, but you're our ticket to a hefty ransom." Zorgano answered.

"So be good and we won't have any… accidents." Ariah added lowering her sword to Koyuki's side making the princess gasp.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and his friends were enjoying the cool air inside the Namikaze compound, "Yes, this is nice," Sakura said while kicking back on the floor next to the sofa, "Too bad Kakashi-sensei's out on a mission or he could've come here with us."

"I think I could stay in here until the heat wave passes." Chouji relaxed in an armchair.

Suddenly their communicators rang disrupting their peaceful moment. Naruto answered his communicator, "What's up?"

"_Rangers, come to the Command Center right away. It's urgent!"_ Alpha's voice was heard.

"We're on our way!" Naruto answered as the group teleported.

They arrived at the Command Center, feeling relieved it was nice and cool there as well, "What's going on, Tommy?" Tsuki asked.

"Orochimaru's at it yet again." The veteran ranger answered.

"What's he done this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's launched a double strike in the Land of Snow," Zordon explained, "He's captured their leader Kazahana Koyuki and is holding her captive, while the Psycho Rangers are on the attack."

"Check the viewing globe and you'll see what we mean." Yukio instructed as they did so seeing the Psycho Rangers on the attack in the Snow Country's city.

"Oh man we gotta do something." Kiba said.

"Yeah. I can't let Orochimaru get away with capturing Princess Yuki." Naruto added.

The Rangers turned to him, "Naruto, do you know her?" Shizuka asked.

"Yup. During my travels with Ero-Sennin we stopped in the Snow Country where they were shooting a movie. There was also an ambush during the set so we pitched in and saved everyone. The directors said it was so good they decided to make a movie based off of me." He explained.

"Wait a minute you said movie and Koyuki right?" Sakura asked.

"That about covers it." Naruto answered.

Sakura started squealing, "She's the famous actress better known as her role of Princess Gale."

"She not only plays a princess, but she is a princess to?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently so." Shino answered.

"You must hurry and stop the Psychos," Zordon started, "Alpha and Yukio will continue to try and locate Koyuki."

"Hurry Rangers, time is running out." Tommy said.

"Come on guys. It's morphing time!" Naruto called as he and his team morphed.

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai storm Ranger form!" Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Lee morphed.

"Dino Thunder power up!" Tenten and Shizuka morphed.

"Wild Access!" Tsuki morphed.

Soon the rangers were teleported to the Snow Country, "All right we made it!" Naruto looked around.

"Thank goodness our suits are heated; otherwise it would've been like North Pole again." Ino said.

"Come on, we gotta find the Psychos." Shikamaru said as they started searching for the Psycho Rangers.

Soon enough they spotted the Psycho Rangers in the city on the rampage, "There they are!" Chouji called.

"Let's go!" Naruto called as they all jumped into action.

The Psycho Rangers seeing their opponents arrive on the scene, "Rangers, we've been waiting." Red greeted them.

"Well sorry we took so long." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Get them!" Green ordered as the two opposing sides started fighting.

The Psychos called forth their weapons, and started clashing with the good ranger's weapons, "Must be freezing for you guys to come here." White taunted Shizuka.

"Actually compared to the heat wave in the village, this is refreshing!" Shizuka replied as she blocked a punch from Psycho White.

"Where is the princess?" Sakura demanded as she grappled with Psycho Pink.

"As if we'd know. We were just here to lure you out." The Psycho replied.

"And you fell right into it!" Blue chuckled as Kiba, Hinata, and Shino fought him.

Shikamaru and Naruto were sword clashing with their respective Psychos, "We're going to make you rangers pay for what you did to Black and Yellow!" Red declared.

"FYI, Yellow's destruction wasn't our fault." Shikamaru noted but Psycho Red or Green didn't seem to care.

Naruto had been blocking Psycho Green's strikes with both his sword and dagger, until he crossed them sending a blast at his Psycho counterpart knocking him into a pile of snow, "Let's see you enjoy the snow!" Psycho Green concentrated a green sphere of energy and launched it at Naruto knocking him into a snow bank.

Naruto got up and looked seeing his fellow rangers fight the Psychos, 'I have to do something to stop these guys, so we can hurry and find Princess Koyuki.'

**'Naruto!'** Kurama's voice rang, **'Use my power show what happens when you fight in snow.'**

Naruto thought about what Kurama said and got an idea, "It'll work!" he powered up his chakra mode and extended nine chakra arms, "Hey Psychos! Let's play ball!" his nine chakra arms started scooping up snow, packing them into snowballs, and launched them at the Psychos nailing them. To top it off he was launching them at incredible speed.

The Psychos got nailed with snowball after snowball that just kept going, "This is a unique way of fighting your opponent." Neji observed what Naruto was doing.

"Well it's working." Ino replied.

"Run, run you little mountain goats!" Naruto called as the Psychos were still getting pummeled by snowballs.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Psycho Blue boomed as he sent a blast at Naruto who jumped away avoiding the attack, "I've had enough of your games!" he growled before he started growing bigger taking on his ice monster form.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

"You guys handle Psycho Blue. We'll keep these guys busy!" Tenten called as she, Hinata, Shizuka, Neji, and Shino were ready to keep the other Psychos preoccupied.

"Hai, we need Dinozord power now!" the rangers called as their zords rose up and combined to form the Megazord.

Naruto had whipped out his dagger, and called forth the Dragonzord. Said zord emerged from the ice cold water and stood at the Megazords side ready for battle, "Wildzords descend!" Tsuki called summoning her Wildzords that combined, "Predazord awaken!"

"I'll exterminate you!" Psycho Blue called as he attacked the three zords.

The ice monster threw a punch at the Megazord nailing it, but when he tried to kick it the Megazord punched his foot away. They grappled until Megazord threw Psycho Blue off him. Dragonzord taking a shot swung his tail at the monster knocking him onto the ground. Psycho Blue got up looking for more, "Dragonzord missiles!" Naruto played another tune as the Dragonzord launched its missiles at Psycho Blue distorting him.

"I got this!" Tsuki called from inside the Predazord as her zord drew its staff and struck Psycho Blue.

"Now I'm really mad!" Psycho Blue launched icy breath at the three zords.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Shikamaru called.

Suddenly the feet, hands, and heads of all three zords started turning into ice, "Our controls are frozen!" Sakura called.

"Dragonzord!" Naruto called seeing his zord was in trouble.

"Our zords are freezing up!" Tsuki called as Psycho Blue struck all three zords hard and they fell down.

"Oh no, they're in trouble." Hinata gasped.

"Shino we have to help them!" Neji said as they tried to call their thunder zords but the Psychos weren't about to let them do that.

"Let's leave them to their fight!" Red called as he and Psycho Green knocked the Thunder Rangers away.

"And now pathetic Power Rangers, I will destroy you for my master and avenge Black and Yellow!" Psycho Blue was about to finish them until a purple sphere fell out of the sky and nailed him in the face knocking him back.

"Hey, what was that?" Ino gasped.

Tsuki looked and saw it was the Armadillo Wildzord, "Armadillo zord?" she and the other rangers looked up in the sky to see the Isis Megazord descend from it.

"Hey down there, need some help?" Karashi called from inside the cockpit with the other rangers.

"Karashi, guys!" Naruto called as their zord landed on the ground.

"You guys look like you're a little too much on the cool side." Samui noted the state their zords were in.

"So let's help you out!" Temari called as the Isis Megazord used the Deer Clutcher's power to restore the zords and melt away the ice.

"We're free from the ice!" Shikamaru called as the three zords got back onto their feet.

"What the?" Psycho Blue gasped.

"Now it's personal!" Shikamaru began, "We need MegaDragonzord power now!" So the Megazord combined with the Dragonzord and slugged the monster knocking him to the ground. He got up only to receive a blast from the zords chest knocking him back down.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Tsuki called as the Predazord fired its boomerang at Psycho Blue knocking him off balance, "All right guys show him what it's like getting frozen in place!"

"Hai, Isis stare!" the Wildforce Rangers called.

The Isis Megazord's wings spread as the eyes on them sent out a blast at Psycho Blue freezing him in place, "No wait, please!" he begged.

"Now let's finish this!" Shikamaru called as the MegaDragonzord fired its Z sphere attack destroying the Blue Psycho monster.

"Yeah! We did it!" the rangers cheered.

"BLUE!" the Psychos called.

"We're out of here!" Red growled as they fled.

"Wait!" Shizuka called wanting to stop them but it was too late.

Suddenly their communicators rang, "Yes Tommy?" Neji answered the call.

"_Rangers we've located Princess Koyuki in a cave up in the snowy mountains. You must hurry."_

"Hai, everyone let's go!" Neji called as the ranger's teleported to the location.

"All right, let's hurry!" Naruto ordered as they entered the cave.

They reached the spot seeing Zorgano and Ariah, "Give it up you two, it's over!" Shikamaru called.

"We'll see about that, rangers!" Zorgano called as he and Ariah started fighting the rangers until Naruto and Shikamaru snuck around and started freeing Koyuki.

"Hey princess, miss me?" Naruto asked.

"Green Ranger, I knew you'd come. Although I didn't expect you'd bring back up." She motioned to Shikamaru.

"Can't do everything on my own, now let's blow this joint!" Naruto called as the two ranger's teleported off with the princess.

"The princess!" Ariah called seeing she was rescued.

"See ya around!" Karashi saluted them before the other rangers' teleported off.

"NO!" the two mercenaries growled in frustration before taking their leave.

On the moon, Orochimaru growled at his mercenaries, "How could you two let the rangers make off with your prisoner?!"

"We're not the only ones who've failed, my lord!" Ariah reminded him of the Psychos failure.

"Silence!" Orochimaru ordered as the huntress backed off with Zorgano.

Psychos Red, Pink, Green, and White being the only Psychos left looked over to their lord, but said nothing as they left the room. As they left Goliptor once again spoke to Red, "Such a shame Blue fell in battle. This is what happens when you try to go along with a plan Zorgano concocted." Psycho Red only scoffed before following his fellow Psychos.

Back in the Snow country, the whole kingdom was celebrating the return of their ruler who was unharmed. As she stood out on her balcony looking down at her people she motioned the rangers to step forward, and they did, "I want to thank these brave heroes the Power Rangers for not only coming to my aid, but for defending our land as well. We are forever in your debt Power Rangers."

"Just doing our job, ma'am." Naruto answered.

"I just wished Naruto could've been here with you. After all not only did he help overthrow my tyrant uncle, he also helped me reclaim the emotions I thought that died when my father was killed." Koyuki explained.

"I'm sure Naruto would've wanted to come, but hey if you ever need ninjas help personally request he take it." Naruto encouraged her.

"I just might do that." She replied.

"Well Princess, it's been real, but it's time for us to go." Naruto said as the ranger's teleported. Koyuki smiled seeing the ninja land heroes take their leave.

Soon they were back in the village walking around, "Oh yeah, after that freezing temperature, this is refreshing." Naruto sighed as the heat wave was heating up their bodies.

"No kidding. I could go for a hotsprings soak after that mission." Ino said.

"So then let's go." Sakura suggested. The rangers raced off to the hotspring that was bound to be totally empty due to the heat wave, but that only meant there would be more space for all of them.

**(And there you go.)**


	89. The Third Bear

**(And I got another one here for you.)**

One morning in the village of Suna, Temari had just reported to Gaara with the latest news from Konoha, being her village ambassador and all, "Seems everything's still going smoothly." Gaara said looking over the notes.

"Hai." Temari nodded.

"Very well. Good work Temari. Go and take a breather." He dismissed her.

"Arigato, Gaara," Temari said as she bowed her head and took her leave. As Temari walked through the hall of the administration building she looked at her animal crystals, "What should we do today?"

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had been observing Temari through his scope, "Oh I'll give you something to do today, Temari. I promise you that." He chuckled.

As Temari left the building she walked along Suna's streets thinking to herself, 'Maybe I'll teleport to Kumo and see if Samui and Bee want to train,' she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as five White Snakes and five Putty Patrollers appeared, "Oh great!"

She got in a position as the five Putties and Snakes went to attack her. Using her taijutsu she was able to ward off the Putties knocking them to the ground. She then drew her fan and released a Fuuton jutsu blowing the Snakes off their feet and vanished, "That was too close." Temari panted as she headed off hoping to find Kankuro and explain the situation.

On the moon, Orochimaru sighed at his minion's defeat, "Oh well time to move onto plan B. Psychos!" the four Psycho rangers entered the chamber.

"Yes master?" Pink asked.

"Go and deal with Wildforce Yellow. That'll bring the other rangers crawling." Orochimaru ordered.

"Very well." Red answered as the four Psychos left.

"With Temari all alone, she will be easy pickings for the Psycho Rangers." Zorgano explained.

"Of course, and when the Wild Force Rangers comes to her rescue, they'll all fall before me!" Orochimaru laughed.

Back in Suna, Temari was at the training ground and saw no sign of Kankuro, "Oh great, it looks like I better contact him," She tried her communicator, "Kankuro, Kankuro do you copy?" she touched it but got feedback, "Great of all times for the communicators to be offline."

"Which means your friends won't be helping you!" A voice called as the four Psychos appeared before her.

"Hello Temari!" Pink greeted her.

"Oh great, who invited you?" the wind kunoichi asked.

"Ourselves." White answered.

"Get her!" Red ordered as they went to attack her.

"Wild access!" Temari morphed, "Soaring Eagle!" she blocked a strike from Psycho Pink and an elbow thrust from Green only to get knocked to the ground by White and Red,

"Golden Eagle Sword!" she drew her sword and started fighting against Red, White, and Green who also drew their swords.

She fought against the three but was proven to be outmatched. Suddenly Psycho Pink nailed her in the back with her arrow knocking her to the ground unconscious and forcing her to un-morph, "Too easy." Green said.

"Let's take her back to the moon before the others show." Pink suggested and were about to grab her until they were blasted by lightning, knocking them away from Temari.

"Who did that?!" Red demanded until they saw Temari was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Green gasped.

"She escaped!" Pink growled.

"What do we do now?" White asked.

Zorgano appeared, "You all remain here and continue with your assault. That's Orochimaru's orders."

"Very well." Red acknowledged as the four Psychos headed off to cause more trouble.

"In the meantime, I think I'll do some hunting." Zorgano said as he headed off as well.

Meanwhile at the Wildzord sanctuary in Konoha, Tsuki and Karashi were sparing with each other until their communicators rang. Knowing the danger they answered the call, "We read you, Tommy." Karashi answered.

"_Karashi, you and Tsuki must come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on our way." Karashi answered as he and Tsuki teleported.

When they arrived they saw Samui, Bee, and Choujuro were already there, "Hey where's Temari?" Tsuki asked.

"This is exactly why we called you here Wildforce Rangers." Zordon answered.

"A moment ago, Temari was ambushed by the Psycho Rangers to lure you out," Tommy explained, "But suddenly they themselves were attacked and Temari vanished."

"What?" Choujuro gasped.

"People don't just vanish like that." Samui said.

"What's the word? Have ya heard?" Bee asked.

"We've been trying to get a fix on her communicator, but she's not responding." Yukio answered.

"Oh aye-yai-yai." Alpha sighed.

"What about the Psycho Rangers?" Karashi asked.

"I'm afraid they're still in Suna, and are attempting to lure you out." Tommy answered.

"Well we can't ignore it, otherwise they'll start harming Suna's civilians." Tsuki said.

"Agreed, you guys head to Suna, while we keep trying to contact Temari." Tommy instructed.

"All right guys. Wild Access!" Karashi called as they morphed and teleported for Suna.

When they arrived in the village, they saw things looked quiet, "All right let's go." Tsuki said as they hurried to find the Psychos.

Meanwhile Temari was in a forest lying on a bed of leaves, while someone placed a cloth on her forehead. The wind kunoichi groaned until she started opening her eyes. When her vision became clear she saw the sky above and multiple trees surrounding her, "Where am I?" she asked before sitting up slowly and took in her surroundings, "Wait a minute this is the forest outside Suna's desert. How did I get here?"

She looked at herself seeing she had a few bandaged on her arms and legs, "Who did this?" she asked before noticing someone was making something by a campfire, "Hey who're you?"

The figure being addressed stood up and turned around. It was what appeared to be a ten year old girl with short white hair with black streaks. Her outfit included black dress shoes, black pants, and a white short sleeved shirt with the sleeves colored black. Temari gasped seeing it was just a kid, "Who're you?"

"Secret." She answered.

"Secret?" Temari asked wondering if that was her name. She then realized, "Did you nurse me back to health?" the girl nodded, "Well thanks, oh man the Psycho Rangers are probably still in Suna. I have to get back." She got up but recoiled still trying to recover.

The girl identified as Secret halted her signaling not to overdo it, "Secret." She ordered.

"Guess I shouldn't try overdoing it," Temari replied, "But how could a little girl like you have taken me all the way from Suna and to here?"

"Secret." She answered.

"Girl of few words, aren't you?" Temari asked.

"Secret."

Temari sighed knowing she wasn't going to be getting answers out of her, "Don't you have a family somewhere?" the girl nodded, "Really, where?"

"Secret." She motioned further into the forest.

"Through there?" Temari asked as the girl nodded. Secret took Temari by the arm and started leading her though the forest.

Back in Suna, the Wildforce Rangers still looked around Suna, "Nothing yet guys," Choujuro said only to nearly get shot at by Psycho Pinks arrow, "Spoke too soon." He corrected himself.

The Psychos appeared surrounding them, "Hello Power Rangers, nice of you to join us." Psycho Red greeted them.

"What have you done to Temari?" Karashi demanded.

"Yellow Ranger?" We didn't do anything to her." Green answered sincerely.

"A likely story." Samui said getting in a stance.

"We may be evil, but we wouldn't lie about that!" White replied feeling insulted.

"We'll see, come on guys!" Tsuki called as the Psycho Rangers attacked the five Wildforce Rangers.

Back with Temari, the girl led her to a mountain cliff and pointed up to the top, "Is your family up there?" Temari asked and the girl shook her head, "No? But is something up there?" she nodded, "And did you bring me here to help you get it?" she asked.

"Secret." The girl answered.

"Well I guess I can get it for you, it's the least I can do after you nursed me." Temari said as she pulled out her fan and opened it. She used her wind to ride her fan up the mountain. Secret watched the kunoichi head up before she felt another presence close to her. She turned around and gasped seeing Zorgano.

When Temari reached the top of the mountain she looked around, "Don't see anything out of the ordinary," he gaze suddenly stopped as she saw a lone lotus blossom on the ground, "Could this be what she's looking for?" she picked it up until she heard a scream from down below, "Secret!" she looked down and saw Zorgano trying to drag her away, "Zorgano!"

The wind kunoichi jumped down using the wind to keep her from falling too fast, and she delivered a kick to Zorgano knocking him down and releasing Secret, who went over to Temari and hid behind her. The hunter got up and noticed Temari, "Well Suna kunoichi, what a surprise."

"What do you want with her, Zorgano?" Temari demanded.

"That is none of your concern I'm afraid."

"When you pick on children it does concern me!" she said putting the lotus blossom off to the side where it would be safe, "Wild access!" she morphed.

She drew her sword and clashed with the bounty hunter, determined to protect Secret from Zorgano, even though she had no idea why he wanted her in the first place. As they sword clashed, Secret watched Temari fight until her eyes started glowing. Zorgano powered up his blade and launched a shockwave at Temari knocking her to the ground, "Now I'll finish you myself!" Zorgano was ready to deliver a blow before lightning started striking him from all around, "What's this? What're you doing?"

"I'm not doing this." Temari said in shock as Zorgano was struck by lightning knocking him off the ground. Temari taking a chance grabbed the lotus flower and Secret before making a break for it.

Zorgano got up and saw they escaped, "What? No!" he growled in frustration.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had been watching what was going on, "Zorgano, you let her escape!" he growled.

"But the Psycho Rangers still have the Wildforce Rangers at their mercy, my lord." Kabuto reminded him.

"Yes, and soon they will be no more." He snickered.

Temari and Secret were soon in a secluded area by the forest, "That a close one. Are you ok?" she asked the girl.

"Secret." She replied.

"Oh that's right," Temari recalled as she held out the lotus flower, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Secret nodded before accepting the lotus flower. She then reached into her pocket and gave her a seed. Temari took it and spoke, "Thanks, I guess. Now we're even."

At the Command Center, Alpha and Yukio were busy trying to locate Temari, "Come on guys we need to find Temari before the rangers are totaled." Tommy instructed the two.

"We're trying as hard as we can." Yukio answered.

"Wait I think I got something," Alpha said as he pressed a few more buttons, "Yes, I've located her."

"Then patch her in." Tommy ordered.

"Done." Yukio said.

Temari suddenly heard her communicator ring, "My communicator. Yes Tommy?"

"_Temari, your fellow rangers are being cornered by the Psycho Rangers in Suna, you must hurry and help them."_

"I'm on it!" she answered and turned to Secret, "I got to go now, are you gonna be all right?" she nodded, "Good." Temari headed off as Secret watched her.

Back in Suna, the Psycho Rangers were indeed overpowering the Wild Force Rangers, "Seems like even when we destroy one of them, they train harder so they get stronger as if they have the strength of all seven together." Choujuro called as he blocked an attack from Psycho Green.

"We'll make all you rangers pay for what you did to our comrades!" Red called as he threw Karashi into a wall.

"Oh man, we could really use Temari, right about now." Karashi groaned.

"Say no more guys!" Temari called as she rode in on her savage cycle, blasting the Psychos to the ground. She pulled up along side her comrades.

"Temari you made it!" Tsuki called.

"Where were you?" Samui asked.

"Gave us quite a scare." Bee added.

"I'll tell ya later." She replied as she got ready to fight.

"So you're back, and we thought you disappeared forever." Pink said to Temari.

"Just had to get a little recovery so I can take you down." The Yellow Wildforce ranger replied.

"Mind if I join you guys?" another voice asked as Gaara appeared in a Shunshin of sand.

"Gaara!" they gasped.

"Ninja Storm; ranger form!" Gaara morphed, "Power of Earth!"

"We'll fight you rangers till the end." Red declared.

"Then you will require my help." Zorgano appeared.

"What're you doing here?" Pink asked.

"I have a score with the yellow ranger for ruining my hunt!"

"Give it a rest." Temari replied.

"Come on!" Red ordered as the Psychos and Zorgano fought the rangers.

With Gaara and Temari joining the group, things were once again evened up between both sides. Temari sword clashed with Zorgano before knocking him to the ground and spotted Psycho Pink absorbing Samui's energy, "Samui!" Temari jumped up and struck Pink with her sword disrupting her absorption.

The Psycho screamed in pain before turning around, "YOU! You'll pay for that!" she shouted as steam poured from her. She grew giant size and took on her plant like monster form.

The Rangers were shocked as Karashi spoke, "We gotta stop her guys."

"What about them?" Choujuro motioned to the other three Psychos.

"I'll deal with them." Gaara said summoning his Lion Hammer.

"All right guys, let's do it," Karashi began as the rangers called out, "Wildzords descend!"

Arriving on the scene was the Red Lion and his friends along with Wolf zord and his two friends, "Wildzords combine!" the rangers called as the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord were formed and were ready for battle on the deserts sand.

"Let's tango!" Psycho Pink called as she ran at the zords slugging the Wildforce Megazord and grappled with the Predazord, only to end up kicking it in the shin breaking the grapple. With the grappled broken she slugged the Predazord making it back up.

"She's tough; we better call in some help!" Karashi ordered.

"Help is on the way," Samui placed her Stingray crystal in her saber, "Stingray zord descend!"

Soon the Stingray zord answered the call and flew onto the scene, "Attach Stingray zord!" so the Stingray zord attached putting the Wildforce Megazord in Aqua Diver mode.

"I better get some help too. Bat zord descend!" Tsuki called as the Bat zord flew onto the scene, "Attach Bat zord!" she ordered as the Predazord became its Flight mode.

"Let's go!" Karashi ordered as both zords started striking at Psycho Pink with the Stingray sword and Bat claw.

"Let's go to the air and attack her from above!" Tsuki called.

"Good idea. Into the air!" Karashi ordered as the two zords were about to take off.

"Sorry, but you're grounded!" Psycho Pink extended vines from her arms ensnaring both zords keeping them from flying off.

"She's got us in a bind!" Samui called.

"We gotta break free, fool!" Bee called.

"Hang in there guys!" Tsuki called from her cockpit.

"Now let's see how you like this!" Pink called as energy charged from her and started shocking the zords sending sparks everywhere.

The attack was so strong the Wildforce Megazord was forced back into the separate Wildzords that formed it while the rangers fell to the ground. Gaara who had been fighting the three Psychos noticed this, "Guys!"

"That's the way, Pink!" Green called from below.

The rangers looked up seeing the Wildzords on the ground looking weakened,

"Red Lion!" Karashi called.

"This is not good." Choujuro gasped.

"We gotta call the Kongazord." Bee suggested.

"Hai," Temari agreed, until she looked around and gasped seeing Secret standing in the desert, "Secret!"

"Who?" Karashi asked.

"This girl that nursed me back to health after I was attacked by the Psychos."

"What's she doing out here?" Samui asked.

"I don't know." Temari answered.

Secret held the lotus flower Temari got her above her head, and shook it around releasing its pollen onto her and she started glowing, "What?" Psycho Pink monster gasped.

"What's happening to her?" Karashi asked.

"No idea." Bee answered.

Suddenly Secret started growing in size until she was giant sized, but when the glow died down she was gone. The thing in replace of her was a Panda Bear Wildzord, "I knew it!" Zorgano growled.

"Unbelievable," Temari gasped until the seed Secret gave her transformed into the Panda Bear's animal crystal, "Secret's a Wildzord, a Panda Bear. I guess this what she meant by 'Secret'." She chuckled.

The Panda Bear let out a bear call and answering the call was the bear brothers themselves, as they stood beside the third bear sibling, "Look at them." Karashi gasped.

"They're awesome!" Choujuro called.

"Impossible!" Psycho Pink called.

Suddenly the bear brothers fired their ice and fire blasts, while the Panda fired a blast of lightning from its mouth. All three attacks nailed Psycho Pink severing her vine tentacles from the Predazord releasing it, "Thanks!" Tsuki called.

"Amazing, so the Panda Bear shoots lightning." Samui noted.

"All right bears show them what family can do!" Temari ordered as the three bears charged and performed a triple combined rollout bashing the psycho monster.

"Come on guys," Karashi called as they announced, "Wildzords descend!"

Arriving onto the scene was the Gorilla zord, Rhino zord, and Armadillo zord, "Wildzords combine!" they announced as the zords morphed into the Kongazord Striker.

"I think it's time we let the third sibling join the fight. How about it Tsuki?" Temari asked.

"You got it!" she acknowledged.

"Attach Panda zord!" Temari called as the zord morphed into a knuckle arm like her brothers and replaced the Bat and Hammerhead zords. The Predazord pumped its new arm up.

"Predazord; Lightning Knuckle mode!" Tsuki called.

"I will not let you defeat me!" Psycho Pink struck the two zords with her fists only to receive slugs from the bear arms throwing her off.

"Hey Psycho Pink, up for a game of ball, it's your call!" Bee called as the Kongazord kicked the Armadillo that tackled Psycho Pink knocking her off her feet.

"Goal!" Choujuro called.

Psycho Pink got up growling in rage, "Let's finish it now, guys!" Tsuki called.

"Hai!" they agreed as the cannons popped out of the three bears mouths.

"Tri-Blaster fire!" the rangers announced as their zords aimed their blasters out and released three blasts of energy nailing Psycho Pink who screamed before blowing up,

"We did it!" The Wildforce Rangers cheered.

"Psycho Pink!" Red called.

"Red, we need to go!" White ordered.

"Until next time!" Zorgano warned Gaara as they disappeared.

Gaara looked up at the two zords as his helmets face opened revealing his own face that had a smile, "Well done guys."

On the moon, Orochimaru growled, "Foiled again, and they have another Wildzord!" he slammed his fist on the balcony railing.

"While there are only three Psychos left." Zorgano reminded him.

"I swear Power Rangers, you will rue the day you ever meddled in my affairs!" Orochimaru vowed.

In another chamber sat the three remaining Psycho Rangers, "Psycho Pink is gone like the others." Green said.

"Which leaves only us left." White added.

"And I am the only one left out of the original five." Red put in.

"If we're not careful we'll go down like the others." White noted.

"So then let's make a solemn vow to fight harder for the sake of our fallen comrades." Green suggested as the three Psychos put their hands in the center and on top of each other.

"Black, Yellow, Blue, and Pink," Red began, "I swear to you Green, White, and I will make the Power Rangers pay for what they did to you."

Back on earth in the Wildzord sanctuary, the Wildforce Rangers and Yukio were watching the three bear siblings nuzzle each other, "They look so happy." Choujuro noted.

"They should be since they haven't seen each other in centuries." Tsuki reminded him.

"And even better with only three Psycho Rangers left, we'll soon be rid of them for good." Samui added.

"Until then, we just need to keep staying strong." Temari put in.

"That's what we Wild Force Rangers are for huh?" Bee asked.

"Yeah." Karashi nodded as the rangers looked up at their Wildzords.

Yuki checked the time, "Whoa! I gotta get back to the Command Center."

"What they got you doing now, boy?" Bee asked.

"Big time computer stuff. Too much to put into words." Yukio answered as if he was covering something up before teleporting off.

**(And there you have it.)**


	90. White Tiger of Guilt

**(And here's the fifth one of the day.)**

One morning at the crack of dawn, Kakashi was standing before the memorial stone thinking about Rin and Obito. The guilt he bore on both of his former teammates still hung over him, despite all that happened. He was the one who unintentionally murdered Rin who allowed herself to be killed in order to keep the Kiri shinobi from using her to unleash the Sanbi upon Konoha. His greatest guilt however was Obito. He couldn't have saved him from getting half his face crushed by a boulder, and was the one responsible for turning him into Tobi; the mastermind behind the Akatsuki. Even when he was killed, the Akatsuki was still at large even though it was down to two members and Itachi being on the run. Kakashi sighed, 'If I could take it all back. I would.' He thought.

"Kakashi." Kakashi hearing the voice spun around seeing his sensei.

"Minato-sensei, what're you doing out here? If anyone catches you there will be a panic in the air."

"Hey it's early Kakashi, and what's life without a few risks?" he asked with a chuckle. He then dropped the humor, "I feel you're more distressed than ever when you come here."

"Sorry sensei, it's just I can't help but feel like everything from the formation of the Akatsuki, Obito becoming who he was when he released the Kyubi and brainwashed him to attack the village, when he threatened to kill Naruto, and when you and Kushina ended up sacrificing yourselves. I feel as if it was all my fault."

"Don't do that to yourself, Kakashi," Minato warned him, "What's happened has happened. We can't change what went on, but we can make up for what follows."

Kakashi looked at his sensei, "Sensei."

"Even though we've had some bumps along the way, everything else that's happened now were the result of those bumps. Like us becoming Power Rangers in fact mine and Kushina's restoration."

Kakashi taking everything in, eye smiled, "Yeah, you're right sensei."

"Come on let's go back to my place." Minato offered as they walked off.

Watching from the moon was Orochimaru, who chuckled, "Oh how sad. Kakashi feels guilt over so many things."

"His guilt will make him vulnerable, and easy enough to eliminate." Psycho White said.

"Indeed," Kabuto agreed, "However given the state of himself, we should continue to exploit it."

"How so?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well I happened to have dug this up out of Zedd's vault of magical items." Kabuto held up a long rectangular mirror.

"What is that?" Psycho Red asked.

"The mirror of regret," Orochimaru gasped, "It has the power to exploit one's guilt with visions of their past."

"With this we'll bring down Kakashi's morale so much he'll be as weak as an academy student." Kabuto explained.

"Perfect, but we'll need to lure Kakashi away from Minato. Goliptor!" Orochimaru called.

Goliptor entered the chamber, "You called my lord?"

"Take the White Snakes down to Konoha and capture Kakashi."

"As you command." Goliptor headed out as Orochimaru went back to look in the scope.

"Yes, Kakashi, soon your guilt will be your undoing." He snickered.

Back in Konoha, Kakashi and Minato were about to enter the Namikaze compound, until Goliptor appeared with Five White Snakes, "Morning rangers!"

"Goliptor!" Minato gasped.

"Do you have to attack us this early?" Kakashi asked.

"Why not? Early bird catches the ranger after all!" Goliptor cackled as the White Snakes went on the attack.

Minato and Kakashi fought the henchmen, until two of the White Snakes got behind Kakashi and grabbed him by the arms, "Let go!"

"You're mine now, Kakashi Hatake!" Goliptor fired red energy flames from one of his swords at Kakashi who vanished into thin air.

"Kakashi!" Minato called.

"See you soon Power Ranger!" Goliptor called as he and the other Snakes vanished.

"No!" Minato grunted.

Suddenly Kakashi reappeared in a field somewhere that looked far from Konoha, "Where am I?" he asked while getting up. He held up his wrist attempting to contact Tommy and Zordon but to his shock found his communicator missing, "My communicator. Where'd it go?"

"Looking for this Kakashi?" a voice asked as Kakashi saw Psycho Red holding his communicator up.

"Psycho Red!" Kakashi gasped as he reached for his morpher but found it missing, "My power morpher!" he looked to the side seeing Psycho Green holding it out.

"You really need to keep track of such things." He chuckled.

"What's this all about?" Kakashi demanded.

"It's all quite simple Kakashi," Goliptor's voice was heard as he looked seeing the minion and Psycho White appear behind him, "We're gonna bring down your morale." The two chuckled.

Meanwhile back in the village, Tsunade, Naruto, his team, Minato, and the Turbo Rangers were at the Command Center, "What's going on what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Goliptor appeared and captured Kakashi." Minato explained.

"What, where's he taken him?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know yet, but Alpha and Yukio are scanning all around for his location." Tommy said.

"But we got zilch so far." Yukio said.

"Oh aye-yai-yai." Alpha sighed.

"What do you believe Orochimaru is up to this time?" Tsunade asked Tommy.

"I've no idea, but whatever it is can't be good." He replied.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru looked through his scope, "Yes, everything's going smoothly. Now to spice things up some more. Skeletor, Blade Wing, Zoki!"

The trio of minions entered, "Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Skeletor asked.

"Go to Konoha and keep the rangers preoccupied."

"At once." Blade Wing answered as the three left.

Back at the Command Center, the alarm sounded, "What now?" Kushina asked.

"It's just as we were expecting. Behold the viewing globe." Zordon ordered as they did so seeing the trio and a swarm of Putty's around the village.

"Oh great it's them." Ino sighed.

"We got to do something." Kurotsuchi said.

"What about Kakashi?" Shizune asked.

"We'll continue running a search and let you know what we find." Tommy answered.

"All of you hurry, and be careful." Tsunade instructed.

"Alright guys, its morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Shift into Turbo!" Minato called as the two teams morphed.

The two teams appeared in the village, "Hey Skeletor!" Naruto called, "Looking for trouble?"

"If so, then we're your men for the job." Minato added.

"Get them!" Skeletor ordered his partners and the Putties who attacked.

Back with Kakashi, he continued looking at Psycho White and Goliptor, "I will take great pleasure in destroying you here and now, White Ranger." Psycho White declared.

"Even without my morpher I still more than enough energy to fight you." Kakashi raised his headband exposing his Sharingan.

"Maybe now, but let's see how much energy you'll have after seeing your greatest hits." Goliptor said as the mirror of regret appeared in his hands.

"What the?" Kakashi was confused.

"Behold Kakashi!" the amalgam said as Kakashi looked at the mirror seeing some of his past exploits. The first of which being letting Obito die.

"No!" he gasped as he watched his former comrade get crushed by the boulder.

"Yes, Kakashi. It was your own lack of friendship and teamwork that led to the supposed death of your comrade Obito," Goliptor taunted him, "But instead he was merely decapitated until he went to find you only to see you betray his friendship and loyalty ultimately turning him into a madman."

Psycho White seeing Kakashi was already letting the guilt get to him, took it as an opening and attacked the Jonin knocking him to the ground. Kakashi got up and desperately fought back but Goliptor kept taunting him with more painful flashbacks reflected in the mirror, "It was because of you, your other comrade Rin Nohara lost her life at the end of your own jutsu!" Kakashi saw himself strike Rin down with his Raikiri. The look on Rin's face made Kakashi's visible eye wide in horror.

Psycho White continued fighting Kakashi, who wasn't even putting up a fight due to watching his past mistakes, "This is getting too easy!" White said as he spun kicked Kakashi knocking him back to the ground.

Kakashi looked at the mirror seeing another painful memory of when he was an Anbu. He was on a mission in the land of Snow facing off against an army of shinobi being led by Princess Koyuki's uncle. However he ended up fleeing from his opponents because he was unsure he could take them all on together, "All painful memories, but nothing could be more painful than this," Goliptor said as the mirror showed Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke's fight three years ago, about to kill each other until he intervened, "If you had been a better sensei, Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't have gone rogue to my master!"

"No." Kakashi gasped as the guilt was overtaking him even more.

"This is so exciting to watch." Psycho Green said to Red.

"Yes, I can't wait to do the same to all the red rangers."

Back at the fight, the rangers were holding their own against the trio and the Putties until Naruto's communicator rang, "My communicator, "Yes Tommy?"

_'Naruto, we've located Kakashi's whereabouts, but he needs help. We're teleporting you and Minato to his location.'_

"Ok. Guys we're gonna get Kakashi so hang in there!" Naruto called as he and Minato were teleported.

They reappeared in the field Kakashi was, but saw in the distance what was happening with Kakashi, "Oh no. Red and Green have Kakashi's morpher and communicator." Minato gasped.

"What's going on? Kakashi-sensei's not even putting up a fight." Naruto added.

"It's all because of that." Minato motioned to the mirror Goliptor was holding and what it was showing Kakashi.

"We got to help him dad come on!" Naruto called as they hurried.

"And now White Ranger, I will end your miserable life!" Psycho White was ready to deliver a fatal blow.

"Don't touch my student!" Minato jumped in whipping out his blaster and shot at White throwing him off balance allowing Kakashi to gain some distance.

"You!" Goliptor gasped.

"And me!" Naruto jumped in and fought Goliptor who wasn't letting go of the mirror.

"Sensei! Naruto!" Kakashi gasped.

"Kakashi remember what I told you this morning?"

"'What's happened has happened. We can't change what went on, but we can make up for what follows.'." Kakashi repeated his sensei about his morning lecture.

"Exactly, don't let those mistakes you made become weight on your shoulders. You learned from those mistakes and you became a better shinobi than you ever were!"

"Sensei," Kakashi gasped until his eyes tightened, "You're right. I don't give up that easily because I'm not a quitter!" he started hand signs and started conjuring a Raikiri. He ran past White, but Red and Green tried to block him only to get blocked by Minato.

Naruto looking past Goliptor's shoulder saw Kakashi heading right for them, "Goliptor! Heads up!" he jumped away.

Goliptor was confused as he turned around seeing Kakashi throwing his jutsu forward, "Raikiri!" he nailed it at the mirror shattering it.

"No!" Goliptor cried.

"Sorry Goliptor, but I'm not about to let my morale get brought down!" Kakashi spun kicked Goliptor to the side and looked at Naruto and Minato facing Psychos Green and Red. He summoned two shadow clones that went at the two, "I believe you have something of mine!" one of the clones said as they struck the two Psychos and took back the communicator and morpher.

"Catch!" the second clone called as they threw the real Kakashi his morpher and communicator who caught it.

"Arigato," Kakashi dispelled his two clones, "Naruto, sensei, let's get out of here!"

"Hai!" they agreed as the three teleported off.

"No!" Psycho White called, "Get back here, Kakashi!" he teleported off.

"After him!" Goliptor called as he and the other two Psychos vanished.

"No! No!" Orochimaru shouted as he pounded the railing of the balcony in frustration.

Back with the other rangers, they made quick use of the Putties and were facing against the trio, "Without your precious leaders you rangers are nothing!" Skeletor called.

"Think again!" Naruto called as he, Minato, and Kakashi jumped into the air and delivered a flying kick with each of the trio getting nailed.

"Naruto, Minato, Kakashi!" Kushina gasped.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Best I've felt all day," he grabbed his morpher and morphed, "Tigerzord!"

"All right you guys, you want some of this because we're ready." Naruto beckoned the trio.

Before the three could do anything, Goliptor and the three Psychos appeared, "Hold it, no one touches White Ranger but me!" Psycho White declared as he started steaming.

Suddenly he grew giant sized and taking the form of a monstrous white tiger with sharp claws and teeth, "I'm gonna squash you flat!" Monster Psycho White attempted to step on the rangers who jumped away.

"We got to stop him." Kakashi said.

"What about them?" Shikamaru asked motioning to the others villains.

"Kurotsuchi, the Turbo Rangers, and I can handle this." Naruto assured them.

"All right guys, we need Thunderzord power now!" the rangers called.

"Mastodon! Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl! Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops! Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger! Gryphon Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus! Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

"I need Tigerzord power now!"

So the Thunderzords arrived on scene where both the Red Dragon Thunderzord and White Tigerzord converted to their warrior modes, "Let's play!" Psycho White called as he fought the two warrior mode zords.

"I'll show you the power of a white tiger!" Kakashi called as his zord delivered a slug to the Psycho monster that was knocked to the ground only to get up.

"Let's see how you like my misty breath!" the Psycho monster called as it opened its mouth releasing a breath of mist that was confusing the two zords.

"I can't see!" Shikamaru called.

Psycho White taking advantage of their state attacked both zords with its claws knocking them to the ground, "Whoa!" Kakashi called as he hung onto his controls.

"Hang on Kakashi-sensei, help is on the way!" Sakura called as the four other Thunderzords joined in the fight.

"Time for Mega Tigerzord!" Kakashi called as the four Thunderzords combined with the Tigerzord forming the Mega Tigerzord that was ready for battle.

"Huh?" Psycho White gasped.

"All right Psycho White, you want me come and get me!" Kakashi called.

"With pleasure!" the White Psycho monster charged and started striking its claws against the zord but found out it wasn't doing much damage due to how much more powerful the Mega Tigerzord was.

"I'll take this shot!" Shikamaru called as his zord summoned its staff and started bashing at the monster. His zord then planted its staff's tip firmly against the ground and leaped up behind it. It spun around on top of staff with its legs poised forth and kicked the monster multiple times.

"Good work Shikamaru, now to finish this!" Kakashi called as the Mega Tigerzord's tiger head mouth glowed energizing the Firebird on its hand. When it extended its right arm out the Firebird launched off covered in flames and nailed the Psycho monster who screamed.

"No!" it cried as the Firebird returned to the Mega Tigerzord. Psycho White screamed before falling to the ground and then blew up.

Watching from the ground were Psychos Red and Green, "NO!" they cried.

Goliptor after knocking Asuma and Shizune off him looked to the trio, "We're out of here!" they vanished along with the Psychos.

"Way to go guys!" Naruto called.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior mode approached the Mega Tigerzord before stopping before it. The two shook their left hands. Red Dragon Thunderzord patted the Mega Tigerzord's shoulder before pumping a fist up and nodding to it. The Mega Tigerzord returned the nod as the two zords broke off their hand shake and posed, before resting their arms at ease.

Later that day, Kakashi was before the memorial stone like before. Suddenly he turned seeing his whole team, Tsunade, and the Turbo Rangers, "Hey guys."

"Hope you're not in another slump Kakashi, because I don't wanna have to give you another lecture." Minato warned him.

"No sensei, I'm ok. Just reflecting back on what you said. I won't put anymore guilt on myself about what happened. I'm just gonna keep fighting for the future and hope things will be better than before."

"That's the way sensei." Naruto smiled.

"Come on let's go home and I'll cook us a feast!" Kushina announced and the groups looked joyed to hear that.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru was scolding his henchmen, "You four are useless. Can't you do a simple job and not muck it up?!"

"We're sorry master, it won't happen again!" Zoki cried.

"Silence!" they backed away as Orochimaru turned to Psychos Green and Red who had their backs turned, "And you two. You Psychos are just as incompetent! You call yourselves the greatest force in the universe when you clearly lack any talent at all!" he ranted, while the two Psychos were in so much thought over what just happened to their comrade along with listening to their master whine like a baby over what happened, they could no longer keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Will you shut up?!" Red and Green each fired a energy blast of their respective colors at Orochimaru knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. This act took Orochimaru, Kabuto, and all the others by surprise.

"Psychos! You dare attack your master?!" Orochimaru bellowed.

"You are no longer our master!" Red answered in anger.

"And we will take orders from no one from now on!" Green added.

"What?" Orochimaru hissed.

"We're tired of your constant criticism and orders. We're going solo now." Red declared.

"How dare you defy me!" Orochimaru launched his shadow snakes at them but they dodged and teleported off, "NO!"

Zorgano and Ariah who watched with the other henchmen were shocked, "Well, this is certainly a surprise." Zorgano asked Ariah who nodded.

Orochimaru stomped to the balcony looking down on the planet earth before screaming, "PSYCHOS!"

Somewhere in the ninja land, Psychos Red and Green stood on a cliff looking out in the distance, "This time we're calling the shots." Red said to Green.

"No more taking orders. It's the rangers or dust." Green added.

"You and I will avenge our five fallen comrades no matter what." Red promised him.

They turned to each other and locked fists, "Psychos together." Green began.

"Psychos forever." Red finished as they pumped their locked fists up.

**(Now the last two Psychos have defected and are going solo.)**


	91. Psycho Fall

**(Here's the next installment readers.)**

The next day, after the remaining two Psycho Rangers went AWOL from Orochimaru, they had been hiding out in an old abandoned farmhouse somewhere outside Konoha. Psycho Red watched the sunrise and spoke to Green, "Today is the last day the sun rises on the village of Konoha."

"Yes, because once we've eliminated the Rangers, we'll be the ones claiming the lands as our own." Green added.

"And should Orochimaru stand in our way we will crush him and all those who side with him!" the two Psychos locked fists.

Meanwhile on the moon, Orochimaru growled as he looked through the scope, "Where are they? Those Psycho Rangers have to be around here somewhere!"

"Who would've thought they'd actually rebel even after they swore their loyalty?" Zorgano asked.

"I guess the loss of their comrades were too much for them to continue taking orders." Ariah said.

"Indeed, they've become too sensitive in their teamwork." Kabuto added.

"No doubt they'll be seeking out the rangers too." Goliptor put in.

"Of course!" Orochimaru spoke up, "Once they come out of hiding to fight the rangers we'll strike as well."

"Will we be a match for them though? After all they know the rangers fighting moves as well." Zoki wondered.

"Of course we can, Zoki!" Skeletor called.

"They may be powerful but we outmatch them in quantity." Blade Wing reminded him.

"Then prepare yourselves for battle." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes master!" they saluted.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto and his friends were at the Ramen bar enjoying some milkshakes, "After these let's go back to my place and get some practice in." Naruto suggested.

"I'm all for that." Kiba agreed.

"So am I." Sai added.

"Well I guess." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru we'll need all the training we can get." Chouji said.

"Yeah. After all Psychos Red and Green are still active." Ino reminded him.

"I know." The Nara replied.

"Sooner we put them out of play the better. I'd have nightmares about Psycho Green probing my mind." Naruto said as they laughed.

Suddenly the place started shaking, "Whoa, what's that an earthquake?" Ino asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Neji replied.

"Outside, hurry!" Naruto called as they ran outside and saw to their shock Psycho Green and Red blasting the area.

"Psycho Red and Psycho Green." Tenten gasped.

"Launching an attack like this? That's not like them." Sakura noted.

"Come on let's check this out." Naruto said as they grabbed their morphers.

"It's morphing time!"

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm ranger form! Hah!"

"Dino Thunder power up!"

"Wild access!"

Soon they were morphed and jumped onto the scene, "Hey Psychos!" Shikamaru called.

The two Psychos looked seeing their targets arrive, "Finally, so nice of you rangers to come out and play." Red said.

"So what's Orochimaru got planned this time?" Karashi asked.

"We no longer serve Orochimaru. We're going solo now." Green replied.

"Well this is shocking." Naruto admitted.

"You rangers will pay for what you did to our comrades!" Red warned them.

"They really meant that much to you?" Shino asked.

"They were our comrades and our friends!" Green shot.

"Well now you see how we would feel if you eliminated our friends." Sakura replied.

"Yes, only this time we will make you suffer the same way you've made us!" Red called as the two Psycho Rangers charged while the good rangers charged to.

The Psychos fought through several of the rangers, determined to get to Naruto and Shikamaru. Red could've picked any of the red rangers there, but eyed Shikamaru as the strongest of the red rangers present. Orochimaru who was looking through his scope spotted the fight, "Yes there they are! All right everyone get down there!" he ordered his minions who nodded.

Back in Konoha, the rangers seemed to have had the upper hand, until appearing before them was Zorgano, Ariah, Goliptor, Skeletor, Blade Wing, Zoki, and squad of both Putties and White Snakes, "Sorry to drop in without an RSVP!" Blade Wing called.

"Oh great." Naruto sighed.

"Stay out of this you fools, this is between us!" Red warned Orochimaru's minions.

"No one is going to have the pleasure of destroying the rangers but us and our lord." Goliptor replied as they drew their weapons.

"So be it!" Green called as he and Red drew their swords and soon it was a three way fight.

At the Command Center, Tommy, Zordon, Alpha, and Yukio were watching from the viewing globe, "This is bad. Those guys won't last against all of them." Yuki said.

"Alpha, contact all the other rangers and send them there at once!" Tommy ordered.

"Right away!" Alpha rushed to the control board and got to work.

Back at the fight, the rangers fought their way through both the Psychos and Orochimaru's forces, "These guys don't know when to quit!" Chouji called as he blocked Ariah's sword with his axe.

"We could use some back up right about now!" Hinata called.

"Well here it is!" a voice called as the remaining Ninja Storm, Wild Force, and Dino Thunder Rangers appeared. Accompanying them included the Turbo Rangers, Kakashi, and Kurotsuchi.

They each fired blasts from their weapons confusing Orochimaru's forces, "Guys we made it!" Kakashi called.

"Good timing." Naruto said.

Red and Green growled as Red declared, "No one's going to get in our way like before!" the two charged grabbing Naruto and Shikamaru before vanishing.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

"Where'd they go?" Omoi asked.

"I wouldn't be worrying about them!" Zorgano called as Orochimaru's minions fought the rangers.

Psycho Red and Green reappeared with Naruto and Shikamaru inside a Konoha storage facility, "Good now that it's just us no one will get in our way." Green said.

"You Psychos have gone far enough today we're gonna finish you once and for all!" Naruto shot back.

"Bring it on!" Red called drawing his sword.

"Consider it brought!" Shikamaru drew his own sword as both sides fought in a game of swordplay. Red and Shikamaru were at a stalemate with their weapons as Shikamaru spoke, "I gotta say, you Psychos sure aren't what you used to be when we first met."

"We have gotten stronger each encounter." Red reminded him.

"Not that. When we first fought you guys didn't care about each other or even recognized each other as teammates. Now look at you two, coming together trying to eliminate us for the sake of your fallen comrades. I guess there's more good inside you guys then we gave you credit for."

"Do not try to lump us together with the likes of you!" Red called as he knocked Shikamaru aside.

Naruto using both his sword and dagger to avoid Green's attacks were working so far until Green struck Naruto when his defense was down, "When I'm done with you Naruto, I'll take your family and your loved ones away from you like how you took my comrades from me!" Psycho Green declared as he stuck his sword into the ground sending fissures at Naruto knocking him off his feet.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called.

"I'm all right!" he called.

"Not for long!" Green tried to pierce his sword down on Naruto, only for him to roll away.

Tsunade looked out from the administration building window seeing the explosions and fighting. She looked worried until Izumo and Kotetsu arrived, "Hokage-sama, all the civilians have been escorted to safety!" Izumo explained.

"Good work, be on standby for further instructions!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" they nodded before vanishing.

"If this keeps up the village will be in ruins." Tsunade feared.

Back with all the other rangers, they desperately fought Orochimaru's forces. Tsuki had deflected Zorgano's sword and swiped him with her weapon, "You know we could really use some help about now!" she called to her fellow rangers.

"Then look no further!" a voice called as Itachi as the Magna defender jumped in blasting Zorgano away from Tsuki.

"Itachi!" Kakashi called.

"Don't overlook me!" Zen-Aku appeared using his Crescent Blade on the trio.

"Zen-Aku!" Choujuro called.

"And me!" Blue Senturion arrived and grabbed a White Snake throwing it into Zoki.

"Blue Senturion!" Kushina called.

"Now let's protect Konoha together!" Itachi called as the three allies joined the rangers in the fight taking hold of it.

At the Command Center, Alpha and Tommy saw Shikamaru and Naruto getting tossed around by their Psycho counterparts, "Aye-yai-yai, Naruto and Shikamaru are in trouble! What're we going to do?" Alpha asked.

"I'm afraid the others are too distracted to be sent to them." Zordon answered.

"But they won't be able to wait that long." Alpha replied.

"Then I'll go!" Yukio offered.

"Yukio?" Tommy asked.

"I can't stay here and watch my friends and my sister fight for their lives. I want to help."

"Yukio, you are aware of the risks you'll be taking." Zordon reminded him.

"I'm willing to go for it. After all you've been training me for this moment." Yukio reminded them.

"But it feels too soon." Alpha replied.

"No, Yukio's right. Naruto and Shikamaru need help. He's our only option." Tommy said.

"Arigato, Tommy."

"However I can't send you out there defenseless. Even with your jutsu you won't be able to take on any of the Psychos," he smirked, "I have just the morpher for you." Yukio looked interested.

Back with the Psychos, the two evil rangers were throwing all they had against Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto got back on his feet, "Come on Shikamaru we have to hang in there!"

"Easier said than done Naruto!" Shikamaru replied.

"You two are finished!" Psycho Red declared as he and Green were about to cross their weapons.

"Hey!" They turned around seeing Yukio enter the building, "Leave my friends alone!"

"Yukio!" Naruto and Shikamaru called.

"You are either very brave or very stupid for coming here!" Red warned him.

"I've been called worse." Yukio admitted.

"Yukio get out of here or they'll destroy you too!" Shikamaru called.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine," He pulled out a morpher making the two regular rangers and Psycho rangers surprised, "Titanium Power!" he activated his morpher and morphed.

Suddenly standing before them was Yukio as the Titanium ranger, "Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger!" he posed.

"What?!" the Psychos gasped.

Yukio rushed over to Naruto and Shikamaru and helped them up, "Don't worry guys. All three of us can take them down!"

"All right then Titanium Ranger, show us what you got." Naruto said as the three fought the two Psychos.

"Titanium Laser!" Yukio drew his weapon that was in battle axe mode and started striking the two Psychos with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Taste this!" Psycho Green called as he and Red crossed their swords firing a blast at them.

"Not hungry!" Yukio called as he held out his weapon that absorbed the blast and redirected it back onto the Psychos knocking them off their feet.

"Cheap shot!" Red called.

"No, this is a cheap shot!" Naruto called as he and Shikamaru crossed their swords firing a combined blast of red and green energy onto the Psychos knocking them out of the building.

The three rangers rushed outside, seeing the two Psychos get back on their feet, "Now you've made us angry!" Red called as he and Green started letting off steam.

Suddenly the two Psychos grew into their monster forms, with Red being his known flame looking monster while Green took on a green dragon like form (Original Godzilla from the old Japanese movies), "Whoa, that's bad!" Yukio gasped.

"It's about to get worse!" the Green Psycho monster swung its tail around.

"Look out!" Naruto called as the three rangers took cover.

Orochimaru looking through his scope, saw this, "So they're going that far are they, well Rangers if you perish then I will be the ones to finish them."

Back in Konoha, Yukio called into his communicator, "Tommy, I need some help."

"_Don't worry Yukio the Max Solarzord is on its way!"_

Underground, the Max Solarzord was running through an underground rail system built by Alpha and Tommy just for the occasion. It traveled along the rails at the speed of sound until the wings spread and was launched upward as the ground opened up sending it into the sky, "There's my ride!" Yukio jumped and mounted into the zord, "Wow! This is so awesome."

"_Yukio, do you copy?"_ Tommy's voice came.

"Roger that, Tommy."

"_The Max Solarzord is strongest when it absorbs the sun's solar energy. Fly up into space where it can absorb the most solar energy it can."_

"You got it!" Yukio called as the shuttle flew all the way into space and around the sun where its solar panels started taking in the solar energy powering it up, "Fully charged, now let's win us a fight!" Yukio took his zord back down to earth and flew down to Konoha, "Megazord mode!" the zord converted into its Megazord mode and landed on the ground ready to fight.

"Time for me to dish it out too." Naruto played his flute summoning Dragonzord who stood at the Max Solarzord's side.

"Get them!" Red monster called as he and Green attacked the two zords who fought back.

The Green Psycho monster tail whipped the Dragonzord, who retaliated with his own tail whip, "Dragonzord missiles!" Naruto called playing another tune. Dragonzord locked his finger missiles and fired them onto the two Psychos distorting them.

"You will pay for that!" Psycho Green called as both he and Red fired a combined blast of fire at Dragonzord knocking him to the ground.

"No!" Naruto called.

All the way on the other side of the village with the other rangers, they saw the giant battle taking place, "Looks like they'll be needing out help." Chouji noted.

"But what about these guys?" Sakura motioned to Orochimaru's goons.

"You leave them to us. You guys help Naruto and Shikamaru!" Minato called.

"All right let's go!" Kakashi ordered as he, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Kurotsuchi teleported off to their location.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called as they arrived.

"Who's piloting the Max Solarzord?" Sakura asked.

"It's Yukio." He answered.

"Yukio?" they asked.

"Yeah. Look we'll discuss this later, but right now they need out help."

"Hai!" the rangers agreed as they extended their hands out, "We need Ninja zord power now!"

Soon the ninja zords stormed into battle, and combined to form the Ninja Megazord. Kakashi drew Saba and stuck his hand out, "I need Tigerzord power now!" The Tigerzord charged into battle as Kakashi mounted it and entered the cockpit, "Convert to Warrior mode!" he ordered while inserting Saba. The Tigerzord converted to Warrior mode and stood ready for battle.

"I need Titanus power now!" Kurotsuchi called as Titanus arrived. She got into the cockpit and took the controls.

"Finally you've arrived Red Ranger!" Red Monster called as he attacked the Ninja Megazord who fought back.

"Titanus fireball, go!" Kurotsuchi called as Titanus launched a fireball at Red Monster knocking him back.

"You'll pay for that!" he fired blasts of fire at Titanus who stormed through it while Kurotsuchi held onto her controls.

Dragonzord who finally recharged, got back onto its feet. Green monster charged and grappled with the zord with both appearing to be at a stalemate until Green monster overpowered Dragonzord and rammed into it making the zord back up. When it was about to deliver another tail whip it was blocked by the Tigerzord and received a punch in return forcing him back, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called from below.

"No problem, now let's see how Psycho Green likes a taste of thunderbolt?" Kakashi said as he loaded the cannon in his zord that fired the thunderbolt at the monster knocking him back.

Psycho Red was striking at the Ninja Megazord with his sword before the zord blocked on of the strikes and knocked it out of his hand. The zord then threw a double punch to Psycho Red, "That's it!" he sent a blast of fire at the Ninja Megazord.

"Look out!" Shikamaru called as they braced themselves. Suddenly the Max Solarzord stepped in and took the blows that barely scratched it.

"What?" Psycho Red called.

"Thanks, now here's something from me!" Yukio called as his zord pulled out its blaster and shot at the monster.

"Why you!" Psycho Red called as it fought the Max Solarzord, who jumped up into the air converting back into shuttle mode. It flew around firing energy blasts onto the monster, before converting back into Megazord mode where it delivered a kick to Psycho Red knocking him onto the ground.

The Dragonzord and Tigerzord meanwhile started overpowering Psycho Green, before knocking him to Psycho Red, "All right let's finish them off for good!" Naruto called as Tommy's voice came on their communicators.

"_Naruto, Kakashi, Kurotsuchi. The time is now to combine your zords to create the Tiger Ultrazord."_

"If you say so Tommy." Kurotsuchi answered.

"We need Tiger Ultrazord power now!" The three rangers called as the Tigerzord combined with the Dragonzord like before to create the Dragon Tigerzord like they did on Naruto's birthday. Soon the combined zord jumped up as Titanus converted into its carrier mode with the Dragon Tigerzord riding inside of it forming its new form.

Inside the cockpit were Kakashi, Naruto, and Kurotsuchi, "All right you guys let's put an end to the Psycho threat." Naruto ordered as his comrades nodded in agreement.

The zord wheeled into battle as the Psychos noticed this, "Oh no!" Red cried.

"This could be bad." Green feared.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Lock on and fire!" the three called as the Tiger Ultrazord fired its barrage of missiles and blasts at the two Psychos who took the blows. They screamed in pain before falling onto their backs and exploded.

The zord powered down as the three cheered, "We did it!"

"All right you guys!" Kiba called from the Ninja Megazord.

"Way to go!" Yukio called.

"We couldn't have done it without all of you. Especially you, Yukio." Naruto added.

Back with the other rangers, Orochimaru's forces saw the Psycho Monsters were destroyed, "Well that about does it for us." Zorgano said.

"Back to the moon!" Goliptor called as the group vanished.

"We did it!" Shizune cheered.

"Yes!" Lee cheered.

"Well done rangers." Itachi said.

Tsuki looked up at the Max Solarzord and smiled underneath her helmet knowing who had to have been piloting it, "Great job brother."

Up on the moon, Orochimaru looked out through the balcony as Zoki spoke, "Well looks like that's the end of the traitors huh my lord?"

Orochimaru turned to him glaring daggers, making Zoki back away in fright, "They may have been traitors, but they were a valuable asset. Now they're gone. Enjoy your victory today power rangers, because tomorrow is another day!"

Sometime later at the Command Center, all of the rangers were partying for not only the defeat of the Psycho Rangers, but for the induction of their newest allie. Tommy spoke, "Congratulations everyone. You saved the village from a nasty threat and put the Psycho Rangers to an end."

"You should all be very pleased with yourselves." Tsunade added.

"We sure are." Sakura nodded.

"And a special congrats to Yukio for pulling our asses out of the fire. Thanks a lot man." Shikamaru added.

"You did better than I anticipated Yukio. I'm glad to say you've proven your worth to remain a ranger." Tommy added.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to be part of the team now." Yuki added as Tsuki hugged him.

"I'm just glad you'll be working with us now," she began, "Though Tommy, how were you able to get the Max Solarzord?"

"All it took was Alpha and a lot of computer hacking to find the original blueprints for the Lightspeed Rescue models." he answered as Alpha stood proudly for his talent.

Naruto smiled but looked a tad distressed, "Naruto, what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"I don't know. I guess I feel sort of sorry for the Psycho Rangers." Naruto answered.

"What?" the guys asked.

"Naruto are you feeling all right?" Kiba asked.

"You realize what they've been trying to do to us?" Shizuka asked.

"I do, but you know how they wanted to avenge their comrades? In a way we would be similar like that if one of our comrades was injured. I'm not saying that we should've spared them. I just think maybe there was some nobility in them after all, even though they wouldn't admit it."

"I get what you're feeling Naruto," Tommy answered, "They obviously learned to respect each other like a real team and family. The other villains the rangers faced back then would've never shown that kind of nobility and dedication to each other as the Psychos have."

"Yeah, I agree with Naruto as well. In a way they were similar to us only evil." Shikamaru added.

"I hope wherever they are now they've found peace." Naruto said as the other started slowing agreeing with him.

"So do I." Sakura added.

"Me too." Tsuki put in.

"So, to the Psycho Rangers!" Naruto toasted.

"The Psycho Rangers!" everyone called.

"Arigato for being such worthy opponents." Naruto finished.

Meanwhile in a white void being the afterlife, the seven Psycho Rangers were sitting in a circle in the lotus position, "So this is it for us isn't it?" Red asked.

"Afraid so." Blue added.

"We lost." Black said.

"And we were so close." Pink added.

"But they were stronger." Yellow put in.

"Maybe, but even if we lost at least we're still together." White lightened their moods.

"After all, we're a team and nothing will tear us apart again." Green added.

"Agreed, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Red replied.

"Let's do it, one last time." White said as they all held hands linking their circle together.

"Psychos forever!" they called as they were engulfed into a white light.

Meanwhile in the land of Amegakure, Akatsuki leader Pain was looking out into his rainy village from his tower, "Nagato," Konan approached, "What can we do now? Itachi's gone rogue from us, and destroyed Zetsu and all the clones Tobi had created. With just us how can we hope to obtain the bijuu and fulfill our dream?"

Pain turned to her, "There's only one thing left to do Konan. We have to take the fight to Konoha this time. Make preparations, we'll be leaving for that village and abduct Naruto."

"What?" Konan asked, "What're you planning?"

"It's simple. If we capture Naruto we'll force his friends and comrades to hand over the other Jinchuriki like Gaara, Yugito, and Killer Bee to us. As for the other Jinchuriki, we'll use his comrades to seek out the other Jinchuriki for us so we won't get our hands dirty."

Konan was surprised at his plan, "Yes, it just might work."

"Not 'might' Konan, 'will'." Pain said opening his eyes revealing his Rinnegan.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	92. Pain Invasion

**(Here begins the invasion.)**

One morning at the Command Center, Naruto and his fellow rangers were riding around a race track in the hologram room on their shark cycles. Another interesting fact was that they were also wearing their guardian uniforms, given to them by Barza from the alternate world Obito had teleported them to, "Whoo-hoo!" Kiba called as he rode past Chouji and Shikamaru on his shark cycle, "My cycle's the fastest!"

Naruto patted his cycle while riding and spoke to it, "You hear that buddy? You want to put up with that?" he suddenly rode faster catching Kiba, "Yeah that's the ticket!"

"Come on boy, keep it up!" Kiba called to his shark cycle as he drove it.

"Honestly boys you're behaving like academy students." Sakura said as she and Ino rode up.

"So we're kids at heart." Naruto replied.

Soon they each crossed the finish line, and pulled over as the hologram ended. Tommy walked in clapping, "Good practice run on your cycles guys."

"Arigato, Tommy, we really needed to improve on our riding." Ino explained.

"Yeah piloting zords are one thing, but these cycles are a whole other ballgame." Chouji added.

"You'll get used to them, by the way I like the way those uniforms look on you." Tommy admitted.

"Arigato, I do like this style." Ino admired her look.

"Not exactly my style, but it's ok." Shikamaru added.

"Well I certainly hope Orochimaru isn't up for trouble today." Kiba put in as they all nodded.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru had been looking through his scope, "What perfect day to launch an attack on Konoha." He chuckled.

"What should we do my lord?" Goliptor asked.

"I say we take a swarm of White Snakes and Putties to terrorize the village." Zorgano suggested.

"Hold it!" Orochimaru interrupted them, "What is this?" he gazed through his scope seeing seven figures approaching Konoha, all wearing Akatsuki robes, "Akatsuki, but how?" he looked closer spotting six of them bearing the same eyes that had ripple like patterns in them, "So that's it. Pain my former leader trying to take the fight to those of Konoha are you? I was beginning to wonder when it would come down to this."

"Should we go down there and deal with them, my lord?" Ariah asked.

"No need. We'll let the Power Rangers deal with him." Orochimaru answered.

"But what if the Power Rangers lose, what then?" Blade Wing asked.

"If it does then we will have to be the ones to eliminate them ourselves leaving the planet ours for the taking." Orochimaru replied.

Back on earth, Pain, Konan, and the five other figures arrived by the village wall, "Ok listen up," The lead Pain spoke, "Shuradou (Asura Realm), Chikushoudou (Animal Realm), and Gakidou (Hungry Ghost Realm) shall act as diversions. Meanwhile I, Konan, Ningendou (Human Realm), and Jigokudou (Hell Realm) shall act as reconnaissance."

"All right." Konan nodded as they turned toward the wall.

"Let's get to work," Deva Pain said as they launched Chikushoudou over the wall and landed in the village. The path used a summoning jutsu and summoned the other realms into the village, "All right, let's begin."

Somewhere on top of a building's roof, were a few ninjas in a meditating state before they opened their eyes, "Intruders have crossed the barrier into our village." One said.

"We have to report this to Tsunade-sama." Another said as they were prepared to leave until a giant centipede appeared and crushed the building they were on top of.

The sound of the one building being destroyed caught many of the villagers and ninjas attention, and saw the giant summoning, "Oh no, we're under attack!" a Chunin called, "Everyone head for cover!" he ordered as the villagers started heading for cover as the ninja started heading towards the creature only to be surrounded by the three realms Asura, Animal, and Hungry Ghost appeared and started fighting them.

From the Asura realm, he started launching laser blasts from his head and missiles from his back. The ninja took cover, but some got caught in the crossfire. The animal realm Pain then summoned more creatures to the battle such as a giant dog, a giant rhino, a giant crustacean, a giant bird, a giant panda, a giant ram, and a giant chameleon-chimera that started stomping around the village. Meanwhile the Deva, Human, and Hell Realm paths were interrogating a shinobi, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I don't know he could be anywhere. And if I did know I wouldn't sell out a Konoha shinobi to an Akatsuki member!" he answered with force.

"We'll see about that," Deva path said as the Human Realm gripped the ninja's head and concentrated, "Bad news, you were telling the truth." The Human Realm lifted a spirit out of the shinobi and it was congested by a spectral Enma head the Hell Realm conjured.

All over the village the ninja were being attacked by Pain and his other paths. Tsunade was at the administration building giving out orders to Jonin and Chunin. When they left Tsunade looked out into the village seeing the giant summonings all over the place, "Shizune, you better get going." She ordered her student.

"Hai." Shizune nodded as she hurried off.

At the Command Center, the alarms started going off surprising the rangers, "Oh aye-yai-yai!" Alpha cried.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"There is a disturbance in the village. We must alert all the rangers immediately." Tommy ordered.

"Already on it!" Yukio went to the controls with Alpha and soon all the rangers appeared in the Command Center, including Itachi, Zen-Aku, and the Blue Senturion.

"We have a crisis in the village." Shizune warned everyone.

"It's all over the place." Iruka added.

"Yes rangers, we are aware of the situation. Behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

They turned their attention towards it and saw the giant summonings running amok, and one scene after another of different Pains interrogating ninja or attacking them, "Oh no it's Pain." Itachi gasped.

"Pain?" Zen-Aku asked.

"He was the one who was pretending to lead the Akatsuki while Obito acted in the shadows," Itachi explained, "Now that Obito's gone he seized control of the organization. Although with only him and Konan there isn't much to lead."

"Then why are there five others?" Blue Senturion asked.

"Pain or Nagato is the wielder of the Rinnegan; an ocular power that rivals that of the Sharingan itself," Itachi explained, "It can not only allow him to use all chakra elements but allows one to transform others into the six paths of pain, each one containing a special unique ability."

"What kind of abilities?" Zen-Aku asked.

Itachi motioned to each Pain that showed up on the viewing globe, "That Pain is his Deva path; that body has the power to repel and attract anyone like a magnet, but it takes five seconds to use them again, so that gives him a slight moment of defenseless. That second, body the animal realm has the ability to summon multiple large animals he controls through the Rinnegan. His human realm body specializes in close range Taijutsu attacks, and also the ability to remove the souls of a weak opponent. The hell realm is another tricky one; it has the power to call forth a spectral Enma head that can restore the deceased to life with no injury. The Asura realm is like a cyborg capable of launching missiles and lasers. Finally there's the hungry ghost realm, with the ability to seal away chakra and elemental based attacks. And with all those bodies sharing the same eyes, what one sees they all see."

"It'll be hard to attack one of them with their weakness when one of the other bodies could counter that weakness." Hinata said in worry.

"But they are not the real target," Itachi replied, "Those six bodies are merely puppets. The real Nagato is controlling them using chakra rods as receivers. He has to remain in a position close enough so the six paths can respond to him."

"Meaning the real Nagato has to be somewhere close to Konoha." Tommy added.

"Precisely." Itachi nodded.

"What can we do? If we let them run wild they'll tear the village apart." Sakura said in worry.

"Precisely we want you rangers to split up and deal with each of the six paths before they destroy Konoha." Zordon said.

"All right, when do we get to work?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. We cannot allow you, Gaara, or Bee to partake in this battle." Zordon explained.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That's whack yo!" Bee called.

"You can't be serious." Gaara added.

"No I agree," Tommy said, "Pain has obviously come here looking for you Naruto. If you set foot out there and he senses you, he'll come after you, along with Gaara, and Bee."

"Yes, he obviously intends to lure you out into capture forcing Gaara and Bee to give themselves up as well." Itachi saw through Pain's scheme.

"Well we can't just wait here and expect you all to fight without us!" Naruto called.

"We're going!" Gaara insisted.

Alpha sighed, "I'm sorry, but we can't let you," he pressed a button, "Computer, activate force fields around Naruto, Gaara, and Bee!"

Suddenly force fields appeared surrounding Naruto, Bee, and Gaara, preventing them from moving or teleporting, "Hey what gives?" Naruto called.

"This is tripping, fool!" Bee called.

"I'm sorry guys, but you need to sit this out," Tommy said and turned to the teams, "All right then, Turbo Rangers I'm sending you to handle the Asura realm. Wildforce Rangers you and your Wildzords handle the Animal realm and the summonings. Dino Rangers the Hell realm is yours. Ninja Rangers you go after the Human realm, Itachi Yukio the Hungry Ghost realm is all yours. Shikamaru you and your team handle the Deva realm."

"Good luck Power Rangers, and may the power protect you all." Zordon said.

"All right guys, we got work to do." Minato said as all of them morphed and teleported out leaving Naruto, Bee, and Gaara to sulk.

"Believe me this hurts me keeping you here." Tommy explained but they still sulked.

Soon each of the teams appeared and went after their respective target, "All right guys, let's do it!" Karashi called.

"Wildzords descend!" they summoned all their Wildzords minus, Bison, Rhino, and Armadillo.

The Wildzords each went after certain summonings with the Falcon, Eagle, and Bat zords going after the summoning Bird, while the other ground type Wildzords took on the other summonings. The three bear zords sent their fire, ice, and lightning blasts at the ram only for the summoning Panda to harden its body thus becoming a shield, "So the Power Rangers, you've all come to stand in my way of achieving peace." The Animal realm said.

"Your way of peace ain't gonna be found like this." Karashi warned him.

"Call off your pets before we're forced to make you." Zen-Aku added.

"I would love to see you try." The Animal realm beckoned them.

"All right guys don't let your guard down for a second!" Karashi ordered as the five Wild Force Rangers and Zen-Aku charged on the attack.

The Turbo Rangers arrived on the scene seeing some Jonin going up against the Asura Realm. The ninja saw them arrived and gasped, "The Turbo Rangers!"

"We'll take it from here. You guys find a medical ninja and get yourselves healed!" Minato called.

The ninja nodded and hurried off leaving the rangers to face the cyborg shinobi, "All right handsome looks like it's just us." Kushina taunted.

"You're under arrest for endangering multiple lives!" The Blue Senturion ordered while showing his badge.

"We shall see." The Asura realm replied as it started launching laser attacks from the head knocking the rangers back but got back up.

"Come on guys, we have to stay focused!" Guy called.

"Let's go!" Asuma added as they went into battle against their opponent.

The Dino Rangers and Ninja Rangers arrived as the Hell and Human realms were interrogating some ninja, but before the Human realm could remove their souls it was blasted by the Dino Rangers blasters. The ninja being interrogated took this as an opportunity to escape and recover, "This is our village. You don't belong here." Iruka warned him.

"We'll leave as soon as we get what we want. Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Human realm asked.

"Like we're gonna tell you." Shizuka answered.

"Everyone be careful remember that these two and the others share the same eyes." Neji reminded them.

"So if we attack one the other will also see what happens." Tenten added.

"Then we'll have to chance it." Kankuro said.

"Let's do it!" Sai ordered as the Dino Rangers powered up, "Super Dino mode!"

"I'll take it up a notch too," Lee added, "Super Samurai mode!" he shifted modes, "Since the human realm deals with taijutsu I'll match it!" he said as they took off fighting with the Hell and Human realms.

Itachi and Yukio arrived in the village, seeing the Hungry Ghost realm pounding one shinobi after another, "Remember Yukio, this one can absorb all elemental attacks and seals off chakra."

"So our best bet is to remain at a far distance?" Yukio asked.

"For now." Itachi answered as he pulled out his blaster prompting Yukio to do the same and started blasting the path whose attention was diverted form the ninja and now focused on the two.

"All right Itachi, you ready for this?" Yukio asked.

"I've been ready." Itachi answered as they prepared themselves.

Meanwhile the Deva Realm and Konan were attacking some of the ninja and buildings around them, determined to find Naruto, "Nagato, we're not getting anywhere with this." Konan said.

"Even if we have to blow this village up we will find Naruto!" Pain ordered.

"Just be careful you know using too much of your chakra will be the end of you." Konan warned him until they were almost blasted.

They looked seeing Kurotsuchi holding her power cannons, with the other rangers behind her, "I'm going out on a limb and say you're looking for someone." Kakashi guessed in sarcasm.

"Power Rangers," Pain began, "You've been getting in the way of our organizations plans for far too long, and now this ends today."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kurotsuchi said readying to attack again.

Konan was prepared to fight, only for Pain to hold an arm out to block her, "Konan, go back and make sure I'm protected if they find the location."

"Nagato."

"I'll be all right here." He assured her.

Nodding Konan and grown white wings made from paper slips and started flying off, "Hey she's getting away!" Chouji called.

"I'll bring her down!" Sakura aimed an arrow for her only for Pain to form hand signs.

"Suiton; Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)!" he fired a strong jet of water at Sakura knocking her down.

"Sakura!" Ino called helping her up.

They looked up, seeing Konan was already gone, "I know you rangers know the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki. Where is he?" Pain asked.

"We'll take it to our graves." Kakashi answered firmly.

"And take it you shall." Pain answered as he went on the attack against them.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had been observing the fighting, "Hmm, seems the rangers are managing, but their efforts aren't enough. I guess this really will be the end of the Power Rangers. So sad." He chuckled.

"But sir, if the Rangers aren't capable of defeating him. How can we do it?" Skeletor asked.

"Simple, we'll let Pain wear himself out and when he's that vulnerable we'll strike."

Back on earth at the Command Center, Naruto, Bee, Gaara, and their mentors were watching all the fights from the viewing globe, "I can't take standing around and watching as our friends are getting their asses handed to them like that!" Naruto called.

"Please you must let us out!" Gaara pleaded.

"No can do guys, until we figure out a perfect way to destroy those realms we can't send you out." Tommy replied.

"Actually, we've discovered a way." A voice said as Jiraiya and Tsunade entered the Command Center through the side door. On Jiraiya's shoulder were two small toads that looked like an old man and old lady.

"Ero-sennin! Baa-san!" Naruto called until he saw the toads, "Geezer Sage and Shima baa-san?"

"Well how're ya doin', Naruto-boy?" the small green toad asked.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, we figured out the perfect offense against the Six Paths," Jiraiya began, "All thanks to Fukasaku and Shima."

"Well it's nice to finally meetcha, Tommy-boy." Fukasaku greeted him.

"We heard of the commotion here and we came right over." Shima added.

"It's nice to finally meet you two." Tommy nodded.

"Hold on, you say you know of how to defeat the six paths?" Naruto asked.

"How?" Bee asked.

"Remember Naruto-boy, during you're training up at Mount Myoboku during your travels with Jiraiya-boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"Yeah I spent some time up there learning Sage jutsu. You think that can help bring them down?"

"Of course, sage jutsu can increase ones senses along with physical strength and jutsu," Tommy recalled the story Jiraiya once told him about his own training, "Alpha lower the force fields."

"What?" Alpha asked in confusion.

"Trust me." He said.

"Well ok." Alpha said still feeling unsure as he lowered the force fields around the three Jinchuriki.

"About time." Bee said.

"Naruto, I'm letting you, Gaara, and Bee, go but remember Sage jutsu alone will not be enough to truly take them down. You must think and plan to succeed."

"I know." Naruto nodded.

"Then hurry rangers, time is running out." Zordon said.

"It's morphing time!"

"Wild access!"

"Ninja Storm; Ranger form!"

So the three rangers arrived in the village, "All right you guys go and help your teams. I got work to do." Naruto ordered.

"All right, good luck." Gaara said as he and Bee went to help their teams.

"Ok, first thing's first," Naruto summoned three Green Ranger clones, "Now to concentrate." He and his three clones stood perfectly still and deep inside their helmets their eyes started changing until the outline of them turned orange. When they opened their eyes they appeared to look reptile like. Soon all four Green Rangers took off.

Orochimaru spotting Naruto's sudden arrival gasped, "Where'd he come from?"

With the Dino Rangers and Ninja Rangers, they were struggling against the Hell and Human realms, but were still holding on seeing they were wearing them out, "I grow bored of this game. It's time I ended it." Hell realm said as he and the Human realm were prepared to attack.

"Not so fast!" One of Naruto's Green Ranger clones dropped in slamming a Chou Oodama Rasengan onto them only for them to jump away but managed to get a little taste of the attack.

"Whoa!" the two ranger teams gasped as they saw who it was.

"Naruto, what're you doing here?" Iruka called.

"You were supposed to stay behind!" Kankuro called.

"Sorry, but I had to come." Naruto's clone answered.

"So did I!" Gaara jumped in and used his Lion Hammer on the ground the two realms stood on shaking it up so they'd fall down into a hole in the cracked ground.

"Gaara!" Hinata and Neji gasped.

"Then Bee-sensei?" Omoi asked.

"He's on his way right now to join the other Wildforce Rangers." The clone assured him.

"Naruto." The Human realm said as he and the Hell realm climbed out of the hole.

"So you've come at last." Hell realm said.

"You know I always get invited to all the best parties." He replied.

"Once we capture you we'll have your friend bring us the other Jinchuriki." Human Realm explained.

"Fat chance Pain," The clone said and turned to the two teams, "Guys, keep them distracted while I get my jutsu ready."

"But Naruto." Shizuka said.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." He assured her.

"Ok." Iruka said as the Dino Thunder Rangers and Ninja Rangers went on the attack once again determined to keep the two realms preoccupied for Naruto's clone.

"All right, now to get to work." The clone summoned up two more clones and started molding some extra chakra into his palm creating a new form of Rasengan that looked like a Shuriken, "Got to aim it right… Guys move!" he called as the rangers dove away, "Taste this Rasenshuriken!" he threw his jutsu right for the two realms only for them to dodge.

"Missed!" Hell realm said.

"Think again." Naruto said as he concentrated his sage chakra embedded into the jutsu and made it expand as it engulfed the two realms ripping their bodies to pieces.

"Whoa." Kankuro gasped at the jutsu's affect.

"What a technique." Sai gasped.

They looked seeing the two realm bodies smoking and destroyed, "You got them Naruto!" Tenten called.

"Yeah, but you guys should hurry and help one of the others. I know the real me and the other clones are."

"Then let's go!" Iruka ordered as they hurried off.

Somewhere in a fake tree made from paper, the real Nagato who was in a mechanical walker gasped and coughed some saliva while Konan turned to him, "Nagato."

"I lost the Human and Hell realms."

"What, but how?" Konan gasped.

"Naruto, he's come out into the open." He explained as the woman gasped in surprise.

With the Turbo Rangers, they were constantly deflecting all the laser and missile attacks launched by the Asura path, "I don't know how much longer we can hold out." Shizune said as she dodged some missiles.

"We gotta keep it together rangers!" Minato called before getting knocked aside by a laser.

"Minato!" Kushina cried.

The Asura realm stood above Minato ready to finish him, "Hey you hunk of junk! Get away from my old man!" Naruto's second clone called as he used the power of sage mode to dash faster to the realm and using both his sword and dagger sliced the realm in half as it fell to pieces becoming a pile of junk.

"Naruto!" Minato gasped.

"Technically I'm a clone, but yeah." The clone said as he pulled Minato to his feet.

"And I thought Kakashi had impeccable timing." Guy said.

"We can compare later, right now we gotta help the others." The clone said as they hurried off.

With the Wildforce Rangers, they were still in battle with the Animal realm as were their Wildzords against its summonings. Karashi looked up seeing Red Lion trying to force the Rhino summoning back but was slowly losing, "Red Lion, hang in there!"

"Wildzords descend!" Bee called as arriving on the scene was the bison zord who rammed the summoning Rhino away from Red Lion.

"What? Bee-sensei?" Samui looked up seeing their final teammate arrive.

"You didn't think I was going to be lockdown forever. I arrived in time so this realm can be severed!" he declared while drawing his Bison axe and dropped down attacking the Animal path, while the Armadillo and Rhino Wildzords joined their fellow Wildzords in the fight against the summonings, "I'm gonna crush you like a bug, and it won't be like a hug!"

The Animal realm defended itself as it spoke, "So the Hachibi, you've walked right into my hands."

"Correction, you walked into ours. Naruto!"

The third of the clone Naruto's, came at the Animal realm from behind wielding two Rasengans in both palms, "Rasen Rengan (Dual Spiral Spheres)!" he thrusted them into the back of the realm dealing twice the damage a normal Rasengan would thus destroying it. With the Animal realm destroyed all the summonings vanished.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watching from the Command Center's viewing globe, sighed in relief that with the summonings gone the village will be less trampled. Back at the fight Bee and the Naruto clone fist bumped, "Thanks Naruto Bee. We really appreciate it." Temari said.

"Don't celebrate too soon, only two more on the dune." Bee rapped.

"Yes, we should hurry!" Zen-Aku agreed as the group hurried off.

With Yukio and Itachi, they were blasting and striking the Hungry Ghost realm all while trying to avoid being grabbed by it, "Be careful Yukio. If it touches you it'll absorb your chakra." Itachi warned him.

"You didn't have to tell me twice." Yukio replied as he used his weapon to blast the Hungry Ghost realm who took the attacks.

"Hey guys!" the real Naruto called as he descended from a building's roof and onto the ground, "How about I join the party?"

"Naruto, what're you doing here?" Yukio asked.

"Tommy finally allowed me and the others to join in the fun."

"Naruto, you realize you're the target of Pain?" Itachi asked.

"I do, so I'm gonna let him come and get me." He smirked as he went to attack the realm head on but the Hungry Ghost realm managed to grab Naruto and held him in place.

"Naruto!" they called wanting to help him but he called back.

"Don't worry about me!" he groaned as the fifth Pain was absorbing his chakra therefore putting Naruto out of sage mode, "Sorry gruesome but you just did yourself in." he smirked under his helmet as Yukio and Itachi watched as the fifth Pain started turning into a human frog hybrid.

"What's happening?" Yukio asked.

"What did Naruto do?" Itachi asked.

"There's funny fact about sage chakra," Naruto began, "It's when a ninja takes in natural energy from all around oneself and adds it to their regular spiritual and physical energies, but the problem is all three must be balanced perfectly, too little energy and it won't work, but too much of it will turn you into a frog."

"Whoa." Yukio gasped seeing he was right.

"Suddenly they noticed the frog Pain was starting to turn to stone, "Now what's happening?" Itachi asked.

"Not only will the chakra turn you into a frog, but it will continue to overtake you until you've turned into stone." Naruto said as the Hungry Ghost realm was turned to stone permanently.

"He got him!" Yukio cheered.

"Now to get it off me." Naruto said as he concentrated and gained his sage mode back before breaking out of the statues grip.

"Guys!" Tsuki called as the Wildforce, Dino Thunder, Turbo, and Ninja Storm teams arrived with the three Naruto clones.

"You guys made it." Yukio gasped.

"And the other Pain realms?" Itachi asked.

"History." Choujuro answered.

"But now there leaves the real pain." Naruto said as one of his clones spoke.

"Sorry boss, but we're out of sage chakra now."

"Don't worry you did well guys. I'll take this one," He dispelled them, "Now let's end this once and for all." They hurried off to help the others.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and his team were each attacking the Deva realm with their weapons, until Pain extended his arms out, "Shira Tensei (Divine Judgment)!" and suddenly the rangers were repelled back from their opponents and landed all over the area.

"He can't use that jutsu again for five seconds, we have to try and attack him now!" Kiba called as he tried getting up.

"Easier said than done on our part." Shikamaru groaned as he picked himself up.

"But Kiba's right, we have to try!" Kakashi ordered as they pulled themselves together.

"I warn you Power Rangers. Do not get in my way of creating a world of peace." Pain warned them.

"You call this peace?!" Sakura called, "If Naruto were here he wouldn't have it. Just like we won't!"

"Sakura's right!" Ino agreed as she got ready.

"Very well, you shall be my examples of what pain really is," he raised one arm out again, "Banshou Tenin (All Creation Attraction)!"

Suddenly the two girls found themselves being pulled forward, until they were right on top of Pain and the master of the six paths grabbed them both by the throats, "Ino, Sakura!" Shikamaru called.

"Come any closer and I'll end their lives once and for all." Pain warned them as he started gripping their necks tighter.

"Getting harder to breathe!" Ino groaned.

"We have to stay strong!" Sakura reminded her.

"Now know pain!" Pain was about to crush them until he was blasted from behind, thanks to the Thunderstorm cannon held by the Ninja Storm rangers. The attack hurt him enough to release Sakura and Ino who went back to the others. Pain turned seeing all the rangers together, "You. You all destroyed my five bodies!"

"And that leaves one." Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"Naruto, I will have you and all the other Jinchuriki one way or another!" he did some hand signs and called out, "Chibaku Tensei (Bursting Earth Celestial Body)!" he created a compressed dark sphere and launched it into the air. The sphere started to draw in the surrounding area rock and natural matter. Suddenly the ground Naruto, Gaara, and Bee were standing on lifted out of the ground, and began heading upwards to the sphere that was starting to take on the form of a moon.

"We can't get caught in that thing!" Naruto called.

"What do we do?" Gaara asked until they heard animal roars.

They looked seeing all the Wildforce Rangers Wildzords gather together. Seeing them Karashi called out, "Wildzords, use the Ultra Roar on that thing!"

Then all the Wildzords aimed their mouths at Pain's moon, and each fired a blast of energy at it. With their combined powers, the fake moon was destroyed and it began raining pebbles while Naruto, Gaara, and Bee started falling, "Are we going to drop to our deaths?" Naruto asked the two.

"We won't let them. Falcon!" Karashi called.

"Eagle!" Temari called.

"Bat!" Tsuki called.

The three flying Wildzords flew in with Naruto landing on the Falcon, Gaara on the Eagle, and Bee on the Bat. The Wildzords flew the three Jinchuriki closer to the ground as they landed safely. "Thanks Wildzords." Naruto called to the three who let out screeches.

The Rangers surrounded the Deva realm, "You're surrounded Pain, give yourself up!" Kakashi warned him.

"Fools, you can try to surround me, but it will only prove futile!" Deva called out.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto called as all the rangers charged while Tsuki stayed behind.

Pain seeing them all try to attack together used his repelling jutsu to force them back, "Tsuki go!" Zen-Aku called.

"Laser pool!" Tsuki called as she trapped Pain in the laser pool.

"What is this? Let me go!" Pain demanded.

"Now while he's vulnerable!" Tsuki called.

So wasting no time Naruto and his team combined their weapons to form their Power Blaster, while the Wildforce Rangers combined their weapons to form the Jungle Blaster, the Ninja Storm team continued to hold their Thunderstorm Cannon, and the Dino Rangers combined their weapons to make the Z-Rex Blaster super mode, "You're finished!" they called as they each fired their blasters while Tsuki launched her animal crystals.

All the combined attacks landed a blow on Pain as he screamed. In an explosion they saw Pain was on the ground damaged and lifeless, "We actually did it!" Tsuki cheered with Yukio.

"Quickly remove those chakra receivers from the body," Itachi said motioning to the black rods in the body. Naruto did so until there was none left, "These rods are what allowed Nagato to transmit his chakra to the six paths."

Naruto activated his communicator and spoke, "Tommy the six paths have been totaled."

"_Good job rangers, but we have one last job to do. We've located the whereabouts of the real Nagato."_

"Teleport me there, and me alone." Naruto ordered.

"What?" the others gasped.

"Naruto, are you crazy?" Kiba called.

"Why do you want to go this alone?" Hinata asked.

"We learned his secret identity from Itachi years ago. I asked Ero-sennin about him and found out a lot. I don't know how he ended up turning into someone like Pain, but I'm gonna find out why. Please guys, trust me on this." He implored them.

"Well Naruto, I trust you." Minato said.

"So do I." Kushina added.

"Me too." Shizuka put in.

Soon they all agreed as Naruto spoke into his communicator, "I'm ready."

Soon Naruto teleported off, and landed before the paper tree, "This is it," He said to himself as he peeled some of the paper off and went inside. When he entered he saw the decrepit man known as Nagato and Konan at his side. Konan was about to attack until Nagato motioned her to stop, "Nagato I presume?" Naruto asked.

"That depends, are you really Naruto?" Nagato questioned him back.

To answer his question, Naruto had un-morphed revealing that it was him, "It's me."

"Perfect," Nagato answered, "So how does it feel staring into the face of the bringer of Pain? Does it fill you up with anger and hate? If I were you it would for me."

Konan voiced her words to Naruto, "If you truly kill Nagato that won't make any difference."

"I didn't come here to kill, at least not yet," Naruto answered, "Both of you were Ero-sennin's pupils. He told me so himself."

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Nagato asked, "That old man was a fool with his idealistic nonsense about peace in the ninja lands. I learned the hard way that true peace would be near impossible to grasp. If you kill me for what I've done to your village that will not erase the pain that exists in this world. So how could you hope to find peace?"

"You know for someone with the eyes of a God you are so blind." Naruto answered.

"What?"

"Because of you, your organization, and Orochimaru's conquest to boot all of the five nations have come together to stand against this enemy we all share."

"That may be, but how long will that truce last? If you eliminate me and Orochimaru the truce will end and the five nations will go right back to being at each others throats like they were in the past."

"Don't be so sure," Naruto replied, "I've gotten to know ninja from Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. My friends and I here in Konoha have forged a bond with them all. Even our leaders have learned to get along. I'd say our truce will become more than a true, it will become a unity!"

Konan gasped and thought, 'He's so serious. Could he really mean that?'

"And as long as I'm here there's something I'd like to know."

"What?" Nagato asked.

"Ever since I found out you two were Ero-sennin's disciples, I've wanted to know. How could two disciples of a great man like him end up like this… I only heard his side of your stories, but that still is not enough for me to know about you. So I'm asking you from one disciple to another, how did you end up like this? Tell me and I'll give you an answer about what I would do if the five nation's alliance won't last, and what I would do about you for what you did to Konoha."

Nagato raised a brow before giving a ghost of a smile, "Very well… I'll tell you about the origin of Pain."

"What?" Konan asked turning towards him, "Nagato why would you waste time when he's right here…"

"Wait a minute, Konan…" he cut her off, "I want to hear his answer. All right Naruto, prepare yourself for a tale about how I would become the one destined to bring peace."

**(There you go, don't miss the ultimate decision for next time.)**


	93. Setting a New Path

**(And here's my next chapter.)**

Naruto stood before Nagato and Konan, eager to hear the story of how they came to become members of the Akatsuki organization, "All right Naruto, prepare yourself for a tale about how I would become the one destined to bring peace. In all my life there have been two great pains that I have experienced. One was the death of my parents. This took place many years ago in Amegakure when I was even younger than you. The land was caught up in the conflicts of the great nations and was turned into a battlefield."

"A pair of Konoha shinobi entered our home as part of their surveillance for potential enemies. My father and my mother protected me but were murdered," Nagato explained putting the first surprise look of Naruto's face, "The Konoha ninja were just as surprised at their own actions, thinking they were enemies. My parents died because of your Konoha shinobi war. The pain from that memory never went away, and still hurts to this day. That pain transformed into hate. But it brought my powers into bloom. It awakened the Rinnegan eye which you see I have."

"Rinnegan." Naruto whispered to himself.

"It was only much later I realized I was the one who killed those Konoha shinobi," Nagato continued, "With nothing left in my former home I left on my own, but with little food I thought I was going to starve until I met the first person who would help change my life for the better. Konan here." He motioned to Konan who nodded.

"She offered me some food and took me back to meet my second friend who would also act like my brother, Yahiko. Both Yahiko and Konan were also war orphans like myself, but they were strong, fighting desperately to stay alive. They welcomed me into their little family. From that day on the three of us stole whatever we needed to survive. Not much to do when there was no system for helping orphans in that chaos ridden small nation." He grumbled in bitterness.

"Even under harsh circumstances Yahiko never abandoned hope, for he had a dream to end war forever in order to make the world a safer place for orphans and families alike. Then one day we happened upon a battlefield where an intense battle was taking place."

"A battle?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, it was between Ame's former Leader Hanzo of the Salamander against three Konoha shinobi who would become the legendary Sannin."

"I see." Naruto said.

"Yes Tsunade Senju the mistress of elixirs and slugs, Orochimaru the master of serpentine, and Jiraiya the master of toads. From witnessing the battle up close I decided that Yahiko's dream became my own. Yahiko realized if he wanted to change the land he needed more than just words but strength as well. He needed to learn jutsu. You know from Jiraiya-sensei that we sought them out wanting them to teach us the ways. Orochimaru however wanted to kill us thinking we stood no chance of survival being war orphans and all, but Jiraiya-sensei offered to stick around with us for awhile. Though I had trouble accepting him being a Konoha shinobi due to my previous encounter with them, I felt he was different. Then he started living with us, but much too soon another incident took place."

"Incident?"

Nagato nodded, "A renegade shinobi attacked us. When Yahiko was almost killed I struck out and killed that shinobi instead, saving Yahiko's life. It was when Jiraiya-sensei discovered I had the Rinnegan. He hadn't intended on teaching us ninjutsu, but after that became serious about it. He mostly wanted to teach us how to defend ourselves, but he also seemed interested in helping me control the power of the Rinnegan. However I feared my own power and what it could do. Hate had caused me to go berserk and left me with guilt, until Jiraiya-sensei pulled me out of that. He taught me the concept of right and wrong, and if I didn't do what I did then Yahiko would be dead. That was when I truly started acknowledging Jiraiya-sensei. I learned that a person matures and grows because you experience pain, and growing up means to become able to think and make your own decisions. Because of that I was able to give Jiraiya-sensei an answer about why I would do it. I wanted to protect my friends no matter how much pain I received."

Naruto stood there as if he were looking at his own reflection, 'Protect my friends.' He thought.

"Jiraiya-sensei also wanted to understand the world and why we fight. Like Yahiko he also aimed to bring peace. When he left us to continue on our own and left me to be the one who could bring peace because I share the same eyes as the Sage of Six paths; the God of the Shinobi world."

Konan decided to add a bit, "From that day forward we started gathering comrades who would help us with our cause. With Yahiko as our leader we began our own organization that you might say was the first Akatsuki."

Nagato continued, "Rumors of our organization reached Ame's leader Hanzo, and he approached us no longer able to ignore our existence. We met with him and agreed to form an alliance to make Ame a better place. But that ended up being the beginning of all our misfortunes."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Naruto asked curiously as he noticed Konan looking dismal as Nagato answered.

"Yahiko died."

"What? Died?" Naruto asked.

Nagato nodded, "It was all a trap staged by Hanzo. He was paranoid with thoughts of us usurping leadership of the village from him, and because of that petty fear Yahiko died. At the meeting spot Hanzo was allied with Konoha black ops under the lead of a man named Danzo Shimura."

"Danzo." Naruto growled knowing if he had a part in this it was bound to lead to something nasty.

"Danzo used this alliance in hopes of usurping the seat of Hokage, while Hanzo tried to protect his own authority by holding Konan here captive. He forced me to kill Yahiko otherwise he would take Konan's life."

'Coward.' Naruto thought in anger about Ame having its own version of Danzo.

"I hesitated to go through with it, and Yahiko ended up killing himself telling me and Konan to live on and change the world. I realized that day the answer I gave Jiraiya-sensei was worth nothing. With nothing but anger and hate dwelling up inside me I was allowed to awaken the Rinnegan's full potential. I had the power of the six paths which I used on Hanzo's army. Though it was a tough fight severely taking a toll on my body, I finished it by summoning the Gedou Mazou and used its power to remove the souls of all of Hanzo's soldiers. Yahiko died and from then on I took over as leader of our organization. Since that day many other comrades died in battle. Your land of Fire's commissions they pay to Konoha become war funds. The citizens knowing the truth falsely proclaim peace. The peace that you of the five larger nations enjoy only exists because of the sacrifices on us of the smaller nations. In other words your peace is won through violence directed towards us."

Naruto processing all Nagato was saying was also using it to determine what answer he would inevitably have to give him, "Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. So long as humanity exists, hate will also exist. True peace cannot exist in this cursed world. Everything Jiraiya-sensei said is nothing but a fantasy!"

Watching from the Command Center was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon, who looked torn and shocked from Nagato's story while Jiraiya looked positively crushed having no idea what really happened that turned Nagato into the man he was. Even up on the moon Orochimaru watched from his scope in curiosity. Back with Naruto, Nagato spoke up, "That is my story, now I'm ready for your answer. If you have one."

Naruto without saying anything reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single book titled 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.'. He remembered back during his travels when he asked Jiraiya about why shinobi really fight and if there was really hope for the land even after Orochimaru's threat would ever pass. Jiraiya had believed one day it will come when people will be able to understand one another, "You may be right," Naruto began, "I mean I do kinda think the same as you."

"I see." Nagato said eager to know what else he had to say.

"I do get where you're coming from now. Yet I still can't forgive you for the damage you caused my village, the lives you took, and the friends of mine you sought to capture." He frowned.

"So then do you want to settle things here and now?" Nagato asked prepared to fight with Konan.

"However," Naruto cut him off, "Ero-sennin believed in me for a reason, just as he believed in my father. He entrusted me with this quest and I refuse to go back on that promise to him. So I gotta believe in Ero-sennin's belief. So I'm not going to kill you!"

There was a moment of pause between them as Nagato replied, "You want to believe in Jiraiya-sensei's belief? That's your response? So you're asking us to believe in you and simply wait around for peace?! No! How can I believe Jiraiya-sensei's words after all that's happened?! There's no such thing as true peace! Not so long as we live in such a cursed world!"

"You can go on talking about a cursed world, because the fact is me and my friends are making this world a better place." Naruto called out.

"What?" Nagato asked.

"All the exploits me and my friends have done all because of Orochimaru and your subordinates have brought the attention of all five nations together. We've all been working together to protect our land from any threat thrown against us. At the meeting three years ago amongst the five Kage they knew that we all inhabit the same planet and it is not just one nations home but all of ours. Though we still come from different nations, we still act as one to prevent madmen like Orochimaru from conquering our planet. And besides it's not like your plan for peace could be any better than your former leader Tobi's idea."

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"Tobi was in fact Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan who was thought to have died years ago. But he survived and had been recuperating under supervision of the real Madara Uchiha. He coaxed Obito into carrying out his own delusions of trying to make the world perfect and free from war. Whatever you plan to achieve it was never part of his plan. He wanted to capture all of the bijuu and fuse them together to recreate the Juubi."

"The Juubi?" Nagato asked having not been told of this.

"Yes. Once he fused them back together he planned to combine with it and go to the moon where he'd cast an illusionary jutsu onto the planet putting everyone and everything in an eternal illusion where there would be no war or pain. If you call that a reality I call that stupid! What's the point of living in a world filled with dreams, where nothing truly exists! I don't know about you but that is not the ideal world for peace to exist!"

Nagato torn by what Naruto was saying about the one who was truly leading them knew his plot of conning his way into the organization and usurp it was all for his own selfish plans that seemed more ludicrous than he thought of Jiraiya's words. However he did not strain from the path of what he wanted to know from Naruto, "Even so, do you honestly think that the five great nations will hold up even after Orochimaru is defeated? What will you do then?" Nagato challenged Naruto.

Naruto frowned back not wanting to be backed into a corner because of this, "If that does happen. I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace I'll find it! I'm not giving up!"

Nagato for the first time looked incredibly shocked as if all his hate had been subdued, "You… That's…"

"Nagato, what's wrong?" Konan asked in confusion.

"Those words… Those very words." Nagato pondered.

Naruto nodded, "That's right. They're all from this book. The very first novel Ero-Sennin wrote. He was seriously trying to change the world with this book. And in the back of it, he wrote about a disciple that helped provide him with inspiration. It was you… Nagato." Nagato looked more shocked than before.

"But… could this just be coincidence?" he pondered to himself.

"And the name of this book's main character is… Naruto!" Naruto proclaimed as Nagato's eyes widened some more, "My name is a precious heirloom from Ero-sennin given to me by my parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I'm not just gonna give up and tarnish my master's gift! One day I will be Hokage and help bring pure peace and harmony to the ninja land, because it's not only my own righteous duty as Ero-sennin's student, but because as a Power Ranger it's my job to see this planet lives on for all those who share it. And I stand by that because I know deep down the power will protect me." Nagato and Konan were getting more surprised by the minute at Naruto's bold words.

"So please. I'm asking you as a fellow disciple to trust in me and my friends. We'll make the ninja world a better place better than any existing shinobi ever wanted it to be."

Nagato after hearing such a proclamation started reminiscing about his life. Going back to the days of his family, meeting Yahiko and Konan, Yahiko's dreams of peace, meeting Jiraiya and all he taught them, up to the death of Yahiko. The withered man let out a small amused laugh confusing Naruto and Konan, "We are sibling disciples, you and I… Students of the same sensei. We ought to be able to understand one another… I would've originally meant it as a joke. You are indeed a curious one… You remind me of my younger self."

"Nagato." Konan gasped.

"I wasn't able to keep believing in Jiraiya-sensei or even in myself for that matter. But you give me a vision of a future that shows a different path from the one I've walked," Nagato continued as he raised his arms up and performed the tiger hand seal, "I think… I will believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki. Gedou Rinne Tensei no jutsu (Heretical Death and Rebirth Cycle Technique)!"

"Nagato don't!" Konan called.

"Konan. It's ok. I've made a new choice. Even though I've given up hope. And you can't deny you feel the same way." Konan looked guilty from his words as Naruto spoke.

"What's going on? What jutsu is he using?"

Konan answered, "Those who possess the Rinnegan can perform all of the jutsu the six Pains used, and are said to exist outside this world of life and death. Nagato's ocular power itself is a jutsu that presides over life and death. Therefore he is the seventh Pain,"

The two watched as Nagato was struggling with the jutsu, "But to use that jutsu requires a large amount of chakra. Given Nagato's condition there's no way he'll survive."

Naruto looking up seeing Nagato was getting weaker from loss of chakra looked determined and ran over jumping up onto Nagato's mechanical walker surprising the two adults as Naruto clasped his hands with Nagato's, "Here I'll lend some of my chakra with yours. Whatever happens we'll do it together as disciples."

"Arigato, Naruto." Nagato said as they worked together.

Suddenly in Konoha appeared the spectral Enma head utilized by the Hell Path. The rangers seeing it arrived looked shocked, "What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Yukio answered.

"It's the Enma head of the Hell path," Itachi answered, "But why's it here now?"

Suddenly the head's mouth opened up as multiple souls flew out and were returning to several bodies of ninja who lost their lives from either having them removed or were killed in general, "Everyone in the village is waking up." Hinata gasped as she looked around with her Byakugan.

"Hinata's right. They're all coming back to life." Neji added.

Kakashi clicked his communicator, "Tommy, do you see what's going on?"

"_Yes, and don't worry everything's going to be just fine."_

"If you say so." Kakashi answered as the rangers saw every soul return to their bodies.

Back with Naruto, him and Nagato finished the jutsu with Nagato still alive but looking incredibly weak, "You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Everyone in your village that was killed has been revived thanks to our combined efforts." Nagato said as he coughed up some blood.

"Nagato!" Konan gasped, "He needs medical attention!"

Naruto looked seeing how much Nagato meant to the woman, didn't want to let her down, "I know what to do," he clicked his communicator, "Tommy we have a new situation here. Bring us all in. And I mean all of us."

"_Right away, Naruto."_

"What was that?" Konan asked.

"My superior's bringing us in. Though take note this could be uncomfy for you the first time." Naruto warned them.

"First time for what?" Nagato asked.

"You're about to find out." Naruto said as they were teleported from the paper tree and into the Command Center where Jiraiya and Tsunade were nowhere to be found.

"What happened, where are we?" Nagato looked around while trying to hold it together.

"Welcome to the Command Center, the Power Rangers base of operations," Naruto explained and they turned seeing Tommy, Zordon, and Alpha, "This is Tommy, Zordon of Eltar, and Alpha 5."

"Welcome Nagato and Konan of Amegakure." Tommy welcomed them.

"Tommy, Alpha, can you two please help Nagato?" Naruto pleaded.

The two looked at the withering man and then to Naruto, "We'll do what we can, Naruto." Alpha answered.

"Nagato, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." Tommy ordered.

Nagato turned to Naruto who spoke, "It's ok, Nagato. You can trust them. I promise you."

Nagato nodded and made his mechanical walked follow them into another room. Konan wanted to go with but Naruto held his arm out blocking her, "Don't worry, Konan. Tommy and Alpha know what they're doing."

"But I can't just let Nagato in there alone."

"Nagato's not alone, he's never alone," Naruto explained, "As long as he thinks about you and Yahiko he's never alone." Konan looked moved by Naruto's words and stayed put with him.

Soon the Rangers entered the Command Center, but froze seeing Konan sitting with Naruto, "Naruto look out!" Sakura called as they drew their weapons preparing to attack while Konan in desperate attempted summoned shuriken made from her paper.

"No!" Zordon called, "Rangers put down your weapons! She is not an enemy."

"What, but Zordon." Kurotsuchi began only for Naruto to cut in.

"It's true, Konan's on the level with us. Trust me." Naruto said as he stood by Konan prepared to defend her even from his own team.

Kakashi lowered Saba, and soon the others started lowering their weapons as well. Konan spoke up, "I know this is hard for any of you to accept, but Naruto here has opened my eyes and my partners to a whole new view."

"Where is your partner?" Tsuki asked.

"In there undergoing some kind of treatment I hope." Konan said motioning to the door of the other room.

"We've been waiting to see what progress they're making but so far we've heard nothing," Naruto explained. The rangers seeing both Naruto and Konan were serious about this lowered their guard and decided to wait it out hoping more would be explained. Soon the room door opened up and Tommy and Alpha stepped out with Tommy looking a bit dismal, "Tommy, Alpha?" Naruto asked.

"Nagato is he?" Konan asked worried from the looks on Tommy's face.

Soon Tommy's face turned into a smile as he and Alpha stepped aside revealing Nagato who was walking on his own two feet. He was now wearing a black robe and the chakra rods that had been sticking out of his back had been removed. Nagato smiled and looked at his partner, "Konan, I've been healed."

"Nagato!" Konan cried with tears in her eyes and ran over embracing her friend who returned it and comforted her.

"Is that?" Chouji asked.

"Yes, the master of the Rinnegan, Nagato." Itachi answered.

"Nagato, how do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"I feel like a new me, Naruto." He answered.

Alpha explained, "We've managed to restore the chakra he lost and fix up his body using our machines. Though plucking all those chakra rods out of his back was a delicate procedure."

"But it was a success." Tommy admitted.

"Arigato, Tommy, Alpha." Nagato thanked them.

"Nagato Konan?" a voice asked as they looked seeing Jiraiya approach with Tsunade.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Konan asked.

"It's been a long time you two." Jiraiya said.

Nagato gasped before turning away to shield his face, "Jiraiya-sensei, don't look at me."

"Nagato." Jiraiya gasped.

"My eyes aren't worthy to gaze at yours. Not after all I did." Nagato said still hiding his face from his former master.

"Nagato," Jiraiya began, "You may not be able to change what you did back then, but you can begin anew. After all your talk with Naruto helped you realize that didn't it?"

Nagato hearing his master words looked at him before nodding, "It did."

Jiraiya smiled, "Then don't dwell on the past now. Just learn from it just like you did when you saved Yahiko from before."

Nagato started shedding some tears, "Yes, sensei."

Jiraiya smiled as he brought him into an embrace before pulling Konan over who joined them both, "I missed you two so much." The old man shed some tears.

"We missed you too, sensei." Konan replied.

The rangers stood by watching in wonder that Naruto actually managed to convince the last two Akatsuki members to give up on their quest for peace using destruction. Soon enough the two members of the Akatsuki were told everything from Tommy and Zordon along with the rangers explanations. Once they were briefed they were surprised as ever,

"So even back then you power rangers sought to keep the planet safe?" Nagato asked Tommy.

"Yes, although back then there wasn't anything like the ninja system, at least not this extreme. But yes, my team and I, and all those who followed made it their mission to keep forces of evil from trying to destroy the planet." The veteran ranger explained.

"I see." Nagato said.

"Do you two still intend on destroying me for betraying you?" Itachi asked.

"No Itachi, we could never want to destroy now after we've finally seen the truth about everything." Konan answered.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sai asked.

Nagato looked to Konan and smiled before answering, "Konan and I are returning to Ame where we will lead it into a brighter future."

"Naruto now embodies the dreams of both Nagato and Yahiko," Konan continued, "Since Nagato is willing to believe in him I will as well. We of Amegakure shall chase their dreams together with you of Konohagakure."

"With my body strong again I will no longer need to use six bodies. I shall use my power for good rather than what I now see as evil. If ever any of you in Konoha need help you can count on us."

Tommy smiled and approached, "Then take these," He handed them each a communicator, "If you need our help let us know."

"Arigato, Tommy." Nagato smiled.

"Though Nagato, you should also know you, Naruto and I are more alike than you know."

"How so Kushina?" Nagato asked.

"The three of us are bonded by blood." She answered surprising both her son and Nagato.

"What? Mom what're you saying?" Naruto asked.

"What I mean Naruto, is that Nagato is our cousin."

"Cousin?" Naruto and Nagato gasped.

"I am so lost here." Ino said.

"Mom how do you figure that?"

"Well all Uzumaki save for you Naruto are born with red hair of this particular shade," she began as she put a hand through her hair and Nagato checked his own hair shade seeing it does match Kushina's, " And the Rinnegan eye was the power of the Rikudou Sennin who had two sons that would become the ancestors of the Senju and Uchiha clans. The fact that the Shodaime married Uzumaki Mito links the Uzumaki to the Senju clan as well as you can see how an Uzumaki such as Nagato received the Rinnegan." She finished explaining as the rest of the rangers were in total shock at that revelation.

"Amazing," Naruto gasped, "And here I thought I was the only Uzumaki in existence."

"Well surprise-surprise." Nagato joked and they laughed.

"Well Nagato, congratulations you found out you still have family." Konan patted his shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Yes Konan. Well we better get going now." Nagato said until Naruto approached having more to say.

"The name Naruto, the guts to never give up… And Pain… Those are the things I've inherited from both my teacher and you my brother-in-training."

Nagato smiled, "Carry the lessons well Naruto and one day you will teach them to the generation that will one day surpass you." The blonde smiled.

"I will." Naruto nodded as Konan approached holding her hand out.

Naruto looked wondering if she was expecting him to shake her hand but saw paper coming from her hands and took the form of a paper bouquet of flowers, "This time... I pray that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts," Naruto smiled accepting the paper bouquet before Konan continued, "Arigato Naruto for making Nagato a better person." And with that she leaned over and to his and everyone's surprise gave Naruto a peck on the cheek making him blush while his girls looked peeved.

Nagato chuckled before looking at Alpha, "Alpha before we leave I need you to teleport my Deva path body with us."

"Huh? What for?" he asked

"The Deva path is actually Yahiko's body." Nagato explained.

"We'll take him back with us and see his body is given a proper funeral." Konan explained.

"As you wish." Alpha acknowledged their request.

"Well you better get going." Minato said.

Nagato smirked as he went over and to her surprise scooped her up bridal style, "I've always wanted to do this." He admitted.

Konan smiled, "And I've wanted to do this." She kissed Nagato who returned it.

The kunoichi started gasping and smiling while some of the boys started cheering. Soon the two were teleported out where the Deva path body in the village was teleported with as well, "We actually did it. We put an end to the Akatsuki organization." Hinata gasped in joy.

"It's unbelievable." Choujuro gasped.

"But it's real." Naruto reminded him.

"Yes, congratulations everyone on a job well done," Tsunade congratulated them, "But even with the Akatsuki at an end, Orochimaru is still at large. Until he's brought to justice we will never be at real peace."

"Then that means we just have to get stronger and be ready for when that time comes." Shikamaru replied.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Shikamaru." Tommy said.

"But for now, I think what we need to do most is help clean up our village." Shikamaru added.

"Correct, we should all do what we can." Naruto put in.

"And we'll help out too." Temari added.

"Arigato guys." Naruto smiled seeing how good it was to have so many loyal friends and comrades from other nations.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had observed what happened seeing the paper tree Nagato hid in disperse, "It appears Pain and Konan have lost."

"Then that means the Akatsuki is finally at an end." Kabuto noted.

"Good riddance I say." Zorgano replied.

"Yes, that's one obstacle down, and one more to go." Orochimaru said as he looked through his scope, "Enjoy your victory Power Rangers, because eventually you will fall one by one." He chuckled.

**(Now the Akatsuki is no more.)**


	94. Working Together

**(Here I am coming at you again.)**

One morning at the Command Center, the ranger teams of Wildforce and Ninja Storm were in the middle of sparing, with Itachi and Tommy coaching them. With the Akatsuki threat gone, Itachi was allowed residence inside the Namikaze compound with Naruto, Shizuka, Minato, and Kushina. Samui and Lee were sparing in basic hand to hand, Neji was using Choujuro as his sparing partner to improve his family techniques, and Omoi and Karashi were practicing their Taijutsu. Off to the side were Tommy, Itachi, Yukio, and the rest of the Ninja Storm and Wildforce Rangers, "Good job guys keep it up!" Tsuki called.

"You're getting there." Temari added.

Samui was dodging some attacks from Lee who delivered a spin kick, only to miss her. The Kumo kunoichi then caught the next kick and knocked him away, "Lee, your move is slow and weak."

"What how dare you claim me to be slow and weak!?" Lee argued.

"Lee, Samui!" Itachi called to them breaking them up only for something more to follow.

Neji's rotation ability was overpowering Choujuro's sword attacks even with it encased in chakra. Choujuro was forced back as Neji spoke, "Choujuro, you lack the strength to cut through even my ultimate defense. Are you really sure you should be using that sword if you can't even use it right?"

"Hey I know how to use my sword!" Choujuro argued back.

"Neji, Choujuro that's enough!" Tommy came between them.

"What's with you guys?" Karashi asked.

"Yeah Samui, why're you acting so cold?" Omoi asked and realized Samui was always like that.

"Sorry Tommy, but Choujuro's sword strikes aren't even at the peak of his strength." Neji explained.

"Same for Lee's techniques." Samui added.

"Guys, these matches aren't about besting your opponent. They're about trying to see each others strengths and weaknesses so that you can help each other out." Yukio explained.

"You know teamwork." Hinata added.

"Well forgive me for my logic, but we already know teamwork." Neji answered bluntly.

"Maybe with your own teams, but you won't always be with your respective teams," Tommy explained, "Jason and I had to learn the hard way about gung-ho. Working together is a key essential when fighting your opponents or getting the job done. That'll be enough for today. You're all dismissed."

"Come on let's go to the ramen bar." Karashi said as they toweled off and teleported out.

"Well that went well." Yukio said in sarcasm.

"You think they'll learn to be able to work together and not just with their own teams?" Itachi asked.

"I know they can, Itachi. You just got to give them time." Tommy answered.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru had been watching from his scope, "Poor Rangers having difficulty working together. Now that's music to my ears."

"We should force them into a double battle without their regular teammates!" Zorgano suggested.

"Yes, it's perfect." Orochimaru chuckled.

"First let's soften them up with the Snakes and Putties." Goliptor voiced a thought.

"Of course." Orochimaru agreed.

As the guys were walking through the village heading for the Ichiraku bar, Shino spoke, "I don't understand why you guys had to get into such a petty argument in the middle of sparing."

"Shino's right, teamwork is an essential for all of us. Without it we won't stand a chance against Orochimaru." Hinata added.

"We understand that, Hinata." Neji replied.

"We take no pleasure in putting down Lee or Choujuro believe us," Samui continued, "Tommy did say it was a necessity to know our allies strengths and weaknesses. We were just pointing out their weaknesses at that time."

"Then what would you have to say about our strengths?" Choujuro asked as Lee looked interested hoping they could say something nice about them.

Before Samui or Neji could answer, a swarm of Putties and White Snakes appeared out of nowhere surrounding them, "Oh great." Temari sighed.

"Spread out and take them." Karashi ordered as the groups did so.

Omoi, Hinata, and Neji were attacking three Putties before knocking them into each other. Bee whipped out Samehada while Choujuro pulled out his own sword and struck two White Snakes. Lee used his Leaf whirlwind technique knocking one of the Putties away making it crash into another that was fighting Karashi, "Come on guys. Show me what you've got." Temari beckoned two Putty Patrollers who went to attack her, only to get flipped over her shoulders.

Gaara was launching Suna shuriken at three White Snakes, distorting them. This gave Shino the perfect opportunity to send some of his bugs onto the Snakes making them itch all over. Samui and Tsuki were fighting a White Snake and a Putty Patroller before looking at each other and nodding. They both ran forward before jumping up and delivered a double frontal kick knocking their opponents down. The footmen up and vanished, "That was weird." Omoi panted.

"But still a good work out, fool ya fool." Bee admitted.

"What could Orochimaru be up to this time?" Tsuki asked.

"I don't know, but we better be on the alert." Neji warned them.

"Come on." Karashi said as they walked off continuing onto Ichiraku.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru spoke, "Kabuto bring me up two prisoners!"

"Right away, my lord." Kabuto acknowledged his order.

Orochimaru looked into the monster scroll, "Yes, numbers 40 and 45 from section one."

Kabuto came back with two prisoners, "All ready, my lord."

"Excellent, and now it's time to get down to business." Orochimaru said as he performed the jutsu transforming the two prisoners into monsters.

The first was a bird like monster with a big beak, and the second was a rhino looking monster, "Yeah, we're ready to have some fun!" the bird monster cackled.

"I can't wait to fight." The rhino monster chuckled while shaking his arms in excitement.

"Of course, Peckster and Rhino Blaster. I have a very special assignment for you. Gather around." He gathered the two monsters close and started whispering to them his plan.

At Ichiraku's, the Ninja Storm and Wild Force team were sitting at two tables each having a drink, "So Neji, Samui about what you were going to say about our strengths." Lee said having not forgotten that the two were about to say before.

"Yeah, what were you two going to say?" Choujuro crossed his arms eager to hear a compliment from the two of them.

The others turned to Neji and Samui, who looked seeing they had no way out of it, "Very well. You Choujuro may act like a wannabe but when your friends are in danger you always pull through." Neji admitted.

"Arigato, Neji." Choujuro smiled.

"And what about you, Samui?" Lee asked the stoic kunoichi.

"Well Lee, what can I say? While you may be hyper and over bent on training to degrees no one would dare try. You're also a dedicated shinobi who puts his friends before himself."

Lee smiled, "A thousand thank yous to you, Samui."

"See we can work together even when we're not with our regular teammates." Hinata said with a confident smile.

"I agree with Hinata, even if we can get on each others nerves we should never let it ruin our teamwork." Karashi added.

"Then I propose a toast," Omoi said as they gathered up their drinks, "To teamwork."

"To teamwork!" they clunked their drinks.

On the moon, Orochimaru cackled, "And now's the time to put my plan into action. Peckster Rhino Blaster, are you ready?"

"Ready and raring to go, Lord Orochimaru." Peckster cackled.

"Then go!" Orochimaru ordered as the two monsters vanished.

They soon reappeared below a giant dam somewhere in the ninja land, "All right there it is," Rhino Blaster began, "Remember the plan, right?"

"Of course, all we gotta do is blow this dam and flood the town below it!" Peckster cheered.

"Then let's get to work." Rhino Blaster said as Peckster flew to the other end of the dam and they started blasting it.

Back at the ramen bar, the two ranger teams heard their communicators go off, "Come on." Karashi said as they went to the entrance of the hangout bar and answered the call, "We read ya, Tommy."

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way." Karashi confirmed as they teleported.

When they arrived, Neji spoke, "What's the situation, Tommy?"

"We've picked up a disturbance not too far from Konoha. Behold the viewing globe." Tommy instructed.

The rangers looked and saw the two monsters attacking the dam they were sent to destroy, "Peckster and the Rhino Blaster?" Lee gasped.

"What're they doing?" Hinata asked.

"Orochimaru has sent them to blow up the dam surrounding the town outside Konoha." Zordon explained.

"If that dam goes the whole town will be flooded!" Alpha feared.

"And that will only be the beginning." Tommy added.

"We gotta stop them." Omoi said.

"Agreed, but to combat them you'll be split up into two teams," Tommy began, "Omoi, Choujuro, Neji, Shino, Hinata, and Tsuki you guys go after Rhino Blaster. Karashi, Lee, Samui, Temari, Bee, and Gaara deal with Rhino Blaster."

"Why're you mixing up out teams?" Shino asked.

"To teach you all about teamwork." Tommy answered.

"We wish you luck Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"Come on guys, let's get to work." Karashi ordered.

"Wild access!"

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm, Ranger form!"

The two divided up teams were teleported to their designated spots, "Hey Rhino-boy, why don't you take that bony nose of yours and blow?" Tsuki joked to the monster.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna walk all over you rangers!" Rhino Blaster summoned some Putties.

"Let's go!" Neji called as they group started fighting the Putty Patrollers as well as Rhino Blaster.

With Peckster, the other rangers appeared before him, "Beak brain, leave that dam alone!" Lee ordered.

"Try and make me, Power Rangers.

"We will." Gaara replied as they took off fighting Peckster who attacked back.

"Try some of these rangers!" Peckster opened his mouth firing darts from it, nailing the rangers.

"I got this!" Lee summoned his weapon and attacked Peckster.

"Nice try, but not good enough!" Peckster extended his wings and flapped them constantly knocking Lee off his feet.

"Lee!" Temari called as they rushed over helping him up, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You won't be for long!" Peckster summoned the White Snakes who joined him in attacking the rangers.

On the moon, Orochimaru was looking through his scope cheering, "Yes my monsters, destroy them!"

Back with the first team, Rhino Blaster had summoned his sword and begun striking at the rangers before launching a blast of energy from his weapon knocking them off their feet, "Come on guys, we can't give up now!" Choujuro called while getting up. Before he could take off Neji held him back.

"Wait Choujuro, if we're going to defeat this monster then we must work together."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Everyone huddle," Neji said as the group huddled while Rhino Blaster and the Putties weren't going to let them map out a strategy. Before the monster and footmen could attack the rangers already broke their huddle. Tsuki summoned her weapon and blasted the Putties away.

"Rhino Blaster's wide open!" Shino called.

"Let's go Hinata!" Neji called as the two Hyuga's ran forward before extending their palms out side by side, "Hakke Kuuhekishou (Eight Divination Signs Air Wall Palm)!" they emitted a combined wave of chakra from their palms at the monster knocking him back.

"Omoi Choujuro, you're up!" Tsuki called.

Omoi summoned his ninja sword, while Choujuro summoned his sword of Pardolis. Both rangers jumped up and delivered a double chop at the monster knocking him off his feet and rolled across the ground, "Now I'm mad!" Rhino Blaster fired a blast from his nose straight at the two Hyugas.

"Neji Hinata, look out!" Choujuro called as he jumped in shoving them both aside avoiding the blast.

"Choujuro." Neji gasped.

"You guys ok?" Choujuro asked.

"Yes, we are." Hinata assured.

"Choujuro, you almost took the blow for us." Neji gasped.

"We gotta work together, Neji. It's the only way to overcome our enemies."

Neji nodded as they got back up, "Let's go!" Neji ordered as the two rangers started attacking the Rhino Blaster together. They jumped up delivering a double kick to the monster, knocking him back. The two landed on the ground and looked at each other. They raised their right arms and bumped the bottom of their fists chuckling.

With the second team, Peckster flew right past the rangers clawing at them sending them to the ground, "Come on Rangers, we can't give up!" Karashi called as he made it to his feet, "You're mine Peckster!"

"You've got to catch me first!" Peckster cackled as he flew up into the sky.

"And I will! Animarium Armor!" Karashi summoned his armor and spread the wings taking off after Peckster.

"Hey, this sky isn't big enough for the two of us!" Peckster called.

"Agreed. So one of us should be grounded!" Karashi called as he flew around Peckster as they exchanged attacks until they were in a grapple with both trying to overpower the other.

"They won't stay in the air forever we got to think of something." Temari voiced up.

Samui turned to Lee, "Lee I'm going to need your strength and speed."

Lee was surprised she automatically asked for his help, but nodded, "Sure."

"Bee-sensei, give us some support." Samui ordered.

"You want it you got it!" Bee called as two of his octopus tentacles extended from his back and grabbed onto the two rangers.

"All right Lee, you ready?" Samui asked.

"Ready!" he gave her a thumb's up.

"And launch!" Bee called as his tentacles flung the two shinobi upward aiming right for Peckster.

Karashi still grappling with the monster, saw his two comrades coming right for them, "Sorry but I must break." He said letting go of Peckster.

"What?" he squawked until he saw the two other ranger coming right for him.

"Try our teamwork kick!" Lee called as he and Samui delivered a double kick at the bird monster knocking him off balance.

"Now that kick had strength!" Samui said.

"Yours too!" Lee added.

Peckster who lost balance in the air started falling, "Mayday-mayday!"

"Guys!" Karashi called as he swooped over catching Lee and Samui by their hands.

"Arigato Karashi." Lee said.

"Hey you guys saved me using teamwork, so I'm doing the same." Karashi replied as Peckster crashed onto the ground while the three rangers touched down safely.

"Well done Lee Samui." Gaara said.

"You two put the smack on the feathered brain who is certifiably insane, fool ya fool!" Bee rapped.

"It's not over Rangers!' Peckster got up.

With Rhino Blaster he made it to his feet, "Peckster and I still have an ace to show!"

On the moon, Orochimaru called, "Yes my monsters! Grow!"

Rhino Blaster and Peckster each downed a growth pellet and grew giant size, "Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

"We're gonna squash you rangers!" Rhino Blaster called as he attempted to stomp the rangers.

"Come on guys, let's do it!" Karashi called as they summoned their sabers, "Wildzords descend!"

Arriving on scene was the rangers main Wildzords that combined into the Wildforce Megazord and Predazord, "No taking any chances," Samui said as she took another crystal, "Elephant zord descend!" The Elephant came trumpeting into battle, "Attach Elephant zord!" So the Wildzord combined with their zord, "Wildforce Megazord, Sword and Shield mode!" they announced.

When the Ninja Storm team summoned their zords the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord stood side by side with the two other Megazords.

"All right let's get busy!" Peckster cackled as the two monsters attacked the zords.

Rhino Blaster delivered a punch to the Predazord with his right fist followed up by his left fist, "So that's how you're playing well then I'll do it to!" Tsuki called as the Predazord delivered a double punch to the monster back.

"I'll show you!' Rhino Blaster attempted to deliver another punch only to get blocked by the Thunder Megazord and slugged back as the two zords stood ready.

Peckster opened his mouth firing more darts at the Wildforce Megazord, Samurai Star, and Storm Megazord, "Let's pluck the feathers off this bird brain!" Temari called as the Wildforce Megazord stormed into battle and started striking with its Elephant sword.

"Have you heard the forecast today? Breezy!" Peckster flapped his wings sending a gust making the Samurai Star Megazord and Wildforce Megazord off their feet.

Rhino Blaster and Peckster came together as the Rhino monster summoned his sword, "And now taste this!" Rhino Blaster called firing a double blast of energy from his sword and his horn at the zords strong enough to make the Predazord and Wildforce Megazord come apart into the six Wildzords, while the Samurai Star Megazord was damaged, and the Storm and Thunder Megazords were on the ground weakened.

"The Wildforce Rangers and Lee landed on the ground, "Red Lion!" Karashi called seeing his Wildzord hurt.

"Oh man, without the Alligator I can't form the Predazord." Tsuki said seeing her main component for her zord was too weak to fight.

"Bison's down and out too." Bee noticed.

"So's the Eagle zord." Temari worried.

"The Tiger, Shark, and Elephant zords look to be ok." Choujuro noticed.

"Omoi, Neji, how're your zords holding up?" Karashi called to them in his communicator.

"_They're ok, but we'll need more power if we're to stand a chance." Neji answered._

"_We'll have to form the Thunderstorm Megazord." Omoi said._

"But it might not be enough against them." Lee said.

"Wait a minute," Samui gasped, "I have an idea. If us working together helped us fight them, maybe our zords can do the same."

"What do you mean?" Choujuro asked.

"What if we were to combine the Tiger, Shark, and Elephant zords with theirs?" Samui asked.

"Can it work?" Tsuki asked.

"What've we got to lose? You copy that, guys?" Karashi spoke into his communicator.

"_Worth a shot." Omoi's voice came._

"Then let's get to work." Neji said as he and Omoi summoned the two disks and activated them creating Minizord.

"I am Minizord," the tiny zord began, "Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Wildzords! Combine! Thunderstorm Megazord Sword and Shield mode formation!" it formed hand signs.

Suddenly the Storm and Thunder Megazords combined with the Minizord per usual, but this time the Shark and Tiger Wildzords attached to it forming its arms while the Elephant converted into the sword and shield like before as the new zord combo held the weapons, "Thunderstorm Megazord, sword and shield mode!" the Ninja Storm and Thunder Rangers called.

"Whoa, how'd they do that?" Peckster squawked.

"I don't know!" Rhino Blaster answered.

"Uh oh." Orochimaru gasped seeing the new zord combo.

"Whoa, check it out!" Karashi gasped at the zord.

"That's cool." Samui pumped a fist.

"Let's go!" Omoi called as the new zord charged and started bashing at Peckster and Rhino Blaster with its sword.

"You rangers are through!" Rhino Blaster called attempting to strike with his own sword but with a chop from the Elephant sword it chopped the sword in half, "What!?"

"Don't just stand there you buffoon attack!" Peckster called as he launched his darts and Rhino Blaster fired his energy blast from his horn. The two combined attacks however weren't affective on the zord combo as it stormed right through the attacks as if they were nothing.

"Let's put an end to these two jokers." Shino said.

"Hai!" the rangers agreed, "Thunderstorm Megazord finisher Pachyderm crusher!"

The Thunderstorm Megazord performed the finisher on the two monsters who screamed and fell to the ground before blowing up. The Thunderstorm Megazord lowered its sword and shield as the rangers cheered in victory.

On the moon, Orochimaru growled, "Dammit! Those Power Rangers spoiled everything! Why can't I ever have a moment's of peace!?"

Later that day at the Ramen bar, the Ninja Storm and Wildforce teams were there celebrating, "Oh man I can't believe we actually pulled it off with our zords." Omoi said.

"It just goes to show what you can do with teamwork, right Samui?" Lee asked the bosomy girl.

"Hai." Samui smiled.

"Guys!" Kazuma walked up.

"Hey Kaz, whaddaya know?" Bee called.

"So how was your training today?" Tsuki asked.

"Splendid. I also heard what happened with you guys today. Congratulations."

"Thanks, it was a team effort after all." Choujuro said.

"Even though we work well with our own teams, we also know it's important to work well with your allies to boot." Neji added.

"Glad to see you guys learned from all this." Kazuma said as he sat with them.

"Well next time you're joining us." Shino reminded him.

"Yes, cause your part of this group too." Gaara reminded him.

"And that's a fact." They high fived.

At the Command Center Tommy, Alpha, Zordon, and Yukio were at meeting, "So it's decided?" Yukio asked.

"Yes Yukio, it's time to put together a team for you to fight along side with." Tommy explained.

"Cool, so who're the nominees?" Yukio asked.

"Here's who we got." Alpha said pulling up on a computer screen names and pictures of several shinobi from all the nations allied with Konoha and such.

"All right then let's get to work." Yukio said ready to begin.

**(Don't miss next time guys.)**


	95. Bowling For Rangers

**(Welcome to number 95 friends.)**

One afternoon in Konoha, Tsuki, Naruto, Kazuma, and Yukio were sparing with each other at the training ground. Yukio had thrown a punch at Naruto, only for the blonde to dodge. He responded to Yukio by maneuvering around him and tried to trip him. Yukio however before hitting the ground, landed on his hands and pushed himself back onto his feet, "Good move Yukio." Naruto complimented.

"Arigato, you too." He replied as the two continued sparing while Tsuki and Kazuma watched eager to take on the winner.

"Such a shame the others are off on missions or their own activities." Tsuki told Kazuma.

"Well that means the less of them will have the opportunity of getting tossed around by all of us." Kazuma joked.

"Yeah you're right." Tsuki replied.

Soon Naruto finally tripped Yukio up, "Game set!" Naruto announced.

"Good moves, Naruto." Yukio admitted as he was helped up.

"Likewise, and now that you're one of us you can spar with us even more." Naruto added.

"Ok, we're next." Tsuki said as she and Kazuma got into the sparing circle and began exchanging Taijutsu moves with each other.

On the moon, Orochimaru had been observing and spoke to himself, "I'm so tired of those Power Rangers! I have to do away with them! Hmm and I may have just the monster."

He snickered as he walked to the scroll and skimmed through it, "Ah here we are number 44 here in section one. Kabuto!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring up a prisoner."

"At once." The bespectacled medic left for the dungeon.

"Meanwhile, the White Snakes will keep them preoccupied!" Skeletor called.

"Yes!" Orochimaru snickered.

Back on earth, Tsuki and Kazuma were still sparing until ten White Snakes rose up from the ground surrounding them, "Oh great who invited these guys?" Naruto grumbled.

"Party crashers what can ya do?" Yukio asked.

"Let's go!" Kazuma said as he transformed into Zen-Aku and took a position with Tsuki while Yukio and Naruto.

The four took off fighting the White Snakes as per usual. Naruto summoned a shadow clone as they each took on one snake each. Tsuki and Yukio double teamed against four of the Snakes using a combo of their families' taijutsu moves and the Inuzuka's techniques. Zen-Aku pulled out his blade and struck the snakes right from left. Soon the White Snakes up and vanished leaving the four to catch their breath. On the moon, Orochimaru growled, "Kabuto where is my prisoner?"

"Right here my lord." Kabuto answered as he brought in a prisoner.

"Excellent, now let's see how those rangers like it when they have a ball!" Orochimaru started the jutsu as the prisoner transformed into a gray armadillo monster.

"Yeah, Soccadillo's ready to play!" the monster cackled.

"Splendid. I have a job for you, Soccadillo." The Sannin smirked.

"Say it and I'll do it master!" the monster answered as his master snickered.

Back in Konoha, Naruto, Tsuki, Kazuma, and Yukio had headed to the Ramen bar and enjoyed a bowl of the delectable stuff, "Ah nothing like a good meal after a good work out." Naruto said as he ate some of the noodles.

"You said it, Naruto." Yukio agreed as he ate.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called as she, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji arrived.

"Sakura, guys you all made it." Naruto greeted them.

"Would've gotten here sooner but our dads had us at their usual team meetings to discuss the whole one say we will truly become successors to the Ino-Shika-Chou team." Shikamaru said in dry dramatics.

"Too bad, you missed a good fight with the White Snakes." Tsuki replied.

"Oh man, you guys get all the fun!" Kiba grumbled.

"Don't worry with any luck you'll be there for next time." Yukio answered.

"Well since we made it, we'll join you for a bite." Chouji said as he was about to sit down only for their communicators to go off.

"Come on." Shikamaru said as the group went to the entrance of the ramen bar before Naruto answered the call.

"What's up, Tommy?"

"_Rangers you must come to the Command Center at once."_

"We're on our way." Naruto answered as they all teleported to the Command Center.

"What's going on this time?" Ino asked.

"We've picked up a disturbance in a town somewhere in the Tea country. Behold the viewing globe." Tommy instructed and they did so seeing a giant gray ball rolling through the town crashing into stuff and knocking people aside.

"What the hell are we dealing with?" Kiba asked.

"It can only be the terrible Soccadillo." Zordon answered.

"Look at the damage he's making around that town." Sakura gasped.

"We gotta stop him." Tsuki said.

"Yes, but there's still a complication." Alpha warned them.

"When the Soccadillo is in his ball form it will be harder for you to land a critical hit. You must be cautious and avoid his strikes." Tommy warned them.

"We'll do just that, come on guys." Naruto said but Tommy interrupted them.

"Yukio. You will wait here on standby until the rangers will truly need your help."

"What? But why keep Yukio from joining us at first? With his powers we'd stand an even greater chance." Tsuki argued.

"Don't worry Tsuki, I'll be fine here." Yukio assured her knowing what this was about.

"Go now rangers, and good luck." Zordon said.

"All right guys. It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Wild access!" Tsuki called while Kazuma morphed back into Zen-Aku.

Once they were teleported to the town they looked around, "Keep your eyes peeled. That Soccadillo's gotta be somewhere around here." Naruto ordered.

"I think he's closer than we know!" Chouji motioned ahead.

They looked seeing the Soccadillo rolling right for them, "Blade blasters up guys!" Shikamaru called as the group whipped out their blasters while Tsuki readied her Lunar cue, "Blast it!" he ordered as they started blasting the curled up monster but it wasn't stopping.

"Look out!" Zen-Aku called as the monster bowled right through them knocking them to the ground.

Soccadillo stopped and resumed his monster form, while cackling, "Now that's bowling for Rangers!"

"This time we're gonna bowl you over!" Naruto called to it.

"We'll see about that!" Soccadillo called as he charged the rangers.

The monster swiped its claw at Chouji and Ino, before he got kicked by Kiba. Soccadillo responded by punching the blue ranger. Tsuki and Shikamaru attempted to strike with their weapons but Soccadillo knocked them both away. Sakura jumped up delivering a flying kick knocking the monster off balance, "Ok that's it I'm gonna knock you down so hard you won't be able to get back up!" Soccadillo called as he once again converted into his ball form and rolled forward.

"We gotta stop him in his tracks!" Naruto called to Zen-Aku who nodded and readied his weapon.

"Crescent Wave!" he fired his attack at the monster while Naruto crossed his sword and dagger launching his blast, but not even their combined efforts were enough to stop the Soccadillo as it bowled right through the green ranger and duke org.

"Nothing we throw at this guy seems to affect him." Chouji called.

"Let's regroup and come up with another plan." Shikamaru said as they teleported off.

On the moon Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes! Look at them flee. My Soccadillo has got them running!"

"And soon the entire ninja land will be yours." Ariah added.

"Yes, but I can't cannot take chances. Skeletor, Blade Wing, Zoki get in here!"

The trio entered, "You called master?" Skeletor asked.

"Go down to earth and help Soccadillo." Orochimaru ordered.

"At once sir!" Blade Wing nodded as the three teleported off.

Orochimaru went back to look through his scope, "Yes Power Rangers soon you will be terminated and I will reign supreme!"

Back at the Command Center, the guys had finished briefing their mentors about the situation, "What can we do, Tommy?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah our blasts couldn't penetrate that shell of his." Naruto added.

"If we're gonna stop this ball of a menace we need more help, Yukio has to join us this time." Shikamaru said.

"Agreed, but he alone will still not be enough to defeat the Soccadillo." Tommy answered.

"So what can we do?" Zen-Aku asked.

"We believe it is time to unveil your newest allies." Zordon answered.

"New allies?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuki asked.

"We've been at it for some time and we've finally put together a team for Yukio to fight along side with." Alpha explained.

"Behold, the new legacy to the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" Zordon announced as the sliding door opened up and entering were five individuals composed of three boys and two girls.

One of the boys they recognized was none other than Nagato Uzumaki; former leader of the Akatsuki, holder of the Rinnegan, and Naruto's long lost cousin. The second familiar face was Karui, Omoi's and Samui's teammate and Bee's third student. The second of the guys had ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wore a forehead protector symbolizing Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village). He wore grey pants, a green shirt, and ninja sandals. The third of the guys had brown eyes and brown hair tied in a spiked ponytail going down his back. Around his head was a Konoha headband. His outfit included knee high shinobi sandals, a purple collared shirt with gray sleeves, a yellow satchel tied around his waist, and purple shorts. The second girl who wore a Suna headband around her head had grey eyes and shoulder length dark hair. Her most notable feature was two purple markings on her cheeks. She was carrying a huge roll of cloth on her back and wore a yellow blouse with a red shirt underneath, a black skirt, thigh-length fishnet stockings and sandals.

"Nagato?" Naruto gasped.

Nagato smiled, "Good to see you so soon Naruto."

"And you're Karui, Bee's student." Tsuki gasped.

"Yeah, that's me." Karui smirked with pride.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you." The Taki shinobi said.

"Shibuki!" Naruto called as they high fived.

"Naruto, do you know him?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah this is Shibuki; leader of Takigakure," Naruto introduced them, "Ero-sennin and I stopped by there during our travels. And that time it was being attacked by three nukenin from Taki. Shibuki at first was a bit of a coward, but some tough love from me. Boy you don't wanna cross him." He chuckled.

"Oh Naruto, enough flattering." Shibuki chuckled.

The Konoha shinobi spoke, "It's good to finally meet you all. I'm Idate Morino."

"Wait, Morino?" Sakura asked, "Are you in relation to Ibiki Morino the village interrogator?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Idate answered.

"Wow, we didn't know he had a sibling. How come we haven't seen you around before?" Naruto asked.

"I've been busy with my brother in the interrogation squad. Don't get out of the village as often, but it's a good job." The young Morino admitted.

The Suna girl spoke, "My name's Maki, Gaara-sama's told me all about you guys being his friends."

"So these guys are the new Lightspeed Rescue Rangers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, Tommy and I have been spending nights trying to determine who would make a good choice for a team I can fight along side with." Yukio explained.

"They each have their strengths that would be beneficial to our ranks," Tommy began, "Nagato is not only the holder of the Rinnegan, but has countless knowledge of war and tactical planning at his disposal. Shibuki also a village leader has an assortment of water styled jutsus under his belt. Karui like her teammates Omoi and Samui is skilled in the art of kenjutsu having learned under Killer Bee."

"Yeah you tell them." Karui nodded while bearing a smirk.

"Maki is not only one of Suna's top ninja guards, but is also talented in using sealing jutsu in conjuncture with cloth," Tommy continued as Maki nodded, "And Idate not only studied under his brother in the art of interrogating but is also Chunin ranked and a fast runner."

"And you all accepted it?" Sakura asked the group.

"Of course, this is the perfect chance of redemption for me." Nagato answered.

"And I'm not letting Omoi, Samui, and Bee-sensei leave me out in their fun anymore." Karui added.

"I was a little uncertain and first, but when I was briefed on Naruto being a ranger it gave me the courage to accept the offer." Shibuki answered.

"For years I've watched you guys defend Konoha from those monster attacks. Some nights I'd go to bed and think 'man it must be nice being a power ranger.' When Tommy contacted me and gave me this chance to join you it made me feel like this was my chance to do more for my village and for the nations alike." Idate explained.

"Three years ago when I saw our village being attacked by that iguana monster and that dark warrior monster I thought our village would be finished, but then you Power Rangers showed up and gave me renewed hope." Maki finished.

"I trust you are satisfied with the selection?" Zordon asked the other rangers.

"Works for us." Naruto admitted.

"And fine by me." Yukio confirmed his choice along with Tommy's.

Suddenly the alarm rang, as Maki gasped, "What's going on?"

"Look at the viewing globe." Sakura said as they all looked seeing the Trio helping the Soccadillo.

"Great the three stooges." Shikamaru sighed.

"Soccadillo was one problem, now it's bigger." Ino said.

"We gotta hurry before it's too late." Yukio said.

"Then let's get to work." Nagato said.

"Hurry Power Ranger, and may the power protect you." Tommy wished them luck.

"All right guys, back to action!" Naruto called as they were all teleported onto the scene.

"Hey losers!" Shikamaru called.

"Back for more, Power Rangers?" Soccadillo asked hopefully.

"Not likely." Chouji answered.

"If you think you can defeat me this time, you've got another thing coming." Soccadillo said as the trio stood with him.

"Actually we brought some help of our own." Naruto answered as they stepped aside revealing Yukio, Nagato, Karui, Maki, Idate, and Shibuki.

"What, who're they?" Skeletor asked.

"Our new friends." Tsuki answered.

"Everyone ready?" Nagato asked his team.

The others held up their morphers, "Ready!"

"Let's do this," Nagato began as they activated their morphers, "Lightspeed Rescue!" And soon the five rangers morphed as Yukio pulled out his morpher.

"Titanium power!" and once the sixth member morphed the team stood ready.

"Lightspeed Red!" Nagato called.

"Lightspeed Yellow!" Maki called.

"Lightspeed Blue!" Shibuki called.

"Lightspeed Pink!" Karui called.

"Lightspeed Green!" Idate called.

"Titanium Ranger!" Yukio finished.

"Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" The ranger team declared while posing.

On the moon, Orochimaru gasped, "What who're they?!"

Back on earth, the rangers stood ready, "We got a surprise for you! Snakes!" Skeletor called summoning a horde of White Snakes to assist them.

"Ok you guys, this is it." Yukio said.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered as the group took off fighting against their enemies.

Skeletor was fighting against Shibuki and Chouji who were both dodging his sword strikes, "So this is your daily life?" Shibuki asked.

"Pretty much." Chouji admitted.

"I like it." Shibuki replied as he dodged Skeletor's sword.

Idate was fighting with Zen-Aku against Zoki, "Try some of this newbie!" Zoki fired lasers from his eyes knocking Idate down only for him to get back up.

"I don't quit that easily!" he jumped up and delivered a kick knocking the minion down.

"Good move." Zen-Aku admitted.

"Arigato." Idate replied.

Ino was using her daggers to knock some of the White Snakes down, "Yeah that's right. I got more here for you!"

Karui and Maki were busy fighting some of the White Snakes with Sakura and Tsuki, "These things are by far some of the ugliest things I've ever fought in my life." Karui told Tsuki and Sakura.

"There're uglier things than these guys." Sakura warned her.

"It's true, I've seen it." Tsuki added.

Yukio was fighting against Blade Wing with Shikamaru and Naruto, "Come and get some rangers!" Blade Wing launched blades from his wings striking the three rangers.

"Shikamaru cross em!" Naruto ordered as they crossed their sword sending a blast of red and green energy at Blade Wing distorting him.

"All yours, Yukio!" Shikamaru called as Yukio jumped up and used his axe to strike Blade Wing once before swinging it again sending him to the ground.

"Let's play ball!" Soccadillo curled up into his ball form and started rolling for Nagato and Kiba.

"Let's attack it together." Kiba said prepared to grab his blaster only for Nagato to make him lower it.

"Don't worry I'll knock some sense into it."

Kiba was confused as Soccadillo was getting closer to them, but Nagato held out his hand and called, "Shinra Tensei (Divine Judgement)!" and just like before, an invisible force emitted from his body and pushed the Soccadillo back sending it crashing into a tree where it reverted back to monster form.

"Oh that smarts!" he rubbed his head.

"Enjoy it rat face that's the only kind of smarts you'll ever get!" Kiba called.

Nagato turned to his team, "Rangers let's stop him together!"

The other Lightspeed Rangers made their way over to their leader and summoned a red V device, "V-Lancers ready!" they called as they summoned their V-Lancers and combined them each with their Rescue Blasters.

"Aim, Fire!" they called as they fired a combined blast upward that took the form of a sphere that blasted down on Soccadillo resulting in an explosion.

"We got him!" Idate called.

"Wait look!" Maki called.

They saw the Soccadillo had turned back into a ball before resuming monster form again, 'If I didn't switch back to ball mode I would've had it,' he called to the Rangers, "I'm not going down that easy Power wimps!" he downed a growth pellet and grew giant sized shocking everyone.

"What do we do now?" Shibuki asked.

"Guys!" Naruto called, "We'll deal with the trio here. You guys handle Soccadillo!"

"You heard the ranger guys," Nagato said as he clicked his communicator, "Alpha our zords."

"Already on their way, Nagato!" Alpha said as he pressed a button on the control board.

And through the same underground tunnel that the Max Solarzord traveled through before reaching the surface also included the Rail Rescues. One the Rail Rescues reached the surface their side compartments or in Rail Rescue 3's case the top of it opened up. Soon the five rescue zords went into battle as the five rangers mounted them while Yukio mounted his zord, "All right, guys this is it! Megazord mode!" Nagato called.

"Lightspeed!" the other four saluted as their five zords combined to form the Lightspeed Megazord.

"Lightspeed Megazord online!" the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers called as their zord stood ready.

"My turn!" Yukio called as his zord shifted to Megazord mode before landing at the Lightspeed Megazord's side.

"Yippee, now there'll be twice as much fun!" Soccadillo cackled as he charged.

"Let's go!" Nagato called as the two zords started fighting the monster.

Soccadillo threw a punch at the Megazord resulting in some sparks, before the Megazord retaliated with a stomp to the monster's foot and gave an upward kick, making the Soccadillo flip off its feet and onto its face, "Now I'm angry!" Soccadillo converted to ball mode and launched himself like a cannonball at the two zords knocking them around before it bounced back for them.

"It's coming back this way!" Maki cried.

"I don't think so!" Idate said as he activated a control.

The Lightspeed Megazord launched its extendable arm forward pounding the monster making it fall onto the ground turning it back into his monster form, "Hey no fair!" Soccadillo whined.

"Seems plenty fair to us." Yukio called as he made his zord fight the monster using its agile combat skills.

"We can't keep letting him curl up into a ball and launch at us." Karui noted.

"Then let's make him unable to move in that form." Shibuki said as he made the Lightspeed Megazord fired water from the hydro blasters on its wrists at the monster soaking it.

"Hey stop that! That's cold!" Soccadillo cried, "Ok you asked for it!" he converted in ball form and attempted to roll and attack but found himself rolling in place and not moving at all, "Hey what's wrong? I'm slipping!"

"Being all soaked and on wet ground will do that to you!" Shibuki called.

"Good one Shibuki!" Yukio called.

"Why I'll rip you to pieces!" Soccadillo charged again only for the Megazord to raise both arms out and using its extendable ability was delivering one punch after another at the monster distorting him before launching both arms together resulting in a double slug knocking Soccadillo off his feet with a crash to the ground.

"We got him on the run now let's finish the job!" Nagato ordered as the rangers called out.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber!"

The Megazord's saber materialized from the Lightspeed insignia on the zords waist and the Megazord held it in its hand, "Hey what's that?!" Soccadillo cried.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber, finisher!" The rangers called as the Lightspeed Megazord powered its saber up with energy, "Yah!" the Megazord sliced the monster who screamed before falling down and blowed up.

"We did it!" Nagato cheered.

"That was awesome!" Karui cheered.

"Wild!" Idate added.

"Way to go guys!" Yukio called from his cockpit.

On the ground, Sakura used her strength to punch a hole in the ground making the White Snakes fall in. Chouji and Tsuki used their axe cannon and Lunar cue to blast Zoki and Blade Wing to the ground as Naruto charged at Skeletor with Rasengan in hand, "Rasengan!" he thrusted the jutsu at Skeletor and sent him crashing onto his partners.

"We got to get out of here!" Zoki called.

"And quick!" Blade Wing added.

"We'll be back, Power Rangers!" Skeletor promised as the three vanished.

"That takes care of them," Naruto said as they looked up seeing the two zords stand victoriously and he thought, 'Way to go you guys.'

On the moon, Orochimaru was scolding the three, "You three botched another plan up! How can I take over the ninja land if you keep mucking it up?!"

"We won't fail you again my lord that I promise you." Skeletor promised.

Back on earth at the Command Center, all the ranger teams were there including Konan, Itachi, and Blue Senturion. After being briefed on the new recruits all the teams went to the Command Center to get to meet them, "So from this day forward Nagato, Shibuki, Karui, Maki, and Idate will not only be Yukio's team but your allies as well." Tommy instructed.

"We hope to fight well by your sides and put an end to Orochimaru's conquest." Nagato explained.

"With you guys at our side, that will become a reality." Naruto bumped fists with his cousin followed by Konan giving Nagato a kiss which he returned to her.

"Welcome to the ranks, Karui. We wondered when you'd be joining us." Samui said as she, Omoi, and Bee were congratulating their teammate.

"Thanks guys, but I'm still T.O'd at you for leaving me in the dark, especially you Omoi!"

"What, you're mad at me? How come you're fine with them?" he motioned to Bee and Samui.

"Because I respect my sensei and fellow kunoichi, and you're a sniveling nincompoop!"

Omoi face faulted.

Gaara and his sibs stood before Maki, "Well Maki, how do you feel about all this?" the Kazekage asked.

"Well Gaara-sama…" she began only for Gaara to hold his hand out.

"Just Gaara."

"Gaara, I hope I can live up to the expectations of being a ranger as I have being a Suna kunoichi."

"You'll do fine in this field Maki." Kankuro assured her.

"As long as you stick to the ranger code and try not to do too much on your own even if it's a simple task." Temari added.

"I think I can manage then." Maki smiled.

Shibuki spoke to Idate, "Think you'll be able to keep this secret from your brother?"

"I can try," Idate admitted, "How about you? I mean you are a village leader after all can you do both?"

"If Gaara can be Kazekage and a Power Ranger, I sure as hell can." Shibuki answered as the two chuckled.

Tsuki spoke to her brother, "Isn't this exciting Yukio? You now have a team of your own."

"Yeah, I could use it as well." Yukio admitted.

"Hey Yukio!" Shibuki called over as he stood with the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, "Come on get over here."

Yukio smiled as he went over to his new team as Nagato spoke, "All right team put them in." they all put their hands in before jumping up and calling out.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

**(And there you have it folks.)**


	96. The Fall and Rise of Quantum

**(And here's the first chapter of the day.)**

At the Command Center, Itachi was sparing with Yukio in hand to hand combat. Yukio threw a punch only for Itachi to 360 it and avoided the attack. The Uchiha attempted to sweep kick under Yukio only for the boy to jump up avoiding the attack and delivered a kick to the side of Itachi's head, unfortunately Itachi ducked before Yukio's kick could make contact. After enough sparing the two toweled off and took a seat on a bench with Yukio taking out two drinks from a cooler and handed one to Itachi, "Here you go."

"Oh arigato, Yukio."

"This practice is just what we need." The Ookami member said.

"I know, especially with so much going on out there." Itachi answered.

Yukio nodded as he took a sip of his drink and turned to Itachi, "How did it feel, Itachi?"

Itachi looked to him, "Feel?"

"Losing your whole clan except for one, who happened to be the closest to you?" Yukio asked.

"It was a nightmare, even worse than being trapped in Tsukuyomi because it really happened."

"Well I consider myself lucky I wasn't forced to partake in the slaughtering of my clan," Yukio started, "But the thing is besides my parents and grandfather's deaths pain me I feel no pity toward the rest of my clan."

"How so?" Itachi asked.

"Our clan was divided up much like a pack mine and Tsuki's family was considered the Alpha. You know the heads?"

"Yes."

"And then there is the Omega. They resented us when Tsuki was chosen to be the next head. Many thought to take her out before she reached the proper age."

"What did they have against your sister?"

"Around that time we still had no idea what the wolf crystal was, but one day while Tsuki was looking at it, it went right into her hands. Some of them thought it was outrageous that it chose a child, and couldn't figure out why it went to her." Yukio answered.

"It sounds like they were all warped by their own sense of feeling inferior." Itachi noted.

"Yes, which is why I asked my grandfather to allow myself to be taken off as a candidate for the head and become Tsuki's protector."

"You care for her deeply." Itachi said.

"I do I would have done anything if it meant keeping her safe."

"I know exactly how that is." Itachi said looking guilty.

"But there is a difference between the three of us and Sasuke...We have chosen to move forward. Our lives didn't stop so we kept moving on...but Itachi, your brother hasn't." Yukio said.

"No. And I can't blame him. Everything I did to preserve peace in our village costed me my own brother. My act shaped him and made him who he is."

"If he had any sense he would've realized he played into your game to become what he thought you were. Cutting himself off from humanity and everyone would leave him with nothing if he succeeded. And he broke into the Command Center and stole something that was never supposed to be his in the first place. You and I we were chosen to become the Magna Defender and Titanium Ranger."

"Yes. I know that Sasuke's mess is something I have to clean up." Itachi said as he stood up.

"What do you plan to do?" Yukio asked curiously.

"I'm going to finish Sasuke once and for all."

Yukio looked worried, "Itachi don't be reckless. We should talk this out with Tsunade, Tommy, and Zordon."

"Don't worry I'm not reckless." Itachi assured.

On the moon, Sasuke was in the moon palace training with his Quantum Defender striking down Putty after Putty. Watching from the side was Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Zorgano, "You're letting him strike down the Putty Patrollers just like that?" Zorgano asked.

"Not to worry, the Putties are easily replaceable because Kabuto can always make more from the super putty. Sasuke however is irreplaceable." Orochimaru answered.

They continued watching Sasuke strike the Putties until they all fell down into clay pieces. Sasuke placed his weapon back in its holster before de-morphing. He left to take a break while thinking, 'Itachi, I will personally see to it you breathe your very last breath.'

The very next morning in Kumo, at one of their training grounds, Tsuki, Yukio, Karui, Bee, Omoi, and Samui were sparing in hand to hand combat with Tsuki against Yukio, Karui against Samui, and Bee against Omoi. Watching from the side was Darui and Cee; the Raikage's guards, "They sure are keen on keeping up their strengths." Darui noted.

"Yeah, must be nice to be one of them if you know what I mean." Cee added.

"Yeah, I actually sort of feel jealous." Darui admitted.

"Yo Darui Cee, get over here!" Bee called to them.

Hearing their names, the two went over, "What's up?" Darui asked.

"We wanted you two to come join us." Omoi said.

"What, really?" Cee asked.

"There's no rule that said you two aren't allowed." Tsuki said.

"Well alright, thanks." Darui said as the two joined in their group spar honing their own techniques.

On the moon, Sasuke entered the main chamber looking at Orochimaru's minions, "I want one of you to fight me."

"Hmm?" they were curious.

"Those stupid clay heads are no challenge to me. So I want one of you to fight me." Sasuke demanded.

"I'm busy going over my next hunt." Zorgano answered.

"Me too." Ariah added.

"What about any of you?" Sasuke asked Goliptor and the trio as Goliptor answered.

"Meat like you isn't worth my time."

Sasuke frowned at his deny and was ready to use his Sharingan, until Orochimaru spoke, "Oh Sasuke, I don't think you'd want to fight them. I just spotted a better target for you."

Sasuke looked at his trainer and walked over to the scope and looked into it seeing a forest, but grew shocked upon seeing Itachi walking about casually while not wearing his Akatsuki cloak, "Itachi?!"

The minions were surprised, "Itachi Uchiha out in the open?" Skeletor asked.

"So it seems. Are you up for it this time, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"I've always been up for it. It's time I restore the honor to my clan." Sasuke said as he vanished.

Orochimaru motioned Zorgano and Ariah forward as they did, "Follow him. I don't know why Itachi would be so casually walking out in the open like this, but he must be up to something."

"Yes sir." Ariah said as the two hunters took off while Orochimaru continued to monitor through his scope.

Back on earth, Itachi continued walking through the forest until he stopped feeling the wind pick up and smiled to himself, "About time you showed up, Sasuke." He turned around seeing his brother for the first time not morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

"Itachi." Sasuke frowned.

Itachi spoke looking confused, "Not coming to rush at me in blind rage like before?"

"Things are different now, Itachi." Sasuke answered as he stood his ground while activating his Sharingan.

"I'll be the judge of that. However I have a more fitting place for us to have our final battle."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be in the land of Kumo. Try not to be long." Itachi burst into multiple crows that flew off.

"Hey!" Sasuke called but knew Itachi was gone, "Kumo? Why ask me to go there? What's he up to?" he debated before answering himself, "No matter, even if he is luring me into some kind of trap I won't let myself fall victim to it. Quantum power!" he morphed.

"Q-Rex, arise!" he called into his morpher as the Q-Rex appeared. Sasuke jumped on top of his zords head and ordered, "To Kumo!" The zord roared as it charged forward following his master's orders.

Zorgano and Ariah watched and spoke, "Itachi's luring him to Kumo for some reason." Ariah said.

"Indeed, that's why Orochimaru requested us to keep an eye on him." Zorgano said as they followed.

Back in Kumo, the six rangers and two Kumo guards were just finishing up their sparing until the rangers communicators rung. Yukio answered it, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Rangers, the Q-Rex has been spotted heading right toward Kumo. Be on the look out."_

"This is it." Tsuki said.

"Cee and I will alert the Raikage." Darui said as the two headed off.

"We better get into position as well." Samui noted as they nodded and headed off.

The Q-Rex was currently heading right for the mountains that hid Kumo from plain sight, "I'm coming for you, Itachi," Sasuke frowned underneath his helmet until he looked ahead seeing Itachi standing on a clearing by the mountain, "Q-Rex, stop!" he ordered. The Q-Rex stopped in place as Sasuke jumped off and landed on the ground, "Well Itachi here we are."

"Indeed, you're right where I want you." Itachi answered.

"Am I?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya damn right ya are!" Bee screamed as he, Tsuki, Yukio, Samui, Omoi, and Karui dropped down planning to attack him only for him to jump away avoiding their ambush.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded seeing them suddenly show up.

"We're here to take you down, Sasuke." Tsuki warned him.

"Now guys!" Yukio ordered, "Titanium Power!" he morphed.

"Wild Access!" Bee, Samui, and Tsuki morphed.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form! Power of Air!" Omoi morphed.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Karui morphed.

The six rangers stood ready putting a shock on Sasuke's face, "Itachi, you dare bring these losers into our affairs?!"

"Hey! Who're you calling loser, loser?" Karui called in anger from the insult.

"You Rangers are helping a murderer! You should be helping me destroy him, even though I don't need your help!"

"Actually he's our kind of ninja." Bee answered.

"I warned you rangers not to get in my way. I'll slaughter you all to get to my brother!" Sasuke was ready to strike until he felt two hands on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, stop!" Zorgano ordered.

Sasuke looked back at the two hunters surprised that they followed him, while the other rangers were surprised as well, "Don't get in my way you two!"

"We're not. Itachi is yours you can just leave the rest to us." Ariah answered as the two hunters stood prepared to fight the six rangers.

"Snakes!" Zorgano called as a group of White Snakes appeared.

"Putties!" Ariah called summoning a group of Putty Patrollers.

"All right guys, let's get them!" Yukio ordered as the six rangers took off fighting the henchmen and hunters.

Sasuke, taking his chance went to attack Itachi who burst into crows and reappeared behind Sasuke, "You can't hope to defeat me if you can't even lay a hand on me, Sasuke."

"And you won't be able to stop me with illusions alone." Sasuke replied.

"Before you attack me again Sasuke, I have to apologize."

"Apologize?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, what I did back then was something I wasn't proud of."

Sasuke trembled before shouting, "What the hell are you talking about?! You murdered our family, our own blood! And now you have the gall to tell me you're sorry?!"

"Yes. Before I put you down like I did them," He showed him his wrists giving him a good look at the morpher he was wearing, "Magna Power!" he then morphed into the Magna Defender making Sasuke back away in shock.

"Itachi, you."

"Yes Sasuke. I am the Magna Defender, the same one that's been fighting along side the other rangers this whole time."

Sasuke fists were tightened as he shouted, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed at his reaction.

"First you murder our family, and now you're defending the ninja lands from Orochimaru?! Make up your mind!" Sasuke drew his Quantum defender as it shifted into sword mode. He charged Itachi who summoned his own sword as the two brothers fought before reaching a stalemate.

"I've always been a defender Sasuke, even when I murdered our clan." Itachi whispered.

"Stop putting all this nonsense in my head!" Sasuke channeled his Chidori through his sword and knocked Itachi aside but got back up.

"It's not nonsense Sasuke, its true. I murdered our clan to protect you and the village!"

"You what?" Sasuke froze again, "Protect me and the village?"

"Yes, though it may not matter to you up to this point, but I can't fight you without coming clean for it'll haunt me forever as it has these past years," Itachi began, "Our clan was planning to take over Konoha and destroy all within it!"

"Why the hell would our own clan want to take over Konoha?" Sasuke demanded still not bringing himself to believe his brother.

"Because a member of the Uchiha clan who everyone thought was long since dead had manipulated and coaxed everyone in our clan that we were being held back and made inferior by the village. I was ordered by the Sandaime and the council to spy on them while at the same time spying for our clan. The Sandaime tried to negotiate peacefully with them but it was no use. In the end the Sandaime, Danzo Shimura, Koharu, and Homura ordered me to put down our family."

"If what you say is true then why didn't you really kill me?!"

"Because I cared too much for you Sasuke, I pleaded with the Sandaime to keep you safe and even threaten those of the council I would expose them if they tried anything to harm you. I left you to live so that you would one day grow strong enough to kill me and avenge our clan name, but thanks to Orochimaru and your own ego you've thrown a wrench into what could've saved our clan from being tainted forever!" Itachi bellowed.

"Likely story, you attacked me without mercy you used Tsukuyomi on me before! There's no way you could be a good guy after what you did to me!" Sasuke shouted back as they fought resulting in another stalemate.

"Think about it Sasuke, you know me and my strengths better than anyone. I could've killed you just like that if I wanted to," Itachi parried Sasuke, "Look deep inside yourself Sasuke and you will see the truth that you've known all along."

Sasuke froze as he flashed back all those years recalling all the fun times and training he's had with his brother even when Itachi would brush him off. He then recalled the night of the massacre when he tried to attack Itachi but failed, he noticed that Itachi shed a small tear which led him into confusion back then. Suddenly Itachi watched as his brother dropped his sword and fell down to one knee and heard him crying, "Sasuke." Itachi gasped.

"It's true. It really is true isn't it? You did all this just to protect me." Sasuke cried.

"Yes Sasuke, it's true." Itachi answered.

"All this time, I thought I knew what I was doing, but I was blinded." Sasuke cried.

Itachi approached lowering himself down to his brother's level, "Sasuke it doesn't have to be like this. Join me and together we can renew our clan together." He encouraged.

"Itachi," Sasuke began, "All this time I thought you were my enemy, but I have been wrong. I see now my true enemy is… all of Konoha!" he shot his head with the sound of rage in his heart.

"Sasuke." Itachi gasped at his answer.

"They backed you into a corner forcing you to become a villain just for one village! The council, the village they never cared about our clan! They only cared about preserving their own selfish peace! I'll be damned if I let them get away with any of this! I will use my powers to crush those who took our family from us and all those who side against us!" Sasuke rose to his feet and grabbed his Quantum Defender.

Itachi stood up with his brother, "Is that your answer, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Itachi let his head drop a little, "Then I'm sorry once again for doing this to you." He spun kicked Sasuke knocking him back onto the ground.

"Itachi!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but if it's between my clan and my village. I side with my village." The older brother answered him.

"You'd choose to protect the very village that you were forced to protect at the cost of our families lives!?"

"Precisely, because we'd be doing just like what our clan was manipulated into trying to do."

Sasuke gripped his sword tighter, "Then you really are a traitor to the name Uchiha!" he charged Itachi as they fought like before only with Sasuke's rage driven even further.

On the moon, Orochimaru looked through the scope watching the fight between the brothers, "So Sasuke's motivation for destroying his brother has only intensified with the addition of wanting to crush Konoha just like me. Perfect," he then switched the scope's focus onto the six rangers fighting his minions, "Yes you two show no mercy!"

Back at the fight, Sasuke formed a Chidori and jumped up calling out, "Chidori Senbon!" he launched needles made out of his very Chidori aimed at Itachi who back flipped avoiding the attack.

"I wanted to avoid this Sasuke, but you are just like the members of our clan corrupted by hatred and inferiority. And as long as you want to crush Konoha I will protect it even from you!"

"First you have to protect yourself!" Sasuke was about to attack with his sword only to receive an arrow knocking his weapon out of his hand, "WHO?!" he looked seeing Sasuke holding her bow with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai all morphed.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted him.

"Good to see you." Kakashi added.

"What're you three doing here?" Sasuke asked his former team.

"We've heard from Tommy, Itachi told you the truth and you didn't take it too well." Sakura answered.

"Now you want to destroy all of Konoha just to satisfy your own happiness?" Sai asked.

"You all have no place to question my revenge, for you could never understand my pain!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Sasuke, since you still can't be persuaded to renounce revenge we have to do something about you." Sakura said as they got ready.

"Try me!" Sasuke answered as the group of rangers fought Sasuke who threw all he had at them.

When Sai and Sasuke reached a stalemate the Red Dino Ranger spoke, "How could you have left such a team behind? Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, they're some of the best people I've ever met outside the Root foundation, and you cut your bonds with them." The two broke their grapple.

Sasuke shifted his sword into gun mode and started shooting at them, only for Naruto and Kakashi to deflect the attacks with their swords while their chest shields protected them.

Back at the fight with the other six rangers, Karui and Samui struck two White Snakes, "This is becoming tiresome." Karui said.

"Just keep it up Karui, they won't last forever." Samui said as they all continued fighting.

As the Putties and Snakes continued fighting a voice called out, "Raigen Raikouchuu (Lightning Illusion Lightning Flash Pillar)!"

Suddenly a pillar of light erupted from above them blinding the minions as well as Zorgano and Ariah, "What the hell, where is that light coming from?!" Zorgano called.

"I can't see!" Ariah added.

"Raiton; Kuropansa (Black Spotted Difference)!" a large panther made of black Raiton attacked the minions. Upon impact the panther dispersed into numerous arcs of lightning that electrocuted the Snakes and Putties making them vanished while Ariah and Zorgano saw who attacked them.

Standing behind the rangers were Cee and Darui, "Hey guys, want some help?" Darui asked.

"Boys your time's impeccable, please join us in this spectacle!" Bee rapped.

"Stay out of this humans, this does not concern you!" Zorgano warned the two.

"It does if it involves our own ninja!" Cee answered, as the two got ready.

"Let's go!" Ariah called, as the hunters attacked the group.

At the Command Center, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon watched, "Look at them all go! They got this one for sure!" Alpha cheered.

"It's not over yet, Alpha." Tommy replied as he watched Darui and Cee fight.

Back at the fight, the two Kumo guards of the Raikage struck the two hunters knocking them off their feet, "You'll pay for meddling in our affairs!" Zorgano called as he and Ariah grew giant sized surprising the rangers.

"All right, Tsuki let's get to work!" Yukio ordered as his sister nodded.

"Wildzords descend!" Tsuki ordered as her Wildzords arrived and combined into the Predazord while the Max Solarzord arrived and converted to warrior mode with Yukio inside.

"Max Solarzord online!" The two zords stood together before going into battle with Zorgano against the Max Solarzord and Predazord against Ariah.

Back on the ground, Sasuke looked up seeing the hunters were evenly matched but decided to uneven the odds, "Q-Rex attack the zords!"

The Q-Rex responding to the order, charged and tackled the Predazord away from Ariah as the huntress spoke, "With the Q-Rex on our side, you two don't stand a chance!"

"Odds against us never stopped us before!" Tsuki called as the Predazord punched the Q-Rex away before launching its crescent boomerang at it.

"Look at you Sasuke, making the Q-Rex attack a zord, it's those two that should be its real enemies!" Naruto called.

"You and everyone in Konoha are my enemies! And I will destroy each and every one of them!" Sasuke answered.

"Not so long as we are here to keep you from doing that!" Naruto called as he and Sasuke started exchanging blows with their weapons, "You're finished Sasuke!" Naruto called as he went into Bijuu chakra mode and a chakra arm concentrated a Rasengan and thrusted it at Sasuke, "Rasengan!"

Sasuke ended up taking the full attack was launched backwards and rolled across the ground un-morphing, "What?!" he gasped but managed to get back up, "Whatever I don't need to be morphed to deal with you losers."

"Sakura here!" Naruto tossed his Dragon Dagger to Sakura who used it in conjuncture with her bow firing it at Sasuke's wrist and knocked the Quantum morpher off Sasuke's wrist.

"You got it!" Sai gasped.

"Alpha quick!" Kakashi called into his communicator.

"On it!" Alpha quickly pressed some buttons.

Sasuke went to grab the Quantum morpher but it teleported before he could reach it, "NO!" he screamed.

The morpher landed into Tommy's hands at the Command Center, as he pressed some of the buttons on it, "Quantum morpher initiate reset!"

"Reset engaged." A voice came from the morpher.

"Good now it no longer is responsive to Sasuke." Tommy smiled.

"And the Q-Rex is no longer under his command." Alpha added.

And indeed Alpha was right. The Q-Rex after receiving the signal that the Quantum morpher was reset, no longer followed its command to attack the zords. It ceased its throbbing and slumped docilely, "Hey what's with him?" Zorgano asked Ariah about the zord that suddenly stopped moving.

Ariah looked down seeing Sasuke un-morphed and without his morpher, "Sasuke's lost his power."

"All right!" Tsuki called from her cockpit.

"Way to go guys!" Yukio pumped a fist up.

On the moon, Orochimaru frowned, "Blast it!"

At the battle, Sasuke frowned at his former team, "You have infuriated me!" he growled as the curse mark on his neck started spreading over his body and soon he stood in the same monstrous form Naruto witnessed him take three years ago during their battle in the valley.

"Sasuke." Kakashi gasped.

"Is that really him?" Sakura asked.

"That's right Sakura. He's an ugly fella isn't he?" Naruto asked with humor.

"Absolutely hideous." Sai gasped.

"Now I'll show you what happens when you cross Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke called as he started hand signs and blew fireballs at the group who took the blow and got knocked down only to get back up again.

"I'm gonna stop you now Sasuke! Dragon Armor!" he called as he was outfitted with his Dragon armor with the wings spreading from behind, "Let's go airborne!" he flew up into the sky as Sasuke using his giant webbed hand shaped wings fly off after him.

The two shinobi started fighting it out in mid air as Sasuke aimed his left palm at Naruto, "Chidori Eisou (Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)!" he shot a spear of lightning aiming right at Naruto.

"I don't think so!" he powered up his shield that ended up deflecting the Chidori attack.

"No!" Sasuke growled as his Sharingan flared and flew at Naruto as they grappled in the sky.

On the moon, Orochimaru turned to Goliptor, "Goliptor get down there at once!" he ordered.

"Right away, my lord!" Goliptor vanished and reappeared as a giant beside Zorgano and Ariah.

"About time you showed up." Zorgano said.

"Whatever." Goliptor said as he crossed his swords and blasted the Predazord while the hunters charged and swiped at the Max Solarzord with their swords.

At the Command Center, Tommy watched as the two zords were getting a beat down spoke, "They need help, and I know just the help to give them." He looked at the Quantum morpher before going to the Ranger legacy room.

Back at the fight, on the ground with the other rangers they watched as the two zords fought Orochimaru's three top minions, "Guys we gotta help them." Karui said.

"How? Our teams aren't with us right now." Omoi reminded her.

"Well we can't sit here and do nothing." Cee replied.

"And you won't." Alpha's voice rung as the group turned seeing said robot holding the Quantum morpher in one hand and a familiar staff in his other.

"Alpha, what're you doing here?" Omoi gasped.

"I've brought your two friends here something to help them fight with," Alpha answered as he approached the two ninja, "For you Darui, the Quantum morpher," Darui accepted the morpher, "And for you Cee, the Golden Power Staff." Shii accepted the staff.

"Wow, this is an honor." Darui said.

"Arigato." Cee added.

"You're welcome." Alpha nodded.

The two looked at their fellow Kumo shinobi who nodded as Bee spoke, "What're you two waiting for? It's a monster galore!" he motioned to the three giants.

Darui nodded as he put the Quantum morpher on his wrist and spoke into, "Quantum morpher activate!"

"Quantum morpher activated!"

"Quantum power!" Darui called as he morphed into the Quantum ranger.

Cee raised his new staff up and was consumed by gold energy as he announced, "Gold Ranger power!" and suddenly he morphed into the Gold ranger.

The four rangers looked seeing their allies had morphed into their new ranger suits, "Not bad guys." Karui said.

"Looking cool." Samui crossed her arms.

"You two look awesome!" Omoi cheered.

"Wow, this is amazing." Cee said checking his new look out.

"I like it," Darui added as he inspected himself before looking up at the lifeless Q-Rex, "Let's see how well he does fighting on our side. Q-Rex, awaken!" he ordered into his morpher and the Q-Rex reawakened taking the three enemies by surprise.

"Q-Rex is back online?" Yukio gasped.

"But look." Tsuki looked down seeing the new Quantum ranger.

"Looks like we got a new Quantum Ranger on our side." Yukio said.

The Q-Rex under new orders, attacked Goliptor, Zorgano, and Ariah with its claws and blasters while the two hunters defended themselves. Naruto and Sasuke still airborne saw the fight while Sasuke frowned, "NO! The Q-Rex is mine!" He received a punch from Naruto as a response.

"The Q-Rex was never yours to begin with Sasuke, but now it's in better hands." Naruto said as he struck at Sasuke using his sword.

"Q-Rex Megazord mode!" Darui called, as the Q-Rex shifted modes and launched missiles at Zorgano who fell to the ground.

"My love!" Ariah called and frowned at the Q-Rex, "You'll pay for that!" she charged and attacked the Q-Rex only to get repelled by the Predazord's gator staff.

Cee looked at his staff and nodded to himself before raising his staff high, "I call on the power of Pyramidas!" he called as the giant pyramid zord descended from the sky.

"Look that's Pyramidas!" Sai gasped.

"It's big." Sakura gasped.

The pyramid zord launched its yellow lightning bolts at Goliptor knocking him down but got back up determined to win, "With all of us working together you three don't stand a chance!" Yukio called.

"We'll see about that, worms!" Goliptor called as he sent a blast at the zords from the eye on his torso.

Naruto continued firing blasts from his sword and dagger at Sasuke, who flew around avoiding most of the hits before he started hand signs, "Katon; Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire technique)!" he launched dragon head fireballs at Naruto who avoided the attacks by dodging or blocking them with his shield.

"Good try, Sasuke, but it's not good enough!" Naruto crossed his weapons firing another blast knocking Sasuke off balance but regained altitude.

Sasuke summoned a Chidori and flew at Naruto thrusting it at his armor, but before it could make a blow the dragon head cannon on Naruto's chest shield blasted Sasuke sending him flying back but once again regained altitude, "I'm not amused at this Sasuke," Naruto said until he felt a drop on water land on his arm, "What?" he looked up seeing storm clouds forming above them and soon it started pouring rain.

"Rain?" Sakura asked.

"But how?" Sai asked until Kakashi explained.

"His fireballs. He used them to warm the atmosphere to create a powerful rising air current."

"But why? What're you planning Sasuke?" Itachi pondered.

Sasuke stayed airborne, while looking at Naruto, "I wanted to use this on Itachi first, but you'll have to settle, Naruto," he created another Chidori and held it up. Everyone looked seeing lightning strike down into Sasuke's jutsu and took the form of a lightning shaped chimera.

"Whoa." Sakura gasped.

"That's some jutsu." Sai admitted.

"Not to send you to hell! Kirin!" Sasuke called as he launched the lightning chimera right at Naruto who braced for impact but suddenly the Max Solarzord flew in shielding Naruto, "What?!" Sasuke gasped as the zords reflective panels started absorbing the jutsu.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I think Naruto wants this package returned!" Yukio called as he released the energy back blasting Sasuke who took the full force.

Sasuke screamed until he started plummeting to the ground with a crash, "Sasuke," Sakura gasped, "You think he?"

"I don't think anyone could survive an attack like that." Kakashi admitted.

Sai looked around seeing they were one allie short, "Where's Itachi?" Sakura and Kakashi looked seeing no sign of him as Naruto touched back down.

"Game over," Naruto said until he looked and gasped, "No way!" they looked through the debris and saw Sasuke getting back up looking weakened along with being back in his original form.

"You turned my jutsu against me! I shall destroy you…" Suddenly Sasuke was cut off as he felt something pierce through his torso. He looked seeing it looked like a red chakra blade, "How did?" he looked behind him seeing Itachi with a red spectral form surrounding him that took the form of some kind of warrior.

"Itachi." The rangers gasped.

"What is that?" Sasuke gasped.

Behold Sasuke, the most powerful Mangekyo ability, the Susanoo!" Itachi declared, "It is the ultimate attack and defense. What I just pierced you with was the Totsuka no Tsurugi (Ten Hands Sword). Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time."

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

On the moon, Orochimaru looked horrified, "What?! The legendary Totsuka Blade I've sought for so many years? It's been part of the Susanoo this whole time?!"

Back on earth, Itachi spoke, "I'm sorry Sasuke, you had your chance to come clean but you wasted it. Now you will pay the price of what revenge can do to you. Goodbye Sasuke, and remember I did this out of love." Itachi finished.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke cried as his body was absorbed into the Susanoo's gourd.

"NO! SASUKE!" Orochimaru screamed from the moon.

Team Seven watched their former friend be sealed away into genjutsu for eternity. They demorphed as Naruto spoke, "It's all over."

Back with the fight, Zorgano, Ariah, and Goliptor saw Sasuke was defeated for good, "We're out of here!" Zorgano called as the three giants vanished.

The zords stood at ease as the rangers saw the Susanoo retreated back into Itachi, "We won?" Omoi asked.

"We won." Bee answered.

They ran over to the group, and Yukio and Tsuki dismounted their zords, "Guys we did it!" Yukio called as they wanted to cheer but saw Team Seven and Itachi still felt dismal about what Sasuke forced them to do to him.

"I know it's hard, but you had to do what was right, even if he was once your comrade." Cee reminded them.

"We know, but it doesn't make it any easy." Naruto answered.

"On the upside you saved your whole village from becoming the object of his revenge." Tsuki said.

"Yes, we know." Sakura nodded.

Kakashi put his hands on his two teammates and spoke, "Let's go home." The two nodded giving off a smile.

On the moon, Orochimaru was thrashing around screaming, "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY TOOK SASUKE FROM ME!" he clutched his head, "Oh Kami I have such a freakin' headache!" he growled before turning to the trio and launched his shadow snakes at them and threw them into the wall while Kabuto, the hunters, and Goliptor took cover for fear of their lords wrath. Orochimaru continued screaming in anger as he looked out the palace balcony and screamed down to earth, "CURSE YOU POWER RANGERS!"

At the Command Center, Sarutobi, Tsunade, and all the other rangers were gathered at the Command Center, "So it is finally come down to it. Sasuke is no longer alive," Sarutobi said and turned to Itachi, "Itachi you are now the only living Uchiha in the land."

"I promise you sir I will restore my clans good name somehow. I promise you." Itachi promised.

"If anyone can do it, it'll be you." Yukio patted his shoulder.

"And now I'd like you all to welcome our newest teammates, Darui and Cee," Tommy introduced them as the two stood before the whole group, "From this day on Darui shall serve as the new Quantum Ranger with the Q-Rex under his command and Cee shall serve as the Gold Ranger with Pyramidas at his disposal. You two are going to be in for a wild ride now that you've accepted the power."

"You can count on us, Tommy." Cee assured him.

"Yeah, we're with ya all the way." Darui added.

"Then takes these communicators where we can keep in contact." Alpha said handing the two Kumo shinobi communicators.

"Arigato, Alpha." Darui said as the two accepted their communicators.

Naruto approached them, "Welcome to the team guys, and may the power protect you."

The two Kumo shinobi smiled and turned to each other before jumping up and high fived each other calling out, "POWER RANGERS!"

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	97. Fiery Blazes

**(Welcome to my next installment.)**

One morning, Tsuki and Yukio along with Inu; Tsuki's wolf partner were walking along a path outside Konoha, "I'm glad we got this time off from missions, Yukio." Tsuki said.

"Yeah, we could all deserve it after all the hard work we've been putting in." Yukio agreed.

"I just wish some of the others could join us." Tsuki added.

"Well they're either off on missions or caught up in their own activities." Yukio reminded her.

"You got a point." Tsuki agreed.

"Plus it gives us some one-on-one training." Yukio added.

"Agreed," She said as they continued on before looking up ahead seeing a log cabin, "There it is. The place Tsunade-sama said would be the perfect place for us to relax."

"It's supposed to be open to all Konoha shinobi, but she said it's unoccupied." Yukio explained.

"Well let's go. Come on boy!" Tsuki called to Inu as they raced for it while Yukio ran after them to catch up.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had caught them in his scope, "So the Ookami siblings are looking for some R&R are they? Well I'll give them something to relax about." He snickered.

Soon after unloading all their supplies, Yukio and Tsuki were relaxing outside the cabin taking in all the fresh air while Inu was lying down on the porch napping, "This fresh air is just what we needed." Tsuki said as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, no worries out here, no problems. Things are perfect." Yukio added as he relaxed as well.

Much too soon however, a swarm of Putties appeared getting their attention, "Oh great, these clay heads." Tsuki sighed.

"Spread out!" Yukio ordered his sister as the two spread out and each started fighting the Putty Patrollers while Inu jumped from the porch and started nibbling at a Putty Patroller's leg distracting it.

"Good boy, Inu!" Tsuki called as she kicked the Putty in the chest making it fall to the ground. She looked behind seeing another attempting to grab her, but she blocked his attempt and sweep kicked him off his feet.

Yukio smirked seeing how Tsuki was holding her own, as he grabbed a Putty Patroller and threw it into another one. When another tried to punch him he did a quick back flip over another Putty and the one throwing the punch ended up punching his own comrade.

After a few more attacks the Putties up and vanished giving the two a chance to catch their breath, "Well that a way to burn off stress." Yukio joked while Tsuki just gave him a look of disdain at his attempt at humor.

Orochimaru seeing his minions failed sighed, "Useless clay for brains! Kabuto bring up two prisoners!"

"At once my lord." Kabuto said leaving to retrieve two prisoners.

"Two my lord?" Skeletor asked.

"Yes, since I'm dealing with two rangers. I'll give them two to worry about." Orochimaru chuckled.

Back on earth, Tsuki and Yukio were busy practicing their Taijutsu outside the cabin with both of them matching each other blow for blow. After they reached a stalemate they sat down to take a breather, "It's good to see you're keeping up in your abilities." Yukio said.

"Same with you." Tsuki added.

"Yeah, boy we didn't do as much as we're doing now back then." Her brother added.

"Yeah you were the one always protecting me, and now look at me protecting the ninja land."

"And you're doing a great job at it, Tsuki. You have been for three years now."

"Arigato Yukio, but you're also doing a great job yourself. Even though you've only been the Titanium Ranger for a few weeks now"

"I appreciate this, and I'm glad I got a team now to back me up." Yukio added.

"Well you should be lucky your team was chosen by Tommy, I had to look for my teammates." Tsuki said.

"Well looking for them did give you a chance to see the ninja land, maybe more than you probably ever would've back then."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Tsuki, do you regret what happened to us years ago, to our family, us being separated?" Yukio asked.

"Well it was painful that all that happened to our family, but remember what happened because of those events led us to our new purpose in life. Now we're stronger, faster, and braver than ever before. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Neither would I." Yukio smiled.

Back on the moon, Kabuto dropped two prisoners at his master's feet and he smirked, "Perfect, and now the lucky choices are numbers two and ten from section 8." He activated the jutsu and the scroll as the two prisoners turned into mothers with one looking like a fiery rock monster carrying a club and the second was a dragon esque monster with three heads.

"We're ready for a steaming fight!" the fire rock monster declared.

"Let's get cookin'!" the three headed dragon monster added.

"Yes Magmavore and Trifire, I have just the job for you two." Orochimaru chuckled.

Meanwhile, Tsuki and Yukio were having some lunch inside, "After lunch let's go for a hike." Yukio suggested.

"Good idea, it'll give us a chance to burn off the calories we'll get from lunch." Tsuki said as they started eating and even Inu was eating out of a dog bowl.

Elsewhere, not too far from their cabin, Magmavore and Trifire appeared looking at the forest trees, "This is it. You remember our orders don't you?" Magmavore asked Trifire.

"Yes, we burn this whole forest to the ground along with the two rangers here as well." Trifire answered.

"Then let's get barbequing!" Magmavore called as they started shooting fire all around the forest setting the trees on fire.

"Beautiful." Trifire said seeing all the trees catch fire.

As Yukio and Tsuki stepped out of the cabin they started sniffing the air, "Do you smell something burning?" Yukio asked.

"Hard to miss it." Tsuki replied as she sniffed the air.

"Something is definitely burning." Yukio continued sniffing until they looked into the forest seeing black smoke rising up into the air.

"Oh no, a forest fire!" Tsuki gasped.

Suddenly their communicators rang as Yukio answered it, "Go, Tommy."

"_Yukio, Tsuki. We've picked up a disturbance in the forest area."_

"Yeah we kinda see that." Tsuki said.

"We're gonna check it out, send in reinforcements if you can." Yukio requested.

"_Understood, be careful rangers."_

"Hai," Yukio answered ending transmission as the sibs hurried to the source, "Come on." The two sibs ran in for the forest.

Back with the monsters, they were constantly setting the forest on fire as Magmavore spoke marveling at the trees on fire, "Ah truly a work of art."

"Hold it!" the monsters looked seeing Yukio and Tsuki arrive on scene.

"Well hello rangers, nice of you to join us." Trifire greeted them.

"We're not gonna let you burn down this forest, think of all the plants and animals you'll be destroying!" Tsuki called.

"Do you think we give a damn about your precious nature?" Magmavore asked rhetorically.

"Well you should, but never mind that. As a guardian of the earth I won't let you two ruin nature!" Tsuki declared.

"Neither will I!" Yukio added, "Ready?"

"Ready!" she nodded.

"Titanium Power!"

"Wild access!"

The two rangers stood ready for battle, as Trifire called, "Nice trick, but here's one of our own!" suddenly a horde of White Snakes.

"Attack!" Magmavore ordered as the Snakes joined them in attacking Tsuki and Yukio.

Tsuki using her Lunar cue swatted some of the White Snakes away giving her a clear shot at attacking Magmavore who defended himself with his club before swatting it at Tsuki knocking her to the ground. She got up and switched her weapon to gun mode.

"Try this!" Tsuki blasted him with her weapon but the attacks were barely affective.

"Now you try this!" Magmavore blasted her with fire knocking her off her feet once more. Orochimaru watched from his scope laughing in amusement.

Yukio meanwhile got to Trifire and started wrestling with the monster, until Yukio threw Trifire aside as the monster landed on the ground. Trifire got back up and growled, "So you wanna play rough do you? Then try these on for size!" he send blasts of fireballs form his three mouths at Yukio who was getting pummeled by every single shot.

Trifire then summoned his bladed weapon and started striking Yukio, who retaliated using his axe to deflect most of the following strikes. Trifire soon found an opening and struck Yukio, knocking him to the ground. Both monsters ended up knocking both rangers off their feet as they came together.

"We got them on the run, now let's finish them off!" Magmavore ordered.

As they closed in on the two rangers a voice called, "Leave them alone!" and suddenly the two monsters were blasted and were distorted. Arriving on scene were the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

"Lightspeed Rescue ready!" The rangers posed.

"More rangers?" Trifire asked.

"Arigato guys, you made it just in time." Yukio said.

"Obviously." Idate replied noticing their condition.

"Now that we're together let's show these two what happens when you mess with us." Karui said as they stared down the monsters.

"Actually we've made other arrangements." Magmavore said as he and Trifire hold up a growth pellet. Magmavore downed his while Trifire downed his using his middle head.

Soon the two monsters grew giant sized and looked down upon the rangers who backed away from their towering forms, "We gotta stop them." Yukio said.

"But what about the forest?" Maki asked.

Nagato started giving orders, "Yukio, you and Tsuki handle the monsters. The rest of us will put out the fire!"

"All right," Yukio nodded as he called, "Max Solarzord, online!"

"Wildzords descend!" Tsuki called as their zords were summoned and soon the Max Solarzord and Predazord stood ready for battle.

"You think you scare us, well think again!" Trifire called as he and Magmavore charged into battle with Magmavore fighting the Predazord and Trifire going up against the Max Solarzord.

The Predazord summoned its gator staff to strike at Magmavore, who countered with his club. When Magmavore used his club to block the gator staff the Predazord punched him using his wolf arm making the monster back away, "How about some home cookin'?" Magmavore blew fire at the Predazord who started backing away from the blows.

"Whoa!" Tsuki held on.

Trifire meanwhile was striking at the Max Solarzord with its bladed weapons sending sparks everywhere, "Let's see how you like getting hit!" Yukio called as his zord started blasting the monster multiple times.

Trifire growled, "I'm going to spice things up!" he started unleashing more fire attacks form his three heads. While the Max Solarzord absorbed most of the attacks they just kept coming at him until Trifire unleashed three at once which knocked Yukio's zord onto the ground.

"Oh no, I got to get up!" Yukio said as he managed to get his zord back on its feet.

Back on the ground, the Lightspeed Rangers were using their blasters set to extinguisher mode to put out most of the fire on the lower level trees as Karui spoke, "We'll never put out the fire fast enough."

"Then I guess I took it up a notch," Shibuki said as he activated his battle booster and entered the code 861. Suddenly materializing on Shibuki's back was his Mega Battle Armor, "All right let's deep freeze this forest!" he started spraying all the trees with ice from his ice cannon cooling the trees down and putting the fires out.

"Yes we did it!" Maki cheered.

"But look up there!" Idate called motioning to Predazord and Max Solarzord trying to hold their own against the two fire monsters.

"We got to help them, come on!" Nagato said as they were about to call their zords only for them to get blasted and knocked to their feet.

They looked up seeing the trio appear, "Sorry rangers, but we can't let you." Skeletor said as his partners laugh in mockery.

"Guess they'll have to wait a little longer." Nagato said as they had no choice but to fight the trio.

Back at the zord battle, Predazord fired its crescent boomerang at Magmavore who responded by swinging its club at the zord sending sparks, "I can't keep letting Magmavore beat me around, I won't let him win!" Tsuki called as the Predazord started glowing.

"What's going on?" Trifire asked as he and Yukio saw what was happening.

"Tsuki." Yukio gasped.

Suddenly the Predazord's eyes turned green and his alligator torso turned blue and gold, "Predazord; Blue Moon mode!"

"Wow, check it out!" Idate gasped.

"That's awesome!" Shibuki called.

"Wild!" Karui pumped a fist up.

"Ok, boys, come and get some!" Tsuki called as BM Predazord started fighting back against Magmavore without hesitation. Yukio seeing Tsuki take the fight back decided to do he same and fought Trifire before destroying his weapon.

"Whoa!" Trifire gasped as he lost his weapon.

BM Predazord used its gator staff to break Magmavore's club and swiped at the monster knocking it to the ground. The Max Solarzord managed to knock Trifire into Magmavore so both monsters were together, "You hotheads are finished! Blue Moon wave!" Tsuki called as the gator mouth on the Predazord opened up and started taking in energy and unleashed a blue blast of energy that nailed the two fire monsters who cried in pain before falling down on their sides and blowing up. The BM Predazord and Max Solarzord stood triumphantly as Tsuki and Yukio cheer on their victory while down below the trio saw the monsters lost.

"We gotta get out of here!" Zoki called as they vanished leaving the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to celebrate.

On the moon, Orochimaru growled, "I'm so sick of those Power Rangers! Next time I hatch a plan I expect you imbeciles to pull it off!" he lectures his minions who cowered.

Later that day, as the sun was halfway setting, Tsuki, Yukio, and the Lightspeed Rescue team were hiking through the mountain area of the forest before stopping by a cliff to see the sunset, "Look at that." Nagato gasped.

"It's beautiful." Maki said.

"Sure is." Idate crossed his arms in agreement.

"Glad we decided to stick around and sorry if we ended up being an inconvenience for you two." Shibuki said to the Ookami sibs.

"No problem at all, this kind of stuff is better when sharing it with a group anyway." Tsuki answered.

"Especially when it's your closest friends you're sharing it with." Yukio added.

"We should all come up here more often." Nagato suggested.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Nagato." Yukio laughed and everyone soon chuckled in amusement.

**(There you go guys.)**


	98. Zeo Power

**(Third chapter update ready to go.)**

One morning in Konoha, Naruto and all his fellow rangers were at the ramen bar going through their typical activities. Naruto had just finished a bowel of ramen before turning to his three girls, "What's say we head back to my place and chill in the open air bath?"

"Sure, Naruto." Sakura nodded.

"I'm game." Ino added.

"Delighted." Shizuka finished.

Before they could do anything, their communicators rang. Taking the hint the group of rangers went to cover as Naruto answered the call, "Come in, Tommy."

_"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way." Naruto said as the whole group teleported.

When they arrived at the Command Center, Alpha spoke, "Oh good, you all made it."

"What's the situation, Tommy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Is Orochimaru at it again?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Nothing to worry about rangers." Tommy assured them.

"Then what's the situation?" Tsuki asked.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi approached, "Tommy has called us here because last night the Command Center got an unexpected visitor who's come a long way just to see you all." Tsunade explained.

"A visitor?" Kakashi asked.

"Who is it?" Yukio asked.

Tommy smiled as he motioned to the metal door that opened up and walking out from it was someone Naruto and his team knew too well. It was Billy Cranston; the former Blue Ranger in Tommy's days. Billy was decked out in the same outfit the inhabitants of Aquitar wore minus the helmet. Following him was Billy's lover Cestria, "It's good to see you again my friends." Billy smiled.

"Billy!" Naruto and his group cheered as they ran over welcoming their old friend.

"So that's Billy?" Tsunade asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah." Tommy nodded.

"Billy you're looking great." Ino said.

"You look positively much younger." Sakura added noting he didn't look a day older from when they met him in the past.

"Well you can thank the water on Aquitar for that, after all how do you think I was able to get cured from the aging affects of my machine years ago?"

"Good point." Shikamaru admitted.

"Come on you gotta meet everyone." Naruto said bringing him over, "Everyone this is Billy, our Blue Ranger comrade from the past."

"It's nice to meet all of you ninjas, and let me introduce to you my wife Cestria." Billy brought her over.

"I am delighted to meet you ninjas of earth." Cestria greeted them.

Tsunade approached them, "I am Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, I welcome you both to our village."

"The pleasure is all ours ma'am." Billy returned the gesture as did Cestria.

"What brings you two all the way from Aquitar?" Kakashi asked.

"Just felt like popping in and seeing my old friend Tommy, and all of you for that matter." Billy explained.

"And I was also curious in seeing this ninja land." Cestria added.

"Well you two are as welcomed in our village as Tsunade-baasan said." Naruto welcomed them.

"I can finally get a chance to see this ninja village you told me about years ago." Billy smiled.

"I am curious about these earth customs." Cestria added.

"But don't you Aquitians need water to keep yourself hydrated?" Shizune asked.

"Don't worry, when I need water I will simply absorb as much as I can from whatever lake there is in the village." Cestria assured.

"Well then come with me and I'll show you around myself." Naruto offered.

"We'll all do it." Sakura said.

"We will?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Of course, Shikamaru. Billy hasn't seen us in so many years, it's the least we can do for him and his beautiful wife." Ino said only for Shikamaru to sigh in defeat.

"Well then I leave them in your care." Tommy said as they were all teleported out except for Cee.

"Cee, we've kept you behind because we have important matters to discuss with you." Zordon explained.

"I'm all ears." Shii answered.

Soon in Konoha, Naruto, his team, and the Dino Ranger team were showing Billy and Cestria around the village, "So from a view point what you think of our village?" Iruka asked.

"It looks wonderful." Cestria said in nostalgia.

"It's definitely not like Angel Grove," Billy noted, "But it's quite a set up. Feels like I'm actually in a ninja movie."

"Well this is real." Tenten assured him.

"So what've you been doing while on Aquitar?" Chouji asked.

"Well sharing my earth wisdom with the new generations of Aquitians, helping improve on their technology, and enjoying my time as a family man." Billy smiled at Cestria.

"You have any kids?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"Hm a few."

Up on the moon, Orochimaru had spotted them through his scope, "Huh? It's that Blue Ranger brat from the past. What's his name? Billy!"

"What's he doing here?" Zorgano gasped.

"And how can he still be alive?" Kabuto gasped.

"I don't know, but I want to find out," Orochimaru turned to Goliptor, "Goliptor!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Take the Snakes down to earth and bring me Billy."

"As you command." Goliptor took his leave.

Soon the group was sitting under a big tree in the park relaxing, "Feels good to actually be back on earth, even if it's not what I remembered it as." Billy admitted.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe the stuff we went through after we got back to our own time." Kiba said.

"Well Tommy did tell us most of your exploits." Cestria admitted.

"Such as?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well the fact you guys traveled to some alternate world where five others were Power Rangers and not me and the others, and the fact the Megazord was a sentient creature."

"Took us by surprise as well." Kiba answered.

As they continued enjoying themselves, Goliptor and the White Snakes appear before them, "Top of the morning to you rangers!"

"Goliptor!" Naruto gasped.

"I was hoping I'd never have to see these guys again." Billy sighed as he and Cestria got to their feet and in defensive stands.

"So this is the one called Goliptor and these are the White Snakes?" Cestria asked.

"Yeah, ok everybody on guard!" Kakashi ordered as the rangers started taking on the White Snakes while Naruto and Kakashi fought Goliptor.

As Billy and Cestria fought some of the White Snakes the former Power Ranger spoke, "I actually missed doing this."

"Well it's good to see you haven't lost your touch." Kankuro joked.

Goliptor managed to knock Naruto and Kakashi away and saw Billy, "Now for you!" he crossed his swords firing a blast knocking Billy off his feet.

"Billy!" Cestria cried.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto summoned his shadow clones and they took off fighting Goliptor again giving the amalgam minion more to fight.

As Cestria defended Billy, he finally made it back to his feet and they fought together. What they didn't know was Zorgano and Ariah had appeared behind a bush and watched them, "There they are. Are you ready Ariah?"

"Ready." She confirmed.

Soon the two jumped up and grabbed Billy and Cestria, "Hey!" Billy called.

"Missed me Blue Ranger?" Zorgano asked.

"Let go!" Cestria struggled while Ariah held onto her.

"Guys look!" Tenten gasped as they saw Billy and Cestria held captive.

"Let them go!" Sakura called.

"No can do Pink Ranger." Ariah answered.

"Orochimaru has business with these two. See ya round." Zorgano said as the two hunter's teleported off with their captives.

"Until next time." Goliptor said as he and the White Snakes vanished as well.

"No!" The rangers called but saw they were too late.

"We got to get to the Command Center. Tommy might know what to do." Ino said.

"Let's go." Naruto said as they teleported off.

Meanwhile in a quarry far from Konoha, Billy and Cestria were tied to a post each while Goliptor and the hunters waited for their master to arrive. Soon enough Orochimaru did so along with Kabuto and a sacrificial prisoner, "Billy my dear boy, it's been a long time." Orochimaru snickered.

"Orochimaru." Billy frowned.

"This is the one you told me about, Billy?" Cestria asked as he nodded.

"And who have we here?" Orochimaru asked cupping the Aquitian's face.

"Get your hands of my wife!" Billy ordered.

"Wife you say? She is quite a catch," Orochimaru snickered before releasing her face and stood before Billy, "I must say you look much younger since you were back when I came to your time. I must know your secret."

"I'd never tell you anything." Billy answered.

"Stubborn just like the rest of the rangers." Orochimaru scowled.

"My lord, the rangers will no doubt be arriving sooner or later." Goliptor warned his master.

"I'm well aware of that fact Goliptor, which is why I shall be sending them something to distract them. Kabuto bring our prisoner over," Kabuto acknowledging his master's request brought their prisoner over as Orochimaru opened up the monster scroll, "Ah here we are, number 21 from section ten." And with that he started the jutsu and the prisoner had transformed into the Tombstone Org.

"I am ready to serve you, my lord." The org bowed to Orochimaru.

"Splendid. I have a very special job for you Tombstone Org." Orochimaru snickered.

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived, "Tommy we got a problem." Naruto began.

"I know we just found out about it too, Billy and Cestria have been kidnapped." Tommy answered.

"We got to go after them. Do you know where they're being held?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, we have the coordinates now." Alpha answered until the alarm went off surprising the group.

"Now what?" Shizuka asked.

"We've just picked up another disturbance, behold the viewing globe." Zordon ordered as they did so seeing the giant Tombstone org wrecking a village.

"Looks like Orochimaru doesn't want you guys getting to him." Tommy said.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." Kakashi suggested.

Cee approached, "That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean, Cee?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Tommy answered, "Ever since Cee was given the powers of the Gold Ranger, we've all been studying and determining the next crop of candidates to take up the mantle of the Zeo Rangers."

"And we have our selection." Cee added.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Behold." Zordon said as the door opened up and five figures entered the room.

One of the five the group recognized right off the bat was Konan; Nagato's partner. The second girl had dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, mid-back length dark blonde hair, and a very sizeable bust. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. The first of the boys was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, was a bamboo jug and a pipe.

The second of the boys had shoulder-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. His attire was a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, along with the village's respective flak jacket. He also had bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for "heat" tattooed on his left shoulder. The third and final boy had shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into his face, and brown eyes. He wore sandals and a monk uniform with a long right sleeve, "Konan?" The rangers gasped.

Konan smiled, "You didn't think Nagato was going to be the only one of us to be a ranger did you?"

"All right tell your senior rangers something about yourselves." Tommy instructed the five.

The first girl with the big chest spoke, "My name's Hotaru Tsuchigumo. I'm a rookie kunoichi from Kiri. My specialties are Suiton jutsu."

Konan spoke, "I'm Konan former member of the Akatsuki. My specialties include my paper style jutsu."

The blonde haired boy spoke, "I'm Atsui; the hottest Kumo shinobi there is." He smirked.

The rangers felt disturbed by his intro and could tell right away he was the brother of Samui.

The boy in the monk outfit spoke, "My name's Sora. I'm a monk in-training at the Fire Temple in the Land of Fire. My specialty is Fuuton jutsu."

The fifth ranger in the kimono spoke, "I'm Utakata. I'm also a shinobi from Kiri who specializes in Suiton jutsu, but I am also a Jinchuriki for the Rokubi bijuu named Saiken."

"You're a Jinchuriki too?" Naruto gasped.

"I am, just like you, Gaara the Kazekage of Suna and the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger, and Killer Bee the Black Wildforce Ranger. Thanks to you bringing down the Akatsuki I could step out of my village again."

"Awesome." Naruto smiled.

"And these five are the new inheritors to the Zeo powers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Precisely." Tommy answered.

"We've been talking it over with them each and they've confirmed their answer to join in the ranks." Alpha added.

"Neat." Chouji admitted.

"Since this whole Power Rangers thing is what's hot these days I figured hell yeah." Atsui said.

"I felt that this could help me with my monk training." Sora added.

"I heard from Tommy three Jinchuriki were also rangers, and with the end of the Akatsuki organization I felt it was easier to set foot outside." Utakata explained.

"And since my master said yes, I felt like I could do it too." Hotaru added.

"I was ready to say yes the moment I was asked." Konan finished.

"And now I have a team to fight along side with." Cee added.

"Well Zeo rangers your first test awaits you. While the others go and rescue Billy and Cestria I want you to handle the Tombstone org. Can you do it?"

"We will." Konan assured him.

"Then go Rangers, and may the power protect you." Tommy said.

They nodded as Atsui looked to his team, "Alright guys let's get started."

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they called activating their Zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink!" Hotaru morphed.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!" Konan morphed.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!" Utakata morphed.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green!" Sora morphed.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red!" Atsui morphed.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Shii morphed.

Soon the Zeo Rangers stood before the others marveling at their suits, "Wow this is amazing." Hotaru gasped.

"Very interesting." Utakata admitted.

"Come on you guys, we got a job to do." Shii said as they teleported off.

"So do we, come on guys. It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" The Dino Rangers called as they morphed as well.

With the Tombstone Org, the org was trashing the village he was sent to attack was enjoying himself, "This is fun!"

On the ground the Zeo Rangers saw what was happening, "Whoa that guy's big." Sora gasped.

"Very big." Hotaru gasped.

"Don't worry, we can take him." Shii said as Atsui nodded and spoke.

"Let's do it guys." They nodded and raised their arms up.

"We need Zeo zord power now!"

At the Hokage monument, a holding bay opened up in the back releasing the five Zeo zords who were released and charged into battle.

"What's that?" Tombstone Org gasped as the Zeo Zords One, Two, and Three started blasting the org spirit distorting it.

"My turn!" Sora called as he made his zord ram against the org knocking it off his feet.

"Zeo Zord Five's coming in for a dive!" Atsui called as his zord glided down and flew past the org striking its side.

Meanwhile at the quarry, Orochimaru continued interrogating Billy, "I will ask you one final time, boy. What is the secret to your immortality?"

"You don't deserve it." Billy answered.

"Fine!" Orochimaru shouted and turned to the hunters, "Destroy the woman."

"With great pleasure." Zorgano said as he and Ariah approached preparing to strike Cestria only to get blasted and knocked off their feet.

"What?" Kabuto gasped as the two Ranger teams arrived.

"Let Billy and Cestria go, Orochimaru." Naruto ordered.

"Rangers, I'm sorry but I must refuse that order."

"Suit yourself." Kakashi said as he drew Saba.

"Snakes, Putties!" Orochimaru ordered summoning his two groups of henchmen that took off fighting the Rangers, who fought back with Naruto and Shikamaru fighting their way to Billy and Cestria, only for Zorgano and Ariah to block their paths.

"Going somewhere boys?" Ariah asked.

"Out of our way!" Naruto called as he started fighting Ariah while Shikamaru faced Zorgano.

Orochimaru snickered as he watched them fight, until Kabuto spotted two rangers missing, "Orochimaru there's no sign of Shizuka or Iruka!"

"What?" he gasped until he spun seeing Billy and Cestria were untied as Iruka and Shizuka appeared before them having been invisible thanks to their Dino Gems powers.

"Camouflage, very handy." Iruka explained.

"Alpha, get them out of here!" Shizuka spoke into her communicator.

"_On it."_

Billy and Cestria were suddenly teleported off much to Orochimaru's frustration, "Kabuto, back to the moon!" he ordered as the two vanished leaving the rangers still fighting Zorgano and Ariah.

When they made it back Skeletor spoke, "My lord, some strange zords are fighting the Tombstone Org."

"Strange zords? Move out of the way so I can see!" he shoved Zoki aside and looked into the scope seeing the Zeo zords, "What's this? Where did those come from?"

Back at the fight, the Zeo rangers spoke, "We need Zeo Megazord power now!" Soon the five Zeo zords combined as they announced, "Zeo Megazord power up!"

"I'll smash you to pieces!" Tombstone Org called as he started striking at the Zeo Megazord with its spear weapon while the Megazord summoned its sword and started fighting back.

Cee watched from below on standby to call Pyramidas, "Looks they're doing ok, maybe they won't need me for this battle. Still I should be alert."

The Tombstone Org started overpowering the Zeo Megazord as Atsui spoke, "Things aren't looking so hot."

"What can we do?" Hotaru asked.

"Think it's time I brought out my other hot champ," Atsui said as he spoke into his communicator, "Alpha bring out the Red Battlezord!"

"It's on its way!" Alpha said as he pressed some buttons as the Red Battlezord was sent into battle.

"There's my ride guys." Atsui said dismounting the Zeo Megazord and entered the Red Battlezord's cockpit.

"Another one?" Orochimaru cried from up on the moon.

"Ok, let's go kick some ass!" Atsui said in eagerness as he piloted the zord only for the Red Battlezord to spasm out of control accidentally punching the Zeo Megazord.

"Hey Atsui, watch it!" Sora called.

"We're on your side, remember?!" Utakata reminded him.

"Sorry, this thing is hard to control!" Atsui called as he tried to pilot the zord.

"Can't control your own zord? What a shame!" Tombstone Org mocked as he attacked the Red Battlezord that couldn't even protect itself.

Cee was watching the fight, "I can't let Atsui do this to himself. I call upon the power of Pyramidas!" he called forth his zord that descended and shot lightning at Tombstone Org distorting it.

"All right Cee!" the Zeo rangers cheered.

Atsui then started to think, 'Ok I got to calm down, think Atsui. Remember what Tommy said." He flashed back to Tommy talking to him some time ago in secret.

"_Red Battlezord?" Atsui asked._

"_Yes, it was my own private zord I could call upon." Tommy explained._

"_Wow, that must've one hotshot."_

"_In a sense, but when I first used it I couldn't control it."_

"_How so?"_

"_To control the Red Battlezord requires not so much the control but through the mind mostly."_

"_The mind?"_

"_Yes, your mind must be clear and relaxed in order for it to respond. Remember to see the Battlezord as an extension of yourself."_

_Atsui nodded, "I'll remember."_

Back in the present, Atsui nodded, "Hai. Ok Battlezord this time we fight as one."

Soon the Battlezord was no longer spazzing around and was under perfect control, "Looks like he's got it down." Konan noticed.

"Good job, Atsui." Cee pumped a fist up.

"I'll still destroy you!" Tombstone Org called as he and the Red Battlezord started fighting with the Battlezord throwing punch after punch making the org back up.

Back with the other rangers, Zorgano and Ariah were leading the White Snakes against the two teams. Each of the rangers were throwing attack after attack until the White Snakes were defeated leaving the two hunters alone, "All right you two, it's just us now." Naruto said.

"Another time perhaps." Ariah said as the two vanished.

"Come on we need to check on the Zeo Rangers." Kakashi said as they all teleported to the Zeo Rangers location.

"Cee!" Shikamaru called as they raced over to him.

"Hey guys, don't worry we got this thing covered." Shii assured them as they looked up seeing the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord attacking the Tombstone Org with no problem.

"Wow, look at them go." Tenten gasped.

"Amazing." Sai added.

"That's awesome!" Chouji pumped a fist.

"That's nothing wait till you see our finale." Cee said as he and the other Zeo Rangers called, "Zeo Ultrazord sequence now!"

Soon Pyramidas converted into its warrior mode that towered over the land. The Zeo Megazord disassembled, and the five separate Zeo zords entered the chambers on the back of Pyramidas, as the Red Battlezord stood around the top becoming the zords shoulder cannons, "What the!" Tombstone org gasped.

"Zeo Ultrazord, power up!" the rangers called as the Zeo Ultrazord released a barrage of blasts at the org who fell to the ground and blew up.

"All right, we did it!" Hotaru cheered.

"Yeah!" Sora called.

"Way to go guys!" Naruto called form below as the two teams cheered for their victory.

At the Command Center, Billy, Cestria, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon had been watching the fight, "They won!" Cestria cheered as she hugged Billy and the two kissed.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru growled, "Those brats have done it again! Why can't I have a day where I can win!?" he growled as his minions cringed at his anger.

Back at the Command Center, the Zeo Ranger team stood before the other group of rangers, "You've all done remarkable today, you should all be proud." Tommy congratulated them.

"Well the Zeo Rangers did manage to defeat the monster." Naruto said as the others agreed.

"Now that you all full time rangers, you must all follow these important rules," Zordon began, "One never use your power for personal gain, two never escalate a battle unless Orochimaru forces you, and third and most important always keep your identities a secret from those who do not already know of the secret."

"You can count on us, Zordon." Konan assured him.

"We'll be ready for anything." Utakata added.

Billy approached, "Here, these communicators are officially yours." He handed them each a communicator.

"Now this is hot." Atsui smiled.

Samui sighed, "It's always 'hot' with him."

"Just like it's always 'cool' with you?" Tsuki asked making Samui crack a smile.

"Well Billy, what do you think of them all?" Tommy asked.

"Well they weren't lying when they told us they were keeping the planet safe," Billy began, "The future of the earth protection couldn't be in more capable hands."

"Their skill and dedication to protect your planet exceeded all our expectations." Cestria added.

"Hearing that coming from you again means a lot." Sakura said.

Billy turned to the six Zeo Rangers, "And I know you six will be a major asset in protecting the planet as well."

"Arigato." Sora replied.

"Come on guys." Atsui said gathering the six Zeo Rangers together into a circle and they put their hands out and on top of each other before jumping and throwing their arms up.

"POWER RANGERS ZEO!" they cheered.

**(And that's the intro of the Zeo Team.)**


	99. Amnesia Rangers

**(And here's the next one.)**

One morning in Konoha at the Ramen bar, Naruto and his group were relaxing at a table enjoying some drinks, "So any word on the progress of the training Darui and the Zeo Rangers are going through?" Naruto asked Yukio.

"They're coming along really well actually." Yukio admitted.

"Well that's good." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, ever since we got the Quantum morpher from Sasuke, it's nice to see its being used for good." Kiba added.

"Yeah, so after this let's head out for something to do." Ino suggested.

"Wish I could join you, but I got some personal training to do. I'll try and catch up with you later." Yukio said as he stood up.

"See you later, Yukio." Naruto said as the boy left.

Chouji suddenly looked aside and smiled, "Hey check it out." They looked over seeing Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi carrying knapsacks on their backs looking ready for a hike or something.

"Hey guys, off on a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Hey aniki! And something like that, but it's a personal one." Konohamaru answered.

"What kind?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's top secret." Moegi answered.

"Yeah, we don't want anybody getting the hint we're going to go on a stakeout to find out who the Power Rangers are." Udon said accidentally letting the whole think slip out.

"Udon!" Konohamaru and Moegi glared.

"Whoops."

"Power Rangers? You mean you still haven't given up on it yet?" Naruto asked.

"We'll never give up on our mission." Konohamaru assured.

"Yeah because the Konohamaru Corps never give up!" Moegi added.

"Well good luck, I guess." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hai, come on guys let's go." Konohamaru said as the three took off.

"They still are persistent in their mission." Sakura said.

"At least they got something going for them." Chouji replied as they nodded.

On the moon, Orochimaru had been observing through his scope, "Persistent yes. Just as you rangers are so persistent in getting in my way. But just you wait I got a plan that's gonna make you forget why you do your job." He cackled.

Back on earth, the group had been walking through the park enjoying the nice weather, "This sure is a perfect day to relax, huh guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just the kind of day we need before we're given missions again." Shikamaru sighed.

"So let's make the most of it." Chouji agreed as he kicked back and enjoyed some chips.

Before they could enjoy their relaxation, the White Snakes appeared ready to strike, "Snakes!" Ino gasped.

"Everyone get ready!" Naruto ordered.

Soon the White Snakes started attacking, with the rangers fighting back. Naruto summoned a single shadow clone that fought at his side against two Snakes. Sakura slugged one White Snake into a tree that with a punch so strong the tree toppled over. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to catch one and made him fight two more.

Chouji used his expansion jutsu to bowl three over, while Ino using her mind possession jutsu made one attack another. Kiba and man beast clone Akamaru using their Gatsuuga technique clobbered three Snakes. When the Snakes were defeated they vanished into thin air, "Well that was unexpected." Naruto joked.

"They always are, Naruto." Shikamaru reminded him.

On the moon, Orochimaru grunted, "You think this is unexpected rangers? Well I got another unexpected treat for you all, "Kabuto!"

"Yes, my lord. The prisoner you asked for." Kabuto said dropping a prisoner on the floor.

"Perfect. Now this one from section two," Orochimaru snickered while looking at the scroll of monsters. He started the jutsu as the prisoner was transforming and soon stood a kaleidoscope monster.

"Scatterbrain ready for battle, sir!" the monster called.

"Excellent." Orochimaru snickered.

"What's the plan sir?" Zorgano asked.

"I'm going to use Scatterbrain's ability to wipe out the memories of the rangers. You see with no memories of who they are they cannot fight back!"

"And if they can't fight back, then they don't stand a chance!" Goliptor concluded.

"Exactly! And once I've wiped out all the rangers memories I'll do the same to every inhabitant of the ninja land and make them think I am their master!" he cackled.

Back on earth, the guys continued to relax as Naruto spoke, "You know ever since we defeated Sasuke for good Orochimaru's been striking us harder and harder than before."

"Well I can't blame him, after all Sasuke was his prime objective." Shikamaru noted.

"And taking him away only made him respond worse." Sakura added.

"Can't imagine what he'll be up to this time." Ino put in.

"How about I give you a hint Power Rangers!" Scatterbrain called as he appeared.

"Whoa!" the group got up.

"Scatterbrain!" Chouji gasped.

"I have orders from Lord Orochimaru, to destroy you!" the monster declared.

"We'd like to see you try. It's morphing time!" Naruto called as the six rangers morphed. They flipped into action and posed.

"Let's play!" Scatterbrain called as he ran and attacked the rangers head on.

Naruto and Shikamaru whipped out their swords and started striking the monster that retaliated with his own sword knocking them away, "I got this!" Chouji pulled out his axe and started striking Scatterbrain only to get knocked to the ground.

"Chouji!" Ino called as she, Kiba, and Akamaru rushed to help him up.

"Say goodbye to your memories Rangers!" Scatterbrain called as he unleashed colorful bright beams from his body and zapped the three making them un-morph.

"Guys!" Naruto called as he, Sakura, and Shikamaru rushed over.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, but… Who're you guys? In fact who am I?" Kiba asked turning to Akamaru who looked confused as well.

"Oh no." Shikamaru gasped.

"What's with the outfits?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know uh… who're you?" Ino asked Chouji.

"Huh, I have no idea." The big guy admitted.

"Their memories have been erased." Naruto gasped.

"Correct, and soon you will all be the same!" Scatterbrain chuckled.

"Like hell!" Naruto called as he charged.

"Naruto, no!" Shikamaru called.

"Too late!" Scatterbrain used his beam on Naruto who un-morphed and was still running for Scatterbrain, but had no idea why, "Gotcha!" he grabbed Naruto and threw him aside.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Naruto groaned until he looked at the monster, "What the hell is that thing?!"

Scatterbrain was about to strike Naruto with his sword, until he was blasted off the ground. Landing before them was Kakashi as White Ranger, "Naruto are you ok?"

"Who's Naruto?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called as she and Shikamaru raced over while dragging their friends along who still remained confused at the situation.

"Scatterbrain's wiped their memories clean." Shikamaru explained.

"Just what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"We'll try to explain later, right now we got to get out of here." Kakashi said as the group was teleported.

"You can't hide forever Power Rangers!" Scatterbrain called.

On the moon, Orochimaru cackled in joy, "Yes! Four of the Rangers memories have been erased! And once the other three have their memories erased nothing will stand in my way!" he called as his minions cheered and applauded.

When the rangers arrived at the Command Center, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru were shocked, "What the hell is this place?" Kiba asked in shock.

"What do you mean, Kiba?" Alpha asked as the four jumped back.

"What is that thing?!" Naruto cried like he did the first time he met Alpha.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"It was the Scatterbrain monster, Tommy." Shikamaru answered.

"He erased their memories of everything." Sakura added.

"This is serious." Zordon understood.

"That's one big head!" Chouji gasped.

"How can we restore their memories?" Kakashi asked while making sure the four amnesiac rangers didn't try to find a way to escape, due to their shock and confusion.

"The Scatterbrain's beam is like a beam of light so by reversing its affect through a prism it can restore the ranger's memories." Alpha explained recalling what Adam once told them.

"It's our best option." Kakashi said as Tommy approached carrying three prisms and handed them off.

"Then use these. Get close enough to the monster when he fires his beam, but be careful."

"We will sensei," Shikamaru said and looked to the amnesiac four and dog, "You guys are coming with us." the four amnesia ninja looked hesitant and unsure.

"What? Shikamaru is it wise to bring them out in the open given their current state?" Sakura asked.

"We'll need to bring them with us in order for the plan to work." Kakashi countered Sakura who sighed.

"You're right."

"I've picked up the Scatterbrain's location. He's at one of Konoha's training grounds." Alpha said checking the readings.

"Hurry rangers, and be careful." Tommy warned them.

"You got it, Tommy." Kakashi replied as the group teleported out.

Meanwhile by one of the training grounds in the village, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were watching the terrain from underneath a bush, "Konohamaru why're we even around this place?" Moegi asked.

"Come on you guys this is just the sort of place a monster attack is sure to take place. If we wait around here long enough the rangers are bound to show up." Konohamaru said.

"But we've been out here for hours, there's no way the Power Rangers could end up…" Udon trailed off until they saw seven beams of light appear out of nowhere and saw it was the White, Pink, and Red Rangers along with Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"Guys…" Moegi gasped.

"It's them, but wait look who else is there." Udon gasped.

"It's Aniki, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji. Hold on…" Konohamaru trailed as the three looked at each other and they spoke, "Them? They're the Power Rangers?" Udon groaned while Moegi did a face palm.

Konohamaru grunted, "I don't believe this! And we didn't consider them as rangers because it would be too much an obvious guess!"

"I guess the obvious guess was correct." Udon said.

"But if they're them, then who's Pink, Red, and White?" Moegi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Konohamaru said as they crept along keeping themselves hidden.

As the seven walked Naruto spoke, "Um listen guys, I really don't think we should be out here. Going up against that thing again is not what I really want to do."

Sakura sighed, "This really isn't our Naruto."

"Can't we just get something to eat instead? Because I'm getting hungry." Chouji suggested.

"Well that's one thing the monster hasn't erased of Chouji's." Shikamaru noted.

Suddenly Scatterbrain appeared, "Well hello rangers, back again for more?"

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji backed away in fright.

"You guys stand back, we'll handle this." Sakura ordered as she, Kakashi, and Shikamaru held onto the prisms.

"Let's see how well you handle this!" Scatterbrain called summoning some Putty Patrollers.

"Putties!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Attack!" Scatterbrain called as the Putties started attacking the rangers as the three genin watched.

"Oh man look at them go." Konohamaru gasped.

"But do the three of them stand a chance against that monster and those clay heads?" Moegi asked.

"I'd say the odds are very slim." Udon admitted.

The three rangers struggled against the Putties, while holding onto the prisms needing them for when Scatterbrain would try to erase their memories. Sakura was tangling with one of them, until another came up behind her and kicked her. The kick ended up making her throw the prism up into the air as it landed far from her, "Oh no!" Sakura cried as she ran to grab her prism.

"Oh yes!" Scatterbrain called as he used his beam un-morphing Sakura and leaving her with amnesia.

"What the, what's going on?" Sakura looked around.

"Sakura, no!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Sakura?" the three Genin gasped.

"Once I eliminate your memories the Power Rangers will be gone!" Scatterbrain chuckled along with Orochimaru who was observing the fight.

Konohamaru looked at his friends in shock, "The Power Rangers, gone?"

"Oh no." Moegi gasped.

Kakashi and Shikamaru managed to get away from the Putties and pulled Sakura up, "Go over there with the others. Trust us!" Kakashi ordered.

"Um, ok," Sakura said as she went over to the others, "So who're all of you?"

"I wish I knew, but what's with your hair?" Ino asked.

"My hair?" Sakura asked until she noticed her bangs, "Why is my hair the color of bubblegum?"

"I don't know, but I like it." Naruto admitted.

Kakashi and Shikamaru had finished the Putties off and got to Scatterbrain fighting him with all they had, "We're gonna restore our friends memories, no matter what!" Kakashi warned the monster.

"How can you when you won't even remember them?" Scatterbrain called as he knocked the prisms out of their hands as they landed over by the third one.

"The prisms!" Shikamaru called.

"Too late!" Scatterbrain used his beam knocking the two off their feet as they landed near the other amnesiac rangers while un-morphing.

"Hey, who're you?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"Who am I? Who're you?" Kakashi asked as he blinked, "Why can't I see out of my other eye?"

On the moon, Orochimaru had cheered, "Yes! The Rangers memories are gone!"

"And now we can take over the land with ease!" Skeletor called.

"Yay!" Zoki and Blade Wing cheered.

Back on earth, the kids gasped seeing the last two rangers un-morph, "Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru?" Konohamaru gasped.

"And they've lost their memories like Sakura and the others." Moegi gasped.

"What can we do?" Udon asked in worry.

Konohamaru looked at the prisms and got a brain blast, "Guys I got an idea." The other two listened with intent.

Scatterbrain laughed as he looked over at the group of amnesiac rangers, "Lord Orochimaru's going to be very pleased with me once I deliver them to him."

"Not so fast, pal!" a voice called.

"What, who said that?" Scatterbrain demanded as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi approached and stood their ground before the monster while keeping the prisms in their back pouches, "Who're you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Konohamaru answered deeply.

"Whoever you children, you're all powerless from stopping me from taking these captives back to the moon!"

"You're not taking the Power Rangers anywhere!" Konohamaru declared.

"That's right!" Moegi agreed.

"What?" Scatterbrain gasped at their defiance.

"Yeah, not if we can help it," Udon agreed before whispering, "Which I hope we can."

"Stay calm." Moegi whispered back not wanting him to lose focus.

"You children have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Maybe we don't but those guys are more than just the Power Rangers to us!" Moegi answered.

"They're shinobi of Konoha, and we look after our own!" Udon added.

"And we will protect them, even from you!" Konohamaru finished.

"Then so be it!" Scatterbrain called as Konohamaru shouted, "Udon, Moegi, go!"

The two kids ran in opposite directions to surround Scatterbrain, "Konohamaru, now!" Udon called.

Konohamaru did some hand signs, "Katon: Haisekishou (Burning Ash Accumulation)!" Konohamaru expelled a stream of gunpowder from his mouth at the monster distorting its sight like smokescreen.

"I can't see!" Scatterbrain called as it tried to see through the smoke.

"Udon!" Moegi's voice called through the smoke.

"Ready!" Udon called as they snuck into the smokescreen and stuck their legs out tripping Scatterbrain.

"Ooh, now I'm angry!" he got up until he looked ahead seeing something charging right for him, "Ah, right in the line!" he was prepared to use his beam only to see the smoke was being blown away and saw Konohamaru and a single shadow clone that was forming a smaller version of Naruto's regular Rasengan in his hand.

"Here's a little something courtesy of aniki Naruto! Rasengan!" he shoved it at Scatterbrain sending him flying backwards and crashing onto the ground as the seven rangers looked.

"Look at those kids go." Naruto gasped.

"They're good." Kakashi admitted.

Scatterbrain growled as he made it to his feet noticing the three kids continued staring him down, "Now I'm gonna make you forget everything!" he fired his beam at them.

"Now!" Konohamaru screamed as they pulled out the prisms and held them out. The beam was so overwhelming the three were knocked onto the ground as the prisms were thrown up into the air but caught the monsters beam and bounced it back right onto the shinobi putting them back in their ranger outfits.

"Guys, I remember everything!" Naruto gasped.

"Me too!" Sakura gasped.

"And so do I!" Chouji cheered.

"Look!" Kakashi called motioning over to the kids.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto gasped as they rushed over and lifted their heads up.

"Hey, you kids ok?" Kakashi asked as they started coming to.

"Power Rangers?" Moegi asked.

"What're you doing here?" Udon asked groggily.

"Did you save us?" Konohamaru asked.

"Are you kidding? You're the ones who saved _us_!" Naruto answered.

"Looks like they don't remember anything." Ino said.

"Well that's for the best." Shikamaru replied.

Orochimaru growled while slamming his palm on the railing, "Leave it to a trio of brats to muck up my plan!"

Scatterbrain called, "You may have your memories, but I still have one trick left!" he held the growth pellet to his face downed it before growing giant sized.

"Whoa!" the kids gasped.

"You three go over there where it's safe!" Kakashi ordered them.

"Yes, sir!" They acknowledged as they ran over to a safe spot.

"Let's do it guys!" Shikamaru called to the team as they extended their hands out, "We need Shogunzord power now!"

The five Shogunzords appeared as the rangers mounted them and stood ready to face the monster. Naruto whipped out his Dragon Dagger, "Dragonzord arise!" he played the dagger as the Dragonzord stormed into battle standing behind the five Shogunzords as a second line of defense.

The zords charged as the Blue Shogunzord attacked Scatterbrain with its lance while the monster used it's sword to defend itself. The Black Shogunzord held out its archer bow with an arrow in place, "Fire!" he called launching the arrow at Scatterbrain distorting him.

"Good work, Chouji!" Naruto called as the Dragonzord charged forward and punched the monster with his right claw and followed by using his left claw.

"Now I'm angry!" Scatterbrain was striking Dragonzord with its sword only for the zord to activate its drill tail. With one swing the drill broke the sword in two.

"We got him on the run, let's combine!" Shikamaru called until Tommy's voice came on the speaker inside the zords.

"_Rangers, the time has come to combine the Black, White, Yellow, and Blue Shogunzords with the Dragonzord to form the Shogun Dragonzord."_

"What do you think, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's give it a try. Shogun Dragonzord power up!" Naruto called as the Dragonzord jumped up and started transforming into its normal Battle mode form with its shoulders turning into its shield chest and the mouth folded down revealing its Megazord face.

The White Shogunzord's coloring shifted to blue like Kiba's Shogunzord as their zords morphed into the arms. The Yellow and Black Shogunzords coloring changed to green before they shifted into the legs. The four color altered Shogunzords combined with the Dragonzord giving his Battle mode a new powerful form.

"Shogun Dragonzord, online!" the seven rangers called from inside the cockpit.

Down below, Konohamaru and his friends cheered at the sight of the new zord, "Check it out!" Udon gasped.

"It's wonderful!" Moegi gasped.

"It's awesome!" Konohamaru pumped a fist.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Scatterbrain asked as he charged at the new zord who charged back.

When the two reached each other they grappled for a minute, until the Shogun Dragonzord's strength overpowered the monster and broke the grapple. The zords slugged the monster in this face forcing it back before kicking it in the shin knocking it off its feet, "I'll destroy you all!" Scatterbrain called firing his beam at them.

"Power up shield!" Naruto called as the zords chest shied glowed and repelled the beam right back onto the monster cracking its mirrors surrounding its eye.

"You broke me!"

"I think it's time we end this fight, don't you, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! I need Falconzord power now!" Kakashi called as the Falconzord descended from the sky screeching.

The zord folded its wings forward before blasting Scatterbrain, distorting it. The Shogun Dragonzord jumped up as the Falconzord attached to its back granting it the ability to fly.

"Shogun Dragon Falconzord, online!" the Rangers called as the new zord formation flew downward delivering multiple kicks before launching a bigger one knocking it backwards as it almost lost its balance.

"Shogun Dragon Falconzord finisher!" The rangers called as the zord was flying right for Scatterbrain with its right fist glowing. It swung its arm back before delivering a pounding blow to the monster sending it flying back. When it landed on the ground it exploded into nothing as the zord lowered its fists knowing it won.

On the ground the kids cheered, "I knew they could do it!" Konohamaru cheered.

"That's the way, Power Rangers!" Moegi cheered.

"You guys are our heroes!" Udon called.

In the zords cockpit the guys chuckled, "You guys are heroes yourselves." Naruto said to himself.

On the moon, Orochimaru was venting his anger out on the trio who were cowering, "Those stupid rangers, ruined everything! And none of you imbeciles did anything to stop it!" he went to the balcony, "I'll get you next time, Power Rangers!"

Back on earth at the ramen bar, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were talking to some of the other students from their academy class they graduated with about what happened. Despite not having any memories of what they did for Power Rangers or who they were much to the relief of the guys, they came up with a story about how they think they helped save the rangers according to the heroes themselves said they did, "So just when the monster was about to destroy the Power Rangers I jumped on it's back and wrestled it!" Konohamaru explained.

"Me and Moegi taking advantage of the situation grabbed it by the arms and kept it still long enough for the Power Rangers to recover!" Udon continued.

"And once they had their strength back the monster stood no chance against our combined forces!" Moegi finished.

One boy scoffed, "You three actually saved the Power Rangers?"

"Of course." Konohamaru answered.

"So then why aren't they here telling us themselves?" a girl asked.

"Because they're heroes and were needed elsewhere." Udon answered.

"That story's about as lame as an academy student claiming he defeated a Chunin single handedly." A boy said unaware of Naruto sneezing.

So the group started walking away as Konohamaru pleaded, "Hey where're you guys going, we're serious!"

Moegi sighed, "Forget it Konohamaru, we don't really remembered what we did for the rangers despite them saying we helped them."

"We'll just have to accept that what we did for them can't be proved." Udon added as Konohamaru sighed as they sat by the counter.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as he Shikamaru, and Sakura approached.

"What's up?" Moegi asked.

"We heard you guys rescued the Power Rangers." Sakura said.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, like the rest." Konohamaru sighed feeling humiliated enough.

"Actually we believe you." Shikamaru said grabbing the kid's attention.

"You do?" Udon asked.

"Why?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, despite you three always getting into all sorts of mischief and trouble…" Naruto began, as Sakura continued, "You're also kind, brave, and willing to protect those you care about be they shinobi, civilians, or even rangers."

"You three are perfect examples of Konoha ninja who carry the Will of Fire." Shikamaru concluded.

The three looked at each other and smiled at the compliments they received, "Arigato guys." Udon said.

"We really appreciate it." Moegi added.

"I just wished we could remember what we really did for the Power Rangers since they do so much for all of us." Konohamaru sighed.

"Well I'm sure wherever the Power Rangers are they appreciate what you did for them." Naruto smiled making them smile back.

"Yeah, they would." Moegi nodded.

"Here you go." Ayame said placing three bowels of ramen before the three.

"Arigato Ayame." Udon thanked her.

"Guys…" Konohamaru held his chopsticks up, "To the Power Rangers!"

"The Power Rangers!" Moegi and Udon cheered as the three of them started eating while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura smiled and chuckled.

**(And that's this chapter.)**


	100. The Six Allies

**(And this is the hundredth chapter. I'm nearing closer to the last point I left off before having to re upload this.)**

One afternoon in the Command Center's training hall, Itachi, Yukio, and Zen-Aku were in the middle of a three way spar. Yukio dodged a strike from Itachi and maneuvered around to avoid an attack from Zen-Aku, "Not bad." Zen-Aku admitted.

"Not bad, yourselves." Yukio said as he threw a punch at Itachi only to get it blocked.

"It's good to see you guys were available for sparing today." Itachi said as he blocked a kick from Zen-Aku.

"Well Naruto and the rest are all off on missions. So what can ya do?" Zen-Aku asked.

"Good point." Itachi answered as the three continued to spar.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru groaned while resting his arms on the railing of the palace, "There has to be some way to eradicating those pathetic Power Rangers. Wait, I got an idea." He snickered as he walked away from the balcony to find his henchmen.

Back at the Command Center, the three fighters were taking a breather after their long sparing session, "That was an enjoyable workout, you two." Itachi said.

"Agreed," Zen-Aku replied, "It's important each of us is in perfect shape for whatever may happen."

Suddenly the alarm started going off, as Yukio spoke, "Something like that for instance." The three ran from the training room into the main chamber.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"We've just picked up a disturbance in a small town outside Konoha," Tommy began, "Look at the viewing globe."

The three did so and saw a horde of White Snakes and Putties causing a ruckus in the town, "Typical." Yukio sighed.

"Hurry rangers, before it's too late!" Alpha cried.

"All right, let's go!" Itachi called as he and Yukio morphed, "Magna/Titanium power!"

Soon the two rangers and Duke Org arrived in the town, "Hey scale and clay heads! Looking for trouble?" Yukio asked diverting their attention.

"Come on!" Zen-Aku called as the three fighters attacked the two henchmen groups.

Yukio blocked a punch one of the Putties threw at him and threw it over his shoulder. Itachi delivered a kick to a White Snake's torso knocking it to the ground. A second one tried to jump him from behind, but using his own quick speed appeared behind the snake making it land flat on its face. Zen-Aku whipped out his blade and started striking any Putty Patroller or White Snake that tried to attack him. The three fought long and hard until the two groups retreated, "Well that did it." Yukio said.

"Wonder what Orochimaru's up to this time?" Zen-Aku wondered.

"Nothing good as always." Itachi replied.

"Let's get back." Yukio suggested as they teleported off.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru observed the fight before calling back, "Kabuto!" His bespectacled number two ninja entered, "Did you find it?"

"Yes, I finally located the jutsu scroll of the Tendo clan." Kabuto answered.

"Perfect. Zorgano, Goliptor, get in here!"

The two enter the chamber, "You called, my lord?" Goliptor asked.

"There is a scroll of powerful jutsu I want the three of you to acquire for me." He ordered.

"We understand, my lord." Zorgano nodded.

"Before you go I believe another should accompany you." Orochimaru began as he pulled out a bounded prisoner and the scroll of monsters. He started the procedure and the prisoner turned into Slotsky from section three.

"Hello-hello! I'm ready to have some fun!" the monster cheered.

"Yes Slotsky, you will follow their lead and claim something I desire." The Sannin ordered.

"You want it you got it my lord." The monster nodded and Orochimaru cackled.

Back in Konoha, Yukio and Kazuma were getting something to eat at the ramen bar, "Mm, this stuff is delicious." Kazuma said as he ate some noodles.

"This new recipe they're using really is a hit," Yukio admitted as they continued eating. Suddenly Yukio's communicator went off and the two quickly paid for their meal before going to a quite spot, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Yukio. You and Kazuma must return to the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way." Kazuma answered as the two were teleported to the Command Center seeing Darui, Cee, Itachi, and the Blue Senturion were waiting for them.

"Good you're here." Itachi said.

"What's going on?" Yukio asked.

"We're afraid Orochimaru is at it again." Zordon explained.

"What's he done this time?" Darui asked.

"We believe he's after a scroll of jutsu once owned by the Tendo clan." Alpha explained.

"The Tendo clan?" Cee, Itachi, and Darui gasped.

"Is this something I should know about?" Zen-Aku asked.

"The Tendo clan was a clan that hailed from another land who chronicled all kinds of jutsu from other villages ranging from nearly every standard elemental jutsu ever made. Probably even jutsu no one's even heard about." Cee explained.

"So what happened to them?" Yukio asked.

"The Tendo clan was wiped out by rivaling nations and bloodline clans for usurping the jutsus they invented," Darui continued, "Before the whole clan was eradicated they managed lock away their last remaining scroll in a chest and hid it from others."

"If Orochimaru can open that container and collect the chronicled jutsu he will have even more power in his arsenal." Zordon explained.

"I've called the six of you here to keep that from happening." Tommy added.

Suddenly the alarm went off surprising them, "Warning, danger." Blue Senturion said.

"What is it?" Yukio asked.

"Direct your attention to the viewing globe." Tommy instructed as they did so seeing Slotsky, Zorgano, Goliptor, and Kabuto enter a cave in a mountain range.

"It's those three." Kazuma sighed.

"Along with Slotsky." Tommy added.

"You must hurry, and be careful." Zordon ordered.

"Hai." Itachi nodded as the group morphed.

"Magna/Titanium/Quantum/Gold Ranger power!" the four morphed while Kazuma shifted to Zen-Aku.

The six were teleported outside the cave, "Come on let's move." Itachi ordered.

"But we should move quietly." Cee instructed as they did so upon entering the cave.

Meanwhile inside the cave, the four villains saw a chest on top of a pedestal, "Ah, there it is." Kabuto smirked.

"It's the last remaining scroll of the Tendo clan." Zorgano gasped.

"And right for the picking." Goliptor said as he approached the chest and picked it up.

Kabuto looked around as Slotsky spoke, "What's with you?"

"Stuff this rare is normally guarded by traps in case of thieves." Kabuto said until they heard something. They looked down the tunnel hearing something that sounded like it was rolling very fast. Suddenly they saw a large boulder rolling right down the tunnel heading right for them.

"Run!" Zorgano shouted as the four started running away from the rolling boulder.

Back with the heroes, they continued sneaking in through the save until Zen-Aku stopped them, "Wait, you hear that?"

"Sure do." Darui nodded.

"What is that?" Yukio asked until they looked ahead seeing the four enemies come into the brighter part of the cave being close to the entrance.

"It's them!" Itachi gasped.

"And look what's behind them!" Darui called noticing the boulder rolling after them.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Kabuto screamed as the four ran right for them.

"Go back!" Itachi ordered as they were running back the way they came.

They were all racing to the exit trying to outrun each other. When the boulder was right on their tail they all made a leap for it and landed outside the cave before the boulder plugged it up from the inside, "We made it!" Darui panted.

"Everyone ok?" Yukio asked his allies.

"We're fine." Cee said as they got up along with their enemies.

"They got the chest!" Zen-Aku gasped.

"Drop the chest and put your hands in the air!" Blue Senturion flashed his badge.

"Sorry, but we saw it first." Goliptor answered.

"And finders keepers." Zorgano added.

"Then we'll just have to take it from you!" Itachi replied.

"Just try it!" Slotsky called.

"Snakes!" Kabuto called as a horde of the footmen popped up from the ground and were ready for battle.

"Let's go!" Itachi called as the group started fighting with Itachi going after Slotsky, Darui fought Zorgano, Zen-Aku went after Goliptor who was still holding onto the chest, and Cee, Yukio, and Blue Senturion fought Kabuto and the White Snakes.

Darui and Blue Senturion whipped out their blasters and started blasting their opponents. Slotsky noticed this summoned his giant hand magnet, "Don't you boys know playing with stick shooters can get you hurt?' he used his magnet to pull the two blasters away from them and got stuck to his magnet. Slotsky's magnet hand became regular again as he held the two blasters, "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" he started shooting Darui and Blue Senturion, giving the Snakes and Zorgano a better advantage.

"Drop those weapons!" Itachi called as he used his Magna Blaster in sword mode to knock the weapons out of Slotsky's hands, "Guys grab them!" Darui jumped grabbing his blaster and tossing the Blue Senturion his.

"Many thanks." The robotic cop thanked them and fought the White Snakes again.

"Quantum Defender saber mode!" Darui called as his blaster shifted to its saber mode and he and Zorgano went into swordplay.

Zen-Aku fought Goliptor who was holding the chest underneath his left arm, while he used his right hand to hold one of his swords to defend himself, "Hard to fight without both swords is it?" Zen-Aku taunted.

"Not in the slightest!" Goliptor answered as his and Zen-Aku's weapons clashed with Goliptor still holding onto the chest.

"Goliptor, don't let go of that chest!" Kabuto ordered as he was defending himself from Itachi's attacks.

Yukio after finishing the White Snakes, jumped above Goliptor and Zen-Aku before striking the amalgam with his axe. The attack made the villain's body spark, "Crescent Blade!" Zen-Aku struck Goliptor making him throw the chest up in the air which fell off a cliff and into the waters below.

"The chest!" Kabuto screamed as he ran to the cliff seeing the current carry it off.

"NO!" Orochimaru screamed in frustration from the moon palace's balcony.

"Goliptor, you imbecile! You dropped the chest!" Zorgano scolded him.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Goliptor argued.

"Shut up both of you and let's get back to the moon!" Kabuto called as he and the two of them vanished leaving Slotsky by himself.

On the moon, Orochimaru was scolding the three, especially Goliptor, "You bakas! I should fire the lot of you! I couldn't possibly have worse help than I already have!" the three cringed, "Lucky for you I still have Slotsky!"

Back on earth, Slotsky faced the six, "I think it's time I took it up, don't you?" he asked before downing the growth pill and grew giant sized surprising the team.

"Let's do it guys!" Itachi ordered as the Torozord, Q-Rex, Pyramidas, Robo Racer, and Max Solarzord arrived, and Zen-Aku grew giant sized.

"Bring it on tin man!" Yukio called from his zords cockpit.

"With pleasure!" Slotsky called as he stormed into battle and wrestled with the Robo Racer before the zord broke the grapple and punched the monster.

"Q-Rex, Megazord mode!" Darui ordered the Q-Rex who shifted modes and stormed into battle as his and Blue Senturion's zords fought Slotsky.

The monster kicked Robo Racer, forcing it to back up and punched the Q-Rex making it back up as well, "My turn!" Itachi called as the Torozord summoned its spear and started striking at Slotsky.

"I'll be taking that!" the monster used its magnet to pull the spear out of Torozord's hand and took possession of it, "Now let's see whose on top around here!" he used the spear and attacked the Torozord.

"Hang on, Itachi!" Cee called as Pyramidas used lightning to strike Slotsky making him release the spear which Torozord took back.

"Arigato, Cee!" Itachi called.

Zen-Aku ran and attacked Slotsky with his crescent blade. With a third swipe he sent sparks from the monster that fell to its side only to get back up, "My turn!" Yukio called as the Max Solarzord went into battle and started throwing punch after punch at Slotsky who defended himself as best he could.

"Time to cuff him!" Blue Senturion used his Robo Racer's giant handcuff to catch the wrist of Slotsky.

"Hey let me go!" Slotsky struggled to pry the cuff off.

"Time to go for a fly!" Blue Senturion called as the Robo Racer waved its arm around forcing the cuffed monster to go up into the air and fly over them before landing with a crash.

"Oh what a crash!" Slotsky groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Q-Rex, max blizzard!" Darui ordered as the Q-Rex used its freezing move holding Slotsky in place.

"Finish it now!" Itachi called as Zen-Aku powered up his blade and the Max Solarzord powered up his cannons.

The two combined their attacks that destroyed Slotsky for good, "Yeah! Way to go guys!" the six cheered on their victory.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru was fuming, "I can't believe those rangers beat us again!"

"This will not happen again, my lord!" Kabuto assured him as his master groaned from a migraine.

Back on earth in Konoha's park, Itachi, Kazuma, Darui, Cee, and Yukio were relaxing, "Well guys a job well done." Yukio held a drink up.

"It was a team effort." Darui added.

"Such a shame we lost the chest," Cee began, "Think of all the jutsu we could've learned from the scroll."

"Some thing's Cee, are better left not to be seen." Itachi answered and they all chuckled in amusement.

**(And there you have it.)**


	101. Amazord Rise

**(Welcome to today's installments guys.)**

Early one morning in the Wildzord sanctuary, Tsuki and Zen-Aku were doing their traditional ritual of serenading the Deer zord who as always enjoyed it. When they finished the Wildzord nodded its head and went off to find something to do, "Well that's done," Zen-Aku began, "Let's go into town and find something to do."

"Hai." Tsuki nodded as the two headed off.

Soon they were in the village at the Ramen bar. Inside the place, Naruto and Sakura were sitting at the counter while Karashi was serving them ramen, "Here you go guys."

"Arigato, Karashi." Naruto said as Tsuki and Kazuma sat down.

"Hey guys." The girl greeted.

"Hi Tsuki, hi Kazuma." Sakura greeted them.

"How're you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"Doing great and you guys?" Kazuma asked.

"Never better." The blonde admitted.

"What're you guys up to today?" Sakura asked.

"Just relaxing is all, and you two?" Tsuki asked.

"After we finish up here me and Sakura are going back to my place for a little 'alone' time." Naruto said hinting to them.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Tsuki said feeling repulsed.

"Me neither." Kazuma answered feeling the same way as he,r while Naruto and Sakura giggled.

Up on the moon, inside the palace, Zorgano and Ariah rushed into the throne room where Orochimaru was sitting on his throne napping, "Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru woke up looking irritated and glared at the two hunters, "What is it you two? I was in the middle of my nap!"

"Our sincerest apologies, Lord Orochimaru, but we have located half a dozen of new animal crystals." Ariah explained.

"What?" Orochimaru's irritation vanished and was replaced with interest.

"Yes. If we act now before the Power Rangers catch wind I can snatch them, and we can use them against the rangers." Zorgano explained.

"Very intriguing," Orochimaru started pondering, "Very well I'll allow you to go after them, but you Ariah will stay behind until we have a monster prepared as backup."

"Yes my lord." Ariah bowed her head.

"Get going, Zorgano." Orochimaru ordered as Zorgano teleported out.

Back at the Ramen bar, Naruto and Sakura after finishing their meal took their leave, while Tsuki, Kazuma, were waiting for Karashi's shift to end. Soon Karashi removed his apron and jumped over the counter, "Ok, guys. All set to go."

"Well come on." Tsuki said as the three left the bar.

When they reached outside, Karashi spoke, "I'm glad today's pay day, but I wonder what I can use it for?"

"Why not take Ayame out to someplace fancy?" Kazuma suggested.

"Good idea." Karashi admitted.

On the moon, Orochimaru noticed them through the scope, "I've got an idea of my own Karashi, eliminating you!"

As the three continued walking six Putties appeared surprising them, "Putties!" Kazuma called.

"Let's get 'em!" Karashi ordered.

So the three spread out and started dealing with the Putty Patrol. Karashi blocked one trying to punch him, grabbed its arm, and threw it into a tree. Kazuma caught one of the Putty's legs and spun it around, only to release it as it flew into another. Tsuki did a roll on the ground when one tried to grab her. She got to her feet and delivered a kick to another Putty patroller's gut, knocking it off its feet. They continued fighting until the Putty patrol retreated, "That was a close one." Tsuki said.

"No kidding." Karashi replied.

On the moon, Orochimaru scowled, "Stupid Putties!"

"My lord, I got the prisoner." Ariah said bringing up a prisoner.

"Excellent, and today's choice is number three from section one." Orochimaru said as he started the jutsu and the prisoner started transforming. When the process was done, standing before the two was the beastly Minotaur monster that raised its mace and shield while growling.

"Behold the mighty Minotaur!" Orochimaru declared.

"He's perfect." Ariah admitted.

"Hurry and go down there with Zorgano!" Orochimaru ordered the two who nodded and vanished.

They reappeared inside a cave where Zorgano was digging, "Ariah. Whoa, who's the big guy?"

"Orochimaru felt it's best we had insurance," The huntress explained, "So did you find them?"

"According to my tracer they should be right under us," Zorgano said as he continued digging until he saw half a crystal sticking out of the floor. He laughed as he continued digging and unearthing the six animal crystals, "Oh am I glad to see you!"

"The six animal crystals," Ariah gasped as she dropped to her knees and held two in her hands, "They're beautiful."

"More importantly, they're powerful." Zorgano added.

"Now what do we do?" Ariah asked.

"We convert the Wildzords these crystals represent into Dark Wildzords, and then we'll have our own Megazord to crush the Power Rangers."

"And how can we convert them?" the huntress wondered.

"Just leave that to me," Zorgano answered and motioned to the Minotaur, "Hey horn head! Go outside and keep watch. Make sure nobody comes in here understand?" The Minotaur grunted in understanding before heading out of the cave.

Back in Konoha, Karashi, Tsuki, and Kazuma were walking until their communicators rung. They stopped as Karashi answered the call, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Rangers, come to the Command Center at once."_

"We're on our way." Karashi confirmed as the three teleported and arrived at the Command Center along with Choujuro, Samui, Temari, and Bee.

"What's going on now, Tommy?" Choujuro asked.

"I'm afraid something bad," He began, "Zorgano and Ariah discovered six animal crystals in a cave outside the village."

"What?" Temari gasped.

"That's whack!" Bee called.

"We gotta get those crystals." Samui said.

"Agreed, Samui, but there's a problem." Alpha put in.

"Zorgano and Ariah are not your only issue. Behold the viewing globe," Zordon instructed as they looked into it seeing the Minotaur patrolling the entrance to the cave, "In addition, you will be forced to battle the mighty Minotaur."

"That's one butt ugly ox," Temari gagged until Bee huffed while crossing his arms taking part offense, "No offense, Bee."

"We got to get past that thing and stop Zorgano from collecting the animal crystals." Karashi said.

"Then hurry rangers, and may the power protect you." Tommy said.

"Come guys." Karashi began.

"Wild access!" the rangers morphed as Kazuma returned to Zen-Aku.

The ranger's teleported outside the cave as the Minotaur took notice of them, "Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Wolf of the night!"

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar!" Karashi began.

"Power Rangers Wildforce!" they announced while posing.

The Minotaur growled as a horde of White Snakes showed up, "Tsuki, you and the others distract them while Zen-Aku and I sneak in." Karashi instructed.

"You got it." Tsuki nodded as she and the rest of the Wildforce Rangers battled the Snakes and the Minotaur.

"All right, Zen-Aku, we're going in." Karashi ordered as the two snuck past their enemies and into the cave.

Inside the cave, Zorgano had laid the six animal crystals on top of a pedestal while chanting something in a native tongue as a dark cloud was forming around the crystals. Standing guard was Ariah, who was making sure that if anyone got past the Minotaur then she would make sure they didn't disrupt the ceremony. Karashi and Zen-Aku peeked around the corner of the cave seeing them, "There they are, and look at Zorgano." Karashi noticed.

"He's doing some kind of ritual on the animal crystals," Zen-Aku noted, "Trying to turn them evil."

"We gotta stop that ritual. Think you can distract Ariah?" Karashi asked the duke org.

"Like you need to ask?" So Karashi stayed hidden as Zen-Aku made himself known, "Hey huntress!"

Ariah taking notice of Zen-Aku gasped, "Zen-Aku!"

"Hand over the animal crystals, or else."

"Try and take them." Ariah challenged him.

"As you wish," Zen-Aku replied as the two started fighting, "Karashi go!"

Karashi taking advantage ran past them, "No! Zorgano, it's the red ranger!" Ariah called while she tried getting past Zen-Aku.

Zorgano snapping out of his concentration saw Karashi running up to him, whipping out his crystal saber. Zorgano summoned his sword as they clashed, "I won't let you disrupt my ceremony now that I've gotten this far!"

"Well sorry to be a ceremony crasher, but those animal crystals don't belong to you!" Karashi replied as he overpowered Zorgano and pushed him into the wall. He ran to the animal crystals on the pedestal but a force field repelled him, "What?"

"It's useless anyways. You'll never get past the barrier. They'll soon become Dark Wildzords!" Zorgano laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Karashi replied as he took his Red Lion crystal and put it in his saber, "Red Lion, give me your strength so that we can free your fellow Wildzords!" he raised his saber high as Red Lion roared out to Karashi from the Wildzord sanctuary.

Karashi started glowing with Red Lion's red aura feeling supercharged. He ran at the barrier and swung his crystal saber at it and was able to break the barrier, "NO!" Zorgano called.

Karashi ran to the pedestal and picked the animal crystals up, "Zen-Aku, I got them!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Zen-Aku called as he knocked Ariah to the ground.

"Right behind ya!" Karashi called as he ran past Zorgano who got to his feet.

"Ariah, come on! After them!" Zorgano called as he got her up and they raced after the two.

Outside the cave, the guys continued fighting the White Snakes until Minotaur charged in bashing at the rangers with his mace. He knocked each of them down and was ready to whack Choujuro who was still on the ground, "Crescent Blade!" Zen-Aku called as his shockwave struck the Minotaur in the back, allowing Choujuro to roll away and get back up with the others.

"Look! Zen-Aku and Karashi!" Temari called.

"They got the crystals!" Bee called.

The rangers met up, "Everything's ok guys the crystals are safe." Karashi said opening up both his hands revealing the six crystals.

"Six of them." Tsuki gasped.

"Wonder who they belong to?" Samui wondered until the crystals glowed and levitated out of Karashi's hands.

Each of the rangers received one each. They gasped as they looked to see what their new Wildzord was, "Guys. I got a kangaroo." Karashi said.

"I got a hawk." Temari said.

"Mine's a hippo." Bee added.

"I have a fox." Samui put in.

"This is a zebra." Choujuro gasped.

"And I have a swan." Tsuki finished.

"No! It can't be!" Orochimaru shouted from the moon palace.

Zorgano growled, "You haven't won yet, rangers!"

"Minotaur, do it!" Ariah ordered the monster that downed a growth pellet and grew giant size with the two hunters following.

"We gotta stop them." Karashi said.

"Hey since we all got new Wildzords. Why don't we try them out?" Choujuro suggested.

"Yeah let's break these bad boys in." Bee called.

"All right then, let's do it." They placed their new crystals into their sabers.

"Wildzords descend!"

Answering the call was five of the new Wildzords. The first was an orange kangaroo zord who was hopping through a desert area, second was a red fox zord that was running through a forest, third was a zebra galloping through a jungle, fourth was a blue hippo crawling out of a body of water before hurrying into battle, and finally descending was a brown hawk screeching, "Wow! Check them out!" Choujuro gasped.

"The new Wildzords!" Tsuki gasped.

"They're cool!" Samui called.

"Now let's see what they can do." Karashi said as their new Wildzords went into battle.

"Get them!" Zorgano ordered his partner and the Minotaur who attacked. The Kangaroo hopped onto the field and started delivering multiple punches at Zorgano, like it was a boxing match, "Why you!" Zorgano tried to throw a punch, but the Kangaroo leaned back and laid flat on its back with its feet up. Zorgano missed his punch and fell forward landing on top of the zords feet.

The Kangaroo Wildzord then started moving its feet around like it was peddling. This result started making Zorgano spin like a ball. The whole scene looked like a circus act until the Wildzord delivered a powerful kick sending Zorgano flying and landed on the ground. Karashi laughed, "Now that's classic!"

The zebra zord galloped in and up to Ariah head butting her, while letting out zebra sounds, "Way to go, Zebra zord!" Choujuro pumped a fist.

The Fox and Hippo zords went into battle with the Minotaur. Fox zord jumped up and onto the Minotaur scratching at its face. While the monster was distracted, the Hippo zord went over and head butted its legs knocking it off its feet, "Yeah!" Bee cheered while Samui crossed her arms, feeling impressed.

Diving down from the sky was the Hawk zord that flew past the three enemies knocking them off balance, "All right!" Temari cheered.

"Let's see how they are in Megazord mode." Karashi suggested as they raised their sabers again.

"Wildzords combine!"

Suddenly the zords started transforming. The Kangaroo zords tail detached from its backside, the legs folded up, and the chest opened up while the head folded down into it and closed again. The Zebra zords legs folded inward while its thighs folded backwards and became its shoulder. The Fox zords tail detached, and its front and back paws and legs folded up into its body and head turned to the side. The Hawk zord flew in with its wings folding in and its talons folded upward while the head folded upward revealing the Megazord head which had a similar face as the Wildforce Megazord only with blue eyes.

The Hawk zord representing the head connected to the back of the Kangaroo zord who represented the torso. The Zebra zord became the right arm while the Fox zord became the left arm. The Hippo zord transformed into the legs the same way as the Rhino zord and when combined with the rest of the zords, the new zord was complete. The Rangers mounted the Soul bird and entered the cockpit of the new zord, "Amazord (Ama for Amazon) awaken!" the rangers called as their new Megazord stood ready for battle.

"Guess it's time we joined in." Zen-Aku motioned to Tsuki who nodded and summoned her own Wildzords and formed the Predazord. Zen-Aku grew giant sized and the three stared down at their enemies.

"You think we're afraid of a new tin can?" Ariah asked.

"Well think again!" Zorgano called as the Minotaur growled and charged into battle with the Amazord. The monster swatted the zord with its mace sending a few sparks. The zord retaliated by punching the monster with its zebra arm and followed up with a punch from the fox arm.

Zen-Aku and Zorgano clashed with their weapons while Ariah and the Predazord did the same. As Tsuki fought Ariah in the Predazord she pondered, "I got a new Wildzord too. Maybe I should use it. She held up her new zord, "Swan zord descend!"

Descending from a cloud was the white Swann zord, who glided downward and flapped its wings. The flapping of its wings released a gust of wind that blew Ariah back. "Attach Swan zord!" The Swan zords head straightened out and detached from its body and appearing over the head was a metal pointed spear. The Predazord held it in the Hammerhead arm, while the body of the Swan zord folded up and attacked to the back of the Predazord giving it a pair of wings, "Predazord, lance mode!" Tsuki called as her new zord mode stood ready.

"Try me!" Ariah called as the two fought again with her sword clashing against the Predazord's lance. The Predazord parried Ariah's sword, before punching her with the wolf arm, "That hurt!"

"No pain no gain!" Tsuki called to her.

Zorgano and Zen-Aku continued clashing with their weapons, until Zorgano charged his sword up with energy releasing a shockwave upon the org. Zen-Aku fell to the ground but got back up, "Now you've made me angry!" he started jumping around Zorgano, striking him right from left until Zorgano dropped his sword.

Within the Amazord, Karashi called out, "Kangaroo staff!" And so the Amazord held its weapon which was a combination of the Kangaroo zords tail which served as the top half while the Fox zords tail served as the bottom half.

The Minotaur started striking with its mace, while the Amazord struck back with its staff. The monster blocked most of the attacks with its powerful shield, "Hippo kick!" Bee called as the zord raised its hippo foot up and kicked the shield out of the Minotaur's hand.

With the monster's defense gone, the rangers were ready to finish things, "Kangaroo hop!" the rangers called as the Amazord jumped high up above the Minotaur twirling its staff, "Amazon Strike!" they called as the zord dropped down swiping its staff down on the Minotaur. The monster spazzed around while dropping its club. It finally fell down and exploded.

"All right guys you got him!" Tsuki cheered.

"We're going!" Ariah called.

"But we'll be back!" Zorgano added as the two vanished. The two zords and org stood together victoriously as the rangers cheered on their accomplishment.

On the moon, Orochimaru was scolding the two, "You two call yourself the best hunters?! I don't know why I put so much trust in you!" he went to the balcony, "I will have my revenge Power Rangers!"

Back on earth inside the Wildzord Sanctuary, the rangers were watching the six new Wildzords settle in with the other Wildzords, "I can't believe we managed to put together a new Megazord." Choujuro said in joy.

"And it kicked ass!" Bee called.

"Just like we do." Karashi added.

_"You all should be very proud, rangers."_ Tommy's voice came from their communicators.

"We are." Temari assured him.

"Well I'll catch you guys later. I got a date with Ayame tonight." Karashi said as he took his leave as the others chuckled and hoped his date would go well.

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	102. An Artists Conception

**(Here you go guys.)**

It was one afternoon at the Ramen Bar in Konoha, a load of paintings were being set up around the gym area. Naruto and his friends were walking around observing all the paintings, "Wow, look at them all." Naruto gasped.

"Real works of art." Sakura added.

"Masterpieces." Shizuka gasped.

"Meh, they're ok." Shikamaru yawned.

"Shikamaru, don't you have any respect for art?" Ino scolded him.

"Never been one for it." He replied bluntly.

"Hey there's Sai!" Tenten motioned to her fellow Dino Ranger.

"Sai!" Naruto called as the group went over.

"Oh afternoon everyone, how're all of you?" Sai asked.

"We're doing well." Neji admitted.

"And how about you?" Lee asked.

"I feel ecstatic," Sai said with a genuine smile, "The art expo here is going to be a great success. Especially with my entered project." He showed them all to a painting on a stand.

The painting had a silver background with the five nation symbols for fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning forming a ring. The symbols themselves were done up in the respective colors, red, blue, white, brown, and yellow. Surrounding the symbols were that of the five great nations headband symbols of Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, and Kumo. In the center of the ring was the symbol for shinobi in the color black, "Wow, Sai you made this?" Chouji asked.

"I did." He nodded.

"It looks neat." Lee admitted.

"Arigato, Lee. You see in light of the events with all five higher nations forming an alliance because of Orochimaru I made this to depict it. Whether you're a ninja from Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, or any other nation in the land it doesn't matter in the end, because when it all comes down to it we all share one thing in common. We are 'shinobi'." He explained as he motioned to the shinobi symbol in the center of the ring.

"Very clever." Neji commended him.

"It's beautiful." Hinata smiled.

"I gotta say Sai, that artistic mind of yours works wonders." Naruto smiled.

"Arigato and I hope to make it to the top with this." Sai added.

"Just think positive and know no matter what you did the best you could." Sakura said.

"So you wanna grab a bite with us?" Tsuki asked.

"I can't. I still need to check out the rest of the competition and help set the rest of the show up."

"Good luck." Naruto said as they went their separate ways.

On the moon, Orochimaru had been observing the scene, "Art huh? I'll give you rangers my own work of art!" he chuckled.

Back on earth, after the guys finished their lunch, Naruto, his team, and Shizuka left the Ramen bar and were going for a walk, "You think Sai has a chance in taking home first place?" Shizuka asked.

"Well Sai is the greatest artist we know." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, if anyone can win an art contest it will be Sai." Naruto agreed.

Suddenly they looked up and gasped as multiple Putty Patrollers flipped onto the scene, "Putties!" Chouji called.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered as they started fighting.

Shikamaru was using Taijutsu against the clay heads. He caught one by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Kiba and Akamaru used their combined moves and took out two of them. Ino used her mind controlling jutsu to take control of one of the putties and had it attack another. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and both each took out a putty. Sakura delivered a powerful punch to one of the putties as it crashed into three more knocking them to the ground. Chouji used his expansion jutsu with his hands and grabbed two squeezing them until they broke down into clay pieces. Shizuka was using her wind technique combined with her kunai to nail the rest of the putties forcing them to retreat, "We did it." Shizuka said.

"As always." Kiba added.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"No idea, but we better be careful if something else happens." Naruto said as they walked on.

Back at the moon palace, Orochimaru chuckled as he watched what happened through his scope, "Oh something will happen indeed, Naruto. Kabuto have you got my prisoner?"

"Right here my lord." Kabuto said bringing up a prisoner.

"Perfect. Today's choice will be number three in section three." Orochimaru said unraveling the scroll and started the jutsu.

When the jutsu was complete the prisoner had become Artismole; the paint monster. He laughed in his French accent, "I am Artismole, and I come to paint for you my lord a masterpiece of destruction."

"I look forward to seeing it, Artismole, but before you do I have a special job for you." Orochimaru said.

"What shall you have me do?" the monster asked as Orochimaru snickered.

That night back on earth, Teuchi was closing up the Ramen bar as he turned out the lights leaving the place pitch black. Suddenly appearing inside the place was Artismole who laughed, "So these are the entries," he studied all the paintings set up for the art expo, "Very classical and wonderful, true works of art. Such a shame I have to take their color," He laughed before summoning his giant paintbrush and started absorbing all the colors from every painting leaving all the entries black and white, "Now that is art!" he laughed before vanishing.

The very next morning, as Naruto and his team were heading for the Ramen bar to see how things were they noticed a lot of Anbu guards around the place, "Wonder what's up?" Shikamaru wondered as they went over to Neko.

"Neko, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"There's been a break in here," Neko began, "Someone vandalized all the paintings for the art expo."

"What?" they gasped as they went inside to get a good look.

Upon entering they saw all the paintings were black and white, and all their painters were groaning and feeling frustrated on their hard work was ruined. They looked seeing Sai sitting down by a table brooding, "Sai!" Naruto called as they went over.

"Hi guys." He said with a depressed sigh.

"What happened here?" Shizuka asked.

"It's like all the paintings color has been stolen." Chouji said.

"I know. This is no illusion jutsu I'll tell you that," Sai answered, "I worked so hard on my painting and look what happened."

"Guys you don't think Orochimaru had something to do with this do you?" Ino suggested.

"It's a possibility since he did send the Putties after us yesterday." Shikamaru noted.

Sai pounded his fists on the table, "I knew Orochimaru had to be behind this!"

"So what about the expo I mean can't you still have it?" Kiba asked.

"It won't be the same, Kiba," Sai began, "The images alone were not the only thing to be evaluated on but the use of color and style as well. Now that they've become black and white they won't be as easy to evaluate. So it's going to be cancelled."

"Sai we're so sorry this happened." Naruto apologized.

"Well, hopefully there's next year. If Orochimaru isn't still around to ruin it," He sighed and got up, "I'm going out to clear my head." He walked out of the building.

"Poor Sai." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so bummed before." Shizuka added.

"Wonder if there's anything we can do to help him?" Naruto wondered.

On the moon, Orochimaru chuckled, "And now for my next phase. Artismole are you ready?"

"Oui-oui my lord." Artismole confirmed.

"Perfect, Goliptor!"

"Yes my lord."

"Take the Snakes down to earth and do your job."

"At once." He nodded.

Back at the Ramen bar, Naruto and his group planned to go after Sai until their communicators rang. They went to the side and answered the call, "Come in, Tommy." Naruto said.

"_Rangers I need you at the Command Center immediately."_

"We're on our way." Naruto confirmed as they teleported there to find Iruka, Tenten, and Kankuro waiting there.

"So what's up?" Kankuro asked.

"Orochimaru as you know was responsible for the vandalism at the art expo." Tommy began.

"Yeah, left so many painters disappointed." Kiba said.

"But how did he do it?" Ino asked.

"Behold the viewing globe and you will have your answers." Zordon instructed as they did so.

On the globe was Artismole snatching more colors from all around him somewhere in Konoha's park turning it into a colorless scenery, "The Artismole has absorbed all the color from the paintings and is on a hunt for more colors." Tommy explained.

"If left unchecked the entire world will be black and white." Alpha added.

"Well what're we waiting for let's stop him!" Kiba called until the alarm went off startling everyone.

"What is it now?" Iruka asked.

"We've just picked up another disturbance. Redirect your attention back to the viewing globe." Tommy instructed as they did so.

They saw Goliptor and the White Snakes attacking a town located near Iwa, "Goliptor." Shikamaru scowled.

"What do we do now?" Shizuka asked.

"Naruto you and your team head to Iwa and stop Goliptor. We'll contact Kakashi and Kurotsuchi and inform them of this," Tommy started giving orders, "Dino Rangers, Artismole is yours."

"But Sai isn't with us." Tenten replied.

"We'll keep trying to get a hold of him and have him meet up with you." Alpha replied.

"Hurry Rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Guys, its morphing time!" Naruto called as the group morphed.

"Dino Thunder power up!" the Dino Rangers called.

So the two team split up with Naruto and his team appearing before Goliptor and the Snakes, "Fun time's over, Goliptor!" Naruto ordered.

"But it's just getting started rangers!" Goliptor chuckled as he sent the White Snakes to attack the rangers who engaged in combat. As the rangers fought the snakes both Naruto and Shikamaru drew their swords and started fighting Goliptor.

Meanwhile with Artismole, he was constantly feeing on more and more color from the surrounding area until the Dino Rangers jumped in and blasted him, "Sacrebleu! You interrupt my work!" the monster called.

"Your art days are over, Artismole!" Iruka called.

"So give back the color you stole!" Kankuro ordered.

"You will have to make me." The monster chuckled.

"That suits us fine." Tenten said as the rangers started fighting the monster. He whipped out his Paintbrush and started striking at the rangers who kept getting back up.

Back at the fight with Naruto and his team, Goliptor started over powering the Green and Red Rangers and struck both of them with his swords knocking them to the ground, "Naruto! Shikamaru!" Sakura called as she fought the White Snakes wanting to help her comrades.

"Say goodbye." Goliptor raised his swords above the two rangers only for a voice to call out.

"Goodbye!"

Suddenly Kakashi and Kurotsuchi both being morphed, fired laser blasts from Saba and the power cannons on Goliptor, knocking him off his feet, "Kakashi-sensei! Kurotsuchi!" Sakura called at their arrival as the two helped Naruto and Shikamaru to their feet.

"You two ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah now that you guys are here." Shikamaru said.

"Well we weren't planning on missing out on all the fun." Kurotsuchi said.

"The more the merrier!" Goliptor called as he started fighting the four up close.

Back with the Dino Rangers, each of them were fighting their hardest against Artismole, "I think it's time I added your colors to my collection!" the monster cackled as he started absorbing the rangers colors leaving their costumes black and white, even Iruka's and Shizuka's ranger costumes looked paler and washed out than the normal black and white coloring. The four rangers fell to the ground looking tired, "What's going on?" Kankuro groaned.

"When he absorbed our colors, he absorbed our energies." Tenten groaned in her weakened state.

"We could really use Sai about now." Shizuka groaned.

Orochimaru laughed at the ranger's helpless states, "Yes! The Power Rangers will soon be no more!" he cheered as the trio, Zorgano, and Ariah joined him in cheering.

Meanwhile, Sai had been by the riverside minding his own business until his communicator rung. He quickly answered it, "I read you, Tommy."

"_Sai. Your team is being cornered by Orochimaru's Artismole monster in the park. You must hurry."_

"I'm all over it." Sai answered as he morphed, "Dino Thunder power up!"

As Artismole was about to finish the rangers off, Sai jumped in holding a large scroll and called out, "Choujuu Giga (Super Beast Imitation Drawing)!" Suddenly multiple black and white beasts made out of ink jumped out of his scroll and attacked Artismole knocking him down and covering him with their ink when they exploded, "Guys!" Sai called looking at his friend's current condition.

"Sai, you got to get that palette from him!" Iruka groaned.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you guys." Sai assured them as Artismole got up cackling.

"You should be more concerned with helping yourself puny ranger."

Sai got in a stance, "You're not the only one who's a master of art." He once again drew a few clones of himself and brought them off his scroll. They attacked Artismole determined to get the palette from him, but the monster wasn't giving them any chances.

Sai using the power of his dino gem dashed at the monster tackling him which made him throw his palette up into the air, "Time to end this!" he whipped out his blaster and blasted the palette into pieces.

"No! My beautiful palette!" Artismole cried as all the colors started returning to the scenery and even the ranger's suits got their colors back.

"My energies returning." Kankuro gasped feeling rejuvenated.

"Mine too!" Shizuka added.

"Way to go, Sai!" Iruka gave him a thumb's up.

"No one messes with my friends colors." Sai replied.

"You will pay for disrupting my art!" Artismole cried as he started attacking with his brush weapon.

Sai and Iruka each threw a punch at the monster only for him to swat his weapon at them, sending the on the ground, "We gotta stop this thing." Iruka said.

"And I may have a way, but it requires concentration. You and the others must keep Artismole preoccupied."

"We'll do what we can," Iruka confirmed and called to the others, "Everyone! Super Dino mode, activate!" Taking the hint Kankuro, Tenten, and Shizuka activated Super Dino mode with Iruka and started attacking Artismole harder than before.

Back with the others, Goliptor was striking the rangers around while the rangers retaliated with their own attacks, "Guys! Blade blasters ready!" Shikamaru ordered as the four others nodded and summoned their blade blasters and took the tower formation and fired a combined attack on Goliptor.

The amalgam henchman was knocked to the ground and got up still looking weakened, "I'll be back for you rangers!" he vanished.

"Alright we did it!" Sakura called.

"I hope the others are ok too." Naruto hoped.

Back with the Dino Rangers, Sai started drawing up a tiger on a large scroll while his friends were busy distracting Artismole, "And finished," He said and started the hand signs for his jutsu, "Koshi Tandan (Tiger Vision Watching Intently Projectile)!" he called and suddenly the tiger from on the scroll jumped out and started charging for the monster, "Rangers let go!" he ordered as his team jumped away from the monster.

"Sacrebleu!" Artismole cried as the ink tiger jumped him and started wrestling with him sinking its teeth and claws into the monster. The ink beast started dragging Artismole back to the scroll, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"This is my ultimate art. My jutsu will seal you away into the scroll." Sai explained as he kept the tiger seal.

"No! This cannot be! No work of art is greater than mine!" Artismole shouted.

"Sorry Artismole, but my work triumphs." Sai said as the ink tiger dragged Artismole into the scroll where both became nothing more than an image in the scroll.

"Sai you did it!" Shizuka called.

"Way to go man!" Kankuro cheered.

Sai pumped a fist up, "No one messes with my art."

On the moon, Orochimaru was scolding Goliptor, "How could you let my plan fall apart you imbecile!" he stormed to the balcony, "I will have my revenge Power Rangers! Mark my words!"

Later that day at the Ramen bar, seats were set up before the huge display of paintings that got their color back thanks to the defeat of Artismole. None of the Anbu knew how this was possible, but they just decided to let it be since the art expo was back on. Around the middle of the rows were Naruto and the rest of the gang, "I can't wait to see how it goes." Sakura said to the guys who all looked excited as Tsunade approached the podium and spoke.

"Thank you all once again for attending this year's art expo," she began, "We've had a lot of interesting entries that all expressed the artist's creativity, but now it's time to announce this year's winner. The judges have spoken and I am proud to announce that the winner of this year's art expo is… Sai of Konoha!"

Suddenly Naruto and his friends erupted into applause and cheers, as Sai walked on stage and accepted the blue ribbon from Tsunade, "Arigato Hokage-sama. This is truly an honor for me." He admitted to her and everyone in the audience.

One of the Anbu brought up his work of art for everyone to see, "Sai could you please tell us what this painting represents and how you got inspired to create it?" the Hokage asked.

"With pleasure," he confirmed, "You see in light of the events with all five higher nations forming an alliance because of the multiple threats by Orochimaru I made this to depict it. Whether you're a ninja from Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo or any other nation in the land it doesn't matter in the end where you come from, because when it all comes down to it we all share one thing in common. We are 'shinobi'." He explained as the crowd applauded and cheered for his speech.

"And that is a noble lesson for all ninja to uphold, and once again congratulations, Sai." Tsunade once again congratulated him. Sai smiled as he waved at the audience who were applauding him on his well earned and achieved accomplishment.

**(There you have it everyone.)**


	103. Wedding Bells are Ringing

**(Welcome to the next one.)**

It was one morning in Konoha, Naruto and Shikamaru were by the training ground, "Naruto why'd you ask me to meet you here so early?" the Nara groaned while yawning.

"Because Shikamaru there's something I have to say and I want to tell you it because I look at you as my closest friend." Naruto explained.

"You do?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"What you don't think I do?" the blonde asked.

"Oh not that, I just never knew."

Naruto sighed, "Anyway listen I felt you should be the first person I tell this too, because I trust you more than anyone else."

"What, what is it you wanna tell me?" Shikamaru asked wanting him to get it over with so he could go back home and sleep.

"Ok," Naruto began as he calmed himself, "What my dear ladies Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka are unaware of is that their main squeeze, that's me… Is about TO PROPOSE TO THEM!" he cheered.

Shikamaru was actually taken aback by his friends claim, "What really?"

"Now I know what you're gonna say, am I really ready to take that first step into the world of commitment." Naruto said ignoring his friends surprised reaction.

"Actually I think it's great you're going to go through with it." Shikamaru corrected him.

"I know I'm still in my teens and that I still have a whole life ahead of me, but I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it." Naruto continued arguing oblivious to Shikamaru's congratulating.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shikamaru asked thinking he's being ignored.

"Why can't you be happy for me?!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, I am happy for you!" Shikamaru called only for Naruto to chuckle, "Your sense of humor can be troublesome you know that?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He replied.

"Man this is great, wait till I tell Chouji." Shikamaru said planning to leave to tell his childhood friend.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Shikamaru back, "You can't say a word about this to Chouji or anyone else, understand? I don't want the girls to get any word of this until I'm ready."

"All right Naruto, take it easy." Shikamaru replied.

"I want you to promise me on both our mother's eyes you won't tell anybody in the village, any of our fellow rangers, not even Tommy, Zordon, and Alpha." Naruto pleaded.

"You know Tommy, Zordon, and Alpha probably already know since they monitor the entire village." Shikamaru reminded him.

"Good point," Naruto realized, "All right never mind those three but keep this between us. Get it?"

"Got it." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Good." Naruto smirked.

"Can I go home now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course. You can go now." Naruto dismissed his friend who left.

Later that night, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka were walking through the park looking up at the star filled sky, "Nice night isn't it?" Sakura asked them.

"It's beautiful." Ino admitted feeling nostalgia.

"It sure is." Shizuka agreed.

"Mmhm." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks for taking us out for this nightly stroll, Naruto." Ino thanked him.

"Hey it's the perfect night for walking." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." Shizuka agreed.

As they passed a bench, Naruto spoke, "Why don't we sit down here?"

"Ok." They agreed and all sat down on the bench.

"So how're things with you girls?" Naruto asked starting up a conversation.

"We're doing great." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, our training is coming along nicely as well." Shizuka added.

"What about you, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Never better," Naruto admitted and decided it was now or never, "Girls listen. I have a reason as to why I wanted us out here."

"A reason?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, I've known the three of you for quite awhile, in fact I've known Sakura and Ino since we were kids," he continued as the two bets friends nodded, "We've all been through a lot together."

"And that's saying a lot." Sakura replied knowing how much they've all been through with protecting the planet.

"Exactly, but the thing is I want us to be more than just friends, or even partners. I want us all to be more." Naruto said as he stood before them.

"Naruto." The three gasped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three ring boxes and opened each of them.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Shizuka of Nadeshiko, will you marry me?" he asked.

The three sat there in shock at what Naruto was suddenly doing, "Naruto, I, we…" Ino gasped.

"What's going on? Sakura asked feeling suspicious, "Did my parents put you up to this?"

"No Sakura. This is really happening. I'm ready to be happy, and I'm ready to make you girls happy."

Sakura grew less suspicious and realized it was all real, "You are?"

"Yes, I'm ready for that big step in life. I know it's going to probably be even harder than protecting the ninja land from Orochimaru, but I don't care. Life is too short, and I want to spend it with you three outside our world protecting."

"So do we, don't we girls?" Shizuka asked Sakura and Ino who nodded while looking ready to cry tears of happiness.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto asked.

Sakura spoke, "Yes, Naruto."

"Yes." Ino added.

"Yes!" Shizuka cheered.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered at his success, as the girls jumped off the bench and hugged Naruto as they danced around. He then placed the rings on each of his new fiancés and kissed them, "Come on we gotta tell my parents!" Naruto said as they raced off.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru had witnessed the whole thing from his scope, "Well what do you know? Naruto's just proposed to Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka."

"So there's going to be a wedding?" Zoki asked.

"How romantic." Ariah smirked.

"This calls for our attention, my lord." Kabuto said.

"Indeed it does, Kabuto." Orochimaru snickered.

Back on earth Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka burst into the Namikaze compound where Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Itachi, Tsunade, and Shizune were playing poker,

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto called.

"What is it son?" Minato asked.

"I have great news!" Naruto said in excitement.

"What, what is it?" Kushina asked.

"And it better be important I was about to win." Tsunade said while Shizune and Jiraiya sighed.

"I just proposed to Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka, and they said yes!" he called.

"We're going to get married!" Sakura cheered.

"Married?" Itachi asked.

"Really?" Kushina asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

Kushina, Shizune, and Tsunade looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out in cheers and rushed over embracing the three girls and Naruto. Minato, Jiraiya, and Itachi got up and went over to the soon to be groom, "Yeah son. Holy crap!" Minato cheered as he congratulated his son with a pat on the back.

"I knew you had it in ya, Naruto!" Jiraiya laughed as he ruffled his pupil's head.

"Many congratulations, Naruto." Itachi added.

"Arigato guys." He smiled.

"Oh I can't believe you're finally getting married. It's definitely about time too!" Kushina added.

"I assume you did think long and hard about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I did." He replied.

"And you three?" Shizuna asked the three younger kunoichi.

"We thought about it to." Sakura assured her senior apprentice.

"And we agreed to it." Ino added.

"And we're going to stick by it." Shizuka finished.

"Well congratulations, we know you will make an excellent family, and give me the grandchildren I've long awaited for." Kushina smirked sinisterly making Minato and Jiraiya shudder.

"Of course this is just the beginning. We have so much to do and so little time." Naruto said.

"We still have to tell our parents." Sakura said on behalf of herself and Ino.

"And I have to write a letter to Tokiwa and my fellow kunoichi's back home." Shizuka added.

"We'll help out in the preparations in any way we can." Tsunade offered.

"Thanks, baa-san. You're the best." Naruto smiled.

"We should tell this to Tommy, he's gonna wanna hear about this for sure." Ino said as the three nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you when you get back." Minato said as the four teleported.

"Minato, isn't it wonderful? Our boy is really growing up." Kushina smiled while shedding a tear.

"He sure is, Kushina." Minato smiled as he held his wife close reminiscing about when he got married.

At the Command Center, the four rangers appeared, "Tommy! Zordon! Alpha!" Naruto called.

"Rangers, we've been expecting you." Zordon welcomed them.

"You have?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, you forget I got eyes all around the village?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." The girls said sheepishly.

"We think it's wonderful!" Alpha cheered as he and Naruto fist bumped.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. You did something I could never bring myself to do in the past. I know you'll make an excellent husband." Tommy said.

"Arigato, Tommy." The two shook hands.

"Well we better go and tell our parents, expect some father to groom talk, Naruto." Sakura warned him.

"I'll be waiting," He chuckled as his fiancé's teleported off, "Oh I can't wait to tell the guys tomorrow. They're going to be psyched." He rubbed his hands together.

On the moon, Orochimaru stood before his minions and his henchmen, "All right you all know of what we must do?"

"Yes, it should all go down on the wedding day." Zorgano answered.

"Correct. So prepare yourselves for we're gonna give them a wedding they'll never forget!" Orochimaru cackled.

Soon, after telling all their friends the exciting news they were all ecstatic and let's just say some tears were shed, most of which were from Kiba who denied shedding said tears. After the invites were sent out to all the five nations and even some of the smaller nations the rest of the wedding preparations were underway. Teuchi, Ayame, and Karashi handled the catering, Hiruzen Sarutobi offered to be the reverend, Shikamaru and Nagato volunteered to be the best men, and Hinata and Tenten offered to be the bridesmaids.

Soon it was the big day and Naruto was in his room slipping into his tuxedo, "Oh man I can't believe I'm finally getting married. Kurama, do you have any idea how excited I am about this?"

'**I can imagine.'** Kurama replied in deadpan knowing how obvious his container is making it.

"I'm serious," Naruto replied, "I can only imagine this is how my dad felt on his wedding day."

"**Well just relax and don't panic about it."**

"Arigato, Kurama. You always know what to say."

"**Just doing my job."**

Naruto fixed his tie and smirked, "All right I'm ready. Now it's off to the wedding." He said before teleporting off.

Meanwhile at the church, on one side were all the residents of Konoha, including Zen-Aku as Kazuma, and Konan being part family of the Uzumaki's. On the other side were each of the other four Kages along with certain shinobi from their villages who happened to have been rangers. Tommy, Alpha, Zordon, Itachi, Minato, and Kushina were watching from the viewing globe at the Command Center.

Naruto stood up at the altar, with Nagato and Shikamaru. The two noticed Naruto was looking like he was getting cold feet, "You ok, Naruto?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but a little edgy." Naruto admitted.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked seeing Sarutobi smiling, "Don't be so nervous, Naruto. This is a happy day."

"I know, Jiji. I just can't believe I'm actually doing it." Naruto admitted as he waited for the big moment.

Suddenly the wedding march played as the doors opened up with the flower girls dropping flower petals. Following them was Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka dressed in beautiful wedding dressed. Sakura was walked by her father Kizashi Haruno, while Ino was walked by her father Inoichi, and Shizuka was walking by her attendant Tokiwa.

When they reached the altar the fathers passed their daughters off to Naruto while Tokiwa did the same for Shizuka, "Take care of my little Sakura, Naruto." Kizashi said.

"Will do, pop." Naruto nodded.

"My Ino means everything to me and her mother. Look after her." Inoichi said.

"Can and will do." He assured him.

"Shizuka is officially yours now, Naruto-sama. I wish you both well in life." Tokiwa said.

"Arigato, Tokiwa." Naruto smiled as the brides took their place on the altar with Naruto, as Kizashi, Inoichi, and Tokiwa took a seat with all the other guests.

"Good morning." Sarutobi greeted everyone.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Shizuka of Nadeshiko. If there is anybody here who feels these four shall not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace," There was a moment of pause with Naruto hoping no one was going to spoil their wedding day. Hearing no one speak up put him and the girls at ease as Sarutobi continued, "We will begin this morning…" suddenly the doors burst open surprising everyone.

To their horror they saw Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zorgano, Ariah, Goliptor, Skeletor, Zoki, Blade Wing, a swarm of Putty Patrollers and White Snakes, "Happy wedding day!" Orochimaru cackled.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade frowned.

"Why're you here?!" Naruto called.

"I only wished to give you my sincerest of congrats, Naruto." Orochimaru answered as Goliptor and Zorgano chuckled.

"We even brought you a wedding present," Kabuto said as they all stepped aside revealing the Wedding Dress org, "Meet the Wedding Dress org!"

The org laughed, "What a fabulous place for a wedding. I'll be sure to make it one you all never forget!" the org laughed.

"Putties, Snakes attack!" Orochimaru called as his two footmen armies charged into the chapel.

"Everyone, fight until you cannot fight anymore!" Tsunade shouted as all the ninja started fighting while some of the civilians were forced to take cover.

Naruto and all the rangers there were ran to cover, "Guys we gotta do something." Chouji said.

"And we will. Orochimaru's not going to spoil this wedding, not on my watch." Naruto assured them.

"Then let's all fight together!" Karashi suggested.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Karashi." Naruto replied.

"Don't overlook us." Minato said as he, Kushina, and Itachi appeared.

"Excellent timing." Tsuki said.

"Like we'd miss this." Kushina replied.

"Come on Rangers! It's morphing time!" Naruto called as they morphed.

"All right guys, our turn!" Atsui called

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they called activating their Zeonizers.

"Come on guys, shift into Turbo!" Minato called.

"Magna Power!" Itachi morphed.

"Let's do this!" Nagato began as they activated their morphers, "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium power!" Yukio morphed.

"Quantum Power!" Darui activated his morpher and morphed.

"Wild Access!" The Wild Force Rangers called as they morphed while Kazuma became Zen-Aku.

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai storm Ranger form! The Ninja rangers morphed.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" The Dino Rangers morphed.

As the group all stood ready, Orochimaru saw the rangers outside the church. He motioned to his troops, "Attack the rangers!" he ordered as they obliged and charged out of the chapel and the fight began.

Each of the rangers started fighting the Snakes, Putties, and the henchmen. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka however were preoccupied with fighting the Wedding Dress org, "You and your master aren't on the guest list!" Naruto said as his sword was clashing with the monsters.

"So then we're wedding crashers! Every wedding needs one or two!" the org laughed as she struck Naruto.

"Naruto!" the girls called as they jumped in and started striking the org with their own weapons while she retaliated.

"Nice try girls!" Wedding Dress org called as her sword's tip started igniting fire and was striking at them.

"Now you made me angry!" Shizuka called, "Super Dino Mode!" she cried and powered up.

"Let's dance!" Wedding Dress org called as the two started fighting.

"She can't do it alone, come on!" Ino said as she and Sakura joined in the fight.

Naruto got up and saw his three brides fighting for their lives, "I won't let them fight alone!" he called out, "Dragon Armor!" he powered up his armor and spread his wings, "Coming through girls!" he flew for the Wedding Dress org.

The girls jumped aside leaving the org wide open for him to strike her with his sword sending sparks everywhere. The org fell to the ground, but got back up looking furious, "Look what you did to my beautiful dress!" she whined at how dirty it got.

"Don't expect me to pick up the dry cleaning bill." Naruto joked.

"Guys!" Shikamaru called as he, Chouji, Kiba, Kakashi, and Kurotsuchi arrived to help them.

"Everything all right?" Kakashi asked.

"We're doing just fine, sensei." Sakura replied.

"You won't be fine for much longer!" Wedding Dress org called as she downed a growth pill and became a giant.

As Orochimaru was fighting his former teammates and sensei they saw his monster grow, "Yes! Tremble before the might of Wedding Dress org. After she's done here, she'll crush all of the ninja land for me!" he cackled.

"Don't be so sure!" Jiraiya called as he and Tsunade fought their former teammate.

Naruto looked seeing The Dino Rangers were fighting Skeletor. He turned to Shizuka and spoke, "Shizuka help your fellow Dino Rangers."

"Hai!" she understood and went to join them.

"Come on guys!" Shikamaru called.

"We need Dinosaur power now!"

"I need Tigerzord/Titanus power now!" Kakashi and Kurotsuchi called.

So their zords arrived and soon the guys zords became the Megazord while Tigerzord shifted into warrior mode. As Naruto pulled out his Dragon Dagger he summoned the Dragonzord who stood side by side with the others, "Now let's give this org a real wedding!" Naruto called as the zords went into battle.

"How nice to see the groomsmen!" Wedding Dress org called as she attacked the Megazord with her sword a few times before the Megazord blocked one of the strikes and used its other arm to punch the org, "That hurt!" the org cried.

"And so will this! White Tiger thunderbolt!" Kakashi called as his zords fired its thunderbolt. The attack nailed the org distorting her until she charged them.

Back on the ground, each of the ranger teams were preoccupied with the Zeo Rangers fighting the Snakes, the Turbo Rangers handling the Putties, the Wild Force Rangers and Zen-Aku faced Zorgano, the Ninja Storm Rangers were fighting Ariah, the Dino Rangers handling Skeletor, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers handling Zoki, Itachi was fighting Kabuto, and Darui was fighting Blade Wing. Itachi was blocking Kabuto's taijutsu moves combined with his chakra scalpel technique until Kabuto was suddenly blasted off his feet. Both looked and saw the Blue Senturion approach, "You lawbreakers are under arrest for crashing this wedding!"

"Perfect timing." Itachi said.

"More like rotten timing." Kabuto frowned.

As the Lightspeed Rangers fought Zoki, Karui spoke, "I hope to Kami this doesn't happen during my wedding otherwise I'd be so T.O'd!"

Omoi who after avoiding an attack from Ariah replied, "Don't you have to meet someone before having a wedding, Karui?"

"Shut up, Omoi!" Karui shouted.

"Karui, Omoi, cool it!" Samui called as she blocked an attack from Zorgano.

"Yeah. Because things are about to get hot!" Atsui called as he summoned his sword and started knocking down some White Snakes.

Back with the zord battle, Naruto commanded the Dragonzord to attack. The Dragonzord charged at the Wedding Dress org and swapped at her with its claws before swinging its drill tail sending sparks flying, "You're ruining my beautiful dress!"

"Like we give a damn!" Kurotsuchi called, "Titanus, shut that drama queen up!"

Titanus launched a fireball at the org who took the blow, "My turn!" Kakashi called as his zord summoned its sword and struck the org before breaking her sword in half.

"No!" she cried.

"Let's finish this fight! We got a wedding to put on!" Naruto called.

"We need Ultrazord power now!" the rangers called as the three zords combined to form the Ultrazord.

"No wait a minute!" Wedding Dress org pleaded.

"Lock on and fire!" the rangers called as the Ultrazord unleashed its blasts upon the org who cried before falling down and blowing up.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered.

"That's one bride who won't be walking down the aisle." Naruto joked.

On the ground, Orochimaru saw his monster failed and called out, "Everyone fall back and retreat!" So his forces vanished as well as him. The rangers and the shinobi cheered in victory. Suddenly the rangers went aside and demorphed before joining the group while Itachi, Minato, and Kushina hid in the trees outside the chapel.

"Everyone ok?" Naruto asked.

"We're all fine Naruto," Jiraiya began, "What about all of you?"

"We're ok too." Shizuka assured him.

"Nothing can keep our wedding from happening." Ino added.

"So let's get the wedding back on track!" Sakura said eagerly.

"Uh one problem I'm afraid." Shizune said motioning to half of the chapel had ended up being damaged due to the attacks from Orochimaru's goons.

Blue Senturion spoke, "Might I suggest an outdoor wedding, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"That's actually a great idea. And consider yourself on the invite list." Naruto answered.

So some seats were gathered up as all the guests sat down with the Blue Senturion joining them. Naruto and his brides stood before Sarutobi on a makeshift altar as the wedding was back on track. Watching from the viewing globe was Zordon, Alpha, and Tommy who looked happy. Watching from the moon was Orochimaru who decided to watch it for laughs. While Kushina, Minato, and Itachi watched from behind a tree at a good distance so no one would be able to sense them, "And so by the power invested in me and the village of Konoha," Sarutobi began, "I hereby pronounce you Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka, husband and wives. You may kiss the brides."

Naruto and the girls not needing to be told twice did so and once Naruto sealed the deal with all three of them everyone applauded while Ino's and Sakura's mother sobbed over their husbands. Tokiwa smiled while several kunoichi guests from Nadeshiko bawled. Even Kushina was crying on Minato by using his jacket to dry her eyes much to Minato's discomfort. Naruto and his girls went down their makeshift aisle preparing to leave, but before they forgot Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka threw the bouquet up and watched who would catch it. Several girls reached for it, but Tsuki jumped and snatched it. Seeing that she actually caught it, made her blush as she looked at Kazuma. Kazuma blushed seeing her look at him, but turned to Naruto who smiled while signaling him good luck. Kazuma smiled and embraced Tsuki. The blonde groom summoned two clones as the three scooped the three girls up bridal style and shunshined away.

Soon they stood by a cliff, as Naruto looked to his three wives, "Well girls time to go for our honeymoon."

"So we're teleporting?" Sakura asked.

"No, we're going by water," Naruto answered as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger and played on it. The girls watched as Dragonzord's head popped up from the cliff they were by. So the four jumped onto its head as Naruto spoke, "Take us away, Dragonzord!" he played another tune as Dragonzord roared and started walking through the ocean into the setting sun.

**(And there's the wedding chapter.)**


	104. Lightspeed Power

**(And here we go again.)**

One afternoon in Kumo, Omoi, Karui, and Samui in their ranger forms were sparing at their favorite training ground. Karui was blocking some attacks from Omoi but the girl wasn't fast enough to counter the strikes from Samui, "Come on Karui, you need to be faster." Samui said as she felt like she was warming up.

"I know that!" Karui called as she fought harder with Samui as Omoi watched and thought.

'Karui's taken this whole ranger thing better than I did. Guess she really wanted this.'

Up on the moon palace, Orochimaru had been watching them, "Look at them knocking each other around. Personally they aren't fighting hard enough."

"It's because they care so much about each other they hold back." Goliptor answered.

"Indeed, so perhaps we should give them something to fight without holding back, my lord." Kabuto suggested.

"Yes we should, Kabuto." Orochimaru snickered.

Back on earth, Karui, Samui, and Omoi finished up their sparing and demorphed so they could rest, "Another successful workout." Karui said.

"Speak for yourself." Omoi said while groaning.

"Don't be such a baby Omoi," Karui said, "You're the Red Ranger of the Ninja Storm Rangers, act like it."

"Karui keep a cool head," Samui said, "Remember being a ranger isn't a competition between us all."

"Yes, I know," Karui answered, "It's just with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka off on their honeymoon and the rest of his team given the break, Tommy's going to be assigning us more missions and such. And I need the effort."

"Come on let's go see if Bee-sensei wants to join us for lunch." Omoi suggested until a bunch of White Snakes appear before them.

"Whoa!" Karui gasped.

"Not these guys." Omoi sighed.

"Come on you two spread out!" Samui ordered.

So the three Kumo shinobi spread out and started fighting the snakes. Omoi dodged a punch from one of them before delivering a punch of his own. A second tried to trip him using its tail, but Omoi jumped up and avoided it before delivering a spin kick to the snake knocking it to the ground.

Karui did a back flip avoiding one of them that tried to grab her, "Hands off!" she called before delivering an upward kick to its face. Samui elbowed one in the gut and grabbed it before throwing it over her shoulders. The three continued fending off against the Snakes until the enemies retreated.

"A little extra work out put in." Omoi panted.

"Felt good." Karui added.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru cackled, "Oh yes, but we'll see how good it feels when you'll deal with my latest monster."

Back with the Kumo shinobi, Karui, Omoi, and Samui went their separate ways. Karui was walking around the village looking for something to do until she heard her communicator ring. She looked around and went someplace quiet before answering, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Karui, you're fellow Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are waiting for you at the Command Center. It's urgent."_

"I'm on my way," Karui answered as she teleported and arrived at the Command Center where Idate, Maki, Nagato, Shibuki, and Yukio were already there, "So what's the situation?"

"Orochimaru has just released the terrible Hatchasaurus upon the land of Tea. Behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

They did so seeing the Hatchasaurus was giant size and tearing around the land, "Man that thing is ugly." Idate said.

"No kidding." Karui agreed.

"If that monster keeps running amok the land will be destroyed." Shibuki gasped.

"Agreed, so you all know what to do?" Tommy asked.

"We do." Yukio nodded.

"Go now Rangers." Zordon ordered.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the rangers morphed and teleported to the scene.

"There it is!" Maki pointed up at the giant.

"Alpha our zords." Nagato spoke into his communicator.

"On their way, Nagato." Alpha said as he pressed some buttons.

Soon the Rescue zords were launched and combined to form the Rescue Megazord with the rangers mounting it, "Lightspeed Megazord online."

"Max Solarzord online!" Yukio called as his zord flew in and converted to warrior mode as he entered the cockpit.

"Rangers! I've been waiting for you! Now the fun can begin!" Hatchasaurus laughed as he charged at the two zords swiping his claws at them sending sparks. When he tried to swipe its claw at the Lightspeed Megazord, the zord blocked it and delivered a punch of its own, sending it stumbling towards the Max Solarzord who delivered a spin kick to him, knocking the monster to the ground. Hatchasaurus got back up and spoke, "It'll take more than that to keep me down!"

"He's a glutton for punishment." Karui said.

"Then we'll give him some." Shibuki replied as they made their zord launched its extendable arms at the monster knocking him back.

"Time to blast him!" Yukio called as he had his zord blast Hatchasaurus distorting him.

"We need the Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" Nagato called as the zord summoned its weapon. The Megazord started striking at the monster multiple times before delivering a swipe that knocked him to the ground.

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber, finisher!" the rangers announced as the zords weapon powered up before slicing the Hatchasaurus who screamed before falling down and exploding.

"We did it!" Nagato pumped a fist up.

"That wasn't such a chore now was it?" Idate asked.

"Not at all." Shibuki replied.

"Hey why don't we go out and grab a bite?" Maki suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Maki." Yukio agreed as they left their zords that returned to their places.

On the moon, Orochimaru's minions were in total confusion about why Orochimaru hadn't lashed out about his monster being destroyed, "I don't understand, Lord Orochimaru." Zorgano began.

"The rangers just destroyed the monster, and you look like you don't give a damn." Ariah added.

"Just relax my friends, this is only round one," Orochimaru cackled as he looked into the scope seeing pieces of his monster coming together around a pulsating and beating heart object that was glowing, "Perfect."

Later that day, the Lightspeed Rescue team was at the Ramen Bar in Konoha, "Kinda quiet around here without Naruto." Yukio said.

"What do you expect from a guy on his honeymoon?" Idate asked.

"Wonder how he, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka are doing?" Shibuki asked.

"I envision Naruto's probably having the time of his life." Nagato chuckled followed by the rest of the team.

"They're probably going to have a lot to talk about when they get home." Karui added.

Suddenly their communicators went off. They looked and headed for a quiet spot before Nagato answered, "Go, Tommy."

"_Rangers come back to the Command Center at once."_

"We're coming." Nagato said as they teleported back to the Command Center.

"What's wrong now?" Maki asked.

"I'm afraid we haven't seen the last of Hatchasaurus." Tommy explained.

"What're you talking about? We destroyed it." Karui reminded him.

"You may have destroyed the Hatchasaurus, but he wasn't the only threat." Alpha warned them.

"I'm confused." Idate said.

"Check the viewing globe." Tommy instructed as they did so and saw the heart object that Orochimaru saw.

"What the hell is that?!" Karui gawked.

"That is the Cardiatron, an internal computer that lives inside the Hatchasaurus." Zordon explained.

"It's what keeps the monster from being destroyed. It can restore the monster back to life making it stronger." Tommy added.

"Now we got to do it a second time?" Maki asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zordon confirmed.

"But I'm afraid the Lightspeed Megazord won't be enough this time. You'll have to use the Supertrain Megazord." Tommy added.

"Then we better hurry." Yukio said.

"Hai. Back to action!" Nagato called as they morphed and returned to the sight seeing Hatchasaurus once again causing a disturbance. They noticed on the monster's chest were little spikes signaling its new power up since restoration.

"Well hi, Rangers! Miss me?" Hatchasaurus asked.

"Alpha the zords!" Yukio called as the bases opened and the Rail Rescues were launched along with the Max Solarzord that connected in front of the line of trains and took off into the sky with them. The rangers mounted their zords as they transformed with the Max Solarzord standing next to the big Supertrain Megazord.

"Supertrain Megazord, power up!" The rangers called from the cockpit.

"All right! A new zord for me to knock around!" Hatchasaurus laughed as he went to fight the new zord swiping its claws sending some sparks, but it didn't look like the zord was taking any damage.

"This Megazord is sweet." Karui cheered.

"It's definitely durable." Nagato admitted as the Supertrain Megazord started fighting back against the Hatchasaurus with the Max Solarzord.

Orochimaru called from the moon, "Show no mercy! Fight!"

As if hearing his master's word, Hatchasaurus obliged and fought back. He spreaded his arms, and pointed a pair of volcano shoulder humps forth, firing multiple smoky projectiles at the two zords sending sparks all around, "Whoa!" the rangers held onto their controls.

"What's the matter Power Rangers, can't take a little burn?" Hatchasaurus asked before firing a blast of electricity onto the two zords making them topple.

"Tommy, come in!" Nagato called into his communicator.

"_I read you, Nagato."_

"We need help and fast!"

"_Already on it."_

In Kumo, Darui was practicing with his sword against some training dummies. After performing a number of cuts and slices he sheathed his sword to take a breather until his communicator rang, "I read ya, Tommy."

"_Darui, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are being cornered by Orochimaru's Hatchasaurus in the Land of Tea. You must hurry right away."_

"All over it," Darui answered and readied his morpher, "Quantum power!"

When Darui morphed he teleported to the battlefield, "Hang on guys, Q-Rex is coming to the rescue. Q-Rex arise!" he ordered.

"All right, Darui!" Karui called as the Q-Rex stormed into battle and tackled the Hatchasaurus away from the other two zords.

"So you wanna play too huh?" Hatchasaurus asked as he started fighting the Q-Rex while the Lightspeed zords recharged.

"Q-Rex, Megazord mode!" Darui ordered as his zord shifted modes.

So the Megazord Q-Rex and Hatchasaurus engaged in combat, "When I'm done with you, there's going to be pieces of you all over the place!" Hatchasaurus promised the zord as they fought.

"Q-Rex missiles fire!" Darui ordered as his zord fired its missiles at the monster.

"Zords are charged back up!" Idate called to Nagato and they pulled the Supertrain and Max Solarzord back to their feet.

"Let's see how he likes this!" Yukio called as his zord blasted the monster distorting it.

"My turn! Max Blizzard go!" Darui ordered as his zord used its max blizzard freezing the monster. Yukio had the Max Solarzord spin kick the frozen monster as it broke to pieces, "All right you got it!" Darui called.

"Think again!" Orochimaru called from the moon.

They saw Cardiatron glowing and reformed Hatchasaurus who had horns on his head and back, "Thanks for the help rangers. I feel stronger than ever!"

"What happened?" Darui gasped.

"It's no use. Unless we take care of Cardiatron Hatchasaurus will keeping coming back stronger than ever." Nagato said.

"So what do we do?" Maki asked.

"There's only one thing to do," Nagato answered, "I'm going inside Hatchasaurus and deal with Cardiatron."

"WHAT?!" the rangers gasped.

"Nagato are you nuts?" Karui asked.

"What if you don't get out?" Idate asked.

"It's a risk I have to take. Take over guys," He exited the Supertrain Megazord and stood on the head, "Ok. Go!" he jumped from the zords head and into Hatchasaurus' mouth.

The Red Ranger landed inside his stomach. When he got to his feet he heard a voice,

"Well what have we here?" he looked seeing Cardiatron, "Why it's the Red Ranger. Come to face destruction by yourself?"

"The only one facing destruction is you, Cardiatron!" Nagato warned the creature.

"We shall see!" Cardiatron cackled as his tentacles started attacking Nagato who struggled against them.

Outside the monster's stomach inside the Supertrain Megazord Maki spoke, "I hope Nagato's alright in there."

"Nagato can handle himself." Yukio called from his zord.

"Yukio's right, we just have to keep Hatchasaurus preoccupied." Shibuki said as the three zords engaged the monster.

Inside the monster, Nagato could feel the monster shake around due to the fighting, "Take it easy on the fighting guys!" he called as he struggled against the Cardiatron.

"Too bad you won't be around to watch Hatchasaurus crush your pathetic friends!" Cardiatron cackled.

"We'll see about that!" Nagato whipped out his Thermo Blaster and started shooting blasts of heat all around the stomach walls.

Outside, Hatchasaurus froze and clutched his smoking stomach, "My stomach! What's going on inside me?!" he cried.

"What's happening?" Darui asked looking up at the monster in pain.

"Nagato!" the rangers cheered.

Inside the monster Cardiatron cried, "Too hot! Too hot!"

"Well if you can't stand the heat get out of the stomach!" Nagato called as he ran and grabbed Cardiatron before Hatchasaurs spat them both out as they landed before Darui,

"Nagato!" Darui called until he saw Cardiatron, "What is that?"

"Cardiatron, and now that he's out of Hatchasaurus we can deal with him." Nagato explained.

"You may have separated me form Hatchasaurus but I will still terminate you!" the creature promised.

"We'll see about that!" Darui replied while grabbing his Quantum Defender and started blasting the monster.

Cardiatron retaliated by using its tentacles to attack Darui and ganged up on the fallen ranger, "Say goodbye Power Ranger!"

"Hey Cardiatron!" Nagato called as the monster saw Nagato using the power of the Asura Realm to make his right arm into a giant mechanical blaster, "Bye-bye!" he blasted the monster blowing it to bits.

Orochimaru seeing the Cardiatron destroyed cried, "NO!"

Nagato powered down the blaster and helped Darui up, "Thanks, Nagato."

"No problem, now let's get back to the fight." Nagato said as he mounted the Megazord again.

"You ok, Nagato?" Idate asked in worry.

"Never better, now let's teach this guy a lesson." Nagato said as they all agreed.

"Oh I'm not feeling so good." Hatchasaurus groaned as he felt weaker.

"Weapons fully charged! Turbine lasers fire!" Nagato called as the Supertrain Megazord fired its turbine lasers followed by a barrage of missiles. Hatchasaurus taking the full on attack screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah! We did it!" The rangers cheered as Darui called from below.

"Way to go guys!"

On the moon, Orochimaru was shouting, "My plan was going along smoothly and they had to ruin it! So help me Power Rangers this isn't the end!"

Later that day the Lightspeed Rescue team was invited to Kumo to have dinner with Karui, Omoi, Samui, and Bee for dinner, "Heard what you guys did today. It must've been cool." Samui said as she ate.

"You have no idea." Karui replied.

"Cool? It was hot for me inside the Hatchasaurus. Thought I was gonna die of heatstroke." Nagato answered.

"By the way, what was it like inside the monster's stomach?" Omoi asked.

"It was disgusting, and I never want to go inside one ever again." Nagato answered with a shudder.

"Yeah, you could've been digested!" Yukio joked as everyone laughed until Nagato eventually joined in the laughter.

**(Chapter in the books folks.)**


	105. Super Zeo Power

**(And here's the fifth update today.)**

On afternoon in Kiri, Utakata was relaxing outside against a tree blowing bubbles out of his blower. Hotaru approached and saw her sensei relaxing, "Utakata-sensei, how can you be so calm and relax?" she asked in confusion.

"Should I not be?" Utakata asked not seeing any reason he shouldn't be relaxed.

"You know that there's trouble out there with Orochimaru and his goons planning to take over the land." Hotaru reminded him.

"Look Tommy said he'd report any strange activity in the land the first chance he gets. No use in getting worked up over something until it actually happens." Utakata said as he kicked back against the tree.

"I guess I'm just worried since we haven't been at this ranger thing as long as the others have been." Hotaru said in worry.

"We'll be ok as long as we remain positive about this." Utakata explained as a voice in his head spoke to him.

'**Spoken like a true ranger, Utakata.'**

'Well Saiken, just saying what comes to me.' He thought back to his bijuu.

"So wanna get in on some training?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually I'm just gonna take a load off today." Utakata said as he blowed some more bubbles from his blower.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru said as she started working on her Taijutsu.

Up on the moon, Orochimaru was looking through his scope seeing the two, "Relaxing for the day? Well I'll put a stop to that." He snickered.

Back with the two, Hotaru continued honing her skills while Utakata was ready to fall asleep from relaxation. Suddenly seven White Snakes popped up before them catching them off guard, "The snakes!" Hotaru gasped as Utakata got up.

"So much for relaxing." Utakata sighed as he got ready and fought the snakes with Hotaru.

The White Snakes attacked with Hotaru using her basic hand to hand combat moves while Utakata started blowing numerous large bubbles from his blower that surrounded three of the snakes, "Now get a load of my bubble technique!" Utakata declared and with a snap of his fingers the bubbles detonated like explosives distorting the Snakes.

"Good one!" Hotaru cheered but her cheer was shortly lived as she was almost grabbed by another snake.

"These snakes don't know when to give up." Utakata said as they continued fighting.

Suddenly teleporting onto the scene were their fellow Zeo Rangers, Atsui, Cee, Sora, and Konan, "Guys! We're here!" Cee called.

"Good timing!" Hotaru sighed in relief as the rest of the rangers joined in the fight.

Soon the White Snakes were overpowered and fled for their safety, "Well that was weird." Utakata said.

"Everything is." Sora replied.

"What was that all about?" Atsui asked.

"Whatever it was we can be sure Orochimaru's up to something." Konan noted.

"I think we should hang back here until further notice." Cee suggested.

"Now that's a hot idea, Cee." Atsui said agreeing.

"Yeah! Give me a minute and I'll go grab us some lunch." Hotaru said as she hurried off.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru had spoke to himself, "Now time for me to set my new plan into motion. Kabuto!"

Kabuto entered the chamber, "Yes my lord?"

"Bring up a prisoner and tell the trio to be on standby." The Hebi Sannin ordered.

"As you command my lord." Kabuto answered as he went to fulfill his order.

Back on earth, while Hotaru was bringing out lunch the other rangers decided to relax like Utakata was. The Rokubi Jinchuriki deciding to start a conversation spoke to the paper style user, "So Konan, how're things looking in Ame as of late?"

"It's looking better than Nagato and I could ever have imagined." Konan explained.

"That's good, I feel much better having you guys as friends instead of enemies." Utakata said.

"Well we're trying as best as we can to move forward from our dreary days as the past Akatsuki," Konan continued, "And becoming Power Rangers has given both me and Nagato a different view on life. It wouldn't have even become possible if Naruto hadn't set us both on the righteous path."

"Well keep up that work and the Akatsuki will be one of the hottest villages in the land." Atsui said.

"Ok guys come and get it." Hotaru said bringing out some food.

"All right I'm starving!" Sora said as he and the others went to eat.

On the moon, Orochimaru saw Kabuto and the trio approach him, "Well Kabuto, is Silver Horns ready?"

"He awaits your command, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto confirmed.

"Excellent. Go Silver Horns and make the ninja land mine!" Orochimaru called out from the balcony.

In a flash of energy, the monster Silver Horns appeared outside a village in the ninja land, "I'm gonna make you a heapin helping of proud my lord!" the monster chuckled before running off into the village terrorizing some villagers.

Back with the Zeo Rangers, they had just finished lunch and were about to find something else to do until their communicators went off. Atsui answered the call, "We read you, Tommy."

"_Zeo Rangers, come to the Command Center right away."_

"We're on it." Atsui said as the six teleported to the Command Center.

"What's going on?" Konan asked.

"We've just detected a disturbance in a village close to the Tea Country." Alpha explained.

"Behold the Viewing Globe and all will be explained." Tommy began as they turned their attention to the globe seeing Silver Horns blasting the village with electricity causing the villagers to run for cover.

"This is Silver Horns; a monster capable of absorbing energy and releasing it right back." Zordon explained.

"If left unchecked he will obliterate the entire village." Tommy added.

"We gotta get down there and stop him." Cee said.

"Go now Power Rangers." Tommy instructed.

"Let's do it!" Atsui called as the six Zeo Rangers morphed and teleported into action.

"Hold it right there Silver Horns!" Cee ordered.

"Power Rangers! Now this is wild!" Silver Horns cheered.

"Your absorption days are over." Konan warned him.

"But the fun's just beginning! Putties!" he called summoning the Putty Patrollers.

"Spread out!" Sora called as they did so and started taking the Putties on while Atsui and Cee went for Silver Horns.

The monster blocked a punch from Cee but Atsui kicked it from behind and knocked the monster on its side, but got back up, "Have you heard the latest in forecast Power Rangers? Lightning!" he blasted the two rangers with lightning knocking them back as Utakata and Hotaru went to them.

"You guys ok?" Hotaru asked while helping Atsui up.

"We're fine." Cee answered as he recovered.

"We got to pull it together and drop the hot bomb on him!" Atsui said as he stood tough.

On the moon, Kabuto was looking through the scope seeing how the fight was going, "Looks like Silver Horns has them on the run, my lord."

"Excellent, but I will not take any chances! Skeletor, Blade Wing, Zoki are you ready?" Orochimaru asked turning towards the trio.

"We await the word, Lord Orochimaru." Skeletor confirmed.

"Then get down there!" he ordered as the three took off and reappeared on the battle field.

"Hiya Rangers!" Blade Wing called.

"Oh great not these three stooges." Sora sighed.

"Get them!" Skeletor ordered as the three joined the party with Skeletor fighting Utakata, Zoki against Konan, and Blade Wing against Sora.

Atsui continued fighting against Silver Horns, while the monster wasn't backing down, "I'm gonna shock your systems!" the monster once again blasted Atsui off his feet.

Orochimaru laughed, "That's good, but the fun and games are over. Now it's time to grow!"

Hearing his master's order, Silver Horns nodded, "Time I had me my growth spurt!" the monster downed the growth pellet and became a giant.

"Whoa!" the rangers gasped.

"We better get to work." Utakata suggested.

"What about these three?" Konan motioned to the trio.

"Leave them to me." Cee said as he stood ready to fight.

"All right let's go," Atsui began until his communicator rung, "Uh-oh, it's my communicator. Yes Tommy?"

_"Atsui, against Silver Horns power you will require the use of the Super Zeo zords."_

"You got it. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" they confirmed and extended their arms out, "We need Super Zeo Zord power now!"

Suddenly the five Super Zeo zords were launched from the same cannon the Red Battlezord would be launched out of. When the rangers mounted each of their zords they descended onto the land before Silver Horns, "Let's get ready for a showdown!" Silver Horns called as he charged the five humanoid zords and started fighting. SZ1 punched the monster, only for Silver Horns to punch back sending sparks from the zord. SZ4 charged and grappled with the monster, while SZ5 attacked from behind throwing Silver Horns off his focus, "That really hurt, but so will this!" he released his energy attack on the five zords forcing the rangers to jerk in their seats.

"That was a strong hit." Utakata noted.

"I say we put them together." Sora suggested.

"Now you're thinking hot, Sora!" Atsui called out, "We need Super Zeo Megazord power now!"

And so the five Super Zeo zords combined into the Super Zeo Megazord as the rangers were in its cockpit. Down below as Cee was busy fighting the trio he looked up seeing their zord, "Wow that's awesome!"

"But it won't be enough against Silver Horns!" Skeletor replied as he struck at Cee with his sword only to be deflected by Cee's Golden Staff.

Back at the zord fight, Silver Horns called, "Let's get this party wagon moving!" he chuckled as the monster and the zord started fighting. The Super Zeo Megazord blocked a claw swipe from the monster and using its free arm punched it in the face making it back away.

"Now things are looking hotter for us!" Atsui cheered.

"You want hot I'll give you hot!" Silver Horns called as he fired a blast of electrical energy at the Super Zeo Megazord sending sparks and explosions all around it.

"Hang on!" Konan called as they did so.

Cee who just knocked Zoki away looked up seeing his friends were in a pickle, "Oh no they need help! And I have just the help in mind." He concentrated on his staff, "Warrior Wheel!"

Shooting out of the same cannon as the Super Zeo zords did was Warrior Wheel in its wheel mode that rolled across the land before arriving on the battlefield. It converted to its warrior mode and stood ready for battle, "What's that thing?" Silver Horns asked.

"It's Warrior Wheel!" Hotaru gasped in joy.

"You think it can do much at a size like that?" Utakata asked skeptically.

"One way to find out." Sora said as they watched Warrior Wheel.

The Wheel zord jumped up and delivered a few kicks to Silver Horns, distorting him. When Warrior Wheel landed on the ground he started kicking the monster's legs. Because of his size it was difficult for Silver Horns to actually grab him, "Look at that little guy go!" Atsui called.

"He's amazing." Utakata admitted.

"I say we finish this!" Sora suggested.

"Hai!" the others agreed as Warrior Wheel shifted into its wheel mode and the Super Zeo Megazord held it.

"Hey what's going on?" Silver Horns asked in fright.

"Warrior Wheel power up!" the rangers called as the Super Zeo Megazord launched the wheel like a bowling ball. When it got closer to Silver Horns it converted back to warrior mode and glowed with an energy aura around it. It passed right through the monster as it screamed and exploded while Warrior Wheel stood triumphantly.

The trio seeing the monster defeated looked scared, "We gotta get out of here!" Blade Wing called.

"But we'll be back!" Skeletor promised Cee as the three vanished.

"All right you guys, way to go!" Cee called from below and the Super Zeo Megazord and Warrior Wheel fist bumped on a job well done.

On the moon, Orochimaru growled as he kicked the trio who were bowing before him pleading, "You imbeciles have mucked it up again! How is it so hard to find decent help these days?!" he growled before leaving the main chamber.

Back on earth some time later, the Zeo rangers were relaxing by a lake in Kiri, "You know you were right sensei," Hotaru began to Utakata, "It's best to relax and not worry about what's out there. Because when the time comes we'll be ready to face it."

"Glad you're finally listening." Utakata chuckled while Hotaru puffed her face in embarrassment.

Atsui called, "All right everyone over and gather up your drinks." He ordered as they all did so, "To a job well done!" he held his drink out.

"Cheers!" they called before clinking their drinks together before drinking them.

**(And that's the chapter for now. See you next time.)**


	106. Power Rangers Pizza with Extra Cheese

**(Welcome to my next re-installment guys.)**

One morning at the Ichiraku bar, tables were being set up by Teuchi's workers. Entering the place was Tsuki, Kazuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Yukio who looked around the place, "What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey guys!" Karashi called as he walked over.

"Hey Karashi." Yukio greeted him.

"So what's happening here?" Tsuki asked.

"We're having this big food festival tonight." Karashi answered.

"Food festival?" Chouji gasped with fire in his eyes.

"Hai. Many chefs from all over the ninja land are gathering here to display their famous dishes for all to try."

"Sounds neat." Kazuma admitted.

"Yeah, so if you guys want to partake in it you'll have to bring a giant appetite with you."

"That won't be a problem for me." Chouji smirked.

"Sounds like something Naruto would also enjoy," Shikamaru added, "Too bad he's not back yet."

"Think again Shikamaru!"

Suddenly the group turned and to their surprise saw Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka leaning in the doorframe, "Naruto!" Chouji gasped.

"Sakura, Ino, Shizuka!" Tsuki gasped.

"You're back!" Yukio called as they ran over to the wedded group.

"It's great to see you guys after the number of weeks. We heard what's been going on around here and elsewhere to boot." Sakura said.

"You know Tommy could've called us and we would've rushed right over." Ino noted.

"Hey you guys were enjoying your honeymoon and none of us wanted you to be disturbed." Shikamaru replied.

"Well now that we're home we can get back in the game as well." Shizuka added.

"Now what's this about a food festival?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Come one let's round up as much of the others and we'll explain followed by you telling us how your honeymoon was." Tsuki said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I still got some stuff to do here." Karashi said as they waved goodbye and headed off.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru had been observing what was going on, "Now nice that little Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka are back on Konoha. I should them a proper welcome back, and that food festival has given me a splendid idea."

"We're eager to hear it my lord." Zorgano said with interest.

"Knowing you it's something truly devious." Ariah smirked.

"First thing's first, Kabuto bring up a prisoner while you Zorgano take the Putties down to Konoha." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said taking his leave.

"I'm already on it." Zorgano said as he teleported off.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and the others were walking through Konoha's park, "Konoha sure has been quiet without you around, Naruto." Shikamaru admitted.

"Well I do have a knack for livening places up, Shikamaru." Naruto chuckled.

"That's for sure." Kazuma admitted until suddenly Zorgano and the Putties showed up.

"Welcome back Naruto!" Zorgano called as the Putties danced around them.

"Oh great not you guys." Naruto groaned.

"Let's take them!" Sakura called.

"Spread out!" Kazuma called as they did so with Naruto and Shikamaru taking on Zorgano while the rest of them handled the Putties.

Sakura and Ino tag teamed against two Putties knocking them down, "I missed this did you Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, now we got to get back into extra shape." Ino said as she grabbed one Putty Patroller and threw it over her shoulder.

Shizuka and Chouji were taking on three Putties as the Nadeshiko kunoichi spoke, "Being on my honeymoon has definitely not made me soft."

"No kidding." Chouji admitted as he used his expansion jutsu on his arms and grabbed two Putties and threw them to the ground.

Tsuki and Kazuma each grabbed a Putty and threw them into each other, "Yeah!" they high fived each other.

Naruto and Shikamaru were avoiding Zorgano's sword strikes while fighting back, "You should've stayed away longer." Zorgano warned Naruto.

"If I did I'd end up missing you too much." Naruto mocked as he jumped back and summoned three Shadow clones that each delivered a flying kick to the hunter knocking him to the ground.

Zorgano got up and called out, "This isn't over, rangers!" he vanished along with the Putties.

"Game set and matched." Naruto smirked.

"Come on let's get to Naruto's place before something else comes up." Yukio suggested as they carried on.

"Yeah." The girls agreed as they continued on back to Naruto's place.

On the moon, Orochimaru slammed his fist on the railing, "Dammit! I really hate those children!" he calmed down, "No matter because I still have my plan to put into action. Speaking of which, Kabuto is my monster ready?"

"Just as you've requested my Lord. May I present to you Mad Mike!" Kabuto announced as the pizza chef monster appeared and laughed.

"I'm ready to prepare a special feast for you my lord!" he said in an Italian accent.

"Splendid Mad Mike and what exactly is on the menu?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"For today I shall prepare for you my most glorious masterpiece. My famous Power Rangers Pizza!" Mad Mike announced.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"I'd like to sample that myself." Ariah smirked.

"Me too." Zorgano added.

"Then get down to earth and prepare my meal." Orochimaru ordered.

"As you command, Lord Orochimaru," Mad Mike replied as he teleported from the castle to somewhere outside Konoha, "And now to get to work!"

Meanwhile at Naruto's home, Naruto and his brides were telling the groups about their honeymoon, "The inn we stayed at was absolutely beautiful." Ino said.

"And the hotsprings was lovely." Sakura added.

"You guys would've loved it." Naruto said.

"Now you know how your mother and I felt when we were on our honeymoon." Minato chuckled while patting his son on the back.

"But now that honeymoon is over the honeymoon is over." Kiba said sarcastically.

"It's not over in here," Naruto began motioning to his heart and then to his head, "And it's not over in here."

"And it never will be." Shizuka added.

"Well it's good to see you're all back home safe." Kushina said as they all agreed.

Suddenly Naruto's communicator went off and they leaned in, "Come in, Tommy."

"_Naruto, I need you, your team, Tsuki, and Kazuma at the Command Center, at once."_

"We're on our way." Naruto said as he nodded to his parents, Shizuka, and Yukio that they'd be back. The group teleported to the Command Center to find the other Wildforce Rangers were already there.

"What's going on guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"First of all welcome back Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. We hope your honeymoon was just what you expected." Zordon began.

"It was." Sakura nodded.

"Oh wonderful." Alpha applauded.

"All right enough about that, so what's the problem?" Samui asked.

"We just located another of Orochimaru's monsters near an abandoned steel mill outside Konoha, behold the viewing globe," Tommy instructed as they did and saw Mad Mike, "This is Mad Mike he specializes in using pizza in his arsenal."

"Pizza as weapons?" Kiba asked.

"Don't take it lightly, Kiba." Karashi warned him.

"Yes, you must do away with this monster before he unleashes more problems." Zordon instructed.

"Then let's get going." Naruto said.

"Then hurry, Power Rangers." Tommy ordered.

"Guys. It's morphing time!" Naruto called.

"Wild Access!" the Wildforce Rangers called. Kazuma became Zen-Aku and the two groups teleported to the location.

"Hold it, Mad Mike!" Naruto called grabbing the monster's attention.

"Ah Power Rangers, how glorious of you to come!"

"Your pizza making days are over!" Karashi warned him.

"But I just have a special delivery for you all. Order up!" he called flinging two pizzas at the group sending sparks from them as they were knocked down from the explosion.

"What don't tell me they're too spicy for you?!" Mad Mike called as he sent more flying pizzas around that were knocking into the rangers and Zen-Aku sending out more sparks.

"We gotta get rid of these things!" Zen-Aku called summoned his blade and started slicing through some of them.

"Don't care for the pie, then about a helping of this?" Mike asked as he summoned the White Snakes.

"Get them!" Shikamaru called as the group engaged in battle against their enemies, with Made Mike throwing more pizzas around that exploded upon contact with the rangers sending them flying backwards inside the mill.

"And now the cooking can begin!" Mike called as he sent another helping of pizzas at them with the explosions knocking them inside of something.

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

"Where are we?" Choujuro asked.

"Guys get up! We gotta get out of here!" Tsuki called as they saw a door was closing on them.

"No! We're trapped inside!" Naruto called.

"But inside what?" Bee asked as they looked around at what they were inside of.

"Sure is getting hot in here." Kiba panted.

"Hey guys, is it just me or is this thing below us what I think it is?" Ino asked as she looked down seeing they were standing on something soft and golden colored along with something red and oozy.

"I don't think it's just you, Ino." Chouji said.

Karashi bent down and stuck a finger in the red stuff bringing it closer to his helmet, "Yeah this is sauce!"

"And were standing on top of pizza dough!" Sakura cried.

"The very best!" Mad Mike called as he poked his head out from on top of the giant oven looking down on them, "I only use the finest of ingredients for my Power Rangers Pizza!"

"You're not gonna keep us in here!" Karashi pulled out his Lion Blaster and tried blasting the monster only for his blast to be blocked by a force field.

"Nice try Red Ranger, but you'll never penetrate the force field!" the monster laughed, "And if you continue to try you'll only cook yourselves, and I got a lot more ingredients to add! Here are some onions!" he threw giant onion pieces into the over that landed on the rangers.

"Get this off me!" Zen-Aku called as he threw an onion piece off his head.

"Then we got green peppers, mushrooms, and pepperoni!" Mad Mike threw in more ingredients that rained down on the rangers heads, "And to top it off extra cheese!" he dumped in more cheese on the rangers who lost balance and fell onto the dough with all the ingredients covering them, "Now to start it up!" he pressed the start button, "In ten minutes you Power Rangers will be part of my masterpiece!"

The rangers were panting as the heat already started making the cheese melt trapping the rangers onto the dough, "Oh man I never thought this is how we'd go out! Becoming food!" Chouji cried.

"We need help!" Choujuro called.

Suddenly entering the steel mill was Itachi as the Magna Defender, "Guys I'm here!"

"Itachi!" Naruto called from inside the oven.

"Get us out of here!" Karashi called.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Itachi called as he was running for the oven.

"Stop him!" Mad Mike ordered the Snakes who charged and attacked Itachi who fought back determined to get to the oven. Soon enough the oven door opened up and the Power Rangers and Zen-Aku were cooked into a giant sized pizza, "Ah it is perfect!"

Orochimaru who was watching from his smoke laughed, "Yes it's ready! Come everyone dinner is served!" Orochimaru ordered as his minion's teleported down to earth and next to Mad Mike.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto gasped.

"Ah just in time my lord, I hope it is to your liking." Mad Mike said.

Orochimaru snickered as he looked down on the helpless rangers, "I love it."

"Get away from them!" Itachi called as he ran past the White Snakes right for them.

"Attack!" Orochimaru ordered as Goliptor fired energy from his swords at Itachi knocking him back.

"And now that he is out of the way why don't you cut it my lord?" Mad Mike offered.

"With pleasure," Orochimaru snickered as he reached down his throat and pulled out his sword, "And now Power Rangers, prepare to be devoured." His minions chuckled feeling eager to eat as well.

"And I just got back from a honeymoon!" Sakura cried.

Itachi got back up and called, "Leave them alone!" he pulled out his blaster and blasted them.

"You again?!" Mad Mike called.

"Meddlesome boy!" Orochimaru growled.

"We'll deal with him!" Skeletor called as he, Blade Wing, and Zoki fired lightning from their weapons at Itachi resulting in an explosion.

To their surprise Itachi jumped up high out of the smoke and readied his blaster, "Don't move rangers!" he blasted at the pizza's cheesy layers allowing the rangers and Zen-Aku to break free.

"Arigato, Itachi!" Naruto thanked him.

"No problem and welcome back from your honeymoon." Itachi replied.

"You've ruined my masterpiece!" Mad Mike cried.

"And my perfect meal!" Orochimaru growled and turned to his right hand man, "Kabuto, back to the moon!" he ordered as the two vanished leaving Zorgano, Ariah, Goliptor, Zoki, Skeletor, and Blade Wing to help Mad Mike deal with the Rangers.

"Let's take these jokers!" Temari said getting ready.

"I'm gonna make sure my next masterpiece is better!" Mad Mike downed a growth pill and became a giant.

"We gotta stop him." Tsuki said.

"Yes but what about them?" Choujuro asked motioning to the six minions.

"We'll handle them, the rest of you get busy!" Naruto ordered as he Itachi, and Zen-Aku stood ready to fight them.

"Then let's get to work to." Shikamaru ordered.

"We need Ninja zord power now!" the rangers called summoning their ninja zords that combined to form the Ninja Megazord.

"Wildzords descend!" The Wild Force Rangers ordered as they summoned their trademark Wild zords that combined into the Wildforce Megazord and the Predazord.

"Perfect you three will be my latest ingredients for my next idea! A Megazord Pizza!" Mad Mike called.

"That does not sound appetizing." Shikamaru gagged.

"No kidding." Chouji agreed.

"Let's show him nobody makes a meal out of us!" Tsuki called as the three zords went into battle.

Mad Mike blocked a punch from the Ninja Megazord, only to receive an upward kick to his face distorting him, "Shark Surge!" Choujuro called as the Wildforce Megazord punched him with its shark arm.

"Tiger Fury!" Samui called as the tiger arm punched him.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Tsuki called as her zord fired its boomerang.

Mad Mike got hit by the attack and rolled across the ground before getting back up, "Now you're gonna be cooked extra crispy!" he summoned a giant knife and fork and charged.

Back on the ground, Naruto was going up against Zorgano, Zen-Aku against Skeletor, and Itachi against Goliptor, while Naruto summoned three clones to deal with Zoki, Blade Wing, and Ariah, "You'll pay for disrupting the master's meal!" Goliptor called as he and Itachi crossed swords.

"Orochimaru needs a strict diet!" Itachi answered as he parried the amalgam off him.

Naruto using his Dragon sword blocked Zorgano's sword and pushed him off, "Taste this!" he powered up his sword and fired a blast of green energy at Zorgano knocking him to the ground.

"Crescent Blade!" Zen-Aku called as he sent his shockwave at Skeletor knocking him back.

Naruto's clones meanwhile, were holding their own against Ariah, Zoki, and Blade Wing, until the three minions caught them wide open and struck them resulting in their dispelling, "So much for you clones, ranger." Ariah taunted.

"I can still take you!" Naruto called as he started fighting Ariah now.

Back at the zord fight, Mad Mike was using his silverware weaponry on the three zords, "Gator Staff!" Tsuki called as the Predazord used its weapon against Mad Mike with both of them seeming at a stalemate until Mad Mike used his knife weapon to strike at the zord knocking it off its feet.

"Tsuki!" Karashi called.

"I'll be fine!" Tsuki called as the Predazord lied on the ground.

"Now to make a delicious pizza out of you!" Mad Mike chuckled only for the Ninja Megazord and Wildforce Megazord to block his path. The Wildforce Megazord summoned its shark fin sword and struck the monster knocking its weapons out of his hands, "Now you've made me angry!" he summoned more pizzas and flung them at the two zords sending sparks everywhere while the Wildforce Megazord dropped its weapon.

"We need help." Karashi spoke to his team feeling opened for suggestions.

"Already on it," Choujuro began pulling out his giraffe crystal and put it into his crystal saber, "Giraffe zord descend!" and the Wildzord answered the call and stormed into battle.

"Attach Giraffe zord!" Karashi ordered as the Giraffe zord shifted to its spear mode and replaced the Shark zord.

"Wildforce Megazord Spear mode!" the rangers called.

"What the!" Mad Mike cried.

"Giraffe Spear, fire!" Choujuro called as the Megazord thrusted its spear back before launching it right at Mad Mike who took the attack. He screamed in pain before falling down and blowing up.

On the ground the six minions saw the monster defeated and were horrified, "We'll be back!" Zorgano called as they vanished.

"All right you guys!" Naruto called as the three zords stood victoriously.

Later that day, everyone was at the Food Festival at the Ichiraku bar trying some food out while sitting at a table, "Man this stuff is good." Chouji said while stuffing himself.

"I'll say." Naruto said as he ate some ramen.

"Hey guys I made something extra special for us all." Karashi said as he sat a plate down that had a giant pizza on it.

"Oh yes, much better to eat a pizza than be part of one." Kiba said.

"That's definitely an experience we'll never forget." Samui added.

"Well come on guys eat up." Karashi insisted as they each took a slice and took a bite out of it.

"Mm, Karashi this is delicious." Sakura said.

"Thanks I also added my new secret hot sauce to it for a little spice." He smirked.

"Secret hot sauce?" Tsuki asked as all but Bee's faces started turning red with smoke coming out of their ears. They screamed as they bolted form their table and each took a pitcher of water before guzzling it all down to relieve themselves of heartburn.

Bee shook his head, "Can't take the heat." Karashi chuckled with Bee.

**(And there you go.)**


	107. Subordinate's Downfall

**(And here we are, the last chapter I made before having to re-upload it.)**

One afternoon in Konoha, Naruto and Shikamaru were sparing at the training field, while Itachi, Yukio, and Chouji were watching them. After their spar they took a break with the other three, "Good work out you guys." Naruto said as he toweled off some sweat.

"I think I'm getting thinner." Chouji noted.

"Well you all keep up with your training. I'm going back to the Namikaze household." Itachi said.

"See ya later, Itachi." Yukio said as the Uchiha teleported off.

"Come on guys let's go get some lunch." Chouji suggested.

"That sounds good, Chouji. I'm starving myself." Naruto added.

"Well let's go." Shikamaru said as the four boys started walking off unaware of Goliptor watching them from behind a bush.

"I have to deal with those Power Rangers once and for all. For Lord Orochimaru." He swore to himself before teleporting away.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Orochimaru had been sitting on his throne thinking until Goliptor entered the chamber, "Pardon me, my lord."

Orochimaru groaned having his thinking interrupted, "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to think here?"

"My humblest of apologies, my lord, but I've come here to make a request of you." The amalgam warrior began.

"A request you say?" Orochimaru raised a brow.

"Yes. For the next battle I wish to partake in it," Goliptor began, "I know I have been off my game for quite some time, but I want to prove to you that I am strong enough to be general and not Zorgano."

"Is this about that or are you getting jealous?" Orochimaru asked sensing the emotion from him.

"It's not about jealousy my lord. I only wish to prove to you I am strong enough to not need Zorgano at my side."

"Hmm. Very well I'll allow you this chance."

"Thank you my lord." Goliptor thanked him.

"In fact you may take the Snakes down to Konoha and eliminate the rangers." The Sannin ordered.

"At once sir and I will not fail you again." Goliptor bowed his head before heading off unaware of Zorgano peeking around a corner of the chamber.

"I'll fix that." He snickered.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Yukio were walking along a path leaving the park only for Goliptor and the White Snakes to appear, "Top of the day to you Power Miscreants!"

"Oh man, you just don't quit do you, Goliptor?" Naruto asked.

"Guess you don't know me very well do ya?" Goliptor chuckled.

"Let's do it guys," Shikamaru began, "It's morphing time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Titanium Power!"

So the four rangers stood ready for battle as Chouji, Shikamaru, and Yukio fought the Snakes, while Naruto went at it with Goliptor. As the four rangers battled it out with their opponents Zorgano had been watching from a tree, "Perfect, now to throw that big lug off his groove." He aimed his sword at the right angle and sent a blast from it knocking Goliptor off his feet much to Naruto's shock.

"Who did that?!" he demanded but saw no one else around that could've attacked him like that.

"Guess you're not at your best today are you?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'll give you something to laugh at, Ranger!" Goliptor growled as he drew his swords and started attacking Naruto who retaliated with his sword and dagger. As the rangers overpowered the Snakes and Goliptor they stood together as Goliptor called out, "I'll be back for you Power Rangers!" he teleported with the Snakes.

"We'll be waiting." Shikamaru replied.

On the moon, Goliptor stood with the Snakes before Orochimaru who was growling, "I ask you to do a simple job and you come back in failure!"

"I blame these incompetent fools." Goliptor pounded one of the Snakes on their heads as it rubbed the sore spot.

"Trying to pawn your own failure off on the Snakes, really Goliptor?" Zorgano asked as he entered almost as if he was waiting for the moment, "Instead of putting blame on others why don't you take some responsibility for once?"

"Why you!" Goliptor stomped over to Zorgano only for Orochimaru to separate them.

"Stop this petty squabbling both of you! Goliptor I may still have use for you."

"Really my lord?" Goliptor gasped as Zorgano looked confused.

"Yes. Kabuto get in here!" he ordered as the medic ninja entered.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Have you come up with a monster from the scroll that can help us in eliminating the rangers?"

"Yes, my lord. May I present to you Samurai Org!" Kabuto introduced as the org creature entered the chamber.

"I am honored to serve you, Lord Orochimaru."

"Excellent. Goliptor you and the Samurai Org go to Konoha and raise some havoc." Orochimaru ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Goliptor and the Samurai Org bowed their heads before leaving.

Zorgano tried to go after them, but was halted by Kabuto, "Not so fast Zorgano," Orochimaru continued, "I have bigger plans for you." He snickered.

At the Ramen bar, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Yukio met up with Sakura, Ino, and Kiba, "Hey guys!" Naruto called.

"Oh about time you got here. I couldn't stand listening to these two flap their gums all day." Kiba sighed in relief while Sakura and Ino scowled.

"How was training?" Sakura asked them.

"It was going well, and we even had some extra help from Goliptor and the Snakes." Chouji explained.

"What?" they gasped.

"What do you think Orochimaru's up to this time?" Ino asked in concern.

"No good of course." Yukio answered.

"Well at least he can't get in the way of lunch time." Chouji said as he was preparing to order only for their communicators to go off.

"I think he just did, come on." Naruto said as they went off to the side.

"This is Shikamaru, what's up?" Shikamaru spoke into his communicator.

"_Rangers, come to the Command Center right away. This is urgent."_ Tommy's voice came.

"We're on it." Shikamaru answered as they teleported to the base.

"What's going on, Tommy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid Lord Orochimaru has once again launched a double attack. Behold the viewing globe." Tommy explained as they did and saw Goliptor, the Samurai Org, and the White Snakes attacking around Konoha.

"Oh no, Goliptor's at it again." Shikamaru gasped.

"And he's brought the Samurai Org with him." Ino added.

"Correct, but they are not the only problem in the land." Zordon put in.

"Alpha, increase the scan." Tommy instructed.

"Already on it, Tommy." Alpha nodded as he increased the scan showing them Kumo with Zorgano, Ariah, and the Putty Patrollers causing some mayhem of their own.

"As you can see there is more." Zordon continued.

"Zorgano and Ariah." Yukio gasped.

"Yeah, if you're gonna defeat them you'll have to split up." Tommy explained.

"All right," Naruto began, "Yukio and I will handle Zorgano and Ariah. The rest of you go after Goliptor and Samurai Org."

"Will you two be ok?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be fine." Yukio assured them.

"Go now rangers." Tommy instructed them.

"Let's go guys!" Naruto called as they morphed and split up.

In Kumo, Naruto and Yukio landed before the two hunters, "There they are." Yukio called.

"Sorry you two, but we're gonna have to ask you to leave!" Naruto ordered.

"Try and make us." Zorgano mocked.

"Because we'd really love to see you try." Ariah mocked as well.

"You asked for it." Yukio called as the two summoned their weapons and began fighting the two hunters and the Putties.

Meanwhile, the other rangers arrived on the other scene with Goliptor, Samurai Org, and the Snakes, "Hold it right there, Goliptor!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Rangers I told you I'd be back!" Goliptor called.

"Well we're gonna make you sorry you did." Kiba warned him.

"You're the ones that will be sorry once you've faced me and my partner here." He motioned to the org.

"All right guys let's go!" Shikamaru ordered as the five rangers took off fighting their enemies.

As the rangers fought the Snakes Shikamaru was fighting Goliptor while trying to avoid the Samurai Org's sword strikes, "Give it up Red Ranger, you can't fight both of us at once." Samurai Org called, as their swords clashed only for Goliptor to strike Shikamaru down with his own sword strikes from behind.

Shikamaru fell to the ground groaning from the attacks, "Oh man, we could really use some help right now."

"Too bad it won't come," Goliptor said as the two were about to attack only to get blasted, "Now what?!" he shouted from being tired of getting blasted from out of nowhere twice in the same day.

"Sorry but I felt my friends could use some assistance." Itachi answered as he stood as the Magna Defender.

"Good timing, Itachi." Sakura said as she knocked a White Snake over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Great now we'll have more fun." Samurai Org called as he charged at Itachi who defended himself with his own sword.

Back with Naruto and Yukio, the two continued facing off against Ariah and Zorgano along with the Putties who still weren't letting up, "We got them on the run now, Zorgano." Ariah noted.

"Yes, now let's take it up higher!" Zorgano called as the two grew big.

"Now we're gonna squash you two flat!" Ariah called as the two tried grabbing the two rangers who dodged.

"Let's do it, Naruto!" Yukio called.

"Hai! Dragonzord arise!" Naruto played his dagger as the Dragonzord emerged from the nearest body of water and stormed onto shore.

"Max Solarzord online!" Yukio called summoning his own zord and mounted it; "Warrior mode!" and the Max Solarzord shifted modes and stood at Dragonzord's side.

"Let's get them!" Zorgano called as the two hunters charged.

Meanwhile, Goliptor and Samurai Org after taking a few hits from Shikamaru and Itachi noticed the Snakes were defeated, "Let's put an end to these rangers!" Goliptor spoke to his partner.

"You got it!" the org answered as he downed a growth pill and grew big with Goliptor following.

The rangers gasped as Shikamaru called, "Come on guys!"

"We need Ninja Zord power now!" they called summoning their Ninja zords. Once they mounted their zords they began attacking, the crane and wolf zords blasted the two with their lasers knocking them off balance.

"I got this!" Shikamaru called as the Ape Ninja zord attacked the two with both his swords before combining them and struck them both only for the Samurai Org to block one of his strikes and strike the Ape Ninja zord, "Whoa!" Shikamaru held on.

So the Ninja zords combined and formed the Ninja Megazord and attacked the two but the warrior and org retaliated, "Here's a little something from me, rangers!" Goliptor fired fireballs form his wings at the Ninja Megazord.

"My turn!" Samurai Org powered up his sword and sliced at the Ninja Megazord knocking it to the ground.

"Hang on guys. Torozord charge!" Itachi called the Torozord who charged into battle. After growing big and entered the Torozord who converted to warrior mode he was ready to fight.

"How nice of you to join us, Itachi!" Goliptor called.

"Let's get him!" Samurai Org called as they attacked.

Back with Naruto and Yukio, Dragonzord and the Max Solarzord were facing Zorgano and Ariah. Dragonzord swung its tail at Zorgano knocking him back. Zorgano retaliated by striking at the zord with its sword, "Dragonzord fire missiles!" Naruto played another tune as the Dragonzord launched its missiles at Zorgano knocking him back.

Max Solarzord was busy blocking attacks from Ariah before firing its lasers at her. "I'm gonna heat things up no!" Ariah breathed fire at the zord sending sparks around.

"Come on, Yukio we got to pull it together!" Naruto called as Yukio got his zord stable again.

"Hai!" Yukio agreed as the Dragonzord and Max Solarzord took the fight back to the two hunters.

Back with the other Rangers, they continued fighting Goliptor and Samurai org who crossed their three swords firing a blast at the three zords, "Now let's finish them!" Goliptor called.

"Charge!" Samurai Org called as they two charged only to stop and look up at the sky seeing the Falconzord descend while screeching.

"Flaconzord's coming in for a close up!" Kakashi called. The Falconzord folded its wings out and blasted the two villains.

"Itachi, go!" Shikamaru called.

The Torozord charged and used its lance weapon to break the Samurai Org's sword, "My sword!"

"Come on guys!" Shikamaru began as they called out, "We need Ninja Mega Falconzord power now!"

The Ninja Megazord and Falconzord combined and flew through the air before diving down on the two delivering a double punch making them drop to their knees, "My turn!" Itachi called as the Torozord used its Lightning Spin slicing the two who fell down to the ground followed by an explosion.

"All right!" the rangers cheered.

With the two hunters Zorgano turned to Ariah, "Time to pull out Ariah. We'll see you next time, Rangers!" the two vanished.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"We did it!" Yukio cheered.

After the Rangers victory, they left the battlefield with their zords. While Samurai Org was destroyed, Goliptor laid on the ground back to his normal size and weakened. He groaned in weakness as he struggled to get up, "My how the mighty have fallen." Zorgano said as he approached.

"Zorgano, what're you doing here?" Goliptor asked.

"Checking up on you of course," he began, "Those Rangers look like they did a number on you."

"Be quiet and help me up!" Goliptor ordered.

"Very well." Zorgano said as he went over and offered his hand to Goliptor who took it and got back to his feet.

"Next time I face those rangers I'll destroy them!" Goliptor promised.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time for you." Zorgano replied.

"What?" Goliptor turned to Zorgano only to get struck by the hunter's sword making him drop to his knee, "Zorgano what do you think you're doing?!"

"Something I should've finished from before," Zorgano answered as he struck Goliptor with his sword again making him roll across the ground, "You've been defeated by the ranger's one too many times. So I'll spare you the agony of going back to Orochimaru in failure."

"You can't do this!" Goliptor growled.

"I already have!" Zorgano called as he dashed at Goliptor and they fought with Zorgano grabbing hold of the amalgam warrior. Both started glowing and in a flash of energy Zorgano stood once again as Zorgliptor, "Ah yes. I missed this power. Now I'll be able to take command myself." He froze and started clutching his chest while groaning, "Impossible!" he suddenly defused back into Zorgano and Goliptor.

"You will not take me like before!" Goliptor growled as he summoned his two swords.

"You are too persistent, but I'll fix that!" Zorgano called as the two fought with their swords sending sparks flying. With Goliptor weakened from his fight with the rangers he wasn't up to snuff with Zorgano.

"I always knew you'd betray us Zorgano, after this Orochimaru will see to it you're out of the picture permanently!" Goliptor called as he crossed his weapons to blast Zorgano, who jumped up avoiding the attack and delivered a flying kick knocking Goliptor down.

"You insignificant fool! Once I finish you Orochimaru will never know!" Zorgano called as he powered up his sword and fired a shockwave from it at Goliptor forcing him to drop both his swords and left him distorted, "Farewell Goliptor, it hasn't been a blast!" he dashed forward slicing at Goliptor sending sparks flying. Zorgano was in a kneeling position while holding his sword out, as Goliptor screamed in agony before falling down and blew up leaving him destroyed. Zorgano got back up and turned around seeing the fiery crater where his former cohort was defeated, "That wasn't so hard." He said proudly to himself.

Sometime later on the moon, Orochimaru was pacing around Kabuto and the trio, "Kabuto! What's taking Zorgano, Goliptor, and Ariah so long? They were due back here half an hour ago!"

"We're right here my lord." Zorgano answered as he and Ariah entered the chamber.

"What happened you two?" Orochimaru asked and saw he was one minion short, "Where's Goliptor?"

"That's just it, my lord. Goliptor's gone." Zorgano answered sounding sorrowful.

"What?" Orochimaru gasped as the trio and Kabuto were just as shocked.

"It's true. The Rangers put him down for good," Ariah continued sounding just as sorrowful, "All we found of him were these." She and Zorgano presented Goliptor's two swords.

"No! It can't be!" Orochimaru shouted.

"We're afraid so." Zorgano answered.

Orochimaru stormed to the balcony and slammed his fist on the railing, "So help me Power Rangers you will pay for this!"

"If you'll excuse us." Zorgano said as he and his partner left the chamber. When they were out of sight they snickered to themselves.

"The plan worked successfully." Ariah said to her partner as she put Goliptor's Darkonda sword on a new sheath on her waist.

"Yes," Zorgano replied as he sheathed Goliptor's Ecliptor sword opposite of where his other sword was, "And this is just the beginning. One by one the rest of them will fall until its Orochimaru's turn." He snickered with his partner as they walked through the chamber triumphantly.

**(At long last I'm back where I left off. Hopefully I can continue this without any problems. See ya next time.)**


	108. Orochimaru's Monster Jamboree

**(Hi guys it took a while but I'm back to where I left off. I hope you're all still interested in watching me continue even though I had to re upload it. Well enjoy this overdue new chapter.)**

One night at the Namikaze compound, Naruto was asleep in bed tossing and turning. In his mind he was having a nightmare. He was all alone in some spooky forest fighting against an army of monsters he and the rest of the other rangers defeated. He was getting tossed and beaten around. He kept calling out to the guys to help him, but none of them came to his aid. He was getting pinned down and saw Orochimaru stand above him who spoke, "Looks like your days are over, Naruto." He cackled as the monsters piled on him.

"NOO!" Naruto screamed as he shot up panting, with sweat covering his body. He regained his composure and saw he was back in his room, "Kami what a nightmare. I seriously have too much of Orochimaru on my mind." He sighed as he stayed up a bit before sleep overtook him again.

Up on the moon, Kabuto was holding out a device aimed in the direction of earth until he looked at it smirking, "Well what have we here?" he smirked and called out, "Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru walked into the chamber in a robe looking cranky, "Kabuto it's the middle of the night!"

"Sorry, but I just caught something on this dream watching device in Finster's cabinet of items. I think you're going to like it." Kabuto smirked.

"Well don't dawdle, let me see!" Orochimaru ordered as he looked at the small screen, watching Naruto's recent nightmare, "Ooh, what's this? Naruto's having bad dreams? Well this dream's given me an idea. I'm going to turn his nightmare into a reality. Kabuto!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Go to the workshop and dig up some of the monster models. I want the best there is!"

"Right away, my lord." Kabuto said as he ran back to the workshop as Orochimaru looked out the scope to see Naruto trying to get back to sleep.

"I hope you're ready to a little surprise, Naruto." He cackled.

The next morning, the guys were at the Ramen bar, "Hey has anybody seen Naruto?" Sakura looked around.

"He should be here soon." Shikamaru noted.

"Look there he is." Chouji pointed over and they saw Naruto stumble into the place.

"He doesn't look so good." Yukio noticed as Kiba and Tsuki went over to him.

"Naruto, hey are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"I'll be fine, Kiba." Naruto yawned as the cousins sat him down at a table with the others.

"Naruto you look terrible." Ino noted.

"Have you been pulling an all nighter?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm on no sleep alert guys." Naruto answered as he showed them the bags under his eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare last night."

"Was it the one where the entire world's supply of ramen was stolen?" Chouji asked in fear.

"Worse," Naruto answered, "I was alone somewhere facing Orochimaru and a swarm of monsters."

"That sounds troubling." Sai noted.

"You have no idea." Naruto replied.

Karashi came by with a bowel of ramen, "Here ya go Naruto this'll wake you up."

"Arigato Karashi." Naruto thanked him as he started eating.

"Maybe you should head back home and get some sleep," Shizuka suggested.

"Shizuka's right, Naruto," Yukio began, "If you don't rest up your exhaustion will get worse."

"Guys I'll be fine."

"Naruto don't make me tell your mom." Sakura warned him.

"Ok, ok. I'll go home and rest after I have my ramen." Naruto answered as he continued eating.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru looked through the scope, "Perfect. Naruto's in the right condition for me to launch an attack. Kabuto get in here!"

Kabuto rushed into the chamber, "Yes my lord?"

"Are my army of monsters ready?"

"Yes my lord, just as you requested."

"Good. Skeletor!" he called as his lead member of the trio entered the chamber.

"You called master?" the skeletal monster asked.

"I have a job for you. So be on stand by."

"Yes sir." Skeletor saluted.

Back with Naruto, he was heading home planning to take a long nap to regain his full senses, "I sure hope nothing happens today. I really need to rest." Suddenly appearing before him was Skeletor, the White Snakes, and the Putties.

"How's it going, Naruto?" Skeletor chuckled.

"Oh great, not you guys." Naruto groaned.

"Attack!" Skeletor ordered the henchmen to attack.

Naruto started fighting the White Snakes and Putties, but due to his exhaustion from lack of sleep he was fighting sloppy, "Oh man I'm losing it. I gotta contact the guys." He tried to reach for his communicator, only for Skeletor to fire lightning from his sword at Naruto knocking him to the ground.

"Grab him!" Skeletor ordered as the White Snakes restrained his arms, "Now Naruto, you're coming with me!" he cackled as the bad guys vanished with Naruto.

On the moon, Orochimaru laughed triumphantly, "Yes! Part one is in play and now Skeletor will take him to the dark forest in the swamp country, where my army of monsters will do away with him once and for all!"

Meanwhile back on earth inside a forest with trees so thick it looked like it was nighttime even during the daytime, Naruto woke up lying on the ground, before getting up, "Oh man what happened?" he looked around seeing he wasn't in Konoha anymore, "Where am I?" he reached for his communicator only to find it wasn't on his wrist, "My communicator. My morphers gone too?" he saw no trace of his morpher on his person either. He looked around, until he saw his morpher and communicator sitting on top of a log, "There they are!"

He ran to try and retrieve them, only for Skeletor to appear out of nowhere, "I'm back!"

"Oh no." Naruto sighed.

"Welcome to the dark forest Naruto, it'll be the last place you'll ever see!"

"Give me back my morpher and communicator, Skeletor!"

"What's the rush, the party is just about to begin." He chuckled.

"Party?" Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

"Yes. It's a monster jamboree!" he called and suddenly appearing all around him was the same monsters he saw in his dream. Such monsters included Lizzinator, Shellshock, Sting King, Grumble Bee, The Minotaur, Saliguana, Snizzard, Bones, Pirantishead, Dark Warrior, Robogoat, Stag Beetle, Dramole, Cyclopter, Rhino Blaster, Peckster, and the Barbaric Brothers.

"Oh no, these are the monsters from my dream." Naruto gasped in worry.

"Poor little Power Ranger all alone!" Peckster mocked.

"Now we'll have some payback!" Lizzinator called as the monsters surrounded him.

"Without my morpher I have to do this the old fashioned way," Naruto began, "Time to crank it up!" Naruto called going bijuu chakra level one mode, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned multiple clones that took off fighting all the monsters while Skeletor watched in amusement.

In Konoha, the guys were taking a walk around Konoha as Ino spoke, "I hope Naruto's ok."

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he's rested." Shikamaru answered until their communicators went off.

They looked seeing no one was watching them, and Yukio answered his communicator, "Go Tommy."

"Rangers, you must come to the Command Center right away."

"We're coming." Yukio answered as they teleported to find the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, Darui, and the Wild Force Rangers.

"What's going on, Tommy?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru's captured Naruto again." He explained.

"What?" Ino, Sakura, and Shizuka gasped.

"Where is he?" Tsuki asked.

"Behold the viewing globe and you will see." Zordon instructed as they looked to it.

They saw Naruto in bijuu chakra mode with multiple clones taking on familiar monsters, "Naruto's fighting monsters, but those are ones we already defeated." Chouji gasped.

"Where are they?" Temari asked.

"They're in a place known as the dark forest located in the Swamp country." Alpha explained.

"How'd this happen?" Neji asked.

"Naruto in his state of exhaustion was ambushed by Skeletor and was captured." Tommy answered.

"We got to get there right away before he gets more exhausted." Sakura said.

"Then go now Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"Come on guys. It's morphing time!" Shikamaru called.

"Wild Access!" Karashi and his team called.

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm Ranger form!"

"Zeo Ranger power now!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Dino Thunder, power up!"

Back in the forest, Naruto under more exhaustion than he already had from before was powering down his chakra mode and all his clones were dispelled, "He's weak and helpless monsters, let's finish him off!" Robogoat ordered as they closed in on him.

"Oh this can't be it for me." Naruto groaned until the monsters were blasted away from him.

"Who did that?!" Skeletor gasped.

Appearing before them was Naruto's team, Wildforce Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Ninja Storm team, Dino Thunder team, Lightspeed Rescue team, and Darui, "Guys!" Naruto called.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura called as they rushed over and helped him up.

"I'm fine, but my morpher and communicator." He motioned to them by Skeletor.

"Hang tight, I'll get them!" Darui called whipping out his Quantum Defender in sword form and charged through the monsters attacking Skeletor.

"Let's take these guys!" Shikamaru ordered as the rangers split up with each of them going after some of the monsters.

Naruto's team was tangling with Grumble Bee, Sting King, Pirantishead, Cyclopter, and Rhino Blaster. The Zeo team was fighting Lizzinator, Saliguana, and Snizzard. The Ninja Storm team was fighting Bones, Robogoat, and Peckster. The Wildforce Rangers were fighting Dark Warrior, The Minotaur, and Shellshock. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were dealing with Stag Beetle and Dramole. Finally the Dino Thunder Rangers were battling the Barbaric brothers.

Lizzinator was grappling with Utakata, "Surprised to see us again rangers?"

"Truth be told, no." Utakata answered as he threw Lizzinator off him.

"You defeated us once before, but we shall not fail again!" Dark Warrior called as he fought Tsuki and Temari who retaliated.

"Try some of these Rangers!" Grumble Bee called as he and Sting King fired their needles and blasts at Shikamaru and his team.

"It's Peckster power time!" Peckster opened his beak and fired darts at the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Nagato, Karui, and Idate were dealing with Dramole and Stag Beetle who were grappling with them, "Man this is such a pain!" Karui groaned as she knocked Dramole off her.

"Let's take these power putrids down bro!" Erik called to his bro.

"Right on dude!" Merrick replied as the brothers fought the Dino Rangers.

Darui fought Skeletor trying to get Naruto's morpher and communicator back, "I got to day, this is quite a gathering." The Quantum Ranger spoke.

"It is isn't it? You guys facing past monsters you've already dealt with together. You barely beat each of them alone, and now that they're together, they're even stronger!" Skeletor mocked as they sword clashed.

Orochimaru watched from his scope laughing, "Yes my monsters show no mercy!"

Back in the forest, Skeletor continued sword fighting with Darui, until the Quantum Ranger got around him and grabbed Naruto's morpher and communicator, "Naruto go long!" he threw them to Naruto who jumped up and caught them.

"Arigato, Darui! Now it's my turn." Naruto said as he morphed and joined in helping the rangers as best as he could.

Skeletor growled, "Monsters play times over! Time for you all to grow!" So every monster in the forest downed a growth pill and grew giant size.

"This is gonna be a battle royal." Sora said to Cee who nodded.

"Come on guys we got to stop them." Naruto said but recoiled.

"Naruto you're still too weak." Sakura said helping him up.

"Sakura's right, you need to go back home and rest." Shikamaru ordered him.

"Ok, but take this," Naruto handed him the Dragon Dagger, "You may need his help."

"Ok see you soon." Shikamaru said as Naruto teleported away, "All right guys let's do it."

"We need Shogunzord power now!" they called as the Shogunzords arrived and formed the Shogun Megazord.

Soon the Super Zeo Megazord, Pyramidas, Lightspeed Rescue Megazord, Max Solarzord, Wildforce Megazord, Kongazord, Amazord, Predazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, Dino Stegazord, Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Samurai Star Megazord, and Q-Rex arrived. When they arrived it was a battle royal against them and the monsters.

The Shogun Megazord was fighting against the Minotaur matching its strength with its own. Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord were tangling with Shellshock, Snizzard, and Saliguana, "This is getting really hard fighting more monsters than usual." Omoi told his team.

"We just have to hang in there." Gaara replied.

The Lightspeed Rescue Megazord and Max Solarzord were tag teaming against the Barbaric Brothers, but were slowly getting overrun, "We can't keep this up forever!" Maki called.

"Maki's right, we need more help." Nagato agreed.

"And help is on the way." Shikamaru called as he played on the Dragon Dagger, summoning the Dragonzord to the field that started fighting Dramole and Robogoat with its tail whip and missiles.

As the Wild Force zords were facing against Bones, Dark Warrior, Rhino Blaster, and Pirantishead, Karashi spoke, "We're gonna need reinforcements."

"Reinforcements are on the way." Choujuro answered as he summoned the Giraffe zord, Samui summoned the Elephant zord, and Tsuki summoned the bat zord. The three arriving Wildzords bashed at each of the four monsters knocking them back before the Elephant zord attached to the Wildforce Megazord putting it in Sword and Shield mode, the Giraffe zord replaced the Zebra zord on the Amazord putting it in Spear mode, and the Bat zord attached to the Predazord putting it in Flight mode.

With the powered up Megazords they fought back against the monsters giving it all they had. The Q-Rex who was converted to Megazord mode was going at it with Cyclopter, "That's it one eye come and get some!" Darui called only for the monster to fight back against his zord harder, "Whoops."

"Now to finish you!" Cyclopter called as he was about to attack again only for Pyramidas to unleash its lightning on the monster, knocking it down.

"Thanks, Cee!" Darui called.

"No problem!" Cee called back.

As the Shogun Megazord and Dragonzord fought Pirantishead, Stag Beetle, and Peckster, Shikamaru spoke, "It's time we finished these monsters!"

"Hai!" the rangers agreed as all of the zords were unleashing their finishing moves on the monsters one after another like before until all of them were defeated.

"I'm out of here!" Skeletor fled as the zords stood victoriously.

Back on the moon, Orochimaru was fuming at Skeletor, "You imbecile! It was a full proof plan and you failed me!"

"Next time my lord I shall avenge you!" Skeletor promised.

Back on earth a few hours later, Naruto was meeting up with the guys in the park, "Guys, hey!"

"Naruto how do you feel?" Shizuka asked.

"Much better. That nap was exactly what I needed. And thanks for pulling my ass out of that mess." Naruto thanked them.

"Hey you do it for us too," Shikamaru replied, "Oh and here I believe this is yours." He handed the Dragon Dagger back to him.

"Awesome," Naruto said as he pocketed it, "You know guys, after that nap I realized I've barely eaten all day. Let's get something to eat. I'll pay."

"Sounds good to me." Chouji admitted as they all agreed and headed off.

**(And that's the chapter, not much but you deserved something. And now that I'm back up to date I can continue on and finish this, but when it'll be finished is for you all to wait and see. Until then.)**


	109. Blow the Palace Up

**(Welcome to my next update. The surprise I have planned in this chapter will throw you for a loop. So I hope you're ready.)**

One afternoon, somewhere outside Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were on their way back from a mission, "So what're you guys going to do when we get home?" Naruto asked his team.

"I'm thinking about joining Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Shizuka for lunch." Sakura answered.

"And I'm going to the Wildzord sanctuary to get some artwork done. That place alone is a picturesque work of art," Sai added, "What about you, Naruto?"

"Chouji said Karashi and Ayame are cooking up some new ramen specials today, and I'm gonna sample them all." Naruto answered and the three chuckled.

Up on the moon palace, Orochimaru had been watching them, "Laugh it up rangers, because what I have in store for you won't leave you laughing in the end." He chuckled.

Soon the three returned to Konoha, and went their separate ways. Naruto entered Ichiraku seeing Chouji, Shikamaru, and Yukio at a table, "Hey guys!"

"Naruto, hey!" Chouji called as their friend joined them at the table.

"You guys start without me?" Naruto asked taking a menu.

"Nah, we just got here ourselves," Shikamaru answered as Karashi walked over.

"Hey guys you all ready to order?"

"Yeah, give us every new ramen special ya have." Chouji ordered.

"Two orders please?" Naruto requested.

"Coming up boys." Karashi said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"If you guys puke it all up, make sure you aim your mouths away from me." Yukio warned them.

"Like we'd plan on puking on you." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, we'll just puke on Shikamaru." Chouji joked while Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend's humor.

On the moon, Orochimaru called his henchmen to the throne room, "Ok gentlemen and Ariah, it's time to begin the first part in my plan. Send down the Putties."

"At once my lord." Zorgano answered.

Suddenly appearing outside the Ramen bar was Ariah, Zorgano, and the Putty Patrollers, "We'll wait for them to come out and draw their attention." Ariah ordered the Putties who just jumped around in excitement.

Back in the Ramen Bar, the boys received their specials and were about to chow down until their communicators rung. Chouji growled, "Just once I'd like to have a meal where Orochimaru doesn't ruin it!"

"Come on." Yukio ordered as the four gathered in a quiet area before Naruto answered the call.

"We read ya, Tommy."

"_Naruto, we've just picked up Zorgano, Ariah, and the Putties outside the ramen bar. You must hurry."_

"We're on it, come on guys." Naruto ordered as the four went outside spotting their enemies.

"Hold it!" Yukio ordered.

"Top of the day to you power wimps!" Zorgano mocked them.

"Care to have a little fun?" Ariah tempted them while the Putties were gathering around.

"Not with you guys." Shikamaru answered in repulse.

"Come on guys, its morphing time!" Naruto called as he, Shikamaru, and Chouji morphed.

"Titanium power!" Yukio morphed.

The four rangers took off fighting the Putties, Zorgano and Ariah. When the two mercenaries pulled out their traditional swords, the rangers were surprised to see them each pull out one of Goliptor's swords, "Hey what're they doing with Goliptor's weapons?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know," Naruto began, "But you know we haven't seen or heard word from Goliptor in a while."

"You think maybe Orochimaru…" Shikamaru pondered.

"No time to think about that, let's go!" Yukio called as the four rangers drew their weapons and fought the mercenaries and the Putties.

They made quick use of the putties, but watched as Zorgano and Ariah stood together, "We'll catch you later Power Rangers!" Zorgano promised as the two vanished.

"No!" Chouji called but sighed seeing they got away as always.

"That was weird." Yukio said as they un-morphed.

"Yeah, we better keep alert." Naruto added before they went back inside to get their ramen.

Zorgano and Ariah kneeled before Orochimaru, who spoke, "Good job you two, now they're softened up its time to unleash my new deadliest creatures. Kabuto!"

"Right here my lord and your two monsters are all ready. May I introduce, Artilla and Helicos!" he introduced them as the two orgs entered the chamber.

"Excellent." Orochimaru snickered.

"We're at your command, Lord Orochimaru." Artilla saluted.

"What shall we do?" Helicos asked in eagerness.

"Come close my monsters and I shall explain." He gathered the two Duke orgs together and started explaining his plan.

Back on earth at the Ramen Bar, Naruto and Chouji sat at their table with full stomachs, while Shikamaru and Yukio sat looking just fine, "I knew I shouldn't have made a pig of myself." Chouji groaned.

"This is what happens when you over limit yourself, Chouji." Shikamaru sighed.

"Good think I still have energy in me." Naruto groaned as he got up.

"So what should we do now?" Yukio asked until they once again heard their communicators ring.

"Oh terrific." Naruto sighed.

"Coming Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru I can barely stand up now. You guys need to go on ahead." He answered.

"Suit yourself." Naruto answered as the three went to the corner and answered.

"Go, Tommy." Shikamaru said.

"_Rangers come to the Command Center at once. It's an emergency."_

"On our way." Yukio answered as the three teleported in.

"What's going on now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru's attack outside the Ramen bar was just the beginning," Zordon began, "Behold the viewing globe."

They looked at it, seeing the two duke orgs causing trouble in a town in Kusa, "These are the duke orgs Artilla and Helicos." Tommy explained.

"Next to Zen-Aku, they're two of the strongest duke orgs there is." Alpha warned them.

"We got to stop those two before they hurt any lives." Yukio said to his friends.

"Then let's get going." Shikamaru ordered.

"Be careful Rangers." Tommy warned them.

"We will, Tommy. It's morphing time!" Naruto called as the three rangers morphed and were teleported to Artilla and Helicos' location.

"That's as far as you two go!" Shikamaru called grabbing their attention.

"Rangers, nice of you to join us!" Artilla called.

"Hope you don't mind us having a little fun here." Helicos asked mockingly.

"Actually we do." Naruto answered as the three got ready.

"Let's get them!" Artilla ordered Helicos and the two charged.

"Come on!" Yukio called as the three rangers rushed and attacked the two duke orgs with all their might. Even though the rangers outmatched the two orgs in quantity, they alone were still strong enough to take on the three rangers.

"You rangers are cannon fodder!" Artilla called as he blasted the three with bombs from his cannon nose and nailed them.

The three were knocked to the ground, "Man that was a hard hit." Naruto groaned.

"If we keep taking attacks like that, we're toast." Shikamaru added as they got back up.

"We got to pull it together guys." Yukio said as they stood together.

"Want some more, because we still got plenty!" Helicos called as he attacked the three rangers who fought back.

Yukio who's powers were just as durable than the rangers costumes was able to take most of the blows, but wasn't strong enough to fight them on their own. Suddenly the two orgs started driving them apart with Helicos distracting Yukio and Artilla was fighting Naruto and Shikamaru, "I'm gonna blast you off your feet!" Th tank duke org called as he once again blasted the two rangers off their feet. When they landed they ended up un-morphing.

"Guys!" Yukio called seeing their situation.

Watching from the viewing globe was Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon, "Aye-yai-yai! The rangers are in trouble! What're we going to do?" Alpha panicked.

"Try and contact any of the other rangers." Tommy ordered.

"Right away." Alpha did so.

Back at the fight, Yukio was struggling to protect his two comrades from the two duke orgs, "What's the matter puny ranger, getting weak?" Helicos mocked Yukio.

"Hardly!" Yukio called as he attacked the two duke orgs, but got knocked away into his friends.

"Now they're all helpless, time to finish them!" Artilla called as the two were about to attack again only to get blasted.

"Where'd that come from?!" Helicos demanded, until they saw the Lightspeed Rangers ride up on their Lightspeed Cycles.

"Guys!" Nagato called.

"Nagato!" Yukio gasped.

They pulled up, with Shibuki and Karui helping Naruto and Shikamaru to their feet, "Boys you guys sure look like a wreck." Karui joked.

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru groaned.

"Let's get them out of here." Idate suggested.

"But what about them?" Maki motioned to the orgs.

"Yukio and I will stall them, you guys get Naruto and Shikamaru to the Command Center!" Nagato ordered.

"Be careful you two." Shibuki said as the other Lightspeed Rangers teleport off with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You think the two of you alone stand a better chance against us than them?" Artilla mocked the Red and Titanium Lightspeed Rangers.

"We're sure as hell willing to try." Yukio answered as he and Nagato charged in and attacked.

Watching from the moon was Orochimaru who spoke, "Yes! Artilla and Helicos have the rangers at their mercy!"

"And soon all of the ninja land will be as well." Zoki added.

"Yes!" Orochimaru laughed triumphantly.

At the Command Center, Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting on benches while being treated by Alpha, "Those two duke orgs were no joke." Naruto said.

"And with the way Naruto and I are now there's no way we can get back out there until we're healed enough." Shikamaru added.

"So then we better hurry and help Yukio and Nagato." Maki said.

"Before you do rangers, you will all need extra help." Tommy explained.

"Who else is there?" Karui asked curiously.

"The time has come to reveal to you a new group we have put together to take up another ranger teams mantle," Zordon began as a door opened and entering the room were six ninja.

Naruto and Shikamaru were surprised to see four of which were Konoha shinobi, three they recognized were Izumo, Kotetsu, and Genma. The fourth was an adult man wearing a head piece like the Nidaime Hokage wore with the Konoha symbol on it. One of them was a girl which surprised Shibuki. It was a girl who wore the Taki headband on her right arm. She had dark skin, an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair, and orange eyes. Her outfit was a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. The second woman was Yugito Nii, the Jinchuriki to Matatabi the Nibi bijuu.

"Yugito?" Karui gasped.

"Hey Karui." Yugito smiled.

"Izumo, Kotetsu?" Naruto gasped.

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru." Izumo greeted them.

"How's it going?" Kotetsu asked.

"Genma?" Shikamaru gasped.

"That's right." Genma nodded.

"Fuu?" Shibuki asked the kunoichi from his village.

"Hey Shibuki." The girl named Fuu greeted him.

Naruto turned to the other Konoha shinobi, "And who're you?"

"My name is Yamato, and I'm one of the strongest ninja to come from the Anbu Black ops, second only to Kakashi-sempai." He answered.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Lightspeed Rangers, meet the new Space Rangers." Tommy introduced them.

"The Space Rangers?" they asked.

"That's right," Tommy answered as he stood before Izumo and Kotetsu, "You all know Izumo and Kotetsu serve as daily assistants to the Hokage, mostly running odd jobs. But when they reach the battlefield they're some of the best tag team shinobi in the village."

"That's us in a nutshell." Kotetsu answered.

"Genma here's another Jonin whose also a good tactician." Tommy continued and moved to Yugito, "Yugito you already know is the Nibi Jinchuriki, but also one of the best kunoichi from Kumo."

"And that's saying something." Karui put in knowing her better than anyone in the Command Center.

Tommy stood by Fuu, "Fuu here is just like Naruto and Yugito, she is also a Jinchuriki to the Shichibi named Choumei."

"Another Jinchuriki?" Naruto gasped.

"That's right." Fuu smiled cheerfully.

"Strange and here we thought only the five great nations housed the bijuu." Yugito said in wonder.

"Well surprise." Fuu chuckled.

"And finally Yamato here is no ordinary Anbu," Tommy explained, "He was in fact an experiment of Orochimaru's."

"What?!" the group gasped.

"As you've been told by the Sandaime and Tsunade, Orochimaru's always been obsessed with the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama and his abilities," Tommy began, "Well one of his tests was splicing the Shodaime's DNA in multiple children. However they all lost their lives unable to handle the genes of the Shodaime. When he fled he had no idea, that one of the children was a success."

"So if you have the Shodaime's DNA, does that mean?" Naruto began.

"Yes, I can utilize the Mokuton element just like him. The problem is I don't have the Shodaime's full powers so I can hardly call myself any better than he was." Yamato answered.

"We have the utmost confidence they will be fine additions." Zordon added.

"But what're they going to fight in?" Idate asked.

"In this," Tommy said as Alpha pressed some buttons and appearing on the viewing globe was a familiar blue space ship, "The Astro Megaship Mark 2. Still as fresh as it was when Andros and I used it against the Machine Empire's remaining generals."

"Wild." Fuu cheered.

"We better hurry and get back now, Nagato and Yukio need us." Idate said.

"Good luck guys." Naruto said as the two teams teleported off.

Back with the two orgs, they and a horde of White Snakes were throwing Nagato and Yukio around even with them using their best jutsu against the monsters, "Man We could really use the team right now." Yukio groaned.

"Look no further!" Shibuki called as they jumped in and blasted the orgs and the White Snakes back.

"Guys you made it!" Nagato called.

"And we brought help." Karui added as the two saw the newcomers approach.

"What is this?" Helicos demanded.

"We're about to take you two down, ready guys?" Yamato asked as they all nodded readying their morphers, "Let's rocket!" they called entering the codes before morphing.

The new space team stood before their fellow rangers and their enemies and started their roll call, "Space Ranger Black!" Izumo called.

"Space Ranger Pink!" Yugito called.

"Space Ranger Blue!" Kotetsu called.

"Space Ranger Yellow!" Fuu called.

"Space Ranger Red!" Yamato called.

"Space Ranger Silver!" Genma called finishing their roll call as the team stood ready.

On the moon, Orochimaru was outraged, "Another team?!"

"This could be bad." Blade Wing said to the other henchmen who nodded.

"All right guys, let's get them! Spiral Saber!" Yamato called summoning his weapon.

"Super Silverizer!" Genma called summoning his weapon in sword mode as the other rangers summoned their own weapons.

"Attack!" Artilla ordered the snakes who charged with him and Helicos.

"Come on!" Nagato called as the Lightspeed team and the Space team took off fighting their enemies.

Izumo and Kotetsu were tag teaming against some White Snakes like a true duo, "Doesn't this beat doing odd jobs for the Hokage?" Izumo asked his partner.

"It sure does." Kotetsu agreed as he kicked one snake into another.

Yugito spun kicked two White Snakes and spoke to herself, "Man if I had this power when Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting me I would've trounced them even more."

Fuu called, "Time for me to take it to the air!" coming out of her back were a pair of beetle wings that lifted her off the ground and she flew in blasting five of the White Snakes.

Yamato and Genma attacked Artilla and Helicos with Nagato and Yukio as the four were finally overpowering the two orgs, "I haven't had such a workout since the Oto invasion." Genma joked to the four.

"So my invasion wasn't enough of a work out?" Nagato asked feeling insulted. The Lightspeed rangers watched the Space rangers fight along side them, feeling impressed, though knew they were already trained shinobi given their years of experience so they weren't too surprised.

On the moon, Orochimaru growled seeing his monsters were getting overpowered by the rangers, "Enough clowning around! Grow my monsters grow!"

The two orgs used the growth pellets and became giants, "All right you guys let's do it!" Nagato called as they summoned their zords and the Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord stood ready.

"Our turn." Yamato began as he spoke into his communicator, "We need Astro Megazord power now!"

Suddenly up in space, the Astro Megaship mark 2 released the space shuttle and like the first one took on the form of the Astro Megazord. It descended to the ground as the rangers mounted it, "Mega Winger online!" Genma called summoning the Mega Winger that converted into its Megazord mode.

"We're gonna blow you up!" Artilla called as he and Helicos charged into the fight, with the Astro Megazord and Mega Winger fought Helicos, and the Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord fought Artilla.

Artilla blasted the Lighspeed zords with the blasters on its wrists distorting them as Yukio called, "You blast us and we'll blast you back!" his zord used its blaster to shoot at the org who was forced back.

The Lightspeed Megazord summoned its saber and started striking at Artilla with it, sending spark everywhere, "Why you, take this!" Artilla launched form his nose cannon at the zord knocking it off its feet.

"Guys!" Yukio called.

"We're all right!' Shibuki called from the cockpit.

"Not for long!" Artilla called as he was about to strike their zord again, only to be kicked away by the Max Solarzord.

"No one touches my friends!" Yukio called as his zord was stalling for the guys to regain full power.

The Space Rangers meanwhile were grappling with Helicos, as the org broke free and punched the Astro Megazord, "Hang on guys!" Yamato ordered.

"I am holding on!" Izumo called.

"That's one touch monster." Fuu noted.

"We need the blaster!" Kotetsu called as their zord summoned its blaster and started shooting at the monster distorting it.

"Good move guys, now let me take a shot." Genma called as the Mega Winger blasted Helicos with its cannons knocking it off its feet.

"Good shot!" Yugito called.

With the Lightspeed Rangers, their Megazord finally got back to its feet and summoned its sword, "Now let's show this tank who's durable!" Karui called as they started striking at the org before using the sword to chop its long cannon off.

"OW! You cut my cannon!" he called.

"Come on let's finish him!" Nagato called as they powered up their sword and struck Artilla who screamed before blowing up.

"We got him!" the Lightspeed Rangers cheered.

"You may have defeated Artilla, but I'm still here!" Helicos reminded them as he attacked the Astro Megazord.

"We're gonna need some help." Izumo suggested.

"And I got just the one," Yamato said inserting a device and spoke into it, "Delta Megazord activate!"

Back in space, the Detla Megaship flew down from its station and transformed into its Megazord mode upon entering earth, "What?" Helicos gasped.

"Delta Megazord, online!" The Space rangers called as the zord started shooting at Helicos with its rotating gyro blasters.

"Good work, now let's finish this monster for good." Yamato ordered as the two zords combined and the rangers announced.

"Astro Delta Megazord, online!" The Megazord first attacked Helicos with the gyro blasters on its shoulders distorting the org some more before the Rangers announced again, "Flying Power Punch go!" The zord launched its two fists that struck Helicos blowing it up, before the fists returned to their spot on the zord.

At the Command Center, Naruto and Shikamaru smiled and cheered at the group's victory with Alpha, "I knew they could do it!" Naruto cheered.

"It's not done yet guys," Tommy replied, "There's one last thing that needs to be taken care of."

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just watch." Tommy began as he contacted the group, "Rangers I need you to mount the Mega Voyager and the Omega Megazord to go into space."

With the guys, they nodded, "All right Tommy, we're on it." Yamato answered as they called forth the Mega V zords separately before they combined into the Mega Voyager.

"You'll need some support if you want to get into space." Genma said as his zords wings detached and attached to the back of the Mega Voyager giving it the ability to fly.

"You heard Tommy, guys." Nagato added as the Max Solarzord started carrying the Supertrain up into the air heading for space.

On the moon palace, Orochimaru looked at the scope seeing the zords leaving the earth's atmosphere, "What're those rangers doing?"

"Why're they heading right for us?" Skeletor wondered.

"Sir I think they're planning on…" Zorgano started but was cut off as the Max Solarzord blasted at the moon palace causing it to shake and the bad guys to fall to the floor.

"We're under attack!" Kabuto called.

In the Max Solarzord, Yukio was cheering, "Yeah baby!" he continued blasting at the moon palace as the villains were in a panic. Inside the workshop the whole place was falling apart.

Suddenly the Lightspeed Rangers Omega zords were released from the Supertrain and combined to form the Omega Megazord that started striking at the palace with its spear weapon, "Those dirty rangers striking us where we live!" Zorgano shouted.

"I hate to say this but we have to go!" Ariah called.

"No!" Orochimaru shouted, "This palace has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"If we don't leave now my lord, then we'll go with it!" Kabuto shouted trying to change his mind.

The Mega Voyager floated above the moon palace as the rangers shouted, "Mega V3 Missile, fire!" they launched the missile aiming right for the palace.

Orochimaru screamed as his minions gathered around, Snakes, Putties and all, "Abandon base!" he screamed as they teleported out just in the knick of time as the moon palace was blown up.

The Omega Megazord and the Mega Voyager stood victoriously on the moon seeing Orochimaru lost his palace. Back on earth, Orochimaru and his forces landed in Oto. They got up with Zorgano speaking, "We just lost our best HQ!"

"And I loved that place!" Zoki whined.

"Without the workshop on the palace I won't be able to make any more putty patrollers." Kabuto added.

Orochimaru looked up at the sky, seeing the two zords were flying back down to earth. He growled before screaming, "DAMN YOU POWER RANGERS!"

Later that day at the Command Center, the Space rangers were being welcomed by Naruto and all the other Rangers, "Congratulations Space Rangers, you not only helped save the world, but drove Orochimaru and his forces off the moon." Tommy congratulated them.

"Let's hope he's insured." Kiba joked as he, Tsuki, and Zen-Aku laughed.

"While the Moon Palace may be gone, Orochimaru is still at large." Zordon warned the rangers.

"Zordon's right, Rangers," Tsunade continued, "Guarantee he'll still come after you harder than ever. Will you all be ready for when he does?"

"You bet we will baa-san," Naruto replied and looked at the Space Rangers, "And with you guys, we'll be more then prepared when he does."

"Good thing Tommy said Andros and his people on KO35 had rebuilt the zords just in case they would ever be needed again." Kotetsu added.

The Space Ranger team smiled as Yamato spoke, "Well team this is it." The six put their hands in before jumping up and cheered.

"POWER RANGERS!"

**(And there you go. I decided to make the Space Rangers after all, not only that but they blew the Moon Palace sky high. Now that Orochimaru's lost his best lair he must retreat back to his old underground ones. See ya next time.)**


	110. Zorgano's Undenying Treachery

**(And here's the next chapter. Hope you're all ready for some more thrills with what I have in store.)**

One afternoon in the land of Earth, Kurotsuchi was on her way back from a mission, while speaking to herself, "This mission was a piece of cake, nothing like ranger duty. But I suppose I should be thankful. A day without Orochimaru is a day of peace. Sadly it doesn't last forever."

Meanwhile in Oto, in Orochimaru's underground lair, the Sannin was pacing around grumbling, "I've lost the moon palace and my edge of watching the rangers on earth. Now I'm forced to go back to relying on these hideouts. I have to do away with those Rangers before anything worse befalls us."

Kabuto entered his master's chamber, "My Lord."

"What is it, Kabuto?" he asked.

"I've just been informed Kurotsuchi the Titanus Ranger is outside her village and is alone."

Orochimaru looked pleased, "Excellent, with her alone we'll stir a little trouble up. Send the White Snakes."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto answered, as he headed off.

Meanwhile back with Kurotsuchi, she stopped by a clearing to rest a bit, "Ah this is relaxing," She kicked back on a boulder until seven White Snakes popped out of the ground surrounding her, "It never lasts." She groaned recalling what she said was right, before getting into a stance.

She started taking on the White Snakes in hand to hand combat. She spun kicked one knocking it into another. She punched one in the stomach, before tripping it off its feet. Eventually the Snakes were defeated and retreated, "Too easy," She started walking away only to get blasted again, knocking her to her feet, "What?" she gasped.

She heard laughter as Zorgano and Ariah approached, "Did you really think Orochimaru would send the White Snakes alone?" Ariah asked.

"Sorry, but you'll be coming with us now." Zorgano explained.

"Like hell I am!" Kurotsuchi grabbed her morpher and morphed, "All right hunters, let's dance." She whipped out her power cannons and started shooting.

The two hunters drew their regular swords and the swords they took from Goliptor, before charging at Kurotsuchi taking her head on while dodging her shots. When the three engage din combat, the Iwa kunoichi used her power cannons as hand weapons to block the sword strikes from the two, "Face it girl, you're outmatched against us." Zorgano mocked.

"I don't think so." Kurotsuchi responded as she kicked them away from her and back flipped, "Why do you two have Goliptor's swords, what happens to him?" she asked suspiciously.

"We're sorry to say that the last battle he was in, he fell." Ariah answered with a smirk while Kurotsuchi noticed the two suspicious.

"So you two just took his swords?" she questioned.

"Yes, as a way of us honoring his sacrifice." Zorgano answered hiding his true reason.

"Well pretty soon you two can join him!" Kurotsuchi called as he stacked them both.

At the Command Center, Alpha and Tommy heard the alarm ring and saw what was going on, "Aye-yai-yai, Kurotsuchi's getting cornered, what do we do, Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"Contact the available ranger teams right away." Tommy instructed.

"Right away." Alpha said as he got to work.

Back at the fight, Kurotsuchi was still fending off against the two hunters until they were blasted away, "Who did that?!" Ariah growled.

Kurotsuchi looked seeing The Lightspeed Rangers and the Space Rangers approach, "Kurotsuchi are you ok?" Shibuki asked as they gathered around her.

"I'm fine now." She admitted.

"Don't worry we got your back." Yugito said as the ranger teams got ready.

"Putties!" Zorgano called as the Putty Patrollers appeared and the sides fought.

Back in Orochimaru's lair the Sannin called out, "Skeletor, Zoki, Blade Wing!" The three hearing their lord, rushed into the room.

"Yes sir?" they asked.

"Go to where Zorgano and Ariah are, destroy the Power Rangers!" he ordered.

"Yes sir." The three bowed and headed off.

As they went outside the lair, Zoki spoke, "You know it's kind of dull without Goliptor around."

"I know, ever since the Rangers destroyed him it feels like there's tension around us." Skeletor added.

"I don't understand why Zorgano and Ariah are carrying his swords around almost like they're glad to have them." Blade Wing noticed.

"They said they wanted to use them to avenge him." Zoki replied recalling what Zorgano told them.

"I have my doubts about that." Blade Wing answered as they teleported.

Back at the fight, the group was plowing right through the Putties and reaching the two hunters who were starting to get outmatched, "We got them on the run now guys." Karui said as they were about to attack only to get blasted. They looked seeing the trio appear.

"Sorry Rangers but round two is ours." Skeletor explained.

"I thought, Orochimaru wanted us to finish them!" Zorgano called to the trio.

"As of now he wants that to be our job, and that's his orders." Blade Wing answered as the two hunters grumbled before teleporting off.

"Now then let's get this party started." Zoki called as the trio took off fighting the rangers.

Skeletor fought Idate and Karui with his sword, before firing energy blasts from his chest. Zoki was taking on Fuu, Izumo, and Kotetsu with a red orange tornado that sucked them up and spat them out and onto the ground. Blade wing was striking Yamato, Genma, Nagato, and Yukio with his sword, before shooting fire form his weapon at them, "Man they're fighting rough today." Yukio groaned.

"We can't surrender to them." Nagato reminded him.

"Yeah let's pull it together!" Genma called as they got back up and attacked Skeletor together.

Soon the rangers started fighting back, until the trio came together, "Let's teach the rangers a lesson, boys!" Skeletor ordered as the three grew giant size.

"All right guys lets kick it up!" Yukio called, as the rangers summoned their zords.

Arriving on the scene was the Supertrain Megazord, Max Solarzord, Mega Winger, and the Astro Megazord, "Attack!" Skeletor ordered as the three charged at the zords. Skeletor was taking on the Supertrain Megazord, Zoki was fighting the Astro Megazord, and Blade Wing fought the Max Solarzord. Skeletor was striking at the bulky zord with his sword before the zord retaliated with a punch. Unfortunately, Skeletor held up his shield to block the punch. The lead of the three suddenly fired skulls from his shield at the Supertrain Megazord sending sparks around.

"Hang on guys!" Nagato called as they pulled it together.

Blade Wing was in sword play with the Astro Megazord, before the zord parried the bad guy, "We gotcha now!" Yamato called.

"I don't think so!" Blade Wing called, as he launched blades from his wings striking the Astro Megazord.

"Whoa!" the Space rangers called as they held onto their controls.

"Genma, help us out!" Izumo called.

"I'm on my way, Rangers!" Genma called as the Mega Winger took charge and started attacking Blade Wing with his cannons.

Zoki was blasting the Max Solarzord with his blaster arm, while the Max Solarzord walked through it, taking the attacks like it was nothing. When the two met, the zord threw a punch to Zoki, who took it. The enemy retaliated by striking the zord with its staff sending spark s flying, "Nobody damages my zord, pal." Yukio called as the Max Solarzord fought back, blocking Zoki's strikes.

"Come on you two let's pull it together!" Skeletor called as Zoki and Blade Wing stood together side by side. Skeletor jumped and flipped through the air landing on their shoulders, "Now rangers taste our Tri-Laser attack!" he called as they created their triangular energy between themselves and fired it. The zords took the frontal attack and took heavy damage forcing Yukio and the Space Rangers to be expelled out of the Astro Megazord, Max Solarzord, and Mega Winger.

"Guys are you all right!" Kurotsuchi called as she raced over to check on them.

"We're fine, but our zords took some heavy damage." Fuu answered.

"What do we do now?" Kotetsu asked.

Suddenly Kurotsuchi's communicator beeped, "It's Tommy. Go ahead." She answered it.

"_Kurotsuchi, your best option is to summon Titanus and have it combine with the Supertrain Megazord."_

"Can it be done?" She asked curiously.

"_It can and it must, now hurry."_

"Ok, I call on the power of Titanus!" Kurotsuchi called as Titanus arrived and launched a fireball at the trio knocking down their tower formation.

"That hurt!" Zoki groaned.

"Kurotsuchi!" Nagato called form the cockpit.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"We're fine, but the Supertrain Megazord still needs time to reenergize." Shibuki answered.

"I got a better idea, combine your zord with mine." She ordered.

"Will it work?" Karui asked.

"It has to." Idate answered.

"All right, let's do it!" Nagato began as they called out.

"Supertrain Megazord combine!"

So the Supertrain Megazord jumped up as Titanus converted into Carrier Mode. When the Supertrain Megazord landed in its place the new zord was ready. Inside the cockpit, Kurotsuchi was behind the five Lightspeed Rangers as they called out, "Supertrain Ultrazord, battle ready now!" and the new zord charged into battle surprising the trio.

"What is that?!" Zoki gasped.

The rangers called, "Weapons ready, and fire!" And so their zord released cannon blasts and missile barrages on the trio who screamed before falling on the ground with an explosion.

The trio landed back on the ground, and saw the Space Rangers staring them down, "You're finished!" Yamato called as he and Yukio readied their weapons and charged.

"We're out of here!" the trio called before teleporting off, resulting in the two rangers missing their chance.

"Got away!" Izumo grunted.

"Not that surprising." Yukio replied as they looked up at the new zord gasping.

"That's awesome!" Fuu gasped.

"Not bad." Kotetsu added.

Back in the Oto lair, Orochimaru was fuming at the trio who were down on their knees before him, "You three imbeciles can't do anything right! I don't know why I put up with you. I really don't!"

Zorgano who was off to the side, spoke up, "Tough luck you three, if you'd just let me and Ariah stick around you might have won." The trio growled at him while Blade Wing looked more insulted.

Meanwhile back with the rangers, Kurotsuchi spoke to them, "Thanks guys if you hadn't showed up I really would've been a goner."

"That's what we're here for." Karui replied.

"Although I wonder, you know Zorgano and Ariah have been carrying Goliptor's swords around?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have noticed that." Yukio admitted.

"Zorgano claims the others destroyed him, but I don't buy that." The Iwa kunoichi explained.

"I agree with her," Nagato agreed, "Goliptor's too tough to be beaten that easily."

"You don't think Zorgano…" Maki wondered.

"I'm not sure." Nagato answered.

"Well let's keep a close eye on Zorgano when he comes back, same said for Ariah too." Kurotsuchi suggested.

"Hai." The ninja agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my report to my grandfather." Kurotsuchi said as she headed off while the others teleported back to their villages.

That night in the forest outside Orochimaru's lair, Zorgano was walking until he saw Blade Wing standing with his back turned, "You wanted to see me, Blade Wing?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you showed up." He answered, before turning around to face him.

"So what's this all about?" Zorgano asked casually.

"I want to know the truth, Zorgano." Blade Wing answered firmly.

"Truth, what truth?" the hunter asked.

"Don't talk like you don't know what I'm talking about," Blade Wing responded in agitation, "I want to know the truth about what happened to Goliptor!"

"I told you all countless times, the rangers destroyed him!" Zorgano argued back.

"You liar!" Blade Wing shouted, "Goliptor would never let the rangers defeat him so easily. At the end of every battle he'd always brush it off and return to us. But you happened to claim that he just fell in battle, if that really was true then why didn't you help him?!"

"I tried to, but he rebuffed my offer. He's always been jealous of me, and he paid the price." Zorgano answered while putting on an act.

"Stop lying!" Blade Wing shouted as he charged Zorgano with his sword in hand.

Zorgano pulled out his swords and blocked his strikes. The two engaged in swordplay before they pushed each other back, "All right, you want the truth? I'll give you the truth," Zorgano began as he came clean with no hint of regret, "I destroyed Goliptor."

"I knew it." Blade Wing growled.

"I took advantage of his weakened state and destroyed him!" Zorgano continued to spill his secrets.

"I knew you couldn't really be trusted!" Blade Wing shouted.

"Looking out for number one has always been my code." Zorgano admitted, while being smug, "And you know what else? That time when I said Goliptor attacked me from behind forcing me to capture him in my body was all a front. I did it to take his powers and use it to take down all of you and Orochimaru. Though that plan failed I managed to gain the general position while you all felt Goliptor could not be trusted."

Blade Wing growled while gripping his sword and declared, "This is for Goliptor!" he charged and the two once again engaged in combat. Blade Wing shot fire from his sword at the hunter who jumped aside and rolled across the ground, before getting back on his feet.

"Try this!" Zorgano fired a laser from his sword at Blade Wing, who blocked it with his shield.

The two fought, exchanging attack after attack on one another, until they reached a stalemate with their swords, "Just you wait, Zorgano. I'm gonna expose you as the treasonous slime ball you are! And then Orochimaru will have both you and Ariah suffer greatly!"

"You don't get it do you, Blade Wing?" Zorgano asked smugly, "Why do you think I told you my secrets? Because I'm taking you down here and make you out to be like you came at me to vent your frustrations on."

"You won't get away with that!" Blade Wing growled, as he struggled to overpower the hunter.

"I already have!" Zorgano used Goliptor's one sword to help him overpower Blade Wing, before using both swords to knock the sword and shield out of Blade Wing's hands. He used his two swords to slice at Blade Wing sending sparks from his body, before he delivered one final powerful double chop at his opponent who screamed in pain, "Sayonara Blade Wing!" he declared as Blade Wing fell back and exploded into nothing.

The only things left of Blade Wing were his sword and shield, as well a pile of fiery smoky debris. Zorgano sheathed his two swords and picked up both Blade Wing's shield and sword, "Very collectible," He snickered as he attached the shield to his back covering his sword and Goliptor's sword, while he sheathed his newest sword on his waist, "Now to go and explain to Orochimaru why this had to be done, without telling him the total truth." He chuckled, while feeling so proud of himself and what he did.

**(And that's the chapter, and now that Blade Wing's out of the picture, and was the only other one suspicious of Zorgano, the hunter has once again covered his tracks. Can they remain covered forever, tune in next time. I got the idea of combining the Supertrain Megazord and Titanus today. Not sure if the carrier zord could support the big zord, but hey it sounds like some combo. See ya next time.)**


	111. A Huntress' Deception

**(Welcome to the next chapter readers. I know I'm seriously throwing you guys for a loop with Zorgano's treachery, but that's good. I love stirring up the curiosity of you all. Well enjoy my chapter.)**

Zorgano had entered the Oto base, and approached Orochimaru, Kabuto, Ariah, Skeletor, and Zoki, "Zorgano, where were you?" Orochimaru inquired.

"My apologies my lord, but I ran into a little distraction." Zorgano answered, as he showed them Blade Wing's shield and sword.

"Blade Wing's weapons!" Skeletor gasped, "What happened?" he demanded, while Orochimaru awaited an answer.

"Blade Wing called me out and attacked me." Zorgano explained, surprising the others while Orochimaru raised a brow and spoke.

"Blade Wing wouldn't have done something like that without a reason."

"I'm afraid he was still distraught by Goliptor's destruction at the hands of the rangers," he began, "He decided to channel his pent up rage and took it out on me."

"So you destroyed him?" Kabuto asked in outrage.

"I am guiltless, Kabuto," Zorgano answered guiltlessly, "He attacked mercilessly. I merely defended myself."

"Why didn't you come straight to us when he did so?" Orochimaru continued questioning him.

"He was persistent. He wasn't letting me get any chance of slipping away from him. I didn't want to do it, but he left me with little to no options." The hunter continued to explain.

Orochimaru let it sink in and sighed in irritation, "Blade Wing you imbecile!" Zorgano secretly smirked seeing his master fall for it. Orochimaru turned to his remaining henchmen, "See what happens when you let your own frustrations out on one another?! I should hope none of you try the same as Blade Wing."

"Yes sir." They nodded their heads, as Zoki sighed.

"I really liked Blade Wing."

"We shall wait for further instructions my lord." Zorgano said as he collected Blade Wings weapons and left, followed by Ariah.

When Skeletor and Zoki left as well, Orochimaru turned to Kabuto, "This is getting out of hand, Kabuto."

"I know." He agreed.

"Ever since the Rangers defeated Goliptor, our entourage has been falling apart," Orochimaru continued, "If those rangers aren't dealt with soon, I fear the others will start rising up and try to overpower me."

"Like they'd even stand a chance against you my lord." Kabuto replied like that shouldn't be a worry.

"Even so I'd rather not destroy them myself, otherwise those Rangers really will destroy me." he said.

"So what can we do about it?" Kabuto asked.

"For now we wait." Orochimaru answered, as Kabuto bowed his head and left the room.

Later, Ariah was wandering the base, until she spotted Zoki, sitting down while sulking, "Hey are you all right?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, "Oh, Ariah. I'm just a little down. Blade Wing was mine and Skeletor's partner. Now the trio's down to a duo." He dropped his head.

Ariah smirked as she got down to his level, "Cheer up, because I have a plan on how we can make the rangers pay for taking Goliptor and Blade Wing from us."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes I want you to help me."

"Why not ask Zorgano, you two are hunting partners?" Zoki wondered.

"I'm afraid this is something only you can help me with. Don't you want the rangers to pay for what they did to Goliptor and what they drove Blade Wing into doing?" she tempted him.

Zoki thought about it before coming to an answer, "More than anything."

"Then what do you say, partners?" she offered him her hand.

Zoki letting Ariah's words fuel his ambition to destroy the rangers locked his hand with hers, "Partners." Ariah smirked at his decision and for another reason.

The very next morning in Kumo, Cee and Darui were on patrol duty by the village entrance, "I can't believe it's our day for guard duty, didn't we just do this a few days ago?" Cee asked Darui.

"Are you seriously planning on questioning A-sama's orders?" Darui asked rhetorically.

"No, it's just I wish we didn't have this duty anymore." The Gold Ranger answered.

"Well what can ya do?" Darui replied, "Besides our shifts about over."

"Well ya got a point." Cee nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back in Orochimaru's lair, Ariah and Zoki approached their master, "My lord, Zoki and I have a plan on how we can defeat the Power Rangers." The huntress began.

"Speak." Orochimaru answered.

Zoki started, "Ok, we capture one of the rangers and drain their powers forcing the others to come and rescue them, only to walk into our trap."

Orochimaru pondered on this, "How very interesting. Very well, we'll put this plan of yours into action."

"And we have just the ranger to use it on." Ariah whispered into Orochimaru's ear, as a sinister smile curled his face.

"Excellent. Why don't we start things off by letting the Snakes soften him up?" he suggested.

"Perfect, my lord." Zoki replied.

Back in Kumo, Darui and Cee had finished their patrol, "Well that's the end of our shift." Darui said.

"Finally, I'm going to get something to eat. You wanna join me?" Cee offered.

"No thanks, I got some more stuff to check out." Darui answered.

Before they could go their separate ways, seven White Snakes emerged from the ground taking them by surprise, "Not these scale heads again." Cee sighed.

"Let's take them." Darui called, as the two Kumo shinobi engaged in combat against the White Snakes.

Eventually the two defeated the Snakes who retreated, "That was weird." Cee panted.

"I know." Darui agreed, as they got themselves together.

Back in Oto, the three caught wind of the Snakes loss, "Ok you two it's time we put this plan of yours into action," Orochimaru began, as he pulled a prisoner over and used the jutsu turning him into a monster from the scroll. In replace of the prisoner was Octophantom.

"I'm all ready and waiting, my lord!" the monster declared.

"Yes Octophantom, and I have a special target in mind for you. Ariah, Zoki, take Octophantom to Kumo. And don't disappoint me." He warned them.

"Yes my lord." They both answered, before heading out with Octophantom.

Meanwhile in Kumo, Cee was having something to eat at one of Kumo's outdoor cafes, "Boy this sure hit the spot," He said as he relaxed in his chair. Suddenly he heard screams of fright and saw people running through the village looking for safety. Curiously he got up and snuck through the villagers running away and saw Zoki, Ariah, and Octophantom, "Well time to go to work," Cee summoned his Power Staff, "Gold Ranger power!"

With the villains, Octophantom chuckled, "Oh this is so much fun!"

"And it's still getting started." Ariah replied, as she was counting down before.

"Hold it right there!" Cee called, as the Gold Ranger arrived on the scene.

"Gold Ranger, what a surprise." Zoki greeted him.

"You three aren't allowed in Kumo," Cee began warning them, "So leave before I make you."

"Just try it." Ariah challenged him.

"You asked for it!" Cee responded, as he charged into battle taking on all three.

Cee was fighting both Zoki and Ariah, but wondered where Octophantom was. Suddenly the monster appeared behind the ranger holding his energy jar, "Now your power is ours!" he popped the lid and aimed it at Cee who got caught in the absorptions hold and was assimilated into it. The monster sealed the jaw with the lid and held it up triumphantly.

"Now the Gold Ranger is ours!" Zoki cheered.

"And now for phase two, come on let's go!" Ariah ordered as the three vanished.

At the Command Center, Tommy and Alpha had just picked up a visual of what happened in Kumo, "Oh no, Cee's been captured, what now?" Alpha asked.

"Teleport the Zeo Rangers here right away." Tommy ordered.

"You got it." Alpha said as he pressed some buttons and the Zeo Ranger were brought in.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Atsui asked.

"Where's Cee?" Sora asked, seeing no sign of their sixth member.

"That's the problem guys." Tommy answered.

"Cee has been captured by Ariah, Zoki, and the Octophantom." Zordon explained.

"What?" Konan and Hotaru gasped.

"Where'd they take him?" Utakata asked.

"We're running a search now." Tommy answered, as Alpha was busy running a scan of Cee's whereabouts.

"There we got a lock." Alpha said, as he brought up the image on the viewing globe.

They looked at it, seeing Cee still in ranger form was tied to a tree in a forest in Kusa, while his costume looked like the colors were fading, "There he is." Konan gasped.

"But what's wrong with him?" Hotaru asked, seeing his weakened state.

"Yeah he's not looking so hot." Atsui added.

"Octophantom absorbed his energy, and the only way to get it back is to destroy his jar." Tommy explained.

"We better get down there right away." Utakata suggested.

"Hurry rangers, Cee's life depends on you." Tommy warned them.

"Let's go guys! Zeo Ranger Power now!" Atsui called as they morphed and were teleported to Cee's location.

"There he is, Cee!" Hotaru called as they raced over.

"Guys, it's a trap!" Cee called.

Suddenly the five rangers were blasted off their feet, and onto the ground. Appearing before them were Ariah, Zoki, and Octophantom, "Nice of you to join us rangers!" Ocotphantom called.

"We knew you'd come a calling." Zoki added.

"Let Cee go!" Konan ordered.

"Sorry, but he belongs to us." Ariah remarked mockingly.

"Hang on Cee we're coming to get you!" Atsui called as they were about to charge through the three, only for the Putty Patrollers to show up.

"Attack!" Ariah ordered, as the henchmen charged into battle.

The Zeo Rangers fought the Putty's, Ariah, Zoki, and Octophantom. Atsui summoned his sword and started fighting Ariah who used hers and Goliptor's second sword to defend and attack Atsui back. Sora kicked a Putty Patroller away, before punching another one.

As Konan was fighting through Zoki and called to the others, "We got to get to Cee before his powers depleted."

"Get that jar!" Atsui called as the rangers started getting to Octophantom as he carried his jar under his left arm, while used his staff to attack the rangers.

"You won't be getting your hands on my jar!" Octophantom called as he defended himself against the Rangers.

Sora whipped out his Zeo Laser Pistol and blasted the jar out from under Ocotphantom's arm, sending it into the air, "Grab the jar!" Ariah called as they moved around to try and grab it, only for Atsui to jump for it and caught it.

"I got it guys!"

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered.

"No!" Zoki cried.

Atsui landed on the ground and aimed the jar at Cee, "Here Cee I believe this is yours." He opened the jar as gold energy poured out of it and into Cee's body restoring his suits color.

"My powers back!" Cee called as he was able to burst out of his restraints to the tree. He flipped over the villains and joined his fellow Zeo Rangers.

"Oh no Gold Ranger's got his powers back!" Zoki gasped.

"It's not over yet!" Ariah began, "Octophantom!"

"Right!" the monster downed a pellet and grew, with Ariah and Zoki following in pursuit.

"All right guys, let's get to work!" Atsui called as they summoned their zords.

Soon the Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord, and Pyramidas were ready for battle. The two sides charged as the Zeo Megazord battled Ariah, the Red Battlezord fought Zoki, and the Super Zeo Megazord fought Octophantom. Ariah sword clashed with the Zeo Megazord as she blew fire from her mouth sending sparks from the zord.

"We need some help!" Konan suggested.

"You got it!" Hotaru called as she pressed some buttons and the Megazord's helmet was replaced with the Zeo I battle helmet.

"Huh?" Ariah gasped as the cannon helmet fired a blast at the huntress knocking her backwards.

Zoki was striking at the Red Battlezord with his staff as, the zord was blocking as many of the strikes before throwing a punch at the villain, "Now you've earned a taste of this!" Zoki called, as he fired lasers from his eyes sending sparks flying, as Atsui held on.

"Now I'm gonna give you a taste of something piping hot!" Atsui called as the Red Battlezord started blasting Zoki back, forcing him backwards.

Meanwhile Octophantom was fighting the Super Zeo Megazord with their weapons clashing, "When this is over I'm gonna have me a new punching bag!" the monster called, as he was striking at the zord with his staff.

"Punch this!" Cee called, as Pyramidas unleashed lightning upon Octophantom, distorting him long enough for the Super Zeo Megazord to once again take control of the fight.

The three villains came together as Ariah ordered, "Come on boys, charge!" they charged into battle as the three zords charged in response. When they collided they grappled while trying to push both sides back. Eventually the zords stomped on the villains feet, making them break their grapple.

"Let's put an end to this power sucking monster!" Utakata called.

"Way ahead of you, Utakata!" Atsui responded in agreement.

So the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord combined, "Zeo Mega Battlezord, online!" the rangers called.

"Uh-oh!" Octophantom called in shock.

"Fire!" they called as the zord unleashed its blasting attack on the monster who fell to the ground and blew up.

"And then there was two." Sora said as they're zords stood before Ariah and Zoki.

"We're not out of this yet. Zoki come on!" Ariah ordered, as they charged into battle again.

The Super Zeo Megazord used its two swords to strike at the two villains multiple times, before unleashing a double powerful swipe making them fall to the ground back to their normal sizes. They got up and looked up at the zords, "This isn't the end of it Rangers!" Zoki called, and turned to Ariah, "Your plan was a failure, Ariah! I never should've partnered up with you. When we get back Orochimaru's going to hear of this!" he was cut off by Ariah who spun around and swiped both her swords at him, causing him to drop his staff.

"Ariah, what're you doing?" he demanded in confusion.

"No one talks that way to Ariah the Dragon Warrior Huntress, especially you!" she jabbed her sword through his chest piercing him.

Back in the zords cockpit, the rangers gasped, "Look what she did!" Sora gasped.

Ariah pulled her sword out of Zoki leaving a big hole in his body. He groaned before falling back and exploded leaving behind a smoky crater. Ariah reached down and picked up Zoki's staff before speaking, "Good riddance." She vanished.

Inside the cockpit the rangers were mortified, "She just destroyed Zoki." Hotaru gasped.

"I don't believe it." Atsui gasped.

"Well you better, because it did happen." Konan assured him it did.

"We better get back to the Command Center." Sora suggested as the six rangers teleported off.

Meanwhile back in Orochimaru's lair, Ariah was walking into the lair where Orochimaru and the others were waiting, "Ariah, what happened where's Zoki?" Orochimaru inquired.

Ariah had looked saddened, which was confusing them, "Ariah?" Zorgano asked.

"Zoki, he gave his life to protect me from the rangers." She answered, while crying as she showed them his staff.

"No." Skeletor gasped in shock.

"How can this be?" Kabuto asked.

"First Goliptor, Blade Wing, and now Zoki?" Orochimaru asked feeling distraught.

"I'm sorry sir, but he told me he lost two of his allies already and he didn't want to lose another one." The huntress continued to cry, as Zorgano comforted her and spoke.

"We'll avenge Zoki, Ariah. I promise you." He promised, renewing her hopes.

"If you'll excuse me." Ariah said as he Zorgano helped her away.

Once they were out of sight, Ariah's crying ceased and was replaced with a sinister look. Zorgano spoke, "You did well, Ariah."

"The fool fell for it like a sap." The huntress answered as she strapped her new staff to her back.

"And now with Zoki gone, Skeletor and Kabuto will be next, and soon Orochimaru," Zorgano added, "And once he's out of the way, this world will belong to us." He promised his partner as they snickered.

Later at the Command Center, the Zeo Rangers were speaking to their mentors, "So Ariah struck Zoki down?" Tommy asked.

"That's what we saw." Atsui answered.

"Oh aye-yai-yai." Alpha sighed.

"And it proves our theory about what happened to Goliptor," Konan added, "Zorgano must've taken him down and framed us for his destruction."

"So Zorgano and Ariah are playing Orochimaru now?" Sora asked.

"It appears so." Zordon answered.

"What do we do now?" Hotaru asked.

"For now you and the other rangers must remain on standby for whatever happens," Tommy began, "If Zorgano and Ariah are in fact trying to overthrow Orochimaru, then that will be something he will have to figure out for himself." The Rangers looked at one another knowing Tommy was right.

**(And there's the chapter. And yet another of Orochimaru's forces falls at the hands of one of the hunters. Will Zorgano and Ariah's plan to overthrow the Sannin succeed or will they fall? Stay tuned.)**


	112. Bijuu fight together

**(And welcome to my next chapter readers. And I have exciting news. This Friday to Sunday I'm spending it at this year's Ramencon like I did last year. I'm hoping to see and do a lot more than last year.)**

One afternoon in Konoha's training grounds, Naruto stood in his complete bijuu chakra mode and was using all sorts of Rasengan combos on the targets he had set up. After a few practices, Naruto stood with all his targets destroyed, "Man I love bijuu mode!" he cheered.

'**I got to say you've come a long way since you started using it.'** Kurama admitted.

'Thanks. Granted I know others like Gaara, Yugito, Bee, Fuu, and Utakata are more experienced with their powers having been using them and training with them longer than I have officially. Regardless I have managed to catch up to them to an amazing degree."

**"Don't get cocky now."**

"Wouldn't think of it," Naruto answered as he powered bijuu mode down, "Well I'm going to get something to eat." He took off.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's base, Skeletor was pacing around inside another room, "First Blade Wing and now Zoki? I've officially become a solo artist. It won't be the same without them at my side."

"Skeletor, get in here!" Orochimaru's voice called out.

"Coming my lord!" Skeletor called as he headed for the meeting room seeing Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the hunting duo, "Yes your diabolicalness?"

"Skeletor, it is such a shame that you lost your two partners," Orochimaru began once again reminding Skeletor why he was so down, "However Kabuto and I have been working on something and it will allow you to once again feel like you'll be fighting with them at your side again."

"Really how?" Skeletor gasped.

"With these." Kabuto answered as he held up two sealing tags. One of them had Blade Wing's name written in kanji, and the second one had Zoki's name written in kanji as well.

"What're those?" Skeletor inquired of his master.

"Sometime ago when I had created you three I encoded bits of their powers into separate seals. By placing them onto you their powers will be transferred into you making all three of you one." The medical ninja explained.

"You mean it?" Skeletor gasped.

"Yes," Orochimaru answered, "A humble gift to one of my trusted warriors." Zorgano and Ariah grumbled under their breaths.

"Use them to crush the Power Rangers and all those who stand in our way." Kabuto instructed as he held out the seal tags to the warrior.

"Thank you both." He took them from Kabuto.

"Might I suggest we go out and watch as Skeletor unveils his new power?" Ariah suggested.

"An excellent idea, Ariah," Orochimaru answered, "Come along everyone." He started leading them out, as Zorgano and Ariah follow behind to talk.

"You think this power Skeletor will get will be too much for the rangers?" Ariah asked her partner.

"If we're lucky the rangers will pull through as always and eliminate another obstacle." Zorgano replied in a whisper.

"But what if the rangers do lose, what then?"

"Simple, I'll just have to convince Orochimaru that Skeletor will inevitably let his new power go to his head and might try and take over the planet himself, and that he should be eliminated." The hunter explained his back up plan.

"Clever as always." Ariah giggled with a grin, while Zorgano snickered.

Once they left the lair, they teleported to a mountain range outside Kumo, "Now we wait for the rangers to show themselves." Orochimaru ordered, as they all got comfy.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Zordon spoke to Alpha and Tommy, "Alpha Tommy, my sensors indicate a disturbance in the land."

"Alpha can ya pinpoint the location?" Tommy requested.

"I'm already on it, Tommy." Alpha answered as he started getting to work.

Back in Konoha, Naruto went to the Ramen Bar seeing Karashi was serving some food to his team, "Hey guys!"

"Naruto!" Sakura called as he came over to join them.

"How did your self training go?" Ino asked.

"Rather well actually," Naruto began, "I'm all hyped up now I'm hoping something exciting comes up."

"Careful what you say Naruto, it just might happen." Chouji warned him, followed up by their communicators beeping.

"Too late." Shikamaru sighed.

So they got up and went to the side as Naruto answered, "Go Tommy."

"_Rangers you must come to the Command Center right away."_

"Right." Naruto answered as they teleported in.

When they arrived they noticed they weren't the only team there. Accompanying them was the Wild Force Team, the Space Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, "What's going on?" Konan asked.

"We've just picked up a disturbance outside Kumo, behold the viewing globe." Tommy instructed.

They did so and to their shock, saw Orochimaru and Kabuto watching as Zorgano, Ariah, Skeletor, the Snakes, and the Putties looking ready to do some damage, "Oh great it's them." Kiba sighed.

"Doesn't look like they're doing anything bad so far." Hotaru noted.

"That's because they're on standby." Utakata theorized.

"For a trap no doubt." Cee added.

"Well we can't just leave them there." Tsuki noted.

"Right, you guys head out there and be careful." Tommy instructed.

"You got it Tommy," Naruto answered, "It's morphing time!"

"Let's Rock it!"

"Zeo Ranger Power now!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm, ranger form!"

Once the teams were morphed they teleported to their designated location, where they landed before their enemies, "Ain't you guys a little far from the hole your crawled out of?" Naruto mocked them.

"Rangers, so nice of you to join us," Orochimaru began, "Now you're right where I want you. Attack!" he ordered his army, who charged into battle with all the present teams facing against them.

The teams were making quick work of the Putty Patrollers and the White Snakes, while Zorgano and Ariah who were using the weapons of their fallen former comrades held their own against the rangers. Skeletor was using his sword to strike against Zen-Aku, Cee, Yukio, and Naruto, until the four knocked the soldier aside, "Oh man that's a bruiser." The warrior groaned.

"Skeletor, the time is now. Activate them!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," Skeletor began, as he turned towards the rangers, "Say goodbye to the old Skeletor rangers, because I'm about to become new and improved!" he stuck the two seal tags on him that became embedded into his body. His body started sparking and transforming while he laughed.

"What's happening to him?" Izumo gasped.

"I don't know." Kotetsu replied.

Suddenly lightning struck the rangers, knocking them off their feet, "Guys what is that?" Kiba gasped.

Suddenly walking out from the smoke was Skeletor, but he was entirely different. He appeared to be himself but had body parts of his former partners as well. He had Zoki's legs and right arm, Blade Wings left arm and wings, and on the right side of Skeletor's head was Zoki's head facing right and on his left side was Blade Wing's head facing left. He cackled before speaking to the rangers in a voice that sounded like all three of the trios voices speaking together, "Greetings Rangers, how do you like me now?"

"Whoa is that really Skeletor?" Tsuki gasped.

"I am no longer Skeletor," the new warrior began and announced, "I am now Tridacon!"

"Whatever you call yourself won't make a difference, because we're gonna send you packing!" Karashi warned him.

"Attack Tridacon!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my lord!" Tridacon answered, as he charged into battle with the rangers.

As they drew their weapons and started attacking, the rangers were being bulldozed by Tridacon, who didn't look like he was even trying, "Man this guy's tough." Shikamaru groaned.

"Too tough." Ino agreed.

"We can't give up rangers!" Lee called as he attacked Tridacon with his Taijutsu, but Tridacon launched energy blasts from his chest, knocking the ranger down.

"Lee!" Neji called as he and Shino fought Tridacon who blocked their strikes, before firing lasers from his eyes at the Thunder Rangers.

"We got to slow him down, so one of us could get a clean shot at him." Kakashi strategized.

"I know what to do," Yamato began as the Red Space Ranger turned to the Wild Force team, "You guys, when I have Tridacon restrained use your Jungle Blaster, got it?"

"Hai!" they agreed.

So Yamato took off using his Spiral Saber against the warrior, only to get knocked away, only for him to form hand signs, "Mokuton: Jubaku no Jutsu (Tree Restraints technique)!" suddenly beams of wood emerged from the ground and started wrapping around Tridacon's arms and his legs.

"Let me go!" Tridacon struggled to break free, while Yamato was struggling to keep him still.

"Can't hold on forever."

"You two, stop him!" Orochimaru ordered his hunters, who went to attack Yamato, only to be blocked by the Space Rangers, Naruto, and his team.

"Hang on!" Gaara jumped in and used his sand to further help bind Tridacon down.

"Wild Force Rangers do it now!" Yamato ordered.

"Let's do it guys!" Karashi ordered as they combined their weapons to form the Jungle Blaster.

"Jungle Blaster, ready, fire!" the rangers called as they sent the blast all the way at Tridacon resulting in an explosion.

"We got him!" Choujuro called.

"Yeah!" Temari and Samui cheered.

They were broken out of their victory, as they heard Tridacon laughing, "What?" Bee gasped.

"It can't be!" Zen-Aku gasped.

Tridacon emerged from the smoke looking totally unharmed, "Was that all? I barely felt a thing!" he mocked them.

"Not even a scratch!" Hinata gasped.

"If the Jungle Blaster won't work, we're gonna need to crank it up, Omoi, Karashi let's do it!" Naruto called as the three activated their battilizer armors.

They charged into battle against Tridacon who summoned his own weapon to combat the three armored up rangers. His weapon looked like a combination of all three of the trio's weapons. The staff of Zoki was pointed forward with Skeletor's and Blade Wing's swords on both sides of it pointed forward as well. The shields of Skeletor and Blade Wing were connected to both sides of the handle of the weapon.

Naruto using his enhanced Dragon Sword was striking at Tridacon, but the warrior was taking the blows, before using his weapon that sent a blast at Naruto knocking him down causing his armor to deactivate, "Naruto!" Omoi called as he fought Tridacon, but like Naruto ended up getting blasted as well causing his armor to power down.

"You rangers are no match against me!" Tridacon declared, "Now let's see how you can manage when I'm giant sized!" he started steaming before his body grew big.

"We got to do something about him." Naruto ordered the group, but before they could call their zords Orochimaru ordered his hunters, Kabuto, the Snakes, and the Putties back into battle.

"Naruto you and the others take care of Tridacon, we'll handle them!" Shikamaru ordered as he, his team, Genma, Cee, Tsuki, Shino, Neji, and Lee attacked their enemies.

"You heard him guys, let's do it!" Naruto ordered as he summoned the Dragonzord. The Wild Force Rangers summoned the Kongazord, the Space Rangers summoned the Mega Voyager, The Zeo Rangers summoned the Super Zeo Megazord, and the Ninja Storm Rangers summoned the Storm Megazord.

"Now I'm gonna knock you down flat!" Tridacon called as he charged and started taking on all five zords. Dragonzord whipped its tail at the warrior, making him back up a little.

The Zeo Rangers made the Super Zeo Megazord summon both its swords and was striking Tridacon who was taking the attacks before trying to strike with his weapon. Luckily the Super Zeo Megazord blocked Tridacon's weapon before kicking him in the chest causing him to lose focus.

"Let's get him!" Omoi called as the Ninja Storm Rangers made the Storm Megazord summon its sword and started striking at Tridacon, before the monster retaliated by flapping its wings and launched blades from them at the Storm Megazord, sending sparks flying while the rangers held on to their controls.

"We're going in!" Karashi ordered as the Kongazord stormed into battle and started punching at Tridacon.

Suddenly the warrior and zord grappled, while trying to overpower each other, "Your efforts will only be in vain!" Tridacon mocked as he broke the grapple and fired lasers from his eyes at the zord.

"Dragonzord missiles!" Naruto played fanfare, and the Dragonzord launched its missiles at Tridacon distorting him.

"Bear Blasters fire!" Karashi called, as the Kongazord blasted Tridacon.

"Mega V3 missile launch!" The Space rangers called as their zord launched the missile at Tridacon taking the full impact.

"There's no way he can withstand all of us attacking him like this." Omoi called.

Tridacon was starting to take a beating, but wasn't giving up, "NO! I will not let the sacrifices of my comrades be in vain!" he summoned his weapon and started blasting at the zords who were taking a beating.

At the Command Center, Alpha was in a panic, "Aye-yai-yai, if the zords keep taking hits, they won't last!"

"Rangers, you need to evacuate your zords so we can call them back!" Tommy ordered.

"All right Tommy." Naruto answered as he used his Dragon Dagger to send Dragon zord back to the sea so it can regenerate.

While the other rangers evacuated their zords so they could be returned to their own places of hiding. Seeing the zords retreat and the rangers dismount them, Orochimaru cheered with a cackle, "Yes! We're winning!"

"Excellent." Kabuto smirked seeing Tridacon was a success.

"Tridacon defeated them!" Ariah gasped.

"Well what do you know?" Zorgano asked feeling he'll have to induct his back up plan to eliminate him now.

"Guys are you ok?" Sakura called as the others rushed to Naruto and the others.

"We're fine, but we got out of there just in time." Hotaru said.

"What do we do now, there's no way any of the other zords could stand up to him now." Omoi said.

Naruto thought about it before he realized something, "We won't need the zords to fight him."

"What're you talking about, Naruto?" Kiba asked thinking he's gone mental.

"I'm saying that we have more than the zords on our side, we've had them with us all this time." Naruto continued until it dawned on Gaara, Yugito, Utakata, Fuu, and Bee.

"Naruto's right." Gaara agreed surprising his fellow rangers.

"We have the bijuu on our side." Yugito answered clearing things up.

"With their powers we can finish this fight!" Fuu cheered.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Utakata asked rhetorically.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bee called.

Naruto went into full bijuu chakra mode before using the chakra to project a life size chakra form of Kurama. Gaara, Yugito, Bee, Fuu, and Utakata concentrated and took on their full bijuu forms that stood side by side with Naruto and Kurama, **"Come on guys, let's show him what we bijuu are all about!"** Kurama called.

"**We're with you Kurama!"** Matatabi answered.

"**All the way!"** Saiken cheered.

"**I'm ready!"** Choumei called.

"**So am I!"** Gyuki added.

"**Then let's get started!"** Shukaku called as Gaara used his power of forced sleeping to unleash Shukaku. After many years with his seal corrected Gaara was able to mellow Shukaku out making him less psycho crazy.

"**Attack!"** Kurama announced as the six bijuu went into battle against Tridacon.

"What is this?!" Kabuto gasped.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru cried seeing the bijuu appear.

"Six of the nine bijuu actually fighting together?" Kakashi gasped in amaze.

Tridacon was in battle against the six bijuu with Gyuki using his tentacles to restrain Tridacon, while Shukaku launched Suna shuriken at the warrior sending sparks, "Hey cut that out!" Tridacon demanded.

"**Good job you two!"** Matatabi called as she jumped in and used her claws to scratch at Tridacon, sending more sparks flying.

Tridacon finally broke free of Gyuki's tentacle hold and summoned his weapon again to attack, "I'll destroy you all!" he started blasting at them. Saiken however using his slug abilities was absorbing all of the powerful energy blasts and released a burning alkali at Tridacon who was spazzing around from the burning sensation, "That hurts!"

"Let's go Kurama!" Naruto called as Kurama charged forward and grabbed the weapon with its mouth.

"Let go of that!" Tridacon ordered as he struggled to make Kurama release his weapon.

"Hey Tridacon!" Naruto called as he was using chakra arms to shape a Rasenshuriken, "Lets see that weapon stand up to this!" he launched it at the warrior's weapon, "Rasenshuriken!" the jutsu expanded and the weapon was broken into pieces.

"No!" Tridacon bellowed as Orochimaru growled.

"**I got this one!"** Choumei called, as he flew in and grabbed Tridacon before flying upward in a circling typhoon.

"I'm getting airsick!" Tridacon called feeling woozy.

"**Time to let you go!"** Choumei called as he dropped Tridacon to the ground with a large crash.

"**It's time we finished him!"** Kurama called.

"**Right, let's use the bijuudama!"** Gyuki suggested.

"**All together!"** Shukaku added.

So the six bijuu stood together and started concentrating chakra together creating a massive sphere. Tridacon finally got up looked dazed, "What-what's going on?" he asked noticing the giant chakra sphere the six bijuu were gathering.

"Tridacon get out of there!" Orochimaru ordered, but it was too late for him.

**"Bjuudama!"** the six bijuu called as they launched the massive blast at Tridacon who was engulfed by the attack. He screamed in pain as his whole body started falling apart. In a huge explosion of chakra and energy there was nothing left of the warrior.

"They did it!" Ino cheered.

"All right!" Tsuki called.

"NO!" Orochimaru growled, "So help Power Rangers I'll be back!" he vanished with Kabuto, the hunters, and his minions.

The rangers cheered as the six bijuu reverted back into Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, Bee, Utakata, and Fuu, "Way to go guys!" Sakura called as she and Ino hugged Naruto.

"You were amazing!" Temari cheered while hugging Gaara.

"You were awesome Bee-sensei, and Yugito-sama!" Omoi cheered as he, Samui, Cee, and Atsui congratulated their two villages best shinobi.

"You were magnificent, sensei." Hotaru cheered for Utakata with Choujuro.

"Way to go, Fuu." Genma said as he and the other Space Rangers congratulated her.

"Thanks guys, we stopped Tridacon, but Orochimaru's still at large," Naruto began, "But when he and his minions come back, we'll be ready for them right?"

"Hai!" they all agreed, before teleporting off.

Back in Oto, Orochimaru was furious, "Now I've lost Skeletor?!" he shouted while going on a warpath in his room.

"He's not taking this very well." Ariah noted.

"Of course he's not, he just lost another of his best men." Kabuto reminded her.

"Hey we're still here aren't we?" Zorgano asked, while Kabuto said nothing. Zorgano while watching Orochimaru go on a tantrum was relieved that the rangers took down Skeletor's new form, leaving only him and Ariah left.

Orochimaru grabbed the scroll of monsters, "The monsters in this stupid scroll are nothing but failures!" he threw it aside as it started rolling out again before stopping at the very end of the scroll containing a formula, "What's this?" he picked the scroll up and gasped at the formula before snickering.

"My lord?" Ariah asked.

"Is everything all right?" Zorgano asked curious about his change in behavior.

"What did you find?" Kabuto asked in concern.

Orochimaru grinned at the three, "I found the ultimate way to eliminate the rangers and take the ninja lands!" he cackled madly.

**(And there you go. Skeletor got powered up, but fell in battle. Now Orochimaru has found another way to defeat the rangers, but will it be his last chance? Stay tuned next time as I am ready to wrap it up.)**


	113. Ninja's Doomsday part 1

**(Hello my friends I have returned. I'm back from my weekend at Ramencon and it was by far amazing. I once again met Jamie Marchi and Monical Rial like last time and both of them are doing great. Especially since I got to tell Jamie I love her latest voice over for character Rias Gremory of the anime Highschool DxD. Well enjoy part one of my epic finale everyone.)**

One afternoon in Konoha, Naruto and his team were at the Ramen Bar having lunch, "Man this is delicious." Naruto said as he ate his ramen.

"Just be careful with how much you eat Naruto." Shizuka warned him.

"Yeah, if you eat too much you'll be too weak to fight." Sakura added.

"Not to worry, my stomach can handle anything." Naruto assured them as he continued eating.

"We should hope so." Ino replied.

"Well it won't matter anyway. Orochimaru hasn't been causing trouble for a few days now." Chouji reminded him comrades.

"You don't think he just gave up to do you?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, after all we've been through do you honestly think he actually would?" Shikamaru asked rhetorically.

"I was just asking." Kiba replied.

"Well Shikamaru's right," Sakura replied, "Orochimaru's never given up, and with Skeletor gone, he'll be more determined to destroy us."

"Agreed, so let's all be ready for whatever he has planned." Naruto insisted, and they all agreed.

Meanwhile in Oto, Orochimaru stood before an entire battalion of prisoners chained and shackled together, "Yes this is perfect. With every single prisoner from every one of my lairs gathered together the plan can be put into action."

"We're all ready to head out to the location my lord." Kabuto confirmed.

"Excellent, we leave at once," Orochimaru ordered as he stepped aside to see Zorgano, "Zorgano, what is it?"

"I know we're about to head out and put the plan into action my lord, but I must talk to you now." Zorgano began.

"Then speak." Orochimaru instructed.

"While I have no doubts the plan will go smoothly, I have worries about what will happen if the rangers get past our defense and try to get to you? Surely even you know you cannot take on all of the rangers at once."

"You're really trying my patience, Zorgano." Orochimaru warned him of his insults.

"That's why I've come to give you this as a last resort." Zorgano held out a vial containing a red liquid.

"What is it?" Orochimaru eyed the liquid in the vial curiously.

"A special elixir I've been saving for some time," Zorgano answered, "I won it off some fool at the Onyx Tavern. It has the power to increase the drinker's power and strength tenfold."

Orochimaru looked intrigued, "And you're giving it to me?"

"I don't mean to doubt your strength my lord, but if anyone of us deserves it it's you," Zorgano continued, "After all you want the rangers destroyed more than the rest of us."

"True," Orochimaru nodded with a smirk and accepted the vial, "Well arigato for your gift, Zorgano. When this is over I'll have you take your pick out of any of the five nations to have dominion over, except for Konoha. I'm claming take for myself."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Zorgano answered as he walked away planning to prepare himself as well.

When Zorgano was out of Orochimaru's sight, Ariah walked out from behind a tree and spoke to her partner, "Well did he accept it?"

"He bought it." Zorgano answered sinisterly.

"But will he actually take it?" Ariah asked in worry.

"Not to worry," Zorgano continued, "If I know the rangers and they will have to come into contact with Orochimaru, he will be forced to take it. And when he does, then we'll take control of this operation." He snickered with Ariah.

Soon Orochimaru and his forces were making their way out of Oto, and were on their way to a spot closest to Konoha. As Orochimaru led the entourage they suddenly spotted a clearing, "Stop! This spot will do fine. Kabuto gather all my prisoners up."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto nodded as he and every single one of the White Snakes and remaining Putties were keeping all the prisoners together and in order.

"Now that we're all here, we can put my plan into action," Orochimaru began as he unraveled the scroll to the final containing a formula written, "For this to work I require an enormous amount of living sacrifices. And it will take every prisoner from every prison I have throughout the ninja lands to make it work. With them I will open the portal to the nether realm and release every monster ever defeated!" he announced as Kabuto, Zorgano, and Ariah cheered, while the Putties and Snakes jumped around excitedly.

"My lord, we should take precaution, after all the Power Rangers will no doubt catch onto our plan." Kabuto warned his master.

"Agreed," Orochimaru began, "Zorgano, you and Ariah will take a swarm of the White Snakes and keep the rangers preoccupied just long enough for me to complete this technique."

"As you wish, my lord." Zorgano said, as he and Ariah went further on ahead with a number of the White Snakes, while the rest remained with Orochimaru.

Meanwhile back at the Ramen Bar, the guys finished their lunch and were preparing to go their separate ways, until their communicators beeped, "Uh-oh," Naruto gasped as they went someplace quiet and answered the call, "We read you, Tommy."

_"Rangers, we've just picked up Zorgano, Ariah, and the White Snakes attacking the village. You must hurry."_

"We're on it," Naruto answered as they ran outside the Ramen Bar and saw no one was looking, "It's morphing time!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Shizuka morphed.

Soon the seven Rangers appeared, and spotted the hunting duo and the Snakes in the village square, "Hold it right there, Zorgano!" Shikamaru called.

Zorgano and Ariah saw the rangers, "Ah rangers, you've arrived just in time." Zorgano began.

"Because it's now time for us to terminate you." Ariah finished

"We don't think so!" Shizuka answered.

"Let's go guys!" Naruto ordered as the rangers went on the attack with their enemies.

As the rangers fought the White Snakes, Naruto went at it with Zorgano, and Shikamaru fought Ariah. With the two hunters using their additional weaponry from their fallen comrades, Naruto and Shikamaru were fighting and defending harder than ever, "What's the problem boy's, having trouble keeping up?" Ariah mocked them.

"No, we're just going easy on you before we do this!" Shikamaru called, as he parried Ariah away and crossed his arm over his sword making it glow red before launching it at the huntress.

The attack knocked Ariah off focus, grabbing Zorgano's attention, "Ariah!" he was cut off as Naruto attacked him head on before crossing both his weapons and blasted the hunter.

"Never look away from an enemy Zorgano, you should know that." Naruto mocked him.

"You insufferable!" Zorgano growled as he continued fighting.

With Naruto and Shikamaru taking the fight to the hunters, along with the others overpowering the White Snakes, the enemies knew they had to fall back for now, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Ariah warned them.

"We'll see you again real soon. I promise you that." Zorgano added as they retreated with the White Snakes.

"What do you think he meant by when he said, we'd see them again soon?" Ino asked her team who were just as confused.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"We better report back to Tommy and Zordon." Naruto suggested. They all nodded and teleported off to the Command Center.

Meanwhile, back with Orochimaru, he was concentrating with the tiger hand sign as a seal formula was on the ground below all the prisoners that were gathered together. Zorgano and Ariah reappeared, "My lord." Zorgano began.

"You're back," Orochimaru began without breaking focus, "I can assume the rangers overpowered you both?"

"I'm afraid so my lord." Ariah answered expecting the worse reaction from him.

Orochimaru sighed in irritation, before claming down and spoke, "No matter the process is almost complete and soon it'll be time to take the ninja lands by force." He snickered.

At the Command Center, Naruto and his group teleported in to find Tsunade, Jiraiya, and all the other rangers, and their allies gathered, "Oh thank goodness you're here." Alpha said in relief.

"What's going on here?" Chouji asked.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru's at it again." Tommy began.

"What's he doing this time?" Naruto asked, as Zordon answered.

"I'm afraid its something I have feared for many eons."

"Orochimaru intends on opening the portal to the Monster Nether Realm." Tommy explained.

"The monster nether realm?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"It is the place where all the monsters go, after they've been defeated," Tommy explained, "I can assume Orochimaru has found a way to open it."

"What happens when he opens it?" Kiba asked, knowing it wasn't going to be good at all.

"When that happens he will unleash every monster you've all defeated, maybe even more." Alpha explained.

"That attack he launched on all of you was just a diversion to keep you preoccupied." Tsunade added.

"Have you located him yet?" Naruto asked.

"We have, and he's not too far from outside Konoha." Alpha explained.

"You all must hurry and stop Orochimaru from finishing the technique." Zordon ordered.

"Go Power Rangers, and may the power protect you." Tommy finished.

"All right guys, let's morph!" Naruto ordered as all the rangers morphed and teleported off.

Soon they were going through the forest while on their vehicles from the Shark Cycles, Galaxy Gliders, Tsunami Cycles, Savage Cycles, etc, "We shouldn't be far away now." Karashi noted.

"Hey if he actually manages to open that portal, do you think we all stand a chance against whatever comes out?" Omoi asked the others as he ran along side them.

"Think positive, Omoi." Bee answered.

"He's right. We have to be prepared for whatever happens." Utakata added.

"Correct." Zen-Aku agreed.

"So let's pick up the pace!" Karui called as they upped the pace on their rides.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was snickering as the seal was glowing and all the prisoners were trembling, "Yes, it's almost complete, just a bit more and…"

"Orochimaru!" the rangers called out to him, as he looked and saw every ranger arrive.

Orochimaru growled and turned to all his minions, "Stop them!"

Obeying his orders, the hunters and every White Snake and Putty present charged to attack the rangers and their allies, "Rangers fight together!" The Rangers shouted, as they charged against their enemies as both sides were plowing right through each other.

"We have to get to Orochimaru!" Cee called to the other rangers.

"Easier said than done!" Darui answered as he used his Quantum Defender to strike at some of the Snakes.

"We can't give up, a ranger never surrenders." Tsuki called as she and Zen-Aku fought some of the Putties.

"Tsuki's right, we have to keep fighting!" Gaara answered as he fought through the crowd of minions.

"Remember, not to let any of them pass!" Kabuto ordered as he fought Itachi.

"We won't let Orochimaru open the portal!" Itachi warned Kabuto.

"Well I'm sorry Itachi, but you won't be stopping us this time." the medic mocked him.

Naruto knew this wasn't going to work so he called to Karashi, Nagato, Omoi, Yamato, and Darui, "Guys we need to activate our armors!"

"Hai!" they agreed and activated their armors.

"Let's go!" Yamato called as they charged in the attack knocking back the White Snakes giving the rangers a clear path to get to Orochimaru.

Kabuto seeing this frowned at the hunters, "Stop them!"

The two hunters ran after the other rangers trying to stop them, but they were closing in on Orochimaru, "Guys blast him!" Minato ordered as the rangers whipped out their blasters. When they tried blasting him a barrier formed and reflected the blasts back onto him.

"It didn't work." Shizune gasped.

"But how?" Hinata gasped.

"Because you're too late, rangers!" Orochimaru began sinisterly, "The technique has been complete!" the ground started opening up, as all the prisoners were being pulled into it and flying out from the crevice were multiple dark spheres that were flying all around the area and off to other parts.

"Yes!" Kabuto cheered.

The rangers stood in shock as they looked up seeing all dark spheres flying around them until they landed on the ground and they all transformed in past monsters they've defeated, and every single other monster that ever existed, even ones they've never seen before, "Oh no." Naruto gasped.

"Oh yes," Orochimaru began, "Your doom is finally at hand Power Rangers!" he cackled maniacally, as the rangers looked around seeing this was going to determine the fate of the ninja lands and possibly the whole planet itself.

_To be continued_

**(And that's part one of the epic finale. Don't miss next time where the rangers have to defend the ninja lands from the entire swarm of monsters that rose up from the netherworld. And just what is the potion Zorgano offered Orochimaru really meant for? Stay tuned next time everybody.)**


	114. Ninja's Doomsday part 2

**(Welcome back Ranger fans. The kick off of the finale was just the tip of the iceberg. Now watch as I continue with the arc.)**

_Last time, Orochimaru pulled every prisoner from every hideout he had throughout the ninja land and offered them up as sacrifices to open a gateway to the monster nether realm. Naruto and the others tried to stop him, but were unsuccessful and the gateway was opened with past monsters returning the bowels of the netherworld to seek destruction and dominion. Can the shinobi rangers protect their ninja land, or have they finally met their match? Tune in now._

Orochimaru cackled as the former monsters he used before and many others appeared at his side looking ready to fight, "I can't believe we couldn't stop him from completing the technique." Sakura gasped.

"Hang tight, Sakura," Naruto began, "It's not over yet."

"You really think we can take them all on?" Omoi asked in worry.

"Well if we're going down…" Samui began.

"Then we're going down fighting." Karui finished as they all prepared themselves, until their communicators rung.

"The communicator," Shikamaru gasped and answered it, "Go Tommy."

"_Rangers, the situation has gotten out of hand. You must report back to the Command Center for new instructions."_

"What we can't just run back in the middle of this!" Kiba called.

"_Trust me guys, there's a lot more going on now."_

Naruto turned to the rangers, "You heard the man, let's move." Naruto ordered as they all teleported off.

"Hey where are those miserable humans going?!" Ariah called.

"Don't worry Ariah, they'll be back." Zorgano believed.

"Correct," Orochimaru agreed, "They'll have to come out of hiding sooner or later or let their own nations fall at my hands." He chuckled.

At the Command Center, every Ranger team stood before Tommy and Zordon, "What're we going to do now?" Hotaru asked in worry.

"Hotaru's right, Orochimaru's opened the monster nether realm." Choujuro agreed.

"How can we take on all those monsters?" Kankuro asked.

"Calm down guys, panicking won't solve anything." Tommy instructed.

"Oh this is so troubling." Alpha sighed.

"As long as the hole remains opened it will continue to release monsters form the nether realm." Zordon explained.

"So how can we close it up?" Gaara inquired an answer.

Alpha walked to the control panel and took some paper with notes, "According to this data the hole is releasing all the monsters spirits from within it. However if we could reverse the flow through the hole it will pull the monsters back into it locking them back into the nether realm."

"How're we going to do that?" Iruka asked.

"It will be difficult, but Alpha, Zordon, and I will construct something for that purpose." Tommy answered, until the alarms went off.

"Oh no, what now?" Chouji gasped.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed as they looked through it seeing a five way split screen of the five great nations. The army of monsters had grown bigger and bigger and began spreading all across the ninja land. Every villages shinobi were doing whatever it took to keep the battalions of monsters from invading their villages, with even the Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Tsunade, and even Jiraiya helping the ninja fight back. However fighting the monsters on ground level wasn't enough as some of the monsters started growing big all on their own.

"Jiji!" Kurotsuchi gasped seeing her grandfather fight so many monsters in his condition.

"Mei-sama!" Choujuro cried.

"Bro!" Bee called.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto gasped.

"They won't last too long against them, we gotta do something." Minato ordered.

"You have to split up and hold off the monsters." Zordon instructed.

"Naruto, take your team and the Turbo Rangers to protect Konoha." Tommy began.

"Hai!" the group nodded.

"Itachi, you and the Wild Force Rangers head for Kiri."

"Yes sir." Itachi nodded with the Wild Force Rangers.

"Darui, you and Zeo Rangers help those out in Kumo."

"You can count on us." Darui confirmed with the Zeo Rangers.

"Ninja Storm Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers, you go to Suna."

"Hai!" the teams nodded.

"Space Rangers and Lightspeed Rangers, Iwa's yours."

"You got it." They answered.

"Hurry Rangers, time is running out." Zordon reminded them.

"Come on guys," Naruto began, "Back to action!"

Each of the teams morphed back into action, and teleported off to their assigned nations. In Konoha half of the monsters on ground level were invading the village, as the shinobi were escorting the civilians to safety. Konohamaru and his friends were leading a family to safety, "Go follow the others." Konohamaru instructed.

"Guys I'm scared." Moegi replied.

"This is getting worse." Udon added in worry.

"Snap out of it!" Konohamaru shouted at them, "Remember what we were taught? Never show fear to an enemy! We're Konoha shinobi, and we will fight to protect it, no matter what. It's just what the Power Rangers would want us to be like."

Udon and Moegi with their confidence restored nodded and continued their job. Meanwhile Tsunade, Jiraiya, and many Anbu were fighting against the ground monsters, "My lady those bigger ones are getting closer to the village, what can we do?" Yugao asked.

"Don't worry I know help isn't too far away," she answered, and as if right on cue, the Turbo Megazord, Robo Racer, and Rescue Megazord arrived in the scene, "Told you."

"Let's hope they'll be all right, Tsunade." Jiraiya answered.

"Are you having doubts?" Tsunade raised a brow.

"Just worried, they may have been doing this before multiple times, but this time everything's riding on their shoulders."

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I know they'll be fine." Tsunade assured her teammate who smiled in agreement.

Inside the cockpit the Rescue Megazord, Minato spoke, "All right guys, this is it, we're going in."

"Hai!" his team nodded.

"Let's do it!" Blue Senturion cheered as the three zords started fighting against the bigger monsters.

In Kiri, Mei and the Kiri shinobi were either fighting the monsters or keeping the villagers safe, "I don't know how much longer we can hold up against them, Mizukage-sama." Ao noted his leader as he blocked one of the many of monsters path.

"We'll keep fighting until the last breath if we have to, Ao." Mei instructed.

"Mizukage-sama, look!" A Kiri shinobi called while pointing to the sky.

Descending from above was the Torozord in warrior mode, Wild Force Megazord, Kongazord, Predazord, Zen-Aku, Amazord, and all the remaining Wildzords that the guys had acquired, "The Rangers." She gasped in joy.

"Ok everyone remember for the fate of the shinobi world!" Itachi ordered as the zords and Zen-Aku went into battle against the bigger monsters.

In Iwa, Oonoki and his shinobi forces were keeping the monsters back, as the old Kage was performing his signature move, "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Particle style: Base World Separation Technique)!" he blasted his jutsu at ten of the monsters disintegrating them. He groaned feeling his back go out, "Oh I'm too old for this!"

Suddenly arriving on the scene were the Lightspeed Megazord, Max Solarzord, Supertrain Megazord, Omega Megazord, Astro Megazord, Delta Megazord, Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger, "The Power Rangers!" an Iwa shinobi gasped.

"We're saved!" an Iwa kunoichi cheered.

The eight zords stood ready as Yamato spoke from the Mega Voyager's cockpit, "All right Rangers, there's no turning back now!"

"We're here to win it!" Nagato added as both teams cheered and stormed into battle.

Meanwhile in Suna, Baki was leading many Suna shinobi against the monsters in the desert determined to protect their village, "Keep them, back make sure none of them get past you!" he ordered the shinobi who were fighting back.

"But how can we stop them?" A Suna shinobi asked motioning to the incoming giant monsters.

"You leave them to us!" a voice called out as Baki cried softly to himself.

"Gaara!" Watching from the administration building, was elder Chiyo smiling at the arrival of the rangers and had her belief that things would be just fine.

Descending onto the desert sand was the Storm Megazord, Thunderstorm Megazord, Samurai Star Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, and Dino Stegazord, "It's the Power Rangers!" Matsuri cheered.

"We'll handle the big guns!" Omoi called through his speaker inside the zord to the Suna shinobi, who agreed and the fight proceeded.

Finally in Kumo, A was leading his shinobi into battle, "Dammit there'll be no end to these things!" he suddenly saw a shadow loom over them, "Now what?" he gasped seeing the Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord, Pyramidas, and Q-Rex in Megazord mode touch down.

"Don't worry Raikage-sama, we got your back!" Darui called from atop the Q-Rex. A sighed in relief seeing they had help to protect the village. And all over the ninja lands from all five nations the rangers were fighting against the bigger monsters, but as they defeated one or more of the bigger monsters, others just grew big and fought the zords. But the rangers weren't giving up by a long shot.

Back by the hole of the monster nether realm, Orochimaru received word from a White Snake, "It seems the rangers have split up and are protecting the five great nations."

"What now, my lord?" Kabuto asked as he and the hunters were on standby.

"I think it's time I joined the fight." Orochimaru answered.

"Then you're going to do it?" Zorgano asked curiously.

"Yes, it's time I put an end to these Power Rangers once and for all," he took out the vial and drank the liquid inside it leaving no drop, "Yes I can feel my power growing already! Only once last thing to complete it." He downed a growth pellet and the pellet and liquid mixed together as Orochimaru grew bigger and took on a grotesque form.

Orochimaru stood wearing only his sandals and pants, while his shirt was destroyed leaving him topless. Sticking out of his back were eight long snake heads. Orochimaru cackled to the sky, "Yes! This power! Now the ninja lands will be mine!" he bellowed.

"My lord." Kabuto gasped.

"Now that's a look." Ariah chuckled.

"Indeed." Zorgano smirked seeing it was only a matter of time now.

On the ground, Naruto and his team were heading back to the hole to the monster nether realm to stop Orochimaru and his minions, but looked to the sky seeing Orochimaru emerge and bellow out his proclamation, "Whoa, is that Orochimaru?" Chouji gasped.

"What else could it be?" Ino replied.

"That's a disgusting look." Sakura noted.

"No kidding." Kurotsuchi agreed.

"We no time to lose guys, we have to act now." Naruto ordered.

"Naruto's right, let's get to work." Shikamaru ordered as they extended their hands to the sky.

"We need Dinozord power now!" And arriving on the scene was the Rangers Dinozords. After entering their cockpits they combined them and the Megazord stood ready.

"My turn, I need Tigerzord power now!" Kakashi called out, as the Tigerzord charged into battle. Kakashi jumped to the top of his zord as he and Saba spoke simultaneously, "White Tiger Thunderzord Battle Ready now!" he entered the cockpit, "Convert to Warrior mode!" So the Tigerzord converted to its warrior mode and stood ready for battle.

"I need Titanus power now!" Kurotsuchi called out, as Titanus stormed into battle. Once she boarded her zord she was ready for the fight.

"Ok, this is it, for the ninja land. I call on the power of Dragonzord!" Naruto called before playing on the dragon dagger. Emerging from the water was Dragonzord who let out its battle roar before storming onto shore joining the others.

"Rangers, it's so nice of you to finally join me!" Orochimaru cackled.

"We're not going to let you take our villages for your own Orochimaru!" Shikamaru called.

"We're gonna fight to protect them no matter that!" Kakashi called out.

"All right guys, let's do it!" Naruto ordered as their zords went into battle against Orochimaru in his new form.

Orochimaru blocked a punch from the Megazord, only to get hit by its other fist. When he delivered an upward kick to the zords chest it sent sparks flying from the chest, "Hang in there guys!" Sakura called as they held on.

Naruto played more notes on his flute, as Dragonzord stormed up to Orochimaru swapping its claw at him, followed up by a tail whip. When it swung its tail again, Orochimaru grabbed it, "Nice try dragon boy!" he chuckled.

"Gotcha!" Naruto called as Dragonzord's drill tail activated and struck Orochimaru.

"You'll pay for that!" Orochimaru shouted as one of his long snake heads extended further and wrapped itself around Dragonzord's torso. The zord struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Let him go!" Naruto ordered.

"I'll start with you!" Orochimaru said to Dragonzord, until Kakashi called out.

"White Tiger Thunder bolt!" The Tigerzord launched the thunder bolt from its mouth cannon striking Orochimaru, distorting him.

With that Dragonzord broke free, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called from below.

"Don't thank me yet." He replied.

Orochimaru growled, "Ok rangers, let's take this up!" he pulled his sword out of his throat.

"We need the power sword!" Shikamaru called as the Megazord obtained its weapon and the two opponents engaged in swordplay.

Kurotsuchi analyzed the situation before calling out, "Guys move!" and with that the Megazord moved out of the way giving Titanus a clear shot, "Titanus fireball launch!" and so Titanus fired its fireball at Orochimaru knocking him off his feet, only for him to get back up.

"I'm not through with you yet!" he called as four of his snake heads extended, and wrapped themselves around the zords holding them in place, with the struggling to break the hold.

"We can't move!" Kiba called.

"What now?" Ino asked as the rangers held onto their controls while trying to break free.

At the Command Center, Alpha was busy using his tools to create the object they needed to seal the nether realm opening. Tommy while helping him by handing him tools, saw what was going on, "Oh no, they need help. And I know just what to do," He went under the control panel and pulled out the small control device shaped like the Falconzord. He clicked on a communicator and spoke, "Hang on guys. I'm using a remote to control the Falconzord along with the Ninja Megazord and Shogun Megazord." He activated it.

As Orochimaru was prepared to attack them, he looked up to the sky hearing the Falconzord screech, "What?!" he gasped as the zord folded its wings forward blasting him. He groaned as his snake heads were weakened and the zords broke free.

"All right!" the rangers cheered as the Ninja zord and Shogun zords arrived. They combined to form the Ninja Megazord and Shogun Megazord and stood with the other zords. (I can't exactly include the Thunder Megazord to fight along side them because the Dinozords need to transform into them.)

"Now let's see how you like taking on more competition!" Naruto called up to Orochimaru.

"Bring them on!" Orochimaru beckoned them, as they new zords fought against Orochimaru.

On the ground, Kabuto and the hunters watched their lord fight with no signs of backing down, "Look at him, now that's the power of a Sannin." Kabuto smirked. The two hunters watched as Orochimaru continued fighting the zords with all his might, wondering if he would destroy the rangers before the potion destroys him.

Across the ninja land at the other nations, the other zords and their rangers were still fighting against the giant monsters without giving up. In Kumo, the Zeo Rangers four zords and the Q-Rex were facing against multiple monsters, throwing every attack they had at them, "We got them on the run." Darui called.

"Yeah, but we don't know for how long." Cee replied.

"Cee's right, the more we destroy, the more other grow in their place." Konan noted.

"We have to hang in there guys, for our nations." Utakata reminded them.

"Utakata-sensei's right." Hotaru agreed.

"Then let's give it all we got!" Sora suggested.

"That's telling it hot!" Atsui called as they continued fighting.

"Q-Rex missiles fire!" Darui called as his zord launched its missiles at some monsters, giving the Zeo Rangers a chance to launch their own attacks at the distorted monsters.

In Iwa, The Supertrain Megazord was launching its attacks at some of the monsters, while the Lightspeed Megazord was using its saber attacks on more, "I can't believe I'm actually here helping protecting all of the ninja lands, when all I thought about doing before was take them over." Nagato said.

"Feeling a little nostalgic are we?" Karui asked.

"In a way we're all feeling like that." Idate admitted.

"Yeah, if we pull this off we really will go down in history. Shibuki noted.

"That would be nice." Maki admitted.

"Yeah, but first we need to stay alive!" Nagato called as their zords continued to fight.

Yukio piloting his zord was blasting at more of them, "Keep it coming boys!" he beckoned the monsters.

"Yukio, don't encourage them!" Yamato called from the Mega Voyager cockpit.

Yugito watched as the Astro Megazord was swiping its saber at some monsters, while the Delta Megazord was blasting them. However they were soon starting to get overpowered, "They could use some help." she noted.

"I think we'll need the Astro Delta Megazord." Kotetsu suggested.

"Good idea." Yamato agreed as he activated the controls combining the Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord that started blasting at more of the monsters.

"Yeah that's the way!" Izumo called.

"Take the fight back to them!" Fuu cheered.

"Here's some from me!" Genma called, as he had the Mega Winger blast at the monsters as well.

In Suna, the Ninja Storm Rangers were launching their own attacks at the monsters, determined not to let them reach the village, "Let's keep at it guys!" Omoi ordered and thought, 'Listen to me, I'm actually leading my team into what could be our final battle. But what if I choke and take my team down with me? No! I can't afford to think like that! The fate of the world is at stake and I won't let my fears hold me back!" he maneuvered the Storm Megazord to strike a monster.

"Let's keep at it Shino!" Neji ordered as Shino nodded as the Thunderstorm Megazord fought back against two monsters.

Lee was using the Samurai Star Megazord to attack three monsters before speaking, "I think it's time to triplicate!" he called as his one zord became three and defeated the three monsters, "Hey guys, how about a hand?" he offered as so the two Samurai Star Megazord clones each combined with the Storm Megazord and Thunderstorm Megazord giving them more fire power.

"Arigato Lee!" Hinata called as they continued to fight.

The Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord were also blocking the monsters path to the village, "All you guys let's keep going!" Sai ordered.

"How're you holding up, Shizuka?" Tenten called.

"I'm ok, you guys?" she asked.

"Oh smashing." Kankuro answered in sarcasm.

"Focus guys." Iruka instructed, as their zords fought back against the monsters.

Meanwhile in Kiri, the Torozord and the Wild Force zords were keeping the monsters away from the island, "Good work you guys, don't lose focus!" Itachi ordered.

"We're trying!" Choujuro called as the rangers held on.

"Crescent Blade!" Zen-Aku attacked some monsters with his weapons shockwave attack. The Kongazord fired its bear blasters at more monsters destroying some.

"Predator Wave fire!" Tsuki called as her zords fired its attack at some monsters destroying them.

"Good shot!" Karashi called.

"Uh-oh look!" Temari called as they saw more monsters grow big.

"This is getting ridiculous." Samui sighed.

"Samui don't lose your head, giving up now will only be a dread!" Bee rapped.

"Yeah, we have to keep trying!" Temari agreed as they fought back against more incoming monsters.

Suddenly as the monsters were coming in for another strike, a light shined onto the sea surprising both opposing sides, "What's that?" Choujuro gasped as Mei and her shinobi saw it as well.

Coming down from the heavens were five more Wildzords, and they were five very familiar Wildzords. They were a Black lion, a condor, a bull, a leopard, and a sawshark, "Aren't those?" Temari gasped.

"No it can't be!" Zen-Aku gasped in shock.

The five new coming Wildzords combined and suddenly standing before them was the legendary Animus, "Animus!" the Wildforce Rangers called.

"Animus?" Itachi asked in wonder.

Animus turned seeing the rangers, the zords, and Zen-Aku, "Greetings guardians of the earth." He spoke.

"Your timing couldn't be better but why're you here?" Karashi asked.

"The earth is in turmoil and I will not let anything lead to its destruction. As a guardian of the earth I will protect it with my life." He declared.

"Well don't think you're going to do it alone." Zen-Aku answered.

"Because we're fighting for it too." Tsuki added.

"So how about it, all of us fighting together to protect the planet?" Karashi asked the guardian.

"It would be an honor." Animus agreed as he led the zords back into battle.

Back in Konoha, the Turbo Rangers and Blue Senturion were still facing the monsters head on, "You know this could very well just be the Fourth Great Shinobi war, even if we're not fighting ninja, but monsters." Minato told his team.

"Let's hope the end results will be our favor." Asuma believed.

"Don't think so negatively, Asuma," Guy warned him, "We have to come out on top, and we will. With the power of youth!"

"Guy's right, we will be victorious for not only our sakes, but for all the villagers as well." Shizune added.

"Hai, so let's fight to the finish!" Kushina cheered.

"Right on, rangers!" Blue Senturion agreed as their zords continued to clash with the monsters.

Down below, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the arriving Sarutobi were both fighting against some ground level monsters, "How're you holding up sensei?" Tsunade asked worried for the old man's health, before slugging one monster, sending it crashing into five more.

"Don't worry about me, Tsunade I'll be fine." He assured her, as he continued to fight without letting up.

"Did you ever imagine Orochimaru would pull of something like this even bigger than when he invaded the village using Suna?" Jiraiya asked as he knocked one monster away.

"I tried not to even picture him doing something like this." Sarutobi admitted for fear the strain it would put on his heart.

Back with Orochimaru fighting the other zords, down below Zorgano and Ariah watched before glancing at Kabuto feeling it was time, "Zorgano, how long will that potion's after affects kick in?" the huntress asked grabbing the medic's attention.

"It can't be much longer I can assume." Zorgano answered.

"What after affects?" Kabuto asked them with a frown.

"Oh we didn't tell you?" Zorgano asked, "How silly of me. You see that potion has side affects. While it indeed makes you stronger it's only temporary. Soon the poison within it sill spread to the drinkers body and affect them making them weaker. It's a suicide drug fools use when they want to sacrifice themselves to take out their opponents. Must've forgot to tell Orochimaru of that important detail." He said smugly.

"You tricked him, you lied to us!" Kabuto growled.

"So sad but true, Kabuto." Aria snickered.

Kabuto continued to growl, "You played my master and you obviously were the ones who destroyed Goliptor, Zoki, and Blade Wing!"

"I guess the cats out of the bag now, Ariah." Zorgano laughed.

"Looks that way." Ariah laughed along with him.

"You traitors!" Kabuto screamed, as he ran to attack the two hunters who defended themselves from his attacks using their swords and trophy weapons. When he realized he was no match for both skilled hunters he called out, "Snakes! Putties! Attack!" he ordered as the two groups of footmen attacked them.

Zorgano and Ariah weren't holding back and were instead destroying most of the Snakes and Putties for good, "These fools fail in comparison to our strength, Kabuto!" Zorgano warned him.

"When I'm through with you two, Orochimaru will…" Kabuto was cut off by Ariah.

"You don't get it do you? Orochimaru's as good as done. And once he's out of the way we'll command the monster army and take this planet for our own!"

"I won't allow it!" Kabuto screamed, as he attacked the huntress who defended herself.

Zorgano smirked as he saw Ariah and Kabuto were fighting closer to the hole, "Kabuto! He called, "The monsters may be coming out of the hole, but you however will be going down it!" he fired a shockwave from his sword at Kabuto, as Ariah jumped away. The shockwave hit Kabuto sending him flying backwards as he fell down the hole, screaming for his life until he vanished into the dark chasm below.

Orochimaru hearing his right hand man scream looked around, "Kabuto?" he was interrupted by getting a double punch from both fists of the Ninja Megazord, followed up by the Shogun Megazord and Megazord using their swords to chop two of his snake heads off.

"We got two of them!" Shikamaru called.

"Wait look!" Sakura called, pointing at Orochimaru.

They saw the two snakes heads grew back, "Disgusting!" Kurotsuchi gagged.

"Nice try, rangers, but I'm not going down without a fight!" Orochimaru bellowed as he struck his sword at the zords sending sparks flying. He continued attacking ruthlessly, until he knocked all but Titanus off their feet.

"We got to get back up!" Kakashi ordered as their zords struggled to reach their feet.

"Oh man, Tommy. Whatever you and Alpha got in mind to stop the monsters, we could really use it right now!" Naruto called as all across the lands, the zords were holding on, but didn't look like they were going to last much longer.

_To be continued_

**(And that's this chapter. Nice wasn't it? So many surprises and twists in this one chapter I probably blew your minds. Don't miss the exciting conclusion of the final battle you guys. It'll be wicked. See ya then.)**


	115. Ninja's Doomsday part 3

**(Hi guys I'm back with the conclusion to the Power Rangers battle. I know you're all anxious to see what I got so I won't keep you waiting.)**

_Last time, as the monster army spread throughout the ninja land invading all of the five great nations, the rangers split up to stop them. So they each split up and took on the bigger monsters. Aiding the Wild Force Rangers, Itachi, and Zen-Aku was the guardian Animus himself. While in Konoha Orochimaru who took a growth pellet and the potion given to him by Zorgano fought back against Naruto and his team. When Kabuto discovered the poison the hunters slipped his master, he fought them only to get thrown into the chasm to the monster nether realm. With Kabuto gone, and Orochimaru almost ready to succumb to the affects of the drug, will the rangers be able to stop him and save their land? Tune in now._

* * *

Orochimaru cackled as she stood facing down the Megazord, Tigerzord, Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord, Dragonzord and Titanus, "Sorry Power Rangers, but your end is now!" he started sword playing with the Megazord and Shogun Megazord.

"If we keep this up any longer I don't think we'll last." Kiba said as he held onto the controls.

"We have to, only until Tommy and Alpha can finish whatever they're working on." Shikamaru reminded him as the zords continued fighting Orochimaru.

Across the lands, all the other rangers and their zords were still fending off against the giant monsters. With the Wild Force team being led by Animus, the monsters were backing off more, but some were still persistent, "We can't give up Rangers, we must stay strong. Remember we're guardians of the earth!" Karashi called as his rangers nodded in agreement and their zords continued fighting.

"Animarium Arrow!" Animus launched his attack, destroying some monsters.

"Perfect shot!" Zen-Aku pumped a fist.

"We're not done yet." Itachi interrupted as more monsters began growing as the rangers sighed wondering if this would ever end.

Back in Konoha, Orochimaru was still fighting against Naruto and his team. He was cackling while feeling proud of himself until he started straining, "What? What is happening?" he groaned as he clutched his stomach with one of his hands.

Zorgano and Ariah gasped, "Yes the poison from the potion is activating." Zorgano noticed.

Orochimaru spasmed around confusing the rangers, "What's happening to him?" Sakura gasped.

"It looks like he's weakening." Ino deduced.

"Guys, this is our chance, let's use it!" Naruto called as he played a tune on his dagger.

Dragonzord answering the order blasted Orochimaru with its missiles. Orochimaru cried as the attack disoriented him, but he held on fighting back, "My turn!" Kakashi called as the Tigerzord fired its thunderbolt at him.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Orochimaru bellowed, until he looked down at the hunters, "Zorgano! Ariah!"

"Hey Orochimaru, how's the potion holding up?" Zorgano mocked him.

"You tricked me!"

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out!" Ariah mocked him in response.

Orochimaru growled, "I'll have your lives for this!" he tried to attack, but the poison continued spreading to him as black veins were growing on his body.

"It's futile for you, Orochimaru!" Ariah called form below.

"The poison in what I gave you is already activating and soon you will die!" Zorgano mocked in triumph.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" Orochimaru cried as he struggled to resist the poison brewing up inside his body and spreading.

Shikamaru turned to his team, "I don't know about you guys, but I think Zorgano and Ariah may have actually helped us."

"Then we have to strike now, while Orochimaru's in this state!" Chouji called as the others agreed.

"Then let's go!" Kurotsuchi called as Titanus blasted him with its cannons.

Orochimaru tried to attack with his sword but with a combined effort from both the Megazord's Power Sword and the Shogun Megazord's sword, the Kusanagi blade was broken into two, "My sword! Do you have any idea how long it took me to find that?!" he bellowed.

"Three words, Orochimaru," Shikamaru began, "We… Don't… Care!"

"I think it's time we finished him, guys!" Naruto ordered.

"Hai! We need Mega Dragonzord power now!" the rangers called as the Megazord combined with the Dragonzord, with Naruto standing behind Shikamaru in the cockpit. The combined zord blasted Orochimaru with its chest beam, resulting in the dying Sannin to scream.

Falconzord flew in and combined with the Shogun Megazord, "No not again!" Orochimaru cried as the Shogun Mega Falconzord blasted Orochimaru some more, putting holes in his body.

"Let me join in guys, only Ultrazord can finish this!" Kurotsuchi called.

"Hai, we need Ultrazord power now!" The rangers called as Titanus converted into carrier mode. When the Mega Dragonzord combined with it, Ultrazord was ready to go with Kurotsuchi in the cockpit as well.

"No it can't be!" Orochimaru cried seeing the Ultrazord charging for him.

"Ready, lock on and fire!" The rangers ordered as Ultrazord unleashed its barrage of blasts at Orochimaru who screamed as the combined attacks on his body that was already weakened by the poison couldn't take the blows.

Orochimaru started seeing his life flash before his eyes and his final memories were all of his losses at the hands of his sworn enemies, "DAMN YOU POWER RANGERS!" he screamed before falling onto his back and blew up for good.

Ultrazord powered down, as the Shogun Mega Falconzord, Tigerzord, and Ninja Megazord stood at its side triumphantly, "We did it!" Sakura cheered.

"We defeated Orochimaru!" Kiba called.

"Yes!" Ino and Chouji cheered.

"We're not done yet guys." Naruto reminded them, as they looked down seeing Zorgano and Ariah.

"Let's get them!" Shikamaru ordered as the eight rangers exited their zords and landed before the two hunters.

"Congratulations, Rangers," Zorgano began, "You did my job in destroying Orochimaru."

"Now that he's gone, we'll lead this monster army and conquer this planet!" Ariah added in pride.

"You two think you can take us one, when even Orochimaru has failed?" Kakashi questioned them.

"Orochimaru was a cocky fool!" Zorgano replied, "But unlike him, we are not so naïve."

"So prepare yourselves rangers as we send you to join Kabuto into the monster nether realm!" Ariah declared as the two hunters faced off against the eight rangers, throwing everything they had at them.

Zorgano and Ariah summoned their swords and victory weapons off their fallen comrades. The weapons each combined with their swords forming new powerful blades, "Taste this!" Zorgano called as he and Ariah powered their blades up and swung them at the rangers releasing two powerful shockwaves.

The rangers braced themselves until, the power coins of Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Kakashi glowed. The shockwaves were suddenly bounced off the rangers, surprising the hunters, "What's that?" Ariah gasped.

Suddenly standing before the rangers took them all for a complete shock. Standing before Shikamaru was Jason and Rocky wearing the red ranger uniform, minus the helmet, in the middle of the two was Geki. Kiba looked seeing both Billy in ranger uniform without the helmet and Dan. Ino saw Trini, Aisha, and Boi protect her. Chouji was shocked to see Zack, Adam, and Goushi stand before him. Sakura was protected by Kimberly, Kat, and Mei. In front of Naruto was Tommy who had his shorter hair style during his green rangers years, and next to him was another guy with short black hair and wore the same uniform Naruto was given by Barza. Kakashi looked seeing another Tommy was standing before him. The astral forms of the past rangers were each glowing with the same aura as the ranger color they once were

"Jason, Rocky, Geki?" Shikamaru gasped as the three smiled and nodded.

"Billy, Dan?" Kiba gasped.

"Trini, Aisha, Boi?" Ino gasped in surprise.

"Zack, Adam, Goushi?" Chouji was in shock.

"Kimberly, Kat, Mei?" Sakura gasped in confusion.

"Tommy, and you must be Burai." Naruto gasped finally deducing the other one was Geki's brother Burai.

"Tommy?" Kakashi gasped at the second Tommy.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Zorgano demanded.

Jason began, _"Your evil will never corrupt this planet!"_

"_Our spirits live on inside the power."_ Rocky explained.

"_And we watch over the new inheritors."_ Geki added.

"_We've all become part of the power, just as it's always been a part of us!"_ Billy continued.

"_And as long as these brave shinobi stand together with hope, then they will never fall."_ Dan added.

"_No matter what who tries to take over the planet, evil will never win!"_ Zack put in.

"_As long as Power Rangers exist in the world, it will always be safe."_ Adam added.

"_Rangers will stand and fight no matter what crosses their path."_ Trini continued.

"_Because they have what we've always had."_ Aisha added.

"_And that's teamwork!"_ Boi finished for her.

"_So you can just take yourselves off this planet."_ Kim said.

"_And never come back!"_ Kat added.

"_Otherwise you'll only face defeat!"_ Mei put in.

"_It's always the way things work, evil never triumphs!"_ Green Ranger Tommy or 'Tom' called.

"_And good always prevails!"_ Burai added.

"_So bring your worst to come because we're all not afraid of you, right guys?"_ White Ranger Tommy asked the former rangers and new rangers.

"Right! Power Rangers!" the groups called out and colored smoke blew up from behind him.

So the astral spirits of the past and alternate world rangers were absorbed into the power coins of the rangers making them more powerful than ever, "Let's get them!" Naruto called as they pulled out their weapons and charged at the two hunters attacking in an epic clash of power.

At the Command Center, Alpha finished putting the finishing touché on their device, "Yes, finished!"

"And just in time." Tommy said as he looked at the viewing globe seeing even though Orochimaru was defeated, the monsters weren't slowing down.

"Hurry, we must contact Naruto right away." Zordon instructed.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said as he went to contact said ninja.

At the fight, Naruto heard his communicator ring, "My communicator. Go ahead, Tommy."

"_Naruto, we've completed the device to stop the portal from releasing more monsters. I'm teleporting it to you now."_

Suddenly appearing in Naruto's hand was a metal sphere like a cannon ball, "What do I do with it?"

_"You must shoot it into the hole and only then will it activate,"_ Tommy explained, _"Hurry Green Ranger. Time is almost up."_

"Hai. Dragon armor activate!" Naruto called summoning his armor onto his body.

"What's he doing?" Ariah gasped.

"Stop him!" Zorgano ordered, as Ariah tried to go after him, but was halted by Kiba and Chouji.

Naruto flew above them and looked down at the hole, and at the sphere, "Ok time to lock and load!" he inserted the sphere into the dragon head cannon on his chest shield, "And fire!" he shouted as the cannon fired the sphere straight into the hole that exploded sending a shockwave throughout the land.

Suddenly all the monsters surrounding the area were being sucked back into the hole and returning to the monster nether realm. All across the other lands monsters of big and small were being pulled away and were turning back into spheres of energy, "Look!" Itachi gasped.

"What's happening?" Zen-Aku gasped.

"A miracle," Animus admitted and turned to the others, "My job here is done, farewell Power Rangers." He turned into a sphere of light and flew up to the heavens.

"Goodbye Animus." Karashi bid him farewell.

In Kumo, the Zeo rangers and Darui saw all the monsters being swept away into the same direction, "The monsters are leaving." Utakata gasped.

"I think we've done it!" Konan cheered with a smile.

"Now that's pippin' hot!" Atsui called in force.

In Suna, the monsters were being pulled off back to the hole as well, while the Ninja Storm, and Dino Rangers watched, "We did it again!" Omoi called.

"As always." Gaara nodded.

"Yeah!" Kankuro cheered.

"We won!" Shizuka cheered.

In Iwa, the Space and Lightspeed Rangers watched seeing the monsters were vanishing as well, "They did it!" Fuu called.

"We did it!" Karui corrected her.

"We all did it together!" Nagato cheered as the rangers joined him.

In Konoha, the Turbo Rangers watched as the monsters they were fighting were being pulled back to the hole in the distance, "Naruto, him and his team stopped the portal!" Minato called.

"I knew they could do it!" Kushina cheered with her husband.

"We all knew it!" Guy called in his youthful energetic voice.

"A job well done!" Blue Senturion called.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi watched as the ground level monsters were being pulled out of Konoha, "They pulled it off." Tsunade smiled proudly while Jiraiya and Sarutobi smiled.

Back at the hole just about every monster that came out of the hole was being pulled back into it, on a one way trip to the nether realm in which they crawled out of, "No this can't be!" Ariah cried in worry.

"Ariah, we got to go!" Zorgano ordered.

"But where?"

"Anywhere but here!" the hunter answered as they were about to leave, only for chakra chains to bind their feet to the ground.

"Hey!" Ariah called as they looked up seeing Green Ranger descend before him with his seven teammates behind him.

"All right guys, let's send these hunters packing." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" the rangers agreed as they combined their weapons.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power cannons!"

"Power sword!"

"Dragon sword!"

Naruto and his team held the blaster out aimed right at the duo, "Power Rangers!"

"No wait you can't!" Zorgano pleaded with them, but was too late.

"Fire!" the rangers announced firing the cannons blast at the two hunters, resulting in an explosion that was so powerful the two were launched off their feet and into the hole. Both Zorgano and Ariah screamed as they plummeted into the hole on their way to the monster nether realm with Kabuto and an infinite number of monsters.

With them landing into the hole, it closed up and was sealed for good. The rangers stood down, while holding their weapons, as Naruto spoke to them, "Now that was morphinominal!" and his team cheered in agreement.

**(And that's the chapter. Orochimaru's been defeated and now Zorgano and Ariah have been locked into the monster nether realm. Don't miss next time for the wrap up along with a very special ending I have for it. See you until then.)**


	116. Power Rangers Forever

**(And welcome to the finale guys. It's been at least two years but I finally finished my Rangers fic. Even though there was the speed bump of re-uploading it I still managed to pull it off. Thanks for all your support. And be sure to read up to the end for a secret ending.)**

_Last time, when it looked like the rangers were about to give out in their fight against Orochimaru, the Sannin finally fell victim to the poison drug in the potion given to him by Zorgano. In his weakened state, Naruto and his team were able to do away with the rogue Sannin once and for all. They returned to the battle to finish Zorgano and Ariah. With the help of the spirits of the past rangers guiding them and the bomb to reverse the portal in the hole, all the monsters were pulled back to the nether realm along with Zorgano and Ariah. What now await the rangers is moments away._

* * *

After the events of the monsters invasion was cleared up, the Kages from all five nations along with the respective lands Daimyos met in Konoha. The ten powerful authority figured stood on a stage, where ninja from all over the land stood on two opposite sides with a walk way in the center. One Konoha shinobi looked down the walk away and gasped, "There they are!"

Everyone gasped as they saw all of the ranger teams, Magna Defender, Blue Senturion, and Zen-Aku walking for the stage waving to the ninjas of all the lands and their fans, "They're my heroes!" a woman cheered.

"They saved us all!" a man called.

"You're the best, Power Rangers!" a boy cheered.

As they walked through the crowds, each of the rangers was shaking hands with ninjas and civilians along with giving them high fives. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi watched them, "Oh man I knew the Power Rangers wouldn't let us down!" Konohamaru cheered.

"They're awesome!" Moegi cheered.

"Yeah the Red Ranger was awesome." Udon added.

"I think the pink ranger was great." Moegi put in.

"Yeah they're good, but Green Ranger is cool!" Konohamaru argued.

Suddenly Kurenai approached while carrying her baby boy and chuckled, "You're right, but you know something kids?"

"What's that Auntie Kurenai?" Konohamaru asked.

"They're all awesome." She answered.

"Yeah you're right.' Udon agreed.

"To the Power Rangers!' Konohamaru pumped a fist up.

"The Power Rangers!" Moegi and Udon cheered, while pumping a fist up as well.

Kurenai smiled at their enthusiasm as she watched the Turbo Rangers walked by and saw Asuma look at her nodding, and she blushed while making her baby boy wave at them. When all the teams stood on top of the stage in a line, the Fire Country's Daimyo spoke, "This is a proud moment in the entire shinobi world."

"For moments ago it was under siege by the threat of monsters being led by the tyrannical Orochimaru." The Wind Country's Daimyo continued.

"But our shinobi fought hard and never shown an ounce of fear to our enemies." The Lightning Country's Daimyo spoke up.

"They fought back until their very last breath." The Water Daimyo said.

"But it all could not have been accomplished fully without the help of these brave individuals, the Power Rangers." The Earth Daimyo finished on behalf of the Daimyos.

The crowds cheered as the rangers waved their hands in response to their excitement. Gaara approached so that he was the focus. What no one besides the other Kages knew was that this Gaara was actually a sand clone while the real one was in ranger form with all the others, "It was over three years ago when these brave people appeared to protect our lands from the threat of evil. I know I owe one of them the biggest debt of gratitude, for thanks to one ranger I became a better man than I've ever been in my life." Kankuro, Temari, Maki

The Suna kunoichi in the crowds squealed as their Kazekage spoke while Naruto thought, 'Geez you think he was loaded up on pimp juice while speaking.'

'**Good one.'** Kurama thought while chuckling.

After Gaara spoke, Mei approached continued, "It was thanks to these heroes our lands have been protected over and over from the threats of monsters and villains not of this world." The present Kiri shinobi in the crowds cheered, while Choujuro, Hotaru, and Utakata smiled underneath their helmets.

Next was Oonoki who used his hover ability so that everyone in the crowd could see the short man, "Though we ourselves have been at each others throats since the founding's of our nations. These people have brought us all together to realize that no matter what village we come from and what type of shinobi we are, we'll always have something in common. We all share this same planet and all of us are meant to protect it. We hope that the bonds we've made over these last three years will continue to test the length of time, so that the future generations will look back and see how we all came together!" The Iwa shinobi in the crowd cheered, while Kurotsuchi smiled underneath her helmet, 'Way to say it gramps.'

A approached and spoke, "Although I originally had my doubts and skepticism towards these heroes, I learned that there is more to being a ninja or a hero than picking sides. While we all come from different nations in the end it won't matter because we all have something worth fighting for, and that's for the safety of our planet!" The Kumo shinobi cheered on behalf of their villages Kage while Bee, Samui, Karui, Cee, Omoi, Darui, Yugito, and Atsui smiled at their leaders words knowing how stubborn he's always been was finally able to admit something he probably would've been against in the past.

Finally Tsunade spoke, "The Power Rangers have always been there for us. We may not know who they are or where they're from, but I speak for all of us when saying they'll always be welcomed in our lands!" every Konoha shinobi cheered while all the rangers who were Konoha shinobi smiled.

"Let's hear it for the Power Rangers!" The Fire Daimyo announced as everyone in the crowd cheered for them, as the rangers and their allies waved in response.

Sometime later at the Command Center, every ranger and the five Kages were present before Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon, "Rangers, you all fought bravely today with courage and persevere. I am proud of each and every one of you," Tommy began, "I seriously could never have asked for a better group of Power Rangers."

"That's us for you Tommy." Kiba replied as Akamaru barked.

"And now it's time for you all to make a choice." Zordon continued.

"A choice?" Shizuka asked.

"What kind of choice?" Minato asked.

"It's now time to decide whether any of you want to continue being Power Rangers anymore." Tommy explained.

"You mean…" Kankuro began as Alpha continued.

"You may choose to remain being Power Rangers, or return to your regular shinobi lives."

"Think hard on your choice rangers for you have done so much for this land, you owe it to yourselves to have a normal life." Tommy explained.

Naruto smiled, "Like we need to even decide on it at all. We're staying rangers."

"Naruto you shouldn't speak for all of us." Shikamaru warned him.

"Us or you, Shikamaru?" Naruto joked as the other laughed.

"Come on Shikamaru, we've been through too much to even think about retiring from this life so soon." Ino said.

"I agree with Ino," Tenten continued, "Orochimaru and his minions may be destroyed, and Zorgano and Ariah are locked in the monster nether realm with Kabuto, but who says they're the only threats out there?"

"Tenten's right," Neji added, "As we've learned from history there will always be someone out there wanting to conquer the planet of not worse."

"And someone's gotta be there to stop it." Tsuki put in.

"And we're still as young as we can get for now." Yukio added.

"Yeah and I just became a ranger not too long ago," Fuu put in, 'There's no way I'm giving up this line of work so soon."

"So I think remaining rangers until we can't do it anymore is the best thing to do." Nagato continued.

"So don't tell us you're just going to retire now just because we have an option." Chouji said.

"Who said I even was planning to retire?" Shikamaru asked them.

"So does that mean?" Asuma asked his student.

"Yeah, I'm sticking around too, that is if anyone else is."

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

Naruto spoke, "Tommy, Zordon, Alpha, we're here to stay. After all you can't get rid of us that easily."

"Oh wonderful!" Alpha clapped.

"The planet is as always lucky to have young people like you." Zordon added.

"Well guys, whatever happens from this point on I hope you'll all be ready for whatever is out there." Tommy smiled.

"You can count on us." Naruto assured him as Sakura, Ino, and Shizuka nodded with him.

"Well team, I guess it's that time again." Kakashi said giving them the hint.

Taking the hint, every ranger gathered around in a ring, along with Zen-Aku and Blue Senturion and put their hands in and on top of each other before jumping up announcing with all their hearts, "POWER RANGERS FOREVER!"

* * *

Monsters that have been used since chapter 77 Shifting of Yellow:

**Miss Chief**

**Psycho Rangers**

**Peckster**

**Rhino Blaster**

**Soccadillo**

**Magmavore**

**Trifire**

**Tombstone Org**

**Scatterbrain**

**Slotsky**

**Minotaur**

**Artistmole**

**Wedding Dress Org**

**Hatchasaurus**

**Cardiatron**

**Silver Horns**

**Mad Mike**

**Samurai Org**

**Artilla**

**Helicos**

**Octophantom**

* * *

One morning in Konoha many months later, Naruto was dressed in his warrior robes given to him by Barza, was striking at training dummies at a training ground with his Dragon Sword and Dragon Dagger. When he finished his training his weapons disappeared and he stretched, "Oh yeah that was some work out. Well I think I'll head to Ramen Bar for some lunch," He was about to leave until a purple mist started surrounding him, "Hey what's going on?" he gasped as he was suddenly floating in a dark void while he was in his Green Ranger outfit, "Hey how did I get into my ranger form?"

"Green Ranger Naruto!" an elderly female voice addressed him.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around, and to his shock saw an old woman with gray hair and red lensed glasses that covered her eyes. Her body was reddish black with a white spider symbol on her torso, while she didn't appear to have any legs. She sat on a throne that had a mechanical spider web behind her, "Wait a minute I remember you, you're Madame Web!"

"I can see your memory is still in tact, that's good." Madame Web admitted.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"There is a dangerous threat Naruto, and it requires your immediate attention." She warned him.

"My attention?"

"Yes. You must once again reunite with the others to stop this threat before all life as we know it ceases to exist."

"Others? You mean _them_?"

"I do. Will you accept this dangerous mission?" the elder woman asked.

Naruto pumped a fist, "A Power Ranger never walks away from danger."

"Splendid answer. Now come along Green Ranger, we must hurry." Madame Web instructed as she and the Green Ranger flew through the void on their way to parts unknown.

**(And that's my Rangers fic. Thank you everyone for your support and patience. As for that little bit at the end, it is the sneak peek of my next Naruto idea. For what it truly is will have to be something you must all watch out for. I'll see all you die hard Naruto and Power Rangers fans next time.)**


End file.
